Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army (remake) and DRA2: The Fallen King
by NejiHyuga900
Summary: This is a remake of my Demon Revolution Army Zatch Bell! fanfiction. The storyline of this remade version is similar to my first/original storyline but with some changes and fixes. As of March 8, 2017, I expanded this fanfic with a new, original story arc called The Fallen King, as a sub-sequel starting on Chapter 23. This fantasy fanfiction series contains dark story elements.
1. Ch 1: Missing Parents?

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army (remake)**_ _, also known as "_ _ **Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**_ _(金色のガッシュ_ _! !：魔物革命軍_ _)" and "_ _ **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**_ _" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

 _In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Missing Parents?**

 _NOTE: This is a remade version of the **first chapter/prologue "Post-Demon Battle"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series. In a different way of speaking, this is an alternate version of the first chapter. The story will still be similar but there are some major changes; changes that would create a conflict/paradox in certain dialogues in the later chapters, but the story/plot would still flow normally. But at the end of this chapter, I will state what paradoxes would be made in other chapters and what changes those chapters would be made to._

 _And a message to those who have interest in Konjiki no Gash! Bell fan pairings/couples: Most of this chapter is a Gash x Patie chapter and it will have a lot of romance just like in the original first chapter, with a few non-romance-related moments (especially at the end)._

* * *

 **Scene: Demon World**

It's been a whole year since the Demon Battle of third millennium (200X A.D.) has started and Gash Bell won that battle and became King of the Demon World. At some time right after the events of _Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden: Friend_ , Gash's parents, the former Demon King (who won the Demon Battle of 100X A.D.) and former Demon Queen, left town for a little bit. It's been a month since Gash was reunited with his parents ever since his and his elder twin brother Zeon Bell's birth. Gash was happy to be wish his family and Zeon, who once despised his brother for possessing a power he didn't have, had a change of heart after he was defeated in the Demon Battle and swears he will always protect his brother Gash, the current Demon King. King Gash made his brother second-in-command of Demon World.

 **Scene: Demon World Elementary No. 7 (a few days after Gash's parents left)**

Even though Gash Bell is now King of Demon World, he still goes to school. It was morning and King Gash went to school. But he looked kind of sad, worried that his parents never came home. Before first period started, right before he got into his first class, he got ambushed. "Gash-sama! Good morning!" A beautiful, little girl with short hair jumped on King Gash from the classroom and landed on him outside the doorway. Gash's expression changed from depression to annoyance and screamed in a high-pitch, "Patie-chan, get off of me! I'm Demon King! No touchy!" The girl that glomped on Gash got back up and said, "Oh come on Gash-chan! Make me your queen already!" Gash yelled while pushing Patie off of him, "No! Get off! I don't want you!" Patie's expression changed from a lovingly expression to an angry expression in an instant and yelled in a deep, graveling voice, "What did you say?!" Gash got scared and screamed in fear. A little girl in pink that's in the classroom said to Patie while King Gash was trying to push her off of him, "Patie, get off of him. You know Gash doesn't like that." Patie overly misunderstood the girl's statement, letting go of the poor King Gash, and responded the young, pink girl in a serious voice, "Oh, you just want Gash-chan to yourself, don't you?! Well you can't have him Tio! Gash-sama is mine!" Tio responded in a serious voice, "Excuse me? I never said that. Anyways, Gash would never choose someone as obnoxious as you to be his queen." Patie yelled back in a deep, graveling voice, "What did you say, Pinky?!" Both girls were having an argument and ended up having a small cat fight. Every other student in the classroom were speechless and did not want to get involved in between two angry girls.

King Gash got back up. Normally, he would be scared and sneak away or sneak to his seat while the girls would fight (usually over him), but he went back into his depression and took his seat normally. The girls that were fighting each other noticed Gash's depression, stopped fighting, and Tio said while grappling Patie, "Gash-sama? What's wrong?" In the classroom, one of their other friends, Kyanchome, a duck-like humanoid demon, said, "What's wrong Gash-sama? Did something happened?" Upon hearing his friend's question, Gash changed his expression and said, "Oh, it's nothing." Gash was depressed that his parents never returned. They were suppose to be home yesterday. Another one of Gash's friends, Schneider—a small horse demon, nicknamed "Umagon"—wondered and said, "Meru?" Schneider is a demon that can't speak normally; all he says is "meru" and "mé." King Gash took his seat normally and Patie said to Tio, "Hmm! We'll settle this later." Tio responded, "Hmm!," while letting go off Patie.

A few hours later, during lunch time, King Gash's friends Kyanchome, Tio, and Schneider "Umagon" started noticing Gash's depression and they joined Gash. Kyanchome asked, "Is something wrong Gash?" Gash changed his expression again and said, "Nothing. I'm fine." Tio noticed Gash's depression and stated, "I know something is wrong with you. You can tell us, we are your friends after all." Suddenly, "Gash-sama!" Patie sneaked up and held Gash again. Gash was jumpscared and yelled in annoyance, "Patie-chan, stop doing this!" Tio said to Patie, "Patie, leave Gash-sama alone!" Patie overly misunderstood her again and yelled while squeezing the King, "You can't have him! He's mine!" Kyanchome and Schneider was about to get scared, seeing the two girls almost having another fight. While the two girls almost got into another long argument, Gash was feeling down again, while Patie was holding him. Patie wondered, "What's wrong Gash-sama, my darling?" Gash responded to his friends, "My parents never came him last home last night." Tio asked, "How long were they gone?" Gash said while Patie was still holding him, but gently, and listening, "Three days. They were supposed to be back yesterday." Kyanchome said, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back." Patie said while squeezing Gash a bit tighter, "Oh, poor Gash-chan. If you need any love, I'm here for you." Gash was feeling awkward with Patie getting too close. Tio felt jealous and said to Patie, "Patie-chan, let go of him. He doesn't need your love." Patie got angry and yelled at Tio in a deep voice, "What did you say, Pinky?!" She let go of Gash and Patie and Tio got into another fight. Kyanchome and Schneider got scared of the girls and Gash said, "Both of you, please stop fighting." King Gash is trying to be a King Ruler and he doesn't want demons, especially his friends to fight each other. King Gash did get some of his hopes back from his friends' encouragement and Gash said to Kyanchome, "And thank you Kyanchome. I'm sure they'll be back like you said."

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (several hours later)**

After school ended, King Gash ran back home to his palace with a smile, hoping to see if his parents returned. Gash returned home and Gash yelled, "Hello! I'm home! Mom, dad, are you back?! Mom? Dad?" He then noticed his brother talking to some guards and King Gash went up to him and Gash asked, "Zeon-nīsan, are mom and dad back?" Zeon stayed home during school hours so that he can take over his place while Gash was in school. Education and ruling was hard for the Demon King so Gash and his brother would take turns going to school and maintaining/helping Demon World (the brother that was at school would usually bring homework for the other brother), ever since that one incident where a poor, orphaned demon child named Mūmu was calling for help to save his elder sister but King Gash Bell never saved the poor orphan boy's sister's in time before she died, which dropped his reputation as a King Ruler but King Gash made up for that incident. The guards that Zeon talked too went out of the palace. Zeon responded back to his brother, "Unfortunately, they're still not back." King Gash was depressed again and Zeon said, "Don't worry Gash-sama, I'm sending scouts to locate them." Gash said with less depression, "Okay, thank you." Then he took off his school backpack, pulled out Zeon's homework and said, "And here is your homework Zeon-nīsan." Zeon and took his school assignments and said, "Thanks. And don't worry, I'm sure they are okay." Gash shook his head, "Unu."

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace and Demon World Elementary School No. 7 (a month later)**

A month has passed since the previous Demon World monarchs; King Gash's and Zeon's parents were missing. They were never found. Most of the scouts Zeon sent suddenly disappeared as well with no traces or evidence. They couldn't be found either and no one knows what happened to them. One of the scouts said to Zeon, "Sorry Zeon-sama. I lost contact with my team and your parents couldn't be found. I hate to say it but..." Zeon understood and said, "Alright, we'll cancel this mission for now. I guess I will have to tell Gash-sama the bad news."

Sometime during school, when it was Gash's turn to take shift in school, Zeon went to their demon school and gave King Gash the bad news. Each day before that, King Gash would be more worried and depressed each day but now, King Gash's depression significantly increased upon hearing the bad nnews. His heart was pain and his brother tried cheering him up saying, "Don't worry. As a brother, I'm always here for you," then left. Gash only met his parents for a month after the Demon Battle and during since his birth and now his parents were gone, not to be seen again. Gash decided to miss out on his classes and went to the playground, crying all day and it was raining heavily outside. None of Gash's friends seen Gash all day (although Schneider moved out to a different town by now along with his mother and father for some unknown family reasons and Schneider was schooled somewhere else) and were worried but one of his friends Patie, that would usually annoy Gash found him and said in infatuation, "There he is! He's here!" School was almost over but Patie was excused from class to go to the "restroom" but she decided to look for the King instead. After finding him, Patie then yelled from a window a few stories high inside the school, "Gash-sama!" She then realized he was crying and wondered what was wrong with him. She grabbed her umbrella and ran outside the school to the playground. Luckily, she still found Gash crying next to a tree. Patie slowly walked up to the crying King and gently asked while holding an umbrella, "Gash-sama? What's wrong? Have you been here this whole time? Everyone was worried about you. You'll catch a fever being out here in the rain." The King was all wet from the rain. His heart was aching, and he lost his high-spirited optimism that he used to always have. King Gash asked, "Patie... chan?," and wondered if she was going to glomp on him again but Patie didn't this time. Patie sat next to him and said, "Here," and held her umbrella above him. Gash calmed down a little, but still crying, and said, "My parents, they never came back. Zeon-nīsan stopped looking for them." Patie said with sympathy, "I'm sorry." She then gave a gentle hug to Gash." Gash was slightly feeling uncomfortable and asked "Patie-chan, what are you doing?" But at the same time, he didn't mind and Patie said, "I know romance isn't your thing but Gash-chan, right now, you need love more than anything and I'm always here for you if you need it." Gash didn't argue. He paused without saying anything for a second, then said, "Thank you," and held onto Patie. For once, he was slightly enjoying being next the one who always annoyed him.

Patie was happy. She was a little bit shy to asked him something for a few seconds then asked, "Hey Gash-chan. W-will you make me... your queen someday?" Gash was now uncomfortable. He let go of her and wanted to say "no," but didn't want to make her mad or upset again but Patie said a few seconds later, "I'm sorry for asking, but... I don't want to see you suffer like this anymore. Seeing you depressed makes me sad. I'm glad that you're king but your depression will affect your performance as Demon King and I don't want you to get a bad reputation. Ruling over Demon World must be hard for you to do alone. I know you have your brother, who was once a jerk to you, but wouldn't it be nice for you to have a queen by your side, to give you all the help you need?" King Gash responded, "Maybe. I don't know." Patie said, "If you ever feel lonely, need to be loved, or someone to help you or this world, I will always be available if you need me." King Gash said, "Okay. But Patie-chan, I have some questions." Patie responded, "Yes?" King Gash asked, "I wonder, why would you go that far to help me? And why do you love me?"

During the time Gash and Patie were talking in the school's playground, the the final class period just ended. As students wondered getting ready to go home, Kyanchome talked to one of his friends Leopardon Papipurio in the hallway, then walked with Tio. They were in the same hallway Patie was in when she found Gash. Kyanchome looked out the window and said, "Hey, there's Gash!" Tio said, "Where?" And looked out the window and Kyanchome said, "And Patie-chan is with him." Tio got jealous and said, "What's SHE doing with him?!" Papipurio looked out the window and said, "The King found himself a girlfriend!," which angered Tio even more and Kyanchome said to Tio, "Looks like someone's jealous!" Tio got enraged and said, "SHUT UP!," while strangling both Kyanchome and Papipurio, then headed to towards outside.

Back at the playground, after King Gash asked Patie his questions, Patie was blushing, a bit shy to answer, but answer his second question first, "Well... when I first saw you, I had this strange feeling in my heart... You looked so majestic. I felt like... I was in-love. I'm sorry for being a creep. But I'm glad you became King." Then she answered his first question with guilt and seriousness, "And the reason why I want you to make me your future queen is because I want to make up for all the damaged I caused to you and everyone else in the Human World. I want to redeem myself and prove to you that I can be a kind queen." A few tears dropped from her eyes and she continued, "I'm sorry Gash-chan. It was a mistake for me and Byonko to join that darned Zophise. We both regret joining him. He's done horrible things and we've done horrible things for him. I hate him! Gash-chan, I'm sorry. I just couldn't control my emotions when you lost your memories and I couldn't take heartbreaks." From a distance, a small figure in silhouette said, "What a brat," and disappeared. Apparently someone was lurking and listening to their conversation around the school. King Gash said to Patie, "It's not your fault—" Patie took the blame on herself and said while crying in guilt, "Yes it it! And until I can do more things to redeem myself, this guilt of mine will never go away; I want to clear my sins. That why I want you to make me your future queen; I want to help others and make them happy—and to make you happy. It's the only way for my guilt to go away—" Gash interfered and said, "Patie-chan, please..." Patie paused, then said with less tears coming out of her eyes, "I know I shouldn't force you... And I'm sorry if I'm forcing you... You have the right to choose your own queen, not me. But your mom and dad are still missing and I don't want you to go through that loneliness." Patie had a worried look him her eyes and the King noticed it. She stood up, then King Gash stood up, still under Patie's umbrella. King Gash then said, "I'll think about it." King Gash started blushing in embarrassment and said, "And... if I were to make you... my queen... will you give me yellowtail every day?" Yellowtail fish are the King's favorite food and Gash would be happy. Patie became happy said with tears of joy, "Hmm! It's a deal!" The rain was gradually slowing down, then it stopped. Patie took her umbrella then went home.

After the Demon King waved Patie goodbye, an angry pink girl showed up and yelled, "What was all of that about?! And Gash, where have you been?" Kyanchome, as well as one of their friends Byonko, was trying to hold back Tio and the King got scared and said, "I... I..." King Gash started crying a little. Tio calmed down while seeing Gash crying and said, "What's wrong?" King Gash said, "My parents are... gone." Kyanchome and Tio already knew that but King Gash continued, "For this whole month, Zeon-nīsan's been searching for them. We still can't find them. He called off the search." Kyanchome and Tio were surprised and said, "What?" King Gash continued, "I'm sorry I missed out my classes." And Tio asked in jealousy, "And what was Patie-chan here for?" Byonko wondered, "Patie-chan was here?" Gash didn't answer that, but he did say while blushing in embarrassment, but still with tears of depression, "I'm... I'm thinking about... making her my future queen." Tio got jealous, and she and Kyanchome were surprised that King Gash actually selected a future queen and Tio yelled, "WHAT?! Among all girls, you chose her?" Gash also got scared and he said, "I-I'm sorry Tio. But I've been feeling lonely this whole month... and she is suffering from guilt from the things she did in Human World and wants to make up for it. So I might give her a chance. I'm sorry Tio, if you wanted me." Byonko was awestruck and crying with tears of joy said, "Gerororo! Good for you Gash-sama! I too wish to I could redeem myself-gero!" Tio was still feeling a bit jealous but kind of accepted it and said, "No, it's fine." She then thought about King Gash's situation, as well as Patie's situation according to what King Gash said, and said with acceptance, "It might be better off this way. You've been really depressed about your parents' disappearance, which has really dropped your performance as Demon King." She then placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "You need someone that really loves you. And Gash, there is something I need to tell you." Gash wondered, "What?" Tio confessed, blushing in embarrassment, "I... I need to let you know that... I love you too... that we love you." Then she started crying a little and said, "But as much as I would like to be a queen, you need someone like her that always loved you and will always love you. And if she wants to vindicate herself, then you should... make her your queen. Sure she and I can be very scary sometimes, especially when you do stupid things, but her heart is more lovingly than mine; you won't have to feel this loneliness anymore if you accept her love. I want you to go back to the Gash we once knew, the one who's always full of spirit." King Gash cried with joy and said, "Thank you, Tio!" Kyanchome was surprised and confused about Tio's change of emotion and said, "What?" Byonko was happy and said with tears of joy, "Patie-chan will be queen-gero! Way to go Gash-sama! Gerororo! I'm proud of you and her! Gerororo!" King Gash was embarrassed and said with a smile, "Unu!"

 **Scene** **: Around the Capital City of Demon World**

A second later after that conversion, some loud explosions occurred around the capital city of Demon World as if bombs were blowing up randomly. "What's going on?" King Gash wondered. Byonko was worried, panicked, and said, "My house was in the direction of that explosion! GERORORO!" "Let's check it out!" King Gash said with confidence. His spirits were restored. The four ran towards the direction of the explosion and Byonko panicked, "Oh no! Oh no! Ohhhh, No, no, no! Gerononono!" His house was destroyed and was in a rubble. Everyone inside it was dead. "How could have this happened? Who did this? Gerorororo!" Another explosion occurred on the other side of town. "Let's check it out!" King Gash said. Byonko was devastated that his home was blown up and he stayed for a few seconds, crying, before following King Gash, Kyanchome, and Tio again.

At the site of the second explosion, "Why? Why would you do this? Zophise?! My home... my family... And Byonko's?" Patie cried. She was injured and her home was destroyed through explosions. Zophise said, "Hehe! Because I'm evil. I never really changed my ways. This is just punishment to my former subordinates who betrayed me!" Patie was enraged with hatred and was crying with tears of grief and yelled, "Zophise, I will kill you! Suō Giakuru!" Patie summoned a sea serpent made of water and aimed at Zophise. Zophise said, "Idiot," then incanted, "Digan Teoradomu!," shooting out multiple, explosive purple energy balls at the water dragon, destroying Patie's water dragon, then shot a few more of those purple volatile spheres at Patie's home and at her. Patie was too emotional that she didn't counter it in time and got blasted in the explosion, but luckily, she survived. Zophise said with an evil smile, "Is that all you got? You were a weak subordinate. Time to finish you off. Hmm..." Zophise noticed someone following him, someone with a dark aura, full of anger, but neutral. Zophise got scared and said, "Oh no, not him! You're lucky to be spared this time." Zophise teleported out of the scene and Patie fell unconscious from all the injuries she has, with tears dropping down the right side of her eyes.

While King Gash and his friends was following to the second direction, they seen a teenage demon in black heading that way. Kyanchome asked, "Hey, isn't that?" King Gash knew, "Brago!" Byonko wondered, "What's he doing here? Wait, don't tell me it was him. I won't forgive him if he attacked my home." The others wondered. Brago appeared at the crime scene and said, "Darn, where did he go?" King Gash and his friends arrive and King Gash yelled, "Brago, what are you doing?" King Gash was suspicious of Brago and Brago answered, "None of your business," and was walking forward, away from the scene and King Gash said, "Wait, did you do this?" King Gash was getting angry, suspecting Brago to the attacker. Patie got some of her conscious back and said in pain, "Gash... chan?" She couldn't move her body. "Patie-chan!" King Gash was worried and ran up to the severely injured Patie. His friends ran up to her too. Patie became conscious and said, "Z-Zophise... he... Urgh!" Patie reacted in pain. Gash wondered, "Zophise? He did this?!" Tio said, "Hold on! Saifojio!" Tio summoned a large, pink healing sword and healed Patie's wounds with it. Patie said, "Thank you, Tio-chan." Then she started crying, "Zophise destroyed mine and Byonko's homes." Brago said in seriousness, "And that's why I'm after home. I told him if he were to do such a thing again, I would make his life a misery!" Brago started walking away and Byonko was crying and his anger grew and said, "Wait, Brago." Brago stopped and Byonko said with tears of anger, "I will be the one who will defeat Zophise-gero. Patie-chan, I promise you that I will avenge you, your family, and my own-gerororo!" Brago said, "Whatever," and disappeared from the crime scene. Byonko asked, "Gash-sama, when I grow older-gero, will you let me join Demon World Military?" King Gash said, "I guess but Byonko, revenge isn't right." Byonko said, "Please Gash-sama, Zophise has done enough damage to Demon World-gero and I want to do something to redeem myself-gerororo!" Patie smiled and said, "Byonko-kun." Kyanchome said to Byonko, "And I'll help you Byonko. I'll join with you. You can live with me, if you want. We can be like brothers. I'm sure my mother will allow it." Byonko said, "Thank you, Kyanchome! Gerororo!"

Patie started crying again. King Gash asked, "Patie-chan, what's wrong?" Patie said, "I'm alone now. My family... my home... I hate Zophise!" She continued crying more and asked, "I'm sorry Gash-chan, I know I shouldn't ask you this, but... can I..." King Gash understood and said, "Unu! You can stay in my palace." Patie was surprised and said, "Really?" King Gash said, "Unu! I thought about it. We both lost our parents and I don't want you to suffer like me. Because I feel very lonely, even though I have Zeon-nīsan, I really want to be with someone who will always love me. I don't want to feel that loneliness again and I don't want you to go through it too." King Gash started crying. Patie smiled and said with tears of joy, "Thank you Gash-chan," and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and said, "And I promise, I won't disappoint you; I will become a good kind queen that you would want, if you make me your queen." Gash said, "Unu! I will." King Gash's friends were happy for them. Tio felt a little bit jealous but is still happy for King Gash and Patie and knew that this would have been the best for them.

King Gash's friends went home. Kyanchome introduced Byonko to his family and they accepted him and adopted Byonko as one of their children; both Kyanchome and Byonko became adoptive brothers since then and both agree to join Demon World Military when they grow older, so that they can keep this world peaceful. King Gash carried some of Patie's belongings, whatever remains in-tact from all of the rubble in her home, and carried it to his palace using his Rauzaruku, an electrical, self-power augmentation spell that gives him a rainbow aura to enhance his speed and strength for 30 seconds.

 **Scene** **: Royal Bell Family Palace (about 20 minutes later or so)**

As they entered the palace, Zeon asked, "Gash-sama? What's going on out there, and what are you doing?" King Gash explained to his brother. A minute after the explanation, Zeon said, "I wonder if this Zophise is also responsible for the missing of our parents, likely not. I'll send some troops to find him and send him to justice for terrorism." King Gash was worried as Byonko was the one that wanted to send Zophise to justice. And Zeon said, "And if you are going to make this girl your queen, I will protect her the same way I protect you." Patie was happy and said to Zeon while hugging Gash, "Thank you Zeon-nīsama [big brother]!" Zeon wondered, "Brother? Anyways, make yourself at home," and Gash was having a hard time breathing and said, "Patie-chan, you are too tight." Patie loosen him a little and said, "Sorry Gash-anata [darling]!" Zeon thought, _she'll be quite annoying, but whatever, it is Gash-sama's wish._ Patie asked, "Can we get the rest of our things Gash-chan?" Gash said, "Okay." Then he said to his brother, "Zeon-nīsan, I'm sorry I didn't bring homework for you. I've been feeling lonely that I missed my classes." Zeon said, "It's fine; you've been through a lot. Anyways, you should get some rest after everything that happened." King Gash said, "I'll be fine. I'll be bad in a little bit." Zeon said, "Be careful, My Majesty!" Zeon is worried about his younger twin brother, the Demon King.

 **Scene** **: Between the Bell's Palace and Patie's ruined home**

The Demon King was helping Patie carrying everything else from her home to his palace and he used his Rauzaruku several times to enhance his strength to move them easier but then Gash got tired during the last run for losing too much energy and Patie said, "Gash-chan, please don't overdue it." King Gash said, "D-don't worry, I can—Ugh!" King Gash dropped one of Patie's dressers and got exhausted. Patie grabbed him and carried him from his chest towards a tree. King Gash reacted, "Patie-chan, what are you—" Patie said while lying down with her back against a tree, "Gash-chan, you need to take a break." Patie placed King Gash's heart on the heart garment of her dress, located at her chest. King Gash said, "Patie?" Upon having his head placed onto Patie's chest, Gash felt relaxed. Patie said, "There, there, Gash-chan," while gently brushing the back of his hair with her right fingers while holding his back with her left arm. He heard Patie's heart beat and felt a lovingly warmth in her heart, and thought to himself, _this feeling, it reminds me of ..._ The feeling reminds him of his mother when Gash was a baby; the feeling of his mother taking care of him; that warm feeling. Gash felt very relaxed instead of embarrassed and was enjoying this warm moment with his new and first girlfriend Patie as it reminded him of his memories as a baby with his mother. King Gash's heart was having a strange feeling too. King Gash thought, _is this... the feeling of love? Feels more nice than I thought._ Gash was cuddled up to Patie against a tree and he held her with a smile, resting his eyes. Patie was still brushing Gash's hair and Patie asked, "Does this feel good, Gash?" Gash felt like he was in paradise and said with a smile, "Unu! I haven't felt like this since my birth, when I was still with my mother, before I was sent away." Patie smiled and asked while blushing, "Gash-chan, would you mind if I kiss you on the forehead." Gash wondered about that but said, "Go ahead." Patie gave him a kiss on his top forehead. Normally, before King Gash developed this feeling of love, he would have felt awkward but having to develop a feeling a love and getting to know what true love is, King Gash felt happy. It's been a whole month since the King was in depression for his parents' disappearance, and King Gash only met his parents, for that month after the Demon Battle and during his birth and his depression is finally gone now that he has someone that will always take care of him.

After brushing his head a few more times, Patie looked around and said, "Wait here Gash-chan," and got up while laying Gash against the tree. The King wondered, "Patie-chan, what are you doing?" Patie said, "It'll be a surprise. I'll be back in a minute. Wait there for me." King Gash wondered what his new girlfriend was doing. He laid back against the tree, looked forward and upward and was thinking and wondering. Before he got too worried where Patie went, Patie came back sooner than he thought and Patie said, "Gash-chan! I got a present for you." She revealed a large, yellowtail amberjack. The King was happy and said, "For me?!" Patie said, "All for you!" Patie gave King Gash the yellowtail and sat next to him. King Gash chowed down the yellowtail, well most of it. Then Patie's stomach started growling. King Gash stopped eating and wanted to give Patie his leftovers. Patie said, "No, I couldn't, it's for you." King Gash said, "We can share. You're hungry too." Patie was happy and said, "Thank you, so much," and finished King Gash's leftovers. After they ate, King Gash thanked her, "Thank you for the yellowtail." Patie said, "You're welcome, Gash-sama." King Gash blushed and he asked, "Patie-chan, can I lay on you a little bit longer?" Patie said, "Of course you can." Gash laid his head towards the heart garment on Patie's dress, located in front of her chest, and to get back into that comfortable feeling he had a moments ago. As Gash was trying to hug Patie, he accidentally groped the right side of Patie's heart garment of her dress. Patie blushed. King Gash just realized and said with an apologetic expression, "Sorry Patie-chan." Patie said while blushing, "It's okay, I don't mind. You can touch me anywhere you want." Gash slowly placed his hand on the right side of Patie's heart garment again while laying his on the left side and said, "I thought most girls don't like people touching... their..." Patie said, "As long as it's just you, I don't mind. I love you more than anything in the world and all I want to do is make you happy, and to help you take care of this world." Gash said to Patie, still cuddled up to her chest, "Thank you, Patie." A few minutes later, Patie was thinking, wondering, and asked, "Gash-chan, I know that I already... kissed you, but... can I kiss you... on the lips?" King Gash got worried; he was thinking he wouldn't liked to be kissed on the lips but seen leftover yellowtail on her lips said, "I-I guess." King Gash bent his head, facing Patie's face and Patie gave him a kiss on lips for a few seconds. Gash thought that it felt awkward but tasted good with leftover yellowtail on Patie's lips. Patie was happy she kissed her number 1 lover and said, "Thank you, Gash-chan. What did you think?" Gash said, "Felt kind of weird but tasted kind of good with the yellowtail smell." Patie giggled and asked, "Are you ready to get up." Gash said while cuddled up to Patie's chest again, "In a minute." A minute later, they got back up and King Gash carried the rest of her belongings to his palace and used his Rauzaruku to make it easier.

 **Scene** **: Royal Bell Family Palace (nighttime)**

King Gash and Patie got back to the palace with Patie's latest belongings. King Gash said, "We're back Zeon-nīsan." Zeon said, "About time. I was getting worried. Well, you two look like you need a clean-up." Both Patie and King Gash were kind of dirty going through rubble in Patie's destroyed home. Both King Gash and Patie looked at themselves and Gash asked, "Patie-chan, want to take a bath with me?" Zeon felt awkward hearing that in the same room. Patie's face became all red. She made soft fists with her hands and her hands on her mouth and she said in a soft, cute voice, "A bath? With Gash-s-sama?" Her face became more red and she said, "O-o-okay!" Gash grabbed Patie's left hand that's in-front of her face and ran with her to the bathroom. Zeon still felt awkward but sighed after Patie and Gash went to the bathroom. Gash's family had a hot spring-like bath in his Palace's bathroom.

* * *

 _NOTE: I would like to write a detailed bathroom scene here, but if I were to write it more descriptively, I would have to change the age ratings of this fan fiction from T to M and to prevent me from doing so, I will have to keep this bathroom scene brief and less-detailed. You can use your imagination._

* * *

Patie was both embarrassed and happy to bathe with her number 1 lover, but was mostly happy. Gash was in his usual playful, happy mood (while Gash didn't have a perverted mind the entire time and Gash wouldn't understand those concepts, Patie did let Gash... but he didn't have a perverted thought in his mind while...). Gash washed Patie's back while Patie washed his back. After their bath, they put on their pajamas and ate dinner with Zeon (Zeon did not want to hear what they did in the bathroom) in the Great Hall of the Bell Family Palace at night.

A few hours later, both King Gash and Patie were getting ready for bed. Patie asked, "So Gash-chan, where will I be sleeping in?" Gash said, "My king bed is big enough for like 10 demons." Patie blushed and was happy that she will be sleeping with her lover. Ever since Gash accepted Patie's love for him after school, Patie's obsession and fangirlism for Gash has dropped a little bit (enough that she won't glomp him anymore at school everyday), but her love for him stays the same and she'll rarely show her angry side for now on. Both crawled in King Gash's king bed; King Gash was on the right side while Patie was on the left side (from a third person perspective, otherwise Gash's left and Patie's right in first person perspective). Patie asked, "Do you mind if I cuddle up to you?" King Gash said, "Ugh, go ahead." Patie got closer to Gash and held him. Patie thought, _Gash feels so nice. I'm glad he chose me to be his future queen._ Normally, Gash would have been embarrassed having a girl so close to him, but he already developed the feeling of love that he feels comfortable having someone next to him. It was the loss of his parents that helped Gash to develop a feeling of love and to learn true love. Gash was happy that he's no longer felt alone after a month of solitude in his bed (his parents would sleep with him but Gash had been sleeping alone since they were missing last month and Zeon sleeps alone). King Gash thought to himself, _Patie-chan feels so nice. I'm glad to be able to sleep with someone again._ Patie said, "Goodnight, Gash-chan. Love you." King Gash responded back, "Love you too, Patie-chan." Patie was happy and so was Gash. Patie said while cuddled up to Gash, "And now you are no longer alone Gash-chan. And I'm glad you chose me." King Gash replied, "Unu! Thank you for loving me. And I'm sorry for rejecting your love all of these whole times until now. Especially in the Human World; we could have been good allies." Patie said, "Yeah. But it's not your fault Gash-chan. I didn't know about your amnesia at the time. But I do promise to be a good queen in the future." King Gash said, "Unu! I used to always thought this kind of love was kind of dumb but after today, I realized love is very important. I hope I don't ever lose you. I don't want you to disappear too." Patie said, "I will always be here for you." She then pulled her head away from his chest and asked, "Hey Gash?" King Gash responded, "Yeah." Patie blushed and asked, "Will, will you give me a good night... kiss?" Gash was now feel kind of embarrassed; he never had a kiss and felt like it wouldn't feel right and said, "I guess." While Gash was preparing his lips, Patie gave him a kiss on his lips and held her lips for a few seconds. Gash thought it felt weird and reacted, "Peh! No offense, but it feels weird." Patie got upset and said, "Hmm! Fine then." Gash said, "I didn't mean it, but maybe if your lips still had yellowtail on it, then maybe I would have enjoyed it." Patie giggled and said, "Alright Gash-chan. We'll try that again tomorrow," and laid her head back on Gash's chest. As days would go by, King Gash and Patie would take shifts taking care of Demon World and education instead of Gash and Zeon. Zeon did whatever he wanted. And at night, while at most times Patie would lay on Gash's chest, Gash would sometime lay on her chest.

 **Scene** **: A mysterious cave around Demon World (midnight)**

Zophise was trying to find a place to hide. He thought to himself, _I think Brago stopped following me and I hope the town guards aren't after me. I need to find a place to hide... There!_ Zophise found himself a cave to hide. He looked around and found someone lying on the ground with two swords next to him, looking bored. The mysterious demon asked him, "Who are you?" Zophise said, "Does it really matter?" The mysterious demon then said, "You don't need to tell me. I can already see it in your mind. Your name is Zophise, right? I can also see you have an evil heart like mine." Zophise was shocked. "I can feel fear in your mind. This Brago, does this demon scare you?," the mysterious demon said, reading Zophise' thoughts. Zophise asked him, "Who are you? And what makes you think I fear him?" The mysterious demon replied, "I'm just a nobody. No one cares about me. I'm treated like an outcast because of things I've done. But if you are that curious, I'm Zeil, a sword mage and a prankster. While I may be a swordsman, I have the power to read and feel people's thoughts, as well as their heart. Say, you want to get revenge on this Brago, don't you? I can help you do that." "What makes you think I need your help?" Zophise asked. "Besides that, I don't like this new monarch, Gash Bell, that we have now especially since he placed new laws that makes this world more boring," Zeil said. Zeil then asked, "Would you like to join me in making a more chaotic world?" Zophise said, "Gash Bell, that Lightning Blond, I despise that brat too. I want him dead. I'm interested." Zeil said, "Well, it looks like we both have the same interest." They shook hands.

Somewhere nearby, a mysterious demon said, "Well, looks like we are not the only ones who want to overthrow this boring king, 'eh brother?!" Another mysterious demon said, "Hmm, Zeil and Zophise. Interesting. They could be a great asset to our revolution." That mysterious demon makes an evil smirk. Who are these demons and what are they planning? Could they be responsible for the King's missing parents?


	2. Ch 2: Prepare for War! A Rev War!

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prepare for War! A Revolutionary War!**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **second chapter "Rise of the Demon Revolution Army"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap and Intro**

Demon King Gash Bell's and his brother Zeon Bell's parents, the former monarchs of Demon World, went away and disappeared. After searching for a whole month, and after losing many scouts searching for them, the mission to find the King's parents was cancelled. Having no whereabouts on the former sovereigns, the King felt very lonely and was driven to despair, especially since he was only with his real parents for a whole month. But he wasn't alone; a young, beautiful girl named Patie, who was highly infatuated with the King for a long time, lost parents of her own, but she helped the poor Demon King to recover his lost spirit, and decided to help the King's work as the King's future queen.

27 years have passed since Demon King Gash Bell's and his brother Zeon Bell's parents disappearance. Two decades and no demon citizen has seen them or knows about their disappearance. The mission to search for them and soldiers that went missing while searching for them have been cancelled a long time ago, to make sure no one else randomly disappears. But there may be one secret organization out in Demon World, an organization that no one knows about, that may have been involved in those disappearances of the former sovereigns and soldiers.

 **Scene** **: Around a concealed base among some mountains in Demon World (27 years later)**

Somewhere among the mountains in Demon World lies a settlement that has been completely obscured from Demon World, a base filled with sinister demon energy that was suppressed from being sensed by outsiders. Above this cloaked base among the mountains were eight demons, filled with evil in their hearts. They looked down at Demon World from a top of a huge cliff of a mountain. "27 years of being ruled over by a boring, kind king," said by a cloaked demon in black. "We'll make sure he and the rest of Demon World will fear us, when you are ready, my masters. My babies thirst for blood," said by a snake-like demon as her snake hair hissed. "But the air and wind in Demon World does feel nice here. It's too bad we have to relocate our base a lot, to stay hidden," said by a bird-like demon. "I can't wait any longer. When can we burn Demon World to the ground?! Raaawr!," said by an impatient, giant demon in black and red. "This place makes me sick. I always hated the Demon King and this world more than anything," said by a familiar demon in white and purple. "Alright my fellow Death Generals, now that our personal armies are assembled, we can prepare to commence war, start our 'game' and bring pandemonium back into Demon World," said by a demon in white and black.

A wizard-like demon with swords had an idea and said, "Wait master! Before we strike, is it okay that I head out into town to find more recruits with my ability? Even though you wanted eight Death Generals, another wouldn't hurt. I recently learned that the Commander of the Demon World Military used to have a powerful darkness in his heart; the strongest one yet; I felt it." "If it's a powerful one that can serve us as a Death General, then very well," said by the demon in white and black. "Zehehehe! Masters, I recently found a colossal demon that could be very useful to us, a very powerful one, that I would like to experiment on and put it under our control," said by a senile demon with cybernetics. "If it will help us, the Demon Revolution Army _[魔物の革命軍, Mamono no Kakumei-gun]_ , plunge Demon World into chaos and take out the king, then I will accept it," said by the demon in white and black. He then granted their permissions, "Death Generals #3 and #7, you have my permission gather more power for us." "Thank you, master," said by the sword mage-like demon and the senile, human cyborg-like demon in unison. Before they left, the cloaked demon in black said, "And as always..." The sword-mage demon already knew what the cloaked demon was going to say and said, "We know. Demon World must never learn about our ambition and kill all witnesses that suspects us." The white n' black demon said, "Actually, at this time, it wouldn't matter. We will reveal ourselves soon enough now that we are prepared." The cloaked demon wondered and said to the demon in white and black, "Brother?" The cloak demon then said to Death Generals #3 and #7, "Fine. You two do whatever you want." The sword mage-like demon and the old, cybernetic demon said, "Yes, masters!" and fled away from their base to do their objectives.

 **Scene** **: Commander Zeon Bell's Training Grounds outside near Royal Bell Family Palace (afternoon)**

Around the Royal Bell Family Palace, Prince Zeon Bell (age 34), who is now the Commander of Demon World's Military forces, was training his subordinates, more specifically his Ninja Division. At the moment, his ninja subordinates were doing push-ups as their final training segment. "Even as high ranking officers, the commander makes us to do these intense training-gero," said by Byonko (age 34), who is now a Vice Captain of Demon World Military's Ninja Division. "It's been a decade since we joined and you're still complaining Byonko-kun," said by Kyanchome (age 34), who is the Captain of the Ninja Division. Ninja Captain Kyanchome then said, "We may be upper-classes warriors, but we still got to train everyday. You don't want to fall behind now, do you?" "Of course not, Kyanchome-senpai-gero," Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said. One of the ninjas suddenly collapsed while doing push-ups. "Hey, you there?! Stop slacking off!" Commander Zeon yelled at that subordinate and the ninja got back on his arms. "There goes our newest recruit, Captain," Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said. "We used to be like that too when we joined a decade ago. Now look at us, we are Demon World's greatest ninjas," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko stated, "But that's because our ninja crew is terrible-gero."

In the distance, the sword mage-like demon, known as Death General #3 of the secret Demon Revolution Army, caught attention to Commander Zeon's military training and said to himself, "There he is!" The demon scanned the minds and hearts of all of Zeon's ninja subordinates (who seemed normal) and even Commander Zeon himself, and sensed a powerful darkness hidden away inside the commander's heart. "He may be a good guy, but I can sense that darkness within in; the anger, hatred, and jealousy that's buried in his heart. I must have it," the wizard demon grins evilly. He then said while seeing inside Commander Zeon's heart and mind, "It's ironic that the Commander of Demon World Military, Zeon Bell, used to had a grudge against the Demon King himself and now swears to protect him. But all of that darkness that are archived in his heart is perfect. Masters will be pleased to have that darkness as an extra Death General." The sword wizard made a big sinister smile.

Moments later, "Well done, everyone," Commander Zeon Bell said. "You are all dismissed." While walking away from the training grounds, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said, "Break time-gero..." "Are you feeling alright, my Vice Captain?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome asked. Vice Captain Byonko said, "I guess." Vice Captain Byonko then sighed and said, "I learned many new spells while training under Zeon-sama for 10 years while you learned none-gero, yet, I'm still under you and none of my new spells can defeat your Shin Poruku. You are one deadly assassin, Kyanchome-senpai-gero." Captain Kyanchome said, "I have once told you this before: More spells doesn't actually make you better; you have to come up with strategies and techniques with the spells you have. My Shin Poruku's Dark Assassination technique is still unbeatable to this day, at least against the non-sensory types. Come up with new tricks and maybe you will beat me one day, and perhaps take my title of Ninja Captain." Vice Captain Byonko sighed and said, "That day may never come-gerororo. You know that my reason for training in this military was to get revenge on Zophise for the horrible things he's done to me and Her Majesty Patie-sama. Yet, Zophise hasn't shown up in decades-gero." Captain Kyanchome replied, "Zophise has always been a coward. If we find him, we will arrest him, not kill him, if possible. Only kill if we have to. His Majesty Gash-sama wants to keep this world peaceful and doesn't like us using violence." Byonko then wondered, "I wonder if Zophise disappeared like the Commander's and King's parents-gero and our former crew." Kyanchome said, "Do not remind me of that occurrence." Byonko said, "Right-gero."

After Zeon's ninja subordinates left the training grounds, Commander Zeon stayed behind, laid down on a bench, closed his eyes and said to himself, "Man, these ninjas are just wimps. Might as well take a break before I start training my Knight Division; at least they are not as crappy as my Ninja Division." While Commander Zeon was unaware, Death General #3 made his move and teleported towards Commander Zeon. The Commander opens his eyes and said, "Oy, who are—" Death General #3 swiftly placed his hand across Zeon's chest. Commander Zeon said, "Oy, what are—" Death General #3 said, "Darkness, so much darkness you have hidden inside! I must have it!" Death General #3 pulled out the darkness hidden inside Commander Zeon's heart and turned around. "What did you do? Whoever you are, I will treat this as treason unless if you tell me what you are doing?" Commander Zeon said furiously. The wizard demon turn back facing Zeon with dark energy in his hands, "Hehe! I see that you held so much anger and hatred on the King a long time ago." Zeon said, "What?" Death General #3 said, "This amount of darkness is perfect for the Demon Revolution Army." "Demon Revolu—What are you talking about? Are you responsible for the former monarch's disappearance?!" Commander Zeon asked angrily. Death General #3 ignored him and said with an evil smirk on his face, raised the dark energy in the air, "Heh, I am Death General #3 Zeil of the Demon Revolution Army. We plan on revolting soon enough. But first, rise, Dark Zeon!"

The dark energy then shaped itself into Zeon Bell, but with a black mantle, purple bow garment (instead of blue), black shoulder guards and armguards (instead of platinum that Zeon is currently wearing), and purple cape (instead of blue that Zeon is currently wearing) and the sclera on its eyes were black. "What the—," Commander Zeon said in a shocked face. "Hehehe!" The dark clone of Zeon Bell laughed with an evil smirk. "After all of these years, I'm finally back. Now, I can finally get revenge on Gash Bell and take over as Demon King!," the evil Zeon clone said. "How is this possible?" Commander Zeon asked, shocked. Death General #3 Zeil (age 45) stated, "Like I said before, I'm Death General #3 Zeil of the Demon Revolution Army. I have the power to extract the darkness in demons' hearts and create a dark clone based on the darkness they had. Your heart was filled with a lot of hatred of your brother, the Demon King. And yes, I am a mind reader and can read hearts but I'm also a skilled swordsman." Just right before Zeon could do anything, his evil clone quickly incanted, "Zakeruga!" and shot a powerful beam of dark, purple electricity directly at Commander Zeon from the palm of his right hand. "Wha—" Commander Zeon reacted. The black Zakeruga (glowing purple) deeply wounded the good Zeon and sent him across the training grounds before Commander Zeon could react and counter. Dark Zeon said, "Heh, I expected you to dodge that. What a let down! Anyways, time to kill the King." Death General #3 Zeil said to his Dark Zeon, "I'm sensing a lot of guards coming. We'll deal with the King later. Let's head back to my base and we'll strike later." Dark Zeon was disappointed and said, "Don't order me around! Get in my way and I'll kill you." #3 Zeil said, "Kill me and you'll die along with me. Anyways my masters prefer a good challenge so don't ruin their fun. You're coming back whether you like it or not!" Zeil then touched his Dark Zeon creation and teleported both back to their current, hidden base.

Around at this time, the Knight Division was heading out to the training grounds for their training but they ended up seeing Commander Zeon, injured on the ground with a big wound on his torso. They were surprised. TheBlack Knight, who is the Captain of the Knight Division and one of Demon World Military's Royal Knights, yelled, "Commander!" His Vice Captain Earth, who recently became a new Royal Knight, was worried. He held up Zeon and said, "Zeon-dono!" Commander Zeon's eyes were opening and was trying to move. Rajin, one of Demon World Military's Royal Knights and former Knight Division Captain, asked the commander, "Zeon-sama, what on earth happened?" Commander Zeon said, "Rajin? Black Knight? Earth? We got trouble." Black Knight wondered, "Trouble?" Earth wondered, "What happened?" The Commander said, "Take me to my brother. Today's training is cancelled." The knights said, "Yes, sir!," and Vice Captain Earth carried the wounded Zeon inside the Palace.

 **Scene** **: Inside the Royal Bell Family Palace's Throne Room (afternoon)**

As Knight Vice Captain Earth brought the injured Demon World Military Commander to the Throne Room of the palace, he yelled, "Gash-dono! We got trouble." On the giant throne was Demon King Gash Bell and his beloved wife and queen, Patie Bell. They got up from the throne and King Gash reacted in worrisome as he seen a big hole in the commander's torso, "Zeon-nīsan!" King Gash ran towards his wounded brother. Queen Patie got worried too holding her hands to her face. King Gash asked, "Brother, what happened?" Before Zeon answered, someone came into the Throne Room and asked and reacted, "What's going—AHHHH! Zeon-anata _[darling]_?!" Queen Patie quickly blocked Zeon from view and replied, "Koruru-hime _[Princess]_? Go get Dr. Danny or Nurse Tio! Hurry!" Even Zeon has a wife and because Zeon is a Prince of Demon World, Koruru became a Princess of Demon World when she married him and became part of the Bell family. However, Zeon has no plans on ever having children for several reasons and one of the reasons being that he doesn't have a lot of time to spend with family since he's too busy commanding over the Demon World Military forces and another for not wanting children is that having children doesn't suit him. Princess Koruru responded, "Okay!," and ran to get the top medics of Demon World Military's Medic Division. The Medic Division's current leader is Head Doctor Danny, a master-ranked healer who's also very strong and tough, and Dr. Danny's assistant is Head Nurse Tio, a highly-skilled healer and supporter. Commander Zeon said, "Rajin, accompany Koruru. Make sure she doesn't turn in-case if she saw this." Rajin replied, "Yes, Your Highness," and followed the princess. Commander Zeon then said, "Gash-sama..." King Gash was worried and said, "Try not to speak yet. Koruru-chan is going to get help." Commander Zeon said, "I hope my wife doesn't go berserk... seeing me like th—ouch!" King Gash was worried and said, "I told you not to speak." Another reason why Zeon decided to make Koruru his wife and princess is because Koruru often loses self-control upon seeing fights, battles, and gore, and it usually happened during their school years. Princess Koruru is usually kind and hates conflicts and fighting but can't control herself and when she gets involved in fights or sees something gruesome or tragic, as those kind of things can trigger her second split personality, a wild personality that makes Koruru to uncontrollably cast Zeruku and go into a frenzy, slashing everything around her, and it has happened several times during their school years. Zeon decided to marry her and keep her close by to prevent her from entering berserk mode as the kind Koruru Bell could be a threat to everyone around her and they still haven't found a way to destroy or separate Koruru Bell's wild persona after all of these years.

Princess Koruru Bell and the Royal Knight Ex-Captain Rajin came back with Head Doctor Danny and Head Nurse Tio of the Medic Division. "Zeon-sama!" Dr. Danny and Nurse Tio were worried. Princess Koruru hid behind a pillar, trying not to look at her injured husband, but is very worried about him, but trying not to get too worried that it would trigger her wild split personality. Head Nurse Tio said, "Oh my, this wound is quite deep." Head Doctor Danny said, "But we can heal this kind of injury with our Healing Touch ability." Dr. Danny and Nurse Tio put their hands over the wounded commander, creating a green aura around their arms and the commander's body, and healed him completely within a few seconds. Commander Zeon said, "Thanks." Then Princess Koruru came out of hiding and asked in worrisome, "Zeon, darling?! Are you okay?" The commander replied, "I'm fine." He then said to his brother, "Anyways brother..." He told everything that has happened to everyone. After the explanation, Demon King Gash said, "To think that your former self is back as a clone." The healed Commander Zeon said, "I'm sorry. If only if I never had a grudge on you a long time ago, this wouldn't have happened." Knight Captain Black Knight said, "Commander, we'll search for this Zeil character and this Demon Revolution Army you speak. I heard about a criminal named Zeil, who used to pull foolish pranks on our people a long time ago, then suddenly disappeared." Commander Zeon said, "I wonder if he or this Demon Revolution Army group is responsible for those disappearance. Alright. Rajin, Captain Black Knight, and Vice Captain, I'm sending you as well as the rest of our Royal Knights, as we'll as you Head Doctor Danny—" Dr. Danny responded, "Me?" Commander Zeon said, "As well as some of your medics on a mission to search and deal with this revolution army; the medics should provide support when needed." Head Nurse Tio said, "And what about—" Commander Zeon interrupted, "You stay here Tio. We may need you here." Dr. Danny said to Nurse Tio, "Don't worry Tio, we got this." Demon King Gash was worried and said, "Well, now hold up. I don't want violence in Demon World." Queen Patie said, "That's right. We are trying to keep Demon World peaceful, not create war." Princess Koruru was worried too, "Zeon-anata, please." Commander Zeon thought about it and said, "Royal Knights?!" The knights replied, "Yes, sir?" Commander Zeon said, "And while you are at it, if you find anyone that went missing decades ago, report back. Try not to use force against the enemy unless if you have to. If they are unable to be convinced, do what you must do. But because we are all demon, and not all demons agrees to my brother's way of ruling, you may likely have to use force." The others were worried and Commander Zeon said to his brother, "I'm sorry brother but we must do this to protect you and all of Demon World." King Gash and the others decided not to argue and all of the Royal Knights of the Knight Division and some medics of the Medic Division headed out for a mission to search for this Demon Revolution Army, if they can.

Commander Zeon said to his brother, "Do not let your children know about this, especially Raiden. If he knew about this—" Then suddenly, "Too late! We heard everything." Enters the Throne Room is Demon Prince Raiden Bell (age 14), the first son of Demon King Gash Bell and Queen Patie Bell. Raiden Bell is a teenage demon in yellow clothing that has enthusiasm like his father had and has a crazy personality like his mother (he usually is happy but you don't want to make him angry) had but loves to fight and usually gets himself into trouble. He specializes in lightning spells (his electricity, like his father, is gold-colored) and has a hydro-telekineticability (水念動, Suinendō, "Hydro-Telekinesis") that allows him to move bodies of water with his mind but Raiden can also telekinetically manipulate water with his lightning spells. Besides that, Raiden also has a unique power within him, created by his father when Raiden was 7 years old. "Well, Speak of the devil..." King Gash said. Commander Zeon facepalmed and said, "Oh, no!" Raiden Bell said in excitement, "A war?! Bring me into it!" Raiden has a fighting spirit. A small boy next to him said, "Raiden-onīsan, please don't." Next to Raiden was his younger brother Rain Bell (age 8), a shy but very kind boy that wears a mantle, one that looked like his father's and uncle's mantle but turquoise-colored. Rain hates fighting (despite looking up to his older brother) but he can use water and lightning spells (his electricity color is also gold) and combine them into hydroelectricity and has the power to create rainstorms and thunderstorms. Commander Zeon yelled, "No, we're not sending you out to war! Stay put!" Raiden awed in disappointment and his mother Patie said, "You already get into enough trouble. We don't want you to cause a bigger one." Raiden said in disappointment, "Fine, mom." Rain said to his older brother, "And I don't want to lose you." Another reason why Commander Zeon Bell doesn't want children of his own: His wild nephew Raiden Bell; Prince Raiden was very wild and full of energy when he was very young that his father and mother were having a hard trying to take care of both Demon World and family. Between ages 4–8, Raiden would bounce everywhere and everyday (he had a lot of stamina), but he has gotten a bit more mature ever since his younger brother Rain was born and Raiden has promised that he would always protect his younger brother no matter what. Raiden then used his youthful energy for fighting.

 **Scene** **: Somewhere in the wastelands of Demon World (noon, earlier today)**

A while ago, just right after Death General #3 Zeil and Death General #7 were sent to gather more power, Death General #7 found a giant colossus demon in a wasteland, inactive. "Zehehehe!" Death General #7 laughed crazily evil. "The infamous, artificial demon Faudo. Zehehehe! You may have been created by a wizard demon but you are mine now! The doctor's in the house! I, Dr. Zulu, seventh Death General of the Demon Revolution Army, will turn you into our Cybernetic Weapon of Mass Destruction. Zeh, heh, heh! My Zulu Bots, it's time to begin! Fix him up!" Death General #7 Zulu is a senile mad demon scientist that has created many robots and inventions and had even turned himself into a cyborg, due to experimental failures that damaged the left side of his limbs and he turned senile from a reversal of an eternal youth experiment he once worked on. His Zulu Construction Bots began modifying the colossal demon Faudo. Hours later after the cybernetic modification was completed, Death General #7 Dr. Zulu said to himself with an evil grin, "And done! Zehehehe! With Faudo enhanced and in our control, we can finally bring chaos back into Demon World. Zehehehe! You shall be renamed Zetta Faudo, Demon Revolution Army's Weapon of Mass Destruction. Zehehehe!" The colossal cybernetic demon then activates and stands up and Death General #7 Zulu said, "Come, my precious Zetta Faudo, let's head back to base! Zehehehehe~~~!"

 **Scene** **: Around the Demon Revolution Army's hidden base among the mountains (afternoon to evening)**

The Demon Revolution Army's base was still hidden from the public and even Commander Zeon's Royal Knights couldn't find it. But Death General #3 Zeil and his Dark Zeon cloned already returned to their base. Death General #3 Zeil said, "Masters, I have successfully returned with someone that will be useful to us." Dark Zeon yelled in anger, "Darn you! If I could kill you, I would!" The Death General in black and white said, "I see. A dark clone of Demon World Military's Commander Zeon." The Death General cloaked in black said, "Impressive." Death General #3 Zeil then apologized, "Forgive me masters, but I've given information to the original Zeon of the Bell Family." The Death General in black and white said, "It's fine. I did say that I was going to announce Demon World our 'war game' soon enough. It will be tonight. Let's wait for #7 Dr. Zulu to return first." Dark Zeon was impatient and said, "I'll kill you all if you don't tell me what's going on!" The Death General cloaked in black said, "My-my, he sure has a nasty temper. Who knew his dark side was this impatient." The Death General in white and black said, "Very well..."

At least an hour later, Death General #7 Dr. Zulu returned to the Revolution Army's newer base (the revolution army moved their secret base to avoid Demon World Military's Royal Knights from finding them; Zulu was informed). The demon in black and white said, "Ah, your back." The demon cloaked in black said, "So? Did you do it?" Dr. Zulu revealed a small capsule ball and said, "Here it is. I summon thee, Zetta Faudo!" and opened it, summoning the colossal cyber-demon Zetta Faudo." The demon in black and white said, "The legendary Faudo. Nice! You done well Dr. Zulu. While I original planned on us having eight Death Generals, #3 Zeil's Dark Zeon and your Zetta Faudo will make great ninth and tenth Death Generals. Heh, heh! This will be fun!"

 **Scene** **: In a Living Room in the Royal Bell Family Palace (evening)**

Later that day, Raiden Bell was playing with this younger brother Rain, running around the palace. And suddenly, some expensive objects like vases and glass broke and Prince Rain got upset and scared. And enters their angry mother, the Queen of Demon World, "Raiden, what's going on here?!" Raiden bowed his head and apologize, "Sorry mom!" He looks up and sees the blazing rage in his mother's face, got frightened, and quickly bows his head down and said, "Sorry, sorry! Won't happen again!" His mother slightly calmed down, still very angry, and said, "Every single time, young man! We can't be doing this all the time. Every time when you break something, I have to replace it and we can't be spending money like this. There are poor demons out there that need our fortunate more than us." Raiden apologized again on his legs, "Sorry!," and he thought to himself, _but it's still funny seeing that angry look on mom's face._ Rain went up to Raiden and said, "Raiden-nīsan." Raiden whispered, "Just go, I'll take the blame." Their angry mother wondered and asked angrily, "What did you say Raiden?!" Raiden got frightened by his mom and Rain stepped back. The boys' aunt, Princess Koruru Bell, came into the room (she heard her co-sister-in-law screaming) and said, "Patie-sama, don't worry about it. I'll fix it up." The boys said, "Koruru-obasan," and Raiden awed in relief and thought to himself, _I'm safe!_ The angry queen finally calmed down and said, "Koruru-chan, you cannot defend my elder son—your nephew—all the time. He needs to be disciplined." Princess Koruru said, "I'll talk to him. You just relax and take a nice bath." Queen Patie sighed and said, "Alright." Queen Patie left the room.

After the queen left the room Princess Koruru asked Raiden, "Raiden-kun, why do you always have to do this? This needs to stop." Raiden apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" Rain stood up and said, "Raiden-onīsan, you don't need to apologize. Koruru-obasan, it was me." Raiden said, "Rain, you don't have—" Rain interrupted and continued, "Raiden just defends me, even things like this. I'm sorry." Rain was ashamed. Koruru was surprised but expected it. She then said while crouching down to Rain's height, "I see. I always knew that Raiden-kun has always protected you more than we thought, Rain-chan." She patted Rain's head and Rain blushed, then their aunt said, "But you should tell your mother." Rain got worried, scared, and said, "But wouldn't mom... yell at me?" Aunt Koruru said, "I don't think she will, well, not as much as your brother. Wait until she comes out of the bath, then try to have the courage to confess to her." Rain was still a bit scared to confess to her mother but said to his aunt, "U-uru [okay]." Raiden said, "Don't worry bro, I got your back. I always will." Rain said, "Uru." Like Gash had a habit of saying "unu," while Gash's father—Raiden's and Rain's paternal grandfather—tends to say "umu" a lot, King Gash's second son Rain has a habit of saying his own version, "uru."

 **Scene** **: King Bathroom and a Hallway in the Royal Bell Family Palace (evening)**

Demon King Gash Bell was taking a bath in his hot spring-like bath in the bathroom, unclothed. He sighed as he was worried about the things his brother told about him and those were the only things he was thinking of. His wife enters the bathroom. The King turned around and said, "Patie-chan?" The queen undressed herself and said, "That darn Raiden of ours. He really keeps us busy." King Gash guessed, "Breaking stuff again?" Queen Patie said as she got in the bath next to her husband, "Yup." Queen Patie noticed that Gash was depressed and asked, "Is something wrong, darling?" King Gash said, "Why must we go to war? I wanted Demon World to be peaceful, not chaotic. Why can't everyone get along with the way I wanted to rule?" As the King laid his head against the right side of his wife's breast, Patie gently rubbed his head with her left hand and said, "I know, it's sad. I too wanted Demon World to be peaceful, without war. I promised you that a long time ago when you chose me as your future queen. I guess wars are inevitable. We are demons after all. But we'll figure this out." Gash said while closing his eyes, "I know. I wish I had the power to stop all conflicts and I don't have that despite being Demon King. I guess I should have wished for that when I won the Demon Battle."

After both Gash and Patie bathed and got dressed, Rain went up to his mother and father. His father King Gash said, "Hey Rain, what's up?" Rain was a little bit ashamed to confess to them. "What's wrong dear?" Patie asked. Rain got some courage and confessed, "Mom, dad, I'm sorry." Patie wondered, "Sorry about what?" Rain said with guilt, "I-I accidentally did some bad things. Raiden didn't broke it, I did. I-I'm sorry." Rain started to cry. Gash said, "You did what?" Rain cried and said, "It was an accident. B-but you don't... need to blame my brother... every time, when it was me. Big brother just defends me." Rain cried more. Queen Patie smiled crouched down to his height and said, "Really?" From the corner, Raiden came out and said to their parents in a serious voice, "Mom, dad, I'm sorry for lying to you both. But when I told Rain that I would always protect him ever since he was a born, I meant it. But most of the time, I'm the one that causes trouble and I just take the blame for anything Rain does." Their parents were surprised, but were happy and Queen Patie said to the crying Rain as he patted his head, "Rain-chan, don't cry," and gave her second son a hug and said, "I forgive you." While Queen Patie was hugging her second son, she said to her first son, "And I'm sorry for the way I acted Raiden. I guess you are not as bad as I thought." Raiden said with a smile, "But I'm still pretty bad, but kind." King Gash said, "I see. You are just like me, son, and not just for the high-spirit. And you do have some of your mother in you that makes you to cause trouble." Rain stopped crying and was happy and everyone was too. Then suddenly...

 **Scene** **: Around the Capital City of Demon World (evening)**

"Attention Demon World!" Sounded like the first Death General in white and black from a far distance. "What was that?" Everyone reacted. Nearly everyone on this half side of Demon World heard that voice (even the Royal Knights that were searching for their base heard them). Everyone that was inside the Royal Bell Family Palace headed outside. All demons in the capital city tried to find the location of the loud, amplified voice and found a pair of two demons with an evil aura emitting from them from a cliff of a mountain nearby the Capital City. A holographic projection created by Death General #7 Zulu created holographic images of the first two Death Genera's faces. The demon in black and white yelled across Demon World, "Demon King Gash Bell! Ever since you became the Demon King of our world, you have made our world more boring with these new laws, making it less fun for some of us demons that love creating chaos. We will not accept your way of ruling for this millennium and many others agree to me. We are demons, we live for chaos and destruction, not peace. I am co-leader of my own demon organization, Death General #1 Zega of the Demon Revolution Army. You have two options: Surrender your title of Demon King to us—although that wouldn't be fun at all—or come at us at full force!" At a distance Demon King Gash said, "I will never surrender my title to some scoundrels but I will not fight. I'd rather talk it out." Commander Zeon said, "I'm with my brother, but we will use force if we have to!" A holographic image of King Gash's and Commander Zeon's face appeared above them from Death General #7 Zulu's holographic projector and King Gash's and Commander Zeon's voice was projected over Demon World.

The second Death General, the one cloaked in black said, "You have no choice; we don't want peace. Along with my twin brother, I am co-leader of our revolution army; I'm Death General #2 Zega. Demon King Gash Bell and Demon World Military Commander Zeon Bell, I have something interesting you want to hear." Gash and Zeon said, "And what's that?" Death General #2 Zecross continued, "I'm guessing that you are wondering why that you haven't seen your parents, the preceding monarchs of Demon World, all these years." Commander Zeon got angry and said, "You son-of-a—What have you done to them?" Zecross said, "They are dead. I killed them 27 years ago." Demon King Gash and the others were shocked and upset but Raiden Bell and Commander Zeon got really angry and Zeon yelled, "Impossible! There is no way anyone is strong enough to kill our father, the Great Thunder Giant!" Zecross said, "Impossible? No, I have proof. Death General #7 Zulu!" Zulu was around them and said, "Yes, master!" Zulu has a mind-viewing program installed in his holographic projector and is displaying Death General #1 Zega's and #2 Zecross' memories, 27 years ago, a month before they started recruiting Death Generals.

 **Scene:** **Holographic flashback 27 years ago**

The former Demon World King discovers the earliest of Zega's and Zecross' hidden bases. His queen asked, "Darling? Are you sure you want to do this." The former king replied, "One day, these guys will strike. Our son wants to keep this world in harmony, which is why we are doing this without telling anyone. They cannot know." The former queen said, "I don't want us to live lying to our children." They reached to the entrance of the Demon Revolution Army's first secret base. Former King Bell said, "I'm sorry. But we must do this." Former Queen Bell said, "As much as I hate lying to our children, alright. But it will give us a bad image." King Bell said, "Thank you." At a distance, Zega said to his brother, "We got some company brother." Zecross said, "The sovereign predecessors. I would like to have fun with them but I won't take any chances; it's too early." Zega said, "So do I. Anyways, do what you have to do, brother." Zecross replied, "Yes, elder brother." Former King Bell said, "This evil energy, I can sense it. My wife, stay close and stay behind." Former Queen Bell said, "Yes, darling." The former sovereigns came across the two evil demon twins and the Former King Bell said, "Zega, Zecross. I have suspected that you two would plot to take over Demon World someday. I, the Great Thunder Giant, won't let you. Zakeruga!" The Former King shot a beam of electricity from his hand at Zecross. Zecross defended with, "Ryūruku!," immaterializing himself into a ghost-like state. The Former Demon King's Zakeruga went straight through Zecross' intangible body, creating a small explosion on the ground, leaving Zecross unharmed. Zecross then materialized himself, becoming solid again, and said, "Sorry, I would love to play with you, but..." Then suddenly, a black phantom-like entity, carrying a black scythe, popped up from the ground and slashed the giant demon. The Death-like figure then disappeared. "Ahh! What's—?" The Former Demon King Bell reacted in pain. "Darling?!" The Former Queen Bell was worried. Zecross said, "Oh, still alive? Most die instantly from my Shidona Reaper _[シドナ・リーパ, Shidona Rīpa]_ , but you certainly are a tough one; but that's expected from the ex-king. Doesn't matter, you'll eventually die." The nearly dead former demon sovereign yelled, "Shi... that... forbidden spell...?! Unforgivable...! Darling, get out! Now—Ahhhh!" Those were the former king's last words before dying. Zecross reached his hand out, turning the former king's corpse into spiritual particles that Zecross extracted with his right hand. The Former Queen Bell cried in grieve and yelled, "NOOOOO!," and attempted to escape the first secret base as fast as she could with tears running down her eyes in sorrow and fear. Zecross said, "Oh no, you don't! We leave no witnesses alive. Shidona Reaper!" Zecross summoned another entity of Death (he was already prepared for the first one before the former sovereigns arrived) and it chased after the former demon queen. The Former Queen Bell looked behind as she was escaping, with tears coming down her eyes, and screamed in fear, "Ahhhh!" She too was assassinated but instantly without delay. Zega said to his younger brother Zecross, "You are quite the Shinigami _[死神, Death God]_ , brother." Zecross chuckled and said, "Heh! Anyways, we better find a new hiding spot." Zega said, "Agree. But I'll destroy of all evidence first." Zega destroyed the former sovereigns' clothes and anything else they had with "Shiraikeru!," a blast of twilight (light and darkness). And now the holographic flashback cut off from the screen back to Zega's and Zecross' faces.

 **Scene** **: Around the Capital City of Demon World (evening)**

Current Demon King Gash Bell and the others were worried and Gash started crying in grief along with his wife. Gash got on the ground and said, "So all of this time, our search was for nothing. Aaargh!" Raiden Bell was angry and said, "Unforgivable! Killing our grandparents before we were born!" Rain Bell got scared and held his brother's waste. Commander Zeon got angry and said, "That does it! I'm sorry brother, but we are going to go out to war! They must pay with their lives for doing such a horrible crime!" Death General #1 Zega said, "Excellent! We thought that would have changed your minds. We will begin to strike tomorrow night. And by the way, we are not the revolutionary group. There are other revolutionary groups besides us that too hate your kind way of ruling, some with other ambitions than my army. To the Royal Knights who are still trying to find us, don't even bother, otherwise Demon World will be vulnerable against other revolutionary groups, if they were to attack to before us. We are telling you this to make this war more interesting. Hehe! It'll be a World War! Hehe!" The holographic projections disappeared and the Death Generals disappeared from the area.

Commander Zeon said to his depressed brother, "Brother, we will avenge our parents, so stand up. A King should not be bowing." King Gash stood up, disappointed and depressed. His wife Queen Patie gave him a hug and said, "I'm sorry darling." King Gash said, crying into his wife's arms, "Why did this have to happen?" Commander Zeon thought to himself, _I cannot believe that cloaked demon, Zecross, possesses one of Demon World's most Unforgivable-Forbidden Spells. Shidona Reaper, a forbidden spell that causes instant death, no matter how strong or 'invincible' the opponent is. And to take our parents' corpses; is that guy a real Shinigami, or an actual necromancer? I wonder what his brother Zega can do._ Raiden Bell said to his family, "And I don't care what anyone says. Anyone that messes with the Bell Family, even if I never knew them, will have to deal with me. Zeon-ojisan, I don't care what you say but I'm entering this war too, no matter what." Commander Zeon said, "What?!" Raiden continued, "I want to protect Demon World as much as you and everyone else. And with these new powers father has given me 7 years ago!" Queen Patie, still holding her grieving husband, said to her son, "Raiden!" Princess Koruru said to her elder nephew, "But Raiden?" Commander Zeon decided not to argue and said, "Fine! But only when I say. I don't want you to get yourself killed recklessly." Raiden was excited and said, "Alright!" Rain said to his elder brother, "But Raiden-nīsan, will you be alright?" Raiden said, "Of course! And I will always protect you, no matter what and will always be there for you. Dad, will you be okay?" King Gash got over his depression and said, "I'm not sure. I wish we could have done this without fighting but it looks like we have no choice. As ruler of Demon World, I too will fight to protect this world and bring peace and harmony back." Queen Patie said, "And I will always follow your wishes Gash, my darling."

A revolutionary war has been declared in Demon World and has been accepted by the new demon sovereign. Will our heroic demons win the war and keep the world in harmony, or will it go back into chaos if the new villains win?


	3. Ch 3: First Strike!

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including **Raiden Bell** and **Rain Bell** , who are the (theoretical) sons of **King Zatch (Gash) Bell** and **Queen Patie (Penny) Bell** , as well as **Zeon Bell** (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Strike!**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **third chapter "Ambush"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

An evil, rebellious organization called the Demon Revolution Army (魔物の革命軍, Mamono no Kakumei-gun) was created and revealed themselves 27 years after the incidents. Apparently, they were responsible for the disappearing ex-monarchs and it was revealed that the former sovereigns were assassinated by this organization 27 years ago, which made the Demon King upset and angry that he accepted the Demon Revolution Army's war proposal despite wanting to rule as a kind ruler. The army will begin their first strike tomorrow.

 **Scene** **: Demon Revolution Army's current hidden base (midnight)**

During the same night, back at the Demon Revolution Army's secret base, "Tomorrow? Why can't we give them fear right now? My snakes are dying for demon blood," said by the serpent-like Death General with her snake hair hissing. The bird-like demon said, "Be patient Zedusa-san. We've waited over 20 years. Can't you wait another day?" An impatient, giant red demon growls and yells, "Roooar! I too can't take it anymore! I want to burn something to the ground!" A mage-like demon in white and purple said impatiently, "27 years of hiding in the shadows. I can't stand it. King Blondie must die now! Zeil, why didn't you do it when you had the chance?!" Death General #3 Zeil responded, "Our masters wouldn't like that at all; they do love challenges after all." The new Death General #9 Dark Zeon said with anger, "I don't care, I wanted to kill my brother. He didn't deserve to be King and he never did!" Death Generals #1 Zega, #2 Zecross, and #7 Zulu returned to base and Zega said, "Exactly #3 Zeil, and thank you. And #6 Zedusa, #5 Zeferno, #4 Zophise, #9 Dark Zeon, please be a bit more patient. Anyways, our newest Death Generals needs an army." Death General #9 Zeon was laying on the ground and he said with an attitude, "Tch! I don't need an army! I'm fine by myself!" Death General #2 Zecross said to Dark Zeon, "You better be more respectful towards my elder twin brother, or I will end your life immediately, even though you are a fake." Dark Zeon got angry and said, "I'm a what?!" A second later, he calmed himself down and said, "Heh, it doesn't matter. I'm life-bonded by this loser anyways." Death General #3 Zeil got upset and said, "Ah, that hurts!" Death General #1 Zega said, "Anyways, prepare your armies. I will randomly select one of you fellow Death Generals and we'll attack next night, after I demonstrate my power to Demon World."

 **Scene** **: Campus of the Capital City's Demon World School Center (next day, afternoon)**

A new day. All the demon children went to their own schools around Demon World. Students gossiped about the announced revolutionary war during school. School was over and all of the children were heading home. Demon World Princes Raiden Bell and Rain Bell were heading home with their best friends. Raiden said to himself with enthusiasm, "I can't wait to battle in this revolutionary war! Pancho, Nekolas, will you be joining me and the military to war?" Pancho replied, "If only if my dad let's me." Pancho (age 13) is one of Raiden's childhood friend and rival and specializes in invisibility spells. He is the son of Demon World Military's Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Pancho is an apprentice of the Ninja Division. Nekolas responded to Prince Raiden, "Ahh! I wish I could but I have training to do with my dad. You know how my father, the Red Lion, can be if I were to be late for family training. But I'll join in when I can." Raiden said, "It may be over by the time you do. Haha!" Nekolas said, "Heh, yeah right! I'll be in there at the last minute to burn and slash the final wave of enemies." Nekolas is an anthropomorphic cat demon that specializes in weapon-based fire spells and battles with a quarterstaff. While Pancho is a ninja apprentice, Nekolas is a knight apprentice of the Demon World Military. Apprentice-rank soldiers are usually newcomers or children and they don't go through the same training as the infantry and higher ranking soldiers. Most children are not allowed to join the real rankings of the Demon World Military (Infantry, Vice Captain/Head Nurse, and Captain/Head Doctor) until they go into their adulthood since they may still have school and because the upper-ranking training is more difficult and intense than apprentice training but there are some exceptions.

Then suddenly, "Raiden-kun!" From inside the school, a girl was sprinting towards Raiden at super-speed and glomped on him big time and Pancho dodged since he was in the way. Raiden tried pushing the random girl off of him and said in irritation while trying to push her off of him, "Haria-chan! What is your problem? Get off of me! Pancho, help!" Nekolas got jealous and Pancho replied, "Leave me out of this!" The girl Haria said, "Oh Raiden-kun! Please don't go out there and get yourself killed. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. Waaah!" And she started crying at random, worried about him. Nekolas said while blushing, "Uhh... Haria-chan." Raiden said to Haria while pushing her off of him, "I said... GET OFF!," and tossed Haria off of him and said to her in an annoyed voice, "Haria-chan, stop doing this! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want love and I'm not going to be yours or anyone's boyfriend!" Haria is one of their other close friends. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit-demon that specializes in speed and ice spells and she has a huge crush on the Demon Prince Raiden Bell. Unfortunately, Raiden Bell rejects her every time as he is not interested in love for himself, but rather, Raiden is interested in relationship for other couples. Haria started crying a lot in heartbroken, "Waaaah!" Nekolas was disgusted with his royal friend and said to him while trying to comfort Haria, "Don't talk like that to Haria-chan! Now look what you've done!" Raiden said, "Then do something about it. Haria-chan, why don't you make Nekolas your boyfriend already instead of me? He is just like me." Haria complained, "But I wanted to be a princess. Waaah!" Pancho said, "A lot of girls in our school wants to be Raiden's princess but Raiden chose to be single." Raiden said to Pancho, "Finally you backed me up." Haria got over it and said, "Fine! I guess I'll spend time with Neko-kun instead. At least he appreciates me." Nekolas blushed and said, "Thank you... Haria-chan..." While Nekolas is similar to Raiden in terms of fighting spirit (and Haria loves boys with a fighting spirit for some odd reason), Nekolas has a crush on Haria and was jealous of his friend and rival Raiden for being popular due to being royalty. Raiden sighed and said, "Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Pancho, let's go see how my brother and your sister are doing. I hope Rain's alright."

While Nekolas and Haria were going towards Nekolas' home with Haria wiping her unnecessary tears, Raiden and Pancho were looking for their siblings. Pancho said while he and Raiden was walking together, "I'm sure my little sister is taking good care of him." Raiden said to Pancho with a smile while walking, "I wonder if they have doing any 'lovey-dovey' stuff. Heh! They are quite a cute little couple." Pancho said to Raiden, "Now if you if you can be like that." Raiden said, "I don't want my own girlfriend, you know that; I'm staying single." Several seconds later, they found their younger siblings and Raiden said, "Hey! Rain, Tioga-chan!" Rain responded, "Raiden-onīsan!," while the little girl Tioga next to him responded, "Pancho-onīchan! Raiden!," and ran up to their elder brothers. Tioga (age 8) is Pancho's little sister and is the daughter of Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Head Nurse Tio (yes, Kyanchome and Tio are apparently married) and she is skilled in mirror-related spells. But unlike her older brother Pancho, who has a duck beak, Tioga doesn't have one and just looks human-like. Raiden said to his little brother, "So Rain, how are you doing? I hope none of the bullies hurt you." Rain said quietly, "I'm fine." Tioga said, "Don't worry, I was with him the whole time. And I'll always protect him when you're not around Raiden." Rain blushed while Tioga threw some cute fists in the air. Raiden chuckled and said, "Hehe! Good. And I'll always be here for you if you need me." Rain replied quietly, "Uru." And Pancho asked his little sister Tioga, "And Tioga-chan, are you doing fine?" Tioga replied, "No need to worry, big brother _[onīchan]_!" Raiden said to Pancho, "Anyways Pancho, since Nekolas couldn't come, let's go training back at my palace." Pancho said, "Alright."

 **Scene** **: Demon Revolution Army's Current Hidden Base (afternoon)**

As soon as many demon schools ended and when children are leaving, the Demon Revolution Army are preparing themselves for their first strike. Death General #1 Zega said to his fellow Death Generals, "It's time." The other Death Generals got excited. #3 Zeil said, "Alright!," while #4 Zophise said in an irritated voice, "About time." #5 Zeferno roared said, "ROOOAR! Finally, we can burn this world to the ground!" #6 Zedusa said to her snake hair, "Don't worry, my serpent babies; we'll feed you soon and make everyone fear their lives." Zedusa's snake hair hissed. #1 Zega made his decision and said, "Hold on everyone. We're just going to do a warm-up. Death General #8 Zarpi, due to your patience, your up first!" Everyone else was disappointed and Zarpi chuckled, "Tee hee! Me first? Okay!" As Zarpi flew out of the base, Zega said, "#7 Dr. Zulu, bring your equipment and come with us." #7 Zulu responded, "Yes, master! Zehehehe!"

#4 Zophise asked, "What about us?" #5 Zeferno got jealous and said, "I wanted to burn this world! Why her and not me?" #1 Zega turned and said in a serious tone, "Zeferno, sit down! We're not going to attack recklessly! I did say we were going to do a warm-up." As Zega left with Zarpi and Dr. Zulu, #2 Zecross said, "Be patient guys. You will get a turn later." Zeferno sat back down in disappointment. Death General #9 Dark Zeon was thinking and said to his creator #3 Zeil, "Zeil, I got an idea." #3 Zeil read his dark clone's mind and said, "I see, so you changed your mind. Zecross-sama, with your permission, can me and my Dark Zeon head into the city?" Zecross responded, "You are not attacking Demon World today." Zeil said, "We know, but my Dark Zeon here knows someone in the city that could be helpful to us." Zecross said, "Alright, but keep a low profile and your not allowed to kill anyone, that includes the Demon King himself, without mine or my brother's permission. I'll join to keep watch. Anyways, I was supposed to join with my brother for this warm-up battle." Death Generals #3 Zeil and his #9 Dark Zeon left with co-leader #2 Zecross.

 **Scene** **: Inside the Royal Bell Family Palace (afternoon)**

Raiden, Rain, and their friends Pancho and Tioga returned back to the Bell Family Palace and are in the Throne Room. "Mom, dad, Zeon-ojisan, Koruru-obasan, we're home!" Raiden said. Their aunt Princess Koruru Bell was the only one that heard and greeted them home, "Welcome home Raiden-kun, Rain-chan. I see you brought your friends over." Pancho said, "Hey!" Koruru told Pancho and Tioga, "If you two are looking for your parents, they are here." Tioga said in happiness, "Yay! Where are they?" Her older brother Pancho replied, "Our father should be finished with his daily ninja training." Koruru said, "Yeah, and last time I checked, your mother is with Patie-sama." Raiden said to Pancho, "Anyways, let's go training, buddy!" Pancho responded, "Alright! Too bad Nekolas couldn't come today." Raiden said, "Yeah, his father Leo the Red Lion can be really strict. I pity Nekolas. Wanna come watch Rain and Tioga-chan?" Tioga said, "Sure!," while Rain said, "Uru!" Raiden then asked and _teased_ his aunt, "What about you Koruru-obasan?" Koruru replied with an embarrassed expression, "You know I can't, for my mental issues." Raiden replied, "I'm just kiddin'." Pancho recollected one of their previous training memories and said, "Oh gosh, why did you have to bring that up? I still remember the time me, you, and Nekolas went all out on each other, your aunt comes in, goes berserk, and starts slashing everything, including us. That was the worst one yet." Koruru was ashamed and apologized, "I'm sorry! I try not to get involved in your boys' playtime." Tioga said, "That was pretty scary." Pancho said, "It's okay." Raiden said, "Anyways, let's head out to our training grounds by our pool." The four children ran towards their own training area and Koruru said, "You boys be careful."

On their way to the training area, which is past-by the palace's swimming pool, they encountered Raiden's and Rain's father, Demon King Gash Bell, and Pancho's and Tioga's father, Captain Kyanchome of the Military's Ninja Division, chatting in a hallway. "Hey dad!" The four said to their respective fathers. Their fathers responded back. King Gash Bell said, "Raiden, Rain, your back," and Captain Kyanchome said while patting his daughter on the head, "And I see my man Pancho and my little doll Tioga-chan are here too." Tioga giggled. Raiden said to Captain Kyanchome, "Captain Kyanchome, we need you for our training." Captain Kyanchome said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I need to get my men prepared for this war." Raiden and Pancho were disappointed and they said, "Seriously?" Captain Kyanchome replied, "I'm sorry. Some of our ninja slackers need some extra training. And the Knight Division's special unit team—the Royal Knights—aren't here, so I need our ninja infantries' skills to be optimized." Pancho suggested, "Then bring me into the war!," and Raiden said, "Me too!" Pancho and King Gash were surprised, worried, and King Gash said, "You can't!," while Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm sorry, but as your father, I can't get you involved in this war." Raiden and Pancho were upset and asked, "Why not?," while Pancho continued, "But I'm stronger than most of your Infrantry-ranked ninjas even though I'm still at Apprentice-level." Captain Kyanchome said, "But son—," while Raiden interfered, "We want to defend Demon World too. We will risk our lives to keep this world and my father safe." King Gash was surprised and said, "But Raiden?" Raiden begged, "Please, dad! I know you always hated conflicts and me and Pancho want to help you, as Demon Prince and Ninja Apprentice, to defend this world so you can continue ruling as the kind king that everyone else loved."

King Gash was worried, couldn't decide, and said, "I'm not sure. I guess I will ask my broth—" Someone interrupted and said in a normal but harsh voice, "Absolutely not!" King Gash turned around and said, "Patie-chan," while Raiden and Rain said, "Mom?" Head Nurse Tio was also with her. "Tio?/Mom?," Captain Kyanchome and his children Pancho and Tioga reacted. Tioga ran up to her mother Tio in happiness. Nurse Tio picked her up and said, "Tioga-chan, how are you doing sweetie?" Tioga replied with a smile, "Good!" Raiden asked his mother, "Mom, why not?," and Pancho asked, "Mom, can I be part of the war?" Nurse Tio replied to her son Pancho while holding Tioga in the air, "No!," while Queen Patie replied to her son Raiden, "You caused us enough trouble in the past. I don't want you to make things worse. And I don't want to lose our family in battle." Nurse Tio said to Pancho, "That's right. You guys mean a lot to us." Pancho, and especially Raiden, were disappointed that their parents wouldn't let them to join in the announced revolutionary war.

Then suddenly, "I might consider letting them in." King Gash reacted, "Zeon-nīsan?!" Commander Zeon of the Demon World Military heard their conversation. Raiden and Pancho was happy they got Raiden's uncle to support them, but... "What do you mean?!" Nurse Tio reacted, holding Tioga still. Queen Patie replied to Commander Zeon, "We're not getting our children involved." Nurse Tio continued, "They are still just kids." Raiden and Pancho were upset about their mothers' opinion. Commander Zeon stated, "It's true that they are still 'children' but they are growing up, but we need reinforcements. Our Royal Knights aren't here and my Ninja Division is weak." Pancho stated, "And despite being Apprentice-leveled, I'm stronger than at least half of our Infantry-leveled ninjas." Commander Zeon said, "We'll see about that. If you two are willing to sacrifice your lives to save Demon World, I'll test your powers later." The other adults were upset and King Gash said, "You can't be serious brother?" Queen Patie said, "I don't want my son to get into this war." Commander Zeon argued, "We don't know how strong this 'revolution army' is. If we want to win this proposed battle and keep my brother as Demon King, we need stronger men, just to make sure. That way we can end this senseless battle quickly and continue living the way we usually do. I won't send any non-military ranked soldiers to war unless if we have to, and that includes us. And I'll take responsible for their lives." A moment of silence with no one else arguing over the Commander's suggestion. The commander's wife Princess Koruru heard them and was upset too but thought about it, then suddenly...

 **Scene** **: Outside in Demon World's Capital City (afternoon to evening)**

"ATTENTION DEMON WORLD!" A loud, amplified voice came from outside the palace. "That voice," King Gash said and Commander Zeon reacted, "Snap! Already?" Everyone inside the palace recognized it. As they head to the exit, Commander Zeon seen his wife Koruru and Koruru said, "Zeon-anata!" Commander Zeon reacted, "Koruru. Stay here within the palace—" Koruru interrupted, "I'm coming with you!" Commander Zeon said, "What?" Koruru said, "I want to know who's doing this." Commander Zeon said, "Fine, but stay close but away from any battle if there is one." Everyone that was inside the palace headed out and listened to the loud voice. A holographic image display was above the announcer, showing his face and King Gash said with a glare, "I knew it." It was Death General #1 and co-leader of Demon Revolution Army, Zega. Alongside him were Death General #7 Zulu, operating the holographic project (but the holographic image only shows the first co-leader at the moment), and Death General #8 Zarpi along with Zarpi's army. The other Death Generals still haven't shown themselves. Zarpi (age 46) is a female harpy demon that specializes in wind-element. She may not look strong but she possesses an ability that acquired her many allies.

At this point, the Knight Division's special unit team, the Royal Knights, found some other rebellious organizations on the other side of Demon World and are barely hearing this announcement. Among a clan of cat demons in the outskirts of the city, Nekolas said during the middle of his training, "It's that revolution army that are looking for a fight. Just you wait—Ouch!" Nekolas' father Leo the Red Lion punched him with a powerful fire fist to the chest, "Gō Gadyūbauren!" and said in a deep, war voice, "Do not get distracted son; continue training!" Haria was with Nekolas, watching him, and said in worrisome, "Neko-kun!" Nekolas said in an irritated voice as he was getting back up, "I know... I know..."

During that time, Zega continued his rebellious speech, "To everyone of Demon World, including the Royal Bell Family. Now that demon school is over for children, I'd say it's time for us to begin. But we'll do a warm-up and show you some of our power." He then looks towards the huge school of Demon World, the biggest building that can be seem by everyone, and pointed his arms at it and said, "First, I'll show you some of my power. Shin Shiraikeru!" Zega charged up a colossal ball of light and dark energy at the ginormous school. It's power was so beyond imagination that the entire school was destroyed in a single blast. That huge building that is noticed by everyone in this city was destroyed within seconds and no one reacted to protect it. All the citizens were shocked and were in panic. #1 Zega said, "Don't worry, I made sure to that after all the students have left the building. Hehehe! Although, I wonder if the Headmaster of that school survived that. It would be nice if that killed him too as we will no longer have someone to administer the millennium demon battles; that would mean that we can create chaos in Demon World for all eternity once we can take out the King. Hahaha!" From a distance King Gash and his party got angry and King Gash said, "Darn him! How dare he do that." Raiden, despite being angry, said, "Well, looks like we won't be having school anymore." Raiden instantly turned excited and said, "Woo hoo! No more school!," and King Gash said in a serious voice, "Raiden!" Raiden calmed down and apologized, "Sorry..." During that conversation, Death General #1 Zega continued, "That was just a proportionate of my power; I could have destroyed this whole city if I wanted to but it wouldn't have been fun." Commander Zeon was shocked and thought to himself, _so that's his power. While his brother has the power to kill, this guy can destroy things... I wonder, does he have...?!_ Commander Zeon is a bit scared. He is guessing that this guy Zega possesses one of Demon World's most unforgivable-forbidden spells too, a spell stronger than what Zega just used, but different than the unforgivable-forbidden spell that Zega's brother Zecross had, Shidona Reaper, as seen in a holographic flashback scene yesterday. During that thought, Zega continued, "Anyways, Death General #8 Zarpi, you are your army are first to commence chaos!" #7 Zulu displays her image in a hologram through his projector and Zarpi said, "Tee hehehe! I'm first to shine!," and engages a battle with her army against Demon World's Capital City.

Commander Zeon said, "Captain Kyanchome, as lousy as our ninjas may be, let's test this general's army. The Knight Division needs to finish their training." Captain Kyanchome said, "Roger!" Captain Kyanchome called up his Ninja Division and they began to advanced forward towards Zarpi's army. Until they reached Zarpi's army, Zarpi's army will be attacking random villagers and destroying buildings in attempt to create chaos. King Gash said, "This madness!" Raiden Bell said, "We should go too." Pancho agreed, "Yeah!" Commander Zeon said, "You two stay back. Gash-sama, we can take an advantage of this battle; come closer and use your wand to prevent them from casting spells." King Gash said, "Got it," and pulled out his anti-spell wand, a wand that can prevent all demons from casting spells on their own besides the wielder within a 50-meter radius from the wielder. With that, he can prevent the enemies from casting spells. Commander Zeon reconsidered the boys offer and said, "Actually, Raiden, Pancho, come up with us to protect the King." Raiden and Pancho were happy but Pancho asked, "But what about the others?" Commander Zeon said, "Everyone else, stay back or return back to the palace."

Commander Zeon and King Gash advanced forward with Commander Zeon taking the lead to get ahead with his Ninja Division. The ninjas grouped together and Ninja Captain Kyanchome said to his Vice Captain while sprinting towards General Zarpi's army, "It's our first real battle in decades. Are you prepared Byonko-kun?" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said while sprinting, "I'm ready Kyanchome-senpai-gero! I've even trained our men extra for this war-gero!" Captain Kyanchome said to his Ninja Infantries while they were all sprinting, "How is everyone doing?!" His ninja team replied, "Fine, Captain!" Captain Kyanchome said, "Good!"

Commander Zeon appeared in front of his Ninja Division. "Zeon-sama!" Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko reacted. Commander Zeon said, "The King will provide us support, using his wand to cut off the enemy's spells." Vice Captain Byonko said, "Good-gero!," while Captain Kyanchome said, "That will put us at an advantage. There they are!" General Zarpi's army were attacking villages and blowing stuff up. Commander Zeon said with a bit of anger, "Unforgivable!" Captain Kyanchome said, "We'll get them!" Commander Zeon said, "Alright. But try not to kill them unless if you have to. Capture them alive if possible. Gash-sama wants to keep this world serene so keep our King's reputation in good condition as much as possible." His Ninja Division said, "Yes, sir!"

Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said, "Time to test out my new spells in real combat! Nyushuriken!" Byonko created two large shuriken-shaped, high-pressured slime on his webbed hands and threw them at some of Zarpi's servants, cutting them (but keeping them alive) while protecting some endangered citizens as they ran away from the city's battlefield. Kyanchome incanted, "Dima Buruku!," and created 6 solid clones of himself and they pulled out their katana, slashing Zarpi's minions without trying to kill them. Zarpi reacted, "How dare you attack my toys?!" Commander Zeon thought to himself as he headed towards Death General #8 Zarpi, _that woman is a general? Doesn't matter who it is, she and their army are committing treason._ General Zarpi incanted, "Jikiruga!," and shot a concentrated beam of wind from flapping her arm-wings at some ninjas. "Zakeru!" Commander Zeon shot a bolt of blue lightning at Zarpi but she dodged the attack and she laughed back. Commander Zeon thought, _where is Gash-sama? He should be close enough to prevent everyone from casting spells._

King Gash got in range with everyone and pulled out his spell-negating wand. However, demons were still able to cast their spells and King Gash said, "What's going on? This wand should be preventing everyone from casting spells. I know they are within 50-meter radius." Raiden said, "Let me try, Zakeru!" Raiden pointed to the ground and shot a bolt of lightning from his hand and said, "Dad, why isn't your wand working?" King Gash said, "I don't understand." From a distance, Dr. Zulu revealed himself in his holographic projector and said, "We see that the King's there. Zehehehe! Sorry to disappoint you! I know about that anti-spell wand of yours. Not only that my holographic projector creates holograms and projects our voice, but I have a special type of jammer installed in it to disable the powers of your wand when in-range. What do you think of my creations? Zehehehe! Death General #7 Dr. Zulu, out!" The holographic image display of Zulu disappeared. King Gash said, "Darn!" Pancho said, "Let's head back, Your Majesty." King Gash said, "Alright." Raiden said, "But what about the battle?" King Gash said, "You're not fighting. We need to make sure everyone else is safe." Raiden was disappointed but understood and said, "Fine!" The three retreated.

Meanwhile, there are a few demons sneaking around the city, spying on King Gash's other party members (King Gash, Raiden, and Pancho aren't back yet) from the darkness of an alley from a far distance. "There's your target; that pink one," Death General #9 Zeon said. Death General #3 Zeil wondered said as he looks at his target, "That beautiful-looking woman, what's so special about her?" #9 Dark Zeon said, "Take a look inside her mind." #3 Zeil said, "Alright," and looked into this woman's mind and heart and was surprised, but happy too. #3 Zeil said, "Hehe! You're right. This girl has two personalities; a very kind one and one that's very wild. Wow, beautiful but quite the berserker! Sure is strong but risky to use. But we'll tame it. Let's wait until I get the chance to extract that insane persona from her." #9 Dark Zeon said, "Can't you do it telekinetically?" #3 Zeil replied, "I'm not sure. At this range, it will be difficult for me to extract it and if I get too close, their sensory-types will detect us." #9 Dark Zeon yelled quietly, "You call yourself a mage and you can't do it this far away?" #3 Zeil said, "Sorry, but I've been more focused on my swordsmanship and elemental skills than my sorcery for these many years; it was one of my dreams to be the greatest swordsman, other than being a prank master. And I've been mostly extracting the darkness from demons' hearts on contact rather than telekinetically since it's easier that way but I'll be sure to improve the telekinetic range of my Dark Heart Extraction _[暗心の抽出, Anshin no Chūshutsu]_ ability once we return." #9 Dark Zeon said, "Tch, if only you if you did that sooner..."

Back at the battle while Commander Zeon is battling against General Zarpi and Zeon's Ninja Division are fighting Zarpi's army, Commander Zeon thought to himself, _shoot! That plan didn't work, but it doesn't matter!_ He then incanted, "Zakeru!," and shot another bolt of blue lightning towards Zarpi from his hand. Again she dodged it while flying in midair. Zarpi yelled, "Don't underestimate me!" Zarpi aimed her talons at the Demon World Commander and incanted, "Jikiraborodio!," throwing sharp aerial blades of wind from her talons. Commander Zeon dodged out of the way. Ninja Captain Kyanchome found a large group surrounding him and told his commander, "Commander, with your permission, may I use my special technique on these guys?" Commander Zeon replied while battling Zarpi, "Go ahead but remember: Wound, don't kill." Kyanchome said, "Alright. Shin Poruku!" Kyanchome created an illusory world of complete darkness in the area. No one besides Captain Kyanchome can see. "Why did it turn completely dark of a sudden? Why can't I hear myself?" Zarpi wondered as she and her army was under a world of darkness. Captain Kyanchome also disabled everyone else's senses of sight (it wouldn't matter in this world of darkness), hearing, smell, and touch (to make his physical attacks feel painless), although demons with a sixth sense could still feel Kyanchome's presence. Captain Kyanchome yelled (although no one can hear him), "Shin Poruku Technique: Dark Assassination! (シン・ポルク・の：暗暗殺, Shin Poruku no Jutsu: Kura Ansatsu)," and he and his clones used their real katana and start slicing up a lot of the army, dealing real damage to them rather than fake damage, while avoiding to kill them but this is essentially Ninja Captain Kyanchome's most powerful ninja technique and custom demon spell technique that is used for assassinations. He even saved some of his Ninja Infantries from near death although a few ninjas were killed in this battle, as well as few enemy forces accidentally.

Captain Kyanchome's Shin Poruku ended and Zarpi seen her entire army slaughtered in a flash by the Ninja Captain. This is how strong Kyanchome became over the years: From a wimpy child to a fearless, deadly ninja assassin. Known titles that Kyanchome has as a ninja are "Master of Illusions," "Illusion Ninja," and "Silent Dark Assassin," and is one of Demon World's greatest assassins. Zarpi was shocked and said in fear, "What's going on?! My... my whole crew! Screw this, I'm out of here!" As Zarpi attempted to escape battle by flying away, Commander Zeon yelled, "You're not getting away, Zakeruga!" Zeon threw his right hand forward and shot a beam of blue lightning at Zarpi at full force. Zarpi turned around and the electrical beam shocked her and penetrated through her stomach and thus, killed her. Commander Zeon just realized and said, "Crud, I overdid it a bit!," then thought to himself, _Gash-sama would not like this. And how is someone like that a Death General?_

Then suddenly, all the dead corpses started disappearing into spiritual particles. The others reacted, "What?" The spiritual particles all flew in a single direction and Commander Zeon said, "What is going on?" Captain Kyanchome asked, "Their bodies, why are some of their bodies disappearing?" He then remembered watching that holographic vision of the past and said, "Remember watching that vision yesterday, it must be that other guy's [Zecross] doing." Captain Kyanchome wondered, then he said his Vice Captain, "Byonko-kun, heal the wounded, even the enemies." Vice Captain Byonko was like, "Gero?! Why the enemy?" Captain Kyanchome said, "We need information from them. Then the Commander can erase their memory and they can continue their lives." Vice Captain Byonko understood and said, "Got it! Nyujio!" Nyujio is another of Byonko's new spells. He creates glowing green slime that can cover anyone and this slime heals the target over time and Byonko is using it on everyone at once. While healing all warriors, Death General #1 Zega's face appeared in a holographic vision again and Zega said, "Impressive. You got some talented and strong warriors. However, I didn't expect my eight Death General Zarpi to win this first battle. After all, she was our weakest Death General, but she had amazing talents that gave up allies. We'll be back later. Let's go #7 Dr. Zulu." Dr. Zulu responded, "Yes, master!" The holographic images disappeared and Zega teleported away along with Zulu.

Commander Zeon was irritated and said, "Making fun of us? Tch! Anyways, are any of these guys conscious yet?" Vice Captain Byonko said while healing some enemy soldiers, "Zeon-sama, over here-gero! Two are awake here." Commander Zeon said, "Capture them!" After Byonko releases his Nyujio spell from those two enemy soldiers after they've awaken, one of the enemy soldier said, "Where am I? And what are you doing?" Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko arrested them and the other enemy soldier reacted, "Ahhh, what's going on? What are you doing to us?" They appeared to be confused and amnesiac. Commander Zeon gripped one by his shirt and yelled, "You guys have a lot of explaining to do. Who are the Demon Revolution Army? Where's your base? And why do you revolt Demon World? Answer now, or I'll beat the information out of you!" The interrogated demon got very scared and is completely confused and said, "W-what? I-I don't..." Commander Zeon yelled angrily, "Answer me!" The demon started crying in fear and Captain Kyanchome said, "Calm down, commander." Commander Zeon replied, "We need that information if we want to end this war quickly." He then said to the demon, "Now, answer. Tell me everything." The confused demon said, "I really don't know anything. T-t-the last thing I remembered was buying a gift for my wife. After that, I seen this one bird demon right in front of me using some sort of hypnosis. After that, I don't know what happened. What time is it? How long was I out for? What happened between I lost conscious and now? Please don't hurt me!" The demon said. The other awakened enemy soldier said, "Now that you mention it, I too seen a bird demon, same one right? I was in an alley and all of a sudden, everything went black. D-did we do something bad this entire time?" Commander Zeon was convinced that the demons they slaughtered were mind controlled. "We've been slaughtering innocents?" The commander just realized and was shocked. When the other hypnotized demons woke up, they too appear confused and amnesiac. Every ninja felt guilty on what they done. "Darn it!" Zeon shouted in the air. Commander Zeon apologized to everyone, explained what happened, and everyone are returning back to the party.

While still lurking in the alley, Death General #3 Zeil said, "Darn, Zarpi's battle is over and the King is almost here. It's now or never!" Death General #9 Dark Zeon said, "I'll deal them and grab the woman." #3 Zeil said, "Remember what Zecross-sama said." #9 Dark Zeon said, "I know." King Gash and the boys are almost regrouped with their party and King Gash said, "Hey, everyone!" The party was surprised. Raiden stated to them, "Dad's wand wasn't working," while Pancho said, "But it looks like the battle's already over. My dad is insane." Suddenly, a black Zeon Bell jumped high in the air with dark electricity charged in his hand appeared in between both parties and incanted, "Rājia Zakeru!" Rain Bell felt an evil presence in the air and said, "What is—?" Dark Zeon slammed the ground with his fist and created a circular shockwave of black, purple-glowing electricity, knocking back everyone. When Dark Zeon jumped in the air, as Commander Zeon and the ninjas are returning from afar, Captain Kyanchome asked, "Commander, what's that?" Commander Zeon thought to himself, _that black lighting_ , then yelled in surprised while sprinting, "Oh no! Gash-sama, everyone! Let's hurry!" Back at the main party, Raiden Bell got up and said, "What was tha—Zeon-ojisan? What are you—wait?" King Gash got up and said, "That must be the black Zeon my brother was talking about." Raiden said, "Why you, Zakeru!" Raiden shot a bolt of gold lightning from his right hand towards Dark Zeon's feet (he doesn't want to miss and strike his friends/family) and Dark Zeon warped at high-speed towards the back end of the group. A small explosion occurred from Raiden's Zakeru and after the explosion when Raiden could see, Dark Zeon seized his aunt Koruru and Dark Zeon made a threat, "Anybody does anything and I'll blast a Zakeruga through her chest!" Princess Koruru got scared and said, "Zeon, don't." Dark Zeon said, "I'm not your goody-goody husband. Zeil, your move! Hurry before she turns!" Zeil teleported next to them and said, "Got it!," placing his hand near the center of Koruru's chest. Commander Zeon returned and said, "Is everyone okay?" Then notices his evil counterpart and reacts, "Dark Zeon?! Zeil? You leave my wife alone!" Dark Zeon said, "No can do! Zakeruga!" Dark Zeon shot a purple-glowing black Zakeruga towards him from his right hand while holding Koruru hostage. Everyone dodged to the side and Zeil has successfully extracted the darkness in Koruru's heart, removing Koruru's evil persona from Koruru forever (Koruru no longer has her berserk mode at this point) and formed it into the appearance of Koruru's berserk mode. Dark Koruru was wearing a similar dress to the current Koruru except its dark bluish-cyan-colored and sinister-looking and instead of having purple hair (like Koruru's usual berserk mode), Dark Koruru had dark blue hair.

Dark Koruru roared into the air and yelled, "Raaaargh! Zeruku!" Dark Koruru's claws extended and became sharp. Captain Kyanchome said to his Ninja Infrantry, "Oh no! Guys, protect everyone!" The Ninja Infantries responded, "Yes, sir!" Dark Koruru started charging after everyone in a slashing frenzy. The Ninja Infrantries jumped in-front of everyone, sacrificing their lives to protect the children and the royalty. Koruru, still held captive by Dark Zeon, yelled, "Stop it!" At this point, she would normally go berserk, but she can no longer do that as her wild persona is already released as an individual being. Dark Koruru turned around and attempt to slash her good counterpart. Zeil interrupted, summoning a sword to block Dark Koruru's deadly claws and said, "Wow, she's crazy!" Dark Koruru attempted broke through Zeil's guard and attempted to murder her summoner with a slashing frenzy. Zeil was bleeding and Dark Zeon said, "Oh snap!," letting go of Koruru to hold Dark Koruru back from behind and said, "You can't kill him. We'll both die if Zeil dies!" Dark Koruru wouldn't listen; good, evil, it doesn't matter; Dark Koruru would slaughter anyone she sees. Commander Zeon thought to himself, _in that case, if we defeat the wizard, these two copies will disappear._ Zeil got back up with lots of scratches on his body and said, "This was just a waste of time! Let's return back!" Zeil put his hand out and absorbed Dark Koruru, keeping her in his storage. Zeil then touched Dark Zeon. Commander Zeon said, "Stop them!" It was too late, Zeil teleported out with Dark Zeon. "They're gone," the others said.

After a few seconds of silence, Commander Zeon said to his wife, "Are you okay Koruru?" Koruru was in trauma and said, "My other side... killed your men... I killed them. Why was I born with that evil?" Koruru was crying in trauma. Commander Zeon said, "It's not your fault. She's no longer part of you. I'm sorry. I know how you feel. We both shared a dark past and now have to fight against them." King Gash said to Princess Koruru, "I'm glad that you can be yourself now." Queen Patie said, "You have nothing to fear Koruru-hime _[princess]_." Koruru said, "I'm worried about everyone. What if my other half and Zeon's other half were to cause havok?" Raiden said, "Don't worry Koruru-obasan, we won't blame you or Zeon-ojisan for the actions your former selves do. We'll stop them and put an end to this war."

After that was out of the way, King Gash said, "Anyways Zeon-nīsan, what happened during that battle?" Commander Zeon felt guilty and said, "I'm sorry, Gash-sama." Queen Patie said, "What happened?" Captain Kyanchome felt guilty and wanted to confess but Commander Zeon waved his hand to him, indirectly telling him that Zeon will take the blame and Commander Zeon said, "I'll explain as we head back to the palace." Commander Zeon explained to his brother, but gave a little lie blaming himself. The King and Queen were shocked; Queen Patie covered her mouth with her hands in worrisome and King Gash was very upset and said, "No!" Commander Zeon said, "I'm sorry." King Gash yelled in agony, "Killing hypnotized innocents? All I wanted was to keep this in harmony and serene. This will damage my reputation as a king ruler." Captain Kyanchome confessed, "It wasn't Zeon-sama's fault." Commander Zeon said, "Captain!," trying to stop him but Captain Kyanchome continued his confession anyways, bowing down, "I used my assassination technique but I tried not to kill as many as I could." Pancho said, "Father?," while Head Nurse Tio said, "Kyanchome?" King Gash and Queen Patie were upset but King Gash already knew, "I know."

Raiden Bell asked, "Father? We'll help you restore your reputation. Please, let us into the war." King Gash was worried and said, "I don't need my reputation to be damaged even further." Raiden said with charisma, "I said I'll restore it. I know I have been a troublemaker in the past, but I don't want you or Demon World to suffer like this. You've given me new powers 7 years ago and I want to save this world with that power, the power of Rai'oh (雷王, Raiō, "Thunder King"), the successor to your Baō. I don't want these powers you've given me gone to waste. We'll restore Demon World together. So cheer up and focus on winning. You won the Demon Battle in the Human World 27 years ago before me and my brother were born, and we can win this revolution war. We'll have peace back before you know it!" King Gash said cheered up, was convinced, and said, "Alright." Queen Patie was worried and said, "Darling, are you sure?" King Gash said, "Raiden's right, we'll restore Demon World together." King Gash then got an idea and said, "And speaking of 'time', I got an idea. I might know a way how to prevent this war from ever occurring in the first place." The others wondered what Demon King Gash Bell is thinking.


	4. Ch 4: Back to the Past!

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?

This is a remade version of the original _Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army_ fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Back to the Past!**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **fourth chapter "Recruiting the Past"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series. And yes, I did do a wordplay on the chapter title, based on Back to the Future._

* * *

 **Recap**

Commander Zeon Bell and his military's Ninja Division have won the first battle of the revolutionary war against the eighth Death General Zarpi. Without realizing until the end of the battle, Zarpi's army that the ninjas defeated were actually regular demon citizens hypnotized into fighting against Demon World. Demon King Gash Bell, who wanted to rule as a benign king, felt traumatized and fear that his citizens won't trust him anymore, but his son Prince Raiden Bell managed to cheer him up. The Demon King then thought of an idea that would prevent this war.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (evening of the same day)**

The others wondered what Demon King Gash Bell thought of and his son Prince Raiden Bell asked, "What idea?" Raiden's uncle Zeon Bell might know what his brother is thinking and said, "Wait, you aren't suggesting that you are—" King Gash interrupted and answered his brother's question, "Yes, Time travel." Commander Zeon wondered and asked, "Time travel? Is time traveling even a thing yet? Anyways, it may be way to dangerous in our universe. And where do plan on heading to?" Demon King Gash replied, "The day right before our parents went missing. We could bring them back and fine a way to stop the revolution army from forming." Commander Zeon got worried, irritated, and replied to his brother, "Are you crazy?! Have you gone insane after their deaths?!" Princess Koruru Bell said to her husband, "Darling, don't yell at your brother like that." Commander Zeon calmed a little and said, "Sorry. But if we were to change the past, there may be a chance our present time will be corrupted or destroyed. And how do you suggest we do such a phenomenon?" King Gash replied, "I know a few people that were trying to build one and I wonder they are finished. I can only hope. Zeon-nīsan, Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Byonko, I want you to accompany me." Commander Zeon responded, "Alright," and the high-ranked ninja officers replied, "Yes, Your Majesty!" Demon King Gash Bell then said to everyone else, "Everyone else, stay here until we return."

Demon Prince Raiden Bell asked, "Can I come with you dad?" King Gash said, "No, you stay here." Prince Raiden argued, "Why not?" Queen Patie Bell interrupted their conversation and said to her elder son, "Raiden, stop bugging your father." King Gash said to his elder son, "I'll be back before you know it. Until then, why don't you and Pancho train. You two wanted to protect this world, right?" Raiden was excited and said, "Alright!," but realized, "But isn't Pancho's dad suppose to help us train?" Pancho asked, "Yeah, we can't train without my dad's power." Captain Kyanchome said, "You two can train without me. Just don't go all out, killing each other without me." Raiden argued in disappointment, "But that's boring!" King Gash said, "Don't worry, we'll be back. Just do something when we're away." Raiden said, "Alright, I guess we'll have to do 'tender' training. Let's go Pancho. Wanna watch us Rain, Tioga-chan?" Prince Rain Bell replied, "Uru... I guess," while Tioga replied, "Sure. We got nothing better to do other than playing with toys." As the four went to the training grounds, Queen Patie yelled kindly, "Play nice boys!," while Head Nurse Tio said, "As Head Nurse of the Medic Division, I will chaperone them and fix them up if they hurt themselves a lot." Captain Kyanchome said, "Thanks, dear! And bye!" The adults said their goodbyes as Demon King Gash Bell, Commander Zeon Bell, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko went out the palace while Head Nurse Tio followed the children to the training grounds.

 **Scene: Around the Capital City of Demon World (evening)**

As the Demon King and his associates are heading around in the main city of Demon World, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko asks, "So, where are we going, Your Majesty? Gero!" King Gash responded, "To the Robotics Shop." Commander Zeon said, "You mean those dweebs that tried to scam us so many times?" King Gash said, "Don't say that. They are geniuses; they have a PhD now." Commander Zeon was worried and said, "I have a bad feeling about this." Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "They are our long-time friends. I trust them." The Military Commander sighed. They looked around and see a few citizens hiding from them, worried and were wondering, and King Gash said in disappointment as he has his party kept walking, "Eh... I knew some citizens wouldn't trust me after what happened today." Captain Kyanchome said, "It's not your fault, Your Majesty. It's my fault." Vice Captain Byonko said in guilt, "My fault too. We apologize-gero." King Gash said, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you guys."

King Gash looked up into the clear sky, in the direction where the colossal school grounds were destroyed, sighed and said, while walking towards the Robotics Shop, "Eh! I'm going to miss that old school. I can't believe it was destroyed that easily." Commander Zeon said, "It shows that we cannot underestimate this revolution army." Captain Kyanchome said, "Our kids won't get much education. Your son Raiden-sama must be thrilled." King Gash chuckled and said, "Hehe! Yeah, Raiden never really took school seriously. Doesn't do his work—I mean he is still somewhat smart but doesn't take his work seriously—and he end up in school fights, usually the one causing the fights. And we receive a lot of reports on his bad behavior, at least twice per week. I wish my Raiden was a hard worker like Pancho." Captain Kyanchome said, "Yeah. Even though I have received a few complaints of my son, also from senseless fights, he's not as horrible as your son and actually does his work. My daughter Tioga has been very good but heard she was involved in a few fights, protecting your younger son." King Gash said, "Yeah, speaking of Rain, he's been a very good boy and very kind; more kind than I was. But I hear reports of him being bullied a lot." Captain Kyanchome continued from what the King said, "And I bet that Raiden received a lot of bad reports from beating up those bullies." King Gash said, "Yeah. You can say that my son Raiden is kind but very aggressive. Sort of reminds me of my brother." Commander Zeon was irritated and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" King Gash said, "After I won the Demon Battle about 27 years ago—when you no longer had a grudge on me—you have always protected me from random school bullies." Commander Zeon thought about it and said, "Tch, I guess your right. But I'm not as wild or annoying as my obnoxious nephew. That's why I don't want kids of my own." The others chuckled and the Commander asked, "What's funny?" The others said, "Nothing." They arrived at the Robotics Shop in the city and King Gash said, "There it is. You three stay out here. I'll be right back." Commander Zeon said, "If they scam you again—" King Gash interrupted, "Brother, don't. They're my friends." Commander Zeon sighed and was a bit worried. King Gash entered the shop.

"Welcome to Dr. Kid's & Dr. Coral Q's Robotics Shop, Gash Bell-sama!" Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q greatly welcomed them. King Gash said, "Hey guys." Outside the shop, Commander Zeon said in disgust, "Ugh! Here we go!" Back inside the shop, Coral Q asked, "So what are you here for? Ah, don't tell me." He grabs a hoverboard, "Are you here to buy our latest hoverboard, suitable for your children? Or..." He puts it away and grabs a maid-like robot, "Are you wanting a robot maid to help you with your household? She can do housecleaning, cooking, laundry..." Outside of the shop, Commander Zeon heard them and said, "We don't need any of those. I hope Gash-sama isn't getting duped by them," while Captain Kyanchome said, "Relax, Commander," and Vice Captain Byonko randomly says, "Gero!"

King Gash puts his hand behind his head and has a sweaty-like expression and asks, "Actually, may I rent your time traveling device?" "Our time traveling device?" Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q said, trying to hide suspicion. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about?" Dr. Kid said in embarrassment. Dr. Coral Q was scared that he knows about their secret time traveling device. King Gash said, "I heard rumors you guys studied time traveling and have invented some time traveling magitech. And according to your expressions, I'd say you did. But don't worry guys, while I would normally prohibit time traveling due to corruption and self-greed, this is an emergency. I'm going to try to see if we can prevent this war from happening, thus, saving lives." Dr. Coral Q was worried and said, "B-but, going back into time into the same timeline and universe is very dangerous. It can destroy the space-time continuum if you return back to the future in the same timeline, who knows what will happen? The future could be corrupted and distorted." King Gash asked, "Then are there any alternatives?" Dr. Kid said, "Our portable time machine prototype can travel through space and time, creating alternate timelines and universes. But it's only a prototype so it's not stable and it's still in alpha stage, meaning that there are still some bugs in it and it's pretty dangerous to use." King Gash said, "I'm willing to take the risks, as long as I can find a way to end this revolutionary war and save everyone that were killed. I want to keep this world in peace and harmony after all." Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q were worried and Dr. Coral Q said, "Very well."

Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q brought King Gash Bell to their laboratory, full of magical and scientific inventions called magitech (マギテック, magitekku), which is short for magical technology (魔法の技術, mahō no gijutsu). Magitechs are scientific technologies powered by magic called technomagic (テクノマジック, tekunomajikku, short for "technological magic (技術;の魔法, gijutsu no mahō)"), through the power of magic science (魔科学, makagaku, also translates to "demon science"), thus having magical properties in machinery. Dr. Coral Q may look like magical robot but he's an actual demon born in form of a robot and not an actual magitech being as he can use demon spells like any other demon (magitechs may have magical properties and can use certain magic but they are unable to cast demon spells). Like the time machine and other inventions that Dr. Kid and Coral Q has, the holographic video projector that Dr. Zulu used the other day was also a magitech. However, because magic and science are polar opposites, learning technomagic and creating magitech is very difficult and can be disastrous when done improperly, which is why Dr. Zulu made his Zulu Bots and his cybernetic body enhancements to be pure machines with little-to-no magical properties. However, Dr. Zulu did successfully turn the inactive Faudo into a magitech cyborg and who knows what the Demon Revolution Army may be planning to do with it.

Dr. Kid showed King Gash a small magitech device and said, "Well, here it is! This little magitech creates time gates. You can travel only between the present and the past with this device, but because we haven't exactly tested it ourselves, we don't know how far back you can travel." Dr. Coral Q said. King Gash was hoping and said, "Hopefully far enough." Dr. Coral Q points on some buttons and says, "These buttons here switches between universes, also known as alternate timelines. Right now, our universe is set to Universe 000 so right now, up to 999 universes can be created and stored with this portable time machine prototype but you can always delete those universes, but you won't be able to access them anymore if you do. Each universe you create will have its own timeline and if you were to change something from our timeline, it won't affect our timeline. That is the safest way of time traveling without causing corruption but it won't fix anything here." King Gash felt disappointed and said, "I thought so." Dr. Coral Q points at other things on the portable time machine, "And these buttons right here sets the time. You can travel at any time, day, month, and year between the present of Universe 000 and the past of another universe." King Gash said, "Alright." Dr. Coral Q said, "But like I said, we don't know how far back this thing can travel as we haven't tested it far enough, so even if you were to set it to a very early time period, there is no guarantee that you will end up in that time, but further ahead in its future. We still need to fix some calculations." Dr. Coral Q points at the big red button and says, "Anyways, this button creates time gates that leads to the destinations you set but it will send you to the same position in the world in that time." "Here 'ya go. Would this be enough to rent your machine?" King Gash paid Kid and Coral Q in Demon World's currency to rent their portable time machine and Kid said, "You're... you're paying us? We would have lent it to you for free for once since you would be considered... a tester. We would have paid you greatly to test it for us." King Gash replied, "Don't worry about it, I'm very rich after all. It's just a little thanks for helping us out and I don't want your business to go down." Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q were very happy and thanked the King deeply, "Thank you very much, Gash-sama!," then Dr. Kid said, "And be careful Gash-sama. We don't want to lose you through time if something goes wrong. It's a prototype after all." King Gash said, "I know the risks. And I'll put faith in your work this time. See 'ya later!"

 **Scene: Outside the Robotics Shop and Royal Bell Family's Palace Entrance (evening)**

As King Gash Bell comes out of the Robotics Shop, he shows Commander Zeon Bell, Captain Kyanchome, and Vice Captain Byonko the portable time machine device and said, "Here it is." Commander Zeon said, "Wait, so this little thing will get us to the past?" Vice Captain Byonko said, "That thing's pretty much small than expected-gero," while Captain Kyanchome asked, "Does it work?" Commander Zeon said, "I hope those guys didn't rip you off." King Gash said, "On contrary, they offered me it for free or was going to pay me to try it out, but I paid them to support them." Commander Zeon was upset and said, "Seriously?! After all they done years ago? And they offered you it for _free_ or were considering to _pay you?_ I'm sorry My King, but your so näive and I doubt that this _thing_ will work." King Gash said, "I already know about the risks. Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q has told me about them and this is just a protoype and still in alpha stage." Commander Zeon said, "I knew it. As soon as we use it, we will be stuck; lost through time." King Gash said, "Well I'm taking this risk. Are you with me or not?" Commander Zeon yelled, "Are you crazy?" King Gash replied with seriousness, "Crazy enough to do anything that would bring peace back to Demon World! And to save our family!" Commander Zeon was shocked but held back. King Gash continued, "But it will be too dangerous to travel back in time in our timeline so I'll create a new timeline, stop our parents from leaving us, and figure out a way stop the revolution army. It won't save our situation but it will save other universes. And I'll go to the past whether you choose to accompany or not, and don't stop me." Commander Zeon changed his mind and said, "Fine! As your right hand man, I'll come with you. But this will be very risky." King Gash said, "Very risky indeed, but we must take risks sometimes." Captain Kyanchome said, "We'll accompany you too," while Vice Captain Byonko said, "Right, Your Excellency-gero!" King Gash said, "Thank you, everyone! Anyways, let's not do it here. Let's head back to the palace and use it outside."

King Gash's party head back to the palace's entrance and King Gash set the universe-to-travel-to to Universe 001 and set the date and time 27 years ago on the day before the former Demon World monarchs left the palace to their doom. King Gash said, "Okay, I set the time to the day before our parents went away. But the scientists warned me that there may be limit on how far back we can actually go so there is no guarantee that we would end up in that time." Commander Zeon was still doubtful but understood and said, "This is a bad idea, you know. But I'll follow your plan." King Gash pressed the big red button and said, "Time Gate, open!" King Gash pointed the tesla coils of the portable time machine in-front of him and a black, circular portal appeared in-front of him. The others were surprised. Before leaving, King Gash said, "Well, this is it. Are you sure you want to risk your lives in coming to the past with me?" The other three said in a serious tone, "Of course!" The four went through the black time gate and it disappeared along with them.

 **Scene: Outside the Royal Bell Family's Palace (27 years ago, a day before the Output Time Gate appears)**

Even though the the time machine was set to 27 years ago on the day the former sovereigns of Demon World were to die, it appears that the time machine went off course. It sent them 27 years ago into the past but a week after Patie started living with Demon King Gash, meaning a month and a week after the former sovereigns of Demon World disappeared from Demon World. Anyways, on this time and day, the barrier between the Demon World and Human World was phenomenally opened, but slightly, and both worlds were connected again ever since the last Demon Battle but enough that the young Demon King Gash Bell was allowed to bring up to five inhabitants from the Human World to Demon World. Having trouble on what humans to bring, King Gash and Patie (she's not queen yet but she is living with her boyfriend King Gash and Zeon) called up many of their demon allies to stop by Gash's palace. Friends of theirs that decided to come the palace were Kyanchome, Tio, Byonko (Byonko now lives with Kyanchome as Kyanchome's adoptive brother), Koruru (she is currently wearing a different dress from the one she normally wears but she is wearing a pink dress with a purple belt tied into bow behind her), Wonrei (who lives far away in a village), and Schneider "Umagon" (who now lives in the same village as Wonrei). Everyone else that Gash tried calling up were probably busy doing other things and couldn't make it. After a long decision, everyone decided that the human friends of theirs that the King should bring to Demon World were their friends that were very close allies to him including Kiyomaro Takamine (Gash's former partner), Megumi Ōumi (Tio's former partner), Parco Folgore (Kyanchome's former partner), Li Yen (Wonrei's former partner and love interest), and Kafka Sunbeam (Schneider's former partner). It's too bad that Patie, Byonko, Koruru, and Zeon won't be seeing their former human partners Ururu, Alvin, Shiori, and Dufaux Fon respectively. They would have loved seeing their former human partners but they decided to bring the Demon King's five closest human allies instead. The King felt bad for them but they would be fine. The King sent mails through dimensions to the chosen humans.

 **Scene: Outside the Royal Bell Family's Palace (a day later; an hour before the Output Time Gate appears in the noon)**

After the selected humans in their world received their mail from Demon World, they got excited and said goodbyes to their family and friends, they were warped through dimensions through the invitations of the mail they received and appeared in Demon World right by the Royal Palace of the Bell Family at the same time. The humans were surprised they got to see each other in Demon World and they were amazed on how nice Demon World looked. Kiyomaro said to the other humans, "Megumi, Folgore-san, Sunbeam-san, Li Yen!" Megumi said, "Kiyomaro! Everyone! So you received an invitation too." Kafka Sunbeam said, "So this is what Demon World is like." Kiyomaro said, "I actually been here before. I'm looking forward to seeing Gash and his family. This must be his palace. I wonder what his parents are like." Kiyomaro and the others don't know that King Gash's are no longer with them. Li Yen said, "And I hope Wonrei is doing alright. I missed him a lot." Parco Folgore did a small dance and said, "And I-a wonder how my little Kyanchome is-a doing as well. But more importantly, I-a wonder what the demon ladies are like when they see-a... the Great Italian Star Parco Folgore~~~!" Kiyomaro sighed and facepalmed on Folgore's words.

The palace's giant entrance gate opens and out came the Demon King and his friends. "Kiyomaro!," Demon King Gash Bell ran towards Kiyomaro in excitement and happiness! Kiyomaro reacted, "Gash?!" King Gash cried in happiness and said to Kiyomaro while holding his leg, "Kiyomaro, I missed you so much! And I miss Hana-dono too! Thank you for coming!" Kiyomaro said while patting the King's head, "It's been a while Gash!" He then pulled out a blue box from his right side pocket of his pants and said, "Here!" King Gash was super happy. He grabbed it and said with joy, "You brought Vulcan 300! And he's blue this time! Hehe!" King Gash starts playing with his new blue-colored Vulcan 300 by laying down and throwing it in the air while wiggling his legs in the air. Every other demon children were happy and ran up to their former human partners while the others whose partners aren't here followed them. Megumi said in happiness, "Tio!," while Tio said, "Long time, no see, Megumi!" Kyanchome cried in joy and said, "Folgore-san!," while Parco Folgore yelled with tears of joy, "Kyanchome!" Wonrei gave Li Yen a hug and Li Yen said with tears of joy, "Wonrei! I missed you so much!," while Wonrei said, "I missed you too. I'm glad to see you again Li!" As Schneider "Umagon" jumped into Kafka Sunbeam's arms and started licking him crazily, Sunbeam laughed and said, "Hehe! Cut that out! It's great to see you Umagon!" Schneider stopped licking and said in happiness, "Meru Meru Me~~~!" Byonko said to Sunbeam, "Gero! His real name is Schneider." Sunbeam said, "I once thought it was Schneider. Good name!" Schneider wagged his cute little tail and said, "Meru!"

While everyone continue their own conversation, Patie and Koruru ran up to Kiyomaro and Patie said while grabbing and squeezing her beloved Gash Bell, "Hi!," while Koruru said, "How are you doing Kiyomaro?" King Gash reacted, "Stop! Patie-chan, you are too tight! Vulcan, help!" Kiyomaro said, "Patie-chan, Koruru-chan? I see you two haven't changed either. And Patie, will you...?" Patie loosen her grip from her boyfriend a little and said, "Oh, sorry Gash-chan!" King Gash sighed. Then Patie suddenly apologized to Kiyomaro and said, "And Kiyomaro, I've been wanting to apologize to you and everyone for the way I've been during that battle." Byonko listened, felt guilt, and said to Kiyomaro, "Me too-gero. I was a fool to trust that blasted Zophise. We're sorry-gerororo!" Kiyomaro noticed him and said, "Byonko? It's fine. It's not your faults, Zophise was a manipulative fool." Patie, still holding her boyfriend gently, still felt guilty and said, "But still, I've done horrible things. I didn't know my Gash-chan had amnesia back then and I couldn't control my emotions when I felt heartbroken." King Gash, holding his girlfriend, said to her, "I'm sorry Patie-chan. But I do love you now." Patie said in happiness while squeezing her boyfriend tighter, "Thanks Gash-chan! And I promise that I'll becoming a good queen and make up for the awful things I've done." King Gash was trying to get free and said, "Yes, but please let go! You're too tight!" Patie released her boyfriend and said, "Sorry, darling!" Kiyomaro was interested and said, "I see. So Gash, now you have your memories back, were you and Patie-chan a couple before that Demon Battle?" King Gash said, "Uhh..." He doesn't want to say 'no' and accidentally enrage her girlfriend but Patie answered for him, "Actually, we just got together a week ago." Kiyomaro wondered and said, "How did you two get together? Knowing Gash, at least when he still had amnesia, romance wouldn't be his thing." Kiyomaro then thought of something he wanted to ask and said, "And did you meet your parents? I would like to meet them."

King Gash became depressed and his girlfriend Patie sympathized with him. Kiyomaro wondered. From a distance, Zeon Bell walked towards Kiyomaro and said, "Our parents went missing over a month ago." The others watched Zeon, their former enemy, walking down from the huge palace gate. Kiyomaro reacted, "Zeon?" Zeon continued, "I sent some of our soldiers to look for them a month ago. But one by one, our scouts kept disappearing without a trace. We've given up searching them a week ago since we didn't want to risk losing anymore soldiers." King Gash cried and Patie tried comforting him and the disheartened King said, "Our parents never returned. I only been with them since my birth for a day... and a whole month after that battle." The others were worried and felt sorry for Gash and Zeon. Patie had something so say and said while crying, "And a week ago, Zophise killed my family and Byonko's family for no reason." The others got worried. Byonko cried in anger and said, "That darn Zophise! Geroooo... It was because of our betrayal-gero." Kiyomaro got angry and said, "Zophise did this?!" Byonko, "I promise Patie-chan, the King's chosen future queen, that I will get revenge for the both of us. I've been living with Kyanchome ever since, as his adoptive brother, and we plan on joining the military in the future-gero. I too want to make up for the bad things I've done to you all." Kyanchome said to Folgore, "Folgore-san, you once talked to me about the lion and hippo story. I'm sorry, but I'm taking the path of a lion and protect this world along with Byonko-kun." Folgore was surprised and said to Kyanchome, "That's some dedication. Just be-a careful, little buddy. Don't do anything that would cause people to-a fear you just like they used to do to me, before I-a became an Italian Super Star." Kyanchome said, "Okay." Zeon said, "We haven't seen Zophise since then. I've been suspecting if he was involved in our parents' disappearance but chances may be low. I've been thinking that our parents are dead but there is no way that our parents, especially our dad—the previous Demon King—could die that easily, but we have zero evidence." King Gash, still feeling depressed, answered Kiyomaro's first question, "And ever since then, because I've been feeling lonely, even with Zeon-nīsan protecting me, I let Patie-chan stay with me. I needed someone to love me until my parents could be found. I hope their not dead; I don't want to believe that!" Kiyomaro said, "I understand. Patie-chan, thanks for taking care of Gash." Patie replied, "You're welcome!" Kiyomaro then said, "And Zeon, I'm glad to see that we're not enemies anymore." Zeon said, "I was an idiotic brother back then, holding a stupid grudge. I now serve to protect my brother—the Demon King—as his right hand man. Anyways, come inside!"

 **Scene: Inside the Royal Bell Family's Palace (noon to afternoon)**

Everyone went into the Bell Family's Royal Palace. Zeon said to two of guards in the palace, "You two stay here and guard the Throne Room. Don't let anyone else in." The guards said, "Yes, sir!" Everyone and had fun playing inside the next hour. King Gash even showed a family picture of him (wearing his Demon King uniform), Zeon Bell, and their ex-sovereigning parents. The others were surprised on how gigantic Zeon's and Gash's dad—the former King and Supreme Ruler of Demon World—was in the family picture.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family's Palace (less than an hour later)**

About an hour has past while the others were having fun inside the palace. A black, swirling portal appeared outside of the palace. Out of the magical black portal came the four heroes from the distant future. "Looks different. Are we in the right era?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome wondered. Adult Demon King Gash Bell looked at the screen on the portable time machine, read the expected date and current date and said, "Darn it! We were flown off course. A month later." Commander Zeon got angry and said, "I knew we couldn't trust them!" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko sighed and said, "Can we go back further in time-gero?" Adult King Gash Bell said, "I can't figure out. Apparently, we can return back to our time but can't go back twice. It seems to only alternate between past and future." Commander Zeon said, "Tch! That thing is trash! I should ban those two from making anymore stupid inventions." King Gash said, "It can't be helped and they warned me about this. We took that risk; this device is still incomplete." Vice Captain Byonko asked, "Should we head back to the future and try again-gero?" King Gash looked at the date designations and just remembered and said, "Wait, isn't this the date when Kiyomaro and the others came to Demon World for the day?" Commander Zeon said, "Let me see." As King Gash showed the current date, and while Kyanchome and Byonko are still thinking, Commander Zeon just remembered and said, "Yeah, I think that is that day they came here." King Gash said, "Even though we are forced at war in our time, maybe we can prevent a war in this time. Too bad we weren't able to save our parents. Anyways, let's head in." Commander Zeon said, "Wait, wouldn't our time be in chaos if our younger selves meet us?" King Gash said, "I did warp us to a new universe and timeline. It shouldn't affect our world and time."

The four enter the palace through the entrance. Upon opening the main palace gate to the Throne Room, one of the two guards from a distance in the Throne Room yelled in seriousness, "Who goes there?," while the other guard yelled, "Who dare enters the Royal Bell Palace without authorization?" The humans and demons that were inside the palace, from a living room, heard yelling going outside the room. Adult King Gash advanced a few steps, bowed, and said, "I'm Demon King Gash Bell from the future and I—" The guards quickly got impatient and hasty, pulling out their spears and advanced to attack the King without hearing him out and one of them said, "Liar! You dare use the Demon King's name and looks?," while the other guard said, "You scoundrel! Are you responsible for the ex-monarchs' disappearance?" Commander Zeon protected his brother while Captain Kyanchome pulled out his katana and Vice Captain Byonko incanted, "Nyusorudo!," which is one of his new spells that creates a sword of solid and sharp green slime, and blocked the guards spears with their swords. One of the guards said, "Treason?!," while the other guard said, "You copycat ninja freaks!," as the guards recognize that these adults had similar faces to the children. Commander Zeon said, "Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Byonko, don't harm them." Captain Kyanchome said, "Zeon-sama...," then he and Byonko pulled back and Byonko deactivated his spell. One of the guards said, "Who are you?" Then suddenly, the humans and demon children of this time came into the Throne Room. Commander Zeon to the palace soldiers, "I am Zeon Bell, Commander of Demon World Military 27 years into the future and second-in-command of Demon World. These two are my top Ninja Division officers Captain Kyanchome and his Vice Captain Byonko. And behind me is the Demon King 27 years later. If you dare harm my brother, you'll pay even if you are my subordinates from the past; your present time." The guards were confused but kept their guard up and one of them said, "What?"

Young Zeon looked at his older self and asked loudly, "What is going on here?! Who the heck are you all?" The guards said, "Zeon-sama? Gash-sama? Stay back!" Commander Zeon said, "You already heard us. We're your older selves from the future." Young Zeon advanced forward and yelled, "Prove it! Sorudo Zakeruga!" Young Zeon summoned a huge sword of blue electricity and attempted to slash his older self. Young King Gash said, "Brother, wait!," while the guards yelled, "Zeon-sama!" Commander Zeon stopped it with his left hand without taking damage. "What?" Young Zeon reacted. Commander Zeon incanted, "Zakeru!," with his left hand, destroying Sorudo Zakeruga with a blast of electricity. Young Zeon jumped back and attempted to attack his older self from a different direction in melee combat and his older self said, "I know all of your attacks before you can make them. I am you after all." Commander Zeon then grabs young Zeon by the leg. "What?" Young Zeon reacted. Commander Zeon threw his younger self and put his hand out, preparing for a lightning spell until, "Zeon-nīsan, stop!" Adult King Gash Bell yelled. He continued, "We didn't come here to fight ourselves in the past." The young Demon King Gash Bell had to ask just to make sure, "Are you really our older selves from the future?" Adult King Gash reached into his bow garment pulled out a blue-colored Vulcan 300, one that looks a bit old and worn out, and said, "It's a good thing I brought this with me. I still have that Vulcan 300 that Kiyomaro made for me 27 years ago from my time era. I cherished it well all of these years, but it's not looking too good now." Young King Gash looked at his own right hand, making sure he has Vulcan 300 and he still does. The young king was happy. Captain Kyanchome said to his younger self and young Byonko, "Little Byonko, little me, you two have always wanted to be part of Demon World Military, right? Now you're seeing them, as the Captain and Vice Captain of Zeon-sama's Ninja Division." Young Kyanchome and young Byonko were surprised and were astounded to see how cool their older selves are. Young Kyanchome asked, "Wow! We do become strong," while young Byonko said while jumping in excitement, "We are so COOL! Gero!" Vice Captain Byonko said, "Calm down there, little buddy-gero!" Young Kyanchome was excited and said to Parco Folgore, "Folgore-san, did you hear that? We're ninjas!" Parco Folgore showed his shining teeth and gave them a thumbs up. But everyone was still a bit confused.

Patie was excited and ran up to adult King Gash while holding her young King boyfriend's house and asked the adult King, "Big Gash, I have a question? Are we married yet?" King Gash said, "Yeah. You are Queen of Demon World in my era and we have two sons." Patie squealed in happiness and said while squeezing and holding her boyfriend tightly, "Eeeek! Yay! Did you hear that Gash-chan?! We do get married and have babies!" She then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Tio and Koruru slightly got jealous that neither of them being queen but didn't say anything (young Koruru doesn't know that she would at least be a princess in a future). The young King felt uncomfortable, having a hard time breathing, and said, "Patie! You're too tight again!" Patie said, "Sorry, but this just made me happy." Kiyomaro went up to the adult King Gash and said, "Wow, you really are Gash. You really grew a beard. And is that really the same I just gave to umm..." Adult King Gash said, "The very same one. I kept this Vulcan as a momento to remember you. Last time I seen you was this day and I missed you and everyone else a lot. And yeah, I have my father's genes in me with this beard."

One of the guards didn't know what to do and asked young Zeon, "Zeon-sama, what should we do?" Young Zeon said, "I think I can trust them. But I have some questions." He looks at his older and his older self predicted one of them and said, "If you are wondering what happened to our parents, we just got information about them yesterday in our time era, 27 years from now." Young King Gash heard and asked, "Are... are they alive? Please tell me that there alive." Adult King Gash was upset and was about to cry in grief. Young King Gash was worried seeing his older self's reaction and Commander Zeon said, "They're dead." The others were shocked. Young King Gash was crying and said, "No! I don't want to believe that. Maybe there still alive in this time." Commander Zeon said, "It's too late! They died on the same day they disappeared. When we were time traveling here, we were trying to head to the time before mother and father left the palace. But this stupid time machine that Gash-sama got from his nerdy friends threw us off course a day later." Young Zeon yelled, "I don't believe this! How could someone as powerful and supreme as our father, the previous King of Demon World, could be killed? Do you have proof? No one is a match against him!" Commander Zeon said to his younger self, "We are now in a revolutionary war in our time." Young Zeon said, "A revolutionary war?" Commander Zeon said, "I'll show you. Captain Kyanchome." The Ninja Captain responded, "Yes, Commander?!" Commander Zeon said, "Do you remember everything that has happened yesterday?" Captain Kyanchome responded, "Yes, sir! I remember every last word that those villains said yesterday and everything they showed us through that hologram." Commander Zeon said, "Alright, let's all head outside. Captain Kyanchome, playback everything you remembered to all of us with your Shin Poruku." Captain Kyanchome said, "Yes, sir! Shin Poruku!"

Captain Kyanchome created an illusionary field and showed everyone in the palace everything that happened outside the palace in the town that night in the future and plays everything that has happened that night including everything that King Gash, Commander Zeon, Death General #1 Zega, and Death General #2 Zecross said, ignoring everyone else that were there. Commander Zeon said, "Those two demons, Zega and Zecross, were responsible for our parents deaths. Actually, it was the black one, Zecross, that killed them. And instantly." Young Zeon asked, "Instantly? That's impossible." Commander Zeon said, "You'll see," as Captain Kyanchome plays back the holographic vision they seen in the past and Commander Zeon said, "And this is what happened a month ago in this time era." After seeing what happened, everyone was shocked and some were crying, feeling sorry about Gash and Zeon and adult King Gash cried. Captain Kyanchome then deactivates his Shin Poruku spell and young King Gash starts to cry in grief, "No! I... I don't want to believe this. Ehhhehehe!" Patie cried too and said as he tried to comfort Gash by giving him a lovable hug, "I'm so sorry Gash-chan. I promised that your parents would be found... and yet... Don't worry, I will always be here for you if you need someone to love you." Young Gash said, "Thank you, Patie-chan!" Kiyomaro said, "I'm sorry Gash." Young Zeon was shocked and said, "S-Shidona Reaper? Such a spell like that exists? A spell that causes instant death?" Commander Zeon said, "Yep. One of Demon World's Unforgivable-Forbidden Spells, known as the Shadow Death spell. Kills anyone instantly regardless of strength or endurance and dad had his guard down, unfortunately. I heard about this spell years ago but never seen it in action until recently through that memory. Anyone that uses an Unforgivable-Forbidden Spell or event attempts to learn one deserves death penalty or life in prison and yet, we were all unaware that this guy possesses an illegal spell like that. We couldn't even find their base as they were apparently relocating every time, which explains why my scouts went missing in random regions. I wonder if his brother, the other co-leader of this Demon Revolution Army, possesses illegal spells too."

Kiyomaro asked Adult King Gash, "Wait, older Gash, couldn't you save them from dying with that time machine?" King Gash, who was depressed, said as he was holding the portable time machine prototype in his hand, "Not in this timeline or in my timeline. Next time I used this time machine, which is still just a prototype created by Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q, we would return to our present time and universe. But I could create a third timeline, a separate one from ours, and try to save them in that timeline, if this time machine would let me go further back in time accurately. This time machine has a lot of work to do until it is stable enough to travel anywhere and it was too risky for us to travel in the same timeline as it could create a space-time pandemonium, so we decided traveled here as a new timeline. But since we are here, we want to at least do something so we'll try to prevent a Demon Revolutionary War from occurring in this time era. Ehh... Not everyone agrees to my kind and tender way of ruling Demon World." Kiyomaro wondered, "Hmm...," then thought and said, "Then we'll head into your timeline and help you save your time. What do you think, everyone?"

For the next minute, everyone argued. Many agreed (especially the demons of this timeline) and somewhat agreed or were unsure (some humans) while some were against it (the future demons as they wouldn't want the past to put their lives) but rethought about it. Commander Zeon reconsidered from going against it but said, "Alright. Once we head back to my time, we'll test your skills to see if you are all capable of supporting us," while adult King Gash said, "And I'll protect you all with our lives, especially the humans. I will take responsibility for you all." Commander Zeon said, "As will I." The others were happy while some were worried. Captain Kyanchome said, "And you can meet your kids, little me!" Young Kyanchome said, "Kids? Who am I married?" Kyanchome didn't answer that but said, "And even Commander Zeon has a wife. But he doesn't have kids of his own like me and the King." Commander Zeon got embarrassed and yelled, "Why did you have to mention something like that?!" Young Zeon felt very awkward and Commander Zeon said to him, "Don't worry about it. I'm too busy with my military that I have no time with my family, but I have reasons why I am married. Anyways, let's go. Brother!" King Gash said, "Alright! Time Gate, open!," and pressed a the red button on the portable time machine prototype and created a time gate leading to the future; their present time and universe. Before leaving into the future, young Zeon said to the guards, "You two stay here until we get back." The two guards said, "Yes, sir!" Adult King Gash Bell said to the palace guards, "I have saved this timeline's universe into the time machine's database. The next time you should see us, we should be back here instantaneously right after this time gate closes. Don't worry, we'll try to bring these children and humans back safe and sound. I promise you that." Everyone but the two Throne Room guards went through the Time Gate to the future.


	5. Ch 5: Training for War!

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?

This is a remade version of the original _Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army_ fan fiction series. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts.

* * *

 **Chapter 5a: Training for War!**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **fifth chapter "Past and Future Meet"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

After the first battle of the revolutionary war was over, Demon King Gash Bell thought of an idea to prevent the Demon Revolutionary War. He sought out Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q of the Robotics Shop and acquired a portable time traveling device, one that was still incomplete, but took the risk of time traveling into the past. The Demon King wanted to stop his parents from leaving the palace but he and his party members landed in a different time. But they recognized the day they landed to be the day Demon King Gash Bell was allowed to bring humans to Demon World. The King of the future then decided that he wanted to prevent the war in this timeline and after showing the events that occurred in their time, the humans and demons of the past decided to help them out save the future/present timeline.

 **Scene: Inside the Royal Bell Family Palace (27 years later, present time in the evening)**

Back at the present time, in the Throne Room of the Bell Palace, Demon Queen Patie Bell was sitting on the throne, feeling a bit bored and said, "Oh... I wonder when Gash and the others are coming back. And I hopeKoruru-hime is doing okay." Demon Princess Koruru Bell just came into the Throne Room from the training area and said, "I'm sure they'll be back soon. And I'm fine." Queen Patie reacted, "Koruru-hime? Did you check on the boys?" Princess Koruru said, "Yeah, they are still training. Surprisingly, I haven't gone wild this time. I guess my berserk form really is no longer part of me." Queen Patie sighed but was glad and said, "That's a relief." Princess Koruru said, "Even though that one guy that ambushed us may have been a bad guy, I'm glad he took that evil inside of me. But now I'm worried about the citizens. That guy could use my wild self to do evil deeds and I would feel guilty." Queen Patie said, "Don't worry Koruru, we won't blame you for anything your darker side does." Princess Koruru said, "Thank you, Y-your Majesty." Queen Patie said, "You are part of our family, you don't need to call me 'Your Majesty', 'Your Highness'." Patie and Koruru laughed.

Then suddenly, a black Time Gate appears in the Throne Room. "What is that?" Princess Koruru reacted while Queen Patie reacted, "What's going on?" Suddenly King Gash's has his party members including demons and humans from the past were appearing out of the Output Time Gate and Queen Patie reacted as she seen her husband's silhouette from the Time Gate, "Is that?" King Gash's party appeared out of the Output Time Gate and the gate closed. Queen Patie said, "Gash?!," and ran up to her husband. Adult King Gash reacted, "Patie?!," while Queen Patie gave him a hug and Princess Koruru said, "Zeon-anata/sub? What's going on?" Queen Patie said while opening her eyes, "Gash?! Don't scare me like that. I thought that—Gash? Hey, is that... Gash, what's going on?" Queen Patie was surprised and confused on seeing their younger selves and everyone from the past. Young Patie was happy when she saw her older self and said, "Is that me? I look so beautiful! Hey Gash-chan, we do get married! Aren't you excited?!" While young Patie is jumping happily while embracing her lover, the young King Gash was having a hard time breathing but yelled, "Patie-chan! Too tight again!" Adult King Gash stated, "There has been a change of plan." Queen Patie said, "A change a plan? I thought you was going to save your parents?" Adult King Gash said, "I was, but unfortunately, Dr. Kid's and Dr. Coral Q's time machine wasn't finished and it through us off course in the time stream. We miraculously landed on the day we first brought humans into Demon World. We told them everything that has happened and they wanted to help us win the war in exchange to save their timeline from such a war." Queen Patie was worried and said, "But that's dangerous. If anything were to happen to them, what would happen to us?" Adult King Bell said, "I made their timeline separate from ours. Their lives won't affect us but we'll be sure to protect them at all costs."

Young Kyanchome said to his older self, "Hey umm... me... you said I would have kids. I wonder...," he points at Princess Koruru, "...is that my future wife" Captain Kyanchome reacted, "Her Highness Koruru is not your wife. He is Zeon-ōji's wife and princess." Young Koruru said while blushing, "That's me? I'm... a princess?" Princess Koruru walked up and said, "I became one when I got married. Wow, to be able to see myself as a child again." Young Zeon felt awkward, upset, and yelled at his older self, "W-w-wait a second? You mean that crazy girl is my wife? The girl that uncontrollably thrashed the school from time-to-time?" Young Koruru was sad and upset hearing that. Commander Zeon said, "That's the reason why I made her my wife." Young Zeon was confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Commander Zeon said, "To prevent Koruru from going berserk and harming others, I kept her close to me and kept my eye on her. The second reason why I married her is because our brother was in-debt to her for helping him becoming the King he is now, so I made her closer to our family." Young Zeon understood and said while feeling embarrassed with his face red, "I see..." Commander Zeon continues, "But like I said, as Commander of Demon World Military, I don't have time for family business so we don't have kids other than nephews, and our crazy elder nephew is another reason why I don't want kids." Commander Zeon then asked the royal ladies, "By the way, are our nephews still training?" Princess Koruru replied, "Yes, dear. I checked on them and they still are at it." Captain Kyanchome said, "Wow, we've been gone for like, umm... I don't know how long... and they are still at it? I'm sure the boys are abusing my wife's healing powers." Young Kyanchome still wonders who he's married to. Commander Zeon was worried and said, "Y-You checked on them?" Princess Koruru said, "Don't worry. It seems like my other self is no longer part of me, thanks to that one bad guy that took that monster out of me. I can no longer feel that evil presence inside of me." Commander Zeon said, "Well, that's a relief. But now I lost reason number one why I kept you with me." Young Koruru said, "That monster that's inside of me?" Princess Koruru said, "Mm hmm! I'm guessing my husband and His Majesty told you that we are at war. One of the generals of the revolutionary army—I don't remember his name— proposed a war took the darkness from my heart today." Commander Zeon said, "Zeil is his name; the third Death General of the Demon Revolution Army. He took out the darkness that was hidden inside my heart yesterday; the darkness that held a grudge against my brother a long time ago and created a black clone of myself with my old personality." Young Zeon said, "Are you talking about the way I treated Gash-sama in the Demon Battle?" Commander Zeon said, "Precisely. Knowing how we were, I'm pretty sure that Dark Zeon plots to kill our brother and take over as Demon King. Sorry, I dropped my guard when I was ambushed; don't let that demon sorcerer get to you too." Young Zeon kept that in his mind.

From outside the palace, Prince Raiden Bell heard people in the throne room and said, "Hey, what's going on—Whoa! 'da heck is going on?" Prince Raiden Bell and his party, including Prince Rain Bell, Pancho, Tioga, and Head Nurse Tio, came out of the training room and were deeply astounded when they saw so many people in the Throne Room of the palace. Head Nurse Tio was shocked and said, "What's this?!," while Tioga ran up to her shinobi father and yelled, "Papa!" Captain Kyanchome said while picking her up on his shoulders, "Hey there, Tioga-chan, my little pumpkin! And Pancho, how did training go without me?" Pancho said, "Three fights and I've beaten Raiden-ōji two out of three times." Raiden got angry and yelled, "That's because I went easy on you! If your father was here, I would have won that match!" Pancho said while looking away, "Whatever." Raiden said with vengeance in his eyes, "Oh yeah, now that your dad is here, we can have a serious rematch and I'll win!" Head Nurse Tio said, "Stop it boys! And, what's going on? I thought His Majesty was going to save his parents? What gives?" King Gash said, "Change of plans. Our time mach—" Commander Zeon said, "That time machine Gash-sama got was a piece of junk and needs to be fixed. We landed a month later and they wanted so help with our situation, so I'll test their abilities if they are capable of helping out with our war issue." Head Nurse Tio said, "What?" Young Kyanchome wondered, "Umm... is that—" His future self responded, "Yes. Tio is my wife." Young Tio was deeply shocked, upset, and yelled, "What?! Kyanchome is my husband?! Why Kyanchome?! Of all people...!" Pancho said, "Wow, so mom was always this obnoxiously loud." Head Nurse Tio yelled at her son in anger, "What did you say mister?!" Pancho got scared and said, "N-n-nothing, mom!" Young Byonko asked his older self, "Hey older me-gero, do I have a wife, or a girlfriend-gero?" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko was disappointed and said, "Unfortunately, no-gero. No one wanted me-geroro..." Young Byonko was disappointed. Megumi said with a sweaty expression, "Even as an adult, Tio-chan can be... this..." Young Tio said, "Megumi!" Megumi apologized, "Sorry."

Li Yen asked while blushing, "Say, older Gash, do... me and Wonrei... get together?" Wonrei blushed. Adult King Gash said, "I'm sorry. In our time, you went back to the Human World while Wonrei stayed here." Li Yen was a bit upset and said, "Oh..." King Gash said, "That was the most saddest but most romantic moment I seen. You wanted to stay to be with Wonrei but Wonrei wanted to keep you safe by persuading you to return back to the Human World. Many demons here in the Demon World, especially those who haven't participated in Demon Battles in the Human World, aren't fond of humans and this world is dangerous for humans to live in." Wonrei stated, "I would do something like that." He then hugged Li and said, "But we can be together until you have to go back." Li Yen cried and said, "Oh, Wonrei!" Kiyomaro Takamine said to adult King Gash "It's sad. I wouldn't want them to be separated." Adult King Gash said, "Unu. I don't know what I would do if me and Patie were separated. She's been family to me ever since my parents died decades ago." Queen Patie shook her head while young Patie said while holding her boyfriend, "I don't know what I'll do if I were to be separated from Gash-chan." Young King Gash thought of something and said, "That reminds me. I forgot to ask you this but do you have a girlfriend Kiyomaro?" Kiyomaro slightly blushed and said, "Uh... not yet." Young King Gash said, "You should make Suzume your girlfriend. She was the first friend I made for you." Kiyomaro blushed and said, "I guess, but she can be clumsy at times." Kiyomaro is thinking about all the possible damage Suzume could possibly cause to him, herself, and other things due to her clumsiness.

Raiden Bell and Rain Bell came up to their younger parents and Raiden Bell said in a cute voice, "Ahh! Mom and dad looks so cute together as tiny children." Then he said, "Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm your first son Raiden, Raiden Bell. Named after some thunder god called Raijin who is known as Raiden, according to dad since he learned human Japanese culture. Who knows, maybe I could be that Japanese god. Oh! Rain, introduce yourself. Don't be shy!" Rain Bell is acting shy and said while blushing, "Oh... and umm... I'm Rain Bell. It's pleased to meet you." Patie said while embracing her boyfriend, "Oh, we have such adorable children!" Young King Gash said, "Patie, stop squeezing! And yes. But I don't want children too soon!" Raiden laughed and said, "Wow, so this is how infatuated mom was to dad. Now I know how I get my craziness from but I have no interest in love for myself. I'm staying single, but man, you two are such a cute couple, just as cute as my brother Rain and his girlfriend Tioga-chan! I heard lots of stories about yourselves including that you two battled each other in the Demon Battle 28 years ago, how dad kept rejecting mom, and how you two got together. Oh man, it's so great to meet my younger parents! Wooo!" Commander Zeon said quietly to his younger self, "This is why I don't want kids. And he was a hundred times more wild and annoying when he was your age." Young Zeon made an annoyed expression. Raiden then said to Ninja Captain Kyanchome, "Kyanchome-san, now that your back, I want to do real training." Captain Kyanchome said, "Can't we just—" Commander Zeon said, "Good idea. We need to test the abilities of these youngsters if they are capable of supporting us in the war." Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Commander—Your Highness?" Princess Koruru was shocked, "What?!," while Queen Patie said, "Excuse me?" Commander Zeon said, "Like I said, they volunteered to help us and in return, we'll prevent this war from happening in their time. If they are not capable of supporting us, we may have to send them home for their safety. Everyone, out to the sparring grounds." Raiden yelled in excitement, "Yes! Pancho, we are going to have a rematch but first, let's test our younger parents' abilities." Pancho said, "Alright." Still on her father's shoulders, Tioga said, "Win again Pancho-nīchan!" Raiden said, "I'll win this time!" As everyone was walking towards the training grounds, young Koruru said, "B-but... I can't. If I were to see violence, my other half..." Commander Zeon knows and said, "I understand." Princess Koruru said, "I'll stay here with my younger self. While I no longer seem to have it, my younger self still has that beast within her." Commander Zeon said, "That would be best." Queen Patie said, "I'll stay here with them. While the others are playing around, we'll make dinner. How does that sound ladies?" Young Koruru said, "Sure!," while Princess Koruru said, "We have maids to do that." Queen Patie said, "I know but it won't hurt to it ourselves for once. Besides, no one around our world seems to be needing help from us yet."

 **Scene: Swimming Pool and Training Grounds to the side of Royal Bell Family Palace (evening)**

At the swimming pool area, Commander Zeon said, "Alright, the training area is down here." Prince Raiden Bell said, "Hold on, Zeon-ojisan. Can I challenge someone by our pool?" Commander Zeon sighed and replied, "Ehh... Alright..." Prince Raiden was excited and said, "Yes! And my challenger will me... my younger mother, Patie!" The others were shocked. Young Patie was confused and reacted, "Uh, uh... me?!" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said, "Wow, what an unfair advantage!" The others wondered. Prince Raiden said, "I want to test my powers against a water user and my elder mother never wants to train with me; She hates fighting and finds our training pointless and she's too busy helping out the world more than us. Anyways little mom, no need to don't worry, Kyanchome-san—Captain of our military's Ninja Division—will have things under control; he knows what he's doing." Young Patie said, "We're not going to really get hurt right?" Captain Kyanchome said, "You'll be fine, at least physically. But don't worry; I'll make sure you both are completely safe. Trust me. This is just a practice fight." Young Patie said to her future son, "Okay, but I'll let you know that I have the advantage in the water." Young King Gash was worried and said, "Will you be fine Patie-chan?" Young Patie said, "I hope so." Adult King Gash said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Anyways, I'll be back later." Kiyomaro wondered, "Where are you going?" Adult King Gash replied, "I'll be back later; I'm going to Dr. Kid's and Dr. Coral Q's Robotics Shop to get this time machine fixed to make sure we get you guys home safely, then check to see if any citizens needs my assistance." Commander Zeon asked, "Do you need backup? For you to be out alone?" Adult King Gash said as he walked away, "I'll be fine. No need to worry."

After the elder King Gash left, Captain Kyanchome got in-between a side of the pool on the pool deck and sat down. Young Patie and her future son Prince Raiden got to the opposing edges of the pool, facing each other, and Captain Kyanchome asked them, "You guys ready?" The two shook their heads. Young Patie was worried but her future son Prince Raiden was excited. Captain Kyanchome incanted, "Shin Poruku!" Captain Kyanchome created an illusory coliseum with the pool water as the main arena. The others reacted, "Wow!" Parco Folgore said, "Kyanchome's strongest spell..." Captain Kyanchome said, "I can do anything with my Shin Poruku. Entertainment, assassinations, torture, amusement, you name it!" Parco Folgore was upset and said, "Assassinations... Torture... Oh-a, Kyanchome... what have you-a became?" Young Kyanchome wondered, "Folgore-san...?" Kafka Sunbeam just now realized that demons can cast spells on their own and asked, "Wait a second. Aren't spellbooks required to use spells?" Megumi said, "I thought that was the case." Ninja Vice Captain Byonko explained, "During that Demon Battle decades ago-gero, all of our spells were restricted and restrained to a spellbook-gero in which only you humans could read and cast our spells and we would automatically learn new spells. We are not able to cast spells on our own outside Demon World-gero. But here in Demon World-gero, we can freely cast our spells without any restrictions-gero and learn spells on our own through other spellbooks or training, but His Majesty, Gash-sama, has a special wand that can prevent demons from casting spells within a 50-meter radius to prevent assassinations-gero, so he'll be okay-gero." Wonrei says to Li Yen, "Li, that's why I wouldn't want you to stay here in Demon World. It's way too dangerous for humans to live here." Li Yen was upset and said, "I understand, but still..." Young King Gash said to Kiyomaro, "That reminds me. A few months back in our time, a bad demon once stole my wand and I wasn't able to use my spells but for some reason, a Baō Zakeruga came out of my mouth but I didn't cast it." Kiyomaro wondered and said, "Really?" He then thought about it and said, "Wait a second. One time when I was wondering back in the Human World, I thought I had your red spellbook in my hand and I yelled 'Baō Zakeruga'. I thought I looked like an idiot but maybe that was it?" Young King Gash was surprised and said in happiness, "Really? So it was you that saved me?! Thank you Kiyomaro, you really are a hero! Hehe!" Commander Zeon heard and said, "Really? I didn't think there were methods of bypassing the jamming effect of that wand, other than that one device the revolutionary army has."

Captain Kyanchome said, "Now that we're ready... Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Split _[シン・ポルク・の・術：スピリット・スプリト, Shin Poruku no Jutsu: Supiritto Supurito]_!" Inside the coliseum illusion, since Ninja Captain Kyanchome can control everything inside his Shin Poruku, he separated the spirits of Prince Raiden and young Patie from their real bodies and created fake physical bodies for them. "Whoa! What just happened?" Young Patie reacted. She turned around, sees her empty real body, and reacts, "Eek! What am I doing there?!" The others from the past were shocked and Young King Gash reacted, "What did you do?" Commander Zeon said, "Vice Captain Byonko, Pancho, move their bodies." They responded, "Yes, Zeon-sama!," and move their real bodies out of the way. Young Patie was still confused and Prince Raiden explained, "It will be okay mother. Now that our real bodies are out of the way, we can fight to our fullest. These new bodies Kyanchome-san has given us feels real and all illusory damage we take simulates pain, just to let you know. If either of our fake bodies gets destroyed, we get sent back to our real bodies, completely unharmed and good as new, although we would usually end up being exhausted. So don't hold back on me and I'm not going to hold back! I'm so excited for this!" From a distance, young Kyanchome said, "Wow, I can do that with my Shin Poruku?! Wow, I'm so cool! I'm going to work hard to become that strong!" Parco Folgore still upset about the dark things Kyanchome can do with his Shin Poruku. Captain Kyanchome yelled, "3... 2... 1... Fight!"

 **Practice Fight: Prince Raiden Bell vs. Young Patie (evening)**

Raiden said, "You can make the first move." Young Patie said, "Alright... Akuru!" Young Patie shot a jet of water from her right hand at Prince Raiden. Raiden thought to himself, _should I? Nah, I'll wait and surprise her later,_ and dodged the water blast. Raiden counterattacks and says, "Take this! Zakeru!" Prince Raiden shot a bolt of yellow lightning from his right hand at Young Patie but Young Patie thought to herself, _this reminds me of my fight with Gash-chan..._ , and casts, "Ashirudo!," creating a water shield to block and absorb Raiden's Zakeru, then incants, "Aku Supureido!," turning her electrically-charged Akushirudo into a surf of electricity towards Prince Raiden. Prince Raiden thought about his strategy, _should I? Why not?_ He then lunged his arms out forward, aiming towards the electrically-charged water wave, then spreads out his arms, telekinetically separating the surf of hydroelectricity to each side. Patie reacted, "Huh?!," while Captain Kyanchome reacted he was about to get struct by a surf of electricity, "Ahh! Raiden-sama, Your Highness, you idiot! Oh wait!," and it goes through him unharmed but Parco Folgore and young Kyanchome were worried, "Kyanchome-san!," but Prince Raiden stated, "What are you talking about Kyanchome-san? Our spells won't harm others as they're only illusions and you're pretty much a god in your own spell." Captain Kyanchome just realized and said, "My bad. I forgotten about that. Continue!" Young Patie wondered, "What did you do?" Prince Raiden said, "I used a bit of telekinesis with my Zakeru to redirect your counterattack." Raiden thought to himself, _not exactly, but close enough..._. Young Patie incanted, "Oruda Akuron!" Patie created multiple jets of water and launched them at Raiden at all directions. Raiden defended by incanting, "Zaseoshiru!," creating a spherical force field made of golden electricity to block Patie's water jets.

Prince Raiden then taunted his mother, "Is that all you got? Give me something stronger! Show me what you're capable off or you are not fit enough to be queen or gdg's wife!" The others are like, "Ooh, he shouldn't have said that," while the enraged young Patie yelled in a deep voice, "What did you say?!" Then said in a normal angry voice, "Fine! If that's what you want, Suō Giakuru!" Young Patie summoned a large water dragon to attack Raiden, then Raiden thought to himself in excitement, _yes! I was waiting for you to use the water dragon Suō Giakuru... now to finish you off!_ "Zakeru!" Raiden Bell electrifies the water dragon and Patie said, "You are going to meet your end by doing that," while Prince Raiden threw his arms out and said, "Oh really?!" Raiden Bell somehow gained control of the water dragon and Patie said in confusion with her hands out, "What's going on?! My Suō Giakuru lost control..." Raiden Bell said while bringing the controlled electrically-charged water dragon, "Wrong. Suō Giakuru is under my control. Even though I'm unable to use water spells, I can control bodies of water including enemy water spells with my mind through Hydro-Telekinesis _[水念動, Suinendō]_ and using electricity makes it easier for me to control water with my mind." Raiden then jumps onto the electrically-charged Suō Giakuru's head and yells in excitement while riding on it, "Woo hoo! I'm riding on a water dragon! I'm Demon Prince Raiden Bell, Thunder Dragon of the Sea _[海の雷竜, Umi no Rairyū]_! Water is my territory! But you can have your dragon back! Yeehaw!" Young Patie was shocked (as an expression) and said, "No way...," then Raiden dove his younger mother's electrically-charged Suō Giakuru on towards her from above while Raiden is standing on top of the water dragon's head and lands on Young Patie. Young Patie was too astounded to do dodge it and got hit by her own attack on direct impact and reacted in a high-pitch voice, "Ahh!" From a distance, King Gash was worried and yelled, "Patie-chan!" Young Patie's illusory body was destroyed and her spirit went back to her real body.

Ninja Captain Kyanchome announced, "End of battle! The winner is Raiden Bell-sama, Prince of Demon World! Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Merge! _[スピリット・マージ, Supiritto Māji]_ " Captain Kyanchome returned Raiden Bell's spirit back to his real body, then ended Shin Poruku. Patie got back up from the ground in her real body and said while looking at herself, "Wait, I'm not... dead?" And looks at herself. King Gash was worried and said, "Patie-chan, are you okay?" Patie said, "I... think so. That was quite intense." Raiden Bell got back up in his real body and said, "You are strong little mom, but I do have a huge advantage against water demons or when I'm surrounded by water. And I'm sorry about that little insult but I've always wanted to ride on a dragon so I lured you to use your Suō Giakuru. That was awesome! Are you feeling okay?" Patie responded, "Okay, I guess. Hehe!" Raiden Bell said, "Physically, you should be completely okay since we weren't fighting in our real bodies, but you will still feel fatigued after the battle." Patie said, "Yeah, I'm a bit exhausted." Prince Raiden said, "So am I, but that was because I was training with my friend Pancho a lot before you got here. But I still have plenty of energy left. I was born with a lot of energy!"

Prince Raiden then said to Pancho, "Hey Pancho, are you ready for another match?" Pancho replied, "I'm still tired out from fighting you, but since you fought with one of your parents, I'll fight one of my own and against my younger father, Kyanchome." Young Kyanchome reacted, "Me?" Captain Kyanchome said to his son, "Really? You are going to gang up on my younger self?" Pancho then said, "But I do want to make this interesting so..." Pancho pointed his right index finger at Wonrei and said, "And umm..." Wonrei responded, "Wonrei's the name." Pancho said, "Got it. You and my younger dad against me. You seem interesting. I'm Pancho, a ninja apprentice under my dad's Ninja Division of the Demon World Military. I don't want to fight near the pool so let's head to the real training grounds." Li Yen said to Wonrei, "Are you really—" Wonrei interrupted, "I'll be fine. I'm actually interested." Raiden was jealous and yelled, "Oh come on?! Two people at once. Man, I should have done that instead of just fighting my mom." Young Kyanchome, Wonrei, and Pancho headed towards the training grounds to the side of the pool area and got into position. The audience advanced towards them. Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Pancho, go easy on my younger self. I was just a big wimp back then and not this awesome. No offense little me." Young Kyanchome sighed. Captain Kyanchome then clapped his hands and incanted, "Shin Poruku! Spirit Split!" Once again, he create an illusion of a coliseum in the area and used his Spirit Split technique to detach competitors' spirits from their real bodies into illusory, artificial bodies. Wonrei made an uncomfortable reaction for a second, trying to get used to this, while young Kyanchome said, "Whoa! How do I do this thing?" Captain Kyanchome said, "You'll learn these advanced techniques as you and Byonko-kun train in our military's Ninja Division. Anyways, begin!" In the crowd, Li Yen yelled, "Be careful Wonrei!"

 **Practice Fight: Ninja Apprentice Pancho vs. Young Kyanchome and Wonrei (evening)**

Pancho said, "You can make the first move." Wonrei said, "Alright Gō Bauren!" Wonrei focused demon energy into his fists, increasing his punching power, ran up towards Pancho, jumped in the air and threw a strong right fist. Pancho defended by incanting, "Inbishirudo!," _[インビス, Inbisu- is Japanese pronunciation for "invis-", which is based on the word "invisible"]_ creating an invisible shield to block Wonrei's punch. "What?" Wonrei reacted. Among the audience, Raiden explains, "My buddy Pancho specializes in invisibility spells, especially in invisible walls, like a mime. All of his spells are invisible, which can be used for stealth or sneak attacking. It what makes him a ninja." Back at the fight, as Wonrei continues to bash through Pancho's invisible shield and eventually breaks it by punching with Gō Bauren a few more times but Pancho was preparing his next spell. "Inbisubauren!" Pancho's hands became clear; transparent. He then jumped back at started punching the air in the direction Wonrei was in. Wonrei got barraged by air punches from at a distant while trying to block some and Pancho wasn't attack him directly. Wonrei was thinking, _what are these powers? Is it air-related or are they invisible?_ In reality, Pancho created invisible fists in the air, tracking down Wonrei at all times, and anything movement Pancho makes with his transparent hands, these invisible fists mimics them so Pancho is actually attacking Wonrei in long-range melee combat. Pancho then punched Wonrei at a distance with his right invisible fist in the air, sending Wonrei flying. "Wonrei!" Li Yen was worried about him.

Young Kyanchome was shaking his legs in fear but said with courage, "Wow, your strong, but I shouldn't sit around here doing nothing. Dima Buruku!" Young Kyanchome created eight solid clones of himself. Pancho said, "I can make clones too, dad! Inbisuburuku!" Pancho too created several clones. They were solid for a second, then they turned invisible. Young Kyanchome and his clones were surprised. The invisible Pancho clones then incanted, "Inbishiruga!," shooting invisible walls at a straight line towards each Kyanchome clone, flatting them against a wall and destroyed them. Young Kyanchome was worried but said with courage, "T-that's not all I got. Shin Poruku..." Nothing happened and a second later, Young Kyanchome was confused and said, "Ehh?," while his older self said, "Huh, it appear your Shin Poruku doesn't work while you're inside my Shin Poruku. Didn't know about that. Sorry, little me." Young Kyanchome was upset and yelled, "Oh, come on!"

Wonrei makes a comeback and casts "Rofō Dibauren!," summoning a giant tiger paw made of demon energy and clawed everywhere attempting to destroy the invisible Pancho clones. The clones kept dodging but the spiritual tiger paw eventually destroyed them all. The tiger paw then disappeared. Pancho said, "Wow, you're strong. Time to go into stealth mode. Inbisuruku!" Pancho turned himself invisible. This spell is exactly the same as Gu Riaruku, another spell that turns the user invisible, but with a different spell name. "He's gone," young Kyanchome reacted while Wonrei reacted in his mind, _he disappeared. I must be careful where he strikes._ Wonrei calmed down and focused on his senses other than his sight. While invisible, Pancho pulled out and wielded some kunai, which are ninja daggers, and attempted to go for an assassination. Wonrei detects Pancho's location through hearing. As the invisible Pancho thrusted his left kunai towards Wonrei's right side, Wonrei miraculously grabs his left arm and threw him. Pancho turned visible again and reacted, "Whoa!," as he went flying. Pancho stood back up and said while putting his kunai away, "Wow, not bad. You're just as strong as me and my friends. If our fire feline friend Nekolas was here, who is also a skilled martial artist, he would have loved to challenge you. Anyways, I'm done fighting for now. I'm too worn out since me and Raiden-ōji fought three times earlier today." Wonrei said, "I'm done too. I don't want Li to worry about me." Ninja Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Match over in a draw! Spirit Merge!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome returned everyone back to their real bodies, but kept Shin Poruku active.

Young Kyanchome reacted as he went back to his real body, "Whoa! This just feels weird. I wonder how I do it." Folgore asked, "How was it Kyanchome?!" Young Kyanchome responded, "Pretty cool," then asked, "Hey umm... older me, can you teach me how to do those things?" Captain Kyanchome responded, "Later. But you can figure out it, it'll only take like 5 years to master once you join the military." Young Kyanchome sighed in disappointment on how much he would have to work. Li Yen asked Wonrei, "Are you okay?" Wonrei replied, "Of course. All the injuries I received weren't real." Captain Kyanchome said while his Shin Poruku is still activated, "So, does anyone else want to train?" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko asked his younger self, "Do you want to go next, my young one-gero?" Young Byonko replied, "Actually-gero, I just want to watch-gero. Are you—I mean I'm strong-gero?" Vice Captain Byonko responded, "Umm... yeah... gero. I learned new spells while training in the military-gero, but I'm still not as strong as Kyanchome-senpai-gero." From the crowd, Tioga asked her father Captain Kyanchome, "Papa, can me and Rain-kun join in? I would like to fight mama and that cute, little pony." Schenider "Umagon" blushed and said quietly, "Meru...," while young Tio reacted, "Eh?" Prince Rain Bell reacted, "Huh? But... I don't like fighting..." Prince Raiden said to his younger brother, "Rain, you know that I told you that I'll always protect you, but I taught you some spells to defend yourself, especially from school bullies. I know you don't like fighting but we want to see how strong you can be. You'll be fine, just have fun. But I won't be able to protect you in this training but you know how it works." Rain responded shyly, "Uru..." Young King Gash said, "You can do it, believe in your self." Rain smiled a little and said, "Uru!," and went out to the sparring area with Tioga next to him. Head Nurse Tio said, "Be careful Tioga-chan. I'm just as strong when I was little." Kafka Sunbeam said, "Ready Umag—I mean, Schneider?" Schneider responded, "Meru!," and Sunbeam said with a fighting spirit, "Groovy!" Megumi cheered loudly, "You can do it! All of you! 'careful Tio!" Young Tio said, "I will!" As they got to the training grounds, Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Split!" As the competitors' bodies were separated, Tio said, "Whoa! That felt weird for a second." As others moves their real bodies away, Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Begin!"

 **Practice Fight: Prince Rain Bell and Tioga vs. Young Tio and Schneider (Umagon) (evening)**

Young Tio said, "We'll let you guys make the first move." Tioga said, "Okay. Rain-kun, you should make the first move." Prince Rain got a bit anxious and said, "Me?" Prince Raiden yelled from the audience, "Go for it, little bro!" Prince Rain said, "Well... okay. Zakeru! Akuru!" Prince Rain shot a bolt of yellow lightning from his left hand towards young Tio and a water blast at Schneider with his right hand. Young Tio defends with "Ma Seshirudo!," creating a pink shield to block Zakeru while Schneider (Umagon) yells, "Meru Meru!" While he can't say the names of his spells due to lack of speech in his vocabulary, his mind activates his spells and he activated Gō Shudoruku, giving himself a golden-crimson armor to greatly increase his speed and defense and dodged Akuru. Gō Shudoruku is an enhanced version of his Shudoruku, which is a silver armor. From the audience, the humans were surprised that the unspeakable Schneider could cast spells. Kafka Sunbeam said, "That's Gō Shudoruku! Didn't think Schneider could cast spells without saying their incantations. That's groovy! Way to go, Schneider!" Back at the battle, as Schneider dashes around the arena, making Prince Rain worried, Rain tried focusing on him and incanted, "Za-akuru!," shooting a blast of hydroelectricity at Schneider but Schneider dodged it with his speed and began retaliating. As Schneider charged after Prince Rain with the crimson horn of his Gō Shudoruku armor, Prince Rain got too nervous to defend himself but Tioga protected him, incanting, "Rifureshirudo!," _[リフレ, Rifure- is Japanese pronunciation for "refle-", which is based on the word "reflect"]_ creating a mirror shield and Schneider bounced off of it with his hooves. Tioga specializes in mirror-related spells, which can be used for defense as shields or to create illusions. Both Tioga's mirror spells and her older brother Pancho's invisibility spells are pretty much combinations of their parents' illusion and shield spells. Tioga said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, just like I always do when your brother's not around." Rain said, "Thank you, Tioga-chan."

At a distance, young Tio said, "Don't forget me! Saisu!" Tio threw an orange-colored energy wave at Tioga. Tioga countered with, "Rifuresu!" Tioga too throws an energy wave, but one that's silver-colored, and is just as strong as Tio's Saisu meaning that both offensive spells are very weak, except Rifuresu is slightly better since it has a chance of reflecting attacks while using it to counter, and successfully rebounded young Tio's Saisu back at her. Young Tio jumps to the side to the avoid, "Whoa!," got back up and said, "Not bad. You're good." Tioga replied, "You are too, little mommy! Rain-kun, go after the cute pony and I'll cover you." Prince Rain replied, "Uru! Za-akurouku!" Prince Rain created hydroelectric claws on his hands and feet. This spell is a hydroelectric variation of his mother's Akurouku, which are water claws. Prince Rain runs slowly towards Schneider and attempts to scratch him but as expected, Schneider dodges it with his speed from his Gō Shudoruku armor. Schneider yells, "Meru Meru Me~~~!" and casts Dioemuru Shudoruku with his mind to create a fire armor. This armor is also gold and crimson just like his Gō Shudoruku armor but it slightly appears different and this armor generates flames around him. Schneider dashes towards Prince Rain with his blazing horn but Rain was too nervous to defend himself again but Tioga ran up to his aid and incanted, "Rifuredoruku!," summoning a mirror armor that equipped to Tioga, wielding a mirror shield to block and ward off Schneider's fiery horn. From the crowd, Prince Raiden got worried about his younger brother and yelled, "Rain, you need to focus! I taught you some spells to defend yourself so you could fend off against school bullies. Use that summoning spell mom and I taught you!" Prince Rain responded, "Uru! Za-aku Hydra _[ザ-アク・ハイドラ, Za-aku Haidora]_!" Prince Rain summoned a three-headed water serpent with electricity generating inside its torso. Each Hydra head has the same water crest as Patie's Suō Giakuru. The audience reacted, "Whoa!," while young Tio reacted, "What is that?!" The Hydra started charging electricity inside it and each head was about to shoot blasts of electricity from their mouths but young Tio reacted, "But I don't want to find out! Giga Ra Seushiru!" Young Tio created a green dome over the Hydra, which also covered Prince Rain and Tioga. The Hydra heads shot bolts of electricity from their mouths as they ricocheted inside the green barrier, putting Prince Rain and Tioga in danger from Rain's own summoning spell. Young Tio taunted in relief, "Ha!" Prince Rain got frightened and tried dodging the electrical blasts but right as one was about to hit him directly, Tioga said, "Don't worry, I'll protect us. Teo Refleshirudo!" Tioga created a lot of small mirror shields to protect themselves with and Tioga hid herself in one of her mirrors and said to Prince Rain, "Don't worry, I told you that I'll always be protecting you when your brother can't." Rain was relief and said, "Thank you!" Rain's Hydra was eventually destroyed by its own electrical blasts and dispersed into a puddle of water. Tioga came out of her mirror, ending her spell, and said with some exhaustion, "That was fun but let's end it here," while Young Tio, who was also exhausted, said, "Okay." Schneider said, "Meru!," and deactivates his Dioemuru Shudoruku fire armor.

Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Match over in a draw! Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Merge!" Their spirits went back to their real bodies, unharmed but exhausted, but Captain Kyanchome kept his Shin Poruku activated. Prince Rain said, "I'm sorry Tioga-chan, I know I could have done better, but I hesitate when it comes to battling." Tioga replied, "You did great! I know you hate fights, but you were wonderful and I'm glad to be your girlfriend. Mwah!" Tioga then kissed Prince Rain on the cheek and he blushed. Then they went back to the others and Prince Raiden said with enthusiasm, "You were awesome Rain. I was actually worried there but you did awesome." Prince Rain said, "Thanks, big brother!," while Pancho said, "You too sis!," and Head Nurse Tio said, "I'm proud of you!" Tioga chuckled in happiness. Back in the middle of the arena, Captain Kyanchome said, "I can maintain my Shin Poruku for a few more matches. So whose next?" Raiden was excited and said with enthusiasm, "Alright, I'm going to go again. This time, I want to battle against my younger father and Zeon-ojisan's younger self. And are you sure you don't want to fight, Byonko-kun?" Young Byonko responded, "Maybe later-gero. I just want to watch-gero!," while Vice Captain Byonko said, "You sure-gero?" Raiden said, "It's your lost. So it's just me and my tiny dad and uncle." Raiden then said, "And Kiyomaro, since you helped dad become King, I would like to see your strength too. I want to see how strong you and dad grew together," Kiyomaro was actually interested and said, "Alright," while young Prince Zeon said, "Fine. I hope you put up a good fight." Commander Zeon said to his nephew, "Be careful Raiden. Even as a child, I'm incredibly strong and so is your father and you know that I don't show mercy, even as a child." Raiden said with a grin, "That's why I want to challenge them both at once!" Young King Gash said to Kiyomaro in excitement, "Oh, and Kiyomaro, I have practiced my spells and I can now use my spells without losing consciousness! Hehe! What do you think?" Kiyomaro replied, "That's amazing. It will definitely help out."

 **Practice Fight: Prince Raiden Bell vs. Young Demon King Gash Bell with Kiyomaro Takamine and Young Prince Zeon (evening)**

Ninja Captain Kyanchome incanted, "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Split!" and separated the three battling demons' spirits excluding the human Kiyomaro Takamine into artificial, illusory bodies. As soon as the fight with Prince Raiden Bell against young King Gash Bell with Kiyomaro Takamine supporting him and young Prince Zeon, young Prince Zeon made his first move. "Zakeru!" Young Prince Zeon shot a bolt of blue lightning from his right hand at Prince Raiden. Prince Raiden was thinking of dodging, but instead, stood still while putting a smirk his face, and purposely took the hit. Prince Raiden absorbed young Zeon's Zakeru, took no damage from it, and the dragon logo on Raiden's yellow tanktop started glowing on and off rapidly. Young Zeon reacted, "What?!," while Kiyomaro said, "He took Zeon's Zakeru head on..." Prince Raiden said, "I forgot to mention to you guys; I absorb electricity. And that is because of a dragon that's sealed inside of me that dad made for me seven years ago. And now I'll show you one if its powers. Uncle, thank you for electrocuting me; you allowed me to activate this: Rai'oh Armor _[雷王・アーマー, Raiō Āmā, a.k.a. "Thunder King Armor"]_ , activate!" The dragon logo on Prince Raiden's shirt glowed brighter and Raiden puts his arms out to the side. Armor pieces, made of gold, was being summoned from thin air and attached to Raiden's body including a breast armor, armguards, boots, and a dragon-shaped helmet. "What's that?!" Everyone (excluding demons of this time) reacted as they don't know what's going on. Demon Prince Raiden Bell explained, "You see, like your mantles, my clothes aren't just for show. When a lightning spell strikes the Rai'oh _[雷王 Raiō, "Thunder King"]_ insignia, the dragon logo—and Rai'oh is a dragon sealed in me and my shirt, by the way—I can summon this armor. However, I'm unable to use my spells in this armor, but I can use my own electrical techniques." Prince Raiden fists his hands and charged electricity into his fists and swiftly jumps towards young Prince Zeon and shouts, "Lightning Punch!" Young Zeon dodges Prince Raiden's high speed electrical punch by jumping. Prince Raiden followed up his Lightning Punch attack with, "Lightning Kick!," and delivered a quick, electrical flying kick at young Prince Zeon in mid-air while Prince Zeon blocked it but was knocked back. Young Prince Zeon and said with a smirk, "Not bad. You are quite an interesting one." Prince Raiden said with enthusiasm, "I have just begun! Take this! Lightning Fury!" Prince Raiden dash jumps towards young Zeon at high speed, also charging electricity into his legs and began throwing quick barrages of electrical punches and kicks. Young Prince Zeon blocked his punches and kicks but took electrical damage but he also endured them. After a few seconds of punching and kicking, Prince Raiden shouted, "Thunder Kick!" But right before that, Kiyomaro said, "Gash, protect your brother with Rashirudo!" Young King Gash replied with serious-looking eyes, "Unu! Rashirudo!," and summoned a wall of electricity in-between Prince Zeon and Prince Raiden while both were still in-mid air. Prince Raiden kicked the electrical wall with a slow but strong roundhouse kick, which was meant for Prince Zeon and Prince Raiden said, "Ah man, why did you break my combo dad? Oh well! More electricity for me!" Raiden put his arms out and absorbs his young father's Rashirudo and said, "Like I said, I absorb electricity and it's to thank the Rai'oh you created for me and I recover health and energy from my enemy's electricity. Too bad I can't absorb my own electricity but I'm still immune to all electricity."

Young Zeon thought to himself as he safely landed on the ground, _interesting, this guy will be quite the challenge; rendering our spells useless and forces us in physical combat. But I'm sure Gash-sama has something._ Kiyomaro was thinking a strategy, _there are no metal nearby to restrain him with Jikerudo, but he may be able to absorb that anyways. Wait, I got it. Let's hope he can't absorb this._ Kiyomaro said to young King Gash, "Gash, use Rauzaruku!" Young King Gash replied, "Unu! Rauzaruku!" A thunder cloud appeared above them and a rainbow-colored lightning bolt struct young King Gash, giving him an electrical, rainbow aura, greatly increasing his physical power, defense, and speed for thirty seconds. Kiyomaro yelled, "Now attack!," while young King Gash dashed towards the armored Prince Raiden at high speed. Both young King Gash and young Prince Zeon engaged in melee combat with Prince Raiden. A few seconds later as they battled in melee combat, Prince Raiden dodged one of his father's punches and yelled, "Thunder Punch!," and threw a slow but solid, electrical punch at his father, bashing him to the ground but young King Gash endured the damage with his Rauzaruku but Kiyomaro and young Patie got worried, yelling, "Gash(-chan)!" Prince Raiden likes to name his custom electrical attacks even though they aren't spells. He then focused on young Prince Zeon and both continued to brawl in melee combat but Prince Raiden eventually gain the upper hand, jumped around young Prince Zeon to confuse him. Prince Zeon said, "Where did you—," while the armored Prince Raiden appeared in-front of him and said, "Right here! Rairyūken _[昇龍拳, Thunder Dragon Fist, a parody of _Street Fighter_ 's Shōryūken]_!" Prince Raiden did a rising electrical uppercut to young Prince Zeon's chin and launched him in the air and Prince Raiden jumped after him. Young Prince Zeon said, "What?," and put up his guard for Prince Raiden's next electrical barrage. Raiden shouted, "Thunder Fury!," and two solid but slow electrical punches that young Prince Zeon blocked and a powerful electrical kick that knocked him down. Young Prince Zeon said, "Darn. He's too good. This is pretty exciting!" From the audience, Commander Zeon smiled and thought to himself, _Raiden does have the advantage but I'm glad to see my younger self enjoying this. Raiden seems to have improved since I last seen him fight; I thought his fighting skills would have been on par with my younger self but they are slightly greater. But it doesn't matter, these kids are better than some of my ninja subordinates so they have what it takes to support us in the war and there is no need to check on little Byonko's skills since I know he'll grow stronger over time and so will Kyanchome but I wonder about little Koruru since she can't control her inner beast. I might have an idea for her._

Back at the fight, as the fighters got back on the ground safely, Prince Raiden said, "Alright, I'm done using this armor for now. I haven't actually shown you any of my real Rai'oh Armor techniques but I want to go back to use spells. I still have some spells that I haven't shown you guys yet." Prince Raiden's dispels his Rai'oh Armor and returns back to his base form. Raiden then said, "And I'll end this quickly. Za-uruku!" Prince Raiden dematerializes into electricity and in a blink of an eye, he traveled behind his father almost instantly, re-appears and casts, "Zasorudo!" Prince Raiden created two sword blades of gold electricity from his wrists. Kiyomaro quickly yells in worrisome, "Gash, watch out!" Raiden shouts out the name of his technique, "Lightning Assassination _[雷暗殺, Rai-Ansatsu]_!," and attempted to assassinate his father from behind but after hearing Kiyomaro, "King Gash dodged out of the way." King Gash said, "Whoa! That was close. Hey, why did you do that for?" From the crowd, young Patie had her hand to her chart, took a deep breath, and yelled, "Hey! Don't do that to Gash-chan! I almost had a heart attack!" Prince Raiden felt guilty and said while deactivating his Zasorudo spell, "Sorry little mom! I'm very aggressive when it comes to battling and I don't like holding back. And he wouldn't actually have died since this is all just an illusion." He then said, "Anyways, despite my aggressiveness, I'm actually a kind guy; I look out for my younger brother and protect him." He then said to his younger father, "But because I can be very aggressive, I wouldn't be able to control your's or grandpa's Baō. I always wanted your Baō since I love dragons but Baō was meant to be used by someone who has a pure kind heart like you or my little brother and my heart is kind of corrupted with aggression and anger and I can be very wild or hyper. I hope my brother can have your Baō one day. But after begging you so many times when I was a kid, you decided to create a successor to Baō, called Rai'oh _[雷王, Raiō]_ the Thunder King, but it's draconic electrical energy was too strong for my 7-year old body at the time so it was split into two; half of it went into me while the other half went into this shirt, which I began wearing everyday instead of my yellow mantle that I used to wear all the time. But I want to know which spell is stronger, your Baō Zakeruga or my Rai'oh Zakeruga. Let's finish this. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Young King Gash responded, "Unu! Baō Zakeruga!" Young King Gash created a giant electrical dragon of gold from his mouth while Prince Raiden created a winged, electrical dragon of gold from his arms and both electric dragons battled it out in mid-air. Everyone was astounded watching a battle between two thunder dragon spells. But both electrical dragon blasts eventually destroyed each other. Raiden said while blocking his eyes from the electrical explosion, "Well, it was almost even but your Baō Zakeruga appeared to be stronger. But my Rai'oh Zakeruga can potentially grow stronger too, according to my dad. Anyways, let's end this battle in a draw. I'm done for now." Young King Gash said, "Unu!," while young Prince Zeon said, "I actually enjoyed that fight. Too bad our spells are useless against you. But can you stand up against Gash-sama's Baō Zakeruga?"

Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Match over! Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Merge!" As everyone got back into their real bodies and stood up and Captain Kyanchome ended his Shin Poruku. Young Patie asked young King Gash, "Are you alright?" King Gash replied, "Unu!" Then Prince Raiden answered his young uncle's question, "When I was training with my dad once, I have actually absorbed his Baō Zakeruga, which was the most intense thing I have absorbed. While the electricity itself didn't really do much to me, the impact of the spell was painful but I restored a lot of energy and health from it that it made me super-hyperactive for the entire day. Hehe! But I could possibly get killed by a Baō Zakeruga if I'm way too injured and if I don't absorb all the electricity in time before the impact kills me." Commander Zeon yelled, "And you broke so many of our valuables that day from all of that electrical energy you absorbed. That was the worst day of my life when you were 12 years old and you haven't been that hyper and troublesome since you were 7." Raiden laughed and said, "Hehehe! Yeah. I couldn't control myself; I went into a happy frenzy that day." At a distance from inside the palace, Queen Patie Bell yelled, "Everyone, dinner's almost ready!," while Princess Koruru Bell yelled, "Wash up, everyone!" While everyone was just about to walk back inside the palace, Prince Raiden said to Captain Kyanchome, "Wait, Kyanchome-san!" Captain Kyanchome replied, "What is it, Your Highness?" Raiden Bell asked, "Before we eat, can you show me your assassination technique in action? I still have to see it!" The others wondered and Captain Kyanchome was shocked and said, "I... I can't!" Prince Raiden is making a puppy dog face expression, and had his hands held tightly together beneath his chin and begged, "Pwease?!" Captain Kyanchome was worried and looked at Commander Zeon while the commander said, "Ehh... Just do it, otherwise Raiden will be begging you non-stop. Make it quick but don't kill him." Captain Kyanchome said in worrisome, "But wouldn't the Queen yell at—" Commander Zeon said, "I'll take responsibility." Raiden was excited and said while jumping a few times, "Yes! Does anyone have a camera?! I want to see the real thing recorded." Megumi said, "Well... I've actually been recording everything, for memories sake." Raiden said, "Awesome!" Megumi stopped her recording and looked at some of her footage of the battles but was worried and said, "Wait, what's up with these recordings? No one seems to be battling in them." Parco Folgore said to Megumi, "Of course cameras can't-a record the illusion. We've-a tried that before when we were-a training for the final battles." While never mentioned or seen, it's possible that Parco Folgore and Kyanchome could have tested a Shin Poruku video recording theory during the time they first learned Shin Poruku from months of training for the final battle of the Demon Battle. Raiden said with excitement, "Yes! Now I can see how it actually looks in action!"

 **Quick Demonstration: Prince Raiden Bell vs. Ninja Captain Kyanchome (evening)**

Raiden Bell and adult Captain Kyanchome got into fighting position and everyone else watched them. Captain Kyanchome said, "Okay, but I will my Shin Poruku on everyone outside since I don't want the others from inside the palace to know I'm using this spell. Shin Poruku!" Captain Kyanchome created a world of complete darkness outside the palace but in reality, everyone's eyes in the battle area besides Captain Kyanchome were covered in complete darkness and their ears were deafened. Everyone was confused and scared were they were. Raiden was looking around but all he could see was complete darkness and couldn't find anyone. He said, "Hello. Where is he? Where is everyone?" Even though Raiden had his guard up and was looking around in complete darkness, he suddenly felt his torso being sliced by a katana and reacted in pain, "Uuee!" Ever every few seconds, he could feel his body being slashed up one by one but could not find Captain Kyanchome. Then all of a sudden, Raiden's head was decapitated. As Shin Poruku was ending, Raiden fell to the ground, feeling as though he is dead. The darkness fade away and everyone seen Raiden's head off of his body for a few seconds and some screamed in fear. After Shin Poruku completely disappears, the decapitated head disappeared and Raiden got his head back and felt okay. Everyone felt like they were going to have a heart attacked and sighed in relief. What really happened is that Prince Raiden was only sliced by an illusory katana Kyanchome created in his Shin Poruku. If Captain Kyanchome would have used his real katana, Prince Raiden would have been dead.

Then suddenly, a graveling roar suddenly came from Queen Patie Bell's mouth as she appeared from the pool area, "KYANCHOME! What are you doing to my baby?!" Since she wasn't affected by Shin Poruku, she seen everything that has happened in real life and figured what Captain Kyanchome was doing. Captain Kyanchome shook in fear and said, "Your Majesty... I... I..." Queen Patie Bell didn't gave him a chance to answer and yelled in a deep voice, "Well, explain yourself or your fired!" Captain Kyanchome was too scared to answer due to Her Majesty's rage. Everyone but Commander Zeon was scared by Her Majesty's anger. Megumi stopped her video recording in fear and young Patie asked young King Gash while holding him, "Gash? I'm scared. Am I really this scary when I'm mad?" Young King Gash replied in fear, "U-unu. You're a monster." Young Patie was upset and yelled, "Hey!" Young King Gash ran in fear, which made his girlfriend upset as she crossed her arms and looked away, closing her eyes, "Hmm!" While Captain Kyanchome was still under pressure by Her Majesty, His Highness Commander Zeon came up to her and said with bravery, "If you should be yelling at anyone, yell at me. I let my captain to test his Dark Assassination technique on your son." The enraged Demon Queen yelled at Commander Zeon in a deep voice, "WHAT?! ZEON?! If you weren't Gash's brother and second-in-command, I would throw you in jail! Wait until my husband hears about this!" Then a few heights above the Royal Bell Family palace, adult King Gash Bell was found on a balcony (when did he came back?) and he said, "I seen the whole thing. It's okay. I trusted that Kyanchome wouldn't put our son in danger. Besides, I found it quite hilarious. Hahaha!" Young King Gash said in a happy mood, "My bigger self is back, haha!" Queen Patie lowered her tone, but was still upset and yelled tenderly, "Darling?! How could you say that?"

Prince Raiden interrupt and said, "Mom, please stop. I was the one that asked Kyanchome-san to use that technique on me. I know that he wouldn't really kill me. So go easy on him and Zeon-ojisan. It's my fault." Queen Patie was upset and said, "Oh Raiden, you are such a troublemaker. Still are! Anyways, come on; dinner's ready!" Young Zeon Bell stated quietly, "Wow, looks like Gash's girlfriend is still a pain-in-the-butt as of this day." Young Patie gave young Zeon a death stare. Commander Zeon told his younger self, "Yep. Still crazy at times, but I'm used to it, but she doesn't get like this often anymore but we used to get in many arguments." Queen Patie was still upset and said, "I can't believe you guys, all of you, especially you my dear Gash, defending our child like that." King Gash was a bit worried and said from the balcony, "Patie-chan, please for forgive us, but it was hilarious!" He then accidentally fell off the balcony and reacted as he landed his head on the ground, "Ow!," Queen Patie's expression instantly change and reacted, "Gash? Are you okay?!" Adult King Gash replied, "I'm okay!" He got back up to his feet and met with the others. Prince Raiden apologized then asked, "I'm sorry to make you worry, mom. And... what are we having for dinner?" Queen Patie replied, "Yellowtail and many other things." Raiden became hyper and said in excitement, "YES! Yellowtail! Wooo!" Young King Gash was drooling and said, "Yellowtail! Yay!," and ran. Adult King Gash even said in excitement, "Woo! Our favorite meal!" Kiyomaro realized and said, "That Raiden kid is just like a spitting image of Gash. Like father like son." As they all went inside a palace, a strange, tiny robotic drone was looking at them from a distance and flew away.

 **Scene: Great Hall in Royal Bell Family Palace (evening)**

After washing, everyone went to the Great Hall of the palace, which was essentially the palace's dining room. Queen Patie, Princess Koruru, and young Koruru, as well as some maids, served dinner for everyone. While everyone was eating, Megumi was showing the video of Ninja Captain Kyanchome using Shin Poruku on Raiden without the illusion and everyone was laughing. "Bwahaha! Oh, Kyanchome-san can be so funny at times. I'm glad he didn't use his real sword or I would have been dead," Raiden said, laughing out loud, while eating some of his yellowtail amberjack while holding and put it to the side. What was seen in Megumi's video camera was Kyanchome making fun of Raiden and teasing him before pretending to slash him with nothing. Parco Folgore said in happiness, "Hehe! I'm-a glad Kyanchome still has his-a sense of humor." Raiden put down his yellowtail and said, "Be right back. Gotta' go pee. Forgot to do so after training. No one touch my food!" As he got up, he accidentally pushes his dish towards young King Gash Bell without realizing.

Next to them, Tioga asked young King Gash and young Patie, "So Gash-kun, Patie-chan, when did you two started dating?" After young King Gash ate some of his yellowtail amberjack, he said, "A week ago back in our time, which was a month after our parents went missing... or umm..." King Gash got a bit depressed but didn't want to believe the death of his parents. Tioga said, "I'm sorry." King Gash said, "And I felt so lonely so I decided to accept Patie's love, especially since she lost her parents too. Before our parents were gone, I didn't care about love and I didn't understood was true love was and I would constantly reject her feelings, which made her very angry and I would run away in fear. And she's still like that!" Patie was upset and said, "Hmm! Well, you shouldn't have broken my heart. It's not nice calling a beautiful lady a monster, especially your girlfriend." Tioga giggled, then asked in curiosity, "And have you two met each other in that battle in the Human World that I heard from mommy and daddy?" Patie was upset and feeling guilty and said, "I don't really want to talk about it. I done bad things back then. Gash-chan had amnesia at the time and I didn't realize it and I hurt everyone." Young King Gash said as he finished his yellowtail, "Don't worry about it. We forgave you and Byonko. It's that Zophise' fault." Young Patie smiled and said, "You're right. But I'm working hard to redeem myself as Gash-chan's future queen." Tioga wondered, "Who's Zophise?" Byonko entered the conversation and said in depression, "He's a bad guy that killed my parents and Patie's parents-gero. We used to work for him but it's my fault since I was wanting to make friends and I chose the wrong side. I wanted to join the military to get revenge but we haven't seen him since. I've been living with Kyanchome since then." Prince Rain Bell and Tioga felt sorry but now understood why elder Byonko was a ninja in the first place.

Young Tio was listening and asks Tioga and Rain, "Anyways, how did you two get together?" Tioga answered while blushing, "We have always been friends since we were babies." Rain continued from her answer while blushing for a second, "Tioga-chan, as well as Raiden-onīsan, has always protected me from bullies in school. I was very thankful of them. I always hated fighting... so I never fought back at them... to protect myself." Tioga continued from what Rain was saying, "Then one day, some time last year, Rain-kun asked me if he would like to be my boyfriend. I kind of thought he had a crush on me. At first, I wasn't sure, but since I have said that I would always protect him, I accepted his offer, and I wondered what it would like to be a princess. But I never really fell in-love until the day later and that's when I thought that our new love turned out to be cute and I love cute things. Anyways, Rain was a cutie and he's even cuter when his face turns red." Prince Rain blushed even more and Tioga giggled and said, "Tehehe! Like that." Prince Rain didn't realize it until his girlfriend said that for a second. Tioga then said, "Actually, maybe I did have a crush on... but maybe I don't realize... Anyways, then one day when I was protecting him from a bully, after I developed a new spell, which is Shin Rifureporuku, I used my Shin Rifureporuku spell to scare him away. It's like my papa's Shin Poruku except I create a world of mirror illusions and have victims to feel what I wanted to feel when they look at the mirrors. Things that mirrors can show them could be comfortable, scary, mean, or painful, depending on my mood, and if I'm not careful enough, I could end up killing someone mentally, just like my papa's Shin Poruku. After Rain saw me scaring those bullies away with that spell, he became afraid of me. He wouldn't talk to me for a few days. I then used this spell on him to try to comfort him, apologize to him, and give him toys he liked, and anything he wanted even though they were only an illusion. At first, he got even more scared when I used this spell on him to try to help him but I eventually convinced him to stop fearing me and he starting fall in-love with me again. I felt so bad for what I did and it was rough trying to bring Rain back to me after being scared of me." Young Tio said, "Wow, that must have been really hard on you." Prince Rain Bell, "It's not your fault, I'm just a scaredy-cat. When I saw your darker side, it made me scared... I was... distressed... and didn't know... who to love anymore. I don't want to see the dark side of that spell again. It scares me!" Rain felt a bit traumatized remembering it and Tioga said, "Dont worry Rain-kun, I promise I won't use that side of my power again. I'll always make you happy for now on." King Rain was still a bit downed but replied, "Unu..."

Then Tioga was curious about young Koruru and asked her, "And Koruru, how did you and Zeon get together and how to you feel about him?" Young Koruru slightly blushed and said, "We're... we're not! And I'm surprised... on how we are. And I don't really know... um..." Tioga giggled and said, "Teehee! I was kidding. And you, cute little mom and dad?" Tio blushed in embarrassment and yelled, "WHAT?! We are not dating! And I still wonder how I got together with him. Of all of... I was in-love with Gash!" She then blocked her mouth with her hands in embarrassment with her face completely while Tioga giggled, "Tehehehe!," and young Patie taunted her, "Too bad Tio. Gash-chan chose me to be his future bride and queen. I won that battle." Young Tio yelled, "What do you mean?!" Towards the end of that conversation, young King Gash was still hungry and grabbed another yellowtail (it wasn't Raiden's) and said while eating it, "Sorry Tio, but you told me...," Gash takes several bites of a yellowtail, then continues saying, "...that I should be with Patie-chan...," Gash takes another but and continues saying, "... Remember?" Young Kyanchome made fun of her while flexing himself, "Don't worry. You'll get someone... super strong... in the future." She then backed then and said in a normal voice, "Whatever... I don't see how we got together in this time."

Near the end of that conversation, as young King Gash was still hunger, and was going to grab another yellowtail amberjack to eat, he accidentally grabbed Raiden Bell's yellowtail, whom Raiden Bell did not anyone to touch, and ate it. From the other side of the table as Pancho looked at Gash eating Raiden's yellowtail, Pancho got extremely worried with his beak stretched, checked to see if Raiden is back yet and jumped towards King Gash and said, "Don't eat that! That's Raiden-ōji's yellowtail!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome heard them and said, "Oh, dear..." while adult King Gash said, "Uh, oh! Should we get out of here?" They were worried about young King Gash for taking Raiden's favorite unfinished food. Kiyomaro asked, "What's wrong?" Young King Gash just noticed and said, "Oops! But there are still more left, I'm sure he'll understand." Pancho got worried and said, "No, you don't understand. If Raiden catches you eating his yellowtail, he'll—" Then suddenly, "I'm back everyone!" Prince Raiden yelled with a happy mood. Pancho was worried and pulled out the bones of Prince Raiden's yellowtail remains from young King Gash's mouth, which was clean and covered in drools and Pancho thought that was nasty. Prince Raiden said, "I knew I should have gone earlier. That was one monster—Uh?!" Prince Raiden looks at his empty plate with Pancho nearby it with the bones of his yellowtail in Pancho's hand, paused a second later, then Raiden Bell's mood instantly turns from happiness into anger and has gone berserk, "PANCHO?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?! YOU'RE DEAD! ZARUKU!" Through Prince Raiden's rage, he created a massive electrical aura around him. Zaruku is the parent variation of King Gash's Rauzaruku; it creates a electrical aura around the user (based on the user's lightning color instead of a rainbow one like Rauzaruku) to slightly increase the user's physical power (Rauzaruku increases the user's physical power a lot more than Zaruku) and can electrocute anyone that comes into contact with the user but this spell can only last up to 30 seconds but the user can deactivate it anytime, and the user can't cast any other spells except certain "Zaruku" spells like Rauzaruku. Pancho screamed in fear and attempted to run away while the enraged Raiden chased after him. Everyone else was confused in fear and young King Gash fearing the situation, thought he was scarier than Patie, when Patie gets angry. Young Patie is fearing her future son's angry side too and said, "Our kid... is just like... me?" Pancho kept running away in circles with the berserking Raiden chasing after him. Young Zeon was astounded and said to his older self, "He's just like Gash's girlfriend... but worse! No wonder why you said he's annoying." As soon as the "shockingly" angry Raiden got close enough to Pancho, he yelled, "Thunder Punch!," and punch Pancho through a wall of the palace leading outside into the swimming pool area (it's a good thing Pancho's head was still above water, but he was definitely injured but Prince Raiden yelled, "You and Nekolas are the worst! You two always steal my yellowtail when I'm not looking and I'm glad he's not here right now, otherwise he would have most likely stolen it and I would have punched him through a wall! Don't EVER steal my favorite food again!"

After a few more angry breaths, Raiden instantly calmed down and said with happiness without delay, "Oh well, doesn't matter anymore. At least we still have more yellowtail. You are forgiven Pancho! Let's eat! Wooo!" Everyone fell off their seat in confusion as a comedic matter and Kiyomaro said in a wide-eyed expression, "No doubt, he is a mix of Gash and Patie..." and Queen Patie Bell yelled in frustration, "Raiden! Stop breaking our house!" Raiden put on a sweaty expression and said, "Sorry mom! Eh hehe!"

 **Scene: Bedrooms in Royal Bell Family Palace (night)**

Later that night after dinner, Prince Raiden Bell let the humans, Wonrei, and Pancho to sleep in his room on the floor. Pancho and Tioga are spending the night at the Bell family's palace for tonight while Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Head Nurse Tio went home. The younger demon kids slept in Prince Rain's bedroom except for young Prince Zeon, who stayed with his older self and Princess Koruru Bell since he doesn't want to hear all the annoyance from the other bedrooms. And adult Demon King Gash Bell and Queen Patie Bell, of course, stayed in their grand king-sized bed; that huge bed _all_ to themselves!

In Prince Raiden Bell's bedroom (his room has bright-yellow walls, and the bedroom lights were still on), Raiden yelled with a smirk, "Hey Pancho! Pillow fight!," and threw one of his pillows on him while Pancho said, "Oh, you are on!" Both began pillow fighting and Prince Raiden said to everyone else, "Everyone, join us! Haha!" Kiyomaro yelled at them, "Knock if off!" But as soon as Prince Raiden accidentally threw a pillow at Kiyomaro, Kiyomaro said, "That's it!," and joined in with them. Parco Folgore brought in the music and said, "Let's all dance and have fun! Chi-chi-chi-chi oppai, BOIN BOI~N! " Kafka Sunbeam joined in and said, "Rock n' roll~~~~!" Megumi was trying to sleep in a sleep bag but was irritated and said, "Ugh, these guys are so immature." Wonrei and Li Yen were trying to sleep peacefully together and Li Yen said, "It's too loud in here!" Prince Raiden asked, "Hey Wonrei, come join us!" Wonrei stood up and said, "Fine, if it will shut you up," and Li Yen said, trying to sleep, "Wonrei? Not you too!"

In Prince Rain Bell's bedroom (his bedroom has blue walls, but the bedroom lights were off except for some night lights as Prince Rain has nyctophobia; fear of darkness), Tioga slept with her boyfriend Prince Rain in his bed, which made Prince Rain blush in happiness to be sleeping with someone he had a crush on. Prince Rain was wearing his blue, bubble-themed pajamas while Tioga was in a light blue nightgown with pink trims and yellow flowers. The little demon children were sleeping in bean bags or tiny beds and they wore some pajamas too, given by Prince Rain or old, small pajamas that King Gash kept. Prince Rain shyly said with his face red, "This is... my first time... sleeping... with you." Tioga said while cuddled up to him, "Teehee! You feel so nice Rain-kun. And how are you all doing down there?" The others except young King Gash said, "Good!/We're fine!" From left to right in Prince Rain's bedroom on the floor (with their heads facing towards Prince Rain's bed) were young Patie cuddled up to young King Gash (by now, the young King is used to sleeping next to his beloved), young Schneider "Umagon," young Byonko, young Kyanchome, young Tio, and young Koruru. Young Patie asked young Gash, "Are you okay?" Young King Gash was depressed thinking about his parents and said, crying slowly, "I... I miss my parents. I don't want to believe they're dead." The young King cried on young Patie's soft chest and Patie comforted him, rubbing his hair, and said while feeling sorry for him, "I'm so sorry. I know, I don't want to believe that too and I made a promise to you that I would find them for you. I'm so sorry, but I'm always here for you... We're always here for you." Schneider, who was next to Gash, was worried, "Meru..." The others felt sorry for the young King's lost even though they already knew and Kyanchome said, "We're always here you for, buddy." Everyone else agreed to cheer the poor young King and the young King said while holding young Patie tightly with his resting his head on her chest, with more tears coming down his eyes onto his girlfriend, "Thank you, everyone! And thank you, Patie! You're all... precious... to me!"

 **Scene: Demon Revolution Army's current secret base (midnight)**

Near midnight, a small robotic drone went inside a secret cave to its master, the seventh Death General Dr. Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army. After viewing the recordings the drone captured, Dr. Zulu yelled, "Zega-sama! Zecross-sama!" After Dr. Zulu shows the co-leaders of the Demon Revolution Army activities that were happening in the Royal Bell Family Palace, #1 Zega said, "Interesting," while #2 Zecross said, "Interesting, indeed. But those guys would be a nuisance to us in their own timeline if they were to go back. #7 Dr. Zulu, I will also grant your permission to create a time machine in additional to your _other project_." #7 Dr. Zulu thanked, "Zehehe! Thank you, my masters!" #1 Zega said, "Still, this will be an interesting challenge in our war. Tomorrow, we'll directly introduce ourselves and commence the real war."


	6. Ch 6: The Real Battle Begins!

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Real Battle Begins!**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **sixth chapter "The Second Attack"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

After Demon King Gash Bell's party ended up in the wrong time era and told everything that has happened in the present time to their younger counterparts, young Demon King Gash Bell and his friends including humans that came from the Human World during that day decided to help out to save their future counterparts' timeline from a chaotic war. After warping back to the present with everyone, they went into training to prepare for the war. Little do they know that the Demon Revolution Army was spying on their training and are about to take action.

 **Scene: Sparring Area in the Royal Bell Family Palace (evening)**

The next day, after everyone got up and ate breakfast, they continued their training outside in the training area; even young Byonko trained with them this time but he lost in a match against Schneider "Umagon", withNinja Captain Kyanchome responding, "And the winner is Schneider! Spirit Merge!" Kafka Sunbeam congratulated his former demon partner, "That was groovy, Schneider! You rock!" Schneider responded with accomplishment, "Meru!" Young Byonko was disappointed, "Ugh... I lost-gero," while his elder ninja counterpart said, cheering his younger self, "It's alright little me, everyone loses once in a while-gero, even though I lose against Kyanchome-senpai a lot, but I'll train you later-gero. You'll win next time." Young Koruru couldn't train with them due to her split personality issue and didn't want to harm others so she stayed inside the palace with her older self and her older self spent time playing with her. Demon King Gash Bell and his queen Patie Bell are currently out, wandering out in the city, aiding poor demons they find and making them happy. After the young demons from the past did their training, Demon Prince Raiden Bell and Ninja Apprentice Pancho were about to brawl each other and Prince Raiden said while fisting his left hand, "Alright Pancho, our rematch and I'll win this time now that we can go all out." Pancho said, "It doesn't matter. I'm the one with the brains here." Captain Kyanchome said, "Ready? Spirit Split! Begin!" Captain Kyanchome separated their spirits from real bodies into fake bodies while in his Shin Poruku spell (he has an imaginary coliseum ready) and the battle begins.

 **Practice Fight: Demon Prince Raiden Bell vs. Ninja Apprentice Pancho (evening)**

As soon as Prince Raiden and Pancho got into illusory bodies created by Captain Kyanchome's Shin Poruku, Prince Raiden instantly makes his first move with a "Zakeruga!" Raiden stretched out his arms forward, connecting his hands, and launched a concentrated beam of yellow lightning at Pancho and Pancho said, "First move as expected. Inbishiruga!" Pancho launched a moving invisible shield straight at Zakeruga from his hands. Both Raiden and Pancho kept focusing their demon energy as their spells were battling and Pancho said, "I'll show you that last time wasn't luck. Argh!" At first, Zakeruga was being pushed back. Raiden then said, "Oh really? Ginisu Zaruku!" This spell gave Raiden a glowing, golden aura that temporarily enhances his lightning spells and make them brighter and more stable. Raiden's Zakeruga turned into a large lightning laser beam that pushed Inbishiruga right back at Pancho. When the enhanced Zakeruga got near Pancho, Pancho dodged out of the way to the side and the attack hit an illusory coliseum wall. Pancho then said while gasping for air, "I'm not done yet! Inbisorudo!" Pancho then flattens his arms and they became partially transparent and slashes Raiden at a distance. Raiden was slashed by invisible swords that were following him. These invisible floating swords that Pancho created tracks down its target but its incapable of slashing off limbs or fatally striking vital organs as a restriction to prevent it from being overpowered. Just right before Pancho went for a stab, Raiden quickly incanted, "Zaruku!," giving himself an electrical aura to slightly enhanced his physical power. Normally, Zaruku and Ginisu Zaruku lasts 30 seconds individually (but the user can end them at anytime before it) but when both spells are active, their time limit decreases by 15 seconds but with Ginisu Zaruku active, all of Raiden's spells are re-enabled when Zaruku disables all non-Zaruku-related spells. With enough time to use one more enhanced lightning spell from Ginisu Zaruku, Raiden casted, "Zasorudo!" creating an electrical blade on his right on (with Ginisu Zaruku active, the blade is longer and the electrical blade is more stable and sharp) and he knocks Pancho's invisible stab to the side before the invisible sword impaled him and began sword fighting Pancho's Invisorudo at a distance while rushing towards him.

As Prince Raiden was approaching Pancho while blocking against Pancho's Inbisorudo's invisible slashes by watching Pancho's arm movement, Pancho decided to end his spell (his arms appeared solid again) and said, "Crud! Let's try this! Inbishirudo!" Pancho created an invisible wall somewhere in front in him. Raiden said, "Heh, I can just jump over that invisible wall! Haaa—" Suddenly, Raiden hit his head on something invisible and reacted, "Youch!" Pancho laughed at him and said, "Tahaha! I can't believe you fell for it!" Raiden was irritated, rubbed his head with his left hand while after deactivating his Zasorudo, Zaruku (it expired), and Ginisu Zaruku (he canceled it before expiration), and yelled, "Screw you and your invisible walls!" Pancho said, "I told you I'm better than you at strategics. Learn your opponent's spells and techniques rather than attacking recklessly. But that was still a risky move I did but knowing you, I knew you would fall for it." Raiden got angry and yelled, "Why you little—? I still have my brains; I'm not that dumb!" From the crowd, young Kyanchome said, "Wow, I have an awesome kid, right Tio?" Young Tio sighed and didn't want to respond to that statement as she was still confused on why they were together in the future (her older self once told her it was _complicated_ ). Back at the fight, Raiden stood back up and charged after Pancho with a battle cry, but Pancho said, "You'll never learn. Rājia Inbishirudo!" Pancho created an invisible maze with his imagination, trapping Raiden inside it and Raiden hit an invisible wall. As Raiden's face was flattened to an invisible wall, he was even more enraged and yelled, "Screw you and your invisible walls! And I hate this stupid maze spell!" While the irritated Prince Raiden was trying to navigate through the concealed labyrinth, Pancho laid down in relaxation and said, "Taha! Wake me up when you get out of my labyrinth-of-no-return."

From the crowd, young Demon King Gash Bell wondered, "What's going on?" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said, "This spell really annoys Raiden-sama-gero. He's inside an invisible maze." Young Byonko said, "An invisible maze? That must be annoying to be in-gero." While maintaining Shin Poruku, Captain Kyanchome said, "Like me, my son loves putting on a good show sometimes. Reminds me back in my days with Folgore-san." From the crowd, Parco Folgore gave a thumbs up and a smile. But young Patie was irritated (and jealous) and said, "But that's not fair on what he's doing to mine and darling's future baby." Young Tio provoked young Patie with, "Looks like my boy is stronger than yours, Patie-chan!" Young Patie yelled in a gravely voice, "What did you say, you twerp?!" As young Patie tried attacking young Tio, her Kingly boyfriend held her back and said, "Patie-chan, please calm down." Young Patie calmed down but crossed her arms with slight anger, "Hmm!," then asked her second future son Rain Bell, "Rain-chan, who's the stronger boy?" Prince Rain responded, "Eh? Well, it's kind of even... but... I'll say my brother is stronger." Young Patie said to young Tio to provoke her, "See?!" Young Tio growled inside her mouth and Megumi Ōumi, who was next to them, said "Be nice, girls," while Tioga, who was next to her prince boyfriend Rain, said with happiness, "But Pancho-onīchan is smarter. Go big bro!"

While the audience was talking, Prince Raiden said as he was trying to navigate through the invisible maze, "I wish I can warp out of this stupid maze with my Za-uruku. Why can't my electric teleportation spell go through objects?" Prince Raiden almost found his way to Pancho and said, "Yes, I should almost be out of this stupid maze." Pancho took a peek with his right eye and said, "Think again, buddy. Oru Inbishirudo! Taha!" Pancho reconstructed his invisible labyrinth, blocking Raiden from exiting the maze. Pancho can use his Oru Inbishirudo to modify, move, re-angle, repair, or fortify his Inbishiru-related [invisible shield] spells. Raiden yelled as he bumped into a new invisible wall, "Darn you Pancho! I hate you and this stupid maze!" Raiden doesn't really hate his best friend, but he does gets very annoyed when Pancho does this to him (other than taking Raiden's favorite food). As Prince Raiden tried navigating through the modified maze, he found himself in a dead end with no open corners and yelled with frustration, "That's it! I had it with this maze! I'm busting it with my ultimate technique!" Raiden laid back on the ground, put his arms vertically forward, and incanted, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!," creating a large, gold-colored, winged-electrical dragon, and attempted to bust through an invisible ceiling of Pancho's Rajia Inbishirudo labyrinth. Rai'oh Zakeruga is currently Prince Raiden's strongest spell and its the successor to his father's and grandfather's Baō Zakeruga. As soon as Raiden chanted his spell, Pancho heard it, jumped back up in a surprise reaction and said, "Zeek! Oh, no! Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho puts his arms forward and using his spell to repair cracks in his Rājia Inbishirudo and fortify it but it would eventually be destroyed and Rai'oh Zakeruga destroyed the invisible complex network. Once broken free, Raiden redirects his Rai'oh Zakeruga towards Pancho and Pancho reacted in surprise and worrisome, "TAHA! Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho created a large invisible wall and fortified its defenses as much as possible.

Eventually, Rai'oh Zakeruga destroys itself, destroying the enhanced Inbishirudo, Prince Raiden said, "Darn! Take this! Ganzu Zakeru!" Raiden put his arms to the side and created two small balls of electricity in the palms of his hands and starts throwing electrical balls (more generates from the palm of his hands) towards Pancho. Pancho said, "I'm not taking anymore chances! Giga Ra Inbishiru!" Pancho created an invisible box, surrounding Raiden while Raiden's Ganzu Zakeru deflects off the invisible wall. Raiden said, "Crud! That means..." Pancho said, "You're finished! Oru Inbishirudo! Invisibility Wall Technique: Invisible Compactor! _[不可視の壁の術：インビジブル・コンパクタ, Fukashi no Kabe no Jutsu: Inbijiburu Konpakuta]_ " Pancho shrinks the box and Raiden said as he's pushing against the invisible walls with his hands and feet, "No! I refused to be crushed by this spell again! Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga! Aaaargh!" Raiden generated electricity to his arms and is about to summon two half-sized and half-powered Rai'oh Zakeruga but only the heads shown up from his hands and Pancho said, "You fool! You'll destroy yourself!" Pancho also fortified the defenses of his Giga Ra Inbishiru with Oru Inbishirudo but Raiden said while pushing back as much as he could with Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga, "I'm not done yet! Ginisu Zaruku!" Raiden created a bright, golden aura around him and both of his Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga were powered up by twice the amount, equal to the original Rai'oh Zakeruga's power, which destroyed Pancho's Giga Ra Inbishiru. Raiden then redirected his Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga into the air. As he battle cried in the air, "AAAAARGH!" He telekinetically brought water from the swimming pool area to his right with his Hydro-Telekinesis ability through the intensity of his demon energy and surrounded both small Rai'oh Zakeruga with water, turning them into hydroelectric dragons. Everyone awed in surprise and were speechless. Pancho was worried, "Crud, what's he doing?!" Raiden then dove his water/laser-enhanced Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga on both sides of Pancho and Pancho cried and reacted, "Taaahaaa! Inbishiru! Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho created an invisible box to protect himself, similar to his mother's Seushiru but invisible and enhanced it with Oru Inbishirudo. Unfortunately, Raiden's powered up Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga was still stronger and destroyed Pancho's enhanced Inbishiru and Pancho himself. Pancho's artificial, illusory body was destroyed and his spirit was immediately sent back to his real body, unharmed. Everyone was surprised and worried. Captain Kyanchome said as he was astonished, "Wow. That's, wow... Anyways, the winner is Raiden-sama. Spirit Merge!" Raiden's spirit went back to his real body.

Young Patie taunted to young Tio, "Ha! Looks my kid _is_ better than yours." Young Tio growled inside her mouth for that insult. Pancho was disappointed and said, "Ahh! I lost. There goes my winning streak." His mother Nurse Tio said, "You tried your best, sweetie." Tioga cheered her older brother, "You can win next time, big bro!" Pancho said, "Heh! Yeah." Prince Raiden said to Pancho in his real body, "Phew! That was a close one. But yeah, as long as I am able to go all out, you don't stand a chance against me, which is why I lost last time since you're dad wasn't here!" He provoked Pancho and Pancho reacted, "I wasn't able to go all out that time either and I won. I'm not allowed to use my Invisible Compactor technique in real life since it would crush someone to death or suffocate them." Commander Zeon walked up and said, "Doesn't matter now. Your skills will be worthy in this war. Now if only if my other ninja subordinates and their other apprentices are as strong as you guys." Pancho said, "Speaking of apprentices, I wonder how Nekolas is doing?" Raiden said, "Probably still training with his dad. I don't think his old man will let him join in the war with us, considering how strict his pops Red Lion Leo-san is. Poor Neko-kun!" And Prince Raiden's assumption is true. Among a clan of cat demons, their pyrofeline demon friend Nekolas is still training with his father Leo the Red Lion and their ice rabbit demon friend Haria is still with Nekolas (she stayed the night with him), training with him (Nekolas' father wouldn't let her go either for certain reasons). Back at the Bell Family Palace's training grounds, Commander Zeon said, "Well, I'm not forcing any apprentices to join without their or their parents' permission." Head Nurse Tio was a bit irritated and quietly said to herself, "Hmm! I didn't want Pancho to join." Raiden walked up to them and said, "Anyways, we'll make this to protect this world and our family, right Pancho?" Pancho said, "Yeah!," and both fist bumped side-by-side.

Wonrei said to them, "You two are amazing fighters and we'll support you." Every other demon children of the past timeline agreed. Pancho and Raiden said, "Thank you, everyone!" Kiyomaro Takamine said, "And don't forget us humans. We may not be as strong as you demons but we've been through many demon battles and I possess a useful psychic ability that will help with our strategics," while Li Yen said, "And while I'm not strong as you guys or Wonrei, I am a martial artist and I'm stronger than I look for a human girl." Megumi said, "And I guess the rest of us won't be as useful, but I would like to record everything that has and will happen." Kafka Sunbeam said to Megumi, "That would be a groovy idea. Learn everything that happens here and use it to our advantage to save our time." And Parco Folgore said with enthusiasm, "And I'm the great, Invincible Parco Folgore! And when we-a win, we'll-a celebrate our victory with-a big party!" Young Kyanchome said, "I'm with ya' Folgore-san!" The others slightly laughed except for both Zeon, who facepalmed.

After that chat, young Byonko asked his older self, "Older me, will you and older Kyanchome fight each other-gero? I want to see how strong I will become-gero!" Young Kyanchome agreed and said, "Yeah! I want to see how amazing we are as ninjas!" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko thought about it and asked his partner, "Why not? It's been a while since I sparred with Kyanchome-senpai-gero. Senpai, care for a challenge-gero?" Captain Kyanchome said, "If you want to lose again." Vice Captain Byonko made a wager, "And if I win, I become the new Ninja Captain and you'll be my Vice Captain!" Captain Kyanchome sighed but agreed, "Ehh... fine, that is if you can beat me. Dima Buruku!" Captain Kyanchome created one clone of himself that will act as the referee. Young Kyanchome wonders, "What's that clone for?" His real older self said, "He's going to be the referee. My clones are skilled enough to cast spells on their own at a cost of my energy." Both the real Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko got into position on the sparring arena and the Kyanchome clone said, "Shin Poruku! Spirit Split! Ready, begin!"

 **Practice Fight: Ninja Captain Kyanchome vs. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko**

After the clone created an illusionary coliseum as the battlefield and separated his real self and Byonko's spirits into illusionary bodies, Captain Kyanchome makes his first move, "Dima Buruku!" Captain Kyanchome created four additional clones and they both pulled out and wielded their katana and charged after Vice Captain Byonko. Vice Captain Byonko incanted, "Dima Nyuburuku!," creating four green slime clones of himself and they all incanted, "Nyusorudo," summoning swords made of solid and sharp green slime. All the opposing clones charged at each other and began sword fighting while their real selves jumped in the air and clashed swords in mid-air. After landing on the ground, Captain Kyanchome charged after his lieutenant with his katana and prepared a horizontal slice toward Vice Captain Byonko but Byonko evaded the attack by incanting, "Nyuru!," turning himself into green slime on the ground. After Kyanchome's katana swung and miss, Byonko re-materalized, then attempts to attack his captain with his slime sword but Captain Kyanchome blocked his slime sword with his katana.

From the crowd, young Byonko said, "Wow, I learn quite a bit of cool new spells when I worked as a ninja-gero!" Back at the battle, a few Captain Kyanchome clones and Vice Captain Byonko slime clones were already destroyed but some were still fighting." As Captain Kyanchome was sword fighting his partner, Kyanchome stated, "If only if I can use Shin Poruku while in Shin Poruku, this duel would be over." Vice Captain said, "I'm glad that you can't, otherwise it wouldn't be fair, 'Silent Dark Assassin'." As Vice Captain Byonko jumps backwards, Kyanchome made a horizontal slash and missed. Then Vice Captain Byonko incanted, "Nyushuriken!," and threw a slimy green shuriken at Captain Kyanchome. Captain Kyanchome dodges it and Captain Byonko creates another one and throws is. Captain Kyanchome does a Tiger hand sign (index fingers only) and incants, "Fō Supuporuku!," to force Captain Byonko's brain to Nyushuriken and Dima Nyuburuku. At the same two remaining Byonko slime clones disappeared, Captain Kyanchome's two remaining in-battle clones quietly incanted, "Poruku," and camouflage themselves with the background while Vice Captain Byonko wasn't paying attention to them. Vice Captain Byonko yelled, "This isn't over y—," but suddenly, he was assassinated by the two camouflaged Kyanchome clones' katana. Vice Captain Byonko's spirit then went back to his real body.

Vice Captain Byonko said while kneeling down in defeat, "Rats, I should of seen that coming-gero." Captain Kyanchome's first clone yelled out, "Spirit Merge!," returning the real Kyanchome's spirit to his real body. Then the clone ended Shin Poruku and the clone disappeared. Captain Kyanchome said, "You will eventually beat me one of these days. I think that's 20 wins and 5 losses of me versing you now and you won zero times ever since I became Captain. You still have much to learn, buddy." Young Kyanchome was amazed and said. "Wow, you—I mean, I—am amazing!" Captain Kyanchome said, "Zeon-sama's training may be tough, but I became one of his strongest soldiers." Everyone was impressed at their battle performance and talked about how strong and awesome they were and they all went back inside the Royal Bell Family palace. As everyone went back inside the palace, Princess Koruru Bell and her younger self greeted everyone with lunch, which made Prince Raiden and young King Gash happy since it was leftover yellowtail from yesterday's dinner (but there were other things too). Adult Demon King Gash Bell and Demon Queen Patie Bell came home just in time for lunch after helping out some demon civilians.

 **Scene: Outside in Demon World's Capital City (night)**

A few hours later, eight Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army (numbers 1–7 and 9) gathered on a cliff of a mountain next to the Capital City of Demon World with two armies of demons following them. In front of the other Death Generals are the Revolution Army's leaders, Death General #1 Zega and Death General #2 Zecross. Once again, Death General #7 Dr. Zulu brought his holographic projector that has that anti-spell wand jammer feature (meaning that King Gash Bell won't be able to stop demons from casting spells with his wand) and he displayed the faces of the leaders in a large holographic image above them. #1 Zega said as his voice was being projected across Demon World, "Attention Demon World!" Back inside in the Great Hall of the Royal Bell Family Palace, the humans and young demons were wondering, "What's that?"/"Who's that?" The others from this time recognized that voice and adult King Gash Bell said, "That voice. They're back." Commander Zeon said, "Captain Kyanchome, prepare your ninja team. I'm getting my knights." Captain Kyanchome replied, "Roger!" Everyone exited the palace and continued listening, "It's about time we start the real revolution war. Our first attack was just a warm-up and my next wave will be a serious fight. Unless if Demon King Gash Bell-sama surrenders his title of Demon King, we'll continue attacking in waves until we take his title. If you civilians don't want to die by our hand, join our revolution army, kill the King, and bring chaos back into this world that we haven't had in millenniums or die protecting the King. Come on, let's have fun!" Adult King Gash said, "How dare he!" Commander Zeon yelled in the air, "HEY! Over here!" #7 Zulu displays Commander Zeon's face in a holographic image above his head and Commander Zeon said, "This is Zeon Bell, the Commanding Unit of Demon World Military. If anyone joins the revolution army, you'll be treated as an enemy and will be labeled as a criminal for treason by going against our King, and we'll have no choice but to wipe you out along with the revolution army. Everyone, stay where you are—by our side—we'll be sure to protect everyone who stays by our side!"

Death General #9 Dark Zeon stepped up and said with an evil smirk, after he told #7 Dr. Zulu to reveal him, "Protect everyone, including the Demon King? Playing the goody two-shoes role all these decades. You sure have gotten really low, other me." Commander Zeon was infuriated at his evil counterpart and said, "Dark Zeon..." The others were surprised seeing a black Zeon Bell on a holographic screen and young Zeon said, "Is that..." Commander Zeon shook his head with an angry look. #9 Dark Zeon continued, "It's awkward how myself, who always hated the Demon King, has been protecting our kingly brother. I'll make sure the King is dead and take that title; he didn't deserve to be King; you did; we did; not him!" Commander Zeon said, "I'm not like that anymore, and if you dare touch a hair on my on my King..." Dark Zeon yelled in anger and hatred, "See. I hate how overly protective you've became. I'll kill—my alter ago—as well as our broth—" The co-leaders of the Demon Revolution Army got irritated and Death General #2 Zecross yelled, "Will you shut up already? We didn't say you could speak yet." But his elder twin brother #1 Zega became calm and said casually, "Never mind. We were going to introduce ourselves anyway since we were going to begin the real battle. #3, introduce yourself to everyone." #7 Zulu displayed a large holographic video image of Death General #3 Zeil and he introduced himself, "Tehehehe! Pardon my Dark Zeon clone's rudeness, the ninth Death General of our organization. I am the sword mage Zeil, 3rd Death General of this army, and a former prank master. Demon King, because of you and your new stupid laws, I am not allowed to pull anymore pranks on people, even though everyone hated my jokes, which is why I joined the revolution army. Alright buddy, your up."

The large holographic video image of Zeil was replaced by the fourth Death General and he said as he laughed inside his mouth, "Hmhmhmhmhm! Recognize me, King Blondie?" Demon King Gash thought he looked familiar and wondered, "Is that..." Death General #4 continued, "That's right. I'm the fourth Death General of this rebellion army, Zophise. It's been a long time. I was recruited along with Zeil." King Gash's party members (especially both Byonko) were angry and the ones that were familiar with him (including Kiyomaro) yelled, wondering in anger, "That's... Zophise?!" They haven't forgotten the horrible things Zophise has done in the last few decades in both Human and Demon World. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko yelled in anger, "Zophise, I will get revenge for the things you've done-gero!" Byonko's voice was amplified by #7 Dr. Zulu's holographic projector and he displayed a large holographic visual of Vice Captain Byonko and Zophise said to him, "Ah! Byonko, my former subordinate, how are you doing? Hmhmhm!" Vice Captain Byonko yelled in pure anger and hatred, "Shut up-gero! I'm no longer your servant-gero! I swear upon my family's and the queen's parents' graves that I will slaughter you!" Captain Kyanchome held his Vice Captain back and said, "Calm down, Byonko!" Zophise took it as a joke and said, "Slaughter me? Hmhm! Vengeance is a beauty, but you can try and fail. This discussion is over." The large holographic displays of Vice Captain Byonko and Zophise disappeared from the projector.

Before Death Generals #5 and #6 made an introduction, #7 Dr. Zulu introduced himself through his holographic projector with a huge smirk, "Zehehehe! Greetings Demon World. I am the great demon scientist Dr. Zulu, the seventh general of this army. Like my holographic device? It can also prevent the King's magical wand from blocking our spells so all can even cast spells at this point. And I have several secret weapons at my disposal, one of them being the tenth Death General that won't be showing up today. Zehehehe! Dr. Zulu, out!" Death General #1 said, "And you already killed our eighth Death General Zarpi. As weak as she may be, her hypnosis ability was very useful, until she died by your hands. Anyways, let's get this show on the road. My fellow Death Generals, #5 Zeferno and #6 Zedusa, it's your time to shine." #7 Dr. Zulu displayed large holographic displays of both Death Generals. #5 Zeferno (age 166) gave a demonic, loud roar in the air, "RAAAAAWR!," while #6 Zedusa (age 420) said while her snake hair hissed viciously, "We'll make you fear the Revolution Army!" Then Zeferno yelled, "Zeferno will burn you all to the ground along with this ugly world! RAAAAAWR!" Zeferno and Zedusa climbed down the mountain along with their personal armies. Zega made his final announcement, "And this will be the last time we'll announce our battles. From now on, we're going to attack at random so prepare yourselves and keep your guard up at all times." Then all holographic visions from Dr. Zulu's projector disappeared as the real war begun. Commander Zeon ordered, "Let's go, Knight Division, Ninja Division!," as his subordinates said, "Yes, sir!" And Commander Zeon said, "Everyone else who's participating, stay behind us and support us when you can but Koruru, even though I know that you no longer have your alter ego, I want you to take your younger self back to the palace in case if she transforms." Princess Koruru Bell replied, "Alright. Let's go, little me." Young Koruru said, "Okay. Older me, why must there be a war?" Princess Koruru said, "Not everyone likes our kind way of ruling Demon World. I don't know why but now's not a time to talk." Both Koruru fled back into the palace to prevent the young Koruru from going berserk during the war to ensure every allies' safety.

 **Battle: Knight Division vs. Death General #5 Zeferno's Army (night)**

As Commander Zeon's knights along himself were headed towards Death General Zeferno's horde of Oni (鬼), a species of ogre demons, #5 Zeferno yelled, "I will burn all of you! Shigadyūkeru!: Zeferno inhaled and breathed out black flames from his mouth, incinerating some of Zeon's knights, and these flames of darkness are stronger than regular fire. As King Gash's party was behind Demon World Military, Adult King Gash said to himself while wielding his spell-negating wand, "If only if I can cancel their spells with this wand but that mad scientist's device is jamming my wand's power. Alright, everyone, we said that we will protect Demon World and we promise to protect you youngsters so stay back. Baō Zakeruga!" Adult King Gash launched a giant, electrical golden dragon in the air from his mouth and aimed it towards the giant Zeferno. As Baō Zakeruga and the knights' offensive spells were heading towards the greater demon Zeferno, Zeferno defended with, "Shigadyūshiru!," creating a dome-like shield of dark fire around him, blocking all of those offensive spells, and his black flames also incinerated everyone adjacent to him including some of Zeon's knights and some of his Oni minions. Their corpses would be absorbed by Death General #2 Zecross. From a distance, Prince Raiden stated, "He even killed his own men? Wow, not cool. Alright Pancho, let's go!" Ninja Apprentice Pancho shook his head. Queen Patie and Nurse Tio were worried and said, "Wait!" Raiden stated, "Mom, we said that we'll protect Demon World. We're not little kids anymore." Pancho said, "We're still kids but he's got a point. We'll be careful out there. Mom, protect everyone." Adult King Gash said, "Don't worry, I'll protect them." Raiden reacted, "Dad?!" But he agreed. Raiden then requested Nurse Tio, "Protect Rain for me." Nurse Tio said, "Alright, be safe. Seushiru!" Nurse Tio put up a spherical barrier to protect her and the others. While Raiden and Pancho head off to deal with the giant demon Zecross, Rain and Tioga shouted to their respective elder brothers, "Be careful, big brother!" Nurse Tioand Queen Patie prayed for their older sons. Young Zeon said with an attitude, "Tch! We should be fighting out there too."

While Prince Raiden and Pancho were heading towards Zeferno's army and the Knight Division, they got ambushed by several Oni of Zeferno's army and the Oni warriors were evilly snickering in bloodlust. They had red, tough skin and black horns and worn-out cloths like cavemen and were about 7-8 feet tall. One of the Oni warriors said in a sinister voice, "Dehehe! Look what we got here! The King came out to die!," and were prepared to attack Prince Raiden and Pancho with their bladed and bludgeoning weapons like axes, clubs, hammers, etc., but they didn't really have any spells. They are brutes that only fight with physical strength. As Prince Raiden and Pancho were being surrounded, Raiden said, "We'll protect you, dad! Ready, Pancho?" Pancho said, "Any time." Raiden said, "Leave this to us," and casted, "Zakeru!," on himself. The Rai'oh logo on his shirt glowed and Raiden shouted, "Rai'oh Armor, activate!" As the horde of Oni began to attack with their weapons-in-hand, Pancho incanted, "Rājia Inbishirudo!," and created an invisible maze around them as the horde of Oni bumped into invisible walls as ceilings, reacting, "Zouch!," while one said, "Why you?!" Pancho said as he pointed in an empty direction, "Your Majesty, I made an opening. Regroup with the Knight Division. You'll be safer with them." Adult King Gash said, "But—" Raiden said in his Rai'oh Armor, "We got these guys. Just be careful." Adult King Gash understood and put his faith in the boys, "I understand." As the horde of Oni were confused and were bashing against invisible walls, Raiden jumped on an invisible ceiling and said, "I got this Pancho. Don't get caught in my attack. Charge!" Raiden stored potential electrical energy in his bronze chest armor and his armor glowed gold and Pancho understood and said, "Got it!" And jumped away from his invisible maze. Raiden said, "Ready Pancho?" Pancho said, "Ready," and released his Rājia Inbishirudo spell. At the same time, Raiden shouted as he jumped in the air before the invisible walls disappeared, "Discharge!," and released all of the stored electricity, creating a spherical, golden shockwave around him, electrocuting the group of Oni warriors around him, knocking them unconscious and gave Pancho a thumbs up. Pancho thumbed up back at him. Meanwhile, what could their other school friends be doing?

 **Scene: Cat Demon Clan on the Outskirts of the Capital City of Demon World (night)**

From a far distance, Raiden's and Pancho's friends Nekolas and Haria (who was still at Nekolas' house) saw a huge battle going on while they were on break from training with Nekolas' dad, Leo the Red Lion. Knight Apprentice Nekolas said, "Our friends are out there." Haria was very worried and said, "I hope Raiden-kun is okay. I don't know what I'll do if he dies in war. I don't want him to die!" Nekolas sighed and said in jealousy, "Haria-chan..." Haria calmed down and said, "I'm sorry; I still have feelings for him even though I love you too." Nekolas said, "You know he'll never change his way of love." Haria said, "I know. And I did say I'll be your boyfriend until he does." Nekolas said, "Which is never. Anyways, we can't stand around here. Let's help them." Haria said, "B-but what if your dad finds out?" Nekolas said, "We'll get there in time with your speed. Hurry before pops gets back!" Haria said, "Alright, for Raiden-kun! Uruku, Oru Uruku!" Haria casted Uruku, temporarily increasing her movement speed by a lot, as well as temporarily increasing Nekolas' movement speed with Oru Uruku. As they dashed across at high speed away from Nekolas' clan of cat demons, a large crimson flame appeared right in front of them with an angry voice yelling, "Gadyū Uruku!" Nekolas and Haria were pushed back away by the flames.

Nekolas' father, Leo the Red Lion teleported in front of them with blazing flames and he yelled in a serious tone, "Where do you two think where you are going?!" Nekolas said, "Out of the way dad, our friends are in trouble." His father said in a very serious voice, "I told you! You're not going to war with your friends unless if you can surpass me or until this weekly training ends. Now stop complaining and train!" Nekolas was irritated and scared of his father but he pulled out his red quarterstaff from behind his red vest anyway and said, "I can't stand this anymore. Release us already! Gadyū Erudo!" Nekolas engulfed his quarterstaff in flames and attempted to attack his father. His father casted, "Gadyūruku!," creating an aura of crimson flames and blocked his son's flaming staff with his left bare hand and yelled in a serious voice while pulling his son towards him, "You're weak! Gadyūrouku! Gō Gadyūbauren!" He scratched his son's face with fire claws from his right hand and threw a solid, fire punch at his son with his left fist, sending him flying with Haria picking him up, saying, "Are you okay, Neko-kun!" Nekolas was quite injured and Haria said, "Please stop this! You're his dad? Why must you do this to us?" Leo the Red Lion yelled, "You two are not going to war!" He then calmed down, deactivating his Gadyūruku, sat down, and honestly said, "Listen, I don't want to see my family dying again. I lost my wife and siblings a long time ago and I don't want to lose my son and his beloved and I don't want to go through that experience again." Nekolas apologies, "I'm sorry, dad. I know, but we have friends that we care about that are in the battlefield." Leo said, "If you can surpass your old man before this week ends, I'll let you join your friends and put my faith in you. Until then, you continue to train with me. And Haria-dono, I apologize for giving you harsh training like my son, but you remind me of my wife—his mother—and if you were to be my son's husband, you need to stay strong in this world so you can live a long life with your love one." Haria stated while poking her index fingers, "Well, I wanted to be Raiden-kun's—" Leo interrupted in a serious voice, "Alright, back to the clan and resume training!" Haria then said to her previous sentence, "Never mind."

 **Battle: Ninja Division vs. Death General #6 Zedusa's Army (night)**

Meanwhile, during the time the Knight Division started fighting against Death General #5 Zeferno's army of Oni demons on the upper-left side of the battlefield, the Ninja Division was fighting against Death General #6 Zedusa's army of reptilian demons (most of them appearing to be anthropomorphic lizards with tough, green scales) on the upper-right side of the battlefield. Analogously, Zeferno's and Zedusa's armies are like the Knight Division and Ninja Division, in which Zeferno's army's and the Knight Division's fighting skills' are based on strength and power while Zedusa's army and the Ninja Division's are based on speed and stealth (since some of Zedusa's minions have natural abilities of camouflaging). As Ninja Captain Kyanchome (using Dima Buruku to clone himself 6 times and slashing the enemy army with his katana), Ninja Vice Captain Byonko (using a variety of his slime spells including Nyushuriken (Slime Shuriken) and Nyusorudo (Slime Swords)), and the rest of the Ninja Division were attacking Zedusa's Reptilian Army. Most of the lizard-like demons serving under Zedusa were wielding scimitars, daggers, spears, and other bladed weapons and some don't possess spells.

As the ninjas and reptilian demons were fighting, a few ninjas approached Zedusa with their katana and kunai ready, Zedusa said in a deep, scary voice as she gave an evil glare at them, "You fools! You shall know true fear, after being turned to stone!" Zedusa's snake eyes turned from purple to gold and as the ninjas stared at her, their bodies were turning to stone and reacted, "Ahhh!" Zedusa's eyes turned back to purple. Some of the other ninjas who were fighting against lizard demons noticed and one yelled, "Captain!" Captain Kyanchome was worried and yelled, "What did you do?" Zedusa said in her dark voice, "Fwahahaha! I'll turn the rest of you to stone with my Petrification Glare _[石化睨む, Sekka Niramu]_." As her eyes turned gold, Captain Kyanchome figured what she was doing and said while blocking his eyes, "Don't look at her eyes." But some Ninja Infantries didn't react fast enough and screamed in fear upon being petrified. Zedusa's servants then broke some of the ninja statues, killing them, and their corpses would be extracted by Death General #2 Zecross. Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko reacted, "NOOO!," upon losing their subordinates. Zedusa said as her eyes returned to normal, "Fwahahaha! So, some of you refused to accept despair and death. But I have other methods. Giga Ra Doruku!" Zedusa aimed her hands at two Ninja Infantries. They slowly became turning to stone, trying to break free. One said, "What's going on?" The other said in fear, "This cannot be happening!" And both became completely petrified.

Among the main group, several Oni and reptilian demons came up to them and started bashing down Head Nurse Tio's Seushiru barrier with bloodlust. Some of the humans and demons (especially Rain Bell and young Kyanchome) were scared while some focused on the enemy (young Zeon and Wonrei) and Nurse Tio said, "I can't keep this up much longer." Young Kyanchome said in fear, "What do we do?!" Young Zeon said, "Put down the barrier, we'll deal with them," while Wonrei said, "We can handle these guys. Li, stay behind me." Li Yen replied, "Okay. Be careful." Wonrei said, "That's something I should say to you." Young King Gash said, "Let's go, everyone!," while Schneider got ready and said, "Meru!" As Nurse Tio released her Seushiru, young Zeon and young King Gash conjured up a few moderately-strong lightning spells at the enemy such as Zakeruga and Teozakeru (a wider Zakeru). Schneider used his Dioemuru Shudoruku and bashed an Oni warrior with his fiery horn. Both young and Queen Patie used their offensive water spells to knockback several Oni warriors. Young Kyanchome and Prince Rain didn't do anything since they reacted in fear but Tioga protected them with her Rifureshirudo. Wonrei and Li Yen fought against several lizards in melee combat, dodging their sword slashes, following up with punches and kicks and Wonrei's using several of his martial art spells. Li Yen's physical punches and kicks didn't do much damage to the anthropomorphic lizards' iron scales, being that she's just human, but she at least helped out fending them and knocking them out. After the little fight, the others seen the Ninja Infantries across the battlefield being petrified one-by-one.

Tioga was desperate and asked, "Mommy, those ninjas need help out there. Can we do something for them?" Nurse Tio said, "Stay here." Wonrei stated, "If we stay here, we'll be targeted again." Nurse Tio understood, "Alright." Kiyomaro stated, "Be careful everyone and don't look at that general's eyes. This Zedusa woman appears to be very similar to the Medusa in Greek Mythology back in our world." The ninjas were not looking so good compared to the knights (both were kind of bad as knights were being incinerated by Zeferno's dark flames while the ninjas were being petrified by Zedusa's earth powers) so the group advanced towards the upper-right side of the warzone towards the Ninja Division. Before they got there, another shinobi targeted Zedusa and said, preparing to slash her with his katana while blindfolding himself, "How dare you attack my comrades?! Argh!" Zedusa said, "You wish to die in a slow, painful death? So be it! Kureiruga!" Zedusa shot a beam of clay at him his legs, turning his entire legs into stone to prevent him moving. The ninja reacted as he struggles, "Ehhhh!" Zedusaa said to her snake hair, "Here you go, my precious babies. Fresh meat and blood, like I promised. Medoruku!" Zedusa extended her snake hair and the snakes lunged against the half-petrified shinobi, injecting him with deadly, venomous acid and devouring his head and torso. The ninja screamed and cried in pain as his face and upper body was being eaten away by Zedusa's snake hair. Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko were upset and angry; Kyanchome shouted, "Why you?!," while Byonko said, "How could you do such a thing?" Both upper-classed shinobi were running after her but Zedusa's minions were still in their way. But the main group arrived just in time and they casted offensive spells to protect the Ninja Division.

Ninja Captain Kyanchome reacted as his current enemy was attacked by young Zeon's Zakeruga, "Everyone, what are you doing here? Tio?" Head Nurse Tio said, "We were under attack too and came to aid you." Captain Kyanchome said, "I see. Anyways, do not stare into that snake woman's eyes or you'll turn to stone." Tioga just got an idea and said, "Oh, is that it? I got an idea! Rain-kun, I know you don't like fighting but will you help me out?" Prince Rain wondered, "Huh?" Nurse Tio said, "Tioga, what are you thinking?" Queen Patie said, "We can't let you and my baby put your lives at risk." Tioga said, "I want to help save the world too and I think my powers will be of use." Captain Kyanchome thought about it and said, "Heh, that might work actually. Be careful though and don't stare into her eyes." Tioga said, "That's why I volunteered, papa! Rain-kun, will you please back me up. I want you to be strong; prove to me that you are a wonderful boyfriend." Prince Rain blushed and said, "Uru..." Queen Patie was worried and said, "Oh, be careful sweetie. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you." Rain said, "Tioga-chan is right. As much as I'm scared, I need to be stronger; I don't want to be shy all the time." Their parents prayed for their younger children's survival and the group battled against Zedusa's reptilian warriors.

Death General #6 Zedusa said in a deep, feminine, sinister voice as the main group advances forward, "Fwahahaha! More fools came to their despair." Tioga casted, "Rifuresu!," launching a wave of silver energy towards Zedusa. Zedusa evil laughed and said in a scary voice, "Fwahahaha! A tiny girl, challenging me? Fool, I'll show you your demise! Guranbaison!" Zedusa summoned a giant snake from the ground, made of minerals. Tioga's silver energy wave attacked the rock snake but it was too weak to damage it. The rock snake charged after Tioga and as Captain Kyanchome seen it, he reacted and said, "Tioga-chan!," jumping in front of her and got hit by the giant rock snake. "Daddy!" Tioga reacted. Captain Kyanchome got back up and said, "I'm not done yet. Come at me!" Zedusa said, "Then you'll be the first one to die. Attack, Guranbaison!" The giant rock snake lunged at Captain Kyanchome and Kyanchome readied his katana, had his eyes closed, and when the giant snake got near him, he opened his eyes and made a dashing, horizontal slash at a blink of an eye. It looked like it didn't do anything but after Captain Kyanchome sheaved his katana, the rock snake was actually sliced into pieces. Tioga cheered, "Way to go, daddy! Tehe!" Young Kyanchome was surprised and awed in happiness and said, "Awesome! I am super cool. That was amazing, how did you do that?!" Zedusa was furious and yelled in a deep, angry voice, "That's it! I'll kill you first. I summon thee, the great Guran Basilisk _[グラン・バシリスク, Guran Bashirisuku]_!" Zedusa summoned a giant reptilian beast made of minerals. It appeared to be a serpent with legs. It has a snake head but it's mouth looked like a bird's beak with snake fangs and a long tail. Many reacted, "What is that thing?" Zedusa said, "Fwahahaha! You'll all meet your demise by my beast!" Captain Kyanchome wasn't phased and said with courage and charged after it, "I'll take you on again. Arrrgh!" Zedusa said, "You'll be my Basilisk's first victim." The rock Basilisk made a glare, petrifying Captain Kyanchome, most ninjas (even Zedusa's minions that stared at it), and the main group that stared at it, but it was a good thing Tioga and Prince Rain didn't stare at its eyes and Tioga cried, "Daddy?! Mommy! Everyone?!" Prince Rain yelled, "Mom?! Everyone?," and cried in sadness and fear. Zedusa laughed evilly, "Fwahahaha! You'll be next, little ones!" Tioga said after wiping her tears, "Rain-kun, now's not the time to cry. They could still be alive and we might cure them. Please, help me defeat her." Rain wiped his tears and said, "Alright."

Zedusa said, "Why continue to fight? You'll only meet death." Rain, still having fear in his heart, said with courage, "I... We'll stop you... and bring back everyone." Zedusa laughed, "Fwahaha! You can try and fail!" Rain said, "I too have a summoning spell that brother and mom taught me. Za-aku Hydra _[ザ-アク・ヒドラ, Za-aku Hidora]_! Prince Rain summoned a three-headed water serpent with electricity stored in its abdomen. Each water snake head stored up electricity and shot beams of electricity at Guran Basilisk. The Basilisk was resisting the attack and charged after the Hydra and attack it head on but the Hydra surrounded its three aquatic heads around the Basilisk and fired off electrical beams. But the Hydra was destroyed instead. The Basilisk used it stone tail and whipped Rain and was going to use its Petrification Glare on Tioga. Tioga said, "You... You hurt my boyfriend! No one hurts him and gets away with it." As the Basilisk made a stare, Tioga reacted, "I got you now! Rifureshirudo!," and summoned a mirror shield. "A-A mirror?!" Zedusa reacted in fear as she avoided staring into the mirror, but the mirror caused the Basilisk to destroy itself as it stares at itself while using its Petrification Glare. Zedusa reacted, "Impossible! Darn it, of all these demons, this girl has to have mirror spells?!" Tioga said to Rain as she picked him up, "Rain-kun, are you okay?" Rain said, "I-I think so—Argh!" Prince Rain reacted in pain. Tioga got worried and Rain said, "But is everyone else okay?" Tioga looked but they were still petrified and cried, "No, they're still statues!" She then said to Zedusa while crying with anger, "Bring back mama, papa, and everyone else!" Zedusa yelled, "Never!" Tioga yelled, "Bring them back!" Zedusa was annoyed and said, "You insolent, little..."

Tioga brought Rain up and advanced towards Zedusa with anger without looking at her and Rain asked, "Tioga-chan, what are you—?" Tioga said, "I'm sorry to do this, Rain-kun. I know that you hate this spell, so don't look." Rain understood but was worried and said, "O-okay..." Zedusa yelled, "I'll kill you! Kureiruga!" As she shot a beam of clay, Tioga casted in anger, "Shin Rifureporuku!" Tioga created a world of illusions with lots of mirrors and the ground and sky turned yellow with sparking and colorful stars in the background around them. Tioga then hidden herself in one of her illusionary mirrors and Zedusa's Kureiruga hit nothing. Zedusa then reacted upon seeing dozens of mirrors in front of her, "No! Anything but mirrors," and quickly closed her eyes to prevent her Petrification Glare ability from automatically activating. Tioga said, "Rain, I need your help. You don't have to look at my mirrors but get this old hag for me!" As Rain was fighting his fear of this spell (it used to scare him a long time ago), he said, "I-I got it. Za-akuru!" Rain shot a blast of hydroelectricity from his hands and electrocuted and soaked Zedusa. Zedusa accidentally opens her eyes and sees herself in mirrors. At the same time, Tioga added horrifying images to the mirrors including flames, which made Zedusa feel like she was burnt and reacted in pain. Zedusa also seen spikes in the mirrors, which made her to feel like she was being stabbed to death, but at the same time upon seeing yourself in these mirrors, Zedusa's Petrification Glare automatically ability activated, turning herself into stone.

Rain kept his eyes closed but Tioga said, "You can open your eyes now Rain," and shown him a bunch of Rain's favorite toys in a mirror, which came to life and made Rain happy and Rain said, getting over his fear of this spell, "Thank you, Tioga-chan." Tioga giggled, then said, "We'll play later. Let's see how everyone's doing." She ended her spell and seen everyone turning back to normal. Those were petrified reacted in confusion and Tioga said in relief, "They're back to normal!" Rain said in relief, "Thank goodness!"

 **Battle: Knight Division vs. Zeferno's Army (again but several minutes ago before the Zedusa battle ended)**

During the time right after Prince Raiden (still in his Rai'oh Armor) and Pancho defeated a group of Oni warriors (which was just right before the main group was under attack before heading towards the Ninja Division's battle), Raiden said, "Alright, let's defeat that giant monster!" Pancho said, "Yeah." Pancho then noticed a fight behind him, "Wait a second, Raiden?!" Pancho pointed behind and Raiden said, "Oh no, the others are in trouble. Rain!" He then says with an angry fist, "If they do anything to Rain, I'll—" As a group of reptilian demons and Oni broke through Head Nurse Tio's Seushiru with their weapons, the group started fighting back. Raiden was going to head back to protect them but Pancho held him back and Raiden said, "Let me go!" Pancho said as they watched, "Our friends seem to be doing okay. Never mind that, your dad seems to be needing help." Adult King Gash was surrounded by Oni warriors and tried his best to fend them off via lightning spells but more kept coming. Raiden reacted, "Dad!," they ran for him. Pancho incanted, "Inbishiruga! Inbisorudo!" Pancho bashed an Oni warrior with a projecting invisible wall and slashed one with invisible, floating swords while Raiden, still in his Rai'oh Armor, made a stance and charged electricity into his hands and yelled, "Thunderbolt!," then threw out his hands, launching a blast of golden electricity at an Oni warrior. Adult King Gash reacted, "Raiden? Pancho? Thank you. How is... Everyone?!" King Gash seen his main group being under attacked but by now, they finished off that enemy wave and proceeded to help the Ninja Division. The Demon King sighed in relief and Raiden said, "Those guys aren't so bad after all. I'm impressed that some of these humans can fight." Adult King Gash said, "You should have seen me and Kiyomaro when we fought in the Demon Battle. Anyways, let's stop this madness." Raiden and Pancho responded, "Right!," and went towards the Knight Division.

On that upper-left side of the battlefield (where the Knight Division are fighting against Zeferno's horde of Oni), Commander Zeon Bell, along with some knights, got passed the horde and said, "Alright men, attack the general!" The knights replied, "Yes, Sir!," or "Yes, Your Highness!," and went after Death General #6 Zeferno. Zeferno laughed and said in a deep voice, "Gwaaahahaha! You weak, pathetic fools don't stand a chance. Get burned and crushed under my dark fire fist! Shigadyūbauren!" The greater demon Zeferno engulfs black flames onto his giant right fist attempted to attack them. Two of the knights went in front of Commander Zeon and the one in emerald knight armor with two stylish swords said, "We'll deal with this, you with me, Reycom?" The other knight, who happens to be a ice-elemental humanoid demon in a sapphire-crystal knight armor named Reycom, said to the other knight, "Ready, when you are, Hyde." Hyde (age 36) and Reycom (age 36) were two of Demon King Gash Bell's earliest enemies during the Demon Battle 28 years ago and they joined the Knight Division many years ago. Knight Infantry Hyde said, "We'll show him why we are the Blizzard Knights!" Knight Infantry Reycom was wielding an ice sword at the time, which was his Gisorudo spell, but he deactivated his Gisorudo and incanted, "Gishirudo!," creating a shield of ice in mid-air while Knight Infantry Hyde incanted, "Uishiru!," creating a shied of air and combined it with Reycom's Gishirudo to increase it's defensive properties. Commander Zeon thought this was a bad idea and said, "No, you fools! Fire melts ice." But the knight duo got an idea. As Zeferno's black fire fist bashes through the blizzard shield, Knight Infantry Hyde grabbed his knight partner Reycom and incanted, "Jikiru!," shooting a blast of wind below them while jumping, to give themselves a quick jumping boost. Their shields were just a diversion to keep them hidden from Zeferno. Zeferno said after his punch, "Huh?! Where did those ants go?" Hyde yelled, "Above you!," while Reycom incanted, "Ganzu Gikoru," firing off hundreds of ice shards from his mouth like a machine gun. At the same time, Hyde incanted, "Teojikiru!," creating a wide blast of wind, combining his spell with his partners' ice spell to create a hailstorm. Shards of ice rained and bombarded on Zeferno and his Oni warriors and Commander Zeon complimented them, "I see. That's some decent teamwork. Not bad; still better than my Ninja Division."

Zeferno blocked the barrage of ice shards aimed at his face with his giant arms. Zeferno was irritated and yelled, "Annoying little pests. Your blizzard is nothing compared to my meteor shower. Ganzu Shigadyūradomu! Get burned to the ground and die!" Zeferno summoned a giant, meteor shower with black flames in the entire area. As a black, flaming meteor was about to hit the Blizzard Knight duo from above, Hyde grabbed onto his buddy Reycom and incanted, "Gigano Jikiru!," creating a powerful blast of wind above them to push it away from them and to land on the ground faster. Black meteors were exploding upon impact and some knights, as well as Zeferno's Oni warriors, were being incinerated by the explosion of the black meteors' impacts but Commander Zeon and the Blizzard Knight duo managed to evade and survive the meteor rain (during this time, the main group already arrived at the Ninja Division, aiding them but were under a disadvantage when Death General #6 Zedusa summons her Guran Basilisk). However, the meteor rain even targeted the trio in adult King Gash's group. Adult King Gash said, "Look out!" They defended and evaded against the black meteor storm. Raiden (still in his Rai'oh Armor), threw a few thunderbolts to blow up a few meteors in the air. Adult King Gash Bell used his Zakeruga from his mouth to also blow up meteors from above. And Pancho defended with his Inbishirudo (invisible shield). Unfortunately, some of the shrapnel of the black meteors were still aiming at them but they dodged it as much as they could. However, Adult King Gash tripped and as one was about to get hit him by one, he rolled over with his worthless spell-negating wand in hand, but his wand happened to get caught on fire by a black magma of a meteor and was incinerated (these black flames can incinerate anything). Adult King Gash reacted by letting go of his wand and said, "No!," then got back up. Now the King won't be able to block all demon spells in a 50-meter radius, even though it didn't matter anymore since its powers were already disabled by Dr. Zulu's device. Coincidentally, Raiden's Rai'oh Armor got caught by the dark fire shrapnel and Raiden reacted, "Oh crud!," deactivated his armor and said, "Phew! That was a close one. Too bad I won't be able to use my armor again until it repairs in 12 hours." His armor was destroyed during deactivation and it would take a while for it to auto-repair before Raiden could use it again.

 **Scene: Around in the battlefield away from the Knight Division and Zeferno's Army (night)**

After Prince Raiden deactivated his Rai'oh Armor, he said, "Gosh! What bad weather we are having! First a blizzard by our knights and now a meteor storm by this devilish guy." Pancho looks to the right and said, "Umm... Raiden?! Your Majesty?!" The two looked in that direction and seen some ninjas dead and some of them turned to stone (including Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko), and even most of the main crew turned to stone too. Raiden and King Gash were shocked and said, "NOOOO! " Raiden thought to himself, _this is bad, Rain... Mom... please be okay_. Pancho said, "They don't appear to be dead. Maybe they can still be saved." They then seen Prince Rain being attacked by Zedusa's Guran Basilisk's stone tail and Raiden yelled with his anger increasing, "Rain! Why that son-of-a—Nobody attacks my family and gets away with it!" The trio abandoned the Knight Division to help the Ninja Division and citizens of the this time and past time. Suddenly, as Guran Basilisk destroys itself by seeing itself through Tioga's Rifureshirudo, Pancho wondered, "What just happened?" Then as they seen Tioga advancing towards Zedusa, Pancho yelled at worrisome, "Tioga-chan!," but she or Prince Rain couldn't hear them at that range. A large, yellow cloud was suddenly surrounding Zedusa, Tioga, and Rain out of nowhere. Raiden wondered, "What the heck is that?!" Pancho recognized it, "That must be Tioga-chan's Shin Rifureporuku." Raiden wondered, "That spell that scared away my brother's school bullies and put my brother in agony? Oh jeez! I'm glad we're not caught in it. I hope Rain is okay." Adult King Gash was very worried, "Rain... everyone..." After 15 seconds or so, the yellow cloud from the distance disappeared with Zedusa petrified. Everyone else that was turned into a statue from Zedusa's and her Guran Basilisk's Petrification Glare ability turned back to normal.

Those that were cured from petrification (including reptilian demons that were petrifried by the Basilisk) reacted, "What's going on?"/"What happened to us?", looking at themselves. One of the lizard warrior were worried and yelled, "Zedusa-sama!" While another lizard warrior said, "S-She turned herself into stone?! What have you done to our queen, you rotten brats?! Argh!" As the remaining green lizard soldiers were about to attack the two demon kids with their scimitar, Captain Kyanchome, now cured from petrification, incanted, "Shin Poruku!" Everything went in complete darkness as the enemy soldiers said, "What's going on?" Captain Kyanchome followed it up, "Shin Poruku Technique: Dark Assassination _[シン・ポルクの 術：暗暗殺, Shin Poruku no Jutsu: Kura Ansatsu)]_!" And attacked the remaining enemy soldiers with his real katana.

From a distance, Pancho said, "That was dad's assassination technique." Prince Raiden and his party were happy and he yelled as they ran towards the ground, "Everyone!" Queen Patie said, "Raiden? Gash-anata?," while Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Head Nurse Tio reacted, "Pancho? And Tioga-chan, are you okay. You're not hurt are you?" Tioga chuckled and said, "Teehehe! I'm fine, daddy! My mirror spells were useful. The old granny turned herself to stone. And I'm glad that you papa, and everyone else are back. And hi, Pancho-onīchan!" Prince Rain yelled, "Raiden-onīsan, dad! Me and Tioga-chan did it! And I'm sorry for taking off." Raiden said to his brother and Tioga, "I'm just glad that you're alright. But that was awesome. I don't know what was going inside that yellow cloud but we're proud of you. Everyone else, how are you feeling? What was it like turning to stone?" They stated that it was hard for them to breathe and they couldn't move while their bodies were covered in stone. Adult King Gash said, "Anyways, we need to help our knights and stop that giant monster. That monster, Zeferno, as he's called... he reminds me of Demoruto but more bigger and aggressive." Kiyomaro stated, "And Demoruto was one tough demon to beat. I still remember that guy." Queen Patie said with guilt, "And it gives me horrible flashbacks but that is when me and Byonko teamed up with you guys after the horrible things we've—" Even young Patie still felt guilty but Adult King Gash interrupted, "Patie, my dear, let's not have this discussion again for the one-hundredth plus time. We need to save my brother and our allies." Captain Kyanchome asked, "What should we do with Zedusa, now that she's turned to stone?"

Right on time too; a large holographic vision appeared above a mountain, showing Death General #2 Zecross, and he said, "Well done defeating our sixth Death General Zedusa, Queen of the Reptile Demons. As powerful as she was, her one flaw was that she couldn't look at herself in a reflection. But she'll still be useful for us... in the afterlife. Shidona Reaper!" A black phantom appeared next to the Zedusa statue and slashed Zedusa, instantly killing her as Zecross added her petrified corpse to his collection. The reaper then disappeared. Adult King Gash said, "You're a monster! How can you do that to your own comrades?" Zecross said before his hologram disappeared, "Our comrade didn't die in vain. Her corpse will still be of use to us in the future. Mwahaha!" Prince Raiden said with an angry fist, "Why that son-of-a—Anyways, Zeon-ojisan needs our help."

 **Battle: Knight Division vs. Zeferno's Army (again)**

Commander Zeon and his knights continued fighting against Death General #6 Zeferno and Zeferno's horde of Oni warriors. As Zeon's other knights were charging after Zeferno with their weapons, with one of the knights' swords impaled in Zeferno's foot and Zeferno reacted in pain, "Raaawh! Why you, ant! Dino Shigadyūdon!" Zeferno lifts up his injured foot and stomps the ground, creating a quake on the ground as well as summoning black flames around him from the ground, incinerating the attacker and anyone else adjacent to him; even his own men that were in the way. Zeferno absolutely shows no mercy but his minions don't seem mind as this is what they agreed to when joining Zeferno's army. He then yelled, "I'll burn all of you to the ground! Shigadyūruga!" Zeferno launched a powerful beam of dark fire from his mouth at the ground, burning more knights to death (luckily, the more notable ones were still alive). Commander Zeon was in a pickle and thought to himself with stress, _is there a way to defeat this beast? Even my stronger spells don't have much effect on him._ From a distance, Prince Raiden yelled, "Zeon-ojisan!" Commander Zeon reacted as he turned his head to the right, "Raiden? Gash-sama?," then yelled, "Everyone, stay back!" Raiden said, "Not a chance, we're going to help you defeat this monster." Commander Zeon said, "He's strong; really strong. Most of my men were burnt alive." Knight Infantry Hyde said, "At least we are still alive." Knight Infantry Reycom said, "But our hailstorm strategy didn't work out as well as we wanted to." Kiyomaro recognized them (or at least one of them) and said, "You look familiar. Have we met?" Reycom said upon recognization, "It has been a long time but I've matured since then." Hyde said upon recognition, "Ah! It's been a long time since we last me," but he may be thinking wrong, appearing confused and thinking, "Wait, have we met?" He then said boldly, "Anyway, Commander told us that he brought humans from the past." Kiyomaro stated, "That explains where all of that wind and ice came from."

* * *

 _NOTE (added June 24, 2017): While Kiyomaro has met Hyde since the first episode of the anime, Hyde was never shown in the manga until Chapter 319 of the manga among the rest of the defeated demon children._

 _Since this fanfiction is based off the manga, I made a grave error when Kiyomaro and Hyde recognized each other as Kiyomaro only met him as a spirit during the final battle. I altered this in the June 24, 2017, update._

* * *

Commander Zeon stated, "I seen that you guys took out the other general. But we got bigger problems here." Zeferno yelled, "It's those bugs that crushed Zedusa-san. Now that everyone's here; I'm going to burn you all with my final assault! Feel my wrath and strength! Shigadyū Barusuruku! ROOOOOAARR!" Zeferno entered his berserk mode. He grew a bit even larger and his entire body was covered in black flames. He started pounding everywhere uncontrollably and went into a frenzy. The gang was knocked back by the force of Zeferno's attacks but they were fine and Zeferno randomly blew black flames from his mouth without casting other spells. Zeferno even attacked his own men randomly and uncontrollably. One of his Oni warriors said in a grunt-like voice, "Gyah! Zeferno-sama's gone berserk! Run away!," and all of the Oni warriors panicked and fled the battlefield when possible but they were still dying. Commander Zeon said, "This is bad. He'll kill and destroy anything at this point. I'm sorry to say this Gash-sama, but we have no choice but to go all-out and destroy him." Adult King Gash was upset and disappointed that they couldn't find a way to settle the battle without killing but understood. Commander Zeon asked Kiyomaro Takakime, "Kiyomaro, have you came up with a strategy to defeat him?" Kiyomaro Takamine said with his Answer Talker psychic ability activated, "I'm already on it with my Answer Talker. We could cool him down with water spells and strike him with lightning." Commander Zeon said, "Alright. Patie-sama, I know that you want that you and my brother wanted to settle this without violence but we got no choice; I want you and your younger self, as well as Rain, to go all out." The three were anxious about going offensive and Rain doesn't seem to have the confidence but Prince Raiden said to him while holding onto his shoulders, "Rain, you can do this. I know you hate fighting, but to save everyone, you have to be confident and be willing to protect everyone. Summon your rainstorm." Prince Rain got some encouragement and said lightly, "Uru..." Commander Zeon then said to the Blizzard Knight Duo, "Hyde, Reycom, bombard him with your hailstorm combination again." Knight Infantry Reycom shook his head while Knight Hyde said, "We got it, Your Highness! Ready?" Reycom replied, "Ready!" Hyde incanted, "Jikiru!," creating a blast of wind below him while carrying Reycom and are preparing to summon another hailstorm via Ganzu Gikoru and Teojikiru.

Young Patie incanted, "Suō Giakuru!," summoning a large, serpent-like water dragon while her older royal self incanted, "Rioru Suō Giakuru!," summoning two large water dragons at once. In the air, Knight Reycom incanted, "Ganzu Gikoru!," while Knight Hyde followed it up with, "Teojikiru!," and created a blizzard. And speaking of storm, Prince Rain incanted, "Rājia Za-akudon!," creating a large rainstorm in the area but completely focused the rain drops on the frenzied Zeferno. Both Patie's water dragons constricted the berserking Zeferno and bit him as Zeferno roared in pain. He was then struct by a hailstorm and the confined Zeferno calmed down a bit and stopped moving from all the water surrounding him. Commander Zeon then ordered all lightning users, "Now, all electric demons, strike at full force." Prince Raiden said, "Our turn to shine. Now Rain! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Prince Raiden summoned a large, winged electrical dragon blast attack right at Zeferno, constricting him with it and combining its electricity with the water dragons. While Prince Rain used his Rājia Za-akudon to create a rainstorm, he also used to create a massive thunderstorm on Zeferno, striking him with a lot of lightning from above. Both Zeon Bell incanted, "Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!," their strongest spell, summoning a winged entity that shot blue thunderbolts at Zeferno and both Gash Bell incanted their "Baō Zakeruga!," summoning giant, electrical-serpent dragons from their mouths to strike Zeferno.

During the overkill strategy, Death General #1 Zega said to his fellow Death Generals, "Let's retreat. We lost today's battle." #9 Dark Zeon argued, "We haven't lost yet. If we all attack, we can kill the King and his petty friends." #1 Zega said, "True, they would be at a big disadvantage if we were to strike now, but we're not going to do that." Dark Zeon argued, "Why not?" #2 Zecross said, "If you continue to argue with mine and my brother's with our ways of revolting, I'll destroy you. We are supposed to have fun making chaos for a long time, not ending it quickly. I'll take Zeferno's corpse before we go. Everyone else, head back to the base." The other Death Generals retreated. As the storm bombarded Zeferno non-stop, Zeferno's blazing body eventually exploded and the remains of his corpse was extracted by Zecross. It was complete overkill! #2 Zecross then teleported and disappeared.

Raiden said with enthusiasm, "Wooo! Dang, that was such overkill! Haha!" He then wondered as the other Death Generals disappeared, "Huh? Where did they go? Oh come on, I wanted to thrash some more guys!" Commander Zeon said, "We can't let our guard down. Let's head back to the palace for now and think about their next strategy."

 **Scene: Inside the Royal Bell Family Palace (night)**

Everyone returned back to the palace. Princess Koruru Bell wondered, "Is everyone alright?!" Commander Zeon said, "We're fine, at least most of us. It was really rough but a lot of our soldiers died. It was best that you and especially your younger self didn't join us." Princess Koruru felt depressed and said, "Why... why must we be in such a... horrible war?" Young Koruru said, "I know. I don't want this to happen in our time." Queen Patie said, "I know how you feel. We all didn't want this to happen. We must fight now, to protect our world and bring peace back. I didn't think I would have been the one to say that. Hehe..." Adult King Gash said, "You're right. Now let's think about how we can end this war and bring back the peace we wanted. Then we'll prevent this conflict in the kids' timeline and it will never happen there. I promise you little Koruru, and everyone else, that this will never happen in your time."

During the rest of the day, everyone but the adult demons (who were doing a council meeting) were having fun in the palace, playing around, as well as training for the next battle of the revolution war. Demon Prince Raiden Bell, who was around the training grounds, was learning a few spells from a book of lightning spells and said, "Let's see, Gigano Zakeruga. I think it's time I should learn that. Alright!" Prince Raiden put his hands out (but not connected like he does with his regular Zakeruga) and yelled, "Gigano Zakeruga!" Raiden attempted to shoot a larger and stronger Zakeruga, unfortunately he was over-focused and out of synced enough with the spell that instead of creating a large electrical beam, it just created an electrical sphere in front of him and blew up in his hands, knocking Raiden back. "Argh!" He reacted. Raiden got back up and said, "Of course, I would fail the first time. Let's try again. Gigano Zakeruga!" His spell failed again. Kiyomaro came outside and asked Raiden, "Raiden, what's up?" Raiden got back up and said, "Trying to learn a new spell or two for this war." Pancho, who was next to him, said, "This is embarrassing to watch. You can't learn a Gigano-level spell?" Raiden was irritated from hearing that and yelled, "Oh, yeah. I'll show you when I blast it in your face." Kiyomaro looked at the book of lightning spells and checked out the spell list (he has studied demon language and can read the contents) and said quietly, "Gigano Zakeruga... Dioga Zakeruga... And even a Shin-level one? Wow, these seem to be very powerful." He then said to Raiden, "Maybe your using too much power or trying to concentrate more than you should. Maybe your concentrating more than you should. Try loosen it up a bit and keep your concentration in-sync with the spell. And don't overuse your heart energy either." Raiden said while looking at his lightning spellbook, "Alright." Raiden put his arms out, slightly reducing his focus but kept some of his focus, and yelled, "Gigano Zakeruga!," launching a beam of electricity that's three times the size of a Zakeruga at a group of targets and Raiden said, "Yes!" Pancho said, "I don't see how that was difficult considering you have that powerful Rai'oh Zakeruga." Raiden said, "Well that spell has always been part of me since I was 7 years old. Later, I think I will learn a Shin-level spell." Pancho said with disbelief, "Really? You'll end destroy yourself or this palace. Ugh! You are impossible!"

Inside a council room of the Bell Family palace, adult King Gash Bell, Queen Patie Bell, Commander/Prince Zeon Bell, Princess Koruru Bell, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko were having a meeting, discussing on what the Demon Revolution Army might do next and how Demon World Military should retaliate. Outside of that discussion, much further into the council meeting, Commander Zeon got an idea and Princess Koruru reacted, "You can't be serious, darling? We can't send her out there." Commander Zeon said, "Trust me, just in case if that demon wizard Zeil attacks next." Vice Captain Byonko said, "Anyways, if Zophise were to attack next-gero, I want to be the one to defeat him in the end-gero." Commander Zeon said, "Don't jump to that conclusions and do what you want." Queen Patie said, "Byonko, you don't have to do that for me." Vice Captain Byonko said, "I promised you a long time ago that I'll avenge our family-gero and we now know that Zophise is part of the revolution-gero." Commander Zeon said, "If revenge is more important to you than saving this world, then leave. I don't want your emotions to get in the way." The others were worried and Vice Captain Byonko argued, "I do want to save this world-gero, but..." A few seconds later after Vice Captain Byonko couldn't reason, Commander Zeon said, "Whatever, this discussion is over. We'll continue our meeting tomorrow. Anyways, I need to find some new recruits and hopefully the Medic Division will restore our casualties before the next fight."

Outside the meeting, Commander Zeon and Princess Koruru went up to young Koruru and young Koruru asked, "Huh? What is it?" Commander Zeon said, "I know you hate fighting, but you'll be joining us for the next battle." Young Koruru wondered, "Why? I can't... not when I have..." Her elder self told her, "We can get rid of that beast inside of you. We'll make sure it won't be hurting anyone anymore." Young Koruru wondered, "Really?" Commander Zeon said, "Trust us. I got a plan and then you can help us with the remaining battles." Young Koruru was anxious but said, "O-okay." While walking out the room, Commander Zeon told his younger self, "You heard us during the meeting, right?" Young Zeon had his back against a pillar with his arms cross and replied, "Yeah, I got the idea."

As Prince Raiden, Pancho, and Kiyomaro returned to the family room, adult King Gash Bell just entered, looking a bit depressed and Kiyomaro asked adult King Gash, "Hey, older Gash, is something wrong?" Adult King Gash said, "I'm sorry I got you and everyone else into this awful war. We almost lost you all." Kiyomaro said, "It's okay. We've been through these kinds of things a long time ago; we're used to these kind of battles." Adult King Gash said, "Yeah. And I'll make sure this kind of thing won't happen in their time. Funny, I originally wanted to save my parents from doom but now I'm dedicated myself to saving your time era." Adult King Gash smiled. Kiyomaro asked, "After you fix up these two timelines, are you still considering about saving them?" Adult King Gash said, "I could save them in another timeline, but that's if Dr. Kido's and Dr. Coral Q's time machine is fixed enough for me to get accessed to it. Even so, it wouldn't change a thing in this timeline and it's too risky to travel into the same universal timeline so I'm not sure if I should still try it again."

For the rest of the day, everyone continued to do things they normally do inside the Bell Family's palace, although Head Nurse Tio, Captain Kyanchome, and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko went home while Kyanchome's and Tio's children Pancho and Tio stayed the night at the palace again and everyone would sleep in the same room as yesterday with the humans and teen demons in Prince Raiden Bell's bedroom (they were having fun again; more pillow fights and entertainment before sleeping) and with the small children in Prince Rain Bell's room but with young Zeon Bell being in the same room with his older self and his older self's wife Koruru since he didn't want to be annoyed by the other kids.

 **Scene: Prince Rain Bell's Bedroom (night)**

Every demon children were sleeping in the same spot in Prince Rain's bedroom with Rain in his twin-sized bed with his girlfriend Tioga and everyone else on the floor next to them with (from left to right) Patie, Gash, Schneider, Byonko, Kyanchome, Tio, and Koruru. Young King Gash was still sad about learning the truth about the death of his parents but will try to get over it. After everyone fell asleep, with young Patie laying her head on her kingly boyfriend's chest, King Gash was having a nightmare that seemed like a vision of the future; he seen his girlfriend Patie in the distance as a silhouette and ran towards her, reacting, "Patie, is that you? Patie!" As young Gash was running towards Patie in silhouette in his dream, he noticed a black, humanoid figure behind her, making an evil smirk. Young Gash reacted, "Who are you?" As young Gash was able to see Patie's body and clothing color, being held hostage by the black stranger, she was completely motionless and said with a tear down her right eye, "Gash..." and the black figure stroke through Patie's chest and Gash cried, "Noooo!" King Gash immediately woke up, yelling "Noooo!" in real life while sitting up quickly in reaction, knocking his girlfriend Patie's head off him and breathed heavily. He and looks to the right of him, seeing Patie fine. But Patie woke up to King Gash's waking reaction and asked, "Ooh! Gash-chan? What was that for? What's wrong?" The others were still asleep. Young King Gash calmed down, sighed in relief, "Ehh...," and apologized, "Sorry..." Young Patie wondered, "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" King Gash replied while feeling emotional, "Unu..." Queen Patie said, "Lay back down," while young King Gash laid his head on his girlfriend's chest as she comforted him, rubbing his head, and young Gash said with fear on his mind, "I'm scared. I thought... I though I lost you for a second. Kind of felt real." Young Patie said, "Sounded like a bad dream. You really had it rough, losing your parents. Well, both of our parents. But I'll always be here for you." As young Patie kissed the young King's forehead, the young King said, "I hope so. I don't want to lose you... or Zeon-nīsan." The young King was able to sleep peacefully throughout the rest of the night. But was the nightmare that the young Demon King simply just a nightmare... or could it be a precognition?

 **Scene: Inside the Demon Revolution Army's new secret base (night)**

During that same night, the Demon Revolution Army found a new base to hide in as they would have to migrate from time-to-time to prevent from being found. Death General #3 Zeil said, "That's two more Death Generals dead. What should we do next?" Death General #9 Dark Zeon stated, "My alter ego's younger self was among that group. He should still have his darkness too and I want it as part as my army." #3 Zeil said with an evil smile, "Sounds like a good idea. And while I was reading their minds down there, apparently your other self's wife's younger counterpart is in this time too, but wasn't among that group, but rather at the King's palace." #9 Dark Zeon said, "Interesting. If that's true, I want her under my dark army too. That will be all I need." Death General #1 Zega came walking in the room and said, "Interesting." Zeil reacted, "Zega-sama..." #1 Zega said, "In that case, you two can tag along during our next attack. Everyone, get some rest, we'll attack before dawn. Dr. Zulu, prepare our tenth Death General." Death General #7 Zulu said with enthusiasm, "Yes, my master! Zehehehe! Finally!" Zulu grabs a small, golden capsule ball and said after kissing it, "We're get to have some fun, Zetta Faudo, my masterpiece! Ze~~heheheheee!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 _ **List of updates in this chapter  
**_ ** _•_** _ **Update #1 (March 6, 2017, 10:47 a.m. EDT):** As I was searching to the point where Nekolas's mother Lucille was first mentioned in this chapter to add the image link of her, I've been proofreading a lot of grammar in this chapter.  
_ _ **• Update #2 (June 24, 2017, 12:30 a.m. EDT):** [IMPORTANT UPDATE] I didn't know/notice this until now but Kiyomaro and Hyde NEVER met each other in the manga until Chapter 319 when defeated demon souls were aiding him and Gash against Clear Note (Hyde and Eita (Eido) were mostly anime-exclusive characters until then) and I've made slight changes to their dialogues when they meet in this chapter._


	7. Ch 7: Cyber-Colossus and Black Thunder

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cyber-Colossus and Black Thunder**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **seventh chapter "The Additional Death Generals"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

The second battle of the Demon Revolutionary War began. After the Demon Revolution Army's Death Generals introduced themselves to the public, their co-leaders sent Death Generals #5 Zeferno and #6 Zedusa and their armies into battle against the Demon World Military. It was a heavy-double battle but our heroes managed to defeat the devilish Zeferno and the fear-inducing Zedusa but the other Death Generals fled the battlefield. What could they be planning next?

 **Scene: Demon Revolution Army's current hidden base (a few hours past midnight)**

A new day has came since the defeat of Death Generals #5 Zeferno and #6 Zedusa (it's now the 4th day since the war was first announced) but it was still night outside before dawn, co-leader Death General #1 Zegawoke up his fellow Death Generals and said, "Everyone, time to wake up." Death General #3 Zeil reacted as he awakened, "Heh? Already?" Zega said, "It's time for chaos. Dr. Zulu?" Death General #7 Zulu was already awake and said with a golden capsule ball in hand, "Right here, Zega-sama!" Zeil said with enthusiam as he got up, "Alright! Dark Zeon, wake up!" Death General #9 Dark Zeon woke up with a grumpy attitude, "Tch! Can't you let me sleep a little bit longer?" Zeil said, "But were going to have fun. And who knows, maybe we'll run into those guys again." Dark Zeon said as he got up, "Alright, fine." Zeil then tried waking Zophise, "Hey Zophise-kun, wanna' come with us?" Death General #4 Zophise also woke up with a nasty temper, "Shut up! I need my beauty sleep!" Zeil said, "Wow, lighten up! Anyways, I got a mission to do." Zophise said as he went back to sleep, "Screw you! Don't wake me again!" Zeil said, "Wow, you're nastier than Dark Zeon." Dark Zeon complained, "I would like to get some more sleep too." Zega said, "My brother will be tagging along you guys in the shadows, but I'll stay here watching in the distance." Zeil said, "Alright, see ya' master!" As Death Generals #3 Zeil, #7 Zulu, #9 Dark Zeon were walking outside of their hidden cave in the mountains, before Zophise went back asleep, he said to Zeil, "Zeil, you better come back alive." Zeil stopped and taunted him with a smile, "Ahh, you're worried about me?" Zophise said with embarrassment, "Don't be an idiot." Zeil said as he walked away, "Heh, no need to worry. I won't be as careless as Zeferno, Zedusa, or Zarpi. I'm heading back as soon as I complete my mission, if the King and his friends show up."

Outside of their base, Death General #7 Dr. Zulu said with his small, golden capsule ball in hand, "Zehehe! It's time to begin, Zetta Faudo, our tenth Death General, my masterpiece." Dr. Zulu opens his capsule ball and summons the mechanical titan Zetta Faudo, the cybernetic-upgraded version of the colossal demon Faudo. As the magitech cyborg Zetta Faudo illuminated illuminated itself with its own lights among the night, revealing itself, Zeil whistled and said, "Wheeew! Hehe! Wow, he's huge. My gosh, what a titan! You're such a genius doc!" Dr. Zulu said with an happy, evil smile, "I'm glad that you like it. Isn't he such a beauty?!" Zeil asked Dark Zeon, "What do you think, Dark Zeon?" Dark Zeon was surprising happy and said, "Hmm! This feels really nostalgic. Faudo, I once committed chaos in the Human World with him during the Demon Battle." Zeil was surprised and reacted, "Really?! No way? Your not pulling my leg, are you?" Despite being a mind reader, Zeil didn't know this as Dark Zeon has forgotten it until now. Dr. Zulu said while chuckling inside his mouth, "Zehnhn! I figured that the snarky, white boy in Faudo's records was the military commander with your persona. Anyways, it's time to begin! Come inside, everyone! Zehehehe!" Zetta Faudo carried the three by crouching down and carrying them them with his giant, mechanical right arm and place them inside the control center inside his head. Then after Zetta Faudo took a few steps, he flew in the air with a jetpack that Dr. Zulu installed on his back. Death General #2 Zecross, who's been outside the base, followed Zetta Faudo to extract any corpses Zetta Faudo creates while staying hidden in the dark shadows.

 **Scene: Around Demon World (post-midnight)**

As Zetta Faudo destroyed random villages and towns in Demon World (they haven't struct the capital city of Demon World yet), Zecross has been extracting their corpse for his own purposes. Demons that refused to join the revolution army or resisting the Demon Revolution Army were killed by the giant-robotic titan. Many of King Gash Bell's friends around Demon World who resisted and attempted to fight back to protect their villages were killed. Back at the Bell Family's Palace in the capital city, word got out that a colossal demon is attacking random villages. Commander Zeon was awake at the time and yelled to everyone in the palace with a megaphone, "Everyone! Wake up! Now! This is an emergency!" Everyone in the palace heard it and woke up but adult Demon King Gash Bell was the only one who got up. As he got into the throne room while wiping his eyes, he asked, "What's going on?" Commander Zeon Bell told his brother, "We're under attack. Several villages have been destroyed by a some gigantic demon." Adult King Gash reacted, "What?!" Commander Zeon continued, "Wake everyone up, I'll get my troops ready." Adult King Gash said, "I'm on it!," and they both thought while on the move, _a gigantic demon? Could it be...?_

 **Scene: A random village in Demon World (post-midnight)**

Zetta Faudo kept destroying villages and towns one-by-one and killed anyone that tried resisting and rebelling the Demon Revolution Army. They reached a village where Wonrei and Schneider of this time era were Wonrei (age 43) dashed towards it and said, "A giant demon? I hope it's not who I think who it is." He then encountered Schneider (age 32) and said, "Schneider?" Schneider responded, "Meru! Hey... Wonrei!" Schneider eventually learned how to speak in native language but still says "meru" quite often and his voice is more deeper but casual. But his vocabulary isn't good and needs some working, but he can now vocally cast spells in addition to using them mentally. Schneider then said, "What... you think... Wonrei-meru?" Adult Wonrei said, "I'm guessing it's Faudo. But he shouldn't have been reactivated." Adult Schneider said, "Meru! Protect... everyone-meru!" As adult Wonrei and adult Schneider got close to Zetta Faudo, Wonrei casted his strongest spell, "Shin Goraiō Diboren!," summoning a gargantuan white, spiritual tiger to attack Zetta Faudo while Schneider incanted, "Shin Shudoruku-meru!," equipping his strongest spiked armor, which significantly increases his power, defense, and speed, and also gives him the ability to fly. Schneider charged after Zetta Faudo at high speed. From Zetta Faudo's control room in the brain, Dr. Zulu said as he chuckled in his mouth, "Zehunhunhun! These idiots wish to die. Alright Zetta Faudo, let's show these rebels our true power! Zaahehehehe!" Zeil yelled, "Woo hoo! Go number ten! This is so fun to watch! More fun than pranking people, to be honest," while Dark Zeon said with a smile, "This really takes me back in the Human World. Also, it's been a while since I last saw those twerps. But they don't stand a chance against the new-and-improved Faudo."

 **Scene: Outside the Capital City of Demon World (post-midnight)**

Back at the palace, after everyone was awaken, Demon World Military and the main party that are assisting them headed out (even both Koruru joined them this time). Ninja Apprentice Pancho said, "Darn, and I didn't enough sleep," while Demon Prince Raiden Bell asked, "Dad, do you know who's attacking us?" Adult King Gash Bell said, "We suspect it's Faudo, but he's supposed to be in eternal sleep." The humans and demons of the past were shocked and reacted, "Faudo?" Kiyomaro Takamine stated, "If it's him, that's not good." Young Kyanchome said in fear, "Please don't let it be him."" Li Yen said, "Wait, what's that in the distance?" A silhouette of a gargantuan demon was right in-front of them in the deep darkness of the night. Kafka Sunbeam reacted, "Is that...?," while Li Yen reacted, "It couldn't be...?" Megumi Ōumi had a camera in hand and said, "Hold on, I'll turn night vision on my video camera." Kiyomaro asked Megumi, "You're still recording these battles?" Megumi has been recording everything in Demon World for memories. She reacted in fear while everyone was still heading towards it, "It... It's him. Faudo!" Zetta Faudo then revealed itself by flashing its lights on its cybernetic body and Zetta Faudo still appears to be in good condition with barely any scratches. Parco Folgore reacted in fear and worrisome, "Oh-a no! We're-a doomed!" Did Wonrei and Schneider of this timeline fail, and what happened to them?

From the control center of Faudo's brain, Death General #7 Dr. Zulu created a hologram above Zetta Faudo's head showing a live video of the control room, "Ze~~~hehehe! Hello Demon King and the military. Death General #7, Dr. Zulu here! Demon world's greatest scientist with an IQ of 400! And that's right, it's Faudo... or what was Faudo. I gave Faudo a nice cybernetic operation with my new enhancements, thus dubbing him Zetta Faudo! Zehehe! Although, while he's not actually sextillion times stronger, I still gave him decent upgrades and wanted to added a 'Z' to the name in convenience to the other Death Generals' names. What do you think about our gorgeous tenth Death General of the Demon Revolution Army? Ze~~~hehehe!" Adult Demon King Gash Bell and some of the others said, "I knew it," and Commander Zeon said, "So Faudo was the unknown tenth Death General. Darn it, I should have known." As Dr. Zulu got away from the holographic video feed, Death General #9 Dark Zeon came up and said, "Yo, other me, think you can topple the new Faudo? Hahaha! And I see that you brought your little friends, perfect!" Death General #3 Zeil made a small laugh, "Heh!" Commander Zeon said, "So you two are here too, Dark Zeon... and Zeil." Kiyomaro yelled, "We stopped Faudo once, we'll stop him again." Prince Raiden and Pancho reacted in surprise, "You fought against a giant like this?!" Commander Zeon said, "We'll destroy Faudo and take you all out." Raiden Bell got back into a normal expression and yelled, "That's right! No way is this hunk of junk is going to stop us!" #7 Dr. Zulu reacted in shock and anger, "A hunk of junk?! Why you? Zetta Faudo, attack! Activate your Ten-Finger Gun+ _[十指砲＋, Jisshihō Purasu]_! Burn them!"

Zetta Faudo put its hands out and used its enhanced Ten-Finger Gun, which Dr. Zulu calls Ten-Finger Gun+, and shot ten, powerful crimson lasers at the group and the military from each of his fingers. These lasers are a bit larger and stronger than when he was just Faudo as his demonic magical powers were converted into magitech powers. Some of the military units were injured but everyone casted their defensive and shield spells to protect themselves or dodged out of the way. From Zetta Faudo's command center, Dark Zeon said, "Oi! Don't you dare kill my targets before I get my new recruits or I'll kill you!" Dr. Zulu apologized with a bow and hands to the forehead, "S-s-sorry!" The lasers damaged some military units and broke through some shield spells but Tioga used her Teo Rifureshirudo spell to create multiple mirror shields to block and reflect the lasers back at Zetta Faudo, damaging him a bit with his own attack, before her mirrors was destroyed. The three villainous Death Generals in Zetta Faudo's command centered reacted, "Whoa!" Pancho yelled out in satisfaction, "Way to go, little sis." Tioga giggled and Prince Raiden, "Alright, now it's our turn! And I'm going all out! Ginisu Zaruku! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Prince Raiden summoned a glowing, golden aura around him to temporarily enhance and stabilize his electrical spells. He then summoned a gigantic, winged dragon of golden electricity enhanced by Ginisu Zaruku to attack Zetta Faudo. From Zetta Faudo's control center, Dr. Zulu said, "Zehehe! That won't work. Zetta Faudo, activate your new Force Field _[力場, Rikiba]_ ability!" Zetta Faudo summoned a giant, green-energy barrier around him and it was tough enough to block Raiden's enhanced Rai'oh Zakeruga. Raiden was shocked, "What?! No way!," while Dark Zeon in the command center reacted, "Why didn't you activate that sooner?," while Dr. Zulu replied, "It takes time for it for it to recharge and I didn't want to use it at the wrong time."

Kiyomaro said as he activated his Answer Talker psychic ability, "If it was just regular Faudo, we could go all out with everyone's strongest spells to destroy it, but this modified version might be too durable and that Force Field is a problem. He appears to be controlled by the antenna on its head but it's risky to destroy it as Faudo might go berserk so going offensive on him might be too risky. But we can always invade his body and climb up to his brain." Raiden an Pancho reacted in disgust, "Wait, what?" Commander Zeon said, "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe there's something new in his brain that we can do." Dr. Zulu said, "Zehehe! I don't think so. Zetta Faudo, blast them with your Main Gun+ _[主砲＋, Shuhō Purasu]_!" Zetta Faudo opens its mouth and fires a powerful energy blast towards them. Again, everyone casted their shield spells but this time with their shields next to each other to block Zetta Faudo's signature attack. Surprisingly among the main group on the battlefield, young Koruru's berserk mode hasn't taken over yet but the beast within her is tempted to cast Zeruku but Koruru managing to keep her sanity as much as she can despite all the violence but she cannot use any of her offensive spells without transforming. Dark Zeon said, "Zulu! Hold off your attack until I get my recruits!" Dr. Zulu apologized, "R-right! Sorry!" Dark Zeon said, "Zeil, warp me to the battleground." Zeil said as he touched Dark Zeon shoulder, "Got it!," and teleported outside of Zetta Faudo.

 **Scene: Clan of Cat Demons on the Outskirts of the Capital City (post-midnight)**

Among Prince Raiden's and Pancho's friend Nekolas' clan, Nekolas woke up from his bed due to all of the war sound effects outside and said, "Whoa! What's going on?" He looks outs out his windows while wiping his eyes and reacted as he saw a ginormous demon, "Whoa! What the heck is that thing? Haria-chan, wake up!" Their ice rabbit friend Haria stayed the night at Nekolas' home and was sleeping on Nekolas' bedroom floor. Haria was mumbling in her sleep, "Oh, ho, Raiden-kun, of course I will..." Nekolas was jealous and thought to himself, _oh come on, Haria-chan. You're my girlfriend,_ and tried waking her up again, "Hey, Haria-chan!" Haria woke up and said, "Neko-kun? What time is it?" Nekolas said while looking out his bedroom window, "There is big trouble outside." Haria got up and looked outside and reacted, "Huh?!," as she saw the cybernetic titan, "What's... what's that?!" Nekolas said, "It could be the revolution army again. The military are fighting it and I think Raiden-ōji and Pancho-kun are out there. Darn it, let's go, Haria-chan!" Haria said, "Heh? But wouldn't your father—" Nekolas interrupted while holding Haria's arm and running out of his room with her, "Screw my dad and his stupid training. Our friends could be out there."

As soon and Nekolas and Haria got outside of Nekolas' clan, a large flame appeared in-front of them to stop them. It was once again Nekolas' father Leo the Red Lion, stopping his son and his proclaimed future daughter-in-law. Leo yelled in an angry voice, "You think you could sneak out at night, assuming I was asleep?" Nekolas yelled, "Out of my way dad, my friends may be in trouble." Leo yelled, "I told you, you are not going out to war until you can surpass me. Now, get back into bed or I'll force you back to sleep." Nekolas was angry with his father but knew that his dad was worried about him, "Darn! But I'm part military too." Leo said in an angry voice, "You are still a knight-in-training. I will not let my only son and his future bride die in vain! Unless if you can beat me before the end of our training, I suggest you head back to room or I'll beat you until you sleep." Nekolas was annoyed by his dad but didn't fight back as he knows he can't win, "Darn! I hate this whole week of training!" Haria said, "Come on Neko-kun. I'm sure Raiden-kun will be alright."

 **Scene: Main battleground outside the Capital City of Demon World (post-midnight)**

Back at the battle, after an explosion of blocking Zetta Faudo's powerful attack, Zeil and Dark Zeon appeared in-front of them, appearing in the light below Zetta Faudo and Zeil said, "Howdy!," while Dark Zeon said, "We meed again, my goody counterpart. And of course, the King himself." Commander Zeon yelled, "Zeil! Dark Zeon! So, you decided to come to us yourselves." Dark Zeon said, "As much as I want to kill you and the King, I'm only here for one thing. Zeil, you have done your training, right?!" Zeil smirked and said, "Yup! I have improved my telekinetic skills in these few days. Ha!" Zeil targeted his arms at young Prince Zeon Bell and young Koruru and telekinetically lifted young Zeon and young Koruru slightly in the air. Young Koruru reacted, "My body. I can't move," while young Zeon said, "Hey, what did you—?" The group was surprised and worried, reacting, "Zeon! Koruru!," while Prince Rain Bell was scared, holding his girlfriend Tioga. Raiden yelled, "Hey, what are you doing to—" Commander Zeon interrupted, blocking Raiden with his right arm, "Wait." Zeil said as he attempted to extract their darker alter egos from their hearts from a distance, "Hahaha! Now they're both ours!" Darkness energy came out of their bodies (at this point, young Koruru no longer has her berserk mode and will be able to cast offensive spells without transforming into a frenzy state). Raiden said, "What are those?" Both Commander Zeon and Dark Zeon said simultaneously, "Perfect..." Raiden wondered, "Uncle?" Zeil formed the two spheres of dark spirit energy into young Dark Zeon and young Dark Koruru, then dropped their original counterparts back on the ground as they reacted, "Umph!" The main group were surprised and reacted, "What?!" Wonrei reacted, "Did he...," while Kiyomaro continued, "... cloned them?" Princess Koruru asked her younger self, "Are you okay?" Young Koruru wondered, "What happened?"

Back on the upper spot, Commander Zeon said, "I figured you would have cloned them. You just did me a favor. Now bring out the other Dark Koruru and we'll destroy them all-together." Dark Zeon said, "Heh, I see." Raiden wondered, "What?" Young Koruru wondered as she saw her darker self in the distance under Zetta Faudo's glowing body, "Is that...?" While Commander Zeon was explaining one of his strategies from the council meeting, Princess Koruru explained the same thing to her younger self in different words, "You are finally free from that curse." Young Koruru said, "You mean..." Zeil then created a sphere of dark energy in his hand, carrying the dark essence of the older Koruru and turned it into Princess Koruru's berserk mode. As both Dark Koruru roared with bloodlust, Zeil said, "Alright, my job is done." Adult Dark Zeon said, "You can head back to the base, we'll take care of them." Zeil responded, "Roger!," and teleported away from the battlefield. Adult Dark Zeon said, "Are you ready to get revenge, little buddy?" Young Dark Zeon said, "I'll be happy to kill my brother and take over as King." Adult Dark Zeon said, "My thoughts exactly. You two, Dark Koruru, you may have fun with the knights and ninjas." Both Dark Koruru laughed maniacally and said, "Hehehehe! Zeruku!," They created sharp, steel claws from their fingers and both Dark Koruru charged after Demon World Military with adult Dark Koruru going after the knights while young Dark Koruru went after the ninjas at high speed, shredding them with their steel claws while hiding in the darkness of the night.

While Dark Koruru's younger counterpart was attacking the Ninja Division with her steel claws via Zeruku, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said, "Everyone, be careful-gero!" But despite the warning, young Dark Koruru was shredding the Ninjas Infantries with her steel claws while hiding in the shadows of the night. Ninja Captain Kyanchome ordered, "Everyone stay back, I'll deal with this fake! Shin Poruku!" Captain Kyanchome created a small area of complete darkness except for himself and completely disabled young Dark Koruru's senses. Young Dark Koruru wondered, "Ehh?!," but was slashed by Captain Kyanchome's real katana. As the cloud of darkness disappeared from the area, young Dark Koruru's torso fell off from her legs and young Dark Koruru's entire body disappeared in a poof of black smoke. The ninjas cheered for their captain's instant victory.

Meanwhile, among the knights, Knight Infantry Hyde said while guarding with his two swords, "Darn, I can't see her," while Knight Infantry Reycom incanted, "Gisorudo!," creating a sword of ice, putting his guard up. Among the darkness, the older Dark Koruru incanted, "Zerarusen!," firing multiple steel claws from her fingers like a machine gun at the knights. The knights defended against the flurry of flying claws but some were injured. While Knight Reycom was striking the flying claws with his ice sword, he got a cut from a claw on the side of his neck and reacted, "Ehh!" Knight Hyde said while blocking the flying claws with his dual wind-themed swords, "You okay, Reycom?" Knight Reycom responded, "I'll be fine. Let's try to destroy Her Highness' evil copy." After the barrage of claws ended, adult Dark Koruru charged after Knight Reycom with her Zeruku still active. Knight Hyde yelled, "Reycom!," while Knight Reycom put his guard up with his ice sword. Then suddenly, "Zeruku!" Princess Koruru Bell interrupted the fight and blocked Dark Koruru's steel claws with claws of her own and this time, due to her berserk mode being separated, Princess Koruru was completely sane while casting her first spell. Knight Reycom and the other knights reacted, "Your Highness!" Princess Koruru ordered, "Everyone, fall back. I'll handle my dark side. I don't want to hurt anyone else." Aside at a distance, the Bell family reacted, "Koruru(-obasan)," and adult Dark Zeon said to his counterpart, "Hey, what do you think your looking at? Your fighting with me! Zakeru!," and shot a bolt of dark-purple lightning at his counterpart from his right hand. Both adult Zeon engaged battle. As Princess Koruru and her dark side were dueling with their claws locked in place against each other, her dark side with an evil smirk, "Heh! What do you think you can do against me? You're weak!" Princess Koruru replied while still at a lock, "I won't let you... hurt anyone... anymore." Adult Dark Koruru stated, "Then you'll die along with everyone else!"

Young Prince Zeon entered the battle with Commander Zeon and both Dark Zeon. After a few electrical spells were conjured, adult Dark Zeon noticed young Dark Koruru was already gone and said, "Heh! She didn't last long," and yelled to Dr. Zulu above, "Oi, Zulu, don't just stand there! Attack with Zetta Faudo!" Dr. Zulu didn't realize and responded, "Oh, sorry! Zetta Faudo, shock them with your Lightning Spikes _[雷針, Raishin]_!" Zetta Faudo generated electricity on the new spikes on his shoulders and shot bolts of yellow lightning at the military and at the main group but Head Nurse Tio the protected the group with Seushiru. Dr. Zulu then commanded, "Fire your Hole Gun+ _[穴砲＋, Anahō Purasu]_! Destroy them!" Zetta Faudo created energy balls in the holes of his limbs and released it as large laser beams going through the front and back of him, targeting the military units and the main group but they casted their defensive and shield spells. Along with Head Nurse Tio's Seushiru, her younger self also casted Seushiru to create a second layer to protect them. After putting down the barrier after the attack, Demon Queen Patie Bell said, "It's time I should do something. I'll hold down Faudo. Rioru Suō Gaikuru!" Queen Patie Bell summoned two water dragons in and targeted Zetta Faudo. Dr. Zulu said, "Crud, the Force Field is still recharging! Zetta Faudo, attack those water dragons with your Rocket Punch!" Zetta Faudo made two fists and released his hands to attack the water dragons but the dragons evaded it and constricted Zetta Faudo. Queen Patie then incanted, "Shin Suō Giakuru!" and summoned an even bigger water dragon, binding Zetta Faudo even further. But there's more! Queen Patie then said, "I'm not done yet! As the Queen of Demon World and a member of the Bell family of lightning, I'll give all of my power. Suō Giakuru Zaruku!" The water dragons started generating golden electricity around their body, which disabled Zetta Faudo's movement. It seems that Patie also learned some electric spells. Inside Zetta Faudo's head, electricity was discharging from electronics and Dr. Zulu reacted, "Zaaahh! Zetta Faudo short circuited!," and he is trying to fix it. From the ground, Raiden yelled, "Way to go, mom!," while young Patie was awe-stricken with her older self's amazing abilities and so was young King Gash Bell, but the young King was also still worried about his dream. Everyone else were impressed too; Schneider clapped while saying, "Meru, meru!," and young Byonko yelled in excitement, "That's our queen-geroro!"

Adult Dark Zeon thought to himself while battling against his good counterpart and his counterpart's younger self, _darn it. For Faudo to be immobilized? We'll have to deal with the queen first,_ then quietly said to his younger self, "Hey, distract them for me. I'll deal with this one other pest." Young Dark Zeon said, "Got it." Commander Zeon said, "Now that Faudo is binded, we should be able to get inside him," but young Dark Zeon said, "I won't let you to get inside Faudo. Face the Dark Lightning God of Destruction. Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!" Young Dark Zeon summoned a large, black-winged entity and shot powerful, dark-purple lightning beams everywhere except at the main group. Commander Zeon said, "Watch out, everyone!" The group dodged the powerful, black thunderbolts but Raiden was absorbing ones heading his way to restore his energy with Raiden stating, "Heh! These attacks are nothing," but he and the others lost focus on adult Dark Zeon. Being unnoticed, adult Dark Zeon stayed hidden in the darkness of the night, avoiding light, as well as suppressing his demon energy to prevent from being detected from sensory-type demons such as Prince Rain and Ninja Apprentice Pancho. Around at this time Dark Koruru was already winning the fight against Princess Koruru Bell. The demon princess' dress was all torn and she was bleeding greatly and was breathing heavily. The knights were worried about the princess. Dark Zeon said to Dark Koruru telepathically, _I forgot that we dark clones can speak telepathically. Dark Koruru, finish off your counterpart already. We got a new target to deal with._ Dark Koruru understood what Dark Zeon was going for, responding back telepathically, _got it!_ , and casted her final spell, "Jio Ra Zerudo!," thrusting her claws into the ground and creating large spikes from the ground, stabbing the princess a little bit but intending to knock her back. Princess Koruru reacted "Argh!," as the knights reacted, "Your Highness!," while young Koruru was worried about her older self. Dark Koruru then hid herself in the darkness, circumventing the knights as they wondered, "Where'd she go?"

Adult Dark Koruru aimed at the Demon Queen, who was focused on restraining Zetta Faudo and dodging the wild black thunderbolts, got herself in a vulnerable spot and is currently unprotected by anyone. Prince Rain and Pancho detected Dark Koruru and Pancho yelled, "Her Royal Majesty!," while Prince Rain was shaking in fear while holding his girlfriend Tioga, trying to call his mother, "M-m-m-mom!" But it was too late and no one else noticed. Dark Koruru rushed in-front of the vulnerable Demon Queen at super speed with an evil smile, jumped on her while keeping the queen standing up, and slashed the Demon Queen's face with her long, steel claws via Zeruku, and attached onto the queen by impaling her steel claws into the queen's back. Queen Patie screamed in pain, "AAAAHHH!," and everyone reacted, "Patie!/Mom!/Her (Royal) Majesty/Her Excellency!" As the injured Demon Queen took a few steps while losing control of her water dragons (they lost their electric aura and Zetta Faudo is now struggling to break free), a black demon with an evil smile appeared behind her, grabbed the queen from behind with Dark Koruru still gripping the queen with her metal claws, placed his right hand on the queen's back and conjured, "Zakeruga!" A black lightning beam pierced through Queen Patie's chest as the dark light revealed adult Dark Zeon's diabolical face as he grins an evil smile. The injured Princess Koruru got back up, covered in blood, and seen her co-sister-in-law being clawed by her dark counterpart and blasted by Dark Zeon. Princess Koruru was feeling anguished. As Dark Zeon's dark Zakeruga penetrated through Queen Patie's chest, the heart garment on Queen Patie's dress, as well as her heart necklace, were destroyed. Dark Zeon's black Zakeruga even pierced through Dark Koruru and Dark Koruru disappeared in a black smoke. At this point, the queen's water dragons were growing very weak as Zetta Faudo was easily shaking them off.

Adult Demon King Gash reacted by running towards, crying out, "Patie!" With blood coming down her chest and mouth, the bleeding queen replied, "G-G-Gash..." Young King Gash was scared and said while holding young Patie while crying in fear, "T-t-this... was... in my nightmare. Heh, heh! Ehhhh!" Young Patie was scared but held her boyfriend. As adult King Gash ran for her, Dark Zeon, still holding the queen, thought to himself, _perfect. With his wife dead, the King is vulnerable,_ and said, "Brother, your reign of Demon King is over. I will become the new King! Hahaha! Zake—" Just as Dark Zeon put his hand over the injured queen's shoulder and targeted the King, planning to strike him with a Zakeruga with dark-purple electricity charged in the palm of his right hand, Commander Zeon charged in and yelled in anger, "How dare you do that to the queen!," while pushing Dark Zeon off of the queen. Dark Zeon was annoyed and said, "Why you?!," then said with an evil smile, "Heh! You would have done the same thing if you haven't changed." He then changed to an angry expression and said, "But I will kill you for meddling into my affairs. I almost had the King. I was almost King!," while Commander Zeon yelled in anger, "I won't let you kill my brother and take his throne!" Both engaged in melee combat. Meanwhile, young Prince Zeon and his dark counterpart are brawling out too.

As the deeply-wounded queen started to fall on the ground after being released from Dark Zeon, adult King Gash Bell grabs her dying wife in the midst of the night and said, crying in agony, "Patie-chan, what..." He placed his hand on Patie's open wound on her chest, got her blood on him and said, crying in agony, "No! You can't die! Tio, someone, help!" Head Nurse Tio said while standing for a second before running towards them, "I'm... I'm on my way." As she came by, she reacted as she seen a big hole in Queen Patie's chest, "Oh... oh, my! I... I'll try my best... but half of... her heart... And her spine's gone..." The queen's breast was nearly revealed but her cleavage was destroyed and can be seen through behind her; half of the queen's heart was destroyed and the middle of her spine was destroyed, disabling and paralyzing the queen completely except for her mouth. Her heart was unable to beep but she was barely able to keep herself alive due to her willpower, but Nurse Tio is going to try to heal her with her Healing Touch medic ability. Would it be enough? Queen Patie said, "It... it's... too late..." Prince Raiden stood still in agony, saying, "Mom...," but Prince Rain ran towards her dying mother, crying out, "Mommy!" The dying queen said, "Gash... Rain-chan..." Young King Gash and young Patie came to them, crying in grief too and young King Gash wondered, crying, "Why... did my nightmare... came true?" Adult King Gash said, crying in despair, "You... dreamt... about this? Why didn't you tell me sooner? No! I don't want to lose Patie! Ehh-hehehe! Patie, you meant so much to me. You gave me love when I needed it... and you helped me support this world... I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents! Eh-heheheh..." The main group was crying for her and Megumi was having trouble keeping her video camera steady and forgot she had it on, as it was recording the queen's death. As Prince Rain was crying for his dying mother, her mother said (while still trying to healed by Tio) in her last will, "D-don't cry... Rain-chan... Gash-chan... I'll... always... love you... and Raiden... And... I'll... always... be in your hearts... Please... save this world... " Adult King Gash said, "Oh, Patie..." and gave her a kiss on her lips that are covered in blood as Queen Patie tried kissing back, but she was already losing consciousness as her will reached its limit, shutting down her brain and broken heart. Nurse Tio failed to heal her and cried out, "Nooo!," and Queen Patie's body disappeared into spiritual particles with those spiritual particles traveling towards a mysterious, cloaked demon from the mountains as he gave a smile. Death General #2 Zecross extracted the Demon Queen's corpse. Adult King Gash tried reaching for Queen Patie's soul in the air but it flew away with her orange-colored Demon Crown falling to the ground. He yelled, crying in grief, "Patie!," as everyone—including the main party, the knights, and the ninjas were crying, mourning to their beloved, deceased queen. Princess Koruru cried in grief and guilt, "This... this was my fault! Heh... I killed our beloved queen... Eheheheh...," while the knight were worried about her too, "Your Highness!" Among the ninjas, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko also cried in grief and said, "Patie-sama... Noooo-gero! I failed to protect you-gero. I promise, I'll avenge you-gero... and our parents-gero..."

Queen Patie Bell's water dragons disappeared and Zetta Faudo was free with Dr. Zulu cheering, "Zehehehe! Yes! We finally killed the queen! Ugh, don't fret Demon King. Zehehehe! Speaking of killing one of your friends, she isn't the only one we killed. Behold!" Dr. Zulu displayed a holographic vision above Zetta Faudo's head showing the adult versions of Wonrei and Schneider being killed by Zetta Faudo. Young Wonrei wondered, "Are those... older versions of me and Schneider," while young Schneider said in sadness, "Meru..." Dr. Zulu said, "And I see you brought their younger versions from the past. I'll have to kill them too! Zehehehe!" Everyone cried in grief even further, especially Li Yen and Kafka Sunbeam, seeing their former demon partners' future selves dead. Li Yen reacted in grief and sorrow, "Noooo!," and held young Wonrei while Kakfa Sunbeam shouted in sadness and anger, "That was not cool, you... monster!" King Gash's sorrow became even deeper and yelled with tears flying out of his face, "Noooo! Wonrei! Schneider! Not you too!"

Among the main party, Prince Raiden went from crying in grief to crying in anger and hatred. He made an angry, shaken fist, and said, "That blasted Dark Zeon... and Dark Koruru... and this sadistic scientist." As anger went through his eyes and squeezes his right fist, making his palm to bleed, Raiden said in agony, "I swear... I'll avenge you, mother... and father's friends. I'll kill Dark Zeon... kill that demon sorcerer... and destroy this titan along with that mad scientist! I swear! Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku!" Raiden summoned a raging, electrical aura, discharging his body as his body glew. He then releases all of his anger, "AAAAAAAARGH!," and his angry eyes became draconic for a second. A thunderous roar was sent into his mind and Raiden wondered, _what... what's this? I can hear the anger of Rai'oh? A new spell? This better let me get my revenge!_ , then yelled greatly in the air, "Rai'oh... Zaruku!" Both Zaruku and Ginisu Zaruku ended as the electricity was infusing with Raiden's body. Raiden's body started transforming. His teeth became more sharp. His finger nails were turning into claws. The Rai'oh logo on his shirt glowed as his clothes was fusing with his body and Raiden was receiving dragon scales. He grew massive in size and even grew dragon wings and a tail and his face morphed into a beast. Raiden transformed into the beast within him, Rai'oh the Thunder King (雷王, Raiō), King of the Thunder Dragons.

The newly transformed Raiden roared thunderously in the air and everyone was surprised and worried with Raiden's younger brother Rain also crying in fear. Gash turned his head around with tears still coming down his eyes, holding his deceased wife's dress, and said in worrisome, "Raiden...? Rai'oh...?" Dr. Zulu from Zetta Faudo's command center, wondered, "What's going on? Who this brat... monster?" Raiden said in a deep, dark voice, "Za-uruku!," and his dragon body de-materialized into electricity and traveled towards adult Dark Zeon, re-materialized and caught him in his dragon mouth. Adult Dark Zeon and Commander Zeon reacted, "What?!," while pushing against Raiden's dragon teeth. He then flew towards young Dark Zeon at high speed while young Dark Zeon was battling against his counterpart and captured young Dark Zeon into his mouth too. Young Prince Zeon reacted as he blocked his eyes from the wind of Raiden's speed, "What's going on?" The transformed Raiden bought them in the air and said in a deep voice, "You killed my mother! Dark Zeon, your dead! Gigano Zakeruga!" As Raiden has both Dark Zeon trapped into his mouth, Raiden shot a gigantic beam of electricity from his mouth and as both Dark Zeon reacted, "Aaaaargh!," as they evaporated into black smoke. Then Raiden aimed his dragon eyes at Zetta Faudo. Dr. Zulu reacted, "Eek! What is this monster. Zetta Faudo, destroy him!" As Zetta Faudo was charging his Main Gun+ from his mouth, the transformed Raiden said in a graveling voice, "I'll destroy you too! Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku!" The transformed Raiden created an aura of gold, shining electricity to increase his power significantly and yelled, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Rai'oh Zaruku Raiden turned himself into shining, golden electricity and dashed towards Zetta Faudo's head at super speed. Dr. Zulu reacted, crying in fear, "Zaaahahaha!" Zetta Faudo couldn't activate his Force Field while using a different attack and Zetta Faudo's head was destroyed when Raiden dashed through it with his shining-electrical, dragon body. Dr. Zulu fell out of Zetta Faudo's head, screaming as he was launched away from the battlefield, "Aaaargh!," and landed painfully on the ground. But Dr. Zulu miraculously survived, but at a brink of death. His Zulu Bots followed him and carried Dr. Zulu to one of his secret laboratory for recovery and repairs for his damaged cybernetic parts. Zetta Faudo then fell apart into pieces, dead.

From the mountains, co-leader Death General #2 Zecross said with a bit of dissatisfaction, "Heh! What a waste! At least I collected something of value. Too bad I can't take something... artificial..." He then left to his secret base to give the results to his elder twin brother Zega (Zeil was already back at the base). He can't extract the corpses of artificial demons like Faudo or Zeil's dark clones and he didn't bother putting Dr. Zulu out of his misery and take his remains. Among Nekolas' clan, as Nekolas and Haria watched the battle from his bed room, Nekolas reacted, "What the heck just happened out there! A dragon just destroyed that giant." Haria wondered, "Was that Raiden-kun?" Nekolas said, "I hope not! Darn it! I'm slacking off on my training and Raiden-ōji is already _this_ powerful?! No way! That can't be him." The battle was too far away for them to clearly see their friends.

Back at the battlefield, Raiden flew back towards the ground and dropped slowly, reverting back to his humanoid self. Everyone was shocked that Demon Prince Raiden was able to take down both Dark Zeon and Zetta Faudo at once and Pancho said in wide-eyed and jawdropped, but no longer crying in sadness, "I... I guess we don't need to enter the giant after all... Wow... that was... so overpowered," and thought to himself, _since when could Raiden do that? I don't think I should mess with him anymore. That's the scariest I seen of him... and that was scarier than our moms. But his mom... Poor Raiden and Rain. Those bad guys did deserve it though._ Commander Zeon reacted, "Raiden... That power..." As Raiden approached the main group with dried tears and a mean-looking face but looking down to the ground, his brother was scared with sadness and fear in his eyes. Everyone was speechless and were worried other than being sad about Queen Patie's death. As Prince Raiden approached his brother, Rain closed his eyes—shaking in fear—as Raiden petted his head and Raiden said, "Did I scare you, little buddy? I'm sorry." Rain stopped shaking and looked back up and Raiden said as he started crying in guilt, "I'm sorry. I was too weak. I could have protected our mother... and yet... I stood still... doing nothing." Raiden was crying that he couldn't protect his mother and said, "I promise... I'll... always protect you... I'll make sure I will always protect you. You mean a lot to me and the rest of us. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I wanted... to avenge mother... as well as... our parents' friends." Then, from out of nowhere, Raiden's emotions immediately went from guilt to excitement and said, "But I was cool, right? I finally became a dragon! Woohoo! I always wanted to be a dragon!" Everyone else dropped in surprise from Raiden's change in emotion, forgetting their emotion about Queen Patie's death, except for adult King Gash—who was still holding Queen Patie's ruined dress—and the young king and his girlfriend. The young king was still traumatized about his nightmare being real and doesn't want to lose his beloved Patie. Raiden quickly changing his emotions again back into guilt and sadness and everyone wonders about Raiden's quick change in emotions (he got that from his mother), and Raiden said to his father, "Dad... I'm sorry about mom. As much as she yelled at me when I get in trouble, hehe, she was a great mom to us, and I loved her so much. I'm sure she'll be in our hearts, watching us from above, wherever she may be." Adult King Gash was surprised and remembered his wife saying that a minute ago and Raiden continued, "And I'm sorry about your friends, but don't cry, dad. You still have us; we're family. And don't forget your younger selves; we still need to protect them; let them live a good life when this war is over."

Adult King Gash said, "You're right. But it's really painful losing loved ones. My heart... it really hurts... It's aching so badly. I never felt being this traumatized." He then said to his younger self and young Patie, "But, I'll make sure... I'll protect you two... and everyone else. Don't worry, younger me... I promise that you won't lose Patie or your friends as I did. I'll make sure you won't go through that experience. I'll protect you all... no matter what." Young King Gash said while crying and holding his girlfriend Patie, "Unu..." Young Patie said, "Don't worry Gash-chan, I'm always here for you. But I wonder... what is death like?" Adult King Gash said, "Some say that there is another world out there; a world where the deceased ones could live happily. That's what I want to believe. If the afterlife really exists... I hope our parents and friends... are doing alright." Kiyomaro said, wiping his tears, "And I'm sure Patie-san is watching over you. You had it rough, really rough. But I'm here for you too. We are a family; you were a brother to me." Adult Gash said, "Unu. Your right. Thank you... Kiyomaro." Commander Zeon and Princess Koruru came up and the injured Princess Koruru said, "I'm sorry, Gash-sama... for what my wicked side did to your wife." Head Nurse Tio just realized her injuries and said, "Oh, Koruru-sama! Let me heal you," and used her Healing Touch medic ability to heal Princess Koruru's scratches and Princess Koruru said, "Thank you, Tio," while Commander Zeon said to her, "I'm glad your okay, Koruru." He then apologized to his brother, "Gash-sama, I apologize too. If only if I wasn't a fool back then, the Queen would have been living... and perhaps our friends wouldn't have died in vain. We'll accept any punishment you give us." Adult King Gash said, "It's okay, I won't blame you both," while Prince Raiden said, "I won't blame you guys either. It's that sorcerer Zeil fault. He was the one that created those fakes and I promise dad, we'll get that guy and avenge mother and your buddies." Adult King Gash said, "Revenge is wrong. It will bring you down to a path you wouldn't want to go." Raiden said, not giving an actual response, "Hmm...," then said, "Anyways, let's go home. You need a rest." Megumi said while turning off her camera, "We all do." Commander Zeon said, "And prepare what the revolution army will do next."

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (before dawn)**

The main party went back to the Demon King's Palace but the Knight and Ninja Divisions of Demon World Military went home for the night with the exception of the injured knights and ninjas, who are under care of the Medic Division for the rest of the night. The main party hasn't went back to sleep yet, but are in a living room inside the palace, thinking about the former queen's death even though they were tired. They made some graves outside of the palace featuring the King's and Military Commander's deceased ex-sovereign parents, former Queen Patie Bell, Wonrei, and Schneider (Umagon) of this time era. The King was mourning over their graves and inside the palace, Commander Zeon said to his wife, "Koruru, we need to have a talk." Princess Koruru wondered, "What is it, darling?" Commander Zeon said, "I think we should get a divorce." The others were shocked and Princess Koruru reacted, "A divorce, but why?" Commander Zeon stated, "You helped my brother to become the Demon King he desired, which was the second reason why I brought to our family. We cannot have my brother grieving in despair all the time after all that we lost. You need to take Patie-sama's place as Demon Queen. That's the third reason why I kept you with us; in case if something were to happen to Patie-sama." Princess Koruru stated, "You want me to divorce you... and marry Gash-sama? Well umm... I don't know if Patie-sama would allow this." Young Patie stated in a harsh tone, "I would never let any girl have my Gash-sama!," but then said in a gentle voice, "But I don't want to see Gash-chan sad all the time. I want Gash-chan to stay happy. Older Gash needs someone to love him and I'm sure my older self would be fine if you took over her place. If I'm not here, then I would want someone to take care of Gash-chan for me." Princess Koruru said, "Really? Thank you, Patie-chan. But Zeno-anata, are you sure this is alright?" Commander Zeon said, "This is for the best. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good husband. Anyways, I preferred staying solo, no offense." Princess said in disappointment, "Now he tells me." Young Koruru asked, "So, I'm going to be a queen now?" Before her older self could answer, young Patie quickly interrupted, taking it the wrong way, "No! As long as I'm still alive, no one gets my Gash-sama!," and hugs the young King tightly and young King Gash had a hard time breathing, reacting, "Patie-chan, your too tight again!" Princess Koruru said, "She means me." Patie realized and said, "Oh, oops. That's okay."

Adult King Gash came back in and Kiyomaro said, "Are you feeling okay Gash?" King Gash responded, "Not really." Commander Zeon said, "Gash-sama. We need to talk." King Gash wondered while still depressed, "What?" After the explanation Young King Gash said, "Really? You'll do that for me? But wouldn't Patie get mad me? I feel like I would cheat on her." Young Patie stated, "While I normally wouldn't let any girl to be my beloved Gash-sama, I'm sure my older self wouldn't mind. I want you to stay happy and be loved, especially after losing so many friends and family. And if it will cheer you up, me and my Gash-chan can with you for the rest of the night." Commander Zeon said, "And take my wife to bed with you too. I need you to control your emotions and focus for the remaining of the war. I'll make arrangements for our divorce and your new marriage later. Get a long rest. You'll really need it." Adult King Gash said, "Thanks, brother," while Princess Koruru said, "Are you really okay with this Zeon? I feel like would be cheating on—" Commander Zeon interrupted, "It's fine!" Prince Raiden stated, "So, does that mean Koruru-obasan will be our new mother now?" Princess Koruru said, "Will you boys be okay if I, as your aunt, will be your stepmother?" Raiden wasn't sure and said, "I guess, but it would feel awkward calling our aunt 'mom'," then wondered, "What do you think Rain?" Prince Rain said, "I miss mom... but... I might be okay with Koruru-obasan being our mom." Tioga said, "And I'm here for you Rain-kun." Prince Rain replied, "Uru..." The Demon World sun was about to rise but everyone went back to bed.

 **Scenes: Demon Princes' Bedrooms (dawn)**

All the humans and teen demons stayed in Raiden's bedroom but they all went to sleep immediately (Pancho stayed the night again). Prince Raiden wasn't in a playful mood this time and just went to bed, thinking badly of himself that he didn't protect his mother. In Prince Rain's bedroom, Prince Rain laid his head on Tioga's chest, still mourning for his mother as Tioga tried comforting him. Poor Rain Bell; it's too bad that his younger parents weren't sleeping in his room to keep him a little bit happier, but his new friends helped cheer him up. With Princess Koruru not sleeping with her husband, young Prince Zeon slept in the same bed with his older self (he previously slept on the floor in that room as he felt uncomfortable sharing the same bed with himself and his older self's wife). Nurse Tio and Ninja Captain Kyanchome went back to their own homes after Nurse Tio an the rest of the Medic Division checked on the injured soldiers in a medical room of the palace.

 **Scene: Demon King Gash's Bedroom (dawn)**

Before going to sleep, adult King Gash was looking over photos that he and Patie have taken over the years, showing them their photo album to Princess Koruru, young Gash, and young Patie on his grand king-sized bed. Young Patie said, "Wow, I look so pretty in that pink tiara. And Gash-chan is so handsome." Adult King Gash said, "I've given you that on your 11th or 12th birthday after you lost that golden one at school. That was us when we were at a fun park when I was 15. We had great times." After a few page flips in his photo album, adult King Gash said, "And here is a family picture at the same park we've been to 7 years ago. Our boy Raiden was very hyper and wild when he was around your guys' age but he became a bit calmer after Rain was born. Hehe! He really kept us busy. And that's our newborn Rain, just a year old. When he was first born, his birth caused a rainstorm, which is why we called him Rain, and after one of our friends Rein. I hope he didn't die in this war too." Young King Gash said, "I don't want anyone else to die." Adult King Gash said, "I hope so too, but we are war and people die during wars. When I wanted to become King, I wanted to end all battles. I never got that wish and I used my wish to restore all demon souls that weren't in their bodies." He then puts his photo album away and said, "I miss mom, dad, and Patie so much." Princess Koruru said, "I miss her too. She was like a sister to me." Young Patie said, "I'm still here." King Gash said, "I know. And seeing you is making me to feel better, even though your not my Patie. Let's get some rest." The three said, "Okay/Unu."

After turning off the lights, Princess Koruru laid her head on the right side of adult King Gash's chest as he held her and Princess Koruru said, "Gash-sama, you feel so nice. Zeon never let me to sleep like this with him." King Gash was also holding young Patie and his younger self with his left hand with Patie's head on the the elder King's chest with the young King holding his girlfriend from behind. Adult King Gash said, "My pleasure," and said asked his younger self and young Patie, "And how are you two?" Young Gash said, "I'm alright, I guess," while Young Patie said, "I'm fine. And I'm glad that you're feeling better." Adult King Gash said, "I'm glad I have you by my side. And I promise, I'll protect you both and everyone, no matter what. Even if it costs me my life." Princess Koruru said, "I don't want you to sacrifice yourself. You'll make me your new queen, right?" Adult King Gash said, "As long as it doesn't come to that, I will." Princess Koruru blushed and said, "And maybe we could... umm... have a child." Adult King Gash reacted, "Eh?," while young Patie reacted in jealousy, "What?!" Adult King Gash said, "But we already have Raiden and Rain. Your nephews will be our sons." Princess Koruru said, "I know. But I always wanted a child of my own and Zeon wouldn't let me and him have one with him." Adult King Gash said, "Maybe. Anyways, let's get some sleep everyone before the sun rises any further."

While they were sleeping and dreaming, young Demon King Gash Bell was shaking while hold his girlfriend Patie from behind. He was having another nightmare and woke up, screaming in fear and breathing heavily while sitting up. His scream wake up his older self and young Patie (surprisingly, Princess Koruru was still sleeping nicely on adult King Gash's chest) and his older self asked, "Are you okay?," while young Patie sat up and asked, "Did you have another bad dream?" Young King Gash said quietly, "I don't want to say. I don't want this one to come true too." Adult King Gash said quietly, "Please, tell me. If it's another precognition, I need to know." Young King Gash was hesitant to answer. Young Patie begged, "Please, we must know." Young King Gash said quietly while crying slow in paranoia, "I... I don't want to..." Adult King Gash said quietly, "Please, tell me." Young King Gash was still paranoid, "I... don't want to..." Adult King Gash wondered, sat up with Princess Koruru still on him, and placed his left hand on his younger self's head, attempting to read his mind and said, "So, I guess it'll have to come to that." Young Patie wondered, "What?" Princess Koruru woke and said, "Huh? What's up?" Adult King Gash said, "Koruru, I'm sorry." Princess Koruru, "What?" Instead of telling her, adult King Gash said, "Never mind. Let's try to get some sleep." Princess Koruru was confused, "Wait, what's wrong?" Adult King Gash said, "I'll tell you later. Let's get some rest." Princess Koruru was worried but went back to sleep. Young Patie said to her paranoid boyfriend, "Don't worry, Gash-chan, I'm here for you. Don't be scared." Young Patie rolled her other side and held Young King Gash with the young king's head on her soft chest. As the young king shook in fear while laying on his girlfriend's chest, he slowly cried himself back to sleep, still feeling scared. While everyone else assumed that the young king doesn't want to say anything, his real thoughts were, _I don't want to die!_


	8. Ch 8: Demon Sorcerers and a New King

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Demon Sorcerers and a New King**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **eighth chapter "Zeil and Zophise"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

After the defeat of former Revolution Army Death Generals #5 Zeferno and #6 Zedusa, the Demon Revolution Army ambushed Demon World into chaos with the tenth Death General, Zetta Faudo, controlled by General #7 Dr. Zulu. Death General #3 Zeil along with his Dark Zeon clone, the ninth Death General, tagged along while Zetta Faudo was destroying towns and villages. Many civilians died including some of the King's closest friends. Demon King Gash Bell and his party fought back to protect their own city. Zeil extracted the dark essences hidden within young Koruru and young Prince Zeon and cloned them for Dark Zeon's army. While restraining Zetta Faudo, King Gash's wife Patie Bell, Queen of Demon World, was assassinated by Dark Zeon and Dark Koruru. While everyone grieved over the queen's death, Demon Prince Raiden Bell grew extraordinary angry over his mothers' death, unlocking a new power that was able to destroy Dark Zeon and Zetta Faudo. Without a queen, Commander Zeon Bell plans on making his wife Koruru the next Demon Queen. But will Princess Koruru be able to take over Patie's place as Demon Queen, or will something bad happen? Only five Death Generals remain with Dr. Zulu incapacitated after the Zetta Faudo battle.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (morning)**

It's been many hours since the horrible dawn of the new day. Everyone slept-in through the dreadful morning. After waking up, but not getting enough sleep, adult King Gash Bell and his sister-in-law/new fiancée Princess Koruru (still Zeon Bell's wife) were mourning over the King's deceased wife Patie Bell's grave in the palace's courtyard. As Zeon's wife held the grieving king in her arms while they were on their knees, the King said while crying, "I miss her... I miss her so much. I miss them all. Heh... heheh... I should have saved her and yet..." Princess Koruru said while placing her head on his shoulder, "I know. So do I. But you still have me and your brother." The young king and his girlfriend Patie were also grievings over the older Patie's grave too with the young king still feeling paranoid about his latest nightmare, but hasn't said anything about it, but his older self understands him and what may be inevitable. Young Patie stated, "And... you still have us." Adult King Gash replied, "I know. And being next to you makes me feel a bit better... and nostalgic. You were a good queen. I'm glad I made you my queen. I loved you so much and you loved me. But... to lose you... my family... and my friends... My heart still aches... I just want this stupid war to end before more die... and to bring peace back together... and to give you two a better life than what I'm suffering. I promised that I'll protect you both and everyone else, even if it costs me my life." Princess Koruru wondered, "But, Your Majesty, I don't want to lose you." King Gash replied with tears still down his eyes, "I'm sorry Koruru. But I'm willing to sacrifice my life for them, if needed. I can't let them die like Patie did. I'm sorry if I disappoint you." Princess Koruru was upset, but wondered, "Wait, was you going to tell me about that earlier?" Adult King Gash made a disappointing look and said, "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be my new queen, but protecting everyone is our top priority so that they can have a wonderful future. If I'm still alive after this war, we'll live happily together." Princess Koruru understands but is very worried and holds onto her new fiancé in her arms. Other than the older King Gash Bell, Princess Koruru, Patie, no one else knows about the young King Gash's latest nightmare, which is possibly another precognition.

Kiyomaro Takamine came outside in the courtyard and said, "Are you feeling alright, older Gash?" Adult King Gash Bell turned his head and said while gripping his chest with his left hand, "Kiyomaro? Well, my heart still feels as if it was pierced by an arrow of sorrow tainting my mind and heart into despair, but I'll try to get over it and break the sorrow that's binding me down. And' I'll make sure you guys get back to your time era safely." Kiyomaro said, "Those are some bold words." He then looked at his younger self, "Little Gash, are you feeling okay?" The young King looked at him with fear and sorrow in his eyes for a second, then looked down without saying a thing. Kiyomaro wondered, "What's wrong?" Young Patie said, "Gash-chan had a bad dream last night. But he hasn't said anything. I couldn't get him to talk. I tried everything, even tried giving him yellowtail—his favorite—but... he didn't want it. I'm worried about him." Kiyomaro stated, "For Gash to reject his favorite food; I'm surprised. He'd usually go crazy for yellowtail. But we've been through a bad night. Raindoesn't look to well either. And Raiden is still under stress with such a guilt but vengeful glare. And he hasn't changed." Adult King Gash dried his tears and said, "My Rain may be suffering as much as me. For him to lose his mother, it must be really hard on him. And I fear Raiden might do something he may regret. I don't want him ending up on the wrong path like my brother once did so I'm going to avoid him and everyone else from fighting from whatever comes next, especially if it's against the guy who created those darn, evil clones that killed my wife, and they were targeting me." Princess Koruru was still feeling guilty about her and her husband's darker counterparts assassinating the King's wife but King Gash continued, "Don't blame yourself Koruru. It's not your's or my brother's fault. We should really plan on the revolution army's next attack so I can't sit here mourning my wife's death. I'm sure she wants me to keep moving." Young Patie said, "I wouldn't want to see you crying all the time. What I loved about you is your beautiful smile and that's what I want to see. And I want to bring that smile back to my Gash as well." King Gash said, "I'm sure you do," and smiled a little with a few small tears left.

Adult King Gash then said to his motionless, paranoid younger self, "Listen, you are not going to die. I promised that I will protect you. It will probably be me that will die if that nightmare of yours is true. I'll make sure you get a good life so cheer up, okay." The others around him were shocked and worried and Princess Koruru was worried, curious, and said, "Wait, what did you mean?" Adult King Gash said, "It's probably another precognition my younger self had. If this dream of his is true and it really ends up being me, I'm sorry. But I'll definitely make you my next queen if I survive this war. I'm glad Zeon-nīsan is letting you to substitute my departed wife; you meant a lot to me too." Young King Gash finally said something while crying... "I... I don't want me—I don't want you to die." The others were surprised the young, paranoidal king said something. Patie stated, "You talked! It's about time!" The young king continues speaking and cried, "I don't want my dream to come true again." Young Patie stated, "So that's what it was." Adult King Gash said, "Don't worry about me, worry about your own future, when we win this ridiculous war. But I'm sorry about our parents; I wanted to save them, I truly did. But I'll be glad to sacrifice myself to save you all and hope that one of my children, Koruru, Zeon-nīsan, or someone I can trust takes over my place as the Demon King or Queen for my remaining years. Please don't worry about my fate. I'm willing to accept whatever my destiny lies ahead and hope that we get through this safely." The young King wiped his fearful tears and said quietly, "Unu..."

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace and around Demon World**

As the day passed by, King Gash Bell's main party continued their training and playing around in the house while the adult demons were thinking about their next strategy. King Gash told them that they will not get the children involved in the next battle but he and Princess Koruru kept Commander Zeon and the others in the darkness on what he plans to do.

Meanwhile, Demon Prince Raiden was training alone outside of the city (he let his family and friends in the palace know that he would gone for several hours). He was trying to learn a Shin-leveled electrical spell alone, one of the most powerful electric spells he could find in his tome of lightning spells, but it could take a long time for him to master such a powerful spell but he hopes he could defeat the entire revolution army with it along with the new transformation power he received yesterday, the Rai'oh Zaruku. He tested his Rai'oh Zaruku (it did require his two other Zaruku spells to be active) and flew around Demon World, hoping he could find the Demon Revolution Army's secret base but eventually went back to training in the mountains in a wasteland and it seemed like he could only be in his transformed state for up to 2 hours before automatically transforming back. While he was training alone in the wastelands and the mountains, he took a break and thought to himself while looking down from a mountain, _it's still not enough. I need to get even grow stronger if I want to protect Rain. I promised to him ever since Rain was born that I would always protect him, no matter what, and yet, I let our mother die._ His eyes started shaking in guilt and anger, _if I act hesitant again, I might not save my brother. I... don't know what I would do if I lost him... But I will to save this world and protect him, no matter what. And I'll avenge mother's death after I find her real killer... Zeil... He'll pay for making my brother and my dad cry with those fakers._ During the middle of his thought after thinking about protecting his brother, he thinks about his past...

 **[Flashback] Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (8 years ago)**

At the age of 6 years, Raiden Bell was in his palace with short hair and wearing a yellow mantle with gold gem and white bow. He's as big and appeared similar to his father at the age of 6. Young Prince Raiden yelled enthusiastically and cheerfully in a mildly high-pitched childish voice, "Woooo hoooo! Yeah! I'm going to be a brother soon! I'm going to be a brother soon! Woooo hoooo! I wonder if I'm going to have a brother... or a sister! WOOOO!," and starts running and bouncing everywhere wildly fast around the palace, even on the walls and the ceiling, faster than what he's usually is in the present day. Prince Raiden was a hyperactive demon and pretty much had unlimited amount of energy as a little child, with greater spirit than his father and more insane and random than his mother, but he didn't had Rai'oh sealed him within yet until a year after and was able to use water spells taught by his mother until then, but he had been constantly beg his father about giving him his Baō (and Raiden wouldn't have been able to control it with his wild personality) or something similar. Commander Zeon (age 27) said with his wife Princess Koruru (age 27) next to him, "Tch! This is why I don't want kids. They are so annoying!" Young Prince Raiden's Queen Patie (age 28) yelled at him, "Raiden, stop bouncing around the house! You're making me nervous!" At this time, Queen Patie was pregnant with Rain in her uterus and she was in labor with the baby about to be born. King Gash (age 27) sighed and said, "Ehh! Here we go again. It been really hard being a King and dealing with Raiden. Hehe! I hope our new child isn't just as wild." During this time, the Demon King and Queen don't look much different except King Gash had his mustache shaved but still had a thick beard while Queen Patie had a single ponytail from a pink bow. Commander Zeon's hair was slightly longer and Princess Koruru had slightly less curls. Queen Patie said, "I'm hoping it's a girl and is just as sweet and gentle as me." King Gash taunted his wife, "And angry as you." Queen Patie yelled in a deep voice, "What do you mean?! I'm not angry!" King Gash scratched the back of his head and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just teasing. But you really haven't acted like this way in a long time since we were kids... until Raiden was born. Ehh!" Queen Patie said, "Our boy needs to be disciplined. We are trying to help some people and we can't do anything without Raiden trashing our palace every time we—Arrrgh!" The Queen reacted in random pain in her womb and was losing balance and King Gash reacted by catching her shoulder, "Patie!" Suddenly Demon World began raining.

King Gash wondered, "Are you okay, Patie?!" The pregnant queen wasn't feeling too good and her water broke. She reacted, "Ahhh! No, I'm not. I think the baby's coming soon." King Gash was worried and said, "Hold on, I'm taking you to the Medic Division. And strange, it just rained again right after you nearly passed out." The rain suddenly stopped outside. It could have been related to their unborn baby. Young Prince Raiden stopped bouncing around, instantly calming down and wondered, "Mom, are you okay?" King Gash said, "Stay here Raiden with your aunt and uncle. And please, don't cause them trouble." While King Gash was carrying his pregnant wife to the Medic Division's office of Demon World Military, young Prince Raiden reacted in disappointed, "Awwww!," while Princess Koruru stated, "We don't mind watching over him. Poor Patie-sama. It must be really painful being in labor and giving birth. I still wonder if we should have kids if its this troublesome." Commander Zeon replied to that last sentence, "I don't want kids. And I guess that's another reason we shouldn't have any." Princess Koruru slightly blushed and said, "Awe, so you are worried about me Zeon." Commander Zeon blushed, sighed, and said, "Ehh! As Commander of the Demon World Military, I don't have time for family business. I have to organize our military. The other reason." Prince Raiden randomly asked his uncle, "Uncle, when will you make me cousins?!" Commander Zeon was started to get irritated and said, "Argh! Raiden, will you go play somewhere else? You're going to get a brother or sister soon." Raiden said with an annoyed expression but in a cute, young voice, "Fine! I will go see how mommy's doing. Wooo hooo! Pbbt!" Raiden made a raspberry noise with his tongue towards his uncle and took off, ignoring his father's order with Commander Zeon reacted, "Raiden, wait!," and sighed. Princess Koruru stated, "He's just really excited to being a big brother," while Commander Zeon yelled, "I always get no respect! What a twerp!" Princess Koruru didn't like her husband's attitude and said, "Zeon-anata, that's not nice!"

King Gash sat his pregnant wife on a bed in the medic room of the palace and Prince Raiden came in at super speed, running around the medical room, excited to be a big brother really soon. King Gash reacted, "Raiden?! I thought I told you—" Queen Patie interrupted, yelling, "Raiden, you're making uncomfortab—Ohhh!" Queen Patie reacted in sudden pain again and Demon World began raining in the area again for a few seconds with a single sound of thunder. Queen Patie's was in the next stage of labor and that was giving birth. Head Nurse Tio (age 27), who was also pregnant with Tioga at the time but wasn't due until a month later, assisted in delivering the baby as a midwife while King Gash held his wife's hand to comfort her. The Medic Division's leader Head Doctor Danny was worried about his nurse assistant's own pregnancy and was against her being the midwife but Nurse Tio wanted to handle it as she too once experienced birth with Pancho. After the painful delivery, King Gash's and Queen Patie's second son was born and Demon World was raining again while the newborn baby was crying. Head Nurse Tio stated as she identified the baby's reproductive organ, "It's a boy!" The newborn baby had his mother's eyes and most of his mother's hair color while the middle of his hair was his father's hair color. The King and Queen were relief and happy to see their second son born and young Prince Raiden was running around the room yelling enthusiastically, "Yay! I'm a brother! I'm a brother!," then screamed in a loud, high-pitched voice, "Woooohoohoohoooo!" Head Nurse Tio said, "So, what do you want to call him?" The King and Queen were thinking and King Gash said, "I bet our little baby caused that little thunderstorm outside. I know, let's call him Rain. And I do have a friend name Rein. Hehe!" The queen was happy and said, "Sounds good." Nurse Tio, Dr. Danny, and the other medics congratulated them for their new baby. As Nurse Tio gave Queen Patie their new son to hold in her arms, she said, "There, there, little Rain." Baby Rain stopped crying and was happy and giggling and the rainstorm stopped outside. Young Prince Raiden was super happy and said, "Yay! I'm a brother!"

A year later, Prince Raiden (age 7, right before he had Rai'oh) was helping his little brother Rain (age 1) how to walk and Rain was walking towards him but tipped over. Raiden reacted, "Oh, Rain, are you okay?" Baby Prince Rain cried from falling but Demon World wasn't raining anymore at this point. Raiden held his baby brother, comforting him and said, "Don't cry, Rain. Raiden-onīsan is here for you!" Rain stopped crying and Raiden said, "Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you. I promise. Hehe!" Raiden smiled at his baby brother and Rain giggled.

 **Scene: On a mountain in Demon World (afternoon)**

After Prince Raiden thought about his past, he then think to himself, _I should be getting back home. I can't stay here all day, thinking about the past all the time or worrying about my family. I have to look towards our future._ Suddenly, his belly starts rumbling, Raiden said with an enthusiastic mood, "And speaking of home, I can't wait to eat lunch! I hope I'm not too late! Yellowtail sandwich, here I come! Woohoo!" Prince Raiden returned home.

 **Scene: Demon Revolution Army's new secret base (afternoon)**

In the afternoon on that day after Raiden returned home, the revolution army was preparing for their next attack. They found themselves a new secret base since they occasionally have to migrate to prevent being discovered. Death General #3 Zeil said, "I guess it's just the four of us left. I still can't believe that Faudo and my Dark Zeon were destroyed. Where's the doc anyway?" Zeil already knew that his Dark Zeon and Koruru clones were destroyed a while and was surprised when he felt Dark Zeon's defeat. Death General #7 Dr. Zulu was out of commission and is being treated by his Zulu Bots in one of his secret laboratories that the other revolution army members didn't know about, so it's really just the first four Death Generals left. Death General #1 Zega said, "I'm surprised that Demon World Military came this far into defeating us that much. This has been fun, actually." Death General #2 Zecross said optimistically, "It doesn't matter how many times we lose the battle. In the end, we'll win the war and Demon World will be crushed, no matter how many times they kill us. #3 Zeil, #4 Zophise, it's your turn." Zeil said enthusiastically, "Alright!," while the fourth general Zophise said in relief from waiting too long, "Finally!" Zeil said to Zophise, "Let's go buddy!," Zophise followed him slowly while saying in annoyance, "Ehh!"

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (afternoon)**

Prince Raiden returned back to the palace with a normal mood, "I'm home everyone." Adult King Gash was worried and wondered, "Raiden? Where were you?" Raiden said, "Just doing some training. And apparently, that transformation spell requires both of my Zaruku spells and only lasts for two hours before I forcefully reverted back to normal and I couldn't use it again so I had to walk home. " King Gash said, "Oh. We were worried about you for a second, especially since..." Raiden understood and said, "I know. I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine. How are you dad?" Adult King Gash said, "Still a bit depressed after losing your mom, but I need to get over that too." Raiden wondered, "And how's Rain doing?" Adult King Gash said, "Just as sad as the rest of us." Raiden's belly rumbled again and said with a smile, "Whoops! I forgot I was hungry. I'll talk to ya' later dad. Yellowfish sandwich time!" Adult King Gash slightly facepalmed and said to himself as Raiden ran towards the kitchen, "Heh, looks like he's back to normal. If only if I had that kind of spirit again."

 **Scene: Around the Capital City of Demon World (afternoon to evening)**

An hour later, Demon World was under attack again by two rebellious armies. Of course, the Demon World Military was aware of this attack and they, along with the main party, went out to stop the next threat. As they dashed towards the battlegrounds, Knight Infantry Hyde said with overconfidence and proclaimed, "Heh! They just don't quit. Alright men, let's take these guys and remember, until our Capt' and Vice returns, I'm in charge of leading our group. Got it? And Reycom is our Substitute Vice." The other knights were irritated and felt annoyed or upset having two of their comrades proclaiming as the Substitute Captain and Substitute Vice Captain of the Knight Division. But so far, the Royal Knights of the Knight Division, which included the division's real Knight Captain and Vice Captain, haven't returned as they are still battling against other revolutionary/rebellious organizations around this entire planet of Demon World even to this day, so Hyde and Reycom took over their place after they left four days ago. Their commander Prince Zeon said to them, "Everyone, stop complaining. Until the Black Knight-san, Earth, and the other Royal Knights return, we do need substitutes." The other knights apologized, "Sorry, Your Highness/Zeon-sama..." Among the Ninja Division army, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko was curious and said, "I wonder who's attacking." Ninja Captain Kyanchome stated, "We're not sure, but we haven't seen Zophise yet ever and he is part of the Revolution Army that we're fighting." Vice Captain Byonko said with anger in his eyes, "If it's Zophise-gero, I want to be the one who defeats him-gero. I promised to Her Majesty a long time ago-gero that I would avenge her family and mine-gero, even after being passed away-gero." Captain Kyanchome was worried about his vice captain's anger but didn't say anything as they don't know if Zophise is attacking.

Demon World Military encountered some enemy units on the border of and knocked them out. Some of them disappeared into black smoke as some members of the military and the main group reacted, "They disappeared," and Commander Zeon wondered, "Clones, I bet. They do look familiar. Then we know who's behind this attack." From a distance, one of the Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army jumped forward on top a cliff and stated, "You got that right, Zeon!" The main group reacted, "Zeil!"/"It's that guy..." Prince Raiden's anger started growing and said, "Your the guy that created those fakers! You'll pay for killing my mother!" Death General #3 Zeil said, "Me, killing your precious queen? Haha! It was Dark Zeon who killed her. If anything, you should be mad at your uncle. He killed your mother." Zeil knows about him (and everyone else) by reading their minds and memories through his mind reading ability. Commander Zeon thought to himself in guilt, _he's right,_ but Prince Raiden said while gripping his angry fists, "I've forgiven him, but you..." Suddenly, someone appeared next to Zeil and said, "Don't bother. We plan on killing you all and take over this world anyways." Everyone reacted in shock to this other guy's appearance and he continued, "Hmhm! It's been awhile." The others reacted, "Is that... Zophise?" Vice Captain Byonko's hatred and anger grew upon seeing him and said, "Zophise, so you finally came out of hiding-gero! I've been waiting for this day to get revenge-geroro!" Death General #4 Zophise taunted him, "Heh. I almost forgotten about that brat. Still crying about your dear, old family. That's what you get for double-crossing me all those years ago." Vice Captain Byonko was getting irritated and angrier and young Byonko was angry too. Captain Kyanchome yelled to his vice captain, "Byonko-kun, control yourself!"

Zeil magically summoned two magical swords and held them in each hand and said, "Enough talk. Battle time! And I'll be using my favorite Magic Twin Swords this round. Emurusorudo! Akusorudo!" Zeil enchanted his left Magic Twin Sword in flames (Emurusorudo) and his right Magic Twin Sword in water (Akusorudo). Zeil then pointed his right, water-enchanted Magic Twin Sword forward and ordered the armies, "Get them!" Zeil's and Zophise army went on the offense while the Demon World Military was holding them off. Zeil's army had dark clones of random demons and most of them are copies of Zedusa's reptilian soldiers and Zeferno's Oni warriors. The Knight Division were fighting against them while the Ninja Division were fighting against Zophise's army of evil demons that either sided with him or are being forced to fight for him. Zeil and Zophise are both demon sorcerers capable of doing all sorts of magic and abilities besides demon spells. But demon spells Zeil mainly use are elemental sword spells as he is a sword mage while Zophise uses spells made of explosive energy. Commander Zeon said to his men (especially to his ninjas that are fighting real demons), "Remember, try not to kill the real demons as much as possible, but destroy the clones. I'll go after Zeil. That scoundrel is mine for what he did!"

Prince Raiden was angrily upset and yelled, "Hey! He's mine for the taken!" Adult King Gash said, "No Raiden. I'm not letting you guys put your lives on the line again and let someone else die." Raiden yelled, "I don't care!," and started charging forward with young Prince Zeon agreeing with his future nephew, yelling, "I too will not back off from a fight." Adult King Gash yelled, "Tio!" Head Nurse Tio understood and incanted, "Seushiru!," creating a large, white spherical barrier, protecting everyone around her and to prevent Raiden and young Zeon from getting into the battlefield. Raiden was upset and yelled in anger, "Hey! Put down the barrier Tio-san or I'll break it out." Nurse Tio stated, "I will not!" Adult King Gash said outside the barrier, "This is for your own good. Vengeance is wrong. Besides, we must protect everyone at all costs. No more can die." From Raiden's anger, he didn't understood and yelled, "I don't care! Tio-san, if you don't put down your barrier, I'll destroy it! Gigano Zake—" Raiden was going to destroy Nurse Tio's dome with a Gigano Zakeruga as he had his arms out, charged with yellow electricity, but his friend Pancho held Raiden back as Raiden reacted in anger, "Pancho, let go!" For a second, Pancho thought he noticed something dark around Raiden and reacted, "Huh?" As he thought it was just his imagination, Pancho said to Raiden while seizing him, "Calm down, Raiden! Don't get in the way. We have a job to do and that's to protect everyone from the other timeline and our siblings. I too would like to fight but protecting these guys are our top priority." Adult King Gash said, "Thanks Pancho-kun. I'll deal with Zophise," and left to fight Zophise with the Ninja Division protecting him. Prince Raiden and young Prince Zeon were disappointed that his friends and family aren't letting them fight and someone would stop them if they tried to break out of Nurse Tio's barrier. The depressed young King was worried about himself or his older self ever since his latest nightmare, afraid that he or his older self might die, but remained silent and held under his girlfriend Patie's arms.

Zophise smirked and said to the Demon King of this time era, "Heh! So the Demon King wishes to die by challenging me. I'd be glad to take your place as Demon King when I'm through with you. Radomu!" Zophise created a small, light-purplish ball of explosive energy and threw it at the King. The Demon King countered with, "Zakeru," shooting a bolt of gold lightning from his mouth at the volatile energy sphere, causing it to explode in mid-air. The shinobi were worried about the King and yelled, "Your Majesty!/Your Excellency!," while fighting against Zophise's army. Adult King Gash said, "Don't worry about me. I'll deal with their general. Protect me from his troops." Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said, "But, Your Majesty..." King Gash said, "Byonko, I know you made a promise to my wife and I did say revenge is wrong, but let me, as the Demon King of this world, do that promise for you." Vice Captain Byonko became emotional and said, "T-Thank you, Your Majesty-gero!" While Captain Kyanchome was holding off the enemy with some of his Dima Buruku clones and their katana, the real Kyanchome said, "Don't get distracted Byonko-kun!" Vice Captain Byonko replied as he got serious, "Right-gero! Nyushuriken!" Byonko created a few large, slimy-green shuriken and threw them at the some enemy units.

Zophise said, "Of course, I shouldn't be underestimating the Demon Monarch. Rondo Radomu!" Zophise created a green energy whip that can cause explosions on impact and whips it towards the King but the King blocks it by conjuring, "Rashirudo!," creating a wall of electricity. The explosive energy whip blew up the electrical barrier. Adult King Gash said, "Enough. Rauzaruku!" A thunder cloud appeared above the King and a rainbow lightning bolt struct the King, giving him an electrical rainbow aura to significantly increase his power and speed for a half of minute. After receiving the power-up, King Gash quickly appears in-front of Zophise with Zophise reacted, _oh, crud!_ , while the King punched Zophise's face, sending him flying.

Zophise's partner Zeil was worried, "Zophise-kun!" Commander Zeon said, "You should be more worried about yourself." Zeil, with his fire sword and water sword in-hand, said, "It's too bad I can't clone you again. I had fun with Dark Zeon while it lasted but I know everything you can do. After I'm done with you, I'll fulfill Dark Zeon's wish to kill your brother and become King." Commander Zeon was angered by that and yelled, "You won't lay a hand on my brother. Jauro Zakeruga!" Commander Zeon created a light-blue electric ring that launched multiple lightning beams from it and targeted Zeil. Zeil said, "Looks like like I need to change elements. Jikirusorudo! Guransorudo!" Zeil changed the elements of his Magic Twin Swords into a wind sword in his left hand and a spiked-rock sword in his right hand and blocked the electrical beams targeting him. Commander Zeon reacted, "What?!" Zeil said, "Don't underestimate me. I'm a sword mage, both a wizard and a swordsman, and a prankster! Hehe!" Zeil teleported behind the military commander. "What?!" Commander Zeon reacted. Zeil was going for an assassination but Commander Zeon reacted in time and dodged his Magic Twin Sword swipes. While Commander Zeon was dodging while moving back, Zeil focused his demon energy into his swords and threw wind blades and rock spikes at Zeil from his swords at Zeon but Zeon continues to dodge them. Zeil charges after Zeon while casting, "Sorudo," enhancing the power of his swords by a stage.

Zophise finally lands on the ground from King Gash's punch and said, "Why you? How dare he! I'll blow you up! Gigano Radomu!" Zophise creates a large explosive sphere with his left hand and launches it at adult King Gash. Then suddenly...

... "Gurabirei!" Someone interfered the battle, slamming the volatile sphere to the ground with the power of gravity, which exploded and created a small crater. The King and everyone else reacted, "Who?!" They looked to their right, while Zophise and Zeil looked to their left with Zophise yelling and reacting, "Who dares to interfere—Hmm... Ah!" The main party (still being protected by Nurse Tio's Seushiru) was shocked with Megumi Ōumi wondering, "Is that..." Adult King Gash reacted, "Brago?!" Young Kyanchome reacted, "Ehh?! That's Brago?! He look's creepier than usual," while young Byonko followed up with, "And... cooler-gero." Young Tio wondered, "But what's he doing here?" Zophise was scared and Brago (age 42) said, "You finally shown yourself, coward. I've been waiting for this." While battling against Zophise's army, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko was irritated and thought to himself, _Brago... is he here to steal my kill?_ Zeil said while battling against Commander Zeon, "So that's the guy Zophise-kun always hated." Zophise lied courageously while actually shaking in fear, "I... I'm not a coward. I... I'll kill you... and the King! Dioga Teoradomu! Zophise created a gigantic sphere of explosive energy above him and threw it towards Brago. Brago countered it with, "Aian Gurabirei!," firing a heavy, gravitational beam, sending Dioga Teoradomu straight to the ground as it exploded, which made a huge crater in the ground.

"I had enough of you Brago! Forget the King, I think I will kill you first!" Zophise incanted, "Digan_Teoradomu!," creating multiple, large explosive spheres and launched them towards Brago. Brago dodged most of them and was heading towards Zophise, which caused Zophise to worry but as Zeil got away from Commander Zeon, he said, "Don't worry Zophise-kun, I got your back. Ganzu Dippurusen." Zeil summoned dozens of daggers and telekinetically through them at Brago. Brago was too focused on Zophise that he carelessly got some small cuts on his body from Zeil's daggers. Zophise said, "Thanks Zeil. You're not that bad after all. Ha!" Zophise summoned more Teoradomu from his Digan Teoradomu and attacked Brago. The explosions caused Brago to be sent flying away from the battlefield. Adult King Gash was worried, "Brago!" Zophise laughed with a smile, "Hahaha! I hope you died that from that. Don't get back up!" Zophise then continued his battle with adult King Gash.

Death General #3 Zeil and Commander Zeon were still fighting. Zeil said, "Well that takes care of that guy. Nice job, Zophise-kun! Now, back with you Zeon. I'll show you what it means to be a magical swordsman." After Zeil ended his spell, he de-summoned his Magic Twin Swords and summoned a Double-Bladed Magic Sword in his hands, a magical sword with two blades, one on each each end and each blade can be enchanted with sword-enhancement spells. Zeil incanted, "Zasorudo! Gisorudo!," generating yellow electricity on the top blade [Zasorudo] and freezing his bottom blade in shivering ice [Gisorudo]. Commander Zeon stated, "Just because you have weapons and all sorts of elements, doesn't mean you will beat me." Zeil said, "Heh, I know every move you'll make. And I haven't shown my full power. Time for a boost! Ma Sorudo!" Zeil increased the power and size of his double-blades by two levels, teleported in-front of Zeon and slashed him. Zeon tried blocking with his arms but received some cuts, resisting to react in pain, but his arms were stunned and frozen. Zeil then immediately roundhouse kicked Commander Zeon a several meters away, then incanted, "Rājia Sorudo!," which further increased the power and size of his Double-Bladed Magic Sword by another stage (his power-up Sorudo spells don't stack but replaces but stronger versions require more demon energy to cast). Zeil then used his own telekinesis to lift Commander Zeon in the air with his left hand and said, "Heh. I can't believe that you and Dark Zeon were actually this weak. How disappointing!" The Demon Prince Commander was getting irritated but with his arms restrained and his body controlled by Zeil, he couldn't do anything. Zeil then telekinetically slammed Commander as hard as he could then threw aerial blades of electricity and ice at Commander Zeon, electrocuting him and freezing him to the ground with some extra cuts. Commander Zeon reacted in pain and said, "Argh! Darn, I can't move!" Commander Zeon struggled to recover his nerves and to break free from the ice. From the main party, young Zeon was irritated and said, "Really?! Since when have I been reduced to nothing?" Zeon is still as strong as he was but stronger than his younger self, but Zeil was surprisingly more powerful than he appeared to be due to his mastery in swordsmanship and wizardry.

Zeil was getting bored and said, "Yeah. This is really disappointing. I wonder how those brats back there will settle with my strongest attack with my Fusion Greatsword." The third Death General de-summoned his Double-Bladed Magic Sword and summoned his Fusion Greatsword, a large and wide magical longsword and it can be enchanted with two elemental sword spells and mix the elements. Zeil then incanted, "Birasorudo! Shidosorudo!," enchanting his greatsword with light and darkness respectively, fusing them into twilight, a combination of light and darkness. He then incanted, "Shin Sorudo," increasing the power and size of his twilight-enchanted Fusion Greatsword to its most powerful state. His greatsword became so huge and massive that Zeil actually fell backwards as he lost balanced and reacted as fell on the ground of the cliff he was on, "Ah-ah! Whoa!" Zophise said as he saw his friend failing, "What an idiot!" Zeil said as he stood up, "Hey, I heard that. This is really heavy, ya' know." Zeil got back on his feet and tried lifting up his overpowered greatsword over his shoulder and yelled, "Zophise, will you help me deal with these guys." Zophise said, "Whatever. Dioga Teoradomu!" While Zeil was charging his demon energy into his overpowered greatsword of light and darkness, Zophise created a humongous sphere of explosive energy and threw it towards the main party and said, "Heh! Maybe I can kill that young Kill from here." The giant volatile ball was more specifically aimed at young King Gash and the young King was crying and shaking in fear from his nightmare, holding onto his girlfriend Patie. He was too scared that he didn't bother reacting to defend from it but some of the others were prepared while some were scared, like young Kyanchome cried in fear, "We're gonna die!" Zeil then swung his ginormous great sword of twilight after charging it and unleashed a humongous aerial blade of light and darkness towards the main group.

Adult King Gash yelled, "I won't let you to harm my friends. Rashirudo! Zaguruzemu!" The King summoned a wall of electricity in-front of Dioga Teoradomu's path and shot a crimson ball of electricity at his electrical shield to enhance his barrier. But his enhanced electric shield would still be destroyed by Dioga Teoradomu upon impact. As Zeil's gigantic blade wave of twilight passed through the smoke of the explosion, adult King Gash reacted, "No!," and ran towards it, thinking to himself _I must to protect, at all cost!_ Among the main group, still under Head Nurse Tio's protection, Raiden said, "Tio, release the barrier or we'll get hit!" Nurse Tio said while maintaining her Seushiru, "No! Everyone, cast your defensive spells outside my barrier." Pancho incanted, "Inbishirudo!," while his little sister Tioga incanted, "Rifureshirudo!," creating an invisible shield and a mirror shield in the path of the attack but both shields were destroyed and Tioga's mirror shield wasn't tough enough to deflect it. Young Tio incanted, "Ma Seshirudo!," while young Byonko casted, "Shin Nyushirudo!" Young Tio summoned her pink shield and Byonko armored it with his toughest slime shield but they too were destroyed and Zeil's attack was still on-course but has weakened from bashing through many shield. How strong is this attack?! Young Patie was worried and said to her paranoid boyfriend, "Gash-chan, come back to your senses. We need you!" The paranoid young King tried focusing, saying "R-rashirudo!" However, he was too scared that he wasn't able to control his heart energy to conjure his electric shield and Raiden said, "Little dad, what are you doing? Focus! Rain!" Prince Rain was also scared that he wasn't able to do anything. Wonrei said while protecting the frightened Li Yen, "If this keeps up, we'll die!," and Schneider said in worrisome with his hooves on his head, "Meruuu..." Parco Folgore cried in fear, "Oh-a no! I'm-a too young to-a die!" Kafka Sunbeamyelled, "Everyone, take cover!" Young Koruru said, "I... I can protect us with my—Ahh!"

Everyone reacted in surprise as adult Demon King Gash Bell appeared in-front of them. Commander Zeon was still held to the ground, struggling to break free, yelling, "Gash-sama!," with Raiden reacting, "Dad?!" The giant twilight blade came really close to him and adult King Gash tried said, "Rashi—Ge... Aaaargh!" The King was trying to summon a Rashirudo to protect him and everyone else, but it was too late. The large aerial blade directly sliced through the Demon King's torso from the heart to waste and separated his body into two and the King's blood was spilling everywhere. Young King Gash reacted, deeply crying, "Noooo!" Princess Koruru yelled, crying in tears too, "Noooo!," and quickly incanted, "Shin Raifojio!" Princess Koruru created a light aura around the severed Demon King's torso, trying to keep him alive. The twilight blade continued its path but it grew very weak after all of those breakthroughs but enough to still crack Nurse Tio's Seushiru before disappearing. But Nurse Tio deactivated her shield and they ran towards the King's torso with Raiden yelling, "Daaad!" Princess Koruru cried out, "Tio, please save him!"

Head Nurse Tio said, "I'm on it. Shin Saifojio! Someone, grab his lower half for—" Nurse Tio summoned four giant, healing swords that can be used to completely restore someone or a group in the area, however... "Oh no, you don't! Gigano Radomu!" Zophise shot a large explosive ball and destroyed the King's lower body with Nurse Tio yelling in high pitch, "Nooo!" Adult King Gash said with blood coming out of his mouth, "Tio... Koruru... it's too late. I'm technically... dead already..." Princess Koruru didn't want to believe, crying out, "Nooo! NOOO! Gash-sama... you was going to make me your queen..." Adult King Gash, unable to move anything else from his body, said, "I'm sorry..." Prince Rain came running, crying, "Daaad! I don't want you to die too!" Kiyomaro yelled, "Gaaaash!" Commander Zeon, still down, reacted, "Gash-sama!," and with his anger, he broke free from his immobilization and ran towards his kingly brother. Nurse Tio was crying out, "Why isn't my spell working?!" Everyone was in tears that yet, another beloved friend was dying. Raiden said while crying in irritation, holding his father's left hand, "Dad, stay with us! You better not die too! Think about us, especially Rain! We can't bare to lose you too. If you would have let us fight, this wouldn't have happened! Aaargh!" King Gash said, "I'm sorry... Rain give me your hand." Rain, still dreadfully crying, held his father's right hand and the King used his remaining energy restored by Nurse Tio's Shin Saifojio to transfer some of his powers to his children. Rain felt the power of Baō being transferred to him while Raiden felt his Rai'oh being powered up. Raiden wondered, "Dad, what did you—?" Adult King Gash said, "I gave you... my powers... Use them... to protect this world... Koruru... release your spell." Nurse Tio was still trying to heal him but was unable to (at least she restored his energy) since he's missing body parts and King Gash was already... _dead_... Princess Koruru cried out, "You'll die if I end this spell!" Adult King Gash said, "I'm already... dead... My heart's already... destroyed... Listen... Rain... Raiden... Stop this war... bring peace back... return the others safely... and take over my place..." Commander Zeon was crying, "Are you crazy? You're our King." Young King Gash was crying heavily on his girlfriend and said, "Why did my dream came true again? Eh~~heheheh!" During this time, Demon World Military already destroyed all of Zeil's dark clones and defeated Zophise's Army and they cried out, "Your (Royal) Majesty!/Your Excellency!/Gash-sama!/Gash-dono!"

Prince Raiden, crying in agony, said, "We will... dad... Koruru-obasan, please... Just end our dad's misery..." Princess Koruru, crying in grief and sorrow, had no other choice. There was no way to restore the Demon King's body and his life from here on out. She released her Shin Raifojio and cried. As soon the light aura disappeared from the King's upper torso, the King closed his eyes and his remains turned into spiritual particles by a cloaked demon in black from a far distance, watching the battle, who turned out to be the second Death General and revolution army's co-leader Zecross. Zecross stated with confidence, "Took long enough but I finally got the King. Hehehe! Too bad I don't have all his powers but whatever. Now I have four Demon Monarchs in my collection. But that is an interesting spell that the commander's lady has; a spell that prevents death. That might render my dark-death spell Shidona Reaper useless, but I wasn't planning on using it anyway. This will be more fun and challenging. I'll be looking forward our battle tonight. It will be your last. Mwahahaha!" Zecross then disappeared.

Prince Raiden was in agony, crying in guilt, "Darn it! I couldn't protect mother. And I couldn't protect father...," then thought to himself, _how am I able to protect my brother if I couldn't protect our parents?_ While everyone was mourning over the Demon King's death, Zeil said victoriously, "Hahahaha! YEEEES! I killed the Demon King! Wooo hooo! YEEES! That makes me the new ruler of Demon World! Wooohoohoohoo! Bow down before you new ruler Zeil-sama! Woo hoo!" Prince Raiden was getting annoyed and angered by Zeil's victory scream. Then suddenly, "Gigano Radomu!" Zophise was annoyed and betrayed his best friend but Zeil dodged it and Zeil reacted, "Ahahaha! What gives Zophise?!" Zophise, "You, the new King? I deserve to be the King!" Zeil reacted in anger, "Heh! You backstabber! After all we done together, you treat me like this?" Zophise argued, "I dealt the final strike!" Zeil argued, "You only destroyed his legs!" Zophise argued, "Plus, unlike me, you weren't a candidate in the Demon Battle decades ago to become King." Zeil argued, "You lost in that game. Demon Battle or not, it doesn't matter! Anyone can still become Demon King even without participating a Demon Battle in the Human World. Even though it was accidental, I caused the fatal blow on the Demon King, so I'm the new Demon King!"

While Zeil and Zophise were arguing, Prince Raiden grew drastically angry, especially towards the third Death General Zeil and yelled, "ZEEEEEIILLLL!" Zeil reacted to the enraged Raiden, "Eek!," as he read Raiden's extraordinary angry mind and noticed dark gas from his destroyed dark clones being attracted to Raiden. From Zeil's eyes and mind, Zeil could hear the black aura that's surrounding Raiden laughing evilly at Zeil. Zeil was starting to panic but stood still in fear. Raiden's eyes were turning darker and he incanted three spells, "Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku! Rai'oh Zaruku!" Prince Raiden activated the two spell requirements for Rai'oh Zaruku and transformed into Thunder King Rai'oh (雷王, Raiō). Previously, the thunder dragon had one lightning emblem on its forehead and forearms but after Raiden's father gave some of his power to Raiden, Rai'oh now has two lightning emblems on his forehead, indicating that Rai'oh has indeed been powered up and Raiden as Rai'oh appeared to be larger than last time and more fiercer. The transformed Raiden flew towards Zeil at high speed with complete anger and hatred in his mind. Unable to react in time, Zeil finds himself in the same situation as Dark Zeon: Inside Raiden's dragon mouth, pushing against Raiden's teeth.

Zophise wondered and was worried, "What the heck—? Zeil!" Suddenly and surprisingly, Brago returned back to the field with some injury and his fur coat was destroyed. As Brago was filled with burning anger and hatred into his eyes, he shouted, "Zophise!" Zophise reacted in fear, "B-B-Brago?! I thought I killed you!" It would take a lot more than Digan Teoradomu to take out the mighty Brago. Brago put out his hands and casted his ultimate gravity spell, "Shin Baberuga Gurabidon!," creating a massive gravitational field that literally crushed Zophise into the ground as the ground quaked. Zophise was being crushed to death and his bones were being smashed but suddenly, "Brago, stop!" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko slowly walked up to Brago, injured from fighting Zophise's army but his army was already finished, and Byonko continued, "I said a long time ago that I wanted to be the one to crush Zophise. You're not even a warrior of our military so stay out of our way or we'll deal with you too!" The same invisible-dark gas also spread towards the Ninja Vice Captain, giving him the black aura that Raiden has too, but almost no one could notice it. Brago stopped his attack and said, "Whatever," walking away from the battlegrounds. As the enraged Vice Captain Byonko walks towards the immobilized Zophise, he incants, "Nyusorudo!," summoning a green-slime sword in his right webbed hand. Vice Captain Byonko, with full of hatred towards Zophise, said to him, "Out of all these years-gero, I've been wanting to get revenge on you for killing mine and the former queen's families. And now your friend took out our King's life." Zophise was shaking in fear, unable to move due to all of his bones broken, and Vice Captain Byonko said, "Your punishment will be an execution! Die Zophise! GERO!" and prepares to execute Zophise on the ground with his slime sword in hand.

During the time when Zophise was worried for Zeil before Brago attacked him, the transformed Demon Prince Raiden had Zeil in his dragon mouth, held by his dragon teeth. Raiden yelled without moving his dragon mouth in a deep, angry voice, "Zeil... you killed my mother... and you killed my father... I'll never forgive you and you'll die along with Dark Zeon. Gigano..." Before Raiden was charging up a Gigano Zakeruga in his dragon mouth, Zeil said, holding onto Raiden's dragon teeth, "No way am I going to die the same way Dark Zeon did," and took one of hands off with his Fusion Greatsword in hand and stabbed the roof of Raiden's dragon mouth. As Prince Raiden reacted in pain, he shook off Zeil and Zeil fell out of his mouth. Raiden reacted, "Raaah! Why you! Zarōku!" Raiden charged electricity into his dragon claws and slashed Zeil into the ground, then incants, "Ganzu Zakeru!," shooting multiple large spheres of electricity from his draconic mouth at Zeil. Some missed while some hit him without Zeil having any time to react to defend himself. Raiden's lightning attacks were appearing more darker every second. Zeil's body was paralyzed from all the electrical attacks done to him and couldn't move. After Brago left the battlefield, Raiden dropped back onto the ground, reverting himself back to normal as he wanted to settle it face-to-face. The amount of anger and hatred in Raiden's eyes and mind right now are beyond insane and his eyes are even black. The super-enraged Raiden walked towards Zeil with an evil aura surrounding Raiden as Zeil was struggling to move, "Ehh... ehh..." When Raiden got close, as soon as Zeil was able to slowly turn his head, he agonized in fear as he looked into Prince Raiden's terrifying mind and could feel an evil, sentient dark aura laughing at Zeil. Prince Raiden said in a dark, deep voice, "For all that you've done to us, you deserve a slow, painful death. Zakeru!" Instead of a single lightning blast, Raiden continuously held his Zakeru with his right hand, electrocuting Zeil over time for five seconds. Not only that but Raiden's Zakeru was dark gold rather than light yellow. Zeil reacted in pain, "Zaarrarrgh!" After the first long strike, Raiden yelled with evil hatred in his eyes, "I'm not through with you! Zakeru!" Raiden continues to torture Zeil with a continuous discharge of dark-golden electricity from his right hand. Zeil was nearly dead. Raiden's rage caused his friends and especially his brother Rain, very worried and Rain yelled, crying in sadness and worrisome, "Raiden-onīsan, STOOP!" But as apoplectic as Raiden was, he didn't hear his brother's voice.

Meanwhile, back on the opposite side, Ninja Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Stop!" and pulled his vice captain back below his shoulders. Vice Captain Byonko reacted in anger, "What are you doing Captain-gero? Zophise deserves the death sentence-gero!" Captain Kyanchome explained, "If you kill Zophise, you'll be playing right into the Demon Revolution Army's hands. Right now, they have been collecting dead bodies. We cannot let them collect anymore for what they might do with them. You're doing what the Revolution Army wants to do." Byonko yelled in anger, struggling to break free to finish Zophise, "I don't care! Let me go-gero!" Adult Commander Zeon teleported towards and stated, "Agreed. We cannot kill them for that reason." All shinobi reacted, "Commander Zeon?!"/"Your Highness?" Commander Zeon was still bleeding with all of those cuts from Zeil. He stated, "They'll be using everyone's deaths to their advantage and we cannot let them to stack more. Byonko, your family and the former Queen's family have already been avenged." Vice Captain Byonko wondered, "What do you mean? I haven't struct Zophise yet-gero. And Gash-sama wasn't able to do it for me." Commander Zeon stated, "Zophise has already lost. All we need to do now is erase all of his memories. We're done." Vice Captain Byonko was upset and yelled, "Then what have I been training for?! GERO!" Commander Zeon and Captain Kyanchome didn't gave him an answer and Commander Zeon and walks up to Zophise. Zophise, unable to move, said, "W-w-what? N-no, p-please don't erase my m-mem—" Zeon yelled, "Shut up!," and knocks Zophise out unconscious with his fist to Zophise' head and puts his hand over his head, proceeds to erase all of his memories. A few seconds later, Captain Kyanchome said while looking at Raiden and Zeil, "Uhh... sir?" Commander Zeon responded, "What?" Then notices that Raiden is about to kill Zeil and reacted, "Oh, no!," and teleported towards Raiden and Zeil, but was able to at least erase Zophise's memory regarding to the Demon Revolution Army and all the evil he's done in the past in time. Byonko knelled down in despair, deactivating his Nyusorudo and calming down. Suddenly the black aura surrounding Byonko disappeared with the smoke going away from Byonko and Captain Kyanchome reacted, wondering, "Huh? What was that sensation?"

The nearly dead Zeil, said, crying in fear for his life, "P-please... n-no more..." The ultra-angry Raiden was preparing for his third dark Zakeru to finish Zeil off, "This is the end. Die Zeil! Zake—" Commander Zeon appeared and stopped his enraged nephew in time. Commander Zeon said, "Raiden, stop! Don't kill him!" Raiden yelled in extreme anger, "Uncle! Let go of me! Zeil deserves to die!" Commander Zeon was able to understand his nephew as Zeon has once been down to a dark path with hatred of his brother decades ago. He said to his nephew, "Listen! You do not want to linger down to the same road as I did. This isn't like you. You're father wouldn't like to see you like this." Raiden turned around with anger in his face, glaring at his uncle and yelled, "I don't care. My father is dead. Why didn't you protect him?! No... you killed him..." Commander Zeon wondered, "What?!" Raiden said, full of hatred now towards his uncle even after forgiving him, "You let father die! And before that, you killed my mother! It really was your fault that mom died!" Prince Raiden is too agonized in anger and hatred to be persuaded by his uncle, especially since his uncle's dark side was the one that killed Raiden's and Rain's mother. Raiden stated, "Protector of Demon World, my butt! You deserve to die along with Zeil!" Commander Zeon was shocked and Raiden gripped his uncle's neck with the Demon World Military worried for their commander, "Your Highness!/Zeon-sama!," and were about to take action on the young, angry prince but Commander Zeon said while struggling, "Stay back!" The main group rushed towards them with Prince Rain yelling, crying in worrisome, "Raiden-onīsan! Please stop!," while Kiyomaro yelled, "Don't do it!" The demented Raiden yelled, "Why not?! If Zeon never hated my father, this would have never happened. He must die along with Zeil and Zophise." Young Prince Zeon yelled, "Hey, leave my older self alone!" The enraged Raiden glared at his younger uncle in anger and tightened the rage in his teeth, which kind of frightened young Zeon. Young King Gash was scared while holding onto young Patie while Patie was panicking in thought, _w-what's wrong with him? Is... is this... what our son would be like?_

Prince Rain was scared for his brother but stood up to his brother by getting in-between his brother and uncle, crying out, "Raiden-onīsan, please stop! Zeon-ojisan didn't do anything wrong!" Rain's brother was still in a berserk state and yelled, "Get out of my way Rain!," and uncontrollably punched his brother with the back of his left hand and continued to choke their uncle with his right hand. Everyone was shocked that Raiden did something horrible and Prince Raiden has never done such a thing. Prince Rain cried further, sad that he lost their parents and feeling as though he's losing his brother to the darkness. Tioga came to her boyfriend and held him up saying, "Rain-kun? Are you okay?" Tioga then glared and yelled at Raiden with tears down her eyes, "Raiden? How could you do such thing to your little brother? You said you would always protect him. Why did you hurt him, you meany?!" Rain was crying dreadfully that he lost his brother to the darkness. As Pancho stared at Raiden, unlike everyone else, Pancho noticed a black smoke surrounding Raiden and said, "I... I don't think that's actually Raiden doing that." The others are wondering, "What?" Pancho, being an invisibility user, has the ability to see invisible objects, and said, "I don't know if you guys were able to see it, but there is an evil, black aura surrounding Raiden and I can hear its evil laughter. H-he's been possessed. I first noticed it when those dark fakes were destroyed. And I noticed Byonko-senpai being possessed by it too." Commander Zeon said while being choked, "Why... didn't you tell us sooner?" Pancho responded, "I thought I was imagining it and I didn't want to think I was crazy, but... I am the only one here able to see invisible objects." Captain Kyanchome came to the group with his calm Vice Captain and said, "So that's what it was." It was indeed. When Zeil's dark clones were destroyed, an invisible black vapor from the clones were spreading across the battlefield, possessing anyone with a lot of anger and hatred, forcefully increasing their rage even further, which forced Prince Raiden and Vice Captain Byonko to go berserk and demented without them knowing. The reason why Byonko snapped out sooner was because he did not have as much hatred as Raiden did, thus not many of the black vapor from the dark clones possessed Byonko but a lot of it are controlling Raiden's mind and emotions. But these dark clone apparitions will possess anyone who has darkness in their heart, whether it is anger, hatred, loneliness, sadness, fear, etc.

While on the ground, being held by Tioga, Prince Rain said with his tears stopping, "So... it's not my brother... doing that?" As Pancho was able to identify what the invisible black aura was around Raiden, he yelled, "Hey, evil spirit, get out of my pal and fight me!" Dark-purplish spirits turned themselves visible with many spiritual heads laughing wickedly, "Hahahaha!" Prince Raiden released Commander Zeon from and became unconscious and was falling down with Rain reacting in worrisome, "Raiden-onīsan!," but to be caught by his uncle. Dark clone spirits even came out of the young Demon King with Patie reacting next to her boyfriend, "Eek!," with Kiyomaro and others reacting, "Gash?!" Even the young King was possessed by dark clone apparitions, which were intensifying the young King's silent paranoia. Pancho wondered, "How did I not realize that His Young Majesty was possessed too?" While Pancho does have the ability to see invisible objects, he couldn't see the spirits hiding inside their hearts. Throughout the entire time since this dawn, after the more renown dark clones were destroyed, the Dark Koruru clone spirits possessed young King Gash, intensifying the young King's fear and sorrow, while the Dark Zeon clone spirits possessed Prince Raiden, intensifying Raiden's anger, hatred, and vengeance.

All of the dark clone spirits combined, then possessed the nearly-dead Zeil, summoned Zeil's trademarked Magic Twin Swords and rushed towards the main group, yelling in a dark voice with evil red-eyes, "I hate this world! I hate all of you! You don't like my pranks, you don't like my existence, then you'll die! Shidosorudo!" Apparently, Zeil's true darkness is his hatred for the Demon World after being outcasted by villagers from trying to have fun doing impish pranks. Anyways, the possessed Zeil turned his Demon Twin Swords into shadow swords. Suddenly, Raiden started waking up with his right arm over his uncles' shoulder and the possessed Zeil said, "And I'll start off with those kiddies!," while targeting Prince Rain and Tioga. Rain got scared but everyone was prepared to defend him until Raiden said with his consciousness back, "Za-uruku!" Commander Zeon reacted, "Wha—?!," as Raiden electrically teleported in-front of the possessed Zeil and yelled, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my brother. Zaruku! Thunder Punch!" Raiden summoned an aura of light-yellow electricity and gave Zeil a powerful, electrical punch with his right fist to the Zeil's left cheek, knocking the bewitched Zeil down as Zeil's Magic Twin Swords deactivated. Suddenly, the dark evil spirits visibly exited out of Zeil's body with an evil laughter. Everyone reacted in shock again and Raiden wondered, "What the heck is that?!" The evil spirits were coming after Raiden to re-possess him. As Raiden put his guard up, Pancho incanted, "Giga Ra Inbishiru!," summoning an invisible box to contain the spirits of the dark clones. As the dark apparitions were bouncing back and forth, trying to find an exit, Raiden wondered, "What's going on?" Pancho then chanted while closing his fingers over his hands, "Oru Inbishirudo! Invisible Wall Technique: Invisible Compactor!," reducing the size of his invisible box to squish the dark-purplish evil spirits into nothing. Everyone sighed in relief.

Still in confusion, Pancho explained to Raiden, "You were possessed by those apparitions that came from those dark clones. How are you feeling buddy?" After Raiden deactivated his Zaruku, he said while placing his right hand to the right side of his head, "I'm not sure, but I do have a really bad headache. Ouch!" He then noticed a red mark on his younger brother's left cheek and reacted while holding his brother's shoulders, "Rain, are you okay? Who did this to you? Did Zeil do this?" Rain said, "Raiden... Raiden-onīsan, you're... you're back to normal!," and cried with tears of joys. Pancho said, "Wow, that was the angriest I have ever seen you. I can't believe you actually bashed your brother—I mean... umm..." Raiden reacted, "What?," then he started remembering everything that has happened when he went berserk and reacted in agony, "I... Did I... What have I done?" Raiden then cried in guild and said, holding his brother, "I'm sorry, Rain. I'm so sorry! I didn't know what went over me. I promised that I would always protect you... and yet..." Rain said, "I-it's alright now... You weren't yourself. I thought I lost you too." Raiden cried, "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect mom or dad... I couldn't control my anger. I promise, I'll never do that to you ever again... And... I'll always be here for you... Always!" Patie said, "Ahh, so lovingly. And Gash? Are you feeling better?" Everyone was touched for a brotherly reunion. The young King just realized his paranoia was reduced and said while wiping his past fearful tears, "I guess. But now that my older self is gone, who will take my place?"

For a few seconds after everyone was wondering, Raiden said, "Rain, you should take father's place." Rain was shocked and said, "M-m-me?! But brother... I'm not as strong as you. And you defeated dad's murderer; you should be King." Raiden stated and explained, "It's true. By defeating my dad's murderer, I would become the new King. However, I can't... No... I shouldn't. My heart is too dark and aggressive. Someone as aggressive and wild like me cannot succeed dad's place as a Kind Ruler. You have a very tender heart, a heart more sweeter than anyone of us. You're the only one who can succeed dad as a King Ruler. I'm giving this title to you. You deserve it more than me and we need peace back in Demon World. And I'll help you rule this world as the 'King's Sword'. Hehe!" Rain asked his younger father, "Dad? Umm... Gash... is it okay if I can..." Young King Gash, who was completely back to normal, responded, "Unu! You would be a great Kind King." Tioga said, "And I'll help you out as your future queen! That is, if you make me your queen." Rain was happy, crying with tears of joy and said, "T-thank you. Thank you all! And yes!" Princess Koruru said, crying with joy, "I'm glad for you Rain-chan. As much as I would have loved to be queen, I'm looking forward on how well you would do as a King. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be your mother." Rain said, "That's okay. I wouldn't have mind you being our mother," while Raiden continued off, "But you'll always be our beloved aunt. While I wouldn't have mind either, it would have been awkward calling you 'mom,' no offense." Princess Koruru replied, "It's fine," while her younger self stated, "And I'm glad we get to have such a kind ruler," while her older self shook her head. Kiyomaro thought about it and mentioned, "So, there are other ways one can become Demon King other than a Demon Battle?" Commander Zeon said, "Correct. Besides Demon Battles in the Human World, which is the most traditional method of becoming Demon King, if one were to kill the current King and get away it, they become the next Demon King. Or the current ruler can give away his or her title. But if one were to become Ruler of Demon World with one of these other methods, the remaining time that the previous King had will be passed down to the New Ruler, so if my nephew Rain is now King, he'll be King for the next 973 years until a new King is decided. And some demon species' life spans like ours can last for millenniums." Kafka Sunbeam stated, "Interesting..."

By now, everyone got over Demon King Gash Bell's and former Demon Queen Patie Bell's deaths. While everyone was enjoying this moment, Zeil was started to wake up, "Ughhhh... what happened? T-t-ouch!" Zeil was struggling in pain trying to get up but everyone reacted by putting their guard up with anger in Raiden's eyes, "Zeil!" Commander Zeon said, "Crud, I forgot about him." Zeil wondered, "What's going—?" Then Commander Zeon knocked him out unconscious again and said, "Go back to sleep!" Commander Zeon then proceeded to erase Zeil's memories while Raiden said, "Uncle? For everything Zeil has done, he should be executed." Commander Zeon said, "Your father wanted to keep this world into harmony and I assume your brother wants that too. I'm going to erase his memories instead." During the time Zeil was being possessed by his dark clones' apparitions and during the time his memories are being erased, Zeil was remembering his dreadful past, which caused him to turn evil.

 **[Flashback] Scene: Zeil's memories (3 decades ago)**

It was a year before the Demon Battle of 200X A.D. began while Gash's and Zeon's father was still Demon King, Zeil (age 16) was still living in his hometown—a village—in Demon World. During this time, Zeil was still practicing his sorcery and swordmanship. And during this time, Zeil was a renown prankster in his village and was such an imp. Everyday, Zeil would play around with his fellow villagers, making jokes and pulling pranks. All Zeil wanted was attention, like a real imp. He even made some friends but his friends were getting disgusted with Zeil's jokes and pranks that they couldn't take it anymore that they unfriended him. The rest of the villagers wanted Zeil to leave the village for good. Zeil went through sorrow and loneliness since then. In despair, Zeil decided to head home but his parents told Zeil to go away and leave the village. Even though it sounded very harsh, Zeil's parents wanted their son to leave the village to protect their son Zeil from the villagers but Zeil was naïve; he took his parents words the wrong way, thought that his parents didn't care about him anymore, and assassinated his own parents at night with the Magic Twin Swords his father made for him. He then realized what he did was horrible and wrong. As town guards were heading towards the crime scene after being informed by a neighbor, Zeil teleported out of the scene and ran far away, crying in loneliness and despair. The town guards suspected Zeil to be the murderer of his parents but couldn't find him. Zeil found himself caves in the mountains to hide in but as soldiers were searching for him, Zeil kept moving as he was scared of being imprisoned or execution for his evil deed. While hiding, Zeil said, "I... I can't believe that they don't care about me anymore. Stupid villagers... stupid friends... stupid mom and dad."

A few years later, which was after the Demon Battle of 200X A.D. ended and when the demon child Gash Bell became the new Demon King, succeeding over his father, with the new rules implemented, Zeil (age 17, almost 18) thought that he was no longer a wanted criminal. He decided to return back to his village but his fellow villagers still treated him as an annoying reject and they even attempted to call the guards. While using the new mind reading ability Zeil picked up in-between the years, when Zeil read the minds of his parents' friends, he realized that his parents were trying to protect Zeil from the villagers, which is why his parents wanted Zeil to leave. And the new laws Demon King Gash placed, certain pranks in Demon World became illegal, which was thought by these villagers. Zeil ran away again in hiding and said in grief followed by anger, "Darn it all! My parents... my parents really cared me and yet... Darn! And now those scums made my pranks illegal. Argh! There goes my dream of being a prank master. Ehh! Forget it, being prank master was stupid anyways. I'll just become a sword wizard and then what? Ugh... Screw Demon World! Screw the New King! I hate them all!" Zeil mentally collapsed in utter despair and was about to give up life... until...

A few months have passed and Zeil (age 18) found a new cave to hide in as he had to migrate to stay hidden. A few days later, a demon with a dark heart was heading towards Zeil's way. Zeil was thinking about leaving until he sensed this demon's mind as if this demon was being outcasted too and for once, he took a risk as he was interested in this guy. The demon entered the cave and was revealed to be Zophise. Zophise was hiding from Brago after destroying Patie's and Byonko's families. Even though Zeil already knew his name by reading his mind, Zeil asked nonetheless, "Who are you?" Zophise said with little-to-no reaction, "Does it really matter?" "You don't need to tell me. I can already see it in your mind. Your name is Zophise, right? I can also see you have an evil heart like mine." Zophise was surprised. Zeil continued and wondered, "I can feel fear in your mind. This Brago, does this demon scare you?" Zophise wondered and yelled, "Who are you? And what makes you think I fear him?" Zeil responded, "I'm just a nobody. No one cares about me. I'm treated like an outcast because of things I've done. But if you are that curious, I'm Zeil, a sword mage and a prankster. While I may be a swordsman, I have the power to read and feel people's thoughts, as well as their heart. Say, you want to get revenge on this Brago, don't you? I can help you do that." Zeil asked, "What makes you think I need your help?" Zeil said, "Besides that, I don't like this new monarch, Gash Bell, that we have now especially since he placed new laws that makes this world more boring," Zeil then got an idea on rebelling Demon World and asked, "Would you like to join me in making a more chaotic world?" Zophise said in disgust, "Gash Bell, that Lightning Blond, I despise that brat too. I want him dead. I'm interested." Zeil said, "Well, it looks like we both have the same interest." They shook hands.

Two demons brother were listening to their conversation from a distance, those two being Zega and Zecross. Zecross said, "Well, looks like we are not the only ones who want to overthrow this boring king, 'eh brother?!" Zega replied, "Hmm, Zeil and Zophise. Interesting. They could be a great asset to our revolution." Zega makes an evil smirk. They started emitting an evil aura over that distance. Zeil sensed it, reacting, "What is this aura I'm sensing?" Zophise wondered, "Huh?" Zeil said, "It's as dark as ours. I'm checking it out!" Zeil grabs his Magic Twin Swords and headed out. Zophise followed him and said, "Wait!" They encountered the two evil demon brothers. Zega said, "We heard your conversation. We have good ears," as these demons have two sets of ears. Zophise asked, "Who are you? Spies?" Zeil was reading their minds and Zeil said, "They are like us. Rebels of Demon World. That black one is apparently named Zecross while his... elder twin brother... is named Zega." Zophise asked, "You know th—?" Zeil already knew what Zophise said and stated, "I told you I can read minds, Zophise-kun. I don't really know them." Zecross said, "A mind reader. You could actually be useful in our Demon Revolution Army." Zophise wondered, "An army?" The man in black and white, Zega, said "Well, we don't exactly have one yet, but we plan on making one and you two will be the first. I'm Death General #1 Zega and my brother is the second Death General and we are the co-leaders of this new organization." Zeil said, "As long as it will get rid of the King, then sure. He hasn't done a thing to help us. He didn't help me with my 'outcast' problem and his new stupid laws won't allow me to do anymore pranks."

Zophise asked a stupid question, "And why should I join you?" As Zecross made a slight grunt while Zega was silent, Zeil read Zecross' mind and reacted in surprise and fear, "Aaaah! N-n-no way!" Zeil was shaken in fear. Zophise reacted, "What's wrong?" Zeil also read Zega's mind and yelled in fear, "T-t-these guys possess forbidden spells. P-please don't kill us!" Zophise reacted, "What spells?" Zecross made a smirk and said, "Heh, so you know about the Unforgivable-Forbidden Spells of Demon World." Zeil said to Zophise in a panic, "We have no choice but to join him. This guy seems to possess the instant killing spell Shidona Reaper and he'll use it kill witnesses. Apparently, this guy killed the old King, which is surprisingly amazing." Zophise reacted, "Seriously?!" Zeil continued, "And this other guy seems to have the power to destroy this world if he wanted to. I don't know why he hasn't yet and I'm glad." Zega said, "Heh, it's true; I can destroy this world at anytime if I wanted to, but that wouldn't be fun. We want to rule this world in eternal chaos like how it was many millenniums ago and we want to experience what that kind of world was like." It seems that Zega too possess an Unforgivable-Forbidden Demon Spell, one that could obliterate Demon World. While Zecross has the power of death, Zega seems to have the power of destruction. Zecross said, "So what's it going to be? We don't leave witnesses alive." Zeil was worried and said, "Zophise-kun, he'll kill us if we don't join. We have no choice." Zophise said, "Fine! And I wanted to take revenge that lightning brat anyways! I should have been Demon King, not him!" Zega and Zecross smirked and Zega said, "Boy with the swords, I'll make you our third Death General. And you can be the fourth Death General." Zophise was jealous and said, "Hey! Why am I forth?" Zecross said, "Don't argue. Deal with it." Zega said, "Now to find four more that will become our Death Generals and assemble an army each one of you guys. I'm planning on having eight Death Generals before we make our assault." Zeil said, "I'm learning how to create copies of other demons." Zega said, "Interesting. I'm looking forward to what your powers can do to see if you are worthy enough to stay as our Death Generals."

 **Scene: Battlefield outside the Capital City of Demon World (present time, evening)**

Commander Zeon successfully erased all of Zeil's memories regarding to the Demon Revolution Army, the revolutionary war, and all of the horrible things he's done. By the time he and Zophise wakes up, their evil hearts should theoretically change to a neutral heart but their personalities will still be the same. Commander Zeon then carried the unconscious, amnesiac Zeil while Captain Kyanchome went back to carry the unconscious, amnesiac Zophise. They will not leave them out of nowhere since Zecross could use his Shidona Reaper to instantly kill them and to add them to his _collection_ but Zecross isn't around anymore by this time but knows that Zeil and Zophise has been defeated and seeing as Zeil and Zophise now have amnesia, the revolution army leaders Zega and Zecross no longer considers them their generals. Now it's just Zega and Zecross left unless if Dr. Zulu recovers from his injuries.

Kiyomaro wondered, "What are you going to do with them?" Commander Zeon responded, "Because I erased their memories, giving them a life sentence in prison or a death sentence would make them to feel that it's unjustified, even though they deserve it, but I think our new King won't allow it. I have other plans for them. Let's head back to the palace." While walking, Commander Zeon said to his wife Koruru, "Koruru, I need to apologize to you." Koruru understood and said, "Eh? Oh, it's okay! I'm more interested on how well our nephew will do as King." Commander Zeon said, "I know that you wanted to be Patie-sama's replacement. I'm going to have to cancel the divorce and your marriage arrangement." Zeon then looked at his nephews in-front of him with Tioga next holding Rain's hand and thought to himself, _those youngsters they remind me of us. Rain-sama is just like his kind-hearted father. Raiden was just like me. We tried protecting our brothers and we had our dark memories. I failed to protect my brother and I used to hold a grudge against my own brother, but Raiden always cared about his. I'll see to it that these youngsters have a bright future._ Raiden and the others then noticed former Demon King Gash Bell's clothing remains and felt depressed again. Raiden grabbed his father's cape and Demon Crown placed it on his brother and said, "There ya' go, Rain-sama. Dad would be proud of you!" Rain cried in both joy and sadness.

 **Scene: Inside the Capital City of Demon World and Royal Bell Family Palace (evening)**

While inside the capital city of Demon World, Prince Raiden wondered, "Uncle, what will you do with Zeil and Zophise?" Commander Zeon, still holding the unconscious Zeil, said "I'm going to leave them in my barracks for now." Raiden reacted, "What?!" From the party, Parco Folgore randomly say, "Let's have a party when we-a get-a back!" Kafka Sunbeam responded to that, "Groovy!," and everyone else agreed while Commander Zeon sighed.

Back at the Royal Family Bell palace, after Commander Zeon Bell dropped off Zeil and Zophise in one of his barracks, he and the others went to a balcony of the Palace with and gave an announcement to the entire Demon World. Commander Zeon Bell announced, "Everyone of Demon World. This is Commander Zeon Bell, defender of Demon World, and protector of peace. As you may know, during this morning's battle of the war, the Queen of Demon World, Patie Bell—who was the wife of Demon King Gash Bell—was assassinated by the revolution army we are fighting. Today, the King of Demon World, sacrificed his life to protect all of Demon World." Commander Zeon then said, partially lying to them, "He told us that if he were to pass away, the title of king would go down to one of his children. Bow to your new Demon King, Rain Bell-sama." Rain Bell, with his father's cape and Demon Crown recolored to turquoise, walks up to the balcony nervously while every citizen was watching. Behind him were his brother Prince Raiden Bell and his girlfriend and future queen Tioga. Commander Zeon continued, "Rain-sama will take over as Demon King for the remaining 973 years that my brother left off."

Every citizen in the Capital City of Demon World were upset, complaining and chattering about this announcement. Demon Prince Raiden advances forward and said, "Hey! Everyone, shut up! Sure, we have decided among ourselves who should be Demon King after my dad died but if anyone here could succeed our father as a kind ruler, it should be my younger brother." One of the citizens asked loudly, "Who are you and do you have proof that the King is dead? And why should we care?" Raiden became irritated and yelled angrily, "I'm Raiden Bell, first son of former Demon King Gash Bell. Second, the killer is incapacitated and was defeated by us, me specifically, and I gave that title to my brother. If anyone of you guys has a problem with my brother being the new ruler, you can come up here and say 'hello' to my fist! If anyone one of you talks bad about my brother being king, I will come down there and beat you—" Commander Zeon held Raiden back and said, "Raiden, calm down!" Raiden quickly apologized, "Sorry, uncle." Raiden is back to his random self. Commander Zeon said, "Rain-sama, you should say something. Show them that you can be a king." Rain replied nervously, "O-oh, okay..."

For a few seconds, Rain was being nervous due to his shy personality. But he began thinking what he should say, pulled himself together, and said courageously, hoping not to mess up, "Please excuse Raiden-onīsan for his rudeness, but he is willing to protect me with his life. Okay, everyone of Demon World, my father wanted to rule this world as a kind ruler and make this world a much peaceful world for everyone. However, not everyone agreed to that, which is why we are at a bad war. As the new ruler of Demon World, I plan on succeeding my father as that kind ruler. We'll continue to aid and protect each one of you in Demon World as much as we possibly can. Many demons died in this war. Mom died. Dad died. Our friends..." Rain started crying a little and continued, "But I'm not alone. I have my Raiden-onīsan, who is stronger than me, who will also protect this world as second-in-command of Demon World, as well as becoming my 'sword and shield'. And I also have my girlfriend Tioga-chan next to me, who I plan on making my future queen, and we will do everything we can to make Demon World a better place once we win this war. If any here wishes to join us in winning this world, making Demon World a more peaceful place until the next millennium, please join Demon World Military. And together, we'll bring back happiness and joy to this world."

The citizens lowered their complaints and were thinking about Rain Bell's words and were completely speechless. One of them said, "Interesting. I will accept Gash Bell-sama's second son as the new King of the Demon World for Bell-sama's remaining years as Demon King." Rain Bell and the others looked at the person that said that and it was the Headmaster of their demon school. Raiden reacted and wondered, "Wow! Headmaster Inemuri is still alive. For a second, I thought he died along with our school. What has he been doing all this time?" Everyone in Demon World was surprised to see that that the school headmaster that they known for many generations is alive and if the Headmaster, who administrates the Millennium Demon Battles, says that he will accept Rain Bell as their new Demon King, the citizens decided to accept Rain Bell as their King too, saluting to Rain Bell while shouting continuously and simultaneously, "All Hail Rain Bell-sama, New King of Demon World! All Hail Rain Bell-sama, New King of Demon World...!"

The main group was happy and Rain Bell was happy being accepted as the new Demon King and waved to everyone. Raiden said while crying with joy, "I'm proud of you brother— I mean Rain-sama!" New Demon King Rain Bell said to his friends and family, "D-did I do well?" Tioga said with a smile, "You did great Rain-kun! I'm happy for you," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. King Rain blushed and his older brother said, "I'm surprised you were able to say that much. Considering that you are usually shy, I'm very impressed. Congratulations, little bro! Dad would be very proud," and young King Gash said with a smile, "Unu! You did amazing. You'll make a great kind ruler!" Tioga said blushing, "And... you'll make me your queen when we're older." King Rain blushed and said with a small smile, "Uru..." Patie was astonished in happiness for King Rain and Tioga, "Awe! You two are such a cute couple, just like me and Gash-chan. You'll make a great queen like me, Tioga-chan!" Tioga said, "Teehee! Thank you!" Everyone congratulated Rain for being the new Demon King and Rain continued to blush. Princess Koruru said with a few tears of hapiness, "I'm so glad for you Rain-sama," while her younger self said, "And I'm glad you guys have another kind ruler." Parco Folgore randomly yelled in excitement, "Now let's-a party to celebrate the new king!" Everyone in the palace had a grand party in the palace's Great Hall for the rest of the day.

 **Scene: Demon Revolution Army's secret base (evening to dusk)**

Death General #2 Zecross returned to his secret base and told his brother Zega what happened. Zega said, "That's unfortunate. Looks like Zeil and Zophise are out of the game. Now, unless if #7 recovers, it's just us brother. How's your army brother?" Zecross said with optimism, "Heh! I now got four monarchs on our side. Demon World Military and the new King doesn't stand a chance against the power of my dark necromancy. Their next battle will be their last. They lost the moment we started this war." Zecross then looked outside his base and said to himself with an evil look and in a deep voice, "You hear that Demon World?! Tonight will be your last stand! This Shinigami of Darkness—the God of Death—will send your world into an apocalypse with a giant army of the undead. And my army will continue to grow as more die!l! Game, set! Mwahahahahaaaa!" Zega gave a chuckle at his younger twin brother Zecross' optimism and said in a regular voice, "Oh, brother... Haven't seen this side of you. But don't get too cocky."

Everyone that has died in this war besides artificial demons has been added to co-leader Death General #2 Zecross' army of the undead and Demon World Military is running low on soldiers, but are still recruiting new ones. Will anyone be able to stop this necromancer, a user of dark and death magic? An apocalypse is about to begin!


	9. Ch 8 Alt: Protection from a Brother

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?

This is a remade version of the original _Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army_ fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts.

* * *

 **Chapter 8b Alternate: Protection from a Brother**

 _NOTE: This is an alternate version of the second half of Chapter 8 of the remade version of the Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series. Be sure to read at least half of Chapter 8 before reading this._

 _WARNING: This spin-off chapter will also be taking place after the series so there may be **SPOILERS** for Remakes: Chapter 9–16._

* * *

 **Recap**

Demon World is now under attack by demonic sorcerers of the Demon Revolution Army: Death General #3 Zeil and Death General #4 Zophise. Adult Demon King Gash Bell did not let the children to fight this time and decided to take on Zophise while his brother, Demon World Military Commander Zeon Bell, took on Zeil. In the midst of the battle, Brago interfered the fight and took on Zophise for himself but got too cocky and became out of commission out for a while. Zeil, with his mastery of swordsmanship, sorcery, gain the upper advantage against the Military Commander and immobilized him to the ground with ice and electricity. Zeil then decided to go after the young children and humans used his most powerful combination attack: Shin Sorudo on his Fusion Greatsword, enchanted with both light and darkness, and launching an enormous aerial blade of twilight at the gang. Everyone put out their defensive spells but this powerful attack was bashing through each shield. In a desperate attempt, King Gash ran towards them, willing to sacrifice himself to save everyone else. Will the King save everyone by sacrificing his life, or...

 **Scene: A battlefield outside the Capital City of Demon World (evening)**

Everyone reacted in surprise as adult Demon King Gash Bell appeared in-front of them. Commander Zeon was still held to the ground, struggling to break free, yelling, "Gash-sama?!," with Raiden reacting, "Dad?!" Commander Zeon, who's been willing to protect his kingly brother ever since he redeemed himself after the Demon Battle, used all of his might and strength to regain control of his nerves from the paralysis of Zeil's electricity and broke out the ice that ensnared him to the ground as quickly as possible, and quickly teleported in front of His Majesty, instantly taking the hit of Zeil's aerial blade of light and darkness. Adult King Gash was shocked and said as he dropped to the ground, "Zeon-nīsan!" Commander Zeon was sliced in half but the twilight blade went off direction afterwards, hitting a boulder. Princess Koruru cried out, "Noooo!," seeing her husband sliced in half with blood all over, but quickly incanted, "Shin Raifojio," creating a magical aura around his upper torso to keep him alive. The main group was worried and adult King Gash, "Zeon-nīsan!" But Nurse Tio deactivated her shield and they ran towards the King's torso with Raiden yelling, "Zeon-ojisan!" Princess Koruru said while crying, "Tio, please save him!" From a distance, Death General #3 Zeil said in disappointment but got over it, "Ahh, darn! So close! For a second, I thought I the King was going to suicide into my attack! I thought I pinned down Zeon good but, oh well!"

Head Nurse Tio responded to Princess Koruru, "I'm on it. Shin Saifojio! Someone, grab his lower half for—" Nurse Tio summoned four giant, healing swords that can be used to completely restore someone or a group in the area, however... "Oh no, you don't! Gigano Radomu!" Zophise shot a large explosive ball and destroyed the Military Commander's lower body with Nurse Tio yelling in high pitch, "Nooo!" Commander Zeon said with blood coming out of his mouth, "Forget me! I'm practically dead." Princess Koruru cried out, "Nooo! I... I don't want to lose you!" Adult Demon King Gash said in tears, "Darn it! It was supposed to be me. Brother, why?! I don't want to lose another family member!" Prince Raiden and Prince Rain ran towards their dying uncle, "Zeon-ojisan!" Nurse Tio was crying out, "Why isn't my spell working?!" Commander Zeon said, "I said... forget about—Kawh!" The military commander coughed out blood. Princess Koruru cried out, "Zeon-anata!," while maintaining her spell. Commander Zeon said, "Koruru... I'm sorry that... I've been a horrible husband. Live on... as brother's new queen... Release your spells!" Raiden yelled out, "But Uncle...!," with Prince Rain crying out, "Zeon-ojisan! I don't want to lose you too!" Young Prince Zeon stated, then yelled in anger, "This is pathetic... Why are you giving up your life?! Is this what I have became?!" Commander Zeon said, "Ever since... Gash-sama became King... you promised... you'll always protect him... for now on. Now, Koruru... Tio... just... end my suffering already." Princess Koruru and Nurse Tio cried out as they ended their ineffective spells. Wtih Koruru's Shin Raifojio ended, Commander Zeon died and his corpse was extracted by Death General #2 Zecross from a distance as everyone, even Demon World Military (after defeating all Zeil's dark clones and Zophise's minions), cried out, "Zeon-sama!/Commander!/Your Highness!"

From the far distance, as Death General #2 Zecross extracted the military commander's corpse, he said, "Well, it is not the Demon King but Demon World's Military Commander will be good enough. I'll come back later when he dies." Zecross then disappeared. Back on the main grounds, adult King Gash cried out in agony, "This isn't right... I was the one who's supposed to die!" Young King Gash's paranoia lessened but was depressed from his brother's older self's death and said, "So... so... my bad dream... was false?" Apparently, the precognition that the young King had was false this time. Or did Commander Zeon cheated the elder King Gash's death by creating a miracle and sacrificing himself? Anyways, the dark aura that surrounded the young Demon King transferred to the adult Demon King, increasing his grief and sorrow, and Pancho reacted as he saw just a glimpse of it, _what was that?_ Kiyomaro asked the elder King Gash, "Are you okay, older Gash?" Adult King Gash cried in a high pitch tone, "Eh... No... First my parents... then my beloved wife... and now... my dearly brother... Why does everyone die on me?! Why is it my family?" Raiden was worried and yelled, "Dad?!"

Zeil and Zophise were getting impatient and Zophise said impatiently, "Are you done over there?!" Zeil said, "Now's my chance to kill the King while his guard's down!" Zophise interfered, yelling, "Oh no, you don't! I will be the one to kill the King!" Zeil got annoyed and argued back, "Heh?! Says who?" Zophise stated, "You are not fit of being King." Zeil said, "Oh yeah, I will show you how kingly I can become!" Zophise said, "Oh please, you never participated in the Demon Battle in the Human World many years ago, unlike me!" Zeil argued, "It doesn't matter! You don't need to participate some stupid Demon Battle to become Demon King! Anyways, we cannot sit here and argue! Let's kill the King while we have the chance!"

Prince Raiden was getting annoyed and yelled at them in anger, "Enough! Neither of you will be King!" The others reacted, "Raiden?!" Raiden's anger started increasing even more and Raiden yelled, "How dare you kill my uncle?! Zeil, for killing my uncle... and using him to kill my mom, you'll be the first to die! Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku! Rai'oh Zaruku!" Prince Raiden activated the two spell requirements for Rai'oh Zaruku and transformed intoThunder King Rai'oh (雷王, Raiō), the thunder dragon sealed within him (and his clothing). Adult King Gash's tears slowed down as he reacted in shock and worrisome, "Raiden? Rai'oh?!" Suddenly, an invisible black smoke that was surrounding the elder Demon King moved towards the transformed Raiden. Pancho—who was able to see it—reacted, thinking to himself, _wait, I know I'm not just seeing things. What was that?_ The invisible dark gas gathered around the transformed Raiden, which then intensified Raiden's emotions even more. The transformed Raiden flew towards Zeil at high speed with a lot of anger and hatred in his mind. Paralyzed in fear from reading Raiden's burning mind while hearing evil laughter coming from Raiden's dark aura, Zeil was unable to dodge it and got himself in the same situation as Dark Zeon: Inside Raiden's dragon mouth, pushing against Raiden's teeth.

Zophise was worried and wondered, "What the heck—? Zeil!" Suddenly and surprisingly, Brago returned back to the field with some injury and his fur coat destroyed with burning anger and hatred into his eyes, "Zophise!" Zophise reacted in fear, "B-B-Brago?! I though I killed you!" It would take a lot more than Digan Teoradomu to take out the mighty Brago. Brago put out his hands and casted his ultimate gravity spell, "Shin Baberuga Gurabidon!," creating a massive gravitational field that literally crushed Zophise into the ground as the ground quaked. Zophise was literally being crushed to death but suddenly, "Brago, stop!" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko slowly walked up to Brago, injured from fighting Zophise's army but his army was already finished and Byonko continued, "I said a long time ago that I wanted to be the one to crush Zophise. You're not even a warrior of our military so stay out of our way or we'll deal with you too." The same invisible-dark gas also spread towards the Ninja Vice Captain, giving him the black aura that Raiden has too, but almost no one could notice it. Brago stopped his attack and said, "Whatever," walking away from the battlegrounds. As the enraged Vice Captain Byonko walks towards the immobilized Zophise, he incants, "Nyusorudo!," summoning a green-slime sword in his right webbed hand. Vice Captain Byonko, with full of hatred towards Zophise, said to him, "Out of all these years-gero, I've been wanting to get revenge on you for killing mine and the former queen's families. And now your friend took out my master's life." Zophise was shaking in fear, unable to move due to all of his bones broken, and Vice Captain Byonko said, "Your punishment will be an execution! Die Zophise! GERO!" and prepares to execute Zophise on the ground with his slime sword in hand.

During the time when Zophise was worried for Zeil before Brago attacked him, the transformed Demon Prince Raiden had Zeil in his dragon mouth, held by his dragon teeth. Suddenly, while in his transformed state, Raiden's anger and hatred grew even further. Raiden yelled without moving his dragon mouth in a deep, angry voice, "Zeil... you killed my uncle... and you killed my mother by using my uncle... I'll never forgive you and you'll die the same way I destroyed Dark Zeon. Gigano..." Before Raiden was charging up with a Gigano Zakeruga in his dragon mouth, Zeil said, holding onto Raiden's dragon teeth, "No way am I going to die the same way Dark Zeon did," and took one of hands off with his Fusion Greatsword in hand and stabbed the roof of Raiden's dragon mouth. As Prince Raiden reacted in pain, he shook off Zeil and Zeil fell out of his mouth. Raiden reacted, "Raaah! Why you! Zarōku!" Raiden charged electricity into his dragon claws and slashed Zeil into the ground, then incants, "Ganzu Zakeru!," shooting multiple large spheres of electricity from his draconic mouth at Zeil. Some missed while some hit him without Zeil having any time to react to defend himself. Raiden's lightning attacks were appearing more darker every second. Zeil's body was paralyzed from all the electrical attacks done to him and couldn't move. After Brago left the battlefield, Raiden dropped back onto the ground, reverting himself back to normal as he wanted to settle it face-to-face. The amount of anger and hatred in Raiden's eyes and mind right now are beyond insane and his eyes are even black. An evil, dark aura is surrounding Raiden but almost no one notices. The super-enraged Raiden walked towards Zeil with that evil aura surrounding him as Zeil was struggling to move, "Ehh... ehh..." When Raiden got close, as soon as Zeil was able to slowly turn his head, he agonized in fear as he looked into Prince Raiden's terrifying mind and could feel an evil, sentient dark aura laughing at Zeil. Prince Raiden said in a dark, deep voice, "For all that you've done to us, you deserve a slow, painful death. Zakeru!" Instead of a single lightning blast, Raiden continuously held his Zakeru with his right hand, electrocuting Zeil over time for five seconds. Not only that but Raiden's Zakeru was dark gold rather than light yellow. Zeil reacted in pain, "Zaarrarrgh!" After the first long strike, Raiden yelled with evil hatred in his eyes, "I'm not through with you! Zakeru!" Raiden continues to torture Zeil with a continuous discharge of dark-golden electricity from his right hand. Zeil was nearly dead. Raiden's rage caused his friends and especially his brother Rain, very worried and Rain and their father yelled, crying in sadness and worrisome, "Raiden-(onīsan), STOOP!," with the now-calm young King Gash yelling in worrisome, "Raiden! Don't!" But as apoplectic as Raiden was, he didn't hear his family's voices. King Gash's party went after Raiden.

Meanwhile, back on the opposite side, Ninja Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Stop!" and pulled his vice captain back below his shoulders. Vice Captain Byonko reacted in anger, "What are you doing Captain-gero? Zophise deserves the death sentence-gero!" Captain Kyanchome explained, "If you kill Zophise, you will be playing right into the Demon Revolution Army's hands. Right now, they have been collecting dead bodies. We cannot let them collect anymore for what they might do with them. Your doing what the Revolution Army wants to do." Byonko yelled in anger, struggling to break free to finish Zophise, "I don't care! Let me go-gero!" Captain Kyanchome said while Byonko was struggling, "Do you want that guy to add more bodies to his collection? For all we know, that one guy could be a legit necromancer and if so, we may doomed if anymore die! Please, control yourself! Don't do this or you'll be no different than him! His Royal Majesty and Brago already avenged your family and Her Former Majesty wouldn't want to see you like this. All we need to do now is to get someone, probably young Zeon-sama, to erase their memories and we're done!" Byonko calmed down and cried in despair, not knowing what he should do and said, "Then what have I been training for?! GERO!" A black, invisible aura that surrounded the vice captain disappeared as he deactivated his Nyusorudo spell. As Captain Kyanchome pat his vice captain's shoulder, the Ninja Captain felt something, got the goosebumps and reacted, _heh? What was that? Never mind,_ then yelled behind him to the left, "Other Zeon, we need you over—! What the heck is going on over there?!" Captain Kyanchome reacted in surprise when he saw the transformed Raiden brutally attacking Zeil. Young Prince Zeon teleported towards Captain Kyanchome and said with no emotion, "You called?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Sorry to ask you this but since your older self is gone—" Young Prince Zeon understood and said, "Yeah, I get it. You want me to erase his memories? That's something my older self would do, right?" Captain Kyanchome was surprised and said, "Y-yeah..." Commander Zeon said to himself with an attitude, "Tch, I can't believe how weak I've became that I died that easily," as he walked towards Zophise.

Zophise, unable to move, said, "W-w-what? N-no, p-please don't erase my m-mem—" Prince Zeon knocks Zophise out unconscious with his fist to Zophise' head, yelling, "Shut up and go to sleep!," and puts his hand over his head, proceeds to erase his memory. While Prince Zeon was erasing Zophise memories, Captain Kyanchome said, "Will you hurry? Raiden-sama is about to kill Zeil and we cannot let the enemy have anymore dead bodies." Prince Zeon said, "Give me a few seconds. I'm sure my brother will stop him in time."

The nearly dead Zeil, said, crying in fear for his life, "P-please... n-no more..." The ultra-angry Raiden was preparing for his third dark Zakeru to finish Zeil off, "This is the end. Die Zeil! Zake—" Adult King Gash appeared and stopped his enraged son in time. Adult King Gash said, holding him back, "Raiden, stop! T-this isn't like you!" Raiden yelled in extreme anger, "Dad! Let go of me! Zeil deserves to die!" Adult King Gash cried in worrisome and yelled, "Control yourself! Don't become what my brother became a long time ago. I don't want to lose you in that darkness too!" Raiden yelled in anger, "Zeil killed mom and uncle! Plus, he was going to kill you. Are you not going to do anything to stop this madman?! Let go! He deserves a death sentence!" Everyone was worried about Raiden but his dad tried holding him back. Adult King Gash said, crying, "Please... don't do such a horrible thing! Don't ruin my reputation any further. We vowed to keep Demon World peaceful, not to ruin lives." As angry as Raiden is, he didn't listen and yelled, "I said, let me go! Zaruku! Thunder Punch!," The berserking Raiden created a dark-electrical aura, which shocked his father off of him, then uncontrollably punching his father in the his left cheek with black electricity, knocking him back." Everyone, including the Demon World Military, yelled in worrisome, "Gash!/Bell-sama!/Your (Royal) Majesty!/Your Excellency!" Among the knights, Knight Infantry Hyde was angry and said, "How dare he attack the King? Prince or not, that was assault on royalty; treason!" Knight Infantry Reycom said, "We mustn't interfere with family business unless the King says." Everyone was shocked and Kiyomaro yelled, "Raiden, how could you do that to your dad?" Young King Gash yelled, "Raiden, what's wrong with you?! Why did you hit my older self?," while Patie next to him said, "Yeah! That... that was awful!"

The Demon King was upset and cried in despair while holding his injured cheek. Prince Rain was crying, yelling, "Raiden-onīsan, stop! Why did you hit daddy?! Daddy did nothing wrong?! Why did you change? Please... please go back to the Raiden I knew: The Raiden that was always happy and smiling and..." Raiden uncontrollably yelled in anger, "Shut up! Everyone... just... leave me alone!," while going into despair. He then ended Zaruku while not knowing what to do. Pancho was able to identity the invisible dark aura around him and said, "Now I know I'm not crazy. That isn't Raiden that's doing that." The others are wondering, "What?" Pancho, being an invisibility user, has the ability to see invisible objects, and said, "I don't know if you guys were able to see it, but there is an evil, black aura surrounding Raiden and I can hear its evil laughter. H-he's been possessed. I first noticed it when those dark fakes were destroyed. And I noticed His Majesty and Byonko-senpai being possessed by it too not too long ago but they all apparently moved to Raiden." Adult King Gash wondered, "I was possessed?," then he realized that he agonized over his brother's death more than he should and guessed, "It's probably those clones Zeil made." Pancho said, "I thought as much. And earlier this morning, I briefly seen it around your younger royal self." Young King Gash wondered, "Me?" The young king then realized that he is no longer fearing over the nightmare he had. Adult King Gash said as he got back up, "Who would have thought these clones could take over us to amplify our emotions." They guessed right. When Zeil's dark clones were destroyed, an invisible black vapor from the clones were spreading across the battlefield, possessing anyone with a lot of dark emotions like anger, hatred, loneliness, fear, sadness, etc., forcefully increased their dark emotions even further, which forced Prince Raiden and Vice Captain Byonko to go berserk and demented without them knowing, while making young King Gash's fear to go into paranoia and adult King Gash to grieve over his family's death way too much.

Prince Rain wondered, "Will Raiden-nīsan go back to normal?" Pancho said and yelled, "I'll try. Hey, you evil-looking spirits, leave my buddy alone!" Dark-purplish spirits turned themselves visible with many spiritual heads laughing wickedly, "Hehehehe!" Prince Raiden, who was still agonizing in confusion and hatred, suddenly became unconscious when these devilish, clone spirits came out of his body and gathered together. As Raiden fell towards the ground unconscious, his father held him up. They then decided to possess the nearly-dead Zeil, summoning Zeil's trademarked Magic Twin Swords and rushed towards the main group, yelling with evil red-eyes, "I hate this world! I hate all of you! You don't like my pranks, you don't like my existence, then you'll die! Shidosorudo!" Apparently, Zeil's true darkness is his hatred for the Demon World after being outcasted by villagers from trying to have fun doing impish pranks. Anyways, the possessed Zeil turned his Demon Twin Swords into shadow swords. The possessed Zeil said, "And I'll start off with those kiddies!," while targeting Prince Rain and Tioga. Rain got scared but everyone was prepared to defend him until Raiden suddenly woke up in his father's arms and said with his consciousness back, "Za-uruku!" Adult King Gash reacted, "R-Raiden?!," as Raiden electrically teleported in-front of the possessed Zeil and yelled, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my brother. Zaruku! Thunder Punch!" Raiden summoned an aura of light-yellow electricity and gave Zeil a powerful, electrical punch with his right fist to the Zeil's left cheek, knocking the bewitched Zeil down as Zeil's Magic Twin Swords deactivated. Suddenly, the dark evil spirits exited out of Zeil's body with an evil laughter. Everyone reacted in shock again and Raiden wondered, "What the heck is that?!" The evil spirits were coming after Raiden to re-possess him. As Raiden put his guard up, Pancho incanted, "Giga Ra Inbishiru!," summoning an invisible box to contain the spirits of the dark clones. As the spirits were bouncing back and forth, trying to find an exit, Raiden wondered, "What's going on?" Pancho then chanted, "Oru Inbishirudo! Invisibile Wall Technique: Invisible Compactor!," reducing the size of his invisible box to squish the dark-purplish evil spirits into nothing. Everyone sighed in relief.

Still in confusion, Pancho explained to Raiden, "You were possessed by those apparitions that came from those dark clones. How are you feeling buddy?" After Raiden deactivated his Zaruku, he said while placing his right hand to the right side of his head, "I'm not sure, but I do have a really bad headache. Ouch!" He then said to his brother, "Rain, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Rain cried in joy, yelling, "Raiden-onīsan?! You're back to normal! I thought I lost you to that darkness." Raiden said, crying in joy, "Don't worry. I'm always here for you! I'll always protect you, like I promised. Now then..." Raiden looks at the main group and sees a red mark on his father's left cheek and reacted, "Dad?! You're hurt. Who did that to you?" Adult King Gash stated, "You mean you don't remember punching your old man?" Raiden wondered, "I did what?!" He then remembered everything that happened when he went berserk and started agonizing for the horrible things he did. Adult King Gash reacted, "Raiden? Are you okay?!" Raiden said in agony, "I can't believe... what I just did... I'm sorry... dad..." Raiden's expression then immediately changes to relief and said, "At least Rain is safe! That's the one thing that matters the most!" Everyone was shocked and dropped from Raiden's sudden change in emotion. He really is just like his mother and adult King Gash said, "Heh! I'm glad you're back to normal," while Rain hugged his brother as Raiden smiled.

By now, everyone got over former Demon Queen Patie Bell's and Demon World Military Commander Zeon Bell's deaths (well, the elder Koruru was still sad losing her husband, but she's looking forward to being Gash's new wife and queen). While everyone was enjoying this moment, Zeil was started to wake up, "Ughhhh... what happened? T-t-ouch!" Zeil was struggling in pain trying to get up but everyone reacted by putting their guard up with anger in Raiden's eyes, "Zeil!" Zeil wondered, "What's going—?" After Young Prince Zeon came by after erasing Zophise memories, he yelled, "Go back to sleep!," knocking Zeil unconscious with a punch to the back of his head, then proceeded to erase Zeil's memories. Raiden said to his younger uncle, "Lil' Zeon, after what that guy has done, shouldn't he be executed?" Young Zeon stated, "As much as I would like to kill this guy, especially after embarrassing me, your old man is against it. Memory deletion is the only punishment I can give to criminals, unfortunately." From the crowd, young Kyanchome despised young Zeon's attitude and said, "Teh! And he's going to be our trainer?," while young Byonko followed it up with a serious "Gero!"

Prince Zeon successfully erased all of Zeil's memories. He wasn't sure on how much he should have erased Zeil's and Zophise's memories but he's making sure they will be completely amnesiac by the time they wake up. By the time they do wake up with none of their memories, their evil hearts should theoretically change to a neutral heart but their personalities will still be the same. Captain Kyanchome said, "I got him," and grabbed the unconscious, amnesiac Zeil over his shoulder while Vice Captain Byonko, who still hates Zophise, carried Zophise over his shoulder in disgust and said, "Gero... They should have been executed." They will not leave them out of nowhere since Zecross could use his Shidona Reaper to instantly kill them and to add them to his _collection_ but Zecross isn't around anymore by this time but knows that Zeil and Zophise has been defeated and seeing as Zeil and Zophise now have amnesia, the revolution army leaders Zega and Zecross no longer considers them their generals. Now it's just Zega and Zecross left unless if Dr. Zulu recovers from his injuries.

Kiyomaro wondered, "What are you going to do with them?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "I got a few ones ideas. We are in need of reinforcements, so with your permission Your Majesty, can we initiate them into the military?" Everyone was shocked and Raiden yelled, "Are you crazy?!" Adult King Gash was thinking and said, "I supposed so—" Vice Captain Byonko, carrying Zophise, was upset and yelled, "No! Kyanchome-senpai! After everything these two done to us-gero, I don't want them in our crew-gero!" Captain Kyanchome thought an arrangement and said, "Then the Knight Division can watch over them," then yelled at the knights, "Hey! Hyde, Reycom! Since you two are substituting Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth, you two are held responsible for these dorks!" Among the knights, Knight Hyde reacted in shock, "Say what?!," while Knight Reycom reacted in disgust, "Oh, come on!"

Adult King Gash said, "Actually, I'll hold responsible for them. With my brother gone, I'll be in charge of leading our soldiers. And Koruru, I'm sorry about your husband. I should have died. I would have been proud sacrificing myself to protect you all." The elder Koruru, who isn't considered a princess anymore due to her princely wife's death, cried and said, holding him, "Please, don't say that. Gash... I don't want to lose anyone else too. Your wife was like a sister to me and Zeon... as strict as he was... I loved him so much. And I want to grow up as your wife's replacement." Adult King Gash said, slightly crying back, "I know. I apologize. Koruru, you helped me to become the King I am today. And if I'm still alive after this horrible battle, I promise I'll make you my second wife and queen. My Raiden and Rain will also be your kids." Everyone cried in sadness and joy and Rain said, "Koruru-obasan, you'll make a great mother. And... I hope I don't lose you too!" Princess Koruru said, "Thank you! I'll be here for you and Raiden. And who knows, maybe you'll have another brother... or a sister... if your father would let me." Adult King Gash said, "Well, considering how my wife was, I don't want to make her jealous... but if little Patie-chan says it's alright." Young Patie said, crying in joy, "Go... go ahead! As much as... I wouldn't want anyone else to be with Gash, I'm sure... that older me would be alright with it." Adult King Gash said, "Well, a third child it is! Hehe!" The main group giggled in joy and a bit in sadness after losing some royal heroes. Anyways, everyone headed back to the Bell Family's palace.

 **Scene: For the rest of the time until the end of the revolution war...**

* * *

 _ **WARNING/SPOILER ALERT:** If you have not read Remakes: Chapters 9–16 (or even the original fan fiction, but this one is based on the remade storyline), this section **WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS**. Read at your own risk. Although, Remakes: Chapter 17+ of this storyline will be completely omitted from this alternative's remake storyline as those last few remaining story arcs will lead into a "bad ending" **[SPOILERS]** if Gash Bell was still alive as his death was important to the original/first storyline of this fan fiction during its final story arc._

* * *

After heading back to the palace, everyone mourned over the graves of Gash's and Zeon's ex-sovereign parents, Gash's deceased wife Patie Bell, and his brother Zeon, as well as friends that have died in the war. During midnight after that day, co-leader Death General #2 Zecross attacked Demon World with a legion of the undead. Zecross's army was filled with demons that were killed in this war including everyone's armies Gash's loved ones (his parents, his first wife, and his brother), which put him into deep agony. During the midst of battle, a lot of Demon World Military soldiers were killed, which were then added to Zecross' army. Demon World Military was desperately losing in Zecross' army of the undead but suddenly, the real spirits of Commander Zeon Bell and former Demon Queen Patie Bell. successfully sneaked out of the Spirit World (霊界, Reikai) into Demon World (魔界, Makai) for a brief amount of time to tell the grieving King to destroy their bodies and to keep living. Patie told her husband to keep living and she was happy for Koruru being her replacement. Out of grief, Adult King Gash and everyone used their strongest spells destroy the entire undead legion and Zecross himself. This time around, because there was no interference, Zecross was satisfied with the battle he had and he died happily. _[In the main story, Spirit World's Supreme God Yama interfered the battle due to a disturbance in Spirit World and took Zecross' soul. Zecross was displeased and vowed to get revenge as his death was "unfair" in the main story. However, in this alternate version, Yama didn't interfere in time as Zecross would already be defeated quicker through Gash's Baō.]_

Later during that day during the second twilight of that day (between dusk and night), Zega decided to attack with his own army of white clones and shadow clones. Zega utilizes the power of twilight, the combination of light and darkness. Demon World Military and the main party was also losing against the battle against the main co-leader of the revolution army. During the finale, Demon World Military managed to get a comeback. Zega, who was surprisingly losing, prepared to used his ultimate spell, the Unforgivable-Forbidden Spell called Shin Shirairadisu. It's similar to his Shin Shiraikeru except more powerful as this spell of light and darkness has the power to obliterate Demon World and anyone that touches this spell. King Gash didn't have enough energy to call forth Baō to protect Demon World, so he gave Ba#333; to his son Rain with his remaining energy. Everyone combined their powers to stop Zega's final attack and obliterated Zega using Zega's own most destructive attack. In the afterlife, Zega also accepted his defeated as he enjoyed that battle.

Even though both co-leaders of the Demon Revolution Army were killed, the war was not over yet. The evil genius, Dr. Zulu, who was the 7th Death General of the Demon Revolution Army, finally recovered from his fatal injury after Zetta Faudo was destroyed, and plotted to do his "other project," which was taking over the Human World. The Demon Revolution Army also planned on taking over the Human World but since it's just Dr. Zulu left, Dr. Zulu created his own empire, the Zulu Empire, with his newest generation of robots, the Dembots (デムボット, Demubotto), which succeeded over his first gen Zulu Bots. Some of the main party, as well as humans from the past, entered the Human World to stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from taking over Human World. Prince Rain gained new powers to stop Emperor Zulu's imperial robotic army but Emperor Dr. Zulu managed to escape back into Demon World.

After everyone returned to Demon World, the future timeline was going to look for Emperor Dr. Zulu after returning the demons and humans of the past back to their timeline. As payment for helping out in the war in the future timeline, the heroes of the present timeline helped preventing a war in the past timeline by searching and erasing the memories of the demons that would get involved in the Demon Revolution Army and they fought their way when they had to. Before heroes from the future returned back to their time, suddenly, Emperor Dr. Zulu made his way into the past timeline and recommitted his Zulu Empire in the past alongside his younger self. However, the heroes and the Royal Knights of the past successfully defeated Dr. Zulu's empire with some close calls. After saving the past timeline, everyone said their goodbyes and everyone from the present timeline went back to their timeline.

 **Scene: After the revolutionary war...**

* * *

 _ **WARNING/SPOILER ALERT:** If you have not read Remakes: Chapters 17+ (or even the original fan fiction), this section will contain **SPOILERS** on my ideals. Read at your own risk._

* * *

Now that the Demon Revolutionary War was over, peace was brought back into Demon World. Koruru married Demon King Gash Bell, taking place as King Gash's new queen, substituting Queen Patie Bell. Queen Koruru Bell was no longer Prince Raiden's and Prince Rain's aunt, but rather their stepmother. As time passed, they eventually got a new child; King Gash's third child and Koruru's first child. Prince Raiden and Prince Rain were happy to have a half-sister. King Gash and Koruru named their daughter Patie _[or Penny in an English dub version]_ , after King Gash's first beloved wife, with her full name being Patie Bell the Second (Patie Bell II). Everyone lived happily until the next millennium when a new King will be chosen.

Sometime after a millennium passed by, former Demon King Gash Bell eventually died from a natural death. His second wife Demon Queen Koruru Bell died before him though. Raiden, Rain, and their younger sister Patie mourned over their deaths but carried on. Former King Gash Bell was reunited with his beloveds in the realm of Paradise (天国, Tengoku) of the Spirit World, the afterlife world for demons. Paradise is a realm in the Spirit World where all good and kind demons go to after death. Not many living demons know the existence of Spirit World as the Spirit World is a secret world, but there has been myths and legends of the Spirit World in Demon World. Gash Bell was happy to be reunited with his two wives, Patie Bell and Koruru Bell, as well as his mother, father, and brother Zeon. Gash Bell slept peacefully in the afterlife with his two wives. But soon, Koruru would leave Gash as she wanted Gash to be with his first wife, who he missed so much for many generations. The three asked Paradise's Goddess of Love Venus to make an arrangement for Gash Bell's and Koruru Bell's divorce, Gash Bell's and Patie Bell's remarriage, and Zeon Bell's and Koruru Bell's remarriage. Of course, Zeon Bell refused to get remarried to Koruru but the others persuaded him. They even asked Paradise's God of Time Saturn to make them a child again so that they can play together as kids again, but they requested Saturn to change their ages from time-to-time. Venus and Saturn are archangels, Gods of Paradise, and they are two of Paradise's Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise with Saturn being the former King of Paradise many eons ago.

When Patie Bell and Gash Bell decided to change their ages in their young adult forms, Patie Bell asked her husband Gash for another child. A fourth child for Gash and a third one for Patie? And it turns out that their new child turned out to be a girl and upon birth, their new demon child metamorphosed into an angel due to Paradise's atmospheric-holy properties. Angels are the inhabitants of Spirit World's Paradise. They can be born between two angels or two kindhearted demons. Gash and Patie named their angelic baby girl Hikari, which is Japanese for "light" (光).

Eventually, one day, when Rain Bell, Raiden Bell, and their half-sister Patie Bell II would meet the end of their time, they would be reunited with their parents. Patie II met her father's first wife Patie I, who is now her Patie II's stepmother. And they got to meet their new angelic sister Hikari. Hikari has her father's hair color, has light-yellow angelic wings, and has her mother's eyes like Rain does. And they got to meet their grandparents from all sides of the family that they never met. And they would laugh and play together in the Spirit World's Paradise for the rest of their eternity.


	10. Ch 9: Shinigami of Darkness

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Shinigami of Darkness**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the ninth chapter "Necromancer of Darkness" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

The third major battle of the Demon Revolutionary War began. Demon Sorcerers Zeil and Zophise, third and fourth Death Generals of the revolution army respectively, made their attack on Demon World. Military Commander Zeon Bell was brawling against Zeil while Zeil's Knight Division fought against Zeil's army of dark clones of other demons and Demon King Gash Bell fought against Zophise while Zeon's Ninja Division fought against Zophise's evil army. During the midst of battle, Brago interfered the war and battled against Zophise. Meanwhile, after Zeil immobilized the military commander, he decided to attack the main group with his most powerful attack but adult King Gash Bell sacrificed himself to save everyone and gave the rest of his powers to his children. Through sheer anger and hatred of losing his father too, Demon Prince Raiden nearly destroyed Zeil and Zophise was overwhelmed by Brago but were to be finished by Ninja Vice Captain Byonko until Commander Zeon got back in control to stop them from killing their pray and proceeded to erase Zeil's and Zophise's memories. With Dr. Zulu, Zeil, and Zophise out of commission, only the revolution army co-leaders Zega and Zecross remains. What will the demon Zecross plan to do?

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (dusk to midnight)**

After giving out a wonderful speech to Demon World, the deceased former Demon King Gash Bell's youngest son Rain Bell, officially became the replacement Demon King for his father's remaining 973 years until the next millennial Demon Battle. After that, they made a memorial of the previous Demon King Gash Bell. After mourning over Gash Bell's grave, they had a party in the palace, having fun swimming in the pool and having a grand feast in the Great Hall to celebrate the new Demon King, Rain Bell. Near midnight, Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Head Nurse Tio thanked the Bell family and were about to head home with their childrenPancho and Tioga. Pancho said to Prince Raiden, "See ya' later buddy!" Pancho said. Prince Raiden replied, "You too buddy. It's too bad Nekolas couldn't join us." Pancho said, "Yeah, he's probably still training with hisdad. The poor guy. I pity him." Raiden stated, "Yeah. But I wonder how much stronger he'll become once we see him again. Anyways, see ya'."

On their way out of the palace, Tioga sees her kingly boyfriend looking a bit depressed, probably thinking about the death of Rain's and Raiden's parents, and asked her mother, "Mommy, I hate to ask you this but... is it okay if I move out and live in the palace with Rain-kun?" Nurse Tio reacted, "Huh?," and Tioga continued, "I'm worried about him. For a little boy to lose their parents, it must be really hard on him." Nurse Tio smiled and said, "I guess it's okay. After all, you might be a queen one day." Tioga responded, "Thank you, mama!," then her mother asked, "Did you ask him you could stay?" Tioga ran towards her boyfriend, and asked, "Rain-kun, are you feeling okay?" King Rain replied, "I miss mom and dad." Tioga said, "I know, but don't cry Rain-kun, I'm still here for you. Mama said I can live in the palace with you, to keep you company. Would you like that?" King Rain slightly blushed and said with tears of joy, "Thank you, Tioga-chan," and held her, crying. Nurse Tio said, "Bye! And have a good night! We'll bring your things over later." Tioga waved back and said, "Bye mama, papa, and Pancho-oniichan!" Pancho said, "Bye sis," while Captain Kyanchome said, "You be a good girl!"

 **Scene: Outside and Back Inside the Royal Bell Family Palace (midnight)**

Suddenly, after Head Nurse Tio, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, and Ninja Apprentice Pancho left the Bell family to return home, demon townfolk saw a huge army heading towards the main city of Demon World while some demons were attacking the town. Ninja Captain Kyanchome reacted, "Already?!," while Pancho stated, "Is it the revolution army?" Nurse Tios reacted in slight fear, "Oh, dear!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome reacted, "Just when I wanted to have a good night sleep. Head back to the palace!" The three rushed back to the palace and just right before everyone went to bed, Captain Kyancome yelled while heavily breathing after rushing, "Everyone! We're under attack again!" Everyone came out of their rooms and Commander Zeon reacted, "Kyanchome?" Prince Raiden reacted, "Seriously?! At a time like this?!" Tioga wondered and said in a soft, sleepy voice, "Papa? You're back already?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm getting my team!" Commander Zeon said, "I'll get the knights," then said to himself, "Darn, where are my Royal Knights?!" The Royal Knights of the Knight Division and some of the medics and the Royal Knights' chosen knights still haven't returned from fighting other rebellious groups and the Knight Division and Ninja Division are low on units from all of those waves of battles. Scene: Around the Northern Border of the Capital City (midnight)

As they rushed towards the northern side of the main city of Demon World, Commander Zeon Bell said to his army, "Everyone, make sure to protect our guests at all costs. Let's move out!," while they responded, "Yes, sir!" Among the main guests, Megumi Ōumi looked tired and took out her video camera as she wants to record everything for memories but complained, "Oh, why can't we just go back to sleep?" Young Kyanchomewiped his eyes and complained, "Ugh... another night without sleep. Why must we get involved?" The others were also complaining but Kiyomaro Takamine said to his friends, "We made a promise that we'll help save this time era and they'll save ours." As they got close to the enemies that are attacking the city, slaughtering civil demons and destroying buildings, Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "There they are!" Ninja Vice Captain Byonkowondered, "Who do these guys think they are-gero?! Killing innocents, burning houses-gero? Terrorists..." Among the knights, Knight Hyde said, "Let's take them out and arrest each one of them. We'll show them what the Blizzard Knights can do. Let's go, Reycom! Let's go everyone!" Reycom incanted, "Gisorudo!," summoning an ice sword. The rest of the knight infantries shouted, "Ha!" The enemy units that are terrorizing the Capital City of Demon World are cloaked in black robes with hoods and they couldn't easily identified at it's really dark outside but there are street lamps. The knights and ninjas were fighting them off but the enemy units weren't saying anything other than spell incantations.

Suddenly, one of them flew in the air and incanted, "Teojikiru!," while flapping the arms of his/her black robes, creating a wide blast of wind. Among the knights, Hyde said, "Hey, that's a spell I have! Copycat! Teojikiru!" Hyde also created a wide gust of wind, blowing away some of the cloaked units, revealing them, also revealing the one in mid-air. A brown feather flew into Commander Zeon's hand and Zeon wondered, "A feather?" Upon being revealed, the military recognized them and were utterly shocked. Knight Reycom reacted, "The heck?," while Knight Hyde reacted, "No... no way!" Commander Zeon reacted, "Could it be? What's going on?," while Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said to his captain, "Hey Kyanchome-senpai, isn't that the girl Zeon-sama defeated a while ago-gero?!" Captain Kyanchome was utterly silent in shock seeing familiar faces that they once defeated. But most of the party members, especially the guests from the past, don't know what's going on and doesn't know what Zeon's military are saying. Commander Zeon yelled, "Hey, what's going on?! I'm pretty sure I killed you a few days ago by accident." The flying robed demon was revealed to be Zarpi, the eighth Death General of the Demon Revolution Army. But isn't she supposed to be dead? She was the first Death General to be defeated by Demon World Military. But she looks a bit different; other than wearing a black robe, the sclera of her eyes are black now which couldn't be distinctive at night even with the street's lamps.

Zarpi doesn't respond and a few seconds later, Commander Zeon yelled, "Oi, answer me!," but Zarpi incanted, "Jikiruga!," and fired a beam of compressed air towards Commander Zeon but he evaded the attack. The military units and Commander Zeon are reacting, _how is this possible?_ , as they once fought her and several of these demons from the other deceased Death Generals' armies, then Commander Zeon thought afterwards, _Are these some of Zeil's dark clones. No, without his memories, he shouldn't be able to make anymore clones unless if he had extras lying around as his clones act on their own. Either that, or... no way... please don't tell me..._ Commander Zeon was worried about his second thought but suddenly, all the cloaked demons including Zarpi suddenly disappeared into spiritual particles, which were heading in a single direction and everyone reacted, "Where did they go?!"/"What happened?!" Commander Zeon said, "Everyone, advance forward. Following that trail!" Everyone was wondering what's going on but proceeds forward, following the life particles in the air and headed outside the city.

 **Scene: Outside the Capital City of Demon World Past the Northern Border (midnight)**

As Demon World Military and the main party followed the trail of mystical particles, they noticed the particles going towards a demon cloaked in black, into his left hand and Commander Zeon yelled, "Oi, who's there?!" The cloaked demon said in a smirked with his hood on, "Hmm! Took you long enough." He then puts down his black hood, revealing to be the Death General #2 Zecross, co-leader of the Demon Revolution Army. Everyone was surprised but were ready to fight. Commander Zeon said, "I had a bad feeling, but I knew it. So, you really are a necromancer, Zecross." Zecross stated, "Heh! Did it really take you that long to figure out? But yes. Necromancers are rare to come across and necromancy is nearly impossible for most demons to master, but it wouldn't be fun if I were to go all out right now; it wouldn't be much of a challenge. " Commander Zeon said, "What do you plan to do?" Zecross said with an evil smile, "Heh! Watching violence, gore, explosions, and wars has always entertained me yet. The two previous Demon Kings and even your newest King wouldn't allow that, which is why we brought back the fun by starting this war. You may have gotten this far but tonight, you lost the game! But before I end this game, I'm going to have some fun myself, I don't want to end this game too soon. Prepare yourselves! Shidona Burudon! Baru Burudon!"

Zecross created entities of darkness [Shidona Burudon] and humanoid skeletal warriors [Baru Burudon] to battle against the Demon World Military. Commander Zeon gave the order, "Alright soldiers, attack!," and the military charged after the summoned creatures with a battle shout. The knights battled against the skeletal warriors while the ninjas battled against the shadow creatures. But some of the shadow beings appeared beneath the ground near the main party and the group made slight reactions to them but were ready to fight, except for young Kyanchome, who hesitated in slight fear, but at least King Rain Bell tried. Raiden readied up in combat and said, "Ya' ready Pancho?!" Pancho replied with his guard up to, "Ready when you are! Inbisorudo!" Pancho created distant, invisible swords while Raiden incanted, "Zaruku!," giving himself an electrical aura to power himself up. Wonrei asked his beloved, "Ready Li?" Li Yen replied, "Ready when you are." Wonrei stated, "And be careful! I got your back." Wonrei and Li Yen were prepared to fight in melee combat while everyone else are using their spells, but the other humans couldn't do anything except Kiyomaro could use his Answer Talker ability as support when predicting attacks and countering. Commander Zeon incanted, "Sorudo Zakeruga," summoning a large, electrical blue sword, and charged after revolutionary army co-leader Zecross while slicing through shadow beings and skeletal soldiers. Commander Zeon is out for revenge and yelled, "Zecross, for committing treason including royal homicide, as well as possessing a forbidden spell, I'm sentencing you to death! You're hereby executed!" Commander Zeon warped in-front of Zecross at high speed and was preparing a powerful downward slash with his electrical greatsword Sorudo Zakeruga. Zecross pulls out a scythe from his black robe and casts, "Shidosorudo," creating a large black blade on top of his scythe's blade and used it as a wide greatsword to block Commander Zeon's electrical sword slash.

While clashing each other's blades, Zecross provoked the military commander, "Upset that I killed your parents? Upset that my comrades killed your family?" Commander Zeon yelled while pushing forward, "You're going to pay for what you've done!" After both demons' weapons came off, Commander Zeon jumped back to get some distance and with his left hand opened, he aimed at Zecross and incanted, "Zakeruga!," launching a blue, electrical beam at Zecross but Zecross evades it by casting, "Ryūporuku," making his body and equipment intangible and abstract that Zeon's Zakeruga went through him without touching him. Commander Zeon reacted, "What?!" Zecross deactivated his Shidosorudo from his scythe and said while solidifying himself, "This is starting to get fun. Don't disappoint me!" He then points his scythe at the military commander and said, "Feel the power of my Scythe of Darkness _[闇の大鎌, Yami no Ōgama]_ , Shidoruga!" Zecross shot a powerful black beam of dark energy at Commander Zeon and he barely had any time to react to dodged but he successfully dodged to the side with only his right shoulder scraped, "Eh!," Zeon reacted to the pain and Zecross said, "Through the power of my Scythe of Darkness, my darkness spells become stronger. I'll play along a little bit longer before getting to the real show." Commander Zeon wondered, "The real...?! No! I'll destroy you before you get the chance!" Zeon charged after Zecross with his Sorudo Zakeruga but Zecross teleported to dodge the attack, appearing behind Commander Zeon back-to-back, and said, "Speaking of that, I can kill you anytime I want to." As Zeon turned around and tried to slice him with his electrical blue sword, he said, "I won't let you! Argh!" Zecross teleported again behind Commander Zeon a few feet away and said, "However, I have no plans on using my forbidden spell at the moment as it would make this fight unfair but I assume your spouse has a counter spell for it. Anyways, that's enough talk. My turn: Shidokeru!" Zecross unleashed a blast of darkness energy from his Scythe of Darkness towards Commander Zeon and Zeon dodged it, reacting, "Whoa!," as it created a powerful explosion since it was powered up by his scythe. Commander Zeon retaliated with, "Jauro Zakeruga!," creating an electrical ring that launched blue lightning bolts that targeted Zecross but Zecross incanted, "Shidoragyūkeru," enchanting his demonic wings with darkness energy to increase his flight speed and dodged the lightning bolts in mid air.

 **Scene: After the first battle (post-midnight)**

Among the other fights, Demon World Military and the main group were almost done finishing off Zecross' shadow and skeletal creatures. Some military infantries were injured and only less than three were killed from being gang-banged but it seems that Demon World Military has the upper advantage for now. Among the main group, Prince Raiden said, "We're finally done with these annoying pest, now let's take out this guy and go home!" The group then charged after Zecross and Zecross said, "Heh! They took out my army, as expected. Alright, enough games, let's begin the real battle!" Zecross then flapped his darkness-enchanted demon wings to create gusts of dark wind, which grew stronger as they passed through Zecross' Scythe of Darkness, blowing away all of those that came after him including Commander Zeon, the military, and the main party members. The others reacted, "Ugh, this wind!"/"I cannot see!"/"Whoa!" Zecross then deactivated his dark-wing spell while still in the air and said, "You have done well. I'm impressed. But you are far away from victory. Game over Demon World, as I bring in the apocalypse! Face your destiny! Rise from the graves, from the depths of Spirit World! Oruryūdon: Reanimation!" Zecross summoned hundreds of deceased demons all across the plain field and they are all wearing black robes and have black-yellow eyes. Every living demon were shocked. Zecross then said, "And don't forget, my fallen comrades! Oruryū: Resurrection! Reborn from the pits beneath Spirit World, my fellow generals!" Zecross then summoned and completely resurrected the deceased Death Generals #5 Zeferno, #6 Zedusa, and #8 Zarpi with their souls. Everyone was shocked.

Zeferno roared in the air, Zedusa reacted, "W-what's going on? Where am I?" Zarpi reacted, "Huh? Who, what, where, what, who?! I'm-I'm alive?! What just happened?" The main party and Demon World Military was even more shocked but into fear, even the military commander. Oruryū is a basic necromancy spell that can revive [with the soul] or reanimate [without the soul] deceased demons (up to 3), while Oruryūdon is an advanced necromancy spell that can revive or reanimate countless numbers of dead demons but the rules for these necromancy spells differ for each demon necromancers and Zecross must collect their corpse in order for him to revive that demon or reanimate its corpse (as well as giving the corpse some essence of the deceased demon's soul to be able to incant and cast spells) while some necromancers out in Demon World could revive others without collecting dead bodies but could have other restrictions. When Zecross reanimates a dead corpse he collected, he can use it at anytime but he can't recollect it if it's destroyed but when Zecross resurrects someone with their soul, they'll have their free will and Zecross cannot control or use that resurrected demon's corpse again as part of his other "rules," which is why he mostly reanimates dead demons under his control as a zombie. But still, there are a lot of secrets that have yet to be revealed about demon necromancy (such as how it's obtainable/learnable) there is one thing that most demons do not know: In order to learn necromancy, the demon must learn the existence and secrets of a world called the Spirit World (霊界, Reikai), the world of the dead for demons. Demons that were completely resurrected through demon magic have their memories of the Spirit World extracted and left behind, which explains why Zeferno, Zedusa, and Zarpi have no idea what's going on. In fact, at this moment, Zarpi doesn't know that Zecross used her corpse earlier to lure Demon World Military when Zecross first reanimated her as a zombie, but now she, and the other two former, powerful Death Generals of the revolution army are completely resurrected. Deceased demons that only had their corpse reanimated lose some of their spiritual force in the Spirit World as their heart energy are temporarily transferred to their corpse so that their reanimated corpse could cast spells.

 **Battle: Demon World Military vs. Zecross' Undead Legion (post-midnight)**

Anyways, continuing on to the dreadful battle, everyone else were astounded in fear to see so many deceased demons reanimated as "Zecross' zombies" and the former Death Generals being resurrected. Kiyomaro reacted, "What in the—?!" Pancho reacted with wide eyes, "You gotta' be kidding me!" Young Kyanchome cried in fear, yelling in a panic, "We're gonna' die! It's the end of the world!" Young Byonko panicked along with him. Demon King Rain Bell and Tioga were holding each other, shivering in fear. Among the other undead units were the adult forms of Wonrei and Schneider next together in the front row. Among the main group, Wonrei was surprised and wondered, "Is... could that be me?" Li Yen cried out, "No... No! I don't want that to be true!" Young Schneider cried out as he apparently sees his older self reanimated too, "Merurururu~~~," while Schneider said, "No... Schneider?! So... what that old man said... is true? Not groovy! Not groovy at all!" Reanimated as a zombie, adult Wonrei's hair was no longer in a warrior-styled ponytail that he had while he was still alive and the sclera of his eyes were black while his pupils were yellow. He was wearing a black robe along with undead Shneider but undead Schneider's eyes were dark-yellow since he never had human-like eyes, being a species of pony demons.

Prince Raiden was upset and said, "What the heck? We already defeated them and now we have to defeat them again?! Fine by me!" Commander Zeon reacted in fear and said, "T-this is bad, this is really bad! Everyone, retreat!" Demon World Military was really outnumbered by Zecross' legion of the undead and started retreating. Zecross gave an evil laugh, "Mwahahaha! That's right Demon World, run in fear! #5 Zeferno, #6 Zedusa, and #8 Zarpi, now's not the time to wonder what's going on." Zarpi wondered, "Z-Zecross-sama?!," and Zedusa was shocked, then understood a second later and said, "I see. So we were brought from the dead. Fwahahaha! You have our thanks, Zecross-sama! Alright Demon World, get feared by the Reptile Queen once more!," while Zeferno roared and shouted, "ROOOOAR! Devil of the Black Flames _[黒炎の悪魔, Kokuen no Akuma]_ Zeferno returns once more! Get burned to the ground by my black flames of the Underworld! ROOOOARRRR!"

As Zecross' undead army charged after Demon World Military, Prince Raiden stayed behind and Commander Zeon said, "Raiden! What are you doing? Get a move on!" Prince Raiden yelled back, "Are you crazy?! We're not giving up right now!" Commander Zeon stated, "Do you see that army? We lost!" Young Zeon stated, "As much as I hate to admit it, my older self is right, even though he is a coward now." The older Zeon yelled back at his younger self, "What did you say?!" Raiden thought of something and said, "Actually, you all retreat, I'm staying here!" Everyone was worried, especially his younger brother. Commander Zeon yelled, "Are you crazy?! This is suicide!," while Princess Koruru was worried and said, "Raiden, we don't want to lose you too!" Raiden said, "I have always been crazy, but I'm also as brave as my father. I'll take everyone out with the strongest spell I just learned and father's powers would help me master this spell. I just need everyone to protect me for 15 seconds while I charge up for it, got it?! That's all it takes. But get far away so you don't get into the radius of my explosive attack." The others were confused and Commander Zeon wondered and said, "Did you really learn what I think you just learned? That spell could destroy your body and will wipe out all of your heart energy!" The others wondered what spell Raiden learned, but it was the spell Raiden was trying to master after his mother died. Prince Raiden said, "Everyone, I'm sorry. But I'm willing to risk my life to save all of you. I'm sorry to put myself in the same situation as dad. Rain-sama, take care, don't cry... and don't give up." King Rain started crying a lot anyways and yelled in worrisome, "Raiden-nīsan, please don't go! Not you too!" King Rain lost so much: his mother, and his father, and now he's worried about losing his brother. Raiden then said, "Wonrei, Schneider, I noticed that your older selves from my time are over there. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to destroy their bodies too." Young Wonrei stated, "It's fine. I'd rather let my body be destroyed than controlled by evil." Young Schneider was sad but agreed, "Meru..." Raiden then said, "I'm sorry to make you cry Rain-sama. I'd said that I would always protect you no matter what, but pray that I will still be alive after this to protect you. Everyone, please be sure to protect me for 15 seconds but get as far away as possible while doing so. I don't want to hurt anyone of you and this spell is extremely fatal and risky. Anyways, I'm out, so Tio-san, Pancho, and anyone else, be sure to protect me at all costs. I'm counting on you guys. Za-uruku!" Raiden turned into electricity and traveled in the center of the Zecross' legion of the undead at super-speed. When Raiden materialized in mid-air above middle of the the undead army, Raiden prayed, _please, let this attack send them back to their graves_ , and incanted his newest, most powerful spell, "Shin Chājiru Zabao!" Raiden curls up into a ball in mid-air and is charging golden electricity around him, which is also keeping him motionless in mid-air, defying gravity.

From a distance, Zecross said, "Heh. It's that boy, the one responsible for many of our defeats. What's he up to? Doesn't matter, he just met his end. My fellow minions, attack!" From a far distance, Head Nurse Tio incanted, "Giga Ra Seushiru!," creating a green spherical shield around Raiden, then said to her younger self, "You too, little me!" Young Tio replied, "Got it! Giga Ra Seushiru!" A second green layer surrounded Raiden to protect him even further and everyone continued to retreat to get away from Raiden's ultimate spell's blast radius. Zecross' undead army focused on attacking Raiden as soon as possible with random offensive spells. Zeferno used Shigadyūruga and shot a beam of black flames from his mouth towards Raiden. Zedusa used Kureiruga to shoot a beam of clay from her hands, and Zarpi used Jikiruga to shoot a beam of wind. The spells already destroyed the young Tio's layer of Giga Ra Seushiru and were onto destroying the next layer (four seconds has passed since Raiden started charging). Before that time, Pancho thought to himself, complimenting Raiden, _Raiden, you really have grown so much stronger in these few days. We were pretty even but you have now surpassed me. You defeated so many of our foes and yet, other than saving you from the evil darkness, I haven't really done much. But I'll give you all the support I can. I won't let you die in vain buddy._ Right when the undead and resurrected demons broke through the second layer, Pancho incanted, "Giga Ra Inbishiru!," creating an invisible box around Raiden outside his mother's shield layer to protect him even further and incanted, "Oru Invishirudo! Fortification!," creating another layer, fortifying his defenses to protect Raiden and using all of his energy to repair his invisible walls when possible. Eight seconds are in and Zecross wonders, "What is he—?," then realizes, "I see. Challenging my zombies as a one-man army. Interesting. I better get back." Zecross teleports away from the cliff of the mountain he was on to get away from the blast radius of Raiden's ultimate spell. Zecross assumes it's going to be an explosive attack. Twelve seconds has passed and Pancho couldn't hold out much longer and said, "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm nearly at my limit!" Raiden thought to himself while focusing, _it's almost time. I hope everyone else got far away from me._ A second later, his Giga Ra Invishiru broke and couldn't repair it anymore with Oru Invishirudo and were attacking Nurse Tio's Giga Ra Seushiru layer which was already cracked from before but Raiden got enough time to unleash the maximum potential of his ultimate spell and yelled upon the fifteenth second, "I'll send you all back to your grave with my Giga-Thunder Crash _[ギガ·サンダー・クラッシュ, Giga-Sandā Kurasshu]_!" It's a nickname Raiden gave to his Shin Chājiru Zabao. Prince Raiden uncurls himself and unleashes a ginormous explosion of golden electrical energy with over a trillion volts and over a thousand amperes of electricity in a fifty-meter radius, deadly enough to kill any average demon in a single blast in less than a second and most high-leveled demons within seconds. However, this spell is causing a lot of stress and pain on Raiden's body despite having a Lightning Absorption ability as it's a lot more intense than he has ever handled and he cannot be healed by his own electricity.

Everyone that were far away from the battle were astonished, stunned in surprise. From their eyes, they see a colossal ball of electricity that appears even bigger than the demon school Gash, Raiden, Pancho, and the others went to and that school was _huge_. And the deadly electricity was so loud and high-pitched that it screamed across Demon World as everyone in the area plugged their ears, reacting, "Oh, crud!/That's loud!/What the heck?!/Holy moly..." The colossal ball of overcharged electrical also created spherical waves of electricity every two seconds to deal extra damage. Kiyomaro used his Answer Talker ability and said as he analyzed the spell, "What an insane spell. Must be like 50-meters in radius and it's a good thing we're not in it." Raiden's attacked destroyed the entire legion of the undead and re-killed the former three Death Generals with Zarpi going out first instantaneously, followed by Zedusa a second later, and Zeferno several seconds after that. It's a good thing Demon World Military and the main group were far away as this spell would have killed them instantly. It's indeed one of the most lightning spells and it's so powerful that it could be classified as an Unforgivable-Forbidden Spell due to the amount of destruction it can cause (yet it hasn't), but it also has a drawback of possibly destroying the user and it takes a while to charge up to maximum potential (which is at least 15 seconds). Furthermore, this spell can be interrupted and cancelled when the user is attacked with a powerful attack, which is why this spell is very risky to use in a battle, especially a one-on-one battle with no assistance, but the user takes half damage from attacks while charging it. Also after unleashing this spell, Li-en held and cried into young Wonrei's chest while Wonrei stared at the intense lightning spell, watching his older self's and older Schneider's reanimated corpse being obliterated almost instantly after Zarpi was re-killed. Ten seconds has passed since Raiden unleashed that spell's power and his spell has came to an end. As his spell ended, Raiden became unconscious with lots of strain on his body; his muscles were torn and his inner organs were greatly damaged. Luckily he survived his own attack due to his Lightning Absorption ability to be immune to electrical spells, although it did not make him immune to the intensity of the force of the spell. Everyone was worried. As Prince Raiden fell towards the ground, the main group and the military rushed towards Raiden with them yelling, "Raiden!/Your Highness!"

Death General #2 Zecross then teleported in-front of Demon Prince Raiden after Raiden landed flat on the ground unconscious, alive but completely exhausted and stressed. From the main group, the others were worried and Commander Zeon said, "This is bad. We need to hurry! We cannot let him have Raiden's body and soul." As Zecross approached the unconscious Raiden, he said to him with a mildly angry face even though Raiden can't hear, "Boy, you are been a real troublesome to us." He then smirks evilly and said, "But that power of yours would be very useful to us. But your trump card really did a lot of damage to your body though; you aren't looking so good. While I did say I wouldn't use my insta-kill spell, you sure do look like you need help. I'll put you out of your suffering and you can become a part of my army and we'll rule Demon World together. Shidona Reaper!" Zecross summoned a reaper of darkness and was about to reap Raiden's life. However, "Shin Raifojio!" As the black phantom was about to slash through Raiden's body, a holy aura appeared around Raiden's body and the black blade of the phantom's black scythe went past through Raiden's body without killing him or harming him in anyway. Raiden was completely unharmed, still alive but still unconscious. Zecross reacted, "What?! Impossible? Unless..." Commander Zeon teleported him and his wife Princess Koruru towards Raiden and Koruru used her Shin Raifojio to protect Raiden from death. Commander Zeon yelled, "You leave him alone! No way you are you taking another of our family! And you said you wouldn't use that forbidden spell, liar!" Zecross smirked and said as his Shidona Reaper disappeared, "Heh! I see. I figured that spell protects others from death. And my apologies. I guess I don't get everything that I wanted. Here, you can take him back for me breaking my word." Zecross grabbed Raiden on the ground and threw him towards Commander Zeon and the others reacted, "Raiden!/Your Highness!" Commander Zeon yelled slightly, "Why you?!" Princess Koruru said as he grabbed him, "That was cruel! You're cruel!" Zecross said, "While I may be evil-hearted, I am a pretty generous guy. You better be thankful that I just lost interest in reaping his life. But we're not done yet." The others were angry at the revolution army's co-leader but were relieved that Prince Raiden is still alive. Princess Koruru said to Nurse Tio, "Tio, please heal him!" Nurse Tio replied, "Got it! Shin Saifojio!," summoning four large healing swords that healed him and his energy quickly, along with the entire Demon World Military. Nurse Tio then said to some of the demon children, "Gash-sama, Rain-sama, come help Raiden-sama. Your electricity should heal him." Head Nurse Tio is smart as she knows that external electricity can heal and restore Prince Raiden due to his Lightning Ability and the children knew about it so they casted Zakeru on Raiden to heal and restore Raiden's health and energy faster and in combination with Nurse Tio's Shin Saifojio, Raiden was instantly restored back to normal with full power.

But during the time Tio was still healing everyone else with her strongest healing spell, Commander Zeon replied to Zecross, "It doesn't matter. For the crimes you committed, you are sentenced to death!" Demon World Military pointed their weapons and focused on Zecross. Zecross chuckled and said, "Heh! Haha! I am _Death_! I am the Death God of Darkness _[闇の死神, Yami no Shinigami]_!" As Demon World Military was about to execute Zecross, Zecross teleported away from them and the others wondered, "Where'd he go?!" Sometime after being healed, Raiden finally woke up with his kingly brother Rain next to him. Rain reacted, "Raiden-onīsan!," and cried out, "Y-you're alive... You're alive!" The others were relieved too and Raiden said while remaining stationary, "R-Rain? Rain-sama? What happened?!" Raiden then realized and said while standing up instantly, "Oh yeah, did we win?!" Raiden started losing balance and was getting dizzy from moving too fast too soon. Head Nurse Tio said, "Raiden-sama, you shouldn't be standing. We just healed you. Let your body adjust first." Raiden said, "I think I'll be fine. But man, I knew that spell was going to be intense but not that intense; more powerful than when I test-trained it." Commander Zeon yelled at him, "Idiot! Just don't use that spell again! You could have killed us all with it!" Raiden said, "But I didn't, did I? Anyways, I destroyed all of the Zecross' zombies, didn't I?" Zecross teleported back to the battlegrounds and said with optimism, "Not quite. I'm not done yet!" The others reacted by readying up in combat and Raiden said, "What do you mean?!" Zecross said, "I see that you are well again. Guess there was no need to put you out of your misery." Raiden wondered, "What?!" Princess Koruru stated, "It was a call. I'm glad I saved you when I did or he would have taken you away from us." Raiden reacted, thanking his aunt but doesn't exactly know what happened, "O-oh, thanks."

Zecross then said, "In that case, for making it this far into the battle, I'll award you with the demon monarchs I collected. Oruryūdon: Reanimation!" Zecross summons the corpse of four ex-sovereigns of Demon World including adult Gash Bell, adult Patie Bell, and Gash's and Zeon's mother and father and all of them had black-yellow eyes and wore black robes. Everyone was shocked. Kiyomaro wondered in astonishment, "Is... is that..." Raiden's body shook and he said, "Mom... dad... And... are those... our grandparents?" Young King Gash and King Rain cried out to their respective parents, "Mom! Dad!" Young Patie reacted in worrisome and with some tears, "And our older selves. They're back!" Even though everyone is astonished that they are back, some were shocked seeing how huge Gash's and Zeon's father was; he's a giant! During the time while the others were reacting in despair to the undead legion, Commander Zeon yelled, "You scum! What do you plan to do with our family?!" Zecross said, "Since I am generous, I'll give you an offer. If you surrender to me and give me and my elder brother the title of Demon King, I'll restore these four back to life complete with their soul and spare your lives for at least a day. Deny my offer and you'll have to fight your zombified family to the death, but I'll let you to accept the offer at any time." Commander Zeon yelled, "Are you crazy?!" Raiden yelled in anger then wondered, "There's no way I'll let you get my bro's title, but..." Zecross continues, "However, if you accept my deal and when I do my end of the bargain, if you were to lie to me and go against me, I'll end all of you with my death spell after I kill that pink woman and her youngling." Princess Koruru and young Koruru were worried in fear and they are the only ones that can protect others from Zecross' Shidona Reaper. It is a desperate situation and everyone was shocked and upset. However, despite being _evil_ , Zecross is actually honest and genuine, as well as his elder twin brother Zega. Commander Zeon yelled in anger, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my wife!" Zecross yelled, "Then choose! You have a minute now to decide before I decide for you and attack."

Demon King Rain Bell was very anxious and wondered if it's worth giving up his title as Demon King to Zecross in exchange for the revival of his parents and his paternal grandparents, but he was having a very hard time deciding on what he should do, which made him paranoid. His girlfriend Tioga was worried and said, "Don't do it Rain-kun, don't listen to him!" His older brother Prince Raiden said to him with slight tears, "As much as you want our family back—and I do too—I want you to keep moving on. I've given you this title when I defeated Zeil so please don't let this go to waste. However, I shouldn't be forcing you, so do what you think is right. I'll accept any decision you make, because you're my brother, and I'll always protect you as long as I live." King Rain was still thinking about his decision but young Demon King Gash Bell said to him, "Rain, don't give up being King," while young Patie said with slight tears, "As much as it would be nice to be alive to love you again, I'm sure our older selves would want you to live on as a sweet, tender king. Besides, we're here for you too." King Gash agreed and said, "Unu! And I'll be okay if you have to destroy our bodies too." Young Patie said, "So will I." King Rain made a decision and cried, "U-Uru...," then said to Zecross with confidence, "As much as I would like to be with mom and dad again, I'm sorry, but I can't give away you away my title." Zecross said, "Hmm, what a pity..." while King Rain continued with more courage, "Everyone is counting on me to rule as a Kind King like my dad and I want to bring peace back to this world." Zecross in disgust, "Teh! A peaceful world?! What a boring world to live in!" He then ordered, "Alright my royal zombies, attack!"

 **Battle: Demon World Military vs. Zecross' Royal Zombies (post-midnight)**

The four reanimated Bell demons went on the offensive. Commander Zeon ordered his army, "Men! I want you all to focus on my dad!" His knights and ninjas were worried and a knight said, "But, Your Highness?" Commander Zeon said, "That's an order but be extraordinary careful. Dad will be a tough one to beat." Raiden said, "Uncle, as the new right-hand man of the Demon King, while you deal with your parents, let me and Rain-sama deal with our parents." King Rain was curious and while their uncle was initially thinking about going against this request, he thought about it and said, "Alright, I understand." Commander Zeon and the Demon World Military went to battle against the Thunder Giant King and the giant's queenly wife. The Thunder Giant King stormed and bombarded powerful lightning bolts upon Demon World Military from above while his undead wife used whatever power she has. Gash's and Zeon's kingly father is so powerful that he is a one-man army, capable of defeating an army by himself (although when he was alive, he was caught off-guard by Zecross' Shadow Death spell Shidona Reaper). While Commander Zeon and the military are holding off against his undead ex-sovereign mother and father, the undead ex-sovereign Gash Bell and Patie Bell declared an attack on the main group with their sons battling them. Prince Raiden was ready to face his deceased parents but his kingly brother Rain was hesitant to fight his undead parents.

As his undead parents were heading his way, Prince Raiden said, "I'm sorry to do this mom and dad, but we have no choice. Zaruku!," and ran after his mother and father with an electrical aura. Undead Patie incanted, "Akuru!," shooting a jet of water from her right hand while undead Gash incanted, "Zakeru!," and shot a bolt of gold lightning from his mouth. Both attacks aimed at Raiden; Raiden used his hydrotelekinetic powers to toss his mother's Akuru aside while purposely getting struct by his father's Zakeru and absorbing it. Upon being shocked, the dragon logo on Raiden's shirt started glowing on and off, indicating he can activate his Rai'oh Armor, but Raiden thought about it and said, "Actually, I don't need my armor to beat my parents. I'll do this personally. Ganzu Zakeru!" Raiden created small balls of electricity on the palm of his hands and threw them rapidly at his parent's reanimated corpses but they keep dodging and Raiden said to his brother behind him, "Rain-sama! Help me out!" King Rain didn't want to fight his deceased parents and said, "But—" Raiden said, "Even though I can handle this myself, we agreed that we will deal our parents together. We cannot let someone like him control their bodies." Directly after saying that, undead Patie incanted, "Akuru Kiroro!," throwing small, sharp blades of high-pressured water at her living sons. Raiden used his hydrotelekinetic powers to stop most of the aerial water blades but some aimed at the main group. King Rain was shaking in worrisome but his girlfriend Tioga protected them, incanting, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," creating multiple small mirror shields to block the water blade projectiles, then said to her kingly boyfriend as she ended her spell, "Rain-kun, as King, do what you must do. Help your brother Raiden. As King, your mom and dad wouldn't want to see you holding back on them; I'm pretty sure they would want you to stop them." King Rain said, "Uru..." then stepped forward.

Commander Zeon and the Demon World Military were having trouble defeating Zeon's undead parents but Prince Raiden seemed to be doing alright with his own parents. But back on Prince Raiden's fight, undead Gash Bell incanted, "Zakeruga!," and shot a beam of electricity at Raiden but Raiden once again absorbed it. Then suddenly, his undead mother incanted, "Suō Giakuru!," summoning a large water dragon to target Raiden. Raiden could manipulate the water dragon with his hydrotelekinetic powers but King Rain interrupted the battle. "Za-aku Hydra!," Prince Rain summoned a three-headed water serpent and each serpent head shot a beam of electricity at Suō Giakuru while combining the three electrical beams to destroy it. Prince Raiden reacted in surprise, "Rain-sama?," then said with a smile, "Alright, that's more like it! Try not to hold back, even our own parents." King Rain said, "Uru!," then incanted two other spells, "Zakeru! Akuru!," firing an electrical blast from his left hand to his mother and a water blast from his right hand at his father. Undead King Gash blocked and rebounded Akuru by incanting, "Rashirudo," summoning an electrical wall. Undead Patie Bell blocked and absorbed the Zakeru by incanting, "Ashirudo!," followed by, "Aku Supureido!," creating an electrical surf with her electrified water shield but Raiden used his hydrotelekinetic powers to redirect it back at his mother and father and the electricity made it easier for Raiden to control. Undead Patie and Gash were electrified in the hydroelectric current but because they are only reanimated without a soul, they feel no pain.

Prince Raiden said with a smirk, "Take that!," while his kingly brother Rain said, "Is... isn't that taking too far?" Raiden said in a normal expression, "Normally yeah, but I don't think that they can feel pain." When the spells ended, their reanimated parents stood back with minor damage and undead Patie incanted, "Oruda Akuron!," summoning multiple jets of water to strike Raiden while undead Gash incanted, "Zakeruga!," shooting a beam of gold lightning from his mouth at King Rain. Prince Raiden dodged a few water jets then while dodging in mid-air, he was surrounded by his mother's water jets but Raiden defended by incanting, "Zaseushiru!," creating a spherical force field of electricity in mid-air to protect him on all sides, then yelled to his brother, "Rain-sama, watch out!" King Rain blocked his father's Zakeruga by incanting, "Za-akushirudo," creating a hydroelectric shield which absorbed his father's attack. As Raiden dropped back down after deactivating his shield, he thought to himself, _what should we do?_ Away from the fight, Zecross said to himself, "Seeing family battling each other is quite entertaining. The old man certainly has a tremendous amount of power; it would have been really bad for us if I didn't one-shot him in the past. Hehe! Even though this is fun to watch, I do need to bring out the rest of my collection. Orury—" Back at the battle, reanimated Gash and Patie jumped high into the air into the and were preparing to use the strongest spells they currently. Then suddenly, just as Zecross was about to cast Oruryūdon to summon his next wave of zombies, from out of nowhere, a bright light glowed above the reanimated corpses of Gash and Patie and everyone reacted while covering their eyes, "What is that light?" A few seconds later two spirits appeared above the animated corpse of Gash and Patie. They were the spirits of former King Gash Bell and former Queen Patie Bell, dressed in white robes and are transparent, ethereal, and intangible. Zecross was shocked and was completely confused, "What's going on?! I didn't summon their soul! Impossible! How'd they get out of Spirit World?!"

Everyone was very surprised to see them and wondered what happened. From the main group, young Patie reacted, "Is... is that?!" Spiritual Gash Bell ordered his children, "Raiden, Rain, you must destroy our bodies!" Adult Patie Bell's spirit said, "Please, sweeties, we do not wish to fight you anymore." Zecross, still shocked and confused, yelled loudly, "Really? This is impossible! No demon soul can escape the Spirit World except by a necromancer, and I'm positive I didn't bring them back. I was going to bring out my next wave... unless... if I somehow broke the gateway between Demon and Spirit World, but I only resurrected a few souls and those were my generals. Did I?" Raiden and Rain were surprised and said, "Mother? Father?" From the crowd, young Patie said said, "It really is! Gash, look!" Young King Gash said while crying, "We're... we're back!" Raiden said while slightly crying, "Mom, dad, if that's really you, can you return to your bodies?" Spiritual Gash said, "I'm sorry. I know you miss us but we can't return to our bodies unless we're properly resurrected." Spiritual Patie said, "Please sweeties, just destroy our bodies. I don't want that man to use our corpse anymore." King Rain said while crying, "Mom, dad, I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Spiritual Gash said to King Rain, "Rain, we've been watching you guys from above and I'm glad you've taken my place as a Kind King. We're proud of you! And remember, I have given you the power of your grandfather's Baō. I want you and Raiden to use your new powers to destroy our bodies and my parents. Hurry!" Adult Patie's spirit said, "Raiden, Rain-chan, we will always love you both forever, and ever! Our spirits will always be in your hearts." Both adult Gash's and adult Patie's spirits then disappeared back into the afterlife and everyone started crying in sadness and joy.

King Rain and Raiden were both crying in sorrow but Raiden grabbed Rain's left hand with his right hand and said with confidence, "We've got to do it. It's the only way. Rain-sama, don't hold back. Let's give it everything we got." Undead Gash and undead Patie were still in the air and undead Patie incanted, "Shin Suō Giakuru!," to summon a ginormous water dragon and undead Gash incanted, "Jiō Renzu Zakeruga!," and summoned a large serpent-like electric dragon with four blades on its face. Undead Gash Bell doesn't have Baō Zakeruga or any other Baō-related spells. King Rain and Raiden yelled and increased their power to maximum. Raiden incanted, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!" and King Rain incanted, "Baō Zakeruga!" with all of their might and summoned two large, electric dragons. Prince Raiden's Rai'oh Zakeruga evolved to a much stronger form due to the power-up his father gave him and King Rain's Baō Zakeruga was already at its strongest form on the first try. Both Rai'oh Zakeruga and Baō Zakeruga swirled around each other and fused together into one massive electric dragon, one stronger than both Shin Suou Giakuru and Jiō Renzu Zakeruga. "They combined," the crowd reacted in surprised. Rain and Raiden's shouted out with all of their energies and strengthened their heart energy, increasing the power of the new Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga, destroying Shin Suou Giakuru and Jiō Renzu Zakeruga individually. Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga then destroyed the bodies of the former King Gash Bell and the former Queen Patie Bell instantly. The super-electric dragon was weakened after those collisions but it attempted to destroy Raiden's and Rain's grandparents. However, being too weak by now, the Thunder Giant King crushed the electric dragon with his bare hand and the other reacted in shock, "What?!"

Zecross said with an evil glare, "Heh! I don't know what happened, but you lost all hope. I'll call upon the rest of my collection! Oryūdon: Reanimation!" Zecross then summoned another undead legion under his control. Some reanimated demons were recognized by Commander Zeon, young Zeon, and the military units to be soldiers and scouts that went missing over the last few decades when those demon soldiers were searching for the former monarchs. Death General #2 Zecross yelled optimistically with a big evil smile, "Mwahahaha! You are finished Demon World! You are finished! Mwahahaha!" From the distance, Parco Folgore cried in a panic, "We're-a all going to-a die!," and young Kyanchome was already panicking, running around in circles. All hope is lost. Demon World Military were shocked in despair and at least half of the military units are dead or too injured to fight. The military reacted in fear and despair, "This... this cannot be happened!"/"We're through!"/"We lost!"/"We're outnumbered!" As Zecross continues to evilly laugh, Commander Zeon reacted in fear, "No... way! How... how did we get beaten like this!" Commander Zeon knelled down in despair and shouted, "Darn it! Darn it, all!" While about everyone was shaking in fear in-front of their dreadful destiny, Raiden was the only optimistic one and yelled with some fear in his voice, "It's... it's not over yet. I'll take you down with my thunder crash again!" Raiden was trying to run but had a hard time and was sweating and yelled, "Darn! I don't have enough energy to do another full-powered thunder crash!" Raiden finally came into his senses and realized that he and everyone lost and King Rain shook in fear.

After the crazy, evil laugh, Zecross said, "Alright my legion, destroy these pests! And we can have a chaotic world for eterni—" Then suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere and yelled in Zecross' head with a powerful, strict voice, "Zecross! How dare you abuse my power?!" The reanimated corpses of Zecross' undead legion suddenly dropped into sand, ashes, and dust. Everyone was confused and wondered, "What's going on?," as to why the undead army vanquished, then sees Zecross talking to himself... or someone. Zecross yelled and complained, "What?! The Spirit King?! But... I haven't broken any rules th—" The voice yelled in his head, "I'm tired of you bringing back the dead! It's causing so much stress to us and it's really affecting souls the Spirit World." During the time, Commander Zeon came to his senses and orders his army, "Alright men, I don't know what happened but don't get Zecross another chance! Take him out now!" The Demon World Military said, "Yes, sir!," and charged after Zecross with Commander Zeon in the lead but they suddenly stopped when they started hearing a voice while closely approaching Zecrossand reacted, "What?!" The voice continued yelling at Zecross while Commander Zeon and Demon World Military were listening, "Because of you, spirits are pouring out of Spirit World left and right while many are suffering!" Commander Zeon wondered, "Spirit World? What?!" Zecross complained, "How? I only resurrected three demons and reanimated the rest!" The voice said, "Three?! At least 10 demon soul escaped the Spirit World and although a few came back, I have to send my soldiers to recapture the missing spirits. But you stole too much energy from demon souls." Zecross was confused and said, "But... my spirit contract stated that—" The voice yelled, "Silence! While it's not on your contract, causing pandemonium in the Spirit World is a serious crime in my Kingdom and for breaking that law, your contract with me has come to an end and you know what happens." Zecross exaggerated in worrisome and fear and begged, "Nooo! Please don't! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" The voice yelled, "Too late! For the misuse of my powers and your devilish actions, I hereby claim your soul and banish you to the Netherworld _[冥界, Meikai]_!" Commander Zeon wondered, "Netherworld?! What?!" Zecross yelled, "NOOOOooooo!" as his soul was being pulled out of his body. The others reacted, "What's going on?" A mysterious portal appeared Zecross and his soul went inside it and disappeared. Zecross' corpse then fell to the ground and turned to dust. The military wondered, "Did someone just saved us?" Commander Zeon wondered and said to himself, "Spirit World? Netherworld? Do these worlds actually exist?" He then grabs some of the sand of Zecross' corpse and says, "There's a lot of questions that needs to be answered."

The main party ran forward and Prince Raiden wondered, "Uncle, what just happened? What was that portal? And what was that thing?" Commander Zeon said, "Someone apparently claimed Zecross' soul." Raiden wondered, "His soul?" Commander Zeon wondered and said to himself, "I wonder if those myths about the Spirit World were true." The others wondered, "What's that?" Commander Zeon said, "Not many of you guys know it but there is a rare rumor that there's an afterlife world called Spirit World, and maybe that rumor is true. But we're still confused on what's going on and I wonder who claimed Zecross' soul. Anyways, there's still one guy left, unless if that mad scientist comes back, and we will fulfill our duties. We're almost done." After several more conversations, everyone went home.

 **Scene: Death General #1 Zega's current hideout (post-midnight)**

Death General #1 Zega watched the fight from a distance while hiding in a cave and said to himself in disappointment while standing up, "I guess that's that. I wonder what my brother did to be taken away by the Shinigami Daiō _[死神大王, Death God Great King]_. He would never break the rules on his contract as far as I know unless if it was an accident. Tch! But I told him not to be cocky and he somehow angered the Spirit World's Supreme God _[至高神, Shikōshin]_. That deity ruined our fun and we were so close of taking over Demon World! Don't worry little brother, I'll continue fulfill our wish of eternal pandemonium. I'll be sure to bring the fun back to this world that we've always wanted to see." A few seconds later, he says to himself after sitting down, "But to think Demon World Military came this far. Now it's just me and only me. I'm starting to sense #7 Dr. Zulu's demon energy recovering, but he has other agendas. Too bad I won't be joining him in _his own conquest_ unless if I win this war and take over Demon World. Hmm! This will be really troublesome by myself unless if I use my forbidden spell, but I don't want to accidentally end up obliterating this entire world; that wouldn't be fun at all, but I'll only use _that spell_ in an emergency." Zega made a little smile and said, "Hmm! Even though we're currently losing, this war has been really fun. Too bad, this will be the final day of the revolutionary war; whether if I win and become the new Demon King, accidentally annihilate Demon World, or if I lose and be executed, I'm already satisfied with the battles we had, but I'll beginning the final battle upon second twilight. Just wait, Demon World Military."


	11. Ch 10: Light and Darkness

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?

This is a remade version of the original _Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army_ fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Light and Darkness**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the **tenth chapter "Master of Chaos"** of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

The fourth major battle of the Demon Revolutionary War began. The Demon Revolution Army's co-leading Shinigami [死神, Death God] and second Death General Zecross, declared battle on Demon World with his own legion of undead demons. Demon World Military was outnumbered by Zecross' legion of the undead. However, Prince Raiden used his newest and strongest that he recently learned to destroy the entire undead legion and temporarily became unconscious afterwards from exhaustion and stress. Zecross was about to take advantage of this to make Raiden part of his undead army but Raiden was saved by his Aunt Koruru just in time. Zecross then called fourth his "royal" zombies, which were the deceased members of the Bell family. Commander Zeon and his military fought against his undead parents while Raiden and King Rain fought against their ownundead parents. Suddenly, a phenomenon happened in which the spirits of Gash Bell and Patie Bell appeared and told their children to destroy their reanimated corpses. Raiden and Rain successfully destroyed their parents' corpse by combining their draconic spells, but it was no match for their Thunder Giant King grandfather. Zecross then suddenly summoned the rest of his undead legion. All hope was lost and Demon World Military was at a complete disadvantage. Zecross nearly won the war until an unknown entity from another world interrupted the battle and took Zecross' spirit and soul for breaking certain rules. No one knows what going on, but soon, the other mastermind of the Demon Revolution Army, Zega, is about to make his move.

 **Scene: Outside the Capital City of Demon World (evening to sunset)**

At least 17 hours has passed since the defeat of the second Death General Zecross. It's now the fifth day since the war was first announced. Everyone was lucky that the last battle was mysteriously interrupted otherwise the revolution army would have won the war. Two Death Generals remain although but today may be the final day of the revolutionary war. Back at the Bell Palace, the main party was wondering when the mastermind of the revolution army will strike so Demon World Military Commander Zeon sent some of his ninjas to scout for the remaining Death Generals including Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Byonko, two randomly selected Ninja Infantries, and Ninja Apprentice Pancho, only because Pancho asked and persuaded his father and military commander to join in the scout.

While the ninjas were searching for the remaining Death Generals, more specifically the revolution army's co-leader Zega as he appears as the bigger threat, Pancho thanked his father, "Thanks dad for letting me join you." Captain Kyanchome said while they were continuing their search in the wastelands of Demon World, "We only brought you with us since you're the only one that can to sense demon energy and see hidden objects." Pancho said, "I know." Vice Captain Byonko said, "The sooner we find these bad guys, the sooner Rain-sama can rule without worry-gero." As minutes went by, inside a hidden cave in a mountain, Zega detected demons outside the cave and reacted, "Hmm?! They're already here? It's still a bit too soon, but I guess I can play with these guys till then." Zega then went out of hiding and Pancho detected his evil, demonic presence, felt overwhelmed by the power of his energy, and said, "This energy I'm feeling? It's him!" Captain Kyanchome said, "Really? Who?" Pancho said, "That leader. His heart energy is so overwhelming, it's making me sweat." The ninja scouts stood and still and Captain Kyanchome said while taking out a communicator, "Alright, let's contact Zeon-sama and let him know."

Before Captain Kyanchome could contact him, Zega teleported in-front of them from a far distance and quickly incanted, "Shirairuga!," shooting a beam of mixed light and darkness energy (known as twilight), aiming at the communicator, destroying it while injuring Captain Kyanchome's hand and Kyanchome held his hand in pain. Vice Captain Byonko reacted, "Kyanchome-senpai!," while Pancho reacted, "Dad?! Are you okay?" One of the Ninja Infantries said with kunai in both hand, "Why you?!," while the other subordinate held many shuriken in-between his fingers and said, "For attacking our captain and committing treason, we'll take you out now!" Captain Kyanchome said while holding his injured hand, "Wait!," but his ignorant subordinates ignored him and proceeded to attack Zega blindly with their ninja weapons. They threw their kunai and shuriken, targeting Zega,but Zega aimed the palms of his hands at the offensive ninjas and incanted, "Birakeru! Shidokeru!," creating a blast of light energy [Birakeru] from his left hand and attacked the ninja that threw shuriken and a blast of darkness energy [Shidokeru] from his right hand at the ninja with kunai, destroying their weapons along damaging the shinobi.

As his ninjas were knocked back and knocked out, Captain Kyanchome said, "This is bad. And that was our only communicator. Alright, guess we have no other choice; I'll one-shot him! Dima Buruku! Shin Poruku!" Captain Kyanchome unsheathed his katana, creating eight clones, and put Zega in a world of complete darkness and silence via disabling his senses of sight, touch, hearing, smelling. Zega casually wondered without any reactions, "Heh? What's this?," but Zega couldn't hear himself. Each Kyanchome clone proceeded to run around Zega and attempted to slash him on all sides one-by-one but Zega was managing to dodge all of Kyanchome clone's sword strikes and said, "Heh! Even if you were to disable all of my primary senses, I can still sense your demon energy." The Kyanchome clones and the real one then simulataneously attacked Zega on all sides but Zega countered with, "Shiraishirubao!," creating a spherical shield of light and darkness energies that blocked the Kyanchome clones' vertical jump slashes. The twilight barrier expanded, pushing away all of the Kyanchome clones and Kyanchome himself. Kyanchome's clones disappeared and his Shin Poruku ended and Kyanchome ordered his son with a loud voice, "Pancho! Get out of here! Warn everyone!" Pancho argued, "But father—" Captain Kyanchome strictly yelled, "NOW!," while Vice Captain Byonko said, "We'll hold him off-gero! Go tell Zeon-sama that we found him-gero! Nyusorudo!" Byonko created a sword of sharp, green slime and readied in combat. Captain Kyanchome said, "We're counting no you, son!" As Pancho was about to cast Inbisuruku to turn himself invisible while he was fleeing from the battle, Zega aimed his hand at him and said, "Oh no, you don't! Shirairuga!," and shot a beam of twilight energy at Pancho's direction but the ninja subordinates got back up and took the hit for him. The beam of twilight penetrated through their bodies and the Ninja Captain and Vice Captain reacted, "NO!" Vice Captain Byonko charged after Zega with his slime sword and Zega incanted, "Birasorudo!," summoning a sword of light energy in his right hand, warped in-front of Byonko and quickly slashed Byonko downwards from Byonko's left shoulder to his right hip. Byonko reacted in pain for a second before becoming unconscious. Captain Kyanchome cried out, "Byonko-kun!," then charged after Zega with his katana and clashed with Zega's Birasorudo. While both weapons were locked, Zega, with his left hand still opened, incanted, "Shidosorudo", summoning a sword of darkness inside of Captain Kyanchome, stabbing him immediately from the inside. Captain Kyanchome's katana dropped and reacted in pain. While the invisible Pancho was escaping, he cried out with sad tears, "Dad! Byonko-senpai!" Pancho wanted to return back to the field but he had a mission to report back to base so he cried while fleeing away from battle. Zega then slashed Kyanchome diagonally with his Birasorudo. Captain Kyanchome falls down, unable to say anything, and starts to bleed out. Zega deactivates his swords, senses Pancho's aura, and aimed his hand at the direction the invisibile Pancho may be at, preparing to strike him with another Shirairuga, while saying, "I may not be able to see you, but that doesn't mean I don't know where you are," then thought about it and said as he put his hand down, "On second thought, bring in reinforcements. By the time you come back with your friends, I'll be ready to have our final battle." Zega then fled away from the battle scene without confirming any of the ninjas' deaths.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (sunset)**

Everyone in the palace were doing their normal lives while they were in the palace: Prince Raiden was outside training his fighting skills, King Rain Bell was playing with his toys with the other youngsters including his girlfriend Tioga, his young parents King Gash Bell and Patie, and their friends Kyanchome, Tio, Schneider, Byonko and Koruru (earlier, King Rain was very depressed about having to destroy his parents' bodies, mourning over their graves under his own rain spell, but he's now alright), Commander Zeon was thinking about the revolutionary war and the opposing army at conference and his younger self was there with him leaning against a wall. Everyone else were relaxing in the living rooms.

Then all of a sudden, the great entrance door of the palace opened up with a great bang and came in was Pancho yelling, "Everyone!" Pancho was deeply sweating and breathing heavily with his tears dried and the first two that seen him in the throne room were Commander/Prince Zeon's wife Princess Koruru and Pancho's mother Tio, Head Nurse of the Military's Medic Division. Princess Koruru wondered, "Pancho-kun? You're back?," while Pancho's mother Tio asked, "What happened to you and where's your father?!" Pancho said while crying and shivering, "Father... he... he and the other ninjas sacrificed themselves to get me home. We lost communication and... they... they died fighting against the army's leader." Hearing that shocked Princess Koruru and Head Nurse Tio and Head Nurse Tio cried out in agony with her hands on her face, "What?! No, tell me that's not true!" Pancho prayed, "I hope it isn't but... I saw them we're slashed down. Darn it, I shouldn't have been a coward." Commander Zeon heard everything and said, "I thought so, no wonder why I lost communication with them a while ago." Princess Koruru said, "Zeon-anata..." Commander Zeon said, "If I would have known that this would have been a suicide mission, I wouldn't have sent you. But if you remember where they were last located, bring us there." Nurse Tio was upset and cried out, "Zeon-sama! How could you say such a thing to him when his father—my husband could be dead?" Commander Zeon yelled, "That's why I want him to take us there. We'll avenge them if they are dead. Pancho, can you take us?" Pancho yelled out, "Yes, Commander, sir!" Commander Zeon said, "I'll get everyone else!"

 **Scene: Inside the Capital City of Demon World (sunset to second twilight)**

Commander Zeon brought his remaining, active soldiers as well as some medics as backup, as well as the main group and they followed Pancho as Pancho guided them to where he and the other shinobi fought Death General #1 Zega. The other ninjas were worried about their fallen comrades. After Pancho told everyone what happened while they were rushing towards the scene, everyone were shocked and Tioga, who was on her mother's shoulders, cried out, "No! Not daddy! Ehhhehehe!," while young Kyanchome reacted while running, "Did... did I really die?!" Young Byonko reacted in worrisome, "Geroro-No!" Parco Folgore cried out dramatically, "At least they-a died like-a hero... right?!" Pancho cried out, "It happened right before my eyes. And yet... I was a coward. I didn't stay to fight back. I've done almost nothing this war." Commander Zeon said, "Well, that _'cowardice'_ of yours have given us information," while Prince Raiden said, "And you saved me when I went berserk. You're not useless, buddy; you've done a lot more for the world than you think." While having her crying daughter on her shoulders, Head Nurse Tio prayed while she and the other medics were rushing, _please be alright, dear!_

 **Scene: Outside the Capital City of Demon World (second twilight) and Battle vs. Death General #1 Zega**

Before Pancho and the others were able to get into sight of the fallen ninjas, a demon, who was sitting on a rock pillar in a wasteland, said with a smile, "You're here. Just in time for the final battle." Everyone stopped and seen the mastermind behind the war: Zega. Commander Zeon yelled, "Zega! You son-of-a—Where's my comrades?!" As Tioga got off of her mother's shoulders, Nurse Tio begged, "Give me back my husband!" Tioga cried out, "My daddy! Where is he?!" Young Byonko asked, "And my cool-looking older self-gero!" Zega smiled said, "Drifting away into the Spirit World. Didn't that ninja-in-training tell you that?" Nurse TIo and Tioga deeply cried out, "No! That can't be true!" Commander Zeon yelled in anger, "Why you?! For all the crimes you've committed, you are hereby sentenced to death!" Prince Raiden punched the palm of his left hand and said with a fierce look in his eyes, "Yeah! We'll pulverize you until you're no more!"

Zega said with a smile, "Heh! Fine by me! I wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Let the final game begin! Ginisu Burudon! Shidona Burudon!" Zega summoned about several hundred white entities made of light energy [Ginisu Burudon] and black entities made of dark energy [Shidona Burudon] and they fought against the remaining ninjas and knights of Demon World Military and the main group. Raiden stated, "Heh! More of these chumps?!" Among the knights, Knight Hyde wielded his two wind-themed swords and made his first move, "Heh! Let's slice 'em down!" A shadow creature appeared below him but Hyde slashed it. While the others were fighting, Hyde then proceeded to slash down a creature of light, "Take this!" Upon destroying a light entity, it created a flashing explosion and Hyde reacted, "Eh! I can't see." While the shadow creatures [Shidona Burudon] can hide within shadows and the dark to ambush their opponent, the light creatures explodes upon destruction and releases blinding light to blow away and possibly blind adjacent targets. As a shadow creature was appearing from Hyde's shadow, his comrade Reycom warned his partner, "Hyde, look out!," but Reycom saved his knight partner Hyde by slashing the shadow creature behind Hyde. Hyde thanked him, "Thanks pal!" The ninjas were having trouble, especially since they didn't have their upper-ranked superiors with them (but the Knight Division are still missing their superiors too but the Knight Division is stronger than the Ninja Division in combat as the Ninja Division was primarily meant for stealth and spying). Light creatures from Zega's Ginisu Burudon were exploding on the ninjas, blinding them while darkness creatures sneak attacked them but the demons from the main group saved them.

King Gash Bell and young Zeon incanted, "Zakeru!," launching out yellow and blue lightning bolts respectively to destroy some light entities while Wonrei came in to save some ninjas by incanting, "Gō Redoruku!," increasing his leg power and dive kicked a shadow creature that was about to attack some injured ninjas and said, "Are you okay?!" The injured ninjas said while grabbing some shuriken, "I'm alright."/"Thanks!"/"I'm not doing so well." A doctor and nurse of the Medic Division said, "We're on our way," and proceeded to heal some casualties and the Head Nurse [Tio] was healing some injured knights. Li Yen joins Wonrei and fights off against the shadow creatures together, back-to-back. King Rain and Tioga hasn't done much as Rain doesn't like to fight and Tioga is still feeling down and worried about her father. Parco Folgore, Kafka Sunbeam, Megumi Ōumi (who's been video recording the whole battle for "Demon World memories"), and Kiyomaro Takamine don't really do anything much as they aren't fighters, but tries if they are attacked, but Kiyomaro does have his Answer Talker psychic ability to predict attacks and counter. Even both the past and present Koruru were fighting the light and dark creatures with their Zeruku claw spell and because their berserk forms were extracted and destroyed a while ago, they were able to fight in their sane, normal forms. From a distance, Zega said, "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?," and his light and darkness creatures began fusing together, mixing their light and dark energies into twilight and combining their abilities and increasing their power. Everyone was having a much harder time and were getting attacked randomly on multiple sides. Raiden said while being attacked, "Okay, I just had enough of it. Ouch-a! Zakeru! Zakeru!" After being annoyed, Raiden shot two Zakeru, one from each hand, around him to get the twilight entities off of him.

Prince Raiden then said to his injured friend Pancho, whose been doubting himself, "Pancho, get it together!" Pancho said while fighting, "I'm trying," but he is having a hard time. He's genuinely smart and strategic, but for once he couldn't think straight, mainly because he's worried about his father. Raiden said to him while fighting off the twilight creatures, "Try harder. Aren't you supposed to be smarter than me? Listen, I know you are going through the same phase me and Rain went through but you shouldn't give up just because your dad is gone. Never give up and make him proud! You once saved me and you can save everyone." Pancho wondered, "I can?," then thought about it, _that's right!_ Pancho regained focus and controlled his emotions and yelled loudly, "Hey dummies, over here!," while retreating in a direction away from the others. As the twilight beings heard Pancho, Pancho said, then incanted while clapping and bending his fingers over his hands, "Everyone, stay still! Rājia Inbishirudon!" Pancho created an obscure and abnormal invisible maze to trap all of the twilight entities while avoiding anyone else to get caught in his maze and incanted, "Oru Inbishirudo!," lifting his invisible maze while adding invisible floor and roofs to prevent the summoned creatures from going anywhere and performed a technique, "Invisibile Wall Technique: Labyrinth Crush _[不可視の壁の術：迷宮圧潰, Fukashi no Kabe no Jutsu: Meikyū Akkai]_!" Pancho folded his maze inwards while bringing every artificial being together, crushing them all until they disappeared.

Everyone was surprised and Tioga said in happiness, "You did it, big brother! Now get that meany who took away our daddy!" Pancho said, "Got it!" Commander Zeon thought to himself with a smile, _impressive. I might have to bring him into the real ranks._ Zega smirked and said, "Heh! Impressive. You're not as a big of a coward as I thought you were." Pancho yelled, "I was never a coward!," while Prince Raiden stepped up and yelled, "Zega! You're next. We'll take you down and tear you apart!" Demon World Military readied their weapons for Zega. Zega said while chuckling, "Hehe! So you want to challenge the Destruction God of Twilight _[黄昏の破壊神, Tasogare no Hakaishin]_? Alright, I accept your challenge. Āgasu Amishirai!" While Pancho and Raiden were in the front row, Zega summoned a large spherical barrier of light and darkness, surrounding everyone else including the other main party members and Demon World Military. The others reacted, "What's this?"/"What's going on?" Raiden asked angrily, "Why you—! What did you do to them?!" Zega replied, "I don't want interference while we fight. Be sure not to touch my spell at a time like this." Inside the barrier of swirling light and darkness, young Kyanchome said, "W-what is this? Oh, looking at it making me dizzy." Kyanchome and some other people including the soldiers felt nauseous from looking at the swirling white and black barrier and Parco Folgore wondered, "Are you-a okay, Kyanchome?" A few knights and ninjas started taking action and a knight said, "You think this will stop us?! Everyone, attack!" Commander Zeon yelled, "Wait!," while Ninja Captain Kyanchome yelled, "Everyone, stay back!" They didn't listen. As soon as those few soldiers tried bashing through the barrier with their weapons, they suddenly disappeared completely and some wondered, "Where'd they go?!" Some demons tried casted offensive spells on the twilight barrier but their spells didn't activate. They wondered, "What?!"/"What's going on?!"/"My spell isn't working!"

Kiyomaro Takamine was worried, activated his Answer Talker psychic ability, analyzing this spell, and said, "Apparently this spell will warp you to another world or dimension if you touch it." Zega listened to Kiyomaro with his four ears and said loudly, "That human over there is correct. My spell is not only just a shield or trap, but it's also a gate to the Twilight World _[黄昏界, Tasogarekai]_." Pancho wondered, "Twilight World?" Everyone was confused. Another world that almost no one knows about? Zega continued, "You could say it's a colorless and distorted version of our Demon World; a parallel world. The reason why I decided to attack at a time and place like this is because, during dawn or dusk, Demon World and Twilight World are linked. This spell normally acts like a dome to trap enemies but when exposed to the twilight of time in either dawn or dusk, this spell functions as the Gateway to the Twilight World _[黄昏界への玄関口, Tasogarekai e no Genkan Kuchi]_ and demon magic that aren't light or dark-affinity don't work in Twilight World or even inside its Gateway, like this spell." Prince Raiden got an idea and said, "In that case since, I'm out here, Zakeruga!" Prince Raiden quickly turned around 180°, crossed the fingers over his hands, and launched an electrical beam at the twilight barrier. However, the barrier of light and darkness apparently absorbed Raiden's Zakeruga and the barrier wasn't damaged at all. Raiden reacted, "What?!" Pancho wondered, "Raiden's attack did nothing?" Zega chuckled and said, "Heh! The Gateway to the Twilight World cannot be destroyed when its active. Even if your friends were to have spells of light or darkness, they cannot destroy it, and they can't warp outside the barrier; it's a whole new dimension. You'll all have to wait until after sunset passes..." After Zega said that, Kiyomaro, still having his Answer Talker psychic ability active, stated, "He's right. Besides knocking this guy out or unless if decides he frees us, there's nothing we can do but wait until nightfall." Zega continues, "...So in the meantime, let's have some fun, shall we?! Mwahahaha!" Raiden said, "Oh, we're going to have some fun alright! We'll kick your butt until your nothing" Let's go Pancho!" Pancho readied in combat and said, "I'll avenge my dad, Byonko-senpai, and my fellow shinobi!"

Death General #1 Zega made his first move, "Alright! Take this! Birakeru! Shidokeru!" Zega shot a blast of light energy [Birakeru] from his right hand towards Raiden and a blast of dark energy [Shidokeru] from his left hand towards Pancho. Pancho countered Shidokeru by incanting, "Inbishirudo!," blocking it with an invisible shield, while Raiden evaded Birakeru by jumping away to his left side. Prince Raiden makes his move, "You'll be the first to face against my newly upgraded armor. Zakeru!" Raiden place his right hand on the dragon logo of his yellow tanktop, electrocuting it, and shouted out as the Rai'oh logo glows, "Rai'oh Armor Level 2... activate!" Raiden summoned an upgraded version of his Rai'oh Armor. It looks similar to his Level 1 version except the golden dragon helmet has two lightning emblems instead of one, his golden armguards extended to being gauntlets, his golden body armor now covers his entire torso, and his golden boots covered his knees. Many demons were surprised to this new form and Pancho said, "Cool! I didn't know your armor got upgraded too." Raiden replied, "Thanks to dad, my armor grew stronger and I came up with some new techniques when I did some training. Double Thunderbolt! Helix Lightning!" Raiden charged electricity into his hands and created electrical spheres, then launched them as electrical beams towards Zega as they spun around in a spiraling, electrical beam. Zega countered with, "Shirairuga!," shooting a beam of twilight to battle against it and both attacks were evenly matched. Pancho was astounded and said, "Amazing!," but maintains his focus and says, "Now it's my turn! Inbishiruga!" Pancho launched an invisible wall at Zega but Zega anticipated it by teleporting away several feet away as Raiden's spiral lightning and Pancho's invisible shield collided and exploded.

Zega said, "Your invisibility spells won't fool me, young shinobi. I could have taken you out earlier if I wanted to, but that wouldn't have been much fun. Anyways, my Āgasu Amishirai would have functioned as a normal barrier by then. Anyways, now it's my turn to attack! Shidona Burudon!" Zega summoned shadow beings behind Raiden and Pancho and grabbed them, holding them down. Raiden and Pancho said, "Let go!" Zega said, "Ya' know what. As a self-proclaimed Destruction God, I need to cause more chaos and destruction during this battle. Might as well as least do that. Shin Shiraikeru!" Zega created a gigantic sphere of mixed light and darkness energies. Raiden, still in his Rai'oh Armor Level 2, reacted while held down, "Whoa! That is one huge ball!" Inside the Āgasu Amishirai, Commander Zeon thought to himself, _is that the technique he used to destroy the school? This is bad!_ Zega threw the enormous ball of twilight, but he didn't throw it at Raiden and Pancho. As Raiden destroyed the black entity by generating electricity and Pancho shaking off the other one, Raiden said with a smile, "Ha, you missed! Where are you aiming that at?" As Pancho looked above, he said, "Uhh... Raiden..." Zega said, "Who said I was aiming that at you guys?" Instead, his powerful attack hit the Capital City of Demon World. Almost half of the Capital City of Demon World was destroyed and many innocent demons were killed as some citizens to trying to block it with magic but weren't strong enough. However, the Bell family's royal palace was still intact.

Raiden yelled in shock and anger, "You attacked our city?! What the heck?! Why did you do that for? That's it, I'm going to kill you!" Pancho said, "Raiden, allow me. I'll crush this guy until he's no more! I'll avenge father and everyone else! Giga Ra Inbishiru!" Pancho traps Zega in an invisible box. Zega thought, _what now?_ Pancho then incanted, "Oru Inbishirudo! Invisible Wall Technique: Invisible Compactor!" Pancho started shrinking his invisible box down to size to crush Zega to death. Zega wouldn't be able to teleport outside in time and said as he pushed against the invisible walls surrounding him, "I see what you're trying to do. But it will take a lot more than that to crush me to death! Shiraishirubao!" Zega created a spherical shield of light and darkness around him inside the invisible box, which expanded, battling against Pancho's Giga Rai Inbishiru, destroying it.

Pancho thought, _that shield is tougher than it appears. He defeated father's Shin Poruku with it._ Raiden, still in his upgraded Rai'oh Armor, rushes towards Zega at a speed than he normally runs at and yells out in anger, "Lightning Fury!" Zega didn't have time to react but thought, _he's fast!_ Raiden charges electricity into his arms and legs and repeatedly punched and kicked Zega at high speed. Zega tries blocking when possible. Raiden then shouts, "Lightning Kick!" and lands a quick electrical left kick on Zega. Raiden then spins his body in 180° and yells, "Thunder Kick!" and lands a hard electrical right kick on Zega's face, sending him flying. Pancho was astonished and said, "Holy crud, Raiden! You're fast!" Raiden's anger turned to excitement and he said, "Awesome! I'm really loving this new Rai'oh Armor upgrade. Time to use another new technique I came up with. Lightning Blades!" Raiden charged electricity into his arms and sharpens them to form electrical blades across the side of his arms. Raiden jumped straight forward at high speed and begins to slash while battle crying, "Argh!" Zega quickly incanted, "Birasorudo! Shidosorudo!" and summons a light sword and a dark sword to counter Raiden's Lightning Blades. Zega thinks to himself while holding off Raiden's Lightning Blades, _this boy is a lot stronger than I imagined him to be. I need to stop going easy on these brats._ Zega then de-summons high Birasorudo and Shidosorudo and incants, "Shiraisorudo!," to summon a wide greatsword of twilight energy, then made a heavy strike on Raiden's Lightning Blades to make Raiden to drop his guard for a second, then horizontally slashed Raiden across his golden armor. Raiden slightly reacted in pain, "Ahh!," as he was sent back to the ground. However, his armor was still fine but damaged. When Raiden landed on the ground, he changed the electricity on his arms into his fists and feet and he pushed himself off the ground at high speed after Zega again. Zega said, "What?" and Raiden shouted, "Thunder Fury!," and gave two strong electrical punches and a vertical downward electrical kick at Zega, knocking and slamming him to the ground. Pancho, still surprised, rubbed his eyes and said, "Wow, Raiden was holding back this much? The power-up his dad gave him is amazing!"

Raiden lands on the ground and Zega stands up and said, while breathing heavily, "Darn it, I really should stop going easy on you guys, especially you, golden brat! Wanna fight in battle armors, you got it! Shiraidoruku!" Zega summons a full armor made of rune material that glows in white and dims in darkness around him, which increases his physical attributes and resistance against light and darkness. Pancho stated, "This guy does not give up!" Raiden replied back, "Of course he wouldn't quit!" Zega yelled, "Not only my armor makes me stronger but it gives me immunity to light and dark-affinity spells so be blinded by my chaotic light! Rājia Biradon!" Zega created a field of bright light in the area, blinding everyone but himself (his twilight armor prevents him from being blinded by his own light). Everyone reacted, "My eyes!"/"I can't see!"/"I'm blinded!"/"That light!"/"It's so bright!" In the shining light, as Raiden couldn't see Zega or anyone else, he was suddenly being punched and kicked brutally and rapidly in close-range combat by Zega in his twilight armor. Raiden was sent flying, spitting out blood, and Raiden's Rai'oh Armor took a lot of damage. Zega said with a smirk, "Heh! You're a tough one. I'll destroy that armor of yours!" After everyone could see again, Zega incanted, "Shirairuga!" and shot a beam of light and darkness towards Raiden. As Pancho was able to see again, he jumped in front of the attack and incanted, "Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo! Fortification!," and summoned an invisible wall, increasing its defense against Shirairuga. While blocking the attack, Pancho said to Raiden, "Raiden, attack now!" Raiden replied, "Alright, I'm preparing my strongest armor technique! Charge! Ahhh!" Raiden stores up potential electricity energy in his armor. "Ahhh!" Raiden kept shouting as he transfers the stored up electricity to his dragon helmet. Raiden then shouts, "Dragon Thunder!," and shot out a large dragon-shaped electrical blast at Zega from his dragon helmet. Zega responded to the attack, "Do you think that will work? Gigano Shirairuga!" Zega he shot a larger beam of twilight, destroying Pancho's Inbisuruga, but Pancho dodge rolled to his left to evade it and the attack left a crater in the ground. Zega then incanted, "Gigano Shirairuga!," again, shooting a large twilight beam towards the electrical dragon blast. While Zega wasn't watching, Raiden quickly moved to the side of Zega and yelled, "You shouldn't take your eyes of me! Rairyūken!" (雷龍拳, Thunder Dragon Fist, a parody of Shōryūken/Rising Dragon Fist) and gave Zega a hard rising electrical uppercut to Zega's chin, lifting him up in the air. Raiden then followed up with, "Lightning Fury!," dealing quick electrical punches and kicks to Zega and followed up with, "Thunder Kick!," and dealt a powerful, electrical kick to Zega's torso, sending him to the ground. Raiden dropped on the ground, heavily breathing and sweating, and his Rai'oh Armor broke from all of the beating and his armor will 12 hours to auto-repair.

 **Scene: Battlefield outside the Capital City of Demon World (night) and Battle vs. Death General #1 Zega**

The sun fell all the way down. Nighttime began and Zega's Āgasu Amishirai spell expired. Zega said on the ground with his damaged twilight armor still attached, "No! Not now!" Everyone that were trapped inside the twilight force field yelled in relief, "We're free!" and Commander Zeon ordered his army, "Everyone, seize Zega! Do not let him to retaliate!" His Knight and Ninja Divisions replied, "Yes, sir!," and proceeded to chase after Zega to surround him. As Zega was getting up while breathing heavily, he was getting very irritated and said, "Darn it! I will not let it end like this! Ahhh." As Zega yelled, he deactivated his Shiraidoruku and as his twilight armor was disappearing; all the amount of fighting energy that was used for the armor restored Zega's health and heart energy. Commander Zeon ordered his army, "Arrest him, now!" As Demon World Military was about to strike from all directions, Zega incanted and yelled angrily, "Shiraidoruku! Be swallowed by my darkness! Rājia Shidodon!" Zega re-summons his twilight rune armor—now completely repaired—and created a void of complete darkness in the area, surrounding Demon World Military and everyone else. Suddenly, everyone's voices were completed muted, unable to perform spells and some of the military was about to strike with spells too. Zega flew into the pitch-black air. Even in complete darkness, everyone could still somewhat see each other but weren't able to speak with each other. While Zega was in his Shiraidoruku armor, he was still able to talk due to the armor's immunity to light and dark spells, and said to everyone, "I wish I didn't have to do this. I _really_ wish I didn't have to do this and hate doing this, but you gave me no choice. I won't take anymore chances to continue playing, so I'll perish and obliterate you all right here, right now, along with half of Demon World with my most destructive and powerful spell, Shin Shirairadisu!" Zega charged up a colossal sphere of mixed light and darkness energies, appearing similar to Shin Shiraikeru but appearing more larger and with a bluish color. As the others wondered why Zega could speak while they can't, Commander Zeon having a dreadful feeling, _I knew it! He too possesses an Unforgivable-Forbidden spell; one that requires the mastery of light and darkness affinities . This is bad! Really bad! Unless if we can somehow stop him, Demon World will be completely destroyed with everyone on it!_ Like Zeon said, this forbidden spell requires the demon to master both light and darkness magic and be in balance with light and darkness; if one were to try to cast this spell unbalanced, this spell would backfire and destroy the user instead, but Zega is capable of using and mastering this spell but it's his first time actually using it and this spell can completely destroy Demon World when charged at maximum power but Zega will only charge up by less than half the amount as he doesn't want to completely destroy this world. As everyone prepared to somehow strike back without magic, someone outside the black void incanted loudly, "Fō Supuporuku!," forcefully telling Zega's brain to cancel his Shiraidoruku, Rājia Shidodon, and Shin Shirairadisu. Zega was greatly shocked as to why his spells disappeared and wondered, "What's going on? What just happened? Why did I suddenly hold back? I know I wanted to avoid destroying this world as much as possible, but I didn't held back that much."

Everyone wondered what happened and were confused. Zega then noticed a man in a black ninja gi crawling on the ground and said with irritation, "You! Darn, I knew I should have finished you off back then!" Everyone wondered, "Who?," then looked in the direction Zega was looking and seen Ninja Captain Kyanchome on the ground, alive but exhausted, and said, "Heh! That was your biggest mistake... I don't die that easily!" Pancho reacted in surprise, "Dad?!," while Tioga wondered and cried out, "Is... is that... Papa?!" Captain Kyanchome while laying on the ground, "Heh!" Commander smiled and said, "Heh!," then thought to himself while making a concerned face, _at least my Ninja Captain survived, but what about his lieutenant and infantries?_ Head Nurse Tio, Pancho, and Tioga ran towards their fallen beloved and Head Nurse Tio cried out, "Darling, you're alive! I was so worried, I thought we lost you. Let me heal you." While Head Nurse Tio cried and used her Healing Touch ability to restore Captain Kyanchome's health, Tioga cried out, "Papa! You're alright!" Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm sorry to make you worry, Tioga-chan, and everyone." Pancho cried out, "I... I thought you died. I seen you slashed down." As everyone else came over, young Kyanchome too was crying in tears and said happily, "Looks like I am invincible! The invincible-iron Kyanchome!" And young Kyanchome and Parco Folgore started singing while raising their arms, " Tetsu no Kyanchome _[Iron Kyanchome]_! Muteki Kyanchome _[Invincible Kyanchome]_! Tetsu no Kyanchome! Muteki Kyanchomeeeee! " Adult Captain Kyanchome laughed and said, "Hehe, I haven't heard song that in a long time. Brings back old memories."

Pancho said, "I'm glad you are alive dad, but what about Byonko-senpai?" Pancho said. Kyanchome looked depressed and said, "About that..." Zega was irritated, got impatient and yelled, "That's it. Next time I won't hesitate to unleash my forbidden spell! Shin Shirairadisu!" Zega was creating another colossal ball of twilight again, capable of destroying Demon World. The others reacted, "Not again!" Captain Kyanchome said, "Darn, I don't have enough energy to cancel it again! Wait, younger me, cancel his attack!" Young Kyanchome said, "O-oh, right!," but Prince Raiden interrupted and said, "Wait, let us to deal with this attack ourselves!" Commander Zeon thought his nephew was crazy and yelled, "Are you insane?! That spell will blow up this entire world! Everyone will be dead!"

Prince Raiden said with a serious look, "Have faith in us. I want to do this as a family. Are you with me, Rain-sama, young dad, and young mother? We will protect this world from creeps like him!" Upon saying those words, young King Gash said, "Unu! We'll protect this world no matter what and bring peace back where it belongs!" Raiden said, "And after that that, we'll save the past from a horrible future!" King Rain gain confidence from those words and said, "And... as the new King of Demon World, I will make this world into a peaceful world with no bad demons like him." Young Patie wanted to join in and said, "And as future Demon Queen, I too want to help protect this time too, with my family of the future! I want to become Demon World's greatest and kindest queen!" Gash smiled and said, "Unu!" The four focused all of their power to each other's hearts, as well as synchronizing their minds. Young King Gash's body glowed red and gold, Raiden's body glowed yellow, King Rain' body glowed turquoise, and young Patie' body glowed orange. The main party reacted, "This power...?!" Raiden incanted, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!," and summoned a giant, electrical-winged dragon. Young King Gash incanted, "Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga!," and summoned a ginormous thunder dragon; his most powerful spell that he unlocked from the golden spellbook during the second-to-last fight of the Demon Battle. King Rain incanted, "Baō Zakeruga!," summoning a full-powered Baō Zakeruga immediately. And young Patie incanted, "Shin Suō Giakuru!," summoning a ginormous water dragon that she once received from Gash's golden spellbook in Gash's second-to-last battle during the Demon Battle.

As Demon Prince Raiden Bell, Demon King Rain Bell, young Demon King Gash Bell, and Queen Candidate Patie summoned their most powerful dragons, they synchronized their hearts, bonds, and strengths and fused their dragons into one powerful hydroelectric dragon. It was extraordinary enormous (bigger than King Gash's strongest spell Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga) and it was mostly made out of golden electricity with some water flowing through it from Patie's Shin Suō Giakuru. Everyone was extremely astonished on how powerful this fusion dragon appears to be. As the gigantic dragon gave an enormous roar, Demon World started raining and storming. Zega said in surprise while building up his Shin Shirairadisu, "What... what is that spell? No matter! I'll obliterate it with only half of Demon World!" From in mid-air, Zega threw his colossal twilight sphere of absolute destruction towards the colossal hydroelectric dragon. Commander Zeon prayed, _please, don't let his forbidden spell hit the surface of Demon World or we're doomed! We're putting our faith in your hands, but we do have back-up plans if you shall fail. We'll make sure to protect everyone if this plan doesn't work._ Everyone else was praying too, hoping that the fused dragon spells will be able to stop it. As Zega threw his Shin Shirairadisu, the ultra-hydroelectric dragon shot larges stream of super-highly-pressured water blasts with golden electricity in its currents at Shin Shirairadisu from each of its dragon mouths and both attacks were evenly matched. The four young demon casters gave a loud battle shout, "Arrrrrgh!," and gave all of their energy to their fused dragons and the fused dragon increased its power and pushed Zega's Shin Shirairadisu back at him. Zega reacted in surprise and fear, "IMPOSSIBLE! For my ultimate spell to be defeated?! Noooo!" As his own spell was returning back to him, Zega calmed down and decided to accept his faith and chuckled, "Heh! I guess this is it. To be killed by my most powerful spell. Impressive! Ha! It was really fun while it lasted! Alright, I'll accept my death. You win Demon World." Zega let his own spell kill him as the giant dragon pushed Zega's spell out of Demon World's atmosphere. Then the dragon disappeared.

After a few seconds of silence, everyone was relieved and congratulated the four youngsters who defeated the co-leader and first Death General of the Demon Revolution Army. Everyone was happy that Demon World of this time era was saved! The four young demons waved back in excitement and felt victorious. After the loud cheers from everyone, Raiden said to Pancho, "We got him! Sorry buddy, I know you wanted defeat him." Pancho said, "It's fine. Now that I know my dad is alive, I have no dire for revenge anymore." Pancho then realized and said, "Wait, dad! What about Byonko-senpai and our comrades?" Young Byonko was worried and said, "Yeah, what about my older self-gero?" After Captain Kyanchome was healed by his wife, he sat back up, felt depressed and said as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. They're gone." Everyone was surprised, but figured. Captain Kyanchome said, "Byonko-kun, you were like a brother to me. While I was on a brink of death, you sacrificed your life to save mine..." Ninja Captain Kyanchome explains what happens as he remembers...

 **[Flashback] Scene: Near Zega's latest base after the first battle with Zega**

After Zega assumingly killed all the ninjas that were still nearby his secret base among the mountains and left, Captain Kyanchome was left at a brink of death—unconscious—waiting to die from bleeding out, but Ninja Vice Captain Byonko was a little bit more alive and conscious. Vice Captain Byonko crawled up to Captain Kyanchome in pain and said to him while Captain Kyanchome was unconscious, "K-Kyanchome-senpai, I-I won't let you die l-like this. Gero... Y-you have done s-so much f-for me ever since I-I lost my f-family-gero. Y-you've been a b-brother to me-gero. I p-promised the f-former queen... that I w-would get r-revenge and I s-somehow accomp-plished that-gero. A-and you s-still... have a f-family to r-raise. T-this will be m-my last s-spell... gero." Vice Captain Byonko coughed out blood, then incanted, "Nyujio!," covering light-green slime on Captain Kyanchome's wounded body so he can heal him. Byonko tries turning around to save his other comrades but dies from blood lost before reaching his fellow shinobi.

A minute later, Captain Kyanchome wakes up and sees the healing slime disappearing on his body. Kyanchome was only slightly healed so he's still extremely injured. "Ahh-chachacha!" Kyanchome reacted in pain as he tried to move his body. He turns his head around and looks at Vice Captain Byonko's body on the ground and said, "B-Byonko-kun?" He crawled up to his lieutenant, hoping he was still alive. "Byonko-kun? Tell me... your still alive..." Captain Kyanchome came up to his partner's corpse and after confirming Byonko's death, he cries and said, "No! Why did you heal me instead of yourself? Byonko-kun!" Captain Kyanchome cried at loss of a close friend and adoptive brother. He closed his buddy's eyes, then checked on the deaths of his infantries. After starting to lose hope, grieving in despair, Captain Kyanchome looks to the left and notices that a battle between Raiden, Pancho, and Zega was about to begin and crawls towards the battle.

 **Scene: Outside the Capital City of Demon World (night)**

Patie felt heart-hurted hearing the story and said, "Poor Byonko-san." Young Byonko cried in sadness and said, "Gyahehehe! At... at least... gero... I died protecting a friend... a brother! I was a really cool guy." Captain Kyanchome said while being healed by his wife, "Yeah, you were a great friend... and a great adoptive brother when you used to live with me." While Captain Kyanchome was sitting back up while his wife was still healing him, his wife Tio was worried and said, "Kyanchome, you need to lie down. I'm not done yet." As Captain Kyanchome said, "It's okay. I am Iron Kyancho—" he reacted in pain on his torso, "Ahh-chachacha!" Head Nurse Tio teased and said, "Iron-what now?" Everyone laughed.

 **Scene: Inside the Capital City of Demon World (night)**

After a long talk, everyone walked back to the ruined city and Raiden said as sighed, "Ehh... all of this damage. It will take forever to repair all of this." Pancho said, "More importantly, I wonder about our friends." Raiden said, "Let's hope that they are all right. I'm sure at least Nekolas-kun is okay as he lives too far away from here, but I wonder if the others survived the blast." Pancho said, "Sucks for him. He wanted to fight in this war and now it's over." Raiden said, "Hehe! I'm sure he wanted to but because of his strict dad... that's gotta suck! Anyways, I'm glad this war is over." Pancho wondered, "But what about that crazy scientist? Is he still alive?" Raiden, not caring, replied, "Who knows? Who cares?" Speaking of that crazy scientist...

 **Scene: One of Dr. Zulu's Secret Laboratory (night)**

Somewhere below the surface of Demon World lies some sort of laboratory, filled with electronics, experiments, and other scientific things. Inside a medical room of this laboratory appears to have what appears to be a man inside a medical machine with some kind of healing liquid. A bronze-colored robot came into the room and said to the man in the healing chamber with a robotic voice, "Zulu-sama...," then it makes beeping sounds but the man, revealed to be Dr. Zulu, said, "I see." His voice was amplified outside the chamber and he continued, "So Zega-sama was killed too. I guess that's it for the revolution army, but I no longer care about the revolution army anymore." Dr. Zulu appears to be different from before. For one thing, He's not wearing anything but underwear inside the healing tank and his mouth is covered by an oxygen mask on a cord. Also, his bionic eye was modified and the trims of his bionic eye were re-colored to gold and his gray hair were covered with some machinery that's the size of his hair. Dr. Zulu finally converted himself from a pure demon cyborg into a magitech demon cyborg with the help of his Zulu Bots. Dr. Zulu says to the Zulu Bot standing in-front of him, "So, Unit ZB-079, what's the status on my new generation of robots: My Dembots?" Zulu Bot #079 replied, "89% completed, sir," and gave a few beeps.

The healing tank then buzzed, indicating that Dr. Zulu is completely healed and rejuvenated. The healing water that was in it, which originated from Faudo, drained away. The healing chamber's glass door opened and as Dr. Zulu walked out a few steps, he said, "I see." He then put on his ruined lab coat, ruined jeans, and boots that were outside the chamber. He then gave a small, evil laugh, "Zehehe!," and said, "It's almost time. Once my Dembot army is assembled, we'll initiate Operation: World Domination. Don't worry, my previous gen Zulu Bots, you're still my babies but I need a stronger army for this mission. You'll stay here and protect my labs." As he exited the medical room and walked into a lab with some kind of transporter and many other equipment and scientific things, he equipped a cyan-color wristband with Demon World's logo on his right arm and said, "I, the great evil genius Dr. Zulu, will build an empire—the Zulu Empire—and conquer the Human World and dominate all of mankind. Normally, demon magic doesn't work outside of Demon World but with this magical wristband I constructed—my limiter removal wristband—I should be able to cast spells in the Human World on my own without a spellbook and a filthy human. It's a good thing I studied Faudo before he was destroyed. It's interesting how he possessed a power to warp between worlds. Time to open the barrier between Demon World and Human World!" Dr. Zulu walks towards a black transportation device and pulls down a level, activating it, which discharged electricity from its tesla coils, creating a dimensional portal to the Human World. Dr. Zulu said, "It works! I have gained access to the Human World! Thank you, my Zulu Construction Bots for finishing my transporter! I'll be sure to create a second one to return to Demon World. Once I take over Human World as its new emperor, I'll conquer Demon World and become the new Demon King... no, wait... Demon Emperor! Zehehehe! Just you wait Human World, your new emperor will be arriving soon enough with an army of Dembots once they are completed! Zaaahahahahaaa~~~!"

The Demon Revolution War may be over but a new threat appears. Former Death General #7 Dr. Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army disbanded the revolution army after the death of the other Death Generals and plans on conquering the Human World as an emperor. So, this was the " _other project_ " that Zega once mentioned. It seems that the Demon Revolution Army not only wanted to conquer and drive Demon World into pandemonium, but it seems that they also wanted to conquer the Human World too. And about Dr. Zulu's new generation of robots, what are these Dembots (デムボット, Demubotto, short for "Demon Bot" [魔ボット, Mabotto])? How much stronger are they compared to his first gen Zulu Bots? Right now in one of Zulu's robotic factories, his Zulu Construction Bots are currently constructing and developing four larger and stronger Dembots that could possibly rival the powers of a Demon Revolution Army's Death General. These four large robots appeared in animal-like forms and after being completely built, their eyes opened and started glowing sinistrously.


	12. Ch 11: Human World is Under Attack!

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, plans on conquering the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds. Can these heroes stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from conquering both worlds?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Human World is Under Attack!**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of the twelfth chapter "Battle in the Human World, Part 1" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series. Chapter 11: "Attack in the Past" of the original storyline will be remade into a future chapter as the storyline has shifted in the remade version from here on out, but the results will still come out the same._

* * *

 **Recap**

The sixth and final battle of the Demon Revolutionary War began. After the ninjas tracked down Zega, the leader and mastermind of the Demon Revolution Army, they sent their apprentice Pancho to bring in reinforcements but Zega slaughtered the other ninjas protecting him. Upon bringing in reinforcements, the final battle of the Demon Revolutionary War began. Prince Raiden and Pancho challenged Zega to a death battle. When our heroes gain the upper-advantage, Zega became desperate and attempted to destroy Demon World with his ultimate spell but a surviving ninja, Captain Kyanchome, stopped Zega from destroying Demon World. Zega attempted to destroy Demon World again but our heroes combined their powers and destroyed Zega with Zega's own destructive attack. The war is now over and peace was restored. The main war may be over, but a new threat will emerge. Dr. Zulu, the only living Death General, plans on invading the Human World with a legion of demonic robots. How will our heroes react?

 **Scene: Around the half-destroyed Capital City of Demon World (next morning to noon)**

It's the sixth day since the Demon Revolutionary War was announced and it's finally over; peace and harmony was restored to Demon World. But the main city was nearly destroyed by Zega's Shin Shiraikeru, his second strongest spell. Even though the war is over, the humans and demons of the past timeline decided to stay in this present timeline to help rebuild Demon World, but it sure will take ages to fix everything the revolution army has caused. But there are still a few more rebellious groups out in Demon World, with more being created, that need to be taken care of, and the Royal Knights of Demon World Military's Knight Division are still dealing with them. They need to make sure no one else opposes the King while trying to avoid violence as much as possible to maintain the King's policies and they know that the previous Demon King Gash Bell died and that Gash Bell's second son Rain Bell became the new King when that was announced two days ago, but they were too busy at the time to protect their old King and had to continue their weekly mission to prevent demon wars all around Demon World, but they felt guilty not abandoning their whole-week mission.

Anyways, everyone else was trying to rebuild Demon World. Many towns and villages were destroyed by Dr. Zulu's Zetta Faudo two days ago, but repairs already begun in those ruined areas since then. While everyone was rebuilding their villages, our heroes including the party members of the past are repairing Demon World's Capital City and even Demon World's giant school campus that was destroyed by Zega's Shin Shiraikeru four days ago was being repaired too.

Right now, Demon Prince Raiden Bell and Pancho were working together on a roof of a destroyed house, homed by a generous demon family. Raiden and Pancho were sweating badly so they worked with their shirts off and Raiden put his hair in a ponytail. While hammering in nails, Raiden complained, "Man, why did I choose to do this?" Pancho said while carrying material, "I thought you chose to do this for yellowtail fish." Raiden remembered, "Oh yeah, I wish I could eat one right now. I hope they reward me a thousand yellowtail for building their house." Raiden was drooling while fantasizing. As Pancho stated, "Man, you and your love for yellowtail. And didn't you always do these kinds of things with your parents?" Raiden said, "Well, yeah! They forced me to help out many times but my parents aren't here anymore." Pancho said, "Don't you miss them?" Raiden said, "Of course, but we must move on. I want to make sure my little bro becomes a successful King like our dad." Pancho then wonders, "I wonder how Nekolas-kun is doing." Raiden chuckled and said, "Heh! I bet his dad is forcing him to work his butt off! Missing the revolution war and forced to do labor, I feel really bad for him. I guess he didn't complete his training. I wonder if our other friends are still okay." Pancho said, "I hope they're alright."

After working so hard, Prince Raiden was rewarded with some yellowtail while Pancho received money in Demon World's currency. They both regrouped with Kiyomaro Takamine and young King Gash Bell. They laid their backs against the wall of a house and Raiden was eating some yellowtail. Raiden gobbled his first yellowtail down, yelling, "Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" Pancho asked, "Is there anything you wouldn't do for yellowtail, Raiden?" Kiyomaro Takamine said, "It's like having two Gash's around. Well, there was two Gash's." Kiyomaro then remember King Gash's older self sacrificing himself to save them. King Gash Bell said, "Kiyomaro, please don't remind me." Kiyomaro apologized, "Oh, sorry."

A large, ancient goat-like demon in a huge chair, floating in mid-air, levitating towards them. It was the Headmaster of the school of Demon World that the demon children went to. Raiden said, "Headmaster Inemuri _[居眠り, Snooze/Dozing]_ , is that you? You're really alive!" The Headmaster said, "I see that you are all helping our rebuild our city. I'm surprised to see Gash-sama as a kid again." King Gash was eating some yellowtail that Raiden gave him and said, "Unu!" Kiyomaro said, "I recognize you. But actually, we came from the past 27 years ago." Kiyomaro has accidentally visited Demon World once before during the middle of the Demon Battle while Gash still had amnesia. The million-year old Headmaster said, "I've heard." He started falling asleep and said, "Thank you all... for helping... ZZZzzzz..." Raiden yelled, "Hey! Headmaster-san, wake up!" He woke up. This is why Raiden and many other school students call him "Inemuri," because he sleeps a lot, even during conversations. Kiyomaro asked, "By the way? How is your school doing?" The school headmaster said, "Thanks for asking. While we lost a lot, my school should be repaired in a few days." Raiden was upset, "Seriously?!" Headmaster said, "I hope to see you boys return. And Raiden-sama, please behave when you come back." Raiden didn't care and said, "Whatever..."

Pancho wondered and said, "Headmaster-san, you didn't come here to tell us about school, did you? Not that I'm complaining, but I like school." The school headmaster just remembered and said, "Oh yeah, that's right! I wanted to inform Zeon-sama about this but found you younsters instead. I was at the Spring of Truth and apparently, Human World and Demon World has been re-linked again." The others wondered, "What?" The Headmaster said, "Someone opened the barrier between our Human World and Demon World and has invaded the Human World as we speak, more specifically the country of Japan." Kiyomaro reacted, "Japan?! That's where I live! Who's invading the Human World?" The Headmaster said, "He was one of my top students a long time ago, but became so arrogant that he became twistedly evil. Emm... what was his name again? Zero? Zoro? I had billions of students so I can't remember, but he was a brilliant but a sadistic scientist, here in Demon World." Those hints reminded the group and Raiden and Pancho reacted, "Dr. Zulu?" Raiden wondered, "The mad scientist that created that mechanical titan?" The Headmaster remembered and said, "Ah, yes. Now I remember, Zulu! It's been about 700 years or so since he came to my school. He was the smartest student at my school during that generation, with an I.Q. of 400. Quite the genius, but he spends most of his time creating diabolical inventions and experiments." Raiden was slightly angry and said, "Darn it! How did he survive my Rai'oh Zakeruga when I was in Rai'oh form?" He then asks, "How are we going to stop him?" The Headmaster said, "I seen your progress during the war, so I thought about making spellbooks for you boys, although I didn't think they would have been useful." Raiden wondered, "What? Why would we need spellbooks?" The Headmaster said, "Demon magic is restricted outside Demon World." King Gash said, "What about my spellbook?" The Headmaster said, "I'm sorry. All of the other spellbooks I archived were destroyed along with the school. So far, I only made new spellbooks for you two and and your younger siblings to start off with." Pancho wondered, "Even my sister?! And how about everyone else?" The Headmaster said, "I'm sorry. I'm busy reconstructing my school grounds that I didn't have time." Raiden asked, "Then we'll do this ourselves! Let's get everyone!" Headmaster said, "Meet me by the Spring of Truth. I'll... gather... your spellbooks. ZZzzzz!" He fell asleep again and Pancho wondered, "Is he... sleeping?" Raiden yelled, "Inemuri-san, wake up! This is no time to take a nap!" The Headmaster woke up and said, "Oh, right... sorry! I'll get your spellbooks ready. But I do want to know if Rain-sama will be volunteering. I don't want to risk the life of our new Demon King without him requesting." Raiden said, "Even though he hates fighting, I'm sure my brother would agree. I'm sure he would want to protect the Human World as much as much as Demon World. And as his right hand man, I'll be sure to protect our King at all costs." Pancho said, "I hate to bring Tioga-chan into this, but it looks like we have no other choice." The Headmaster apologized and said, "I'm sorry for putting you and your siblings into danger, especially our new King, but please, stop that mad man for me. I'm too old to do this myself and your Royal Knights are too occupied on the other side of Demon World. But I'll bring reinforcements when I can." Raiden said, "It's fine. We're used to this sort of thing by now."

After the conversation, as the school headmaster went to gather spellbooks he made for the four young heroes. Raiden, Pancho, Kiyomaro, and King Gash told the other party members the situation the Human World was in and brought everyone over the Spring of Truth once they were ready.

 **Scene: Spring of Truth (noon)**

The whole main group partied up at the Spring of Truth, where they can see events going on in the Human World. Earlier in the morning, Dr. Zulu entered the Human World and first appeared in Tokyo, Japan. Japanese police force and military forces were trying to stop Dr. Zulu's legion of his newest generation of robots, but were losing against the battle even with new, advanced human technology. Towards noon, Dr. Zulu expanded to other cities in Japan and has created a tall, red imperial tower in the middle of Tokyo as his base. More of his new gen robots—the Dembots (デムボット, Demubotto, short for "Demon Bot" [魔ボット, Ma Botto])—started appearing further away from Tokyo and invaded other Japanese cities, slaughtering or seizing humans as humans ran in fear. Right now, they just started invading Kiyomaro's hometown, Mochinoki City.

After everyone grouped at the Spring of Truth, the school headmaster appeared a minute later with spellbooks for Raiden, King Rain, Pancho, and Tioga, but he hasn't made spellbooks for anyone else yet and he no longer has anyone else's spellbooks as they were destroyed by Zega, including Knight Captain Black Knight's white spellbook, which has the power to absorb and suppress demon spells, but that book wouldn't matter as robots don't use spells. As the headmaster returned, he said, "Here you go. A spellbook for each one of you," and handed the four demons a spellbook; Raiden's was yellow, King Rain's was turquoise, Pancho's was yellow-orange, and Tioga was silver. After handing them out, Demon World Commander Prince Zeon was still nervous after hearing that his kingly nephew Rain volunteering and said, "Darn, if only if we still had our spellbooks. I wish we didn't have to rely on you guys, especially you Rain-sama, since your our new King." He then asked his kingly nephew, "Rain-sama, are you really sure about this?" King Rain was confident but softly said, "Uru... I'm sure my dad would have done the same." Raiden said, "Don't worry Zeon-ojisan, I'll always protect our King, no matter what." With her hands closed together to her chest, Princess Koruru said to her nephews, "Please, be careful. We don't want to lose you boys and Tioga-chan too." Pancho said, "We'll be fine. You seen us during the revolutionary war. You were amazing sis." Tioga chuckled. The school headmaster humbly apologized, "I greatly apologize for putting your lives at risk, especially our new beloved King. Please forgive me as we haven't made anymore spellbooks yet, for the rest of you, and the spellbooks I archived for you younglings were destroyed, but I'll send military reinforcements as soon as possible and there has been a few 'volunteers' that are willing to join you." King Rain forgave him while placing his left hand behind his head, "It's okay. And volunteers?" The others wondered too. The school headmaster stated, "I'm sure you'll meet them once they come."

The Headmaster then gave instructions, "Now then, while in the Human World, you won't be able to cast spells on your own. You're spells can only be casted from the spellbook and only an inhabitant of the Human World can use your spellbook and your parents' human partners should be able to read your spells. I'll ensure you that all of your demon spells will be unlocked from the start, and you could potentially learn more through the bonds with your human partners." Kiyomaro felt nostalgic and said, "So this will be like old times. So that means I'll be able to read Rain's and Raiden's spellbooks." The headmaster explained, "Correct. It will be similar to our traditional millennial Demon Battle, but you Kiyomaro should be able to read both of their spellbooks. And their friend's parents' former partners should be able to read their books." Kiyomaro thought about it and asked, "Wait, so those battles are still going? Couldn't the King change those traditions." The headmaster apologized, "I'm sorry. It has been a traditional for many millenniums and we have another 973 years." Kiyomaro was angrily upset that the millennium battles to decide King are still continuing. King Rain asked, "Is there a way for me to change the tradition, as King?" The headmaster said, "We'll see about that, My King. Anyways, continuing from what I said, your parents' former human partners should be able to read your spellbooks." Upon hearing the explanation, Parco Folgore said, "In that-a case, how about-a you be ma' buddy Pancho-kun?" Pancho said, "Why not? You were our dad's partner." Megumi Ōumi said, "In that case, I'll pair up with Tioga." Tioga jumped and yelled highly, "Yay!" Kiyomaro then grabbed King Rain's and Raiden's spellbooks while Parco Folgore grabbed Pancho's spellbook and Megumi grabbed Tioga's spellbook, although Megumi could also read Pancho's book and Folgore could also read Tioga's book but they went by their former demon partners' descendants' appearances. Commander Zeon just wanted to make sure and asked again, "Are you sure you all want to do this?" The selected demons and humans responded, "Yes!"/"Of course!," with Raiden saying, "Uncle, you and Koruru-obasan worry too much. We got this." Megumi wondered, "My, and I wonder if we will meet our older selves." Kiyomaro was worried, "I hope they aren't dead yet, but those robots just got into Mochinoki City, my town." Head Nurse Tio yelled, "You boys be very careful! Megumi, Tioga-chan!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "And show them who's boss!" Nurse Tio yelled at her husband anxiously and angrily, "Kyanchome!" Pancho said, "We'll get them mom and dad." Tioga made some cute punches in the air and said, "We're not babies anymore! Tehe!" Megumi said, "I love your spirit Tioga. I feel like I'm going to fight alongside your mother again but as you." Tioga said, "I heard you and mommy were great!"

After the conversation, Raiden said, "Now then, Headmaster can you send us to the—Ehh..." He and the others noticed that the school headmaster fell asleep and yelled at him loudly to "wake up!" The Headmaster awakened and apologized, "Oh... I'm sorry, Now, is everyone ready?" Kiyomaro requested, "Can you send us to Mochinoki City, my hometown? I'm really worried about my older self and friends." Megumi was also worried, "Besides them, I'm also worried about my older self, but hopefully I'm touring outside of Japan." Kiyomaro and Megumi both live in Japan, which is the country Dr. Zulu decided to attack first, but Parco Folgore has nothing to worry about as he lives in Italy. Headmaster accepted the request, "Of course. Now then, when you're ready to return back to Demon World, return to the same spot I'll teleport you." Kiyomaro said, "Got it!" As the headmaster aimed his hand at the spring water, he created a portal leading to the Human World. Everyone said their goodbyes. Young Kyanchome said, "Folgore-san! Pancho! Good luck!," while young King Gash Bell said, "Kiyomaro! Rain! Raiden! Protect everyone!," while his girlfriend Patie said, "And if you see Ururu on the way, say 'hi' to him for me." Raiden wondered, "Ururu? That was your partner, right lil' mom? I bet he could read our spellbooks too. But Kiyomaro, do you think you can use two spellbooks at once." Kiyomaro said, "It shouldn't be hard to read both books at once. I know your spells anyways and I don't think we can meet your mother's partner since he may be in a different country." Young Koruru thought about it and said, "Oh, and if you see Shiori-nēchan, tell her I said 'hi' too," while Byonko followed up, "And Alvin too-gero! Although I don't think he'll be in Japan-gero! Silly me-gero!" Kiyomaro said, "Sure thing, guys." Young Tio said, "Bye Megumi! Tioga-chan! Everyone! Be careful!" Wonrei, Li-en, Kafka Sunbeam, and Schneider waved goodbye while young Prince Zeon was upset, complaining to himself, "If only if we still had our spellbooks, we would clean up the mess faster and easier..." As the chosen heroes waved back, they jumped into the Headmaster's portal in the Spring of Truth, leading into the Human World of the present time, more specifically around Mochinoki City, Japan, where Dr. Zulu's Dembots just begun invading after conquering Tokyo and other cities at a fast rate and Japanese police and military weren't strong enough to stop them, even with new technology. Too bad the others couldn't join them so our heroes must be very careful against thousands of Dembots, Dr. Zulu's more newest and stronger generation of demonic robots powered by technomagic.

 **Scene: Around Mochinoki City, Japan in the Human World/Planet Earth (noon)**

The chosen heroes arrived in the Mochinoki City, Japan of the Human World. They appeared on the streets in an abandoned neighborhood. It looks a lot more futuristic than what Kiyomaro, Megumi, and Folgore remembered, but with some destruction around. Upon seeing the Human World of the present time on first sight, Kiyomaro wondered, "This is... Mochinoki City?" Megumi awed in surprise, "Wow, everything looks different, but somewhat familiar." King Rain and Tioga speechlessly awed, looking around. Raiden wondered, "So, this looks familiar to you?" Parco Folgore said with excitement, "And I wonder how-a popular I have-a gotten." He then wondered, "Now, where are the ladies? Ehh?" The whole neighborhood appeared to be deserted and destroyed. Pancho wondered, "I don't see any other humans. Was that scientist's army already here?" Kiyomaro said, "This is bad. We can't waste anymore time. Since I know these parts, I'll check my home, if I'm still living here and alive." Everyone agreed and followed Kiyomaro, running towards Kiyomaro's old house.

After a few steps were taken, several battle-like robots appeared out of abandoned, ruined homes, hovering above ground. Upon seeing the heroes, one of the robots scanned them and said in a robotic voice, "Unauthorized demons detected. Intruders alert!" The robots regrouped and the heroes put their guard up. The same robot with the serial number labeled ZDB-00101 then said, "On the behalf of Emperor Zulu, you are hereby to be exterminated. Zulu Dembots, engage!" Pancho wondered, "Emperor?" Raiden said, "Exterminate us? We'll see about that! Zakeru!" Raiden put both of his arms and tried firing electrical blasts on his own, until he realizes a second later, "Huh? Why isn't it working?" The others wondered what Raiden was doing and Pancho yelled, "You idiot! Our headmaster said demon spells don't work outside Demon World!" Raiden realized and said, denying his forgetfulness, "Oh, right! I-uhh... was just testing it... Crud!" Unit ZDB-00101 then commanded, "Fire! Eliminate targets!" Four Battle Dembots (Battle Dembots' serial numbers range in ZDB-00XXX, where X = any number, with these common types of encountered Dembots, called Zulu Dembots, ranging from 000 through 699 in the X variables) made buzz saws on their arms and floated towards the group while the the commanding unit ZDB-00101 and two others were about to fire laser beams from their arms at the group. The group engaged in the battle. Raiden said, "Let's show them what we're made of. Kiyomaro, cast Zakeru on myself!" As Raiden placed his right hand on his chest, Kiyomaro said with a fierce look, "Got it!" While holding Rain's turquoise spellbook in-between his left arm pit, Kiyomaro opened Raiden's yellow spelbook in his right hand and recited, "Zakeru!," causing Raiden to shock his shirt. The Rai'oh symbol on Raiden's yellow tanktop glowed and Raiden said, "Alright! Level 2 Rai'oh Armor, activate!" Raiden summoned and equipped into his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor. As he started generating electricity into his left arm, Raiden was happy and said, "Alright, this is more like it! Lightning Blades!" Raiden then created sharp electricity around his arms. Even though demon spells are restricted to spellbooks in the Human World, non-spell abilities can still be used freely. Pancho said to Folgore, "Give me swords too." With his yellow-orange-colored spellbook in hand, Parco Folgore said, "Got it. Inbisorudo!" Folgore made Pancho to summon invisible, floating swords to track down his targets.

As Raiden engaged battle with the melee Zulu Dembots with buzz saws, the ranged Zulu Dembots were firing red laser beams from their arm cannons. Megumi opened Tioga's silver spellbook and said, "Tioga, let's protect them." Tioga said, "Got it." Megumi recited, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," summoning multiple small mirrors to deflect the ranged Dembots' lasers back at them while Raiden and Pancho were trying to slice them. Raiden failed to destroy one in a single shot and was almost decapitated, "Whoa!" Furthermore, the ranged Dembots were fine but damaged a bit. Raiden said, "Okay, I got to admit, they guys are tougher than I thought, but I'll take them out in a single shot. Pancho, target the ones in the back." Pancho said, "Got it," and changed the targets of his invisible swords to the ranged Dembots. Raiden deactivated his Lightning Blades and yelled, "Charge!," storing up electricity into his bronze battle armor, which glowed gold. He ran into the middle of the melee group and as the Battle Dembots were going to attack him, Raiden yelled, "Discharge!," and discharged the charged electricity all around him, malfunctioning and destroying the Dembot group adjacent to him. Raiden said, "Heh, they aren't so tough after all." Pancho said as he tried slicing one from a distance, "Are you kidding? My swords can't cut them." The long-ranged Zulu Dembots then charged up their energy cannons and Tioga said, "Megumi!" Megumi said, "Got it! Teo Rifureshirudo!" Megumi made Tioga to summon more mirror shields to reflect the charged laser beams. Two of the ranged Dembots were destroyed while Unit ZDB-00101 was still alive. Unit ZDB-00101 called in reinforcements. Megumi said, "There's more of them!" Raiden said, "Alright Rain-sama. It's your time to shine." King Rain wondered, "Me?" Kiyomaro said, "We need to work together. Ready King?" King Rain grew confidence and said, "Uru!" Kiyomaro closed Raiden's spellbook as he doesn't need to use it anymore, then opened Rain's spellbook and recited, "Akuru! Zakeru!," making King Rain shoot a blast of water at many Dembots in the in area from his left hand and shocked them with electricity from his right hand, destroying some of them. Still in his Rai'oh Armor, Raiden said with a smile, "Way to go, little bro! Now to take the rest of them out." The main group then charged forward while destroying Dembots that got in their way.

Minutes later after destroying many Dembots, they got onto the street Kiyomaro lived on and found an old man inside a small hovercraft, carrying an injured and unconscious middle-aged man in an steel cage suspended below it. Pancho wondered, "Is that... Zulu?" Raiden, still in his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor, said, "Well, let's take him out, here and now!" Raiden was ready to attack. Megumi wondered, "Who's he's carrying?" Two Dembots that were hovering to the side of Dr. Zulu turned around and said in a robotic voice, "Zulu-sama, the intruders are here!" Dr. Zulu turned his head around, then his hovercraft and said in a firm, angry voice, "You! So you were the ones destroying my Dembot army!" Kiyomaro yelled, "Zulu, what do you think you are doing? And who is that?" Dr. Zulu answered firmly, "That's Emperor Zulu to you!" He then giggled and said with an evil smile, "Zehnhnhn... You are quite an interesting human, but it's none of your business! Zulu Dembots, attack!" The two ranged Zulu Dembots said, "Yes, Zulu-sama!," and engaged battle with the main group. Two more Dembots appeared from a familiar house to join in the battle, but with buzz saws. Kiyomaro wondered, "Wait, is that... my house? What were they doing in there?" Kiyomaro seen a house that resembles his but slightly more futuristic-looking.

Pancho said, "I'll take the goons in the front. You get the back." The armored Raiden said, "Got it." He then bent his arms back, generating electricity through the palm of his hands, and yelled out, "Double Thunderbolt!," shooting two electrical beams at the ranged Dembots and destroyed them. Zulu reacted, "Zeek! They were taken out that easily?" Raiden then charged after Emperor Zulu. Dr. Zulu said, "Time to make my escape." Before fleeing with a man in the cage, two small missiles appeared on Emperor Zulu's cybernetic forearm and Dr. Zulu yelled, "Taste my Twin Missiles!" Raiden attempted to block the missiles but instead of hitting him, the missile hit the road, creating two small explosions that left a smokescreen. Raiden said, "Wait, get back here!" Meanwhile, Pancho said to Parco Folgore, "Folgore, my Invisible Compactor technique." With Pancho's yellow-orange spellbook in hand, he said, "Got it!," and recited, "Giga Ra Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to trap the two melee Dembot units in an invisible box and squished them until the box destroyed them. The two Dembots tried using their buzz-saw arms to try to break free but were destroyed instead. Emperor Zulu said, then reacted, "Now, to teleport out of here before they—" As Raiden got through the explosion, he said, "You are not getting away that easily. Lightning Blades!" Raiden charged electricity into his arms and created electrical blades on his arms. He dash-jumped towards Emperor Zulu's hovercraft and slashed the chain suspending the the steel cage. The cage fell and smashed on the concrete road, freeing the injured, unconscious prisoner, only to get injured more from the fall before rolling on the road. Kiyomaro said, "Careful, you could have hurt the guy!" A half-second later after Raiden landed, Raiden just realized and apologized with his right arm behind his dragon helmet, "Huh? Oops! Sorry!"

Emperor Dr. Zulu was upset, angry, and yelled, "No! I needed that filthy human. Darn you boy, take this! Roboruga!" Dr. Zulu summons an arm cannon on his right hand and shot a red laser beam towards Raiden. While still in his armor, Raiden reacted, "Say what?!," and dodged the laser. Everyone was surprised to see Zulu using spells on his own in the Human World. Megumi and Folgore asked, "What's going on?," and Kiyomaro said, "Wait a second, spellbooks are required to use spells in the Human World. How can you use spells on your own?" Dr. Zulu smiled evilly and said, "Zehe! Thanks for asking." Emperor Zulu de-summons his arm cannon, he shows them a cyan-colored wristband on his arm. "This is one of my latest magitechs. My Limiter Removal Wristband allows me to cast spells in the Human World without the need of a spellbook or a pesky human. Even if I wasn't able to use spells, for being a magitech cyborg, I can still use cybernetic body enhancement's magitech abilities at anytime by utilizing my demon energy..." Dr. Zulu then folded the fingers on his left mechanical hand backwards and revealed a cybernetic cannon hole in the palm of his mechanical hand and said, "... like this! Taste my Zulu Buster!," and shot several light-blue energy pellets from his cybernetic arm cannon at the group. Most missed but after a few shots, Tioga yelled, "Megumi!" Megumi recited, "Rifureshirudo!," creating a mirror shield to block and deflect some energy shots in the way. Dr. Coral Q of the Kid's & Coral Q's Robotics Shop also has the spell Roboruga, but his is different from Dr. Zulu's Roboruga as Coral Q shoots rays from his antennas while Dr. Zulu summons a robotic laser arm cannon.

Anyways, after the barrage of random energy blasts from Zulu's arm cannon [Zulu Buster], Kiyomaro yelled and asked, "Will you stop it! There's one more thing I want to ask. Did the revolution army sent you to attack Human World?" Emperor Zulu replied, "The Demon Revolution Army has nothing to do with this and the revolution army no longer exists. Ever since you defeated the revolution army, I decided to start my new empire, the Zulu Empire! And as the ex-seventh Death General of that army, I will be taking over the Human World as an emperor with my new empire! Zehehehehe! Once the Human World is mine, I'll overthrow your Demon King, but become Emperor of Demon World too! Both worlds shall fall under my old hands! Ze~~hehehehe~~!" King Rain said with confidence, "I... I won't let you take my title!" Raiden yelled, "No way we will ever let that happen! We'll destroy your empire!" Emperor Zulu said, "Sorry, I'm taking my leave now. If you wish to overthrow me, the Great Emperor Dr. Zulu, you must defeat my four powerful Dembot Guardians _[デムボット・ガーディアン, Demubotto Gādian, a.k.a. Demon Bot Guardian (魔ボット・ガーディアン Ma Botto Gādian]_ on this island first. I will be in my red imperial tower in the city called Tokyo." Raiden charged forward towards Dr. Zulu's hovercraft with electricity charged into his right hand and yelled, "Not unless if I take you out right now! Thunder Punch!" Raiden tried punching him while in his Rai'oh Armor but Emperor Zulu pressed a button on his hovercraft and teleported to his Zulu Imperial Tower, located in Japan's capital city Tokyo. As Raiden landed on the ground, he said angrily soft, "Darn it," then deactivates his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor. Pancho wondered, "Dembot Guardians?" Megumi wondered, "A tower?

Kiyomaro then looked at the injured man, and said, "We need to see if that guy's okay." Megumi wondered, "I wonder who he is?" Parco Folgore wondered, "Is he alive?" Kiyomaro walked towards the injured man and tried waking him, gently shaking him, "Hey, wake up! Are you alright, mister?" The man's eyes slowly opened and asked softly, "Huh? Who's there?" Kiyomaro was shocked. The man resembled Kiyomaro but a with a stubble beard and has lots of bruises. As the 42-year old man looked at Kiyomaro's face with his eyes almost opened, he wondered, "K-Kiyoshi... is that you?" The younger Kiyomaro wondered, "Kiyoshi? Who's that?" Everyone else wondered too. The older Kiyomaro took a closer look and noticed he was looking at his younger self. He instantly reacted in confusion by quickly getting up, but felt a lot of pain doing so. Kiyomaro said, "Easy, does it!" The man reacted, "I'm... I'm not dead. You... you look like me. Who are you?" Kiyomaro and everyone else were shocked. The younger Kiyomaro said, "Wait, are you me from the future? What happened?" The older Kiyomaro was confused and said, "What? Am I going crazy? First, killer robots... a demon... and now... I'm seeing myself?! What the heck is going on here?!" The older Kiyomaro knelled forward on the road in utter confusion, then said, "Suzume..." The younger Kiyomaro wondered, "Suzume?" The older Kiyomaro said in worrisome, "What about Suzume, my wife?! And mom?!" The older Kiyomaro tried to get up and move but is too injured to move and the younger Kiyomaro helped him carrying to his house and said, "Easy does it. We actually came from the past from an alternate timeline. Gash Bell of this timeline brought us to this alternate timeline during the time when we all visited Demon World together the first time for the day 28 years ago. You could say that we're from a parallel universe 27 years ago." Adult Kiyomaro then thought about it and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Demon World discovered time traveling before us. How's Gash doing? But first, I need to know if my wife Suzume and mom are okay." The older Kiyomaro got off of his younger self's left arm and pushed forward harder and faster to his broken front-house door. The others were worried and the younger Kiyomaro yelled, "Wait up!" The older Kiyomaro's car in the drive way was smashed by those Battle Dembots earlier and his house windows are broken.

 **Scene: Takamine Resident of Mochinoki City, Japan (noon)**

As soon as adult Kiyomaro entered the house, he noticed his 42-year old wife Suzume Takamine (known as Suzume Mizuno before marriage) and his mother Hana Takamine lying on the ground with blood all over beneath them. Their torsos were slashed diagonally by the Zulu Dembots' buzz-saw arms. Adult Kiyomaro was shocked and knelled in grief seeing his two beloveds dead in front of them, then crawled towards them, crying, "Suzume! Mom! No! NO! NOOO!" He then lifted his his wife's dead body and held her to his chest, crying. As the others looked inside, Raiden and King Rain were getting flashbacks of their father grieving over their mother's death. Megumi wondered, "Are... are you...?" But she was going to ask if he was okay, but didn't want to interrupt this tragic moment. Adult Kiyomaro cried out, "Why... why did this have to happen?! Suzume... Mom..." He then came to a thought and said, with tears down his eyes, "Kiyoshi... Takara... I need to make sure they are right." The others wondered who they were and suddenly, the older Kiyomaro's smartphone rung in the kitchen.

As adult Kiyomaro grabbed his smartphone, it was revealed to be Kiyoshi Takamine, Kiyomaro's 13-year old son, and he quickly answered the phone, "Kiyoshi! Is that you?! Where are you?" On the other side, Kiyoshi answered and said in a panic, "Dad! I-I'm still at school, hiding in the bathroom, with some friends. Some weird robots trespassed and is massacring everyone. On top of that, our school is frozen shut with no way out! Some of my friends and teachers were murdered. Dad, where are you?! I'm... I'm scared! We don't want to die!" It appears that Mochinoki Middle School is under attack too and... it's frozen?! There may be more types of Dembots besides the main Battle units. Kiyomaro said, "I'm at home." He started crying again and said, "You're mother... your mother and your grandmother were murdered by killer robots too." On the other side, Kiyoshi cried out dreadfully, "What?! No! I-it... it can't... No! Mom, grandma... What's going on out there?" He cried over the phone. Everyone else in the Takamine resident could hear the conversation. Suddenly, the adult Kiyomaro heard banging through the phone as if someone busted into the bathroom with his son and his friends. Kiyoshi screamed through the phone, "Ahh! Dad, help me! They're here!" Adult Kiyomaro heard weapons revving over the phone as the children were screaming in fear over the phone. Adult Kiyomaro got very anxious and yelled, "Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi!" Adult Kiyomaro heard Kiyoshi's phone dropping. He suddenly heard a fight and adult Kiyomaro yelled in a sorrowful panic, "Kiyoshi!" A lot of metal-beating sounds and the sound of flames going through the phone and a voice said, "Hey, come with me..." before the phone shut off. Adult Kiyomaro yelled anxiously, "Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi?!" He tried calling back but no response. Adult Kiyomaro cried out, "Darn it!"

He then attempted to call his 16-year old daughter, Takara Takamine, and said as his phone was beeping, "Takara, please be okay." After a few rungs, the phone was answered and adult Kiyomaro yelled anxiously, "Takara! Are you there?" From the line, Takara said, "Dad? What the heck is going on? Mochinoki High School is attacked by droids. The principle was slaughtered, my teachers are dead. Where the heck are you right now?" The older Kiyomaro responded, "At home. I just talked to your brother a minute ago and I... I don't know what happened to him but mom and grandma... they're dead." On the other side, Takara yelled, "What do you mean they're dead?! And what were you doing?" Kiyomaro said, "I'm sorry. I was taken hostage at the time. I'll be there as soon as I can." Takara said from the other side of the phone, "You were what? Well, you better hurry up." Right now, Takara is running away in a hallway at school, then she got blocked off by Dembots on both sides and said, "Crap! I'm surrounded. Dad, get here now!" Suddenly, an icy sound went through the phone and Takara said to someone else, which the older Kiyomaro and the others could hear, "Whoa! What just happened? Who the heck are you?" A voice coming from the other side said, "Let's go! No time to explain!" Adult Kiyomaro said over the phone, "Who is that?" Takara replied, "I have no idea but I have been saved by a weird cosplayer." A voice over the phone yelled in a girly voice, "I'm not a cosplayer! Now Hurry!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Takara? Who's that?" Over the phone, Takara replied, "I don't know, I'll call you later." The phone call was disconnected.

Pancho wondered, "Those voices just then. They sound familiar." He then noticed Prince Raiden raiding Kiyomaro's fridge and yelled, "Hey Raiden, what are you doing?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Raiden, you cannot be raiding into my fridge—I mean my older self's fridge!" Raiden stole a yellowtail out of adult Kiyomaro's fridge and had it in his mouth. He apologized with a smile, "I'm sorry! I can't help it, you know that!" Pancho said, "You and your obsession for yellowtail." Raiden said, "I'm sorry. It's not my fault that I got my dad's obsessive trait. After all, I am just like my old man." Pancho stated, "And also like your mother." As the elder Kiyomaro looked at Raiden, he wondered, "Gash?" Raiden turned his head with yellowtail in hand said, "I'm his first son. Raiden, Raiden Bell, Prince of Demon World. Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Eh-he!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "So, you're a demon? And... how is Gash doing?" Raiden interrupted and said, "Our father is dead." The older Kiyomaro wondered, "What? Dead, what do you mean?!" Raiden said, "Before the Human World was attacked, Demon World was under attack by rebels that called themselves the Demon Revolutionary Army. They didn't like our kind way of ruling Demon World, committed war against us, and our parents were murdered in the war. I defeated my dad's murderers, which would make me the next Demon King, but I've given that title to my younger brother. Introduce yourself Rain-sama." King Rain said, "Oh, okay. Hello, I am Demon King Rain Bell, second son of King Gash Bell and Queen Patie Bell, and as the new Demon King, I want to rule as a kind and gentle ruler, like our father before us. I'm... I'm sorry for your loss. We know how you feel. How it horrible it was when... I lost my mother... and then my father." Adult Kiyomaro stated, "I can see the resemblance. Looks like we're in the same boat." King Rain became sad having to said that. Tioga said, "Cheer up, Rain-kun. You still have me—your future queen—and Raiden-onīchan." Rain said, "Uru..." Tioga introduced yourself, "And I'm Tioga, Rain-sama's girlfriend. My papa is a ninja and my mama is a nurse. Tehehe! Oh, and sorry about the loss of your loved ones. It must be really painful." Pancho said, "And I'm Pancho, by the way. Apprentice of Demon World Military's Ninja Division. You probably already know mine and my younger sister's parents, Kyanchome and Tio." Adult Kiyomaro wondered, "Wait, Kyanchome and Tio... got married? Never thought that would happen. I can see that you two resemble them."

Young Kiyomaro stated, "And you already know us. I am you from the past after all and we three came from an alternate world, from your point of perspective, but I already told you that. We're here since Raiden and the others can't use their powers outside Demon World. Do you think you could read Raiden's and Rain's spellbooks too." Young Kiyomaro shows their spellbooks to his other self and the elder Kiymoaro said as he checked through them, "I can read them." Young Kiyomaro said, "Alright, since you are familiar with Gash's spells, I'll give you Raiden's since his spells are purely electrical and you may recognize some of them." Raiden said, "But you can make me to cast Zakeru on myself and I can activate my personal Rai'oh Armor. I'm not really comfortable trying to rely on a supporter, not offense, but it's just my fighting style. We'll be sure to protect the Human World. That's why we're here. Darn, if only if I would have killed that mad scientist Zulu after destroying that titan, he wouldn't have attacked the Human World. It's my fault the Human World is under attack." The older Kiyomaro wondered, "Zulu?" The younger Kiyomaro wondered, "An ex-general of the revolutionary army that attacked Demon World. He reactivated Faudo and killed a lot of people, including some of our demon friends like Wonrei and Umagon." Adult Kiyomaro felt more depressed and said, "Umagon... Wonrei...," then realized, "Oh crud. I forgot about my son and daughter. Can you fill me the rest on the way." The younger Kiyomaro said, "Alright." Megumi said, "You can use my camera. I recorded everything while we were in Demon World in both our present and this future." She then took out another camera to film and Raiden said, "Seriously? You're still video recording at a time like this?" The older Kiyomaro took a look at earlier footage and said, "Thank you." They then headed out the house and ran towards Mochinoi Middle School since the older Kiyomaro's vehicle was destroyed.

 **Scene: Back on the streets on Kiyomaro's neighborhood towards Mochinoki Middle School (noon)**

Adult Kiyomaro said, "Since Mochinoki Middle School is the closest, I want to head there and save my son. I hope Kiyoshi is alright. I wish I could save both Kiyoshi and Takara but Takara is smart and strong. I don't know what I would do if I lost my 13-year old boy and my 16-year old daughter. They mean a lot to me. And I can't believe I just lost my wife and mother. As much of a klutz Suzume was, I loved her so much. Our children helped out a lot and I don't want to lose them too." Young Kiyomaro said, "I'm sure they'll be alright. It sounded like they were being saved by someone." Pancho stated, "Our school headmaster back at Demon World said that he was bringing reinforcements. I'm sure they saved your kids." The older Kiyomaro wiped his tears and gained confidence from that, saying, "You're right." He then took a look at some of the earlier footage Megumi has recorded, with that being the time they were in the Human World and being recruited by King Gash Bell. While watching the footage, the group engaged battle with more Dembots with Raiden being in his Rai'oh Armor after the older Kiyomaro casted his Zakeru spell on him. With Raiden fighting in his Rai'oh Armor, the older Kiyomaro didn't have to worry on focusing the battles and catch up with the recordings he has never seen.

After beating a group of Dembots and proceeding towards the middle school, the older Kiyomaro stated as soon as he saw the older versions of Gash, Zeon, Kyanchome, and Byonko, "Yeah, I don't remember seeing them when we came over there. Wow, Gash has a really bushy beard." Adult Kiyomaro rubbed his stubble on his chin and continued saying, "Zeon looks like a warrior, and Kyanchome and Byonko are ninjas?" Pancho told adult Kiyomaro, "Isn't our dad awesome? He's the Captain of our Ninja Division. Byonko-senpai was our Vice Captain, until..." The older Kiyomaro wondered, "Until?" Pancho continued, "He sacrificed himself in the war yesterday to protect my dad. My dad is looking for someone to replacement, but Byonko-senpai accomplish his goals before he passed away." Adult Kiyomaro said, "That's sad." As the older Kiyomaro heard about the situation about Gash's and Zeon's parents, he said, "It's also too bad about Gash's parents. For him to lose his parents so soon at such a young age, it must be very hard on him. At least he has Patie and his brother Zeon, and I'm glad Zeon is no longer a jerk. Back then, I was surprised Gash accepted Patie's love. I chose Suzume to be my lover because of him." Young Kiyomaro said, "Yeah, I was thinking about that. So, did Suzume make a good wife, or is she still a klutz?" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Well, she's still clumsy and scatterbrained at times, but not as much as she used to be, but she is smarter than she was back them but our children help her a lot around the house. Me and Suzume may be opposites but opposites really do attract apparently, and our kids are just as smart as me, with my daughter being a top genius at her school. Must have been our Answer Talker ability that made them smart upon birth. And that rotten cyborg wanted my Answer Talker ability. I don't know how he knew about me or my powers." Young Kiyomaro understood, "I see. So that's why he kidnapped you. Dr. Zulu must have studied me when we fought in Demon World during the war a few days ago in this era when he rampaged Demon World." The older Kiyomaro said, "At first, I refused, but he threatened to kill my family. I surrendered to him in exchange to keep my family alive, but... he lied to me." The older Kiyomaro got more emotional by the second and said, "He killed my wife... and my mother. He'll pay for what he did and... he better not lay a hand on my beloved kids too."

While passing through a river, the armored Raiden said, "Whoa! I can smell yellowtail from here!" Raiden was about to jump into the river, while saying, "Geroni—," until Pancho grabbed him and said, "Raiden you idiot, can you not think of yellowtail for one day? We can't afford to waste anymore time." Raiden was upset and said, "Oh come on. Argh! Fine!" Adult Kiyomaro took his eyes of Megumi's camera and said, "Wow, I really haven't seen someone so obsessed with yellowtail since Gash. Like father, like son." Young Kiyomaro says, "And just like Gash, when things get serious, Raiden is also serious. But Raiden loves fighting. His brother on the other hand, Rain, is quite the opposite and is usually shy." King Rain said, "While I don't like fighting and conflicts, as the new Demon King, I must fight if I want to protect." Adult Kiyomaro said, "I see." As they all continued their journey, Raiden stopped for a second and said while comically crying, "Ehh... I want to try another Human World yellowtail. That was delicious. Oh well, I'll be back later!" Raiden followed the others.

 **Stage: Frozen Streets (Yeti's Stage) (noon)**

As they got onto a new street on their way to the school, a blizzard kicked in and the streets in-front of them were completely frozen. "What is going on?"/"Why's it snowing?"/"Why's everything frozen all of a sudden?" Everyone wondered. "It's so cold!"/"I'm cold!" Everyone reacted, shivering in the cold wind. For some reason, this part of Mochinoki City was frozen solid and snowing heavily and the temperature of the climate really dropped fast as they progressed. Adult Kiyomaro thought about it as he's shivering in the cold and said, "S-so this is what K-Kiyoshi m-meant when M-Mochinoki Middle School was f-f-frozen shut." Suddenly, antarctic-themed robots appeared, which includes but not limited to great penguin-shapes called Aptenodroid [Units ZDB-012XX, where X = any number], polar bear-shapes called Polar Bearbot [ZDB-013XX] and seal-shaped ones called Pinnipedidroid [ZDB-014XX]. An Aptenodroid with the serial number ZDB-01201 said in a high-pitched robotic voice, "Intruders alert! Freeze, stay where you are, intruders!" As Raiden was shivering in the cold in his Rai'oh Armor, he slightly laughed and said, "Heh... g-good joke, b-but whatev~ver... Let's tear them a-apart! I-I can take o-on the c-cold!" Unit ZDB-01201 commanded, "Freeze and annihilate the targets!" Everyone battled against the Ice Dembots (Dembot Units ZDB-01XXX), pushing forward towards the school while countering their ice-based attacks including icy tridents that the penguin-shaped Aptenodroids wielded (and they can fire shards of ice from their frozen tridents) and the ice breaths that the others can fire from their robotic mouths.

Before being destroyed, Unit ZDB-01201 yelled out, "Yeti-sama! Intruders are here! Intruders are—" After destroying the Ice Dembot, Raiden, still in his Rai'oh Armor, wondered, "Yeti-sama?" Suddenly, a large albino ape-like Dembot with appeared and said in a deep but idiotic and funny robotic voice, "Huh? What's going on here? Huh? Are these the intruders Zulu-sama talked about? Whoa, what happened to Yeti's friends?" Pancho said, "W-well, he s-sounds like an idiot like Raiden!" Raiden yelled at his friend in pure rage, ignoring the cold weather, "What what was?! I don't sound like this stupid piece of junk!" Adult Kiyomaro just realized and said, "B-boy, he's also just as angry as P-Patie was when provoked." The ape-like Dembot, who revealed himself to be Unit ZBD-G01 Yeti, said in a dumb and goofy robotic voice, "Hey, you made fun of Yeti! You thrashed Yeti's friends! Yeti don't like that! Yeti don't like you! Unit ZDB-G01 'Guardian of the Earth' Yeti is coming for you, nincompoop!" But despite being a robot, Yeti was programmed to act and sound like a brainless fool and talks in third person. But despite the personality chip Emperor Zulu has given him in his A.I., Yeti is a powerful demonic robot that's as strong as a Demon Revolution Army Death General, and he fights seriously with ice and earth-elemental magitech powers. Pancho stated, "S-so this is one of those D-Dembot Guardians the doc talked about. He m-may act like a m-moron, be on guard e-everyone." Yeti said, "For destroying Yeti's pals, Yeti will freeze you, crush you, and smash you! Roooaar!" Yeti banged on his metallic chest with his robotic arms. Everyone engaged battle with Yeti, Dembot Guardian of the Earth.

 **Boss Battle: Yeti (noon to afternoon)**

Yeti made his first attack, "Blizzard!" Yeti summoned a powerful snowstorm across throughout the entire area and everyone started freezing even further. "Eeeek!" Raiden reacted in a high pitch voice, freezing to death. His Rai'oh Armor was freezing up. Everyone was having trouble moving in the cold and Parco Folgore said, "I-I c-can't m-move m-my b-body," Pancho said while freezing, "T-the b-battle h-h-has j-just beg-gun and w-we're already l-losing..." Everyone was shaking in the cold from Yeti's magitech ability Blizzard. Yeti then said, "Now that you are nice and cold, Yeti will smash to all! This is for Yeti's pals, Snow Boulder Attack!" Yeti summons a large boulder of rock and snow and rolls it towards them on the ground like a bowling ball. Pancho, "D-do s-something F-Folgore?" In the cold, Folgore recited to the best he could, "I-Inbishirudo!" and summons an invisible wall to stop the boulder in its path.

"I-I'm s-s-so cold," Tioga said, freezing. Next to her, King Rain said, "M-m-me t-too." Megumi said, "M-maybe it's w-warmer in your m-mirror a-armor. R-Rifuredoruku!" Megumi summoned Tioga's mirror armor. Tioga said, "I do f-feel a little bit warmer in m-my mirror armor. Thank you, Megumi-san. H-here Rain-kun." She then held her freezing boyfriend in attempt to keep him warm as possible. Raiden said, shaking in his Rai'oh Armor, "T-too bad I-I'm s-still c-cold e-even in m-my armor." Yeti then said, "Ooh, you done it now bub! As Guardian of the Earth, feel my Earthquake!" Yeti repeatedly jumps up and down and stomps on the ground multiple times, cracking the cold, snowy road and causing a small earthquake. Everyone was losing their balance and Raiden's Level 2 Rai'oh Armor smashed on the ground after being frozen and Raiden reacted, "O-oh, great... m-my armor b-broke!" Everyone was having a hard time getting up due to the cold. Yeti then yelled, "Ground Freeze!" Yeti lifted his right, robotic leg, enchanting it with ice, then stomped on the cold road and created a shock wave of ice, freezing the entire road. Everyone that was touching the surface got frozen on the surface too, but Pancho managed to get up while carrying Parco Folgore and jump in the air to dodge the icy ground wave. As Pancho landed on the icy road with Folgore, they slipped, "Whoa!" And fell down. As the two got back up, Pancho said, "Are you o-okay Folgore-san?" Folgore replied, giving a thumbs up while shaking in coldness, "I am the-a i-invincible Folgore!" Pancho was then worried about the others and said, "Raiden, Rain-sama, Tioga-chan, Megumi-san, Kiyomaro-san!" They were nearly frozen unconscious. Folgore said, "Oh-a no! I-is there s-something w-we c-can do?"

Unit ZDB-G01 Yeti said to Pancho, "You are still unfrozen? Then you will face Yeti's Ice Golem! Raargh!" Yeti summoned a golem made of rock and ice. Pancho said, "Crud!" The Ice Golem ran towards Pancho. Pancho tries jumping back but is slipping on the road. He got punched by the Ice Golem's icy rock fist and was knocked back, sliding on the frozen road. Folgore was worried, "P-Pancho, are y-you o-okay?" Pancho responded, "I-I think," while standing back up. Folgore said, "I-I got a-an idea. M-maybe he won't-a s-see y-you. In-inbisuruku!" Pancho turned invisible. Yeti was clueless and wondered, "What? Where did Ducky Man go?," and started looking around. Out of nowhere, the Ice Golem got beaten up and fell backwards and smashed against Yeti. Yeti reacted, "Youch! That hurt! Ice Golem, why you hurt Yeti?" Pancho, became visible again and said to Folgore, "F-Folgore? In-invisible Compactor!" Folgore responded, "G-got it. G-Giga Ra-a... Giga Ra Inbishirudo! O-Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho created an invisible box, surrounding Guardian of the Earth Yeti and shrank it. "Wait? Why am I being crushed?" Yeti said as he was being smashed by an invisible box as Pancho closes his cold hands together. Yeti then realized and said, "No! Yeti don't want to be crushed! Earthquake!" As Yeti was trapped in a tight box, he started kicking it, causing the invisible box to shake rapidly and Pancho was having a hard time controlling it, but tried his best in the cold weather. Yeti's robotic feet eventually broke through the invisible box and Pancho yelled, "No! I-impossible!" As Yeti stomped hard on the ground with his Earthquake magitech attack still active, Pancho and Folgore fell and Yeti said in anger, "Now you made Yeti made! Ground Freeze!" Yeti froze the ground, freezing Pancho and Parco Folgore too.

Every hero has been frozen solid by a dimwitted, but powerful robot. No joke, these Dembot Guardians are as powerful as a Demon Revolution Army Death General and yet, the heroes failed to stop the first rampaging Dembot Guardian. Yeti stomped his feet victoriously and said in his dumb, goofy robotic voice, "Yay! Yeti won! Yeti won! Intruders defeated! Zulu-sama will be so proud and Yeti avenged his pals!" Yeti noticed something, stopped moving and wondered, "Huh?" Suddenly, Yeti's land of snow started melting slowly. Yeti wondered, "Why's my ice melting. Huh? Who are you?"

Someone appeared right in front of Yeti and yelled in a battle tone, "A hero and you're worst enemy! Gadyū Erudo!" The new hero pulled out a combat staff, enchanted it with flames, and whacked Yeti with it. Yeti reacted, "Oww, fire? Yeti hates fire! Yeti will get you for that." The vigilante was revealed to be Pancho's and Raiden's friend and rival, Nekolas, a fire cat demon. Nekolas said with serious eyes, "How dare you attack my friends?! You'll pay ya' big ape!" Nekolas has a dozen middle school students and a few middle school teachers following him behind. But how was Nekolas able to cast a spell on his own? None of the surviving humans behind him have a spellbook. And why is he in the Human World? Was he one of the demon reinforcements the Demon World School Headmaster sent? And will the heroes be saved?

* * *

 _AUTHOR NOTES: I'm still working on Chapter 16. Until I get that done, I'm going to upload these chapters on a weekly basis, then I'll do 3-day interval until I get Chapter 16 out._


	13. Ch 12: The Dembot Guardians

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, plans on conquering the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds. Can these heroes stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from conquering both worlds?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Dembot Guardians**

 _NOTE: This part is a remade version of the thirteenth chapter "Battle in the Human World, Part 2" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

After the Demon Revolutionary War was over, a new threat appeared. Former seventh Death General Dr. Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army created new demonic robots called Dembots and invaded the Human World. Dr. Zulu plans on conquering the Human World and become emperor of the Human World, then plans on taking conquering Demon World as a Demon Emperor when he's done. Chosen heroes went into the Human World to stop the sadistic, mad scientist and his army. On their way, they encountered Kiyomaro Takamine of this time era. Adult Kiyomaro's mother and wife were killed by Dr. Zulu's Battle Dembots and his children are trapped at their respective schools by Emperor Zulu's killer Dembots. While the heroes rushed towards Mochinoki Middle School to save Kiyomaro's son, suddenly, a blizzard kicked in and froze urban areas. The heroes battled against Ice Dembots (Units ZDB-01XXX) and encountered the Dembot Guardian Unit ZDB-G01 "Yeti" and tried battling him in the cold, frozen weather. However, due to the cold, snowy weather, the heroes were at a complete disadvantage and were losing. Pancho tried fighting his way to victory but was also defeated. It was an unbelievable defeat for our heroes. However, a new hero appeared...

 **Stage: Frozen Streets / Boss Battle: Yeti (afternoon)**

After Unit ZDB-G01 Yeti unbelievable defeated the chosen heroes single-handedly by freezing them to the ground, Yeti made a victorious cheer, stomping left and right, and said cheerfully in his dumb, goofy robotic voice, "Yay! Yeti won! Yeti won! Intruders defeated! Zulu-sama will be so proud and I avenged my pals!" Yeti noticed something, stopped moving and wondered, "Huh?" Suddenly, Yeti's land of snow started melting slowly. Yeti wondered, "Why's my ice melting. Huh? Who are you?"

Someone appeared right in front of Yeti and yelled in a battle tone, "A hero and you're worst enemy! Gadyū Erudo!" The new hero pulled out a combat staff, enchanted it with flames, and whacked Yeti with it. Yeti reacted, "Oww, fire? Yeti hates fire! Yeti will get you for that!" The vigilante was revealed to be Pancho's and Raiden's friend and rival, Nekolas, a fire cat demon. Nekolas said with serious eyes, "How dare you attack my friends?! You'll pay ya' big ape!" Nekolas has a dozen middle school students and a few middle school teachers following him behind. One of the middle school students noticed his father frozen, but thawing out, and yelled in worrisome, "Dad?!" That child was Kiyomaro's 13-year old son Kiyoshi. He went up to his father, worried about him, "Dad, no!" Nekolas said, "Don't worry kid, I'll rescue your old man once I taken out this big ape... robot."

Yeti said in irritation, "Ooh, I'll freeze you too. Snow Boulder Attack!" Yeti created a large sphere of ice and rock and rolled it at Nekolas. Nekolas said to the humans, "Everyone, stay back! Emurushiruga!" Nekolas crossed his arms with his two fire shield gauntlets equipped to his arms and launched a beam of flames at Yeti's Snow Boulder magitech attack, which melted the snow and turned the boulder into a large piece of magma. The humans weren't that surprised to see magical powers as they already seen Nekolas' power in the school when Nekolas saved these survivors. As the boulder stopped rolling near Nekolas, Nekolas said, "Here! You can it back!" And whacked the now-molten boulder with his fire quarterstaff at Yeti. Yeti stood still like an idiot at took the hit and fell underneath the flaming boulder and said, "Arrr! That hurt Yeti! Get it off! Yeti hates fire!" As Yeti pushed it off with lots of burn marks on his mechanical body, he said, "Now you done it, bub!" Yeti started running heavily towards Nekolas and Nekolas said in retaliation, "This is for what you did to my friends. Emurusorudo!" Nekolas turned his red quarterstaff into a fire sword and crimson, metal blades came out from the sides of his staff. Nekolas dashed towards Yeti and slashed him with a battle cry, "Taahaa!" Yeti was sliced from his left neck to his torso and two pieces of Yeti fell on the ground with lots of wires coming out. Nekolas gave a smirk. Yeti's mechanical body then suddenly disappeared into particles and traveled in a certain direction and Nekolas wondered, "Huh? What's going on?" Suddenly, all of the snow and ice disappeared and the weather returned back to warm temperature. Not just that but the rest the Ice Dembots deactivated upon Yeti's destruction, as if they were linked to Yeti. Nekolas then put his staff away inside the back of his red vest.

 **Post-Battle (afternoon)**

Everyone that was unconscious on the ground started waking up and as the older Kiyomaro tried moving, his son Kiyoshi said, "Dad?" The fallen heroes reacted, "What happened?" Their bodies were still feeling cold but it's nice to feel the warm sun again. Adult Kiyomaro reacted, "K-Kiyoshi?" Nekolas said to them, "How ya' doing guys? You all look chilled!" Pancho wondered, "Pancho?," while Raiden said, "Howja get here? And why are you here?" The younger Kiyomaro said, "So this is the 'Nekolas' kid Raiden and Pancho told us about. I wonder who his partner is." Pancho then said, "And where's that Yeti?" Nekolas said, "I destroyed him. I don't know how you guys were having trouble with that bot. He was no match for my flames. Our school headmaster sent me and Haria-chan to help you guys."

During the time Raiden and his friends were talking, the younger Kiyomaro said, "So that's what my future kid looks like. He does resemble me." Kiyoshi asked his older father, "Dad, who is that? He looks like me." The older Kiyomaro said, "Ah. I don't know the full details, but he's me from an alternate timeline." Kiyoshi wondered, "What do you mean?" The younger Kiyomaro stated, "It's complicated. But me, Megumi Ōumi, and Parco Folgore here came are actually from a parallel universe 27 years ago." Megumi and Folgore waved. Kiyoshi is a smart boy, but he's still confused and said, "Huh?"

Back onto the main conversation with the demons, Raiden was surprised on what Nekolas said, "Wait, Haria-chan is here too?!" Suddenly, someone spoke through a communicator around Nekolas' belt and said, "Neko-kun! Come in, Neko-kun! I'm on my way with some survivors." Nekolas took the small communicator and said, "Got it!" Raiden was confused and quickly yelled in the communicator, "Haria-chan! What are you doing in the Human World?! I can understand Nekolas being here as he's a knight apprentice of Demon World Military but you are a mere citizen of Demon World!" Through the communicator, Haria said, "Oh, Raiden-kun, is that you?! Sheesh, first thing you said to me you yelled at me! Raiden-kun, you meany, why won't you love me?" Raiden was irritated and yelled, "How many times do we have to go through this? I don't want a girlfriend! And I'll say'll this again, why are you here?!" Through the communicator, Haria was upset and yelled, "You don't have to yell at me! Fine! I'll stay as Neko-kun's boyfriend until you do! And second thing, I am part of Demon World Military!" Raiden asked, "Since when?" Through the communicator, Haria said in a cute voice, "Since today! I recently asked Tio-san to become a nurse apprentice, but so far, I only know the basic healing magic." Pancho heard the conversation and said, "Mom never mentioned me about that." Haria then said as a fast stampede came towards them, "Anyways, I'll be at your location in 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly, a humanoid rabbit demon appeared towards them, leading survivors of Mochinoki High School. As they stopped, Haria said, "Tada!," while opening her left index and middle fingers in the air. The survivors behind her were losing balance and a 16-year old girl said in a tomboyish accent, "Whoa! That's some crazy stuff. How'd you do this, turning us into athletes?" Haria said, "Hehe! I told you it's magic! I'm a demon! But not a bad one and these are my friends." The 16-year old girl said, "Ehh, more freaks," then looked at her father and reacted, "Dad! Kiyoshi!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Takara, I'm glad you're safe too!" One of the surviving middle school teachers asked, "Umm..." Nekolas said to his middle school followers, "Oh right. We found a hiding spot for you humans." Nekolas opened up a manhole cover with his tail and said, "Down here! Those robots shouldn't be able to find you there. You should be safe so every human, come down here if you want to live." Some of the surviving humans said, "But those are the sewers." Nekolas said, "Better than being up here with thousands of killer robots. We'll make sure to protect your world. We are heroes from a different world after all." Raiden yelled, "You are no hero! You missed out on the revolution war. I'm the real hero!" As most of the humans climbed down the sewers to hide, they found other human survivors that Nekolas and Haria saved as well as some pets and other animals. As they went down there, Nekolas was jealous and yelled at Raiden, "I'm sorry but my dad wouldn't let me to go out to war! It was so unfair! I just got done with his stupid training but he at least he let me to join this battle in the Human World." Pancho asked, "By the way, who is your human partner?" Nekolas was confused and said, "Huh? What do you mean by partner?" Pancho said, "You know. Our headmaster has given you a spellbook for a human to read, right? After all, we can't use spells on our own in the Human World." Nekolas understood and said as he pointed a magical belt on his waste, "Oh! About that. I visited the Robotics Shop and got these cool belt, magitech thingy, that allows us to cast spells in this world. I heard the Human World restricts the usage of magic. We also got these communicators from those guys at the Robotics Shop too." Haria even showed her magitech equipment (the spell-enabling belt and communicator) too. Raiden yelled in jealousy, "That's no fair! We are stuck with stupid spellbooks that only our parents' human partners can read and you two have a belt that allows you use spells by yourself?! That's so unfair!" Nekolas said, "Well it was unfair that you guys went into war but me and Haria-chan couldn't so consider this even. Anyways, we heard everything that went on during that war." He then asked King Rain Bell, "How are you doing Rain-sama. I heard you became Demon King after your old man passed?" King Rain answered, "I'll be alright but I still miss mom and dad. And I'm still cold." Nekolas said, "Don't worry little man, we'll protect you at all cost. And your cutie girlfriend. You're going to make Pancho's sister Demon Queen, right?" King Rain blushed, scratching the back of his head and answered, "Uru...," while Tioga giggled.

Among the Takamine family, Takara wondered, "Dad, do you know these guys? What are they?" Adult Kiyomaro responded, "You remember when I talked about a boy named Gash Bell?" Kiyoshi said, "Many times." Takara said, "And are you telling us those 'fake' stories you told us are actually real? Who would believe such crap?!" In the past of this timeline, Kiyomaro told stories to his son and daughter about Gash Bell and the Demon Battle but they wouldn't believe him. Kiyoshi wondered and asked King Rain, "So, are you this Gash's child?" King Rain responded, "Uru! I'm his second son, but my parents passed away during a war we recently had in Demon World. My dad wanted to rule Demon World as a kind king but many demons in our world disagreed and went to war with us. A few days ago, my mom was assassinated... then dad sacrificed his life to protect me and everyone else. Raiden-onīsan defeated our parents killers and gave me title of Demon King and like my father and I too want to be a kind ruler like my father. But one of the bad guys that we were fighting invaded into the Human World and so... here we are." Adult Kiyomaro said, "One of my friends, Megumi, has everything recorded. These three come from the past with the boy being myself 27 years ago. I'm still trying to catch up on the events that happened in Demon World since I never experienced the things my alternate, younger self has experienced. I'm still a bit surprised though." Takara then remembered and said, "Today has been really crazy. First, killer droids appear out of nowhere and invaded our school, then these crazy cosplayers... demons... and mom and grandma are dead?!" Kiyoshi just remembered and said with paranoia, "That's right... Mom!"

 **Scene: Takamine Resident (afternoon)**

Kiyoshi ran home and his father said, "Wait!" Takara also went home and noticed that their mother Suzume and grandmother Hana are dead on the ground. Kiyoshi cried in grief while Takara was angry but trying not to cry. Kiyoshi yelled, crying out, "Mom! Grandma!," while holding his dead mother. The tomboyish Takara said angrily at her father with only little tears shown, "Dad... why didn't you save them?!" His father responded while crying, "I'm sorry. But I was kidnapped at the time." Raiden said with guilt, "It's not your fault, it was ours. We did not arrive in time. No, it was my fault, if only if I had killed that evil demon scientist back then during the war, this wouldn't have happened." Raiden then said in a serious tone with his left fist pumped, "As the son of former Demon King Gash Bell, your father's best friend, and Prince of Demon World, I promise that I'll avenge your parents no matter what. That mad scientist Zulu and his Dembot lackeys will not get away with this." Raiden instantly calmed down and wondered, "By the way, do you guys have any more yellowtail?" The others fell comedically upon Raiden's random change in mood.

Later in the afternoon after the older Kiyomaro and his children buried their deceased family members in the backyard, Takara asked, "Dad, have you told grandpa about this? Your dad, I mean?" The older Kiyomaro said, "Not yet." Kiyomaro's father, Seimaro Takamine, isn't living with them in Japan as he is a professor at a university in England. At this time, the other demons and humans were watching the local news on Kiyomaro's Smart Ultra-High Definition Television (Smart UHDTV). Kiyoshi said while crying, "And I hope our other grandparents are alright. I still can't believe we lost mom and grandma. And my friends. Most of my friends are dead!" Kiyoshi was talking about their maternal grandparents, Suzume's parents, and he is agonizing from losing his mother and paternal grandmother. Takara said, "Kiyoshi, you need to move on. We're in an apocalypse now. People die in the apocalypse." Kiyoshi said, "Takara-nēchan, don't you feel the same?" Takara said, "Of course, but I'm not being a baby about it," and walked away. Takara is the intelligent type that gets an attitude or acts tough like a tomboy.

After that, after the older Kiyomaro and his children came inside the house, the older Kiyomaro said, "So, what's going on in Japan?" As the others watched the new on TV, younger Kiyomaro explained, "It's very disastrous. But we know that Dr. Zulu is located in the middle of Tokyo inside a tower. His tower was protected by a four-layer force field that would be nearly impossible to get in. The military couldn't destroy it and they were killed but when Raiden's friend Nekolas destroyed Yeti, a layer of the barrier disappeared. That means that we have to destroy the other three Dembot Guardians if we want to access to Emperor Zulu's tower." Raiden said while punching his left fist, "And then we can kick that sadistic scientist's butt and go home!" The younger Kiyomaro continued, "There's a giant robotic bird at the airport closest to us that's destroying planes as they take off or are in the air and the Air Force are fighting them, an armored octopus or squid on the east coast of Japan destroying ships and tormenting surfers, and another robotic bird at Mt. Fuji." Megumi asked the older Kiyomaro, "By the way Kiyomaro—the older Kiyomaro—I've been anxious to know: What of me of this time era?" Adult Kiyomaro thought about it and said, "Your older self should be fine. Last time I checked, you were touring in America." Megumi sighed in relief and Folgore said enthusiastically, "And I must-a say, your-a TV is gorgeous! So much-a colorful, so bigger, and so shinier than-a ours! I wish I could-a make movies and music videos in this gorgeous quali—" Young Kiyomaro interrupted his last few words and yelled, "Okay, we get the point, Folgore!" Adult Kiyomaro sighed and said, "You really haven't change at all. Anyways, you should be alright too."

Pancho just now came to say this to Nekolas, "Oh, Nekolas-kun, thanks for the save back there. if you haven't shown, we would have been toasted... or should I say frosted!" Nekolas said, "No problem. That ape wasn't tough." Raiden said, "Says you. You're the one with fire powers that can beat ice." Haria randomly said with a smile, "And I'm the one that also has ice powers too. So Raiden... will you be my boyfriend?" Raiden was irritated and yelled, "For the thousandth time, no! I'm more interested into seeing you and Nekolas as a couple because fire and ice." Haria turned her head and said with her eyes closed, "Fine," then opened her eyes and said, "But if you ever change your mind, I'll be your girlfriend." Raiden said, "You and every other girl at school, which will be never." Adult Kiyomaro thought to himself, _that boy is just how Gash was. Gash really wasn't the romantic-type until he lost his parents. But at least Gash of the past will have a better future than ours. I envy them._ Nekolas said, "Haria-chan, I told you Raiden wouldn't change his mind. By the way Raiden, during the revolutionary war, we seen an electrical dragon bashing through a giant titan. Was that you?" Raiden said with a smile, "Yup! Before my dad passed away, he upgraded my Rai'oh and gave his own draconic power Baō to Rain-sama. I can now turn into a dragon! Woohoo! But only up to 2 hours. My Rai'oh Armor was even enhanced." Nekolas was envious and reacted, "No way! Darn it, after all that pointless training, I still feel like I'm falling behind! But still, how'd you lose against that Yeti. I easily defeated him." Raiden was upset and said, "It's really hard to fight in the cold weather. Do you know how many Dembots we fought on our way to Kiyomaro's middle school? Plus, are demon spells are restricted to spellbooks that our human partners can only read, unlike you and Haria-chan, who cheated with those amazing belts. But at least I was able to fight on my own until my Level 2 Rai'oh Armor froze and broke."

Kiyoshi and Takara already seen some footage that Megumi took in Demon World and Kiyoshi said in awe-inspiring, "Wow, you guys are amazing!," while Takara said, "It's still hard to believe that such things exists but after today, anything is believable." Kiyoshi said in sadness, "I still can't believe mom and grandma died." Takara said, "Kiyoshi, I told you to grow up." Younger Kiyomaro stated, "You guys aren't the only one who lost family members. Gash lost his family against the Demon Revolution Army leaders we fought in Demon World and Gash was just a little child back then. It was really hard on him. And then for his older self of this timeline to be killed, it was hard on Raiden and Rain." Raiden said, "It wasn't that hard on me." Pancho stated, "Oh really? When your mother died, you complete went berserk on your uncle's dark side, transforming into that dragon and demolished Zetta Faudo, then you went berserk on Zeil when he killed your dad and then you're uncle." King Rain was feeling down having to hear that again and Raiden said, "Now look at what you done." Pancho reacted to King Rain's expression, "I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty." King Rain said, "It's... it's alright..." Adult Kiyomaro reacted, "Raiden destroyed Faudo?! That Faudo?!" The older Kiyomaro was still behind on the footage Megumi took. The younger Kiyomaro said, "You'll see. Megumi recorded everything on that. But Gash's kids were amazing. And so are Tio's and Kyanchome's kids." Megumi said, "I wanted to preserve our memories, even the ones we experienced in this new timeline." Adult Kiyomaro said, "Yeah, I seen some footage in your camera that I don't recollect and are completely new to me compared to when I was in Demon World with you guys. It's too bad about Gash's parents. I was hoping they were still alive but according to his reaction... Well, I wasn't able to seen anything from Kyanchome's Shin Poruku, but I think I understand." Megumi said, "What we seen that my camera couldn't pick up were Kyanchome's memories on how the revolution war started in Demon World of this era." Pancho stated, "My dad's Shin Poruku may trick people's minds, but it doesn't trick technology." Kiyomaro then said, "Anyways, we need to keep moving. I don't want anyone else to die." Everyone agreed and headed out.

 **Scene: Outside the Takamine Resident (afternoon)**

While outside, Kiyoshi wondered, "Hey Nekolas, everyone, can we come with you?" Nekolas replied, "It'll be dangerous to take you guys with us, so why not hang in the sewers with the rest of your pals? Here, take this communicator so you can keep contact with us." Nekolas threw his communicator to Kiyoshi and continued saying, "That communicator also has a video camera, so, you'll be able to see our progress." Kiyoshi suddenly opened up a small video screen on the communicator, which is live streaming through Haria's communicator. Nekolas continued, "If any of those robots come down here, let us know. My beloved Haria-chan also knows speed spells that will get us back here ASAP." Takara said, "That girl knows how to run. She turned all of us into super athletes for a few minutes." Haria smiled and said, 'Besides ice spells, I know speed spells and just begun learning healing spells, since I just became a nurse apprentice, but I just know but the basic Healing Touch. So, is everyone ready? Uruku! Oru Uruku!" The belt that is attached to Haria glowed and casted Haria's spells. Haria increased her movement speed, then increased everyone else's movement speed and began dashing away really fast, leaving Kiyoshi and Takara behind. Kiyoshi stood still in confusion while Takara made no reaction. Takara said, "Come on, Kiyoshi." Kiyoshi replied, "R-right, Takara-nēchan," and Kiyomaro's children climbed down the sewers with the rest of the surviving school students and teachers.

As the main group was heading to the closest airport, which was the same airport that Kiyomaro took to get to Europe and South America during the Demon Battle, they continued battling through regular Battle-based Dembots. While Nekolas and Haria were able to use their fire and ice spells respectively on their own with the spell-enabling belts that they got from the Robotics Shop in Demon World, the other demons had to rely on fighting with their human partners casting spells. Kiyomaro of this era was still viewing footage Megumi took in the Human World and is currently viewing the demon children's training at the moment but he is still paying attention to the real battles and is using Raiden's yellow spellbook, but Raiden keeps getting irritated and frustrated when the older Kiyomaro gets distracted by Megumi's video camera. Haria was going to offer her spell-enabling belt to Raiden in exchange for a date (which made her boyfriend Nekolas jealous), but of course Raiden refused and continued fighting uncomfortably through third-party means, but the elder Kiyomaro gave Raiden's spellbook to his younger self so young Kiyomaro controlled both King Rain and Raiden while the older Kiyomaro focused on catching up with the Demon Revolutionary War events. They eventually got tired from all the running and battling and conveniently came across a subway station, where it's more safe to travel by.

 **Scene: A Subway Train onward to the Airport (afternoon)**

As everyone got on the underground subway train on the way to the airport, where a bird-like Dembot Guardian took control over, Raiden was feeling jealous and mumbled to himself, "It's stupid that I can't use my spells. Why did my armor have to break?" Having amazing rabbit ears, Haria said, "I would have given you my magical belt if you would go on a date with me, at least once." Raiden said in a serious tone, "I don't care about dates." Nekolas said, "Haria-chan, you're my girlfriend. How many times must we go through this?" Haria apologized, "I'm sorry." Megumi wondered and asked, "So Haria, who do you love more?" Haria said, "I'm not sure. Well, both Raiden-kun and Nekolas-kun are my type. Call me a weird but I'm into these bad boys. But I always wanted to be a princess, so..." Nekolas was getting jealous that her girlfriend seems to favor Raiden more but Raiden interrupted while feeling annoyed, "You and every girl in my school wants to be a princess and you all fight over me every... single... god... darn... day. Why do I have so many fangirls?!" Pancho answered, "Because you're a Demon Prince. You two are lucky. No one wants to be my girlfriend." Pancho felt depressed. Raiden's mood changed into enthusiasm and he said while putting his right arm around Pancho's neck, "Cheer up pal, you'll get a girlfriend one of these days, I'm sure." Some of the party members were still a bit astounded to Raiden's unpredictable change of mood and Raiden continued, "I'll eventually get another one of my annoying fan girls off of me." Haria wondered and yelled, "What do you mean another annoying one? Are you talking about me. Raiden, you really are so mean, which is why I love you!" Haria suddenly became infatuated and Nekolas said in jealousy, "Hey, it's either me or him." Haria got back to normal and said in a sweet tone, "I'm sorry Neko-kun, I still love you too, very much," and kissed Nekolas on the cheek. Nekolas blushed in happiness. Haria is polyamorous at times and has a hard time deciding on who she loves more: Raiden or her recent boyfriend Nekolas, but usually leans towards Raiden since she hopes to become a demon princess one day. She tends on crushing people who usually gets into trouble, but a lot of female middle school demon students have a crush on the teenage Demon Prince and they [including Haria] would usually get into girl fights, the only fights Raiden wouldn't want to stick around with. Nekolas' personality is similar to Raiden in that they both love fighting, act tough, and usually get into trouble, but unlike Raiden—who isn't interested in love for himself—Nekolas had a crush on Haria for a long time and doesn't act as random as Raiden. Back in school, besides as combat rivals along with Pancho, Nekolas used to see Raiden as his love rival but Raiden tried helping Nekolas to get Nekolas' crush Haria at times. While Raiden isn't interested in romance for himself, he is interested in romance for other couples, interestingly enough.

While Nekolas was infatuated with Haria's kiss, as the older Kiyomaro was still viewing the Demon Revolutionary War events in Megumi's camera (he already viewing the first major battle that was recorded in Megumi's camera, which was against former Death General #5 Zeferno and #6 Zedusa), he said, "That giant red demon... coming to think about it, he reminds me of that thousand-year old demon Demoruto." The younger Kiyomaro said, "But he was more dangerous and destructive than Demoruto. It took all of our power to stop him." The older Kiyomaro continued, "And that Zedusa woman resembles the Medusa from Roman and Greek mythologies, the gorgon that turns people into stone when they look into her eyes." Young Kiyomaro asked, "Well, be careful. Who knows if Zedusa's petrification powers work through cameras, but it shouldn't be possible. But she was more powerful than she looks. She petrified all of us. We could have lost and died in that battle if Tioga haven't saved us." Adult Kiyomaro wasn't at that point yet and reacted, "Really?" Tioga giggled and said, "Tehe! My mirror powers defeated that old hag." The older Kiyomaro understood and said, "I see. Using her powers against her and huh?! Everything went static." He now sees static in the camera. Megumi said, "My camera stopped filming when we were turned to stone. I'm sorry." The older Kiyomaro said as he fast forward, "Okay, it's working again. Wow, that Medusa wannabe turned into stone." Young Kiyomaro stated, "And you know Kyanchome's spell Shin Poruku right? Tioga has a mirror variation of that spell that was said to be mentally as dangerous as Shin Poruku." The older Kiyomaro reacted, "Really?" Tioga said, "Uh-huh! Creating a world illusion of mirrors that allows me to do whatever I want with them. Although Rain-kun doesn't like it when I use Shin Rifureporuku. It used to scare him when I used it to protect him against school bullies." King Rain said, "I think I got over my fear of it." Kiyomaro then reacted, "Huh?," as he saw Zedusa getting slashed by a reaper and disappointing. Young Kiyomaro stated, "A forbidden spell in Demon World called Shidona Reaper. It creates a shinigami that will kill anyone it touches. The revolution leader Zecross used this deadly spell and killed Gash's parents 27 years ago, a month before we all arrived in Demon World for the first time together." The older Kiyomaro was shocked and said, "No way!," then said, feeling down, "Gash... I feel really bad for him." The older Kiyomaro just learned this now as he couldn't see the illusion of Kyanchome's Shin Poruku.

The older Kiyomaro suddenly got a worried look as he reminded himself about something and asked Nekolas, "Hey, can you check on my kids?" After Nekolas returned to normal after feeling infatuated with that kiss, he said, "Oh yeah, I forgot!," and gave Haria's communicator to older Kiyomaro. The older Kiyomaro contacted his children through the communicating magitech device (he could have called them with his smartphone, but whatever) and said, "Kiyoshi, Takara, are you alright?" They are communicating through holographic video chat and Kiyoshi said as he held Nekolas' communicator, "We're fine. Those robots haven't came after us. How about you dad?" The older Kiyomaro answered, "We're fine too. Right now, we are heading towards the airport through the subway to stop another robot guardian." Takara said through the communicator, "Dad, you better come back alive. We'll call you if they come down here." Raiden said towards the communicator in the subway train, "Well, we destroyed just about every dembot around your area, but don't let your guard down. More could show up." Takara said, "You demons sure are something. But we can handle ourselves." Kiyoshi said through the communicator in Mochinoki Sewers, "We'll call back if we are in trouble. Take care dad, and everyone! Kiyoshi out!" As the communication went off, adult Kiyomaro said, "Please be safe...," and continues watching the rest of the battle. Kiyomaro of this era is also getting to know these demon children's spells as he watches these revolution war events so that he and Raiden will have a better time fighting together as a team since it's been a few decades since he had to fight like this with Gash.

While still in the subway, as the older Kiyomaro viewed footage of the next battle that occurred in Demon World, he said as he saw a demon colossus through the camera's night vision, "Is that Faudo?" The others looked and young Kiyomaro said, "That's Faudo, alright. He was turned into a cyborg by the same demon scientist that's terrorizing the Human World." Nekolas said as he peaked, "Whoa!, that's the same giant me and Haria saw my from clan. Dang, that giant's bigger than I thought!" Megumi said, "He caused so much destruction in Demon World and killed some of our close demons friends from your era. Poor Wonrei and Schneider..." The older Kiyomaro was shaking with anxiety and said, "That scoundrel!" As time passed by as the subway train kept moving, the older Kiyomaro learns about Dark Zeon and Dark Zeon's creator Zeil as well as both Koruru's menacing sides separated from their bodies. As he asked about them, Raiden's eyes turned a bit to hatred since he despises his parents' murderers, mainly Zeil. As the older Kiyomaro witnesses former Demon Queen Patie's death, he started crying and as the former Demon King Gash Bell cried up to his dying wife, the older Kiyomaro sympathized and said while crying, "Gash... I know how you feel. To lose a loved one. But for your loved one to be murdered by your family's darkness..." A few seconds later, he wondered, "What's this?," as Megumi's camera was showing Raiden's rage. Raiden looked at it and said, "Wow, I look more angry that I imagined. Oh, and here is me transforming into Rai'oh for the first time." Nekolas was shocked while Haria was speechless and Nekolas said, "Dang! So that dragon we saw really was you. And you learned that only through your anger?" Raiden said, "Yup. My dragon woke up and talked to me." Nekolas was scared and said, "Oh jeez, I better not make you mad anymore." Nekolas thought to himself with fear, _I'll be dead if Raiden catches me stealing his yellowtail again._ After the video footage ended, the subway train came to a stop.

 **Scene: On the streets towards the airport (an hour later after the subway ride)**

As everyone got off the subway train that took them to the airport, they continued fighting their way through the Battle Dembot army and the older Kiyomaro is now properly fighting alongside with Raiden and his spellbook while watching other footage from Megumi's camera (he's currently viewing the battle against Zeil and Zophise. Adult Kiyomaro was a bit shocked but wasn't too surprised to see Zophise in the Demon Revolution Army as he figured Zophise joined the army. He even seen Brago battling against Zophise and noticed that Brago hasn't changed at all, personality-wise. And when Kiyomaro of this era saw the death of the Demon King Gash Bell, he thought to himself as he slowly cried, _Rest in peace, buddy. I'll always miss you, Gash. You're legacy will still go on with your boys,_ then Raiden said as he was battling a Zulu Dembot, "Old man Kiyomaro, what are you waiting for?" The older Kiyomaro wiped his eyes and with Raiden's spellbook in his other hand, the older Kiyomaro recited with a serious expression, "Gigano Zakeruga!," making Raiden to launched a large, powerful electrical beam from Raiden's hands to destroy the rest of the Battle Dembots on their way to the airport. So far, the only type of Battle Dembots they encountered were Zulu Dembots with two different attack forms. Nekolas called Kiyomaro's children's through his magical communicator and they are still alright; they and their friends encountered a few Battle Dembots in the sewers but stealthfully escaped from them. Some of those surviving humans must be starving while hiding in Mochinoki's sewers and the main group barely found any living survivors on their way, but whenever they did find survivors, Haria healed them with Healing Touch and the survivors hid themselves.

 **Stage: Storm Airport (afternoon)**

As the group got near to a airport, they encountered a new type of elemental Dembot: Electric Dembots (Units ZDB-02XXX). Many appeared as flying units (magnet-shapes called Magnedrone [Units ZDB-024XX], bird-shapes called Parashockbot [Units ZDB-02200–02399], and cloud-shapes called Cloudrone [ZDB-025XX]) while some appears as ground units, specially battle tanks with tesla coils called Electric Tanks [ZDB-02000–02199]. At the front entrance, Unit ZDB-02301 (who was a Parashockbot) made a call to his Dembot Guardian master, "Thunderbird-sama, Unit ZDB-02301 reporting in. The demon intruders that destroyed Yeti-sama have trespassed in our domain." After a quiet response back, Unit ZDB-02301 replied, "Roger, Unit ZDB-02301 out! Initiate Order 23: Enemy Annihilation." From the main group, they see a gigantic blue-yellow thunderbird (and several small flying Electric Dembots) destroying Japanese military jet fighters, advanced military battle drones, with its electric and wind-elemental magitech powers. Young Kiyomaro said, "That big bird must be the guardian." Raiden said, "An electric type. Heh! This will be interesting." Pancho said, "And we got company!"

As Nekolas wielded his red quarterstaff, he said, "Alright, let's bash through them! Erudo!" The main group engages battle with many Electric Dembots. Using the power of the spell-enabling belt that Nekolas was equipped to, he extended the length of his combat staff, dodged some of the Dembots' electrical spark shots and whacked some and after he swung, he incanted, "Gadyūrouku," turning his hands into fire claws, swung around and back slashed an adjacent electric tank Dembot to his right. With her spell-enabling belt equipped, Haria incanted, "Gikoru!," summoning and firing a few shards of ice at the flying units from her hands and destroyed them. As the other Electric Dembots shot electrical spark balls, Haria incanted, "Uruku!," increasing her movement speed to quickly dodge the attacks. After the older Kiyomaro recited Zaruku to give Prince Raiden an electrical aura, a floating magnet Dembot used electromagnetic magitech powers to interrupt with Raiden's electric aura spell. Raiden reacted, "What? I can't move!" Haria quickly dash-jumped towards a floating magnet-shaped Electric Dembot that's immobilizing Raiden, and said, "I'll save you Raiden-kun! Giredo!," freezing her boots and front-flipped kick the magnet Dembot into the ground, freeing Raiden. Raiden then deactivated his Zaruku and said, "Thanks for the save Haria-chan. Man, your stronger than I remembered." Haria responded, "You're welcome!" After Nekolas casted Emurushirudo in combination with his fire shield gauntlets to block electrical attacks with a large fiery shield and retaliated with Ganzu Erudo, rapidly extending and retracting the length of his staff to destroy multiple dembots, he said to Raiden, "While training with my pops, I taught Haria-chan some cool tricks. She's not as weak as she used to be." Haria said to Raiden, "And Raiden, maybe after this war for saving you, will you go—" Raiden interrupted and randomly guessed what she could be saying, "A duel? Sure! I want to see how strong Nekolas and his dad made you." Haria made a cute but awkward expression and said, "No, I mean—" Raiden interrupted, "But no date proposals. You already have a boyfriend." Haria was disappointed but expected that answer.

After destroying the first wave of Electric Dembots, the group made their way to the backside of the airport and battled through more electric-type Dembots towards the runway of the airport where the Dembot Guardian Thunderbird was located. From the skies, Unit ZDB-G02 Thunderbird said as he destroyed the last row of jet fighters and military robotic drones with light-blue electricity, "Those lowlifes are already here? You good-for-nothing minions, stop them!" Thunderbird's lightning-shaped sky-blue beak doesn't even move while he speaks, but his eyes glow when he does. A Parroshockbot labeled Unit ZDB-02235 responded, "As commanded Thunderbird-sama. Eliminate targets!" Thunderbird sent his remaining flying Electric Dembot units to take out the main party (some of the Electric Dembots were actually destroyed by human military forces with their advanced, future technology) and as they group up, Pancho said, "I got this one. Folgore-san, Invisible Compactor." Parco Folgore said in a serious tone, "Got it. Giga Ra Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo!" Parco Folgore made Pancho to create an invisible box to trap all airborne Electric Dembots, then Pancho squeezed his hands and telekinetically shrunk his invisible box to crush every flying Dembot unit headed in their way. Nekolas kind of felt the pain of that technique and said, "Oh jeez! That was very painful to look at even though they are merely robots. Ooh, the amount of times Pancho crushed me to death with that technique; I could feel my bones breaking again, even though we fought in his pops' illusion." Thunderbird was irritated and yelled in a shrill, raucous robotic voice, "Errr! You pieces of junk are useless to me! Worthless dembots! To be destroyed by worthless human technology and demon scums? How dare you damage the Guardian of the Sky's pride?! Err!" Thunderbird calmed down, then said to the main group in a mighty but scary tone, "You may have stop the Earth Guardian Yeti, but that stupid retard was weak; the weakest among us Dembot Guardians." The others were surprised to learn that Yeti, who defeated the main heroes, was actually the weakest Dembot Guardian and Yeti was already very powerful Dembot despite his idiocy. But who knows if that's actually true or Thunderbird is making that up just to show his egotism. Thunderbird continued, "I'm not surprised you made it this far, but this is the farthest you'll get, inferior intruders. Under Zulu-sama's order, the all-powerful Unit ZDB-G02 Thunderbird will tear you human and demon peasants from limb-to-limb in a cataclysmic storm!" Thunderbird has a high-and-mighty and prideful personality and sees everyone else besides his creator Dr. Zulu as inferior beings. He even proclaims himself as the strongest Dembot Guardian and sees his guardian comrades to be inferior and weaker than him. So even though this is the main group's second Dembot Guardian battle, this could possibly be their toughest battle and the Yeti was already a very dangerous foe despite having a dumb personality (but Nekolas was able to destroy him easily with his flames). The battle against the self-proclaimed strongest Dembot Guardian is about to begin.

 **Boss Battle: Thunderbird (afternoon)**

Thunderbird made the first move. He yelled out, "Taste my Thunderbolt!" Thunderbird charged light-blue electricity into his beak and discharged a bolt of electricity towards the main group. Raiden said, "I got this!," and jumped in-front of Thunderbird's Thunderbolt, took the hit and absorbed it! Thunderbird somehow knew that and said, "Heh, just as expected." As Prince Raiden smirked and landed on the ground, he said, "Electricity won't work on me! Now, time to show my real—" As Raiden looked at the dragon logo on his shirt, which was barely glowing, he just remembered and said in disappointment, "Ahh, man! I forgot my armor was destroyed." He then yelled, "Kiyomaro-san, Gigano Zakeruga!" The older Kiyomaro said, "Got it, Gigano Zakeruga!" Prince Raiden put out his hands and launched a large beam of electricity towards Thunderbird. As the giant electrical touched Thunderbird, he absorbed it, laughed and said, "Fufufufu! You're not the only one that absorbs electricity. Thanks for the power-up. It will be your demise, inferior runt!" Nekolas said, "Whoa! He took Raiden's spell like nothing." Pancho said, "I had a feeling electricity wouldn't work on him, but at least Raiden can absorb the Thunderbird's electricity too, which should give us the upper advantage." Thunderbird heard that and said, "I have other tricks, ya' little runt! Feel the power of my wind. Gust!" As the Thunderbird flapped it's metal wings hard, he created a large blast of wind towards the main group. Young Kiyomaro yelled, "Look out!" Everyone attempted to dodge it but Raiden, Nekolas, Pancho, and Parco Folgore got hit, reacting, "Whoa!," as they were flying backwards, hitting against the exterior wall of the airport. Raiden reacted as he was the only one who hit his head on the wall with a messy hairdo, "Oww! My head! I hate wind!," while the others were flat against the wall. The others were worried, yelling out their struct close friends' and siblings' names, wondering if they were okay. Nekolas said in dizziness, "That was some wind. Ehh... Ouch!" Parco Folgore said while flat and injured against the wall, "T-this is-a nothing... I'm the-a Invincible Folgore after all..."

Tioga got angry and yelled, "How dare you hurt Pancho-onīchan and the others!" Haria incanted, "Uruku!," and quickly dashed to the injured group and as everyone stood back up, Haria decided to heal Raiden first, "Oh, Raiden-kun, you got a big boo boo. Let me take care of that for you," and used her newly Healing Touch ability that she learned today from Nurse Tio (since the Healing Touch ability is just a demonic ability and not a real demon spell, Haria would still be able to freely use it in the Human World without that spell-enabling belt she has equipped or a spellbook, but it still costs heart energy). Raiden said, "We're fine. Just caught off guard." While Haria was healing everyone that was blown away by Thunderbird's Gust magitech attack, Tioga yelled angrily, "We'll get you for this you big meany! Stupid bird!" Megumi said, "Uh, Tioga, I don't think you should—" Thunderbird was provoked and said in angry, sharp-robotic voice, "What did you call me you little scumbag?! How dare you insult the almighty Thunderbird-sama?! Take this! Storm Cannon! Storm Cannon!" While holding out his metallic blue wings forward, he created a medium-sized sphere of rotating wind and electricity and launched it towards Megumi and Tioga, then created another electric-wind sphere and shot it towards both Kiyomaro and King Rain. Even though Tioga is mostly happy and cheerful, she does get angry sometimes, just like her mother (but not as bad), but through her sudden anger, Tioga's silver spellbook glowed brightly white and Megumi wondered, "Huh?" Megumi turns to a blank page and suddenly, contents were automatically written in demon language and Megumi wondered, "A new spell?" The others were surprised that Tioga just randomly learned a new spell. Megumi continued saying, "Here goes nothing. Rifureburuku!" Megumi turned Tioga into a silver-colored mirror statue as her body glowed completely white for a second, then many mirror statue clones of herself suddenly appeared from her, spreading across the battlefield. Megumi and everyone else was wondering what this new spell was. As both of Thunderbird's Storm Spheres hit two Tioga mirror statues (the first one hitting the same spot Tioga was in), the mirror statues absorbed Thunderbird's magitech attacks and the two statues glowed on and off repeatedly slowly. Thunderbird was surprised, confused, and said in his sharp, robotic voice, "What's this? Zulu-sama has given us every information on these pesky intruder and this demon spell was not in this puny girl's database." As Haria was healing Pancho, Pancho wondered, "Since when could sis do that?" He then realized and said, "That's right, our school headmaster said that we could learn new spells through these spellbooks," and Nekolas was jealous and said, "Really? Ehh! On second of thought, I wish I had a spellbook instead of this spell-enabling belt. Actually, no; I like this belt." Suddenly, the two statues stopped glowing and without Thunderbird noticing, two more Tioga mirror statues appeared out of nowhere behind Thunderbird that are glowing with the absorbed Storm Cannons as if the statues can transfer absorbed power between each other (and the real Tioga can transfer and switch herself with her mirror clones but she and the clones appear completely stationary in reality), and the two new statues released Thunderbird's Storm Cannons right back at him. Thunderbird then noticed, reacting, "What?!," but did not react in time to dodge his backfired magitech attacks. Everyone was happily surprised. Thunderbird took zero electric damage but took some wind damage from his Storm Cannons, and reacted, "Argh!" His right metal wing was slightly damaged from the wind; the rotating wind was actually a bit sharp and pressured. Like Prince Raiden Bell's Lightning Absorption demonic ability (which came from Rai'oh), Thunderbird's Lightning Absorption magitech ability can't absorb its own electricity but is still immune to it. It's also the same with Yeti's Ice Absorption ability for ice and snow.

Thunderbird got angry and yelled, "You little brat! You'll pay for damaging the Great Thunderbird! I'll kill all of you with my ultimate magitech attack! Derecho!" Thunderbird flew vertically into the clouds in the sky. The others wondered, "What's he doing?" Suddenly, a powerful windstorm kicked in horizontally, and a massive thunderstorm appeared from the clouds. Everyone was blown back and was pushed against the wall of the airport, reacting, "Argh!"/"Can't move!"/"What powerful wind!," unable to move as if gravity shifted towards the wall, with Raiden irritatingly yelling, "I hate wind!," as his long, blonde hair covered his face. Glass walls on the airport were breaking and blue lightning bolts were striking down from the sky in random locations. Tioga's mirror statues were trying to absorb this magitech ability but as the real Tioga was attacked among the mirror statues, her mirror statues disappeared. Pancho and Megumi were worried, "Tioga-chan!" From the skies, Thunderbird said, "I'm not done yet! Twister!" In addition to a derecho, Thunderbird created an electric tornado, lifting everyone off the ground and shocking them for a second until Raiden absorbed the electrical part of this magitech ability. But everyone was flying in the air inside a tornado while the humans were trying to protect their spellbooks at all cost. In the twister, while Raiden was absorbing the electricity, he said, "Rain-sama, are you okay?" King Rain wasn't able to do anything and said in the tornado, "Help!" Younger Kiyomaro, with his Answer Talker ability active for a while, said, "I got an idea. We'll change the weather! Rājia Za-akudon!" With King Rain's turquoise-colored spellbook, young Kiyomaro made King Rain to summon a rainstorm and Kiyomaro said, "Don't use lightning. Find the Thunderbird and focus all rain drops on him." King Rain said, "A-alright!," and tried focusing while inside the Tornado, then young Kiyomaro said, "Everyone grab on!" Everyone held each other's hands so that they'll stay together and not get flung separately. As the Thunderbird got soaked with high-pressured rain and reacted, "Fwah!," he accidentally ended both of his magitech attacks. As everyone was falling towards the ground from a very high height that the humans wouldn't survive, Folgore said, "We're gonna' die!," while everyone else were screaming but Pancho said, "Folgore-san! Make us an invisible platform! Inbishirudo and Oru Inbishirudo!" Folgore said, "You're very smart Pancho-kun. Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo! As Pancho placed his hands towards the ground, he made a large invisible platform underneath them that the group landed and started moving towards the ground but young Kiyomaro, with his Answer Talker ability still active, said, "Wait. I think I just discovered the Thunderbird's weakness." The others wondered and young Kiyomaro continued, "During our battle against the Yeti, I discovered that Yeti was weak against fire with my Answer Talker ability. However, we didn't have a fire user at the time until Nekolas showed up. Even though water seems to be a bit effective on the Thunderbird, it's main weakness... is actually ice! It's a side effect to their elemental absorption abilities based on their primary elemental magitech power." The others were shocked, but it made sense. These Dembot Guardians are actually weak against their opposite primary element due to their elemental absorption ability being flawed. The older Kiyomaro said with his Answer Talker ability active too, "He's right. I'm getting the same information too. Rain, keep that water pressure on him." King Rain responded, "Uru!," and continued piling billions of raindrops on Thunderbird via Rājia Za-akudon.

Haria was awed in happiness and said, "Ooh! In that case, leave that to me!" As Unit ZDB-G02 Thunderbird was still being stormed by King Rain's Rājia Za-akudon (water only), he was getting irritated and said in an angry, sharp-robotic voice, "You piece of garbage! Wait until—" Haria interrupted and yelled, "Hey, you stupid bird?!" Thunderbird was more enraged and said while under the heavy rainstorm, "Stupid?! Did you just call the Great Thunderbird a stupid—," Haria interrupted and incanted, "Gikoru! Gikoru! Gikoru!...," firing many shards of ice from her white gloves and aimed at Thunderbird (if only if she had Ganzu Gikoru to rapidly fire many ice shards at once without constantly casting the regular Gikoru repeatedly, this would be easier on her, but she hasn't learned that spell yet). As shards of ice hit King Rain's rainstorm above Thunderbird, the rain started freezing and Thunderbird reacted, "No! I hate ice!" He started getting the chills as his metallic plates were getting cold and freezing, "I'm... getting... cold!" Thunderbird was unable to move his body and was having a hard time flying in the air. Thunderbird reacted as the pitch of his vicious, sharp robotic voice starting dropping low, "This... cannot... be... happening... The great... Thunderbird... frozen-frozen-frozen-frozen..." As Thunderbird completely froze, he dropped to the ground and as he hit the ground, he broke into many pieces. His body started disappearing and from Tokyo, another force field layer from Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower disappeared. And upon Thunderbird's destruction, all of his Electric Dembots were disabled.

 **Post-battle (afternoon to evening)**

The main group congratulated King Rain, Tioga, and Haria on their victory while on Pancho's invisible platform in mid-air. Raiden said, "Dang! You took out that bird like it's nothing. Awesome job Rain-sama! Great work Haria! I would actually fall in love with you..." Haria reacted in happiness, "Really?!," while Raiden continued but with an embarrassing look, "... but you already have Nekolas as your boyfriend and I prefer staying single." Haria was disappointed that Raiden turned down on her... again! Pancho said, "And you were amazing sis. That was a cool trick you just did." Megumi said, "It was amazing that a new page appeared in your spellbook. You really do have your mother's anger, sometimes. Hehe!" Tioga happy said in a cute voice, "Bad bird gone!" King Rain said, "That was a cool spell, Tioga-chan. I hope I could learn something new too." Tioga chuckled and said happily, hugging her kingly boyfriend, "Teehee! I'm sure you will, Rain-kun!" Nekolas said, "That was awesome how our King and my Haria-chan combined their spells. That showed that egotistic bird. Strongest Dembot Guardian, my butt!" Raiden said, "You haven't done anything, Nekolas." Nekolas was provoked and he said back, "Huh?! What do you mean? I demolished that ice ape. What have you done since we were here?" Raiden thought about it and said, "Well... umm... good point... Darn it!" Raiden was frustrated he hasn't took out any big robots Kiyomaro said, "We need to get moving. Let's head to the east coast of Japan." Pancho said both of his Inbishirudo and Oru Inbishirudo still active. "I'll take us there now." As the group was flying slowly on Pancho's invisible platform, Raiden said, "Can't you go any faster?" Pancho said as he was concentrating, "Sorry. This is the fastest as I can go with my current heart energy." Haria said with a smile and her eyes closed and her right arm up, "Then I'll make this thing go faster! Hold on tight! Oru Uruku!" As Haria carelessly slams her right hand on Pancho's invisible platform, she made Pancho's invisible platform super fast, making everyone else to go, "Whoooaaa!," while trying to hold on and the platform is blasting away at full throttle towards the east coast of Japan.

 **Scene: From the Airport Towards the East Coast of Japan (evening)**

As the main group was on their way towards a beach on the east side of Japan while flying at super-speed on Pancho's invisible platform and as everyone was hanging on tight, bracing themselves, Raiden said as his hair was flying everywhere, "I... hate... wind! Haria... will you... slow this thing... down?" Raiden really can't stand the wind as his long hair usually gets blown to his face. Haria responded, "Oh, okay. Oru Uruku!" Haria altered the speed movement to slow almost instantly, and almost everyone that was hanging on the edge of Pancho's invisible platform flipped over and is hanging over the edge, reacting, "Whoa!," with Parco Folgore crying above 50 feet above ground, "Ahahaha! I don't want to die!" Pancho, who was still on his spell, said, "Haria! Are you crazy? You could have killed us. Give me a heads up next before speeding up or slowing down my Oru Inbishirudo." Haria turned her head and apologized with a cute little tongue sticking out, "Oops! Sorry!" The others requested, "Help us!," as they were hanging on to Pancho's invisible platform with their life. Haria reacted, "Oops!," and she and a few others that managed to say on pulled the others back onto the platform. As Raiden sighed, he yelled at Haria, "Are you crazy?! You could have killed us, or at least the humans! Don't do that next time." Haria deeply apologized, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Pancho's Inbishirudo was becoming unstable and everyone reacted, "Whoa!" Pancho said, "I can't hold on much longer. Almost at my limit. Got to make an emergency landing!" Pancho steered and move his invisible platform on a roof of a skyscraper before his spell disappeared and everyone fell on the roof, "Whoa! Ouch!" Some hard landing.

After Haria healed everyone with her new Healing Touch medic ability, Kiyomaro of this era said, "Before continuing, I want to make sure my kids are al—" Coincidentally, his children called them through Haria's communicator that Kiyomaro has and adult Kiyomaro said, "Well, that was perfect timing." As he answered it via holographic video call, from in the sewers, Kiyoshi said in a panicking voice, "Dad?! Where are you? They... they found us... and we're trapped! Help! What do we do? My teachers died protecting us!" The surviving school students and teachers were discovered in the sewers by some Battle Dembots and the Dembots proceeded to kill any living target they find. Adult Kiyomaro was very anxious and said fearfully, "Kiyoshi?! Darn it! We're a bit too far away. Umm... we'll be right there when we can. Kiyoshi, Takara, please be careful!" Kiyoshi cried out from the other side, "Hurry dad! I don't want to die! Hurry!" Communication suddenly ended and the older Kiyomaro was scared and yelled in a panic, "Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi?! KIYOSHI?! TAKARA?!" He then said to the others, "We need to go back!" The others reacted, "What?" Nekolas felt guilty and yelled, "Darn it! It's my fault!" Raiden yelled, "Everyone, stay calm! Haria-chan, will you take me and Kiyomaro-san back to Mochinocho-whatever City?" Young Kiyomaro said, "I'm coming too with Rain. I want to protect my future kids too. Everyone else, continue towards the beach and stop the next guardian." Nekolas said, "I'm coming too. I got them into that mess." Raiden said with a serious look, "Nekolas, I know you care for them but let us save them. Head to the beach and destroy the next Dembot Guardian." Pancho said, "Come on, Nekolas!" Nekolas said, "Alright. And make sure you save them all or I won't ever forgive myself." Pancho said, "Folgore-san, invisible platform again!" Folgore said with Pancho's spellbook in hand. "Got it. Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho created a large invisible platform at the end of the room and as everyone jumped on it, Pancho lowered the platform down towards ground level and Haria incanted, "Uruku! Oru Uruku!," increasing her movement speed as well as Raiden's and both Kiyomaro's movement speed. Raiden said as he crouched down, "Rain-sama, climb on!" King Rain replied, "Uru!," and climbed on Raiden's back as Raiden gave him a piggyback ride on the way back to Kiyomaro's neighborhood in Mochinoki City. Will they make it back to the city in time? Luckily, they'll be able to track the endangered school children with the communicator's homing system (which is how Haria found Nekolas and the others earlier). In the meantime, everyone else proceeded towards the beach where the third Dembot Guardian is attacking.

 **Scene: An Eastern Beach of Japan (evening)**

Ten minutes later, as Pancho, Parco Folgore, Tioga, Megumi Ōumi, Nekolas arrived a beach on the east coast of Japan, Megumi stated and pointed out, "There it is!" Across the ocean, Japanese battleships, jet fighters, and robotic drones were in a battle against the third Dembot Guardian and water-elemental Dembots and unfortunately, the Japanese military was losing as their modern technology was not strong enough to stop demonic/magical technology. Shapes of Water Dembots include fish of many variety (large and small, labeled from ZDB-030XX through 035XX), sea dragons (Units ZDB-038XX, called Leviadroids, which are elite Water Dembots that are almost as strong as their Water Guardian), sand crabs (Units ZDB-036XX, called Hippadroid, to walk on land), kappas (Units ZDB-037XX, called Kappa Androids: Humanoid turtles that also walk on land), etc. Some Japanese jet fighters had to use the Kamikaze (神風, "Divine Wind") tactic to destroy the powerful sea dragon Dembots as suicide bombers. Some Japanese jet fighters were suicide bombing some Leviadroids while cloaking themselves to make them undetectable. As the main group was watching the battle from the streets, Nekolas said, "Dang! That plane destroyed that water dragon! And, whoa! That came came out of nowhere and are disappearing!" Adult Kiyomaro stated, "The Japanese military are using cloaking devices to make themselves invisible." Young Kiyomaro said, "Technology surely has advanced a lot in 27 years." King Rain wondered, "Are they going to be alright?" Megumi said, "Probably not. That was a Kamikaze, a suicide attack." Tioga was sad and said, "How horrible..." Meanwhile the Dembot Guardian of the Sea was hidden underwater in the deep sea but as a battleship came nearby, about ten black and orange tentacles appeared around the battle ship and ensnared it while darkening its tentacles and easily destroyed it. While the selected heroes were watching the battle from the distance, Nekolas said in awestruck, "Whoa! That ship just got wrecked!" Pancho asked, "Should we help them?" Megumi said, "We should, but I don't think we should interfere with Japanese military." Parco Folgore said, "Good-a point. I-a don't want to be questioned or interrogated by the-a military. And we are-a not from this time period." For now, they'll rely on the Japanese military.

 **Scene: Mochinoki City, Japan (evening)**

Meanwhile, Prince Raiden, King Rain, Haria, and both Kiyomaro were racing back to Mochinoki City as fast as they could with Haria's speed spells. Even though both Kiyomaro are exhausted from running, they don't plan on stopping when adult Kiyomaro's children and their school friends are in danger. Suddenly, a call was made to Haria's magical communicator rung that the older Kiyomaro was holding. Adult Kiyomaro yelled, "Everyone, stop!" Everyone stopped and adult Kiyomaro answered the call through holographic voice call, "Hello! Kiyoshi, Takara, are you there?! Huh?!" Instead of Kiyoshi or Takara, they got a call from someone else and the guy said, "Don't worry, your kids are safe in my hands," and apparently, it's Ninja Captain Kyanchome of Demon World Military, and he's apparently in the Human World. Everyone was shocked and reacted, "Kyanchome-san?!" From the other line, Captain Kyanchome said, "The Demon World School Headmaster sent me and some of my ninjas, as well as my wife and some of her medics." Young Kiyomaro talked into the communicator, "Tio-san's here too? Wait, but wasn't your spellbooks destroyed?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Like Nekolas-kun and Haria-chan, I had to buy a spell-enabling belt from the Robotics Shop and luckily I got the last one. However, my subordinates, my wife and the other medics would have to rely on basic healing and ninjutsu since they can't use their spells, which should still be good enough. I put most of the human survivors asleep with my illusion, except for—" From that other side, Kiyoshi showed up through the holographic video image and said, "Hi, dad! We're okay now," while Takara said with a mean look, "And yet, we were saved by more weirdos." Captain Kyanchome responded upsettingly, "I'm not a weirdo!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Thank goodness you two are safe. And your friends?" Kiyoshi responded, "Yeah, we're okay." Captain Kyanchome asked, "By the way, is my son and daughter with you?" Young Kiyomaro answered, "We separated from them to save my older self's kids. Don't worry, Nekolas is with them. They're on their way to destroy the next Dembot Guardian." Captain Kyanchome sighed in relief and said, "At least they are okay. I'm proud of my children. We seen your battles through the Spring of Truth in Demon World. Alright, stay where you are. We'll come to you." Before ending communication, adult Kiyomaro asked, "By the way Kyanchome, I'm impressed. You went all the way from being a wimpy demon into an amazing shinobi. I seen footage of you in Megumi's camera, stuff that I have never seen or experienced in my time." Captain Kyanchome responded in happiness, "Ah, shucks!," then said in a normal tone, "Alright, we'll be at your location soon. Kyanchome out!," while Kiyoshi quickly yelled out, "Bye, dad!," before communication ended.

 **Scene: An Eastern Beach of Japan (evening) / Stage: Shadow Beach (Kraken's Stage)**

After the Japanese military ended in a defeat, the rest of the heroes charged in towards the beach and were about to engaged battle with Water Dembots. Luckily, at least some of the elite sea dragon Leviadroids were destroyed by Japanese military and those would be a pain to battle against, but among all elemental-based Dembot armies, the Water Dembot army has the most units (although Emperor Zulu's Battle Dembot army has the most units out of any type) and about half of the Water Dembots were destroyed by Japanese military before the Japanese lost the battle. As amphibious Water Dembot crawled on land (including sand crab-like Hippadroid and Kappa Androids), a Kappa Android, labeled Unit ZDB-03401, said in a robotic voice, "The demon infiltrators that destroyed Yeti-sama and Thunderbird-sama have trespassed our territory. Engage battle! Don't let the intruders get near Kraken-sama!" Megumi said, "So the Kraken is the Water Dembot Guardian." Parco Folgore made a fearful pose and said, smiling with fearful tears, "Oh-a, my! I-a hope they don't release the Kraken. Those water dragons look scary enough as it is." Pancho said, "Until Raiden, Haria, and both Kiyomaro come back, we'll have to deal with them ourselves. Darn, if Raiden-ōji was here, he could single-handedly destroy all of these aquatic Dembots, assuming electricity is their main weakness." Nekolas said, "That's why I should have went back instead of him, but at least we get some action. Let's kick some robot butt!" Pancho agreed and the group engaged battle with the Water Dembots on land.

Nekolas incanted, "Gō Erudo," increasing the power and length of his quarterstaff slightly further than with Erudo and batted some land Water Dembots back into the water and yelled out, "And that's a home run!" As Water Dembots were attacking with aquatic magitech powers at a distance, Megumi recited, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," making Tioga to create multiple, small mirror shields in the air to protect her friends and rebound the water attacks. Parco Folgore recited, "Inbisubauren!," allowing Pancho to fight in distant melee combat with invisible air fists tracking down Pancho's targets and Pancho punched as many Dembots that tried coming up on land. More keep coming as the group kept fighting. As time passed by, the main group was getting low on heart energy while more waves of Water Dembots appear. Nekolas incanted, "Rioru Emurushiruga!," firing two piercing fire beams from his two fire shield gauntlets to destroy two Water Dembots, then said while panting, "Ehh, ehh... Dang! They just keep coming and coming! Will this ever end?" Pancho was also exhausted and said, "I got an idea. Folgore-san, do you have enough energy to create me an invisible maze and crush everything underwater." Parco was already low on heart energy and said while panting, "Err, err... I don't-a think I have enough-a power... to cast another spell... Ehh!" Megumi, who had a bit more energy, said with little exhaustion, "Folgore, let me borrow Pancho's spellbook." Parco wondered, "Huh?," then realized and said, "Oh-a... right!," and gave Megumi Pancho's yellow-orange-colored spellbook. Being the son of Tio, Megumi would also be able to read Pancho's spellbook too in addition to Tioga's spellbook. With her remaining energy, Megumi recited in Pancho's spellbook, "Rājia Inbishirudon! Oru Inbishirudo!," making Pancho to create an invisible maze underwater as far and wide as Pancho could and Pancho crumbled up his maze while yelling out, "Invisible Wall Technique: Labyrinth Crush!," crushing as many Water Dembots including sea-dwelling Water Dembots. However, many sea-dwelling Water Dembots still remains, including five powerful sea dragons, the Leviadroids, with only a few amphibious Water Dembots still unharmed. The five Leviadroids that are way out in the deep blue ocean swam towards the shore to get closer to the main group while three stopped to charge up powerful, highly-pressured and hot-boiling water blasts from their robotic dragon mouths. With Pancho's spellbook in her right hand, Megumi tried reciting, "Inbishirudo...," but she was out of energy from using Pancho's stronger spells that required a moderate amount of heart energy to cast for each one. But she did not try to give up yet and with Tioga's spellbook in her left hand, she also tried reciting, "Rifure...shirudo...," but it was no good. She had no more energy to cast spells and Folgore said while still panting, "Megumi, let me use the spellBOOK!" Folgore made a loud reaction as the group was about to get hit and Nekolas said, "Darn, and I don't have enough energy to defend with Emurushirudo, not that it would matter since they put my flames out." The six were completely out of energy and was outnumbered by Kraken's Water Dembot army until suddenly, the trajectory of the water dragons' scalding water breaths changed and redirected away from the main group. The main group wondered why the water dragons' hot water attacks changed direction and were confused, until...

"Hey, Pancho, Tioga-chan, Nekolas, and humans, we're back!" Demon Prince Raiden Bell and the others including Pancho's and Tioga's father Ninja Captain Kyanchome returned just in time with Haria's speed spells, but the surviving humans that they rescued were not with them. The first group reacted, "Raiden(-ōji), Kiyomaro, Haria(-chan), you're back!" Pancho was surprised and wondered, "Dad?!," and before he could finish asking, Tioga said happily despite being exhausted, "Papa!," and ran up to her ninja father. Captain Kyanchome yelled out while picking up her daughter, "Tioga-chan, how are you doing sweetie?" Tioga said, "It's a rough battle, daddy." King Rain said to his girlfriend, "I'm glad you're okay." Raiden said with a fighting spirit, "Heh, Water Dembots, huh? This will give me an advantage. Hey Pancho, Nekolas, how are you doing?" Nekolas yelled out in disappointment, "Worse than we thought. My fire spells don't work well against these water robots! And now we got giant sea dragons attacking us!" Pancho said, "We still haven't got to their guardian yet. Their guardian Kraken is hiding underwater. By the way dad, what are you doing here in Demon World?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Reinforcements. Your school principal has sent me and our warriors to rescue human survivors. You're mom is here too along with some medics to heal the wounded. We gave the humans a refuge, better than the one Nekolas-kun came up with." Nekolas said in agitation, "Hey! I didn't think those darn robots would find them in the sewers." Pancho wondered, "Mom is here too?" Tioga said with a smile, "Yay! Mommy's here too!" Nekolas then said with curiosity, "And isn't that the same belt me and Haria bought?" Kyanchome said, "Yup, the last one that the Robotics Shop had. Unfortunately though, Zeon-sama might make these illegal, especially when the next Demon Battle kicks in, and he may ban Dr. Kido and Dr. Coral Q from making more of these crazy magitech inventions. I feel bad for them, but magic and science usually don't go well together without proper care. Anyways, I'm off to saving more humans, so I'll catch you guys later."

Ninja Captain Kyanchome is right. Creating magical technology [magitech] through magic science is quite difficult as magic and science are polar opposites, just like light and darkness are polar opposites, but just like light and darkness (which can create twilight essence), creating scientific magical inventions is possible when done right and Dr. Zulu has managed to pull it off recently with his cybernetic enhancements and his Dembot Army (except the guardians' absorption ability is a bit flawed), although, Dr. Zulu has failed in making certain magitech in the past, like an eternal youth machine that aged his body instead of giving him a younger body, and a powerful, unstable magitech device that exploded on him, destroying half of his body, which is why he made his first generation of robots—the Zulu Bots—into pure robots only, but he succeeded in making his second generation of robots—the Dembots—into magical robots, before and during the Demon Revolutionary War (he started making his Dembots before the war started with the help of his many Zulu Construction Bots, but they weren't completed until after the war ended). Dr. Zulu may have an I.Q. of 400, but he is not perfect, which is why he was interested in Kiyomaro's Answer Talker ability: To make sure that all of his future magical inventions succeed without any flaws.

After Captain Kyanchome set his daughter down, Tioga said, "You're leaving already, daddy?" Captain Kyanchome said, "I'll be back later. Be a good girl and stay safe." Tioga said with enthusiasm, "I will. Bye, daddy!" Pancho said, "Bye dad!" As Captain Kyanchome quickly fled from the scene with his ninja speed, Nekolas said as he looked out at the sea, "Ai! Those water dragons are about to attack again!" A few Leviadroids reached the sea while the ones in the back was about to breath out another blast of burning water. Prince Raiden said, "I got them! We'll show them who's the better dragon! Kiyomaro-san?" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Got it!," and with Raiden's yellow spellbook in hand, he recited, "Ginisu Zaruku! Rioru Rai'oh Zakeruga!," giving Raiden a shining, electrical aura to enhance his two, electrical winged dragon attacks and as Raiden launched his two, shining electrical dragon attacks, the draconic attacks touched the salt water in the ocean. The salt water conducted its golden electricity, destroying many Water Dembots that still dwell within the ocean, as well as destroying the remaining powerful, sea dragon Dembots that were in their sight. Raiden said with enthusiasm after deactivating his electrical light aura, "No one can stop the Thunder Dragon of the Sea! That's me!" Someone with a heavy, robotic voice said, "Oh really?" The others wondered and they saw large, orange tentacles with black pads above water. Then the body came above water and the giant, armored cephalopodic robot said, "You've done well against General Kraken's army, my army. But you youngsters shouldn't underestimate the power of Water Dembot army." Unit ZDG-G03 Kraken appears as a cephalopodic animal (like a squid or octopus) with ten large tentacles, an orange metallic body with a tube-like mouth and eyes that stick out, and a large spiked black helmet on its head with its symbol and serial number. He acts like a war veteran, commands about a thousand Water Dembots, and is considered to be the most intelligent Dembot Guardian. As the rest of the Kraken's legion of Water Dembots emerges from the ocean, the Kraken continues speaking in a war general-like voice, "Among all of the elemental Dembot army, we Water Dembots carry the most units other than Zulu-sama's Battle Dembots..." As the rest of the Kraken's legion of Water Dembots emerge from the deep sea to the water surface (including more of those elite sea dragons), the Kraken continues, "I'm impressed that you and the human military destroyed half of my army, but this is as far you get. The war has just begun! Attack Tactic: Crab Trap!"

 **Boss Battle: Kraken and Water Dembot Army (evening)**

Suddenly, the crab-like Hippadroids appeared beneath the sand and clamped onto Raiden's, Pancho's, and Nekolas' legs. They reacted in pain and everyone else called their names in worrisome. More jumped through the sand and engaged battle with the other party members. Parco cried out, smiling in despair and fear, "Oh-a come on! We're-a out of energy!" Everyone was low on energy, even the cavalry, having to fight through a lot of Battle Dembots on their way back, but they still have more energy left than the party members that fought the Water Dembots first. While held to the ground by two Hippadroids, Raiden yelled out in worrisome, "Rain-sama!" Young Kiyomaro recited through King Rain's turquoise-colored spellbook, "Zakeru!, Zakeru!," allowing King Rain to shoot two lightning bolts from both his hands to destroy a Hippadroid in-front of him. As a Hippadroid was about to spit out high-pressured water at Haria, Haria incanted, "Gishirudo!," to create an ice shield in the air to block the crab's water blast and to freeze it, thus freezing the sand crab as the ice shield froze the water. Haria then ran towards it, jumped in the air, and incanted, "Giredo!," and ice kicked the frozen Dembot, breaking it. While Raiden, Nekolas, and Pancho were held into the sand by the Hippadroids, they yelled, "Let go of me!" Adult Kiyomaro recited, "Zaruku!," with Raiden's spellbook and made Raiden to create an electrical aura to electrocute the crabs' claws off of him. As Raiden stood up, the adult Kiyomaro said, "Aim your arms beneath Pancho and Nekolas." Raiden said, "Got it!," and targeted his arms below Pancho and Nekolas. The two reacted in wide-eyed worrisome, "Wait, what?!" Adult Kiyomaro recited, "Zakeru! Zakeru!," making Raiden to strike the strike the Hippadroids that were holding Pancho and Nekolas down, releasing them, but only to slightly shocking his friends. Nekolas yelled, "Youch! What's your deal?" Pancho said, "A little heads up before zapping us!" Raiden said back to them, "Oh come on, you two should be used to being electrocuted by now." Pancho said, "But that's when we fought with you in my dad's Shin Poruku. This is the real world now!"

Adult Kiyomaro said with his Answer Talker ability, "Sorry about that. Anyways, let's focus on the Kraken. We're going to destroy it right away. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" The older Kiyomaro made Raiden summon his Level 2 Rai'oh Zakeruga attack and shot it straight towards the Kraken while destroying other Water Dembots nearby by conducting its electricity to the salt water. As Raiden's Rai'oh Zakeruga was targeting Kraken, the Kraken laughed and said optimistically in a robotic voice, "Fufufu! Zulu-sama has warned me about the two lightning demons, and as a war general and Guardian of the Sea, I took extra precaution. Defense Tactic: Electric Absorption!" Suddenly, as Rai'oh Zakeruga got near the Kraken, it got distorted and its electricity dove into the water and yet, even though the electricity is striking saline water, which is highly conductive to electricity, Kraken remained unharmed and the electricity didn't reach him. "What?!"/"Impossible!" The others were astounded into confusion as to why the Kraken took no damage even though electricity was supposed to be his weakness, but the Kraken was already prepared. Kraken laughed, "Fufufu!," and as jellyfish-like Dembots (called Medusozoids [Units ZDB-039XX]) rose up from the sea around Kraken, storing golden electricity on top their heads from Raiden's attack, the Kraken said, "Surprised, are we? We heard about your victories against General Yeti and General Thunderbird by exploiting their weaknesses. General Yeti, as powerful as he was in terms of strength, he did not have the intelligence of a tactician and got incinerated. And General Thunderbird, as powerful he was, considering to be the strongest Dembot Guardian among us, was too cocky and did not rely on his troops like I do, and that was his frozen downfall. But I, General Kraken—Unit ZDB-03 'Guardian of the Sea'—took the liberty to protect my flaws with my comrades of the deep-blue sea, and together, we of the Water Dembots are unstoppable."

As the Kraken's electric-absorbing Meduszoids hid themselves back into the ocean when the electricity on their heads disappeared, Kraken prepared to attack, "Some of my Dembots thirst for combat, so I'll drag you all into the dark ocean! Tsunami _[津波, "Harbor Wave"]_!" The Kraken created a huge, powerful series of tidal waves across the ocean towards the beach, the others reacted in shock, "A tsunami?," with Parco Folgore yelling in fear, "We're-a going to drown!" Raiden said optimistically, "Relax everyone, don't forget that water is my territory! I control everything in the ocean!" As Raiden was trying to hold the Tsunami back via his Hydro-Telekinesis while lunging. Kraken reacted, "What?! My Tsunami? How is a mere demon controlling my water magitech?," then said with anger, "Fuuuuu!" Both Raiden and Kraken are struggling to control the ocean water and Raiden said while trying to manipulate the ocean tide, "This is more difficult than I thought. Too much water to control with my mind! It would be a lot easier if I had the ocean electrocuted! Kiyomaro-san!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "I'm on it. Za—" Before Kiyomaro spoke, Kraken said, "I don't think so. Attack Tactic: Crab Trap!" More Hippadroids appeared beneath the sand of the beach and clamped the older Kiyomaro's legs and Raiden's legs. The two reacted in pain and every other party member were worried about them with Raiden yelling in irritation, "Not again. These stupid crabs!" However, because of this sneak attack, Raiden lost control of the ocean's tides and Kraken's Tsunami magitech attack proceeded. Young Kiyomaro yelled out, "Everyone, take cover!" Parco Folgore cried in a panic, "Ahhh-ha-ha! There's no way we-a can escape from that!" While being clamped, Raiden was struggling, "Get off of me!," and forcefully freed himself, destroying the crabs' claws. While Raiden was doing that, Nekolas said to the injured Kiyomaro while trying to rescue him, "I got you, old man!," and impaled the crab Dembot' head with his staff. Adult Kiyomaro said, "Thanks," then fell over in Nekolas' arms in pain with Nekolas saying, "Are you okay?," then said as the Tsunami came close to them, "Oh, no! I don't want to go for a swim!" Before the Tsunami could reach the group, Haria reacted, "Uh-uhh!," and got a quick idea, "Oh right!," and incanted, "Uruku!," making her to move faster and as she brought everyone together with the others wondering what Haria was doing, Haria incanted, "Oru Iruku!," boosting everyone else's movement speed, then said, "Quick, run!"

Everyone was escaping from the ginormous tidal waves. The big waves engulfed the entire beach as the group got back on the road. The tsunami even struct giant buildings like Hotels, destroying them and Raiden stopped and said, "Everyone go! I'll handle this." Pancho and Nekolas yelled, "Are you crazy?," with Pancho saying afterwards, "You can't stop a thousand-plus pound Tsunami. You even struggle controlling cold water." Raiden said as fast as he could, "Keep going in case if I fail. Kiyomaro-san, I hope you have enough energy because I want you to cast the following spells in order: Zaruku, Ginisu Zaruku, and Rai'oh Zaruku. Then once I morph into a dragon, cast Ganzu Zakeru a few times at the waves." Adult Kiyomaro said in pain, "Ehh, I don't think I can." Haria reacted and said, "Hold on, I'll heal your legs," and proceeded to heal the older Kiyomaro's injured legs from the robotic crabs. While she was doing that, the younger Kiyomaro said, "I'll take Raiden's spellbook from here," and took the spellbook from his older self's hands, then loudly recited the following spells in order as quickly and efficient as he could, "Zaruku, Ginisu Zaruku, Rai'oh Zaruku!" After casting the first two spell requirements for Rai'oh Zaruku, Raiden transformed into his inner dragon Rai'oh (level 2 form). Everyone else reacted, "Whoa!," especially Nekolas and Haria as they are seeing this in person for the first time. Nekolas, completely shocked, said, "Holy crap! Raiden's huge! He's bigger in person... as a dragon!," while Haria, who watched while healing the older Kiyomaro's legs, was nearly speechless but said, "Wow..." Raiden then lifted from the ground and floated in the air with his dragon wings. Just right before the Kraken's Tsunami got too close to the group, young Kiyomaro yelled out with his remaining heart energy, "Ganzu Zakeru! Ganzu Zakeru!...," making Raiden to shoot a bunch of electrical balls from his dragon mouth everywhere in-front of other Tsunami from left to right and young Kiyomaro prays while heavily breathing, "Ehh, ehh, ehh... Hope this works... I can't use anymore spells," because if this fails, everyone will get electrocuted and drowned to death but with the front of the ocean water electrocuted, Raiden was able to telekinetically manipulate the ocean water much easier and with a dragonic roar, he tossed the Tsunami backwards. Some Water Dembots were destroyed in the process from the electricity.

As his own attack was redirected right back at him, Kraken yelled out, "Impossible! This cannot be good. Medusozoids, Defense Tactic: Electric Absorption. Protect our troops!" The jellyfish-shaped Medusozoids came out of the water and levitated towards the electrical, rebounded Tsunami to absorb Raiden's electricity in the ocean, thus the remaining Water Dembots including the Kraken remained unharmed when the waves came back to them but being Water Dembots, the Tsunami didn't affect them. Kraken then ordered his remaining elite, sea serpent Water Dembots, "Units ZDB-03815 through 03819, eliminate the target and take caution. Zulu-sama warned us about that transformation spell. Units ZDB-03901, 03902, protect our elite Leviadroids." Kraken sent out two of the Medusozoids to protect his all-powerful Leviadroids (Units ZDB-038XX) as they engaged battle with Raiden Bell from the sea while Raiden was flying in the air. Raiden said in his dragon voice, "Dragons versus dragon, huh? Bring it on!," and dove after after the robotic sea dragons. As the Leviadroids shot hot, boiling water from their metallic mouths, Raiden dodged them as best as he could and said, "Is that the best you got?" But from being cocky, Raiden slightly got scorched on his right wing and reacted, "Rerr! That burns! I got to be more careful." He then realized and said, "Wait, hot water? Hot water has plenty of energy for me to control!" Raiden then stopped in mid-air and with his dragon claws out, he focused on the Leviadroids' hot, boiling water that's stored inside their body and destroyed them from the inside. Kraken was astounded and wondered, "What just happened? My elite Leviadroid team?" The two Medusozoids returned back into the water to guard Kraken and Nekolas said, "Whoa! What the heck just happened?" Everyone else were surprised but Pancho understood, "Ahh, I get it. Raiden used his hydro-telekinetic powers to destroy those sea dragons from the inside." Raiden praised himself in his dragon voice, "Woo hoo! Take that! No one can't stop the Thunder Dragon of the Sea, no o—" Right before Raiden finished his sentence, the Kraken said with an angry, robotic voice, "Fine! I'll take you down myself! Water Blaster!" Raiden was praising himself too much that he didn't realized Kraken made an attack and Megumi yelled out, "Look out!" Raiden wondered, "Huh?," but got hit by an extreme-pressured water blast from the Kraken's orange, tubed-mouth and fell into the ocean. Everyone was very worried and yelled out, "Raiden(-kun/ōji/onīsan)!" Suddenly, Raiden, still in his dragon form, jumped out of the water comedically with his butt bitten by various Fish Dembots lurking below him, reacting, "Yaaar! Ow-ow-ow!" Before attempting to get attacked by Water Dembots again, Raiden flew up and said, "That was a cheap sh—" He was interrupted again with Kraken yelling out, "Dark Tentacles!," extending his metallic tentacles and infusing them with darkness energy. He binded Raiden's dragon body without Raiden reacting in time and slammed him back into the ocean. Besides water magitech powers, the Kraken also has darkness-related magitech powers. The others said in worrisome, "Raiden..."

Just right after Kraken slammed Raiden into the ocean with his Dark Tentacles, he then hid himself underwater. From a far distance, Megumi wondered, "What's the Kraken doing?" A few seconds of being underwater, Raiden got above ocean surface while throwing off Water Dembots on him and said in his dragon voice, "These fishbots are so annoying! Reeerr... if only one of the Kiyomaro's could cast another spell, I could destroy all of these freaky fishbots, but those jellyfish will be an annoyance. Wait, where did Robopus go?" Raiden is making these nicknames. Beneath Raiden underwater, Kraken said to Raiden (although no one above water could hear him), "Let's see you get out of this one, Thunder Dragon of the Sea. Whirlpool!" Kraken began spinning around underwater and before Raiden could get out of the water, a whirlpool appeared and Raiden said as he was being pulled back underwater, "Oh, come on! I'm not going to be fishbait again! Raaaawr!" As Raiden roared into the air, he stopped the Kraken's Whirlpool magitech ability with his hydro-telekinetic powers and escaped from the ocean and said with irritation, "I had enough with you! I never thought I'd say this but I'm beginning to hate the ocean!," then said enthusiastically in his dragon voice, "But still, I'm impressed a water user managed to keep up with my power. No water demon has ever defeated me." The Kraken appeared on the water surface and said, "But I'm no demon, I'm a Dembot Guardian, one of Zulu-sama's greatest demonic robots. But that aquatic telekinetic ability of yours is getting to be such a pain, but I wonder if you could control the ocean influenced of darkness. Shadow Fog!" The Kraken emitted black mist from his tubed mouth to surround the ocean, hiding every Water Dembot including himself and Raiden in the black mist. The fog even polluted the ocean, turning the sea water black. From a distance, Megumi wondered, "What is that black mist?," and King Rain said quietly in worrisome, "Raiden-onīsan..." Still in Rai'oh form, Raiden said while trying to see through the dark fog, "I can't see, but you aren't going anywhere Robopus!" Raiden dove and tried to strike the spot where Kraken was last located with his right dragon claw but missed. After a few more random slashes around him, Raiden wondered, "Reeer... Where is that robot?" Raiden then tried using his Hydro-Telekinesis but for some reason, it wasn't working. Raiden then kept hearing Kraken's voice all around while Kraken laughed said, "Fufufufu! Your Hydro-Telekinetic powers won't work in the dark sea." Raiden yelled, "Where are you?" From another direction, Kraken said, "The black sea is now under my full control. So, Thunder Dragon of the Sea, what are you going to do?" Raiden tried striking in the direction he heard with his right dragon claw but missed Kraken and said, "Show yourself!" From a random direction, Kraken yelled out in his robotic battle voice, "Water Blaster!," and shot Raiden with a powerful water attack from his tubed mouth with Raiden reacting, "Reer!," but resisting it. The Kraken used his Water Blaster again from another direction and struct Raiden again and Raiden said with irritation as he tried attacking in that direction, "Reeerr! This is getting really annoying."

Raiden then looked up, then thought about escaping the Shadow Fog. As Raiden was flying vertically to get out of the Shadow Fog, Kraken said, "I won't let you escape that easily. I'll swallow you and your allies into the depths of my dark ocean. Yami no Tsunami _[闇の津波, "Harbor Wave of Darkness"]_!" Kraken summoned another Tsunami but in the Shadow Fog. Raiden heard a big wave, stopped in mid-air, and took a careful look through the dark mist and as soon as he was able to see a giant wave at close range due to the fog's low visibility range, he yelled, "Oh, crap!," and had zero time to react the moment he visibly seen the Tsunami and got caught in it. The others were wondering what's going inside the Shadow Fog and Nekolas said, "Darn, we can't see a thing inside that black mist," with Haria praying, "I hope Raiden-kun is alright in there." Haria finished healing the older Kiyomaro a while ago. Suddenly, they see a giant, black water wave passing through the Shadow Fog and reacted, "What the heck?!," and young Kiyomaro said, "Another tsunami?!" The whole group yelled, "Run away!," as they were running further away from the Tsunami of Darkness as this one is much bigger than Kraken's first Tsunami. Nekolas said to his girlfriend, "Haria-chan, get us out of here!" Haria was exhausted and said in forgiveness, "I'm sorry. I don't have enough energy to speed all of us up. Forgive me!" Then she said, "Eek!," as the main group was blocked off by Battle Dembots on the streets. Folgore said in a panic, "What do we do now?" While the group was blocked off by the giant, black tidal waves behind them and Zulu Dembots surrounding them, there were nearly out of options. Pancho said, "Megumi, if you recovered some energy, protect all of us with my Inbishiru and Tioga-chan's Rifureshiru." As Megumi had both Pancho's and Tioga's spellbooks, she said, "Okay. I'll try. Inbishiru! Rifurshiru!" Megumi just had enough energy to cast Pancho's and Tioga's spherical shield spells, protecting the whole group on all sides. As Kraken's Yami no Tsunami came splashing down, Haria said, "I'll try my best to make this count. My last spell: Sukeipu Gishirudo!" Haria also protected the group with a spherical ice shield on the outside of Tioga's mirror dome and Pancho's invisible box. While the main group was protected, the gigantic, black tsunami struct them and the Battle Dembots on the street, flooding the entire street. The group screamed intensively as they were being thrown all over inside the massive, black water wave, but thankfully, the three shield layers protected them from as the group hit random street objects inside the water current.

After Yami no Tsunami stopped attacking and the city stopped flooding, the group released their defensive spells and breathed heavily in relief and remained dry. Young Kiyomaro said, "Is everyone alright?" Megumi said, "Ohh... that was crazy." Folgore said in dizziness, "A crazy ride indeed!" Pancho said, "What about you Tioga-chan? Rain-sama?" They responded, "We're okay." Nekolas said, "I know I'll never be visiting a beach again," and Haria said while breathing heavily, "Oh... I can't do anymore!" Suddenly, as the streets were drying up, they seen Raiden on shore of the beach, back into his normal humanoid self, but nearly unconscious. Adult Kiyomaro wondered, "Isn't that?" Young Kiyomaro followed up, "Raiden!" King Rain was worried and yelled, "Raiden-onīsan!" The group went back running back towards the beach. Back at the beach, Raiden managed to wake up and said, "Ooh...," and started coughing a lot, "Keh! Keh! Ehh!," then said, "Ohh... that was so intense. It's a good thing I didn't change back until now or I would have drowned to death. How ironic..." Suddenly, more Hippadroids appeared beneath the sand and gripped Raiden with their claws with Raiden reacting in pain and anger, "Oww! This is getting really annoying!" He then kicked a crabbed off of him but losing balance, falling over. But he rolled over several as the sand crab Dembots tried attacking him from below again, reacting, "Whoa... whoa!," dodging the attacks. From the streets, young Kiyomaro yelled, "Oi, Raiden! Are you okay?" King Rain yelled in happiness, "Raiden-onīsan, you're alive!" Raiden yelled out, "Everyone, what are you doing all the way back there? Actually, stay back there." The others stopped and Prince Raiden said, "Kiyomaro—either Kiyomaro—If anyone of you guys have enough energy, I want you to cast two more spells for me." Young Kiyomaro said, "We're low on energy," but adult Kiyomaro said, "Yeah. Actually, maybe if we combine our energy, we just might have enough. We are the same person, after all." Young Kiyomaro thought that was an interesting idea and Raiden said, "Alright. I'm going to finish this battle, here-and-now. Hurry, before the Kraken strikes again, I want you to cast the following spells in order: Za-uruku to teleport me inside the black fog and I'll try to locate the Kraken. Give me about ten seconds and whether if I find the Kraken or not, I want you both to cast Shin Chājiru Zabao. I'll destroy everything in the ocean." The others were shocked and young Kiyomaro said, "Are you crazy? That spell will get you killed. You were barely standing from that Tsunami. Plus, those jellyfish robots will absorb your electricity, so everything will be pointless." Raiden said as he grabbed a titanium pipe from one of the battleship debris on the beach, "This will an all-or-nothing, but I'll destroy all of those stinkin' jellyfish first. Just give me at least ten seconds, then cast my ultimate spell, no matter what." As amphibious Water Dembots started coming out of the Shadow Fog onto the beach, Raiden continued, "Rain-sama, I did make a promise that I would always protect you, no matter what. I'm sorry that I may break my promise. Everyone, take care of him for me if I die from this." King Rain cried out softly, "Raiden-onīsan... Geh!" As the amphibious Water Dembots were about to attack Raiden, both Kiyomaro held Raiden's spellbook and with their remaining energies, they recited, "Za-uruku!," turning Raiden into electricity as Raiden flew back into the black mist while dodging the Hippadroids' and Kappa Androids' water attacks.

Inside the fog, Kraken said, "Fu! They're still alive? I got to hand it, I'm surprised they survived my Yami no Tsunami, and... Hmm?!" As Kraken scanned through his Shadow Fog, he noticed electricity going through the fog. As Raiden warped through the fog, he quickly wondered, _I can barely seen anything in this fog. Where's the Kraken? ... There he is!_ Kraken reacted, "Huh?," and Raiden thought to himself, _found you!,_ while re-materializing his upperbody with a titanium pipe in hand. Kraken yelled out, "Medusozoids! Absorb the electricity" The Medusozoids appeared above water and attempted to absorb Raiden's electricity but Raiden smashed the jellyfishs by bashing them without giving them a chance to absorb Raiden's spell. Kraken reacted, "What? No!" Suddenly Raiden disappeared from Kraken's view and Kraken wondered, "Where'd he go?" From land, adult Kiyomaro said, "Ten seconds have passed. You ready?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Let's give it our all and pray for Raiden." Both recited loudly with the rest of their energies, "Shin Chājiru Zabao!," then young Kiyomaro yelled, "Everyone, run!" Back inside the fog as Raiden hid himself, he noticed electricity generating around him and thought to himself, _heh! Just in time!_ Kraken was searching around with his robotic eyes, scanning the areas and he eventually found Raiden above him after the seventh second and said, "There you are, ya' little runt! Wait, what's he doing? Wait? Men, retreat! Retreat!" Kraken was aware of Raiden's attack, but doesn't know what is it as he Dr. Zulu doesn't have data on this attack, but correctly assumes what kind of an attack it is. Raiden said, "Actually, I don't need to charge it all the way up to max. I can destroy you all right now!," then made a battle cry, "Yee-arrrrrgh!," at the tenth second (instead of the fifteenth second for maximum power), unleashing an enormous explosion of electricity around him, destroying every Water Dembot in the ocean including Kraken (as well as accidentally killing many innocent fish in the sea). There were still some Medusazoid in the ocean trying to absorb Raiden's intense electricity, but they overheated from absorbing too much electricity and exploded. From the main group's perspective, they see a lot of golden electricity going out of the Shadow Fog with a loud, screechy noise and everywhere in the ocean was electrocuted. Nekolas reacted, "Holy crap! What kind of attack is that?," while Haria closed her bunny ears in reaction to the loud, thunderous screech and said, "Oww! It's so loud!" Pancho said, "It's a good thing we stayed back or we would all be dead." Back inside the black mist in the ocean, before every Water Dembot was being destroyed, Kraken yelled in defeat, "Nooooo! My army! Darn you boy!"

After being destroyed, the Kraken's remaining particles were flying towards Tokyo. Back in Tokyo, a third force field layer disappeared, which means only one more Dembot Guardian remains until Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower is vulnerable.

 **Post-Battle (evening)**

From Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower, Emperor Dr. Zulu saw the events that were happening around Japan. He is inside the top floor of his tower with a lot of scientific equipment, computers, and other machine and as Emperor Zulu was sitting in a chair, looking at a video feed of the Water Dembots defeat in his main computer, he yelled with frustrattion, "Zeeergh! Those darn meddling brats! They escaped Death for the third time and if this keeps up, my empire will be destroyed and will be all for naught! First my Ice Dembots, then my Electric Dembots, then my Water Dembots and most of my Battle Dembots... I must warn Unit ZDB-G04 Phoenix and her Fire Dembots to take extra precaution. Darn it, if only if I had that human and his psychic powers, I would be unstoppable! Curse those meddling kids!" Emperor Zulu banged his fists on his computer desk in frustration.

Back at the eastern beach, after Raiden ended his spell, Kraken's Shadow Fog magitech ability ended and the ocean was clearing up. After the fog cleared up, everyone seen Prince Raiden falling into the ocean, appearing unconscious. "Oh, no!," they reacted in worrisome. King Rain cried out, "Raiden-onīsan!" Everyone headed towards the beach (it's unfortunate that Haria doesn't have enough energy to use her speed spells, so they'll have to jog). As the group got back on the beach, Raiden floated to shore and they all said in worrisome, "Raiden!" King Rain was worried and wondered, "Is he...?" Haria said, "Don't worry, I know CPR." Nekolas was jealous and said, "Hey... Haria." Haria said, "We need to save him." Haria ran towards the unconscious Raiden and checked on his breathing, which was breathless, she said, "Oh, no! Raiden-kun, don't die on us!," and done a few chest compression with her hands to try to get Raiden to breath and as she thought Raiden was still not breathing, she deeply inhaled air and closed her mouth in form of a balloon and was preparing to give Raiden air via mouth-to-mouth contact, which was making Nekolas jealous as he looked away. However, as Haria's face got close to Raiden, Raiden suddenly woke up, "Ehh...," and reacted a second later, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Raiden reacted by pushing Haria off of him harshly before Haria could deliver mouth-to-mouth air transfer and Raiden said as he jumped right up, completely fine, "What do you think you're doing, woman?! No! That's a no-no! Besides, you have a boyfriend." Nekolas said in disappointment but a bit glad, "That wasn't nice of you, shoving my girl like that," and Haria said in irritation, "Well, excuse me for trying saving you. Fine, be that way! Hmm!" Haria closed her eyes and crossed her arms in dissatisfaction. King Rain was happy and said, "Raiden-onīsan, you're alive!" Pancho said, "You released that attack a bit sooner than the last time. Heads up next time or we could have died." Raiden replied, "Sorry. At least I'm still alive. If I would have done it at maximum power, I would have been dead." He then said enthusiastically, "Alright, that three down...," then for some odd reason, he started getting dizzy and said in a weak voice, "... one left... to go." Raiden suddenly fainted due to over-exhaustion (Raiden didn't realize it) and fell in the sand. The others reacted in worrisome, "Raiden(-kun/ōji/onīsan)!"

 **Scene: Inside a Monorail Train towards Tokyo City (evening, an hour later)**

About an hour later, Raiden finally wakes up and said in a deep, sleepy voice, "Errr...," but he and everyone else are riding a monorail towards Tokyo, Japan. The others were glad and King Rain said in happiness, "Raiden-onīsan, you're awake," while Pancho said with Raiden's head on him, "How you feeling, buddy?" As Raiden sat up in the seat, he was confused and wondered, "Where are we?" Adult Kiyomaro said, "I found us a working monorail." Young Kiyomaro said, "We are heading towards Tokyo to check on the status on Dr. Zulu's tower, then we'll head to Mt. Fuji to take out the last guardian, if that phoenix-like guardian is still there." And as of this moment, adult Kiyomaro finally caught up with every Demon World event that Megumi recorded. Raiden then wondered, "Huh? How long have I been out?" Nekolas said, "About an hour. Man, you need to lay off the yellowtail. I had to carry you all the way in here." Inside the monorail car, Pancho was sitting next to Raiden to the left of him and to the right of him were Megumi (a little bit distant away as Raiden was laying down prior to sitting up) and Folgore. In front of them were young Kiyomaro next to a door with his older self to his left, followed by Nekolas, Haria, Tioga, and King Rain. Raiden was feeling famished as his stomach growled and he said, "Speaking of yellowtail, I'm hungry! What's for dinner?" Megumi grabbed a box of food and a beverage from a plastic grocery bag for Raiden and said, "I scavenged us some food. Here's some rice, sushi, fried fish, and green tea." As Raiden grabbed his dinner, he wondered about the fried fish, "Fried yellowtail?" Megumi said, "No, silly! Now eat up." When Megumi said that she scavenged up food, the group really did raid some abandoned restaurants and brought food and beverages for everyone. Prince Raiden said, "Well then, itadakimasu!," and started scarfing down on his dinner but a second later, he wondered and asked his kingly brother, "Oh, Rain-sama? Do you want some?" King Rain replied with a smile, "No thanks. We already ate and I'm quite full." While Raiden was eating a bit slower, he was thinking about the misfortunes of each battle and said in a weak tone with complaints, "Ehh, to be frozen to the ground, thrown into a tempest, and nearly drowned in the abyss of the ocean, today has been a really crappy day. Still fun, but cruddy. What's next? Thrown into a torture chamber? Lose a limb? Or being toasted alive? I just want to knock some sense into that old man and go home." Pancho was surprised with Raiden's low mood and said, "Wow, what happened to your spirit? You're usually full of energy unless your spell drained everything you had. But yeah, today has been really awful—no, this whole week has been awful. We lost so many friends... family... Teh..."

Adult Kiyomaro said, "I'm going to check up on my kids." As he called up his son Kiyoshi with the demonic communicator in holographic video chat mode, he said, "Kiyoshi? Are you there?" From the other side, Kiyoshi answered, "We're alright, dad. I'm glad you're okay to. We seen that fight you had with this device. Where are you going now?" Adult Kiyomaro replied, "We're on our way to Tokyo. Don't worry, we'll save Japan. Just stay safe, Kiyoshi, Takara." Kiyoshi responded, "Okay." Pancho wondered, got up and said towards the communicator, "Hey kid, is my dad over there?" Kiyoshi answered, "He sure is. And wow, he is an awesome ninja. I wish I was him. Umm... ninja-san?" From the same side, Captain Kyanchome said to Kiyoshi, "Just call me Kyanchome-senpai or Kyanchome-sama." Kiyoshi said, "Okay," then gave the communicator to Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Kyanchome said, "How you doing, my man? And my girl?" Pancho said, "Totally exhausted from that last battle," while Tioga yelled out cheerfully, "Hi daddy!" From the other side, Kyanchome said, "Hey, pumpkin! I'm glad you're doing well. Anyways, I sent some of my clones to look for more refugees and to clean off the streets. Sorry that I won't be catching you up but I'll meet you guys back at the starting point once you destroy the last guardian and take out the doc. Captain Kyanchome, out!" Captain Kyanchome ended the call. Folgore said, "It's glad to see Kyanchome helping everyone out. He's a real hero, just like-a me." Megumi wondered about that, "And just what exactly makes you a hero?" But no answer to that. After Raiden was done eating his meal and drinking his tea, he squealed deeply, "Is there a bathroom nearby? I really need to pee... and poop, really BAD!" Nearly everyone was disgusted, "Ugh!"/"Eww!" and Megumi said, "That's gross. Too much information!," while Nekolas laughed and said, taunting him, "Kahaha! Why didn't you go in the ocean?" Pancho reacted, moving away from him, "Taha! Don't do that next to me!" Adult Kiyomaro pointed left with his thumb and said, "This monorail has a washroom in the back. Just go." As Raiden got up, he accidentally slightly pooped his pants by making a small fart, reacting, "Ooh-hoo-hoo!," while running crazily towards the monorail's washroom. Pancho sighed and said, "Ehh... that idiot" Haria plugged her nose and said, "Raiden-kun, that's gross!," then said happily, "But that what makes you funny!"

 **Scene: Inside a Monorail Train at Tokyo City to Mt. Fuji (evening to dusk)**

As the monorail traveled into Tokyo, the capital city of Japan, they seen a giant, red tower with several large rooms shown from the exteriors, and the tower is protected by a humongous, impenetrable, green force field barrier. Pancho said, "That must be Emperor Zulu's tower that he told us about." Young Kiyomaro looked around the ground and noticed three inactive force field panels with the last, inner force field panel still active, and said, "Yeah, the layers have disappeared ever since we destroyed the guardians. Only one remain." Raiden said, "Why not just bust through that barrier and beat the old man until he surrenders?" With his Answer Talker ability, as young Kiyomaro analyzed the force field, he said, "That force field looks impenetrable. It might be invulnerable to demon magic. Let's not waste our energy on something that may be pointless." Raiden argued, "We don't know unless if we try." Adult Kiyomaro said with his Answer Talker ability too, "My younger self seems to be right. That layer is linked to the final guardian. Unless if the last guardian is destroyed, it's not going down." Raiden said in disappointment, "Darn!," then said enthusiastically, "Oh well! At least we can brawl out more. But it's too bad my Rai'oh Armor is still auto-repairing, but oh well..."

The sun was setting and everyone disembarked the Japanese monorail on the south of Tokyo. Adult Kiyomaro opened up the Maps application on his smartphone and said, "We don't know if the last guardian is still at Mt. Fuji, but Mt. Fuji is located south-west of here. It's too bad the news reporters are gone or I would have be the watching the news on my phone right now." Folgore said with enthusiasm, "It's amazing on how-a much technology advanced over these years. To do everything on a single phone and with no buttons?! How is that-a possible? It's amazing!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Heh, you'll have smartphones like these soon enough in your time. Give it about six or seven years or so until the first smartphone with a touchscreen is released. Anyways, let's go. I don't want to wait on my children for too long." After everyone head enough rest and recovered enough energy to cast spells again, Haria used both of her frequent speed spells to increase everyone's running speed and everyone ran south-west towards Mt. Fuji.

As the sun faded away, night began and the group was in-sight with Mt. Fuji, Japan's largest volcano, and a large bird is sitting on top of it. Adult Kiyomaro said, "There it is!" Megumi said, "And that bird must be the guardian." Suddenly, as a small, sphere in a black silhouette next the guardian rose in the air, very high up in the sky, Megumi noticed it and said, "And what's that thing?" Sudden, the dark sphere glowed bright as if it was an artificial sun and the group reacted in blindness with Folgore saying, "Why's it so bright? Did the-a sun came back up?" Even though nighttime is rising, the sky is very bright as daylight. It could be that this upcoming Dembot Guardian runs on solar power. Among the volcano summit of Mt. Fuji, the Fire Dembot Guardian, Phoenix (Unit ZDB-G04), said to her Fire Dembots in a sharp, feminine-robotic voice, "My children, we shall get revenge, but do not underestimate the Demon World intruders. They've already destroyed Yeti, Kraken, Thunderbird. They shall pay for destroying our allies. Attack with caution. We cannot afford to lose more allies... For Zulu-sama!" The Guardian of the Mountain Phoenix sent out her Fire Dembots to attack but they were aware of the power of the humans and demons. Types of Fire Dembots include fire-breathing salamander robots (Units ZDB-041XX, called Salamandroids), fire elementals with a small, spherical robotic core (Units ZDB-042XX, called Fire Elementabots), fire wolf robots (Units ZDB-043XX, called Firefangs), a sun-like Dembot that's creating artificial daylight right now (Unit ZDB-04501, called Solar Starbot), and powerful, fire serpent dragon robots with wings (Units ZDB-044XX) that rivals Kraken's Leviadroids, called Pyrodrabots.

As the Fire Dembots engaged battle with the main group, with the Salamandroids (Units ZDB-041XX) and Firefangs (Units ZDB-043XX) in the front row and the Fire Elementabots (Units ZDB-042XX) in the back row, the Salamandroids and Firefangs were breathing out fire while the Fire Elementabots were either throwing fire balls from their blazing hands or using their arms as flamethrowers. Megumi recited, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," through Tioga's spellbook, creating multiple small shields to rebound fire balls at the Fire Elementabots, but because their artificial bodies (created from its robotic core) are made of fire, fire doesn't harm them. Young Kiyomaro recited, "Za-akushirudo!," through King Rain's spellbook, creating a hydroelectric shield to block a salamander Dembot's fire breath attack. The others also used shield spells or dodged the fire attacks. Nekolas incanted, "Rioru Emurushiruga!," shooting two beams of flames from his fire shield gauntlets and targeted the salamander Dembots but the Fire Elementabots protected them by dashing in-front of the flames, absorbing them. Nekolas said in his reaction, "What?! Of course _those_ would absorb my flames." Nekolas will pretty much be half-useless in this fight, but he can still fight using his martial arts skills. With confidence, young Kiyomaro thought to himself, "With these guys made of fire, we should easily put them out. Alright Rain, Akuru! Akuru!" King Rain said with confidence, "Uru!," and shot a jet of water from each hand at two fire elemental Dembots, putting out its fire body with only its core floating in the air. Young Kiyomaro said enthusiastically, "Yes!," while Tioga and Raiden cheered, "Way to go, bro/Rain-kun!," then wondered, "Huh?," as the floating, magitech spheres generated a new fire body. Megumi said, "The water didn't stop them." Young Kiyomaro said, "I see. We'll do this again. Akuru! Akuru!" Young Kiyomaro made King Rain to shoot two more water jets at the same Fire Elementabots to put out the flames, then said to his older self, "Older me, now!" Adult Kiyomaro understood, "Got it! Raiden, target those spheres!" Raiden understood, "Alright," then adult Kiyomaro recited through Raiden's spellbook, "Zakeru! Zakeru!," making Raiden to shoot two lightning bolts at them and destroyed them. While both Kiyomaro and their partners were focused on destroying the fire elemental dembots, the others were fighting the other Fire Dembots.

As everyone made their way towards the volcano while destroying basic Fire Dembots, Phoenix said in a worrisome, robotic female voice, "No, my children! I told them to fight carefully." One of the fire dragon Dembots (Unit ZDB-04401) said in a high but sharp, robotic voice, "We got this Phoenix-sama. We'll protect you and everyone else, Your Highness," while another fire dragon Dembot unit (Unit ZDB-04402) said in a dark, gravelly, robotic voice, "We of the Pyrodrabot squad will incinerate the intruders and avenge our civilians." Phoenix said, "I'm counting on you Pyrodrabots." The fifth Pyrobrabot unit (ZDB-4405) said in a hard but moderate robotic, "I'll stay behind to protect our Guardian of the Mountain." Phoenix thanked her loyal servants, "Thank you, and be careful everyone." Among all elemental Dembot armies, the Fire Dembots have the most loyalty and respect towards each other.

Pancho said, "Here they come!," while Raiden said with a fierce fighting spirit, "More dragons, huh? Hey, big Kiyomaro, turn me into a dragon again!" Adult Kiyomaro sighed and said, "Heh, Alright. So it was those two Zaruku spells that were needed, right? Here goes! Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku! Rai'oh—" Before adult Kiyomaro could finish casting Rai'oh Zaruku, the four Pyrodabots were about to attack with Haria yelling, "Watch out!" Raiden still at least had his two other electrical aura spells activated and dodged some fireballs while Nekolas incanted, "Emurushirudo!," summoning a large fire shield with his fire shield gauntlets to block an incoming fireball while Folgore recited, "Inbishirudo!," summoning an invisible shield to block another one (Megumi has given Pancho's spellbook back to Folgore while they were on the monorail). The four Pyrodrabots advanced towards the main group while firing more fireballs from their robotic dragon mouths. Megumi was thinking of using Teo Rifureshirudo to block them all, but she decided to use Tioga's newest spell, "Rifureburuku!," to turn Tioga into a mirror statue while creating additional Tioga mirror statues to absorb the fireballs. Before throwing the fireballs back, Pancho said to his younger sister, "Hey sis, try to get them in grouped up for me." Tioga couldn't speak as a statue but she thought out, _okay!_ , and threw the fireballs in diagonally towards the edges of two Pyrodrabots at the ends. They evaded the fireballs but managed to regroup like how Pancho planned and said with success, "Yes!" Prince Raiden was jealous and disagreed with Pancho, "No! This is my fight. I want to fight them as a dragon. Kiyomaro-san, Rai'oh Zaruku, now!" Adult Kiyomaro responded, "We need to fight as a team but fine. Rai'oh Zaruku!" Before adult Kiyomaro recited the spell name, both of Raiden's lightning aura spells expired and disappeared and Raiden reacted, "Huh? I didn't transform?" Even though his Zaruku spells normally have a 30-second time limit, the time limit splits in half for each Zaruku-related spell active. Adult Kiyomaro wondered, "What?!" During this time, Pancho said, "Folgore-san, Labyrinth Crush technique now, while they are grouped." Parco Folgore said and recited two spells, "Got it. Rājia Inbishirudon! Oru Inbishirudo!," allowing Pancho to trap the four advancing Pyrodrabots into an invisible maze and started crumbling up the invisible network while saying the technique name, "Invisible Wall Technique: Labyrinth Crush!" Prince Raiden was angry and yelled at his partner, "Darn it, Kiyomaro-san. If only if you were faster. The time limit on my Zaruku spells are halved when I have both of them active. Now Pancho is going to take out my kills. Not fair!" Adult Kiyomaro argued back, "Knock it off. We need to work as a team." Raiden made an outburst, cursing to himself, and adult Kiyomaro sighed and said, "Ehh... this boy throws a tantrum just like his mother and Tio."

At a distance, Phoenix got worried as she seen her Pyrodrabots being smashed in the air by nothing, "What's going on? My beautiful Pyrodrabots!," while Unit ZDB-04405 yelled, "Impossible! Somethings' not right. Your Highness..." Phoenix yelled, "Just go! Save them!" The fifth Pyrodrabot flew towards the group at high speed. Pancho was able to destroy two of the four Pyrodrabots within his invisible maze, but the other two that were trapped were still operating, but damaged (their wings were at least broken or destroyed) and could not break out Pancho's distorted invisible network with their flames. As the fifth Pyrodrabot got near, Nekolas said, "Here comes another one," and Pancho said, "I'll try to get that one too," but the fifth Pyrodrabot yelled, "Fire Bolt!," and launched a fast and powerful fire ball from its robotic mouth at towards Pancho. The others didn't react in time to put up a shield and Pancho got blown away by the small explosion of the fire as it hit the ground, losing control over his spells and his spells ended, but the other two Pyrodrabots are seriously damaged. With his robotic wings damaged, unable to move, Unit ZDB-04401 said in a moderate, robotic voice, "Unit ZDB-04405, what're you doing here?," while ZDB-04402 said in a deep, robotic beastly voice, "You should have stayed back to guard Her Highness." ZDB-04405 said in a moderate, robotic voice, "Not when my comrades are in danger. It's too bad about 04403 and 04404, but we'll protect Her Highness together. Unification, activate!" Units ZDB-04401 and ZDB-04402 synchronized with Unit ZDB-04405 and their damaged bodies were attracted and attached to ZDB-04405. Unit ZDB-04405 also gathered and merged the parts of his demolished comrades too. The others wondered, "What's going on?"/"What are they up to?"/"Did they... merge?"

 **Sub-Boss Battle: Mega Pyrodrabot (Unit ZDB-04401–04405)**

Unit ZDB-04405 mechanically transformed into a three-headed fire dragon with legs and arms (called Mega Pyrodrabot) and gave a robotic dragon roar with Phoenix praying in the background, "Good luck... and avenge our people..." Nekolas said, "Holy crud, that thing's huge." Megumi stated, "It must be strong as their guardian." Tioga said, "He looks pretty scary." Pancho was frustrated and said while sitting up, pounding once on the ground, "Darn, if only if I destroyed them all at once in time." Raiden awed in excitement and said, "Dang! That robo-dragon is huge! Hey, Kiyomaro-san, turn me into a dragon now!" Adult Kiyomaro sighed and said, "Like we got no choice. Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku! Rai'oh...!" Before adult Kiyomaro could finish casting the third spell, Megumi said, "Watch out!," as the three-headed Pyrodrabot was already preparing to attack with each head generating fire from their mouths, while shouting, "Fire Burst!," shooting out three powerful, explosive fire balls while jumping off the ground. The group managed to avoid its impact but they were blown away from the explosion the Fire Burst caused on the ground. Raiden does at least have his first two electrical aura still active and said, "Not again! Kiyomaro-san, now!" Adult Kiyomaro got back up, feeling a bit injured, and said, "Let's try this again. Rai'oh... Zaruku!" The electricity from the other two Zaruku spells absorbed into the dragon logo on his shirt and on his body and Raiden begun transforming.

After transforming, Raiden said in his deeper, beastly voice but in his enthusiastic tone, "Aww, yeah! This is more like it!" As the Mega Pyrodrabot was about to attack again, Raiden said, "I don't think so!," and bashed into the mechanical beast while ordering the others, "Everyone, climb up the mountain and take care of its guardian. I got this dragon." The others agreed but adult Kiyomaro said, "I'll stay behind and provide support." As everyone else got passed the Mega Pyrodrabot, the middle head (Unit ZDB-04405's head) said in a deep, mechanical voice, "You will not touch Phoenix-sama," while the left head (Unit ZDB-04401's head) said in a slightly-higher robotic voice, "I won't let you to harm Her Highness." The left head and right head (Unit ZDB-04402's head) then bit Raiden's dragon neck with Raiden reacting in pain with adult Kiyomaro yelling in worrisome, "Raiden!" Then the middle head (Unit ZDB-04402's head) turned its head around and yelled, "Mega Fire!," creating a large fire ball in its mouth and firing it towards the group. Raiden reacted in worrisome, "No!," but couldn't save them in time, but his friends are able to take care of themselves. Nekolas turned around and said, "I got us! Emurushirudo!," creating a large fire shield with the power of his fire shield gauntlets to block the big ball of flames. He then said, "Oi, you leave my best friend alone! Rondo Gadyū!" Nekolas turned his red quarterstaff into a fire whip. As he battle shouted, he tried constricting the two robotic heads that chomped on Raiden's dragon neck but the middle head grabbed the fire whip from its mouth. Nekolas reacted in confusion, "It snagged my whip?," then said while trying to pull his fire whip out, "I can't get it out!" The head then used the fire whip it grabbed and tossed Nekolas around. "Whoa!" Nekolas reacted as he was flung to the side but he deactivated his spell. Haria was worried, "Neko-kun! Are you alright?" The Mega Pyrodrabot then lifted Raiden's body with its mechanical arms and the dragon heads shot blasts of flame at Raiden at close Raiden, sending him back. Nekolas said to his girlfriend, "Go with the others. We'll keep you covered." Haria was worried but understood. She met up with the other party members as they all fought their way to towards the top of Mt. Fuji, destroying Fire Dembots that got in their way.

As Raiden was trying to get back up in his dragon form, he asked, "Nekolas? Why are you still here? I got this." Nekolas responded, "Someone's got to protect your partner. I'll take out the other fire bots while you destroy that drago-bot. Emurudoruku! Emurusorudo!" Nekolas summoned a crimson body armor of flames that equipped over his body. He then turned his battle staff into a fire sword and started slicing up Firefangs and Salamandrabots as if he was an actual knight. Raiden got back up while in his dragon body and said, "Alright. Good call." Adult Kiyomaro said, "Thanks. Now, let's take out this monstrosity!" As a Fire Elementabot was about to attack adult Kiyomaro, Nekolas shouted, "Dude, watch out!" As adult Kiyomaro was aware of being in danger by the Fire Dembot, Nekolas incanted, "Ranzu Gadyū!," turning his red quarterstaff from a fire sword into a fire spear, creating an arrowhead on top of his staff, enchanted with flames, at through it accurately at the Fire Elementabot's robotic core, destroying it. Adult Kiyomaro thanked him, "Thank you." Nekolas said, "No problem, dude. Gadyūrouku!" As Nekolas was going to retrieve his red quarterstaff, he fire clawed through other Fire Dembots on his way. Adult Kiyomaro said, "Are you ready Raiden?" Raiden's dragon body was bleeding a bit with some burn marks, but he said with confidence, "Oh yeah, I'm ready." The Mega Pyrodrabot wasn't paying attention to them, but instead was focused on the opposing party members, and said, "We must protect Her Highness at all costs," but Raiden interrupted and said in his dragon voice, "Hey fire dragon, over here!" The middle head of the fused Pyrodrabot said, "I have no time for you," and flew towards the main group. Protecting his Mountain Guardian "Princess" was top priority. Adult Kiyomaro said, "Oh no, he's going after everyone else," while draconic Raiden said, "Not unless if I have anything to do about it," and chased after it.

The main group have arrived towards the base of the volcano and Phoenix said, "I can't stand this any longer. I can't let my civilians die like this," and flew towards the main group that's after her while breathing out flames perpendicularly towards the group as a warning shot, "Flamethrower!" The grouped, reacting, "Whoa!," with Megumi saying in relief, "That's a close one!" Pancho stated, "So the guardian came to us after all." Phoenix stated, "I will not stand aside and allow you to harm my people any further. As the Guardian of the Mountain, I—Unit ZDB-G04 Phoenix—will protect my precious Fire Dembots with my sacred flames of light." Her fellow Fire Dembots yelled out, "Phoenix-sama!"

 **Boss Battle: Phoenix / Sub-Boss Battle: Mega Pyrodrabot (nighttime under artificial sunlight)**

While chasing after the main, the right head of Pyrodrabot (Unit ZDB-04402's head) wondered, "What does Her Highness think she's doing?" Behind the three-headed fire dragon Dembot, Raiden yelled while chasing after him, "I said... get back here!" From a distance, adult Kiyomaro loudly recited, "Zarōku!," giving Raiden electrical dragon claws as Raiden slashed the fused Pyrodrabot. The middle head reacted, "Ehh! Why you...?!," then each head shouted, "Fire Burst!," and shot explosive fire balls at Raiden, blowing him back.

As the main group engaged battle with Phoenix, Pancho said, "Let's cut this bird down. Folgore-san!" Parco Folgore recited, "Inbisorudo!" With invisible floating swords summoned, Pancho slashed the Phoenix by making slashing arm motions. Phoenix reacted, "Gerr!," in pain with the Fire Dembots reacting in worrisome, "Your Highness!," while one of the Firefang wolf Dembots said in a robotic beastly voice, "Why you!," breathing out fire towards Pancho, interrupting him. They began attacking but the others engaged battle with Haria incanting, "Gidoruku!," summoning and equipping an ice armor to boost her defense, speed, and power. While they were doing that, Phoenix said, "Why you little..." Then she flew vertically into the air and using the artificial sunlight Unit ZDB-04501 produced, Phoenix yelled out, "Light Healing Aura!," repairing herself from all the cuts she received. Tioga stated, "That birdy healed herself." Young Kiyomaro stated, "We'll have to defeat her with water, assuming she's weak to water." But before young Kiyomaro and King Rain could attack, Phoenix said, "Be blinded by my holy light! Solar Sunshine!" With her robotic wings out, the Phoenix amplified the brightness of the artificial sunlight, blinding everyone." They main group reacted, "Ahh! My eyes!"/"I can't see!" Nearby, the Mega Pyrodrabot said without being phased, "What does Her Highness think she's doing?" Raiden was chasing after it against with his dragon eyes closed and said, "Gosh, when did it get so bright?! Even at night?" Phoenix specializes in both fire and light magitech powers.

With everyone still blinded under the bright sunlight from Phoenix's Solar Sunshine, young Kiyomaro was trying to take a peek on where the Phoenix could be located, then found King Rain (who was closing his eyes) and said to him, "Rain, you can do this." King Rain said, "I... I can't see!" Kiyomaro grabbed Rain's right arm and said, "I'll guide you," and King Rain said, "Uru..." Young Kiyomaro aimed Rain's right arm to where he sees Phoenix in the air and recited, "Akuru!," making King Rain to shoot a blast of water from his right hand, getting Phoenix wet. "Ahh!" Phoenix reacted. Although she didn't really take much damage, the water has weakened her and has ended her Solar Sunshine magitech ability. Phoenix reacted... "I'm... I'm wet. I hate water! Blazing Wings!" Phoenix engulfed her fire-designed metal wings into real fire and used her fire wings to dry herself and said, "This should do."

Suddenly the Mega Pyrodrabot appeared, landing hard on the ground as everyone reacted to it and the the middle head said, "Phoenix-sama, you shouldn't be fighting alone." The left head said in a moderate, robotic voice, "Your Highness, are you alright?," while the right head said in a deep, beastly robotic voice, "We'll take care of these trash!" Phoenix said, "04401, 04402, 04405, I'm sorry but we cannot let our comrades die any further." Folgore wondered, "Now what do we do?" As the Mega Pyrodrabot was about to launch a blast of flames from each of their mouths, Raiden came in time to hold the large, mechanical fire dragon back and they accidentally shot in Phoenix's direction while being pulled by back by Raiden. Phoenix reacted in a high-pitch, robotic feminine voice, "Ahh!," but she was barely able to absorb the flames and she said, "Watch where you release your fire attacks. I may be able to absorb fire but not when I'm wet." Young Kiyomaro thought about it and said, "So, when struct by their weakness, their elemental absorption abilities are temporarily disabled. That's interesting." As the Mega Pyrodrabot was being held back, the left head apologized, "Sorry, Your Highness!," while the middle head yelled at Raiden, "Let go of us...," while the right head said continued and said to him, "... you freak!" While holding the Mega Pyrodrabot from behind, Raiden said, "You will not... hurt my friends!," and threw the fused Pyrodrabot away behind him. Raiden then flew after Mega Pyrodrabot after throwing him.

Now that the interference is away from the main battle, young Kiyomaro said, "Now, let's take out the Phoenix. We'll destroy it at once. Za-akuru!" Parco recited, "Inbisorudo!" Megumi recited, "Rifuresu!" And still in her Gidoruku ice armor, Haria incanted, "Gikoru!" Phoenix dodged King Rain's hydroelectric blast but was being slashed by Pancho's Inbisorudo again and was being barraged by Tioga's reflective wave attack and Haria's ice shards. The other Fire Dembots entered the battle and attempted to attack the heroes. Haria said, "I'll take care of them. Giburuku!" Haria created 7 ice clones to attack the Fire Dembots and she fought some herself in her Gidoruku ice armor, using Gikoru to destroy some at long range or Giredo to ice kick some at close range and dodged fire attacks with Boruruku, increasing her movement speed while creating afterimages to confuse the enemies. Pancho was impressed and said, "Dang, look at her go. I never seen Haria this strong. Nekolas really taught her some great fighting moves and spells." Young Kiyomaro said, "Now, let's finish off the Phoenix before she heals again." But it was a bit too late and Phoenix said with her injured mechanical body, "I don't think so! Light Healing Aura!" Once again, Phoenix repaired herself through the power of light. Young Kiyomaro said with his Answer Talker ability active, "Darn. It's that fake sun! We must destroy it but it's too high up." Pancho said, "I could reach up there by making platforms but I don't think this fire bird will let us. But we still have Raiden-ōji, but unfortunately, he's busy with that three-headed dragon. Wait, Rain-sama can just summon a thunderstorm to destroy it. Heh, easy peasy!" Young Kiyomaro said with his Answer Talker ability active, "I don't think it will be that easily. That fake sun is too high up; way above the clouds for the Za-akudon to reach it." Pancho said in disappointment, "Dang it. We really need Raiden's dragon form for this."

After recovering herself, Phoenix said loudly, "Here I come! Solar Power! Fire Whirl!" Under the sunlight, Phoenix' mechanical body glowed with a fiery crimson-color, temporarily increasing her power, speed, defense, and fire-elemental magitech attacks. Then she summoned a large fire tornado, in-front of her, which was powered up by her Solar Power. Folgore yelled in fear, "Ahh! Not another tornado!" Young Kiyomaro said, "This is not good. Everyone run! Don't let the spellbooks get burned!" While running away, Tioga said, "Megumi-san, my new spell." Megumi said, "Oh, right. Rifureburuku!" Megumi turned Tioga into a mirror statue and summoned a group of mirror statues in-front of fire whirl to absorb the fire tornado and release it back. The mirror statues then disappeared and eventually the Fire Whirl disappeared with Phoenix shocked, "Impossible! And my Fire Whirl was enhanced by my Solar Power. Err! Flamethrower!" Phoenix blew out powerful flames from her beak, enhanced by her Solar Power magitech ability and Megumi reacted, "Rifureshirudo!," to create a mirror shield to block it.

Meanwhile Prince Raiden was still fighting the Mega Pyrodrabot in his Rai'oh form. Each time, the Mega Pyrodrabot was trying to head back to the main fight to protect his guardian but the draconic Raiden kept blocking his path. Raiden said, "You will not get pass me." The three heads said, "Get out of our way! Lava Dragon Mode!" The Mega Pyrodrabot generated and covered lava and magma all over its mechanical body, which will incinerate whoever makes contact with it, and dashed towards Raiden. Raiden yelled out, "Kiyomaro-san, we're going to destroy this thing now." Adult Kiyomaro said and recited loudly, "Alright. Rai'oh... Zakeruga!" If Raiden were to be in his humanoid form, he would launch a winged dragon-shaped electrical blast but since he's in Rai'oh Zaruku mode, Raiden's dragon body transformed into powerful, electrical energy and Raiden charged towards the three-headed lava dragon in one final strike. As the fire and lightning dragons charged after each other, Raiden, being made of electrical energy at the time while Mega Pyrobot was only covered in lava and magma, Raiden destroyed the Mega Pyrodrabot (Units ZDB-04401, 04405, and 04402) with them reacting, "Impossible!," before destruction. Raiden then turned back into his dragon form, unharmed by the lava, and said, "Now to finish that Phoenix. I'll fly us to them." Adult Kiyomaro said, "Alright." Nekolas, still in his Emurudoruku fire armor, was very impressed and shocked, "Whoa! Raiden-ōji is awesome." After adult Kiyomaro climbed on Raiden's back, Raiden asked Nekolas, "Are you coming Neko?" Nekolas deactivated his fire armor armor and said, "Oh, right!" Raiden then flew them towards the main battle.

Back at the main figh Phoenix was still blowing flames via her Flamethrower enhanced with her Solar Power crimson aura but Tioga was having a hard time deflecting it with her mirror shield and said, "This heat... it's too strong. I'm sweating. I can't... Ahh!" Her mirror shield broke and Tioga got burnt by Phoenix's powerful Flamethrower attack with everyone yelling out in worrisome, "Tioga-chan!," and Pancho yelling out, "Sis!" But she was alive with her clothes and hair burning! King Rain cried out, worried about her, "Tioga-chan! Are you okay?" Haria, who was a bit far away said, "Oh, no!," and ran towards her, casting, "Uruku!," to get to the burnt Tioga faster. Haria deactivated her Gidoruku ice armor and said, "I'll put out the fire. Gikoru!" Haria released some ice shards tenderly and softly to cool Tioga down and put out the fire. King Rain was very worried and cried out, "Will... will she be okay?" Haria said as she placed her hands over Tioga, "I hope. I just became a nurse apprentice. Don't worry Rain-sama, I'll save your future queen." Burnt on the ground, but being healed, Tioga said, "Thank you, Haria-chan."

Raiden, adult Kiyomaro, and Nekolas just regrouped with everyone and Raiden wondered, "Everyone, what happened?" While Phoenix was still in his Solar Power mode, she said in worrisome and anger, "What?! No... My beautiful Pyrodrabots! How dare you?!" Pancho said in anger, "That Phoenix just roasted my sister. Darn her! I would like to destroy that Phoenix right now." The three were worried but Haria said, "Don't worry, I'm healing her," and young Kiyomaro said, "Raiden, there's something I need you to do. Every time we attack the Phoenix, she keeps auto-repairing herself. Destroy that artificial sun for us." Young Kiyomaro pointed at the sun Dembot in the air and Raiden said in his Rai'oh form, "Got it. Don't worry Rain-sama... Pancho... I'll avenge your girl." Raiden flew into the air and targeted for the Solar Starbot (Unit ZDB-04501) giving off sunlight. As Raiden past Phoenix, Phoenix said, "Hey, where do you think you're... No, not my Solar Starbot! I need him!" Raiden said with a smirk on his dragon face, "Heh! For a robot, you sure worry a lot. But for the sake of humanity, we're destroying you!" Phoenix got angry and and yelled in a deeper, robotic feminine voice, "No! You will not hurt my people any further! Fire Whirl!" Suddenly, Phoenix's Solar Power aura grew stronger through its artificial emotions and she created a large fire twister in the sky, trapping Raiden. "Eh... Reeeerrrr!" Raiden reacted in pain as he was thrown around the blazing tornado, being burnt and unable to move. Everyone else was worried and King Rain yelled out in worrisome, "Raiden-onīsan!" While being burnt inside the tornado, Raiden said, "Must... focus..." Adult Kiyomaro said, "I'll save him and make this attack count! Gigano Zakeruga!" Without Raiden knowing, Raiden shot a large beam of electricity from his dragon mouth in a random direction in the air and thought to himself, _huh? Gigano Zakeruga?_ He then focused on aiming the only Solar Starbot but was having a hard time trying to hit it while being spun in the Fire Whirl. Phoenix's anger continued to burn and with both her fire magitech abilities still active, she yelled angrily in desperation, "I won't let you destroy my only Solar Starbot. Flamethrower!" Phoenix blew a powerful stream of flames at Raiden and Raiden got really burnt. Raiden then got sent, flying outside of the Fire Whirl and Raiden returned back into his humanoid form, badly injured. His clothes weren't torched since they merged inside his body during the time he was a dragon, but his skin was severely burnt. Raiden fell over 300-feet in the air, yelling in his thoughts, _darn... I missed..._ with everyone yelling out anxiously, "Raiden(-kun/ōji/onīsan!)" That battle with the Mega Pyrodrabot really did a number on Raiden and Raiden wasn't at his full power when he got taken down by Phoenix.

Pancho yelled out, "Folgore-san! Platform now!," and raised his arm into the arm. Parco Folgore was feeling a bit paranoid but said, "A... Alright. Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho created an invisible platform next to him, then said to Haria, "Haria, speed up my platform." Haria got scatterbrained for a second with all the fear, "Huh?" but immediately reacted, "Oh, right! Oru Uruku!" Haria got up after healing Tioga and touched Pancho's invisible platform to make it move faster and Pancho moved his platform via Oru Inbishirudo to catch Raiden in mid-air as fast as he can and as high up. It's a good thing Pancho was able to see his invisible spells and he managed to catch Prince Raiden with Raiden only taking some fall damage. But Raiden became nearly unconscious after that fiery tempest. Pancho then brought Raiden over back to the group as fast as they can with Haria's Oru Uruku spell enchanted on it. In the air, Phoenix deactivated her Solar Power fire-light magitech ability and said in relief, "Phew! I was able to save a friend. That should take care of that dragon boy. I'll avenge all of my fallen friends and make Zulu-sama proud."

As Pancho laid Raiden down next to Tioga, they seen Raiden's skin all burnt. Haria said, "Oh, no! How horrible! Raiden-kun, I'll fix you up right away." All Raiden could do was react in pain and said, "Ugh...," but Haria was healing him at the same time while healing Tioga and Haria said, "Oh, this is much worse... Much, much, worse!" King Rain cried out, "Raiden-onīsan!" With most of Tioga's burnt wounds healed up, Megumi asked, "How are you feeling Tioga-chan?" Tioga said in despair, "Horrible. A bit better, but still horrible. It really burns." King Rain was worried but quietly said, "Tioga-chan..." King Rain was feeling more emotional: Sad... but yet... angry. As Phoenix descended towards the ground, she said, "Now, to avenge the rest of my people..." King Rain was suddenly gaining more strength through his emotion and yelled, "You... you monster!" Phoenix was provoked hearing that and reacted, "What did you call me?" King Rain said, "You hurt Tioga-chan... You hurt Raiden-onīsan... I... I won't forgive you! You monster!" King Rain started crying in anger and was building up confidence and courage. With his burns being healed by Haria on the ground, the burnt Raiden said to his kingly younger brother in worrisome, "Rain-sama, don't. Once I'm back up, I'll..." King Rain said audacity and confidence, "Raiden-onīsan, you have always protected me... My whole life, I have been a shy coward... You and Tioga-chan have always been protecting me. Like you, I too carry father's sacred lightning. However, I also carry mother's mystic water." King Rain's turquoise spellbook was started glowing in young Kiyomaro's hands and the humans wondered. King Rain continued, "As Demon King, I will carry their powers and save this world. This time big brother...," King Rain just raised his voice and continued, "...it's my turn to protect you... and everyone else!" King Rain's spellbook glowed very bright. Young Kiyomaro turned Rain's spellbook to a blank page and the page became filling up with demonic letters, "A new... spell? This... this is..." Megumi asked, "What is it?" The others wondered what new spell King Rain just unlocked. Young Kiyomaro then focused and loudly yelled out King Rain's newest spell, "Baō-... Suō Giakuru!"

Kiyomaro made King Rain to summon a ginormous water dragon appearing as Suō Giakuru but with Baō Zakeruga's electrical energy as the water dragon's golden body armor. It's golden helmet has both lightning and water crests of their respective dragons. It's actually a mixture of Shin Suō Giakuru and Baō Zakeruga's final form. In other words, this spell is as strong as a maxed powered Shin-level spell like Raiden's Shin Chājiru Zabao. Everyone was shocked and surprised seeing this new, powerful spell. Phoenix reacted anxiously, "Tweeeet! What is that?! Flamethrower!" Phoenix tried burning it but because it was made of water, it was no use. As the gigantic electric-armored water dragon selected Phoenix as its target, Phoenix grew paranoid and started running away, "Oh, no! I won't be able to recover from this." As Baō-Suō Giakuru charged after Phoenix, Phoenix cried out for help, "Zulu-sama! Help me!" For a robot—a magical/demonic robot, that is—Phoenix sure does have a lot of emotional feelings that's within the personality chip of her A.I. program. But it was all in vain for Phoenix. She couldn't escape Demon King Rain Bell's most powerful spell and was completely obliterated by it. Upon being destroyed, not only the final barrier disappeared from Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower, but all of the Fire Dembots that were synchronized with their guardian Phoenix were also destroyed immediately. The beautiful darkness of the night finally came back to Japan.

After the battle, Pancho was lost for words, just completely shocked, and Nekolas said in awestruck, "Holy shoot! The King sure has some power. That... that was terrifying, yet... awesome!" King Rain checked on his injured brother and girlfriend and said, "Raiden-onīsan! Tioga-chan! Are you okay?" Tioga was almost healed up and said, "I'm a bit better now." Prince Raiden was still full of burn marks but he said while smiling and chuckling on the ground, "Wow, that was something Rain-sama. You've grown stronger, much stronger. Hehe! I'm impressed. You were awesome, compared to me. Hehe! Look at me, I'm a mess. But you... you really annihilated that fire bird. Mom and dad would have been so proud with your courage. You have what it takes to protect Demon World now. I guess you won't be needing me to protect you now, although, I promised to always protect you..." King Rain interfered and said, "Even though I got stronger, I still need you by my side, big brother. Looks like I will be the one protecting you for now on." Raiden started laughing on the ground while being healed, then everyone started laughing in joy. Young Kiyomaro said, "Alright, once Raiden is healed, we'll head to Dr. Zulu's tower." Everyone else agreed. Location: Zulu Imperial Tower (night)

Emperor Dr. Zulu saw all the battles on his monitor. At first, he was angry and upset and said, "Those meddling brats! Why don't they ever die?! Now they will come for me! And the human military are already on my tail! I must eliminate the human military right away." Meanwhile, with the remaining Japanese military and police forces were wondering what happened, they didn't really care and started invading Emperor Zulu's territory, battling against stronger Battle Dembots. Then Emperor Zulu pressed some buttons on his computer and activated the magical defense turrets to attack the surviving Japanese military forces that were near the Zulu Imperial Tower. Emperor Zulu calmed down and said, "That should take care of the humans and their machines. Human technology is weak compared to my magical technology. I'll destroy everyone with my magitech through the power of magic science. Zehehe! In the mean time, I'll finish rebuilding my Dembot Guardians. I'll need to speed up their repair process by 200%, although I'll have to install their union chips and re-install their personality chips another time, but at least I know that these union chips are working, thanks to my Pyrodrabots." Union chips are special type of magical computer chips that allows multiple magitechs to fuse and merge. Dr. Zulu continued, "Even though one Dembot Guardian was too much for these meddling kids, but if fought together, they'll be unstoppable! Zehehehehe! Enjoy your victory for now, ya' meddling brats! But you won't stop my empire. The Zulu Empire will live on! Zehehehehe!" In a lower floor of the Zulu Imperior Tower lies a factory with Zulu Construction Bots rebuilding the Dembot Guardians. Yeti was just repaired and Thunderbird is almost repaired, even before Emperor Dr. Zulu started increasing their repair rate. Kraken is still being repaired and Phoenix's broken body parts just arrived in the factory room. Looks like the heroes and the Dembot Guardians will have a second round once the heroes reach the Zulu Imperial Tower.


	14. Ch 13: Zulu Imperial Tower

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, plans on conquering the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds. Can these heroes stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from conquering both worlds?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Zulu Imperial Tower**

 _NOTE: This semi-chapter is a remade version of the fourteenth chapter "Battle in the Human World, Part 3" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

After the Demon Revolutionary War was over, former seventh Death General Dr. Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army invaded the Human World. Dr. Zulu plans on conquering the Human World and become emperor of the Human World, then plans on taking conquering Demon World as a Demon Emperor when he's done. Chosen heroes went into the Human World to stop the sadistic, mad scientist and his army. The new hero Nekolas, a Knight Apprentice of Demon World Military, destroyed Unit ZDB-G01 Yeti, Dembot Guardian of Earth, and saved the chosen heroes from a cold death. Nekolas' girlfriend Haria, who was now a Nurse Apprentice of Demon World Military's Medic Devision, also came into the Human World. The two new heroes rescued human survivors including Kiyomaro's children. After hiding the survivors underground, the heroes proceeded to take out the rest of Emperor Zulu's Dembot Guardians.

The group found the Dembot Guardian of the Sky, Thunderbird (Unit ZDB-G02), at an airport. The Japanese military battled against the Dembot army but were defeated by the dreaded Dembots. The chosen heroes battled against the self-proclaimed strongest Dembot Guardian and the guardian's Electric Dembots. During battle, Tioga learned a new spell to create mirror clones to absorb and reflect attacks. But, like in the battle with Yeti, the chosen heroes were at a disadvantage and thrown into a tempest and thunderstorm. However, they managed to survive and the new demonic hero Haria defeated Thunderbird with Thunderbird's major weakness: Ice. After destroying Thunderbird and Electric Dembots, the group proceeded towards the beach to destroy the Dembot Guardian of the Sea Kraken (Unit ZDB-G03). However, the human survivors that the new heroes saved were in danger. As both Kiyomaro, King Rain, Prince Raiden, and Haria came back for them, the rest of the group proceeded towards the eastern beach to battle against the Water Dembots onshore. However, it appears that a third hero came into the Human World: Ninja Captain Kyanchome of Demon World Military's Ninja Division. Captain Kyanchome was tasked to save as many human survivors and got together with Kiyomaro and the others. They regrouped back with the other heroes that were battling against Water Dembots but Captain Kyanchome fled to save other human survivors. With Prince Raiden and King Rain back, the heroes thought they had the advantage in the battle. However, Kraken was able to protect his own weakness of electricity with his own electric-absorbing Water Dembots, making Prince Raiden and King Rain partially useless in battle. Kraken unleashed dark tidal waves on the heroes but the heroes managed to survive the torrential assault. In desperation, Prince Raiden went inside Kraken's mist of darkness to destroy Kraken's protectors and obliterate all Water Dembots with his ultimate attack but barely survived his own attack.

With three Dembot Guardians destroyed, the heroes made their way to Mt. Fuji, where the Dembot Guardian of the Mountain Phoenix (Unit ZDB-G04) and her Fire Dembots were lurking. The heroes battled their way up the volcano, only to be interrupted by Phoenix's strongest Fire Dembots. Pancho tried destroying all of them at once but failed and they ended up fusing together into a stronger Dembot, capable of rivaling a Dembot Guardian. Raiden transformed to destroy the fused Fire Dembot called Mega Pyrodrabot while everyone else battled against the Dembot Guardian Phoenix. But because of the bright artificial sunlight creating among the night, Phoenix was nearly invincible. Raiden attempted to destroy the fake light to weaken the Phoenix but failed and got burnt alive along with Tioga. Through worrisome, anger, courage, and desperation, Demon King Rain Bell vowed to protect his older-princely brother and learned a new, powerful dragon spell to destroy Phoenix in a single shot. With Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower vulnerable, all the heroes need to do now is defeat Emperor Dr. Zulu, but it seems Dr. Zulu has another plan up his sleeve as protection and is currently defending himself against the Japanese military's assault.

 **Scene: Mount Fuji towards the Zulu Imperial Tower in Tokyo, Japan (nighttime) / Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower, Outside**

After Demon King Rain Bell destroyed Unit ZDB-G04 Phoenix, Dembot Guardian of the Mountain, at Mount Fuji with his newest, strongest spell Baō-Suō Giakuru (which appears to be Shin Suō Giakuru, a powerful water dragon, with Baō Zakeruga-like golden-electric armor equipped), Nurse Apprentice Haria healed the skin burns from Demon Prince Raiden Bell and Tioga with her Healing Touch medic ability that Head Nurse Tio of the Medic Division taught her before heading into the Human World. After both burnt vigilantes were healed, Parco Folgore recited Pancho's invisible shield spells Inbishirudo and Oru Inbishirudo with Pancho's spellbook to create an invincible platform and the main group rode on it. Haria used her speed spell Oru Uruku to increase the speed of Pancho's Inbishirudo while Pancho was "driving" it with Oru Inbishirudo. The group was flying back into Tokyo of Japan.

As the group was flying back to Tokyo and as Tioga looked down upon the night, she seen her father's clones underneath the street lights and said, "Huh?! Hey, Pancho-onīchan, there's Daddy! Hi papa!" Tioga then waved down from above while Ninja Captain Kyanchome's Dima Buruku clones waved back. Parco Folgore also waved down and yelled in happiness, "Hey, Kyanchome! Ciao!" Because Pancho was focused on "driving," he wondered, "Where?" Tioga pointed out a few spots, "Right there! And there!" The others looked down too. Pancho was too busy piloting his spells but understood and said, "Must be dad's clones. They are trying to find and save human survivors in this robo-apocalypse after all." The group then seen a tall, red tower with glowing red lights and Megumi Ōumi wondered, "Is that the scientist's tower?" Kiyomaro Takamine of the past stated, "That's it." Prince Raiden said with a fighting spirit, "Finally, just a few more steps until we bash out the doc's brains!" Nekolas stated, "Just don't get roasted again, buddy!" Adult Kiyomaro thought to himself while feeling anxious, _I'll finally be able to avenge my mother and wife. Suzume... mom... you two didn't need to die in this horrifying battle... Takara... Kiyoshi... I hope you two are doing well with Kyanchome. Kyanchome, please protect them._

As the group flew towards the Zulu Imperial Tower, they noticed hundreds of Japanese military soldiers and police officers dead as well as their vehicles and robotic drones destroyed. Emperor Zulu's Battle Dembots and defense system already wiped out the rest of the Japanese military and police. From the inside of the top floor of the Zulu Imperial Tower, as the main group got near the tower, a security alarm went off, indicating intruders were heading towards the tower and Dr. Zulu viewed security footage through his computer and yelled in frustration, "Zuh? Darn! It's those blasted, meddling demons and those filthy humans. And my Dembot Guardians aren't fully repaired yet. I'll have to take some measures to get rid of those twerps." Back outside the base, Haria said, "That's a lot of dead bodies. Are there any survivors? Maybe I could heal them." Adult Kiyomaro said, "I wouldn't want to get involve with military business. Anyways, we need to save our energy for whatever lies ahead of us." Suddenly, some flying Zulu Dembots of the Battle Dembot army rose up in the air and the tower's laser turret defense system activated, shooting out light-blue laser beams randomly. King Rain shouted, "Look out!" As the group engaged battle against some Zulu Dembots in mid-air, young Kiyomaro recited, "Za-akuru!," making King Rain to shoot hydroelectric blasts at Zulu Dembots, while adult Kiyomaro recited, "Zakeruga!," making Prince Raiden to shoot an electrical beam at a Zulu Dembot. Meanwhile, Nekolas incanted, "Rioru Emurushiruga! Emurushirudo!," to shoot dual fire beams from his two fire shield gauntlets and defended with his fire shields gauntlets against random laser beams. Haria ended her Oru Uruku spell (causing Pancho's Inbishirudo and Oru Inbishirudo to move back at normal speed) and incanted, "Gishirudo! Gikoru!," creating an ice shield to block some lasers and fired some shards of ice at Zulu Dembots. Megumi recited, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," creating mirror shields to reflect the Battle Dembots and the turrets' lasers back at each other. Pancho said, "This is really intense up here. Hold on guys, I'm taking us down!," and piloted his invisible shield platform downwards towards the ground, where there's less action. Haria and Megumi followed it up, feeling unease, "With all of those dead bodies?!" Pancho said, "Better than having to deal with those Dembots and turrets," while young Kiyomaro said with his Answer Talker psychic ability active, "Besides, our attacks didn't seem to do anything to tower's exterior. We'll have to climb up from the inside."

While Pancho was heading to the base entrance of the Zulu Imperial Tower, two security turrets turned on and started firing lasers but Pancho maneuvered his spell to dodge them while Nekolas recited, "Rioru Emurushiruga!," firing a fire beam from each of his fire shield gauntlets to destroy the turrets. As Pancho landed on the ground, Battle Dembots started following them. Adult Kiyomaro activated his Answer Talker ability and said, "I got the door. Cover me," gave his younger self Raiden's spellbook, and tried figuring out the security code to the entrance. As everyone was defending against an army of Battle Dembots while adult Kiyomaro was trying to open the door, they encountered a new type of Battle Dembot. Two large Battle Dembots, known as Destructroids, were walking towards the group. They are combat walkers (labeled as Units ZDB-00911 and ZDB-00912) with magical laser arm cannons (appearing in form of miniguns) and missiles attached to their backs. One of them, labeled ZDB-00901, said with a cybernetic, robotic voice, "You are not authorized to enter the Zulu-sama's Imperial Tower," while the other one said, "Initiate Action: Eliminate intruders. Fire!" The ZDB-009XX units are considered to be the strongest Battle Dembot units. As Unit ZDB-00911 starting rotating the barrels of its magical laser arms, Unit ZDB-00912 launched all of four of its magical missiles from its back. Megumi yelled, "Everyone, take cover. Teo Rifureshirudo!" Megumi made Tioga to summon a bunch of mirror shields to block ZDB-00912's missiles while reflecting ZDB-00911's rapid-firing, blue laser beams back at it. However, ZDB-00911 created a magical force field to block its own lasers. Nekolas said with confidence, "I'll handle these! Rioru Emurushiruga!" Nekolas launched a fire beam from each of his fire shield gauntlets and targeted both mechanical walkers but both summoned a magical force field for a second to block Nekolas' fire beams. Nekolas was confused, "What?!" Young Kiyomaro said, "Darn, their shields will be a problem." Prince Raiden said with fighting spirit, "We'll break their shields and smash 'em to pieces." Both Destructroids said, "Eliminate targets!" As they started revving up their minilaser cannons again, Parco asked, "Is the-a door opened yet?" Adult Kiyomaro is still trying to figure out the code on the entry door, "Give me a minute." As the Destrutroids began rapid-firing laser beams again, Megumi recited and casted, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," again to reflect the walkers' lasers but again, they activated their magical force fields to block their own lasers again.

The group was wondering how they could destroy these elite Dembot units but Pancho came up an idea, pulled out two kunai, and said, "I'll take them down in stealth mode. Folgore-san, cloak me and clone me." Parco was brainless for a quick second, but quickly understood and said, "Huh? Oh, got it! Inbisuburuku! Inbisuruku!" Parco Folgore created Pancho clones, which turned invisible within a few seconds, then turned the real Pancho invisible." The others can't see Pancho or his clones and wondered was Pancho was doing. As the battle walkers were charging up their laser cannons again, they were randomly getting beaten up by the invisible Pancho gang with the real Pancho jumping on top of them, cutting magical and electrical wires that were unprotected to disable them. "Whoa!" The group awed in surprise. The clones then tore them apart. Pancho then regain visibility while his clones disappeared and Pancho said with a thumbs up on top of a broken walker, "That's how you get the job done!" Prince Raiden said with enthusiasm, "Way to go, buddy!" Nekolas said, "That's one way to solve it," while Tioga cheered, "Yay! You're awesome, Pancho-onīchan!" The groups' then suddenly reactions changed to worrisome as five more Destructroids of the Battle Dembot army approached the group with Megumi yelling, "Behind you!" Pancho wondered, "Heh?" He then looked behind him and seen five more battle walkers armed, preparing for an assault, with Pancho screaming in a high-pitch voice, "Taaaahaahaa!"

The group was about to go on the defense again until Ninja Captain Kyanchome came onto the battlefield and started slicing one the Destructroid's magical arm cannons at blinding speed with his katana while dodging the other walkers' lasers and missiles while throwing shuriken inside their arm cannons. The walkers couldn't identify the small objects, which is why they didn't activate their force field, and the shuriken jammed their cannons. The group wondered, "Huh?" As Captain Kyanchome turned around and downward stabbed the front walker's mechanical body-head with his katana, which destroyed an important core inside the Destructroids, then backflipped off of the walkers before the walker exploded. Pancho wondered, "Dad? What are you doing?" The front Kyanchome clone said with additional clones appearing in the area, fighting the disabled Battle Dembots, "I'll deal with these battle droids. You guys stop Dr. Zulu." Tioga wondered, "What about you, Papa?" The Captain Kyanchome clone said, "Don't worry, pumpkin. I got this." Adult Kiyomaro finally figured out the codes of the door and said, "Got it!" As the door opened, he yelled, "Everyone, inside now!" Pancho regrouped with the others and the whole group went inside the Zulu Imperial Tower with the Captain Kyanchome clones battling against the Battle Dembots outside the tower. With the group inside, adult Kiyomaro shut the door, leaving Captain Kyanchome and his clones behind, which made Tioga worried still, "But what about papa? Will he be alright?" Pancho said, "Dad'll be okay, sis," while adult Kiyomaro said, "I hope he left some clones behind to protect my kids. They are all that I have left." Young Kiyomaro then gave Raiden's spellbook back to his older self.

 **Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower, 1st Floor, Entrance Room and Circle Corridor (nighttime)**

From the top floor of the Zulu Imperial Tower, after Emperor Dr. Zulu seen the group invading his tower, he became very frustrated, yet somewhat worried, and yelled at his computer, "Zeeeerrr! I cannot let them progress. Stop them! Do what ever it takes to stop them! Zulu Dembots! Battle Androids!" As soon as the Battle Dembots received their master's orders, about eight humanoid, soldier-like Battle Dembots (these types are labeled Units ZDB-00700 through ZDB-00899) came running out the storage room with magical laser rifles and laser swords in hand with a rifle user (Unit ZDB-00793) saying in a cybernetic voice, "Eliminate trespassers! Fire!," while one of the laser sword-wielding android (Unit ZDB-00804) said, "All units, protect Zulu-sama at all costs!" A lot of these Battle Androids were found destroyed in piles of rubble outside the tower prior to the group arriving at the tower, indicating that the Japanese military was able to destroy most of Dr. Zulu's Battle Dembots before they were defeated. While the three Battle Androids with magical laser rifles remained stationary, getting ready to fire, the five light sword-wielding Battle Androids charged towards the group in melee combat.

Young Kiyomaro said, "Everyone, be careful. This is a tight room to be fighting in." The room the group are fighting in, which has red walls and gray ceilings, is a bit smaller than expected but still big enough for a duel. Prince Raiden said with a fighting spirit, "Let's tear these bots apart!" Nekolas said, "I'll show you robo-scums what it means to be a real knight. Emerudoruku! Emerusorudo!" Nekolas summoned a full crimson armor of flames and turned his red quarterstaff into a fire sword and dueled against a few melee-styled Battle Androids while dodging the ranged androids' laser by hopping with his cat tail. As Raiden charged after other sword-wielding Battle Dembots, adult Kiyomaro recited through his spellbook, "Zasorudo," giving Raiden blades of electricity from his wrists. As the other group members were dodging random lasers in the room (from turrets and ranged Battle Androids), nearly getting hit and reacting "Whoa!," Megumi said and recited through Tioga's spellbook, "Umm... Rifuredoruku!," summoning and equipping a full mirror armor over Tioga with a mirror shield equipped. Tioga then used her mirror shields and body mirrors to deflect the lasers. Megumi could have casted Teo Rifureshirudo to make it easier but tried something else and Tioga managed to reflect the room's turret lasers and the Battle Androids' back at them. While the turrets were destroyed by their own lasers, the back row Battle Androids dodged their lasers. Pancho said, "I'll take the guys in the back." Folgore recited through his spellbook, "Inbisorudo!," creating invisible floating swords that Pancho manipulated with his arms to slash and destroy the back row.

After destroying the small wave of the Battle Dembots' Battle Android units, the group checked inside the small storage room that the Battle Androids came out of, from the entrance room. They didn't see anything usually and young Kiyomaro said, "We need to find an elevator, staircase, or something." Parco said, "I hope we-a don't have to climb our-a way up this-a thousand-feet tower." At the entrance, there was a closed room with large, mechanical slide doors and adult Kiyomaro said, "I'll get the other door open." While attempting to open the second mechanical door inside the tower, adult Kiyomaro was hearing mechanical footsteps and said as he put his ear against the door, "This isn't good. I'm hearing way too many footsteps, heading this way." Raiden said, "No problem, we'll bash our way through—" Young Kiyomaro interrupted and said, "We need to conserve our energy though." Pancho said, "Let them come in. Folgore-san, same strat' as before..." While pulling ninja kunai out of his shuriken pouch, he continued, "... I'm going ninja on these bots." Adult Kiyomaro got away from the door and as the other group members got in the back row, Parco incanted, "Inbisuruku! Inbisuburuku!" Just right before other Battle Dembots including more Battle Androids and the common Zulu Dembots opened the mechanical slide door, a Zulu Dembot (Unit ZDB-00581) said in a high-pitched robotic voice, "Halt!" But the invisible Pancho and his invisible clones that Parco Folgore just created bashed through each bot undetected, tearing them apart while heading into a circular hallway filled with doors. As more mechanical doors opened, the invisible Pancho clones and himself demolished more Battle Dembots. So far, none of his clones were attacked.

From the entrance room, Nekolas said in a shockingly surprised expression, "Holy crud! Pancho-kun's more beastly than I remembered." Tioga cheered on, "Take 'em down, big bro!" From the top of the tower, as Emperor Zulu watched his security feeds, he said in worrisome, "Zeeehhh! No! That meddlesome brat! There goes my Battle Androids and most of my Zulu Dembots are gone! Destructroids, do something!" As the invisible Pancho and his invisible clones were going around the parameter of the circular hallway, looking for an elevator, on the second-to-last door, two large mechanical walkers with Gatling lasers and missiles came out of a white room and started revving up their Gatling laser guns and fired laser beams randomly across the circular way. Pancho's clones were getting destroyed one by one but some of Pancho's invisible clones (with their abilities to see invisible objects) threw the real invisible Pancho and a clone on top of the two Destrutroids as both Pancho and his clone cut and ripped them down with brute force and their invisible kunai. After Pancho and his remaining clones checked the 1st floor, he then regain visibility and deactivated his clones and yelled, "All clear everyone!" As the other group members were running into the circular corridor on the first floor and seen a bunch of Battle Dembot rubble with wires coming out of torn parts done by Pancho and his Inbisuburuku clones, Raiden yelled in surprise, "Whoa!," while Nekolas said, "Dang! Look at all of this mess. Pancho would be one mean assassin, just like his old man." Folgore said in disappointment, "I never-a wanted Kyanchome to be an assassin." Tioga was on Megumi's shoulders and Tioga argued in a happy mood, "But papa and Pancho-onīchan are still good and kind people, ya' know. You silly!"

 **Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower, 1st Floor, Medical Room and Great Elevator towards 2nd Floor (nighttime)**

After the party members regrouped with Pancho while Pancho was waiting for them, Pancho greeted them, "Yo!," with a quick right hand raise. Prince Raiden said, "I wish you could have save some of the fighting for me and Nekolas too." Nekolas followed him up with "Yeah!," in disappointment. But young Kiyomaro said, "Raiden, we need to conserve our energy as much as we can." Pancho walked to the last unopened door and said, "Let's check this room," opening the door, revealing a large elevator shaft. Before everyone went inside the elevator, Megumi checked the white room where the broken Destrutroids came from and asked, "Wait a second, what's this?" The others turned around and the room Megumi was looking at appeared to be a medic room with white healing tanks with colored liquid inside them that looked familiar, along with some mechanical pots with the same liquid and tubes filled the same liquid leading to upper floors. Raiden said, "Why are you guys stopping? Come one, let's beat the doc and head home." Young Kiyomaro wondered, "I have a hunch on what that liquid substance is." The others wondered what it was but the humans had an idea. Megumi was thinking and said, "Do you think... No... Could it be?" Young Kiyomaro said, "It could be the healing liquid that came from Faudo." The others were surprised but the humans figured it out but with adult Kiyomaro more surprised, "Faudo?" Young Kiyomaro stated, "After all, Dr. Zulu must have examined Faudo's entire body before roboticizinghim." From the top floor, Emperor Zulu watched the medic room's security feed and said in worrisome and anxiety, "No! What are they doing in there?! Zulu Dembots, after them!" Back in the white medical room on the first floor before the elevator room opposite to it, the demon children were a bit confused as they have never seen the insides of Faudo or even his cyborg form and King Rain asked, "What is it?" Young Kiyomaro walked towards a mechanical pot of liquid substance, scooped it up with his right hand, smelled it and took a sip from his hand and said, "It is the same liquid. Back during the Demon Battle when Faudo invaded the Human World and when we were inside of him, I almost died but this liquid substance brought me back from the brink of death. And that's how I learned the Answer Talker, a psychic ability to strategize beforehand and know everything I need to know." Adult Kiyomaro said, "It's been ages, but that's something I have never forgotten. We can heal our wounds and restore our energy." Haria had an idea and said with a smile, "Ooh! We should bring some of this stuff back to the Medic Division. And we could also use this to heal wounded human survivors." Megumi said while searching through empty bottles and cups in her purse, "Good idea. And it's a good thing we kept these bottles and cups from before. We'll take some now and take some later." Megumi walked towards the mechanical healing pot and scooped up some Faudo liquid from the containment into plastic water bottles and cups, then wondered, "It's strange. Why would a scientist who builds magical machines and robots need this? Unless..." After scooping up enough Faudo liquid into small containers like bottles and cups, she wondered, "Could these heal—"

Suddenly, Zulu Dembots came floating down the great elevator shaft and Nekolas said, "We got company." As Nekolas and Haria were in the front row against the Battle Dembots, Nekolas took out his quarterstaff and incanted, "Ganzu Erudo!," repeatedly expanding and jabbing his battle staff at multiple targets at high velocity and Haria incanted, "Gidoruku! Gikoru!" Summoning and equipping an ice armor while shooting shards of ice at the flying Battle Dembots. Suddenly, their spells were ending early without them deactivating and both reacted, "Huh?!" Nekolas tried using another spell, "Rioru Emurushiruga!," while holding out his fire shield gauntlets but his fire beams didn't launch. Haria tried casting her spell again, "Gikoru!," but she wasn't able to summon anymore ice shards. The others were shocked as to why they couldn't cast spells. Nekolas and Haria checked their spell-enabling belts with Haria asking, "What's going on?," and Nekolas asking in frustration, "Why aren't our spells working?" Their belts seemed to have malfunctioned and the demon logo on the front of their belts created a small, electrical explosion with Nekolas reacting, "Ehh!," and Haria reacting, "Eek!" Haria tossed her busted spell-enabling belt off of her immediately. Haria was confused, "Wha-what happened?," while Nekolas said in disappointment and frustration, slamming his broken belt on the ground, "Piece of junk! Now we can't use our spells anymore!"

The others were worried and Prince Raiden said, "That's not good. Kiyomaro-san, Zarouku!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Alright," and recited, "Zarouku!," giving Raiden electric claws on his hands and feet as Raiden dashed, jumped, and clawed through more Zulu Dembot reinforcements while heading into the elevator. Prince Raiden then deactivated his claws and as he looked up and seen more Zulu Dembots heading down the large, red elevator shaft, Raiden looked up and said, "There's still more coming. Kiyomaro-san, Gigano Zakeruga!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Okay but try not to destroy the elevator. Everyone else, restore your energy with Faudo's liquid. Gigano Zakeruga!" While everyone was healing their energy by drinking Faudo's liquid from the metal containment, Raiden raised his arms towards the ceiling and shot a large, thick beam of electricity to destroy the incoming flying Dembots but quickly ended his spell afterwards to prevent the elevator from being damaged and Raiden made the signal, "All clear!," with a right thumb up. The group then heard more machinery sounds and footsteps heading their way from the entrance room and Raiden said, "Hurry! I can hear them from the entrance." Everyone dashed their way into the elevator before reinforcements from the main entrance door entered came to the end of the first floor corridor, shooting lasers as the group jumped inside the elevator to dodge them. Adult Kiyomaro then quickly sealed the elevator door by pushing the close button on the elevator's control panel, then pressed the top floor button.

The group sighed in relief after making it inside the elevator alive and the elevator started moving upwards. Nekolas said in frustration while sitting up after diving in the elevator, "This sucks. Even though I still have my combat skills, I can no longer use my spells. Darn those Robotics Shop owners! What a rip off! I want my money back!" Dr. Kido and Dr. Coral Q of the Robotics Shop do have a bad reputation of building magitechs that tends to malfunction a lot. Megumi said, "Just be glad you two don't have spellbooks because when these burn, you'll get sent back to Demon World." Nekolas wondered and yelled, "Really? Well, I wish I was back right now to punch the shop owners for ripping us off." Haria said, "Calm down, Neko-kun. Dr. Kido and Dr. Coral Q has given us a discount for helping save the Human World. And if I were to have a spellbook, I wonder who would my partner be." Young Kiyomaro said, "I'm surprised not one of our spellbooks have burned yet after all of the calamity we went through against those Dembot Guardians. That would have been bad." Raiden wondered, "Maybe our school headmaster made our indestructible or something." Parco Folgore sighed and said in depression, "I hope we-a don't have to fight them again."

On the top floor of the tower as Dr. Zulu was watching a security feed of the group inside the grand elevator, listening to everyone's conversation, he sighed in relief and said to himself with an evil smile, "Zehh... Zehe! Think again, you imbecile. Still, now that two of those brats can no longer cast spells, I may still have the advantage. That's what they get for buying poor magitech equipment from scientist wannabes. No one is as good as I when it comes to building magitech, besides those technical issues I had over 25 years ago." Dr. Zulu was remembering back 25+ years ago when he was conducting magical technological research. He looked very young back then at the age of 673 years old 27 years ago with most of his hair, light skinned, and all of his limbs in-tact. He tried making an eternal youth device. Unfortunately, his experiment failed and reversed, accidentally causing Dr. Zulu's body to age significantly into the 10,000 years of humanoid demon body age, making him to lose some hair and turning his skin old green. Three years later, the aged Dr. Zulu tried making a large magical machine to supply him infinite energy but something went wrong and the large magical machine exploded, destroying the left side of Dr. Zulu's body while he was standing to the right of his malfunctioned machine, which is why he replaced his injured limbs with cybernetic parts, thus turning himself into a cyborg with limited magitech support since Dr. Zulu had a hard time making magical, scientific equipment.

Dr. Zulu then said to himself, "But I learned my mistakes, mostly. If only if I could obtain that meddling human's psychic powers, I would be able to make anything without fail! Not only that, but I would be able to reign over the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds! I'll try to keep that kid or his older self alive if possible and dissect him. With two of those meddlesome demons unable to use spells and with my Dembot Guardians fighting together, they should be able to win, even without their personality chips reinstalled or their new union chips installed. Those twerps did have trouble battle against each guardian individually, but together they shall be unstoppable. Zahahaha!" One of Dr. Zulu's Zulu Dembots reported the status on his repaired Dembot Guardians, "Zulu-sama, Unit ZDB-G04 Phoenix-sama is 95% rebuilt." Dr. Zulu responded, "Good! It's time that I should reactivate them. I'll also force the elevator to stop on the second floor."

 **Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower, 2nd Floor, Dembot Factory (nighttime)**

As the demons and humans reached towards the middle floor of the tower, it suddenly slowed down and stopped. "Huh?" The others wondered. Adult Kiyomaro said, "Weird. We shouldn't be on the top floor already. No, we still got ways to go but I'm sure I pressed the top floor button." He tried pressing the top floor button again, but nothing happened as Emperor Zulu temporarily disabled the elevator lift. Young Kiyomaro said, "Well, let's check where this floor leads us." After nodding his head, adult Kiyomaro opened the elevator slide door and the group encountered a large circular room. As the group stepped outside the elevator, they seen Units ZDB-G01 Yeti and ZDB-G02 Thunderbird in-front of them, inactive inside a docking station for Dembots with Yeti being in the front-left corner and Thunderbird being in the front-right corner. These two have been rebuilt a while ago. "N-no way!" Young Kiyomaro reacted in shock. Megumi reacted, "W-what's going on?" Parco cried in fear, "They're-a back!" Raiden yelled, "How can this be? We destroyed them!" Pancho wondered, "We did unless if these are duplicates or something, but they look like they're deactivated." As Haria looked to the back right, around the elevator lift, she said, "Look, over there! It's that other bird Rain-kun—Uhh, Rain-sama destroyed. It looks like it's being fixed." Unit ZDB-G04 Phoenix was found on the back-right corner of the circular large, red room and she just got done with repairs and was going through some final analysis. Nekolas sawUnit ZDB-G03 Kraken in the back-left corner and said, "Darn, and I can't use spells anymore!"

Suddenly, Dr. Zulu's evil laughter was heard in the room, "Zeeehehehehe!" A high-definition computer monitor, suspended from above, slowly descended with Dr. Zulu's face on it, appearing in-front of the group and Dr. Zulu said, "Surprised, are we?" Most of the demons and humans (that do know him from the revolution war) yelled out, "Zulu!" Prince Raiden gripped his fists in slight anger. Zulu yelled, "That's Emperor Zulu to you! Or Zulu-sama _[Lord Zulu]_ , if you prefer that." He suddenly yelled angrily, "You meddlesome brats, how dare you thrash my empire?! My plan on world domination?!" Raiden yelled, "Sorry, but we're going to kick your butt! And how are these robots back?" Pancho asked, "And so quickly too?" Adult Kiyomaro yelled in anger, "And why... why did you kill my wife and mother? I surrendered to you didn't I, you... murderer!" Dr. Zulu made a small chuckle and said, "Murderer? Zehehe! I can't argue with that, but if you haven't resisted me in the first place, maybe I would have spared them... maybe. But I'm an evil genius, so I had to have some fun killing feeble humans. Oh, if only if I could have your power though, I would have been able to rule the world without flaws... As to the other question, some of you know about the mysterious liquid inside Faudo, right? By converting its healing powers, I was able to repair my guardians much faster. I seen that you were having a hard time dealing with one of them, but now, with all four of them against you, you will meet your doom here. And just to let you know, I temporarily disabled the elevator. If you want to get to me, you'll have to destroy all four of my Dembot Guardians again, but can you? Zehehehe! Have fun! Zehehehe!" The suspended computer monitor lifted back up as Emperor Zulu made his last few laughs.

Suddenly, the Dembot Guardians woke up with their eyes glowing for a second. Their docking system then started unloading the four repaired Dembot Guardians. Megumi said while being prepared, "They're activating!," while King Rain said, "What... what are we going to do?" Raiden said, "Kick their butts again!" Pancho said, "But we need a plan. Nekolas and Haria can no longer use their spells so destroying Yeti and Thunderbird will be much difficult. I'll take on Yeti. He was my target in the first place. Raiden-ōji, you—as well as His Majesty—can easily destroy the Kraken with your guys' lightning spells, especially since those jellyfish robots aren't here to protect him. His Majesty can also destroy Phoenix with water and without sunlight, destroying Phoenix should be much easier, but the Thunderbird will be most difficult to defeat, but Raiden-ōji can absorb his electricity and Tioga-chan can use her mirror spells to reflect the enemies' robotic magical powers onto the guardian that's weak to it. Do you think you can do that Tioga-chan?" Tioga responded, "I'll do my best, Pancho-onīchan." Parco said, "You're-a very smart, Pancho. Alright, let's-a do this." Haria said, "And even though I can't use my spells anymore, I should still be able to use the Healing Touch ability your mother taught me." After the Dembot Guardians successfully unloaded from their dock, they were preparing to attack and young Kiyomaro said, "Here they come!" The group put their guards up and focused against their respective enemy that Pancho strategized.

 **Boss Rush: The Four Dembot Guardians**

Yeti and Thunderbird were preparing their first attack simultaneously with Yeti using his Ground Freeze attack, "Ground Freeze!" and with Thunderbird preparing a Thunderbolt attack, "Thunderbolt!" Even though they don't have their personality chips reinstalled, they can still say their magitech attack names but they have limited communication. As Yeti punched the floor with an icy fist, he created a frozen wave of ice towards the elevator. Megumi shouted, "Watch out!," and everyone dodged out of the way to the sides outside of the elevator but Raiden said as he purposely jumped into Thunderbird's Thunderbolt attack, "I got this." After absorbing the electricity, Raiden looked at his shirt and as it wasn't glowing as brightly as normal, he said with slight disappointment, "It's going to be awhile until my armor's auto-repair is completed." However, Yeti's Ground Freeze attack froze the elevator entryway, not that it would matter since the ice would melt if Yeti would be destroyed.

Kraken and Phoenix were coming around from the back corner of the room and young Kiyomaro said as he seen Phoenix flying towards them, "Are you ready, My King?" King Rain said with confidence, "Uru!" Young Kiyomaro recited Rain's spell, "Za-akuru!," from Rain's spellbook, allowing King Rain to shoot a blast of hydroelectricity towards the Phoenix but the Phoenix evaded the attack with a few flying maneuvers in the tight space and the Phoenix countered attack with, "Flamethrower!," breathing out fire at young Kiyomaro and King Rain but Kiyomaro defended with, "Za-ashirudo!," summoning a hydroelectric shield to block the flames and creating steam as a result.

Around the other corner, as Kraken was getting closer to the group from the left side, he yelled his technique, "Dark Tentacles!," darkening his ten orange tentacles, and extending some of them around the room in attempt to hold the group against the wall. Pancho yelled, "Watch out!," and dodged by somersaulting underneath Kraken's tentacles and jumped between through tentacles after the roll but Kraken's tentacles had held most of the heroic group's members including Nekolas (who tried to defend by using his staff), Haria, Parco Folgore, Megumi, and Tioga, which gave them a painful reaction. Pancho turned his head around and King Rain yelled, "Tioga-chan!" Pancho then noticed Yeti about to punch him and quickly dodge as a reaction. Prince Raiden, King Rain, and both Kiyomaro were luckily not in range and Raiden said, "Darn, what to do now?" Adult Kiyomaro said, "We need to free—" However, his words was interrupted when Thunderbird shouted, "Gust!," flapping his metal wings to create a blast of wind, blowing both Raiden and adult Kiyomaro against the wall, where Kraken traps them against the wall with his Dark Tentacles. King Rain was also worried about his older brother, "Raiden-onīsan!" But he and young Kiyomaro were having a hard time deciding on what they should do as they are focused on Phoenix. Even though the Dembot Guardians don't have their personality chips installed into their A.I., they still can strategize and they have orders to carry out, such as capturing one of the Kiyomaro alive so Dr. Zulu can examine and dissect them later. Pancho said to King Rain and young Kiyomaro, "Focus on Phoenix!," then said, "Parco Folgore, give me swords if you can!" With Pancho's spellbook still in his hand while against the elevator's exterior wall, Parco Folgore recited, "Inbisorudo!," creating invisible floating swords as Pancho attempted to slice off Kraken's tentacles. Unfortunately, due to the spell's limitation of not being able to make deep slices, Kraken's tentacles weren't sliced off but Kraken made a reaction that released the group.

Just after the group was released from Kraken's grip, Yeti shouted, "Blizzard!," creating a small snowstorm in-front of him while Thunderbird yelled, "Storm Cannon!," creating a sphere of wind and electricity after flapping his wings forward and shot a few electric air spheres at the group. The group was getting cold but Raiden took the hit of the storm cannon, absorbing its electricity to recover the damage from the wind. The group was freezing again from Yeti's Blizzard and Tioga said while shivering, "I-it's... so... cold!" Despite being an humanoid rabbit demon with ice powers, even Haria was shivering in the cold, "E-even I'm freezing... and-d I have ice powers." Nekolas shivered and said, "D-Darn, i-if only i-if I could use my f-fire spells." But at least it's not as cold as it was when the main group was freezing in the streets when they got into Yeti's territory. Megumi said, "W-we need t-to try... Rifureburuku!" Megumi was able to clone Tioga as well as turning her into mirror statues. Tioga and her mirror statues absorbed the snow that Yeti generated and created her own blizzard, targeting Thunderbird. As Yeti was flying away to avoid the redirected Blizzard, Yeti shouted, "Ice Golem!," summoning an icy-rock golem in-front of the redirected Blizzard to protect Thunderbird as the blizzard does nothing to the Ice Golem. Pancho said, "Darn, so close." Now the group has another entity to deal with. As the Ice Golem was about to deliver an ice punch, adult Kiyomaro recited in Raiden's spellbook, "Gigano Zakeruga!," making Raiden to launch a large electrical beam to destroy the Ice Golem, then ended the spell. Tioga also ended her spell.

Raiden said, "Alright guys, I'll deal with the Kraken now." Adult Kiyomaro said, "We can't get to him." Raiden said, "I got an idea. Warp me there with Za-uruku. I'll slice off all of his tentacles with my Zarouku electric claws, enhanced with Ginisu Zaruku." Adult Kiyomaro understood, "Got it! Za-uruku! Zarouku! Ginisu Zaruku" Adult Kiyomaro teleported Raiden via electricity towards Kraken, then created yellow electrical claws on Raiden's hands and feet. The claws then grew longer and the electricity stabilized and glowed with the Ginisu Zaruku's electric laser aura. Appearing right in-front of him, Kraken shouted, "Water Blaster!," shooting out a blast of high-pressured water from his orange tube-like mouth at Raiden and Raiden said, "Heh! Water won't work on me!" Raiden touched the Water Blaster with his electric claws and used his hydro-telekinetic ability to stop it. Raiden thought about it and said, "Wait, I got an idea." On King Rain's side, Rain and young Kiyomaro were having a hard time hitting Phoenix with their water and lightning spells as Phoenix kept defending and dodging. Phoenix used her Blazing Wings to engulf flame on her wings to blow heat waves but King Rain and young Kiyomaro defended with Za-ashirudo. Young Kiyomaro said, "This is harder than I thought. And because of the size of this room, our spells are very limited." King Rain asked, "What are we going to do?" Suddenly, a jet of water came around from the right side and splashed Phoenix hard, knocking her back. King Rain and young Kiyomaro wondered what's going on and from the opposing side of the circular room around the elevator, Raiden yelled, "Hey Rain-sama, did I hit the Phoenix? Tell me I hit it with this robot's water attack?" King Rain realized and said happily, "Raiden-onīsan! Uru!"

Meanwhile on the front side, Thunderbird shouted, "Thunderbolt!," shooting a bolt of lightning from his lightning-shaped beak but Pancho and Folgore blocked it, "Inbishirudo!" Pancho thought to himself, _we need to somehow hit Thunderbird with Yeti's ice attacks._ He then remembered the strategy Tioga did when she first learned Rifureburuku and thought, _wait, if only Tioga-chan created extra mirror clones to redirect that Blizzard at a different angle but I don't think Yeti will do that again anytime soon._ Yeti shouted, "Snow Boulder Attack," generating a large rock covered in snow from thin-air and rolled it at the group. They were dodging it but the Snow Boulder was ricocheting off the metallic walls. Pancho thought about it, _wait, that works too._ Nekolas said as he pulled out his staff, "I got this thing." Pancho said, "Wait, Nekolas!" Nekolas said, "I'm going to try something." Nekolas stops the Snow Boulder with his body, tried lifting it up and said, "Nope. This is heavier than I thought. I was thinking about batting it at birdbrain with my staff but—" Pancho yelled, "Give it to Tioga." Tioga was wondering on what she would do with it but Megumi understood and said, "Got it, Rifureburuku!," turning Tioga back into a mirror statue as well as summoning other mirror statues of her and Megumi said, "Tioga, try absorbing that snowball." The real Tioga finally understood and had a mirror clone absorb the Snow Boulder in Nekolas' hands. She then created additional mirror statue clones, transferring the Yeti's Snow Boulder to one of them launching it at Thunderbird from behind. Thunderbird anticipated this move as his programming already knew Tioga's strategy and dodged it. However, Tioga then created another mirror statue clone, one on a wall to catch and absorb the Snow Boulder, and throw it back at Thunderbird's head, destroying his head with the heavy snowball. Tioga returned back to normal and said, "I did it." Pancho said, "Good, now let's crush Thunderbird's remains. Folgore-san!" Parco recited the spells, "Giga Ra Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo!," to trap Thunderbird's headless robotic body as Pancho crushed it into pieces after squeezing his hands and yelling out the technique, "Invisible Wall Technique: Invisible Compactor!" After destroying Thunderbird, he said, "Now to take out Yeti."

After Prince Raiden managed to hydro-telekinetically attack Phoenix blindingly after redirecting Kraken's Water Blaster at her, young Kiyomaro recited the spell, "Za-aku Hydra!," summoning a three-headed water serpent dragon with electricity generating inside its aquatic body. After Phoenix recovered, she looked in the other direction where Kraken and Raiden were fighting and said in a robotic tone without emotions, "Friendly fire... will not be tolerated," as it was her ally's attack that hit her, especially from an elemental attack that she's weak against. But Phoenix didn't know that Kraken's attack was manipulated by Raiden. But without deciding on what command to initiate, Phoenix gets attacked by King Rain's Hydra in melee combat with the Hydra lunging towards Phoenix, biting Phoenix with its water snake fangs, thus immobilizing Phoenix. Young Kiyomaro said, "It got her!" With Phoenix gripped by Za-aku Hydra, the Hydra heads then shot electricity at Phoenix, disrupting Phoenix's systems and destroying her. Za-aku Hydra then disappeared. King Rain victoriously said, "We did it!," as young Kiyomaro nodded. Adult Kiyomaro was with them (and not with Raiden) and said, "That was amazing. And it looks like your girlfriend took out the Thunderbird with Yeti's attack." King Rain blushed in happiness appearing hearing the word "girlfriend."

Meanwhile on Prince Raiden's side during the time his brother's Hydra destroyed Phoenix, Raiden said with his spells still active, "Heh! Looks like Rain-sama did it. Time to finish this fight before Ginisu Zaruku runs out." Five of Kraken's tentacles were sliced off by Raiden's electric claws but Kraken unleashed his Dark Tentacles attack again and tried whipping Raiden with his remaining five tentacles but Raiden dodged Kraken's darkened tentacles while charging towards him and yelled out a technique, "Lightning Vortex!," while spin diving into Kraken's tube-like mouth, using his claws as a spiked drill made of enhanced electricity and ripped Kraken to pieces from the insides. Kraken's mechanical body broke into tiny pieces as Raiden punched Kraken's massive spiked black helmet off of Kraken, completely covered in water from the magical water generator inside Kraken's body. After Raiden's spells deactivated, he shouted victoriously while raising his right arm, "Woo hoo! That was fun!"

After Rain and Raiden destroyed their opponents, Pancho was winning his battle against Yeti. While battling Yeti undetected via Inbisuruku, Pancho was beating up Yeti with his Inbisuburuku invisible clones too. The invisible clones were ripping off Yeti's mechanical limbs by force while Yeti was struggling to knock them off. The real invisible Pancho kicked Yeti against the wall, then turned visible and said, "This time, you won't break out my Invisible Compactor technique." After Pancho's clones disappeared Parco Folgore recited the spells, "Giga Ra Inbishiru! Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho created an invisible box surrounding the limbless Yeti (Yeti is now unable to use his Earthquake magitech attack to distort it and break it) and crushed Yeti into pieces.

 **Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower, 2nd Floor to Top Floor**

After watching Pancho crushing Yeti into tiny pieces, Nekolas cringed as he remembered many of his training sessions in the past and said, "Ooh, that gets me every time, even to this day. Really painful getting crushed until your bones break. I always 'die' from getting caught in that during our practice duels, even though they weren't real but the pain..." Pancho said, "You've been absent for a week, training with your dad and you still haven't found a counter to my Invisible Compactor? Even His Highness is capable of destroying it." Nekolas said, "Well... I...," but he couldn't think of an excuse. A second later after Yeti's ice that's inside the evelator thawed out, the elevator became operational again. Everyone regrouped to the grand elevator entry and young Kiyomaro said, "The elevator's working again. Let's go." The group entered the elevator and proceeded to the top floor.

From the top floor just right after each demon destroyed a Dembot Guardian, Emperor Dr. Zulu was very frustrated and worried as he watched his Dembot Guardians being destroyed and yelled in agony while panicking, "Zaaaaaahh! Nooooo! My Dembot Guardians, for the second time! Curse those brats! My empire is ruined!" He tried calming down and said while pressing some buttons repeatedly on his computer, "Time to go with Plan B. If I can't become the Emperor of the Human World, perhaps..." After pressing several buttons, the debris of the broken Dembot Guardians teleported to the top floor next to him. Dr. Zulu grabbed the same golden capsule ball he used to store Zetta Faudo and used it to store the remains of his Dembot Guardians into it and said, "I'll fix you guys again later," then ran to his personal hovercraft, pressing numerous buttons inside it and is initiating a teleportation device that would return him back to Demon World, but it will take time until the spacial gate is opened and yelled in despair, "Zaaaahhh! Noo! I won't have enough time to return back to Demon World. Open already!" He grabbed a different golden capsule ball, shrinking and warping his hovercraft inside it while his hovercraft is preparing a teleportation. Dr. Zulu then calmed down but is still breathing with anxiety and said, "Stay calm, Dr. Zulu. I'll have to hold out against those brats for 7 minutes, then I can get out of here... and rebuild my empire."

As everyone was riding up the large circular elevator to the top floor, everyone was exhausted so Megumi gave everyone a bottle or cup of Faudo's liquid that everyone drank to restore their heart energy and health, then sighed in relief. Raiden said while holding a half-empty bottle, "This tastes weird, but somewhat refreshing. Want some Rain-sama?" King Rain replied, "U... Uru," and his older brother gave him the half-full bottle and Raiden said, "Just going to let you know it does taste a little funny." Pancho said, "I can't believe we came out alive. We were having trouble dealing against each guardian by themselves and yet, we easily defeated them when they were fighting together." Nekolas said, "And me and Haria couldn't even use our spells." Young Kiyomaro said, "It was your plan that helped us defeat them, but we knew their skills. Plus, that room wasn't large enough for those guardians to use their best attacks without hurting each other, but that limited us too." With a fighting spirit still active, Raiden fisted his right hand and said, "Now, without anymore interference, let's take out the doc and go home!" Adult Kiyomaro looked up and said with an angry look in his eyes, "I expected that mad man to send more of those darn robots to stop us in the elevator, but he may be using them as shields while cowering himself. That snake! He'll pay for hurting my family, my friends, and my country."

 **Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower, Top Floor**

The group reached the top floor and Dr. Zulu said with a fearful expression, "Zeeh! They arrived! Okay, stay calm, I got this." As soon the elevator's large, mechanical doors started sliding open, Dr. Zulu said, "Zulu Dembots, attack!" His remaining four Zulu Dembots of the Battle Dembot army were prepared to attack the demons and humans upon sight. As soon as adult Kiyomaro seen them, he yelled, "Look out!" Everyone dodged to the side of the elevator to evade the Zulu Dembots' blue laser beams. On the ground, Megumi quickly recited the spell, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," making Tioga to create multiple small, floating mirror shields to reflect the beams back at the Zulu Dembots and destroying them. Dr. Zulu said in a frightening voice, "No, my Battle Dembot army!" After the mirror spell deactivated, Prince Raiden said, "There you are!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "You scum. You'll pay for what you did to my family. Ready Raiden?" Raiden said with his fighting spirit still in-tact, "Of course!"

Dr. Zulu said, "I... I won't let you stop my empire... My dreams... If I'm going to go down, I might as well go down fighting back. No more cowering." Emperor Dr. Zulu revealed the cyan-colored wrist band on his right hand with the Demon World logo and used its power to cast a spell, yelling, "Robodoruku!" The Demon World logo on his wristband glowed, activating his spell, summoning and equipping a gray, mechanical power suit over his body with white metal plates and yellow trims, as well as a cyan-colored gem on his mechanical helmet. This cybernetic armor spell enhanced Dr. Zulu's power, speed, and defense, making him more capable of fighting in combat even with his old bones. He then yelled out his personal catchphrase, "It's time to begin!"

 **Final Boss Battle, Part 1: Emperor Dr. Zulu - Robodoruku**

As Dr. Zulu revealed the Zulu Buster arm cannon on his left mechanical arm and was charging up his Zulu Buster's power, adult Kiyomaro recited the spell, "Zaruku!" Giving Raiden an electrical aura as Raiden ran towards Dr. Zulu, Dr. Zulu yelled, "Charge Shot!," and shot a large, blue energy blast at Raiden, followed by a few small energy pellets. Raiden dodged the the energy pellets. Megumi yelled out, "Look out!," as she and the others dodged the larger blast, which hit inside the elevator, causing an explosion while the smaller pellets went inside it. Parco Folgore looked at the elevator control panel and said, "Oh-a crap. The elevator doesn't-a work anymore." As Raiden was dodging the Dr. Zulu's Zulu Buster pellets while dashing towards Dr. Zulu with an angry electrical aura, Raiden delivered a strong electrical punch, shouting, "Thunder Punch!" Dr. Zulu made a frightened expression, "Ziii!," but managed to blocked Raiden's fist after deactivating his arm cannon by grabbing Raiden's electrical fist. However, Dr. Zulu was getting electrocuted from touching him, reacting in pain, "Zaaah!," then endured it, smiled and incanted a spell name, "Basukaruku!," absorbing Raiden's Zaruku spell. As Raiden's right was caught, he said in surprise, "What?!" The armor plates of Dr. Zulu's Robodoruku cybernetic armor turned yellow and he said, "I'll be using that power of yours!," held onto Raiden's arm, spun Raiden once and threw him back at the others with him reacting, "Whoa!"

King Rain asked, "Are you okay?" Raiden got up and said, "Not bad. This guy is not as a pushover as I thought, but let's take him out. Kiyomaro-san." Adult Kiyomaro recited the spell, "Zakeruga!," making Raiden to shoot a beam of electricity at Dr. Zulu. Dr. Zulu smiled and said while putting his right arm out, "You fool!," absorbing Raiden's Zakeruga with his right hand. Adult Kiyomaro and Raiden reacted, "What?!" Pancho said, "He absorbed Raiden's powers." While equipped with a Robodoruku-type spell, Dr. Zulu's Basukaruku spell allows him to to copy a demon's spell type(s) including elements or other affinity when touched on contact and his Robodoruku armor changes to the demon's personal color. Emperor Dr. Zulu aimed his Zulu Buster arm cannon (which is now colored yellow) and yelled, "Lightning Shot!," shooting spheres of electricity randomly around the room, then charged up his Zulu Buster and yelled out, "Lightning Charge Shot!," shooting a large electrical cannon. Young Kiyomaro yelled, "Heads up! Za-akushirudo!" Parco Folgore recited, "Inbishirudo!," and Megumi recited, "Rifureshirudo!" The three created a hydroelectric shield, an invisible shield, and a floating mirror shield to block the random yellow electric balls but Raiden said, "I got this. Don't waste your spells on these electrical attacks," tried to block them as much as he could with his body and absorb them as the group dodged them. Dr. Zulu laughed softly and said, "Zehehe! The amount of power I have." After Pancho casted his defensive spell, he thought to himself, _I could easily crush him to death with my Labyrinth Crush, but that would be too brutal and gory to watch, especially in-front of my sister and the King._ At the same time, Dr. Zulu thought, _that ninja kid is going to be a problem. I'm dead if I'm caught inside that invisible box._ Dr. Zulu was aware of Pancho's one-shot killing technique, but how does he know that Giga Ra Inbishiru is in form of a box?

Pancho said, "Folgore-san, I'm going in stealth mode." He then grabs some kunai and said, "I can take him out myself. Back me up with clones too." Parco said, "Huh? Oh. Inbisuruku! Inbisuburuku!" Folgore turned Pancho invisible and created invisible Pancho clones. While Pancho was turning invisible, he thought to himself while gripping the two invisible kunai in his hand, _I'll just deliver a quick assassination somewhere in the opening of his armor, if I can find a weak spot._ Pancho and his invisible clones then chased after Dr. Zulu at different angles. Emperor Dr. Zulu made an evil smirk. Raiden wondered, "What's the old man up to?" Dr. Zulu started scanning the entire room with his bionic eye, then incanted, "Roboruga! Laser Eye! Lightning Shot!," summoning a laser arm cannon on his right hand, and shot both his electrical Zulu Buster and his Roboruga laser beam cannon (not altered from Basukaruku), as well as firing a red laser beam from his left bionic eye in directions that the invisible Pancho clones were heading to, destroying them besides the real one. Everyone else was surprised Dr. Zulu managed to hit some of them in a single shot and Raiden wondered, "What?" Nekolas asked, "How'd he know?" As the real Pancho dash-jumped towards Dr. Zulu's face, aiming his left invisible kunai from the bottom of his fist, Dr. Zulu said, "Oh no, you don't!" After deactivating his Roboruga arm cannon and his Zulu Buster, he attempted to grab Pancho's invisible kunai from the wider sides with both his hands, then held the invisible kunai with his left hand while choking Pancho's neck with his right hand. Pancho then turned visible and accidentally dropped both of his kunai, while holding onto Dr. Zulu's right mechanical gauntlet. The others were worried and surprised with Tioga crying out, "Pancho-onīchan!" Pancho, being choked, asked in a tough, squeaky voice, "How'd... you know?" Dr. Zulu said, "My bionic eye sees all. You're invisibility tricks won't work on me! But it will come in handy. Basukaruku!" Dr. Zulu's Robodoruku armor turned yellow-orange, matching Pancho's spellbook and ninja gi trim color, giving him the ability to use invisibility powers. At the same time, Tioga yelled in an angry but cute voice, "Give big brother back, you big meany!" Dr. Zulu granted Tioga's request, "Fine then. Air Cannon!" Dr. Zulu blasted Pancho out of his grip with an invisible energy cannon. Tioga yelled in worrisome, "Big brother?!"

Dr. Zulu thought to himself, _I need to stall out for five more minutes,_ and shouted, "Stealth Mode, engage!," turning himself invisible. Raiden and Nekolas said, "He disappeared." Pancho stood up, released his right hand from his injured torso and said, "I'll take him on." Megumi said, "You're injured, though." Pancho said, "I can still sense his demon energy and see him with my Invisibility Awareness eye ability." Dr. Zulu thought to himself, _so he can see invisible objects too._ Pancho then pulled out some shuriken and asked his younger sister, "Tioga-chan, I don't know if this will work but try distracting him for me." Tioga said, "Oh! Megumi, Rifureporuku." For a second, Megumi was a bit absentminded as she and the other humans never seen the spell and yelled confusingly, "Umm... Rifureporuku?!" Tioga had this spell but rarely used it and has forgotten it until now, even though she knows her Shin-level version quite well. Magical ghost mirrors appeared in the room, then suddenly disappeared. A few demons (especially Nekolas and Haria) and especially the humans were baffled and astounded as most of them never seen this spell (not even in a training session). Then suddenly, ghostly Tioga clones of the same number of ghost mirrors were appearing randomly and Pancho disappeared randomly in everyone's eyes. Nekolas said, "What the heck is this?," while Haria said, "What's going on?" Raiden said, "Oh, right. I forgot Tioga-chan had this." Pancho said, "Here, I come!," and ran after Dr. Zulu as random illusionary, reflection clones of Pancho appeared and disappeared randomly. Dr. Zulu wondered, "What?!," as his right eye was being distorted. However, he closed his right eye made a smirk and said, "That's not going to work, idiot!," and grabbed the real Pancho's hands out of nowhere with his mechanical gauntlets. Pancho reacted, "What?!" Dr. Zulu became visible with his right biological eye closed and said, "My bionic eye sees through illusions. You should know illusions don't work on machines, idiot!" Machines are indeed immune to illusions, and this was first tested with Megumi's video camera failed record the illusion of Kyanchome's Shin Poruku, but Pancho knew that Dr. Zulu's bionic eye would see through Tioga's illusion, but tried gambling on it while Dr. Zulu had his actual right eye opened, hoping to confuse Zulu as long as he could.

Under Emperor Dr. Zulu's clutch again, Dr. Zulu then twisted Pancho's arms, breaking his bones. Pancho dropped both of his kunai again and Dr. Zulu then choked him with his right mechanical yellow-orange gauntlet again. Everyone yelled anxiously, "Pancho(-kun/onīsan)!" Dr. Zulu clicked his tongue and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Déjà vu... Laser Eye!" Dr. Zulu's bionic eye glowed crimson and shot a straight red laser beam through the top of his chest, attempting to pierce his body. Pancho reacted in pain, "Taaaahh!" Tioga screamed, crying in agony, "No! Big brother!" Everyone was worried but Nekolas and Prince Raiden were angry and Nekolas said, "Let me at him!," readying his quarterstaff and both ran after Dr. Zulu, with Haria shouted, "Neko-kun, Raiden-kun!" Raiden yelled in anger, "Let our buddy go!" Peeking to the right, Dr. Zulu quickly aimed his head at Raiden and zapped Raiden with a quick laser beam. Nekolas yelled, "Why you?!," and jumped towards Dr. Zulu and attempted to smack him with his staff but Dr. Zulu quickly lifted up his left cybernetic arm, turning it into his Zulu Buster and yelled out, "Air Cannon!," shooting Nekolas back with an invisible, energy projectile. The others were worried for them too. Dr. Zulu then gripped Pancho's neck harder, with Pancho hardly breathing, "Kah-he..." Tioga then suddenly ran after Dr. Zulu in anger and Megumi yelled, "No, Tioga, stay back!," while King Rain yelled anxiously, "T-Tioga-chan?!" Tioga yelled in a cute, angry voice, "Let my big brother go, ya' big stupid, cranky old meany!," and started pounding on Dr. Zulu's Robodoruku armor which did absolutely nothing to him. Dr. Zulu looked down and responded to that insult, "Cranky old? You little runt," and kicked Tioga hard with his left mechanical yellow-orange boot to her torso, then while Tioga was in mid-air, Dr. Zulu grabbed her with his left cybernetic hand. King Rain shouted anxiously, "Tioga!," and started running after her. Young Kiyomaro yelled, "Rain, stay back!" King Rain stopped but asked, "B-but..."

As Nekolas and Raiden got back up, Nekolas said, "That's no way to treat a little girl, you freak!" Raiden yelled, "And give back Pancho!" The two charged after Dr. Zulu again but Dr. Zulu said, "Fine," and tossed Pancho at Nekolas and Raiden, knocking both of them down while they were trying to catch Pancho. Dr. Zulu then said, "And I'll be using the girl's mirror powers. Basukaruku!" Dr. Zulu changed the color of his Robodoruku cybernetic battle armor to silver to match Tioga's spellbook color as well as copying her spell type, mirror. After Raiden and Nekolas got up with Nekolas carrying the injured Pancho, Raiden yelled, "You scum, give back Tioga too!" Dr. Zulu said, "Here, you can have her back as well," and threw Tioga at Raiden. Raiden then caught Tioga in his arms. The other party members ran up towards Raiden and Nekolas and King Rain aked yelled, "Tioga-chan, are you okay?" Tioga slightly coughed blood and asked, "What about Pancho-onīchan?" Haria said, "I got him. Here, I'll carry you Tioga-chan." As Nekolas and Haria carried Pancho and Tioga back to the elevator entrance with most of the party members walking back with them, Haria began to heal Pancho and Tioga (Tioga wasn't badly injured, unlike her older brother, so she'll heal quicker). Dr. Zulu gazed away and thought to himself, _3 more minutes... I need to survive for three more minutes and I'm out of here. But I need to find the opportunity._

Prince Raiden yelled with an angry fighting spirit, "Alright doc, are you ready for the biggest beating of your life?" Adult Kiyomaro recited the spell, "Zakeruga!" Raiden crossed and layered his hands and shot a concentrated beam of electricity. Emperor Dr. Zulu countered, "Mirror Shot!," shooting a silver energy beam from his Zulu Buster that deflected Raiden's Zakeruga diagonally up backwards, hitting a ceiling. At the same time, Dr. Zulu's Mirror Shot bounced off Raiden's Zakeruga and is ricocheting all over the place. Everyone made a slight dodge reaction with a loud, "Whoa!," as the ricocheting silver laser was bouncing around them. As it was coming back to Dr. Zulu, Dr. Zulu made a frightening reaction, "Zeek!," while avoiding his own attack, but as soon as it bounced back from behind him, it hit Dr. Zulu in his back and bouncing off his mirror-like armor with Dr. Zulu reacting, "Zeek!," with his hands holding the spot where he got shot. His Mirror Shot then ricocheted around and behind the elevator non-stop. Nekolas said, "Whoa! That's just crazy." Dr. Zulu didn't realize that copying Tioga's mirror magic would give his Zulu Buster a ricocheting ability as he thought it would have just deflected enemy projectiles. He yelled anxiously, "No! My machines!," as his reflective Zulu Buster was destroying a few of his lab equipment but his ricocheting Mirror Shot eventually disappeared. Dr. Zulu said in frustration, "Zehh, why did I think this was a good idea?" He deactivated his Basukaruku, changing his Robodoruku armor to normal.

Prince Raiden taunted him, "Serves you right for messing with us!," then said, "Now, enough games, it's time to pummel you until you are no more." The group was on guard and prepared to attack Dr. Zulu. Dr. Zulu thought to himself, _this is not good. I need to hold out for another two minutes, thirty seconds. Desperation calls for desperate measures._ As both Kiyomaro were preparing to cast a spell in Raiden's and Rain's spellbooks, Dr. Zulu deactivates his Robodoruku and as he lifted his right hand, revealing his cyan-colored limiter removal wristband, he recited the spell, "Dioga Robodoruku!" As Emperor Dr. Zulu jumped into the air, a large battle mecha appeared with Dr. Zulu inside it, piloting it. The Battle Mecha resembled a larger and massive version of Dr. Zulu's Robodoruku cybernetic battle armor with Dr. Zulu's head but in form of a mecha, a large humanoid battle machine controlled by its pilot. The group was nearly speechless while Dr. Zulu was summoning the body pieces of his mecha from torso to the end of each limb with Raiden reacting, "Whoa..." After Dr. Zulu successfully summoned his Dioga Robodoruku, controlling it from the inside, he said, "It's time to begin, to meet your doom!" The others put their guard back up.

 **Final Boss Battle, Part 2: Emperor Dr. Zulu - Dioga Robodoruku**

Nekolas said with his quarterstaff in hand, "Yeah, well... That doesn't scare me!" Nekolas charged in. Haria yelled in worrisome while healing Pancho, "Neko-kun!" While trying to sit up, Pancho said, "That idiot," worried for him as the reckless Nekolas can't really do anything. As Nekolas jumped in the air and was about to smack Dr. Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku battle mecha, Dr. Zulu chuckled and said, "Zehe! You fool!," and grabbed Nekolas with his gigantic right robotic hand. Raiden yelled at Nekolas, "Are you crazy?" Nekolas was struggling to break free, "Ahh! Let me go!" Dr. Zulu incanted, "Basukaruku!," turning his Dioga Robodoruku's metal plate coloring to red and copying Nekolas' fire magic. Dr. Zulu aimed the large mechanical left hand at Nekolas with a large, fiery arm cannon and said, "Looks like you'll be the first one to be torched. Think you can take the heat?" Nekolas said in despair, "Oh crap...," Haria cried out, "Help him!" Young Kiyomaro recited the spell, "Za-aku Hydra!" King Rain summoned the three-headed water serpent that shot electrical beams from their water mouths at Dioga Robodoruku's left robotic arm just as Dr. Zulu shouted, "Flamethrower-ah?!" Right before flames came out of his Dioga Robodoruku's left arm cannon to torch Nekolas, King Rain's Za-aku Hydra temporarily disabled Dioga Robodoruku's arm cannon with electricity. Dr. Zulu accidentally released Nekolas and yelled, "No!" Nekolas said, "Thanks, Rain-sama!" Raiden yelled, "You idiot! You almost got yourself killed. Sit tight and let us deal with it." Nekolas said with an embarrassed expression, "Right, sorry. But I can't help myself!" Haria sighed in relief to see her boyfriend alright while healing Pancho. Nekolas then ran away from battle.

As Dr. Zulu was frustrated, Prince Raiden taunted Dr. Zulu, "What's a matter doc? Lose a hand?" Dr. Zulu yelled angrily, "I'll show you. Auto-repair system activate!" The armor was repairing itself and its arm cannon started functioning again as Dr. Zulu blew some small flames from it. Raiden said, "No way...," while Parco Folgore said, "Is there a way to stop him?" Young Kiyomaro thought to himself, trying to think of a strategy, _if this room wasn't too tight, I could use Baō Zakeruga to destroy it, or better yet, Rain's newest spell Baō-Suō Giakuru. We'll just have to go out with the Hydra._ Dr. Zulu yelled out, "Fireball!," shooting out a few large balls of flames from his spell's large arm cannon at the group and he Hydra. Megumi yelled, "Look out!," as the group dodged but young Kiyomaro recited the spell, "Za-akushirudo!," creating a hydroelectric spinning shield to block and put out a large fireball and Za-aku Hydra endured one with some steam coming off of it. With smoke everywhere from the explosions of the Fireballs, the group started coughing from breathing in the smoke, dropping their guard down for a moment. Dr. Zulu's magitech attacks are a lot stronger when used in his Dioga Robodoruku form than in his Robodoruku form. At this time, Dr. Zulu got an idea and took the advantage of the smoke he created and thought to himself with an evil grin, _this is my chance!_ He then yelled out, "You're mine!," and extended the length of his Dioga Robodoruku's right large robotic arm and captured Demon King Rain Bell, who was caught in the smoke from a fireball, then retracted his mecha's right arm with King Rain in his entire mechanical hand. While trying to look, young Kiyomaro yelled, "Rain!," while Prince Raiden yelled, "Rain-sama!" Za-aku Hydra then disappeared.

Dr. Zulu then incanted the spell, "Basukaruku!," again, turning the color of his Dioga Roboduruku's metal plates to turquoise, copying King Rain's water magic and lightning magic simultaneously, then thought to himself, _yes, the King is mine! Just need to last for a minute and a half._ Tioga was up and healed awhile ago and she said, "Oh no! Rain-kun!" Prince Raiden yelled loudly in rage, "Give me back my brother! You better not harm him, you... you hear me?!" Dr. Zulu laughed and said, "Zaahahaha! The King is mine! I could kill the King right now and become Emperor of Demon World right away!" Dr. Zulu then squeezed King Rain harder as King Rain screamed in agony, "Raaaaa!" Dr. Zulu laughed evilly again, "Zaaahahahaha!" While the other humans and demons were very worried about him, both Kiyomaro and Raiden were very angry. Adult Kiyomaro yelled, "Gigano... Zakeru...," and was about to make Raiden to launch a Gigano Zakeruga at Dr. Zulu but Dr. Zulu said optimistically, "Ah-ah-ah! You hit me and you'll kill your beloved King," while reaching out his Dioga Robodoruku's right arm, showing King Rain on front. Tioga yelled angrily, "Let my boyfriend go, you big meany!" Prince Raiden and Nekolas charged after Dr. Zulu and Raiden said, "I will not let you get away with this, ya' scum!" Adult Kiyomaro recited, "Zaruku!," giving Raiden an electrical aura and Nekolas said with his quarterstaff ready, "As a knight, it's my duty to protect the King! Err-rawr!" Dr. Zulu said, "Your efforts are futile," and punched Raiden with his mecha's large giant fist with King Rain in it, blasting Raiden away. As Nekolas was jumping in for an attack, Dr. Zulu shouted, "Hydro Lightning Shot!," shooting an electrically-charged water jet cannon from his arm and blasted Nekolas, soaking and shocking him away. After healing Pancho, Haria yelled in worrisome, "Raiden-kun, Neko-kun!" Both were getting up with some injuries.

Dr. Zulu said, "Enough of this! I'm going to kill the King and rebuild my empire! Zaahahahaha!" Dr. Zulu squeezed Demon King Rain Bell harder as his bones were starting to break, reacting in a lot of pain, "Aaaaaahhhh! Big brother, help!" Raiden yelled in agony, "No! Rain-sama!" He thought to himself, _darn it. Darn it all. I promised I would always protect you, no matter what... and yet..._ Tioga got really angry and said, "I said, let my boyfriend go!" Tioga's spellbook was glowing in Megumi's hands. She wasn't learning a new spell though, but her anger is making her wanting to activate her most powerful spell and her spellbook automatically turned to that page. Megumi wondered, "Huh? This is..." Tioga thought to herself, _I really don't want to do this and I don't know if this will work. Please forgive me, Rain-kun..._ Megumi said, "Everyone, close your eyes," then recited the spell name, "Shin Rifureporuku!," creating an illusionary world of mirrors inside the top floor of Dr. Zulu's Imperial Tower. The background all around the room was all yellow with small orange stars glowing in the background in the background. Dr. Zulu wondered and said, "What is...? Wait, this is just an illusion," then thought to himself, _is the spell that defeated Zedusa? As long as I close my right eye, this illusion is useless. My bionic eye can still see reality. You can't fool me!_ Suddenly, even though Dr. Zulu had this right eye closed, he was feeling sudden heat, screaming, "H-h-hot-ot-ot-ot!," thinking to himself, _impossible! I'm not looking at any mirrors with my right eye... and this illusion is non-existent in my bionic eye. Oh no, I accidentally looked beforehand. Did she get inside my mind?_ Suddenly, even though his right eye is closed, he was still seeing magical illusionary mirrors in his eye lids with Tioga visualizing painful images in them, making Dr. Zulu to feel so much pain and agony, "Zaaaaaah!" He then thought to himself, _my senses, they are fading away. I can't feel anything, hear anything. What's happening?_ It seems as though Tioga discovered some new mental techniques in her Shin Rifureporuku to make her spell more like her father's Shin Poruku, where she can hack into people's minds who even peeks at one of her magical mirrors, even slightly.

With Dr. Zulu mentally in pain, he accidentally released King Rain from his grip. Raiden took a slight peek with his left eye, while avoiding Tioga's magical mirrors and said, "Rain-sama...," running up to him while looking at Tioga's mirrors (otherwise Tioga would accidentally harm him mentally). As Raiden grabbed Rain and ran away from the mentally-ill Dr. Zulu, he said, "Haria-chan, heal Rain-sama for me. Try not to look at Tioga-chan's mirrors though." Haria took a peek and said, "Okay," then used her Healing Touch ability to heal Rain's wounds and said, "This is... horrible. His bones are broken... But I'll fix him up. Don't worry Raiden-kun, I'll save him." Dr. Zulu lost track at Tioga's location with his left bionic eye as Tioga is moving around, but in his mind, Tioga is all over the place, and wondered, _where is that brat? She should still be here._ Dr. Zulu was thinking that Tioga was hiding around the top floor's circular corridor but in actuality, Tioga is nearby Dr. Zulu, making angry and raging expressions in a blind spot that Dr. Zulu can't see next to him. At some point while Dr. Zulu was being mentally tortured by Tioga's deadly mirror illusion, King Rain's bones were repaired and he started regain consciousness and wondered, "Ugh... Raiden-ōnisan? Haria-san?" Raiden yelled with his eyes closed, "Rain-sama, don't look!" King Rain recognized it after slightly seeing it and asked, "Is this? Tioga?" He quickly closed his eyes. Haria said, "She saved you. This is the spell you hated, right?" King Rain wondered, "How's Tioga-chan? Did she get him?" Raiden said, "Yeah," while Pancho said, "Dang, sis can be as angry as mom." Well, even though Tioga is usually cheerful, cute, happy, and optimistic all the time, she can be scary like her mother, but she became like that due to the fact that she's tired of bullies picking on Rain at school everyday. Nekolas had his eyes closed and wondered, "Is this over yet?"

After being tormented mentally over and over again through Tioga's mysterious mirror illusion that's going inside Dr. Zulu's mind, Dr. Zulu really had it and said, "I can't take this anymore! Zaaaah!" He then found Tioga next to him with his bionic eye and said, "There you are! H2O Electric Splash! Aaaargh!" Dr. Zulu was getting desperate generated a burst of water around his Dioga Robodoruku's body with electricity being discharged from his Dioga Roboduruku too. Tioga looked frightened and got splashed in a water wave of electricity, screaming painfully in a high-pitch girly voice, "Aaaaah!" Her Shin Rifureporuku suddenly ended. Everyone was very worried and yelled, "Tioga-chan!" Tioga was barely moving. Dr. Zulu got really irritated and said, "You little brat! I'll kill you for this! Hydro Lightning..." Young Kiyomaro thought to himself, _I have no other choice_ , and recited the spell name loudly, "Baō... Zakeruga!," making Demon King Rain Bell to summon a massive serpent-like electric dragon in this confined space and destroyed Dioga Robodoruku's left mechanical arm as it as about to fire a hydroelectric cannon. Dr. Zulu reacted in great confusion, "What?!" Because of the size of Baō Zakeruga, Baō Zakeruga destroyed the wall and ceiling along with some of Dr. Zulu equipment, creating a big opening on the the top floor with cold wind blowing inside in the middle of the night. Adult Kiyomaro was astonished and said, "That was... Baō Zakeruga..." He was getting flashbacks of the times he fought with Gash by his side. Dr. Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku armor then exploded with Dr. Zulu flying out of it, reacting, "Aaaaah!," with his body appearing black as if he was covered by soot. Dr. Zulu was flung out of his tower in a 1,000-feet drop.

 **Post-Battle (midnight)**

The group calmed down and sighed in relief with Prince Raiden sitting down, complimenting his kingly brother, "Way to go little bro, and Kiyomaro." King Rain looked at the injured Tioga, ran up to her and said in worrisome, "Tioga-chan... Tioga-chan!" Pancho yelled, "Sis!" King Rain tried waking Tioga up. Pancho ran up to her and said, "Hold on." Tioga is barely moving, but was able to call out her boyfriend, "Rain... kun..." Pancho said, "Haria, heal Tioga-chan right away." Haria said, "Okay," and ran up to them, healing Tioga. King Rain cried softly, "Tioga-chan...," with a few drops coming down his eyes. While Haria was healing Tioga, she wondered, "Is it over?" Nekolas said, "Of course, no way that old man could survive a thousand-plus foot drop." Suddenly, they heard a laugh, "Zahahaha!," with Dr. Zulu still alive. The others were surprised. Young Kiyomaro wondered, "Dr. Zulu?!" Raiden wondered, "But how?" Dr. Zulu ascended back up to the top floor of his tower while driving in his hovercraft and said, "Zehehehe! Nice try! But it's time that I should..."

King Rain interrupted and yelled loudly, "Zulu!" Dr. Zulu wondered, "Ehh?" King Rain was crying with tears of sadness and anger, building up courage, and yelled, "You will not get away from this. You harmed me, the King of Demon World... You harmed Raiden-onīsan... You harmed my girlfriend Tioga-chan... killed Kiyomaro's mother and wife... as well as hundreds of demons and humans, including my dad's friends. Unforgivable... Unforgivable! You are unforgivable! You'll feel the heavenly judgment from my father's sacred lightning... as well as my mother's mystic water... I'll become the God of Storms _[嵐の神, Arashi no Kami]_ that will protect the innocent from bad guys like you!" Everyone was astounded by the shy and kind Demon King's angry speech. Suddenly, his turquoise spellbook grew brightly in young Kiyomaro's right hand and young Kiyomaro wondered, "This is..." Dr. Zulu yawned and said, "Nice speech, but I have no time to play with you. Bye, bye, Demon King. See you next time when I rebuild my robot empi—" Dr. Zulu opened up a black, spacial portal from his hovercraft into the night black sky during his last sentence, but was interrupted when young Kiyomaro loudly read a new spell that just appeared in King Rain's spellbook, "Shin Za-akudon!" Before Dr. Zulu entered the portal, he looked up in the sky as thunderclouds were appearing everywhere, even at long distances, creating a lot of thundering noises, wondering, "Huh?" The entire Planet Earth was covered in a raging thunderstorm! As Human World was raining and storming down lightning bolts at random on every country and continent of the planet, Dr. Zulu nearly got zapped by King Rain's raging lightning, reacting in a jumpscare, "Zeeeek!," and attempted to escape into the teleportation gate with King Rain yelled, "You are not getting away!" King Rain zapped Dr. Zulu's hovercraft a few times with Dr. Zulu reacting in pain, "Zeeeeh!," but unfortunately, Dr. Zulu successfully escaped Demon King Rain Bell's wrath and successfully returned back to Demon World with some electrical injuries. The Gate to Demon World that Dr. Zulu summoned then disappeared.

Young Kiyomaro said in slight frustration, "Darn, he's gone. Must have went back to Demon World." But everyone else were still astounded and nearly speechless with the kind and shy Demon King's wrath and courage, the opposite to what Rain was. King Rain has really grown a lot stronger since today. King Rain then calmed down, and after his spell ended, he started crying in despair for not stopping Dr. Zulu in time, pouting on the ground. Nekolas said, "That was awesome." Raiden said, "I never seen Rain-sama this... Wow..." Pancho said in disappointment, "But Dr. Zulu escaped. Darn it." Adult Kiyomaro cried in disappointment, "Darn, I wasn't able to avenge my wife... or my mother..." He then thought about calling his children and picked up the magical communicator and said, "Kiyoshi, Takara, are you two alright?" Through the other side, Kiyoshi Takamine responded, "We're fine," but Takara said, "We were having crazy weather just now. Lots of rain and lightning everywhere. Oh, it just stopped. What the heck is going on?" Adult Kiyomaro replied, "A lot just happened. We're alright. But that terrorist escaped, returning back to the other world. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to avenge your mom and grandma. I'll meet back with you two soon." Kiyoshi and Takara said, "Okay," but from that side, Head Nurse Tio appeared in the holographic video call and said, "Are my Pancho and Tioga still there? Are they alive?"

Adult Kiyomaro was surprised, "T-Tio? Is that you?" Pancho wondered, "M-mom?!" When Nurse Tio saw Tioga on the ground being healed by Haria, she yelled in paranoia, "Tioga-chan?! My baby! Pancho, how could you let your poor, innocent sister; my beloved daughter, get hurt. You should be ashamed of yourself! It's your duty to protect your sister" Pancho was embarrassed but scared with his reaction being, "Ehhhh?!" While healing Tioga, Haria said, "It's... it's okay Tio-sensei. She's alright." The real Ninja Captain Kyanchome interrupted his wife and said, "Now, now, dear. There's no need to—" Nurse Tio yelled at her husband, "Kyanchome?! Your not even helping?!," and started strangling him with Captain Kyanchome saying, "L-let me go..." Adult Kiyomaro said with smile, "Heh, some things never change." After being healed by Haria, Tioga said, "I'm alright mommy. You don't need to worry about me. It's not Pancho-onīchan's fault." Nurse Tio let go of her husband's neck. Captain Kyanchome coughed, trying to fix his neck, and Nurse Tio said, "Well, it's time to go home." Adult Kiyomaro wondered, "How is everyone doing? The survivors, I mean." Nurse Tio sighed and said, "Heh, I'm a bit worn out. But everyone is safe and sound." Captain Kyanchome said, "I put them asleep with my illusion spells, giving them sweet dreams. I'll return them safely back onto the streets with my clones and ninja crew, and well as cleaning off the robots, before we return to the rendezvous point. They shouldn't be able to remember a thing by the time they wake up." Kiyoshi wondered, "Y-your not going to erase our memories, are you?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Well, you are Kiyomaro's kids, so I'll make you guys an exception, but don't brag about it. Your friends wouldn't believe you anyway. Anyways, everyone, head back to the rendezvous point that the school headmaster sent you. Captain Kyanchome, out!" The communication turned off.

Pancho said with a frightening expression, "Moms can be so scary." Raiden chuckled and said, "Hehe! I know, right?!," as he had a scary mother too. Nekolas said, "Not true, I had a nice mother." Haria said, "Same here." Raiden said, "But isn't your mother dead?" Nekolas argued angrily, "What?! Your mother is dead too!" Raiden argued angrily, "Oh, you had to bring that up?" Nekolas yelled, "You started it!" King Rain was feeling down and Raiden said, "Now look what you did?" Nekolas apologized, "S-sorry, Your Young Majesty!" Young Kiyomaro yelled at them, "Knock it off guys!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "Let's just get out of here." Nekolas and Raiden stopped arguing and everyone agreed. Coincidentally, the tower started falling apart and young Kiyomaro said, "Let's hurry. This place is falling apart." Parco Folgore casted Inbishirudo and Oru Inbishirudo and Pancho created an invisible platform that everyone rode before Zulu Imperial Tower collapsed. Guess that Baō Zakeruga did a number on the tower than it appeared. Everyone was tired so they slept on the Japanese monorail and subway train on their way back to Mochinoki City of Japan.

 **Scene: Mochinoki City and Takamine Residence (dawn)**

Several hours has passed and dawn was rising. The group made it back to Mochinoki City, Kiyomaro's hometown. The group regrouped with Demon World Military's Ninja and Medic Divisions, as well as Kiyomaro's children in Kiyomaro's neighborhood. All the human survivors are safe and they'll eventually wake up around their own hometown or neighborhood with no memories, but too bad they'll feel eventually grief of losing their beloved friends and family that died without them remembering how, if they find out.

Everyone besides the Ninja and Medic Division were back at Kiyomaro's resident. Adult Kiyomaro turned on his Smart UHDTV to check the news, but nothing appeared on the news as the news reporters are assumingly deceased. Adult Kiyiomaro said, "Nothing on TV. Most of the stations were taken down. Ugh..." Kiyomaro's son Kiyoshi was feeling down about losing his mother and grandmother, saying, "I miss mom and grandma. This... this has been the worst day of my life," and Takara checked on her little brother and said, "Yesterday actually, but it's been the worst day for everyone's life. We're lucky that we survived that random apocalypse." Captain Kyanchome and Nurse Tio came to Kiyomaro's house and Captain Kyanchome said, "My Ninja Division returned the survivors back to their homes and got rid of the robo-trash. I altered their memories with my illusion and mental spells, making them forget everything that happened today, but unfortunately, they may eventually wonder what happened to their deceased friends and family and may suffer grief and there's nothing I can do about that, unfortunately."

Nekolas wondered, "Hey, is that belt still working for you? Mine and Haria's spell-enabling belts malfunctioned when we were in that tower." Captain Kyanchome said, "Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral must have given you their unstable, prototype versions. I have a more revised, stable version." Nekolas was disappointed and said, "Oh, come on! I paid a lot for mine and Haria's." Haria said, "Just let it go Neko-kun. We wouldn't be using it anymore anyway." Nurse Tio said, "And you are turning out to be a good apprentice, Haria-chan, and on the first day too." Haria blushed and said, "Thank you, but I'm still new to this. I would like to learn more healing abilities with you." Nurse Tio said happily, "We'll see. I'm just glad everyone's alright, thanks to you." After some Ninja Infantries reported the status on the survivors to their captain, Captain Kyanchome said back to his subordinates, "Alright," then said to everyone else, "It's time to go home. We're returning back to Demon World."

Young Kiyomaro said to his older self, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm glad I got to meet my future family," and shook his older self's right hand and his older self said, "Glad to meet you too. It was interesting to see my younger self again." Young Kiyomaro said, "And it was nice meeting you two, Takara, and Kiyoshi. I wonder if I'll meet you two again in a few decades when I become a dad." Kiyoshi and Takara said their byes but as soon as young Kiyomaro was the last one to walk out the door, adult Kiyomaro thought about it and asked, "Hey umm..." Young Kiyomaro turned his head back and his older self continued saying, "Actually, would it be fine if my kids and I come with you?" The others were surprised and wondered, including Kiyomaro's kids but older Kiyomaro continued, "It's been a long time since I last seen Gash. If Gash from your time is still in Demon World in this time, can we visit him? My kids wanted to know what he was like. Plus, I want to surprise Gash with my new Vulcan model." Adult Kiyomaro walked towards a shelf and grabbed a blue, robot toy version of Vulcan 300. Young Kiyomaro already saw it earlier. Young Kiyomaro responded, "Ahh, that. Umm, you'll have to ask Kyanchome about that." Captain Kyanchome heard, thought about it and said, "I guess it's alright, but we will have to send you back afterwards since we're also going to return everyone back to the past." Parco Folgore wondered, "But what about Dr. Zulu?" Captain Kyanchome said, "We'll find him ourselves. You guys don't need to put your lives on the line anymore." Adult Kiyomaro said, "Are you ready Takara, Kiyoshi?" Kiyoshi said, "I'm interested," while Takara said while looking slightly away, crossing her arms, "Sure, why not? Let's make the day even weirder."

* * *

 _ **NOTE AND 2ND MOVIE SPOILERS:** Even though adult Kiyomaro's Vulcan 300 resembles the Fourth Generation Vulcan 300 in the one in the second movie, it's not actually the same one and Dr. M2 from the movie, who states that he's the only demon conducting magic science (thus creating a paradox in this fan fiction), you could say he's from an alternate universe/timeline away from the two timelines in this fan fiction, so that fixes that plot hole in this fan fiction._

* * *

Everyone returned the point that they were teleported from. Some ninjas and medics were doubting about bringing the present-day humans to Demon World, while whispering to each other and Captain Kyanchome said to them, "Knock it off guys," while those Ninja Infantries apologized, "Forgive us, sensei!" Prince Raiden said, "Even though it's been really disastrous, I had a lot of fun fighting robots. You were amazing Rain-sama. He! God of Storms, Rain-sama!" King Rain was depressed and said, "But I didn't stop the doctor in time." Raiden said, "Don't worry about it. We'll get him." Pancho said, "I should have crushed him when I had the chance and there were plenty of chances, but I didn't want our siblings to see the brutality on living beings." Raiden said, "They already saw it through our training. The amount of times you crushed me and Nekolas." Nekolas was feeling that pain mentally and said, "Can you not say that? It's bringing back painful memories. I thought we're through with this." Haria said, "So Neko-kun, what do you want to do when we get home?" Nekolas blushed and was speechless, "Well, umm... we could, umm... Come back to my place?" Haria wondered, "Wait, wouldn't your papa get mad at you for umm..." Nekolas said while feeling embarrassed, "Don't worry about it. I got permission from my dad."

Everyone reached the spot where they first teleported from, and Ninja Captain Kyanchome yelled in the sky, "Demon World School Headmaster, if you can hear us, we're ready to return back to Demon World. We're also going to bring a few guests." The main group wondered what's going on and Raiden wondered with disappointing look, "Please don't tell me he's sleeping." A few seconds later, everyone disappeared and were being warped to Demon World.


	15. Ch 14: A Warless Future Begins

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, plans on conquering the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds. Can these heroes stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from conquering both worlds?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Warless Future Begins**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-1 "Operation: Oblivion" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

After the Demon Revolutionary War was over, former seventh Death General Dr. Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army invaded the Human World. Dr. Zulu plans on conquering the Human World and become emperor of the Human World, then plans on taking conquering Demon World as a Demon Emperor when he's done. Chosen heroes went into the Human World to stop the sadistic, mad scientist and his army. In order to reach Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower, the chosen heroes destroyed the four Dembot Guardians of the Zulu Empire. After Dr. Zulu's Imperial Tower became vulnerable, the heroes invaded the tower, battling against Dr. Zulu's Battle Dembots. Upon reaching the second floor of the tower, the group surprisingly re-encountered the four Dembot Guardians, rebuilt. The heroes battled against the four Dembot Guardians again, then headed to the third floor to defeat Emperor Dr. Zulu himself. Just as Demon King Rain Bell was about to finish Dr. Zulu off with his second newest spell, Dr. Zulu successfully escaped the Human World and returned back to Demon World. Without knowing the whereabouts of Dr. Zulu, the heroes and Demon World Military returned back to Demon World.

 **Scene: Spring of Youth, Demon World (dawn)**

It was quite unfortunately that Dr. Zulu escaped the Human World. After the Ninja and Medic Divisions of the Demon World Military returned the Japanese humans to their homes safe and sound with their recent memories erased, Demon World Military and the others returned back to the spot where they first appeared in the Human World with the Demon World School headmaster teleporting them back to Demon World.

Upon returning, everyone was greeted by demons of the past (including Demon King Gash Bell, Patie, Prince Zeon Bell, Tio, Kyanchome, Byonko, Schneider, Wonrei, and Koruru), the other humans of the past (including Li Yen and Kafka Sunbeam), as well as Military Commander and Demon World Prince Zeon Bell, his wife Princess Koruru Bell, and a few of his knights and ninjas. Commander Zeon was the first one to greet them back, "Welcome back, everyone." Prince Raiden Bell, both Kiyomaro Takamine, and the others including the Ninja and Medic Divisions were surprised to be greeted from everyone else, with Raiden saying, "Zeon-ojisan? Koruru-obasan?," and young Kiyomaro saying, "Gash? Li Yen? Sunbeam-san? Everyone?" After a small greet back from them, Princess Koruru said, "Glad to see that you're all safe."

Among Raiden's and Kiyomaro's side, Kiyoshi Takamine and Takara Takamine were shocked and had no idea what's going on (especially Kiyoshi) and Kiyoshi asked, "W-w-what's going?," He looked at the huge, goat-like demon, which was the school headmaster, while Takara said in confusion, "Beats me." Adult Kiyomaro said, "It's been a while since I was last here." Commander Zeon asked as to why an older Kiyomaro and his familyare here, "Why are they—? Captain Kyanchome?" Captain Kyanchome saluted and asked, "Yes, sir?" Commander Zeon yelled, "What's the meaning of this? You were not authorized to bring back other humans." Captain Kyanchome deeply apologized, "Ehh! Sorry, Zeon-sama! Sorry!" The school headmaster said, "Hohoho, it's fine. I'll send them back later." Adult Kiyomaro apologized, "Sorry Zeon. It's just been so since I last seen Gash." King Gash looked up and said with great happiness and excitement, "Ohh! Haha! So your big Kiyomaro!" King Gash ran and climbed on him quickly and said, "Now there are two Kiyomaros! Hehe!" Adult Kiyomaro said, "I got something for you Gash," and showed the young Demon King of the past a blue robotic toy version of Vulcan 300 and said, "Introducing, Vulcan 300 DX." The young King got super happy and said as his grabbed and played with it, "Vulcan! So cool!" Adult Kiyomaro happily said with Gash on his shoulders, "Be careful!" Gash pulled out the other blue Vulcan that his Kiyomaro gave to him and said while playing with both Vulcans, "Now I have two Vulcans! Hehe-he!" Kiyomaro's children were shocked in confusion and Kiyoshi said, "So, that's Gash? Whoa!," while Takara was still having a hard time believing this place and said, "Huh... So that's him. But wow, this place is so bazaar. Either I must be dreaming or dad's stories were true. Unbelievable..."

Young Kiyomaro just remembered something and tried telling both Koruru, "Oh, Koruru, umm... how should I say this?" Both Koruru already knew as they seen Human World events through the Spring of Truth and adult Princess Koruru said while looking depressed, "We know." Young Koruru was very sad and downed and said, "Poor Shiori. She didn't have to die like that, by those bad robots." Young Kiyomaro said, "So, you know. After all, the spring does show... umm... I'm sorry." Captain Kyanchome stated, "I should be one to be apologizing. I didn't save her in time before meeting up with you." Princess Koruru said, "I don't blame you, Kyanchome. There was nothing you could have done. I'll miss her. She was like an older sister to me." It has been confirmed that Koruru's former human partner, Shiori, was murdered by Dr. Zulu's Battle Dembots during the time both Kiyomaro, Raiden, and Haria went back before the Water Dembot Army battle and that those four found Shiori dead in her neighborhood when Captain Kyanchome appeared before them. Captain Kyanchome said while feeling down, "We lost so many lives. So many humans died today. And a lot of our comrades were killed. And some disappeared."

Commander Zeon said to his Ninja Captain, "Think again." One of the Ninja Infantries by Commander Zeon revealed their face (who appeared to a half-goblin, half-humanoid demon) and said, "We're actually back, sensei!" As the other shinobi revealed his face, Captain Kyanchome reacted in surprise, "Kurtis? Strago?" The second Ninja Infantry, Strago (who is an adult humanoid demon with purple, spiky hair and beard) said, "We're finally out of that empty void." The first ninja, Kurtis, said, "The Twilight Realm was such a pain in a butt. Most of our spells weren't working for some reason, except for Strago's and Victor's spells." The second Ninja Infantry, Strago, said, "Apparently, only light magic and darkness magic worked in that place, but nothing else." The shinobi Strago utilizes darkness magic. One of the Knight Infantries that were with them, named Victor—a humanoid demon with scars on his face, who specializes in light magic—said, "Took us forever to get out of that rotten world." Captain Kyanchome asked, "How'd you guys get out?" Commander Zeon said, "Apparently, according to them, there are portals that randomly appear in the Twilight Realm, more specially around during dawn and dusk of Demon World. However, only light and darkness magic can open them. I found these guys randomly appearing in my palace yesterday at dusk." Captain Kyanchome sighed and said, "Heh, well that's good news." Nekolas wondered, "By the way, Commander? Have the Royal Knights came back yet?" Commander Zeon said, "I couldn't get in contact with most Royal Knights, but Captain Black Knight and his Vice Captain Earth are on their way back along with some medics including the Head Doctor himself." Head Nurse Tio said, "Thank goodness," and Nekolas said with enthusiasm, "Sweet!," but wondered, "But what happened to the other Royals?" Commander Zeon said, "Who knows? They could be dead or lost. I don't know what's going around the world, but I hope they stopped other revolution armies and other potential rebels."

Prince Raiden asked, "Uncle? Have you happened to find Dr. Zulu? That darn scientist escaped our clutch!" Commander Zeon said, "We're trying. I sent the Knight Division to look for him but so far, no luck." Young Kiyomaro wondered, "What should we do?" Commander Zeon said, "You all done enough already. I'd hate to put your lives at risk again, so you, Gash-sama, and everyone else back to your time era. We can handle one mad scientist by ourselves." Patie complained, "Uhh, we're going back already?" Young Koruru said softly, "Kiyomaro and the others just came back." Commander Zeon said, "I still need to get the time machine back from the Robotics Shop. Those twerps better get that time machine stabilized for the final trip. I don't want to end up at the wrong time again. You guys better start packing up before I come back. Knights, your with me." The Knight Infantries that recently found their way back to Demon World followed Commander Zeon to the Robotics Shop. Commander Zeon stopped for a second and requested his younger self, "By the way, younger me, don't let Kid and Coral Q become scientists and store owners. They build crappy magitechs." Young Prince Zeon Bell responded, "I'll make sure to ban them from conducting magic science. We don't need such technology." Pretty harsh from both Zeon Bells. Nekolas agreed to them and yelled in disappointment, "Yeah. Those docs ripped me off with those broken spell-enabling belts." Haria said, "Calm down, Neko-kun. We have no use for them anymore." Nekolas said, "But still... Ahh, never mind." Captain Kyanchome said while taking off his updated spell-enabling belt, "It's better off that way. These things could also be used to bypass the King's anti-spell wand and assassinate the King." Captain Kyanchome then destroyed the center of his belt by crushing it with his right bare hand and his belt blew up. Prince Raiden stated, "Well, Rain-sama doesn't have one yet." The school headmaster said, "Hoho! I just made one for His Excellency." The school headmaster lowered his large, dark green hand and handed a new spell-negating wand (the same model that the deceased ex-King Gash Bell had) to King Rain as a replacement for the one ex-Death General #6 Zeferno incinerated. King Rain thanked him, "Oh, thank you," and grabbed it and looked at it. As long as its wielded, no one within a 50-meter (164 feet) radius besides the wielder can cast demon spells. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be able to block magical powers from magical technology (magitech), so it would be useless if the group were to confront ex-seventh Death General Dr. Zulu again.

Nekolas was about to ask Haria on a date, "So, Haria-chan, wanna—," until he was interrupted by Raiden, "Hey Nekolas-kun, while Zeon-ojisan is away, let's battle!" Nekolas said, "Huh? Not now, I was going to ask Haria-chan—" He was interrupted again by Raiden, "Pancho-kun, you too." Pancho responded, "Huh?," and Raiden continued, "It will be a three-way battle." Pancho said, "Hold on! We just got back," while Nekolas said, "Yeah, we could use a break." Raiden said in disappointment, "Ahh, you guys are no fun. Afraid that you'll both lose?" After taunting them, Nekolas yelled, "What'd you say?," while Pancho sighed while shrugging his shoulders and arms. Raiden said, "If you don't want to fight me, I'll call your dad to pick you up." Nekolas was stunned in fear and cried out, "What?! P-please don't call my pops. Alri-alright!" Nekolas may have got permission from his dad to go to the Human World, but he's still scared that his father would pound him. Raiden shouted with enthusiasm, "Yes! Kyanchome-san, will you set up our arena?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome responded, "Not now." Raiden said in disappointment, "Why not?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Look, we're all low on energy and I'm still at my limit. Creating hundreds of clones and putting humans to sleep took a real toll on me and I don't have enough for Shin Poruku." Raiden whined in disappointment, "Oh, come on! MmmmM... Fine!" Among Kiyomaro's family, Takara said, "Wow, these guys are such fighting freaks," while Kiyoshi asked, "Are all demons like this?" Adult Kiyomaro said, "No. There are many kind and passionate demons in this world, more than what stories and myths would say," and young Kiyomaro said, "But there are still evil demons lurking in this world. Ever since Gash became King, I was hoping all demon battles would have ended with Demon World in peace, but it only got worse with a civil war." Young Kiyomaro clutched his fists in disappointment and dissatisfaction for a second.

Megumi Ōumi said, "Okay everyone, let's start packing." Everyone besides the school headmaster (who stayed outside of the palace to do other things), returned to the Bell family's Royal Palace.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (morning)**

Upon entering the great entrance door to the Bell family's Royal Palace, both Kiyoshi and Takara was shocked on how huge the palace was. The two human children were astounded to see magical objects floating inside the palace like dust pans, lanterns, and other objects, and seen some palace maids, cleaning up the throne room with magic. They were already surprised seeing the exterior of the palace and the environment. Kiyoshi said, "Whoa! This place is huge!," while Takara said, "Seriously, it's like we're in a fantasy book." Adult Kiyomaro said to them, "That's what Demon World is like; a magical wonderland. This is the Demon King's Palace. Gash lives here." Kiyoshi said, "Amazing..." His belly then growled. Kiyoshi stopped reacting, "Ehh!" Adult Kiyomaro wondered, "Hungry?" Raiden's belly was growling too and said with enthusiasm, "Man, I'm starving. Alright everyone! Until Uncle gets back, let's have a morning feast!" Everyone agreed and Princess Koruru said with a smile, "After all that trouble, I'll make us a delightful meal." Raiden said, "But we have maids and butlers, Auntie." Princess Koruru said without worries, "It's fine."

After the huge breakfast feast that everyone had in the palace's Great Hall and with everyone's stomach full, Commander Zeon returned with an updated portable time machine and ask, "Is everyone ready yet?" Young Kyanchome said, "But we just got done eating." Commander Zeon said, "Well, when you guys are ready to return back to your time, I'm waiting. By the way, Nekolas, your dad is looking for you. Better get going now." Nekolas reacted in fear, "Y-you met my dad on the way?! Crud! Adios, amigos!" Nekolas ran out of the palace as fast as he could. His father is quite an impatient man. Commander Zeon also said, "You're parents are wanting you home too, Haria." Haria said and apologized, "Oh sorry! I forgot to call them. Tio-sensei, will you teach me other healing magic later?" Head Nurse Tio responded, "Sure." Haria then dashed out the palace.

Everyone packed up and said their goodbyes. Before Commander Zeon open a Time Gate in the palace's Throne Room with an updated version of the portable time machine that Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q made, he said to the Takamine family of this time, "You three, our old school headmaster is outside my palace. He'll send you back to Japan of the Human World." Adult Kiyomaro said, "Alright. Thank you. Ya' know Zeon, you really have gotten a lot nicer than when we first met." Commander Zeon made an embarrassing look and said while looking away, "N-nonsense. Just get going." The Takamine family was heading Raiden taunted his uncle, "Uncle's face is turning red." Commander Zeon yelled, "What?!" Princess Koruru laughed. Commander Zeon said while configuring the updated portable time machine, "Whatever. Anyways, I hope those twerps fixed the time traveling calculations. I'd hate to send you all back at the wrong time." After configuring with the small time traveling device (it was a quick setup as the machine saved the time traveling data of the last time travel), Commander Zeon opens the Time Gate to Timeline B/Universe 001, 27 years ago to the exact moment he, adult King Gash Bell, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko returned back to the present day.

Before Commander Zeon activated the Time Gate, while the present time Takamine family were about to walk out the palace, Kiyoshi said, "Wow, this place has been amazing." Takara said, "Yeah, but too bad no one will believe what we just saw, so let's keep this to ourselves." Kiyoshi then felt depressed and said, "I wish mom could see this." Adult Kiyomaro was also feeling down from hearing that and said, "Your mom and grandmother would have loved seeing Gash again. Let's go." After Commander Zeon configured the time machine and opened a Time Gate, the Time Gate was releasing a powerful magical force upon opening. The Takamine family looked back before exiting the palace's entrance door and Kiyoshi asked, "What's that?!" Everyone across the Throne Room were waving goodbye to the Takamine family. The Takamine family waved back before everyone else (including demons of the present time among that group) entered the Time Gate. After everyone else went into the Time Gate, adult Kiyomaro said, "Let's go." As they exited the palace and met the Demon World School Headmaster, the Headmaster said, "Hoho. Are you ready to return back to your world?" Adult Kiyomaro nodded "yes" and the Headmaster teleported them back to Mochinoki City, Japan of the Human World.

 **Scene: Throne Room of the Royal Bell Family Palace (27 years ago in Timeline B)**

Just right after adult Gash Bell, Commander Zeon, and Ninjas Kyanchome and Byonko were heading into the future with the children of the past and the Time Gate closed, another Time Gate immediately opened afterwards on the same spot. One of palace guards of the past timeline wondered, "What's going on?" And out came the entire group but without adult King Gash Bell and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko. The other palace guard wondered, "Back already?" Commander Zeon said upon seeing the two guards that threatened him earlier, "Whoa! Forgot you two were here." The first guard said, "T-that was fast," while the other guard said, "What's going on? Who are these other people?" Young Zeon said to his guards, "A lot happened when we went to the future." Commander Zeon said, "But everyone is safe and sound." The second guard asked, "But where is your King?" Commander Zeon said, "My brother, Demon King Gash Bell, died during our revolution war." The guards were shocked and Commander Zeon continued, "He sacrificed his life to protect all these younglings." Raiden Bell said, "Dad sacrificed his life to save everyone. I defeated my dad's killers and given the title of King to my younger brother Rain. We're his kids." The guards were surprised and the first guard asked, "And that green ninja's not with you?" Captain Kyanchome said, "My comrade sacrificed his life to save mine during the war we fought in. I still have yet to select a new Vice Captain of my Ninja Division." Young Zeon said, "That was some war we fought. However, we have a new job. But first thing's first, I have an announcement and I'm thinking of updating our military system to the one my older one has. I planned on it doing that anyway. As for the new mission, there are some demons I need you and the rest of the soldiers to keep an eye on." The two guards said, "Whom would they be sir?"

Commander Zeon said, "We're in-dept to your people though, so in return, we'll prevent the upcoming war from happening in this universal timeline. We're going to track down the demons chosen to be the Death Generals of the revolution army we fought." Commander Zeon reveals another magitech created by Dr. Kid and Dr. Coral Q and Raiden asked, "What's that uncle?" Commander Zeon said, "The dorks at the Robotics Shop made this too. Through out the battles we had, I collected some DNA samples of Death Generals we fought." From inside his mantle, he then reveals a jar of Zarpi's brown feather (Zeon collected this during the time Zecrossreanimated her), a jar of dust from Zecross' corpse (after Zecross' soul was taken away), a jar of Zeferno's flesh (after Zeferno's giant body exploded from multiple assault), a jar of DNA samples from Zeil and Zophiseafter Zeon stole their memories (Zeon has a piece of Zophise's hair and some cells of Zeil since Zeil is bald with a few tiny horns under his hat). However, he doesn't have a DNA sample of Zega (but it wouldn't matter since he may be with his younger brother Zecross), Zedusa (but he knows where she may be found), and Dr. Zulu. Everyone was surprised with Prince Raiden reacting, "Whoa! I didn't know Uncle was being this... umm..." Commander Zeon said, "We promised we would protect this timeline's future. And this DNA tracker better work or I'm seriously shutting those guys' business down." He opened up a jar carrying Zarpi's undead brown feather and placed it on the magical device. The DNA tracker analyzed the cells and other biological things on the feather and a radar appear on its digital map with young Zarpi's location blinking on an area. Commander Zeon said, "If this tracker is working, the revolution army's eighth Death General Zarpi should be northeast from here, approximately 80 meters (~262.5 feet) away, although I doubt she's a general yet. It's that brown harpy demon that we fought before bringing you into the future, but you should have took a glimpse of her when Zecross revived her." Young Zeon said, "We'll take her." Commander Zeon said, "Keep an eye on her, but keep a low profile as possible. If she acts suspicious, then..." Young Zeon already understood and said, "Yeah, I get it." Commander Zeon then took out a jar of Zeferno's broken piece of flesh and analyzed it to find his past self's location and said, "We'll be taking out the others." One of the palace guards asked, "What about us?," while the other one said, "Your Majesty, Your Highness, what should we do?" Young Zeon said, "Just stay to guard the palace until we get back." The guards said, "Yes, sir!"

 **Scene: Around the Capital City of Demon World (afternoon)**

After the long conversation, the entire group split into two teams based on their time origin. Young Prince Zeon Bell and his team, including King Gash Bell, Kiyomaro Takamine, Patie, young Kyanchome, Parco Folgore, young Tio, Byonko, Schneider, Kafka Sunbeam, Wonrei, and Li Yen, are wandering towards northeast area of the capital, in attempts to locate Zarpi, although she could be moving at any time and the group would have to track her by luck or by communicating with the villagers that may know her whereabouts. Young Koruru on the other hand, went back home to her family as she was called home.

While walking around in the city, young Kyanchome asks, "How are we going to find these guys, especially Zophise? He went missing a few days ago and hasn't been found." Young Prince Zeon said, "Most likely outside of town but we will search for him. And because we heard about Zeil's criminal activities, I think he is hiding too. Older me will be able to track them down." Young Byonko said, "If we find Zophise, I want to be the one to beat him up-gero." Young Zeon argued, "Oi, my older self said not to fight unless if we have to. I know that you seek revenge but our mission is to do this with less violence as possible, under the King's laws." Young Tio wondered, "I wonder if we can find at least one of them soon." Young Schneider (Umagon) said, "Meru meru." Young Zeon said, "Well, this Zarpi girl wouldn't stay in one place. Everyone, keep an eye out for a brown harpy. We may have to ask citizens or listen for rumors and gossips. People around here do particularly gossip a lot." Young Tio said, "It's too bad Koruru-chan had to go home."

Young Prince Zeon and his team are searching around the city for their targets. They talked to some civilians for some clues. The civilians haven't seen a harpy demon named Zarpi but they knew an imp demon named Zeil, as Zeil use to be a prankster in his neighborhood and that he murdered his parents a few year ago, but they didn't know his current whereabouts either. A few minutes later after the group came around a restaurant four demons—sitting down next to a round table outside the restaurant—were having a conversation on a new rumor. One of the demon said to the other, "Hey, have you guys heard about that ghost story?" Young Zeon told his team to stop moving and eavesdropped into these demons' conversation without drawing attention. One of that demon customer's friend said, "Yeah, they say that a bird in the shadows caused them to disappear." At a distance, Young Zeon wondered, "A bird in the shadows? Must be this Zarpi girl." The third demon customer said, "A bird you say. Well, I seen one and folks were entertaining it or something." At a distance, young Prince Zeon said, "According to older me, hypnosis is the eighth general's special ability. That must be it." A fourth demon customer asked his friend, "A performer maybe? Where did you see it?" The third demon friend said while pointing his right green thumb behind him, "Right before we came here to chow down, a few blocks away, but I ignored it. Ehh, let's talk about something else. Anyways, have you guys seen my new..." Young Prince Zeon smiled and said, "Heh, well what'll you know. Alright, guys."

"So, does that mean one of those baddies are around here?" Kafka Sunbeam asked quietly. "It looks like it. And I believe its that harpy girl, Zarpi," Kiyomaro Takamine said quietly. Parco Folgore said with a smile, "So, Zarpi is a performer. I can provide better entertainment. Let's sing and dance! Chi-chi— " Kiyomaro interrupts, yelling quietly, "Knock it off! Don't draw attention!"

Young Zeon's group continued their search and went through alleys, according to the information they got. They eventually found the young harpy demon, Zarpi (age 19) playing with some hypnotized demons while she was giggling, "Tehehe!" Young Zeon and the others stayed hidden away from Zarpi's sight. Zarpi said, "Playing with these folks are always fun. Now boys, I want you to hop for me." The hypnotized demons bounced up and down. Megumi Ōumi quietly said, "She's manipulating those demons." Young Patie quietly said, "That's just wrong. If I was queen right now, I wouldn't arrest her. I wouldn't let her manipulate innocent people like that." Young Patie then remembered the guilt she had when she joined Zophise and commanded an army of ancient demons. Young Byonko quietly asked, "What wrong Patie-hime-gero?" Young Patie quietly said, "Nothing... just... remembering those horrible things... we did back in Human World." Young Byonko too felt the guild and understand Patie's feelings. Young King Gash quietly said optimistically, "Don't worry about it, Patie-chan. You already made up your mistakes." Young Patie quietly said in guilt, "I don't feel like I have redeemed myself yet. And I want to become the kind queen you wanted me to be." King Gash said, "You will." Young Zeon said, "Can we not have a discussion like that at a time like this? Your Majesty, your call." King Gash made a serious-look and said, "Controlling other people is wrong. I won't let anyone be manipulated like that."

King Gash went out of hiding with his spell-negating wand in hand to prevent demons within a 50-meter radius of the user from casting spells, but it doesn't stop non-spell magic and said, "Zarpi, stop it. What you are doing is wrong!" Zarpi looked at him in confusion, "Ehh?," while making her demon "puppet" stationary for the time being. Prince Zeon thought to himself, _jumping to the gun already_ , then showed up to and said, "Zarpi, under the King's new law, you're under arrest for kidnapping and civil manipulation." Zarpi yelled in fear while trying to think, "Crud! It's the King! Umm... uh... Bye!" Zarpi released the demons from her control as they fell back asleep and Zarpi started flying away. King Gash yelled, "Wait, stop!" Young Prince Zeon said, "Put down your wand Gash." Gash wondered, "Huh?" Zeon can't cast spells while Gash wields it so with barely any time to think, Zeon just takes his brother's wand from his hand and incanted, "Zakeru!," pointing his right hand at Zarpi and shot her down with a bolt of light-blue lightning. Zarpi reacted in pain, "Zeeeeek!," while falling down. Young Prince Zeon gave the wand back to his brother and King Gash said, "Hey, you didn't have to use violence." Prince Zeon said, "She gave us no choice. After her!" Megumi wondered, "But what about these demons?" Kiyomaro said, "They'll be fine." The group chased after the fallen Zarpi.

As Zarpi landed on the ground, she said while trying to get up, "Eeeee! Oof! I hate being electrocuted..." While Zarpi was trying to get up, Zeon knocked her out with his fist from behind to the head and King Gash said, "Brother, that's no way to treat a lady." Zeon said, "You're too soft, Your Majesty. A criminal's a criminal. Let's just erase her memories and head back to the palace. She'll never do these things again." Young Prince Zeon then proceeded to erase Zarpi's memories by placing his hand over her head, making sure she won't ever get the idea of rebelling Demon World and Byonko complained, "And you told us not to fight-gero." King Gash was remembering the time when Zeon once erased his memories of the Human World and Kiyomaro wondered and asked, "Remembering the time when Zeon took away your memories of Demon World, right?" King Gash said, "Unu..." Patie said while giving a dirty look to Zeon, "He's very cruel. If it wasn't for him, you would have remembered me and we wouldn't have been fighting. And we would have been boyfriend-girlfriend since our first day of meeting each other in the Human World and we wouldn't have fought against each other." Through her random soft emotions, Patie then randomly gave King Gash a big hug. King Gash said while struggling, "Patie-chan, you're squeezing me again." Tio said, "Patie, Gash doesn't like to be squeezed like that." King Gash continued, "And I don't think I would have accepted back then." Patie released him and yelled in disappointment, "What?! Oh darling, how could you?!" Young Byonko said in guilt, "Umm... it's my fault that happened-gero. I was the idiot that brought you to... umm... gero..." Kyanchome said, "That Zophise was a jerk." Young Byonko agreed, "Yeah, a jerk-gero!" King Gash said to Patie, "I... I wasn't into that sort of that thing until... mom... and dad..." Patie said, "I know. I'm sorry. And tell you what, if we can find a nice necromancer and not that bad guy who used our older selves' body, I'll bring back your parents." King Gash smiled and said, "Really?" Patie said with a smile, "It's a promise. But promising me I can still live with you and sleep with you." She then said softly with her face down, "After all, you're family to me... and I don't have anyone else." King Gash delayed for a second, then agreed, "Unu!" Patie smiled. Li Yen said to the young couple, "Oh, how romantic. It's like us Wonrei." As Li Yen laid her head on Wonrei, he blushed and said, "Uh... yeah..."

After erasing Zarpi's memories, Prince Zeon said with a neutral expression, "Heh! Good luck with that. Necromancers are extremely rare in Demon World. Besides, I would end up banning the practice of necromancy. It ruins the natural order." Patie gave Zeon a nasty stare and yelled angrily cute (instead of monstrously like she normally does), "You big meany, you care no one but yourself! Hurting my Gashie-poo, taking away his memories." King Gash was holding Patie back while Patie was insulting Prince Zeon. Prince Zeon thought to himself, _man, she's really annoying. Why's Gash-sama making someone this obnoxious his queen?_ While holding Patie back, King Gash said, "Patie, stop it." Patie instantly calmed down and said, "But—" King Gash said, "It's alright. And you said you wanted to be a king queen. I can't make you one if you act like that. You have to be nice to everyone or I can't..." Patie apologized softly, "I'm sorry," then instantly begged, "Please don't kick me out the palace! I'm sorry to disappoint you, darling! Waaah!" She instantly cried. King Gash said while holding her still, "Patie-chan, I... I wouldn't do that. And don't cry." Patie thanked him happily and hugged him deeply again, "Thank you, my darling!" Then quickly kissed him on the cheek. King Gash yelled while crying and struggling to break free, "Uuunu... Patie-chan, stop squeezing me-hehehe!" The rest of the group sighed in awkwardness and Prince Zeon started walking past them in embarrassment and anger and yelled, "Will you shut up! Enough, we're done here! Don't draw attention to yourselves and let's go." Patie calmed down a bit but said with a mean look, "I bet you're no fun at parties." Zeon then mumbled to himself, "I can't believe I have to put up with this."

 **Scene: Around the wastelands and mountains of Demon World (afternoon to evening)**

Meanwhile, somewhere very far away into the distance among the wastelands, plateaus, and mountains, there lies a clan of huge demonic beasts. A huge, red-skinned, devilish-like demon was about to go on a rampage, "I can't stand this madness anymore. RAAAAAAWRRRR! Gerr, I hate the new king and his stupid rules." A dark blue-colored greater demon laughed and said, "Gwahahaha! Your right, but Zeferno, there's more to life than burning things into the ground." The red greater demon Zeferno (age 139) argued, "There is nothing I crave for other than destruction, Zorc." A brownish-red greater demon said with a smile, "Gehe! You are so boring. Why not play in the gardens?" Zeferno yelled back, "Can it, Demoruto! You are still a mere child." The brownish-red greater demon Demoruto said, "Well technically, I would be much older than you, a lot older than you, if I wasn't petrified by Goren of the Stone for a thousand years." Zeferno argued, "Exactly. You know nothing of our species. We crave for destruction, chaos, not playing around in stupid gardens! Shigadyūkeru!" Zeferno breathed out flames to the distance and incinerated a garden of rotten desert demon plants. Demoruto cried, "My garden! What'd you do that for?" Zorc said, "Wow, that was really cold of you," then laughed and said, "Gwahaha! Get it? Gawahaha!," then thought about it and said, "Wait, I said that wrong. I'm the one with dark ice powers." Zeferno said, "And screw you and your humor Zorc. You guys are disgrace to our kind. And don't call me _cold_. I am Zeferno, Devil of the Black Flames. And I will burn this world into the ground." Zorc said, "Good luck with that, especially with the King's new laws." Zeferno said, "Whatever. Screw you guys, I'm going back to sleep," and walked away while Demoruto was still crying over his torched desert garden in the distance. Zorc said, "A nap? But didn't you want to—whatever, I'm heading home. Come Demoruto, I'm not leaving a thousand-year old child behind."

Military Commander of the future Prince Zeon Bell and his team was listening to their conversation and followed Zeferno along the shadows. Prince Raiden asks, "So, are we going to fight battle Zeferno again? I would love to do that." Commander Zeon quietly said, "No. We are not going to use violence unless if we have to. Besides, Zeferno said he was going to sleep, which is the perfect time to erase his memories. He will wake up with permanent amnesia." Raiden argued in disappointment, "But then this wouldn't be fun." Pancho quietly said, "Just shut up Raiden. You are too being loud." King Rain quietly said, "Raiden-onīsan, as a kind ruler, please don't cause a fight." Raiden sighed and said quietly, "Alright, already." King Rain did have his new spell-negating wand on him, but he wasn't holding it during the time Zeferno released a spell. Tioga wondered, "What about those other huge demons?" Commander Zeon said, "They're not our targets. Besides, they haven't threatened anyone, at least as far as I'm aware."

A few minutes later after Zeferno went home, which was inside a large cave in the mountains, he went to sleep. A half hour later after Zeferno went back into a deep sleep in the middle of the morning, Commander Zeon walked up to Zeferno and erased on all of his memories regarding to chaos and destruction while Zeferno was sound asleep, snoring loudly. After erasing his memories while Zeferno is still snoring loudly, Commander Zeon said, "That should do it. He'll never rampage in this world again. Alright, we're going to track down Zedusa next." Raiden wondered, "But what about Zeil and the others? You said that they were here a minute ago." His uncle replied quietly, "I bet they were planning on recruiting Zeferno next. Guess we got here before they did." Raiden asked, "Are we going after them next?" Commander Zeon quietly said, "That's crazy. We'll get them once we get backup." Captain Kyanchome quietly asked, "Are you sure Zeil and Zophise are with Zega and Zecross?" Commander Zeon quietly said, "No doubt. They were together on my radar." While eavesdropping on Zeferno, Commander Zeon Bell did scan the DNA samples of Zecross, Zeil, and Zophise in Dr. Kid's and Coral Q's DNA analyzer, and they were all located very close to each other in a far distance. They were appearing closer to Zeferno, but then retreated. Zeferno would be the revolution army's next recruit, which may have been after Zeferno took a nap on this day. Guess Zega and Zecross were also eavesdropping on Zeferno with their two sets of ears. The group then left Zeferno's cave and began their search for Zedusa, especially since that would be the revolution army's next choice to recruit.

After exiting out of Zeferno's cave, Raiden asked, "Hey uncle, do you know where Zedusa is at? You don't have anything to track her." As the group was walking, Commander Zeon said, "Since she's considered to be Queen of the Reptiles, I know exactly where to find her. The Reptilian Cavern."

 **Scene: The Reptilian Caverns of Demon World and the Underground Reptilian Palace (evening)**

Among somewhere in the wasteland contained a stairway to an underground cave. There were snake-shaped torches lit to the sides of the underground stairway and the group entered it. The environment was getting colder and eerie. Tioga wondered, "What is this place? Feels so spooky, and somewhat cold, even with these torches." Commander Zeon grabbed a fire torch from the rocky walls and said, "Everyone, be careful and stay behind me. Reptilian demons can be very hostile and nasty. For some reason, some of our laws don't cover these caverns, which is why some criminal organizations are usually formed here. We'll have to fight our way through some of these guys if we need to be." Raiden smiled and said quietly, "Alright, some action."

Deep down into the caverns lies an underground palace. This palace is owned by the Queen of the Reptiles, Zedusa, who rules beneath the surface. There are many types of reptilian demons that lie underground, including thousands of lizard demons, snake demons, gator demons, and more, and they can be pretty nasty to non-reptilian demons (or towards each other sometime). Meanwhile, inside her underground palace, Zedusa (age 393) was sitting on a throne, appearing bored with a wine glass of some kind of green liquid as beverage in hand. As one of her snake hair was drinking the green beverage in Zedusa's hand, she sighed and said to herself, "Ugh... I hate how this world is rotting. It won't be long until the New King of Demon World's laws reach here." She then slammed her wine glass and shattered it with liquid spilling on the ground, then yelled at a lizard servant in a scary and deep feminine voice, "Zu'rig, clean this up, now!" The servant responded with a frightened look, "Y-yes, Your Highness!," and cleaned it up. After cleaning up the mess Zedusa made, Zedusa then ordered her servant, "Now, leave me alone!" The servant Zu'rig responded in fear, "Y-yes, Your Highness!," and fled. Zedusa then looked away and said to herself in boredom, "I hate everyone in this rotten world. If only if I could be a real ruler, I would make everyone suffer in fear, just like how I felt all of those centuries ago." Zedusa was thinking about her horrible experience back at demon school over 300 years ago.

 **[Flashback] Scene: Zedusa's memories at Demon World School over 300 years ago**

Back in school, Zedusa was a normal demon child but students would bully Zedusa because her face appeared ugly to them. A lot of students (even most non-bully ones) would insult Zedusa, pushing her around and Zedusa would be afraid of them, crying in despair and sadness. Zedusa had no friends and was unable to make friends; no one would stand up for her. One day, after Zedusa could no longer stand them (or anyone), she decided to stand up for herself and show those bullies true fear though the ugliness of her face. She would develop the ability to turn anyone into stone by staring when she glares, which is a secret magical technique learned by her species, the gorgon. Upon acquiring this ability and using it, many students, including those that use to bully her (who would be turned to stone) would become afraid of her and avoid her even more. "No matter what I do, everyone hates the way I look. They bullied me, bullied me even more, and no one stood up to me. Then they feared me, all of them." She would say. "Fine. If everyone wants to fear me, I will give them fear! True fear!" Zedusa's life was always filled with sad, lonely darkness but at this point, Zedusa decided to start her dark journey into the evil path darkness and reach superiority. While most demons avoiding being friends with Zedusa, Zedusa eventually made friends with some reptilian demons (who were once hated by many other demons due to their common hostility) and because Zedusa displayed a tremendous amount of power and fear among everyone, the reptilian demons made her their queen of their race.

 **Scene: The Reptilian Caverns of Demon World and the Underground Reptilian Palace (evening)**

Commander Zeon and the others fought some hostile reptilian demons but Commander Zeon and the others just knocked them out while dodging the reptilian warriors' weapons. They used their spells when they had to, while fighting through a group of reptilian soldiers among Zedusa's army. King Rain was also use his anti-spell wand at times to prevent the reptile demons from casting spells. An injured snake-like soldier entered the underground palace and yelled out, "Zedusa-sama, we got intruders." Zedusa was surprised and confused, "What?" The snake warrior was choked by an arm and was pulled away from the palace's large entry door with Raiden Bell and the others busting inside the palace taking out the rest of the guards. Raiden said, "These guards are so weak. Now it's your turn, Queen of the Fakes!" Commander Zeon said, "Oh, Raiden, you didn't..." Zedusa and her snake hair got very angry and sinister-looking and she yelled, "Queen of the Fakes?! Why you? And how dare you attack my minions! Turn to stone!" Through her intense rage, Zedusa activates her Petrification Glare ability, turning her purple eyes into evil yellow eyes and stares at the group. King Rain's anti-spell wand won't be able to block this. At the same time, Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Don't look at her eyes. Tioga-chan!" Tioga said, "Got it! Rifureshirudo!" Tioga summoned a large, floating mirror shield. Upon accidentally looking at herself in Tioga's mirror while activating her Petrification Glare, she cried in fear and despair, "What? A mirror?! No. I hate mirrors! Noooo!" Zedusa accidentally turned herself into stone. Pancho cheered on, "Way to go sis!," and Captain Kyanchome said, "That's my girl." Head Nurse Tio corrected her husband, "Our girl." Some of her lizards guards cried out, "Ehh?! Zedusa-sama!" One of those guards said, "Why you?! How dare you do that to our queen!" The last few of the soldiers in the palace were about to attack with weapons in hand and Raiden said, "How about you go to sleep!," and gave them a hard fist of the face, knocking them out. Raiden then shook his fists in pain and said, "Man, they have such hard scales. Oof!"

Commander Zeon said while walking up to the petrified Queen Zedusa, "It's a good thing we brought your daughter against Zedusa. Alright..." Commander Zeon then proceeded to erase Zedusa's memories. King Rain said, "You were great, Tioga-chan." Tioga replied, "Thank you!" Commander Zeon said, "Yosh. Now that's taken care of, let's get out of here." Nurse Tio said, "But, are we going to let her stay like that?" Commander Zeon said, "I'm sure one of her servants will do something about it. Who knows how many times she could have turned herself to stone. Let's go. We'll bring some soldiers before tackling the other four. However, finding Dr. Zulu will be a real chore." The group headed out of the spooky caves and walked back to the Capital City of Demon World and returned to the palace. On their way back, as Commander Zeon scanned for Zecross, Zeil, and Zophise, they were near the Reptilian caverns, but retreated. It appears Zega and Zecross were planning on recruiting Reptilian Queen Zedusa as their fifth Death General instead of Zeferno but failed again.

 **Scene: Capital City of Demon World (evening)**

Commander Zeon and Prince Raiden's group returned back to the palace. Young Prince Zeon's group has been back at the palace for many hours now. Upon returning, Kiyomaro said, "You're back." Commander Zeon said, "Sorry it took a while." King Gash ran up to Commander Zeon and asked his adult brother, "Did you get 'em?" Commander Zeon said, "I obliviated Zeferno's and Zedusa's memories." King Gash wondered, "Huh, obliver-what?" Kiyomaro said, "He said he got rid of their memories." Commander Zeon said, "Correct. And theoretically, they should be neutral towards us. And how did your progress go? Did you find Zarpi?" Young Prince Zeon said, "I got rid of Zarpi's memories too." Commander Zeon said, "Good. Unfortunately, it appears that the revolution army's leaders already recruited Zeil and Zophise. According to my radar, they were after Zeferno and Zedusa, but they disappeared after we took them out. However, if we were to go after those four, we'll need to build up an army. Assemble your men for battle." The others were surprised and worried and young Zeon agreed, "I'm on it." Commander Zeon changed his mind and said, "Actually, there are many rebellious groups other than the one we fought. Send your soldiers including the Royal Knights to scout Demon World for possible rebels." Young Zeon replied, "Yeah, yeah," and Commander Zeon said, "And hopefully they can locate your time's Dr. Zulu." Commander Zeon was worried and wondered, _I wonder how my Royal Knights are doing back in our time._ In this time, Zeon Bell hasn't set up his new military system and is still using Demon World's old military system before the three major divisions (Knight, Ninja, and Medic) were formed, but all soldiers in this old military system are considered "knights" and they do have Royal Knights, a group of elite and loyal knights, mainly served to protect the King.

King Gash asked and begged, "Excuse me, but can we do this without violence?" Commander Zeon said, "To the group we fought, it may most likely impossible. Zega and Zecross are a huge threat and I doubt we could convince them. They are the type to have fun by creating destruction. If we survive, we'll take a break and search for your time era's Dr. Zulu tomorrow unless if your soldiers find them, although it will be a real pain since I don't have a DNA sample of him. Also, for your safety, I don't want you younglings to get involved, so I suggest you all stay within the city." The group thought about it and Kiyomaro argued, "We'll come with you." His friends agreed. Commander Zeon yelled, "Are you guys crazy?" Kiyomaro said, "Sure, we may acting dumb, but we have seen their skills and abilities. We've all survived through many hardships and we'll get out of this one alive too." King Gash agreed with Kiyomaro and said, "As much... as much I wish not to fight, I just want all battles to end. As King of this world, I want to help the world, and protect it, even if it means to fight to stop a bad war." Everyone else agreed with the young Demon King and Commander Zeon sighed, "Ehh!" Prince Raiden said, "Lighten up Uncle. You seen how strong we are. We'll take these guys down again. Although, they may not be as strong as they are in our time, I imagine. Who knows, maybe they'll be much weaker than before, but that wouldn't be fun at all." Commander Zeon said, "Alright. Once younger me send his soldiers to scout possible rebels, we'll stop Zega, Zecross, Zeil, and Zophise. We'll be sure to protect you youngsters and create the peaceful world Gash-sama wanted. It's the least we can do for helping us with our problem." Everyone agreed and were prepared to battle against the origin of the Demon Revolution Army.


	16. Ch 15: Pre-Revolution Showdown

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, plans on conquering the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds. Can these heroes stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from conquering both worlds?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Pre-Revolution Showdown**

 _NOTE: This semi-chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-2 "Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 1" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series, but the 2nd part of the chapter contains story elements from Chapter 15-3 "Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 2"._

* * *

 **Recap**

After unsuccessfully defeating Emperor Dr. Zulu, Dr. Zulu escaped back to Demon World. The heroes returned back to Demon World and the heroes of this time will try to stop Dr. Zulu. In the mean time, the entire group went back to the past to bring everyone back. Being in-debt to the demons and humans of the past, the future heroes are paying them back by preventing the Demon Revolution War from happening in the past's timeline. Young Demon Prince Zeon Bell and his group erased Zarpi's memories so that she won't ever think of rebelling Demon World, while the heroes from the future erased the memories of Zeferno and Zedusa of the past to make sure they don't ever plan on revolting either. Without having any idea of tracking down Dr. Zulu of the past, the whole group has no choice but to take out the first four Death Generals. Young Prince Zeon is gathering demon soldiers to scout other demons that may revolt Demon World and the group, as well as some of Young Prince Zeon's soldiers, are about to head out to stop the first four Death Generals together.

 **Scene: Around Demon World (evening)**

Young Demon Prince Zeon Bell has informed his Demon World Military soldiers events that occurred in the future timeline 27 years later and have ordered the soldiers (including the Royal Knights) to scout everywhere in Demon World, looking for suspects that may possibly revolt Demon World in the future, while keeping some soldiers with him to protect the Demon King and his friends. So far, some military soldier groups found some suspects that may rebel sometime in a distance future and kept watch on those targets. However, no soldier was able to locate Dr. Zulu of the past, which was unfortunate. The main group was trying to track down the first four Death Generals of Zega's and Zecross' Demon Revolution Army with the DNA Scanner that Demon World Military Commander Prince Zeon Bell is using by analyzing with DNA samples of Zecross, Zeil, andZophise. Young Prince Zeon send all of his remaining soldiers to try to stop the four recent Death Generals on all sides. Unfortunately...

"Darn, every time we get close to them, they keep teleporting. They're definitely onto us," Commander Zeon said, as he and his party members are dashing through mountains and wastelands searching for the first four Death Generals. Young Prince Zeon said as he ran, "This is getting really annoying. Even after separating my solders to surround them, which was very risky, they still keep escaping our clutches." Demon Prince Raiden Bell said as he ran, "I can't believe they are such cowards in the past. Are they really that scared of us?" He then yelled over-the-top, "You hear me Zeil?! You may appear innocent in this time, but just you wait 27 years now, you murderer! I won't let you kill my family again!" Raiden started running insanely faster with all of this energy while screaming and Demon King Rain Bell yelled in worrisome, "Raiden-onīsan, where you going?," whiled Commander Zeon yelled angrily, "Oi, get back here!" Ninja Apprentice Pancho said while running, "Man, he's nuts! I never met a guy who has more stamina than Raiden-ōji."

At a far distance, four sinister demons were running away while teleporting from time-to-time. The recent fourth Death General Zophise (age 15) said, "Those guys are very persistence. Just what happened?" Zeil was able to read their enemies' mind at a far distance and said, "The guys that are apparently from a distant future, from what I read in their minds, has some sort of gadget—I don't know; a radar probably—Well, all I can say that this 'revolution' plan was a failure. And I can feel so much anger from that yellow boy pointing directly at me, it's so scary. Did I really end up killing the current King to make him that mad?" Zophise yelled next to you, "What? You became a King then?" Zeil said, "I don't know, probably not. That tiny blue boy is apparently the Demon King of the future." In front of them, Zecross said in disappointment, "Darn it! And I thought the death of the previous Demon Monarchs gave it away." Zega said, "They knew what we were up to. They already took out the demons we were interested in recruiting. If some of these enemies really did came from the future, it seems we would have failed in our plan. But I wonder if we at least had fun before our possible defeat. Zeil, Zophise, even in the current situation we're in, will you two stay loyal to our side?" Zeil said, "We don't have any choice. We're all wanted criminals anyway and your brother would kill us if we leave." Zecross said, "Heh! At least your still worthy to us, especially if it's true that you end up killing the King."

Demon World Military soldiers appeared in front of them and one of them said, "Stop! Halt!" Zeil said, "The army is very persistence." Zega said, "Teleport past them!" The four quickly warped past some of the military soldiers with one of them saying, "What?!," while another yelled, "Stop!" A third one was impatient and casted an offensive ranged spell towards the four demons. As they looked behind, Zophise incanted, "Gigarado Shirudo," creating an explosive energy shield to block the foot soldier's long-range spell. Zophise then retaliated with, "Gigano Radomu!," shooting a large volatile energy cannon from his hands to blast away all of foot soldiers behind then as they screamed in pain. Zophise said, "My explosion will give us some time to escape." Another wave of military soldiers appeared in front of the group and one of them said, "This is as far as you go! Surrender yourselves!" The four evil demons were getting irritated and Zeil said, "They just don't stop coming."

Zecross said, "These guys gave me no choice. Shidona Reaper!" Zecross casted his shadow death spell, summoning a black reaper. The soldiers wondered, "What in the world is that?" The soldiers fought the black entity anyway but died instantly trying to fight the entity of Death. Some soldiers tried escaping in fear but was hunted down by the Shidona Reaper. Zega yelled at his brother, "What are you thinking?" Zecross apologized, "Sorry brother, but I must build up my army as much as I can," and collected the corpse of dead soldiers telekinetically for his undead army. Zega thought about it and said, "Good thinking, but it sure wouldn't give us a challenge." Zeil and Zophise trembled in fear as they continued to run and Zeil said, "That was so scary. That ghost gave me chills." Zophise said in fear, "This... this is the power of an Unforgiveable-Forbidden Spell. I could feel its deadly aura. I would like to get my hands on that spell." Zecross said, "Heh! Learning this forbidden spell is not easy, and if you were to show weakness to the Shidona Reaper, it will kill you instead without mercy." Zeil said to Zecross' explanation with a fearful expression, "That can be quite scary." What Zecross said was a major drawback to the insta-killing spell. The caster must show that he's superior to the spell in order the reaper to take orders from the user. If the user were to show any signs of weakness, like being low on energy or having doubt, the spell will betray its caster and will kill the user instead, before disappearing and there's no cancellation for the spell if Shidona Reaper betrays its caster. The reaper will act on its own and haunt its caster until the user is dead and the reaper is completely invulnerable if it betrays its user (otherwise, it could easily be destroyed by an enemy's offensive spell, but not by the caster). Over time as more soldiers tried to stop the four Death Generals, Zecross continued using his Shidona Reaper to instantly kill them, then use his Corpse Collect ability and absorbed their corpses, building up his army of the dead.

As the four were getting through yet another wave of foot soldiers, a Captain-ranked soldier named Tosh yelled, "This is as far as you go! Surrender yourselves!" Zecross chuckled and said, "Hmm! I'll add you to my collection too. Shidona Reaper!" For some reason, his spell did not work anymore and Zecross reacted, "What? Shidona Reaper! It's not coming out. I do have the energy for it." Zeil wondered, "What's going on? Is it a different side effect?" Captain Tosh said, "For the murders of many innocents, including Demon World's previous sovereigns and our comrades, and for the use of an Unforgiven-Forbidden spell, you are hereby sentenced to death!" Zophise said, "Get out of our way! Gigano Radomu!" Zophise was aiming his right hand at the military, but nothing came out. Zophise wondered, "What's going on?" Captain Tosh ordered his men, "Seize them!," while revealing the Demon King's Spell-Negating Wand in his hand. The four malicious demons were astounded and realized why their spells weren't working but it was too late for them. The Demon World Military surrounded the four Death Generals threw anti-magic nets and successfully captured the four Death Generals. The nets illuminated with mysterious pink energy that was sparking and the Death Generals struggled. Zecross yelled, "Darn it!," while Zeil said, "Darn, I can't teleport out of this net. And my mind reading skills aren't working." These nets not only disable spells, but they prevent demons from using any type of magic or abilities by completely sealing their demon energy and heart energy. Zega thought to himself in dissatisfaction, _I can't believe this is the end._

The Captain-ranked soldier among this group of soldiers is a high-ranked soldier; an officer. He appears to a middle-aged humanoid demon soldier with a horned mustache and beard. This military system differs from the modern military system. Even though Tosh is a Captain here, he would be considered a Knight Infantry rather than a Knight Captain in the newer system. Most military ranks of the past would be considered "Knight Infantry" in the modern military, mainly to hide the identities and strengths of infantries to throw the enemy off-guard. Past ranks that rival Knight Vice Captain, Knight Captain, and Royal Knight ranks are Major General, Lieutenant General, General, and anything higher. To become a Royal Knight in the past, one must be at least Major General and must be proven to be loyal, respectful, and trustworthy to the King of Demon World.

Captain Tosh then grabbed a communicator that was given to him by adult Demon World Military Commander Zeon Bell of the future (the same model that was created by Dr. Kido and Dr. Coral Q) and said, "Your Highness, we have successfully captured the four criminals. Should we give them the death penalty?" Commander Zeon answered through his communicator, "No, don't do anything until we there." Captain Tosh complained, "But sir, didn't they killed your family? Plus, they are too dangerous to be kept alive." Young Zeon interrupted into the call and said, "We know, however, under the King's orders, we are not allowed to kill. Wait until we're there, Captain Tosh." The Captain replied, "U-Understood, Your Highness." Young Zeon said, "You still have my brother's wand right?" Captain Tosh replied, "Yes, of course, Your Highness." Young Zeon said, "We'll be there in a minute." Communication ended. And King Rain Bell has his recently made anti-spell wand with him just in case.

While being trapped, Zeil asked and cried out, "What's going to happen to us now? Are we going to get executed?! No! I don't want to die!" Zophise, also ensnared, yelled at him, "Will you shut up?!" Captain Tosh said to Zeil, "You are Zeil, right? You were wanted for disorderly conduct towards villagers and for the murder of your family within the last few years. Oh, we know all about you boy." He then said to Zophise, "And you must be Zophise, who was also wanted for various murders." He then said for Zega and Zecross, "And you two, learning Unforgivable-Forbidden spells that could cause the death and destruction of Demon World and with the thought of committing treason." Zega and Zecross were getting irritated but remained hopelessly in silent on the ground, covered by anti-magic nets. The Captain Tosh stared at Zecross and said with hate, "Especially you, who murdered our ex-King and his wife. Do you realize the amount of pain our latest King and prince went through? You scoundrel, no... terrorist! You don't deserve to live, but I have orders to follow."

 **Scene: Unknown dark room (evening)**

Thirty more seconds until the main group arrives. However, there is a familiar-looking man lurking around, hidden in the distance somewhere around the area, quietly laughing evilly and said, "Znhn! Well, this is quite embarrassing. Oh, what the heck, I'll let my old, young comrades run havoc for a while. Zehehe..." The mysterious man in silhouette pressed several buttons on his computer in a dark room. A younger-looking man next to the first man, who has a voice similar to him, said, "But what about our plan?" The first man in silhouette, with a left glowing red eye, said, "We'll get to that soon. But we'll wait until the Demon Revolution Army Death Generals and those pesky meddlesome brawl out. Both groups are a huge threat and this would give us the advantage. Zehehehe!" The second demon in the dark room said evilly with enthusiasm, "Genius! You're such a genius! I mean, I'm such a genius! Zehehe!" Suddenly, a hidden jammer appeared somewhere in the area and the King's spell-negating wand in the Captain's hand malfunctioned, discharging demon energy that sparked. The cadet reacted, "Ahh!," as it fell out of his hand. One of the foot soldiers reacted, "Sir?!" And the pink electrical energy that's sealing the Death General's demon energy and heart energy disappeared. The captured Death Generals were surprised and dumbstruck, but they were able to teleport out of the anti-magic nets.

 **Scene: In the wastelands with several mountains around Demon World (evening to dusk)**

Everyone was shocked as to what happened. Zega said, "I don't know what's going on, but..." Zega gave an evil smirk and said, "It seems a miracle came to our side." The Demon World Military were shocked and reacted, "The criminals escaped!"/"But how?!" Captain Tosh then tried calling Zeon again, "You're Highness, can you hear me, your highness?!" Zecross made an evil grin and recited his shadow death spell, "Shidona Reaper!" Commander Zeon answered the call, which was getting a lot of static sound and adult Zeon answered, "Oi, what's going on?" Coming out of Commander Zeon's communicator, he could barely hear the Captain's voice, "... King's wand a... anti-ma... nets stopped work... Ah... What's...? AHHH!" Communication suddenly ended as the communicator was also being affected by some sort of magical jammer. It's obvious that Zecross killed the entire military group and added them to his collection of the dead. Commander Zeon tried yelling in the communicator, "Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?!" After a few seconds of no response, he yelled, "Darn it!" Young Zeon said, "What happened to them?" Commander Zeon answered, "Not sure; lost connection." They looked up on a mountain and seen the four Death Generals freed after getting caught up and Commander Zeon said, "Darn, how'd they got free?" As Patie and Byonko saw Zophise, their former boss back in the Human World, Patie said as her horrible memories came back, "It's him... Zophise... I... I'll never forgive him!" Patie started crying in sadness and anger. Byonko said, "Darn, he caused us too much pain-gero. Patie-sama-gero, I promise I'll defeat Zophise for you-geroro." He then yelled while angrily hopping, "You hear me, Zophise, you monster-geroro! I will kill you and avenge my family and My Lady's family-gerororo!" Zophise said as he looked down at the group, specifically the demons he's familiar with, "Heh, even those annoying twerps are here."

On the mountain cliff, Zeil asked his comrades, "Should we make a run for it?" Zega got an idea and said with a small smile, "Hold it. This should be interesting." Zecross said, also with a short smile, "And perhaps fun. We'll make our final stand here." From the ground, Commander Zeon yelled, "Oi?! What's going on?," while young Prince Zeon yelled, "And where are my men?" Young King Gash noticed Zega holding his anti-spell wand in his right hand at the waste and yelled, "Hey, that's my wand. Give it back!" Kiyomaro Takamine thought to himself in anger, _those scum._ Zega said, "Heh, you mean this? This piece of junk doesn't seem to work anymore. But you can have it back." Zega then threw it away towards the group. King Gash ran for it and grabbed it. Zega continued to speak, "I was impressed with your soldiers. Those nets really sealed off our demon energy. We were hopeless, but it turns out those were trash too, fortunately for us." Zecross said, "And the military was in my way so I dealt with them." Commander Zeon said, "Scoundrel! I bet you're using them for your army of the dead." Zecross was slightly surprised from a second, then chuckled, "Heh!," and said, "You got me there. So you must be from the future, just as my comrade Zeil predicted." Zeil said, "I mind read them." Commander Zeon said, "You scoundrels caused us too many problems 27 years from now. We will protect the past, and doing that, we'll stop you." He then asked the young Demon King of this time, "Gash-sama, is your wand working?" King Gash wondered, "I don't know." Prince Raiden yelled uncontrollably angrily, "Zeil! You may not know me, but I'll never forgive what you did to us, even though you haven't done it yet. And Zophise, you hurt my mom and made her cry. I'll never forgive you. I'll never forgive anyone of you." Zeil read into Prince Raiden Bell's raging mind and heart and thought to himself, _holy crap! I can feel so much anger pointing at me. I can feel such wrathful darkness in his heart._ Prince Raiden incanted, "Zaruku!," giving him an electrical aura and using his rage, Raiden quickly dashed and jumped towards the mountain, jumping off of rocks to reach Zeil. Commander Zeon yelled, "Oi, Raiden! Get back here!" but of course his nephew didn't listen. Patie stopped crying, quietly saying, "Raiden-chan..." Commander Zeon then asked his kingly nephew, "Rain-sama, you still have your wand, right?" King Rain said with his own wand in hand, "I-I do, but it doesn't seem to work. Big brother was still using his spell when I held it." Commander Zeon was confused and yelled, "What?!," then said, "Something must be wrong. No, something must be interfering." It seems as though the magical jammer is also disabling King Rain's new wand as that got in range too.

As the revolution army Death Generals were about to counter, Zeil said to his comrades, "Wait, I want to try something new." Suddenly, Raiden appeared right in front of him in mid-air and Raiden shouted, "Zeil! You're the first feel my wrath. Thunder Punch!" Zeil opened his arms to the side and summoned his Magic Twin Swords, and recited, "Guransorudo!," turning his swords into spiked-rocky swords to block Raiden's angry, electrical right fist. As Zeil slightly opened his right hand to reach out to Raiden's body while blocking Raiden's Thunder Punch technique, Commander Zeon was shocked in worrisome and said, "This is bad. Is he..." Commander Zeon guessed right. Zeil gave an evil grin and extracted negative energy fouling Prince Raiden Bell's heart. Raiden then got back, ended Zaruku, and wondered, "What?!" Zophise wondered, "What's that?" Zeil was astounded with enthusiasm, "Holy crud! This is a huge amount of darkness energy. Wrath, anger, hate, rage... This is amazing; dangerous, but amazing." Raiden wondered, "Wait, is he...?!" Zeil said while attempting to use it, "Let's see, can I?" He then suddenly formed the spherical energy of darkness in his hand into human-like shape. The darkness energy was appearing similar to the Demon Prince but with dark yellow clothing and different colored straps of hair (magenta-colored), and it's literally the embodiment of Prince Raiden's rage and hatred; the same amount of anger from when Zeil killed Prince Raiden's and King Rain Bell's father (the same amount after hundreds of dark clone apparitions possessed Raiden's emotions).

 **Mirror Battle: Raiden Bell vs. Dark Raiden**

Prince Raiden made a shocking expression upon seeing a dark clone of himself and said, "Whoa! Is that me?!" Suddenly, Dark Raiden shouted, "Zaruku! Thunder Punch!," giving himself a dark electrical aura and punching his real self's face with his dark electrical fist, blasting Prince Raiden off the mountain. Having a big bruise on his face and a bleeding nose, Raiden thought to himself, _holy crud! He's strong,_ before slamming and sliding against the earth. The group was worried about the prince, "Raiden(-kun/onīsan/ōji)!" Zega and Zecross were impressed with Zecross saying, "Heh! That's an interesting ability." As Dark Raiden jumped off the mountain, Zeil said, "Well, I'm new to creating dark clones, but it only works if someone had some sort of darkness hidden in their heart. And apparently, the King's twin brother, who's leading the military, had a huge amount of hatred and jealousy for the King, but unfortunately from what I'm reading, myself from the future already extracted and cloned their darkness. Oh well, I wonder how my Dark Raiden would hold out." Zophise was also impressed and said, "Interesting."

Prince Raiden slowly stood back up in pain and said, "Ohh, ouch! That really hurt." Suddenly, his dark side appeared before him, shouting, "Thunder Punch!" Prince Raiden reacted by casting, "Zaruku!," giving himself an electrical aura too while blocking Dark Raiden's strong fist, only to be launched backwards again. Prince Raiden stood on his feet while being pushed back and said, "Oof! Wow, am I really that strong when I'm angry?" The others were worried and were about to strike but Prince Raiden said to the crew, "Wait, this fight is mine." Dark Raiden charges after Prince Raiden, shouting, "Lightning Fury!," throwing random electrical punches and kicks rapidly. Prince Raiden blocks each punch and kick and grabs Dark Raiden's hands and said to him, "Yo me, what's your problem? Take a chill pill already!" While his electrical fists were in Prince Raiden's palms, Dark Raiden yelled angrily in a deep, vicious voice, "Shut up! You couldn't protect mom or dad!" Prince Raiden said, "Hey, it's not my fault they died." Dark Raiden thought about it and said, "Your right. It's uncle's fault!" Dark Raiden changed his target to Commander Zeon Bell, pulled away his fists from Prince Raiden and jumped towards Commander Zeon with an electrical fist, shouting, "Thunder Punch!" The others were worried but Commander Zeon said, "Everyone, stand back." Everyone got out of the way and as Commander Zeon jumped away from his spot, Dark Raiden landed a electrical fist on the ground so powerful that it created a large explosive shock wave of dark electricity. Dark Raiden then charged after Commander Zeon while shouting angrily, "I'll kill you!" Princess Koruru Bell shouted in worrisome, "Darling, watch out!," while thinking to herself in fear, _not again!_ While Commander Zeon put his guard on, Prince Raiden interfered with a quick, "Lightning Punch!," quickly punched Dark Raiden to the face away from Commander Zeon and everyone else. Commander Zeon shouted, "Raiden!"

After landing back on the ground, Dark Raiden yelled, "Stay out of my way!," and collided with Prince Raiden in melee combat. Prince Raiden yelled at his dark counterpart, "Leave Uncle alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Dark Raiden yelled angrily while fighting his real self, "Are you stupid?! If it wasn't for Uncle, if he never existed, mom and dad would still be alive. It's his fault that Dark Zeon killed our mom. If only if he never hated father... Now, get out of my way, or I'll kill you too!" Prince Raiden gave his darker self a lecture, "You're right. During that moment, I hated Zeon-ojisan for allowing Dark Zeon to be created. Dark Zeon assassinated mom and tried to kill dad." Commander Zeon wondered, "Raiden...?" Prince Raiden continued saying, "But I've forgiven him. Sure, he may be very bossy, and that he used to be 'evil', but he's a good man, trying to protect demon-kind. If there's anyone you should blame and take revenge on... it's Zeil! He created that blasted Dark Zeon that assassinated mother, with the assistance of Koruru-obasan's dark side, and he directly killed father, who sacrificed his life to save everyone. Zeil is the true mastermind, responsible for our parents deaths, not Uncle! You're me, you should know that we hate Zeil more than anyone." Dark Raiden was having trouble thinking what he should do and said, "I know, but I'll die in if I kill my him." Prince Raiden said, "Then he may end up killing our younger parents and our brother. What's worth more to you, your life, or your family? We said that we'll always protect our brother, no matter what, even at the cost of our lives." Dark Raiden, despite being the embodiment of Raiden's anger and hatred, overcame his hatred of Zeon and said, "You're right. I was a fool." He then glared at Zeil and yelled loudly, "Zeil!"

Zeil was getting worried, "Huh?!" Dark Raiden took out all of his anger and hatred on his creator and yelled loudly in a deep, ferocious voice, "For all the suffering you caused me and my family, I swear, I'll kill you! Za-uruku!" Dark Raiden electrically teleported back to the mountain. Prince Raiden was actually quite surprised and thought to himself, _holy crud, I didn't think that would work,_ then cheerfully yelled, "Attaboy!" Commander Zeon was impressed and thought to himself, _I can't believe what I'm seeing. He tamed his darkness?_ After Dark Raiden warped back to the mountain, glaring at Zeil, he yelled the spell name, "Zarōku!," giving him electrical claws. After feeling Dark Raiden's intense anger and hatred towards him, Zeil screamed in fear, "Kaaaaahh!," and started panicking, "D-don't kill me! I don't want to die! How do I cancel?!" Dark Raiden shouted in a monstrous voice, "I'll make you suffer!," and started clawing Zeil down, shredding him to pieces rapidly from limb to limb and cutting opening his body and ripping out his intestines while electrocuting him. Zeil's wizard hat even fell off, revealing Zeil's bald head with tiny imp horns. As Zeil screamed in pain from this brutal torture, yelling, "Heeelp! Ahhh!," Zophise yelled in worrisome, "Zeil!" Prince Raiden made an, "Eek!" expression to the torment young Zeil is having and said, "Dang, didn't know I could be that relentless. That's pretty brutal," but it's a good thing no one off the mountain able to see what's happening there, especially the children; it would have been way too gory for them to see what Dark Raiden is doing to Zeil, but the demon children were scared, looking away with with eyes close, having to hear young Zeil suffer like that. On the mountain cliff, Zecross pointed his hand at Dark Raiden and said to Zeil, "I'll spare you. Shidona Reaper!" Zecross summoned his shadow reaper. As Dark Raiden turned his head around, the reaper slashed him and Zeil, killing both of them instantly, then extracting Zeil's corpse. Not even a dark apparition of Dark Raiden was left behind since Zeil was dead.

Everyone was shocked. From the ground, Megumi Ōumi stated, "He killed his teammate?" Back on the mountain, Zophise reacted in fear, "You... you killed Zeil," then yelled, "I knew I shouldn't trust you." Zecross then incanted the spell with the following command, "Oruryū: Resurrection!," reviving Zeil with all of his flesh completely healed. Zeil was now wearing a black robe with black boots. He doesn't have his hat on, revealing his bald head with imp horns on top of his head. The first thing Zeil reacted upon being resurrected was, "Please, don't kill me!," while making a scared pose, shaking his body. A few seconds later, he realized that he was alive, "Heh? I'm alive?! I'm alive! Woo hoo! Wait, what just happened?" Zophise was shocked and said, "H-he... he really is a necromancer. Impossible..." Zecross said, "I quickly putted you out of your misery and brought you back from the dead." Zeil wondered, "Really?" Zecross stated, "Be careful next time. I can't restore the same person back to life a second time." Zeil turned his eyes upward while feeling his bald head with tiny horns and wondered, "My hat, where's my hat?" He looked around and grabbed his sword-themed wizard hat and said, "There it is! I'm glad I didn't lose you." The rest of the clothes he had were shredded to pieces by Dark Raiden.

From the ground, Commander Zeon stated, "I see what's going on. He gave Zeil mercy and brought him back at full life. Although, this will be problem. We have to take out Zecross first before anyone else." Agreed; with Zecross being able to resurrect his allies, even though he can only do it once under his necromancy contract, defeating the newly born revolution army will be tough unless if Zecross is taken out first. Kiyomaro asked, "Any idea how?" Pancho had an idea and said, "I was thinking we should separate into small groups. Me and my dad could on Zecross, and if he plans on using summoning spells, me and my dad can create clones to take them out." Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Sounds like a plan to me. And I can also prevent him from casting his forbidden spell and reviving allies." Commander Zeon agreed and said, "Alright. Me and Raiden will take out Zega." After Prince Raiden regrouped, he said, "Hey, I wanted to take out Zeil." Commander Zeon said, "Zega is the bigger threat. Would you rather take out a chump or an elite?" Prince Raiden loves fighting and taking on stronger opponents, so he agreed, "Huh? Elite it is, then!" Commander Zeon said, "In the mean time, if the rest of you wish to fight, try to hold off Zeil and Zophise without killing them. We don't want Zecross reviving his allies." Young Prince Zeon said, "Yosh, Zeil will be mine." Wonrei stood up and said, "I'll assist in stopping Zeil." Li Yen was worried, "But..." Wonrei said, "I'll be fine, don't worry. I don't want to act like a burden. The more, the better." Young Prince Zeon said, "Heh, fine by me. Just don't get in my way."

Young Byonko said with an angry fighting spirit, glaring at Zophise, "In that case-gero, I'll get Zophise-gero. You hear me Zophise-gero, I will get my revenge-gerororo!." Patie said, "I'm with you Byonko. We'll avenge our families together." Patie instantly got angry and yelled, glaring at Zophise, "Wait until you face our wrath, you murderer!" From the mountain cliff, Zophise looked down on them with a hysterical, evil smirk and said, "Heh! What chumps! Well, I'm waiting." From the ground, Schneider "Umagon" walked up to Patie and Byonko on four legs and neighed, "Meru meru!" Byonko wondered, "Heh?" Schneider neighed, "Meru meru!," again, stood up and pointed his back with his left front paw before going on four again. While Schneider was neighing "meru meru" a second time, he also casted the spell Shudoruku, summoning and equipping a silver spiked armor on his body and this armor boosts his power, defense, and speed, as well as giving him a sleight boost in height. Kafka Sunbeam understood what his former demon partner is trying to say and said to Patie and Byonko, "Schneider's going to give you guys a ride." Byonko said, "I see. Come, Patie-sama!" Byonko and Patie sat on Schneider's back in-between the spike plates and used those as seats with Byonko being on the front. Young Kyanchome said with confidence, "I'll assist Wonrei." Parco Folgore was a bit worried, "Are you-a sure Kyanchome?" Young Kyanchome stated, "I don't want to be left behind too and I don't want to be a coward. I want to become a strong warrior just like my older self. Poruku!" Young Kyanchome transformed into a motorcycle and Wonrei said with a smile, "Thanks, Kyanchome," and got on Kyanchome's seat.

King Rain Bell said with, "Big brother, Uncle, is it okay if I help you guys?" Prince Raiden and Commander Zeon were shocked with Raiden saying, "Rain-sama?" Commander Zeon said, "Are you serious? Rain-sama, you are our King and we can't afford to lose you." King Rain said, "I have always been shy and coward in my life. But... ever since we've been to the Human World, I grew stronger... and braver. As Demon King of the future, and son of Gash Bell, I cannot stand back anymore and I want try." Commander Zeon was surprised but his nephew Raiden understood, making a grin on his face, and said, "With your new found powers, there's no way we can lose." King Gash Bell said, "In that case, as Demon King of this era, I want to create a world a peace and harmony. I'll help big Kyanchome and Pancho." Kiyomaro said in surprise, "Gash?!," but understood and nodded seriously. Commander Zeon said, "Alright, everyone else, stay back and provide us support and defense. Tio, you, your younger self, and your daughter, protect everyone. Koruru, stay back too but shield us from death if anyone of us are close." Nurse Tio said, "Got it." Tio said, "We'll protect our partners." Tioga shouted, cheering for her kingly boyfriend, "Go get 'em Rain-kun!" Princess Koruru prayed, "Please be careful, everyone." The four will provide support from the back row to everyone while protecting the humans from harm.

From the mountain, Zega felt interested in this group, but also feeling outnumbered and said, "Two or three against each one of us. That doesn't seen fair. Although, this is quite an interesting match up." Zecross said, "Yeah, I'm interested in what these brats can do. Let's go!" Zeil magically summoned his Magic Twin Swords and said, "Heh! I'm itching for a fight too. I just hope I don't get shredded to bits again, though." As the sun began to set, the great battle was about to begin.

 **Battle vs. Four Death Generals (dusk)**

* * *

 _NOTE: The following four battles takes place simultaneously (meaning at the same time). You can pretty much read them in any order._

* * *

 **Battle: Byonko and Patie (with Schneider "Umagon" as support) vs. Death General #4 Zophise**

While Byonko and Patie were riding on Schneider with Schneider's Shudoruku armor active, Byonko glared at Zophise and yelled, "You're going to pay-gero! Nyushuriken!" Byonko created green solid slime in form of a large shuriken in his right hand while holding onto the front armor plate of Schneider's Shudoruku with his left hand. Patie wondered, "When did you have that spell?" Byonko answered, "My older self taught me this before passing away-gero." He then threw it at Zophise while yelling, "Take this-gero!" Zophise said with a smirk, "Heh, do you think you can get me with that, my old subordinates. Gigarado Shirudo!" Zophise created a volatile fire shield to block and destroy Byonko's new spell attack, leaving some smoke in the explosion. Byonko yelled in anger, "We're not your subordinates-gero!" Patie yelled, "That's right! We'll make you pay for what you did!" As Schneider dashed jumped into the air, yelling, "Meru!," Patie recited the spell, "Akuruga!," shooting a straight jet of water through the smoke where Zophise was last seen. Zophise ascended above the smoke with his levitation ability, dodging Patie's water beam attack and said with an evil smirk, "Heh! You fools! Teoradomu!" Zophise created a large explosive energy sphere from his hand and launched the volatile projectile at Schneider and his riders. Patie yelled, "Look out!" Schneider neighed, "Meru meru me~~~!" In his mind, he casted Shin Shudoruku, replacing his basic Shudoruku body armor with his best and strongest body armor that gives him a large horn and flight compatibility, allowing Schneider to dodge to the side in mid-air, avoiding Zophise's attack as Teoradomu created a large explosion on the ground, leaving a crater on the surface.

While in mid-air, Schneider flew towards Zophise at high speed with Byonko and Patie on him. Byonko said while he and Patie were trying to stay on, "Whoa-gero, aren't you going a bit too fast-gero?" Schneider slowed down a bit and said softly, "Meru..." Byonko regained his balance and said, "I'll take him head on. Nyusorudo!" Another spell that his older self taught him. Byonko summoned a solid green sword in his right hand and jumped off of Schneider. Patie yelled in worrisome, "Byonko! What are you doing? That's crazy!" Byonko launched his way towards Zophise using the momentum from Schneider's helmet that he kicked off of and prepared to slash his slime sword while yelled in a battle cry, "Gyaaaaah! Take this!" Zophise looked down on Byonko, saying, "Heh! What an idiot! Rondo Radomu!" Zophise created a volatile energy whip in his right hand and whipped it towards Byonko in retaliation. Byonko defended by casting, "Dima Nyuburuku!," creating two slime clones: One to block Zophise's explosive whip, which blew up the first slime clone; the other one threw Byonko while he was still in mid-air, to give him a jump boost in the air to reach Zophise. Zophise was shocked, "Ahh!," and Byonko yelled, "You're mine! Gyaaah!," while thinking to himself, _that training better pay off_ , and attempted to slash Zophise. He managed to slice off Zophise's left arm and slightly slash part of his torso on the left side, but that was just it. Zophise reacted in pain, "Gyaaah! My arm!" Patie and everyone on the ground were surprised with Patie cheering, "Whoa! That was quite brutal, but also very cool Byonko." Byonko thought to himself in despair, _darn, I was hoping to go for the kill. At least I got an arm. Now to finish you._ While Byonko was descending, he incanted, "Dima Nyuburuku," again, summoning a slime clone to boost him up to Zophise's height again. Byonko aimed to slash him again and Zophise yelled in anger, "Don't get your hopes up just because you cut my arm. Oruga Radomu!" Zophise summoned a large, spiraling beam of explosive energy from the ground, aiming it vertically upward in front of Byonko. As Byonko touched the spiral volatile column, part of it blew up on Byonko's body. Byonko reacted in pain, "Gyaaaaah!," and was burnt and blasted away from Zophise.

Patie yelled in worrisome, "Byonko! Schneider, save him." Schneider neighed, "Meru!," and sped towards Byonko as he was falling down towards the ground and grabbed him on his Shin Shudoruku armor and safely landed on the ground. Zophise had an angry look with his dark eyes turning spooky red and yellow and yelled, "That's what you get. Darn you frog! I can't believe I lost an arm, all from this one pest. I'll get you for this. You hear me! I'll kill all of you!" After landing on the ground, Patie grabbed Byonko, putting his left hand over her shoulders and said, "I'll get you to Tio-san!" Even though Byonko was greatly injured, he still had his raging fighting spirit and said, "I'm fine." Patie was worried and said, "No, your not." Byonko said while placing his right webbed hand on himself, "I'll just heal myself, then finish him off. Nyujio!" Another spell that Byonko learned from his older spell. Byonko was trying to create light green slime that would heal himself. However, he was nearly out of stamina and wasn't able to create enough to heal his body and said, "Darn... gero..." Patie was worried. From the sky, after Zophise made an angry complaint about his severed arm, with an evil look in his eyes, he angrily recited the spell, "Dioga Teoradomu!," creating a gigantic sphere of explosive energy and threw it towards Schneider, Patie, and Byonko, followed up his spell with, "Digan Teoradomu!," creating a meteor rain of Teoradomu. As Patie and Schneider were trying to think what to do, from the distance Head Nurse Tio incanted, "Giga Ra Seushiru!," creating a spherical green shield to trap Dioga Teoradomu as it blew up inside in the shield. Meanwhile, also from the main group, Tioga incanted, "Teo Rifureshirudo!," creating many mirror shields to block multiple Teoradomu as they blew up the mirrors. Patie, Byonko, and Schneider were surprised with Patie saying, "Tio-san... Tioga-chan...," and Head Nurse Tio yelled, "Hurry, get Byonko to us." Patie nodded and hummed, "Hmm!" From the skies, Zophise said angrily in disappointment, "Darn, those brats!"

As Patie was carrying, Schneider (still in his Shin Shudoruku armor) said, "Meru!" Patie turned and wondered, "Schneider?," then asked, "Can you take Byonko back for me?" Patie placed Byonko on Schneider's armored back as he dashed to the main group to heal Byonko. Head Nurse Tio has taught her younger self some non-spell healing magic and young Tio is currently healing Byonko with the new Healing Touch ability she learned. In desperation of losing his arm, Zophise yelled to his right, "Hey, necromancer, can you restore my arm?" While Zecross was battling against the ninjas and the current Demon King of this era, he said, "You need to have better manners, boy." Zophise yelled, "What?!" Zecross then answered his question, "You want me to give you a merciful death and resurrect you, eh? Wait until I take out these pests." Zecross is not in a situation to be using powerful and advanced spells without Ninja Captain Kyanchome forcefully cancelling them out mentally with Fō Supuporuku, and that was getting on Zecross' nerves. Zophise yelled in a tantrum with despair, "Darn it!" Patie taunted Zophise, calling Zophise by his alias, "What's wrong Lord, lose an arm?" Zophise yelled in anger, "You'll pay little brats; you traitors! Oruga Radomu!" Zophise summoned a large column of explosive energy from the ground again and telekinetically aimed it towards Patie. Patie countered it with, "Suō Giakuru!," summoning a large water dragon. Both spells collided and blew up.

During the explosion of the spells, Schneider came back to Patie, "Meru...," still equipped with Shin Shudoruku and with Byonko healed up, riding him. Byonko said, "Let's finish this, milady-gero." Patie was surprised and said, "Byonko?" Byonko said, "I'm fine-gero. Let's go." Patie nodded her head and got on Schneider. Schneider then took off the ground at high speed. As the smoke started clearing up, Zophise reacted in surprise and anger, "What?!" Byonko yelled, "Zophise, you shall not escape my wrath again-gerororo!" Patie yelled in seriousness, "As future queen of Demon World, I will not allow people like you manipulate or hurt others anymore." Byonko wondered, "Patie-sama?" Zophise said with an evil, angry look, "Try me! Digan Teoradomu!" Zophise summoned a bunch of Teoradomu that rained down the sky. While Schneider was evading them in mid-air, Patie thought to herself, _now, let's see if that training pays off. Older me, I'll carry on your will and protect our world,_ then recited a new spell, "Rioru Suō Giakuru!," summoning two Suō Giakuru at once. One of the water dragons suicided itself onto a Teoradomu in front of Zophise, just to create a smokescreen to block Zophise view, as he reacted by blocking his eyes with his only right arm, "Ehh!" As the second water dragon passed through the smoke while avoiding Digan Teoradomu, Patie said, "For all the crimes you pay, you'll face mine and the Bell family's electric judgment, Suō Giakuru Zaruku!" Another spell that Patie learned recently, which was also used by her older self. The second Suō Giakuru created yellow electricity around its water body and it attacked Zophise, nearly electrocuting Zophise to death as he reacted in pain, "Zaaaahh!" Zophise fell on the ground and Byonko cheered, "Nice shot, milady-gero. Our training paid off-geroro." Patie nodded happily an said in happiness while being infatuated, "I hope Gash-chan saw that," and Schneider neighed, "Merume~~~!" As the group were landing, from a distance, Brago could be seen in the background as he watched the battle from another mountain, showing no emotions and with his arms crossed, then fled.

Schneider was worried about Zophise, "Meru..." despite him being the enemy and returned to the fallen Zophise. Byonko wondered, "What are you doing-gero?" Suddenly, young Prince Zeon Bell showed up (after Zeon successfully defeated Zeil and erased his memories) and Prince Zeon said, "Well, that's two down. Byonko, your older self must have taught you that healing spell. Heal him." The other three were shocked and Byonko said, "What do you mean-gero?! H-he's the enemy-gero?" Patie yelled, "Yeah, he ruined our lives and murdered our families." After young Zeon grabbed Zophise's severed arm, he said to Patie, "I thought you were aiming to be Gash-sama's queen, and a kind one like my mother." Patie wondered and realized, "Yeah, well... You're right. Byonko..." Byonko was disappointed and said, "Alright-gero. Nyujio!" After young Prince Zeon placed Zophise's left severed arm in place, Byonko covered Zophise in healing slime, and besides healing Zophise, it was also reattaching his arm. During this time, Prince Zeon erased Zophise's memories and said, "We're done here." Byonko said in disappointment, "I can't believe I sliced off Lord's arm, just to reattach it... Gero..." Patie said in sadness, "It's okay. We paid that scum back for what he did to us. Our families can now rest in peace." Byonko sighed and said, "Geru, you're right."

 **Battle: Demon Prince Zeon Bell (young) and Wonrei (with young Kyanchome as support) vs. Death General #3 Zeil**

While Wonrei rode on young Kyanchome while Kyanchome morphed into a motorcycle with his Poruku, Demon Prince Zeon Bell was teleporting ahead, faster than them. While heading towards Zeil, Prince Zeon incanted, "Sorudo Zakeruga!," summoning a huge electrical blue sword and wielded it. With Kyanchome's duck beak appearing in front of his transformation, he said, "What a show off." From on top of a mountain cliff, while Zeil was wielding his Magic Twin Swords, he yelled, "Come get me!" He then read his opponents' minds and thought to himself, _I can really feel the anger and rage in this twerp, but it's too bad he has no darkness to take. Looks like they really been to the future and that I already took them out, but oh well..._ Young Prince Zeil yelled, "Why don't you come down here and fight me?!" Zeil said, "Fine!," and teleported in front of Zeon reciting the spell names, "Emurusorudo! Gisorudo!," turning his left sword into a fire sword and his right sword into an ice sword respectively and spun around, slashing vertically down in front of Zeon. Young Prince Zeon blocked Zeil's swords with his Sorudo Zakeruga, then tried slashing Zeil. Zeil predicted Zeon's attack by mind reading and reacted by teleporting away from Zeon's sword. Zeil said, "Whoa! That's a close one. But don't take me as a clown; I'm stronger than I look."

As Wonrei and Kyanchome got near the fight, Wonrei said, "You stay back, Kyanchome. I'll stop this guy." As Wonrei jumped off of Kyanchome, Kyanchome said, "Alright," and morphed back into his self. Wonrei incanted, "Gō Redoruku!," increasing the power and speed of his legs, and dashed towards the fight at high speed as if it was an alternate version of Uruku but slower. After Zeil and Zeon sword-fought for a bit, Wonrei interrupted the fight with a flying, energized kick, but Zeil predicted his attacked and dodged it by teleporting. After reappearing, Zeil tried slashing Wonrei and Wonrei dodged with a few flips and handsprings. Prince Zeon said, wielding his Sorudo Zakeruga, "You should be bringing fists to a sword fight. Get back, he's mine!" Wonrei said, "Sorry Your Highness, but this is my fight too." Wonrei also wants to fight to protect Demon World since he felt he hasn't done much in the future, except fending off some grunts during the war. Zeil said, "Two against one isn't quite fair, but whatever. You can't defeat me." Prince Zeon said, "We know all of your powers," then began sword fighting with Zeil again. Zeil said, "We'll see about that." After a few swipes, Zeil's ice sword managed to hit the hilt of Zeon's Sorudo Zakeruga, freezing Prince Zeon's electric sword and it stopped functioning. Prince Zeon reacted, "What?!" Zeil then charged demon energy into his fire sword, and tossed a fire-blade projectile at Zeon, leaving a small cut and burn on Zeon while pushing him back a bit, but Zeon withstood the attack.

Wonrei began fighting Zeil in melee combat, casting the spell, "Gō Bauren!," enhancing the power of his fists, but Zeil keeps dodging Wonrei's attacks by mind reading his moves. After dodging Wonrei's fists and kicks, Zeil decided to change the elemental powers on his Magic Twin Swords, "Guransorudo! Zasorudo!," turning his left sword into a spiky-earth sword and his right sword into an electrical yellow sword. As young Prince Zeon and the martial artist Wonrei continued battling against Zeil, in the distance, young Kyanchome felt disappointed and left out, saying in sadness, "Poo... why am I always the one left behind?" Young Kyanchome doesn't really have much courage to fight. He could use Shin Poruku, which he hasn't thought about using yet, and defeat Zeil mentally, but he wouldn't want to get his friends involved in that spell anyway. While Zeil was battling Wonrei and Zeon, he noticed Zophise getting his left arm sliced off by Byonko and yelled in worrisome, "Zophise-kun!" Zeon said, "Don't turn away! Your fight is with me. Zakeru!" Young Zeon shot a bolt of blue electricity from his right hand at Zeil. Zeil blocked it and absorbed the electricity with his electric sword. Zeil then incanted, "Jikirusorudo!," changing the element from his right sword from lightning to wind, as wind blades circled around that sword. Zeil then focused his energy in his wind sword and just as Zeon was about to attack in close range combat, he unleashed an aerial blade of wind from his wind sword, which gave some cuts to Zeon and blew him away while throwing spiked rocks at Wonrei with his left spiky-earth sword. Wonrei blocked it by incanting, "Rerudo!," creating a glass-like shield to block the earth projectiles.

While Zeon was being blown away towards Kyanchome, Kyanchome reacted by casting, "Poruku!," turning himself into a giant net to catch Zeon. Zeon yelled at Kyanchome in disappointment, trying to get out, "Couldn't you have turned yourself into a trampoline and launch me back, idiot?!" Kyanchome apologized, "Sorry, Your Highness." At this time on the right side of the battle, after Zeon got outside of Kyanchome's net, Kyanchome noticed Byonko burnt from one of Zophise's strongest spells and yelled in worrisome, worrying about his new adoptive brother, "Byonko!" While Zeil and Wonrei were fighting while Wonrei was using his martial art spells and techniques, Wonrei got himself into a disadvantage as Zeil dodged one of his enhanced punches. Zeil decided go for a different tactic. First, he threw an aerial blade of wind from his wind sword at Wonrei. Wonrei blocked it with, "Rerudo!" However, Zeil then teleported behind Wonrei. As Wonrei turned around, unguarded, Zeil successfully slashed Wonrei in the eyes with both his earth and wind swords, also blowing away Wonrei. Wonrei reacted in pain, covering his bleeding eyes with his right hand. Among the main group, Li Yen, who was worried for Wonrei the entire battle, shouted in agony, "Wonrei! No!" Zeil was teleporting around Wonrei and taunted, "Tahaha! What are you going to do now, now that you can't see?" Even though he's blinded, Wonrei hasn't given up and stood back up while blocking his eyes with his golden headband. Zeil then prepared to finish off Wonrei while kicking off a mountain cliff, "Take this!" Unable to see, Wonrei used his ears to hear Zeil out, then took a guess and incanted, "Gāfou Dibauren," summoning a gigantic spiritual white tiger. As Zeil was falling, he reacted, "What the heck is that thing?!" The large spiritual tiger clawed Zeil far into a mountain wall, with him reacting, "Whoooooa! Oof!" During the time Zeil got stuck inside a mountain wall, Wonrei felt pain in his eyes again, reacting, "Ehh!," as he held his right hand to his face while his headband was covering his eyes.

At this pointed, young Prince Zeon returned to the battle with young Kyanchome and Zeon said, "Kyanchome, bring Wonrei back for recovery." Young Kyanchome responded, "Y-Yes, sir! Poruku!" Kyanchome transformed into a motorcycle again next to Wonrei. Even though Wonrei was blinded, he yelled, "Wait!," but Kyanchome said, "You did enough Wonrei. Don't make your woman worry you anymore. I'll take things from here." Wonrei apologized and said, "Sorry." Kyanchome said, "I'm over here. Are you alright?" As Wonrei followed Kyanchome's voice, Wonrei said, "My eyes are just sore." Wonrei felt Kyanchome's transformed body and got on him. Kyanchome took him back to the main group for Tio to heal him. Zeil got off the wall and said, "Holy crud, that was intense." Prince Zeon said, "Oi, your facing me now!" Zeil and Prince Zeon are about to continue their battle.

After bringing Wonrei back for medic support, Li Yen was very worried, crying, "Oh Wonrei, why did you get yourself hurt this bad? I don't want to lose you." Head Nurse Tio sat Wonrei down and used her Healing Touch ability to try to heal Wonrei's eyes after Wonrei took off his golden headband. Wonrei said to Li Yen, "I'm sorry. I wanted to make myself useful. I haven't been much help during the revolutionary war in the future. I know I can do better than this." Li Yen cried over her lover and said, "Enough, please enough. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Head Nurse Tio said, "This wound is so deep. Hold on, this will take a while, but I'm afraid you'll be scarred for a while." Li Yen cried, "No..." Nurse Tio said, "If only if my superior Dr. Danny was here, he would be able to heal this instantly." Kiyomaro Takamine said, "I'm sure he could. I wonder how he's doing." Nurse Tio said, "He and some of our medics hasn't returned yet. I'm very worried. I wondered what happened to him and the Royal Knights." Kiyomaro said, "I'm sure Danny is still alive. I haven't seen him in a long but I'm sure he's a really tough guy. And don't worry Wonrei, Tio-san will fix you." Meanwhile, young Tio yelled in a high-pitched tamper, "Byonko, get back here! I'm not done with you!" Young Tio was healing Byonko awhile ago with her new Healing Touch ability but Byonko didn't stick around long enough to be healed and went back in battle.

Young Zeon used his Sorudo Zakeruga again and sword-fought Zeil again, but Zeon came up with a plan, tricking Zeil using deceptive thoughts to make Zeil to read Zeon's moves wrong. Using this strategy, Zeon successfully slashed down Zeon, but keeping him alive. Zeon was having a hard time moving his injured body, but Prince Zeon knocked him out and proceeded to erase all of his memories. After Byonko and Patie successfully defeated Zophise, with Zophise barely alive, Zeon teleported to their location. Prince Zeon asked Byonko to heal Zophise's wounds and reattach his arm with Nyujio, then proceeded to erase Zophise's memories while Zophise was unconscious before bringing him back to the group.

 **Battle: Ninja Apprentice Pancho and Ninja Captain Kyanchome (with Demon King Gash Bell as support) vs. Death General #2 Zecross**

Right before Ninja Captain Kyanchome and his son made their way towards the battlefield, Ninja Captain Kyanchome asked the King, "Are you sure you want to do this, Your Majesty?" King Gash was feeling mentally stressed and said, "I hate having to fight. I wanted to create a peaceful world without war, but it seems to be avoidable. I have to fight if I want..." Captain Kyanchome understood what the Demon King is trying to stay and said, "We know. Alright, stay behind us. Pancho, you sure you want to do this too?" Pancho responded, "Of course, father. Like you, I'm willing to protect my life for the King." Among the group, Tioga prayed, "Papa, big brother, please be careful. We'll cheer for you." Head Nurse Tio said, "We'll shield you when we can." Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Apprentice Pancho said, "Thanks," then took off at ninja speed. Right before King Gash followed them with his disabled spell-negating wand in hand, he looked to the far right, watching Patie and Byonko riding on Schneider, thinking, _be careful, everyone._

As Captain Kyanchome and Apprentice Pancho were rushing towards Revolution Army's co-leader Zecross, Zecross said, "Alright, we'll play your game. Let's start off with something small, shall we? Oruryūdon: Reanimation!" Zecross summoned the corpses of many fallen military soldiers that he recently killed, reanimating them under his control like zombies. These fallen soldiers are currently wearing black robes and have black-yellow eyes. While sprinting towards the battlefield, Captain Kyanchome said, "These are the soldiers that the young commander sent." Pancho said, "We can take these fallen warriors. No need for you to cancel it out." Captain Kyanchome said, "Agreed. Dima Buruku! Captain Kyanchome created a few dozen solid clones of himself. Pancho incanted, "Inbisuburuku!," also creating a few dozen clones that turned invisible a second after being summoned. Pancho then casted, "Inbisuruku!," turning himself invisible as well. The Kyanchome and Pancho clones engaged battle with the undead military soldiers while attacking with ninja weapons. Zecross said, "Invisibility, ehh, but I can still sense your demon energy." Zecross magically summons his Scythe of Darkness in his right hand and casts, "Shidokeru!," and threw waves of darkness energy at the Pancho clones from his scythe, which was enhanced by the scythe's powers. Some undead soldiers were in the way too and got hit by the enhanced dark blast. Zecross casts the same spell again and aimed at the real Pancho by sensing his location. However, the Demon King of this era interrupted the battle, "Rashirudo!," creating a wall of electricity to block Zecross' blast of darkness, deflecting it and turning Zecross' spell into a dark electrical attack. Zecross reacted, "Huh?," but dodged the attack with, "Ryūporuku!," turning his body transparent and intangible like a ghost for a second, as his own rebounded attack passed through him. Zecross turns his body solid again and said with an evil laugh, "Hehe! So, Your Majesty, you wish to die? I got the present for you."

After Pancho and Kyanchome took out the wave of undead soldiers, Zecross recited the spell, "Oruryū: Reanimation!" Zecross attempted to revive a gigantic humanoid demon and an average-height female demon that everyone were familiar with. As soon as Captain Kyanchome took a glimpse on what Zecross was summoning, Captain Kyanchome said, "I won't let you, Fō Supuporuku!" Captain Kyanchome clapped his hands and hacked into Zecross' mind, forcing Zecross to cancel the spell. The two corpses that were just summoned for a second, turned into dust. King Gash's body shook in anxiety as he said with tears slowly dropping from his eyes, "Mom? Dad?" Zecross was disappointed and said, "Tch, I was going make you a bargain first, but whatever." Captain Kyanchome said, "We've already been through this before in my future time. As much as Gash-sama would like to see his beloved parents again, he wouldn't give up his title as King for his parents. And there's no way I'm letting you to resurrect the dead or use that deadly forbidden spell." Zecross said in disappointment, "Heh, pity..." Zecross then heard Zophise calling for help, "Hey, necromancer, can you restore my arm?," as Zophise's arm was recently sliced off by Byonko's Nyusorudo spell. Zecross looked to his left and yelled, "You need to have better manners, boy." Zophise yelled, "What?!" Zecross then answered his question, "You want me to give you a merciful death and resurrect you, eh? Wait until I take out these pests." Captain Kyanchome said, "We won't let ya'." Pancho, still invisible, was taking the advantage of this distraction, and attempted to sneak attack Zecross from the side after climbing up the mountain.

Unfortunately, Zecross sensed Pancho's presence and said, "Nice try. Shidoruga!" Zecross shot a beam of darkness energy through the invisible Pancho's body, empowered with the Scythe of Darkness. Pancho then turned visible and what would you know! It was actually an Inbisuburuku invisible clone as the real Pancho bounced off of his clone before it poofed and slashed Zecross in the left cheek with his invisible kunai. Blood was dripping from Zecross' cheek as Zecross only reacted in slight pain, "Ehh!", but was irritated. The invisible Pancho then threw some shuriken from behind. Zecross didn't know what Pancho was doing next but he teleported, unknowingly dodged Pancho's shuriken, then appearing next to Pancho as Zecross sensed his energy and incanted, "Shidoruga!," from his Scythe of Darkness and shot another enhanced dark beam. Pancho quickly reacted in defense, "Inbishirudo!," creating an invisible shield but Pancho was blasted away from the force of Zecross' spell, falling off the mountain and becoming visible again. Fortunately, his spell did protect him from direct impact but Pancho said, "Darn, almost had him." Zecross was a bit irritated, but at the same time, he smiled and praised at Pancho, "Heh! You almost had me. You could have killed me, but you lost that chance."

Pancho was wondering he should do next, but Demon King Gash Bell made his move, "Then I'll be the one to stop you. Baō Zakeruga!" The Demon King summoned a gigantic electric serpent dragon and aimed it at Zecross. Zecross made an evil smirk and said, "Heh, the infamous Baō Zakeruga. Try me!" Zecross teleported away to dodged Baō Zakeruga. King Gash redirects his Baō Zakeruga but Zecross keeps teleporting, evading it, while also flying upward with his black demonic wings. King Gash then incanted, "Zaguruzemu!," twice, shooting two red electrical spheres that powered up Baō Zakeruga twice even though it was already at Shin-level power, but that just made it a whole lot stronger. The overpowered Shin-leveled Baō Zakeruga moved faster and accurately charged after Zecross. As it dove down on Zecross at high speed after passing Zecross' height, Zecross reacted, "What?!" He didn't have time to teleport away from the velocity of the enhanced Baō Zakeruga and was blasted heavily into in the mountain, yelling in despair and defeat, "Noooooo!" Pancho reacted in surprise, "Holy crud! That was... something. Nice job, Your Majesty!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome stated, "And that's why he's our King." Zecross was still alive, but was too injured to move and said, "I... lost...," before becoming unconscious from the intense injury.

 **Battle: Demon Prince Raiden Bell and Commander/Prince Zeon Bell (with Demon King Rain Bell as support) vs. Death General #1 Zega**

Demon Prince Raiden Bell and Military Commander Prince Zeon Bell is about to engage battle with the strongest Death General and co-leader of the Demon Revolution Army, Zega, with Demon King Rain Bell supporting his family members from a distance. Prince Raiden made his first move, "I taken you out once and I can take you out again. Za-uruku!" Prince Raiden turned himself into electricity and quickly warped towards Zega. Commander Zeon yelled at him, "Raiden! Hold on—," then decided to go with the flow, "Oh, never mind...," and started warping towards Zega. Prince Raiden appeared in front and above Zega, casting "Zakeru!" on himself. As the Rai'oh insignia on his yellow tanktop glowed from the electric shock, Raiden yelled, "Level 2 Rai'oh Armor, activate!," summoning and equipping into his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor, which finished auto-repairing. He then yelled with a fighting spirit, "Here I come! Thunder Punch!" As Raiden was dropping down a solid electric punch, Zega teleported away as Raiden's electrical fist smashed a piece of the mountain cliff.

Zega was interested in this fight and said, "You are a feisty one. Alright, show me what you got. Show me the power you've defeated me with in _your_ time." Raiden said, "We'll get onto that later. I prefer having a long, fun fight before smashing my opponents." Zega said with interest, "Heh, so your just like me. I'll accept your challenge, boy. Birakeru!" Zega shot a blast of light energy at Raiden. Raiden dodged it by jumping to the side on the mountain cliff. Raiden said, "I'm not like you. You tried destroying Demon World, obliterating it with a forbidden spell." Raiden charged electricity into his hands and yelled out, "Thunderbolt!," launching a blast of electricity at Zega but Zega easily teleported away from the attack in mid-air. Zega argued, "I would never. Unless if I was in a quandary, which I assume that happened, I would never cast that spell. So, you're telling me you defeated Shin Shirairadisu, the ultimate spell of destruction?" Raiden said, "It took all of my family's power to stop that attack, so don't underestimate the Bell family. Charge!" Raiden stored up potential electrical energy in his armor for later use, then yelled, "Lightning Punch!" He sprung off the mountain while kicking off with electricity, and proceeded to throw a fast, electrical punch, which was powered up by his Charge! technique. Zega avoided direct impact by teleporting but was a bit too slow that he felt a bit of electricity as Raiden passed him at high speed. As the armored Raiden fell off the mountain, he discharged some electricity below him while landing on the ground to reduce fall damage, "Ehh!," while creating some cracks in the ground.

Zega teleported towards the ground, about 10 meters near Raiden and was about to cast an offensive spell at him, but noticed Commander Zeon Bell about to attack. Commander Zeon incanted, "Jauro Zakeruga!," creating a light-blue electrical ring that fired off multiple lightning bolts towards Zega. Zega anticipated the attack and dodged each lightning bolt aimed at him by teleporting several times. Raiden said in slight surprise, "Uncle?!" Zega retaliated with, "Shirairuga!," shooting a concentrated beam of light and darkness energies. Zeon jumped out the way to dodge the attack, then incanted, "Barugirudo Zakeruga!," summoning a giant lightning strike from the sky above Zega but Zega defended with, "Shiraishirubao!," creating a spherical shield of light and darkness, and used his shield to push away the gigantic lightning bolt, then teleported away after his shield disappeared, to get away from the blast radius on surface after the huge lightning bolt hit the ground. Zega said, "Not bad. The Bell family are talented in lightning spells after all. I'll surpass your family's lightning with my twilight. Shiraidoruku!" Zega summoned a full armor made of rune material that gave off light and darkness energies, increasing his physical abilities and making him immune to other light and darkness magic. Commander Zeon thought to himself, _this armor again_ , while Prince Raiden said with confidence, with his Rai'oh Armor still active, "Heh, this trick again. Bring it on! Lightning Blades!" Raiden charged electricity into his golden gauntlets, solidifying his yellow electricity into electrical sword blades. Zega said with interest, "Heh! Alright. Birasorudo! Shidosorudo!" Zega summoned a sword of light in his left hand and a sword of darkness in his right hand respectively and engaged a dual-sword fight with Raiden. Commander Zeon was about to attack, "Zake—," but Raiden interrupted, "Zeon-ojisan, just sit back and let me handle this. This is getting fun." Commander Zeon said to himself with a disapproval look, "Tch! Hey, don't get too cocky!"

As Zega and Raiden were sword fighting with their own elemental armors still active (with Zega's being a spell and Raiden's being a magical ability), Zega was having fun and asked his opponent, "You're a strong foe. Before we settle this, may I ask your name? The name's Zega, Master of Twilight and Chaos." Raiden replied with a serious smile, "Heh! I know that. I fought you in the future, 27 years from now, but you are just as strong as you were then. The name's Raiden Bell, Thunder Dragon of the Sea, and the first son of Demon King Gash Bell, although this may be the only time we'll meet!" Raiden goes for a hard and fast electrical slash but Zega dodged with it a teleport and Zega said while flying in the air with his angelic and demonic wings, "Interesting, but I'm still warming up," and dove after Raiden with his swords of light and darkness. While the two continued to sword fight, receiving some slight cuts on their armor and skin from time-to-time, Commander Zeon thought to himself while acting impatient, _this is going on way too long_. The entire time, King Rain hasn't made an action and said quietly, "Raiden-onīsan," as he watched his brother Raiden and Zega battling it out and both were on-equal. After Zeil and Zophise were taken down, Commander Zeon and King Rain noticed Demon King Gash Bell unleashing his Baō Zakeruga empowered with two Zaguruzemu at Zecross, with Commander Zeon reacting, "What?! Baō Zakeruga?!" Demon King Rain was stunned in silence seeing the spell that his father given him, but knows what he must do. As Zega saw that gigantic serpent-like thunder dragon, he staggered during his battle, yelling out to his young brother, "Zecross!" Prince Raiden said, "You shouldn't look away from your opponent," and stabbed Zega through the torso by Raiden's left electrical arm blade, which also partially destroyed Zega's twilight armor. Zega spit out blood upon being stabbed and as he dropped his Birasorudo and Shidosorudo, which disappeared, Zega was also paralyzed by Raiden's electricity flowing into his body. Raiden was a bit disappointed and said, "That's it? I'm a bit disappointed." While his left arm is still pierced inside Zega's body, Raiden changed the flow of electricity on his right arm and focused electricity on his right fist, and yelled, "Rairyūken _[雷龍拳, "Thunder Dragon Fist"]_!," jump uppercutting Zega off of his left arm, then yelled, "Thunder Kick," giving a solid kick with his right, golden electrical boot. Zega's Shiraidoruku broke after Zega landed on the ground and because his spell broke without him ending it manually, his spell did not give him a health and energy recovery.

 **Scene: After the four main battles (dusk to night)**

While bleeding out on the ground, Zega said, "I was careless. I can't believe... this is the end... My dream, of eternal chaos..." Raiden deactivated his Rai'oh Armor and said in disappointment, walking away, "That's all. I was hoping for a long challenge. You're not as strong as you are in the future." Still lying on the ground, Zega reconsidered giving up—probably losing his mind and going insane—and said, "No! I must... make my... final stand." As he raised his left arm while holding his body with his right hand, Commander Zeon wondered, "What's he up to?" Zega slowly stood up and said while breathing heavily and bleeding, "As long... as I live... There's a chance..." Raiden turned around and said, "Hey, what are you doing? You can't move around." Zega said, "I hate doing this... and I've never done this before... Hehe... You're right. I guess I have no other choice... in a desperate time." Commander Zeon said anxiously, "No! You're not going to... Stop him!" Zega incanted his ultimate spell, "Shin... Shirairadisu!" Zega was generating a sphere of light and darkness that's gradually growing larger, which is capable of destroying Demon World or anything that touches it. Raiden yelled, "Really?! You're going to pull that on us. We won't let you destroy Demon World." Zega said, "You said... you stopped this spell once. Let's test that power, but I'll only attempt to destroy a quarter of this world... at best."

As his twilight sphere of absolute destruction was growing larger gradually with magical energy discharging around it, Demon King Rain stood up and said, "Then I'll stop you myself." Commander Zeon and Prince Rain turned their head behind in surprise with Commander Zeon saying, "Your Majesty?," and Raiden saying, "Rain-sama?" King Rain said, "As Demon King of the future, I won't let him to destroy this world. Baō-Suō Giakuru!" The Demon King of the present timeline unleashed his strongest spell, summoning a gigantic water serpent dragon with golden electrical armor and targeted Zega and Zega's ultimate forbidden spell. Despite being in pain, Zega said with a fighting interest, "Hehe! Alright then, let's see if you can stop my spell with that. Ha!" Zega threw his unforgivable-forbidden spell at the titanic hydroelectric dragon. King Rain's spell was disappearing piece by piece as it touched Zega's ultimate spell with its Baō armor breaking apart every second. King Rain reacted in agony, "No! My spell..." Raiden thought quickly and said, "Don't give up Rain-sama! I'll lend you my power. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden unleashed his signature spell, summoning an electrical winged dragon and Raiden used it to combine its power with King Rain, helping Rain to push Zega's spell back. Zega reacted, "What?! No!," as he noticed his spell being pushed back and Zega was too injured to control it, but his unforgivable-forbidden spell did successfully destroy Raiden's and Rain's dragons.

The Bell family were shocked in despair as they thought it was the end of the world, reacting, "Noooo!" However, Zega's forbidden spell, which is very difficult to control unless if the user masters both light and darkness magic equally, became completely unstable, discharging distorted magical energy around it. Zega, being deeply injured, was having a hard time controlling his spell, reacting into panic and agony, "T-this cannot be?! No!" His ultimate spell shattered and as a side effect, its chaotic light and darkness energies entered Zega's body, destroying Zega internally with Zega reacting in immense pain while bleeding internally, "Gyaaaaaahhh! Arrrrgh!" The others have no idea what's going on, stunned in confusion, and Raiden asked in worrisome, "What's going on? Zega?! What's happening to him?" Commander Zeon stated, "Shin Shirairadisu: The ultimate spell that can cause the destruction of Demon World. But extremely difficult to master it to its maximum potential and very risky to use. Unless if the user can balance light and darkness magic equally and control it perfectly, the spell will backfire, destroying the user. It's not only dangerous for the entire world, but for the user as well, which is why this spell was classified as an Unforgivable-Forbidden Spell; an illegal spell."

While Zega was reacting in pain, Commander Zeon yelled out behind him, "Hey, we need medic. Koruru, we need you too. Hurry!" Head Nurse Tio stuttered for a second, "Eh... Oh, I'm on my way!," then said to Princess Koruru, "Koruru-hime." Princess nodded and incanted the spell, "Shin Raifojio!," creating a protective aura around Zega from a distance, protecting Zega from being killed from the side effect of his forbidden spell. Head Nurse Tio ran away from the group towards the battle area with Zega, which made Tioga worried, "Mama...?" Zega stopped screaming in pain as if he were to be dead but because of Koruru's anti-death spell, he was only at a brink of death, but the side effect of his forbidden spell ended as if he did die. As Head Nurse Tio met up with the Bell family, she casted the spell, "Shin Saifojio!," creating four humongous healing swords in the air, healing everyone in the area including those from the right side of the battlefield. Zega and his fellow Death Generals are currently unconscious though, but still alive. During the time Nurse Tio was healing everyone with her strongest healing spell, Commander Zeon teleported to the barely living Zega, erasing his memories, then warped towards Zecross, erasing his memories too. He made sure to erase both of their memories completely, even the names of their spells as he doesn't want them to cast their most powerful and dangerous spells, as well as their other abilities like Zecross' necromancy. Commander Zeon then carried them back while young Prince Zeon brought Zeil and Zophise back with them unconscious and with no memories left either.

After everyone regrouped with the Revolution Army Death Generals completely cleansed and unconscious, Commander Zeon said, "Alright everyone, we're done here. Captain Kyanchome?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome responded, "Yes, sir?" Commander Zeon ordered, "Take Zeil and Zophise, and put these these four under your illusion until we figure out what to do with them." Captain Kyanchome said, "Yes, sir." Commander Zeon said to King Gash, "We nearly paid our debt to you, Your Young Majesty." King Gash Bell said optimistically, "Unu! Thank you!" As everyone was walking back to the city, Commander Zeon said, "We nearly paid our debt. But we haven't found Dr. Zulu of your time yet." Young Zeon said, "We'll find him ourselves. We can handle one measly scientist. Just return to the future already. Your debt has been paid good enough." Commander Zeon thought about it and said, "Fair enough. Change of plan. As soon as I can figure what to do with these two, we're leaving back to the future." Raiden complained, "Uh, but can't we stay for one day?" Commander Zeon stated, "We still have to look for our Dr. Zulu."

 **Scene: Unknown dark room (night)**

Back at the mysterious place with the lights off but with several computers active, which were apparently security cameras, watching the entire battle, the man with a left glowing red eye in a chair said, "Zeh! That was very entertaining but at least we got an outcome." A man next to him standing asked, "Does that mean?" The man in the chair said, "We'll begin soon enough. Get your Zulu Bots ready. Once my Dembot Army is finished rebuilding, we'll begin our conquest." The man standing said optimistically, "Yippee! Working with you—I mean, me—will be a grand." The man standing went up to the man in the chair, revealing himself to be a middle-aged demon scientist with white spiky hair around his head but partially bald and with two ordinary-red eyes, said, "What about those soldiers above? It won't be long until they discover our base." The man in the chair with the one glowing red eye, revealed himself to be the old Dr. Zulu of the present timeline, said, "We'll deal with them right away. Then we'll take out those meddlesome brats of my time, create our empire in Demon World of your time, then take over Demon World back in my time. I'm glad I sent a drone to copy the data of the Military Commander's—no, those scientific wannabes' time traveling data, so I could meet my past self before doing those horrible experiments." The man next to him, which was his younger self, said, "I'm kind of glad you stopped me from conducting eternal youth research. It would have been so horrible to be crippled into an old man if it went wrong, but becoming a demon cyborg would have been awesome. Zehehe!" The old Dr. Zulu said with his glowing left bionic eye glaring at the computer screen, "Everyone shall know the wrath of Emperor Dr. Zulu; not just one, but two emperors! Zehehehehehe!" Young Dr. Zulu said, "I can't wait! Zehehehehe!"

Young Zulu then wondered, "Wait a second, coming to think of it, wouldn't it be better to wait for your nuisances return back to your time?" Emperor Dr. Zulu answered, "I could, but this is my only chance of taking revenge on those twerps while they're still exhausted and I'm willing taking that risk." The old demon cyborg tone got angrier by the second and yelled, "They destroyed my beautiful creations: My magitech cyborg Zetta Faudo, my old cybernetic equipment, and even my all-powerful and magical Dembots, and they humiliated my Human World conquest and my empire. You hear me numskulls?! I will not rest until those filthy pests are destroyed!" Young Dr. Zulu got scared and quietly said to himself, "Zee! Did my crazy experiments made me this crazy?" The old and cranky cyborg said with a mean look while smacking on his computer desk, while watching his nemeses walking back to the city through his computer, "Crazy or not, I'll have my revenge!"

It seems as though Dr. Zulu of the present timeline found his way into the same universe and timeline that Commander Zeon and everyone else are in. That would be nearly impossible, but sometime after Commander Zeon Bell given the portable time machine back to Dr. Coral Q and Dr. Kid to get it upgraded, which was after the time Dr. Zulu returned back to Demon World from the Human World, Dr. Zulu sent a tiny robotic drone to sneak inside the Robotics Shop and copy the data of that time machine while Dr. Coral Q and Dr. Kid were updating and fixing it, and given the copied data to Dr. Zulu. Dr. Zulu then used that data for his own time machine that he made during the time he was working under the Demon Revolution Army. Through his time machine and Dr. Coral's and Dr. Kido's time traveling data, Dr. Zulu met up with his younger self, who was trying to study eternal youth through magic science, but stopped his younger self from conducting an eternal youth experiment since that is the same experiment that backfired on the current, present Dr. Zulu, which aged his body significantly rather than making him younger. Right now, both Dr. Zulu are inside a hidden, underground laboratory that's currently half-shutdown besides a few computers and a few underground factories underneath them to prevent them from being discovered by Demon World Military soldiers, which is why the computer room they are in is almost completely dark. Future Dr. Zulu is currently reassembling his Dembot Army and prepares to take revenge on the demons who stopped his goals earlier, although he could let those guys return back to the future and have a better chance of conquering Demon World of the past, but Dr. Zulu is desperate on taking revenge and take over Demon World right away. Will both Dr. Zulu take over Demon World successfully as Demon World Emperors, or will they fail?

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **List of update in this chapter**

 **Update #1 (February 27, 2017, 2:30 p.m. EST):** [MAJOR UPDATE] Changing the military system to the system I think I figured out from looking into the manga about Zeon's past, which I believe is Japanese Army Ranks of World War II (I checked the Japanese Kanji of Rajin's rank and while translators have translated as "Captain," his rank Chūjō (中将) translates to Lieutenant General) so I'm re-ranking the Officer Cadet-ranked soldier into Captain-ranked as well as giving him a random name, Tosh. Naming him Tosh because of a _StarCraft II_ character that came into my mind. The reason why I originally ranked the soldier an "Officer Cadet" rank is because I was originally guessing the military system in the _Konjiki no Gash!_ manga was British Army-based until I dug into the translation later on.

By the way, I never wrote an update list for my other chapters on and this is my first one here (but I wrote them in the description of my DeviantART submissions) but I have made many minor fixes in other chapters when I noticed them so if you are re-reading this fan ficition, you may or may not notice the fixes I made.


	17. Ch 16: Dr Zulu's Revenge

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, plans on conquering the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds. Can these heroes stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from conquering both worlds?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Dr. Zulu's Revenge**

 _NOTE: This semi-chapter is a remade version of Chapter 11 "Attack in the Past" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series, but also contains some story elements from Chapter 15-3 "Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 2"._

* * *

 **Recap**

After the heroes went back into the past timeline to erase the memories and thoughts of some of the later future Revolution Army Death Generals, the heroes tracked down the first four Death Generals of the past. Demon World Military of the past managed to capture the fleeing Death Generals, but an unknown interference freed the Death Generals as they took out military soldiers. However, the heroes caught up with the Death Generals. Rather than being able to talk it over, both sides battled it out. There were some injuries on the hero side but the heroes managed to defeat the first four Death Generals and erased all of their thoughts in hopes of turning them into good demons. It was later revealed that Dr. Zulu of the future managed to time travel into the past into the same alternate universe and he was behind the first four Death Generals' freedom. With all of the other Death Generals out of the way, Dr. Zulu is planning on taking revenge and recreated his Zulu Empire in the past along with his younger self. Will Dr. Zulu succeed in his Empire this time, will the heroes foil his plan again, or will Dr. Zulu escape again?

 **Scene: Border Gate of Demon World's Capital City (night)**

After Demon King Gash Bell and his friends including those from the future timeline defeated the early revolution army Death Generals, Demon Prince and Military Commander Zeon Bell of the future was carrying the Death Generals #1 Zega and #2 Zecross on his shoulders with both demons having their memories completely erased (including their spell names and such) and have fallen into a deep sleep under one of Ninja Captain Kyanchome's illusions. Captain Kyanchome was carrying Death General #3 Zeil and #4 Zophise on his shoulders. Almost everyone was nearly exhausted from the battle they had.

As the group was walking back to the city at night, Demon Prince Raiden Bell asked, "Uncle, any idea what we're going to do with them?" Commander Zeon thought up some things and answered, "Yeah. Kyanchome, when we get back, return those two back to their home place." Captain Kyanchome said, "Heh, their neighbors would not enjoy seeing their faces." Young Prince Zeon Bell said, "I'll go with him." Ninja Apprentice Pancho asked about the amnesiac co-leaders, "And these two, sir?" Commander Zeon thought about it and said, "These two could have been great assets to the military, but they were too dangerous that I had to erase the memories of all of their spells. What do you think younger me?" Young Prince Zeon said, "Not a bad idea. I could put them under my watch." Commander Zeon stated, "Alright, I'll restore some of their memory before we return." Prince Raiden wondered, "Are you sure about that, uncle?" Tioga asked, "What if they still end up being bad guys?" Young Zeon said, "I got it under control and they'll be my responsibility."

Meanwhile, Patie asked her kingly boyfriend in a happy mood, "Hey Gash-chan, did you see my new spells? Wasn't I great out there?" King Gash Bell was feeling down and Patie asked, "Huh? What's wrong, darling?" For a second while King Gash was feeling down, he quickly changed his expression and said, "Oh, great! Unu!" Gash was depressed again and said, "I wish we didn't have to fight by force." His future son Rain Bell said in depression too, "I know how you feel. I hate these battles too." Kiyomaro Takamine said, "You guys had no choice though. But now both of your futures should be safe." The two Demon Kings nodded with a soft smile, saying "Unu!" and "Uru!" respectively.

Li Yen was walking the blinded Wonrei with Wonrei's right arm over her shoulders, feeling bad for Wonrei, and asked, "How are you feeling, Wonrei?" Head Nurse Tio wasn't able to completely heal his eyes as they were scarred, so she wrapped bandages around Wonrei's eyes. Wonrei responded, "I'm sorry for acting too reckless. But I'll be fine. In due time, I'll be able to see with my mind as a sixth sense." Li Yen said, "I hope your eyes get better." Wonrei said, "I would love to see your beautiful face again." Li Yen was very touched and said, "Oh, Wonrei," and gave him a lovely hug. Prince Raiden looked back and said with lack of emotion, "Let's go, lovey-doveys." Head Nurse Tio said, "Be careful with Wonrei. I'm sorry I wasn't much help." The blinded Wonrei said, "Don't worry Tio-san, it's fine."

Commander Zeon asked, "Kyanchome, you're still looking for a new Vice Captain, right?" Captain Kyanchome answered, "Yeah." Commander Zeon said to Pancho, "Pancho?" Pancho wondered, "Yes, Your Highness?" Commander Zeon said, "I should have asked you this sooner, although it's against my own military rules, but I'll make this an exception. For all the effort you have done throughout the revolution war and the amount of tactics you made, I'm giving you the option to rank up to the real military ranks." Pancho and his family were surprised and Pancho wondered, "R-really?" Commander Zeon said, "You're choice. Once we get back, you can either stay as an apprentice or jump all the way to Vice Captain, but this is my one-time offer." Pancho was thinking about it and said, "Gee whiz! I would love to take over Byonko-sensei's place, but, what about school?" Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm surprised the commander is allowing a minor to join the real ranks. Usually not like him, but I was wanting to make you my Vice Captain anyway, which is why I haven't chosen yet. But if you do, you're done with school." Pancho said in disappointment, "Well, I don't want to quit school either; I enjoy school. Ehh..." Prince Raiden was interested. He put his left arm over Pancho's shoulder and said with a grin, "Come on, you won't have to do anymore school work. Besides, our school isn't finished yet. I could imagine how jealous Nekolas would be when he finds out you jumped all the way from Apprentice to Vice Captain. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he hears about this, as well as some of our friends', so why not accept?" Tioga cheered, "Go for it, big brother!" Pancho wondered, "And mom?" Head Nurse Tio decided not to get involved and said, "Ehh, I want you to get your education but do whatever you want." Young Byonko cheered, "I would love you to take my place-gero. You'll be a great ninja as me-geroro!" Pancho made his choice and said, "Yosha! Alright, I'll accept the promotion." Commander Zeon said, "Alright. Meet me at the training grounds next morning when we get back." Pancho was curious and asked his father, "Ugh, pops, how brutal is this training? Is it as bad as I heard?" Captain Kyanchome said, "You'll see when we get back. I won't spoil anything to you. And just because I'm your father doesn't mean I won't go easy on you." Young Kyanchome stated, "Must be really hard training. Must be how I've grown really strong. We're still going to join the military, right Byonko?" Byonko still agreed, "I may have fulfilled my wish-gero, but I'll still join with you Kyanchome-geroro." Pancho sighed in worrisome and thought to himself, _I think I'm going to die, but whatever, I'll give it a shot. For Byonko-sensei._ Kafka Sunbeam said to Pancho, "That's amazing, Pancho. Give it your best and rock it all the way to the top, right Schneider?" Schneider agreed, "Meru!"

Young Kyanchome asked young Tio, "And Tio, are you going to join too, like your older self, when the new military system is in place?" Young Tio said, "Well, older me has taught me some healing magic. I might as well be a nurse." Head Nurse Tio said, "You'll do great, and for your future husband." Young Tio yelled angrily with disapproval, "What do you mean my future husband? Just because you married Kyanchome doesn't mean I have to." Tioga was sad and said, "But then me and Pancho-kun won't be born." Tioga begged, "Pwease, wittle mommy?" Young Tio looked away, crossing her arms, appearing uninterested, ignoring her future daughter's puppy eyes for a few seconds while blushing, then somewhat decided, "Maybe. I still don't know how I end up falling in love with beak-faced Kyanchome." Young Kyanchome's feeling were hurt and said, "Heh, why do you have to be like that, you bully?" Young Tio looked away in dissatisfaction, "Hmm!," and and continued walking as the group past the border gate. Megumi Ōumi said to Tio, "Don't be like that Tio. Please be nice." Parco Folgore cheered Kyanchome up, "Don't worry Kyanchome. You'll get the ladies like I-a do." Kyanchome said, "Folgore-san, I want you to teach me to be a lady's man before you go. No, a superstar!" Folgore winked with a thumbs up and said, "Sure-a thing!" Young Tio, thinking in frustration, asked her older, "You still haven't told me what's going on with me and Kyanchome." Captain Kyanchome was trying to think how it happened and said, "Funny story actually... umm..." Head Nurse Tio interrupted, "Kyanchome, not here! And don't you have somewhere to be?" Captain Kyanchome remembered, "That's right, see ya' everyone." From here on out young Prince Zeon and Captain Kyanchome split away from the group to return the amnesiac Zeil and Zophise back to Zeil's village. Young Tio looked at Pancho and Tioga and Pancho said with a shrug, "I asked them many times, but I'm just as clueless too. We never got a real answer." Head Nurse Tio sighed and said, "I can't remember right now. I'll tell you after a late dinner when we get back."

At some point at Captain Kyanchome's and young Zeon's side, they arrived at Zeil's village. The villagers were angry and upset seeing the infamous prankster Zeil back into their village but young Prince Zeon and Captain Kyanchome explained their situation, even to the town guards. But regardless, they'll still hate Zeil for the things they've done and the town guards will keep watch over Zeil and Zophise for now on as Captain Kyanchome and Prince Zeon brought Zeil back to his old home, then carried Zophise to his place. Captain Kyanchome dispelled his illusions on them before leaving the village, allowing them to wake up with no memories of their past. Meanwhile, everyone else returned back to the Royal Bell Family Palace and Captain Kyanchome and young Prince Zeon are on their way back. However, the two noticed something terrifying out at the distance...

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (night)**

Everyone else were relaxing at the Royal Bell Family Palace, having a good meal and the children were enjoying playing with Gash's and Patie's toys and dolls. Gash had his own Patie doll that Patie made for him, as well as both the blue cardboard and robotic Vulcan 300 with him. Patie has her own Gash doll that she made too. The group was waiting for Captain Kyanchome and young Prince Zeon to return. Right now, the humans were sitting on a few couches, waiting for them. Pancho and Wonrei were also on a couch with Li Yen next to Wonrei. Prince Raiden was in a leather chair in the middle of the room, sitting in an odd position with his legs hanging off the right armrest and his back against the back of the chair and left armrest. While everyone was relaxing, young Tio, who was playing with the other kids, asked her older self, "Well, aren't you going to tell me?" Head Nurse Tio wondered, "Huh?" Young Tio asked, "Didn't you say you were going to tell a story between me and Kyanchome?" Nurse Tio was wanting to avoid that story, "Oh that. Ehh... I wish not to say but... How'd it happen again?" Nurse Tio forgotten how it happened, then suddenly remembered, "Oh right, that stupid love potion accident!" Everyone was shocked with young Tio yelling in confusion, "What?!," and Prince Raiden yelling sarcastically with a smirk, "Love potion, really?! Wow!" Seems like the Demon Prince of the present time experienced this before.

Nurse Tio said, "Some time after Zeon-sama started his new military system, after Kyanchome became an Apprentice of the Ninja Division along with Byonko, he was being a stupid show-off and umm... what happened after..." Her vision is a bit vague, but it eventually came to her quickly and she yelled while gradually building up anger, "Oh right, some doofus left a stupid milk carton tainted with love potion next to my milk which was meant for his girlfriend, and of course I grabbed the wrong milk when I was looking away, since that idiot Kyanchome was distracting me and everyone else, and then... I'm not going going into any further but that's pretty much how it happened. Well..." What happened was that after Tio accidentally drank someone's tainted milk carton, she suddenly became infatuated with Kyanchome without knowing and unknowingly jumped on Kyanchome as if Patie were to jump on Gash. Kyanchome had no idea what happened that day until Tio realized what she done and when that unknown demon Casanova freaked out and explained in a panic, which caused Tio to go berserk on the guy, but Tio, despite finding it awkward, stayed in-love with Kyanchome, but as a romantic love-hate relation. Kyanchome was wanting a girlfriend at the time, so Kyanchome decided to accepted it and go with the flow.

Young Tio yelled, "So all of that from a stupid love potion?" Nurse Tio calmed down and said, "I was really angry at the idiot who brought that thing near me when he confessed. But it made me appreciate Kyanchome even more, so why not? At least he wasn't a jerk like many other guys I know." Prince Raiden was interested in the story but he straight up yelled with a humorous smirk, "Wow! I can't believe you fell into such a dumb potion. Do you know how many girls at school tried that love potion trick on me? A lot, and HariaA-chan was one of them! But none succeeded." Pancho asked, "Didn't you almost fall in love with Haria that one time?" Raiden said, "Almost. I had to use pure rage and knock myself out by force to fight the effects of those stupid things. But I'm practically immune to them by now, knowing how they work. But I'm glad I got Haria-chan off my back, but she and the rest of the girls are still annoying. I wish I could get all of them off of me for good." Pancho said in depression and jealousy, "I wish you could get one of your girls off for me." Raiden said with enthusiasm, "Don't worry Pancho-kun. Like Nekolas-kun, I'll get a girl off of me, for you, some how... one day..." Raiden has no clue how to do that yet and he only got Haria off of him since Haria was also into Nekolas simultaneously, but only favoring the Demon Prince more at the time. Megumi said, "Wow, those love potions must be something. It would be great to get a cute guy fall for me." Kiyomaro wondered, "I wonder how many times Patie tried doing that to Gash. I wonder if that's the real reason why Gash is into her."

While King Gash wondered, Patie panicked, "Huh?! Uh... No! Never! I wouldn't, uh..." She then confessed and told the truth while blushing, "Well, there were few times when I tried giving Gash a love potion." She then yelled angrily in embarrassment, "Then some jerks end up taking my love potions when they were meant for Gash. And my love rivals kept stealing them to get my Gashipoo!" Gash was upset and yelled, "Patie!" Gash wondered, "Then... I only fell for you, because..." Patie honestly tried to explain, "I-it's not what it looked like. I'm sorry I was selfish, but I was never successful at it since my rivals kept interfering or when an accident happened. You... you fell for me on your own, honest. But even if you didn't, I would have eventually used one on you, since you were sad and lonely and needed love. But there was no need. I was surprised when you came to me and chose me on your own. It made happy that I was able to accomplish something without the help of a love potion, but it was all because of that horrible day, when Zophise killed mine and Byonko's family, destroying our homes. I made lots of losses to gain what I wanted." Patie started crying, dropping her Gash doll, and King Gash said, "It's... it's alright Patie," hugged her and said emotionally, "I forgive you. And thanks for everything you've done for me." Megumi looked at the cute young couple and said, "Oh, they truly are in-love with each other." Kiyomaro said, "Yeah, and Gash needed love after what he's been through. But I was surprised when he accepted romance from anyone." Raiden thought about Gash's and Patie's experience and quietly said, "Wow, so even dad had a bunch of annoying girls following him and mom was one of them." Patie turned her head around and yelled at her future son, "I'm not annoying, Raiden!" Raiden reacted in slight fear in thinking of his older mother, falling over the chair backwards, "Whoa!" Princess Koruru was worried, "Raiden-kun, are you alright, dear?" Raiden got up and said, "I'm fine Koruru-obasan," then closed his eyes and said with a smile, "That's mom's anger alright! Oh, how I miss her so! Hehe!"

Commander Zeon Bell just entered a living room of the palace and said to everyone, "I'm back. And what are you doing Raiden?" With the leather chair fallen over, Raiden quickly got up, tilting it back down on its legs and said while standing next to it, "Nothing! Hi, Zeon-ojisan! What's up?" Kiyomaro asked, "What did the military say?" Commander Zeon replied, "They'll take Zega and Zecross under their wing. Those two are no longer a threat and will be trained as great warriors. I'm guessing Kyanchome and my younger self haven't came back." Megumi, sitting next to Kiyomaro, said, "Not yet." Commander Zeon said, "I see. They should be back soon. We'll be returning back to the future once they get back." Raiden complained, "Ahh, can't we stay another day and see the humans off? We still got plenty of time, right? There's still that scientist. And you said..." Commander Zeon said, "Ehh, I originally did say we'll stay for another day until younger me decided to search for Dr. Zulu himself... Alright, fine. We'll go home in the morning." Raiden jumped back into the leather chair in and yelled in excitement, "Yes!," but only to accidentally fall backwards again, "Whoa!" King Rain wondered if his brother was okay, "Big brother?" Princess Koruru said to her elder nephew, "Careful, dear! Don't jump on furniture." Commander Zeon facepalmed over his eldest nephew's stupidity.

Suddenly, Prince Zeon Bell returned back to the palace. Commander Zeon and everyone else heard the door and Commander Zeon said, "Well, that must be them." However, Captain Kyanchome is not with him. Prince Zeon Bell ran into the living room, looking exhausted and also looked like he seen some awful things with serious-looking eyes, yelling in the palace, "Everyone, we got trouble!" The group were wondering what's going on and young Prince Zeon continued, "The city... no... Demon World... is under attack!" Everyone in the living room were shocked with them reacting, "What?!" Prince Zeon Bell continued, "Robots, attacking the city. It must be the work of Dr. Zulu." Some of the group members yelled, "Dr. Zulu?" Commander Zeon had a thought, "Must be Dr. Zulu of this era. Probably got cornered by the military and got probably got desperate. Where's Kyanchome?" Pancho said, "Yeah? What about my dad?" Young Prince Zeon said, "Fighting off robots, protecting civilians." While playing with toys, Tioga said in worrisome, "Papa's in trouble?" Prince Zeon said, "Hurry! I'll get the rest of the military, and it's too bad we're getting low on soldiers. What about those other two?" Commander Zeon said, "I got those two recruited but they aren't capable of fighting yet and it's too risky to restore their memories, even slightly. Everyone, stay in the..." Commander Zeon was going to tell them to stay in the palace, but changed his mind, "Never mind, those that wish to fight, stay by me. I'll guard you with my life." Everyone agreed with Prince Raiden saying, "Of course we'll fight," and everyone headed out as soon as possible, but not before Raiden fixed the chair he was sitting in as he almost forgot.

 **Scene: Capital City of Demon World, towards the Eastern Border (night)**

While the main group was running across the city, with young Prince Zeon Bell leading them towards Ninja Captain Kyanchome, robots were destroying buildings and killing demons all over Demon World. Besides the Demon World Military, many demon civilians were fighting back at the demonic robots with their magic if available. Even though many robots were getting destroyed, many civilians were dying at a higher rate. Young Prince Zeon stated, "Kyanchome is just up ahead. He's fighting many robots with his clones." Tioga was very worried, "Will papa be okay?" Pancho said, "I'm sure pops is okay. Don't worry Tioga-chan." Nurse Tio thought to herself, _don't do something stupid, Kyanchome._ While running, King Gash was feeling emotional and depressed, crying as he ran, "Just... just when... Why did this have to happen? I thought..." Commander Zeon Bell apologized, "I'm sorry, but we didn't expect a sudden attack like that. Don't worry Gash-sama, we'll save as many people as we can." Raiden was currently fighting in his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor and said with anger, "And I'll pound the doc for attacking your world. Thunder Punch!," and punched a Zulu Bot in his way with his electricity. The rest of the demons fought random Zulu Bots and Battle Dembots that appeared in their way while trying to group up with Kyanchome.

The group managed to find Ninja Captain Kyanchome and numerous amounts of his Dima Buruku clones, fighting off random Zulu Bots. Pancho said, "There's dad," while Tioga yelled, "Daddy!" The real Kyanchome looked back and said with slight exhaustion, "Pancho, Tioga, everyone? 'bout time you guys are here. I can barely hold these robots off. My energy hasn't fully recovered from that other battle." While the group was fighting against numerous amounts of Zulu Bots, young Zeon said, "Any status?" Captain Kyancome said, "Besides these junks of trash, there seems to be bigger, larger robots appearing around Demon World. I heard that the Royal Knights are fighting off the bigger droids. But we haven't seen that mad scientist yet." Raiden said while fighting off some robots, "Who knew that the doc had this many robots, even in the past. And just when I thought it was crazy enough in the Human World."

 **Scene: Dr. Zulu's hidden computer laboratory in the dark and around Demon World (night)**

Both Dr. Zulu of the past and future watched their robots battle across Demon World from their computers and seen the demons from the future, battling off some of their robots. Young Dr. Zulu said, "Aren't—Aren't those guys you told me about?" The old Dr. Zulu said with an interested smirk, "Zehe! Good, they're still here. I'll finish them off while they only have little energy left to spare. Let's give them a proper greeting, to their death." He then called some of his elite Dembot units, "All Dembot Guardians and Master Units ZDB-M02 and M03, if you're not busy, escort me to Demon World's Capital. I have a bone to pick with those meddlesome brats of the future." Dr. Zulu has rebuilt his four Dembot Guardians again, as well as building a new series of powerful Dembots called Dembot Masters, which are apparently even stronger than the Guardians. Around Demon World, Unit ZDB-G02 Thunderbird replied, "Let me take care of these insignificant pests first! Derecho!," and his deep screechy voice came out Dr. Zulu's computer speakers. On Thunderbird's side, Thunderbird summoned a massive windstorm and thunderstorm, blowing all of his foes away from him as he flew away from battle. Unit ZDB-G04 Phoenix said, "I'm on my way Zulu-sama," while Unit ZDB-G03 Kraken said, "Sir, yes sir! Kraken out! Yami no Tsu—" Phoenix wasn't busy but Kraken used his Yami no Tsunami (闇の津波, Harbor Wave of Darkness) magitech attack to get rid of his opponents by flooding his battlefield with black water and surfing away from battle with his black water in the Shadow Fog he created. Unit ZDB-G01 Yeti was apparently lost and replied in his dumb but funny robotic voice, "Okay, umm... where is that again?" Emperor Dr. Zulu facepalmed and yelled, "4 kilometers to the west of you, you nincompoop! Where are you going?! Wrong way!" Yeti replied, "Oops. Yeti's lost," and move in a wrong direction. Dr. Zulu got tired of Yeti's idiocy and yelled, "Not there! Gosh! Turn right 27° and stay in straight path! Sheesh!" Yeti replied, "Oh... okay. Yeti sees it now," before ending communication. Young Dr. Zulu asked, "Why'd you made such an unintelligent robot?" Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "To give them personality, of course, but I didn't estimated Yeti to _this_ dumb. That idiot, remind me to fix his personality chip later. I forgot to do that earlier."

Emperor Dr. Zulu then asked his new Dembot Masters, "Dembot Master series, what's your status?" Unit ZDB-M02 replied with a deep, robotic voice, "Death Devil, at your service. I'm on my way, Master Zulu." Unit ZDB-M02 was battling against a few Royal Knights of Demon World Military. Unit ZDB-M02 Death Devil, known as the Dembot Master of Death, is a gigantic dark-purple blob monster with many small-spherical robotic cores inside it and a large core, each having a single eye, similar to the Fire Elementabots (ZDB-042XX) that were among Phoenix's army in the Human World but the artificial body the Death Devil generates is titanic in size compared to the Fire Elemental's 6-feet height. Death Devil released some of its poisonous goo from its body with smaller robotic cores inside, forming them into many miniature versions of itself to battle against the military soldiers including Black Knight and Lieutenant-General Rajin of the military's Royal Knights with the owl Fukurō supporting the Black Knight. Lieutenant-General Rajin said, "It split again. Be careful, everyone." The rest of the cores floating in the air decomposed its acidic body while flying away. Rajin yelled, "Halt!" The Royal Knight Black Knight said, "Heh! Looks like we need to deal with these small fry again." It seems as though the Death Devil has commonly backed away from battle, creating multiple smaller clones of itself. Rajin said to the living soldiers, "Everyone, be careful and keep your eyes out. Don't let them touch you." The other military soldiers understood as some of their fallen allies were killed by the poison of this Death Master's acidic artificial body.

Unit ZDB-M03 replied to Dr. Zulu in a mechanical voice, "Battle engaged. Obliterator must obliterate targets first." Emperor Dr. Zulu replied, "Well, hurry up! With your help, we could effortlessly destroy the Capital and the King's Royal Palace so I could build my Zulu Empire on it." Young Dr. Zulu corrected his older self, "You mean, our Zulu Empire?" Emperor Dr. Zulu wasn't in a cheerful mood and said, "Yeah, whatever." Unit ZDB-M03 Obliterator is a gigantic mechanized-battle tank with a large energy cannon, explosive missiles (including its Torpedo Drills and Titan Missiles), and magical Gatling Laser Guns, just like the Destructroids (Units ZDB-009XX) of the Battle Dembots, but only massively huge. There are many Destructroid units with the Obliterator, as well as Battle Androids and Zulu Dembots of the Battle Dembot army. The Obliterator, known as the Dembot Master of Destruction, specializes in destroying large targets and is capable of nuking cities and demolishing large vehicles, buildings, and stuff. Basically, he is the Zulu Empire's Weapon of Mass Destruction. He has already effortlessly destroyed an entire town in Demon World with it's gigantic magic missiles called Titan Missiles, which could also be used as anti-air missiles for large flying objects, and it's able to magically replenish these missiles over time but they take awhile to regenerate. Many civilians died in that town. However, several Royal Knights and military soldiers were busy fighting him, holding the Obliterator down, trying to stop him from destroying other places, although the Obliterator activates a green Force Field to protect itself at times, even though it's already heavy in defense. Despite it's extreme destructive power and super-fortified armor, it is extremely slow in mobility, so there is no way for him to rally to the capital in time. The soldiers are trying their best, destroying his Titan Missiles and other weaponry the Obliterator has like it's main Magic Hyper Cannon, it's two Torpedo Drills on the front of its armor, and the Gatling Laser Guns arms (though they are protected with large arm shields), to prevent the Dembot Master of Destruction from destroying other towns and cities, thus being able to protect the Capital City from a distance as the Obliterator's Titan Missiles could actually reach the capital and completely bombard it into nothing. However, his Titan Missiles and Torpedo Drills do magically replenish over time and it can auto-repair its damaged weapons, which means the military will have to stop him from launching those missiles at all cost. How'd Dr. Zulu managed to make such huge and powerful Dembot Masters without anyone else realizing is impressively unknown. Emperor Dr. Zulu then said to his younger self, "Alright me, let's head out and pay a visit to the King." Emperor Dr. Zulu got up from his chair and his younger 673-year old counterpart said with excitement, "Yippee! I can't wait to become the ruler of Demon World. Zehehe! Everyone will understand that magic science rules." Both Dr. Zulu entered the elevator, taking them to the surface.

 **Scene: Capital City of Demon World, towards the Eastern Border (night)**

Commander Zeon's party continued fighting Dembots within the capital. Most of the demons and the human Li Yen were fighting against random Zulu Bots and Battle Dembots. While kicking robots, the Chinese martial artist Li Yen asked her lover, "Wonrei, how're your eyes?" Wonrei replied, "Not sure, but at least I can sense magic in some of these robots." Wonrei wasn't able to much since he couldn't see, but he was able to feel his friends and other demons' existence and presence with his mind. He could even sense Battle Dembots nearby him due to them being powered by magic. However, he wasn't able to detect Zulu Bots except by sound, since they're pure robots without any magical essence. Pancho said to Wonrei while fighting some robots, "It didn't take long for you to become a sensory-type. Much quicker than me or Rain-sama. Inbishiruga!" Pancho launched an invisible wall projectile at a Zulu Dembot, pushing it back. Raiden said, "But still, who knew the doc had these many robots. I know I already said this, but it feels like there's a lot more than there were in the Human World." Commander Zeon said, "This is just crazy. What the heck's going on? Teozakeru!" Commander Zeon shot a wide blast of electricity and destroyed many robots at once. Byonko was tired and said, "Geh... when is this going to be over-gero? Can't do anymore." Patie said, exhausted too, "Don't, give up. Akuruga!" Patie shot a beam of water at a Zulu Bot, but she too could barely do much. Everyone was getting low on energy and are getting exhausted. They haven't fully recovered from the previous battle and they are battling these robots with only some energy recovered from Tio's Shin Saifojio earlier. Suddenly, the remaining Zulu Bots and Battle Dembots stopped moving for a second, then they all decided to retreat for unknown reason. King Raid wondered, "They're going away?" Raiden yelled optimistically, "That'll show you. Better not mess with us!" Pancho said in exhaustion, "Eh, eh! Don't taunt them. Give us a break."

Tioga looked up and said, "Wait... what's that?" Pancho wondered, "What's up Tioga-chan?" Tioga pointed diagonally upward at two tiny objects at a very far distance in the sky and said, "Up there. They're shooting fire and lightning." The group looked up, then a few seconds later as they made out the objects, they were two of the four Dembot Guardians in the sky: Units ZDB-G02 Thunderbird of the Sky and ZDB-G04 Phoenix of the Mountain. The group were surprised. Raiden yelled, "What?! Those two are back?!" Pancho said, "Unlikely. The doc must have already built them a long time ago." Raiden wondered, "Sheesh, why didn't he ever used these during the revolution war if he had this much power?" Phoenix and Thunderbird looked around and seen the demons in the city that destroyed them. High up in the sky, Thunderbird said with a growl, "Zeru! It's those rodents that destroyed us. They'll pay!" Phoenix informed Emperor Dr. Zulu, "Zulu-sama, we found the demons that you're looking for." Below Phoenix and Thunderbird was a gigantic flying mecha with both Dr. Zulu inside it. It's actually one of Emperor Dr. Zulu's spells called Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga, which is apparently his strongest spell which summons is a giant, mechanical battle mecha, hovering in the air with no legs, but with humongous robotic arms attached to the sides. While piloting his spell, Emperor Dr. Zulu said with interest, "Excellent! Those twerps must be low on energy after having to fight so many of our robots. Let's give them a proper greeting before exterminating them." Young Dr. Zulu said, "Zehe! It's time to begin. Let me start the introduction." Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Go ahead."

Suddenly, the main group seen a gigantic, floating mecha and wondered, "What's that?!" Young Dr. Zulu opened up a holographic video display outside Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga, revealing his light-peachy face with red eyes and spiky-white hair around his head, greeting himself, "Zehehe! Greetings everyone. I am the great Dr. Zulu." The group were surprised on how young Dr. Zulu of this time looked compared to 27 years later and Raiden reacted by yelling, "Whoa! That's Dr. Zulu?" Pancho reacted, "He looks so much younger than the one in our time." Commander Zeon said with a serious look, "So, he finally showed himself." Young Dr. Zulu said, "I must say: Congratulations on surviving my onslaught of robots, but I couldn't do it on my own without the help... of MEEEE... from the future!" Another holographic video display appeared with the old Dr. Zulu's green face on it with that bionic eye and metallic side hair. He said, then chuckled, "Greetings everyone. I'm Dr. Zulu from the future. Zehehe." As soon as his face was revealed, Commander Zeon and everyone else in the group were drastically shocked in confusion, seeing their Dr. Zulu in the past. Nearly everyone in the group wondered, "But... how?!" Emperor Dr. Zulu continued speaking to the world, "Enjoying my brilliant robots, my Dembots? Zehehe! I traveled into the past to build my Zulu Empire and conquer Demon World." Commander Zeon couldn't believe it and yelled, "That's impossible! There's no way he could travel into this universal timeline." Emperor Dr. Zulu said to his younger self, "Put him on speaker too." Young Dr. Zulu revealed a holographic video display of Commander Zeon as Zeon continued, "How'd he get into this timeline?" Emperor Dr. Zulu chuckled and said, "Zehehe... Zeon Bell, Commander of Demon World Military from the future. We meet again, insignificant insects." Raiden yelled quietly in anger while gripping his fists, "Zulu..." Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "It wasn't hard copying the data stored within the time traveling machine you have." Commander Zeon took it out and wondered, "Since when? Never mind. Zulu, you are hereby under arrest for the treason you committed. We're taking you both in." Dr. Zulu did copy the time traveling data during the time Dr. Kid and Dr. Koral Q were updating it before going into the past. Emperor Dr. Zulu laughed and said, "Zehehehe! Try me. Now where is Kraken and..."

Speaking of Kraken, the eastern border of Demon World just got flooded by a surf of darkness with Kraken floating by. Kakfa Sunbeam and several others reacted, "A tidal wave?" Kiyomaro said, "Look out!" The group ran back, getting away from Yami no Tsunami's range even though they were pretty much out of it's range. Emperor Dr. Zulu said as he watched part of the city being flooded, "Speaking of Kraken..." As Kraken was floating by, he said in his military general-like robotic voice, "Unit ZDB-G03 Kraken, reporting for duty, Commander Zulu, sir! Orders, sir?!" As Kraken's artificial black water was drying up on the land, Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Hold on, anyone seen Yeti?" At a very far distance, Yeti was lost in a snowy tundra and said in his deep, goofy robotic voice, "Hello! Anyone here?! Yeti lost. Anyone?" Emperor Dr. Zulu checked the status on Yeti, got a bit irritated and ordered Thunderbird and Phoenix, "ZDB-G02, G04, will one of you two find Yeti and bring him here?!" Thunderbird ordered Phoenix, "You're the weaker one. You go find that idiot." Phoenix got irritated and said, "Eeerru! Why you?! After everything, you still treat me like this?" Thunderbird said in his screechy, evil robotic voice, "Just go find that retarded ape. These insects are mine. Thunderbolt!" Thunderbird fired a bolt of lightning from his blue lightning-shaped beak at the group. Megumi shouted, "Look out!," but the armored Raiden said, "I got this," absorbing the electricity with his body and recovered some of his energy, "I needed that." Emperor Dr. Zulu got angry and ordered, "Will you two stop fighting and get going. Both of you!" Phoenix yelled at Thunderbird in disgust with her majestic, feminine robotic voice, "Ah! You disgust me Thunderbird, and to think you were cool." Thunderbird said, "Shut up! Let's get that dweeb and fast." The two flew off, looking for the idiotic Yeti. Emperor Dr. Zulu was very frustrated, but Kraken wondered, "Orders, sir?" Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Hold your ground until the other Guardians return." Kraken understood, "Yes, sir!," and kept on-guard in case if he were to get attacked.

Young Dr. Zulu asked, "In the mean time, should we bring out ZDB-M02?" Emperor Dr. Zulu's mood changed back to excitement and said, "Why yes! Until my Dembot Guardians return, you all shall meet one of my newest diabolical inventions yet..." A giant dark-purple-colored blob was forming in the air by a large robotic core with many small robotic cores and Emperor Dr. Zulu continued, "Unit ZDB-M02, Death Devil, the Dembot Master of Death!" Megumi wondered, "What is that thing?" Tioga said, "It's huge." Pancho wondered, "Death Devil? Dembot Master?" King Rain was afraid and said, "I'm scared." Prince Raiden said, "Don't worry, Rain-sama. I got this." From a far distance on the ground in the city, as the Death Devil was walking on it's acidic feet, making big footprints by corroding the ground, Kraken reacted in his tough, war voice, "Whoa! Looks like the Commander brought out the big guns. I wouldn't want to be around that giant plague of death. Speaking of big guns, I wonder what General Obliterator is up to, and I wouldn't want to be standing in General Obliterator's bombing site. That guy can nuke cities into dust, but I doubt he'll be targeting where the Commander stands." Some low-ranked military soldiers were approaching Kraken and one of them said, "Is that squid a robot?" A second soldier said, "Let's take it out!" Kraken looked at them and said, "Heh! The enemy military. It's not wise for footmen soldiers to battle against an elite general! Tsunami!" Kraken magically generated a bunch of water and summoned a tidal wave to splash the soldiers away from him.

 **Boss Battle: Death Devil (night)**

After Death Devil made its stand, preparing for battle, his main robotic core with a large eye said in a deep, robotic voice, "Lifeforms, surrender to the Zulu Empire or be deleted. Devil Clones, erase all who resist." Some small robotic cores exited out out of Death Devil's acidic body and created miniature versions of the Death Devil all around the city. The main group wondered, "What's it doing?" As one of these miniature clones got near a demon civilian, the civilian said in fear, "G-go away!" The small core said, "Eliminate target! Death Splash!" The core's acidic body jumped towards the innocent demon, covering the poor demon in its deadly, toxic goo. The poor demon screamed loudly in pain and agony, before dying from the corrosive, toxic slime. Other demons ran away in fear. Another miniature Devil Death clone appeared in-front of a panicking demon and said, "Another resistant of the Zulu Empire. Death Blade!" The small Death Devil formed its right artificial acidic hand into a sharp blade of acid and stabbed the demon, injecting a nasty toxin into his body that spread across his body, damaging his internal organs as he screamed in pain before dying slowly. The rest of the civilians yelled in a panic, "We're gonna' die!," and tried running away. Some tried to fight against the mini-devils. Some were successful in destroying them, but many died upon touching them on physical contact. Plus, each time a demon civilian or soldier destroy a small robotic core of Death Devil, the main, large core of Death Devil keeps magically generating more miniature cores near itself, which is it's Core Generator ability, but it's Core Generator ability has a limit of twenty existing small cores. Still, it's as if the entire capital was slowly getting infected by a deadly plague.

As Demon King Gash Bell and his group were hearing screams of pain from many poor demon civilians and seeing them decomposed or infected, King Gash cried out and begged, "Please, stop!" Emperor Dr. Zulu heard him and said, "Ah-ah-ah, only on one condition! You surrender your title of Demon King to me and my young genius and make us the Demon Emperors of your time era." Young Dr. Zulu praised his older self, "Oh, you are too kind, my future genius me!" Prince Raiden yelled angrily, "You coward!" He then said to Gash, "Don't worry dad, we're going to stop him. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden deactivates his Rai'oh Armor before casting his spell. He launched a large, electrical winged dragon blast at Death Devil. Death Devil held out it's right, artificial acidic arm and blocked the dragon. The arm was destroyed and Raiden's spell blew up. However, Death Devil regenerated it's arm a second later. Raiden reacted, "What?!" Emperor Dr. Zulu chuckled and said with an evil smile, "Zehnhn! You shouldn't underestimate the power of a Dembot Master. They are much stronger than my Dembot Guardians. Now then..." As Emperor Dr. Zulu made an evil glare, staring at Demon King Gash Bell and the others, one of the Death Devil's 5-foot clones sneaked around the group and quietly said in a robotic voice, "Target, locked on. Death Blade," while focusing on Demon King Gash Bell. It shifted it's right acidic arm into a poisonous sword, then prepared to lunge at the Demon King. Dr. Zulu is trying to assassinate the Demon King while he's wide opened and off-guard so that he could take over Demon World. However, Patie is next to her kingly boyfriend and she was the first one who heard a jelly-like noise, reacting, "Huh?" As the Devil Clone was aiming for Gash while bouncing around buildings, Patie reacted by pushing Gash out of the way, "Gash-chan, watch out!" As the King fell to the ground, wondering what Patie did, Patie incanted, "Akuru Kiroro!," throwing multiple small blades of water at the Devil Clone. While it was cutting through the body of acid, most of the blades were missing the core but Patie did manage to damage it a bit. Unfortunately...

"ARRRRGH! My eyes! My beautiful face!" Patie was screaming loudly, agonizing in pain, as the Devil Clone's Death Blade slashed her face, more specifically across her eyes but the acid also splashed on her face. As Patie fell over, rolling in pain while covering her face with her hands, King Gash stood up, crying, "Patie-chan!" Her eyes were completely burnt with the acidic toxin flowing into her body. Her face was also burnt from the splash of the acid. Everyone else were worried too, as well as frightened. While sparks were coming out of the damaged core, it prepared to attack the King again until Prince Zeon Belll turned around, casting, "Zakeruga!," destroying the core before it could assassinate the King. The core then dripped its corrosive acid next to the King as he crawled away from it in fear. Head Nurse Tio yelled, "Patie-chan!," and ran to her aid, trying to heal Patie's burns. King Gash said in worrisome, "Please, save her." From inside his Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga, young Dr. Zulu was a bit disappointment and said while waving his left arm horizontally, "Ahh! So close!" Emperor Dr. Zulu said angrily in disappointment, "We'll get him! It's not over yet! At least we got his rotten girlfriend." Emperor Dr. Zulu was remembering the time when Patie's older self was stalling Zetta Faudo and yelled in anger, "If it wasn't for her older self, my Zetta Faudo would have reigned supreme. I would have ruled Demon World with a cyborg titan by my side." But Emperor Dr. Zulu calmed down, then watched Nurse Tio trying to heal Patie.

Head Nurse Tio was agonizing. She was trying to use both the Saifojio healing sword spell and the Healing Touch medic ability, but they couldn't cure Patie's deadly illness. The poison was fighting back and her body was getting damaged more than she was getting healed. Head Nurse Tio yelled out in agony, "This... this can't be. Something's not right!" Everyone else were worried. Emperor Dr. Zulu said to everyone within in the city with an evil smile, "Oops, I forgot to mention this to everyone. My Death Devil contains a deadly, acidic poison called the Angry Devil's Toxin, a rare demonic toxic substance that's both extremely corrosive and poisonous. As of this time, there has been no cure for this toxin. However, being from the future, I'm the only one that knows the cure to this deadly toxin. So if you wish to survive or obtain a cure if you're still alive, join the Zulu Empire, or die by the hands of my Death Devil! Zehehehehe!" And knowing how this Angry Devil's Toxin (怒悪魔の毒素, Ika Akuma no Dokuso) works, Dr. Zulu made Death Devil's robotic body and his Core Generator ability completely acid-proof so it doesn't corrode itself when generating this deadly toxin. Head Nurse Tio was drastically agonizing upon hearing that, with her eyes shaking as she continued her attempt to heal Patie, "A-Angry Devil's?! This is bad! This is really bad! Koruru-hime, I need your help, right away! You too younger me!" Being a medic, Nurse Tio must have heard about this rare hazardous poison and so far, no medic in Demon World, even in the present timeline, knows a cure to the Angry Devil's Toxin. Dr. Zulu is currently the only known demon who knows a cure. But both Tio and Koruru are going try to keep Gash's future queen alive as much as possible. Young Tio incanted, "Saifojio!," stabbing Patie with an extra healing sword to increase the healing rate even further, although the Angry Devil's Toxin's poisoning is still greater but Princess Koruru incanted, "Shin Raifojio!," to ensure Patie stays alive.

King Gash asked in worrisome, "Is... is Patie-chan going to be okay?" Head Nurse Tio replied, "We're doing the best we can." King Rain cried and said, "I don't want to lose mommy again!" Tioga held King Rain with both of them scared and Patie continued screaming and crying in pain despite all the healing efforts being put into her. Raiden Bell got extraordinary angry and yelled, "Zulu! How dare you do that to my mother! I swear I'll kill you! You'll pay! Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku! Rai'oh Zaruku!" Raiden activated the spell requirements for Rai'oh Zaruku and transformed into Rai'oh's upgraded form and flew after Dr. Zulu and his giant, flying robotic spell. Emperor Dr. Zulu was getting flashbacks again on that same day, when Raiden bashed through Zetta Faudo's head, which nearly killed Dr. Zulu while he was in it. As both Dr. Zulu yelled in fear, "Zaaah!," Raiden yelled in anger, "Take this Gigano Zakeruga!," and fired a giant electric beam from his mouth towards Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga. Emperor Dr. Zulu reacted, "Zeek! M02, help!" The main robotic core of Death Devil interfered the battle, yelling out in a robotic, "Death Shield!," shapeshifting its dark-purple acid into a a gigantic shield to block and absorb Raiden's spell. Raiden was disappointed and said in his dragon voice, "Darn it!" Dr. Zulu sighed and thanked his creation, "Thanks for the save." Young Dr. Zulu was frightened and said, "Zeek! That guy is pretty angry."

Suddenly, both Dr. Zulu got word from Thunderbird and Phoenix with Phoenix saying, "Your Imperial Majesty, we found Yeti and we're bringing him back." Thunderbird slightly mumbled while carrying Yeti, "I can't believe I have to carry this idiot," while Yeti complained underneath Thunderbird's talons, "Hey... Yeti not an idiot. Yeti just lost, is all. Thanks for saving Yeti. Yay!" Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Good work. And anything about Unit ZDB-M03?" Thunderbird stated, "That slowpoke is way too busy. I do give him credit for being massively destructive, tough, and powerful, but there's no way Obliterator is coming back in his situation; he's just a sitting duck waiting to be destroyed by Demon World's military." Unit ZDB-M03 Obliterator is still battling against the Demon World Military and is still mostly in-tact with its bulky, heavy armor, but Thunderbird is right; Obliterator is extremely destructive in terms of power and very well defensive, but he has weak mobility and is trapped by the military on all sides and most Battle Dembots commanding under Obliterator were already destroyed. Emperor Dr. Zulu said in slight disappointment, "Darn! Oh, well. Death Devil and you Guardians will be good enough." Thunderbird knows what he and the rest of the Dembot Guardians are going to do, but even though the other Dembot Guardians are looking forward to it, Thunderbird was against it due to his pride, "I can't believe I'm going to do this." Phoenix argued, "Oh, please. We'll have to if we're going to win." Thunderbird replied, "Whatever," while Yeti randomly said, "Yay! Yeti's flying!"

After Death Devil blocked draconic Raiden's attack, absorbing Raiden's Gigano Zakeruga, Death Devil's main core took a bit of electrical damage, but was still mostly intact. Raiden wondered, _is there anyway to take this... blob of goop out?_ Death Devil's main core yelled out, "Core Generator, activate! Devil Clones, initiate," summoning more smaller cores inside the acidic purple slime until it reached it's twenty existing core limit. The cores dove out of the slime and landed towards the ground near the main group while generating acidic bodies. Pancho said, "Here they come!" King Gash, King Rain, and Byonko were very worried about Patie. Patie's entire skin was slightly turning purple from the Angry Devil's Toxin inside her body, but both Tio and Koruru are trying their best to keep Patie alive. Kiyomaro said to them, "Listen, I'm sure she'll be alright," while young Prince Zeon said, "We got company." Ninja Captain Kyanchome followed up and said with kunai in hand, "Don't worry Your Majesty. You must fight to protect everyone. I'll protect Patie-sama, Koruru-sama, and my wife with my life." Byonko was ready to fight and said, "I'll protect Patie-sama too-gero." Pancho was ready for battle and said, "Remember, whatever you do, don't touch them!" The blinded Wonrei was a bit frustrated "And yet, I remain a burden again; useless." Li Yen held him and tried cheering him up, "There was nothing you could do. And poor Patie. For her eyes to be cut too." Wonrei said, "I hope she'll be okay." Li Yen is right: Most of Wonrei's spells are melee combat-based magic and they are very suicidal to use against Death Devil. Every other demon would have to fight the Devil Clones with ranged spells while avoiding the Death Clones from physically touching them while protecting allies that can't fight. Before the Demon Kings engaged in battle against the Devil Clones surrounding the group, King Gash said to his poisoned girlfriend with worrisome eyes, "Patie-chan... please be alright," while King Rain was also worried for her, "Mom..." They don't want anyone else to die.

While the demons on ground were battling Devil Clones at a distance, Raiden continued battling the main Death Devil in his upgraded Rai'oh transformation. He yelled at Death Devil, "Get out of my way," and was about to do a stupid move, which was engaging melee combat at Death Devil. Death Devil formed its acidic blob into a cloud shape and prepared to attack, "Eliminate threat: Death Splash!," dashing towards Raiden. Raiden avoided Death Devil by flying to the side, almost getting hit by Death Devil. As they both turned around, Death Devil created acidic arms and said, "Threat must be destroyed: Death Blades," turning its acid arms into acid sword blades and flew after Raiden. Raiden yelled angrily in his dragon voice, "Grrrr! I'll slice you to bits for poisoning my mother! Ginisu Zaruku! Zarōku!" Draconic Raiden created an electrical light aura to temporarily double the power of his lightning spells and created long, smooth, and curvy electrical dragon claws and used his dragon claws to block the Death Devil's Death Blades. While guarding against Death Devil's acidic blades, Death Devil proceeded to attack again, "Death Splash!," throwing acid at Raiden. Raiden reacted by pushing away from the Death Devil and slashing acid heading his way. Unfortunately, some drips of acid splashed on Raiden's left dragon arm, burning through his skin as he reacted in slight pain, "Ku! Argh!" Emperor Zulu got excited and said, "Yes! I got the main threat out of the way! He'll die eventual—" Emperor Zulu suddenly reacted in shock, "What the heck's he doing?" Without thinking what Raiden should do, he immediately took action by improvising, quickly slicing off his left draconic forearm with his right index finger with the enhanced Zarōku. Everyone was surprised when Raiden sliced off his own arm with King Rain crying, "Raiden-onīsan!" Young Dr. Zulu reacted in surprise, "He sliced his own arm?! Who would ever do that?!" Raiden said in pain, "It had to be done, but I need to finish this quick." Raiden was smart by sacrificing his infected arm quickly so that the rest of his body wouldn't get infected by the lethal toxin.

Emperor Dr. Zulu said with angry eyes, "Darn him! I'll make sure he dies!" Suddenly, Raiden's dragon body got captured by a gigantic, mechanical right hand. Emperor Dr. Zulu attacked him with his Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga while that thing was floating next to Raiden and said, "I don't think so!" Raiden reacted, "What?!," while struggling and his Ginisu Zaruku and Zarōku suddenly ended. From the ground after King Rain managed to destroy a Death Clone with Za-akuru, his hydroelectric blast attack, he seen his older draconic brother captured by Emperor Dr. Zulu's Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga and was even more worried, "Leave big brother alone!" Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Now Death Devil, finish him off!," while young Dr. Zulu cheered evilly, "Finish him off really good! Zahahaha!" From the ground, King Rain yelled with confidence, "I won't let you hurt my big brother anymore, Baō-Suō Giakuru!" King Rain summoned a colossal water dragon with electric armor and aimed it at the Death Devil's main core. Simultaneously, Death Devil was about to unleash it's final attack at Raiden, "Death Blade!," trying to stab the captured Raiden as Raiden tried struggling to break free but Death Devil was being chased a giant dragon. Death Devil's main core then looked behind and seen a giant hydroelectric dragon chasing after it at high speed but didn't react fast enough to escape and was destroyed by King Rain's spell. Emperor Dr. Zulu reacted in fear and confusion, "What?!," while his younger self was speechless in fear. The hydroelectric dragon then blasted into Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga's right arm, while giving Raiden some electricity to heal him a bit via Lightning Absorption, as well as freeing Raiden from Dr. Zulu's grip and tossing Dr. Zulu's flying mecha many meters away. The rest of the Devil Clones around the capital were destroyed when the main core was destroyed. However, the water of Baō-Suō Giakuru turned purple after bashing through Death Devil's acidic body and its Baō armor broke after bashing through Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga's arm. King Rain's strongest spell fell apart afterwards.

Post-Battle (night)

Now that the terrifying Death Devil was destroyed, Prince Raiden lands softly back on the ground, transforming back into his normal self with his left arm missing. He found his infected left arm, which became human-like again but it was turning purple. Raiden was disappointed that he lost his arm but he was glad he was at least alive. He placed his right hand behind the bottom of the front of his shirt and grabbed his infected left arm with his shirt, and walked back towards the group. He didn't want to risk touching his poisoned arm on direct contact. Everyone was worried about him, losing an arm and King Rain ran for him, "Raiden-onīsan, your arm?" Raiden said, "I had no choice." Princess Koruru was keeping Patie alive with her Shin Raifojio, but she was very worried and yelled, "Raiden-chan, are you alright?!" While still healing Patie, Head Nurse Tio looked at him and said, "Oh, my?! What happened to you?" Raiden walked up to her said, "My left arm's infected with that poison. Never mind me, how's mom doing?" Head Nurse Tio said, "Not so good. This poison isn't going away no matter how much I tried healing her. Unless if I could figure out how to destroy the Angry Devil's Toxin, she'll... But, what about your arm?" Raiden said, "I said don't worry about me. Just keep mom alive until you can get rid of that poison. Then do the same for my arm and see if you can reattach it." Head Nurse Tio argued, "This is Angry Devil's Toxin. No medic in Demon World knows a cure for it. But I'll try my best." Commander Zeon said, "Cutting your own arm? Still as reckless as ever, but at least your alive." Raiden yelled at his uncle, "Hey!," before reacting in sever pain, "Youch!" King Gash asked his future son, "Are you okay, Raiden?" Pancho said, "Boy, you need to get that patched. I still can't believe you did that. The doc said he knows a cure for it, but I doubt he will give it away." While blood was slowly dripping from Raiden's left biceps, Byonko said, "Yo-your bleeding-gero. Umm, let me fix that for you. Nyujio!" Byonko summoned healing slime over Raiden's left biceps to stop the bleeding. Raiden reacted in immense pain for a quick second for something touching his injured arm, "Zeeek!," then said, "I think I dealt with enough slime today, but thanks. Wait, could you get rid of the poison on my left arm?" Byonko wondered, "I don't know-gero, but I could try-gero, but I'm still new to this spell-gero and I'm low on energy-gero." Raiden dropped his left severed forearm and Byonko used his Nyujio on it to see if that would do anything, but Byonko is still new with the spells that his older self taught him, so there's a very high chance it won't do much.

Meanwhile, while both Dr. Zulu were flying away and spinning vertically around in the older Zulu's robotic spell after getting blasted by King Rain's Baō-Suō Giakuru, Emperor Dr. Zulu was dizzy and yelled in confusion, "What the heck happened there? My Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga is spinning out of control!," while young Dr. Zulu was about to barf, holding it in and said, "I'm about to puke!" A second later, after Emperor Dr. Zulu got the bearings of his spell back in control, he said in disappointment, "No! I was so close! Why?! Why?! WHY?!" He also slammed on his control panel three times in frustration. Suddenly, he received a call from Thunderbird and Phoenix with Thunderbird speaking, "I've brought the idiot to the designated area. And I see that Unit ZDB-M02 was destroyed. Dembot Master, my butt!" Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Can it, G02! But at least you're all back." Phoenix spoke, "But Demon World Military is on our tail." Thunderbird said, "Those insects again, I'll deal with them. Derecho!" From the Dembot Guardians' side, Thunderbird summoned a massive gust of wind on the ground to blow away their pursuers, as well as creating a small thunderstorm. Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Okay. We'll need your powers to finish off those meddlesome brats and we're close." While Thunderbird was carrying Yeti, Yeti's voice came through Dr. Zulu's communicator, saying in a happy but dumb robotic voice, "Wee! Yeti's a birdy!" Emperor Dr. Zulu said in slight disgust, "Zeh! I need to update Yeti's personality chip, but it doesn't matter right now."

Commander Zeon said, "We can't afford to waste anymore time here. Raiden, you stay here with Nurse Tio and the others. We'll get Dr. Zulu." Raiden argued, "I may be with one arm, but I can still fight." Commander Zeon ordered him, "I said stay!" Princess Koruru said while keeping Patie alive, "You can still at least protect us, my sweet, poor nephew." From a far distance within the city, Guardian of the Sea Kraken, who was still alive, found Thunderbird, Phoenix, and Yeti in the sky and said, "It's about time the crew is back. Tsunami!," and followed them by summoning a surf of water and taking the fast current towards them. Among the main group before they started heading in Dr. Zulu's direction, Pancho looked in the sky and said, "Hey, everyone..." Everyone looked up and seeing three Dembot Guardians in the sky with Thunderbird carrying Yeti with his talons. Tioga said, "They're back." Pancho said, "Wait, are they coming after us?!" The Dembot Guardians were flying towards the main heroes but with Kraken coming in with a tidal wave, shouting, "Yee haw!," while surfing on his wave. As the Tsunami was coming around the corner, Pancho said, "Everyone, get back!" The Tsunami wasn't actually large enough to hit them, but Kraken was making a big entrance. His artificially created water dried up and disappeared shortly. Yeti said, "This is fun! Wee!" Thunderbird couldn't take anymore of Yeti's stupidity and said, "Here's your fall, bird brain!" And dropped Yeti on the ground. Yeti slammed through the ground head first as his body pitched downwards, reacting, "Oww! That hurt!" Both Dr. Zulu came back with their Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga flying mecha with its right mechanical arm detached and Commander Zeon said while readying up, "Here they come." The first thing that Emperor Zulu did was flying next to his spell's detached right arm, "There's my arm. Repair systems, activate!" The gigantic, mechanical right arm levitated from the ground and magnetized to its slot, getting repaired onto the spell. Prince Raiden said in disappointment, "I wish I could do that with my arm, but my arm isn't mechanical."

Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Now then! I had it with you meddling twerps! I'm finishing you all here with my Dembot Guardians!" Raiden yelled, "We've already defeated them, not just once but twice. And we'll destroy them a third time." Thunderbird said, "Keh! You're inferior compared to our true power." Emperor Dr. Zulu said to his Dembot Guardians, "Ready, everyone?" Phoenix said, "Ready," while Kraken said, "Ready, Commander, sir!" Yeti's head was stuck in the ground and said, "Hello? Who turned out the lights?" Kraken walked towards the fallen Yeti by crawling on his tentacles, pulled him up and said in a harsh, robotic tone, "You okay, soldier? Stand up!" After setting Yeti down on Yeti's feet, Yeti said in happiness, "Yay! Yeti can see again!" Thunderbird said, "As much as I would hate doing this, those punks already humiliated me, twice! Alright guys..." The four Dembot Guardians then shouted simultaneously, "Unification, activated!"

With union chips installed into each Dembot Guardian (the Pyrodrabots [ZDB-044XX] of the Fire Dembot army had these), the Dembot Guardians detached their body parts and their mechanical body parts began mixing and merging together magnetically in the air. The Dembot Guardians were fusing into a gigantic android. From bottom to top, it had Yeti's legs and feet, Phoenix's and Thunderbird's legs as thighs with Thunderbird's thighs facing backwards. Their talons were attached to Yeti's legs. The legs were joined by Yeti's body as the waste and Kraken's body as its torso with a few tentacles as a belt. Kraken's spiked helmet turned into a spiked body armor with new spike blades appearing down the chests. Attaching to Kraken's torso were Yeti's shoulder guards and their serial number changed with the cyan "Y" changing into golden "C". Thunderbird's torso was used as this fused mechanical being's left arm with Thunderbird's head attaching the main body as its left shoulder. Yeti's left arm attacked inside Thunderbird's body with its hand sticking out. Likewise, Phoenix's torso was used as the right arm and Yeti's right arm is attached to Phoenix's torso. The rest of Kraken's tentacles were attached inside these torso-like arms with holes appearing from Phoenix's and Thunderbird's serials numbers—two on each side—with lengthy tentacles wrapped around the arms, which can be used as whip-like weapons. And the head that was attached to the main body was a modification of Yeti's head with some parts of Kraken's spiked helmet as its own spiked helmet but smaller. Animation wise, Yeti's head was inside Kraken's armor and the top part of the helmet raised, revealing Yeti's head in a warrior-styled fashion with the orange "K" from Kraken's helmet changing into a golden "C" with a new serial number design. Finally, Thunderbird's wings were attached to the android's back shoulder while Phoenix's wings were attached on the lower back (a.k.a. Yeti's body), which will give this giant android the ability to fly.

Everyone were speechless shocked with this new transformation. Emperor Dr. Zulu and young Dr. Zulu were very excited, with Emperor Zulu yelling enthusiastically, "Behold! One of my greatest creations yet! Introducing,Unit ZDB-M01: Chimerabot, Dembot Master of Chaos and Fusion of Dembot Guardians!" Young Dr. Zulu was also psychotically excited, yelling highly, "It's so beautiful! I love it! I love it! You're such a genius—I mean I'm a genius! Zehehehee-hehee!" Everyone else reacted, "No way..." The heroes were nearly out of energy and don't have enough power to destroy this gigantic-chimeric android. This Chimerabot possesses all elemental powers the Dembot Guardians can use including fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, light, and darkness. Emperor Dr. Zulu commanded, "Chimerabot, destroy these twerps once and for all! We'll commence chaos on Demon World once they're dead and when I'm emperor! Zaahahaha!" Young Dr. Zulu asked, "And me, right?" Emperor Dr. Zulu answered, "Of course, my gorgeous younger self!"

 **Boss Battle: Chimerabot (night)**

As the fused Dembot Guardians made a giant right foot stomp with Yeti's right leg, Commander Zeon felt hopeless, "Darn it! Looks like this is it." The blinded Wonrei wondered, "What's going on?" Everyone else nearly felt hopeless too but the one-armed Raiden said optimistically, "It's not over yet! I can still fight with one arm. Zakeruga!" Normally Raiden would cross his fingers to launch this but he was able to launch it with just his right arm and he aimed it at the Chimerabot's torso. Chimerabot blocked the Zakeruga with its right Yeti hand, effortlessly absorbing Raiden's Zakeruga with Yeti's hand. Everyone was surprised and Raiden reacted, "What?!" Pancho reacted, "It absorbed it?" Emperor Dr. Zulu chuckled with a smile, "Zihihi! You fool! Elemental magic is useless against my new unit. Fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, and even light and darkness: Chimerabot absorbs all of that. In other words, Chimerabot has no weaknesses. Zaahahahaha!" Everyone was surprised and felt even more hopeless with young Kyanchome panicking, "We're gonna die! Mom, dad, help!" Kiyomaro activated his Answer Talker ability and said, "It's hopeless. Only non-elemental spells can damage it, and everyone's out of energy. Darn it! What can we do?" With Kiyomaro's Answer Talker being useless, there's really no strategy to beating it except by dealing heavy non-elemental damage to it, and the only non-elemental users that can fight it are both Kyanchome (although mind-related magic doesn't work against robots or technology in general), Pancho, Byonko (but he's busy healing Raiden's left arm with little energy he has), Princess Koruru (but she must keep Patie alive), and Wonrei (even though he's blinded). Every other demon among the group is incapable of fighting the gigantic chimeric android as they have elemental magic or protective magic only.

Emperor Dr. Zulu commanded, "Chimerabot, attack!" Chimerabot grabbed a hold of Kraken's tentacles attached to its arms and shouted in a deep warrior-like robotic voice, "Chaos Whip!," whacking the heroes as well as several buildings with its four tentacles as whips with rainbow-colored energy around it for multiple magical elements. Several front members of the group were knocked back including Commander Zeon, Captain Kyanchome, and Pancho, and many buildings were breaking apart. While still healing Patie, Head Nurse Tio said in a panic, "Is... is there anything we can do? Darn, I can't protect everyone and heal Patie at the same time." While still poisoned, Patie was having a hard time speaking but thought to herself in pain, _what... what's going on? Ehh..._ As the Chimerabot was creating havoc in the city, which it was programmed to do for being the Dembot Master of Chaos, Commander Zeon yelled, "Darn it all! Can we do anything to stop this thing?" The Chimerabot was about to attack the group attack again. Yeti's right hand went inside Phoenix's body, revealing an arm cannon and Chimerabot was about to release a devastating attack, "Chaos Blast!" Rainbow-colored energy was charging inside the arm cannon. Kiyomaro yelled, "Look out!" Everyone was retreating and Pancho incanted, "Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo! Fortification!," then yelled for his younger sister, "Tioga-chan, help!" Tioga incanted, "Rifureshirudo!," creating a large mirror shield behind Pancho's enhanced invisible shield. A powerful rainbow-colored energy blast composed of each elemental magic came out of Chimberabot's Phoenix arm cannon. It effortlessly broke through Pancho's fortified invisible shield within a few seconds, then hit Tioga's mirror shield. The multi-elemental energy beam reflected back at Chimerabot but it dealt zero damage to it, being immune to elemental attacks. However, within seconds, it also effortlessly broke through Tioga's floating mirror shield. While everyone were running away except for the healers, who were a bit farther away, Chimerabot's intense attack blasted the ground. No one got hit directly by it but some members, including Commander Zeon, Captain Kyanchome, and Pancho were thrown from the impact of the blast while taking various elemental damage.

One-armed Raiden yelled in worried, "Uncle, Kyanchome-san, Pancho?!," while Tioga was worried for them, "Papa?! Big brother?!" After that defensive maneuver, Pancho has no energy left to cast another spell. Nurse Tio, still trying to heal Patie, said in hopelessness, "Kyanchome, Pancho, no! Darn! Is there anything we can do?" With his Answer Talker ability still activated, Kiyomaro said in agony, "Darn it! We don't have the energy to beat it!" Although no answers were coming to him since he was frustrated. Parco Folgore panicked, "This is it! We're-a going to die! It's-a been nice knowing you all." Li Yen cried in Wonrei's arms, holding him tightly with her head on his chest, "I don't want to die." The blinded Wonrei said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I may be blind, but I think I know what to do." With tears down her eyes, Li Yen wondered , "Wha-what do you mean?" Wonrei let her go and said, "Stand back everyone," making a battle stance. Li Yen yelled, "You're crazy!," while Raiden wondered, "I wonder what a blind man can do." As Chimerabot was about to charge up another Chaos Blast from its right arm cannon, Wonrei casted his ultimate spell, "Shin Goraiō Dibauren!," summoning a titanic spiritual white tiger to attack the Chimerabot on equal size as Chimerabot was shouting, "Chaos Bl—" Wonrei's Shin Goraiou Dibauren knocked Chimerabot down, dealing heavy damage to the Dembot Master. Chimerabot's Chaos Blast fired diagonally up in the sky as Chimerabot fell back. Emperor Dr. Zulu yelled in worrisome, "Nooo! My Chimerabot!" The main group was relieved with Li Yen saying happily, "Wonrei!" Raiden reacted with a fighting spirit, "Woo hoo! Never mess with the blind fighter," until he reacted in pain from his left biceps, "Oof! Ouch!" Byonko's slime stopped healing Raiden's biceps as Byonko was busy with his severed arm but Byonko can't keep it up much longer. As Wonrei's Shin Goraiō Dibauren was trying to tear Chimerabot's mechanical body apart, Chimerabot shouted, "Chaos Wave!," creating a rainbow-colored elemental spherical shield that expanded, pushing the gigantic tiger spirit off of it, destroying it.

The hype from the main group died down as the Chimerabot stood back up, saying in a warrior-like robotic voice, "Auto-repair systems, activate," repairing itself from all the scratches and damages it received from Wonrei's strongest spell. Wonrei's trump card failed and he's unable to cast it again with very low energy left to spare. Wonrei wondered, "What happened?" Sunbeam said, "It failed..." Kiyomaro said, "It can repair itself?!" Raiden yelled in dissatisfaction, "That's so unfair! And to think it was already overpowered." Emperor Dr. Zulu laughed, "Zaaahahahaha! For a second, I was worried. So, that was your trump card, I'm guessing? It's a good thing I added an auto-repair system. Chimerabot, finish them!" Chimerabot flew up on the air with its Thunderbird and Phoenix wings, then turned Thunderbird's body into an arm cannon too. Kiyomaro and the others wondered, "Now what's it going to do?" After Chimerabot flew high up in the air, it aimed its two arm cannons at the ground, shouting, "Chaos Burst!," charging up two Chaos Blasts at once, preparing to blow up the surface where the main group stands. Kiyomaro yelled in a panic, "Everyone, take cover!" As the Chimerabot shot two massive rainbow beams, mixing them together, suddenly, a random energy shield randomly appeared to protect the town as the beam created a massive explosion on the shield with no harm done to the city. Suddenly, a giant energy beam blasted the Chimerabot, dealing a good amount of damage to it.

The others were wondering what's going on with Emperor Dr. Zulu wondering, "What's going on?!," but it appears that some of the Royal Knights of Demon World Military, including Lieutenant-General Rajin, the Black Knight, and several other knights that were battling against Obliterator a while ago, appeared in the capital and are taking over the fight. Young Dr. Zulu yelled in confusion, "Why are the Royal Knights here?!" From the ground, young Prince Zeon said, "It's about time." Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "It doesn't matter! Chimerabot, stop them!" He then tried contacting the Dembot Master of Destruction Obliterator, "M03, what's your status?" Dr. Zulu was receiving static in his computer and tried contacting him again, "Obliterator, are you there? My Battle Dembots, how about you guys?" No response from Dr. Zulu's Dembots that were with ZDB-M03 Obliterator. Emperor Dr. Zulu panicked, making a thorough check on his Dembots and yelled, "No! Noooo! This can't be happening! My beautiful Dembot Master of Destruction; my toughest creation, destroyed?! Darn it, I should have kept those Titan Missiles not too revealing." What really happened is that Demon World Military managed to destroy Obliterator's Titan Missiles while they were still loaded. Those missiles created a massive explosion, self-destructing the defensive Dembot Master of Destruction.

During that time, Chimerabot was trying to battle against several powerful Royal Knights of Demon World Military and it was being destroyed piece by piece by some of the strongest Royal Knights' non-elemental offensive magic and their powerful, magical weapons. Commander Zeon's main group were watching the battle against Chimerabot, relieved that they got reinforcements. However, both Tio and Koruru are devastatingly trying to keep Patie alive and Nurse Tio said, "Kyanchome-anata, if there are any survivals, please bring them to me at once. I need to get Patie and anyone else to a hospital or an infirmary." Captain Kyanchome replied, "Right. Dima Buruku!" Captain Kyanchome used all the energy he could to find any survivors that were also infected with Angry Devil's Toxin from Death Devil's poisonous acid, but chances are, most demons have already died from it by now. Young Prince Zeon stated, "Our royal palace has an infirmary. Bring them there." The Bell's royal palace is the closest place around the area to have a medical room so while both Tio are trying their best heal Patie, Nurse Tio is also carrying her there. King Gash Bell was very worried about Patie and asked, "Can, can I come with you?" Nurse Tio said, "Everyone, let's return. Let the Royal Knights deal with them." The one-armed Raiden said in anger, "Not until I see Dr. Zulu dead." Commander Zeon said, "The Royal Knights will deal with them. There's no point for us to stay." Raiden said, "Well, I'm staying. But please, get mother to safety. Byonko, how's my arm?" Byonko's Nyujio wasn't doing much. He said, "I'm not sure-gero? Should I go with..." Raiden said, "Yes, go with Tio-san. Keep mother safe." Byonko said, "Yes, of course-gero," and followed both Tio and Koruru to the palace with Raiden's infected left arm.

Commander Zeon said, "Everyone else, if you aren't staying here, return to the royal palace at once." While everyone was choosing their decision, King Rain was deciding, "I'm... I'm going to stay on Raiden's side." Commander Zeon reacted in surprise, "Your... Your Majesty...?!," but accepted it, "Alright." Most of the humans besides Kiyomaro returned to the palace and some of the demons returned back too. Meanwhile, Captain Kyanchome was searching for any infected survivors, bringing them to the palace for medical treatment. Continuing on the main battle, after being at a disadvantage, the Chimerabot was thrown into the ground, near Dr. Zulu's Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga. Some buildings were destroyed in the process though but Chimerabot took way too much damage that its auto-repair system was destroyed and that he became disabled. Emperor Dr. Zulu reacted, "Noooo! My empire. It's ruined again! Darn it!" From the ground, Black Knight said, "You're next, murderer," while Lieutenant-General Rajin said, "Justice will be served." Young Dr. Zulu wondered, "What are we going to do?! Oh, I knew this was a bad idea from the start and I don't want to be executed!" Emperor Dr. Zulu didn't give up and said, "No, I won't let it end. I won't let it end yet!" While piloting his spell, Emperor Dr. Zulu placed Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga's gigantic right mechanical arm on top of Chimerabot's broken body parts and incanted the spell, "Basukaruku!," copying the eight elemental magic types from Chimerabot for his Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga. His Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga started glowing with rainbow colors alternating the mechanical body.

Raiden said, "His flying machine changed colors." Pancho stated, "This is not good." Emperor Dr. Zulu created two giant arm cannons and said, "I'll blast you all into smithereens! Chaos Burst!," and fired two giant multi-colored laser beams at the ground and around buildings, attacking nearby Royal Knights and military soldiers. The Royal Knights used their powers to protect the city from being destroyed, then counterattacked Emperor Dr. Zulu's Shin Robodoruku Zerugiga with their powerful spells. Young Dr. Zulu cried, "Zaahahaha! Our spell is about to break apart. I don't want to die! I may be 673 years old but I'm still too young." Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "We'll have to retreat back into the future. I'm glad I set the timer beforehand, and now to finish these guys. Chaos Wave!" Emperor Dr. Zulu unleashed a gigantic explosive wave of elemental energy around his giant flying mecha, obliterating the area in the city around him, killing military soldiers in the area and dealing heavy elemental damage to all nearby Royal Knights as they got close to him, knocking them back away from battle. However, Emperor Dr. Zulu's giant machine took too much damage from the Royal Knights, which became very unstable and eventually disappeared. Commander Zeon yelled in worrisome, "Crud!" Pancho was worried about the military soldiers, "We need to help them," and Raiden said, "Let's go!" As they ran towards Dr. Zulu, Commander Zeon said, "Wait!," but King Rain said, "I'm coming too," following his brother with Commander Zeon reacting, "Rain-sama! Ah, whatever." Commander Zeon and Kiyomaro followed them.

While falling down hundreds of feet above the sky with young Dr. Zulu crying, "Zaaahaha! I don't want to die!" Emperor Dr. Zulu grabs a golden capsule ball containing his personal hovercraft and said, "It's not over yet. My time machine should be ready." He opened his capsule ball and summons his hovercraft and said, "We'll return back to my time and rebuild our empire." Emperor Dr. Zulu lands on the only seat of his hovercraft while young Dr. Zulu grabs on back edge, hanging for his life, "Zahahaha! Help!" Right before Dr. Zulu opens a Time Gate to the future, 27 years from now in the original timeline, Raiden yelled, "There's no way we'll let you escape again." Emperor Dr. Zulu looked behind reacted, "Zeeeeh?!" While hanging off the hovercraft, young Dr. Zulu said, "Those guys are really persistent." Emperor Dr. Zulu said, "Let's get back now. Time Gate open!"

Using their remaining demon energy, King Rain courageously yelled, "I won't let you! Baō-Suō Giakuru!," while Raiden yelled, "Take this! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Both used the last bit of their energy to unleash their all-powerful signature dragons, combining themselves into a two-headed, winged hydroelectric-draconic blast attack, charging after Dr. Zulu's hovercraft. Young Dr. Zulu reacted in fear, "Zaaaaah! What is that thing?!" Emperor Dr. Zulu said in a rush, "No time, let's go!" Emperor Dr. Zulu sped through his Time Gate as Rai'oh-Baō-Suō Giakuru was aiming at him at high speed but young Dr. Zulu slipped off the hovercraft, falling many meters to the ground, "Nooooo!," before landing on the ground really hard, becoming unconscious. Raiden said, "You won't escape from us," while using his angry emotions to increase the speed and power of his and his brother's spells and their dragons entered the Time Gate too before the portal disappeared. While following Emperor Dr. Zulu through the time stream, Dr. Zulu looked back and panicked while fleeing from the dragon, "No! Dr. Zulu of the past! Zahahaha! Get away from me, dragon!" Raiden's and Rain's spell continued pursuing Dr. Zulu through the time stream as Dr. Zulu tried escaping from it with his hovercraft. As soon as a time portal appeared in the standard present timeline 27 years from now, Rai'oh-Baō-Suō Giakuru came right out of it. Broken machine parts were flying out of the Time Gate with Dr. Zulu's bionic eye busted on the ground and with torn limbs everywhere, with broken mechanical parts sparking. Even though Dr. Zulu has escaped into the present time, he didn't make it out alive, but no one knows Dr. Zulu's fate yet.

 **Post-Battle (night)**

After the Time Gate of the past disappeared, King Rain wondered, "Did we get him?" Raiden said in frustration, "We better have." Commander Zeon said, "Once we get back, I'll send my soldiers to check. In the mean time..." They look at the unconscious Dr. Zulu of the past that made a hard landing on the ground. Commander Zeon warped over there, checking his pulse to see if he was alive and since he was, Commander Zeon completely erased all memories young Dr. Zulu had and said, "Now this psycho won't be creating anymore of these diabolical inventions." As Raiden and the others followed Commander Zeon by running, Commander Zeon said, "Let's head back to the palace." The group were returning back to the royal palace,Chimerabot's remains suddenly disappeared. Everyone was surprised and Pancho, "It's gone." Plus, many Dembots around them are disappearing too, but broken Zulu Bots are still lying around. Kiyomaro quickly activated his Answer Talker while Chimerabot was disappearing and said, "Interesting. From what my Answer Talker is telling me, these magical robots die along with its creator." Commander Zeon said, "Would make sense considering they're created with technomagic." Kiyomaro continued, "But he is also out of range, so I'm not sure if he's still alive." However, broken Zulu Bots were still lying around as they weren't powered by technomagic. Raiden said, "I hope we got him." Kiyomaro said, "I too hope that mad man is gone forever." King Rain thought about it and cried in guilt, "If we did... then... then... that would make me a murderer, right?" He started crying but Raiden said, "Don't worry about Rain-sama. We did what we had to do." King Rain cried, "But, it goes against me being a kind ruler. Father would be disappointed." Commander Zeon said, "It's alright Your Majesty. I'll take responsible for what happened." King Rain asked, "Uncle?" A Captain Kyanchome clone appeared and asked, "Hey, Zeon-sama, should I get the military soldiers some help." Commander Zeon answered, "That would be best." King Rain asked his brother, "Brother, how's your arm?" While holding his left biceps with his right arm, Raiden replied with a smile, "I have no feeling in this arm anymore. Hehe! Ouch! Never mind. At least I'm still alive." He suddenly felt slight pain upon chuckling. Commander Zeon said, "You still need to get patched up or you'll bleed to death." Byonko's Nyujio was no longer protecting Raiden's left biceps but it did stop the bleeding for a while.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace's Living Room and Infirmary (night to midnight)**

While Captain Kyanchome was sending soldiers to a hospital, since the infirmary at the palace was packed with poisoned demon patients including Patie, everyone was waiting in a living room inside the palace. Commander Zeon and his group regrouped with everyone else in the living room past the throne room. King Gash was very worried about Patie, scared for her. After coming back, Kiyomaro asked, "How's Patie doing?" Megumi replied, "Not good." King Gash cried in sadness, "I... I don't want to lose her. Patie-chan... every since my parents died... she's been family to me. She took care of me when I was lonely, gave me love and yellowtail when I needed them. I don't... I don't want to lose anyone else." King Rain slightly cried, "Mom... please be okay..." Raiden got his left biceps bandaged up with white bandages for now. He said, "I'm sure mom will be okay, somehow. But what about my arm?" Byonko replied, "Tio-san is trying to fix it-gero. I'm out of energy-gero."

Inside the infirmary, both Tio, Princess Koruru, and several demon medics are trying their best to keep everyone alive. Patie's poison is still not cured. Right now, she and everyone else besides Wonrei were on life support via Princess Koruru's Shin Raifojio. Patie was in the middle back of the infirmary room with Wonrei in the back-left corner on white hospital beds covered with white sheets up to their shoulders. Young Koruru was sleeping at her house so the group couldn't contact her for the rest of the night and both Tio and Princess Koruru are getting low on energy for maintaining their spells for a long time, but Princess Koruru must keep her spell active at all times; if she releases her Shin Raifojio even for a split second, every ill patient in the infirmary besides Wonrei will die immediately and young Koruru isn't around to help.

While low on energy, Head Nurse Tio said in despair, "Darn! I don't... I don't know what to do. I tried everything." Young Tio said, "Don't give up now!" Princess Koruru said while maintaining her Shin Raifojio, "There must be a way to get rid of this poison." Head Nurse Tio said in hopelessness, "Darn, and that scientist knew a cure to this, but he's gone! If only if Dr. Danny were here." Head Nurse Tio just got an idea and said, "Wait, that's it." She looked at one of the nurses and said, "Go get Zeon-sama for me, the older one. Hurry!" A female nurse responded, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 _NOTE: Check the next chapter (Chapter 16b Alternate) to see an alternate version of this chapter if Head Nurse Tio didn't think of this idea._

* * *

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace's Infirmary (midnight)**

An hour has passed and apparently, everyone is finally healed. A 43-year old doctor said in a manly voice, "That should do it. Woo, this must be my biggest accomplishment yet." The doctor appears to be Head Doctor Danny, leader of the Medics Division of the present timeline 27 years from now. He said, "I'm glad the Commander brought me here. Angry Devil's Toxin is really dangerous." Head Nurse Tio bowed her head behind him and said, "Thank you so much. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would do." Princess Koruru was completely exhausted, but she sighed in relief and was able to release her spell without fear. Dr. Danny said, "Don't give up. Now you know how to cure even the most poisonous toxin." Patie was alive and very well but with her eyes covered in white bandages, but she thanked Dr. Danny, "Thank you so much doctor." Dr. Danny replied, "Just call me Danny." Patie asked, "How long must I keep these bandages on?" Dr. Danny said, "That poison did a really number on you. Normally, it would have been impossible to recover your eyes but I even managed to do that, for being the greatest doctor in the world. However, you're eyes are going to be burned for a while. Don't try opening them for a week or so." Patie wondered, "A week?! Can't you heal them now?" Dr. Danny stated, "Let your eyes to adjust and heal on its own. It won't feel right if I forcefully heal them any further." Patie understood, "Oh, okay." Some of the other cured patients got up and a male patient said politely, "Thanks, doctor." Dr. Danny responded, "You're welcome, sir," while a female patient asked in paranoia, "How's my family? My daughter, my husband?" Dr. Danny was confused and said, "I'm not sure. I don't know anything that has happened. I just got here." The same female patient ran out the palace, calling their family member names in a panic. The other patients exit the infirmary too but Patie and Wonrei were still in a bed. Wonrei said, "Thanks for all your help Danny." Dr. Danny responded, "No problem, buddy. It's crazy how you both got your eyes taken out, but like Patie-sama, you should be fine within a week." Wonrei understood and continued resting. Wonrei and Danny are actually close friends since they went to the same school together.

While the other patients were exiting, Commander Zeon entered the infirmary and said, "Well, looks like everyone is okay." Dr. Danny said, "That sure was a tough operation." Commander Zeon said, "Tio was right about sending me back to our time to wait for you and the Royal Knights. I doubted you guys would ever come back." Dr. Danny pointed his left thumb at himself and said, "I'm Demon World's greatest and strongest doctor after all. But that sure was a long mission. We couldn't believe there were so many demons planning to rebel the King, and I'm sorry we weren't here for your brother." Commander Zeon stated, "There was nothing you could have done. You did what you had to do but my nephew is King now. Too bad most of my Royal Knights didn't make it out alive, but at least my Knight Captain and Vice Captain are alright." To summarize, Nurse Tio sent a nurse to bring Commander Zeon to the infirmary. Nurse Tio told the commander to head back into the future and wait for the rest of the Knight Division and Medic Division to return from their weekly mission of checking over Demon World for rebels and bring Dr. Danny of the Medic Division into the past to cure the deadly poison from all patients, but who knows what happened to the other Royal Knights in the present timeline. There were many revolution armies formed in Demon World and the Royal Knights tried their best to stop their rebellion. Anyways, Dr. Danny has successfully destroyed one of Demon World's most dangerous poison and healed everyone. Besides being a master of healing magic, he is also an excellent fighter, experienced in melee combat. Commander Zeon said, "Let's inform the others that Patie-sama's safe and sound."

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace's Living (midnight)**

Everyone was waiting patiently in the same living room of the palace. King Gash was getting worried, even though everyone was, and Raiden also wonders about his severed arm. King Rain worried about both his mother of the past and his big brother's left arm. They suddenly seen the healed patients storming out of the palace and wondered what's going on. After the cured patients exited the palace, Head Nurse Tio appeared in the living room and said, "I have good news everyone." The others were excited to hear about it and Head Nurse Tio answered, "Everyone has been cured." King Gash wondered, "Even Patie-chan?" Head Nurse Tio nodded and King Gash thanked her, "Thank you, Tio!" Head Nurse Tio stated, "Actually, you shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking my superior, Dr. Danny." Dr. Danny introduced himself and said, "Yo!" He looked around and said, "Whoa! Kiyomaro, Gash-sama? It's been a long since I seen you two. Been a long time since I seen Gash-sama that tiny." Kiyomaro recognized him straight away even though he knew his 15-year old self, "Whoa, that's you Danny? You sure do look the same, but with shorter hair." Dr. Danny said, "Yeah, it was way too tall." He had a huge hi-top hairstyle with white hair as a child but cut it a bit shorter. Raiden, Pancho, Tioga, and King Rain were surprised to see Danny with one-armed Raiden reacting, "Wait, when did you get back? How'd you get here?" Dr. Danny answered, "You're uncle sent me here. I have no idea what's going on, but I was able to cure the poison on all the patients, including your arm." Raiden was excited, "Really?! Thank you!" Dr. Danny said, "I didn't think you were desperate enough to cut off your arm, but at least your alive. Now, if you were to come into the infirmary with me, I'll re-attach your arm." Everyone went into the infirmary.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace and around Demon World (midnight)**

Everyone was happy to see Patie alive and well but she will be blinded for at least a week. Wonrei's eyes are nearly healed but he too must wait until they heal and adjust on their own. Li Yen cried over Wonrei in happiness, "Wonrei! I'm glad you're okay," while everyone else were happy that Patie was alive. King Gash yelled, "Patie-chan!" Upon hearing him, Patie reacted by covering her face with her hands, "Don't look at me, I'm ugly!" Her face was burnt when acid got on her face, but all the facial wounds were healed. King Gash said to her, "You're not ugly. Pretty Patie-chan will always be pretty." King Gash grabbed her right hand from her face and cried over her body, "I'm glad... I'm glad your okay. I thought I lost you too." While blinded, Patie smiled and said, "Darling..." Kiyomaro said, "Dr. Danny fixed you, I heard." Patie nodded happily. Raiden said while moving his reattached left arm, "Dr. Danny, you really are amazing. Much more reliable than Tio-san." Dr. Danny replied, "No problem, but eh—" Both Tio got really angry at Raiden with both of them yelling, "What'd you say mister?!" Pancho got scared of his mothers' reactions. Raiden got frightened too and apologized, "Sorry! But thank you too. And thanks for saving mom." King Gash asked, "Are you okay, Patie?" Patie tried crying, "I'm... I'm sorry. I won't be able to see for a week. I did say I would become... the kind queen you wanted... and give you yellowtail everyday... but, I can't even do that. Ouch! Even crying hurts." King Gash said, "Try not to cry," while Dr. Danny said, "I told you not to cry. Your eyes will burn even more." Patie's eyeballs were burning and she apologized, "I'm sorry!"

King Gash wiped her tears as they passed through the bandages and cried in happiness, "It's-it's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. You're... you're family to me, and I don't want to lose you too. I... I love you..." Patie was happy to hear that, "Gash, darling..." King Gash cried in happiness, "You gave me love when I needed it the most. You gave me yellowtail when I'm hungry. You've always been here for me when mom and dad passed away. I will... still make you my queen." The King placed his arms over Patie's body, crying over her body. Patie kissed her boyfriend's forehead while holding him to her chest, gently rubbing his head with her right soft hand. Dr. Danny said, "Be careful. Patie-sama needs some rest." While Li Yen was sitting on Wonrei's bed, holding Wonrei's left hand, she said to the young couple while holding Wonrei, "Ohh, they're so adorable." Wonrei said, "I'm glad she's okay, but it will take time for our eyes to heal. She had it worse though." Kiyomaro said to King Gash, "It's rare for you to show these romantic emotions. But you really needed love after everything you've been through." King Gash cried, replying, "Unu..." Kiyomaro was thinking, _love must be really important. When we get back to the Human World, I might ask Suzume..._ Patie asked, "Doctor, can I return to my room?" Dr. Danny said, "Alright, but be careful." King Gash said, "I'll carry you to bed, and you can rest on me." Patie smiled and asked, "Thank you, but can you give me a bath first?" King Gash nodded, responding, "Unu!" Young Tio yelled, "What?! Wait, you two bathe together?" King Gash responded, "Unu! All the time and I clean Patie's back." Nearly everyone, especially Kiyomaro were surprised. Young Tio said, "You're a perv!" King Gash wondered, "What's a perv?" Patie said, taunting Tio, "Don't mind her, she's just jealous she can't bathe with the King." Young Tio yelled in embarrassment, "What?! No, I'm not. I mean... Never mind, forget it. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything. Let's go Megumi!" Megumi laughed but followed, "Haha! Tio, wait up!"

Commander Zeon just remembered during his trip back to the present time and said, "By the way, I forgot to mention this, but we found Dr. Zulu's corpse back at our time." The others were surprised and Raiden said, "So, did we get him?" Commander Zeon said, "Seems like it. My soldiers found his body parts including mechanical and flesh. They're all wet." King Rain felt guilty, "Then that means that I've... I've..." Commander Zeon said, "It's alright. Don't say anymore and just forget everything that happened. I'll be responsible for everything." Dr. Danny wondered, "What's going on?" Commander Zeon said, "Nothing. Anyways, we're going home tomorrow." Raiden said, "And you said we're going back." Commander Zeon said, "I thought I said I changed my mind."

While everyone from the present timeline, as well as Kiyomaro, stayed at the Bell family's royal palace, young Kyanchome, Byonko, Tio, and Wonrei went home. They also introduced their former human partners to their parents. Kyanchome and Byonko introduced the Italian Star Parco Folgore to Kyanchome's parents. Kyanchome's parents were impressed and astounded to see their son's his entertaining human partner. Kafka Sunbeam walked with Schneider to Schneider's house and Schneider introduced his parents to Mr. Sunbeam. Tio introduced the Japanese Pop Star Megumi Ōumi to her own parents. When Wonrei brought Li Yen to his home, his parents got very upset seeing his eyes injured and wondered what happened to him. He explained to his parents. Li Yen asked if she could live with them in the Demon World, but Wonrei was highly against it, especially since there are many demons in Demon World that aren't fond of humans, but she managed to convince him. Wonrei's parents didn't mind and accepted Li Yen as part of their family. They are good demons after all. Li Yen slept with Wonrei in his room, being held tightly in Wonrei's arms. In Timeline A/Universe 000, Li Yen went back to the Human World but after everything that happened in Timeline B/Universe 001, this Li Yen wanted to stay in Demon World, no matter what. She'll miss her grandparents back in China though, but she'll send them a postcard. Wonrei and Li Yen are planning on marrying each other a few years later, having a human/demon-hybrid child or two.

At the Royal Bell Family Palace, before going to bed, King Gash gave her girlfriend a bath in their pool-like bath in a fancy bathroom, as well as bathing himself. After bathing and putting their pajamas, Demon King Gash Bell slept in his grand king-sized bed while holding his blinded girlfriend on his chest. The young king was also holding the Patie doll his girlfriend made for him, as Patie was holding a Gash doll she made too, same ones from earlier. Everyone else had their own rooms inside the palace. King Rain and Tioga together in a room. Raiden, Pancho, and Kiyomaro were in a different room together. Captain Kyanchome and his wife Tio even had their own room in the palace. Even though young Prince Zeon felt embarrassed doing this, he let his older self and his wife stay in his room.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace and around Demon World (morning and noon)**

During the next morning after everyone woke up and had breakfast at their respectively places, everyone regrouped outside the palace while bringing their family members to meet each other. Kyanchome's and Tio's parents met their grandchildren for the first time, as well as their kids' older selves, which really surprised them. Their grandchildren already knew them from the future and they are still alive in the present timeline. After having a grand feast for lunch with the demons from the future and the humans and demons from the past including the past demons' family members, everyone said their goodbyes. The humans were ready to teleport back into the Human World, but Li Yen is staying in Demon World to help her poor boyfriend. After most of the humans went back to Human World, the demons of the present timeline said their goodbyes and Commander Zeon opened a time portal. Dr. Danny checked on Patie and Wonrei before going back, to make sure they are okay. Everyone waved goodbye and the demons of the present timeline returned back to their time and universe. Kyanchome's and Tio's parents waved goodbye to their children and grandchildren of the future, but who knows if they will still have them as their grandchildren in this timeline since Kyanchome and Tio of this timeline may have their own lovers in the future rather than dating together since they can choose their own life rather than destiny choosing for them.

 **Scene: Around Demon World's Capital City (a week later)**

For the next week, Patie remained absent from school due to being blind but Gash brings her homework everyday and helps her with her studies. Patie has taken care of Gash when Gash was lonely after losing his parents and she helped Gash's job in helping poor demons, but it's his turn to help out Patie in return. Gash has also been guiding Patie everywhere around the palace, including the Great Hall for food and the bathroom to bathe and Gash even brought her girlfriend some sweet food like candy and cake that Patie loves so much. After a week, Patie finally takes off her bandages and Gash gazed at her beautiful blue eyes. Patie was so happy to see her kingly boyfriend again after a whole week of not being able to see anything. She was able to go back to school as well as continuing helping her boyfriend's job as Demon King, helping people around Demon World who needed help, but Zeon also helps around in shifts.

 **Scene: At a mysterious, fortune teller's house (about a month later)**

While Patie and Gash were helping some folks in the capital, an old lady's house collapsed while she was rebuilding her house. Gash and Patie decided to help the poor old lady rebuild her house. While Gash was still doing the roofs, Patie sighed and said, "Heh! This is hard work. I'm going to take a break. But as Gash-chan's future queen, I must help out old people like yourself. Oops, sorry for calling you old, Miss Fortune Teller Lady." The ancient, large female demon with a wrinkly old head, wearing a dark-blue cloak and jewelry, said, "It's alright. And thanks for the help. I owe you two." Patie was thinking about it but said, "Thanks, but we're fine. We like helping out everyone in this world just for fun." The fortune teller said, "Is that so? No fortune, money, or anything?" Patie was thinking but said, "Not really." However, the fortune teller can read minds knew something's troubling in Patie's mind, "I know something's bothering you and the King." Patie wondered, "What do you mean?" The fortune teller said, "You both lost loved ones, haven't you?" Patie wondered, "What makes you say that?" The old fortune teller said, "Hoho, I can read minds. I am a fortune teller after all. Plus, I also have the power to bring back the dead." Patie reacted in shock, "Wait, really?! You're a necromancer?" The fortune teller said, "You could say that." Patie wondered, "You are not a bad necromancer are you? Well, not that it matters since..." Patie wondered if she is like Zecross. Zecross was an evil necromancer but he needed to collect corpses in order to use them. However, Zecross can reanimate dead bodies infinitely as long he has their corpses collected but he cannot recollect corpses from the same living demon he resurrected with soul. He could only recollect corpses he reanimated if they haven't been destroyed. However, the Fortune Teller Lady's necromancy works differently. She read Patie's mind and said, "There are all kinds of necromancers. Well, necromancy is a very rare skill to obtain and each necromancer has their own rules to follow depending on what contract they receive. You seem to have encountered a diabolical necromancer, am I mistaken?" Patie said, "You know?" The fortune teller said, "If you or the King wish to have your lovers back to life, I can do that as payment. I have the power to do so, even without their corpses. Unfortunately, I'm down to my last two resurrections. I'm sorry I won't be able to revive all of your loved ones as payment, but those were the rules I was given from the Spirit World." Patie wondered, "The Spirit World?" The fortune teller said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to explain it under my contract. The Spirit World is meant to be kept secret. Anyway, if there's anyone you wish to revive, you can see me at anytime as your reward for helping me with my house."

Patie was thinking about the reward. She smiled and said, "Let me get Gash-chan!," hopped outside the house and shouted, "Gashipoo, darling!" A minute later, Gash, who was tired from working on the roof, breathed heavily and said, "Heh-heh-heh, what is it?" After the explanation, King Gash was surprised, "Really?!" Patie nodded and said, "Hmmh! She really is a necromancer and a nice one. We can revive your parents." Gash wondered, "But, what about yours?" Patie said, "I miss my family, but as long as I have you, I'm happy. I promised you that I'll get your parents revived if we found a nice necromancer. But you will still keep me as your girlfriend and future queen, right?!" Gash cried happily and said while hugging Patie, "Unu!" The fortune teller explains another downside to her necromancy ability, "However, they'll only be alive for as long as I live." Zecross doesn't have this downside for his necromancy abilities though. However, each demon necromancer has their own rules given to them from the Spirit World when they discover necromancy. King Gash felt sad hearing that but Patie said, "Come on, Gash? At least you can see them again. I want to fulfill my promise to you." As painful as it may be when Gash's parents would randomly die again, he accepted, "Unu..." The fortune teller looked into the King's mind on what his parents looked like. She then connected her mind with the Spirit World, locating these spirits, then incanted the spell with a following command, "Oruryū: Resurrection!" The fortune teller created new bodies for King Gash's parents, the former sovereigns of Demon World, and revived them with their spirit and soul while having their body covered in white robes rather than their usual clothing. As of right now, his parents' memories of the Spirit World were removed upon being resurrected and both Gash's and Zeon's parents were confused. King Gash was so happy to see his parents alive again, that he gave Patie a big hug, crying in happiness, "Thank you! Thank you so much, Patie-chan. I love you... so much. This is the best thing you've ever done for me. And thank you, Fortune Teller Lady." Patie was really happy hearing that and said, "I love you too. I'll do anything to make you happy." Gash's gigantic ex-king father asked, "What's going on?," while Gash's mother reacted upon seeing his son, "Gash? My baby!" Gash ran to his mother, yelling happily, "Mom! Hehehe!" As Gash's parents asked what happened, Gash and Patie tried explaining everything to them on their way back to the palace. Even the citizens and soldiers were shocked and surprised to see the former sovereigns resurrected.

After returning back to the palace, young Prince Zeon Bell was shocked to see his parents revived, reacting, "What?! Mom, dad? But How? What's going on?" After King Gash and Patie explained to Gash's elder twin brother Zeon, Prince Zeon explained the rest of the things that happened in the past and future timelines. The former King and Queen of Demon World apologized to their sons for going away without leaving any notification and they welcomed Patie in their family. Gash's mother is loving her son's kind girlfriend. At night, while Prince Zeon was staying in his own room alone, Gash, their mother, and Patie would sleep together on top of the gigantic ex-king's body with the former queen holding her baby Gash and with Patie holding Gash from behind, giving Gash all the love he needed, but Gash and Patie eventually decided to move out into a new bedroom together in the palace and let his parents go back into their old bedroom that Gash and Patie used to sleep in. Gash was happy to his parents again and even if they were bound to die again when the Fortune Teller Lady dies sometime this year, but he still has his older brother Zeon and his future queen Patie with him to give him all the love he needs. When Gash and Patie plan on having children, whether it would be sooner or later than when their future selves had children, they'll most likely have different children than Raiden Bell and Rain Bell unless if done at the perfect time when their future counterparts were making children. Zeon eventually made Koruru made his girlfriend even though there was no need anymore, but he did it mainly because Gash owed Koruru for inspiring him to become a kind king and if anything were to happen to this timeline's Patie, Zeon would make Koruru the queen replacement to help the King.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 _NOTE: I haven't made an author notes for most chapters but since I made an update in March 4, I copy/pasted my update list of this chapter from DeviantART._

 **List of updates in this chapter**

 **Update #1 (December 27, 2016, 12:18 a.m. EST):** Fixing a link that didn't close properly. Sorry, just now noticed. Wait, I noticed it before, why didn't I fixed it back then? Did I forget? **Update #2 (March 4, 2017, 2:10 p.m. EST):** Woops, fixed a mistake I made, stating (after they shielded the group from Chimerabot) that the Royal Knights destroyed Death Devil when they actually destroyed Obliterator. 


	18. Ch 16 Alt: Tragedy of a Beloved

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, plans on conquering the Human World and Demon World as the emperor of both worlds. Can these heroes stop Emperor Dr. Zulu from conquering both worlds?_

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Alternate: Tragedy of a Beloved**

 _NOTE: This is an alternate version of the second half of Chapter 16 of the remade version of the Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series, as well as a remake of Chapter 15-3's Alternate version. Be sure to read both Chapter 16 before reading this._

* * *

 **Recap**

After preventing the Demon Revolution Army from being formed in the past timeline, the heroes of the future were about to return back to their time to search for Dr. Zulu. However, Dr. Zulu of the future timeline was in the past timeline and he, along with his younger self, committed war on Demon World in the past with his restored Zulu Empire. The heroes did not recover completely since the last battle and they were having a hard time dealing with Dr. Zulu's rebuilt army. During the imperial battle, Dr. Zulu attempted to assassinate the young Demon King with his Death Devil, Dembot Master of Death. The King's girlfriend Patie protected him from assassination but received a deadly poison from a Death Devil clone, a poison called Angry Devil's Toxin, which is one of Demon World's most deadliest poisons and is nearly incurable. Prince Raiden's left arm was also infected with this poison and he quickly sliced his own arm to prevent the lethal poison from spreading in his body. King Rain used his strongest draconic attack to destroy the Dembot Master of Death.

However, the rebuilt Dembot Guardians emerged and combined into the Dembot Master of Chaos, Chimerabot. The heroes were at a complete disadvantage and had no hope of defeating it. The blinded Wonrei used his strongest spell to deal massive damage to the Chimerabot, but it wasn't enough. The fight was completely one-sided with Dr. Zulu winning the battle, that is, until the Royal Knights interfered the battle and stopped the all-powerful Chimerabot themselves. Dr. Zulu absorbed Chimerabot's power for his strongest mechanical spell and used whatever he could do get the Royal Knights out of his way, but the battle ended in a draw. In a desperate attempt, Dr. Zulu attempted to escape Demon World with his younger self but King Rain and Prince Raiden used their strongest draconic spells that followed Emperor Dr. Zulu through the time stream, killing Dr. Zulu on the other side of the Time Gate in the present timeline. However, many infected civilians including Patie were on a brink of death from the deadly poisoned they received. Head Nurse Tio rushed Patie to the Royal Bell Family Palace's infirmary while Captain Kyanchome rescued survivors. Commander Zeon's wife, Princess Koruru, is using her Shin Raifojio to keep all infected demons alive as much as possible. If she were to release her spell, even for a split second, all the infected patients including the future queen Patie will die instantly, and Koruru's younger self is not around to back her up. Can Nurse Tio and the other medics cure every infected survivor from the nearly incurable Angry Devil's Toxin, or will they fail, killing all the survivors including the young Demon King's future queen?

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace's Living Room and Infirmary (night to midnight)**

While Captain Kyanchome was sending soldiers to a hospital, since the infirmary at the palace was packed with poisoned demon patients including Patie, everyone was waiting in a living room inside the palace. Commander Zeon and his group regrouped with everyone else in the living room past the throne room. King Gash was very worried about Patie, scared for her. After coming back, Kiyomaro asked, "How's Patie doing?" Megumi replied, "Not good." King Gash cried in sadness, "I... I don't want to lose her. Patie-chan... every since my parents died... she's been family to me. She took care of me when I was lonely, gave me love and yellowtail when I needed them. I don't... I don't want to lose anyone else." King Rain slightly cried, "Mom... please be okay..." Raiden got his left biceps bandaged up with white bandages for now. He said, "I'm sure mom will be okay, somehow. But what about my arm?" Byonko replied, "Tio-san is trying to fix it-gero. I'm out of energy-gero."

Inside the infirmary, both Tio, Princess Koruru, and several demon medics are trying their best to keep everyone alive. Patie's poison is still not cured. Right now, she and everyone else besides Wonrei were on life support via Princess Koruru's Shin Raifojio. Patie was in the middle back of the infirmary room with Wonrei in the back-left corner on white hospital beds covered with white sheets up to their shoulders. Young Koruru was sleeping at her house so the group couldn't contact her for the rest of the night and both Tio and Princess Koruru are getting low on energy for maintaining their spells for a long time, but Princess Koruru must keep her spell active at all times; if she releases her Shin Raifojio even for a split second, every ill patient in the infirmary besides Wonrei will die immediately and young Koruru isn't around to help.

While low on energy, Head Nurse Tio said in despair, "Darn! I don't... I don't know what to do. I tried everything." Young Tio said, "Don't give up now!" Princess Koruru said while maintaining her Shin Raifojio, "There must be a way to get rid of this poison." Head Nurse Tio said in hopelessness, "Darn, and that scientist knew a cure to this, but he's gone! There must... There must be some way to fix this... But how?" Head Nurse Tio was struggling to think of ideas, "I got to find a way to destroy this darn poison." Will they be able to cure the patients and Prince Raiden's severed arm in time? An hour has passed since the medics of Demon World tried curing the deadly poison from everyone. Have they been successfully cured... or...

In a living room in the palace past the throne room, everyone was waiting patiently for results with the exception of Prince Raiden, who was being impatient and complained, "Tch! How long has it been? Is mom okay? Will I get my arm back? Me and my stupidity..." Megumi said, "Relax, I'm sure they're okay." King Gash and King Rain were feeling really down. King Gash couldn't stop thinking about Patie, "Patie-chan...," holding a doll of her in his left hand. Byonko was feeling down too, "Geh, I hope Patie-sama's okay or I won't forgive myself-geroro." Kyanchome said to Byonko next to him, "Cheer up, pal. It's not your fault." Byonko felt guilty, "I promised to protect Gash's future queen, yet... gero..." Raiden couldn't wait any longer and said, "I'm going to see how they're doing," and got off the leather chair, holding his patched left biceps with his right hand. Megumi said, "But Tio told us to stay here." Raiden said, "I don't care. If anyone wants to come... Dad, I'm sure you're worried about mom, so let's go." King Gash said, "Unu...," and got up, accidentally dropping his Patie doll, leaving it behind. King Rain also followed them. Kiyomaro said, "Alright." Everyone else followed Raiden to the infirmary on the other side of the palace.

At the infirmary, Head Nurse Tio started agonizing, "No, NO! ... This cannot be..." Princess Koruru said in exhaustion with a depressing look, "I'm... heh, I'm..." Tears were slowly coming down Koruru's eyes. Young Tio was also exhausted and depressed and asked, "Now what?" She was also crying. Head Nurse Tio told all the medics, "Everyone, you may return. We're done," but she appears to be crying too. Prince Raiden and the others seen the medics heading out the infirmary room and when one of the nurses seen King Gash Bell, a female nurse reacted, "Oh, Your Excellency. Oh, umm..." Raiden wondered, "What happened?" The nurse replied, "Sorry," and went on her way with the other medics. Head Nurse Tio came out the infirmary afterwards, looking very depressed, closing the door. As soon as she seen the group, her reaction changed, "Oh! Wha-what are you doing... h-here?" Raiden asked, "What happened? Is mother alright? And my arm? And the town folks?" Head Nurse Tio made a deceptive happy expression and lied, "Oh, they're... We're still working on it... Just go back to the other room and..." Raiden impatiently didn't stay to listen, pushing Nurse Tio out of the way and busting into the infirmary with all of the patients. Nurse Tio yelling in slight fear, "No! Don't go in there!"

After Raiden busted into the infirmary, he found his aunt and young Tio against a wall to the left of him, completely exhausted. All of the patients had the sheets covering their whole body. Raiden asked, "What the heck's going on? Koruru-obasan?" Princess Koruru tried apologizing, "I'm... s..." While Raiden was looking around the room, he noticed an object wrapped in a white towel on a small metal table, opening it up and found his severed left arm nearly decayed with a lot of burnt purple spots. He yelled in confusion, "What is this?!" He doesn't even want to touch it judging by the way it looks. He looked around the room and among everyone that were concealed by a white blanket, he ran up to the bed with the smallest being covered, uncovered it and recognized the corpse. Princess Koruru felt really bad and both Tio did too. Upon seeing the body, Raiden's anger and hatred increased, yelling loudly, "Seriously?! Are you freakin' serious?" Everyone outside the infirmary wondered what's going on, but they had a bad feeling. Nurse Tio was feeling a bit paranoid inside her body, agonizing a bit. Princess Koruru apologized, "I'm... so sorry..." and cried, curling up against the wall. Young Tio did the same. Prince Raiden was about to take his anger on his sweet, kind aunt, but couldn't bare to hurt his lovingly aunt. Rather, he took his anger on Head Nurse Tio, running at her at high speed, choking her against the wall with his right hand. Everyone else jumpscared away and Raiden said, "What the heck Tio?" Tio tried apologizing, "I'm sorry..." Tioga cried out, "Mama?," while Pancho said, "Raiden, what's your deal?! Let go of mom!" Raiden yelled at Tio with hatred building up, "Seriously? Over ten patients, and you couldn't save one of them besides Wonrei?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Let go of my wife!" Commander Zeon entered the hallway and yelled, "Raiden, release her, this instant! She did her best. This is a deadly poison that no medic could have cured. Now, release her!" Raiden released Nurse Tio from his grip. He was thinking about taking his frustration against a nearby wall but controlled his temper a bit by walking away from the hallway to the left, passing by everyone else while saying, "Forget it. I'm going for a walk. Maybe those guys at the Robotics Shop can make me a new arm." He started mumbling in anger while walking away in disappointment and frustration, "I can't believe this..." King Rain was worried, "Brother..." Pancho said, "I'll check on him," and followed Raiden.

King Gash couldn't stand any longer and ran into the infirmary, yelling, "Patie-chan!" As the King passed the door way, young Tio quietly said, "Gash...," while slightly crying against the wall. King Gash saw Patie uncovered and the second he looked at her decayed corpse, he started crying, shouting loudly, "Patie! Ehh... Ehh-he-he...!" Patie's body appeared completely lifeless. Her face and arms were purple and many parts of her skin broke, disintegrated. All of the other patients are like this too, dead. Gash did not want to believe, trying to deny the truth, "No! Please, you can't be dead. You can't be... Patie, please, wake up!" He laid his head on the bed next to Patie's waist, telling her to, "Wake up...," crying and grieving over her corpse for a while. Everyone else came into the infirmary to see Patie's rotten corpse, which really surprised them on how bad her flesh appeared. King Rain cried softly, feeling grief, "Mother..." Having to lose his mother twice must really hurt him. Byonko cried out on the ground, "Patie-sama-gerorororo...!" Head Nurse Tio apologized, "I'm so sorry, Gash-sama. I tried." However, Princess Koruru was feeling more guilty for releasing her spell, but she was already over her limit when she did. Commander Zeon picked her up and said, "Are you alright, Koruru?" Princess Koruru cried in her husband's arms, "I... I killed her... I killed them... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Commander Zeon said, "You tried you're best. There was no way to cure this." Princess Koruru continued feeling guilty, crying in her husband's arms, "I feel so ashamed." Head Nurse Tio said in guilt, "If only if Dr. Danny was here... I'm sure he could have done something about this." Commander Zeon said, "You should have told me. I would have went back to our time and brought him back here." Nurse Tio said, "Darn, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would... Wait, can you reverse time, giving us another chance to heal them, or better yet, before they were infected in the first place?" Commander Zeon stated, "For the sake of the space-time continuum, it's too dangerous to travel back in the same universe. It could corrupt this universal timeline. You should have asked me sooner." He knows this since Dr. Coral Q and Dr. Kido told them the risks of time travel. Nurse Tio said out of frustration, "Darn it!"

King Gash lifted his head from Patie's bed with lots of tears down his eyes, following up Commander Prince Zeon's words, "Then... then... There's no way to bring her back?" Commander Zeon apologized, "Sorry." King Gash yelled, "Then what should I do? First mom and dad..." He laid his head back on Patie's bed and continued, "... then Patie-chan..." Kiyomaro walked up to him, "Gash. I'm sure they are in a better place." King Gash lifted his head with tears down his eyes, yelling, "Kiyomaro!," crying on his legs instead. Kiyomaro pat the poor King's head with his right hand and said, "They'll always be your heart." King Gash said, "My heart hurts... it hurts really bad." Kiyomaro continued, "Listen, you're not alone, you still got your older twin brother, and your friends. Live, stay determined. The world need you." King Gash asked, "B-but... how?" Young Tio stood up and told Gash, "Before she passed... she told me that... if she were to die, she entrusted me or Koruru to take her place as queen, if that's what you want." Gash cried and wondered, "D-did she... really?" The King kind of doubts it since Patie would never let any girl have him, but this was a circumstance Patie made to young Tio before passing away. In a bed at the top left corner of the infirmary, Wonrei said, "That's what I heard her saying. I'm sorry for what happened, My King." Wonrei was the only survivor since he wasn't poisoned, but only temporarily blinded. Li Yen just now noticed him and ran up to him, crying, "Wonrei!" Wonrei responded, "I'm fine Li, but I'm worried about our King." Young Tio continued, "Patie wants you to live and stay happy. It was her final wish. As much as I would like to be queen... I suggest you should make Koruru your queen. You need someone kind and gentle like her and well... I'm sure she would make a perfect replacement for your needs, better than me." Tio doesn't think that she could satisfy the King's needs herself due her tomboyish, rough personality, even though she can also be tender, and the King really needs someone to love him as much as Patie. Young Prince Zeon said, "I agree. We cannot have our King fallen like this. Want me to call her?" Commander Zeon said, "She may be asleep. We should wait until the morning." Kiyomaro said, "Come on, Gash, I'll take you to bed." King Gash silently followed Kiyomaro, looking back at his deceased girlfriend with tears down his eyes. While passing by, Byonko said in guilt and depression, "I'm sorry Your Majesty-gero. I promised to protect her-gero and..." The King didn't say anything back and Byonko didn't continue his sentence. Kiyomaro said, "Patie protected you with her life." King Gash cried again and said, "I know..."

While walking out the infirmary, they seen Pancho and Prince Raiden in the hallway. Kiyomaro reacted, "Raiden, Pancho," while Raiden calmly said, "Dad..." Raiden finally calmed down after that random outburst. He has a Patie doll and a Gash doll in his right arm, made by his mother. Raiden held them out to his young father, "Here." The first thing that King Gash grabbed was his Patie doll and held it to tightly to his chest, crying over it. He then grabbed the doll of himself and said, "Thank you..." Raiden then grabbed a wet towel rag and wiped his father's tears on his young father's red face, saying, "Here!" While wiping his young father's face, Prince Raiden said, "I'm sorry about mom and I apologize the way I acted. I didn't want to lose mom again. It must be very hard on you." King Gash said while holding his dolls, "Unu... I miss her." Raiden then asked his younger brother, "Rain-sama, are you okay?" King Rain was still feeling a bit depressed, "Not really... I didn't want to see mom die again..." Tioga held her boyfriend and said in sadness, "Poor Rain-kun, poor Gash-kun." Raiden said, "I see. Hope you feel better." Pancho said, "It's a good thing we came from an alternate timeline or you two would have disappeared, theoretically." Raiden said, "Coming to think about it, yeah, since mom's gone." He then crouched then, held his young father's left shoulder with his right arm and said, "I hope you do well, dad. Don't give up. Continue being the tender king you want. If you need any help, make Koruru-obasan your queen. Although it would be strange to see my aunt as my mother, hehe, but she can help you become the kind king you wanted." Gash cried on his son from the future, "O-okay..." Princess Koruru said, "I was almost your step-mother too until..." Raiden said, "I know, until my dad passed away." Princess Koruru said to young Gash, "Gash-sama, if you need someone to love you and hold you at night, I could call my younger self over here." Commander Zeon said to his wife, "Hun, it's already too late." Princess Koruru replied, "It's fine. Knowing my parents, I know they'll be okay about this. Well, I think."

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace and Koruru's house (midnight)**

Young Kyanchome said, "It's getting really late. Let's go home Byonko." Byonko still felt depressed and said, "Geh... okay." Young Tio said, "I'm going home too. Megumi, want to come?" Megumi was worried about Gash but she was interested in seeing Tio's family, "O-okay... I hope you get better." Kyanchome said, "Folgore-san, want to come a long?" Parco Folgore said, "Sure. And-a Gash, don't give up." Li Yen asked, "Tio-san, is Wonrei okay to go home?" Nurse Tio replied, "Well... he would need an escort." Li Yen helped Wonrei out of bed and said, "I'll carry you to your home." Wonrei said, "Um... alright." Li Yen said, "And I'm staying here with you." Wonrei said, "But—" Li Yen interfered, acting a bit tough, "No buts. I know the dangers of Demon World, but I can take care of myself and you need the help you can get until you can see again." While walking next to her, Wonrei said, "I guess I can't talk my way out of this." Li Yen said to Gash, "Gash, if it's okay, we'll pay a visit to you sometime." King Gash said in depression, "Unu..." Kiyomaro said to Gash, "I'll take you to your room. Don't worry, you won't be alone." King Gash held his dolls and said, "Unu..." again, holding Kiyomaro's hand. Princess Koruru and both Zeon were heading to Koruru's house outside the palace. Koruru's family were surprised to see an adult version of her child and couldn't believe it, but after hearing everything adult Koruru had to say, trying persuade them. Young Koruru woke up hearing her younger self and her parents. After hearing the news from her older self, Koruru was glad to volunteer to become a queen candidate. Koruru's parents were shocked and happy seeing that Koruru was chosen as Gash's next future queen and after hearing about the King's sorrowful conundrum, they allowed their child to live at the royal palace.

As King Gash was lying in his grand king-sized bed, holding the Patie and Gash dolls his ex-girlfriend made for him, Kiyomaro was sitting next to him rubbing his head gently. After a knock on the master bedroom door, young Koruru greets herself, "H-hello?" Kiyomaro responded, "Koruru?" King Gash sat up, still feeling depressed. Young Koruru said, "I heard everything that happened. I'm... I'm so sorry." King Gash said in depression, "Koruru-chan..." Koruru looked back and ask herself, "Are you sure this is okay?" Princess Koruru said, "It's fine, make yourself at home." Kiyomaro said, "I'm glad your here. Do you think you can keep Gash company for a while." Koruru shyly said, "I... I guess." She then said with guilt, "I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't stay. Forgive me, I had to go home. I-if I was still here, Pat-Patie-chan would still be alive. Forgive me. I-I don't think I deserve to be your queen." King Gash said in depression, "It's... it's okay." Kiyomaro said, "It's not your fault. I'm sure you were busy. But I know you'll make a great queen. You helped Gash become the king he wanted to be after all, right, Gash?" King Gash said in depression, "Unu..." Kiyomaro said, "Good night, buddy. Koruru, take care of Gash, for Patie." Koruru shyly said, "O-okay. So... I'm sleeping with... the King?" Kiyomaro said, "Have fun you two. Good night!," and exited out of the room. Kiyomaro stayed in a bedroom with Prince Raiden and Pancho. Koruru's older self and her husband Zeon are staying in Zeon's younger self's bedroom, even though young Prince Zeon would feel embarrassed doing so. Even Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Head Nurse Tio had their own room and Nurse Tio was still feeling bad about her biggest failure, feeling guilty about it.

While the King was holding his Gash and Patie dolls while sitting up in his bed, looking depressed, Koruru crawled in bed with him and said, "If... if you need anything, I'm here for you... umm... I'm sorry if I'm not much, but I'll do my best." King Gash said, "T-thank you..." Koruru went under the covers next to Gash and said, "Would it be okay... if I stay next to you." While feeling depressed, King Gash nodded his head vertically slow. King Gash laid his head on Koruru's chest. Koruru blushed and Gash said in sadness, "I miss Patie-chan... so much. But I wonder if Patie will be okay with me... having a new girlfriend." While blushing, Koruru said, "I'm... I'm sure she will... She'll probably be okay with it as long as you never forget her... and love. And I'm okay if you love her more than me. I'm fine with that. T-thanks for for choosing me... as her replacement. I'll do my best to fulfill her wish." As Koruru held Gash onto him, Gash replied, "Thank you... so much..." Gash felt less depressed and thought to himself, _Koruru is warm and as soft as Patie,_ holding Koruru as he also held his Patie doll very close to him. Koruru thought to herself, _Gash... feels so nice, but gloomy. I'll do my best, Patie-nēchan, for Gash._ Koruru is pretending to have Patie as an older sister just like she treated her former human partner Shiori as an older sister, and continue what Patie left off as King Gash Bell's future Demon Queen.

During the next morning after everyone woke up and had breakfast at their respectively places. Everyone regrouped outside the palace while bringing their family members to meet each other. Kyanchome's and Tio's parents met their grandchildren for the first time, as well as their kids' older selves, which really surprised. but their grandchildren already knew them from the future and they are still alive in the present timeline. After having a grand feast for lunch with the demons from the future and the humans and demons from the past including the past demons' family members, King Gash made a grave of Patie next to the grave of his parents in the palace's courtyard, mourning over them with Koruru next to him. After paying their respects to the King's first chosen queen candidate, everyone said their goodbyes. The humans were ready to teleport back into the Human World, but Li Yen is staying in Demon World to help her poor boyfriend. Before leaving, Kiyomaro told King Gash to live on again, never forget Patie, and move on, wishing Gash and Koruru good luck for the future. After most of the humans went back to Human World, the demons of the present timeline said their goodbyes and Commander Zeon opened a time portal. Everyone waved goodbye and the demons of the present timeline returned back to their time and universe. Kyanchome's and Tio's parents waved goodbye to their children and grandchildren of the future, but who knows if they will still have them as their grandchildren in this timeline since Kyanchome and Tio of this timeline may have their own lovers in the future rather than dating together since they can choose their own life rather than destiny choosing for them.

 **Scene: At a mysterious, fortune teller's house (about a few months later)**

While King Gash and Koruru were helping some folks in the capital, an old lady's house suddenly collapsed with the old woman saying, "Kaaah! Not again!" King Gash and Koruru decided to help the poor old lady rebuild her house. While Gash was still doing the roofs, Koruru said to the old lady, "So, this is the third time your house broke, Miss Fortune Teller Lady?" The ancient, large female demon with a wrinkly old head, wearing a dark-blue cloak and jewelry, said, "The first time was caused by machines that rampaged our world." She was talking about Dr. Zulu's robots. The fortune teller continued, "Took me a while to fix it until it collapsed again, but a nice young man helped me repair it, although he didn't do a well job as I thought he did, but at least my house lasted longer than when I tried, kiki! And thanks for stopping by to help a poor old lady. I owe you two." Koruru said, "You're welcome." The Fortune Teller Lady asked, "Is there anything you want?" Koruru said, "Not really. It's just nice to help people. We don't really need anything." The fortune teller said, "Is that so? No fortune, money, or anything?" Patie was thinking but said, "Not really, but thanks." However, the fortune teller can read minds knew something's troubling in Koruru's mind, "I know something's bothering you and the King, especially the King." Koruru wondered, "What do you mean?" The fortune teller said, "I can feel loneliness and depression within the King. It's really dark. He seems to have lost a lot of loved ones." Koruru wondered, "Yeah, he lost his first girlfriend a few months ago and before that, his parents. But how do you know?" The old fortune teller said, "Hoho, I can read minds. I am a fortune teller after all. Plus, I also have the power to bring back the dead." Koruru was surprised, "You mean, you can bring people back to life?" The Fortune Teller Lady said, "Yes, I am indeed a necromancer. I see you two have met another necromancer in your life, I could tell. But worry not, not all necromancers are evil. I've rewarded the last person who rebuilt my house one of their loved ones back to life, but sadly, I can only revive one more person until my contract ends." Koruru wonders, "A contract?" The fortune teller said, "A contract to the Spirit World. I'm not allowed to say since it's a secret world."

Koruru was thinking to herself, _we could revive Patie-nēchan. Gash would be happy, but..._ She was thinking to herself that she may no longer be Gash's future queen if she were to request Patie's revival, but she chose that as her decision, _it's for the best,_ and said, "Oh, let me get Gash." She then head out the house and yelled, "Hey Gash!" A minute later, Gash, who was tired from working on the roof, breathed heavily and said, "Heh-heh-heh, huh?" After the explanation, King Gash was really surprised and happy, "Really?! So Patie-chan can come back?" He then wondered, "But, what about you?" Koruru said, "It will be fine. You'll be much happier with Patie-nēchan. You two were meant for each other. I just want you to be happy." Gash said to the fortune teller, "You, you can really bring her back, and... what about my parents?" The ancient Fortune Teller Lady apologized, "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I can only revive one more person until I lose my powers. Plus, if I were ever to die—and my lifespan is coming to an end soon; oh, these old bones—everyone that I brought back to life will also die." King Gash was feeling sad upon hearing that, "R-really?" Koruru also felt sad too and apologized, "I'm sorry Gash, but... at least you can see her again. You're choice... but I'm always here for you if she goes away again. Do you think your heart can take it?" Gash said in sadness, "But, doesn't she need Patie's corpse, at least?" The fortune teller responded, "Each necromancer has their own rules according to the contract given to them. I can create new bodies, but I only can do that at a limited quantity. I'll grant your wish as a reward, if you want. It's the least I can do for your help." As much as it would break his heart to lose Patie again, he made his choice, "U-unu... I want to see Patie-chan again, please. This is what she looks like." King Gash reveals the Patie doll he was carrying. He has the doll with him almost everywhere he goes so that he wouldn't feel alone. The Fortune Teller Lady said, "My, my, how lovely. Very well." The Fortune Teller Lady linked her mind to the Spirit World, locating the spirit of Patie and getting the hold of that spirit in her mind, the fortune teller incanted the spell with a following command, "Oruryū: Resurrection!" The fortune teller created a new body for King Gash's ex-girlfriend Patie, reviving her with her spirit and soul while having her body covered in white robes rather than her usual cute dress.

As of right now, Patie's memories of the Spirit World were removed upon being resurrected and she was confused what happened, "Huh? What? Gash-chan? Koruru-chan? What's going on?" She then reacted in jealous, "A-are you two...?" King Gash was so happy to see his Patie alive again and ran up to Patie and hugged her tightly and cried, "Patie-chan, I missed you... I missed you so much. You're finally back! He-hehe...!" Patie wondered and noticed the doll of herself in his hands, "Huh? You have my doll with you? Gash-chan? What happened?" The fortune teller said, "Hohoho, what a sweet little couple. I brought you back to life, young lady." Patie wondered, "Who are you? And what are you doing here Koruru-chan?" Koruru responded, "She's a nice fortune teller... and a necromancer. We help her build her house and she brought you back to life." Patie wondered, "I died? Since when?" She then remembered everything that happened while she was poisoned and Koruru said, "It's been two months since you passed away. I'm sorry for stealing your boyfriend. Gash was feeling very lonely so I took your place, and made him happy for you, but you can have him back." Patie then remembered telling young Tio to have her or Koruru taking care of Gash before passing away with her remaining life force and thanked Koruru, "Oh! Thank you, Koruru-chan, I knew I could count on you." She also remember the amount of pain and suffering she undergo, which caused her to trembled a bit in the King's arms. King Gash wondered, "Are you okay?" Patie responded, "I'm okay. And you still have my doll, Gash?" King Gash cried happily, "Unu! I slept with it everyday with Koruru-chan and played with it all the time. I never forgotten about you. I-I love so much! But... I wish you could stay with us." Patie was happy, then she wondered, "I-I love you too, but what do you mean?" The fortune teller said, "You were going to be the King's queen, right? I must apologize but my own lifespan will be ending sometime this year. When I die, you'll return back to the Spirit World, unfortunately." Patie wondered, "Spirit World?" The Fortune Teller replied, "The world of the dead." Patie said, "Oh..." King Gash was crying and said, "I'm sorry Patie-chan. I wanted to make you my queen... and..." Patie was happy and said, "It's okay Gash," and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She then said, "Don't cry when I go back. Koruru, thank you for taking care of him and when I die again, please keep Gash-chan safe." Koruru cried in happiness, "I will, Patie-nēchan!" Patie wondered, "Sister?" But she smiled. Koruru said, "Until then, I guess... I will be Zeon's... well, if he let's me..." Koruru wonders if Zeon will make her his temporarily girlfriend. Koruru then said, "Well, let's go home. Bye Miss Fortune Teller! Thank you!" The fortune teller said, "You're welcome, and thank you two for fixing my home. Now if it doesn't collapse again." King Gash said, "I'll get some people to make sure it's fixed." The fortune teller thanked him, "Thank you, My King. You are too kind."

 **Scene: As time passes...**

Demon King Gash Bell was happy to see his first girlfriend alive again, however, it's only temporarily. Prince Zeon allowed Koruru to be his girlfriend until the day Patie returns back to Spirit World. which would break the King's heart again. After she returned back to the dead sometime this year, Koruru did whatever she could to make King Gash happy again, being his second girlfriend once more and his future queen. Koruru eventually becomes King Gash's official Demon Queen in this timeline and eventually have children of their own. Throughout the entire years, King Gash Bell never forgot his first girlfriend, always loving her, and he still has her doll as a memento and he sleeps with the doll every night with Koruru. In the Spirit World, Patie watched over Gash from above and was happy for them two and their family. As the years go by, Queen Koruru eventually died from a terrifying disease as dangerous as the Angry Devil's Toxin that Patie died from, leaving the old Demon King Gash Bell in depression for a long time, mourning over his lovers' and his parents' graves, but he still had his and Koruru's children, as they too became sad losing them.

 **Scene: Paradise of Spirit World (1,000+ years later)**

Eventually, when Gash's lifespan runs out and dies sometime after the next Demon King was selected, his soul entered the Spirit World and he was placed within Paradise, a realm in the Spirit World for good demons. Upon entering this new world, Ex-king Gash received the white robes of Paradise. In this world, he was finally reunited with his parents and lovers. Ex-king Gash in adult form was happy to see his two lovers in adult forms too, and cried over them, holding both Patie and Koruru to his giant body in the white, holy plains. Patie and Koruru asked the God of Time Saturn, an archangel of Paradise, the Great Angelic Saint of Humility and ex-King of Paradise, to make them including Gash younger again so that they can play together as kids, teens, and as young adults. After meeting his parents again, Gash Bell stayed at Patie's home in Paradise. She also brought her proclaimed sister Koruru to her home and Gash could play and sleep with them together in Patie's bed. King Gash was happy to be sleeping with his two beloveds.

However, some time during Day 1 of Gash's death, Koruru requested that she and Gash should get divorced, which made Gash upset since they have children, but told Gash that she should marry Patie since Patie has been waiting so many centuries just to be with Gash again and Gash already spent enough time with Koruru in his life. A few Demon World days later, the Goddess of Love Venus, another archangel of Paradise and the Great Angelic Saint of Patience and Kindness, performed the divorce and marriage ceremony between the three. Koruru and Gash divorced while Gash married Patie, but they will still hang out together but Gash spent more of his time with Patie. They occasionally looked through Paradise's observatory to see the events of Demon World, seeing Gash's and Koruru's children mourning over their graves. Their children is also Patie's stepchildren but Patie wants to have children of their own in the Spirit World. While Gash thought it wouldn't be possible since they are dead, the Love Goddess Venus has the power to make artificial and spiritual reproductive organs for demon spirits so that they can create offspring in Paradise. Gash and Patie eventually started their own family in the Spirit World. When two demons of pure heart make children within Paradise of Spirit World, due to Paradise's atmospheric properties, their children metamorphosed into angels, human-like creatures with wings, which are native beings of Paradise and there are many angels and kind demons in Paradise with archangels being the gods of Paradise. Since then, while Zeon was also in Paradise after he passed away (Zeon was lucky to be placed in Paradise due to the actions he made throughout his life, having more good deeds than evil deeds), Zeon and Koruru eventually gets married in Paradise and have their own angelic children, making Koruru to have two sets of children of her own, a set of demon children still living in Demon World and a set of angelic children living in Spirit World's Paradise. Since then, Koruru separated herself from Gash and Patie but they all lived happily in the afterlife.


	19. Ch 17: Depths of the Netherworld

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, attempted to conquer the Human World of the present time and Demon World of the past time. However, the heroes managed to stop Dr. Zulu twice, bringing peace back to the past and present. Some time after returning back to the present..._

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Depths of the Netherworld**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-4 "The Calm Before Another Storm" and Chapter 15-5 "The Netherworld" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series with a battle scene from Chapter 15-7 "Netherworld Army"._

* * *

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (27 years later, Timeline A/Universe 000, at noon)**

After six days in the present timeline (Timeline A/Universe 000), the Demon Revolution War is finally over and the past timeline (Timeline B/Universe 001) was protected. The heroes of the present timeline returned back to their own time era to the point Demon World Military Commander Prince Zeon Bell last time traveled when bringing Head Doctor Danny of the Medic Division, which was several hours after the main group traveled into the past. As the Time Gate opened in the present timeline, two Royal Knights of the Knight Division watched the Time Gate opened just as soon as the other one closed when Commander Zeon took Dr. Danny. As the heroic demons of the present timeline exited out of the Time Gate, they were greeted by Knight Captain Sir Black Knight, "Back already?" His Vice Captain, Sir Earth, was surprised, "That was fast. So, how did everything go, Your Royal Highness?" It's common for Royal Knights to have "Sir" as their honorific and the Knight Division's Captain and Vice Captain are treated as Royal Knights. As both Royal Knights bowed down, Commander Zeon replied, "It was a success." Head Doctor Danny wiped his hands together and said, "A job well done. I sure learned something new." Vice Captain Earth asked, "So what's it like the past?"

Demon Prince Raiden Bell interrupted and asked, "Hold on! Where the heck were you guys when my father was in trouble? And my mother?" The Royal Knights reacted by apologizing, "Your Highness! Forgive us." Vice Captain Earth apologized, "I wanted to abandon the mission, but..." Captain Black Knight interrupted, "It's alright. It's my fault. I put our mission over the King's fate as a priority, yet it was our top priority to protect your King. Your Highness, if you wish to punish us, punish me." Commander Zeon interrupted and said, "We already discussed this. No need to repeat yourself. What's done was done, but make sure you protect our new King at all costs." The two Royal Knights bowed down to King Rain Bell and Captain Black Knight said, "Your Majesty," while Vice Captain Earth showed his loyalty, "We'll protect you at all costs, with our life." King Rain felt a bit embarrassed for getting this kind of attention, "Oh, umm... okay." Vice Captain Earth apologized, "We're very sorry for what happened to your father." Commander Zeon said, "No need to repeat yourself for the third time. You may stand up."

After Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth lifted their heads, Commander Zeon looked at a fancy wall clock and said, "Well, look at the time. Captain Kyanchome, you're late." Ninja Captain Kyanchome replied, "But we just got back. How long has it been since we left?" Commander Zeon said, "Took a few hours for these guys to get back. Your infantries are still waiting for you. Pancho, as the new Vice Captain of the Ninja Division, you better get going too." Pancho reacted in surprise, "Already?! Jeez, we just got back." Vice Captain Earth was surprised, "W-wait a second? That child's the new Vice Captain of...? But Your Highness, isn't he underage?" Commander Zeon said, "For all of the efforts this young apprentice did during the Revolution War, I made this an exception. He's fit enough to replace Vice Captain Byonko. Now, get your new ninja gi and head to the training grounds." Captain Kyanchome said to his son, "I'll meet you in the locker room. Get ready for this awesome training session, son." Pancho is curious on how dreadful the training sessions must be and said in fear, "Heh... oh great..." As Pancho followed his father to the barracks around the royal palace, Head Nurse Tio said, "Be careful, you two," while Tioga cheered, "Good luck, big bro!" Raiden cheered with a happy thumbs up, "You're definitely going to need it, buddy!" While following his father, Pancho thought to himself with tears of fear down his eyes, _this is too sudden; I'm gonna' die! I don't think their training was meant for kids and I'm only 13. Rest in peace my life..._

Commander Zeon then said to his nephews, "By the way, this may also be sudden but earlier this morning, the schools were fixed and schools are currently in session." King Rain and Tioga reacted in surprise, "Really?," Raiden reacted in confusion, "Wait, what?! No way. Last time I checked before we left, it was only half complete." Commander Zeon said, "Many civilians volunteered to get the schools fixed. I won't force you to go today unless if you want to." Tioga said in desperation, "Oh, Rain-kun! We're late, let's go!" As she grabbed his arm, King Rain said, "Well...," while Raiden interrupted, "Wait, we don't need to go, do we?" King Rain said, "Well, I want to see how everyone's doing. You don't need to go." Raiden suddenly got emotionally worried about leaving his younger kingly brother alone, panicking, "Wait, b-by yourself? What if bullies pick on you while I'm away? Oh no, what if they get really jealous of you and want to take your title as King. No, I cannot let you get assassinated!" Commander Zeon said, "Calm down, he has his wand with—" Raiden interrupted and panicked, "Alright, I'm going to school with you and that's final." From a distance, Pancho heard that, sighed in jealousy and thought to himself, _I wish I could go back to school. School would be nice, but I made an oath to Byonko-sensei... Now I'll never get the chicks since I can't go back to school... There goes my education too..._ Head Nurse Tio said to Raiden, "Sheesh, you're just like how your mother used to be. I'll make excuse notes for you three before you head to school."

 **Scene: Ninja Division's Barracks and Demon World Schools (noon)**

Before the new Ninja Vice Captain Pancho started his training, he put on his new black ninja gi that all of the upper-ranked shinobi wear in the locker room of the Ninja Division's barracks. His new locker is the one the former Vice Captain Byonko used. While looking himself in a mirror, he was stylizing his red hair dreads and said, "Not bad. But the front dread needs to go. It will bother my training." He used scissors to cut the front part of his red dreads so that it wouldn't bother his eyes and face, "Much better," and stashes it in his locker for now before closing it. At the same time, Captain Kyanchome yelled from outside the locker room, "Hurry up Pancho, or you'll be working double!" Vice Captain Pancho responded loudly, "Coming dad!" and rushed out to train with the Ninja Infantries, and some of them are unfit for the training they receive from the Commander.

Meanwhile, King Rain Bell, Prince Raiden, and Tioga rushed to school. Raiden doesn't really want to head back to school but he doesn't want anything bad happening to King Rain. King Rain does have the King's Wand to protect him by preventing everyone else from casting spells, but he can still be in grave danger from physical assassinations and assaults. He used to get bullied a lot from "tough" kids—in other words, bullies—around his age that they found Rain to be a shy, childish weakling, but Rain has grown much since the revolution war but those "bullies" may not know that. However, Tioga will try to protect him when Raiden's not around, but Raiden does have a different school around the school grounds.

While Raiden was walking through the halls at his middle school, all of the attractive female demons of many species were happy and infatuated seeing Prince Raiden back to school, with all of them yelling and cheering, "Raiden-sama! Welcome back! I/We missed you!" As Raiden was walking pass his fangirls while holding his backpack and ignoring the girls, he mumbled with an annoyed attitude, "Tch! Can't believe most of them survived. So frickin' annoying... And I can't believe we missed lunch. Just our luck." People (including his fans) were also gossiping and spreading rumors of Prince Raiden being a hero of the revolution war. One of his fangirls said, "He's really alive! Our hero!" One of his fangirls around his age randomly appeared in front of him and said, "Raiden-sama, will you sign my shirt?" Another fangirl interfered, pushing the first one away saying with a fearsome look, "Buzz off! He's mine!" then said with an adorable-looking face, "I heard about your heroic actions during the war. Raiden-sama, will be make me your princess?" Prince Raiden was getting irritated and yelled at the girls in immense frustration, "Shut up! Everyone, leave me alone!" After a few seconds of silence while Raiden was walking to his demon history class in frustration, another one of his fangirls said in infatuation, "He's so awesome and strong!" His fanbase increased ever since he was rumored to be one of the demons who defeated the Demon Revolution Army. Before walking into class, Raiden though to himself, _wow, my popularity sure skyrocketed. Guess they know about that war. So annoying... I wonder how Rain-sama's doing. Hope he's alright._

After walking into his current classroom, all the demons were happy to see Prince Raiden alive and well. His fire cat friend Nekolas was in the classroom and said, "Raiden-ōji, you really came!" From a desk behind him, their ice rabbit friend Haria said happily, "Hi Raiden-kun!" Prince Raiden said, "I didn't think school was fixed already." Nekolas said, "I heard the Royal Knights came back, at least a few of them. I can't wait to start doing knight training again instead of training with pops. And is it true that Pancho-kun's a Vice Captain now? Please tell me that's just a rumor. There's no way he could join the real ranks." As Raiden took his seat to the left of Nekolas, chuckled and said with a smirk, "Heh! Yup, my uncle allowed him to jump all the way to Ninja Vice Captain, which makes him your superior." Nekolas was really jealous and raged, "WHAT?! That's totally not fair! I helped too! Nyaru! I'll show him! And he's not my superior; I'm a knight and he's only a year younger than us. I can't believe I'm still a knight apprentice—a squire—and he gets to rank up to vice captain. Hmm! That's so not fair and no one believes me that I contributed." Haria said behind him, "Calm down, Neko-kun. Don't make a big deal out of it." Nekolas said, "Oh yeah, we still haven't had our rematch yet. I'm going to challenge you and Pancho-kun after school. I'll show him I'm superior!" Raiden smiled and said, "Bring it on!" Haria said to her boyfriend, "I thought you were going to take me out after school." Nekolas said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Rematch later today." Raiden said with his fighting spirit built up, "I'll be waiting." His belly suddenly growled and he said, "I can't believe I missed lunch." Haria said, "You can join us after school." Nekolas was a bit upset and said, "Oi, Haria-chan..." Haria said, "We're just getting snacks." Raiden said with a neutral, boring expression, "Sure, why not?" As the school bell rung, the history teacher came into the class and said, "Alright, quiet down everyone. Class is now in session. Everyone, bring out your textbooks to page..." So far, school was going alright since the first day it was rebuilt.

 **Scene: Somewhere in the Spirit World among the depths of the Netherworld (anytime)**

Meanwhile... in a world far, far, away from Demon World... Inside infernal pits of chaos, insanity, and death... In a world full of devilish creatures and dead, fiendish demons called the Netherworld (冥界, Meikai)... "Brother, please stop this." A familiar demon said harshly. The younger brother said with frustration in his eyes, "Zega-nī, will you stop patronizing me?!" Apparently, these two are the dead spirits of Zega and Zecross, and they are wondering across a plain of darkness in some kind of hellish realm, and they are both wearing black robes. Zega said, "As your older brother, I care about you. I don't want you to suffer any worse than we received." Zecross said, "I'll take my chances. I'll have my revenge." Zega said, "We lost to them fair and square. Even I accepted my defeated." Zecross yelled in frustration, "Fair?! That fight wasn't fair at all. If the Spirit World Supreme God didn't interfere my fight, we would have won that war and he accuse me of releasing non-resurrected souls. I never did such a thing. Curse that god! He even took away my necromancy powers." Zega quietly said in a harsh tone, "Will you stop it? What if Yama-sama hears you?" Zecross said, "He's all the way up in Spirit World Kingdom. And we're down here in the dreaded Netherworld, constantly being tortured by the devils and archdevils of the Netherworld every day. If this plan works, not only we could take over Demon World, but I'll bring peace to this infernal realm of Spirit World." Devils (悪魔, Akuma) are evil native beings of the Netherworld. They have demonic and devilish features and they sort of resemble Demoruto's and Zeferno's species. Devils aren't actually mamono (demons), but some devils of the Netherworld were metamorphosed from mamono with corrupted evil hearts that survived the tortures and pledged loyalty to the Netherworld King. Devils are jobbed to torture the wicked that have died. Archdevils (大悪魔, Dai Akuma) are titanic, evil gods of the Netherworld.

Zega looked around just in case if a devil was watching and said harshly and quietly, "Will you be quiet. Hades-sama might hear you. This plan of yours is way too risky. With Cerberus guarding the gate to Spirit World Kingdom, it's impossible for us to exit this place and we can't even use our spells here. And I already accepted my defeat, so I have no desire to take revenge on Demon World." King Hades is an archdevil that reigned over the Netherworld for over a million years as the Netherworld King when the Netherworld was first created. Cerberus is King Hades' giant three-headed hellhound pet, an archdevil that guards the gates of the Netherworld to prevent sinful demon souls from escaping the Netherworld unless authorized by a living demon necromancer or by King Yama, the Supreme God of Spirit World who judges dead demon souls for their deeds before sending the soul to a specific realm of the Spirit World based on their actions. Zecross quietly said, "You are too generous, Zega-nī, way too generous. Besides, our comrade should be back anytime to solve that spell-restriction problem." Zega quietly said, "Even so, demon magic wouldn't work on Archdevils or any other Spirit World God." Zecross quietly said, "I'm sure our client is working on that." Zega quietly said, "He just got to the Netherworld. He knows nothing of the horrors the Netherworld holds." Zecross said, "When did you become this näive? He's a genius after all. He may have tried betraying us, but he's our only one-way ticket out if there are enough resources in this dreaded realm. Hopefully, he wasn't caught by a devil, otherwise, this will be troublesome." Zega quietly said, "I wish I could sense his energy but not even our regular magic works here." Zecross softly growls and quietly said in frustration, "Guuunu... Well, he better be back before the next time those devils torment us again. I'd rather not suffer that torment and die for the tenth time and respawn in this wretched world just to go through pain and death over and over again. A lot of demons suffered in this place, and when was the last time someone was released from this prison?" Zega said, "We still have approximately thirty Demon World years or so until we can ascend to at least Spirit World Kingdom." Zecross said, "I'd rather not wait that long. So brother, did you decide to come along?" Zega was thinking about it and said harshly, "Fine..." However, Zega doesn't want to see him or his brother being tortured for all eternity if this escape plan goes wrong, plus he doesn't want to take over Demon World anymore even if they had the chance.

Zecross thought to himself with vengeful eyes, _if all goes well, I will be able get out of this dump, and take revenge on Yama-sama for interfering my fight. But that is if that scientist is able to make something. Until then we'll have to wait until Zarpi respawns. That Dr. Zulu better be back before those blasted devils return torture us again._ Next to Zecross and Zega were broken spiritual particles of their former eighth Death General Zarpi. Some time ago, a random devil tortured her and killed her in a "hunting game" by using curses (呪), which are black magic of the Spirit World, and it's taking awhile until her soul is restored in the Netherworld. The Netherworld of the Spirit World is a nasty, evil place, but it sure is changing Zega into more of a nice guy, but it's making Zecross more corrupted by the second, but Zecross seems to have an idea on how to escape the Netherworld after learning about this realm within a few days but it's going to take a lot of support since demon spells are restricted outside Demon World and since archdevils are highly resistant to demon magic, though they can still be harmed by curses and other types of Spirit World magic. Zecross made a plan upon learning these things within the few days he's been here (by seeing observations or talking to evil demons that're been here for a long time), but will his plan work?

 **Scene: Demon World School Campus (afternoon)**

After school ended in the afternoon with the school bell ringing, as students were rushing out of schools around the campus, Prince Raiden, Nekolas, and Haria were walking out together. Raiden was worried about his younger brother, "I wonder how Rain-sama's doing. I better check." Nekolas said, "I don't think anyone would mess with the new King. And Haria, we still have that date, right?" Haria said, "And Raiden-kun said he's coming with us!" Nekolas forgot, "Oh right, I forgot. Ehh..." Raiden's stomach growled and said, "Ehh, I haven't eaten anything since I returned back to this time." Nekolas said, "Oh yeah, you said you went to the past when bringing your tiny parents home. So, what was it like?" Raiden said, "Well, let's just say it was chaotic. That Zulu guy we fought was there and he tried taking over Demon World in the past along with his younger self." Nekolas and Haria were shocked, "Really?" Raiden said, "My younger mom almost died and I end up slicing my own arm since we were poisoned..." He shook his left arm with his right hand and continued saying, "... but I got my arm back after the poison was cured." Nekolas and Haria were surprised but confused on what happened, "Huh?!" Nekolas said, "You cut off your own?" Raiden, "I would have died if I didn't. That fight was intense. He made some new killer machines and those robot guardians came back and fused into this giant... Wow, you should have seen it, but the Royal Knights took care of it." Nekolas said in disappointment, "Darn, I wish I came too but pops called me home." Haria asked, "How's your younger mother doing?" Raiden said, "A lot better. If my uncle didn't return to the future to bring Dr. Danny into the past, my mom would have died and I would be here with only one arm." Haria said, "Oh, I heard about him. He's the Medic Division's leader, right? Tio-sensei told me about him." Raiden said, "Yup, and to be honest, your sensei couldn't do much for me, my mother, and the injured until Dr. Danny came along." Haria said, "Well, I'm sure she tried her best. She has taught me healing magic and I'm starting to learn healing spells with my own abilities."

* * *

 **"What If" Scenario**

In the alternate version of Chapter 16, Raiden would mention that when he and his younger mother were poisoned, his mother died from the andHaria would feel bad for him but Raiden doesn't want to talk about it any further.

* * *

As the group was walking towards Rain's school on the campus grounds, Raiden heard King Rain yelling happily, "Raiden-onīsan," and Rain ran towards him with Tioga next to him. Raiden reacted a bit in worrisome, "Rain-sama! How're you doing little buddy? Those jerks better not have attacked you, did they? Are you alright?" King Rain said, "I-I'm alright. Actually, they've been really nice to me and we became friends." Raiden was surprised but still worried, "Really? Are you sure no one is out for your title?" King Rain said, "I'm okay. You sure worry about me way too much, big brother." Tioga said, "Besides, if anyone messes with the King, they'll have to deal with them! Fu! Hu!" Tio was throwing some cute punches in the air. Raiden said in relief, "Hehe! I'm glad. We are going out to get some snacks. Want to come with us?" Tioga said optimistically, "Okay!" while King Rain said while rubbing his belly, "Uru, I've been hungry all day." Nekolas sighed and said in disappointment, "Ehh, and this was supposed to be a date for me and Haria-chan," while Haria said happily, "The more the merrier."

 **Scene: Throne Room of Royal Bell Family Palace (afternoon)**

After the group got something to eat on their way to the royal palace, Haria and Nekolas called their families that they'll be out for awhile. After heading back into the royal palace, they saw Ninja Captain Kyanchome and the new Ninja Vice Captain in the throne room. Raiden yelled, "Hey Pancho, how's it going buddy?" Tioga shouted happily, "Hi big brother and papa!" Pancho looked very worn out with strained muscles and said, "Raiden-ōji, Nekolas, Tioga-chan, everyone." Nekolas asked impatiently, "Is it true that you became the new vice capt. of your division?" Pancho said, "So word got out, huh? Heh! Oof!" His muscles were strained from his first elite training session. Nekolas called out for battle, "I challenge you and Raiden-ōji to a fight! Show me what you got!" Vice Captain Pancho complained, "What? Not now. I just got done from my first training session." Captain Kyanchome stated, "Declining a challenge, my son?" Vice Captain Pancho said, "We just got done with training." Captain Kyanchome said, "We were late for training. You can finish it with these guys, or should I find a different replacement?" Vice Captain Pancho was very upset hearing that, "What?! No! Just give me five to ten minutes at least." Haria asked, "Kyanchome-san, is Tio-sensei around? I would like to show her new healing tricks I made." Captain Kyanchome answered, "My wife's working at a hospital right now, but I'll ask her when she get's back." Haria said, "Oh, okay." Kyanchome said, "But she may be out earlier," then said to the teenage boys, "Well boys, when you're ready, I'll wait by the sparring grounds."

 **Scene: Training Grounds outside the Royal Palace (afternoon)**

After Prince Raiden and his friends were ready to battle, Haria decided to join in the battle to test her new abilities. This surprised everyone else but Raiden was wanting to challenge her after seeing her skills in the Human World. Knight Apprentice Nekolas decided to make this into a team battle with Nurse Apprentice Haria on his team with the two battling against Demon Prince Raiden Bell and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho. Captain Kyanchome was monitoring the battle as the referee as usual. King Rain Bell and Tioga were cheering among the audience with Princess Koruru Bell joining them in the audience. Military Commander Prince Zeon Bell wasn't present as he was busy with the Knight Division's training session.

Before the battle began, Prince Raiden asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Haria-chan?" Haria answered, "With my new healing powers and the training I got from Neko-kun and his dad, there's no way we can lose. But make sure you go easy on me." Raiden said zealously while punching his left palm, "Heh, heck no! I won't show mercy to you or Nekolas so you better give it your all." Nekolas said with excitement, "Get ready Raiden-oji and Pancho, we're going to take you down. Pancho, your first. I'll de-rank you and I'll become a real knight." Pancho reacted in surprise and confusion, "Ehh?!" While sitting on the ground, Captain Kyanchome stated, "You cannot rank up by defeating a higher classmate." Pancho said with stress, "Jeez! Give me a break. Ninja training was bad enough as it is." Raiden said, "You better not hold out on me, partner," and zealously smacked Pancho in the back with Pancho reacting in slight pain from muscle stress, "Eee! Don't do that!" Tioga cheered, "Careful big bro and go for it!" while Princess Koruru said, "Be careful, everyone." King Rain said, "Don't go too far, Raiden-onīsan." While he doesn't like real fights, he doesn't mind watching these practice fights except when they get too brutal. Captain Kyanchome clapped his hands, incanted the spell with the following command, "Shin Poruku! Spirit Split! Begin!"

 **Practice Team Battle: Demon Prince Raiden Bell & Ninja Vice Captain Pancho vs. Knight Apprentice **Nekolas ** & Nurse Apprentice **Haria **(afternoon)**

After creating an illusionary battle arena and separating the competitors' spirits from their bodies into illusionary bodies, Nekolas made the first move by taking out his red quarterstaff, "Gadyū Erudo! Your mine Pancho!" Nekolas engulfs flames on his staff and charges after Vice Captain Pancho. As Pancho was ready to counterattack, Raiden interfered Nekolas attack, "Zasorudo!" creating electrical arm blades to block Nekolas' fire staff, then attempted to swipe Nekolas. Nekolas dodged the attack by backflipping and said, "Getting in my way... Fine, I'll take you out first, My Prince." Pancho was about to release an attack on Nekolas until Raiden interfered and said, "Raiden, you're in the way." Haria said, "Well, I don't want to hurt or provoke Raiden-kun, so umm... Pancho-kun, prepare yourself. Sorry to do this, umm... Gikoru!" Haria summoned and fired shards if ice at Pancho from her hands. Pancho defended with, "Inbishirudo!" creating an invisible shield to block Haria's ice projectiles, then said, "You need to do better than that Haria. No holding—" Haria immediately makes her next move, "Uruku! Giredo!" Haria increased her movement speed and quickly dashed towards Pancho, then froze her right white boot and attempted to jump kick Pancho from behind, with him reacting, "Whoa!" while blocking Haria's kick with his black ninja arm guards, but only to be pushed slightly back.

While Raiden and Nekolas were still battling in melee combat, Raiden said enthusiastically, "Man, I should have fought Haria-chan instead." Nekolas said, "I won't let you beat up my girlfriend. Emurusorudo! Haa!" Nekolas turned his staff into a fire sword and continued fighting Raiden while Raiden still had his Zasorudo active. Raiden said, "You certainly have trained her well. Oh, well, bring it on! Heee-yah!" Raiden lunged his electric arm blades and they continued to sword fight. Haria said while moving around at high speed, "Can your ninja speed catch up with my speed? Hehe! Boruruku!" While moving around at high speed, Haria also created afterimages around Pancho to try to confuse him before attacking. Pancho said, "Impressive... Inbisorudo!" summoning invisible floating swords and trying to slash Haria twice but missed. After the few seconds, Pancho closed his eyes to build up his focus and concentration, thinking to himself, _I'll wait 'till she strikes._ After finding a target, Pancho hears Haria saying, "Giburuku!" Pancho slashed an ice clone heading his way, thinking it was Haria, "Gotch—What?!" Haria jumped in the air and incanted, "Giredo!" again, attempting to ice kick Pancho again.

Meanwhile, some seconds ago, while Raiden and Nekolas were still sword fighting by using their elemental blade spells, Nekolas changed things up and said, "Take this! Rioru Emurushiruga!" shooting two beams of flames at Raiden from his two fire shield gauntlets. Raiden deactivated his Zasorudo and defended the attack with, "Zaseushiru!" creating a spherical electrical shield. Raiden said, "You almost had me there. Now, show me your claws. Zarōku!" Raiden created yellow electrical claws on his hands and arm and dashed after Nekolas on all-fours. Nekolas put away his staff through the arms of his vest and said, "Bring it! Gadyūrōku!" Both engaged hand-to-hand combat; a battle between fire and lightning claws.

While Haria was ice dive kicking towards Pancho after distracting him with a battle shout, "Hiyah!" Pancho managed to dodge her ice kick with a few rolls on the ground. After Haria missed and landed on the ground and turned around, Pancho got up and slashed her against her torso with an invisible sword. Haria reacted in pain, "Ahh!" Furthermore, Pancho cut part of Haria's strapless shirt and her large, nude breasts were nearly revealed in front of Pancho with Pancho reacting in a wide-eyed expression, "Iyeh?!" When Haria noticed her shirt was falling down, she reacted in embarrassment and yelled, "Pancho, you pervert!" Pancho looked away while blocking his eyes blocked and said, "No, I-I didn't mean—" While Nekolas was fighting Raiden with his fire claws, he yelled at Pancho, "Oi Pancho! What did you do to my woman?" He then said in infatuation, "But Haria-chan does look hot from here!" he then said with a normal serious expression, "But that was not cool man!" Captain Kyanchome pitied his son, "Seriously son? Wow... I mean... Way to go!" He ended up cheering for his son for comedy. As Tioga and King Rain wondered what happened, Princess Koruru made them look away. Haria said in pain while holding the top part of her strapless shirt, "I-it's okay. Ouch. Gijio!" A new healing spell that Haria taught herself. Haria froze her illusionary, cut shirt and her body. She then said, "It's a good thing I learned some new healing spells and hopefully this will stay... Y-UP!" The ice stopped the bleeding and is healing her wound over time, as well as keeping her damaged illusionary strapless shirt on her illusionary body. However, right when she was about to end her sentence, Raiden incanted the spells, "Zasorudo! Za-uruku! Hehaa! Lightning Assassination!" teleporting directly behind Haria with electricity and stabbing her through the fake heart with his left electrical arm blade. Haria's illusionary body disappeared and her spirit went back to her real body. Haria complained, "Raiden-kun, how could you?!" Nekolas yelled at Raiden with anger, "What the heck, man?! That was so not cool what you did to my girl. Emurudoruku! Emurusorudo!" Nekolas summoned an armor of flames and turned his staff into a fire shield, appearing as a fire knight, and charged after Raiden in anger. Raiden said, "It's completely fair. You two shouldn't have dropped your guard! Take this!" Raiden charged after Nekolas and both engaged melee combat again.

 **Scene: Somewhere in the Spirit World among the depths of the Netherworld (anytime)**

After some time has passed in the afterlife and Zega and Zecross managed to avoid any further hellish tortures of the Netherworld, their ally has returned with some inventions, "Zehe! This place is really interesting." Zega said, "Back already?," while Zecross said, "About time. Huh?" Their ally appeared invisible but he just uncloaked with a mechanical, magical device (or magitech). He was revealed to be Dr. Zulu but with his old hair style again and his whole body without the bionic eye and other cybernetic enhancements. Dr. Zulu said, "The Netherworld has a lot of amazing resources, quite complicated but interesting. Zehehe! I was able to make a cloaking device to hide our presence, so don't worry, I'm not being followed." Dr. Zulu then reactivated his cloaking device, creating a small, technological invisible aura to hide the presence and existence of his comrades so that devils of the Netherworld can't find them or detect them. Zecross said, "Well, that's interesting. Well, old man, what about our spells?" Dr. Zulu pulled out some magical wristbands and said, "Right here. I was able to recreate my limiter removal wristbands to enable all of our magical abilities outside Demon World and I even tested them to make sure." Zecross said, "Excellent work, doc." Dr. Zulu said with enthusiasm, "I can't wait to take over the Human World again." Zecross said, "I don't care what you do in the Human World but just remember, Demon World is mine when we escape." Zega said, "I can't believe you risked a lot of our comrades' lives for this escape." Zecross put on a dark-purple wristband and said, "We'll bring them back when this plan succeeds, brother. They'll no longer suffer. We'll rule over both Demon World and Spirit World when this plan succeeds. Failure is not an option." As Dr. Zulu gave Zega a gray-colored wristband, Zega put it on and thought to himself, _I will stop your childish plan when I have the opportunity._ Zecross said to his brother, "By the way Zega-nī, if you think about betraying me, I'll kill you here and leave you into the Netherworld. I may be long gone by the time you'll respawn so don't do anything stupid." Zega closed his eyes and remained silent, but he was thinking, _obviously I would be at a disadvantage with his shadow death spell. If I knew what time it is, I could trap him here with my Āgasu Amishirai... Would that spell work properly in the Spirit World? Eh, I have no choice but to go along with his stupid plan and vengeance._

Suddenly, broken spiritual particles next to them began to merge into a being and Zarpi was respawned in the Netherworld, right inside Dr. Zulu's invisible barrier, wearing the black robe of the Netherworld. Her immediate reaction upon being respawned after torture was being scared and yelling in a high-pitched girly voice, "Argh! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME...! Huh?" Zecross said, "Well, it's about's time your back." Zarpi reacted in confusion, "Heh?! What's going on? Zecross-sama, Zega-sama?" Zarpi was nearly outside the cloaked barrier and Dr. Zulu said, "Watch out. You wouldn't want to step out of my invisible force field, or you'll be seen. Zehe... Here, this is for you." Dr. Zulu threw a green limiter removal wristband at her. Zarpi was so confused on what's going on, "Huh? What's this?" Zecross said, "I'm going to need you to bust us out of the Netherworld." Zarpi was surprised and reacted in confusion, "What? You need me? But why? And why should I help? The Demon Revolution Army doesn't exist anymore and I don't want to get into any more trouble." She then cried, "I just want to go home!" Zecross said firmly, "Listen: If my plan succeeds and if I regain my necromancy powers, I'll bring you back to life. Then you can cry your way home in the living world. But we're going to need your powers or someone with hypnotic abilities to take control over the archdevils, the Gods of the Netherworld, and we can use them to escape this world." He realized what he said and asked Dr. Zulu, "Zulu, just for a clear up, this invisible force field of yours blocks sound, doesn't it? I don't want devils or archdevils overhearing this." Dr. Zulu said, "Zehehe! They won't suspect a single thing. No one should be able to see us or hear us inside this cloaked space. It's almost like another dimension." Zarpi asked, "Controlling weak-minded demons is pretty easy, even for an army of them. I might control a few devils, but an archdevil? Aren't Spirit World Gods immune to demon magic or something, from what I heard?" Zecross said, "I spoke to a lot of demons. Offensive demon magic doesn't work on them, but supporting demon magic should have some effect, though they are highly resistant to them. Zulu, do you have something to make her—" Dr. Zulu knew what Zecross was going to ask and took off a magical belt he was wearing on the outside of his black robe and said, "One step ahead of you. This belt should enhance one's demonic powers including spells and other abilities, but it's still a prototype and needs further testing." He then tossed it into Zarpi's hand with Zarpi confused and Dr. Zulu continued explaining, "You should be able to control, even Gods of Spirit World with that equipped, at least I think. Zehehe! Spirit World is such an interesting place, I wonder if I can build my empire here." Zecross said, "I said Demon World and Spirit World are mine when we escape. This is my escape plan after all." Dr. Zulu apologized, "Oops, sorry, my master," then thought to himself with a deceptive smile, _Just you wait, Once I rebuild my empire, I'll take you on and become the emperor... no... God of all worlds... The whole universe will be mine! Zehehee-hehee!_ Throughout the whole conversation, Zega remained silent without a care. The group then traveled across the Netherworld, across horrifying and infernal plains, being completely undetected without any devils noticing them.

 **After the practice battle at the Royal Bell Family Palace**

Both Haria and Nekolas were defeated in the practice battle with Captain Kyanchome yelling, "And the winner is Raiden-ōji and Vice Captain Pancho. Spirit Merge!" After returning the spirits of Pancho and Raiden back to their real bodies, Nekolas complained, "That's no fair! You can't just sneak up and stab my girlfriend like that. And Pancho, what the heck? You did the same thing to me! I demand a rematch!" What happened with Nekolas is while he was fighting against Raiden, sometime after Nekolas lost his fire armor, Pancho became invisible via Inbisuruku and assassinated Nekolas with a kunai to the back of the heart. Raiden said, "Some training you did. What the heck, you trained your dad for a week and you still seem the same." Nekolas complained, "No! I improved. It's just... you two just became way stronger. Ahh! Darn it, I demand a rematch!" Haria said, "Calm down, already." Raiden said, "Alright, let's have a rematch!" Pancho said, "I'm sitting out. I can't do anymore." Nekolas, "Afraid I will kick your butt this time?" Pancho was exhausted since his training and said, "Maybe. I'm still worn out." Among the crowd, Tioga yelled cheerfully, "Pancho-onīchan is so strong!" Haria said, "I'm sitting out too. I don't want Raiden-kun backstabbing me again." She became infatuated and said, "But I like that ruthlessness of his..." then said in seriousness, "But still, that wasn't nice to do to a girl." Raiden said, "Sorry, but I don't like going easy on people. On second of thought, I should have checked out your moves before finishing you off. Oh, well. Ready to get your butt kicked again Nekolas?" Nekolas responded in a battle tone, "Bring it! No dirty tricks!" Princess Koruru stated, "I want you boys to play fair. I'll bring snacks for everyone." Nekolas said, "I can't wait for snack—a-wait a second? How long has your aunt been here?" Nekolas was worried. Raiden responded, "The whole time. You didn't know Koruru-obasan was watching the fight?!" Nekolas said in fear, "Heh?! And she hasn't gone insane on us? That's first." Raiden said, "She apparently no longer has that berserk mode. It was stolen during the war. Wait, I don't think I told you that yet. Whatever, let's start the fight." Both began their rematch in a one-versus-one match.

 **Scene: Infernal Plains and Belphebub's Lair of the Netherworld**

As Zecross and his crew were walking through the Infernal Plains of the Netherworld, unseen and undetected by everyone else in this hellish realm, crossing a bridge over a river of lava, they entered a new domain. Zarpi asked in fear, "Wait, t-this is Belphebub's domain, isn't it?" Zecross said, "Among all the archdevils, Belphebub, the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony and Sloth, should be easiest to control. He's considered to be an idiot by many, but extreme powerful and yet, very lazy." As the group was bypassing devil sentries that are patrolling the area undetected, Zarpi cringed and said, "And don't forget about his appetite. Eww! Getting eaten alive was gross and his stomach acid, Eeeek..." Zarpi shivered in fear thinking about it and continued, "... Being burned and corroded in his stomach acid for the next few hours was dreadfully painful. I don't want to experience that again." Zarpi has gone through many tortures along with many sinful demons including the crew's former comrades Zeferno, Zedusa, their armies, and many others that committed horrific crimes without redemption. Zecross said, "That's why if my plan works, I can change the Netherworld for the better, plus I will resurrect you as a reward once I get my necromancy powers back. That blasted Yama-sama. If I still had my powers, I could resurrect all of us and return us back to Demon World." Zega wondered, "I'm pretty sure we would still be in the Spirit World even if you resurrected us; living with real flesh and blood in the Spirit World. You would need to be outside Spirit World to teleport us back to Demon World, but question is, how would you get back to Demon World?" Zecross said, "If I can somehow get a hold of Yama-sama's necromancy, soul manipulation, and dimensional powers, I could open a portal between Spirit World and Demon World." Zega asked, "And any ideas?" Zecross said, "Like I said, we're going to use the archdevils' powers."

As the group came to a large cave, guarded by two fat, red devils wielding black tridents, the group entered the cave undetected by Dr. Zulu's cloaking device. The fat devil on the left side of the lair entrance said to his comrade in an impish voice, "Veh! I'm tired. Wake me up if there's anything interesting." As the devil guard flew away with its demonic wings, the other one ordered, "Hey, we're not suppose to sleep on the job-keke!" His stomach suddenly growled and he said, "Doh, I could use some fresh soul-keke! I wish Belphebub-sama could snore quieter-keke! Blasted. I wish I could go demon hunting with the others-keke but _nooooo_! We're stuck on guard duty to add prisoners for Belphebub-sama's next meal, or he'll feed on us devils-keke! Kyeh, remembering that one time is quite painful." There is a loud snore coming inside the cave echoing outside. Dr. Zulu told his comrades with an evil smile, "Zehehe! Told ya' my cloaking device makes us completely invisible; completely non-existent. They don't suspect a thing. The Netherworld sure has interesting resources. Zehehe!" Zarpi always found Dr. Zulu to be strange, "You are kind of creepy, ya' know that? But whatever, the sooner we're out of here, the better. At least Belphebub-sama is sound asleep." Zecross said, "From what I heard, he sleeps at least a week after consuming several hundred demon souls before waking up to feast upon more souls. And you said you got eaten three days ago, right? Well, this is the best opportunity. If Dr. Zulu's equipment are working as he said, you should easily be able to control the big lump, especially since he's asleep." Zarpi said, "Well, here goes nothing."

The group entered a giant room with the archdevil Belphebub sleeping on a bed of magma. Belphebub, known as the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony and Sloth (貪食と怠惰の大魔王, Ōkui to Taida no Daimaō), is a gigantic, one-eyed ogre-like archdevil. He is based off of Belphegor, the demon prince of sloth, and Beelzebub, the demon prince of gluttony. Belphebub is wearing ripped shorts and his wrists are shackled with chains made of mithril, which is a type of metal stronger than steel, and he uses them as weapons for his curses, though, there must be other reasons why he had those chain and shackle, to begin with. He also has many devilish flies flying around him since he never cleans himself, thus dubbing himself the "Lord of the Flies," and these devilish insects are like mosquitoes that can suck the soul out of demons, but they don't even notice Zecross and his crew due to Dr. Zulu's cloaking device, otherwise they would be attacking them right now. Being as the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony and Sloth, Belphebub is very lazy but he's usually hungry and he loves eating demon souls, but he often sleeps after he's satisfied with his appetite. Personality wise, Belphebub is very much like Dr. Zulu's Dembot Guardian Yeti. Belphebub is not bright and has been considered to be the dumbest among the Four Great Demon Lords (四大魔王, Shi Daimaō) and among archdevils in general, but very happy and playful when not angered.

While the gigantic archdevil was sleeping in his bed of magma to keep him warm and comfy, snoring loudly, Zarpi attempted to take control over Belphebub's mind with her hypnotic abilities, enhanced with a magical belt equipped to her waste. As Zarpi was making the titanic ogre to stand, one of the devils guarding the room wondered, "Huh? B-B-Belphbub-sama?! Up already?" Zarpi was surprised, "Huh? This is actually working?" Dr. Zulu made a big evil smile and said enthusiastically, "Zehehehe! Aren't my inventions the greatest?!" Zecross said cautiously, "We better take out those devils before they start suspecting." The bedroom devil guard asked the mind-controlled, sleeping Belphebub, "I-is there... Is there I can do for you, My Lord? My Lord, what are you... Keeh?!" Being controlled under Zarpi, Zarpi made Belphebub walk over to the devil guard and grabs the devil with the devil reacting, "Keh! Don't eat me!" Zarpi made Belphebub to crush the devil guard as he screamed in pain. The devil died and turned into spiritual particles, waiting to be revived in a while. All of Belphebub's "meal" prisoners (random demons that his devil guards captured for his next meal) and the devil guards were wondering what's going. The one guard that was still at the entrance wondered, "What's going on in there-keke?" As other devils appeared in the hallway, they wondered why Belphebub was up so early, though they assume he's sleepwalking since Belphebub occasionally does that. Zarpi made Belphebub to attack some devils by punching or whacking them with his mithril chains, as well as destroying some of the prisoner cages with those chains, freeing the sinful demon prisoners. One of them reacted, "W-we're free?!" while another demon prisoner shouted in fear, "Run away!"

A prison riot occurred and one of Belphebub's devils yelled at them, "Get back here demon food! Fire Curse: Hellfire Spear _[火呪：業火槍, Kanoroi: Gōka Yari]_!" and shot a beam of demonic flames at several escapees with his red trident while another devil wondered, "I-is Belphebub-sama sleep walking again? This is bad! Guys, we need to restrain him without waking him up." The devil soldier that casted the fire curse said in frustration, "Teh! I worked hard capturing these demons. I'm going to recapture Belphebub-sama's prisoners while you guys restrain him with those chains." The shackles with chains on Belphebub's wrist not only can be used as weapons, but his devil soldiers use them to restrain Belphebub to his bed whenever he sleepwalks, but when Belphebub usually sleepwalks, he usually goes on a feeding frenzy and eats anything in his way. As the other devils were dodging Belphebub's punches, they grabbed Belphebub's chains and tried pulling the giant ogre back to his bedroom. The devilish flying insects surrounding Belphebub has no idea what's going on and casually flies over Belphebub. One of devil soldiers said, "Geek! I wish Belphebub-sama would lose some weight, sometimes." Another one said, "I'm surprise he didn't eat us this time. He usually tries to eat us when he sleepwalks." The previous devil responded, "Something's not right." Zarpi was having a hard time moving Belphebub around and Zecross was getting very worried angrily and said, "What can we do? Hey doc, can we use spells inside your barrier undetected?" Dr. Zulu responded with doubtful look, "Zeh? Umm... I never tested that out, umm... Sorry... But it shouldn't be able to be detected if it's still within the invisible barrier." Zecross said, "I don't want Hades-sama detecting us using demon magic." Dr. Zulu said, "Well, as long as its within my cloaking device, it shouldn't be detected." Zecross said, "Bring it over here!" Dr. Zulu replied, "Y-yes sir!" and followed Zecross, keeping them completely invisible.

As Zecross got close to the devils by jumping on Belphebub with Dr. Zulu's cloaking device's barrier passing through them, Zecross became noticeable to the devils as one of them said, "Huh? Guys, there's still some demons here! Capture them!" As one of the devils that's within the cloaked barrier saw Zecross, he was about to attack Zecross from above, "Fire Curse: Hellfire Spear!" and shot a beam of demon fire from his trident. Zecross teleported out of the way and incanted his shadow death spell, "Shidona Reaper!" Using the dark-purple limiter removal wristband on his right hand, Zecross successfully casted his spell, summoning a shadow reaper to counterattack the attacker, killing the devil soldier instantly. Another devil was surprise, "What the—?!" while another one followed it, "Demon magic?! But how...?! I-impossible!" The previous devil ordered, "Get him!" Zecross used his shadow reaper to kill every other devil within the cloaking device. They all turned into spiritual particles, waiting to be resurrected and respawned in the Netherworld. Zega said, "Brother, we must hurry before reinforcements arrive. Everyone, grab on, we're teleporting out of here!" As Zega touched Belphebub's legs while Belphebub was lying on the ground, Zecross said as he stood on top of Belphebub, putting his hand on Belphebub's fat belly, "Let's meet up at Asmon's Lair! That's our next target. And darn these bugs! Shidokeru!" Zecross was destroying some devilish flies that were about to attack him. Zarpi and Dr. Zulu grabbed onto Zega's shoulders. Zega and Zecross teleported everyone including Belphebub but excluding Belphebub's devilish flies out of Belphebub's domain and continued teleporting repeatedly until they reached Asmon's domain of the Netherworld.

 **Scene: Netherworld Palace**

After all the ruckus that was made in Belphebub's domain, inside the Netherworld Palace, the King of the Netherworld, known as King Hades, had a strange feeling that something was wrong, "Hmm...?!" He opened his red glowing, evil eyes. King Hades, real name "Pluto", is an angel-like archdevil and is also titanic in size. He is based on Pluto and Hades, Gods of the Underworld in Roman and Greek mythologies respectively. King Hades used to be an archangel (大天使, dai tenshi) a long time ago, the opposite of an archdevil, but he metamorphosed into an archdevil over a million years ago when he became evil, thus he was labeled a Fallen Angel. He was sitting on the giant Netherworld Palace Throne, feeling something strange happening in the Netherworld. Either that or he must have imagined it.

 **Scene: Asmon's Lair of the Netherworld**

After multiple quick bursts of teleportation, due to Zega and Zecross having limited range of teleportation, they and their crew including the hypnotized Belphebub, reached a new area of the Netherworld, which was over 300 kilometers away. As the group looked at a giant cave, Zecross said, "Here we are." Zega said, "Asmon, the Lust and Greed of the Four Great Demon Lords." Zarpi remembered being tortured by that archdevil too and said in disgust, "Not that disgusting pervert! Eew! Eew!" Dr. Zulu laughed at her, "Zehehe! I don't know much of this place but you seem to have gone through heck." Zarpi felt awkward thinking about it and said in disgust, "It was the worst. No, Belphebub-sama's stomach was the worst. Or umm... Well, at least it wasn't as painful as Belphebub's stomach acid but it was still gross. I don't want him touching me again! Nyah!" Zecross ordered, "Enough talk. Zarpi, bring Belphebub-sama. We're using force from here on out. It's only a matter of time until Hades-sama realize." Zarpi made Belphebub stand while he's still sleeping, then Zarpi said, "Well, there's no turning back from here. Hope this goes well."

As Zarpi was making Belphebub walk into Asmon's Lair, exiting the effect radius of Dr. Zulu's cloaking device, two devils that were guarding the lair seen a silhouette of Belphebub for a second, reacting, "Huh?"/"Who's there?!" The devil guard on the right then said, "W-w-wait, is that Belphebub-sama?" The devil guard on the left said as he seen Belphebub's giant single eye closed, "Is he sleepwalking-taka? This is bad. He might eat Asmon-sama's _toys_ again." As the two devil guards were slowly flying towards Belphebub, the one of the right quietly said, "Okay big guy, let's get you back to bed." The one of the left said, "But we have guard duty-taka and it's a long trip!" While the devils dropped their guard, Zarpi made Belphebub crush them to death with Belphebub's bare hands, but they'll revive and respawn in the Netherworld later. Zarpi then made Belphebub to invaded Asmon's Lair.

Inside Asmon's Lair, "Ohhh yeah! It's sexy time-kyehehehe! Who shall be my play buddy next?" Asmon was looking at his prisoners with a perverted blush on his face. Most sinful demons he held capture are female and he likes to "play" with them. Asmon is the Great Demon Lord of Lust and Greed (色欲と物欲の大魔王, Shikiyoku to Butsuyoku no Daimaō) and he is based on the demon princes Asmodeus of Lust and Mammon of Greed. He appears as a giant red troll with a green hair in a bi-hawk (double mohawk) hairstyle, horns coming out of his mouth and chin. He wears a worn cloth like a caveman and wields a giant stone club as a weapon in his left hand. Personality-wise, possessing the deadly sins of lust and greed, Asmon is a perverted archdevil that loves "playing" with beautiful female demons and devils (though most of the female devils of the Netherworld stay away from him) and that he loves collecting treasures especially gold and other expensive objects, even if it means stealing them—and he is very sly and sneaky—thus dubbing him the Thief King (盗賊王, Tōzokuō). His lair is full of shiny golden objects that he loves bathing in. He don't care about sinful male demons and would smash them on spot with his stone club, especially if they try stealing Asmon's treasures.

While Asmon was choosing a bad lady to play with in his dungeon, "Hmm!" making the girls to fear him, he heard big stomping noises in his lair, "Keh?! Who's there?" As Belphebub was killing nearby devils with them screaming, Asmon came running around the corner and said, "Belphebub? What are you—Get out of my lair! Shoo shoo! How many times do I have to tell you that my playmates are not your food?! Keh?! Are you sleep walking again? Someone 'atta chain you down. Alright pal... keh?!" Suddenly, Zarpi lost control over Belphebub for a second, "Huh?!" and as Belphebub was sleeping, he snored and yelled, "ZZZZZZ! Bahaha-heh?! Hey, leave my food alone! Chain Curse: Capture!" While Belphebub was sleeping, he accidentally casted one of his curses, throwing his mithril chains from his shackles at Asmon, ensnaring Asmon's body with his chains as Asmon dropped his guard. Asmon yelled angrily, trying to order the big sleeping goof, "W-what?! Oh, come on. Wake up you nincompoop and untie me this instant!" When Zarpi got back into control, she said, "Well, that was something. Well, how about this?," and made Belphebub to pull Asmon towards him with his chains, then punched Asmon in the head, knocking Asmon out. As Zecross and Dr. Zulu smiled, Zecross congratulated Zarpi, "Good job. Two down, two to go. Think you can handle manipulating them all?" Zarpi hoped, "Hopefully. Oh boy, this is going to take a lot of concentration," and attempted to hypnotize Asmon while maintaining control over Belphebub. She then released the chains from Asmon, then made Asmon to stand back up and grabbed the stone club he dropped. As the two archdevils were walking out, the prisoners in Asmon's Lair were confused what was going on.

Zecross then said, "Between Leviasatan-sama and Lucid-sama, I believe our best bet would be Leviasatan." Zarpi reacted in confusion, "Really?! That giant scary dragon? He's very scary and ruthless compared to Lucid-sama, though..." While she was thinking, Zecross said, "We shouldn't underestimate Lucid-sama. As threatening as Leviasatan—the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath _[ねたみと憤怒の大魔王, Netami to Fundo no Daimaō]_ —may be, Lucid-sama—the Great Demon Lord of Pride _[高慢の大魔王, Kōman no Daimaō]_ —was said to be the most powerful archdevil next to Hades-sama on the surface of the Netherworld. He and Hades-sama were both once archangels of Paradise, I heard. We'll need all the power we need to stop those two and Cerberus, who guards the entrance between the Netherworld and Spirit World Kingdom. Then we can make our escape back into Spirit World Kingdom. And with the powers of the archdevils, we could also destroy Yama-sama and take over the Spirit World, but that is, unless if you screw this up, Zarpi." Zarpi said, "I-I'll do my best. I'd rather not be tortured for eternity and there's no turning back." Zecross said to his crew, "All right everyone, to Leviasatan's domain and fast."

 **Scene: Leviasatan's Lair of the Netherworld (includes a Flashback to a few hours ago)**

With the archdevils Belphebub and Asmon under Zarpi's and her crew's control, Zega and Zecross multiply teleported them diagonally to the right to the infernal domain that Leviasatan, the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, lurks, which is located many hundred kilometer north of Belphebub's domain. A few hours ago in Spirit World time, ex-fifth Death General Zeferno, a greater demon, tried challenging Leviasatan, the Dragon King of Land and Sea (海と陸の竜王, Umi to Riku no Ryūō), to a death battle. When Zeferno approached the colossal Dragon King after knocking out devils with his fists, he roared, "ROOOOAR! Leviasatan, I'll have my revenge! I'll destroy you and become a real devil." The humongous, amphibious dragon's response was, "Geeerr! You again? Show some manners, I'm a frickin' god! Now you made me really angry! Know your place demon scum and burn! Fire-Water Curse: Steam Breath _[火水呪：蒸気の息, Kasuinoroi: Jōki no Iki]_!" Zeferno yelled, "That's my line. Ehh?! Argh!" Zeferno was completely defenseless due to being unable to cast dark fire magic. His entire giant spiritual body was instantly incinerated by a gigantic breath of hot steam, leaving Zeferno's spiritual particles somewhere random in the Netherworld but his spiritual body was restoring today. Leviasatan utilizes fire and water curses and can combine them into steam. That was the second time Zeferno tried confronting the archdevil Leviasatan. Leviasatan wondered, "Why hasn't Hades-sama banished that moron to a lower plane yet?" Personality-wise, Leviasatan is usually always in a bad mood and sometimes tend to go berserk, especially when he feel jealous about something. Leviasatan is based on the demon princes Leviathan of Envy and Satan of Wrath. Zeferno and his species resemble devils of the Netherworld and are just as strong as devils of the Netherworld, but despite his title as the Devil of the Black Flames (黒炎の悪魔, Kokuen no Akuma), he and his species actually belong to the demon race (mamono race) rather than the devil race (akuma race), thus not being a true devil, but Zeferno believes that if he destroys enough devils or an archdevil in the Netherworld, he could metamorphose into a real devil, as a legend he heard in the Netherworld, but no demons have managed to do that in over hundreds of thousands of years since they couldn't cast demon magic and had to rely on brute strength or other methods.

After Zecross and his crew arrived at Leviasatan's Lair, Zecross said, "We're here. From here on it, this is going to get really dangerous. Looks like no one's guarding the entrance." Zega wondered as he seen Zeferno's spiritual particles starting to assemble a while ago, "Zeferno must have challenged him again." Zecross said, "That barbaric fool is trying to become a real devil, but he's only going to get himself into eternal purgatory if he keeps challenging archdevils head on and dying." Purgatorial layers of the Netherworld are beneath the surface of the Netherworld. It is surprising that Zecross is still on the surface of the Netherworld. The Netherworld has multiple layers with the lower levels being more dangerous and torturous than the upper levels. Zarpi yelled with a panicking wide-eyed expression, "Who is crazy enough to battle against the Dragon King?!" Dr. Zulu chuckled and said, "Zehe! Things look interesting in the afterlife. I wonder what I missed out on." Zarpi then said in worrisome, "Trust me, you don't want to know and umm... Would Belphebub-sama and Asmon-sama be enough?" Zecross said, "As long as you keep them in control." Zarpi said, "Well, I'm starting to lose energy. Controlling an archdevil is really hard and two is nearly impossible." Dr. Zulu grabbed a stone vial of devilish liquid that he modified into a restoration potion and said, "Zehe! Good thing I made this, just in case." Zarpi asked, "What is it?" Dr. Zulu said, "I created a restoration potion but it's the only one I have. It's modified devilish effects should restore your energy and give you a slight boost in magic." As he handed Zarpi his restoration potion, Zarpi smelt it and said, "Eww! Smell's gross. Well... here goes nothing," and drinks it. Her immediate reaction after swallowing it was, "Blah! This is disgusting! Arr! That aftertaste... Huh? Whoa! I can feel so much power surging my body." Dr. Zulu said, "It's working!" Zecross praised Dr. Zulu, "Heh, I see that you're always one-step ahead doc. It's why we made your our seventh Death General," then ordered Zarpi, "Alright, let's tear one angry dragon god." Zarpi responded, "I'm on it," and made Asmon and Belphebub to stand up and walk inside Leviasatan's Lair while the crew hid around the entrance with the cloaking machine.

While Zarpi was moving Belphebub and Asmon, Zega told a story that he and Zecross heard from ancient sinful demons of the Netherworld, "Legends say that when a demon kills enough devils of the Netherworld, the demon can absorb some of their spiritual, devilish energy and metamorphose into a devil. When a demon or a devil somehow kills an archdevil, a god of evil, they can steal the archdevil's spirit and transcend into an archdevil with any appearance, taking over that archdevil's place. Legends we heard from the ancients of the Netherworld say that Leviasatan-sama was a demon that transcended into an archdevil by slaying the previous Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath." A flashback to this story would be Leviasatan appearing as a red, anthropomorphic sea dragon-like demon. The amphibious dragon man slays a giant, monstrous archdevil with his powerful dragon claws alone and is shown absorbing the archdevil, transcending into what he is now. While Zarpi was bringing Asmon and Belphebub into Leviasatan's gloomy lair, she said, "No wonder why Zeferno-san was challenging Leviasatan-sama. Zeferno-san would be fit for the title of Envy and Wrath with his scary personality. Wait, what about Asmon and Belphebub? Were they once demons?" Zecross said, "Who knows? Maybe they were or maybe they were devils that transcended into the image they wanted. But Leviasatan-sama sure has an interesting backstory if those legends are true, but none of that matters now. We're not strong enough to kill an archdevil or any deity by ourselves, even with my shadow death forbidden spell. Only physical force or Spirit World magic can kill a god, which is why we're using archdevils against each other." When Zecross used his Shidona Reaper to kill some devils and devilish flies in Belphebub's Lair, Belphebub remain completely unaffected by his shadow death spell, making Zecross' most deadliest spell useless against Spirit World deities like the archdevils of the Netherworld. Zega stated, "Zeferno was our strongest and destructive crew member other than Dr. Zulu's titanic cyborg, and if Zeferno can't do it, this strategy is our only choice of fighting." Dr. Zulu said in disappointment, "Zoh! I miss that big guy. He could take on these archdevils like no problem. Wait, is he here in the Netherworld?" As Dr. Zulu was looking around, Zecross said, "Artificially-created demons like Faudo don't go to the Spirit World. They disappear from existence." Dr. Zulu said in disappointment, "Ah, that sucks. Wait, how would you know?" Zecross stated, "I was once a necromancer, remember? I couldn't absorb Faudo's body nor could I resurrect or reanimate him, otherwise we would have won long time ago." Zecross thought to himself with determination, _just you wait Yama-sama... or... Enma-sama—what your people call you—I swear I'll get out the Netherworld, use the archdevils to destroy you, and take your soul for taking mine! I'll become the new Supreme God of Spirit World and rule over both the Kingdom and Netherworld! Demon World will also be in my hands, like it should have been, if it wasn't for you!_

As the hypnotized Belphebub and Asmon entered Leviasatan's Lair, the gigantic crocodile-shaped draconic archdevil seen them and yelled angrily in a deep, beastly voice, "Geeerrr! Now, who dares to trespass into my—Oh, it's you two. Why the heck are you two in my domain and what do you want? Get lost!" As Asmon and Belphebub were walking unconsciously towards Leviasatan, Leviasatan yelled angrily, "Hey, answer me, darn it! And get out!" As Zarpi was controlling Asmon and Belphebub, they ignored Leviasatan's order. As Zarpi readied their weapons while marching towards the titanic amphibious dragon, Leviasatan said in a wrathful tone, "A threat? You two dare challenge me? Fine! But don't think I will show mercy even to another Great Demon Lord. Water Curse: Scalding Water Breath _[水呪：火傷水の息, Suinoroi: Yakedomizu no Iki]_!" As Leviasatan was about to release burning water from his mouth to flood the area, Zarpi said, "I don't think so. Belphebub-sama, Chain Curse: Capture." After Leviasatan shot a stream of blazing water at the ground, Asmon, being light-weighted, got pushed back in hot water by a bit. Belphebub barely moved an inch due to his heavy weight. Through Zarpi's orders, Belphebub incanted the curse, "Chain Curse: Capture!" and used his chains to keep Leviasatan's crocodile-like mouth shut and sealed. Leviasatan got really angry and struggled, "Guuuuuur!" Without having Leviasatan to noticed, Zarpi made Asmon to sneak around Leviasatan without him noticing after Asmon got back up. Zarpi then used Asmon's giant stone club and smacked Leviasatan out cold. Having the title of Thief King, Asmon can be very stealthy and sly and is considered to be the fastest archdevil on the Netherworld's surface. When Leviasatan realized, the last thing he thought was, _What?! But h..._ Dr. Zulu cheered, "Zuuhuu! That will show that giant beast." Zarpi sighed and said, "Heh, I didn't think it would have been that easy. You sure are something doc." Dr. Zulu said with a smile, "Never underestimate my inventions!" Zecross ordered his team and ran, "We can't celebrate yet. By now, Hades-sama must have been aware of the commotion. Let's get to the final Great Demon Lord and fast." The rest of the crew teleported to the unconscious archdevils and teleported the three to the location of the fourth Great Demon Lord's lair.

 **Scene: Netherworld Palace**

While sitting on his giant throne, Netherworld King Hades knew that something is wrong in the Netherworld, "Something really isn't right. Why are the Four Great Demon Lords fighting? And why are they disappearing left and right? Hmm..." King Hades stood up and smacked his trident-like black scepter on the ground and glared outside the palace with his evil red eyes.

 **Scene: Lucid's Lair**

Zega and Zecross teleported their crew all the way to the east until they reached Lucid's domain. Zecross said, "Here we are. We must make haste. We need every archdevil under our control before Hades-sama shows up. Don't screw this up and fight with everything you got but don't get too cocky. Lucid-sama is the strongest member of the Four Great Demon Lords after all." Zarpi said, "Controlling three archdevil is going to be difficult even with that boost, but I'm not giving up here. Asmon-sama, Belphebub-sama, Leviasatan-sama, you know what to do!" As Zarpi ordered her hypnotized demon lords to barge into Lucid's lair, killing nearby devil guards, Lucid already knew what was going on. Lucid, the Great Demon Lord of Pride (高慢の大魔王, Kōman no Daimaō), is a titan-sized angel-like archdevil with green skin, black angel wings, long black hair, black armor, and tiny horns on his forehead. He also served as the right hand man to the Netherworld King Hades and is a longtime friend of King Hades. Lucid is based on the demon prince Lucifer of Pride. He was sitting in a large throne across a giant table with a glass cup in hand with red liquid inside. As he was sitting casually, he said, "Asmon, Belphebub, Leviasatan, what brings you to my lair? Our next meeting isn't until three more months, but I digress. I can see that you are not yourselves." He stood up as the other three Great Demon Lords were approaching him and Lucid said, "Tell me, how was it that the three of the Four Great Demon Lords... were manipulated by mere demons? I know your out there somewhere."

While Lucid doesn't know who they are since the crew were still "non-existent," he can tell that his comrades were under hypnosis and that the manipulator must be nearby. Zecross and his crew were surprised. Zarpi said in fear, "H-he knows?!" Zecross yelled, "Zulu, you said this thing should make us completely invisible." Dr. Zulu responded in confusion, "I-it does. It's still working just as fine. Not even sensory-types should detect us." Zecross said, "Zarpi, show no mercy to Lucid-sama. Attack at full force!" Zarpi said, "I'm getting low on energy but I'll do whatever I can." Zarpi sent the three hypnotized demon lords to attack Lucid inside his lair. Lucid ignored the other archdevils with no emotions and incanted the white Spirit World magic, "Darkness Blessing: Shadow Slide _[闇恵：滑る影, Yamimegumi: Suberu Kage]_...," and quickly slid and warped passed his fellow archdevils by turning incorporeal via darkness. Blessing (恵, Megumi) is white Spirit World magic, the opposite of curse. It is impossible for a devil or an archdevil to learn blessing, although—being a former archangel—Lucid is still able to use blessings he learnt as an archangel but they are not as effective while using them as an archdevil. Angels specialize in blessings while devils specialize in curses, which are opposite Spirit World magic types, and the two races are very vulnerable against Spirit World magic that opposes them.

The crew were surprised. Zarpi said in fear, "Zee! We're screwed." Zega said in surprise, "An archdevil using blessing?! This is interesting... Though, he is called the Angel of Darkness _[闇の天使, Yami no Tenshi]_ and he was an archangel over a million years ago. We must not underestimate him. We may have to fight him too." As Lucid is looking around, unable to see anyone around him, he said, "Come out wherever your hiding." Zecross and his crew were actually in-front of him though. As Zarpi turned the other archdevils around to attack Lucid, Lucid defended motionlessly, "Darkness Blessing: Shadow Guardian _[闇恵：影保護者, Yamimegumi: Kage Hogosha]_..." Lucid's shadow appeared from the ground in three-dimensional form to protect him against the hypnotized demon lords. As Lucid opened his right hand by his waste, a dark mist appeared and it summoned a large, black sword in his hand. Lucid calls this his Nightmare Sword (悪夢剣, Akumuken), a giant fancy sword made of corrupted darkness energy. Lucid then said, "I'll hunt you, wherever you are." After deciding a spot to attack, which was right where Zecross and his crew members were at—which made Zarpi and Dr. Zulu scared—Lucid incanted the curse, "Darkness Curse: Nightmare Blade!" and unleashed an energy wave of corrupted darkness from his sword that screamed as it launched. Zega yelled out, "Everyone move!" Zega and Zecross teleported out of the way of the dark aerial blade along with Zarpi and Dr. Zulu. However, Dr. Zulu accidentally dropped his cloaking device and it was destroyed, revealing them. Dr. Zulu said, "No! My cloaking device." Lucid said casually without revealing his anger, "I knew it. So they are being controlled by demons. I would like to say that I'm impressed, but what you are doing is treason, or what it would be if there were laws in the Netherworld. Still, for embarrassing me, Lucid, Great Demon Lord of Pride and Hades-sama right hand man, I'll make sure you four will get permanent purgatory as punishment in the lower realms, but first..."

After the three hypnotized archdevils destroyed Lucid's Shadow Guardian (which is weak due to Lucid being an archdevil), Zarpi made them to attack Lucid with full force. Leviasatan incanted, "Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath _[火呪：業火の息, Kanoroi: Gōka no Iki]_!" breathing and blowing devilish flames at Lucid from his mouth. Lucid flew above it with his black angel wings. Zarpi then attempted to bind Lucid with Belphebub's chains with Belphebub incanting, "Chain Curse: Capture!" Lucid slashed the chains that were after him. The hypnotized Asmon then suddenly appeared behind Lucid and prepared to attack Lucid with his stone club while saying, "Earth Curse: Gravity Hammer!" Lucid's only reaction at the time was blocking Asmon's stone club with his nightmare sword, "What?!" As soon as Asmon's hammer hit Lucid's nightmare sword, Lucid fell to the ground and was immobilized. Belphebub re-casted, "Chain Curse: Capture!" and chained up the immobile Lucid. Lucid said in frustration, "Impossible! How can a mere demon tame, not just one, but three archdevils?!" Asmon suddenly appeared behind Lucid without him knowing and Zarpi made Asmon knocked Lucid out in the back of the head with Asmon's giant stone club. With Lucid close enough of becoming unconscious, Zarpi attempts to mind control him with hypnosis while having Belphebub undo his chain curse. Zecross congratulated her, "Impressive strategy. Glad we chose you as our eighth Death General." Zarpi said in exhaustion, "But I'm nearly out of energy. Now what?"

 **Battle: Four Great Demon Lords (hypnotized) vs. Netherworld King Pluto "Hades"**

Before Zecross answered, gigantic black flames appeared out of nowhere near the group. A titanic being appeared from the black flames and yelled angrily, "What the heck's going on here?!" Zecross said, "Darn it!" while Zega said, "Is that..." Dr. Zulu said in fear, "Who... who is this guy?" Zarpi said in fear, "H-H-Hades-sama...!" King Hades looked at four demons with angry red eyes, "You! So you four caused all this trouble." King Hades readies his black scepter at the group. Zecross said optimistically, "Why hello there, Pluto-sama..." King Hades reacted in surprise and anger upon hearing his real name, "P-Pl... You dare use my real name?" Zecross said with optimism, "I'm here to dethrone you..." King Hades was enraged, yelling with a wrathful voice, "Why you little...?! I'll send you to the deepest purgatory of the Netherworld!" Instead of attacking with his black scepter, King Hades engulfed black flames on his muscular right arm and incanted, "Dark Fire Curse: Black Fire Fist! _[暗火呪：黒火拳, Ankanoroi: Kurohiken]_ ," and aimed his right burning fist at Zecross. Zecross stood still but was prepared until Zarpi manipulated Lucid and blocked King Hades' infernal fist with his Nightmare Sword. King Hades reacted, "Lucid, what the heck do you think you're doing? Wait..." Zecross said, "Only physical force or Spirit World magic can kill a god." He then realized as he seen Zarpi manipulating him, _mind control? Hypnosis? Impossible! Demon magic shouldn't work in Spirit World and how can a mere demon control a god?_ Zarpi was nearly exhausted but she is doing all she could and sent the Four Great Demon Lords to attack King Hades.

As the other Great Demon Lords charged after King Hades, King Hades backed off, incanting the dark fire curse, "Call of Black Flames _[黒炎の呼, Kokuen no Ko]_!" slamming his black scepter on the ground, teleporting away from his demon lords with black flames. The Four Great Demon Lords ram into each other, knocking each other over. As King Hades reappeared in black flames, flying in the air with his black angel wings, Zecross yelled at Zarpi, "I told you not to get cocky!" Zarpi apologized, "S-sorry! I can't handle four archdevils at the same time." King Hades said in a strict, evil tone, "I'll make sure you all burn in purgatory. Dark Fire Curse: Black Inferno _[黒焦熱地獄, Kokushōnetsu Jigoku]_...!" Black flames engulfed on King Hades' black scepter and he was prepared to unleash the black flames on the four demons on the ground to banish them to a lower level of the Netherworld. Zecross was feeling angry and hopeless and Dr. Zulu yelled in a panic, "Zeeee! We're gonna die... again!" King Hades yelled in anger, "You'll face my wrath for eterni... Hnn!" He noticed Zega was missing. Zega was in the air, hovering with his angelic and demonic wings. He incanted, "Shin Shiraikeru!" creating a giant sphere of light and darkness energy and threw it at King Hades. King Hades said, "What?! Such a spell won't work on me! Take this!" As King Hades released the black flames from his scepter, Zega threw his giant sphere of twilight at the flames. Zega's spell blew up but it flashed in a strobe effect of light and darkness upon the spell being destroyed. Everyone in the area were having a hard time seeing with King Hades reacting, "What is this light?!" while covering his face. Zecross said, "Zega-nī..." Zega said to Zarpi, "What are you waiting for? This is our chance." Zarpi said, "Oh right."

The strobe of light and darkness faded away a second later and with King Hades' guard down, Zarpi used Belphebub's chains to choke King Hades with Chain Curse: Capture. Suddenly, Asmon disappeared and reappeared behind King Hades and incanted, "Earth Curse: Gravity Hammer!" bashing King Hades with his giant stone club, causing gravity to quake around King Hades, immobilizing him. Not only that but Zarpi made Asmon turn his stone club into a spiked stone club to deal extra damage to King Hades. After King Hades was stunned to the ground, Zarpi made Lucid incant, "Darkness Curse: Nightmare Aura _[闇呪：悪夢オーラ, Yaminoroi: Akumu Ōra]_...," giving himself a corrupted dark aura to temporarily increase his power, speed, and defense. With King Hades unable to move, Zarpi made a quick decapitation to King Hades' head with Lucid's nightmare sword. King Hades reacted in defeat before dying, "Kah...! To be defeated... by my old friend... I'll get you demons... for this," before his body disappeared into spiritual particles, waiting to be respawned.  
 _[/End of random dramatic battle music]_

King Hades' Netherworld crown fell off of his head and landed on the ground. After Zega landed, Zecross touched the giant crown and it automatically shrunk to the size of Zecross' head. Zecross felt really good about it as he chuckled, "Hehehe...," then laughed maniacally, "Myahahahaha! Tahahaha! The Netherworld is mine! Hahahaha!" Zega did not like his younger twin brother's expression, giving a dissatisfying look. Zecross calmed down and said, "Feels great to become a king. I'm going to the Netherworld Palace and claim my new throne. Coming, fellows?" Dr. Zulu touched Zega before they teleported. Zarpi said, "W-wait for me! I need help. The archdevils are breaking my hypnosis." The Four Great Demon Lords are semi-conscious and are attempting to break out of Zarpi's hypnosis. Zarpi is losing control and it can be disastrous to the group if the demon lords regains consciousness. As Zega was thinking of bringing her, there wouldn't be enough time and Zecross yelled, "There's not enough time. I'll resurrect you later," and teleported to the Netherworld Palace. At the same time, before teleporting, Zecross also thought to himself, _darn, I don't have enough time to absorb Hades-sama's soul and evolve._ As the Four Great Demon Lords were nearly conscious again, Zega apologized, "Forgive me...," and teleported himself and Dr. Zulu to the palace before they were detected by the Four Great Demon Lords. Zarpi said in a panic, "Wait, don't leave me behind...! Ahh!"

After Zarpi's hypnosis completely broke, giving the Four Great Demon Lords their consciousness back, Belphebub wondered, "What happened? Where am I? This isn't my bed." As Zarpi was getting the center of attention by the other Great Demon Lords, Lucid yelled fiercely, "You there! What have you done with us?!" Zarpi screamed in fear, "Keeeee! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Asmon said with a perverted thought, "Ooh! It's that cute babe! Come here, you!" Leviasatan yelled in a frenzied, wrathful tone, "What do you want with me, little brat?! Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath!" and blew large demonic flames from his dragon mouth at Zarpi. Zarpi reacted in fear, "Zeeeee!" and got incinerated, dying again in the Netherworld, waiting to be respawned somewhere random in the Netherworld in a few hours or so. Lucid said to Leviasatan in pity, "Really Leviasatan?! I had questions to ask and you incinerate that demon." Leviasatan apologized for acting without thinking, "Uh, oops!" Asmon was disappointment, "Oh, come on man! I wanted to 'play' with her," while Belphebub said with a goofy voice and a growling stomach, "And I'm hungry. Huh, where are my beelzeflies?" Beelzeflies are the devilish flying insects that usually swarm around Belphebub due to Belphebub's bad body odor. Like Belphebub, the name of the beelzefly devil species is based on the demon prince Beelzebub of Gluttony. Lucid said, "Whatever," and looked away. He noticed a huge amount of spiritual particles in the area and recognized the presence, "Huh? Is this..." At the same time, Leviasatan yelled at Belphebub and Asmon, "And you two, what are your problems?" Asmon and Belphebub wondered, "Huh?!" Leviasatan, "You two ganged up on me and beat me up. I'll never forgive you for—" Lucid yelled at Leviasatan, "Leviasatan, shut up. More importantly..." Asmon felt King Hades' presence and seen his spiritual particles in the air, wondering, "Wait, those particles are the King? The heck happened?" Lucid got angry and said, "Only physical force or Spirit World magic can kill deities. Those demons... They used us to kill King Hades. We were under mind control by those demons, more specifically that girl you incinerated." Leviasatan felt guilty, "Oh, oops!" Lucid then ordered everyone, "To the Netherworld Palace, now!" Belphebub complained due to being lazy, "Ohh, do we have to?" Lucid said, "Belphebub, get going. We need to know what's happening in the Netherworld Palace." Belphebub said in disappointment, "But I'm tired and hungry." Asmon said, "You're always hungry and sleepy. Let's go ya' big, lazy boy!" and pulled Belphebub legs, dragging him across the ground with effort.

 **Scene: Netherworld Palace**

Zecross has taken over the Throne of the Netherworld as the New King of the Netherworld. To the left of his giant throne was Dr. Zulu, all excited for the escape plan. To the right of his throne was Zega, looking displeased but emotionless with his eyes closed. Dr. Zulu asked, "So Zecross-sama? How long until we return to Demon World?" With the Netherworld Crown equipped to Zecross' head, the new Netherworld King Zecross said, "It won't be long. But even as the new Netherworld King, I don't have the power to defeat Netherworld's Gate Guardian Cerberus, so I'm waiting for some people." Dr. Zulu asked, "Whom would they be, My Lord?" King Zecross replied, "You'll see. It won't be long until they arrive, but hopefully they won't be... hostile." Dr. Zulu asked, "Should I make a mind controlling device just in case?" King Zecross said, "You probably won't have enough time but according to the Devil's Code, I should be safe." Dr. Zulu then asked, "What about Zarpi? Why did we leave her behind?" Zega lied, "My apologies. If we had stayed any longer, we would have died," but the plan he really had in his mind was, _sorry Zarpi, but I'm not going to let my brother have his stupid vengeance. Let's hope the Four Great Demon Lords goes against their code. Brother, you don't deserve to be king and I no longer care if I do get tortured for eternity for your actions._ Zecross said, "I'll still prioritize her resurrection as a reward for helping. But I wish she could have lasted longer so I could extract Hades-sama's soul and become an archdevil, but oh well..." From Zega's mind, it seem that he still had time teleport to Zarpi and teleport her out, which he wanted to do, but he hates the way his younger twin brother has been acting and is secretly planning trying to get rid of his younger brother for his brother's recent deeds, but Zega can't do anything directly since Zecross can instantly kill his older twin brother anytime. Zega may be stronger than Zecross, but Zecross can kill anyone easily with his Shidona Reaper shadow death spell, except against Spirit World deities like archdevils since they are immune to offensive demon magic. Right now, Zecross would be very vulnerable against the Four Great Demon Lords if they plan disobeying their "Devil's Code." If only if he had enough time to take King Hades' soul, he would have metamorphosed and transcended into a archdevil, like Leviasatan did according to legend.

Some time later, the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld arrived at the Netherworld Palace and found Zecross on the Netherworld King Throne. Zecross said, "Ahh, so they arrived. The Four Great Demon Lords." Dr. Zulu reacted in fear, "I-I knew it. I-is this really a good idea?" Zecross replied quietly to Dr. Zulu, "Quite risky but chances are that they won't harm me." Lucid yelled at King Zecross with serious-looking eyes, "You!" Zecross said, "Or maybe not, but..." Lucid walked up to him intimidatingly and said, "How dare you use us to kill Hades-sama and take his throne." Zecross taunted him, "Is that how you are going to treat your new King? You already broke your code and killed the previous King. You shouldn't humiliate yourself even more." Lucid, the Great Demon Lord of Pride, felt embarrassed, humiliated for the actions he's done under hypnosis, and said, "Why you...?! This taunt could either tempt Lucid to kill Zecross even further or mercy him. Zecross stated, "If you don't want your pride to hurt any further by breaking the Devil's Code, I suggest sparing me and my pals." Asmon and Leviasatan walked up with Asmon yelling, "What a creep. Let's get rid of him and take the crown," and thought to himself in greed, _hehe! I wonder how much the Netherworld Crown would be worth! And everything else in the palace._ Leviasatan yelled, "I'm going to kill these twerps!" As Leviasatan was approaching the new Netherworld King, Lucid made a decision, putting his left arm to the side, blocking Leviasatan path, "Stop!" Leviasatan wondered, "Lucid-sama?" Lucid stated, "As much as I want to kill this demon too, we must show loyal and respect the Netherworld King, no matter who they may be." Leviasatan complained, "But Lucid-sama...?" Lucid said, "We've already broken the code once. As the Great Demon Lord of Pride, I refuse to break that code again. Three strikes means that we will permanently perish into the Void Beneath Netherworld for eternity and you don't want to break our code again. You've gotten a strike before and this is your second one." A void? Seems like there is yet, another realm of the Spirit World, or is there? Leviasatan realized, "Oh, right. Darn it!" Lucid said, "Me and Hades-sama formed the Devil's Code a long time ago and I refuse to break it. Now, bow to the new King. Same goes for you Asmon and Belphebub." Asmon said, "Y-yes, sir!" and bowed down, thinking in dissatisfaction, _so, does that mean I won't get Hades-sama's treasures?_ Zega thought to himself motionlessly, _darn, I was hoping the demon lords would overthrow my idiotic brother. Oh well..._

Zecross said without worries, "I'm glad we came to a stand." Asmon asked, "Umm... may I ask your name and your plans as King?" Zecross replied with a smile, "You can just call me Zecross-sama," then told them about his plans, "Back when me and my friends were alive in Demon World, we planned on revolting Demon World for fun. We would have taken over Demon World and brought it back to how it was many millennium ago. However, the Supreme God stole my powers and soul for no reason." Zega said, "You apparently opened the barrier for multiple souls to escape. Not his fault." Zecross yelled back at his older brother, "Can it, brother! I done no such thing! if it wasn't for the Supreme God, we would have won and our wish would have came true. Right now, my plan is revenge. With the powers of you, the Four Great Demon Lords, we can take over—not only Spirit World—but Demon World as well once I reborn as a god. Are you guys interested? I even risked sparing Hades-sama' soul." Lucid made the first answer but wondered, "Not really interested. But what's in it for us?" King Zecross said, "You can be the commander of our army, Lucid. The rest of Netherworld will be under your control. Would you like to lead an army of devils and demons to fight against another army?" Lucid said, "So in other words, start a war?" King Zecross said, "There are many interesting opponents in Demon World. I imagine you archdevils are bored, having nothing else to the Netherworld besides tormenting sinful demons like us for many generations. I pity you guys. Must be really boring and tiring down here. So do guys you feel up for a new, exciting challenge? A new adventure? A new world to explore?" Lucid chuckled and said, "Heh... Hehehe... For a mere demon, you are more interesting than my old friend Hades-sama, no... Pluto, ever was. Very well, but it better not be disappointing."

Zecross said, "What about you other guys?" Asmon wondered, "I heard Demon World has lots of treasure and hot women. Is that true? Is it?" Zecross said, "Of course. Demon World is vast. There's a lot of secrets hidden in Demon World. More things there than here. There are a lot of beauties the world has to offer too." Asmon thought to himself in delight, _kyehehehe! I'm going to be so rich! And hopefully Demon World's women are a lot nicer than the ones here._ Belphebub wondered, "What about food? I'm hungry!" King Zecross said, "Millions of fresh souls for you to eat Belphebub. You must be tired eating the same dead souls over and over again." Belphebub said in excitement, "Oh boy! Yum! I wonder how delicious living souls taste." Leviasatan also agreed, "Fine. I'll do it too, but only for personal reasons." Zecross said, "It's agreed then." Lucid said, "What are you going to do about Cerberus, our Gate Guardian. Knowing my friend's pet, I highly doubt Cerberus would let us leave the Netherworld and he's the strongest archdevil next to me and Pluto. I doubt he will show any loyalty to you or us." King Necross said, "We'll have to kill Cerberus if he stands in our way. It is his job to prevent souls from escaping the Netherworld after all. After that, the Supreme God is next. I missed out on taking Hades' soul since I didn't want to risk getting crushed by you guys and it's probably too late, so if you do manage to defeat the Supreme God, I want his soul. He's mine." Lucid closed his eyes and said, "Heh, trying to steal the soul of a soul manipulator, that's something. Very well, My Lord," then wondered, "By the way, My Lord, from what I know, demon magic is restricted outside Demon World. So how..." King Zecross explained, "Seems the Netherworld has all sorts of magical materials...," He then looked at Dr. Zulu and said, "My Royal Scientist here, Dr. Zulu, knows his ways. Treat my comrades with respect too." Dr. Zulu was flattered and said, "R-Royal Scientist? Me? Why you are too kind! Zehe!" then thought to himself while looking away evilly, _I appreciate the praise, but it doesn't mean I will give up my world domination._ Lucid responded back to his new king, "I see... So, when are we going to start this... _adventure_?" Zecross said, "Hehe! We'll start away with part one, a riot. Let's bust everyone out of the Netherworld and use them as a distraction to keep the nephalem soldiers busy." Leviasatan and Asmon were shocked with Leviasatan responding quietly, "Wait? What?!" Lucid said, "Alright, we've been loyal so far, dem—My Lord—but you're intentions better be amusing, otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to break the Devil's Code again and bring Hades-sama back to the throne, even if it means being banished to the Void Beneath Netherworld." King Zecross said, "Trust me. You won't be disappointed. Let's begin. If Cerberus won't comply, don't hesitate to kill him either. Let's move out." Zega thought to himself, _to see chaos and disorder happening in Demon World. Normally, I would feel joy, but for some reason, this feels so stupid... Was it me that changed and not my younger brother? Whatever, I don't seem to care about my old ambitions anymore, but let's see what happens..._

Nephalems (天使魔, tenshima, lit. "angel-demon") are half-angel, half-demon creatures (although they can also be bred from angels and devils). They are native beings of Spirit World Kingdom (霊界の王国, Reikai no Ōkoku), which is above the Netherworld, and they usually appear as demon-like creatures with angel wings that are usually white, gray, or multi-shaded. Spirit World Kingdom is the neutral realm of the Spirit World where all demons with balanced deeds are placed to, when they are indecisive to be placed in any other Spirit World realm. The archnephalem (大天使魔, dai tenshima, lit. "archangel-demon") King Yama, also known as King Enma by his employees and servants, is the King of Spirit World Kingdom and the Supreme God of Supreme World who stole Zecross' soul and powers. Zecross plans on taking revenge on King Yama for interfering the revolution war and taking his soul, then continue the war that he and Zega should have won. Will Zecross and his crew successfully over Spirit World and Demon World when they resurrect, or will this plan fail, keeping Demon World safe and unharmed?

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:** As of today's release of Chapter 17, it is the 2 year anniversary of my Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction (well, 2 year anniversary for my obsolete first version)._


	20. Ch 18: A New God, A New War

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen _Patie _(Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, attempted to conquer the Human World of the present time and Demon World of the past time. However, the heroes managed to stop Dr. Zulu twice, bringing peace back to the past and present. Some time after returning back to the present..._

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A New God, A New War**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-6 "Resurrection" and Chapter 15-7 "Netherworld Army"of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

Zecross has successfully defeated the Netherworld King (冥界王, Meikaiō) Hades (real name "Pluto") by using Zarpi's hypnotic abilities, enhanced by Dr. Zulu, to take control of Netherworld's Four Great Demon Lords (四大魔王, Shi Daimaō) to kill him as only physical force and Spirit World magic can kill a Spirit World deity and in this case, killing an archdevil (大悪魔, dai akuma) with another archdevil. The Four Great Demon Lords were angry and upset over King Zecross' reign of the Netherworld but because of their Devil's Code, they must be loyal and protective to the Netherworld King, no matter who it is. However, the Four Great Demon Lords became interested in Zecross' plan on conquering Spirit World and Demon World and are about to break out of Netherworld.

Zega is displeased with his younger twin brother taking revenge against Demon World as Zega accepted his defeat, holding no grudge to Demon World, while Netherworld King Zecross plans on starting a new war. Right now, King Zecross has the advantage over his older twin brother Zega. Unable to stop his brother, Zega is continuing to follow his brother's plan to escape the Spirit World.

 **Scene: All around Netherworld**

After Zecross became the new King of the Netherworld and became charismatic over the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld by telling them his plans, King Zecross made an announcement to the entire Netherworld from the Netherworld Palace with a magical communicator, "Attention all demons and devils! With Hades-sama slain, I Zecross-sama, declare to be the new king of the Netherworld..." Every in the Netherworld was confused but continued listening, "... As the New King of Netherworld, we're going to change the laws of the Netherworld. No one needs to suffer anymore. Now, you may all be confused and most of you have suffered in this infernal realm for many generations. As of this moment, none of you will have to suffer from Spirit World laws anymore. We're going to create a revolution, change the Spirit World laws, and return back to life, back to Demon World, where we can roam free again. The Four Great Demon Lords have agreed with my proposal so there's no need to fear them anymore and please, don't hold any grudge against them for what they did to us. It was their job by Spirit World laws to torment us. So, who's ready to escape this dead hole? Who's ready to return back to the living world, alive again? Once I acquire the power of the Supreme God, I will revive each and one of you back to Demon World and have fun. I want all demons and devils to work together. Any devils, lesser or greater, that stand in our way and rebels our revolution, show them no mercy. We all deserve freedom..."

A lot of demons and devils in were confused but as time passed, they—especially many sinful demons—were persuaded enough by the new, charismatic Netherworld King, to create a riot in the Netherworld and rushed towards the Netherworld Gate, which was blocked by the Netherworld's Gatekeeper Cerberus. Some lesser devils of the Netherworld weren't convinced by the new king, as they don't know who he is, and killed some escaping demons without mercy, however, demons fought back for their freedom and ran towards the Netherworld Gate. The hellhound archdevil Cerberus woke up from King Zecross' voice and was confused, yet angry. Without moving their mouths, the middle head said, "What? Hades-sama's..." and the right head followed it up, "... Dead?" The left head wondered, "What the heck's going on?" Cerberus is a gigantic, three-headed, black-armored black dog with dark fire mane and dark fire tail. This three-headed beast was created by ex-King Hades, serving as Hades' pet and guarding the entrance to the Netherworld. The Netherworld Gate is a gigantic dark red door with black metal trims as designs with some demonic shape and there are large stairs leading up to the gate.

 **Battle: Vs. Cerberus at the Netherworld Gate Entrance**

As dozens of sinful demons arrived at the gate entrance, one of them said, "I-it's Cerberus-sama! What should we do?" Another bad demon said recklessly, "You heard what that guy said, whoever he is. Take out anyone that gets in our way." A third demon said with a frightening expression, "Y-your crazy? How can we stop an archdevil?" Another demon said optimistically, "With force, of course. For freedom! Raaargh!" Each head of Cerberus said to the group of bad demons, "We will not let any of you escape! Dark Fire Curse: Black Purgatory _[_ _暗火呪：黒煉獄_ _, Kurahinoroi: Kurorengoku]_!" Cerberus pounded the ground with his front paws, quaking the ground and creating fissures of black flames to incinerate the front group of demons and devils. The demons and devils that were caught in the infernal fissure screamed in pain and were pulled underground by the black flames before the cracks closed up. Some demons ran away in fear and hopelessness since they can't do anything against this giant hellhound. The three heads of Cerberus yelled, "You are you going anywhere! Dark Fire Curse: Hellhounds of Fury _[_ _暗火呪：フューリーの地獄の番犬_ _, Ankanoroi: Fyūrī no Jigoku no Banken]_!" From Cerberus' black, flaming tail, he created ten small hounds made of dark fire and used them to chase demons that are fleeing in a panic. Many demons were bitten and incinerated by these hellhounds. The name of the dark fire curse Hellhounds of Fury isn't named just for impression: In Greek Mythology,  Furies (also known as "Erinyes") are three goddesses of vengeance and justice of the underworld who torture the wicked.

As many wicked demons ran away in a panic, some demons tried fighting against the Cerberus for freedom through physical force, but ultimate, it was useless and Cerberus kept killing demons one-by-one with his dark fire curses. As demons were fleeing away and successful escape some of the Hellhounds of Fury, the Four Great Demon Lords walked passed them along with King Zecross and his small crew. Some of the demons wondered, "T-the Four Great... Demon Lords?!"/"Why are they here?" Some devils wondered, "Lucid-sama? Levia..."/"Wait, that guy has the Netherworld Crown. Is he the one that...?" They noticed the Netherworld King Crown was in possession of the demon Zecross. Belphebub grabbed some bad demons and ate them since he was hungry but Asmon said, "Hey, big guy! Will you stop eating?" Belphebub said in disappointment, "But I'm hungry!" Asmon said, "Just leave them alone and... Hello! What a cutie!" Asmon noticed some cute but wicked female demons. The demons became scared as Asmon was making a perverted face. Lucid ordered Belphebub and Asmon, "Will you two cut it out?" Asmon and Belphebub apologized, "Sorry..." While demons were running away from the hellhounds, the fire hounds suddenly disappeared with a mysterious gust of wind. The Four Great Demon Lords approached Cerberus as Cerberus was attacking some demons and devils that engaged battle with Cerberus. Cerberus stopped attacking for a second and the middle head said, "Wait!" The right head wondered, "Lucid? What the heck's going on?" The left head wondered, "What happened to our master?" The middle said, "Did you do this?!" Lucid replied, "My apologies. However, we have a New King. Cerberus, why don't you join in our _new_ adventure and have fun?" The left head said, "Why you...?!" The middle head of Cerberus yelled angrily, "Forget it! What you did to our master is unforgivable!" The right head said, "We will not bow down to the new, wretched king!" Lucid said, "It's too bad. I'm sorry for doing this, but you gave us no choice." Lucid straightened his left arm horizontally to the side and magically summoned his Nightmare Sword. Leviasatan said with jealousy, "Hey! I want to be the one to destroy Cerberus. I want to show Cerberus I'm the best fire archdevil." He then thought about it and said quieter, "Well, maybe second best next to Hades-sama..."

The left Cerberus head asked seriously, "Is that a threat?" The right head said angrily, "You will all regret this!" The middle head said, "Wait until **Enma** -sama finds out!" The right head wondered and argued, "Isn't it Yama-sama?" The left head yelled, "It doesn't matter!" The three heads stopped arguing, then yelled angrily at the Four Great Demon Lords, "This is for Hades-sama! Dark Fire Curse: Dark Fire Breath _[_ _暗火呪：黒火の息_ _, Kurahinoroi: Kurohi no Iki]_!" Each hound head blew out dark flames from their mouths at the Four Great Demon Lords. Leviasatan hastily made the first counter, "Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath!" As Leviastan was blowing devilish flames from his dragon mouth to guard against Cerberus' three dark flames, which wouldn't last long against Cerberus' enormous attack, Lucid ordered Belphebub, "Belphebub, get these flames out of my face." Belphebub argued in laziness, "Uuuh... Do I have—" Lucid yelled, "Now!" Belphebub said, "Alright... "Wind Curse: Force _[_ _風呪：強いる_ _, Fūnoroi: Shiiru]_!" After spinning his right arm a few resolutions vertically, he punched the air. The momentum of his fist unleashed a blast of wind, pushing Leviasatan's devilish flames forward while backfiring Cerberus' flames. Besides chain curses, Belphebub utilizes in wind-elemental curses but he generates wind via physical force. Cerberus flinched for a few second, "Ehh!" A group of random wicked demons was surprised and shocked, and some of them said, "T-the archdevils..."/"They're fighting against each other..."/"Does this mean, we'll be free...?" While Cerberus' guard was down after he got hit by his own flames, Lucid incanted, "Darkness Curse: Nightmare Aura... Shadow Slide..." Using the curse Black Aura, a nightmarish black aura surrounds Lucid, temporarily increasing his power, speed, and defense. And using the blessing Shadow Slide, Lucid's body turned into a shadow that quickly warped passed Cerberus. At the same time, Lucid delivered a quick blow with his nightmare sword to the side of Cerberus' body, killing Cerberus nearly instantly. Cerberus reacted in pain before his body disappeared into spiritual particles, "Kuuugh...!" Lucid then deactivated his Black Aura.

 **Post-Battle**

Despite the victory, Lucid was a bit disappointed with his technique, "Teh... I could have landed that finishing blow more efficiently but it seems curses and blessings don't get along together, not to mention that my blessings are weaker as an archdevil... Though I need more practice." Leviasatan yelled in jealousy, "Oh, come on! I wanted to kill Cerberus! Kyaaaargh!" Lucid ordered him, "Knock it off. This isn't a competition." King Zecross said in satisfaction, "Heh. Well done." He then looked at his audience and shouted, "Everyone of the Netherworld. As of this moment, we are free from this infernal prison. This exit will lead us back to Spirit World Kingdom." The crowd of demons shouted victorious, "Yeah!"/"Woo!" Some random devils were surprised and speechless. King Zecross said to them, "I can assume there are a lot of nephalem guards on the other side of this gate. I want each and everyone of you to distract them. Once I, Zecross, current King of the Netherworld, defeat Yama-sama and take control over Spirit World, I'll revive and resurrect each and every one of you back to Demon World. We'll have a whole world to ourselves!" The crowd shouted zealously, "Yeah!"/"Let's get them!" After the Four Great Demon Lords climbed up the stairs and opened the giant door leading, a light was revealed and every wicked demon and devils ran out Netherworld onto the bridge leading from the Netherworld Gate to the Judgment Palace (裁きの宮殿, Sabaki no Kyūden) of Spirit World Kingdom (霊界の王国, Reikai no Ōkoku). While Belphebub was going out, devilish flies flew after him and swarm around him. Belphebub was happy and said, "Oh, my little buddies are back! Yay!" Asmon said, "Disgusting flies... You need a shower." Belphebub argued happily, "But Belphebub likes beelzeflies. Hehe!" Belphebub's personality reminded Dr. Zulu of a certain robot he made, "Wowzer, that big guy is supposed to be a god and yet, he really acts like my Yeti... but lazier! And I never got to change Yeti's personality chip, though it doesn't matter anymore; I still have some unfinished projects back in Demon World and I wonder if my Zulu Bots are still around."

 **Scene: Bridge and Judgment Palace of Spirit World Kingdom**

The bridge area leading to the Netherworld was a bright room with a huge pit of gray clouds beneath the bridge, which is a one-way, alternate trip back to the Netherworld if someone were to fall in it. The bridge itself had white tiles and white pillars and supports with some royal blue colors and designs on top of the pillars and railings. As the Netherworld Gate opened to Spirit World Kingdom, a huge group of wicked demons and devils of the Netherworld escaped through the gate and ran across the bridge. Some of the nephalem soldiers were wondering what's going on with a gray-winged nephalem asking, "W-what's going on?" A white and black-winged nephalem soldier, who was escorting a chained-up evil demon soul to the Netherworld, reacted, "What the...?!" A third, tough-looking soldier said, "This isn't good. Not only the wicked are escaping, but... archdevils too...?!" He then ordered a few soldiers behind him, "You two, report Enma-sama that we have escapees. We'll hold him off." The two guards replied, "Yes, sir!" One of the demons in the big crowd of sinful demons and devils said, "Heh! We'll show them... For freedom!" The others agreed and one of the stronger-looking devil soldiers said, "Kyeh! It's been a long time since I seen a nephalem... Kyeh-kyeh! Let's show those neutral scum that we devils are superior." The other devils agreed and they, along with the sinful demons, battled against nephalem warriors. Demons could only fight with physical strength but devils fought using their curses while nephalems fought back with curses against demons but blessings against devils since devils are weak against blessings, white Spirit World magic. Nephalems are capable of using both curses (dark Spirit World magic) and blessings (white Spirit World magic) and they are weak to neither. However, some nephalems, especially archnephalems like King Yama of Spirit World Kingdom, are capable of using æther (霊気, reiki, also spelled as "aether" and "ether" [エーテル, ēteru]), which is divine gray Spirit World magic. Some other gods of different species are capable using æther too.

Inside the Judgment Palace of Spirit World Kingdom lies the Supreme God of Spirit World, King Yama. The palace is grayish teal with royal blue, green, and gold colors in the designs. When a demon dies, their soul is transported in front of the Judgment Palace and are queued to be judged based on their actions in the living world. Initially, dead demon souls appear in the form of a cloud until they are judged and placed. Nephalem soldiers greet new dead demon souls before the entrance and tell each soul that they must behave, regardless of their previous actions. King Yama wouldn't hesitate to banish a soul to the Netherworld regardless of their prior actions if a soul is disobedient to the Supreme God and King of Spirit World King. If a demon soul had more good deeds than evil deeds in the living world, King Yama will give the demon the option to ascend to Paradise (天国, Tengoku, also translates to "Heaven"), the holy realm above Spirit World Kingdom full of peace, harmony, and glory. Although, there are still laws in Paradise and demons that breaks Paradise's rules can be sent back to Spirit World Kingdom. When Gash Bell, Patie Bell, and Byonko died during the revolution war, their souls were placed in Paradise after being judged by King Yama.

If a demon soul had done no good or evil deeds or has a balance between good and evil deeds (even if it's slightly off), they'll live in the cities of the divine, neutral realm of Spirit World Kingdom. Spirit World Kingdom's lifestyle (including towns and laws) are just as similar as common urban life in the Human World with many towns, buildings, and a good but strict set of laws. Spirit World Kingdom is the largest realm among all realms of the Spirit World. If a demon does a lot of good deeds in Spirit World Kingdom, they may have a chance to ascend to the holy realm of Paradise. Demons that break laws in Spirit World Kingdom would usually be sent to Spirit Prison (霊刑務所, Reikeimusho) as a warning or minor punishment for a certain amount of Spirit World days, but demons that break laws multiple times or commit horrible crimes in Spirit World Kingdom will be banished to the Netherworld for many years to an eternity. And of course, if a demon were to commit more evil deeds than good deeds in the living world when being judged, they'll be banished to the infernal realm Netherworld, where they'll be tortured for many years to an eternity; though with Necross as the new Netherworld King, the Netherworld may be changed if his plan succeeds. After being placed into a realm, the demon soul is given a copy of their original physical body and they wore shaded robes based on the realm (Paradise gives white robes, Spirit World Kingdom gives gray robes, and Netherworld gives black robes).

King Yama is currently judging new demon souls that recently died in Demon World to the realm they are suited in. King Yama is a gigantic, demonic ape-like archnephalem with pointy ears, bright red skin, green eyes, black hair with beard, gray angel wings, a gray shirt with a red logo labeling 閻魔 ("Enma" in Japanese, which is his alias that his soldiers usually refer to), a gray cape with a golden trim design spelling out Yama (यम) in Sanskrit all around the edges of the cape, black pants, and silver boots with gold trim design. A few minutes ago, while he was judging the next demon soul near his giant desk, he looked through that demon's profile and said, "Let's see here. I see have done many good deeds with only one misdeed but made up for it. You may ascend to Paradise." King Yama slams a gavel on his table and the soul he judged was sent to Paradise. King Yama has the power to forcefully send demon souls to any Spirit World lands (even without being judged properly) by using æther, but will only use it when he has to, such as when a demon soul tries escaping from the Netherworld. He began judging another soul, one that had to be restrained with chains, "Well, what do we have a here? From my reports, you committed a lot of misdeeds, especially thievery, and not once redeemed yourself. What a horrible demon you are. Off to the Netherworld with you!" King Yama slams his gavel and some nephalem guards escorted the chained-up evil demon towards Gate of the Netherworld on Spirit World's bridge with one of them saying to the soul, "Serves you right, pal." The other nephalem guard said to the struggling demon soul, "Man, you're quite a feisty one." The struggling evil soul was getting worried.

A minute later, it was then archdemons, evil demon spirits, and devils escaped from the Netherworld. A nephalem soldier sent some guards back to the palace to warn King Yama. Back inside the palace, King Yama was judging another demon soul, "Well, you haven't really done anything bad, but nothing good either. You'll stay in Spirit World Kingdom until you... Wait, what's going on out there?" King Yama hears a riot going on and can feeling hundreds of wicked presences heading his way. As the guards who were carrying an evil demon soul ran back into the Judgment Palace, one of them shouted, "Enma-sama, Your Divine Majesty, we have trouble!" The other nephalem guard said, "Demons, devils, and even the archdevils... They escaped the Netherworld!" King Yama yelled in a strict, harsh tone, "What?! Don't just stand there, contact our military." The soldiers said, "Y-yes, Your Divine Majesty!" Yama then ordered the rest of the new dead demon souls, "Everyone of you, wait outside the palace until I return. Do not enter until I come back or they'll be consequences. Guards, watch over my Judgment Palace! Don't let our newcomers in." The guards at the entrance said, "Y-yes, Your Divine Majesty!"

 **Battle: Netherworld Army vs. Spirit World Kingdom Military and Supreme God Yama "Enma"**

Over time demons and devils were rushing towards the palace, bashing their way through the Kingdom's military soldiers, some warriors and evil demons were either killed, knocked out, or tossed into the cloudy abyss, down into the Netherworld. Even Dr. Zulu was fighting against nephalic soldiers by casting his Dioga Robodoruku mecha spell, piloting it and firing powerful energy cannons from his mecha's left arm cannon. More evil demons and devils came rushing out of the Netherworld Gate and joined in the riot while more nephalic soldiers came to stop them. The archdevils joined in the battle for a little with Belphebub's belly growling and reacting, "I'm hungry... I wonder how angel-demons taste. What are they call again? Oh, well! Wind Curse: Inhale _[_ _風呪：吸い込む_ _, Fūnoroi: Suikomu]_!" Belphebub Belphebub continuously sucked air into his mouth, pulling some nephalic soldiers and accidentally pulling some demons and devils into his mouth. After a few chews, Belphebub spit some nephalems and demons out of his mouth in disgust, reacting in, "Yuck! I hate armor, but other than that, they tasted pretty good but weird." The nephalems and demons covered in Belphebub's saliva fell into the abyss beneath the bridge and ended up back in the Netherworld while some nephalems managed to fly back to the bridge with their tinted angel wings. Dr. Zulu feared that he was going to be pulled by Belphebub's wind, reacting, "Zee! Good thing I was not up there. That guy can eat!" though Dr. Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku was a bit heavy for Belphebub's Inhale to carry at a long distance apart. Dr. Zulu then politely asked his accomplices, "Zecross-sama, Zega-sama, may I borrow one of your powers for a bit?" Zecross replied first, "Go ahead." Dr. Zulu placed Dioga Robodoruku's left arm cannon near Zecross and incanted, "Basukaruku!" turning his Dioga Robodoruku black and giving it darkness-elemental cybernetic powers. Dr. Zulu then yelled out, "Let's see what these powers can do. Darkness Wave _[_ _ダークネス・ウェーブ_ _, Dākunesu Wēbu]_! Zehe-hahahaaa!" Dr. Zulu shot wavy blast cannons of darkness energy from his Dioga Robodoruku's arm cannon at nephalic soldiers.

As chaos and disorder were unleashed on the bridge, Zega actually felt entertained, "Well, this is currently a pleasant display." In front of him, King Zecross responded, "Glad you haven't changed. It's the fun we dreamed up but the fun has only begun." Zega then closed his eyes without emotion and thought, _... Still, I'm not going to let your selfish ways succeed, but how... Still, I don't have a good opening..._ Suddenly, a loud voice rang across the bridge, "What's going on here?!" A demon wondered, "What was that?" Another demon recognized that voice, "Wait, isn't that..." The godlike titan in the distance incanted, "Dimensional Æther: Judgment _[_ _次元の霊気：裁き_ _, Sabaki]_!" Dozens of demons and devils in the front row suddenly disappeared and were sent back to the Netherworld. The riot suddenly paused. Suddenly, a dimensional portal appeared back at the Judgment Palace and another portal appeared at the Bridge where everyone was at. The Supreme God of Spirit World makes his entrance from the portal. King Yama said with a serious look and mean expression, "This is certainly a surprise. Just to think when the Netherworld finally calmed down for hundred-thousands of years, they are up to no good again. To think that Pluto and Cerberus would be defeated, whom I finally trusted. What the heck has been going down there? Lucid, you better have a good explanation why I shouldn't banish you four and everyone else here to the Void." Many demons and devils got scared and some of them said, "The Void?"/"Forget this. I'm out of here!" Some demons and devils retreated back into the Netherworld since they don't want to feel the divine wrath of King Yama. The Void (虚空) is a world of nothingness created by Supreme God Yama. The Void was specifically created to banish rebel gods and that world disables all forms of magic besides æther used by an archnephalem. It may not sound as bad as the Netherworld, but it is a really boring world to live in for eternity and some demons and devils somehow heard about it, which is why they ran away.

Before Lucid answered, Zecross interrupted, "It's been awhile, Yama-sama, or what your employees call you... Enma-sama." King Yama said in a harsh tone, "Oh, it's you. So, you're the one that took over the Netherworld. I would be impressed, but you've broken my laws and brought disorder. And if you think I would give you my powers again, think again. Back to the Netherworld with you... No... Rather, I'll send you to the empty Void as well but not before taking the Netherworld Crown back!" Zecross and Dr. Zulu (in his Dioga Robodoruku mecha) were getting worried with Dr. Zulu in fear while Zega thought to himself emotionlessly, _well, still better than being tortured in the Netherworld, but I wonder if this so-called Void is similar to the Twilight Realm._ King Yama "Enma", being the God of Death (死神, Shinigami) and Supreme God of Spirit World, specializes in soul-related and dimensional-related æther. Back during Zecross' battle in the Human World, æther King Yama used when he interfered the fight due to the conundrum between Demon World and Spirit World were Soul Æther: Soul Extraction (魂霊気：抽出の魂, Konreiki: Chūshutsu no Tamashī, to remove Zecross' soul out of his body), Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal (次元霊気：次元門, Jigenreiki: Jigenmon, to create a dimensional portal to transfer Zecross' soul in Spirit World, and King Yama just used it a moment ago to teleport himself to the bridge), and Dimension Æther: Judgment (次元霊気：裁き, Jigenreiki: Sabaki, to teleport Zecross' soul into the Netherworld without judging him normally, and King Yama just used it a moment ago to banish the wicked back to the Netherworld), but not before taking away Zecross' necromancy powers that King Yama given to him a long time ago. It's the reason why Zecross declared revenge on the Supreme God, which is very foolish and his brother Zega knows it.

Back to the battle after King Yama made a harsh statement, he incanted, "Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal!," opening a giant magical portal to his left side leading to the empty, spatial world known as the Void. While Zega was emotionless and Dr. Zulu was scared, Zecross was a bit worried but the Four Great Demon Lords were confident. In fact, the Four Great Demon Lords planned a step ahead. Suddenly, even though Asmon appears to be among his group, another Asmon mysteriously appeared behind King Yama without him noticing until Asmon knocked him hard into the portal with his giant stone club. The Asmon that was standing next to the other Great Demon Lords suddenly disappeared with Dr. Zulu surprised, "Wait, what?!" Asmon said, "Kyeh-heh-heh! Don't underestimate my illusion curses. Not even Spirit World magic works in the Void as far as I know. Kyehehe!" Besides earth-elemental curses, Asmon also possess illusion curses to confuse his enemies or even make himself completely invisible and undetectable, which is another reason he is called the Thief King (盗賊王, Tōzokuō)—in addition to his sinful trait of greed—and Asmon has used his illusion curses a few times unconsciously while under Zarpi's hypnotic control.

After King Yama was bashed into his own dimensional portal to the Void, the portal suddenly closed and after Asmon proclaimed his victory, Netherworld King Zecross became very upset and yelled angrily, "You fool! I needed his powers!" Asmon replied back, taunting his new King, "Well T-O-O B-A-D! We shouldn't take orders from a mere demon. Kyeh-heh-heh-heh!" King Zecross got even angrier and yelled quietly, "Why you...?!" Lucid said casually, "Actually, almost all types of magic don't work in the Void. Yama-sama will be back." Asmon and King Zecross wondered, "Huh?"/"What?" As another random portal opened to the bridge, which caught everyone's attention, Lucid continued, "Archnephalems can still æther in the Void." Asmon reacted in worrisome, "Crud!" but he still has some tricks up his sleeves. As King Zecross reappeared in Spirit World and more nephalic soldiers flew across the bridge as reinforcements, King Yama yelled angrily, "Why you...?! Asmon?! How dare you attack the Supreme God!" While Yama was scolding Asmon, Lucid quietly said, "If only if this room was dark enough, I could take him out easily." Hearing those words, Dr. Zulu got an idea a second later, "Hmm!," and with his dark-elemental Dioga Robodoruku mecha still active, Dr. Zulu shouted, "Dark Fog _[_ _ダーク・フォグ_ _, Dāku Fogu]_!," releasing black gas from his Dioga Robodoruku's arm cannon all around the area. While King Yama was fighting Asmon, he turned around and reacted, "Now what?"

Lucid smirked in interest and said, "Heh! This will work. Belphebub..." After King Yama outwitted Asmon's illusions and knocked Asmon on the ground, he turned around, and suddenly, a gust of wind was blown across the bridge with the whole bridge being covered by a cloud of darkness. Belphebub used his wind curse to blow Dr. Zulu's Dark Fog across the bridge. A half-second later, while King Yama covered his eyes with his arms, Lucid incanted quietly, "Darkness Curse: Nightmare Deathblow _[_ _闇呪：悪夢必殺技_ _, Yaminoroi: Akumu Hissawwaza]_..." In an instant, Lucid quickly slashed King Yama with his nightmare sword inside the Dark Fog, instantly killing King Yama, which is pretty ironic considering King Yama is the God of Death. He also instantly killed other nephalems that were in his way. In actuality, Lucid's power and speed increased by tenfold inside the darkness, which makes assassinations much easier. King Yama reacted in pain, "Gyaaah! H-how?!," before turning into spiritual particles. As the Dark Fog was disappearing, Lucid de-summoned his nightmare sword and said with his eyes closed, "I am the Angel of Darkness after all."

Leviasatan was surprised, "Wow! That... was easier than expected..." Some nephalic guards near the Judgment Palace were shocked and felt despair, "E-Enma-sama..."/"I-is this a dream?!" Asmon got back up and said, "Kyeh-heh! We did it!" Zecross was happy his plan actually succeeded this far. As King Yama's white and gold Spirit God Crown with a cyan-colored gem dropped down. Zecross flew towards the giant crown that's at least five times the size of his body and touched it, which shrunk to the size of his head. Zecross said victoriously, "The Spirit God Crown... is also mine! Myahahaha! Now for the finishing touch! His soul!" While holding the shrunken Spirit World crown in his left arm and still equipped with the Netherworld on top on his head, Zecross placed his right hand toward's King Yama's spiritual particles and absorbing them piece-by-piece into his body. Demons and devils that are back at the Netherworld Gate were surprised and they shouted victoriously. During the time Zecross was occupied, Zega, still having that limiter removal wristband equipped to his right hand, thought to himself, _this is my chance. Goodbye, broth..._ Zega was about to betray his younger brother but just sensed a huge growth in power that's surging into his brother, reacting, _w-what? What is this power I'm sensing?! It's so overwhelming!_ Zega thought he could betray Zecross at this point, but the power was too much for him. Normally, Zega and Zecross cannot sense the true power of Spirit World deities. Spirit World Gods' spirit energy are normally felt very suppressed when demons try sensing their energy and presence as if their spiritual energy is almost non-existent. However, if sensory-type demons were somehow able to sense the true spiritual energy of Spirit World Gods, the demons' mind and spirit would be crushed instantly, potentially killing them.

Zecross felt a lot of power streaming through his body as he was absorbing the neutral Supreme God's soul. Though, while it felt very intense, Zecross also felt the excitement, passion, power, and even felt godlike wielding this power. He laughed maniacally as his body was transforming, "Mwahahaha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHA! Yes! This power! Unlimited... POWER! The power of a Spirit World God!" Zecross' body was growing in size. His limiter removal wristband snapped as his arms grew. His black robe was growing in size too. As Zecross' body was enlarging, his skin was slightly getting dark and his body became more demonic that he grew a spear-like tail and that his demonic horns spiraled downwards by a few revolutions. Through Zecross' twisted and evil persona, Zecross was metamorphosing and transcending into an archdevil rather than an archnephalem. The size of his body became the same size as Lucid size. Everyone on the bridge with the exception of the Four Great Demon Lords was shocked and speechless, even Zega himself. The nephalems near the Judgment Palace felt hopeless. After the transformation was complete, Zecross stopped laughing but was still smirking evilly. He can't believe his plan succeeded. "I'm... I'm finally... A God! An archdevil nonetheless. Spirit World is finally under my control! Under our control! Myahahaha! This is the greatest milestone anyone could achieve and I'm the first! Myahahaha-hahahaha-HAHAHAHA! I'm the new Supreme God of Spirit World." This is the most joy Zecross has ever felt in his life. One of the nephalic guards said in fear, "W-we're... we're doom!" Another nephalic guard said in grief and despair, "I-I can't believe Enma-sama's... gone... What's... going to happen to us... now?" Zega thought to himself in fear and disappointment, _darn, I lost my one and only chance. I can no longer feel that power... Was the power of a Spirit World god really that strong?_

Lucid said, "Well, how are you feeling now, My Divine Lord?" The new Supreme God Zecross said, "This power... I never felt anything like it. Amazing! But, I decided a new name. You can call me... Neo Zecross-sama... But first... This traitor..." Neo Zecross gave a serious glare at Asmon for the things he said earlier. Asmon reacted in fear, bowing down rapidly, "Kyeh?! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me, Your Divine Majesty... Neo Zecross-sama... Give me a second chance to redeem myself! Please?" Neo Zecross aimed his hand at the bowed Asmon and said, "Besides being the Thief King, you are also known as the 'God of Deception' _[_ _欺瞞の神_ _, Giman no Kami]_ , so why would you think I would believe you?" Lucid asked Neo Zecross while re-summoning his Nightmare Sword, "Want me to execute him?" As Asmon was cowering in fear, praying, "Please don't kill me!," Neo Zecross decided, "However, I'm a generous man, so I'll forgive you and give you a second chance. Lucid, no need for executions yet..." Lucid de-summons his Nightmare Sword again and Neo Zecross continued, "Anyways, Asmon isn't the only one. I'm sure there are other... traitors... among this group..." Zecross suspects his older brother Zega (as well as Dr. Zulu) as Zega could tell Zecross was talking about him, _so he knows?_ , but Zecross continued, "Besides, I need all the help I can get if we want to take over and change the rest of Spirit World, as well as Demon World too." Even though Zecross became more twisted, he still shows some mercy. If only if he could spare Demon World, though. Asmon asked, "So, umm... Your Divine Majesty... umm... Neo Zecross-sama? What about the nephalems and the demons living in the Kingdom? What are we going to do about them?" Neo Zecross said, "Well, as long as they don't rebel, we won't do anything to them." Lucid said, "Although, there is one big problem and that would be the archangels that lay above. The realm of Paradise, where I and Pluto were born." Neo Zecross said, "We must make haste. They'll eventually ruin our fun in Demon World. I should be able to use Yama's spacial and necromancy powers now that I have his soul. Serves him right for interfering my fun. Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal!" Neo Zecross opens up a gigantic, divine portal to Demon World but before they leave, Neo Zecross said to all the devils and sinful demons at the Netherworld Gate, "All devils and wicked demons. I promise I'll resurrect each one of you for your help. You all have done a wonderful job. For now, have fun causing chaos in Spirit World Kingdom. Kill anyone that rebels our new kingdom. Make yourselves stronger and we'll make Demon World and Spirit World a better place; a place where all of us can roam free and have fun." The wicked demons and devils cheered and begun causing a riot in Spirit World Kingdom as Neo Zecross and his crew including Dr. Zulu and Zega jumps into the dimensional portal.

 **Scene: Somewhere in a wasteland of Demon World (evening)**

A giant, mystical portal appeared in the clouds of Demon World above a barren land of nothing but dirt. The new Supreme God and his crew, including the Four Great Demon Lords, appeared out of the dimensional portal, descending towards the ground. Neo Zecross and the Four Great Demon Lords appear physically solid upon entering the living world but Zega and Dr. Zulu appeared ghostly upon entering Demon World, since they are still dead. Zecross was automatically resurrected when he extracted former Supreme God Yama's soul. Dr. Zulu reacted in confusion and in a panic as he was falling, "Huh? Zeeeehehe! Why are we so high up?! I'm falling... Wait, I'm... I'm only flying!" Dr. Zulu realized he could fly into the air now that he's just a dead spirit wandering in Demon World and screamed, "Wooooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Dis is awesome! Zehehehe!" Zega, as a spirit, did not look amused at Dr. Zulu's fun time while he was flying downward but asked his brother, "Don't you think you should give us our physical bodies, restore us back to life?" His godly brother replied, "Why not? Soul Æther: Resurrection _[_ _魂霊気：復活_ _, Konreiki: Fukkatsu]_..." Zega and Dr. Zulu got their bodies back but now that they are fully alive again, Dr. Zulu realized he can no longer fly reacting in shock, "Heh?! Zaaaahaha! What happened to our ethereal body? Are we alive again?! Zahaha! I don't want to die again!" They are falling over a thousand feet high so that could break Dr. Zulu's and Zega's bones if they landed flat on the ground but Zega flew with his angel and demon wings and caught Dr. Zulu, saying, "Next time, don't be careless." Dr. Zulu thanked him for the save, "T-thank you, Zulu-sama..." Neo Zecross then said, "Coming out of the sky, I'm pretty sure at least a hundred demons saw us. Asmon, use your illusions to make us invisible for now." Asmon said, "Kyeh! As you wish. Illusion Curse: Lurking with the Thief _[_ _幻呪：盗賊と一緒に潜んでいます_ _, Gennoroi: Tōzoku to Issho ni Hisonde Imasu]_!" Asmon made the group invisible and undetectable from other people, similar to the cloaking device Dr. Zulu made in the Netherworld. Some demons around Demon World did notice them beforehand but were confused as if it may have been their imagination.

After the group including the Four Great Demon Lords landed on a deserted landed, looking around, Lucid said, "So, this is... Demon World?" Asmon wondered, "Where are the hot chicks?" Belphebub complained and cried, "And I'm hungry!" Leviasatan yelled at him, "Will you shut up already, Belphe-DUMB?!" Belphebub felt hurt, "Hey, that's mean!" Lucid wondered, "Well, now what?" Neo Zecross said, "Well, a god would need a castle or fortress to rule when we take over Demon World. Dr. Zulu, can you build us a giant fortress?" Dr. Zulu replied, "F-fortress? Zah...?! If my Zulu Construction Bots are still around. I-I'll check. One of my secret laboratories is actually somewhere around here, seeing how familiar this place is." Zega wondered, "How many of these 'secret' laboratories do you own?" Despite being part of the Demon Revolution Army for about 20 years, there are some things that Dr. Zulu never told his superiors, mainly because he wanted to rule the world on his own. Dr. Zulu apologized and said, "Oops! Sorry, my master. I was wanting to build a huge army for us as a surprise..." At the same time, Dr. Zulu thought to himself in secret, his true motives, _... for the revolution army's demise and for the reign of my empire!_ , then continued, "Well, that failed, though. But luckily, I have some unfinished projects I wanted to finish and how lucky am I to be dropped here, though hopefully, no one else found them. Zehehe! Be right back!" Neo Zecross stated, "If it can contribute my reign, go ahead. But don't get caught." Zega wondered, _I wonder if Zulu has anything to stop my brother's stupid, selfish vengeance, though I doubt he has anything to stop the power of a god._ He then looked at the light in the purple sky that's going to fade away and thought to himself, _few hours or so until I can gain access to the Twilight World..._ Even after coming back to life and returning Demon World, Zega still doesn't want to take revenge even though he has a chance and still insists on stopping his brother's vengeance. Zega has always considered himself "evil", more specifically "lawfully evil". While he had evil intentions in the past, he was always honest and generous with his enemies. Zecross was the same way—but darker and not as forgiving—until his death, where he became more twisted.

Neo Zecross said, "Well, once I have a new place, we'll create an army of the dead and devils. Lucid, you'll lead our army when the time comes." Lucid said, "My pleasure. This should be interesting." Belphebub wondered, "What about us?" Neo Zecross said, "Don't worry. I'll grant your wishes, but for now, have patience." Asmon asked, "So, what do you think Leviasatan?" Leviasatan said quietly, "I'll show them... I'll show them all..." Asmon wondered, "Kyeh?!" Leviasatan made a delayed reply, "... Nothing...," while looking away from everyone else. Something must have been on Leviasatan's mind. For some reason, the colossal dragon king's mood appeared slightly different ever since Zecross became the Netherworld King.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (evening)**

Meanwhile, back at the Royal Palace, it appears that dinner is almost ready. While maids and butlers were setting up a feast in the Great Hall, Princess Koruru Bell walked into the training area outside the palace and called everyone, "Everyone, supper's ready!" After the sparring session, as Demon Prince Raiden Bell, Knight Apprentice Nekolas, Nurse Apprentice Haria, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, Ninja Captain Kyanchome,Demon King Rain Bell, and Tioga were talking back inside, Nekolas yelled in frustration, "Darn it! I still can't beat you Raiden-ōji. Well, I shouldn't complain as I at least beaten Pancho once. Haha!" Pancho said, "Oh please, I given that match to you. I told you I was warned out." Nekolas said sarcastically, "Yeah, whatever..." He then smiled victoriously. The teen demons had at least four battles but they took breaks in-between each battle when Princess Koruru brought snacks. Tioga and King Rain mostly played with toys and dolls while watching the teens fight in Captain Kyanchome's illusion.

While the group was walking into the Great Hall from the Throne Room, two strangely familiar but odd-looking knights were talking to the Military Commander Zeon Bell in the middle of the Throne Room. Raiden asked enthusiastically, "Yo, uncle?!" Commander Zeon Bell turned his head and wondered, "Raiden? Rain-sama?" Nekolas looked at the strange-looking knights, telling the group, "Oh, those must be the new knight recruits." The others wondered, "Huh?" But as soon as they carefully looked at the new Knight Infantries, they recognized to be the former revolution army Death Generals #3 Zeil and #4 Zophise, reacting in surprise, "What?!"/"Huh?!" Raiden asked loudly, "W-what are they doing here?!" Zeil and Zophise looked confused. They still had their memories erased but that did not stop Prince Raiden's anger rage from rising. Zeil was wearing a sapphire body armor, armguards, and boots with gold trims and he's still wearing his sword-themed purple wizard hat and purple tights. Zophise was wearing a platinum armor with amethyst trims with a dueling épée-like sword sheathed to his waste. Commander Zeon thought to himself in a hurry, _crud, this is not good. We can't have a conflict,_ and quickly warped to Raiden, quietly telling him and the group, "Relax, don't cause a problem." Raiden wondered loudly, "What do you mean? Why're they still—" Commander Zeon interrupted and shouted quietly, "Will you shut up? Their memories are still erased but even so, don't say anything that they might remember." Raiden said, "But they killed mom and—," Commander Zeon said very quietly, "I know. Their crimes are unforgivable, which is why I brought them into my military, for community services as their punishment but they don't know that." Nekolas wondered, "Wait, what's going on?" He was clueless as he doesn't know anything about these two since he didn't participate in the Revolution War. Raiden said quietly, "They should be executed for killing mom and dad." Commander Zeon continued quietly, "I know how you feel but we're gonna have to deal with it. I'm not going to do something that would feel unfair to them since they don't have their memories." Zeil and Zophise wondered what the commander is talking about. Pancho wondered quietly, "Wait, doesn't Zeil have mind reading abilities?" Commander Zeon said, "For now, he's forgotten them, which is a good thing. Anyways, just treat them as any civilian or... knight. I don't want you guys screwing this up."

Knight Infantry Zeil asked, "Umm... Commander, sir? What's going on and who are these?" Zophise said in a bad mood, "This is getting ridiculous. Why are we the have to do chores?" Commander Zeon turned around and said while introducing his older nephew, "Oh, excuse my older nephew. He may be a sass but he's my nephew and a royal prince. He mistook you two for someone else so don't mind him." Raiden got irritated and yelled, "What'd you call me?" Commander Zeon hammered his head casually with his fist. Prince Raiden reacted in irritation, "Oww! What was that for?!" Commander Zeon said, "Behave yourself." He then introduced his younger nephew, "And my other nephew here in the current King of Demon World. He may not look it but don't judge him. Give him the absolute respect he deserves." King Rain felt a bit flattered. Zeil wondered, "That little boy's the King?" Zophise said in a mean tone, "What a joke!" Commander Zeon yelled, "Oi! What did I say?" Princess Koruru turned around, walking back and said to the group, "What are you all doing? Dinner's ready." She then said to the two new Knight Infantries, "Do you two want anything?" Before Zeil and Zophise could answer, "Uhh...," Commander Zeon ordered them, "They'll eat when they are on break. You two, back to work. The northern district still needs cleaning." Zeil complained, "Oh come on, we just got back." Zophise complained, "This is so stupid... Come on, Zeil!" Zeil asked his friend while they were walking away, "When are we gonna' get paid, dude?" They both left the palace to do more community service while Raiden Bell and his friends chowed down for dinner.

 **Scene: Back at that Wasteland with a Giant Fortress Under Construction (late evening)**

At least an hour has passed. Using Zulu Construction Bots that are still active, Dr. Zulu has been constructing a huge black fortress for Supreme God Neo Zecross within the hour. At least fifty percent of the fortress was built by now with over hundreds of Zulu Construction Bots. Despite its size, no outsiders could see the fortress as long as Asmon has his Lurking with the Thief illusion curse active. Dr. Zulu looked up to Neo Zecross from a balcony of the unfinished fortress and said, "My master, we are at least fifty-two percent complete with your new place." Neo Zecross looked down and said, "You are surprisingly fast, Dr. Zulu." Belphebub's stomach kept rumbling and he cried, "I'm hungry... When can we eat?" Asmon said, "You just ate not too long ago when passersby stopped by." Some random demons and demonic creatures have passed by and accidentally came into contact with the Netherworld Gods while the fortress was under construction, but only a few. Neo Zecross said, "We might as well start our fun. Alright, everyone, it's showtime. Soul Æther: Resurrection! Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal!" Neo Zecross resurrected every dead demon criminals as well as creating a dimensional portal above him for devils to travel from the Spirit World. Evil demons and devils have been causing a lot of havoc in Spirit World and while some demons were imprisoned in the Kingdom's Spirit Prison, Neo Zecross resurrected each one of them and teleported them to Demon World at a distance away from the royal fortress. Over ten thousands of sinful demons were confused but happy that they came back to alive. Even the revolution army's former Death Generals were resurrected and they're resurrection were prioritized first with Zarpi (he has promised to resurrect her first), then Zeferno, and Zedusa. And to avoid suspicion by the Demon World's government, Asmon also masked the resurrected demons' and devils' presence with his illusion curse.

While a lot of loud confusion and disorder was going around with the resurrected demons, Neo Zecross said, "It's been a while, everyone." Everyone focused their attention on the archdevils upon hearing Neo Zecross' loud voice. Many demons were scared seeing the Four Great Demon Lords near them and an archdevil they are unfamiliar with, but a few familiar demons wondered. "W-what's going on? I-I'm back. Wait, is that... No way..." Zedusa reacted. Zarpi reacted in surprise, "Holy crud, i-is that... Zecross-sama?! I... We did it..." Zeferno was surprised but speechless. Neo Zecross said, "I have promised each one of you that you'll be revived. Welcome back to Demon World everyone." A lot of evil demons were happy to be back to life. Zecross continued, "I am your new King and Supreme God. You can refer to me as Neo Zecross-sama, Your Divine Majesty, or whatever. We have all suffered in the Netherworld. However, we're going to change, not only the Netherworld but the rest of Spirit World and Demon World. It won't be long until the archangels of Paradise come to ruin our fun, so let's have as much as fun as we can here in Demon World." The entire crowd shouted, "Yeeeaahhhh!" Neo Zecross continued, "Let's show Demon World our power, bring chaos into Demon World." Most of the entire crowd continued shouting, "Yeeeaahhhh!," while others were worried. Neo Zecross then said, "However, you'll be under the order of my partner Lucid. Show him respect and do what he says. I don't want any betrayals. I want everyone having fun causing chaos, destruction, and disorder in Demon World." The wicked crowd continued shouted louder, "Yeeeeaaaahhhhh!," but some demons wouldn't want to do this thing. Neo Zecross said, "Lucid, there yours. Have fun." Lucid said, "My pleasure." Belphebub complained while sitting on the ground, "Can I eat now, can I?!" Neo Zecross said, "The rest of you Demon Lords can have fun. Go wild, have an adventure. There's plenty of fresh demons and treasures in towns and cities. Asmon, you may put down your curse. There's no need to keep us hidden any longer." Belphebub stood up and walked away with his beelzeflies while laughing, "Bahahaha-hahaha..." Asmon said, "Time to find some hot babes and shinies. Kyeh-heh! Illusion Curse: Cloak of the Thief _[_ _幻呪：盗賊の外套_ _, Gennoroi: Tōzoku no Gaitō]_!" Asmon turned himself invisible and walked away. Asmon has used this curse several times secretly while under Zarpi's control and one time against ex-King Yama. While Asmon and Belphebub were heading towards towns, Leviasatan said, "And I'll show who's boss. I'll claim my territory and rule the sea." Leviasatan then walked away on all-four and headed towards a beach.

During the time Neo Zecross gave out his speech and before the Four Great Demon Lords left, Zega, who was on a balcony of Neo Zecross' incomplete fortress, looking expressionless, walked inside the fortress. Zega no longer cared about the pandemonium of Demon World but has one new goal. While passing by Zulu Bots, who are working on the fortress, Zega walked deep into the fortress. He found the giant-sized Spirit God Crown on a large pedestal, protected by an impenetrable magical force field. During the time Dr. Zulu and his robots were working on the fortress, Neo Zecross used some of the magical power of the Spirit God Crown to magically create materials to create his fortress. He then ordered Dr. Zulu to guard his crown and to prevent anyone from touching and if Dr. Zulu were to disobey this order, Neo Zecross threatened to kill his Royal Scientist without mercy.

Zega climbed down some small stairs into an underground laboratory where Dr. Zulu was making new inventions. Dr. Zulu had some kind of telepathic communication device. Without looking behind him, Dr. Zulu knew Zega was behind him, reading his mind, and said, "Zehe! So you too are planning to revolt our God." Zega wondered, "How did you—" Dr. Zulu already knew what Zega was going to say and responded, "This machine I have here, the holopathy, can speak to others telepathically as well as creating holographic thoughts. I'm surprised that you're not enjoying the chaotic moment everyone's having above. That's quite odd of you." Zega said, "I already accepted my defeated. I have no desire for revenge. Now, will you be so kindly to release the Spirit God Crown from its prison?" Dr. Zulu chuckled, "Zehe... I wish, but your godlike brother will kill me if I let anything happen to it. He'll kill both of us. But I have different motives than you. I wish to restore my empire." Zega turned around and said, "I don't care what you do, I'm only concern about my brother? Have anything to end this?" Dr. Zulu said, "It'll take me months to come up with something to stop Spirit World deities, but I won't give up. But don't tell him anything I told you, or he'll kill both of us." He turned around and gave a small holo-telepathic device to Zega, saying, "Here. You can use this to warn our nemeses and slash or call them to their doom. Zehe. Now, will you leave me to my... 'projects'?" A few seconds after inspecting Dr. Zulu's holopathy and climbing up the stairs. He stopped midway and planned on making a mental call to certain individuals he knows, thinking _I might be luring them to a death sentence but if they can stop me, I'm sure they'll find some way... Either way, I'm sure they'll do something, whether its heroism or idiocy..._

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (late evening)**

Back at the Royal Palace after everyone had a feast, Commander Zeon said to his wife, "Be right back, I'm going to check on my new recruits." Princess Koruru replied, "Careful dear!" After the children walked out the Great Hall back into the Throne Room, Prince Raiden said "Ahh, that was a good meal. Well, wanna spar again?" Nekolas sighed and said, "Gyeh, not tonight. My **dad** is not going to like me staying late." Raiden said in disappointment, "Oh, okay... Pancho, Haria, how about another round?" Vice Captain Pancho said, "Give me a break. I've been training all day." Haria said with an exhausted expression, "I can't keep up with you guys." Raiden was the only one who still had a fighting spirit after all of these hours of fighting and said in disappointment, "Oh come on!" King Rain said, "Everyone needs a break, big brother." Haria wondered, "I wonder how my folks are doing." Nekolas said with a smile, "Want me to walk you home?" Haria replied, "I-I'm good. But wouldn't you dad—" Nekolas said optimistically, "It's okay, it's not that late. Well, see you later g—Wha?!" Suddenly, a blue holographic image of Zega's body appeared in the Throne Room. Everyone stopped moving and were surprised. Zega checked to see if the holopathy was working, "Testing, is this thing working? Alright..." Raiden and Pancho wondered, "Zega?!" Raiden wondered, "B-But how?! What's going on?" Pancho said, "I-is this a ghost?" Pancho then carefully swiped his hand across the hologram, which just distorted the hologram a bit. Nekolas and Haria were confused with Nekolas wondering, "Who's that?"

Zega continued speaking with his hologram by thinking out the words, "I'm assuming I'm speaking in the right place? This is the royal palace, right? Don't know if anyone's listening but I'll lay this message. First of all, yes, I'm alive. My brother came up a plan to resurrect us from the dead and is planning vengeance on the world..." Commander Zeon returned to the palace with Knights Zeil and Zophise and said with a surprising reaction, "I'm back everyone, what is... What's going on here? Is that..." Everyone else was silent. Princess Koruru, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, and Head Nurse Tio just came into the Throne Room, nearly speechless but with Captain Kyanchome wondering, "What's going on?" Zega continued speaking telepathically with his hologram, "I, on the other hand, have no desire for revenge. I already accepted my defeat and that was a wonderful battle that we had. Listen, you shouldn't underestimate my brother. During our escape from the Spirit World, the realm of the dead, my brother has acquired godlike powers. Not only he killed the King of the Netherworld, the infernal realm of Spirit World, but he has unimaginably taken the soul of the Supreme God of Spirit World, King Yama, as revenge for taking his soul during his battle. My brother transformed and transcended into an archdevil, a God of Evil, and he, along with the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld, the other archdevils, has escaped Spirit World and is here in Demon World as we speak. Not only that but he resurrected an army of wicked dead demons from the Netherworld as well as devils of the Netherworld to create pandemonium in Demon World. Normally, I would be thrilled to see this, heh, but... My brother's selfish plan must be stopped and I lost my opportunity to stop him in the Spirit World. However, destroying an archdevil will not be easy as demon magic won't work against them. Well, hope you got this message, whoever may be in here. I might be luring you to a death sentence, heh, but do whatever you want. I've given you the warning. We are located at least 10 kilometers to the northeast of the Royal Palace. His Royal Scientist, Dr. Zulu as you may know, has constructed a giant fortress so you can't miss it. Now, how to turn this thing off...? Darn, that Zulu didn't give me instruct—" Zega just now found out how to end holo-telepathic communication and his hologram disappeared from the palace.

Even though the group got the message, they were confused and Raiden wondered, "What the heck is going on?" Pancho wondered, "What was all of that about? Even the mad scientist returned?!" King Rain wondered and asked his uncle, "Uncle, they came back. What do you think?" Commander Zeon was thinking about it, _about that Supreme God mention or whatever... well, that sort of explains what happened to Zecross. But now for him to return... with godlike powers? The Spirit World... Netherworld... maybe all that mythological stuff is real. Archdevils are said to be Gods of Evil with incredible power..._ Zeil and Zophise were confused since they had their memories erased and Zeil asked while pointing forward brainlessly, "Who was that guy?" Knight Zophise asked, "Well, Commander? More chores, I'm guessing? Or what?" Zeil wondered, "Are we going into a battle? That would be interesting." Commander Zeon said, "This is bad... This is really bad. Captain Kyanchome, you and your son get the rest of the Ninja Division." Vice Captain Pancho wondered, "N-Now?!" Commander Zeon ordered harshly, "NOW! Hurry!" He then ordered the two Knight Infantries, "You two, get prepared. We're in for a battle. Assemble the other Knight Division." Knights Zeil and Zophise responded, "Yes, sir!" Captain Kyanchome said to Pancho, "Let's hurry, son." Prince Raiden was excited, "Alright, another battle!" Nekolas said with his fighting spirit rebuilt, "I don't want to miss this one out." Commander Zeon ordered, "You all stay here!" Prince Raiden wondered, "Why not?!" Commander Zeon said, "Just do what I say. Unless if you read mythology, you don't know what we're are in for if this is true. And I don't want to be held respons—" King Rain interrupted and said, "Uncle... Please..." Commander Zeon and Princess Koruru wondered, "Rain-sama/chan...?" King Rain continued, "I'm sorry for being selfish and I hate fighting but... I want to protect Demon World too..."

Suddenly the great palace door was opened abruptly with Knight Captain Black Knight and Knight Vice Captain Earth barging in with urgent news with Vice Captain Earth reporting, "Commander! My King! Demon World is under attack by four or five giant figures and wild demons are attacking the cities." Knight Captain Black Knight, "We know we shouldn't be here but we need to let you know our comrades are fighting for their lives. However, we're getting pushed back and are losing warriors one-by-one while the enemy keeps growing... They keep appearing out of nowhere." Vice Captain Earth asked, "Your Highness, what should we do? What's going on?" Commander Zeon said, "Tio, get Danny and the other medics. We may need everyone's help." Head Nurse Tio replied, "I'm on it," and began looking for them. Prince Raiden wondered, "So, does that mean we can join?" King Rain said, "Please, Uncle? As Demon King, I want to save this world too." Commander Zeon replied softly, "We got no time to argue. Alright, but take extra caution. I really don't want to be held responsible for your deaths." Raiden and Nekolas said, "Alright!" Haria wondered, "So... am I joining too?" Tioga looked sad having to go through another battle but King Rain was also depressed having to go through another battle, but he'll do what he can to keep world peace.

 **Scene: Neo Zecross' Incomplete Fortress (late evening)**

While there is a wild war going on outside the fortress, Zega hid the holopathy within his Netherworld black robe and walked out of Dr. Zulu's underground lab. As he was spotted by his godly brother, Neo Zecross said, "There you are. Where have you been?" Zega responded, "Checking on Dr. Zulu, making sure he isn't doing anything unusual." Neo Zecross could tell his older twin brother was hiding other thoughts but disregarded them and said, "Well, you are missing out all the fun out there. Are you going to do something or are you..." Zega said, "I'll make use of myself." As Zega walked passed his godly brother casually, Neo Zecross said, "You better. I'm not giving you any more chances after this." Zega wondered, _does he know?_ , but he did not want to stick around to face his brother's wrath if he stays. Neo Zecross does suspect both Zega and Dr. Zulu that one or the other will betray him but he's not taking action yet.

An apocalyptic war has begun. Armageddon is spreading across Demon World. While archdevils and the army of devils and evil demons were creating chaos, destroying towns and killing townfolks, making bloodshed all over Demon World while Demon World Military are fighting back, Neo Zecross sits on his demonic-looking throne that Dr. Zulu's robots made for him, watching the chaos spread. Will this be the end of Demon World? Will Demon World enter a world of eternal suffer? Is there a way to stop this madness? Over billions of years of secrecy, the mythical Spirit World has been finally exposed to Demon World directly. How will the Gods of Righteousness from above respond to this inconvenient war?


	21. Ch 19: Armageddon is Rising!

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, attempted to conquer the Human World of the present time and Demon World of the past time. However, the heroes managed to stop Dr. Zulu twice, bringing peace back to the past and present. Some time after returning back to the present...

This is a remade version of the original _Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army_ fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Armageddon is Rising!**

 _NOTE: This semi-chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-8 "Armageddon" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

Zecross and his crew, including the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld, broke out of the Netherworld along with an army of evil dead demons and devils. While demons and devils were creating a havoc in Spirit World Kingdom, the Four Great Demon Lords battled against the King of Spirit World Kingdom, God of Death, and Supreme God of Spirit World Yama (a.k.a. Enma), the archnephalem (angel-demon hybrid deity) that stopped Zecross' chaotic battle in the Demon World. The God of Death was successfully killed by Lucid of Pride and Zecross absorbed the Supreme God's soul, transforming Zecross into an archdevil, a God of Evil. Zecross became the new Supreme God of Spirit World as "Neo Zecross." He and his crew invaded Demon World to commence an apocalyptic war after resurrecting all the wicked dead demons including his former comrades. Armageddon is rising in Demon World...

 **Scene: Capital City of Demon and everywhere else (late evening)**

Many knights of Demon World Military's Knight Division were already fending off the Netherworld Army as much as possible but were powerless against the risen army led by the Great Demon Lord Lucid of Pride. Towns and cities around Demon World were attacked by devils and resurrected demons of evil. No matter how much the military knights were fighting, the enemy army's units kept increasing rapidly as Spirit World's New Supreme God Neo Zecross kept reviving fallen units and resurrecting more from Spirit World. Belphebub of Gluttony and Sloth was roaming around a town, devouring living beings. Demons are unable to harm the giant, obese cyclops, even when Belpehbub is being slow and lazy. Belphebub is tanking those offensive demon spells like nothing. Asmon of Luck and Greed was snooping around towns and cities, stealing female demons and valuables he observes. Demons were also unable to stop the giant troll from wreaking havoc. As for Leviasatan of Envy and Lust, he had his own agendas and he's making his way to an ocean in Demon World.

After Military Commander Zeon Bell assembled all of his three major divisions, which included most ninjas, medics, and some knights including their division leaders, and brought along the militia of his nephews and friends, Commander Zeon asked the Knight Captain, "What parts of the world are attacked?" As the Knight Captain Black Knight was dashing through the Capital City, he said, "Mamonokin Village is under attack by an unknown red giant. A giant cyclops was also sighted at Behemolith Town and a giant reptile was sighted near Siren Beach. There are a lot of criminals in black clothes and strange ones causing a riot in those cities and according to my partner Fukurō _[_ _フク口ウ_ _, "Owl"]_ , more keep showing up out of nowhere." Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "This is insane. We just got through a war and there's another? Commander, your suggestion?" Commander Zeon said, "When we were contacted by a rebel army leader we fought, he said that there are devils and archdevils among his brother's army." Knight Captain Black Knight and his Vice Captain Earth were either shocked or wondered, "Archdevils?" Commander Zeon said, "You guys have read Demon World mythology, haven't you? They may be those kinds: The Wicked Gods that were in our mythology." Vice Captain Earth reacted in shock, "No way! Captain, what should we do?" As the Black Knight was thinking, he spotted his owl partner Fukurō flying in the air, "Hmm?!" His owl partner said to him, "Black Knight-sama, Black Knight-sama, the enemy are heading to the Demon Capital from the northeast. Hoo!"

Ninja Vice Captain Pancho wondered, "This is crazy. Just how many are there?" Commander Zeon said, "Darn it! How many units are there?" Fukurō lead the group towards the northern border and said, "Over thousands... No... ten thousand, at least! They keep appearing out of nowhere and are heading for the Capital. Hooo-hoo-hoo!" Commander Zeon said in frustration, "Darn it! How about our Royal Knights? Any luck?" Fukurō responded in sadness, "Most were apparently killed by the other villains. There's one fighting a big enemy, but..." Commander Zeon said, "If my Royal Knights are still alive, we need to aid them." He then improvised a plan, "Alright, this is what we'll do, but it will be risky and survival will not be guaranteed. Captain Black Knight, Vice Captain Earth, back up anyone at Behemolith Town and hold off the enemy. Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Pancho, same thing but at Mamonokin Village. I know you're new to this Pancho, but can you do that?" Vice Captain Pancho said, "I'll do my best." Head Nurse Tio decided to join with them, "I'll go with you two. I don't want my family at risk." Pancho and Kyanchome wondered, "Mom?"/"Tio?" Tioga wondered, "What about me?" Nurse Tio responded, "Stay with Rain-sama and the others. We'll be okay." Tioga got a bad feeling, "Would you?" Captain Kyanchome said, "You can count on us, pumpkin." Head Doctor Danny decided to party up the other team, "And I'll back up the Knight Capt. and Vice, but I want all of my other docs and nurses to support the Commander and the army." Commander Zeon said, "Alright."

After the selected warriors split paths, Nekolas wondered, "Hey, what about us? Aren't we going to do something?" Commander Zeon said, "You stay with me." Prince Raiden Bell wondered, "But what about whatever is on the beach? If we're talking about water here, I have the advantage. Me and my pals can head there." Princess Koruru Bell wondered, "But Raiden-chan?" Nekolas said, "I'll protect Rain-sama at all cost." Princess Koruru and Prince Zeon didn't like this idea but Prince Zeon thought it would have to do, "We are going to be fighting thousands of criminals. I thought you would have preferred that but, I trust in your abilities. Just be careful." Raiden wondered, "I might regret not choosing a thousand plus men but taking out a giant beast would be as satisfying." Commander Zeon said, "Just don't be reckless. Magic may not work against them from what we heard." Raiden said, "We'll just beat them to death with our fists then. See ya'. Haria-chan get us out of here. Rain-sama, get on." King Rain climbed on his brother's back, saying, "Unu." Nekolas picked up Tioga and said, "Let's go, little missy." Tioga giggled a second later being picked up on Nekolas' shoulders. Haria said, "Okey-dokey. Uruku! Oru Uruku!" After the demon children separated from Demon World Military at high speed, Princess Koruru became worried, "But dear, wouldn't it be dangerous for them? Maybe I should go with them too." Commander Zeon stated, "The entire world is in danger. We could all die so we have to fight trying. However, I trust in their abilities after what they did. Besides, I need you more than ever Koruru. With your power, our soldiers will be invincible against the enemy." Princess Koruru thought to herself with a slight blush on her cheeks, _he really does care about me._

As the military seen the sight of the Netherworld Army, Commander Zeon said, "Alright men, and I know some of you may be new here, but we'll hold back against the enemy with our power." Among the Knight Division,Knight Infantry Zeil reacted in shock, "Holy crud, that's a huge army. Are we really fighting them?" Knight Infantry Zophise said, "If we die, we die." Knight Infantry Hyde said to them, "Well newbies, hope you are ready for a fight. Since the Capt. and Vice are out again, me and my pal Reycom here are in charge of you dorks." Next to him, Knight Infantry Reycom said in seriousness, "Really Hyde? This again?" The other Knight Infantries do get annoyed with Hyde takes temporal leader position when their Captain and Vice Captain are gone. Knight Infantry Victor, one of the warriors that were trapped in the Twilight World a while ago, said, "Hey, we are just as strong as you are." Knight Hyde said, "But not as smart as us when you got caught in a different realm, Victor." The Knight Victor said in disgust, "Why you...?!" Commander Zeon just realized he forgot to do something with a surprising look, then made a frustrating look, _darn, I forgot to recover the memories of their spells before this battle. Too late now._ The Netherworld Army of devils and resurrected demons are approaching really fast as the military got past the border and Commander Zeon just now realized that Zeil and Zophise will have to fight without demon magic, which would give them a disadvantage in addition to the Netherworld Army being able to resurrect infinitely.

Among the Ninja Division, the Ninja Infantry Strago—one of the other warriors that were trapped in the Twilight World the other day—said, "And while sensei and the new kid are out, I'm taking over." Some of the shinobi laughed while one of them said, "Why you? Especially since you and Kurtis went missing on us." The Ninja Infantry Kurtis responded, "It was my fault. I charged in first. Strago came for me." Ninja Strago said, "Anyways, Kyanchome-sensei told me that I would have been a Vice Captain candidate when Byonko-sensei died after we returned and I was late hearing that news. I know his son is taking what would have been my position and I respect that but I'm still the strongest out of you guys." The ninjas laughed at him again and Commander Zeon yelled at both his Knight and Ninja Divisions' arguments, "Knock it off, you guys! The enemy is here." Among the Netherworld Army, a green orc-like demon said in bloodlust, "Gehehehe! Looks like we got some competition boys." The Netherworld Army gave a battle shout and both armies battled out in a giant battlefield. The Medic Division backed up the warriors, healing them, while Princess Koruru used her Shin Raifojio to keep as many soldiers alive as possible. But that may not be enough to hold back the Netherworld Army, led by Lucid of Pride. Behind the Demon World Military, Lucid said with enjoyment, "Heh, this will be a fun battle." Commander Zeon wondered, _is that titanic... angel...?! An archdevil or what? He must be leading this army. And that guy at that... castle? Don't tell me... That's Zecross?! He's so different from before. Maybe Zega wasn't lying after all. Crud, we may not survive this._ Commander Zeon barely caught a glimpse of Neo Zecross and his fortress.

Far away from the battlefield, as Neo Zecross was sitting in his giant black throne in front of his fortress, he said casually, "Heh, the military arrived just in time. This will be an interesting fight. I wonder if those meddlesome brats are with them." Zega appeared on the balcony of the fortress, saying, "I'll check on those twerps if you don't mind." Neo Zecross said, "Go ahead. I have no use for you at the moment." Zega wondered if everything he did was according to his godly brother's plan, "Hmm..." then teleported away from the fortress.

* * *

 _NOTE: The four following battles takes place simultaneously in terms of story so you can read the battles in any order (though it is still recommended to read them as written in order). By the way, I made up the town names and their locations (they are not canon locations). Also, I gave some characters new techniques and spells._

* * *

 **Battle: Ninja Squad vs. Asmon of Lust & Greed (at Mamonokin Village)**

Far to the east of the Demon Capital lies a small town, known as Mamonokin Village. Asmon, the Great Demon Lord of Lust and Greed, was creating havoc in this village, kidnapping women and stealing anything worth valuable. Many husbands of stolen wives were trying to fight back with some of them casting spells, but alas, the giant troll deity remained completely unharmed. Some knights that were in the area were trying to battle against the God of Deception but were easily wiped out and killed but they at least rescued some captive female demons. While Asmon was doing his thing, he snatched another female demon, one that is orc-like, as she screamed in fear. The orcish husband of the demon yelled, "Hey, give her back! W-what are you?" Asmon said, "Kyeh? No way, she's my slave now... Kyeh-heh-heh! Unless if you give me everything you have, then I might consider it." The male orc demon said in worrisome, "W-what?!" The female orc demon screamed, "Don't just stand there, help!" Her husband's expression changed from fear to courage and yelled, "Big or not, we orcish warriors don't back down a challenge! Raaaaah! Dio Gadyūga!" The orcish demon launched a giant fireball against the giant troll, but alas, it didn't work on the perverted giant. Asmon said, "Is that the best you can do? Kyeh... I might as well put you out of your misery. Earth Curse: Fissure _[_ _土呪：割れ目_ _, Donoroi: Wareme]_!" Asmon smacked his giant stone club on the ground, creating a powerful earthquake on the ground, cracking the ground in front of him and creating bottomless pits. A lot of houses broke and fell into the abyss and so did many demons including the defender. The captive woman cried loudly and deeply, "Darling, NOOO-ho-ho-ho!" Asmon said, "Kyeh, none of you guys put up a challenge. Still, these are mere demons up against an archdevil... Kyeh-heh-heh! Now where was I?" The captive woman cried, "Let me go-ho-ho-ho!" She then managed to bit Asmon's hand. He reacted in slight pain, "Youch! Why you little...?! Whatever, you weren't pretty anyway." After all, archdevils can still take non-spell physical damage.

After Asmon turned around, no longer caring about the female orc he captured, he tossed her into the abyss he created. As she screamed in fear, a few ninjas jumped across the chasm and one of them caught the falling female orc. Ninja Captain Kyanchome was the one who saved her. After landing across the pit, the woman thanked him, "Thank you, ut what about my husband?" Speaking of her husband, he seems to be floating up in midair along with several other demons. Ninja Vice Captain Pancho used his Inbishirudo in combination with Oru Inbishirudo to create a large, invisible platform inside the fissure to catch fallen demons and brought them up to the land. The demons were so confused on why they were "levitating" but Vice Captain Pancho said, "Is everyone alright? Don't worry, I got you guys on my invisible platform." The demons thanked him, "Ahh, thank you, lad!" Captain Kyanchome said, "Nice save, son." He then said to the woman he saved, "You better leave and fast." The woman ran up to her orcish husband, "Darling! Well,' look at that, you're hurt!" He replied, "Honey! It's al—Oof!" Vice Captain Pancho said, "My mother is a medic. Go see her right away, then get out of here fast." Most of the civilians fled the area. Vice Captain Pancho pointed the way to where his mother is. At the moment, Head Nurse Tio is healing wounded soldiers in the western part of Mamonokin Village that managed to survive. Asmon was a bit impressed, "Heh, more foot soldiers, though these runts seem interesting. You better not be disappointing like those other guys." Captain Kyanchome wondered, "Just what the heck are you? From what we heard, you are some sort of archdevil. But no matter who you are, we'll protect this world." Asmon said, "Kyeh! So you know about us archdevils and yet, you dare challenge a God of Evil. Kyeh! You must be some sort of idiot. But if you're brave enough, the name's Asmon, Thief King Asmon... God of Deception and the Great Demon Lord of Lust and Greed of the Netherworld. Heh! And the Netherworld will be your grave unless if you put up a challenge. Kyeh-heh-heh!" The battle between the illusionists is about to begin.

Ninja Captain Kyanchome incanted, "Dima Buruku!" cloning himself at least twenty times. As they each grabbed ninja weapons including katana, kunai, and shuriken, the real Captain Kyanchome thought to himself, _I ain't taking any chances with this titan._ He then incanted, "Shin Poruku! Dark Assassination!" While putting Asmon into a world of complete darkness, the Kyanchome clones jumped across buildings to strike Asmon. Asmon, being a master of illusions, already knows what's up, "Kyeh! So, you're an illusionist too, I presume? Sorry, but illusions won't work on the God of Illusions _[_ _幻想の神_ _, Gensō no Kami]_." With a single flick of fingers with his right hand, Asmon dispelled Captain Kyanchome's Shin Poruku. Suddenly, more than a hundred Kyanchome clones appeared around Asmon as he reacted, "What?!" Captain Kyanchome kept multiplying himself with Dima Buruku in the middle of Shin Poruku. On the ground, Vice Captain Pancho was surprised, "Whoa! How many clones can dad create?" They all attacked Asmon with ninja weapons; throwing shuriken and kunai while attempting to slice off his limbs with his katana. Asmon made a feint reaction, "Kyeh! No! Th... this cannot be happening... Oh, the pain... NOT!" Vice Captain Pancho wondered, "Did he get him?"

Captain Kyanchome just now realized, "What? An illusion? Whoa!" Kyanchome and Pancho just realized it was an illusion and that the real Asmon was actually invisible, but for some reason, Pancho couldn't see him with his Invisibility Awareness ability. As the Captain Kyanchome clones were falling down, the real Asmon turned visible and whacked over half of the clones with his stone club. Those clones disappeared but some including the real Kyanchome dodged the swing by shrinking with, "Kopouruku!" though that could have been a bad idea if it was still aiming them. Captain Kyanchome continued improvising a plan, "Dikaporuku!" Captain Kyanchome created a giant illusion of himself to the size of Asmon and made a battle stance. At the same time, Kyanchome shrunk his real self and his solid clones to make them unnoticeable to Asmon's vision. Asmon already realized it was just an illusion and laughed, "Heh? Kyeh-heh-heh! You think I'm going to fall for that illusion. I told you, I'm the God of Illusions and Deception. But of course, this was just a distraction." He turned around and while he couldn't find the tiny Kyanchome clones, he slammed his stone club on the ground, making small quakes, and tried destroying the Kyanchome clones, "Time to squish some bugs." The real Captain Kyanchome deactivated his Koporuku and return to his size, then deactivated his Dikaporuku since that giant illusion was useless. He wondered, thinking to himself, _any more ideas?_

Pancho decided to make his move while Asmon was distracted, _if dad's illusions won't work, how about my powers? Time to test out my new ninja techniques,_ "Inbishiruga, Oru Inbishirudo! Invisible Wall Technique: Invisible Shuriken!" Using his Invisible Wall Projectile Attack spell in combination his Invisible Wall Manipulation spell, Pancho created eight invisible walls at horizontal position and threw them at Asmon as if they were giant invisible shuriken. Asmon didn't realize them and took the hit from each one, although they did no effect on Asmon besides flinching him, "Kyeh? What the...? What did you throw at me, little boy?" Pancho also redirected some of his invisible shuriken-walls to attack Asmon from other angles and used his Oru Inbishirudo to break them into tiny invisible shuriken to launch at all sides. Even though they did nothing to Asmon, Asmon held his guard up with his arms and flinched, "Kyeh..." While this new Invisible Shuriken technique Pancho developed during his new training seems useless on an archdevil, it would have been very useful against an army as a surprise attack to potentially wipe out an entire army without the enemy noticing. Pancho thought to himself, _so, spells don't really work against these beings, just as Zega said. But at least I distracted them long enough for my invisible clones to strike with their weapons. Wait, would they count too?_ Pancho used his Inbisuburuku preemptively and his invisible clones attacked Asmon from behind but they did nothing to Asmon, not even their weapons. Asmon reacted, "Now what's touching me? Stupid ants!" After struggling his legs, Asmon got rid of all the Kyanchome and Pancho clones out of his way. Captain Kyanchome wonder, "How's he not damaged in the slightest? Wait, do our clones' weapons not really work against this guy? But before... no, he was pretending to get hurt with an illusion to fool us. How can we stop this titan? Are archdevils really invincible?"

Asmon got irritated and said, "I had enough of your games. I thought this would have been interesting, not stupid. I'll just finish you both. Illusion Curse: Cloak of the Thief _[_ _幻呪：盗賊の外套_ _, Gennoroi: Tōzoku no Gaitō]_!" Asmon turned himself invisible. This is the curse he commonly used in secrecy when he was under Zarpi's control. It not only makes him invisible to everyone's sight, but it completely suppresses his devilish energy, making him (nearly) undetectable. As Captain Kyanchome got on a rooftop, he said, "He's disappearing again. I'll try this then. Fō Supuporuku!" After clapping his hands and extending his index fingers, Captain Kyanchome tried making Asmon disperse the curse before he disappeared a split-second later... but nothing happened... Captain Kyanchome wondered, "Huh? Is he not there anymore or what? Why didn't his spell disperse? Does demon magic really not work?" Pancho wondered, "I can't see him either." Pancho does have Invisibility Awareness but for some odd reason, he can't see Asmon; not even an outline of him is shown in Pancho's view. Perhaps this curse can affect someone's brain and mind to tell and show the targets that the user is not there. That may be what Asmon's illusion "curses" really do: Affect people's minds, brain signals, and senses, making them think Asmon is invisible. While moving silently, Asmon said to Captain Kyanchome on his side, "Spell? Kyeh-heh-heh! We archdevils use curses, not spells." Pancho said, "Even with my Invisibility Awareness, I can't find him. Wait..." After focusing hard enough, Pancho just now got an outline of Asmon's invisible aura for a split second and yelled, "Dad, look out!" After hearing Asmon's location, Captain Kyanchome attempted to jump away but Asmon whacked him with his huge stone club. Captain Kyanchome reacted, "What?" before getting smacked hard. He was sent flying, bashing through a house. His bones were nearly broken and the strength of the impact knocked him out cold.

Pancho yelled, "Dad!" In the town after Head Nurse Tio healed the injured, she cried out, "Kyanchome!" Pancho was distracted with his father that he lost Asmon's location. He kept looking around but couldn't find him anywhere for a second. Pancho noticed Asmon at the last second when Asmon was near him and Asmon yelled, "I had enough of you guys." Pancho said, reacting in defense, "Crud! Inbishirudo! Oru Inbishirudo!" Pancho protected himself with a fortified invisible shield but Asmon's giant stone club easily broke through it and sent Pancho flying at high speed, knocking him out cold and breaking his bones too. Head Nurse Tio cried out and screamed, "Kyanchome, Pancho! Nooo!"

After Asmon turned himself visible, he noticed Tio running to her family, and said with a perverted mind, "Hello, nurse!" picking her up. Head Nurse Tio reacted, "Ahh! Put me down! What are you going to do to me?" Asmon blushed, "Kyeh-heh, you are a pretty one. How about you become my slave and you and I can have some 'fun', if you know what I mean. Kyeh-heh-heh!" Tio realized he was flirting with her and yelled angrily, "What?! Are you flirt... No! Never! Let me go you pervert! You'll pay for what you did to my beloved family! Chājiru Saifodon!" Using her anger that she randomly picked up for being flirted and having her family seriously injured, Tio—even though she was trapped within Asmon's barehand with her angry head sticking out—she summoned an angry winged maiden with a giant sword and the spell shot a powerful laser beam from its sword at Asmon's right eye. This is one of Tio's few offensive spells and it is her strongest spell (which is determined by her anger), though Asmon took no damage from it, being a Spirit World deity. Even though Asmon took no damage from it, the light of the spell did cause his eye to be blinded for a few seconds, which caused Asmon to accidentally drop Tio in reaction, "Kyah! Why you little...?!" Tio screamed while falling and had a little hard landing on the ground next to the crevice. As Tio was trying to get up, Asmon snatched her again with his big right hand and yelled, "Why is it always the cute and pretty ones that are nasty? Ya' know what, screw you too!" Asmon already gave up on her and tossed her into the abyss as she screamed. Will she be alright...? Will her husband Kyanchome and son Pancho be alright too...? Or are they all doomed? Will an angel from above save them from death, or is this the end for these main heroes...? How would Tioga react to her family's demise if she finds out?

Suddenly, while Asmon was looking for more valuable objects to steal, a fast blur passed by in an instant. Asmon wondered what was passing by him, "Kyeh?" Head Nurse Tio suddenly disappeared, though she was nowhere to be seen inside the bottomless pit she was falling in. Not only that but everything that Asmon stole suddenly disappeared too, "M-my treasure?! Where'd it go? Kyeh?" What could have happened?

 **Battle: Knight Squad vs. Belphebub of Gluttony & Sloth (at Behemolith Town)**

In the neighboring town next to Mamonokin Village to the east, Behemolith Town, Belphebub was creating havoc. In the town, Belphebub, as hungry as he was, began devouring living demons. They burned inside Belphebub's stomach acid. He was also wrecking buildings with his mithril chain shackle, looking for more demons to eat and so far, he's having a good time. "Yum! Living demons tastes so much better than dead demons. Bweh heh! Yum, oh! Bweh heh! Wind Curse: BUUUURP! Ah, much better... Time to eat! Behe!" Belpehbub, despite being evil, is pretty humorous (with his stupidity) and belched loudly as he said the name of his curse. Through his Wind Curse: Burp (風呪：げっぷ, Fūnoroi: Suikomu), Belphebub made a giant, nasty blast of wind from his mouth into the sky that his stinky breath killed non-sapient demon birds that were minding their own business and they softly fell into Belphebub's hands. Belphebub said happiness, "Ooh, birdies! Yum, yum!" and ate them, then continued his rampage. As Belphebub was destroying buildings with his chains in search of demons, he would suck them in his mouth with his Inhale wind curse and if he had to, he would use his Capture chain curse to seize targets with his mithril chains. The demons tried fighting back but alas, their spells have no effect on the giant, obese cyclops. Some of the knight infantries were fighting Belphebub. A knight wondered, "What... what is that demon?" A comrade wondered, "He's cannibalizing them?" A surviving royal knightsaid, "We won't stand for this." The Knight Infantries were surprised to see a Royal Knight, "Vincelot-kyō?!" One of them followed up, calling him, "The Blood Paladin?" They both then said simultaneously in shock, "You're alive?!" The Royal Knight responded, "I prefer not to be called by that title." The knight infantries apologized, "Our apologies, sir!"

The Royal Knight Vincelot is a humanoid demon, equipped with dark red armor with a knightly sword sheathed to the left side of his waste, and wielding a morning star in his right hand and a dark red shield in his left hand. His main weapon, the morning star, appears in the shape of a mace but it can mechanically change into a flail with magical chains inside the hilt with a length mysteriously longer than the hilt. His name is a play on Sir Lancelot from the _Knights of the Round Tables_ and he is nicknamed the Blood Paladin (血液のパラディン, Ketsueki no Paradin) due to the color of his dark red armor and parts of his spiked hair; also because he has faced in many gory battles for hundreds of years and that he got scarred in battle, though he hates being called the Blood Paladin. In Commander Zeon's military, the honorific title "Sir" (卿, kyō) is used among the Royal Knights, though for Royal Knights that are the division's Vice Captain or Captain (like Sir Earth the Golden Knight and Sir Black Knight), people—especially Knight Infantries—would usually refer to them by Vice Captain or Captain respectively. There are a total of twelve Royal Knights (also known as the Paladins of Demon World or the Twelve Peers) including the Knight Captain and Vice Captain, but the current status on the other nine Royal knights are unknown or dead due to the mission they had when the Demon Revolution Army attacked. Besides these three, the only other known Royal Knight is Sir Rajin (previously a lieutenant-general ranked knight in the previous military system and the previous Knight Captain before Black Knight in the current military system), but his status is currently unknown.

Sir Vincelot ordered the three Knight Infantries in the area, "You two, back me up. And you there, call for reinforcements." Sir Vincelot slightly ached for a second. The knights were worried, "Vincelot-kyō? Y-you're hurt."/"What happened to you?" He responded, "Don't worry about me. Had to deal... a bunch of thugs and stuff a while ago. Go! Bring any of the other nine Royal Knights, if they're around." The chosen messenger replied, "Y-yes, sir!" One of the other knights wondered, "Other nine? But aren't there twelve Royal Knights in total? What happened to—" Sir Vincelot responded, "My two companions were murdered. Ergh... Enough talk. I got to stop that monster." The Knight Infantries were shocked hearing that two Royal Knights were killed. This mysterious Royal Knight was injured during the weekly mission Commander Zeon Bell gave to the Royal Knights when Zega's and Zecross' Demon Revolution Army made their first announcement and appearance, stating that there were other rebellion armies besides them. Two of his Royal Knight companions were mysteriously killed by a rebel group. The Royal Knights, despite being the strongest and loyal units of the Knight Division (they are the elite group that is as powerful as a Vice Captain or even a Captain), seemed to have lots of trouble around the world, dealing with other rogue demons that planned on conquering Demon World.

As a knight messenger left to look for other warriors, the other knights including Royal Knight Sir Vincelot raced to Belphebub's location inside the town. Right now, a few other Knight Infantries were fighting Belphebub but were having a bad time. "Crud, what should we do?" One of the knights asked his partner. Belphebub incanted, "Wind Curse: Inhale!" vacuuming two knights from the ground into his mouth fifty meters away. Another knight was worried for his comrades, shouting their names. When Belphebub tasted their metal armor inside his mouth, he spat them out of his mouth, "Patoot!" as he hated the taste of metal. The knights screamed as they fell out of Belphebub's mouth, "Ahhhh!" Belphebub then said in disgust while wiping his rotten tongue, "Yuck. Armor bad." A comrade tried catching his fellow knights but those knights were covered in gross slobber that he was disgusted by it, "Eww-eh...! You okay guys?" A fallen knight, covered in saliva, coughed and said, "Eh-gheh... Oof... Yuck! Well, he doesn't seem to like metal armor." Belphebub was thinking and said, "But other than that, their flesh tasted good. Beelzeflies, take the hard metal off of them for me, please. Wind Curse: Swarm Tornado _[_ _風呪：群れ竜巻_ _, Fūnoroi: Mure Tatsumaki]_!" After acting goofy and becoming serious when he recited his new wind curse, the beelzeflies that surrounded Belphebub started acting on their own. The thousand devilish flying insects separated themselves from Belphebub and spun simultaneously in a circle, creating a nasty giant tornado vertically. One of the knights wondered, "Those bugs..." Another reacted in fear, "They are coming towards us!" They began retreating, "Run away!" As the devilish swarm moved towards the knights, the knights were pulled into the infested tornado. As they screamed in fear, the beelzeflies ate their armor, and while disobeying Belphebub, they sucked the life of the knights that their bodies wrinkled up and became skinny, losing blood. After the curse ended, the beelzeflies flew back to Belphebub with Belphebub saying in disappointment and sadness, "Oh pooie! Those were mine! Huh... I guess I'll take their corpses." After using Inhale to suck up the corpses, Belphebub said in disappointment, "Beh... they don't taste right anymore. Beh... Oh?"

Sir Vincelot and his pair of Knight Infantries just arrived. Sir Vincelot said, "You, cyclops, what you did to my subordinates, that was really uncool." Belphebub said in disappointment, "Behh, more armor. Beelzeflies, do your thing but please save some meat for me. Swarm Tornado!" Again, Belphebub used his flies to create a horrifying tornado. One of the knights said, "That thing again..." Sir Vincelot thought about it and said, "You two, I can't afford to lose any more precious comrades. Stand back and let me handle this." The other knight wondered, "But, sir. You said..." The first knight said, "We'll only get in Vincelot-kyō's way. Let's call for Capt. and Vice." The infantries retreated to bring in reinforcements to, leaving the Royal Knight Vincelot to hold off against the giant ogre-devil Belphebub by himself until the Royal Knights Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth appear. As a giant spinning swarm approaches Sir Vincelot, he makes his defense. With his shield in left hand and mace-like morning star in his right hand, he turns his mace into a flail. Chains appeared out of the hilt, attached to the morning star. Sir Vincelot then incanted the spells in defense, "Gafaruruku! Ganzu Gafarusen!" With Gafaruruku, the size of the flail's spiked ball enlarged five times its size with more spikes added on it. As Sir Vincelot swung his morning star, the giant spike ball magically summoned hundreds of smaller spike balls within the Swarm Tornado. Ganzu Gafarusen is very similar to the spell Ganzu Garon except it uses the morning star weapon. He then incanted, "Gafarusen Radomu!" The smaller spiked balls exploded like cluster bombs, destroying about half beelzeflies. The rest of the beelzeflies went back to Belphebub.

Belphebub wondered, "What have you done to my beelzeflies?" The Royal Knight responded, "The same thing I'll do to you after I capture you. Kofaru Chein! Cheisen!" With Kofaru Chein, his morning star (even the chains) was covered in solid red, spiky crystal. In combination with Cheisen, the morning star's chain extended as well as creating additional crystalized chains that extended so large that they ensnared the giant cyclops. The chains also grabbed Belphebub's mithril chains to wrap around him. The spikes of Vincelot's crystal chains would normally puncture anyone as if they were trapped inside an iron maiden, but being a Spirit World deity, Belphebub didn't really take any damage from the crystal-spiked chains and could easily break out of it anytime (with anyone else, these chains would be very difficult to break out of). Belphebub slightly struggled, wondering, "Huh?" Sir Vincelot said, "You aren't the only one who's capable of manipulating chains. Now, behave yourself and you won't get a gruesome death." Belphebub laughed and said, "Bweh-heh-heh! Puny tiny demon thinks his chains are better than Belphebub's... Now you made Belphebub, Great Demon Lord of Sloth and Gluttony mad. I'll send you to the Netherworld, whether you are in my belly or not, as punishment for attacking a god... a God of Evil; an archdevil like me... and my devil friends around me, my beelzeflies! Chain Curse: Chain Frenzy! Bweh heh heh! Heh heh heh!" Belphebub took control of every chain-related object in the area including Sir Vincelot spells. All the chains released from Belphebub's body and are attacking the city wildly as Belphebub laughed. Sir Vincelot's morning star went back to normal, back into the form of a mace. He wondered and was shocked, "Great Demon Lord... Netherworld? Wait, no way? This thing... is an archdevil?! So all of that crap was real?!" He then thought to himself, _my week has been bad enough as it is. Darn, a wound opened up._ As he realized he started bleeding, he looked back up and shouted in defense, "Ah... Ahh!," as the chains were randomly attacking his area wildly. He accidentally dropped his guard and is randomly being attacked by his own chain spells, though he tried defending with his dark red shield and morning star until reinforcements showed up.

Just as Sir Vincelot was bombarded by his and Belphebub's chains through Belphebub's Chain Frenzy curse, reinforcements have arrived with them one of them casting the spell, "Ranzushirudo!" and the other one reciting a chant to cast another spell, "Invoke the sword of Varusere, unleash the demonic power of ten thousand demons and reduce everything to dust... Varusere Ozu Maru Sorudon!" Royal Knight and Knight Captain Black Knight protected Sir Vincelot with his long, spiral lance, by folding his metal lance into a large shield, blocking the berserking chains. Meanwhile, after reciting a long incantation to use Varusere Ozu Maru Sorudon, Knight Vice Captain Earth, summoned thousands of giant swords to destroy Sir Vincelot's uncontrollable crystal chains and to attack the giant Belphebub, although, it didn't really do much to Belphebub.

After Sir Vincelot opened his eyes, he reacted in surprise, "Black Knight-kyō, Earth-kyō..." After turning his spiral spear back to normal, Sir Black Knight responded, "Glad to see your alive, Vincelot-kyō. We'll take it from here. I sent your messengers with the rest of the military." The Black Knight's owl doesn't seem to be with him at the moment, but his owl is currently scouting the main battlefield outside town. As for Dr. Danny, who was following the Royal Knights, he's currently holding off against random criminals and devils on the opposite side of the town, but he has some knights aiding him. After the onslaught of deadly swords that besieged Belphebub, Belphebub still looked okay although he felt a slight pain, "Ouch, that hurt... Well, sort of, but we're sort of invulnerable to that stuff, being an archdevil..." Sir Earth reacted in surprise, "All of that... and he's still..." Sir Vincelot, still feeling pain from the battles he had, said to his fellow Royal Knights, "You... you don't understand. Our magic doesn't seem to work." Captain Black Knight responded, "We heard it from the Commander. They're archdevils from the Netherworld. Gods or not, we cannot let Demon World come into harm." Belphebub laughed and said in his goofy voice, "Bweh heh! You guys must be more stupid than me if you think you could beat a god. Bweh heh! Though, I hate that you're wearing armor. Belphebub will fix that up. Let's go my beelzefies. Wind Curse: Swarm Tornado!" Using the remainder of his beelzeflies, the devilish flies spun around to create a wicked tornado, though, without the entire group, this tornado is weaker and isn't blowing as rapidly. Captain Black Knight incanted, "Ranzuruga!," while Vice Captain Earth incanted, "Shiruga! Sorusen!" Both knights aimed their weapons at the swirling beelzeflies the best they can and shot projectiles from their weapons to take them out. Laser beams were coming out of Black Knight's spiral lance via Ranzuruga and Earth's golden shield via Shiruga while Earth also shot a sword blade from his triangle sword via Sorusen. While they didn't kill all the beelzeflies, the flies decided to stop their wind curse and attacked in a more direct formation.

Sir Vincelot said, "Those bugs are heading this way. Keh!" He reacted to some injuries from slight movement. As the beelzeflies lined up to attack the knights, Vice Captain Earth said, "I got these critters. Shirusorudo! Gigano Shiruga!" Earth combined both his golden shield and triangle sword with Shirusorudo, a spell to fuse a sword and shield to use for both offense and defense simultaneously. At the moment, it appears that his triangle sword has a huge, golden crossguard and the crossguard charged up energy and fired a huge laser beam, destroying a row of beelzeflies but some survive and proceeded towards the knights. Captain Black Knight said, "You missed a few. Ranzu!" Black Knight extended his spiral lance and accurately stabbed both beelzeflies in one shot. Belphebub was upset and shouted, "Noooo! Not my little buddies!" Sir Vincelot said, "That takes care of those insects, but now, how to stop that... archdevil? Not even my chains stopped them." Vice Captain Earth wondered, "Captain, would your Cage Magic secure him?" Black Knight responded, "No. If Sir Vincelot's spells couldn't hold him down, he could easily break out of my cage, even though my Cage Magic is nearly indestructible by most magic. Plus, he's a bit too big for the size of a cage my lance can produce." Sir Earth said, "Darn, but we'll have to do something, otherwise, he'll eat the entire town. Vincelot-kyō?!" As the injured Royal Knight stood up and walked, he said, "I'll try to hold him down while you two engage in close combat. Magic doesn't seem to hurt it so I wonder... if he can be harmed with physical combat, though it'll be risky." Captain Black Knight responded, "That's our best bet."

Suddenly, Belphebub felt his belly digested, reacting, "Huh? Oh, that funny feeling. Guess it's that time... Bweh heh!" Vice Captain Earth saw Belphebub turning around, looking at his back and wondered, "What's this giant up to? Umm... Captain, Vincelot-kyō..." Belphebub pulled down the backside of his pants while chuckling, "Bweh heh heh, heh heh heh! This is going to be a good one!" Sir Vincelot remembers seeing some random birds killed by a deadly belch and he could predict what Belphebub will do, "Whoa! Retreat for now; take cover!" Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth wondered, "Heh?" But it was too late. "Wind Curse: Fart _[_ _風呪：おなら_ _, Fūnoroi: Onara]_!" Belphebub unleashed a powerful blast of deadly gas from his anus, creating a powerful blast of stinky wind, blowing everything in the way including building debris, houses, and anyone in the area. Vice Captain Earth tried his best and used his fused sword-shield to block the wind, protecting him and his crew but alas, that didn't do anything and the entire knight crew was easily flung far away from the bloating wind in their way.

After about five seconds, Belphebub felt better, "... Ahhh! That was a good one." After he stopped farting, the air in the town was filled with a poisonous gas. At the far side of town, Dr. Danny wondered, "What was that wind?" After Dr. Danny got through some resurrected criminals and devils (his knight helpers were already dead), Dr. Danny ran towards the other side and found the Royal Knights unconscious and they appeared to be very ill from the poisonous gas. Dr. Danny put on his medic mask, saying, "Is this... poisonous gas? Huh? Earth-kyō! Black Knight-kyō! And... Vincelot-kyō...?" He then attempted to heal the fallen Royal Knights. After feeling relieved, Belphebub pulled up his shorts and said, "Ahh, much better. Now, where are those... Huh?" After looking behind him, all he see is a huge empty path with no one in sight, "Where did those armored demons go? Oh well, Belphebub is sleepy anyway. Nighty night!" As Belphebub yawned, he laid on the ground with his head on a large piece of debris with his right arm underneath it, closed his one giant eye, curling his legs up, and began snoring, "ZZZZZZZZZZ! Choooo! ZZZZZZZZZZ! Choooo!"

As Belphebub was resting in the near the edge of Behemolith Town, someone approached him... another giant being; another knight.

 **Scene: In a forest towards Siren Beach (late evening)**

As Prince Raiden (carrying King Rain), Nekolas (carrying Tioga), and Haria sprinted through a forest to get to Siren Beach, where the Great Demon Leviasatan of Envy and Wrath was lurking, they've encountered some resurrected wicked demons and devils of the Netherworld lurking in the forest trees around. The lurking criminals and devils made a mischievous chuckle, showing their location on the tree branches. Haria stopped moving and made a small scream as a reaction, "Eep!" The teenagers stopped moving and after King Rain and Tioga dropped down from Raiden's and Nekolas' shoulders respectively, Nekolas wondered, "What...?" Raiden wondered, "Okay, who's here? Show yourself." King Rain Bell, being a sensory-type demon, felt wicked presences around him and even stranger, stronger ones, which were the devils, "This... what is this...?" Raiden wondered, "Rain-sama, what is it?" while Tioga wondered, "Rain-kun?" King Rain was frightened from the devilish energy he's sensing around the forest. King Rain said, "Not sure... I feel something... evil... It's scary... Different from a demons'..." A dark blue devil soldier laughed and said, "Kuhuhuhu! I take it the little boy with the crown is the Demon King, from what Zecross-sama told us." Raiden reacted to that name, "Zecross?!" Another devil warrior said, "That little guy's the Demon King? Fahaha! What a joke! Let's show these puny demons that we of the devil race are superior." A fearsome demon criminal that was allied with the devils said, "We'll make them suffer like us demons did in the Netherworld."

Meanwhile at Siren Beach... "Look at all of these demon scum... This beach you so call Siren Beach is my territory now!" While at least a dozen demons were having fun at the beach, relaxing on the sand or swimming in the dark ocean, Great Demon Lord Leviasatan of Envy and Wrath appeared to them from behind. The demons looked frightened seeing a gigantic monster but some of them said, "Whoa, what's his problem?"/"He's huge..." Leviasatan made his first assault, "Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath!" Without showing any mercy, Leviasatan blew giant demonic flames on the beach, incinerating innocent folks who were trying to have a fun time. They cried and screamed in pain and despair before dying. The demons that were in the water were scared to fight back or couldn't do anything and started swimming far away in a panic. Leviasatan said, "As the Dragon King of Land and Sea, this so-called Siren Beach and Leviathan Ocean belongs to me now! Water Curse: Boil _[_ _水呪：沸騰_ _, Suinoroi: Futtō]_! ERR-ROOOAARRR!" After taking a step forward and shouting in the air, the ocean water suddenly grew hotter and boiling. Over hundreds of demons, including sapient ones and sea creatures, were being roasted alive in the ocean from Leviasatan's sight. Only burnt, skeletal corpses remained in the ocean. Though, why would Leviasatan find this place interesting and how does he know these places...? Though, this part of the ocean is called Leviathan Ocean, which must have some sort of connection to Leviasatan. Either that or Leviasatan's deadly sin of envy wanted him to claim the ocean from other demons using it.

Back in the forest near Siren Beach... "Fahaha! That kid is mine! Fire Curse: Hellfire Spear!" The red devilish soldier shot a beam of demonic flames from his red trident at King Rain. Prince Raiden quickly reacted, "Watch out!" by grabbing on his brother to the left of him and rolled to the left. After landing on the ground, King Rain wondered, "Raiden-onīsan?" Raiden wondered, "You okay?" Suddenly, a dark blue devil began his attack, "Ice Curse: Hell Freeze _[_ _氷呪：地獄氷結_ _, Hyōnoroi: Jigoku Hyōketsu]_!" After sweeping his dark blue trident from beneath, the ice devil created a wave of dark icy spikes on the ground towards the group of kids. Haria yelled, "Watch out," and everyone dodged to the side of the demonic ice path. Haria then wondered, "Ice?" Nekolas asked, "What kind of spells are these?" It's a bit surprise that some devils are able to use different types of curses. The common devil has red skin and most devils utilize fire curses, but there are some rare devils that are distinguishable that may possess other types of curses.

After their attacks, a resurrected demon criminal that was with the devils prepared his attack by jumping in the air and slamming his bulky forearms on the ground while incanting, "Guraitsu!" After a small quake in the area from smashing the ground, the demon created earthly spikes from the ground towards the kids over the road of devilish ice spikes. Raiden grabbed Rain and Nekolas grabbed Tioga and they, along with Haria, jumped out of the way. A red devil chuckled and said, "Fahaha, for a demon, you're not that bad. Well, you are, but in another way. For a demon, you are alright and sorry about the stuff I did to ya'." The demon replied, "Just keep that in mind. I hold no grudge on ya' since it was just your job. I'll just have to take my wrath on the living for what they did! Raaah!" The mad beastly demon roared. After the kids got back up, Prince Raiden said, "Oh yeah, we'll send you back to your graves! Ganzu Zakeru!" Raiden generated smalls spheres of electricity in his hands and rapidly threw them at the wicked demon and devils. The demon blocked Raiden's electrical attacks with his bulky forearms while the devils whacked them with their tridents. Nekolas pulled out his red quarterstaff and said, "I'll back you up. Gadyū Erudo! Ganzu Erudo!" Nekolas engulfed flames on his quarterstaff and tried attacking each one of them randomly by quickly extending and retracting his staff's length at high velocity. The devils evaded the attack but the demon criminal got struck in the left eye when Nekolas found and opening and he got knocked down in pain, "Ow, my eye! Why would you do you that?!" Raiden cringed, "Eee! Enough with the eyes." He didn't forget what happened to Wonrei and his mother of the past. A red devil said, "Keh, after all of that big boy talk, you are nothing but a prey."

Nekolas said, "I'll get the blue one on the right. You get the red one." Prince Raiden replied, "Alright! Zasorudo!" After creating electrical arm blades, Raiden charged after the red devil. Nekolas said to his opponent, "Take this! Emurushiruga!" Nekolas cross his red shield gauntlets and fired a large beam of flames at the ice devil. The ice devil said, "Fahaha, try me punk! Ice Curse: Hell-Ice Spear _[_ _氷呪：業氷槍_ _, Hyōnoroi: Gōhyō Yari]_ " The ice devil shot a beam of demonic ice at Nekolas's fire shield beam. While both attacks were battling out, surprising, the devilish ice froze Nekolas' flames with him reacting in surprise, "What? My flames are frozen?" Haria was shocked too, "How's that possible?" Seems helish ice of the Netherworld is strong enough to actually freeze normal fire without putting out the flames; scientifically, this would be impossible but this is supernatural magic. As the devilish ice got closer to Nekolas, Nekolas released his fire shield and rolled out of the way. The devils laughed and the ice devil soldier said, "Fahaha. Such flames won't melt hell-ice of the Netherworld." The red devil soldiers said after pushing Raiden to the ground, "Alright, enough toying around. Let's go boys!" Suddenly, a few more devils with some demon criminals allying with them revealed themselves on forest trees, wickedly chuckling. Tioga said, "T-there's more of them!" King Rain wondered, "What should we do?" Raiden ended his spell and said while cracking his fingers, "Let's take 'em on. It doesn't matter how many there are." Haria said, "But we're outnumbered." Nekolas said, "We've taken out waves of robots in the Human World, we can go through these guys." The first red devil said, "Don't look down on us devils, filthy demon. Know your place. Atta—Kah?!"

Suddenly, a voice from a far distance, barely audible from here, was, "Gadyū Uruku!" A large flame appeared from the ground between the wicked and the kids. Everyone slightly covered their eyes with their arms with Raiden wondering, "What's this?" A beastly man appeared from the flames with his arms crossed. It appeared to be Nekolas' father, Leo the Red Lion, as Nekolas reaction was, "P-Pops?! Is that you, what are you doing—" His father interfered, "You never did succeed me. Do you think I would let you go out to war on your own?" Nekolas argued, "Dad, I have friends backing me. H-how did you even find me?" Leo said, "You novice, the military commander told me you would be heading to Siren Beach with that giant pesky monster. What you are doing is suicidal, though I decide I won't stop you." Nekolas was surprised, "Huh?" Leo said, "I'll hold off these pawns." Many devils were enraged hearing that with one of them saying, "Who are you calling pawn, ya' stinkin' demon?!" The ice devil yelled angrily, "And how dare you disrespect our god Leviasatan-sama, the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Lust, the Dragon King of Land and Sea, and the Dragon God _[_ _竜神_ _, Ryūjin]_." A third one yelled angrily at Leo, "Get him!" Before Leo held off against the group of devils and demon criminals, he said to his son and the other kids, "You go ahead, but be cautious." Nekolas said, "Alright, let's go Haria-chan. Tioga, get back on." Tioga climbed back on Nekolas' back and Rain did the same for his brother. Haria then incanted, "Uruku! Oru Uruku!" The kids bypassed the wicked creatures in the forest at high speed. A devil turned around and said, "You're not going to get away!"

As some devils and demon criminals were about to chase them, Leo the Red Lion incanted, "Gadyū Uruku!," teleporting in front of the pursuers from flames. Having his arms crossed, he said in a serious tone, "You want to get them, you'll have to get through me first. Your opponent is the Red Lion Leo, leader of a proud clan of feline warriors." A red devil soldier said, "I don't care who you are, but those twerps won't be able to lay harm on Leviasatan-sama. Alright men, get rid of this scrub, and you demons better be worth teaming up." Another red devil soldier incanted the curse, "Fire Curse: Hellfire Spear!," and shot a beam of demonic flames from his trident at Leo. Leo dodged it straight on and counterattacked with, "Gō Gadyūbauren!," punching the devil in the face with a powerful fire punch, knocking him out. As other devils and resurrected demons ganged up on him, he fought each one using other fire melee spells like Gadyūrōku (fire claws) and the fire aura spell Gadyūruku to power up his strength and burn adjacent targets that come into contact. Despite being outnumbered, he is an excellent martial artist, capable of taking out multiple targets at all angles that come into contact so he might have this crowd under control, even against the foreign beings. He learned that the devils and evil demons resurrect and respawn when he tried to kill them, as they are resurrected from Neo Zecross' Resurrection æther. He then strategized on knocking out his opponents into an unconscious state rather than killing him.

 **Battle: Demon Children vs.** Leviasatan **of Envy & Wrath (at Siren Beach)**

While Nekolas' father was holding off against random devils and resurrected criminals in the forest, the kids made their way to Siren Beach. Steam was filled in the air, beach chairs and parasols were ablaze, corpses were burnt beyond ash, and the ocean was boiling hot, though Leviasatan was nowhere to be found. The kids were shocked when they saw how bad the condition Siren Beach and the Leviathan Ocean was in. "Whoa! What happened here?" Nekolas asked. Haria wondered, "And why does it feel so hot?" Tioga and King Rain dropped down from Nekolas' and Raiden's back. King Rain looked sad and said, "Even the beach was..." Raiden was very disappointed, "Oh, come on! I love going to this beach and now our vacation spot is ruined. Argh! That Levia-guy or whatever... That one guy said he's been here. Where is he?!" He then yelled, "Okay, if you're here, show yourself you dragon! I know you're a dragon from what your 'followers' said and I want to fight you! And I'm going to kill you for ruining a perfectly good beach." Suddenly, the ground quaked and the ocean waves were going wild. A huge wave appeared in the ocean and the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath emerged to the surface of the ocean, yelling fiercely, "What did you call me, you little brat?! It's Leviasatan-sama, Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, and this is my territory you're trespassing! Garrgh! And I'm not just a dragon, but a Dragon God! Show your respect, mortal, or you'll face my divine wrath! No, you will face my divine wrath and I'll burn you into the Netherworld along with the rest of the demon race. RAAAAGHHH!"

The demon children blocked their ears (especially Haria with her highly-sensitive bunny ears) when Leviasatan made a loud, tremendous roar. Raiden said while covering his ears, "Sheesh! He sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But still, he'll pay for what he—HUH?!" Leviasatan incanted the curse, "Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath!" Leviasatan blew gigantic infernal flames towards the group. It was large enough to cover a majority of the beach and there is no space to dodge and blocking it will be extremely difficult. Nekolas freaked out, "What the heck? His flames are huge! Haria-chan, get us out of here." This single, first attack alone could kill Prince Raiden and his friends alone but it was a good thing Nekolas informed his girlfriend as she incanted, "Uruku! Oru Uruku!" increasing the group's velocity enough to dodge the large demonic flames to the other side of the beach. It's a good thing they decided to evade it instead of their defensive spells because their defensive spells would barely do anything, leaving the group vulnerable. After the group turned around to see part of the beach roasted even further, Nekolas said, "Holy crud! So this is the power of a god?" Tioga said, "The fire's coming here." Raiden said, "Let's get around back. I'll cover us. Zakeru!" Raiden shocked part of the ocean to make his hydro-telekinetic ability more efficient. Leviasatan turned around, blowing his infernal flames in that direction and the group quickly dashed around back to the other side of the beach while Raiden used his hydro-telekisis to shield the group by collecting some of the ocean's water, conducted by electricity, with his mind. Leviasatan said, "What the...?! Why you...?! Get back here!" Raiden said, "Woo! Our spells wouldn't have defended that fire. We would have been roasted. Haha! Now to counterattack. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden unleashed his Level 2 winged electrical dragon attack at Leviasatan. Leviasatan said, "Resistance is futile! Demon magic won't work on me," and whacked the dragon-shaped electrical attack with his scorpion-like devilish tail as if it was nothing.

Raiden reacted in shock, "What the heck? He took out my signature spell like it was nothing. Furthermore, it was in the salt water, which would have been more effective." King Rain wondered, "What do we do now?" Haria said in fear, "Ooh, coming here was a bad idea. I don't want to die. I didn't think it was this threatening." Nekolas said, "We have to do something. We must protect this world and as a knight-in-training, I'm not going to give up. Gō Erudo! Haria-chan, take me to him." After Nekolas greatly extended his quarterstaff, making it stronger, Haria said, "Be careful. Oru Uruku!" and touched him. Nekolas then sped towards Leviasatan and jumped dash across the shallow of the ocean and onto Leviasatan's right front leg. Leviasatan wondered, "What the heck...?!" Nekolas quickly climb-jumped Leviasatan's scales to the top of Leviasatan' head, then yelled, "Take this!" While he was above Leviasatan's head, Nekolas dove his extended staff into Leviasatan's head but it barely pierced through his head. Leviasatan reacted in slight pain, "Kyow, my head! You brat...! You rodent, I'll kill you." Leviasatan actually took some damage from Nekolas' weapon, but not from the enhancement. As Nekolas's staff was stuck inside Leviasatan's scaled head as he tried pushing and pulling his staff. He replied while struggling, "I'm a cat, not a rodent. Teh! It's stuck!" Suddenly, Leviasatan curled up his devilish scorpion tail, preparing to strike Nekolas, "Take this!" Leviasatan's shout actually gave Nekolas a heads up. Nekolas turned around and seen Leviasatan's spiked tail coming towards him. Nekolas reacted, "Oh crud!" and jumped out of the way but he managed to pull out his staff in time. Leviasatan's scorpion-like tail accidentally managed to stab the back of his own head as he reacted in pain and frustration, "Youch! Darn, you brat! Now look what you made me do!" Tioga and Haria in the background said, "He stabbed himself." Raiden said enthusiastically, "Well, that's something. Go get him tiger, but save some for me!" The team then ran towards Leviasatan and Nekolas to get closer but not too close. As Leviasatan pulled his tail out of his head, a purple mark appeared on Leviasatan's wounded scale. As Nekolas landed on his neck, he saw it and said in surprise, "Whoa!" Leviasatan then thought to himself in frustration, _darn it, my poison is going to get annoying. Why'd I do that? That pipsqueak!_ Apparently, Leviasatan's tail is poisonous, but how dangerous is it. But being a powerful archdevil, it probably just annoyed him a bit rather than fatally infect him.

Nekolas whistled and said, "Hey buddy, over here!" Leviasatan tried looking back and said, "You smart aleck! Stand still!" Leviasatan tried jabbing his poisonous tail at Nekolas while avoiding his own body. Nekolas dodged each strike, then on the fourth one, Nekolas grabbed his tail and said, "Gotcha! What NOW?!" Leviasatan flung Nekolas sky-high into the air with his tail to get him off, then said angrily, "I had enough of you. I'll make sure you die by my Angry Devil's Venom Tail _[_ _怒悪魔の毒液尾_ _, Ika Akuma no Dokuekibi]_." Raiden wondered, "Wait, did he just say..." Rain wondered, "Angry Devil...?" Could this poison be related to the Angry Devil's Toxin that almost killed Patie of the past timeline? As a matter of fact, Angry Devil's Venom is Angry Devil's Toxin—the original version of the rare Angry Devil's Toxin—and it may have originated from Leviasatan himself (or maybe someone related to him) since he can be referred to as the "Angry Devil" due to being an archdevil of wrath. If so, how would Demon World have this acidic poison? Though by legend, it was said that Leviasatan was once a demon, possibly a resident of Demon World (though he could have been born in Spirit World)... and that the toxin version is residues of the venom left behind in the wild. But who knows? It's only a theoretical myth...

As Nekolas was falling towards Leviasatan's head, Leviasatan tried to snipe Nekolas with his tail. Nekolas couldn't dodge in mid-air and the kids on the ground don't have enough time to react, though, Haria's speed could possibly save him but instead... "Gadyū Uruku!" Right in front of Nekolas' eyes, a great fire appeared in front of him, revealing his father, Leo of the Red Lion. Seems like he took out those devils and demons in the forest quite easily. Leo protected his son and took the hit for him. Nekolas yelled, "Dad!" Everyone on the ground was surprised too. Leo's torso was deeply pierced by Leviasatan's Angry Devil's Venom Tail with Leviasatan wondering, "What's this?" Leo was then flung towards the burnt sand on the beach, with Nekolas jumping off Leviasatan, shouting, "POPS?!"

Haria incanted, "Oru Uruku! Uruku!" As the kids sped towards Leo, Raiden and Haria grabbed Leo as he fell. The force of Leo's bulky muscle weight caused Raiden and Haria to tremble over, "Whoa!" but they broke Leo's fall. As Raiden and Haria held Leo up, he was shown to have a big wound in his thick belly and his red skin is turning purple. His organs were getting infected and started to corrode pretty quickly but Leo took it like a champ with a quiet injury grump, "Guuurgh!" Raiden wondered, "Are you okay?" Haria said, "Oh no, Leo-san! Umm... Gijio! Urujio!" Haria conjured healing ice over Leo's wound and attempted to speed up the healing rate with her other newest spell Urujio, but at the cost of extra heart energy. Nekolas wondered, "Pops, are you okay?!" Leo responded in pain, "Nekolas..." Despite the healing effort, Leo was suffering more than being healed. The natural flames on his red tail were fading away. Leo tried talking to him, "Sorry, I'm late..." Nekolas held him and said, "Dad? Haria-chan, is he okay?" Haria was shaking and wondered, "Why... why isn't he being healed? Urujio is supposed to make the healing faster. Am I doing it wrong? Someone help!" Nekolas wondered what was wrong, "Haria-chan...?!" Leo continued, "Forget about me..." Nekolas wondered, "Dad, why?! Why did you...?!" Leviasatan just watched and said, "How...? Even after my poison, he's still able to talk?" then thought, _this punk's got guts. Who is he? Still, demon magic won't save him. My poison will rot his body until he's no more..._ Leo explained to his son, "I couldn't bare... losing another beloved... ever since your mother passed on." Nekolas wondered, "Pops?" Leo said, "I did say she was weak... but... I still loved her. And I may have been... too harsh on you... but I wanted you to become stronger and live... Gyah!" Leo spat out blood with his son worried, "Pops?!" Leo continued, "And I never told you this but... I love you... Your old man is just as weak." As Nekolas was dropping tears, he yelled in sadness, "You're not weak! You're the strongest man I know. You're our clan leader. Don't die on me..." Leo's opened right eye was fading away. He was starting to lose consciousness but with his last will, he said his dying words, "Heh, I'm already dead... I still see potential in you... If you live and survive, take over your old man's position... Become the crimson knight you wanted... My time is up... I'll be with your mother..." Nekolas' father died a hero's death. Nekolas cried over his corpse. Haria, King Rain, and Tioga cried too. Raiden however, had angry tears. Leviasatan just watched and thought to himself, _heh, a parent. How I envy you, child. I never saw my folks over millions of years. Now, to finish this once and for all._

While the others were grieving over Nekolas' father's death, Prince Raiden ran recklessly towards Leviasatan, thinking to himself, _first my_ _mother_ _, then my_ _dad_ _, and now Leo-san... I couldn't save each one. God or not, I'll slay this dragon!_ "Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku! Rai'oh Zaruku!" After activating the first two electrical aura spells while angrily running towards Leviasatan, Raiden slowly transformed into his Level 2 Rai'oh form, then immediately flew from the ground the moment he grew dragon wings. Leviasatan wondered, "Ohh...?" Raiden yelled draconically in anger, "You're time has come Dragon God! As the Thunder Dragon of the Sea, I will take back these waters and slay you, for all the people you killed." Leviasatan chuckled and said, "Kyeh! Know your place, so-called Thunder Dragon of the Sea. I'm the Dragon King of Land and Sea, Leviasatan-sama, God of All Dragons! Fire-Water Curse: Steam Breath!" As Leviasatan launched a blast of hot steam from his mouth, Raiden dodged it and incanted, "Gigano Zakeruga!," launching a large electrical beam from his dragon mouth at Leviasatan. While that did hit Leviasatan, it did absolutely nothing to him, with him yelling, "I told you... demonic spells don't work on gods! Hellfire Breath!" As Leviastan was breathing out infernal flames from his mouth, aiming at Raiden's direction, Raiden flew away and used his hydro-telekinetic powers to lift a lot of water from the ocean to block the flames in front of him, which created a steamy smokescreen as a result. Raiden flew through it while dodging Leviasatan's infernal fire breath at high speed and said, "Then how about this?!" Using his dragon claws, Raiden sliced through Leviastan's scales on his head. Leviasatan was irritated. "Gehh! Why you... Steam Breath!"

As Leviasatan was about to release blazing gassy water from his mouth, Raiden just now realized, _wait, steam is just hot boiling water in gas form. I should definitely be able to manipulate it._ While using his hydro-telekinetic powers to manipulate Leviasatan's steam while it's still inside his mouth, the steam expanded and exploded inside in his mouth. "Bu-kaaaah! Kah-kah-kah. What the heck?!" Leviasatan wondered why his curse backfired. As Nekolas was holding his dead father, he wondered, "W-what just happened?" Raiden responded to the archdevil, "Ha, even your steam is useless against me. As the Thunder Dragon of the Sea, while I can't use water spells, I can still control water with my mind. I trained myself in hydro-telekinesis when I took Advanced Psychokinesis class at school and from what I remembered in science class, steam is made out of water, which means your so-called water curses are useless and I have the field advantage in the ocean. Hey, I'm not a total klutz on my education like my own folks say." Haria was amazed but wondered, "Wow, that's amazing, but when did Raiden-kun take notes?"

Leviasatan's rage grew constantly fast and yelled greatly, "I will not allow an inferior creature defeat the Great Leviasatan-sama. The Leviathan Ocean is mine! Fire Curse: Hellfirestorm _[_ _火呪：業火事嵐_ _, Kanoroi: Gōkajiarashi]_!" Leviasatan blew hellfire vertically up into the sky, creating red smoky clouds. The clouds then rained millions of small infernal fireballs towards the ground. Raiden reacting in curiosity, "What the...?!" Leviasatan yelled angrily, "I'll burn this entire land! With you and your pesky friends!" Raiden, still in his dragon form, was worried, "Oh no, Rain-sama!" He then looked back up and realized he couldn't dodge the raining fireballs so Raiden used his hydro-telekinetic powers to lift some of the ocean water to protect him while also incanting the spell, "Ganzu Zakeru!," to fire off some small electric balls from his dragon mouth to destroy the fireballs in his path. As for the kids on the ground, Haria wondered, "What are we going to do?" Tioga defended for them, "I'll protect us. Teo Rifureshirudo!" She created a lot of small mirror shields around the group to protect themselves from the infernal fire rain, though those fireballs are hitting quite heavy. Raiden looked back down and thought to himself, _glad they're okay_. While Raiden looked away for that second, the titanic-sized archdevil approached the medium-sized thunder dragon. After Raiden heard a stomp, he wondered, "Huh?" Leviasatan made no delay. Without any warning, while Raiden's front guard was down, Leviasatan stabbed Raiden's draconic torso with his poisonous spiked tail while yelling, "Don't you look away from me!" Raiden was unable to scream in pain. King Rain cried out, "Raiden-onīsan!" With Raiden unable to defend himself, he was bombarded by several infernal fireballs from the sky. Raiden was thrown off of from Leviasatan's tail from the fireballs and fell towards his friends while being struck by more infernal fireballs. As he was about to land on the ground, he turned back into his humanoid form with a lot of burn marks on his skin, which was turning purple every second, and a big stab wound.

King Rain cried out again, "Raiden-onīsan!" Haria said, "I'll get him... Uruku!" Haria quickly exited Tioga's barrier of mirrors through a gap and quickly pulled Raiden into Tioga's barrier as fireballs were still hitting it. However, her mirror shields were about to break and the fireballs kept raining. It won't last much longer. As the children looked at the injured prince, Raiden's eyes appeared lifeless, though he was still alive but at the brink of death. Nekolas cried, "Raiden-ōji, not you too!" King Rain cried, "Don't give up on me! Raiden-onīsan!" Haria incanted, "Gijio! Urujio! Please, don't die on us too. Tio-sensei, Danny-sensei, someone, help me!" Haria tried healing him by freezing his wounds and increasing the healing rate, but just like with Leo, it won't be good enough; only death awaits the heroic Demon Prince. Tioga said, "My mirror shields won't last any longer." Everyone was worried about Prince Raiden and their own lives as Tioga's mirrors are breaking fast. The moment Tioga's shields break, they'll all be killed. Leviasatan said, "Still alive I see. You're not going to get out of here alive! Fire-Water Curse: Steam Breath!" As his Hellfirestorm was ending, Leviasatan charged up his signature curse and released it at the group. There is no way the kids can defend this one. As the kids' demise approached them, screaming in fear, agony, and sorrow, a giant metallic figure appeared before them, protecting the children. Leviasatan wondered, "Huh? What are you doing here?" Who or what is this titanic figure? A savior? A guardian angel?

 **Battle: Demon World Military vs. Netherworld Army and Lucid of Pride (between the Demon Capital and Zecross' Fortress)**

The new war just started and Armageddon is rising. After Commander-Prince Zeon Bell and his military of soldiers from all divisions passed the outskirts of the Demon Capital, they encountered a huge legion of risen demons and devils of the Netherworld, led by the Great Demon Lord of Pride Lucid. After the soldiers stopped arguing and focused on the war, Knight Infantry Hyde said, "Holy smokes, that's a huge army. Where did they all come from? And is that... a titan?" Hyde was referring to the Netherworld Army's commander, Lucid. His friend Reycom said, "We're definitely outnumbered. Your Highness, what's the plan?" The military units are very worried about the numbers on both sides. While the entire Ninja Division is assembled, many knights are absent as they are dealing with stranded risen demons and devils that wandered around Demon World. Even though the Knight Division is the largest military division, with several hundreds of knights assembled, they would still appear to be outnumbered by the Netherworld Army. Commander Zeon said, "We may be outnumbered but remember that we got the Medic Division backing you guys. Just stay alive and keep fighting."

Among the Netherworld Army, as Lucid was inspecting the Demon World Military, being intrigued by their soldiers, more particularly at the brightly-clothed commander, he said, "So, I take it that demon is leading the army. Pathetic, coming at us with such low numbers. Though I'm interested in the potential they may have. Though, their defeat will be inevitable. Alright men, get rid of these fodder. No need to worry about death when our Supreme God can bring you back infinitely." Both armies engaged in a huge battle, attacking each other with spells, curses, and weapons. Warriors engaged in sword fights while rangers used spells, curses, and ranged weapons. Demon World Military is really outnumbered but as long as the Medic Division protects the knights and ninjas and heals them, there may be some kind of chance, though the battle would remain at a stalemate, especially since dead units of the Netherworld Army would be revived within seconds with Neo Zecross' Resurrection æther. As a demonstration, the Ninja Infantry Strago incanted the spell, "Shidona Shuriken," creating large black shurikens and projecting them at demons, killing at least one of them. The Knight Infantry Victor incanted, "Birasorudo! Face my holy blade," enhancing his knight sword with light energy and slashing through some demon grunts. The demons they killed disappeared, then reappeared with no wounds. The terrorists were surprised and happy to be re-brought back to life with one of them saying, "Huh? I'm alive! Haha!" Strago and Victor reacted in shock, "Are you kidding me?" The Ninja Infantry Kurtis wondered, "But how?" The other demon criminals smirked and one said, "Hehe! That means we can fight as much as we want. Our God made us immortal." A devil soldier said, "Heh, we're not immortal. Seems our new God is kind enough to bring us back with the Resurrection æther. All hail, Neo Zecross-sama!" Some of the knights recognized that name, with Knight Hyde reacting, "Did he say Zecross?" Knight Victor asked, "Isn't that a revolution army leader? The one that we surrounded but disappeared? Something about his soul taken away." Commander Zeon heard and asked, "What? So... that titan at that castle is really him?" A devil said, "So you know about our new Supreme God, mortals. First demon in millions of years to transcend into archdevil, a God of Evil. I had fun torturing him in the Netherworld though I was surprised he overthrown our kings. But, we'll see you warriors of Demon World back in the Netherworld for some fun. Kehe! Hellfire Spear! Kaakakaka!"

As the military kept fighting, a knight infantry said while killing some evil demons with his knight sword, "They just keep coming back." Another knight asked, "What can we do?" Knight Infantry Hyde said, "If killing doesn't do anything, we'll have to seal them away... or incapacitate them. Reycom, our blizzard combo. We'll freeze the whole army. Everyone, stand back. Ready partner?" Knight Infantry Reycom deactivated his ice sword spell Gisorudo and responded, "It's worth a shot." Knight Hyde grabbed a hold of him and incanted, "Jikeru!" Hyde aimed at the ground and launched a gust of wind below them to propel them into the air. With them being the center of attention, some demons conjured ranged spells at them while some devils few in the air and fired off some Hellfire Spears or other ranged curses. Hyde used his wind powers to dodge in mid-air and when they were high enough, Knight Reycom incanted, "Rājia Ganzu Gikoru!" Reycom created hundreds of ice shards that spread across the battlefield, most particularly across the front row. Knight Hyde backed him up with, "Teojikiru!" creating a wide blast of wind to speed up the icy projectiles, in the combination of creating cold wind to freeze the enemies. At least thirty demons and devils were frozen or had a hard time moving in the cold. After Commander Zeon wondered, _will that hold?_ Lucid, who was standing doing nothing behind the Netherworld Army, was a bit impressed, "Oh..."

Suddenly, the ground shook as a giant demon was stomping around and roaring. Some frozen demons and devils fell over and collapsed. The giant greater demon Zeferno, the former fifth Death General of the Revolution Army, made his entrance, yelling, "Out of my way or burn! Shigadyūkeru!" He blew black flames across his path, incinerating anyone in his way including frozen demons and devils just to get into the spotlight. The demon and devil allies he killed respawned a second later and were a bit confused on what happened. Following Zeferno were ex-Death Generals #6 Zedusa and #8 Zarpi with Zedusa yelling, "Will you all get out of my way?!," with one of her reptilian warriors telling the others, "Make way for our queen!" Zedusa then said to him, "Go meet up with the others," and the reptilian warrior said, "Yes, Your Highness," then camouflaged out of her way. Zarpi said, "Zeferno-san, calm down." Commander Zeon said to himself, "Great... even those Death Generals are back." Knight Reycom said, "That's the same giant we had trouble with." Knight Hyde complained, "Oh come on, just our luck." A devil soldier, who almost got stomped by the greater demon Zeferno said in relief, "Zoah! Demons outside the Netherworld are really no joke. Wasn't that the greater demon that kept challenging Leviasatan-sama for his title of Envy and Wrath?" Another devil said, "We couldn't even stop that guy. And now that we're out of Spirit World, I imagine him being quite the monster that not even us devils can stop. He's really like a devil even though he's technically not..." Zeferno heard that and said while picking up the devil, "What was that? I'm so much as a devil as you are. I am Zeferno, Devil of the Black Flames! You are nothing here compared to the Netherworld!" The devil apologized, "Zekeke! Sorry, sorry! Don't kill me again!" Given Zeferno's wrathful personality, it would be fitting for him to have the title of Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath if he had succeeded in slaying Leviasatan back in the Netherworld, which is why he kept challenging him. He was physically the strongest and toughest Death General of the Demon Revolution Army (not counting Dr. Zulu's Zetta Faudo). Zarpi said, "Zeferno-san, please calm down." Zeferno argued, "And why should I?" Zarpi argued, "Hey, if it wasn't for me, we would have all been trapped in—"

Zedusa interrupted and argued, "Will you shut up and take out these guys? Kureiruga!" Zedusa shot a beam of clay near the military, which almost hit the Knight Infantry Zeil with him reacting, "Whoa! Watch it! That was a close one." Zarpi kind of recognized that voice in the knight crowd. As she hovered in the air to take a peek, she wondered, "Hey isn't that... Zeil and Zophise? What are they...? How'd they...?" Zeil wondered, "Huh? Who's calling me?" Knight Zophise next to him wondered, "Huh?" Zedusa just now notice them in the back and said, "Huh? Zeil, Zophise, what the heck are you two doing over there?" Zophise wondered, "Okay, what's going on? Huh... Why do I feel like I know these..." Commander Zeon Bell thought to himself after hearing their conversation, _darn, if they somehow get their memories back I'll... Nevermind, it's a good thing I didn't give them their memories of their spells back, even though I should have done that before we left._ Knight Hyde heard the conversation, thinking, _crud, we can't let them know,_ and told them, "Don't listen to them. Just keep fighting. They're the enemy, so don't worry about it." Zeil said, "I guess so. But why do I feel like I know those three in particular? Hmm..." It's a good thing Zeil doesn't remember how to read minds because that would increase his confusion and may make him remember something. Zeferno yelled, "Just kill them!" Zarpi realized, "It's no good. They probably had their memories erased." Zedusa said, "Then they are our enemy. Guran Basilisk!" Zedusa summoned a giant reptilian rock beast. It roared and as it gazed as some of the opposing warriors, they turned into stone. Knight Zeil reacted in surprise, "What the heck is..." He turned into stone before he could finish his sentence. Zophise reacted, "Zeil? What... Huh?" Zophise accidentally looked at its eyes and turned to stone too. The ninjas remembered this spell and Ninja Infantry Strago said, "Don't look at its eyes or its summoner's eyes. Shidona Shuriken!" He summoned three large black shuriken and launched them at the reptilian stone beast without staring at it. Zeferno incanted, "Ganzu Shigadyūradomu!" As Zeferno was summoning a black, flaming meteor rain from the sky, Zarpi reacted in fear, "Eee! Let's get out of the way!" Commander Zeon incanted, "Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!" summoning a large white-winged creature to shoot powerful blasts of electricity at the meteors to destroy them but even ember from the meteors was falling towards them. Some soldiers got hit by the meteors. Even the petrified soldiers like Zeil and Zophise were killed by the black meteors. Next thing they know, Zeil and Zophise are screaming as they are falling into the depths of the Netherworld. With their memories gone and when Neo Zecross realized this, he didn't bother resurrecting them, since they are no longer his allies, with him thinking a second ago, _so, even Zeil and Zophise were among the knights... They don't appear to have their memories so away into the Netherworld they go... Dimensional Æther: Judgment..._

It's looking really bad for the Demon World Military. The medics are trying their best to heal the wounded but alas, it won't last. The Netherworld Army just keeps respawning non-stop. Eventually, Lucid himself became bored watching this and said, "This is getting tiring to watch. Want me to end this? I could take them out in one swipe." Neo Zecross was still having fun with the entertainment, "Not yet, though you could loosen this up a bit." Lucid said, "Very well." He summons his nightmare sword and proceeds to take a few steps. Several devils looked behind and one of them asked, "L-Lucid-sama?" while the other one asked, "My Lord?" Commander Zeon barely heard the name, wondering, "Lucid? Is that the black angel's name? What is he?" A devil in front of him said, "How dare you refer Lucid-sama, our Great Demon Lord of Pride, without honorifics. He's second-in-command and you should show your respect mortal demon! Hellfire—wait, what? Lucid-sama's going to take action?" Another devil said to him, "We should get out of Lucid-sama's way if he's going to..." Lucid engulfed negative darkness energy into his blade. The devils and resurrected demons were getting scared and the Demon World Military wondered what Lucid was going to do. Lucid incanted, "Darkness Curse: Nightmare Blade!" and flung a giant wave of corrupted darkness energy, which screamed across the battlefield with cries of despairs. Some medics and warriors tried putting up a defense but Lucid's attack easily broke right through them. Commander Zeon yelled, "Everyone, get out of the way!" As the soldiers were trying to move away, dozens of demons and devils on both sides got hit and were killed almost immediately with some surviving the dreadful attack but ended up heavily injured. All of the currently known soldiers, including Knight Infantry Victor, Ninja Infantry Stago, Ninja Infantry Kurtis, and even the Blizzard Knights Hyde and Reycom, were killed from that attack. The medics tried healing as many injured soldiers as possible, but many soldiers were mentally feeling the effect of despair from the aftermath of Nightmare Blade, hence the name of the curse. Commander Zeon barely got hit from it but was still knocked down with heavy damage from the impact and said, "Keh! Urgh... So, this is the power... of an archdevil? How can we, how can win? Darn it! It's hopeless!" Seems like Commander Zeon slightly suffered the emotional effect of that darkness curse.

Neo Zecross was a bit disappointed and said lazily in his giant throne outside his fortress, "Well, you could have held back a bit. Now there isn't much for a show." Lucid was actually holding back on his attack, yet, it dealt a huge amount of damage. A single Spirit World deity alone could easily wipe out the entire Demon World if they wanted to at maximum power. These archdevils could have destroyed this planet of Demon World by now if they wanted to, yet, they are just toying around, having fun creating chaos. Lucid said in disappointment, "I actually held back a bit. I guess I underestimated my power against these mere mortals. They are just a bunch of ants." Neo Zecross said, "You even killed some of our comrades, not that it would matter. Soul Æther: Resurrection... I could revive those warriors too to keep the show going but you're right, I'm getting tired too. Might as well finish... Wait a second." Neo Zecross was about to change his mind and obliterate Demon World from boredom until something happened. Lucid wondered then realized, "What is it? Oh, well would you look at that. They decided to finally show themselves." Suddenly, A giant dimensional portal suddenly appeared above the Demon Capital. Neo Zecross said with interest, "Heh, I didn't think it would take them this long to get here. A bit too late but this will be interesting. We can start a Ragnarök." All the demons and devils stopped fighting and were shocked as they noticed something appearing out of the giant mystical portal in the sky. Commander Zeon, who survived Lucid's attack but with injuries, said, "Now what...? What's..." It appears new strangers are arriving, but who could they be?

 **Scene: The realm of Paradise in the Spirit World (some time ago when the apocalyptic war just begun)**

Some time ago, in a holy land far, far away, called Paradise, back in the ethereal world known as Spirit World... Inside was a holy palace that lies a giant bearded king with white long hair, muscular body, and light green angel wings. He also wears green Roman cloth and a tall, light blue crown with a halo around it and he wields a staff-shaped white lightning bolt. "Hmmmm..." He noticed that the Supreme God of Spirit World, King Yama—also known as King Enma, the God of Death and King of Spirit World Kingdom—was slain and that the archdevils of the Netherworld went missing. Another giant angelic figure, a crippled old man with a wooden cane, wearing an old yellow Roman toga, approached this King, "You sensed it too, haven't you... my Holy Son?" The holy king replied, "I never thought I'd see the day Yama-sama, our Supreme God, would be dethroned." The giant old man said, "Kind of ironic given that he's the God of Death and an archnephalem that kept balance between good and evil. Oh dear, I can't even sense those darn archdevils anymore. I thought your brother would have kept them under control." At this point, the archdevils have hidden their presence with Asmon's Lurking with the Thief illusion curse in Demon World. The holy king wondered, "Which brother are you talking about?" The old man answered, "It doesn't matter. But we may have a crisis on our hand. It's been a long time since the last one. Want me to gather the archangels?" The holy king said, "Hmm... Couldn't you use your Time Æther to revert time?" The old man replied, "I have attempted it, but since the death of Yama-sama, I was unable to revert time back any further than that. After all, whoever becomes the Supreme God has universal control over of the fourth dimension as the Supreme God must know everything, even the changes in time. Ehh, I should had foreseen this, though I'm getting too old for this. Some adviser I am..." The holy king said, "Too old? We archangels are immortal beings just like any deity. Something wrong, father?" The old man chuckled and said, "Hehe, I guess controlling time put a toll on my mind and body. I'm not as wise as I was, My Dear Holy Son. I'm glad I've given you the title of Paradise King when I retired from the throne ages ago... and demoted myself to the Great Angelic Saint of Humility." The Paradise king said, "You were always a humble father... Hmm... Might as well call in a meeting. Call forth the other three members of Four Great Angelic Saints." The old man said, "Very well, My Holy Son." He then taps his wooden cane on the holy grounds to call forth his allies.

The Four Great Angelic Saints (四大天使の聖人, Shi Dai Tenshi no Seijin) are a group of four archangels, angelic gods of righteousness. They are the exact opposites of the Four Great Demon Lords and the archdevils. While the Four Great Demon Lords have the seven deadly sins, the Four Great Angelic Saints have the seven virtues that oppose them, though the Angelic Saints came first. The ancient archangel, known as Saturn, is Great Angelic Saint of Humility, opposite to Lucid the Great Demon Lord of Pride, and he was apparently the previous King of this sacred realm called Paradise over millions of years ago. As explained before, Lucid and Hades were once archangels millions of years ago, native to Paradise, but they were banished for their crimes and their wicked hearts converted them into archdevils. They both created the unholy realm of the Netherworld after King Yama couldn't take their attitude in the Kingdom. Back then, neutral and evil demon souls resided in the Spirit World Kingdom with evil demon souls incarcerated in the Kingdom's Prison but King Yama figured that a new realm would need to be created to separate the evil from the neutral especially if the Kingdom was overrun by evil, which is why the Netherworld was created. The Netherworld's unholy atmosphere converted and metamorphosed evil fallen angels and nephelams (angel demons) into devils when they were banished there for their crimes. Apparently, Hades, known as Pluto back in Paradise, was one of the current Paradise King's brothers and a son of Saturn. The current King who ruled over the heavenly realm ever since Pluto and Lucid were banished is Jupiter, the God of Thunder and Lightning (雷電の神, Raiden no Kami, or simply Thunder God [雷神, Raijin]). His and Pluto's father Saturn, the ex-Paradise King, is the God of Time (時の神, Toki no Kami) but his time abilities are limited unless if he becomes the Supreme God of Spirit World. Saturn could be considered the leader of the Four Great Angelic Saints, but he's way too humble to be called a "leader."

A few moments later, two of Four Great Angelic Saints made their entrance to the holy grounds of the Paradise Palace: A titan-sized female archangel and a Roman gladiator-like archangel in crimson armor. The gladiator archangel asked informally, "You summoned us, dad?" The Paradise King Jupiter felt insulted for being asked without proper honorific and looked enraged, at least internally. Saturn said, "Watch your manners, boy. You know your father hates it when we speak to him with improper honorifics." The bearded gladiator tried apologizing, "Sorry gramps, I mean... Saturn-sama... and Your Holy Majesty..." The female archangel said, "Oh Mars... He didn't mean it, Saturn-sama, Jupiter-sama." Saturn said, "You're lucky I'm a humble old man, Mars. You don't want to be labeled as a fallen angel like your uncles did." Mars apologized again, "Yeah, like Venus said. So sorry, Saturn-sama, Jupiter-sama, Your Holy Majesty. I try not to slip up. Even to this day, I'm still not used to formalities for dad." Saturn and King Jupiter sighed and King Jupiter said, "Forget about it. We have important matters to discuss." Mars said, "Yeah, someone started a war, but it wasn't me. I may be the God of War, but still... Why didn't they invite us for battle? Oh, sorry, Your Royal Holy Majesty." King Jupiter sighed and said, "Forget it. But first, where's Mercury?" Mars looked around the palace and just noticed, "Wait, Mercury is not here yet? That's oddly strange. He's usually the first one here, given that he's the fastest thing alive. Or did he not get the message at all?"

Mars is the God of War. and the Great Angelic Saint of Temperance and Diligence. He is the exact opposite of Belphebub of Gluttony and Sloth. As the God of War and despite being an archangel, Gods of Righteousness, Mars loves fighting and he commands an army of angels in his Paradise military called the Peacekeeping Angel Army (平和維持天使軍, Heiwa Iji Tenshigun) as the military general. His personality is very similar to the demons Raiden Bell and Nekolas, who loves to fight, and he wields a long spear with pointy crimson blades and a crimson parma (Roman round shield). His spouse and half-sister Venus, King Jupiter's daughter, is the Goddess of Love and the Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience, the exact opposite to Leviasatan of Envy and Wrath. Besides being opposite to Leviasatan, she is also opposite to her husband and half-brother Mars as Venus hates fights and seeks on bringing peace and harmony, as Paradise's main peacekeeper. King Jupiter had multiple love affairs during his eternal life which is why he has multiple children with different mothers but he's currently married to his own sister Juno, the Goddess of Marriage, though the Queen of Paradise doesn't seem to be around at the moment, but she is Mars' biological mother and she too is an archangel.

The family tree among Paradise's deities is pretty complicated as sibling engages in love affairs since there aren't a whole lot of archangels, though archangels can also descend into regular angels, whether it is forced due to punishment or if they wanted to. Unlike devils and evil demon souls, who could metamorphose and/or transcend into devils or archdevils by killing enough devils or killing an archdevil respectively and absorbing their spiritual particles, angels undergo a different method. Here in the heavenly land of Paradise, when a couple of demon souls with a righteous heart give an offspring, their demon offspring will metamorphose into angels (average-sized human-like beings with bright feathery wings) and angels can only transcend into archangels by the authority of the Paradise King. If one or neither have a righteous heart when they're born in Paradise, their metamorphosis will be incomplete, thus making them into nephalems (angel-demon hybrid). By a law of Paradise and Spirit World Kingdom, nephalems are unfortunately not allowed to be kept in Paradise and will be placed in Spirit World Kingdom. Another way for a nephalem to be born is being bred by a demon (or devil) and an angel, whether they have a good heart or not. In the Netherworld, if two evil demons or an evil demon and a devil create an offspring, their offspring will become a devil and that devil may end up betraying his/her parents, especially their demon parent(s). There is no mix in-between demon and devil unlike angels and demons for nephalem.

After Mars was wondering where his half-brother Mercury is, his wife and half-sister Venus said, "It's strange our half-brother isn't here yet, Mars-anata. Maybe he...?" Mars said, "Don't tell me..." Suddenly, another archangel suddenly appeared in front of the palace, stopping from a blinding speed. The youthful looking archdevil said, "I'm here. Sorry, I'm late." Mars said, "Mercury, buddy, you're late. First time I've beaten you here. Where in the holy land have you been? With you being our Gate Guardian, I thought you ditched up and went down into the Kingdom to settle against those roaming devils. That wouldn't have been good as our civilians would have escaped again." Mercury is the Messenger God, the gatekeeper of Paradise, and the Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity, the exact opposite to Asmon of Lust and Greed. Even though he's an Angelic Saint, Mercury was also made as Paradise's Gate Guardian since he can quickly multitask like blocking the gate down to Spirit World Kingdom, help out demon and angel residents, and be in meetings with the other Great Angelic Saints with his Speed Blessing. He was also trained in combat by one of King Jupiter's fallen brothers and wields a spiral wand called the Caduceus. Each of the gods based on Roman mythology in the Spirit World also have the symbol(s) of their name as an accessory or gear.

Mercury tried explaining to his family, "I never left. Actually, umm... Well, it's... Ahem! Our Holy Father, I know you hate doing this but someone has a request for you." King Jupiter said, "Not now. Unless if it can help solve our problem, we'll discuss this later." Mercury said, "Actually, these people... Well, they tried escaping Spirit World again. I stopped them but they seem to know how to solve this crisis, at least in Demon World. I'm asking you, Our Holy Father, for their permission." King Jupiter sighed and said, "Heeeeh... Is that so? Summon thy requestee." Two demons in white robes appeared into the giant palace: A male and a female. Two familiar faces but they look really tiny compared to the titan size of the archangels. The male demon bowed down and asked, "Your Holy Majesty, pardon our intrusion, but can you send me and my wife back to Demon World?" He raised his head, revealing to be the former Demon King Gash Bell, "I may know how to stop this war, at least increasing our chance at victory. Please..." And the woman next to him is indeed his wife, the previous Demon Queen, Patie Bell, looking very worried. Even after death, they are still very much alive, living peacefully in Paradise of the Spirit World. How can they solve the crisis in Demon World? Both Spirit World Kingdom and Demon World are currently in peril and it's only a matter of time until the devils and archdevils decide to attack Paradise after clearing Demon World and Spirit World Kingdom.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 _ **List of updates in this chapter  
** **• Update #1 (August 2, 2016, 11:04 p.m. EDT):** Re-reading the chapter and fixing all grammar errors and making some other minor changes/fixes. I didn't do this earlier since I didn't think I would have enough time to do it today (I really should have done this the day before submitting this)._  
 _ **•** **Update #2 (August 13, 2016, 12:06 a.m. EDT):** I never mention the fates of Hyde and _ Reycom _in this chapter after Lucid's single Nightmare Blade attack. I decided that they were killed_ from _that spell. Sorry guys, but this is a war and I won't hesitate to kill anyone (good or evil, important or unimportant)._  
 _ **• Update #3 (April 7, 2017, 1:51 a.m. EDT):** Changing Time Blessing: Revert that was mentioned in this chapter to Time Æther: Revert._


	22. Ch 20: Ragnarök: Archangel vs Archdevil

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen _Patie _(Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, attempted to conquer the Human World of the present time and Demon World of the past time. However, the heroes managed to stop Dr. Zulu twice, bringing peace back to the past and present. Some time after returning back to the present..._

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Ragnarök: Archangels vs. Archdevils**

 _NOTE: This semi-chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-9 "Reunion" and Chapter 15-10 "Ragnarök" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series (when I first wrote those two chapters, I was wanting to make all of the deity battles together but they wouldn't have fit in a single DeviantART journal)._

* * *

 **Recap**

Things are looking really bad for Demon World, as well as Spirit World Kingdom in the afterlife. While some devils were roaming around the Kingdom, a majority of devils and sinister demons from the Netherworld, along with the archdevils, attacked Demon World. Demon World's heroes were sent to battle against the wandering archdevils of the Four Great Demon Lords but not even the heroes could stop the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld. With many of Demon World's greatest heroes in peril, it could be the end of Demon World. Armageddon is rising; it's nearly the end of the world as we know it. However, the archangels from Paradise, a heavenly realm from Spirit World, plan on taking action for the first time in over a million years. Before they took action, the deceased Demon King Gash Bell and his wife requested to return to Demon World...

 **Scene: Paradise of Spirit World (some time ago when the apocalyptic war just began)**

As the Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise were having a meeting at the Paradise Palace of Spirit World, the Messenger God Mercury brought ex-Demon King Gash Bell and ex-Demon Queen Patie Bell to meet the Paradise King, King Jupiter. Gash Bell requested King Jupiter to return back to Demon World as he might hold some power to save Demon World. As King Gash Bell begged, King Jupiter responded with a temper, "Return you back to Demon World, you say? Haven't you forgotten what you've done? You, your wife, and many others sneaked out of Paradise without authorization, and you plan on escaping again? You're lucky your father took the responsibility of your's and everyone's escape that day. Because of this, he was temporarily banished to Spirit World Kingdom in your place and your mother volunteered to go with him." Patie Bell apologized, "We're terribly sorry, Your Holiness, for breaking the rules. We had to save... our children... and friends." Mars didn't know about this, interrupted and reacting in surprise, "Wait, they escaped? How'd they get passed you, Brother Mercury?" Mercury apologized while scratching the back on his curly hair with his left hand, "Sorry, I had to do a lot of tours for our new guests. A lot of people died during those times and even with my speed it's not easy moving back—and—." King Jupiter was not happy being interrupted and yelled greatly, "SILENCE!" Mercury and Mars got frightened and apologized, "Our deepest apology, Your Holy Majesty!" King Jupiter said, "Do not interrupt me when I speak. You boys know better than that." They apologized again, "Sorry!" King Jupiter continued, "So, former Demon King, what makes you think I should take this request? How would you benefit us?" Gash Bell said, "Mars-sama has trained me in learning the ways of your realm's powers. There is someone I would like to give this power to, but with your permission, of course. He's been quite the hero in Demon World... our son. Our children are fighting those monsters. They are in danger; the Demon King is in danger to those wicked creatures. The whole world... no, universe is. If we can at least stop them in Demon World, there wouldn't be much problem in the Kingdom and the rest of Spirit World." Patie was a bit worried, "Gash-anata..."

King Jupiter was thinking about this, "Hmm...," while closing his eyes and crossing his arms while holding his Lightning Staff (雷棒, Raibō) in his right hand, which is a Lightning Blessing (雷恵, Raimegumi) King Jupiter uses for show. Mars wondered, "Was that why you wanted to train with me and my angel peacekeepers?" Patie wondered, "I thought you wanted to learn more about this world?" Gash replied to his wife, "I didn't think it would have been much used until this situation." Venus said, "I know these two quite well, especially the woman. We talked quite a lot when they came here. I could watch over them, Holy Father. They won't leave my sight." Mars wondered, "Venus, my dear?" Saturn said, "What are your thoughts, My Holy Son? We don't have much time, so we must hurry. It's a matter of time until Demon World's destroyed and they come back here. They may target Paradise, our beloved holy realm, next after they are through with the Kingdom, though I could revert time if that happens, but only to the point when the new Supreme God rose." King Jupiter decided, "Very well. I shall grant you permission, ex-Demon King and Queen. Venus, you may look after them." Venus said with a small smile, "Will do, Holy Father." Patie and Gash looked very happy. "However..." King Jupiter said, which made Patie and Gash look worried. He continued, "... You'll have to go as spirits. We may be gods but I don't have to power to create a physical body for you two. But you should be able to use your abilities as normal." Too bad Gash and Patie won't be able to resurrect. King Yama had that power but it's already too late, but Gash thanked the Paradise King anyway, "Thank you very much, Our Holy One! Hope we're not too late. Hope he's still alive." King Jupiter said, "Then we must begin haste. My Four Great Angelic Saints, the time has come to reveal ourselves to Demon World for the very first time. No point in keeping Spirit World in secrecy at this point with those wretched archdevils roaming around. I'll stay here for a while and check on the Kingdom, seeing how it's holding up. I'll meet you all later." Mars thanked his father, "Thank you, Our Holy Father." Saturn said, "Using Dimensional Æther, I'll take us to Demon World in no time. Come, young ones. Dimensional Æther: Dimensional Portal!" Besides possessing Time Blessing (for being the God of Time), Saturn is capable of using Æther too, which nephalems specialize in. He created a dimensional portal leading to Demon World from Spirit World's Paradise Palace. The Four Great Angelic Saints, Gash Bell, and Patie Bell entered the portal. Before Mars entered the portal, he asked, "Oh, father... I mean, Holy Father... When you see mother, Juno-sama, tell her I said 'Goodbye'." Juno, the Goddess of Marriage, is currently out. She may be arranging a marriage for a demon couple in Paradise. Venus, the Goddess of Love, arrange marriages too sometimes. King Jupiter slowly nodded his head as Mars left into the portal. As he was leaving into the portal, he just realized, "Oh crud! Saturn-sama, I forgot to assemble my warriors." Deep inside the portal, Saturn said, "Now you tell me? Ehh..." At this point, some of Demon World's heroes are currently fighting the Four Great Demon Lords, but they are at a disadvantage.

As King Jupiter still sat on his giant throne after the Four Great Angelic Saints left Paradise, facepalming his youngest son's stupidity, he had a feeling he was being watched the entire time, "Hmm... I know your there. Show yourself." Suddenly, a puddle of water appeared behind King Jupiter's throne. The puddle moved upward, forming into an archangel that wields a blue aquatic trident. He was facing away from the Paradise King with a serious look on his blue-bearded face and with his arms crossed, standing directly behind the throne, saying, "It's been a long time, young brother." King Jupiter looked irritated and said, "What are you doing back here, Neptune? You, a fallen archangel, abandoned us ages ago. Abandoned your duty of Gate Guardian when I banished our brother and his friend from my holy realm." Neptune said, "I abandoned this world for the right reason; to keep an eye on our fallen brother. Ever since father gave you the title of Paradise King, which I thought was the right thing to do, I noticed hate and jealousy within our elder brother. I've been keeping an eye on Pluto and Lucid for a long time, guarding the Netherworld Gate for ages as the Chief of the nephalem military and police force." King Jupiter said, "Then what are you doing back here? Weren't you supposed to be guarding the Netherworld Gate?" Neptune said, "I'll take responsibility for their escape. I'm also warden of the Kingdom's Prison too, after all. I sent my nephalem warriors to go ahead of me. By the time I came to the Judgment Palace, our Supreme God, Enma-sama... It was already too late and I lost track of the archdevils. There are still devils causing chaos in the Kingdom." King Jupiter yelled, "Then why are you back here?!" Neptune replied, "Our eldest brother, Pluto. He's back and he brought Cerberus with him in the Kingdom." King Jupiter reacted in surprise, "What?! You didn't mention this before?" Neptune said, "I may need your help to subdue them. Let's not waste anymore time. Water Blessing: Water Phase!" Neptune then turned into water and disappeared from Paradise via Water Blessing: Water Phase (水恵：水相, Suimegumi: Suisō). King Jupiter was mad but softly yelled, "Curses! Lightning Blessing: Call of Lightning _[_ _雷恵：稲妻の呼_ _, Raimegumi: Inazuma no Ko]_!" With a slam of the butt of his Lightning Staff, a white lightning bolt appeared above him in the palace, teleporting King Jupiter out of Paradise down into Spirit World Kingdom.

Seems like Hades and Cerberus have revived and are causing a ruckus in Spirit World Kingdom, now that the Netherworld Gate is widely opened. The nephalems aren't able to stop them themselves and are dying one-by-one. The reason why those two are attacking the Kingdom after respawning is because of everything that has happened. Hades went into a raging panic—berserk—after finding out his Four Great Demon Lords were missing along with most of his warriors and prisoners. The citizens of Spirit World Kingdom are in grave danger too, especially demons since they can't use demon spells. The Nephalem Police Force are current evacuating the citizens from the Kingdom to the farthest ends while the military is fighting random wicked demons and devils that stayed in Spirit World but the Kingdom is turning to ash by Hades and Cerberus' dark fire curses. Some tall, bulky, and strong demon citizens in Spirit World Kingdom like Gash's father are helping the nephalem military against the roaming demons and devils of the Netherworld with their physical strength but the light build demons like Gash's kind mother were evacuating from the cities.

 **Scene: Main battlefield between the Demon Capital and Neo Zecross' Fortress (a moment ago to present time)**

Back on the main battlefield between Demon World Military and Netherworld Army, Lucid decided to take action, casting his Darkness Curse: Nightmare Blade attack from his Nightmare Sword and killed a lot of demons (even his own including devils that were in the way) and Lucid was actually attacking with minimum power; he could have destroyed Demon World with maximum power if he wanted to. Things are really not looking good for Demon World Military. Neo Zecross, sitting in his throne, said in slight disappointment, "Well, you could have held back a bit. Now there isn't much for a show." Lucid replied, "I actually held back a bit. I guess I underestimated my power against these mere mortals. They are just a bunch of ants." Neo Zecross said, "You even killed some of our comrades, not that it would matter. Soul Æther: Resurrection... I could revive those warriors too to keep the show going but you're right, I'm getting tired too. Might as well finish..." Neo Zecross was about to change his mind due to boredom and destroy everything in the area until a dimensional portal, created by Saturn, appeared above the Demon Capital. Lucid wondered, then realizes a second later, "What is it? Oh, well would you look at that. They decided to finally show themselves." Neo Zecross said with interest, "Heh, I didn't think it would take them this long to get here. A bit too late but this will be interesting. We can start a Ragnarök," and thought to himself, _and I can take their souls and grow even stronger._

As the Four Great Angelic Saints were emerging from the dimensional portal, everyone was shocked. They stopped fighting as the Four Great Angelic Saints were descending from the ethereal world. Gash Bell and Patie were there in their ethereal forms, appearing transparent as they got into the living world but no one really notices them as everyone is shocked seeing four angelic titans. Among the archangels, Saturn said, "Here we are." Patie said while descending, "It's so good being here again," while her husband replied, "Yeah..." Mercury said in surprise, "Wow, so this is what Demon World is like in person." Mars looked over to the battlefield and said, "Woo! That is one big fight and they didn't bring me, the God of War to the party. Even that traitor Lucid is with them. Alright guys, it's showtime! You're target's over there." Saturn was a bit irritated seeing a fallen angel, "Lucid..." Before heading to Demon World, Saturn warped Mars to gather his army of angels, the Peacekeeping Angel Army, to combat against the Netherworld Army. As General Mars sent his heavenly soldiers into battle, Mercury looked around, found Asmon in another town and said, "I found Asmon. I'll hold him off." As Mars replied, "See ya—" Mercury disappeared in a flash with a quick silver blur trail and Mars said, "Hey! Oh well. Let's go, gramps. Venus, what will you do?" As Venus was thinking, Gash Bell said, "Venus-sama, take us to Siren Beach, northwest from here." Venus looked over there, seeing Leviasatan attacking and said, "Over there? Oh... That's... Leviasatan." Patie said, "Please take us there. Our children may be there." Venus responded, "Alright, I'll protect them." Mars looked over there and saw Leviasatan and said, "Leviasatan? Are you crazy, Venus? That guy's a monster. He'll destroy you!" Venus said, "I have the power of protection. Go with grandfather, Mars-anata. I trust in the power you gave to the nice king." Gash was flattered, "Heh, I'm not king anymore but thanks." Mars said, "Be careful, dear. Let's go, gramps." As Mars flew towards the main battlefield, Saturn said, "Oh, that boy. He needs to have more manners. Be careful, deary. Dimensional Portal!" As Saturn created another portal as a shortcut to the beach's forest, Venus responded, "I will, grandfather." As Venus escorted the ethereal Gash and Patie to the Siren Beach through the portal, Saturn created another dimensional portal to get him closer to the battlefield with Mars flying behind him.

With many angels flying towards the main battlefield, Commander Zeon Bell wondered, "What the heck's going on? Angels now?" The military was curious about these strange, holy creatures, whether or not if they are enemies or allies, but they kept their guard up just in case. One of the high-ranked angel warriors shouted, "Get ready everyone. We must defend Demon World's soldiers and hold off those devils and other Netherworld residents." A devil on the ground said, "Now we got angels to deal with? Fine by us, we'll send you angels into the Netherworld too!" As the angels engaged battle with the Netherworld army, attacking with their weapons or using blessings to attack the enemy or protect themselves and Demon World Military, some of the knights and ninjas are wondering, "Who are you?" while Commander Zeon asked, "Are you ally or foe?" A high-ranked angel soldier said in a friendly, soft voice, "Don't worry, friend. We're your allies in this war. We came above to protect Demon World from the forces of the Netherworld. I'm Captain Lucius, one of General Mars' most trustworthy soldiers of the Peacekeeping Angel Army. I take it your Demon World's military general or something. Nice to meet you." Commander Zeon Bell said, "Should we trust you?" Captain Lucius replied, "We may not be much but we'll protect your people from these devils and the wicked dead as much as we can. Leave those archdevils to the archangels. I'm sorry but now's not the time for explanations but we'll protect your people at all cost, fellow warrior." Commander Zeon said, "Just call me Zeon, Zeon Bell, and I'm the commander of my military. Thanks for the assist, wherever you came from." Captain Lucius was attacking a devil with a blessing, "Light Blessing: Holy Lance _[_ _光恵：聖槍_ _, Kōmegumi: Seisō]_! Keep it up, guys," shooting a beam of holy light from his white lance with golden trims at the devil, killing it. Though it wouldn't really matter since they'll be resurrected. This light blessing attack is normally weak, but it's highly effective against devils, the undead (but not demons that are fully resurrected), and anything else unholy. He then said to Commander Zeon after recalling that name, "Oh, your Zeon Bell, the Zeon Bell? The ex-Demon King Gash Bell mentioned me about you." Commander Zeon was surprised, "You know my brother? Where is he? Where do you people come from?" Captain Lucius replied, "Well, we are normally not allowed to say as it normally breaks our rules, but since secrecy of our world is already expose, we might as well. We come from Paradise, a heavenly realm of the Spirit World where all good demons go after they die. I don't know if you heard about it. Kind of doubt you do since it's supposed to be a secret world." Commander Zeon said while attacking some evil demons in melee combat, "I heard about a place like that in a mythology I read. Wasn't sure if it was real. Are my fallen comrades going there?" After attacking another devil, Captain Lucius said, "They would normally go there if they are good-hearted. However, Spirit World is currently in jeopardy. Ever since that new Supreme God came along, he has been banishing everyone to the wicked realm called the Netherworld, regardless of their morality. Crazy, huh? Really horrible, though. I'm sorry." Commander Zeon was still confused and said in disappointment, "Darn that Zecross. How did he become a god? None of this makes sense."

As Saturn and Mars approached Lucid in a furious manner, Lucid said casually to the Time God, "It's been a long time, old man." Mars said quietly but furiously, "Lucid, you traitor..." Saturn said, "Indeed it has, Lucid. You and Pluto gave me so much trouble all of those generations ago. And now you're doing this? Has darkness corrupted you or are you doing this on your own will?" Lucid chuckled and said, "Hehe... What makes you say that? My philosophy hasn't changed. Light and darkness... they don't mean anything. Darkness can be just as holy as light while light can be as chaotic and unholy. It depends on how you use them. I've proven that to you with my Darkness Blessing when I trained our angels when I was still Brigadier of the Peacekeeping Angel Army; using holy darkness to protect or assist another or using it to ensnare the wicked. Even though I turned into an archdevil since my corruption, I still have darkness blessing; we Fallen Angels that turned can utilize both blessing and curses, though because blessings don't favor devils, my blessings became weaker than usual and I have to put more effort with my blessings. And yes, I had a change of heart on my own... well, it's only because you decline me of being part of the Four Great Angelic Saints. Well, sort of, but I don't hold a grudge on that. You banished my best friend." Saturn said, "My son Pluto attempted to assassinate my youngest son Jupiter. His jealousy and hatred... I couldn't believe what my eldest son did. And you assisted in his assassination attempt." Mars yelled, "How dare you do that to father! I don't have as much hatred for you as I do with my uncle, but you shall receive my justice." Mars readied his crimson-bladed spear. Lucid provoked him, "Think you can take me on, General Mars? Against your former Brigadier?" Mars said quietly in anger, "Why you..." Saturn blocked Mars from advancing via his right wrinkled arm. Mars wondered, "Saturn-ojīsan?" Saturn said, "I'll handle this, my child." Mars was curious and worried, "Let you deal with Lucid and Yama-sama's killer alone? No way!" Saturn said, "Someone needs to take care of Belphebub over there. Remember, I was the Paradise King a long time ago. I may not look it but I'm still just as strong." Mars said, "I'll this to you then. Take care of Lucid for me, I'll get that lazy-bum working up." Mars fled from battle, leaving Saturn to Lucid and Neo Zecross.

 **Battle of the Gods: Saturn of Humility vs. Lucid of Pride (at the main battlefield)**

Lucid said, "Challenging me alone, humble old man? Humble and wise and yet, you must really have a death wish. Some adviser you are. Your age taking a toll on you?" Saturn said, "You humiliated me a long time ago, Lucid, but I won't take it for granted. I learned from that humiliation and I'll teach you that. Also, we are immortal beings. Age doesn't mean anything to us deities, and don't forget that I am the God of Time..." Suddenly, a picked blade was slowly growing magically from Saturn's cane, turning it into a scythe. Saturn is ready for battle. He continued his statement with an incantation, "Time Blessing: Youth!" Upon using this blessing, Saturn's body age was reducing gradually. The wrinkles on his face were disappearing and his body muscles slightly increased. He now appeared as a young, strong warrior that resembles his grandson Mars with dark brown hair. Neo Zecross was impressed with this power, "Oh, this should be interesting..." Saturn readied his cane-scythe.

Lucid taunted him, "Oh please, old man. I'll surpass you, even in your younger form. Darkness Curse: Nightmare Aura!" Lucid gave off negative dark energy around his body, increasing his power, endurance, and agility. As the two charged towards each other with their weapons readied, Lucid also incanted, "Darkness Blessing: Shadow Slide!" quickly bypassing behind Saturn and attempted to backslash him with his Nightmare Sword. At the same time, Saturn incanted, "Earth Blessing: Terra's Armor _[_ _土恵：テラの鎧_ _, Domegumi: Terra no Yoroi]_!," generating a full armor of minerals including rocks and stones to protect his body from that quick slash. In Roman mythology,

As they both distanced their selves and stood still, Saturn said, "Combining both Darkness Blessings and Curses... I must say I'm impressed with your training, but you still have much to learn." Lucid, with his Nightmare Sword over his right shoulder and his Nightmare Aura still active, replied, "I learned all I need to know. Darkness Curse: Nightmare Blade!" As Lucid launched a nightmarish energy projectile at Saturn, Saturn defended with, "Earth Blessing: Temple Wall _[_ _土恵：寺壁_ _, Domegumi: Terakabe]_!," summoning a giant temple wall as a shield to block the first Nightmare Wave. Lucid was getting irritated and decided to throw a three more Nightmare Blades. The next two destroyed the gigantic earth wall and as a third one was coming towards him, Saturn incanted, "Time Æther: Zone Pause [時霊気：区域休止, Jireiki: Kuiki Kyūshi]/i!" Saturn stopped the flow of time but in the area directly in front of him, which halted the third Nightmare Blade and flying debris of his Temple Wall. Both the Nightmare Blade and broken debris from the Temple Wall were stuck in mid-air and anything else within that spot has paused too. Saturn can also use Time Æther beside Time Blessing. The differences between Time Blessing (positive/holy time manipulation) and Time Æther (neutral/universal time manipulation) is that the Æther versions are universal and are more advanced than the Blessing versions, which can benefit another like reducing someone's age especially if their old or return to a better time. Likewise, if there were Time Curses (時呪, Jinoroi), Time Curses could cause targets to age to death and/or decay or de-age them to a non-existent point (Æther versions could also do those but Blessing versions cannot). Lucid got annoyed, "Darn you, old man! Darkness Blessing: Shadow Guardian!" Lucid's shadow from the ground magically rose up into the air in his shape. Both Lucid and his Shadow Guardian were charging towards the rock-armored, young Saturn in anger. Somehow, it seems as though Lucid is losing his mind for feeling overwhelmed by the God of Time, though, Saturn really does have the advantage with his time manipulation abilities. As Lucid and his Shadow Guardian were charging towards Saturn recklessly, Saturn said, "When will you ever learn. Time Æther: Time Stop _[_ _時恵：時間停止_ _, Jimegumi: Jikenteishi]_..."

As Lucid and his Shadow Guardian came near, Saturn complete stopped the flow of time in the universe. All the battles in Demon World were frozen in space and time with some warriors preparing to attack each other. Saturn also created a fourth dimension, a time-spacial dimension that allows him to move around normally while everything else is paused. As Lucid and his Shadow Guardian were frozen in time, in a threatening pose, Saturn slowly flew towards Lucid while gradually deactivating his Terra's Armor and Youth blessings. As his rock armor was disappearing and as he was turning back into his original old age, he said, "No matter how much you trained Lucid, you cannot defeat me, no matter how strong your pride and determination are. Even your Shadow Guardian has grown weak since you became an archdevil." The Shadow Guardian did appear a bit distorted. For some reason, even though time stopped for almost everything, Neo Zecross was somehow able to move, think, and speak in this realm, as he thought, _wait, what's going on? Did time... stopped?_ He then smirked and was impressed. Saturn flew slowly behind Lucid as Lucid couldn't do anything. As Saturn was preparing to behead Lucid with his cane-scythe, he said, "The moment I stopped time, your fate has been sealed. Goodbye, Lucid. The only ones who have access to this fourth dimension, the realm of time, are I and the Supreme God of... Oh no!" He then realized that Neo Zecross is also within this realm of time, which scared him and caught him off guard. At the same time, as Neo Zecross made an evil face, he incanted, "Darkness Curse: Nightmarish Death Gods _闇呪：悪夢の死神_ _, Yaminoroi: Akumu no Shinigami]_!" Neo Zecross summoned a bunch of horrifying, wicked black reapers to attack Saturn. This curse is very similar to his Shidona Reaper forbidden spell in that it creates a reaper that can cause instant death, except his curse version is much more powerful as it can also kill deities instantly and Neo Zecross can create as many gods of death if he wants to. Even his powers can work in this time stop dimension. Deciding not to execute Lucid, Saturn tried fighting back against the purgatorial gods of death with his scythe. However, a hidden Nightmare Death God stealthfully assassinated Saturn from behind. The reapers then put Lucid out of his misery, though after his body was disappearing, his spiritual particles froze in mid-air motionless. Normally, these ethereal spiritual particles hover slightly up and down from where the user died and they would sparkle and back in the Spirit World, they would randomly teleport to a new location. His weak Shadow Guardian is still there and will still be there until time resumes.

As Saturn screamed in agony to his death and turned in spiritual particles, waiting to be respawned, Neo Zecross took his soul instead along with Lucid's soul, "Soul Curse: Soul Absorption _[_ _魂呪：魂の吸収_ _, Konnoroi: Tamashī no Kyūshū]_!," transferring Saturn's and Lucid's soul into his body, powering himself up as he grew slightly larger. Neo Zecross then laughed, "Myahaha! So, that means Supreme Spirit World Gods like myself can invade these time dimensions. Would make sense since the Supreme God would need to know everything that's happening in the universe. The God of Time Saturn was said to be the wisest being, yet, he was a fool. Oh, the irony. Since I already taken them out and taken their souls, I might as well get rid of the rest once time resumes." As time resumed and everyone continued to fight, the Demon World Military noticed that Saturn and Lucid disappeared instantly but they were clueless. Commander Zeon yelled in confusion? "What? Where did those titans go?" As a devil looked behind, he wondered, "Kyeh? Lucid-sama? Lucid-sama, where are you?!" Angel Captain Lucius wondered, "This must be Saturn-dono's work but... where is Saturn-dono? Saturn-dono?!" The entire war units were confused on where Saturn of Humility and Lucid of Pride disappeared to but they continued battling anyway, though Neo Zecross was starting to get bored anyway, even though he was getting bored before the archangels showed up. Is he planning on killing all archangels and archdevils that are fighting in Demon World and stealing their souls?

 **Battle of the Gods: Mercury of Chastity & Charity vs. Asmon of Lust & Greed (at Mamonokin Village)**

After the Great Demon Lord Asmon of Lust and Greed whacked Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho across Mamonokin Village on opposite sides with his giant stone club while invisible via Illusion Curse: Cloak of the Thief, Head Nurse Tio watched her families being launch through the villain cried loudly, "Kyanchome, Pancho! Nooo!" After Asmon heard the head nurse's voice and found her, he was infatuated by her good looks and snatched her in his hand with a perverted mind in his head. Even in hopelessness, Tio got angry when he noticed the God of Deception was hitting on her pervertedly and attacked him with her Chājiru Saifodon spell by using the strength of her rage. Even though her spell didn't do much, it caused Asmon to flinch and release Tio, with him saying, "Kyah! Why you little...?!" As Tio fell on the ground next to the was bottomless abyss that Asmon created with his Earth Curse: Fissure, Asmon snatched her in anger, irritated by her actions, "Why is it always the cute and pretty ones that are nasty? Ya' know what, screw you too!"

Ultimately, he decided to get rid Head Nurse Tio, throwing her into the bottomless pit he created. As she screamed in hopelessness, Asmon was going to look for other girls or treasures in the town. Suddenly he noticed her scream was put into a mute as he thought he saw some kind of blur passing behind him, "Heh?" Asmon then ran to the crack, looked down, but... Tio was no longer there. He also left the valuables he stolen unguarded when he was distracted. Asmon heard the blur passing behind him again. As he looked behind him, everything he had stolen disappeared immediately, reacting in surprise and confusion, "M-my treasure?! Where'd it go? Kyeh? And that woman, I don't think she fell that far." He then yelled in confusion, "What's going on? Kyeh?!" He just now realized a holy presence around him. The savior, who was holding Nurse Tio in his huge left hand while guarding stolen objects, said, "Are you okay, there?" Nurse Tio was dizzy and confused, "Oh. My head? W-what's going on? Ohh... Huh? How did I...?" Her savior safety placed her on the ground and said, "Relax, you're safe. I won't let this... troll get his way." Nurse Tio asked, "W-who are you?! And... Kyanchome?! Pancho?! Where are you? Uhh... Pancho!" She noticed that the archangel found Pancho barely alive and brought him over quickly. As Head Nurse Tio ran towards her nearly dead son, who has a lot of broken bones, she checked on him and attempted to use her Healing Touch ability, "Oh, Pancho... Oh, thank goodness your alive!" Still, she wondered who was the titanic angel that saved their lives.

Asmon got really mad and yelled in frustration, "Mercury? What the heck are you doing here?! M-my treasure?! Give those back! They're mine! I stole them fair and square!" Asmon was whining and putting up a fit. Mercury said in disgust, "Petty perverted thief. You're the worst, Asmon. How many women did you screw in your life? How many things have you stolen from men? To me, you're the worst scum of the Spirit World." Great Angelic Saint Mercury of Chastity and Charity, personality and title wise, is the exact opposite to Great Demon Lord Asmon of Lust and Greed. Mercury despises thieves and rapists like Asmon. Mercury is actually very kind but he prefers not to get involve with romance or sexual affairs (which his father King Jupiter apparently done), having the trait of chastity. Nurse Tio wondered, "Mercury, huh?" then focused on healing her son's bones, "Don't worry Pancho, I'll fix you up. Where are you, Kyanchome?"

Asmon was offended, "Name calling, are we? You are just a mere Messenger God. I'll kill you for stealing everything I've stolen!" Asmon activated the spike mechanics in his stone club and prepared to attack. As Mercury was wielding his Caduceus—his winged spiral wand—in his left hand, he said, "I am more than just a Messenger God. I'm also the Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity. I trained under Neptune-sama a long time ago. Asmon, I won't let you conduct any more sins. Water Blessing: Neptune's Armor _[_ _水恵：ネプチューンの鎧_ _, Suimegumi: Nepuchūn no Yoroi]!_! Think you can catch up with my Godspeed?" Mercury summoned a blue-colored aquatic-themed armor around his body with green trims including a bowl-shaped blue helmet with winged shell-like ears. This armor not only adds some protection to the user, but it also creates a water-like aura when the user acts and the armor also powers-up water blessings. The other technique that Mercury refer to is his Speed Blessing: Gosdpeed (速恵：神速, Sokumegumi: Shinsoku), which significantly increases the user's speed beyond the speed of light. He uses this blessing all the time as he has to multitask between guarding the Paradise Gate and touring new guests in Paradise and it doesn't require an incantation or much energy for Mercury to use since Mercury mastered it. Speed blessing in general just increases the user's or another target's speed, velocity, agility, reflex, or dexterity. If there were Speed Curses (速呪, Sokunoroi), those would generally make the user or other targets move slower or confuse their movements (like making them move in the opposite direction they are trying to move). And Speed Æther (速霊気, Sokureiki) could do anything motion-related in general. While Asmon utilizes Illusion Curses, there aren't any Illusion Blessings but Illusion Æther would exist. Illusion Blessings don't exist since the purpose of illusions are to deceive others and illusion curses would usually trick people's minds.

Asmon makes his first attack, "Take this! Earth Curse: Stalagmite!" As he slammed his spiked stone club on the ground, he summoned dozens of giant rock spikes from the ground in the middle of the town. Obviously, this attack wouldn't work as Mercury can easily dodge the spikes by flying in the air at super speed, though the giant spiky pillars destroyed many buildings in the area. While hovering in mid-air with his angel wings, Mercury said, "Really? You're going to pay for the damage you caused. Water Blessing: Water Blessing: Water Helix _[_ _水恵：水螺旋_ _, Suimegumi: Suirasen]_!" Mercury shot two jets of water from the spiraling serpent heads of his Caduceus wand down towards Asmon in a spiral formation. Asmon blocks both spiraling holy water jets simultaneously by whacking them perfectly with his stone club. Mercury then quickly flew towards Asmon at high velocity, which created a tailwind that almost caused Nurse Tio's nurse cap to fall as she shrieked in reaction while holding her hat and healing Pancho, "Eee! What was that?" As Mercury was also emitting water energy from his Neptune's Armor, he incanted, "Speed Blessing: Godspeed Vortex _[_ _速恵：神速渦_ _, Sokumegumi: Shinsoku Uzu]_!" Mercury spun around Asmon at godlike speed at multiple elevations, generating a windy tornado from his speed. With his Neptune's Armor equipped—emitting water energy—he generated a water tornado with his speed and lifted Asmon off the ground with him screaming in surprise, "Kyeeeeh!" Head Nurse Tio was trying her best to heal her son but the wind was so strong that it was trying to pull her, but she was pulled towards a house while holding her unconscious son. Asmon said while floating and spinning inside the water tornado, "What's going on?" However, he is quite smart and is preparing for something, but can he do it in time?

As Asmon reached to the top of the water tornado, Mercury appeared above him, incanting, "Speed Blessing: Quick Justice _[_ _速恵：迅速正義_ _, Sokumegumi: Jinsoku Seigi]_ ," rapidly punching Asmon with his fists with his Caduceus in his left fist at super lightning speed, punching Asmon hundreds of times in a second repeatedly. Though something doesn't seem right. Even though Asmon is screaming in pain with bursts, "Kyah-a-a-a-a...," Mercury doesn't feel like he's actually hitting Asmon, as if Asmon was faking it, which he actually is, as he smirked, "Heh!," and incanted, "Illusion Curse: Reflex of the Thief." The Asmon that Mercury was rapidly striking was actually an illusion. Even though he just incanted this curse, he already used it beforehand silently. The illusion disappeared. A half-second later, after Neptune's water-elemental Godspeed Vortex slowed to a stop, more illusions of Asmon were created by the second. Asmon laughs maniacally, "Kyeh heh heh heh...! Heh heh heh...!" as he creates more afterimages as he moves, even creating some on the ground and in mid-air around Mercury's height and the real Asmon, appearing invisible, said as he was confusing Mercury in all directions, "Kyeh heh! Think your Speed Blessing is a match for my Illusion Curse? Can you catch find me with your Godspeed? Nyeh-heeeh-HEH-heeeh-heeeeeh!" Asmon taunts Mercury with a popular funny taunt but Mercury couldn't hear out where he is or see where he actually is, but he kept his guard up. As Asmon appeared to be near Mercury, Mercury incanted, "Water Blessing: Holy Water Blade!," creating a high pressured, triangular water blade on top of his Caduceus, wielding his wand like sword, slashing the afterimages near him and trying block feint attacks created by the afterimages, while incanting, "Quick Justice!," quickly slashing in certain directions at high speed aimlessly, hoping to hit Asmon in case he was nearby, but no luck.

As Asmon kept laughing at Mercury maniacally, Mercury then tried running away, trying to find an advantageous spot, "Can't do it here." Asmon predicted Mercury as Mercury traveled in a direction outside the village at super speed and said, "Gotcha! Earth Curse: Gravity Hammer!" Appearing right in front of Mercury as Mercury was trying to get out of the village to get more coverage, the real Asmon became visible and perfectly smacked the speeding archangel's head with his spiked stone club, damaging Mercury's capped helmet. After Asmon smacked Mercury hard into the ground, Mercury couldn't move. Mercury tried struggling, "Nnnnn!" but he had a hard time moving his body as if ten million pounds of force was repeatedly pressing on him in every direction repeatedly in bursts. Even the ground below him quaked hard. Asmon landed on the ground in front of him while Mercury was struggling to move on the ground, laughed at Mercury with a freaky grin and said to him, "Kyeh heh heh! So predictable, Mercury. Do you really think you could escape me with your Godspeed? I think not! Try it again, I dare you!" A few seconds later as Mercury struggled, trying to get up but dropped back down, Asmon said with a creepy grin, "Ehh?! Kyeh! You can't do it, can you? Kyeh heh heh! Looks like the fastest thing alive can't out-wit my Gravity Hammer curse, and now he's the slowest thing alive. Kyeh kyeh kyeh! Even with your Godspeed, you cannot escape my Gravity Hammer curse; you're completely immobile... well not exactly completely, but it looks like it's the end for you, Messenger God. You fought well, but it's time to end this. I'll pay you back... tenfold... until you're dead! Kyeh heh heh! Gravity Hammer... Gravity Hammer...!" Mercury is in a huge predicament. Asmon's Gravity Hammer earth curse does have a time limit for the gravity quake but Asmon won't let him out that easy as he keeps bashing Mercury with his spiked club hammer, breaking through Mercury's armored water cap, while keeping him immobile with his Gravity Hammer curse that keeps stacking on every hit. Asmon is going to beat Mercury to death. It could be the end of the kind and brave archangel.

Meanwhile, as Head Nurse Tio was healing Pancho's bones, Pancho started waking up slowly, "Ehh..." Tio reacted in relief, "Pancho!" Pancho wondered, "M-mom?" Head Nurse Tio said in relief, "Thank god you're okay!" Pancho wondered, "What... happened? Wait, father? Where's..." Nurse Tio cried, "I don't know yet." As she was still healing her son, Pancho tried getting up and said, "Wait, I might know where—Ahh!" He felt pain as he tried moving his broken bones that were still healing. Tio said, "Be careful! You shouldn't be standing yet." Pancho said, "I can't believe I got knocked out in a single hit. Wait, who's that guy?" He just noticed Mercury on the ground but he decided to call for his dad instead, "Never mind. Dad?! DAD?!"

On the other end of the village, Ninja Captain Kyanchome was still out cold with many broken bones and he is bleeding to death. Asmon's giant stone club is actually a lot stronger and massive than it looks as it deals heavy damage, even without the spike mode. He was just in bad condition as Pancho but help has yet to come to him. Though, someone did come to him. A familiar voice spoke to him, "Kyanchome? Kyanchome-senpai, wake up!" As Kyanchome slightly opened his eyes, he saw a whole new empty world as if he was dead or hallucinating, saying quietly while flat on the ground, "Ehh... Where am I? Ohh..." The voice tells him, "Relax, buddy-gero." Kyanchome wondered, "That voice... Byonko-kun? Is that you...? Am I... dead?" Byonko's spirit appeared before him and said, "Not yet. Your time is not ready." Kyanchome said, "I remember... fighting a giant. Pancho-kun... where are... Ahh!" He felt pain in his bones trying to move. Byonko's spirit said, "Don't worry. He's alive too-gero. Help is on the way-gero. You shouldn't have taken that archdevil on your own. The Wicked Gods, they are too strong for you to handle." Kyanchome asked, "What can I do?" Byonko's spirit said, "Let the archangels handle them." Kyanchome wondered, "Archangels?" Byonko's spirit said, "Though, the archangel Mercury-sama, he's not doing well. He needs help. I don't have much time left. I hope you come up with something, buddy. Gotta go before I get caught-gero." Kyanchome wondered, "What do you mean?" Byonko's spirit said, "I'm not supposed to be conversing with the living-gero, but at least I got to talk to you one last time. Later, and good luck!" As Byonko's spirit left Kyanchome's consciousness, Kyanchome tried calling out to him while raising his right arm effortlessly, trying to reach him, "Wait, Byonko... Byonko-kun!"  
 _[/End of random relaxing music]_

Suddenly, Captain Kyanchome became conscious again. His eyes started opening in the real world and he shouted those final words into the real world. Before he regained consciousness, a spiritual light escaped from Kyanchome's body, returning back to Spirit World. Pancho and Tio already found Kyanchome while Kyanchome was speaking to Byonko's spirit in his subconsciousness. Nurse Tio was healing Kyanchome's bones and wounds while Pancho was watching him, saying, "Hang in there dad!" They suddenly Pancho some sort of white glow appearing on Kyanchome's body, leaving Kyanchome and returning back to Spirit World. It was actually invisible so Tio couldn't see it but Pancho was able to see it before the spirit disappeared back into Spirit World. Pancho wondered, "What was that?" Tio was confused, "What was what?" Then all of a sudden, they heard Kyanchome yelling, "... Byonko-kun!" while trying to reach for him, which really scared Pancho and Tio that Tio stopped healing, "Eep!" Pancho and Tio then wondered, "Byonko?" Then Pancho asked, "Are you alright, dad?" while Tio was worried, "Kyanchome..." Kyanchome just now came into realization and said, "What... What's going on...? Pancho-kun? Tio? Oh, my body. Umm... I saw Byonko. At least, I thought I did. Was it all just a dream?" Pancho said, "Well, something came out of your body. Your body was glowing for a second." Tio wondered, "I didn't see anything. Was it invisible?" Kyanchome said, "That was Byonko. It really must have been him. So that wasn't just a dream, was it?"

Pancho looked at the battle between Asmon and Mercury. Mercury was getting really beaten up by Asmon's spiked stone club while Mercury was continuously immobilized under Gravity Hammer. Pancho wondered, "Umm... Mom, Dad, that big angel guy is umm..." Tio was worried about her savior, "Oh no, he's hurt!" Kyanchome said, "Is that this Mercury archangel-guy Byonko-kun told me about? He's huge!" Tio said, "He saved me when I fell into a hole and brought Pancho-kun to me. We need to help him!"

Asmon kept smacking his spiked stone club at Mercury's face while incanting repeatedly, "Gravity Hammer, Gravity Hammer...!" keeping the speedster Mercury immobilized under his curse. At the same time, Asmon is making a big earth crater beneath Mercury's body that keeps getting bigger every time Asmon whacks his club against Mercury's face. Wng-shelled cap from Mercury's Neptune's Armor was already destroyed and Mercury was bleeding badly with bruises all over his face, "Ahh... Ahh...!" His skull is cracked. Soon, his aquatic armor disappeared into a splash of water, making him unprotected. Asmon laughed and said, "Kyeh heh heh! Taking it like a champ, I see. Stronger than you look Mercury, but this will finish it." He closed his eyes for a second and took a breath, then yelled, "Earth Curse: Gravity Hammer!" Being defenseless, it appears that Mercury's head got crushed to death, yet Asmon kept laughing and beating him. However, it does seem strange that Mercury didn't turn into spiritual particles yet, but Asmon kept beating him beyond death. Is Mercury really dead, or is this something else?

At a distance, Pancho had his arms out for some reason and asked his father, "Did it work?" Kyanchome, now healed, looked really stressed but replied, "I think... I got him." Tio wondered, "Is he... okay?" and ran towards the wounded archangel. It seems like Mercury is alive, but barely. Pancho actually has a large invisible shield at horizontal position [Inbishirudo and Oru Inbishirudo] blocking Asmon's spiked stone club while hundreds of Kyanchome clones [Dima Buruku], carried the wounded archangel to the left out of Asmon's sight, yet, Asmon kept bashing Pancho's fortified invisible shield until it broke. Asmon then started smacking the air towards the ground repeatedly, yelling, "Why haven't you disappeared already? Die, die, die, die!" Captain Kyanchome said, "My Shin Poruku really worked. It was said that these gods aren't affected by our magic, but this is really difficult keeping him under my illusion." Captain Kyanchome really put Asmon under his illusion, though he is having a really hard time maintaining control so he had to deactivate his Dima Buruku as soon as Mercury got out of way, and that Spirit World deities are a bit resistant to supporting demon magic (while being immune to offensive demon magic), as shown when Zarpi was mind controlling the archdevils in the Netherworld, even with the enhancements Dr. Zulu gave her.

Head Nurse Tio incanted, "Shin Saifojio!" summoning four giant healing swords, hovering over Mercury's face. Their healing aura was healing Mercury's wounds on his face slowly but surely. Normally, it would heal a demon completely instantly, but Spirit World gods' has their resistance to supporting demon magic, even to ones that assist them. Even Tio noticed, _why is it slower than usual? Are our magic not that effective on these beings or are they just that powerful?_ Mercury regained consciousness and said, "Ehh, my head. Heh? It's you, that girl I saved. Thank you, I appreciate the help." Tio was going to think him but said, "Y-You're welc—Well, I wanted to pay you back for saving me. Mercury, is it?" Mercury said, "Charity is the key. How do you know my name? I... don't think I told you my name." Tio said, "Well, my husband said that his dead friend told him that and that... monster called you by that." Mercury realized, "Oh right, Asmon...!" then stood back up and wondered what Asmon was doing, "As—What the heck's he doing?" From a distance, Captain Kyanchome said, "I have him under my illusion. He's hallucinating into fighting you but... I losing control of his mind. Help!" Mercury said, "Right, I'll finish him." He grabbed his Caduceus from the ground with his left hand and incanted, "Water Blessing: Holy Water Blade! Speed Blessing: Quick Justice!" After creating a triangular water blade on top of his Caduceus, wielding his wand like a sword, he quickly dashed through Asmon in less than a second with his Speed Blessing: Godspeed. Before he conjured his blessings, Asmon kept smacking the air, thinking he's hitting Mercury, but he just now realized he is in an illusion, "Why... won't... you die... Wait, is this an illusion? I see what's going on but since when? Forget it, relea—Kyah?!" Too late for Asmon. As Asmon was going to release himself from Kyanchome's strongest illusion spell, Mercury already repeatedly slashed Asmon into tiny pieces with dozens of super-fast slashes with his enhanced dexterity in less than a tenth of a second. Asmon screamed quietly in pain as his body was completely shredded before turning into spiritual particles. Mercury deactivated his Holy Water Blade and felt some pain from using that superpowered dexterity since he wasn't fully healed, "Ahh!" Kyanchome's family was shocked at that performance with Captain Kyanchome reacting in surprise, "Holy crud! That was fast." Tio wondered, "Wait, I blinked, what happened?" Pancho said, "That's some speed the titan has."

Kyanchome said, "That was awesome, dude." Mercury said, "For a demon, what you did was very surprising. I was surprised you was able to put the God of Deception and Illusions into an illusion for that long. Though, that was a close one. A second later and he would have dispelled your illusion. I appreciate with all of your help. I would have been dead shish kabob by now. I panicked when he overwhelmed me with his powers. The perverted thief; I didn't think he was that intimidating." Kyanchome asked, "So, you're an archangel, right? From those mythologies? One of my dead friends visited me when I was unconscious." Mercury sighed and said, "Ehh, this is what happens when I leave the Gate to Paradise unprotected; spirits come and go as they want and as they please. Wasn't the first time it happened. The world me and that 'monster' came from was supposed to be secret to Demon World, but the cat was out of the bag when the archdevils invaded Demon World, so as a reward for your help, I might as well tell you the rest, even though it goes against our rules. I hope I don't get labeled a fallen angel for this but we archangels rule over the land of Paradise, the holy realm of the Spirit World; the afterlife world. I am Mercury, the Gate Guardian of Paradise and the Messenger God, son of Jupiter-sama, the King of Paradise." Kyanchome said, "Wow, that's amazing. I'm Kyanchome, Captain of the Demon World Military's Ninja Division. My son here is Pancho, my newest Vice Captain after my friend and adoptive brother Byonko passed away. And this is my wife Tio, the Head Nurse of our Medic Division. I heard you save her from that giant crack in the ground. Thank you." Mercury said, "No problem. As the Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity, I'm glad to help those in need. Your names, they sound familiar." Kyanchome's family was surprised with Kyachome saying, "Really? Did my friend Byonko told you?" Mercury said, "Oh wait, actually, the previous Demon monarchs told me about you guys. In fact, we've brought those two back to Demon World." Kyanchome's family were shocked, with all of them saying, "Really?!" Kyanchome wondered, "Gash-sama's..." while Tio followed it up, "... And Patie-sama's...," and Pancho followed that up, "Alive?" Mercury explained, "Well, not quite. They're... technically still dead. With the God of Death Yama-sama, our previous Supreme God of Spirit World... dead... we couldn't resurrect them and give them new bodies. But they are here in Demon World as spirits under my half-sister's care; Venus. They actually managed to get Our Holy Father's permission to come back to Demon World, even though they somehow escaped the Spirit World unauthorized one time. I was surprised that my father let them go this time. Though I don't know what they are planning but Gash had some sort of plan to end this apocalyptic war. Spirit World is also in grave danger besides Demon World. A lot of innocent demons that were killed in Demon World were being banished to the Netherworld, the realm of evil where the devils and archdevils came from, instead of Paradise, where they should be going to. Plus, the Kingdom in Spirit World is under attack."

Mercury then got worried having to give away secrets of the Spirit World to the living, "I'm sorry, I'm talking way too much. I shouldn't be explaining Spirit World to the living. I'm worried if father finds out—I fear he might label me a fallen angel like my uncles." Kyanchome said, "So that's how Gash-sama and Patie-sama appeared in Demon World when Zecross attacked us. I'm sure my ex-King will have some sort of plan to stop this. Huh? What's wrong?" Mercury then felt a tremendous amount of power from the nearby town to the east at Bememolith Town and slightly heard a roar coming from that town. Suddenly, an ominous, powerful wind passed this village with Mercury saying, "W-what is that power?" Mercury felt pressured all of a sudden. Kyanchome's family wondered what that was about, but they don't really feel anything besides a slight wind pressure. Suddenly, one of Neo Zecross' Nightmarish Death Gods appeared beneath the ground near Mercury, preparing to assassinate him. Pancho noticed a reaper of darkness approaching Mercury and tried asking his family, "Umm... Dad...?" Kyanchome yelled out, "Watch out!" Mercury didn't notice it and wondered, "Huh?" Suddenly, the nightmarish reaper sliced the back of Mercury's shin. He yelled in slight pain, "Ahh!" then he felt all of his energy dying away from him. Very quickly, his body turned into spiritual particles. Head Nurse Tio had her hands at her face in worrisome and fear, "Ehh! Oh no!" Suddenly, Neo Zecross appeared before them via teleportation and said, "Hehe! The souls of Asmon and Mercury are mine too. Soul Curse: Soul Absorption!" He absorbed the spiritual particles of Asmon and Mercury into his body. Neo Zecross grew even larger and stronger. Kyanchome's family was shocked and as Neo Zecross saw them, he said, "Heh, it's been a while, you little punks. I remember you." Vice Captain Pancho wondered, "Is that...?" while Captain Kyanchome followed it up, "Zecross?" Neo Zecross said, "The Zecross you know is long gone. I'm Neo Zecross-sama now. Show some respect mortal, or I'll take your soul too. Though, I'm busy so consider yourselves lucky. I have to see what's going on over there. Tata!" He then teleported out of the area and head for Behemolith Town. Kyanchome yelled, "Wait!" then said, "So, he's ruling over Spirit World, I'm guessing? So he's controlling the dead, the one behind this. This is bad. We gotta' tell Zeon-sama!"

 **Battle of the Gods: Mars of Temperance & Diligence vs. Belphebub of Gluttony & Sloth (at Behemolith Town, late evening)**

After Mercury begun battling Asmon at Mamonokin Village and Saturn initiating a battle with Lucid at the main battlefield near Neo Zecross' fortress, the God of War Mars left his angelarmy and Saturn to find the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony and Sloth, Belphebub, who was located at Behemolith Town to the east of Mamonokin Village. At Mamonokin Village, three of the twelve Royal Knights—the Paladins of Demon World—including the Knight Division's Captain: The Black Knight; his Vice Captain: The Golden Knight Sir Earth; and the Blood Paladin Sir Vincelot—one of the surviving Royal Knights—engaged battle with the Lord of the Flies (蠅の王, Hae no Ō) himself; the enormous one-eyed Ogre God (鬼神, Kishin); the cyclops deity Belphebub, in an attempt to save Behemolith Town and its townsfolk, as well as the entire world. Unfortunately, the three paladins were wiped out by the deadly terror of Belphebub's humorous wind curses, thus struck with a deadly poison from Belphebub's gas. However, the strongest medic, Dr. Danny, Head Doctor of the Medic Divisions found them unconscious and used his master-level healing skills to cure the fallen Royal Knights. At the same time, Belphebub, being tired out from all the fighting he's done including the consumption of hundreds of civilians, decided to take a nap around the edge of town. As Belphebub was in a fast sleep, having a nice dream while snoring, another knight approached the sleeping cyclops; a crimson gladiator from the above world.

"There's that chubby! Is he sleeping... in the middle of town, during a war? What a lazy boy! The God of War does not appreciate this. I better teach him a few lessons." The Great Angelic Saint Mars of Temperance and Diligence was talking to himself as he sighted the peacefully-dreaming ogre. Having the virtue of diligence, Mars is a hardworking man and he despises those who slack off. Well, not really, but he keeps those slackers working off. Mars landed on the ground in front of the sleeping ogre as Belphebub snored. Mars yelled at him, "Hey, fatso, it's time to wake up!" As Mars stared at him seriously, Belphebub completely ignored him, continued to sleep. He's already out cold this fast. Mars was getting angry. He could kill Belphebub right now and save some time but unfortunately, due to his personality, including his trait of diligence and the fact that he's the God of War, Mars refuses to get an easy kill. He'd rather have Belphebub fight him to the death than execute Belphebub immediately. Personality-wise, Mars is very much like Raiden Bell and Nekolas. Instead of executing him now, he yelled again, "You ignore me, enemy soldier? Get moving!" Mars poked Belphebub with his crimson-bladed spear. Belphebub woke up that time with a painful but hilarious reaction, "Oww, oww, oww, oww, owie! Who did that?" Mars taunted him, "I did, you fat ogre." Belphebub felt insulted, "Fat? Not only you woke me up, but you called me... fat?! I'll kill you!" Mars was excited for battle, saying, "That's the spirit! Show me what you got."

In a fit of anger, Belphebub made his first strike, "Chain Curse: Chain Frenzy!" Belphebub's chain shackle went wild and his chains started attacking Mars. Mars blocks some chain whips with his crimson parma (Roman round shield) and was filled with excitement, "Dang! Right off the bat." After Mars found an opening between Belphebub's wild chains, he incanted, "Fire Blessing: Feathers of the Phoenix _[_ _火恵：鳳凰の羽_ _, Kamegumi: Hōō no Hane]_!" creating a golden aura of sacred flames around his body, which not only gives him some extra protection and burn adjacent targets near the user (especially if they are unholy beings like devils and the undead, though these holy flames won't burn holy beings like angels), but it also gradually heals the user's body over time, as well as repairing their gear, as seen when the aura repaired the tiny cracks in Mars' round shield. Mars guards himself as he charges through Belphebub's chain whips, but as Mars got struck at times, his holy fire aura healed him and repaired his armor. As Mars was getting closer to Belphebub, he was preparing to strike Belphebub by enchanting the crimson blade of his spear with holy fire, "Fire Blessing: Talon of the Phoenix _[_ _火恵：鳳凰の爪_ _, Kamegumi: Hōō no Tsume]_!" Belphebub spun his right arm for a few revolutions and countered with, "Wind Curse: Force!" creating a high-pressure air blast from his fist as he launched his fist towards Mars. Mars was blown back a bit and flipped out while flying towards Belphebub but Mars regained his posture and said in a thrillful tone, "Woo! That was some wind. Guess I'm at a disadvantage in the air, sort of." Though he didn't get a chance to use his holy fire spear and the flames disappeared.

Suddenly, all of Belphebub's beelzeflies were reviving and respawning around the whole town with a few groups at a time. Belphebub was surprised and happy to see them again, "Buddies, you're back! Bweh heh heh!" Even Neo Zecross is kind enough to revive those devilish insects despite his ultimate plan of stealing every deities' soul for ultimate power. Mars wondered, "Are those... Beelzeflies?" Belphebub incanted, "Wind Curse: Swarm Tornado!" sending his resurrected beelzeflies to create an infernal tornado around Mars. As Mars looked around his surroundings while the beelzeflies were circling around him, getting closer to Mars every second, Mars said, "This is not good. From what I know, these insect devils of the Netherworld can drain demon energy and spiritual energy if they bite you, not to mention their soul as well." As the devilish flies were getting closer to Mars while circling around him, Mars kept his balance inside the tornado and incanted, "Fire Blessing: Phoenix Nova _[_ _火恵：鳳凰新星_ _, Kamegumi: Hōō Shinsei]_!" creating an explosive wave of holy flames around his body, burning every beelzefly around him in a 100-meter radius into ashes before they came in direct contact. Belphebub was very upset and yelled with tears in his eyes, "Nooooo! Not my buddies again!" Mars said, "Well, that takes care of that unless if they come back again. My turn! Fire Blessing: Wings of the Phoenix! Talon of the Phoenix!" Besides turning his spear into a holy fire spear, he also engulfed his wings in holy fire, which not only burns anything that touches the wings (especially if they are unholy beings), but it also increases the mobility and velocity of the user's flight.

Meanwhile, a moment ago, after Dr. Danny healed the three fallen Royal Knights of the Knight Division, they started waking up, "Ugh..." By now, the poisonous gas in the air disappeared. Dr. Danny said, "Black Knight-sama, Earth-sama, Vincelot-sama..." Even Black Knight's owl partner Fukurō, who just got back from scouting around the battlefields, was worried about his partner, "Black Knight-sama, you're okay!" The owl was roosting on Dr. Danny's right shoulder. As the paladins got up, Vice Captain Earth asked, "Danny? Fukurō?" Sir Vincelot asked, "What's going on?" Captain Black Knight watched the battle between Mars and Belphebub and he asked, "Who the heck is that?" During this time, Mars was defending against Belphebub's Chain Frenzy curse while trying to find openings. Dr. Danny was also confused and guessed, "I'm not sure but he seems like an ally." From what he has seen and heard, Fukurō tried explaining to them, "Actually—," but he got interrupted with Sir Vincelot saying, "Well, he's not one of our Royal Knights, that's for sure... Wait..." Vice Captain Earth asked, "Vincelot-kyū?" Sir Vincelot asked, "From those mythologies, could it be..." Black Knight continued, "An archangel from the heavens?" Fukurō was irritated for being interrupted but responded nicely since he was able to answer, "Yes. Believe or not, that's exactly what it is, or what it seems to be. Four giant angels descended from the sky and each one of them is fighting those giant... devils..." Captain Black Knight remembered something he read and said, "A prophecy has stated that if a great war occurs in Demon World while the world is facing the End of the World by deities of evil that besiege our magical realm, the Holy Ones of the Light will descend from the heavens to face the devils in combat. The fate of the world rests in the gods' hands. We call this legendary war of the end,

As Mars approached Belphebub quickly with his Wings of the Phoenix, Belphebub yelled in anger, "I hate you so much for what you've done! Wind-Sound Curse: SCREEEEEEEEAAAAM...!" Belphebub made a loud and long scream of anger from his mouth with Wind-Sound Curse: Scream (風音呪：悲鳴, Fūotonoroi: Himei), which created a powerful blast of wind from his mouth and his rage made it even stronger. Mars ended his blessings and covered his ears with a painful look on his face, "Eeeehh! My ears!" Meanwhile, a lot of buildings were thrown across the area from the unholy screaming wind. Even the Royal Knights, Dr. Danny, and Fukurō got caught in the screaming wind. The group blocked their ears with their hands. It's really loud to them as the screaming wind passes by, but not as loud as when Mars came into contact with it. Mars' ears are ringing hard, especially since archangels are weak against curses like archdevils are weak against blessings. Vice Captain Earth said while blocking his ears, "What is this—" Black Knight yelled as loud as he can, "Every, get to cover!" The Royal Knights and Dr. Danny held themselves to the ground while laying on the ground but because Fukurō was flying at the time, he got flung backward, nearly unconscious as the sound wave traveled into his ears with him reacting, "Ooooooh!" Unfortunately for the owl friend, this misfortune is going to be his end. Fukurō got impaled by a broken piece of wood from the wreckage of a collapsed house with him reacting in pain for a split second, "Keh—" He was impaled through the back of his neck and became unconscious almost immediately and he's unable to breathe. Black Knight yelled in worrisome, "Fukurō!" Dr. Danny, still blocking his ears, yelled, "I'll get him." Could the master healer Dr. Danny heal the poor owl scout in time or is it already too late?

Anyway, back at the fight, while Mars' ears were impaired by Belphebub's windy sonic curse, Mars said while closing his eyes and blocking his ears with his hands (even with a spear in hand), "Ahh, my head. Now I have one bad headache and I can still hear that scream inside my ears. Sound curses too? Guess this fatso is not as lazy as I thought. Hehe!" The demons on the ground are fine as they haven't come in direct contact with the curse but the curse is very effective against holy beings, amplifying their hearing. As Mars peaked his right eye while chuckling, Belphebub incanted, "Chain Frenzy!" and started attacking Mars wildly with his chains again. Mars tried his best to block the chains with his shield and spear, but with Belphebub's voice still screaming loudly in his ears, nearly destroying Mars' hearing and giving him a massive headache, Mars couldn't keep his guard up. He clearly underestimated his opponent and ended up having his spear disarmed by Belphebub's chains, "No, my spear! Ahh!" His hand got struck by the left chain. Mars' hand bled for a bit but it wasn't that bad but he is having a hard time defending against Belphebub's attack and focused his time on protecting himself with his shield. Belphebub then incanted, "Chain Curse: Capture!" Mars got ensnared by Belphebub's chains. He had no time to react due to Belphebub's Scream curse lowering his guard. Mars said, "Darn it!" He couldn't reach his spear but he is still gripping his shield, which is outside the chains, though he couldn't do much. Belphebub said, "That'll teach you to wake me up and kill my buddies." As Belphebub approached him in anger, Mars tried struggling. Then he said with embarrassment as he chuckled when he realized, "Hehe. Oh, the irony. Seems like the fat one I call lazy is actually more motivated than me. Haha... Hahaha!" What's also ironic is that, even though Belphebub is the laziest among all Spirit World gods, he has revealed more spiritual spells than anyone else in a single battle so far. Mars then tried to break free and retaliate, "Well, Fire Blessing: Feather of the Phoenix!" For some reason, his holy fire aura blessing wouldn't activate. He then tried, "Uhh... Phoenix Nova!" His explosive holy fire wave blessing didn't activate either. He then came to his senses immediately and said, "My powers? These chains? Darn it. I knew I should have sent him back to the Netherworld when I had the chance. Me and my fighting spirit... Tch! To think that the God of War would lose in a battle against a slacker, or what it seemed to be. Huh? Yaah!" As Mars was chained up, Belphebub throw his chains around, slammed him around the town, breaking buildings with Mars' body for a bit while with Mars screaming and reacting upon being slammed, "Whoa-oa-oa! Ooof! Whoa! Ooof...!"

After slamming him a few times, Belphebub approached him with a big angry eye, glaring as Mars. Mars looked up and said in a silly tone, "Hehe... Hey buddy, how's it going?" His armor is pretty scratched up. Belphebub yelled, "You hurt Belphebub's friends. You woke me up from my beautiful sleep. And you hurt my feelings, calling me names. I'll rip that armor off and eat your soul! Raaaagh!" As he kept yelling, another voice was gradually heard inside Belphebub's vocal cords, talking in sync with Belphebub's voice. The two voices then incanted a strange curse: "Anti-Chain Curse: Breaking the Seal _[_ _抗鎖呪：開封_ _, Kōsanoroi: Kaifū]_! RAAAAAGH!" Through Belphebub's rage, as he bulks his fat muscles in the air, his mithril chain shackles cracked and broke, though for some reason, Mars is still strapped in his chains and it only grew tighter for a second, "Eeh! What's... what's going on?!" Belphebub started transforming into a more gruesome form. His giant gray eyeball was turning black and his eye glowed red. His teeth grew sharper and he grew extra, sharp fangs while his peachy body was turning dark red. Spikes grew around his one horn, shoulders, his torso, his forearms, his shins, and even on his back, like a hedgehog. As Mars was struggling to get the chains off of him, he said in complete shock, "What the heck is..." It was that moment, Mars knew that he screwed up _big time_. He should have killed Belphebub when Belphebub was sleeping but _nooooo!_ , the God of War wanted a challenge. The reason why Belphebub was shackled in magical mithril chains in the first place, besides preventing him from sleepwalking at night, was to also seal away his true power and his energy. These magical mithril chains were used to seal a god's spirit energy if they appeared to be a really dangerous threat to all worlds. He may have appeared to be a silly and funny but lazy glutton for a very long time and occasionally very angry when people name-call him, but the reason why Belphebub sleeps and eats a lot (giving him the traits of sloth and gluttony) is to recover his lost energy since his energy drains every second he's shackled, but once these chain shackles breaks, especially when Belphebub's rage reaches to the maximum to cast this anti-curse... Well, let's just say things are not looking good. Even the previous Netherworld King Hades (real name Pluto) feared the power that Belphebub had (and was also interested in it), which could cause a lot of chaos in the Netherworld, which is why Hades and Lucid had him restrained in the first place when Belphebub rose in the Netherworld. Though how Belphebub learned this kind of power and how to unseal it is unknown (perhaps his rage was not the only factor) but now that his true form is revealed, it could be the end of Demon World right here, right now.

The original Belphebub, finally awaken, made a huge, wrathful roar while bulking at his dark red muscles while looking into the sky, "GWAAAAAARGH!" His deep, beastly voice traveled across Demon World, which alerted other people in nearby towns and even the main battlefield to his presence. Mars almost got himself out of the chains. There were just a few tangles left but he was shocked to see Belphebub's true form, "You got to be frickin' kidding me! That's his true form? Oh, I should have just killed him when I had the chance." The Royal Knights saw Belphebub's transformation and were shocked with Vice Captain Earth saying, "What on earth...?" As Mars almost got out of the chains, the berserking Belphebub was randomly firing chaotic, dark red laser beams from his giant black and red eye in the sky a few times, "Rah! Rah!", then does it again while incanting its spiritual spell name with his monstrous voice, "Destruction Nether: Erasure Ray _[_ _破壊冥_ _気_ _：消去光線_ _, Hakaimeiki: Shōkyo Kōsen]_! Rah!" He then used it across the town towards Mars. A lot of buildings were instantly obliterated along with a lot of land underneath them as the chaotic laser beam obliterates them. That attack can destroy Demon World if it digs even further. Mars said in a panic, "Oh crap! I dun' goof big time," and rolled away from the infernal laser beam and rolled towards his crimson spear. He got himself free and grabbed his spear. After Mars got his hearing back, he wondered, "Destruction Nether? What the heck? So there was a fourth type of Spirit World magic after all, one that competes with Æther? I thought that was a myth that Saturn-ojīsan made up. The myth about the God of Destruction, that god was Belphebub all along?" It's certainly a big surprise. There were three known types of Spirit World magic: Blessing, Æther, and Curses. But it seems like there was also a rare, fourth type called Nether (冥気, Meiki), the opposite of Æther. This mysterious new type is full of chaotic spirit spells, ones more powerful than curses and is just as powerful as Æther. So, this was the power that King Hades feared and also the power he wanted to obtain but never could. Who is this Belphebub character and how'd he obtained such legendary power?

Mars focused on the battle, trying to fix his mistake, "Me and my pride of being the God of War; I should have killed you from the start if I would have... whatever... To protect the entire universe and all of its inhabitants, I'm sending you back to the Netherworld immediately. Fire Blessing: Phoenix Arrow [ _火恵：鳳凰矢_ _, Kamegumi: Hōōya]_ /i Mars threw his spear like a javelin. His entire spear was enchanted with sacred flames with fire wings on the stick. Mars' flaming spear flew towards Belphebub at great speed and the spear was aiming towards Belphebub's giant, glowing red eye. Belpebub grabbed the spear with his left hand and broke it like nothing while roaring, "Gyaaargh!" Mars said, "I'm not done yet. A phoenix can be reborn from its ashes." Suddenly, Mars' crimson spear was automatically repaired with the holy flames reactivated on it, stabbing through Belphebub's left hand as he reacted in pain, "Gaaagh!" The flying fire spear looped around and aimed at Belphebub's giant eye again, which should be his weak spot. God of Destruction Belphebub incanted, "Erasure Ray!" shooting another laser beam of destruction from his eye to permanently destroy Mars' spear into nothing. Mars still thought he had hope, "It's not over yet. Huh? My spear? Is it... gone?!" Mars was waiting for his spear to auto-repair again but doesn't exist anymore. Belphebub then incanted, "Death Nether: Death Beam _[死冥気：死光線, Shimeiki: Shikōsen]_!" shooting a dark purple laser beam from his eye at Mars. Mars wondered, "What?" He didn't react in time as he was distracted from his spear and got hit. Mars was instantly killed and turned into spiritual particles without him realizing. The Royal Knights arrived too late and just now arrived. Captain Black Knight said, "He's gone." Earth wondered, "Did that warrior died?" Sir Vincelot said, "Just what is this creature? He's even more formidable than ever." As God of Destruction Belphebub gave another roar, "GYAAAAH!," he was preparing his ultimate attack, "Destruction Nether: Erasure Bomb _[_ _破壊冥_ _気_ _：消去光線_ _, Hakaimeiki: Shōkyo Bakudan]_!" While emitting nether energy into the sky with his giant black eyeball, the nether energy was shaping into a gigantic dark-red sphere. This attack is equivalent to Zega's Shin Shirairadisu except even more powerful. Once this attack is fully charged and if Belphebub successfully lands it, the entire Demon World will be destroyed immediately, killing everything in this world including the other Spirit World Gods. That was, until someone interfered, "No way am I letting you destroy this world without my permission. Darkness Curse: Nightmarish Death Gods!"

Seems like the main villain is saving the world. How ironic! Neo Zecross teleported near the area, summoning many Deaths of darkness to kill the God of Destruction, which also canceled out his final attack, thankfully. Vice Captain Earth wondered, "Now what? Hnn... Who's that?" For some odd reason, Sir Vincelot seems to know him from somewhere, _this guy, why does he look familiar? He looks like someone I saw recently when I had that battle._ Seems like Sir Vincelot saw Zecross before. Probably after the time when the Demon Revolution Army declared war. Neo Zecross didn't notice the other living beings in the back but didn't care but he said to himself, "Heh, so that's why Belphebub was chained up this whole time. That power, I must have that power. Soul Absorption!" Zecross extracted the souls of Belphebub and Mars. He grew even bigger and with Belphebub's unrestricted power absorbed, Zecross felt intense power entering his body, "Haha! This power... Who would have known that big old goof possesses this much power? Well, definitely more than just a goofball and slacker. This power is even greater than Hades-sama or even Yama-sama. That attack, though... It certainly would have destroyed this entire world—or this entire galaxy—for good with all of us on it and I can't let that happen. It's just like my brother's unforgivable-forbidden spell but even greater. I want this world in pandemonium, not in nothingness, otherwise, things would be boring. Speaking of Zega, I wonder what he's up to. Well, I don't really need him anymore. Two more gods left to go until I become almighty powerful." Neo Zecross then teleported out of the area.

Captain Black Knight said, "We need to inform the Commander about that. Where is—" Black Knight was wondering where Dr. Danny was but he was already on his way, though, it doesn't seem like Fukurō is with him. When Black Knight noticed him he said, "Ahh, there he is. Hmm... Where's my scout?" Dr. Danny said, "He was already dead, unfortunately. I'm sorry, I may be a master healer but I can't—" Captain Black Knight said, "It's fine. We'll mourn him later. Right now, we got to report to the Commander." Vice Captain Earth said, "It's a good thing people evacuated as quickly as they could. Their homes... Those poor civilians." Sir Vincelot is still thinking about that black titanic god, _I'm sure I saw a guy like him but smaller, somewhere, hmm..._ Just what was Sir Vincelot doing when he and the other Royal Knights were away? What threats have they encountered during that weekly mission?

 **[Flashback] Two days ago during Zecross' battle against Demon World Military at midnight, somewhere far but nearby that battle at a village**

Two days ago, Sir Vincelot and his two Royal Knight companions, Sir Barburos and Sir Rosella, were pursuing a rebellion army leader after taking out some of that group's pawns that were in red cloak. These Royal Knights were pretty injured from the group they are fighting against and are mildly low on energy. Sir Barburos is a large, white werebear demon (just like one of Gash's friends,

While battling several robed cultists in blue and red robes, who summoned an army of skeletal warriors via Baru Barudon (a spell that Zecross has) and has casted several green flaming skull spells as ranged attacks, Sir Barburos incanted, "Gigano Akusu!" His giant battle axe grew three times in size and he slammed his axe into the ground, creating a powerful shock wave in the area to crumble the skeletons while jumping over green-fire skulls firing in his direction. He then ran towards his village. This werebear village is located on top of a mountain they are on and it's under attack. Sir Vincelot asked him firmly, "Hey, where are you going?" Sir Barburos said in seriousness, "What do you think? My village is in danger. I can't let these undead scum rot in my village. Besides, I can't let that guy Rein fight on his own. Tch, coming back to our village even though he was exiled." Rein was a wild werebear demon that was a participant of the latest demon battle in the Human World, though he was befriended by Gash Bell when he was exiled from his village because of his sudden bloodlust but he turned good when Gash Bell befriended him as a child. Sir Vincelot tried ordering his partner, "Barburos-kyō, get back here! We can't put our personal feelings in front of our mission. That's so not cool!" Sir Rosella placed her right gloved hand on Sir Vincelot's right shoulder guard and said, "Just let him do what he wants. We got a Dark Lord to catch." Sir Vincelot said, "Darn these cultists. These Acolytes of the Nether can rot in this so-called underworld for all I care." These Royal Knights already battled them at least a day ago and their battle is continuing.

Suddenly wicked banshees and more skeletal warriors appeared from the ground in front of these two Royal Knights' path. Sir Vincelot said, "We're not going to let this undead legion rule Demon World. Gafaruruku! Ganzu Gafarusen!" Sir Vincelot enlarged the size of his morning star, which generated and threw a bunch of mini spike balls at the summoned enemies. Sir Rosella incanted, "Oru Rozuruga!" summoning and firing several giant man-eating roses from her thorny vine whip as she whipped it towards a group of undead beings, getting rid of them as Sir Vincelot and Sir Rosella passed through them, trying to find the mastermind behind this occult.

An aged man, wearing a dark blue ghastly robe and wielding a wooden stone scepter with a greenish yellow orb, was walking towards a mountain cliff, watching the battling between Zecross and Demon World Military. Zecross has already summoned a legion of reanimated corpses at standby and Raiden Bell and Rain Bell are fighting their parents' reanimated corpses at the moment. This cloaked man, appearing to be an old, dark elf demon with two pillared mustaches, looked down with an evil smirk and said to himself in a deep but calm voice, "Shushu... It's been so long since we last met, Zecross, you traitor. I see that you have the demon monarchs under your control. I'm impressed." He seems to know the co-leader of the Demon Revolution Army very well. What was Zecross' affiliation with the Acolyte of the Nether? The old man thought to himself with an evil look on his horrifying face, _I will not allow you or your revolution army win this war. We of the Acolytes of the Nether will take anyone that gets in my way and fill this world with the dead... and my master shall exist again. Now, what would happen if the Supreme God found out that spirits got out of the Spirit World while you are conducting necromancy? Allow me to do that for you, my old friend, you death god wannabe._ The mysterious acolyte reached his hand to the sky, creating a crack between the barrier of Spirit World and Demon World, releasing some dead demon spirits into the wild from the sky above Zecross. That explains how Gash Bell and Patie Bell got back to Demon World when they escaped the Gate of Paradise. Other random demon spirits escaped as well. King Yama suspected Zecross rather than this acolyte since it was closer to Zecross. If this mysterious man hasn't interfered, the Demon Revolution Army would have successfully reigned over Demon World... at least for a while until competition caught up.

A moment later, Sir Vincelot and Sir Rosella caught up with this demon necromancer with Sir Vincelot yelling, "There's nowhere left for you to go Gul'ren. Kofaru Chein!" Sir Vincelot threw his morning star like a flail with red spiky crystal around the spiked ball and chains, and wrapped the acolyte Dark Lord Gul'ren in the crystal spike chains tightly, piercing his body. Though, the Dark Lord necromancer didn't react in pain. At the same time, Sir Rosella whipped her thorny vine whip while incanting, "

Gul'ren then turned his body with a devilish look on his face and said, "Enough with the chat. Thanks for buying me enough time to destroy that village and take everyone's soul." As Sir Vincelot and Sir Rosella turned around, Sir Barburos and Rein's village was destroyed; outnumbered by countless numbers of undead creatures. Everyone in that village, even the toughest Royal Knight, and Gash's friend, had their souls extracted and stolen by Gul'ren elite demon acolytes, known as the necrolytes (ネクロライト, nekuroraito). These elite necrolytes of the Acolytes of the Nether that wear blue robes like the Dark Lord are capable of using real necromancy like Zecross and Gul'ren and can manipulate demons' souls, alive or not. His regular red acolytes, while they can't use actual necromancy and don't know much about the Spirit World, can still other forms of dark arts magic like shooting flaming skulls from their hands and such. Dark Lord Gul'ren too has the power to manipulate souls and could take Sir Vincelot's and Sir Rosella's souls right now if he wanted to but it takes too much time to conjure that kind of power and he wouldn't have time before the Royal Knights retaliate. Sir Rosella reacted to Gul'ren's words, "What?" Sir Vincelot yelled out, "Barburos-kyō?! Barburos-kyō?!" Gul'ren chuckled and said, "Shushu... It's no use. My elite necrolytes have already taken their soul. Now to get rid of you two paladin pests." Sir Rosella wondered, "What now?" Sir Vincelot was frustrated and said, "That was so uncool... Errrrn... Is retreating an option?" He feels like he can't win right now. Sir Rosella said, "We can't leave this cult on the loose." Gul'ren said, "I'm not letting anyone of you out alive and if you don't fight right now, you'll give me enough time to take your souls too."

The battle between these two Royal Knights and the Acolytes of the Nether continued for the next two days. The paladins have retreated a few times, trying to get their energy back and try to call reinforcements, but the group of necromancers continued to hunt them down for the next two days. Sir Vincelot and Sir Rosella successfully defeated Gul'ren and his fellow acolytes but because Gul'ren was nearly was invincible, due to his Self-Resurrection ability (though, his Self-Resurrection ability won't activate if he were to get his by a death-based spell, like Zecross' Shidona Reaper), Sir Vincelot restrained him while Sir Rosella used the rest of her power to seal away Gul'ren with her plant magic, putting Gul'ren into eternal sleep, sealing him inside a black rose ensnared by vines, which pulled him beneath the mountain, sealing him there for all eternity. Sir Vincelot and Sir Rosella were fatally injured during that fight, but Sir Rosella was in worse condition due to her recklessness and sacrificial attack. Sir Vincelot tried carrying her out after they defeated the Acolytes of the Nether, but Sir Rosella bled to death, but not before asking Sir Vincelot to leave her in a patch of flowers off the mountains. Sir Rosella used her remaining power to at least heal Sir Vincelot a bit before she turned herself into a giant, beautiful flower after death. Sir Vincelot mourned to Sir Rosella's flower grave. At this point, all of the living necromancers (besides Gul'ren) became extinct. That was until Zecross took over Spirit World this day. If only if Zecross knew the truth behind that battle, he wouldn't go as far as creating an apocalypse in Demon World and would just at least hunt down the Acolytes of the Nether if they were alive. Zecross didn't even bother resurrecting them and kept them in the Netherworld since he despised them.

 **Scene: Behemolith Town (after the battle between Mars and God of Destruction Belphebub, late evening)**

Sir Vincelot stood still, thinking about the troubles he had in those days against the Acolytes of the Nether, _darn it all. We've been fighting the dead for three days straight now and we're still fighting the dead._ While Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth were ahead, Captain Black Knight turned his head and asked, "Vincelot-kyō, something wrong?" Sir Vincelot lied, "Nothing," and regrouped with them. On their way, Vice Captain Earth noticed something bothering the Blood Paladin and said, "You've been lagging behind, Vincelot-kyō. Something must have happened out there. Weren't Barburos-kyō and Rosella-kyō with you? What happened to them?" Sir Vincelot said, "I'll explain when we find the Commander, if he's alive. And wasn't _so I'm not the only one who lost comrades. But what happened to the other six Royal Knights?_ Perhaps the other six Paladins of Demon World didn't make it, but it is unknown on what conflicts they encountered and if those conflicts are dealt with or are still active. But Fukurō did report that they were dead.

The three Royal Knights reached the main battlefield and found their military commander Zeon Bell. The knights who were fighting alongside General Mars' holy knights against the Netherworld Army, were surprised to see the paladins alive. The Royal Knights reported the battle against Belphebub while Sir Vincelot also reported his battle against that cult of the dead. Commander Zeon said, "I see, so Zecross has changed his game up." Sir Vincelot just now realized, "So that was that Zecross guy I saw. How does a demon become a god?" Commander Zeon said, "I'm not sure. I'm sorry for your loss Vincelot-kyō, but they didn't die in vain. The Demon Revolution Army was hard enough on us and these Acolytes of the Nether you mentioned would have been even more trouble. It's a good thing you guys managed to take them out. So, according to you, Zecross was part of them?" Sir Vincelot said, "That's what the acolyte Dark Lord Gul'ren said, Your Highness." Commander Zeon said, "Alright, go back up our men and those angels." Sir Vincelot said, "Fighting them won't work. We'll have to seal them away like me and Rosella-kyō did with those necromancers." Commander Zeon said, "I'm aware of that but we don't have anyone that could do something like that unless if those angels can do something about it." Sir Vincelot said in frustration, "Darn, if only Rosella-kyō was still here." Sir Rosella's plant powers could put the entire Netherworld Army to sleep, or at least some of them, and seal them away underground with that black rose magic. But there is one person who might be able to seal the Netherworld Army away but that is if he is willing to cooperate and if there's enough time left for him to do so.

 **Battle of the Gods: Venus of Kindness & Patience vs. Leviasatan** **of Envy & Wrath (at Siren Beach, late evening)**

Back at Siren Beach near the Leviathan Ocean, Nekolas' father Red Lion Leo sacrificed himself to protect his son and died from Leviasatan's Angry Devil's Venom. Raiden Bell transformed into his Level 2 Rai'oh form via Rai'oh Zaruku but even he got poison by the fatal venom, returning to his original form in an unconscious state. Haria tried healing him when her ice healing spell Gijio with its healing rate enhanced with Urujio but the deadly venom was stronger than her healing. Raiden Bell is on the verge of death. He'll be dead soon... or would be dead if it wasn't for an interference from an archangel.

After Tioga shielded her friends from Leviasatan's Hellfirestorm with a circular barrier formation of mirrors via Teo Rifureshirudo, Leviasatan attempted to finish them off with his Fire-Water Curse: Steam Breath, but protection came at the right time with a giant goddess protecting them. The female archangel incanted, "Metal Blessing: Iron Maiden _[_ _金属恵：鉄乙女_ _, Kinzokumegumi: Tetsuotome]_!" turning her body into an invulnerable metal statue to protect the children from Leviasatan's Steam Breath without the steam curse harming her. After Leviasatan stopped his curse and the archangel returned to her form, Leviasatan said in surprise, "Huh? What are you doing here?" After the children opened their eyes, they notice a lovely giant angel protecting them, wondering who she is. The Goddess of Love Venus, the Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience, said in a firm tone, "I won't allow you to harm these children, Leviasatan!" While Haria was still healing Raiden, she wondered, "Who is she?" Leviasatan said with a chuckle, surprisingly, "Tcheh! You sure took your time Venus but those puny kids will be dead soon enough along with you. That's what you get for being patient. Die! Raaawwrr! Water Curse: Infernal Harbor Wave [水呪：地獄の津波, Jigoku no Tsunami]/i/sub! Fire-Water Curse: Steam Breath!" While in the Leviathan Ocean, Leviasatan summoned a giant boiling tidal wave from behind, which would be used to attack everyone on the beach and breathed hot steam from his mouth at the same time towards Venus. Venus incanted, "Metal Blessing: Great Metal Wall of Peace _[_ _金恵：平和の大金属壁_ _, Kinmegumi: Heiwa no Daikinzokukabe]_!" summoning a gigantic and long metal wall that blocked the entire beach from Leviasatan's burning tsunami and to protect her from Leviasatan's Steam Breath. Tioga said, "She saved us." The reason why this blessing is called the Great Metal Wall of Peace is because this spiritual spell's purpose is to prevent wars or cease attacks on both sides of a war. This could have been useful to stop the battle between Demon World Military and Netherworld Army, which was something Venus wanted to do, but she had to escort a few spirits, which was actually the best things to do. Where are those spirits any?

The kids were wondering what's going on but they are relieved that they are saved, yet, they are still panicked about Prince Raiden Bell's fatal condition, especially his younger brother Rain Bell. He cried over his body, "Please, don't die. You promised you would always protect me. Please, don't... Not you too..." At this point, with Haria healing Prince Raiden the best she could, Raiden has an estimation of five seconds until he's truly dead (or instantly if Haria releases her spells now). While Venus' Great Metal Wall was blocking Leviasatan's water attacks like a dam, Leviasatan yelled in frustration, "Darn you, Venus, I'll break this barrier and destroy you all!" and started bashing the Great Metal Wall with his black devilish horns. Venus turned around and aimed the palm of her right hand at the children. The demon children were wondering what they were doing with Nekolas saying while holding his dead father, "W-what are you...?" Venus incanted, "Life Blessing: Holy Healing," completely healing the entire group, even Leo's corpse, though he was still dead, but at least Raiden was alive. Haria's ice also disappeared. This holy spell heals anyone from almost anything and restores them to full health, but it can also be used to deal holy damage to unholy beings like devils, archdevils, and the undead instead of healing them.

Tioga wondered, "What did you do?" King Rain wondered, "Raiden-onīsan, is he..." Venus said, "It's fine. He'll be alright." Nekolas wondered, "What about my father?" Venus apologized, "I'm... I'm deeply sorry. His soul was already on the other side. The least I could do is heal his body. Again, I deeply apologize for not showing up too soon." Nekolas cried on his father's healing corpse while holding him, "Father!" Haria cried, "I'm glad Raiden-kun is okay. Nekolas-kun, I'm so sorry. I tried so hard." Suddenly, a masculine voice from behind them said, "You did wonderfully. Thank you for supporting my son. Sorry that we're late." A female voice said, "We made it. Thank you so much, Venus-sama." As the kids looked in that direction, they saw the spirits of Gash Bell and Patie Bell in their white Paradise robes. They were shocked. King Rain Bell cried in happiness and confusing, wondering, "M-mom... D-dad...? Is... is that...?" Gash Bell said, "Rain...," while Patie Bell said, "Our boy." Gash continued, "I'm glad you're doing alright." Tioga wondered, "B-but how?" Rain ran towards them crying with a frown and tried hugging his father by jumping towards but only to phase through them, falling on the ground. He then looked at his own fingers and wondered why he couldn't hold his father, "Huh?" Patie said, "Be careful, Rain-chan," while Gash said while putting his ghostly right hand behind his ghostly head, "We don't have our bodies back. We are technically... still dead. We got permission to come back to Demon World for a while. We wish we could hug you too." Rain wondered, "And Raiden-onīsan, is he...?" Patie said to him, "Your big brother is fine. Venus-sama has amazing healing powers. Our little boy has really grown into a fine King." Gash said to his youngest son, "Yeah. Thank you for taking my place and Demon King. I'm sure you'll make a great kind king like us." King Rain responded, crying in happiness, "Uru!"

A moment later, while Leviasatan is still bashing down Venus' Great Metal Wall in sheer anger, Raiden Bell finally woke up with his brother next to him. King Rain said in happiness, "Raiden-onīsan, you're alive!" Raiden wondered, "Hey Rain... Am I dead?" Gash's ghostly head pops into Raiden's view from above and said, "Hi, Raiden!" For a split second, Raiden had no reaction, then immediately reacted in a jumpscare, "Waaaah! A ghost! Dad? Does this mean, I'm dead?!" He then quickly checks everywhere around his body to make sure he's alright. Patie chuckled and said, "Hehe! I didn't think our grown man would be afraid of ghosts." Raiden then backed up, going "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Mom, dad...? Is this real?" Prince Raiden isn't actually afraid of ghosts, but he just got jumpscared by his father and is very confused. Gash said, "It's been a while. And yes, this is real," while Patie said, "Thanks for taking care of your baby brother. You may always be our little troublemaker but you always had a kind heart for him." Raiden, still confused, said, "Ugh... Thanks? But how are you... Wait, what is this? Who's that?" He just now noticed the titanic female angel behind him. Patie explained, "That's Venus-sama, the Goddess of Love and Great Angelic Saint of... Umm... I'm sorry, are we allowed to...?" Patie doesn't want to break any Spirit World laws but since the secret was already out, Venus said, "It's fine. I'm Venus, the Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience from the land of Paradise and I'm that land's main peacekeeper so I'm doing whatever I can to stop this horrible war. So, you little one must be Demon World's newest king and your brother is quite a hero, I heard. I heard so much about you from Gash and Patie Bell in the afterlife." Nekolas, who stopped mourning over his father's dead body, said, "Amazing..." King Rain wondered, "What is the afterlife like?" Patie said, "It's an amazing place, well..." Gash said, "The realm we were put to is an amazing place. We call it Paradise of the Spirit World. Wait, it's okay to reveal the Spirit World at this point, right?" Raiden said, "Well, we already heard about it so why not?" Venus stated, "It was against the Spirit World law to reveal our world to your world but our laws are being changed by that new Supreme God. How horrible." Leviasatan continued bashing through the Great Metal Wall of Peace, actually making some decent cracks into it, and said, "And our new Supreme God is quite impressive for a mere demon that turned into an archdevil. I can't believe I'm saying this but you shall bow to Neo Zecross-sama for giving us this freedom. He's done way better than Hades-sama or Yama-sama has done for us." Raiden said, "Is that... that dragon behind that wall and where did that wall came from? Ehh... I still can't believe that Zecross guy became ruler of the afterlife and what was his problem?"

Leviasatan finally broke through the nearly impenetrable wall, at least part of it with his face shown and said, "Finally I broke through that. I'll burn you all. Steam Breath!" Venus said, "I'll stop him. Gash, you said you had something to do. Metal Blessing: Magical Metal Mirror _[_ _金恵：魔法の金属鏡_ _, Kinmegumi: Mahō no Kinzoku Kagami]_. Venus summoned a giant metallic mirror shield in the shape of her symbol ( ) to deflect Leviasatan's Steam Breath back at him, slightly modified with holy magic to deal damage to him with him reacting in thought, _Gurr? Why is my attack hurting me? Did she convert my steam curse into holy magic?_ At the same time, Gash said, "Raiden, hold still. I'm giving you my new power." Raiden, already was sat down, said, "Is it another Rai'oh upgrade or something?" Gash placed his ghostly hand behind Raiden's head, transferring the new found power that Mars taught him to Raiden, the power of blessing and he's infusing it with Rai'oh, who's sealed within Raiden's body. Gash said, "Rai'oh is now blessed and he should be a lot stronger. Rai'oh's attacks should be able to hurt Leviasatan or any other archdevil now as they should be strengthened by the power of blessing, white Spirit World magic. Demons with a kind heart can learn it and I know you have one deep inside you. There was something about you that made us put our whole faith in you." Raiden said in excitement, "Ooh! Awesome." Patie said, "You are our hope's future. You and Rain-chan are. And Rain-chan?" King Rain wondered, "Yes?" His mother said, "I heard about your new found power. You have your father's and my powers inside you. You can take advantage and divide or combine our powers. Save this world for us. Use your power to make Demon World a better place." King Rain's confidence grew back and said, "Uru! I will!" For a while this day, he lost his new found courage and confidence that he gained since his visit in the Human World and became cowardly again, but with the support of his parents, his character development was recovered. Patie closed her eyes and said in happiness, "Ehe! I'm proud of you. Proud of you both, and every one of you, who contributed to save this world." Nekolas, who just recovered his own spirit from hearing those words, said, "You got it, Your Majesty." Tioga nodded her head and Haria said with a cheerful expression, "We are doing are best!"

Leviasatan stopped his Steam Breath since he couldn't destroy the mirror shield with it and since the holy alteration of the Steam was hurting him and decided to charge after Venus' metallic mirror shield head on, breaking it with his horns and gave a roar, "Grrrrowwww!" Venus was a bit scared, "Ahh!"

Raiden said, "Alright, my time to shine again! Zakeru! Rai'oh Armor, activate!" Raiden shocked himself with his hand and as the dragon logo on his tanktop glowed, he activated his Rai'oh Armor. With the help of his father, his armor was upgraded a second time to a Level 3 Rai'oh Armor, which gave him everything the Level 2 armor had plus golden knee guards with crimson gems, golden gauntlets with elbow guards that has crimson gems, and two Rai'oh-shaped swords on his back. Plus, his dragon helmet now has three lightning emblems of the Bell family. Raiden looked behind him and said, "Awesome, now I have swords. Cool!" and pulled them out from his back. Venus said, "I'll hold him down. I'll believe in you, young one. Holy Healing!" Normally, her Life Blessing: Holy Healing would instantly heal almost anyone, but rather than healing unholy beings like Leviasatan, it caused him great pain in an instant with him reacting, "Gyaaaaaah! What is this sudden pain? How could something that heal, hurt so much?" As he backed himself into the water, Venus said, "Holy magic defies unholy beings such as yourself, Leviasatan." Leviasatan said in pain, "Darn you, Venus! I'll kill you, and then I'll kill you in the Netherworld, over and over and over again!" Raiden said with a fighting spirit, "Think if you can do that, Dragon God?" Leviasatan looked down and said, "How are you still alive?! What kind of brat are you?" Raiden said enthusiastically, "The one that will kick your butt!" He then suddenly teleported above Leviasatan and reappearing above him with electricity, reacting, "Whoa! A teleportation? Nice, I'll call that... Spark Warp. Now, how about this?!" He charged electricity into his draconic Rai'oh Swords (雷王剣, Raiōken), which appeared to be ready to be released and shouted, "Lightning Slicers!," throwing double electrical air blades at Leviasatan from each sword. The blessing-enhancement from Raiden's attack dealt damage to Leviasatan with him reacting him, "Gyaaah!" He looked up and said, "Impossible! How did demon magic hurt me, a god? Wait, is this blessing? How in the world?" Raiden said in excitement while falling down, "Woo! Now I'm doing something to this sea dragon. Nice!"

Leviasatan jumped around and said, "I'll kill you!" He tried aiming his poisonous tail at Raiden and stab him. As Raiden was falling, he shouted, "Spark Warp!" and decided to teleport behind Leviasatan via electricity to avoid his deadly tail. Raiden then targeted at Leviasatan's tail, charged electricity into both of his Rai'oh Swords, and shouted, "Try this! Lightning Cross!" He slashed his swords in an "X" formation and launched two electrical cross blades at once and sliced off Leviasatan's venomous tail with him reacting in pain, "Gyaaaah! My tail!" Leviasatan then shouted in frustration, "Why? Why is this happening? How's the Great Leviasatan-sama losing to some mere mortal?!" Everyone on the ground was shocked but Gash had a smile on him. Tioga said, "Amazing!" Haria said, "Wow!" and King Rain cheered for his brother, "You rock, big brother!" Nekolas was a bit jealous, "Oh come on, how much stronger did the prince get from that?" While in mid-air, Raiden said, "Alright, got that annoying tail out of the way. Let's see what else can I do." He looked up into the clouds and thought of something. He shouted, "Spark Warp," to teleport into the clouds. Raiden thought of an ultimate attack and created an incantation, "Bestowing from the heavens, thou send judgment to the wicked. Thunder Dragon God's Electric Justice _[_ _雷竜神の電正義_ _, Rairyūjin no Denseigi]_!" While raising the Rai'oh Swords in the air, something actually happened. The clouds were charging electricity and dropped a gargantuan golden lightning strike on top of Leviasatan continuously similar to Zeon's Barugirudo Zakeruga but even wider and stronger. With Leviasatan being in salt water, he took extra damage from this holy electrical attack, reacting in severe pain, "Gyaaaaaaaaaagh!," then disappeared into spiritual particles upon death.

Everyone was shocked seeing that, but not literally electrocuted; just deeply surprised. Even Raiden, who was still in the clouds, was surprised he pulled something off like that and he was only improvising, "Woo! Wow! Didn't think that would actually do something. Haha! Alright. Spark Warp!" Raiden then teleported to the ground with Spark Warp and deactivated his Rai'oh Armor. King Rain said in happiness, "You did it, big brother. Hee hee!" He ran up to his big brother hugged him and Raiden held him and said, "Hehe! Yeah!" Nekolas was surprised and was kind of scared, "Holy crap. How'd you do that?" Raiden said, "To be honest, I didn't think I could actually do that. I was just improvising. Jeez dad, that's some power you've given me." Gash said, "I knew there was something about you that reminded me of my strength." Patie said to her strong son, "If I could hug you, dear, I would." Raiden said, "Thanks, mom... dad..." Venus said, "You were right. I'm glad I trusted you with this. I just want this horrible battle to be over and save both worlds. Huh?" She felt some godly auras disappearing. Patie asked, "What's wrong Venus-sama?" Venus was worried and said, "Oh no, Mars and the others. They're... Oh, please no! I hope they're not..." Gash said in seriousness, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **List of updates in this chapter**  


 _ **•** **Update #1 (April 18, 12:52 a.m. EDT):** Changing the Japanese name for Nether (for the Nether spells) from 冥 (Mei, "Dark"/'Nether"/"Under") to 冥気 (_ Meiki _, "Dark Ki/Chi" or "Nether Ki/Chi"). I feel that would make sense it rivals/opposes Æther (霊気, Reiki, "Spirit Ki/Chi" or "Aura")._


	23. Ch 21: New Dembot Guardians

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen _Patie _(Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, attempted to conquer the Human World of the present time and Demon World of the past time. However, the heroes managed to stop Dr. Zulu twice, bringing peace back to the past and present. Some time after returning back to the present..._

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 21: New Dembot Guardians**

 _NOTE: This semi-chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-11 "Some Hope Still Remains" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series with some scenes from Chapter 15-10 "Ragnarök"._

* * *

 **Recap**

Demon World is in grave danger by the Netherworld Army. However, Paradise King Jupiter and his fellow archangels, the Four Great Angelic Saints, took action. The Four Great Angelic Saints surfaced to stop the Four Great Demon Lords' rampage. In the dreadful war, the archangels and the archdevils were defeated, with the exception of the Love Goddess Venus (for now). The heroic Demon Prince Raiden Bell, received a new power from the heavens by his father to slay the archdevils. The new Supreme God Neo Zecross absorbed the defeated deities' spirits to strengthen himself, becoming the strongest god. Following up the deicide, is there any hope left for Demon World?

 **Scene: Neo Zecross' Fortress (late evening; during the time Neo Zecross was finishing off the deities)**

While Dr. Zulu's Zulu Construction Bots were still building the half-incomplete, giant black fortress in the wastelands, Dr. Zulu was preparing his defenses as well as studying things in the fortress basement's laboratory. While Dr. Zulu was using his computer, which was displaying the Spirit God Crown and its data, Dr. Zulu said, "Zehehe! Wonderful! The amount of divine power that the Spirit God Crown possesses is infinite. If I can study its properties and infuse its divine energy with my technomagic, I could make godlike magitechs. Just think about it: Divine Dembots, Dembot Gods, Godbots, Spirit Doids... Zwahaha! Not sure what I would call them but if I can somehow improve technomancy with the crown's divine energy, my empire can dominate all worlds, though I think I may need to learn Spirit World magic first. Oops! I'm doing it again; that old habit!" He really likes talking to himself, which is a habit he has since he's mostly alone. At the moment, while Dr. Zulu seems maniacal on the outside, he is scared on the inside; scared that he might get caught by his boss Neo Zecross, though Supreme God Neo Zecross is away during this time. Dr. Zulu thought to himself in inner fear, _crud, I hope he doesn't know I'm doing this or he'll send me to the bottom of the Netherworld. I really got to stop talking to myself even though he seemed to already know my plan. Anyway, I was tasked to protect the Spirit God Crown at all cost and let no one touch it. Not even I'm allowed to touch it but it doesn't mean I can't experiment it..._ He then said following up his thoughts, "... Still, I'll do whatever I can to keep the Spirit God Crown safe." Right now, the Spirit God Crown is on the surface in the middle of the fortress, guarded by a clear white force field from a machine.

Dr. Zulu then got a notification on his computer and said to himself, "Ahh, my new Dembot Guardians are complete. Master Zecross also told me to protect his fortress just in case if there's intruders. I'll separate and hide them in the places he asked me; they'll provide a force field for the fortress." He then thought to himself, _I wish it was possible for me to create impenetrable force fields while they are still inside here to keep the fortress forever invincible but the force field would be unstable if they are still here. Stupid restrictions and limitations to magitechs; magic science is pretty complicated. Ehh, I don't even have time to build a Dembot Master or finish a Dembot Master design for these guardians' unification, but these guardians alone are good enough, I suppose. Ehh... I wonder what Master Zega is up to? Oh well, he's not going back to the fortress once I set up my defenses; he's on his own too._ He then pressed some buttons on his computer keyboard and said in his computer microphone, "Alright, activate Units ZDB-G05, ZDB-G06, ZDB-G07, ZDB-G08. It's time to begin!" As he looked to the right, machines were making noises in a dark area and dozens of eyes glowed in the shadow of the room. Who are these new Dembot Guardians?

 **Scene: The forest near Siren Beach (late evening)**

After Demon Prince Raiden Bell receive a holy power-up from the above given by his ghostly father, Prince Raiden slayed the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, Leviasatan, with a massive thunderbolt from the heavens. Following up the battle, Venus felt other godly presence disappearing on Demon World, one-by-one, and she is very worried about her beloved Mars, who just received an unexpected quick death from God of Destruction Belphebub, yet she doesn't know what happened to them. The group, including Prince Raiden Bell, King Rain Bell, Tioga, Haria, Nekolas, Nekolas's dead father Leo—whom the three teen boys were carrying—Raiden's and Rain's deceased-but-ghost-like parents Gash and Patie Bell, and the Love Goddess Venus of Kindness and Patience, ran back through the forest they came from. The children stopped running as they felt something was missing, "Huh?" They reacted in confusion. Raiden, Haria, and Nekolas noticed it while the others were confused. The forest is empty. What happened to the demon criminals and devils that Red Lion Leo knocked out? Haria wondered said, "W-we're are those creepy bad guys?" Nekolas, who was carrying his father by the shoulders, wondered, "Pops must have taken out those creeps. Guess they ran away or something." Have they awaken and left or have they... vanished? Prince Raiden said, "Doesn't matter. We'll take out anyone that comes in our WAY?!" Suddenly, they heard something moving in the trees. King Rain felt the person's presence with King Rain reacting to it, "W-what's that? Wait, is that...?" He recognizes that person's demon energy as he revealed himself, saying, "Marvelous, you really are something, son of the Demon King... or ex-Demon King." Nekolas wondered, "Who's that?" Even Haria doesn't know who this mysterious person is. Raiden responded, "That voice? Zega?!" Zega said, "I'm impressed that you took out the archdevil Leviasatan. That's some power your father has given you." Raiden wondered, "How did you—" He then forget about that and said, "Never mind. What are you up to Zega? What's going on here?" Zega responded, "I'm guessing you didn't my message, did you?" Zega doesn't know if he managed to get their attention from his hologram in the palace. Raiden said, "Yeah, we got your message." Nekolas wondered, "Do you think we can trust him? Wasn't he an enemy at war?"

Gash Bell, who was lagging behind along with his wife Patie, said to the kids, "He was our enemy. He's our ally now. Heh, finally caught up. These ghost forms are quite slow in Demon World." Raiden said and wondered, "Took you so long mom and dad. And what do you mean?" Gash said, "We met him here on our way to Siren Beach." Zega said, "I talked to him when he passed through here. Well..." Zega reveals the holo-telepathic device that Dr. Zulu made, appearing from his Netherworld robe, and said, "... It's more liked I talked to him telepathically with this." He then used it to tell everyone in the area with his mind, _it's something Dr. Zulu invented and yes, even he came back alive..._ Some of the kids were confused in the voice they are hearing in their head with Haria said, "Why's there a voice in my head?" Zega continued speaking to them telepathically, _... I cannot let my brother know that I'm betraying him, though he probably already knows that, which makes this pointless but nonetheless, I need your help to stop him..._ Raiden said, "Alright. If you say so." Nekolas wondered, "Can we really trust this guy?" Raiden already got to know Zega and said, "Hey, I fought Zega twice already; one time here and his past self. He's actually not as bad as you would think. When we fought, our feelings were able to communicate each other with our fists. Alright, I trust you." Raiden punched his hand. Raiden, having a love for duels and battles, can learn about people as he fights them. He knows that Zega was acting evil, but he knows Zega's honesty and competitive actions. Zega chuckled and said, "Suhuhu. You are indeed an interesting child. But don't get your hopes up; this is only a temporarily alliance. I'm still a criminal so don't think I won't backstab you. I could kill you at anytime I want." Raiden closed his eyes for a second, then opened them with a smile and said, "You wouldn't do that. That's something you wouldn't do, I can tell that from our fights. But even if you do, I wouldn't hesitate to beat you down again!" Raiden smacked his right fist again with his other hand with aggressiveness. Zega chuckled again, "Heh, you really figured me out." Raiden wondered, "But what is your plan?" In seriousness, Zega used the holopathy to speak to them telepathically, to make sure his brother doesn't hear him, _we must hurry. I only have little time left until I lose connection to the Twilight World. After banishing those scumbags from this forest, my brother must be onto me._

That explains why the forest was suddenly silent; while the sun was still setting down, Zega used his Āgasu Amishirai to trap the wild demons and devils inside a barrier of light and darkness and forcefully teleporting them to the Twilight World, the colorless, mirrored counterpart of Demon World. That's one way how to stop the Netherworld Army but time is running out. Soon, his Āgasu Amishirai will become a normal barrier spell after the demon sun is completely down in the area and the spell won't become a gateway until sunrise, and Demon World would be doomed before then, unless if Zega gets into an area that's still within the sunset or sunrise.

After Zega made his last thoughts to the group, another telepathic voice entered the area, _Hehehehehe! I knew you would betray me, elder brother..._ Suddenly, Leviasatan's spiritual particles that were still loading above the Leviathan Ocean on Siren Beach traveled over the forest, being absorbed by the wicked god from afar. Zega made a serious-but-worried expression. Haria and Nekolas wondered, "Who's that?" The voice did sort of sound familiar to the children, sort of, but it's even darker than ever. The devilish voice then said telepathically, _you think that thing Zulu made would hide your thoughts from me? You must be stupider than you think._ King Rain was frightened and said, "That voice. It's... familiar but scary..." Neo Zecross continued speaking to his mortal elder brother telepathically, which everyone in the group heard, _I have no further use for you. Darkness Curse: Nightmarish Death Gods!_ Neo Zecross summoned an army of black reapers towards the group. Some were also appearing beneath the ground. Nekolas reacted in surprise, "Crud, what the heck are those?" Prince Raiden got an idea on what Neo Zecross' attack is like since it's similar to Zecross' Shidona Reaper, "Is he doing what I think he's...?" Zega shouted, "Do not let those creatures touch you, no matter what! Birakeru! Shidokeru!" Zega shot magical blasts of light energy and darkness energy from his hands to destroy the nightmarish reapers. Despite being curses, they are just as a fragile as shadow reapers and can easily be taken out, as a downside for having an instant kill effect. Raiden said, "Figured as much. Ganzu Zakeru!" and threw balls of electricity at them from his hands. Nekolas incanted, "Rioru Emurushiruga!" firing beams of flames from his two fire shield gauntlets. While the three were taking the front row, Haria took action to protect the group around them by launching ice shards, "There coming around here. Gikoru!"

Venus was scared on what's going on as she flinched and didn't make an action to protect the whole group. She's very upset that it's affecting her mentally. Patie said to Gash, "We must protect them." Gash replied, "Yeah." They both cast spells at the same time with Gash reciting, "Ganreizu Zakeru," and with Patie reciting, "Oruda Akuron" Gash summoned eight thunder drums, which shot out multiple electric balls and Patie summoned many water jets from the ground to attack them. Even in their ghost forms, they can still cast spells while they are in Demon World and if Gash or Patie were to get hit while in their ghost forms, they'll just be teleported back to the Spirit World, more specifically to the Netherworld due to Neo Zecross' Judgment spacial æther. King Rain and Tioga weren't doing anything at the moment since they were well protected but they looked around to see where the reapers were coming from. Suddenly, without anyone realizing, a nightmarish reaper appeared beneath and behind Venus. Venus felt too scared to be able to sense it and without knowing, she got slashed by its scythe of corrupted darkness with her reacting in pain for a second, "Eeeaaaay!" before turning into spiritual particles. Gash and Patie yelled in worrisome, "Venus-sama!" Through telepathy, Neo Zecross incanted, _Soul Curse: Soul Absorption_ , absorbing Venus' spirit, making him even stronger. He then said telepathically, _hehehehe! Hahahaha! This power! The powers of eight Spirit World deities are under my control! Unlimited power! Mwahahahahaha! Since I'm in a good mood, I'll spare you all for the moment. Don't worry elder brother, your punishment will be soon enough._ In satisfaction of absorbing the souls of four archdevils and four archangels, the Supreme God decided to spare his traitorous brother and the crew for now and fled.

Gash, in shocked, wondered, "Was it his plan to get the Spirit World gods?" Patie felt sad and said, "Oh no. Poor Venus-sama..." Zega said to them, "You can mourn later. We don't have much time. I only have a few more minutes until I lose access to the Twilight World. Follow me if you want to save this wretched world." Nekolas wondered, "I don't know. You really trust this guy?" Raiden said, "I do," but Nekolas argued, "But you don't even trust our new knight recruits." Raiden argued, "Zeil killed my mom and dad and that Zophise guy ruined mother's life, from what I heard. Amnesia or not, I can't ever forgive them." The group doesn't even know that Zeil and Zophise are dead by now. Patie felt a little depressed of her son mentioning Zophise's past actions and Gash said, "Now, now Raiden, there is no need to hold a grudge against them for us." Raiden asked, "But dad—?" Zega was growing impatient and said, "Don't make me wait any longer or I'll change my mind and let my brother wreck this world."

 **Scene: In the middle of a ruined town in Spirit World Kingdom of the Spirit World**

Back at Spirit World, the King of Paradise Jupiter and the Prison Warden Neptune were trying to stop their wrathful brother Hades (real name "Pluto"). Hades and Cerberus were going berserk in Spirit World Kingdom, destroying cities in confusion, looking for the four missing Great Demon Lords and all of the Netherworld inhabitants. Neptune was just about to finish Cerberus off, teleporting on behind with water via Water Blessing: Water Phase and recited, "Water Blessing: Holy Water Spear _水恵：聖水槍, Suimegumi: Seisuiyari]_!" shooting three concentrated beams of water from the three prongs of his blue water trident. Before Neptune used his Water Blessing: Water Phase, Cerberus incanted, "Dark Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath!" breathing infernal flames from his three heads. Cerberus' guard was dropped and his three heads got pierced by the three water jet spears. Cerberus died once again and his spiritual particles teleported back into the Netherworld.

The Thunder God Jupiter was in the middle of fighting his eldest brother, the Underworld God Hades. While they were on standby, King Jupiter stopped sensing the aura of the gods on Demon World, one-by-one, and he's sensing another god giving off a powerful dark aura, "W-what's going in Demon World?" King Hades just now realized this and yelled in anger, "What?! They're in Demon World? All of my devils?"! Neptune incanted, "Water Blessing: Water Phase!" and teleported next to King Jupiter and said, "Go to Demon World. I'll hold off our elder brother." King Jupiter wondered, then agreed, "Neptune? Hmm!" Ex-king Hades yelled in anger, "Those good for nothing... Grrrrrr!" King Jupiter, with his Lightning Blessing: Lightning Staff active in hand, incanted, "Lightning Blessing: Call of Lightning," and slammed his lightning staff on the ground, summoning a bolt of lightning from above to teleport him outside the Spirit World. King Hades yelled, "Jupiter, you get back here!" The Ocean God Neptune said with a serious tone, "Go back to your Netherworld until the war below is over. Water Æther: Sea God's Rage _[激怒水恵：海神の激怒, Suimegumi: Wadatsumi no Gekido]_!" Being a resident of Spirit World Kingdom for at least a million years, Neptune would certainly learn æther. Neptune's eyes glowed bright blue and a powerful aquatic aura emitted around Neptune with a surf of water splashing around him. Hades guarded against the single tidal wave passing through him. Water Æther, unlike Water Blessing, does not utilize holy water but the water is still spiritual and divine. The one-on-one wrathful fight between the two older brothers is about to begin.

 **Scene: Main Battlefield on Demon World (almost nighttime)**

Things were not looking great in the main battleground near Neo Zecross' fortress. With Neo Zecross infinitely resurrecting his Netherworld Army, not even the angels of Paradise could stop them. Some of the angels managed to seal and restrain some of the Netherworld natives with their sealing blessings but when most of the angels that could do that were killed and sent to the Netherworld. The rest were feeling hopeless. The only thing Demon World Military Commander Zeon Bell could do was watch his subordinates and allies being slaughtered as he was nearly out of energy and greatly injured, gasping for air, _heh, heh. Darn it! Even with backup, we are losing. Is there anyone else that could seal them away?_ His wife Koruru Bell was out of energy too; she couldn't keep all of their allies alive with Shin Raifojio anymore, apologizing in tears, "I'm sorry, everyone," while gasping for air. She tried her spell again, "Shin Raifojio... Oh..." but she just didn't have the heart energy to conjure it to everyone. They then heard a voice far to their right, "Zeon-sama, Your Highness! Zeon-sama!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome and his family returned to the main battlefield from Mamonokin Village. Prince Zeon turned his head right, "Captain Kyanchome?" Princess Koruru followed it up, "Pancho-kun? Tio?" Tio said, "Thank god you are alright, Koruru-sama. Hold on, Shin Saifojio!" Head Nurse Tio summoned four giant healing swords to restore Prince Zeon's and Princess Koruru's health and energy, as well as all of their allies. All of the military units including the angels wondered what happened but when they noticed, they thanked the person for bringing them up back to full fighting spirit. Koruru thanked her, "Thank you so much, Tio," then she continued supporting her allies, "Shin Raifojio!" The living military soldiers and angel reinforcements will be able to hold out much longer, but it still won't be enough even though it's a big improvement. The healers are also back at full energy, supporting their fighters. A devil soldier said in the distance, "Heal all you want. You all are just delaying the inevitable. Kyah-kyah!"

While the war continues, returning to a stalemate, for the time being, Ninja Captain Kyanchome gave a full report of the Battle at Mamonokin Village, including the defeat of Asmon and Mercury and their information and Zecross' frightening appearance as a God of Evil. Commander Zeon's final reaction was, "I see. Well, we must be aware of Zecross." While Koruru was supporting Demon World Military units and General Mars' angelic soldiers, she said, "I'm so glad you are all okay."

The three Royal Knights, along with Head Doctor Danny of the Medic Division, also returned to report to Zeon with Captain Black Knight yelling, "Commander, Your Highness!" Commander Zeon reacted to them, "Black Knight-kyō, Earth-kyō..." Head Nurse Tio wondered, "Danny-san." Danny responded back as he ran towards them, "Oh, Tio. Glad you're alive." Commander Zeon also noticed one of his missing Royal Knight, "... and is that... Vincelot-kyō?" As the knights regrouped with their Commander, Commander Zeon said, "Where were you Vincelot-kyō? What happened? Weren't Barburos-kyō and Rosella-kyō with you?" Sir Vincelot responded back, "Commander-dono, about that..." Captain Black Knight said, "We found Vincelot-kyō fighting that giant monster on his own..." Sir Vincelot then reported the things that happened during his mission, then Captain Black Knight and Earth gave their report about the defeat of Belphebub and General Mars, as well as the mysterious destructive power that Belphebub was hiding. He also informed about the death of his owl companion, grieving in it with honor. Commander Zeon said, "That is some frightening power; the power to destroy an entire world. The first leader of the Demon Revolution Army had that kind of power too, though they wanted Demon World in pandemonium so it would make sense for Zecross to stop that monster." Princess Koruru said, "I'm so sorry for your lost, Black Knight-dono. And those poor knights." Black Knight responded to the princess, "They didn't die in vain. We'll avenge all of our fallen comrades." Commander Zeon said, "And it's a good thing we sent you Royal Knights to check Demon World for other potential threats. That cult you mentioned, the Acolytes of the Nether, they would have been troublesome. Dealing with one necromancer was difficult enough, but having to deal with five necromancers along with followers. That would have been disastrous. So thinking about what happened during our battle with Zecross, it was your enemy that stopped him. Dark Lord Gul'ren, that's what he's called?" Sir Vincelot responded, "Yes, and that's what I assume he did." Commander Zeon thought about it in depth and said, "Well it's a good thing that happened, whatever he did. Otherwise, we would have lost the battle against Zecross. I'm guessing there was competition to take authority over Demon World. Have you seen any other Royal Knights? I haven't heard a word from the rest of them." Sir Vincelot said, "No, Your Highness." Black Knight responded, "My owl companion mentioned that they were dead." Commander Zeon said, "If we survive this war, we'll need to track them down if there are any survivors. If there are any remaining threats after this war, we need to stop them. For now, I'll like you all to—"

Before Commander Zeon was going to send his high-ranking officers to battle, Pancho detected some people he's familiar with nearby, yelling, "Commander!" to get his attention. Suddenly, the demon children appeared before them with Zega flying over the battlefield. Though, it doesn't seem like Gash and Patie are there. Raiden Bell yelled in the distance, "Yoooooo! Pancho, uncle, auntie!" Princess Koruru, focused on supporting the military, turned her head and said, "Raiden-chan?" Commander Zeon looked up and said, "Is that... Zega?!" He then looked straight and said, "What are...?" Pancho reacted in surprise, "Raiden. Wait, Tioga-chan?! What are you doing here?" Tioga shouted in happiness, "Papa, mama, big brother! Tehe!" Head Nurse Tio and Ninja Captain Kyanchome were surprised, "Tioga-chan?"

Meanwhile, as Zega was soaring through the air above the battlefield, he was eventually spotted by some military units on both sides of the battlefield with a knight reacting, "Who is that?" An angel soldier recognized Zega only as a Netherworld Army unit due to him wearing the black Netherworld robe, shouting, "There's one from above, get him!" Yeah, some military units are mistaking Zega as an enemy of war due to his appearance but Zega ignored them and teleported away from their attacks while focusing on the Netherworld Army, yelling at those angels, "Stay out of my way." An angelic soldier was about to attack him again until Zega made his move, "Āgasu Amishirai!" creating a large barrier of twilight. The angels, knights, and ninjas moved away from it. With the sun still setting, the barrier was still a gateway to Zega's Twilight World. Zega then forcefully shrunk his barrier to transport the selected group of Netherworld Army to the Twilight World. He repeats this process as fast as he can before the demon sun completely sets down in the area. A Knight Infantry wondered, "What's going on?" A Ninja Infantry said, "What happened to those guys?" The Angel Captain Lucius said, "Everyone, cease fire." One of his angel soldiers wondered, "Captain Lucius?" Captain Lucius wonders who this mysterious Netherworld resident is but he's having trouble identifying him as an ally or enemy. Back at the main group, Commander Zeon looked out there and said, "What's going on?" After Raiden and the crew got back, Raiden said, "Zega is our ally now." Commander Zeon reacted in surprise, "What?"

Suddenly, Pancho felt some familiar presence that he didn't detect before, "Wait, who's there?" Gash and Patie came up from the ground in their ghost form and Gash said, "He's no longer our enemy, even though he tried committing treason. Oh, howdy, everyone." Commander Zeon, Princess Koruru, and the higher up military units turned their attention to the ethereal Gash Bell and Patie Bell, completely shocked. Gash said, "It's been a while everyone?" Nurse Tio said, "Gash? I-is that really you?" Koruru said in surprise, "Gash-sama? Patie-sama? You're alive?!" Commander Zeon said, "But how?" Gash explained, "Actually, we're still dead. Hehe." Patie said, "But we were given a chance to come back to Demon World to help you. I'm not sure if we're allowed to say where we came from, though." Gash said, "By now, it doesn't matter. We came from the realm of Paradise from the Spirit World, the afterlife world." Commander Zeon said, "We heard about the Spirit World from a hologram by Zega. What's he up to anyway?" Raiden said, "Well what does it look like, Uncle? He's helping us seal away those bad guys." Captain Kyanchome wondered, "Then that confirms that Byonko really visited me." Commander Zeon was confused since that wasn't reported, "Wait, what?" Gash wondered, "Wait, Byonko came here too?" Patie said happily, "We didn't see him leave, though he is quite the ninja. Hehe. He must have sneaked out." Pancho said, "I knew I saw and felt Byonko-sensei coming out of dad's body." Patie said, "I sincerely hope he's not in trouble coming here on his own without permission. Gash's parents were sent to a lower level in the Spirit World for helping us escape that other day." Gash said, "Maybe we don't need to say that much. I'm glad you all are okay."

Princess Koruru said, "And I'm glad you and Patie are back together." Gash said, "Thanks, Koruru. And I must apologize to you on that day. I was going to make you my queen after Patie passed away." Princess Koruru said, "It's alright. Patie-sama, I'm sorry for taking your husband that time." Patie didn't mind and said, "It's alright, I'm not upset. I must thank you for keeping Gash happy. If there is anyone I can trust, I can trust you, Koruru. You would have been a great queen." Princess Koruru dropped a tear and said, "Thank you so much." Also, with Zega dealing with the Netherworld Army, Koruru don't really need to assist the demon and angel military units at the moment. Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth apologized to Gash, bowing to him, "Our apologized, Your Majesty." Vice Captain Earth said, "We, as your Royal Knights, failed to protect you and your queen." Gash said, "It's fine. You did what you had to do to protect Demon World. Besides, my youngest son is the new Demon King. Please protect him with your life." All three Royal Knights said, "We will, Your Majesty!" Gash sighed and said, "Ehh, I'm not the king anymore. No need for honorifics." Commander Zeon asked, "So what made you two to come here in the first place?" Gash said, "I learned a power in Spirit World that I wanted to give to Raiden. It was a good thing our boy was still alive but I was able to strengthen Rai'oh even further, enhancing his power with white Spirit World magic called 'blessing', to take out those archdevils, the Gods of Evil. He's really becoming a dependable guy." Raiden smiled and said, "Yup! Demon World's number one hero and delinquent!" Patie had to laugh at that.

Nekolas said, while holding his father's corpse behind him, "I wish I could be a hero and have super cool powers." Vice Captain Earth just noticed Nekolas and Nekolas' dead father Leo and said, "Nekolas-kun. Is that...?" Nekolas said, "Pops died protecting me." Haria said, "It was really sad." Vice Captain Earth wondered, "And you must be?" Haria said, "Oh umm... I'm Haria. I'm Tio-san's newest nurse apprentice." She then randomly cried out, "Oh, Tio-san, Danny-san, I'm sorry I was a disappointment. I tried to heal Leo-san and Raiden-kun the best I could, but..." Nurse Tio said, "What happened to him?" Raiden said, "We were poison by a similar poison that almost killed my mom in the past." Patie wondered, "What?" Head Doctor Danny said, "You mean that Angry Devil's Toxin?" Raiden said, "Well that dragon god called it Angry Devil's Venom." Dr. Danny was shocked, "Venom? The original?" Patie wondered, "Wait, what happened to me?" While Gash and Patie could observe Demon World and Human World in Paradise's observatory from the present to the past, they couldn't see what happened in the other timeline, Timeline B/Universe 001. Raiden said, "As we traveled back into the past to bring your's and dad's younger self back to safety, we found out that Dr. Zulu of our time, that one crazy mad scientist, was in the past timeline. He somehow found a way into that timeline and went war on us. You protected dad from a poisonous gooey robot he made, umm..." Pancho corrected him, "The Death Devil." Raiden didn't remember the name, "Yeah, that..." Patie asked in worrisome, "Is my younger self alright?" Dr. Danny responded to that, "I saved her life and everyone else that were in the infirmary." Patie said in relief, "Thank you." Head Nurse Tio said to Haria, "There was nothing you could have done, Haria. Not even I could have cured it. We had to call Dr. Danny to help us." Vice Captain Earth said to Nekolas, "We'll give your father a proper burial later. While he wasn't a knight, he was an honorable warrior. He helped us many times in the past as a one-man militia." Nekolas said in grief, "Master Earth, thanks."

* * *

 **"What If" Scenario**  
In the alternate version of Chapter 16, after Patie would ask if her younger self if alright, everyone would give a dead silence until Raiden said with an angry-but-sad look, "Tch... I'm sorry. We couldn't save her. Nurse Tio couldn't get rid of that Angry Devil's Toxin and let mother die." They all would have reacted in shock, "What?!" with Nurse Tio feeling upset, yelling, "Hey, wait a minute. I tried my best. It's just something I never did before." Dr. Danny would ask, "It's not easy getting rid of Angry Devil's Toxin or its original venom. If I was there, I could have gotten rid of it." Head Nurse Tio would feel really stupid and said, "I know. I wish I would have thought about that sooner but I didn't know if you would have made it back alive. I'm sorry, Patie. I couldn't save your younger self's life. I tried my best, I swear." Princess Koruru would say in guilt, "I couldn't save her either even with my power." Patie would feel sad and would wonder how little Gash is doing, which older Gash would ask, "How did I feel?" Raiden woul say, "Well, you really cried like a baby, but little Aunt Koruru is taking care of you now. Looks like she'll be our mother now, in a way, which still feels a bit strange to me. Last thing I did before we went back to the future was me giving you mom's doll of herself. You really gripped onto that doll." The group wouldn't know that Patie would later be resurrected by a female Fortune Teller, but only temporarily as the Fortune Teller Lady's body was so old and ancient that she was near her lifespan and her necromancy was very limited.

* * *

After the stories, Commander Zeon said, "Alright, everyone. We need to focus our attention on the war. Seems Zega has already cleaned up the mess. Still, I won't forgive his treason just from that." Raiden said, "Zega is actually not that bad once you get used to him. Sure he may have been evil but at least he had standards. Plus, he was an awesome fighter with the sense of challenge. He's actually a villain I like despite the things he's done like destroying our school. Actually, I'll praise him for that because school sucks. Ha!" Nekolas said, "Yet you don't... Never mind." He decided not to bring that argument again.

Zega teleported in front of the group and said while gasping for air, "Okay, we must hurry before my brother returns." Suddenly, a deep voice roared out in the distance, "ZEEEEEGAAAAA!" Neo Zecross is really mad that his Netherworld Army disappeared. As everyone held their ears tight, especially Haria, Raiden reacted, "Holy crud!" Zega said cautiously, "No!" Neo Zecross teleported in front of them and said, "I'm very disappointed in you, brother." Everyone was shocked seeing the new god right before their eyes. Neo Zecross was HUGE! Like, at least half of the size bigger than he was when he first became an archdevil. Neo Zecross' feet were bigger than the whole group combined. Raiden reacted in shock, "Holy crap! He's huge! How did he get this big..." with Rain following up in fear, "...And scary?" The ninjas Pancho and Kyanchome screamed in hopeless and despair, "Eeeeyaaaah! We're doomed!" Neo Zecross said to Zega, "Back to the Netherworld with you—" As Neo Zecross placed his hand out, aiming at Zega, the sky was roaring thunder as thunderclouds were building up. Suddenly, holy lightning struck Neo Zecross with him reacting in pain, "Kyaaaaah!" Everyone wondered what was going on, whether it could have been a random thunderstorm or what. Commander Zeon wondered, "Lightning?" Raiden said, "It's not me, I think." Gash wondered, "Could it be...?" Another lightning struck the ground, making the appearance Paradise King Jupiter, the God of Thunder and Lightning, on Demon World. Along the military units, the angelic Captain Lucius said in relief, "It's His Holy Majesty! That's definitely his Heaven's Thunder lightning blessing _[雷恵：天国の雷, Raimegumi: Tengoku no Kaminari, "Lightning Blessing: Heaven's Thunder]_."

King Jupiter looked saddened and said, "No, I'm too late," then he said with a wrathful expression, "YOU?!" gazing at Neo Zecross. Zecross was at least half the size bigger than King Jupiter, due to absorbing the souls and powers of the archangels and archdevils. Raiden wondered, "Whoa! Who the heck is that guy?" Gash said, "Jupiter-dono, King of Paradise. The God of Thunder and Lightning." Raiden praised the Thunder God in excitement, "SO COOL!" After Neo Zecross brushed off the iritation he got from King Jupiter, he said with a smirk, "Heh! You're too late, old man. I already have your friends' powers. So, Your Holy Majesty, what could someone like you, do to a Supreme God like me?" King Jupiter said, "For the sake of the entire universe: Demon World, Spirit World... I'll stop you myself, even if it costs me my life." Neo Zecross had to laugh at that and said, "Heh, haha. Ahahahaha! I admire your spirit, but your efforts will be futile against my newfound powers. Darkness Curse: Dark Blast _[闇呪：闇爆破, Yaminoroi: Yami Bakuha]_!" Neo Zecross shot a blast of chaotic darkness energy at King Jupiter. King Jupiter defended with, "Wood Blessing: Arbor Wall _木恵：東屋壁, Mokumegumi: Azumaya Kabe_!" Giant trees grow quickly from the ground and blocked the blast of darkness as a shield as the Dark Blast exploded on the trees, Besides lightning, which is his primary attribute, King Jupiter can also manipulate wood, as a reference to Jupiter's wood element in Chinese planetary astrology, but each of the Four Great Angelic Saints also referenced this in addition to being Roman deities. King Jupiter made a trap and counterattack, "Wood Blessing: Root Capture  
 _[木恵：根捕獲, Mokumegumi: Nehokaku]_! Lightning Blessing: Lightning Bolt _[雷恵：落雷, Raimegumi: Rakurai]_!" Giant tree vines appeared beneath Neo Zecross' feet and ensnared his feet, preventing Neo Zecross from moving with him wondering, "What's this?!" A quick bolt of holy lightning was shot from King Jupiter's staff and Neo Zecross quickly guarded it by crossing his arms and enduring the shock.

Neo Zecross revealed his face after blocking that attack, saying, "Heh! You'll have to try better than that, God of Thunder." From the ground, Demon Prince Raiden Bell joined in the battle, "Oh yeah?! How about this! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" He launched his signature attack towards Neo Zecross but this time, his Rai'oh Zakeruga is even bigger and more powerful. It appears to be stronger than the strongest form of Baō Zakeruga and even though this is a demon spell, this Rai'oh Zakeruga used as if it was a blessing, enhanced with holiness, due to that power transfer. The massive winged dragon of holy electricity struct the ensnared Neo Zecross, dealing significant electrical damage as he reacted in pain, "Gyaaaaah!" The angels from below were surprised that a demon harmed a super archdevil with Lucius reacting, "What?" Raiden reacted to his own attack, "Dang! Woo, that power up was amazing! I never saw my Rai'oh Zakeruga that big." Even Nekolas and Pancho were speechless and jealous in surprise with Nekolas saying in fear, "Holy crud! Remind me not to mess with him again." King Jupiter reacted in surprise, "What's this? Demon magic harming a god? What's the meaning of—Who are you?" Raiden Bell said, "The name's Raiden, Raiden Bell. Son of the previous Demon King Gash Bell, one of Demon World's princes, and the Thunder Dragon of the Sea!" Gash Bell and Patie got worried when Raiden was talking to the Holy God casually with Gash saying, "R-Raiden, mind your manners!" Patie yelled at her son, "You shouldn't talk to Paradise's King like, or a god in general. Please show some respect!" King Jupiter decided not to take it seriously and said, "Ehh, I see, so you are _his_ son. You remind me of one of my own sons." He was talking about Mars since Mars and Raiden usually talk casually and love fighting. Raiden wondered, "Really? Who?" Gash said, "Mars, the General of Paradise's Peacekeeping Angel Army. When I first met him, I could see so much you in him. Hehe. He was the one that taught me blessing, white Spirit World magic, the magic I gave to Rai'oh. But Jupiter-dono is not someone you should talk to casually." Raiden said, "Oh, sorry umm... Your Majesty. I'll help you defeat this creep. I fought him once before when he was demon." King Jupiter said, "I'll grant your service to me, young one." Patie said to her son, "Raiden!" He wondered and Patie continued, praying for him, "Be careful..." Raiden said, "I will, mother. I haven't died yet." King Jupiter then said, "However, the Spirit God Crown is compulsory." Raiden wondered, "Spirit God Crown?" After Neo Zecross got over his paralysis and broke out of giant tree roots from his feet, he said, "I won't let that happen. I'll destroy the lot of you!" He aimed to the ground, which frightened some people, putting their guard up. King Jupiter shot another Lightning Bolt without incantation at Neo Zecross' hand to stop him from targeting him with him in slight reaction, "Yeh!"

Zega suddenly teleported to the group and said, "I banished the Netherworld Army to the Twilight World." The group wondered, "Zega?!" Zega continued, "If we're going to need the Spirit God Crown, it's inside my brother's fortress. However, I cannot gain access to the fortress anymore due to a force field our royal scientist created, even with my teleportation. Though, I scouted out four robotic guardians Zulu made, which should be the keys to opening the force field if I read his mind correctly with that thing he gave me." Pancho wondered, "When you said 'guardian', you mean those Dembot Guardians? And, are you really on our side?" Zega said, "That's what he's called them. And just to let you know, I'm only doing this until my younger brother goes back to his old senses. I don't really care whether or not this world gets destroyed but I want my brother to go back to his senses. Any volunteers to save this despicable world?" Prince Raiden said to the group, "You guys go ahead. Destroy those guardians. I'll help out the Thunder God take down Zecross." The Royal Knights wondered what they should do and Sir Vincelot asked, "Commander?" Zeon said to them, "You heard him. If we're going to save this world, let's go." King Rain Bell said, "I'm coming too." Tioga followed him up, "Me too." Gash, Patie, and Koruru were surprised, "Rain(-chan)?" as well as Tioga's family members, "Tioga-chan?" King Rain said, "As Demon King, I want to help save this world," and Tioga said, "Me too, as his future queen." Their family members nodded and respected their decision and Princess Koruru said, "Please be careful." Zega said, "Let's go already." The whole group, including the three Royal Knights, touched Zega or linked up with another person as Zega teleported the whole group besides Prince Raiden, Gash, and Patie, and Princess Koruru. Being in their ethereal forms, Gash and Patie wouldn't be able to touch them and teleport with Zega, but they'll watch the battle between the Thunder Gods _[NOTE: Raiden's name (雷電) is an alias to the Japanese Thunder God Raijin (雷神)]_ and the Supreme God of Darkness (闇の最高神, Yami no Saikōshin). Meanwhile, Koruru will back up her older nephew and the surviving angel and demon warriors but she needs to stay cautious.

 **Scene: Entrance of Neo Zecross' Fortress (nighttime)**

Zega teleported the volunteered group to the front entrance of his brother's working-in-progress giant fortress. In-front of the group was a well-protected force field. Zega said, "This is the _fortress_ Dr. Zulu is building for my brother. Unfortunately, the force field blocks out my teleportation so we can't get in it directly." The group was silent and surprised. Unfortunately, there are four layers of impenetrable blue force fields blocking the fortress (including underground to prevent diggers), which, in addition to being indestructible (even towards Spirit World magic, as Dr. Zulu has done his research), the force fields also blocks out communications, which prevents Zega from reading Dr. Zulu's mind with the holopathy Dr. Zulu made for him, as well as blocking teleportation. It's just like the force field that was protecting Dr. Zulu's imperial tower back when Dr. Zulu had that in the Human World, but enhanced to block Spirit World magic. As proof, when King Jupiter was summoning himself to Demon World, a few holy lightning strikes from the clouds attempted to strike the fortress randomly right after the magical barriers were put up when Dr. Zulu released his new Dembot Guardians.

Commander Zeon asked, "So how do we get in?" Pancho already figured it out, knowing how it worked before, "I'm guessing we have to destroy—" Zega interfered his explanation, "There are four robotic guardians. One of them should be lurking around here somewhere." Suddenly, a gust of wind passed by the group from the front. As everyone guarded their self from the ominous wind, someone appeared above the force field, and shouted in an honorable Japanese warrior-like robotic voice, "And that would be me, Unit ZDB-G07, Tengu _[天狗, "Heavenly Dog"]_ , Heavenly Samurai of the Wind _[風の天武士, Kaze no Tenbushi]_." An armored, black-winged android appeared in the shadows of the early night, hovering above the barrier. In reaction, Commander Zeon wondered, "Who's there?" The Dembot Guardian already stated his name, "A warrior shouldn't need to repeat their name. As ordered by Zulu-dono, no one besides Kami-sama _[神様, God, and he's referring to Neo Zecross]_ is allowed in this fortress at the moment. I suggest you leave or, if your brave enough, challenge me to a duel to the death." As Tengu decended slowly towards the ground while slowly flapping his black robotic crow wings, revealing his patched-up, long-nosed red face, Ninja Captain Kyanchome pulled out a kunai and said, "You guys go on ahead, I got this." Ninja Vice Captain Pancho said, "I'll back you up dad." Head Nurse Tio wondered, "Kyanchome? Pancho?" then said, "I'll back you up." Zega said, "I don't want to lose track so everyone else, grab back on. We're going." Before Zega teleported everyone else, Tioga said, "Be careful papa, mama, big brother." Pancho said, "Be safe, Tioga." Zega teleported them out.

 **Scene: Northern Misty Woods, far northwest of Neo Zecross' Fortress (nighttime)**

Zega teleported the group into a foggy forest called the Misty Woods. Haria wondered, "Where are we?" Visibility in these woods are pretty low but still decent enough to see within twenty feet. Zega said, "The Misty Woods. There should be two guardians in here somewhere." A noise of a monkey screamed over the forest with the sound of leaves falling off of trees. Nekolas said, "All I hear are monkey demons." Suddenly a robotic voice said nearby, "OOH! What do we have here?" Knight Vice Captain Earth said, "Show yourself!" The robotic monkey revealed itself on a branch, "Very well, OOH! I am Unit ZDB-G08, but you can call me Son Gokū _[そん・ごくう or 孫悟空, transcribed as "Sūn Wùkōng" in Chinese]_ the Monkey King _[猿王, Saruō],_ , King of the Kongs (コングの王, Kongu no Ō). OOH!" While this Dembot Guardian has a serious Japanese tone, similar to Tengu, he does make high pitch monkey screeches at times, as part of his A.I. As he pulls out a monkey-themed staff, he said, "Leave at once, unless you care for a duel against my Kintaga Sarubō _[金箍猿棒, "Golden-Hooped Monkey Staff"]_." His monkey staff is a reference to the magical staff Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意金箍棒, Chinese: Rúyì Jīngū Bàng, literally "The Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod"), the weapon of Sun Wukong/Son Gokū from the _Journey to the West_ Chinese novel. Nekolas was hyped seeing another martial artist that uses the staff that he pulls out his red quarterstaff and said, "A staff duel? Bring it on! I'll kick your Dembot butt! I've beaten robots like you before." Knight Vice Captain Earth said to his apprentice, "Nekolas!" Son Gokū replied, "Very well, challenger. Ooh-ooh!" Vice Captain Earth said, "We should destroy this thing immediately and move on." Nekolas said with ignorance, "Don't interfere. I want a challenge." As both fighters readied their battle staffs in combat, Haria said, "I'll stay here to watch. If you need backup Neko-kun, let us know." Nekolas said, "Fine by me. But don't get in my way." Vice Captain Earth said in slight frustration, "This ignorance... I'll keep my eyes on them. Sir Vincelot-kyō, Captain, go on without me." As the other Royal Knights nodded, Zega said something about Nekolas, "That kid reminds me of that prince I fought. Heh!" He then said, "Alright, another guardian should be around here. Let's go." Zega teleported the other six to the southern part of Misty Woods.

 **Scene: Southern Misty Woods, northwest of Neo Zecross' Fortress (nighttime)**

As the rest group was looking around in the southwestern part of the foggy forest, they heard something around them. King Rain said, "This place looks spooky." The Misty Woods sometimes have illusions, even at night, and the mist is heavier in the southern area than the northern area. Tioga said, "What was that?" King Rain wondered, "What is it?" She must have seen something. Captain Black Knight said, "The Misty Woods is known to have hallucinations, just like the Enchanted Woods." Sir Vincelot said, "I've been in those woods before. They are not cool." Zega said, "So, who's volunteering to stay?" As the group was thinking about it, someone dashed through the woods, making noise. Captain Black Knight reacted, "Who's there?" Sir Vincelot said, "I heard it too. Thought it was a hallucination." A multi-tailed robotic fox appeared and stopped, unfolding two mechanical tails with electric coils and torch that were curled up. This beast-like Dembot Guardian said in a feminine robotic voice, "Ah, these must be the ones Zulu-dono warned me about." Like Unit ZDB-G04 Phoenix, this Dembot Guardian is also feminine. "A fox?" Tioga said. King Rain has confidence in his abilities and said, "I'll... do this." Commander Zeon Bell, Head Doctor Danny, and the two Royal Knights reacted, "Rain-sama/Your Majesty?!" King Rain said, "I want to protect this world with my power, as Demon King." Tioga said, "I'll be by your side, always." King Rain responded, "Tioga-chan?" Captain Black Knight said, "I'll stay here to protect His Majesty, Commander. I vow I'll protect the King this time. Go on ahead without me." As Zega teleported the other three, the robotic fox said, "I am Kitsune _[狐, "Fox"]_ , Unit ZDB-G06, Apparition of the Forest _[森の妖怪, Mori no Yōkai]_. You'll feel my true power in these woods. Kitsune-gen _[狐幻, "Fox-Illusion"]_!" Kitsune slowly disappeared with Tioga wondering, "The fox's gone."

 **Scene: On a mountain, east of Neo Zecross' Fortress (nighttime)**

After Zega teleported Military Commander Zeon Bell, Head Doctor Danny, and Royal Knight Sir Vincelot the Blood Paladin to a mountain on the far east of the fortress, Dr. Danny asked, "Where are we now?" As the wind was breezing through the mountain, Sir Vincelot recognized this place, reacting in shock, "Gah! This is..." Recent unpleasant memories were flooding back in his mind, even though he already had them. As Commander Zeon Bell looked around, he found many demon corpses on the ground, particularly among the werebear species, with some of them really bloody and with some of them without bleeding. There were also some dead demons in red robes and a few in blue robes. Zeon reacted in shock, "What the...?! What happened here?" Dr. Danny said, "I'll check for survivors." Before he went, Sir Vincelot said, "There's nothing you can do for them. This was Barburos-kyō's village. Everyone is dead. His whole race... extinct." Dr. Danny checked anyway. Zega wondered, "Care to explain? I'm interested." Sir Vincelot said, "What's there to explain to a terrorist like yourself?" Commander Zeon said, "Those Acolytes of the Nether cult you mentioned? Were they the ones that—" Sir Vincelot responded, "Yes. They took out the souls of every villager, including Barburos-kyō. Me and Rosella-kyō were lucky." Zega's interest peaked when he heard that group name, "The Acolytes of the Nether, you say?" Sir Vincelot wondered, "You know about them?" Zega said, "The Dark Lord tried recruiting my younger brother into his occult. My brother refused to join them, especially since we were going to form our own group, the Demon Revolution Army. That and because I was not applicable of joining their occult. My brother wouldn't leave me behind. He did have standards like me at the time, despite our wickedness." Sir Vincelot said, "And that giant titan-like god is your brother? Gul'ren did something out on that cliff..." He pointed at the spot where Gul'ren spotted Zecross' battle against Demon World Military, "... and your sibling suddenly disappeared, turned to dust." Zega said, "Interesting. That explains why Zecross felt cheated, and that's explains why he seeks vengeance. This whole time, I thought he broke his contract with the previous Supreme God of Spirit World, Yama, the Death God Great King. In revenge against Yama-sama, after our deaths, my brother successfully escaped the Netherworld, defeated Yama-sama and absorbed his powers. His twisted evil heart morphed him into an archdevil, a God of Evil." Commander Zeon said, "So that's what's been going on in the afterlife. Anyway, going back on our mission, where is this fourth guardian?" Zega said, "Should be somewhere in this mountain. Must have miscalculated its position. I can't sense machines."

Dr. Danny returned from inspected the dead werebear demons and shouted, "Guys, I found Barburos-kyō!" The others followed him and Dr. Danny said while inspecting his giant dead body, "His body feels lifeless, yet, there are barely any injuries and no infections. He didn't bleed to death, but he sure has a tough, solid body." Sir Vincelot said with a grieving look, "He had his soul taken." Dr. Danny said, "Thought so. I'm sorry, I can't do anything about this. They really are all dead." Sir Vincelot said, "It's fine, forget about it. We'll bury him later. I didn't have time to do it earlier. But what they did was so uncool." The demons that are dead on the ground with red robes were normal acolytes while the ones that wore blue robes were the elite necrolytes of the Acolytes of the Nether. It's a miracle that the Royal Knights along with some random knights were able to defeat them, otherwise, they would have been a huge threat capable of overthrowing Demon World; a bigger threat than the Demon Revolution Army.

Dr. Danny then said, "Well, come look at this." He then showed the group another werebear corpse, one that is familiar to Zeon, "This is... Rein." Dr. Danny asked, "Who?" Commander Zeon said, "He was a friend of my brother. But what about him?" Dr. Danny said, "I inspected his body. His body contains Devil's Toxin and it looks very recent." Commander Zeon wondered, "Devil's Toxin?" Dr. Danny explained, "As with the Angry Devil's Toxin I explained, it's toxic acid, but this is more common and is easier to cure than the angry version." Sir Vincelot wondered, "I don't know anyone among the acolytes that had that and he was already dead. His soul was taken too." Commander Zeon wonders about this mystery, "Hmm... This is fishy..." The group then heard multiple nearby robotic roars that were draconic, "Aaaaaarggh! Kyeeeeh!" Dr. Danny wondered, "What was that?" Commander Zeon said, "Must be our target." Before moving out, Sir Vincelot asked, "Commander, what do we do about him?" Referring to Zega, before Commander Zeon said anything, Zega said, "I must be ready to steal the Spirit God Crown." Commander Zeon said, "Oh no, you're not! I still don't trust you one bit. You better still be here by the time we destroy this thing. We're not walking all the way back and I don't trust you with some kind of power it has." After the warriors searched for the robotic roars, Zega said in slight frustration, looking away, "Hmm! I may be evil but I'm an honest man. Just hurry."

The three warriors encountered a giant eight-headed metal serpent and Commander Zeon yelled, "Halt!" Its eight heads turned around, wondering, "Hur?!" Dr. Danny reacted to its appearance, "Dang! A dragon... snake with eight heads." Among all Dembot Guardians Dr. Zulu, this Dembot Guardian appears to be one of the biggest Dembot Guardian, appearing to be at least 30 feet tall with its heads standing, but it's still small in comparison to any of the Dembot Masters Dr. Zulu's made, but it's still one of the biggest Dembot Guardians along with Unit ZDB-G03 Kraken. The first head on the left responded, "That must be Demon World Military's Commander Zulu-sama mentioned." The head on the far right responded, "Are these the punks that Zulu-dono told us about?." The second head to the left said, "They look nothing. Not a threat at all!" The middle left head said, "We are Unit ZDB-GO5 Orochi _[大蛇]_..." The middle right head followed it up, "... Yamata no Orochi _[八岐大蛇, "Eight-Headed Giant Serpent"]_ , Dragons of Death _[死の竜, Shi no Ryū]_!" Every head then shouted, "We Orochi will infect and disintegrate the lot y'all! Kyreeeeeh!" Each of the heads has a serious, angry robotic tones but they slightly sound different. They are preparing to attack. Battle against the four new Dembot Guardians The follow battles takes place simultaneously, meaning that you can read them in any order.

 **Battle: Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, and Head Nurse Tio vs. Tengu (Unit ZDB-G07) (at the entrance of Neo Zecross' fortress)**

After Zega teleported everyone besides the ninjas and Head Nurse Tio, Unit ZDB-G07 Tengu said to them from above in a Japanese-like warrior voice, "Very well. If you happen to defeat me and my brethren, you may pass, but that won't happen." Tengu unsheathed a katana from his waste and incanted a magitech attack, "Kazekiri _[風切り, "Wind Cutter"]_!" Tengu utilizes wind-elemental magitech abilities, especially razor wind from his katana. As Tengu sliced the air rapidly a few times, he launched sharp aerial waves at Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho. As the two ninjas dodged the blades of wind, Kyanchome unsheathes his katana while Pancho grabs two kunai from his kunai pouch on the back of his waste. Captain Kyanchome then incanted, "Dima Buruku!" creating at least three solid clones. As each clone and Kyanchome jumped into the air, two clones boosted another clone and the real Kyanchome further into the air with their hands against their feet. The two attempted to slice Tengu but Tengu blocked their two katana with his katana. Tengu looked down at them, "Really?" As Kyanchome and his clone fell down, the clone boosted the real up back up to Tengu's height, saying, "Don't underestimate me!" At the same time, his clones were preparing to throw shuriken at Tengu. Tengu said, "You may try, but you cannot get what you can't see. Kaze no Kage _(風の影, "Shadow of the Wind")_!" Wind spun around Tengu and Tengu suddenly disappeared. "What?" Captain Kyanchome wondered. At the same time, his clones threw shurikens into the sky. The real Kyanchome in the air said, "Hold your fire!" but he said it too late and defended against the accidental friendly fire. The clones apologized, "Oops, sorry!"

Pancho realized that Tengu is actually invisible and as the wind passed by the clones, he shouted, "Watch out, he's invisible." While concealed and in the middle of all Kyanchome clones—adjacent to him—Tengu uttered another magitech ability, "Fūkyū! _[風球, "Wind Sphere"]_!" The clones were getting slashed by unknown wind blades around them and disappeared but Pancho threw two kunai at the spot Tengu was at but they have blown away with scratch marks. Tengu's spherical barrier of razor wind can be used for both offense and defense. After the blades of wind disappeared, Tengu reveals himself, hovering off the ground with his black crow-like robotic wings, and said, "Impressive. For a shinobi, you really have good eyes." Pancho pulled out two more kunai and said, "You're cloaking ability will not work with my Invisibility Awareness, as an invisibility user. Inbisuruku!" After Pancho turned himself invisible, the real Kyanchome landed on the ground and engaged melee combat with Tengu with katana-versus-katana action. After several sword slashes, Kyanchome locked his katana on Tengu's katana, pushing his katana towards Tengu. Tengu counterattacked out of the sword lock with, "Fūjin no Katana _[風神の刀, "Wind God's Sword"]_!" creating small blades of wind on his katana, which are repeatedly scratching Kyanchome's katana and pushing him back with him reacting, "What?!" As Tengu released the sword lock and slashed his razor windy sword, the force of the wind he released tossed Kyanchome backward while shredding parts of his body with him reacting in pain, "Kyaaaaah!" His arms especially had a lot of cut marks—even ones going through his armguards—which also caused Kyanchome's weapon to be disarmed while Kyanchome was falling on the ground. Head Nurse Tio got worried, "Kyanchome!" Though, the cut wounds were actually quite shallow. So far, Tio hasn't done anything in this battle but she should protect her family.

Pancho, while invisible, was about to sneak attack Tengu but accidentally gave himself away by shouting in worrisome, "Dad?!" Tengu traced the source of Pancho's voice behind him, "I know you're there," and swiped his windy sword, creating a gust of razor wind to push Pancho back in mid-air as Pancho also reacted in some pain, "Taaaah!" While Pancho was tossed in the air, Tengu deactivates his Fujin no Katana magitech ability, then slowly waves his katana horizontally and brings it around vertically up, preparing another technique, "Tsuki no Mikadzuki _[月の三日月, "Crescent of the Moon"]_!" As Tengu vertically slashes his sword downwards once, he created a large, crescent-shaped wind cutter that rotated vertically, aiming at Pancho in mid-air. Pancho didn't have time to put up an invisible wall but his mother acted quickly, "Giga Ra Seushiru!" creating a green force field around Pancho to protect him against the sharp crescent wind. She then incanted, "Saifojio!" summoning a pink healing sword, throwing it at Kyanchome to heal his wounds. Tengu said, "You should not have interfered. Kage no Kaze." Tengu disappeared again as wind spun around him. While cloaked within the wind, Tengu flew behind Nurse Tio. As Tio felt the wind passing by her, she turned around and as Tengu was revealing himself, preparing to assassinate Tio with his katana, something went wrong. Tengu stopped moving, "What?! Why can't I—" Tio wondered as death was staring into her face, "What's going—?" Without Tengu noticing, there is a shrunken Kyanchome clone inside Tengu's torso from an unprotected part of the back of his armor, ripping and cutting Tengu's wiring. But how and when?

As Kyanchome was getting up after being healed, he explained, "Back when I created my clones with Dima Buruku, I actually created a fourth clone. That clone secretly used the shrinking spell Koporuku immediately upon being summoned and cling onto you when we clashed blades, jumping off from me to you. Like I said, don't underestimate me and it seems your samurai armor has a flawed design. Guess your boss didn't patch the gaps on your back." Tengu said in an anguished tone, "Impossible! This is not an honorable way to be defea~~~~ted..." As Tengu's voice was diminishing, he instantly deactivated. After Tio took a few steps back, the shrunken Kyanchome clone done something inside Tengu that caused Tengu to destruct, with Tio reacting as a jumpscare, "Eee!"

As Pancho got up, slightly injured, he said in envy, "Ahh man, I wanted to crush him. But wow. I don't think I could ever beat you, dad." Tio said, "Those wounds Pancho, let me heal you." As Tio used her Healing Touch ability to heal the scratches on Pancho's body, Kyanchome said, "Haha. You are a smart kid, son, but there's a lot of things you need to learn about being a shinobi. Not even Byonko-kun, your sensei, was able to take me out, even though we trained together for years. Even if you learn new spells and build yourself stronger, it wouldn't need to be enough. As a shinobi, you need to think of strategies; think like a ninja. Not only you need stealth but you need to be unpredictable. However, as you repeat your strategy and technique, they become more predictable, so come up with something new every time. That's something Byonko-kun and my infantries never learned or fully understood." After Tio healed Pancho, Pancho chuckled and said, "Tehe. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Kyanchome then looked at the sky, thinking about him, _I wonder how you are doing buddy. We miss you a lot. Thank you for visiting me from the heavens._

As Pancho looked at his dad, who was staring at the sky doing nothing, he asked, "Dad, what are you thinking?" Kyanchome responded, "I'm just wondering about that guy." Tio wondered, "What should we do now?" Pancho looked at the force field and it was disappearing one-by-one, "Look. The barriers are disappearing." A layer disappeared when Tengu was destroyed and it looks like other subgroups have successfully destroyed their respective Dembot Guardians around at the same time, but later in seconds or minutes.

 **Battle: Knight Vice Captain Earth, Nekolas, and Haria** **vs. Son Gokū (Unit ZDB-G08) (nighttime at northern Misty Woods)**

After Zega teleported six other members out of the northern area of Misty Woods, leaving Knight Vice Captain Earth, Earth's Squire Nekolas, and Nekolas' girlfriend Haria behind, Nekolas challenged the Dembot Guardian Unit ZDB-G08 Son Gokū, the Monkey King—King of the Kongs—to a one-on-one duel. Both practitioners of bōjutsu jumped towards each other and engaged in melee combat with their battle staffs, fighting on equal terms as they take swings and block each other's attacks. After a dozen swings, both martial artists backed off on each other, holding to a stance. Nekolas said, "Heh, you are not that bad." Son Gokū said in response, "Neither you, young warrior-OOH, but I'll show you the power of my magitech and my martial arts. Saruken: Hyakusaru no Tsuyosa _[猿拳：百猿の強さ, "Monkey Fist: The Strength of One-Hundred Monkeys"]_!" As their staffs were locked, the pressure of magical energy inside Son Gokū's metallic limbs and torso were building up, making Son Gokū's upper body more buffed and a blue aura appeared around Son Gokū metallic body. As Son Gokū was pushing back, Nekolas immediately reacted in surprise, "What?!" The increased magical energy pressure greatly increased Son Gokū's physical strength and endurance and as Son Gokū broke out of the staff lock, he punched Nekolas with his energetic-bulky right fist, yelling another martial arts technique, "Saruken: Kingu Kongu no Ken _[猿拳：キングコングの術, "Monkey Fist: King Kong Fist"]_!" As Nekolas put his guard up by crossing his fire arm shield gauntlets to block the powerful fist, Nekolas' right fire shield gauntlet shattered and Nekolas was sent flying through several trees, breaking them over with his back as he slightly reacted in pain in each breakthrough.

Haria yelled in worrisome, "Nekolas-kun!" Nekolas got himself back in control and landed on the ground, sliding back for a second. He then felt a lot of pain in his right forearm after his right fire shield broke, "Teh-teh-teh! Ahh! Man, that sucks. Not only he broke my fire shield gauntlet but he broke my arm. That sucks, Ahh! Now I won't be able to use Rioru Emurushiruga anymore and my regular Emurushiruga will be weaker. Arrrgh!" He yelled in frustration too. Even with a broken arm, he'll try to do whatever he can. After Haria and Vice Captain Earth turned around facing in the direction where Son Gokū was, Sir Earth said, "I told him we should have destroyed that monkey from the—Where did he go? After it!" Son Gokū already left without them knowing and is chasing after Nekolas but Haria and Sir Earth heard the sound of leaves in the trees and the two followed the sounds.

Back to where Nekolas was, after ignoring the pain, he wondered and said, "Oh man, umm... Haria-chan, Earth-kyō, where are you?" With the mist in the forest at night, it's really hard to see where anything is at. Luckily at night, he wouldn't really see any hallucinations from the woods' effects, but he could still hear things like something was moving around him with him reacting, "Who's that? Oh man, this place gives me the creeps." He then yelled, "Oi, Haria-chan, Earth-kyō—" Suddenly, "Genki Dama [元気玉, Energy Ball]!" A small ball of light blue energy was thrown towards Nekolas direction from above but Nekolas reacted in time to dodge it, "Whoa!" Two more energy balls were thrown at Nekolas from above and Nekolas blocked it with his quarterstaff in his left hand. On top of a tree branch around Nekolas, Son Gokū had another energy ball in his right hand while holding his Kintaga Sarubō in his left hand, "Impressed that you survived my Kingu Kongu no Ken, warrior. OOH!" As Son Gokū was deactivating his fourth Denki Dama in hand, he said, "But don't think you will get out alive," and goes into a battle stance with his Kintaga Sarubō. With Nekolas having a hard time moving his right arm due to pain, he'll fight back with his left hand with staff in hand.

As Vice Captain Sir Earth and Haria were following their trails, they saw Nekolas being flung over to them with him saying, "Oof!" upon hitting the ground next to them. Sir Earth and Haria just noticed him as he landed on the ground with Haria saying, "Neko-kun!" and Sir Earth saying, "Nekolas!" As Haria was helping him up, Nekolas said, "Man, this robo-monkey is stronger than that ice ape. Ouch! And smarter..." Haria noticed Nekolas' injuries and said, "Your arm. Urujio!" While using her Healing Touch medic ability on Nekolas' right arm, she accelerated the healing rate with Urujio—healing and repairing Nekolas broken bones quicker—Nekolas said, "Haria-chan... Just leave me be. This is a one-on-one fight." From a tree branch, Son Gokū said, "What's this? Interference?" Sir Earth said, "For Pete's sake, Nekolas. You are merely a squire, my knight apprentice. Enough with these shenanigans." After Nekolas got up after being healed, yelled in seriousness, "NO! Leave him to me. This is only between me and him. I swore to my father that I would get strong on my own, to surpass him. Don't interfere my fight. I'll fight as an honorable knight and die as an honorable knight. Emurushiruga!" Lifting his left arm up, Nekolas shot a beam of flame—that's a bit smaller than usual—at Son Gokū, then ran towards Son Gokū with his quarterstaff in his right hand. Sir Earth said in frustration, "That ego of his...," while Haria shouted, "Be careful!"

As a beam of flames was heading in the Monkey King's way, he blocked the flames by spinning his robotic hands, creating a spinning shield with his monkey staff, "Bōjutsu: Bōtate _[棒術：棒盾, "Staff Technique: Staff Shield"]_!" While distracted, Nekolas jumped towards Son Gokū, incanting, "Ranzu Gadyū!" creating a spike metal tip at the end of is his staff which is engulfed in flames, making his staff into a fire spear. Of course, Son Gokū is going to counter by pushing Nekolas' fire spear out of the way with his monkey staff and said, "So predictable. Kingu Kongu no Ken!" At the same time, Nekolas thought to himself, _this is for you, pops_ , incanted his father's spell, "Gō Gadyūbauren," delivering a powerful fire punch with his left hand as his flaming fist landed on Son Gokū's energized fist, creating a small shock in the air. However, Nekolas was flown back but he has taken the hit and endured it well, though Nekolas was still serious about taking Son Gokū out alone and charged after him again, "Aaaargh!" As both martial artists engaged melee combat, rod fighting in the trees, Son Gokū said, "You were a great fighter but this fight must come to an end. OOH! Kyūkyoku Bōjutsu: Saruryū _[究極棒術：猿竜, "Ultimate Staff Technique: Monkey Dragon"]_!" Son Gokū transferred a lot of his magical energy into his Kintaga Sarubō, and performed a quick-but-long staff combo on Nekolas while they were both on the ground. Nekolas tried his best to dodge as well as block the swipes with his staff and fire shield gauntlet. However, Nekolas' red quarterstaff eventually broke into two bars and when that happened, Son Gokū got into an opening, bludgeoning Nekolas into a devastating combo. Nekolas was unable to defend himself from there as he was taking blows after blows. At the end of Son Gokū's devastating combo, he whipped his energetic staff to form the energy in the shape of a dragon, and yelled, "The Finishing Blow! AAAH!," ending his Saruryū technique with an upward poke to Nekolas' chin, launching Nekolas into the air, "Gaaargh!" and nearly broken his jaw. Nekolas landed on the ground with his body wounded and bruised.

Haria, worried for him, yelled, "Nekolas-kun!" Son Gokū jumped on a tree branch and said, "Now that the boy is through, I shall—Ooh..?!" Even Son Gokū ultimate magitech attack couldn't stop Nekolas from getting back up. As Nekolas slowly stood back up in pain, holding the two pieces of his broken staff and with his back facing the others', Nekolas turned his head and said while gasping, "Ehh... Ehh... I-I'm not... through with you. Heh..." Son Gokū was impressed, but at the same time, frustrated, "You survived my ultimate technique? Impossible, how are you still standing?" Nekolas said with eyes burning with valor and determination, "I-I'm not giving up here—not now, not ever. I stand as a proud knight... I'll surpass my father... And become the strongest feline warrior of my clan. Ain't no way I'm losing here." Son Gokū said with an irritated tone, "Know your place boy, that persistence is going to get you killed. Very well, young warrior, I'll make sure my next attack kills you for good." Both Bōjutsu martial artists are about to go at it again but this is the finale. One will stand and one will be destroyed. Before Nekolas ran off, he incanted, "Emurudoruku!" summoning a flaming crimson armor that burned with determination. With two pieces of his broken staff in hands, he used that to his advantage and incanted, "Emurusorudo!" creating a long metal blade on both broken pieces of his staff, engulfed with flames, giving him dual-wielding fire swords. With his fire armor, fire swords, and fire shield in left hand, Nekolas looks like a real fire knight as he ran after Son Gokū vigorously with a burning passion, to destroy Son Gokū. Son Gokū incanted another energy-based magitech, "I'll slice you down first. Bōjutsu: Tsuyoshiha _[棒術：勁刃, "Staff Technique: Vigorous Blades]_!" While holding his Kintaga Sarubō, Son Gokū enchanted it with magical energy from the banana-themed golden poles of his staff, solidifying the blue energy into sharp blades at both ends of his staff. The energy blades at ends of Son Gokū's Kintaga Sarubō are sharp enough to decapitate a demon's head, and he plans on beheading Nekolas if he gets the first blow. Who will win?

As both fighters drew close, Nekolas thought to himself, _I will surpass you, pops, and all of our enemies_. As Son Gokū was preparing the decapitation, Nekolas incanted another of his father's spells, "Gadyū Uruku!" teleporting via disappearing in flames. After Son Gokū's back horizontal slash missed, with him reacting, "What?!" Nekolas reappeared in flames next to him and struck Son Gokū with his fire swords. As Son Gokū dropped, his robotic monkey head came off with electricity and magical energy sparking inside his body. Gas of pure energy poured out of his neck. The robotic Monkey King's torso then fell off too. Son Gokū suddenly exploded afterward, which made Nekolas react into guarding as a jumpscare.

After Son Gokū blew up, a layer of Dr. Zulu's force field was taken down. Haria cheered, "You did it Neko-kun." Knight Vice Captain Earth sighed and said, "Ehh. Don't do that again. Do you hear me? Huh?" When Nekolas reappeared as he slashed down Son Gokū in flames, Son Gokū's the front end of Kintaga Sarubō's energy blade stabbed through Nekolas' back, through his intestines, and sliced through the left side of Nekolas' waste. Nekolas couldn't take anymore and passed out. Haria cried for him, "Nekolas-kun!" She ran to him and was worried, "Are you—" Nekolas didn't move for that second but he coughed and was breathing heavily afterward. Haria said, "Thank goodness you're alive. Gijio! Urujio!" Haria closed the bleeding wound on Nekolas' waste and back with ice and increase the ice's healing speed with Urujio. Nekolas asked, "Did I do it? Did I win?" Sir Earth said in disappointment, "You did but don't ever do that again." Nekolas apologized, "Sorry, but I didn't want to falter the pride of my clan. I wish my dad could see me. Did I surpass him?" Sir Earth's mood changed and said, "Heh. I'd say your dad would have been proud, and angry for what you pulled, like me." After Nekolas was healed, he laughed at that, "Ha... Haha... Heh! My dad would have killed me." Sir Earth said, "Still, you proved yourself to be a valiant knight. A knight must always value honor, valor, and heart." Nekolas asked, "So, does that mean I can be an infantry?" Sir Earth responded, "Oh no. Not until you're an adult. You know the rules and unlike your friend, I can't give you an exception just for that without the Captain's and Commander's permission and I'm not going to ask." Nekolas complained, "Ahh, man. No fair!" Sir Earth then thought about it, "Though, I'll take you on my expeditions, even the more dangerous ones, if you are up for it." Nekolas said, "Cool! To fight alongside the Golden Knight as his sidekick!" He then said, "Well, my dream is to become a Royal Knight to protect my entire clan. Nekolas, the Paladin with Burning Courage _[勇気を燃やすとパラディン, Yūki o Moyasu to Paradin]_." Sir Earth smiled and said, "You'll be one, one day. I see great potential in you, my apprentice, and you proved yourself." Nekolas said with a smile, "Heh. But first I'll need to replace a fire shield gauntlet and this staff. But that was awesome when I had dual-wielding fire swords so I'll keep this broken one. Heh! I might take that monkey staff with me as my weapon for now." Sir Earth then said with a serious face, "Alright, let's get out of this forest and regroup before we start seeing crazy things. Misty Woods can mess with your head."

 **Battle: Knight Captain Black Knight, Demon King Rain Bell, and Tioga vs. Kitsune (Unit ZDB-G06) (nighttime at southern Misty Woods)**

The Black Knight, King Rain Bell, and Tioga engaged battle with Unit ZDB-G06 Kitsune, Apparition of the Forest. Kitsune casted her magitech, "Kitsune-gen!" slowly disappearing into the dark mist of Misty Woods among the night. Tioga stated, "The fox's gone." Black Knight said, "Even I lost reading with our foe." King Rain said, "This place is spooky." Knight Captain Black Knight said, "The Misty Woods is not as bad at night as it is during the day but don't let your guard down, Sire. I'll protect you and your beloved with my life." The three then heard movements in the trees with Sir Black Knight reacting to it, "Show yourself!" In all directions around them, the three could hear Kitsune's voice around them, "If you can find me in this forest. In here, I have the advantage." Black Knight said softly, "If only if my partner was still alive, we could track her in an instant." Indeed. If only if the Black Knight's scouting partner Fukurō was still alive, Fukurō, being an owl demon, could easily spot Kitsune among the mist at night. As King Ring looked around, he thought he saw glowing yellow eyes in the trees, "Over there." As Black Knight and Tioga looked where the King was pointing, they didn't see anything. "I don't see anything," Tioga said. After King Rain blinked, it wasn't there anymore, "I sworn I thought I saw something." Black Knight spotted something in another direction, then it suddenly disappeared, "It could be the enemy's magic. Misty Woods don't have this much hallucination at night." Indeed it is. Kitsune's Kitsune-gen is an illusionary magitech ability to make the user invisible as well as creating holographic illusions of herself and creating voices in unknown directions, though illusions aren't her primary ability as she mainly utilizes fire- and lightning-elemental magitech abilities. Kitsune said, "If you won't attack, then I will."

Kitsune suddenly showed her real self in front of a tree. She unfolded a third mechanical tail from her body and lit up blue flames from the torches of her three opened mechanical tails, and said while throwing those will-o-wisps at the group, "Kitsune-bi! _[狐火, "Fox-Fire"]_! Kitsune-gen!" Black Knight protected the children with, "Ranzushirudo!" folding his spiral lance into an umbrella-shaped shield to block the blue fireballs, then refold it back into its regular shape. Kitsune became invisible again afterward with Kitsune-gen. Black Knight asked, "What is your game?" Kitsune responded in multiple directions, "I'll protect Kami-sama's fortress at all cost. I'll eliminate all of my master's enemies to do so, even hiding among the mist cowardly with my illusion." Black Knight said, "Then I'll destroy you where you stand, coward. Ranzushiruga!" Sir Black Knight picked a random spot at instinct where a possible Kitsune hologram is at and shot a laser beam from his lance and of course it was a hologram as it became distorted and disappeared when the laser passed through it. As more Kitsune holograms appeared, Sir Black Knight said to King Gash and Tioga, "Stay close to me and keep your guard up." They responded, "O-okay." The real Kitsune said in an unknown direction, "Fools. How can you fight when you cannot see?" She and her holograms unfolded two more tails, having five opened and each holograms were generating light-blue electricity from the electric coils of their five revealed tails, shouting, "Kitsune-rai _[狐雷, "Fox-Thunder"]_ ", and throwing over twenty balls of electricity at them with Black Knight saying, "Watch out! Ranzushirudo!" King Rain and Tioga also defended with them casting the spells, "Za-akushirudo!" and "Rifureshirudo!" respectively. Most of the electric spheres passed through their spells and disappeared as they touched the group. Though they didn't get hurt as they were holograms. The group wondered what happened but quickly figured with Black Knight responding, "Holographic projections?" Tioga said, "Some gone through me but others bounced off my mirror. Rain-kun are you fine?" King Rain responded, "Uru, I'm fine... Huh? Look out!"

As the King looked up, the sky appeared to be raining blue fireballs and electrical balls with Kitsune incanting, "Kitsune-bi Ame _[狐火雨, "Fox-Fire Rain"]_!" Sir Black Knight said, "Even if they are illusions, stay under me!" and used his Spiral Lance in Ranzushirudo form as an umbrella to protect King Rain and Tioga from above in case if any of the falling fireballs or lightning balls were real but most of them appear to be holograms. Kitsune is quite the trickster but she's trying to stall out as long possible while keeping it safe. King Rain got an idea and said, "Black Knight-san, keep that... umbrella up for me." Black Knight said, "It's a lance. Milord, you have a suggestion?" King Rain said, "I'll make it rain too and strike it down. Rājia Za-akudon!" While it was still raining fireballs and lightning balls, King Rain summoned a small thunderstorm in the spot. The rain drops couldn't put out the fox-fires, even the real ones, but what King Rain plans to do is to soak this entire part of Misty Woods to get Kitsune wet and with lightning randomly striking down, King Rain hopes to hit Kitsune. Well... "Hiraishin _[避雷針, "Lightning Rod"]_!" Somewhere in the forest, Kitsune attracted lightning strikes towards her and the electric coils of her tail absorbed King Rain's lightning. King Rain said, "Over there. Is she absorbing... my attack?" While this would normally be considered unfortunate, this is actually fortunate because the group now knows where the real Kitsune is located with Black Knight saying, "Good job, My Liege, now we know where she's at. Dioga Robodoruku!" After Kitsune's Kitsune-bi Ame ended, Black Knight refolded his lance back to normal, charged up a giant laser beam, aiming at the direction where Kitsune absorbed the lightning strikes. Tioga wondered, "Did you get it?" Many trees were destroyed and a path was made but Kitsune appeared to have dodged it.

Nearby in a tree, Kitsune said, "That was a risky maneuver, but I'll give you back what I absorbed, tenfold." The electric coils on Kitsune's nine tails were supercharged as she had all of her nine tails unfold, revealed in a peacock formation. She then performed, "Kitsune-bi Kujaku _[狐火孔雀, "Fox-Fire Peacock"]_! With the supercharged electric coils on her tails, she created larger electrical balls. At the same time, the electricity was also mixed with the blue flames lit from the torches on her tails and she released them at the small group. Black Knight said, "I got this! Ranzushirudo!" Again, he folded his lance into a shield. However, the large electrical fireballs were moving on their own and Black Knight tried angling his umbrella-shaped spear the best he could. However, those attacks in the direction he was facing were actually illusions. Without noticing the whole group Tioga and Black Knight were stricken with real large spheres of will-o-wisps. Black Knight could handle endure the pain, "Ehh!" but it was annoying for him since he can't reach his back since he's a centaur. However, Tioga's clothes were burning and so was her skin as she was also being heavily electrocuted, "Ahhh!" King Rain yelled, worried for her, "Tioga-chan!" He then focused his rainstorm on putting out the flames but it only made things worse with Kitsune saying, "Even if you put out my flames, don't you think you're causing her more pain with 'our' electricity." King Rain just realized this and apologized to his girlfriend, "S-sorry!" Black Knight said, "This is getting really annoying. My sincere apologies, Your Majesty." While being burnt and shock, Tioga had to think quickly to get rid of the will-o-wisps off of her, "Rifureburuku!" She turned herself into a mirror statue and absorbed the fire and electrical will-o-wisps, then creating another mirror statue of herself to release the absorbed empowered will-o-wisps in random directions. After ending her spell, her clothes were burnt and had holes in it, "Heh? Ahh!"

King Rain was getting angry and annoyed for seeing his girlfriend harmed, which triggered the inner bravery he had like the time in the Human World, "Kitsune, you aren't playing fairly." He then said in a normal tone to Black Knight said, "I'm sorry to do this Black Knight-san, but I'm going to take her out even if I have to destroy this forest." Black Knight wondered and was surprised, "Y-Your Majesty?" King Rain just wanted to end the battle so he casted his strongest spell after ending his raining spell, "Baō-Suō Giakuru!" As he summoned a gigantic hydroelectric dragon with electric armor from the ground, with the tip he received from his mother a while ago, King Rain separated his arms to his sides while yelling, "With mother's and father's powers together, I'll separate them." He also thought out, _I hope your tip works mom_. The hint did work and Baō-Suō Giakuru split and separated into the Baō Zakeruga and Shin Suō Giakuru. The electrical gold armor of Baō dematerialized into electricity from Shin Suō Giakuru's water body and materialized into the strongest version of Baō Zakeruga. Both attacks were destroying trees in the southern part of Misty Woods to get rid of hiding spots. Destroying the trees also removes the illusory mist in that area, since they were being produced by misty demon trees, making it easier to see. When King Rain found the real Kitsune, he aimed both elemental dragon attacks at her in different directions. Kitsune said in a panic while dashing away from them, "Crud! This is not good. I could absorb the electrical dragon with Hiraishin but I'll be vulnerable to that water dragon. What do I do? Huh? Nooo!" While both elemental dragon attacks were enclosing Kitsune, King Rain yelled, "You are not getting away!" As he closed his hands, he made both Shin Suō Giakuru and Baō Zakeruga refuse back into Baō-Suō Giakuru. With Kitsune caught in-between the merge, she was instantly destroyed and Baō-Suō Giakuru flew vertically up outside the demon planet's atmosphere. With Kitsune destroyed, a layer of Dr. Zulu's force field was taken down.

After King Rain's Baō-Suō Giakuru disappeared and the mist cleared up, King Rain said while scratching the back of his head, "My apologies, Black Knight-san, I think I overdid it a little." Tioga happily said, "You did it ,Rain-kun!" giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. King Rain blushed and said, "Are you okay, Tioga-chan? Your butterfly shirt?" Tioga said in sadness, "Just my luck. And it was my favorite. I think I'll be okay but it hurt badly." King Rain said, "I'm sorry. I should have protected you better." Tioga responded, "It's okay." Captain Black Knight was shocked and speechless seeing Demon King Rain Bell destroying most of the forest for a few seconds. King Rain asked him, "Are you okay, Black Knight-san? Umm..." Captain Black Knight said to himself in self-disappointment while sighing, "What have we done?" It's a huge open area in the southern part of Misty Woods and who knows how many wild lives were taken out. King Rain apologized, "Sorry..." His belly started growing and said, "Oh, I guess I'm hungry." Tioga said, "Me too." After he calmed down, Captain Black Knight said, "In that case, I will scavenge some food for you both in this forest, hoping if there are any left in the trees. But your actions..." King Rain said, "My apologies Black Knight-san." Black Knight felt ashamed and said, "It's okay, though your uncle may not like this. (Even I caused some damage...) Don't worry, Sire, you did nothing wrong. I'll take the full blame."

 **Battle: Commander Zeon Bell, Raiden Bell, and Head Doctor Danny vs. Orochi (Unit ZDB-G05) (nighttime on a mountain with a werebear village)**

Speaking of King Rain's uncle, Military Commander Prince Zeon Bell along with Blood Paladin Sir Vincelot and Dr. Danny were about to engage battle with the eight-headed dragon-shaped Dembot Guardian Unit ZDB-G05 Orochi, Dragons of Death, as they called themselves, but their full name is Yamato no Orochi. The eight dragon heads of Orochi made their first attack, "Sanhō _(酸砲, "Acid Cannon")_!" Each head shot out purple acid from their mouth at the small group. As the military units dodged the attack, the ground on the mountain slightly broke apart. Dr. Danny was able to identify the acid, "Devil's Toxic Acid? Careful, don't let that stuff touch you." It appears Orochi was the one that infected Rein's corpse, but for reasons unknown. Like the Dembot Master ZDB-M02 Death Devil, Orochi has acidic powers that are poisonous but Orochi's Devil's Toxin is not as lethal as Death Devil's Angry Devil's Toxin, but it's still highly corrosive and poisonous but manageable in comparison to the angry version. To counter Orochi from being corroded himself, he as anti-acid armor inside his body and the lavender metal plates of Orochi's body are also acid-proof. Dr. Zulu couldn't find anymore Angry Devil's Toxin since that substance is rare (and he didn't know that Leviasatan's spiked tail carried it) so he had to utilize the common Devil's Toxin for Orochi.

While wielding his morning star, Sir Vincelot said, "I'll hold its heads down." Sir Vincelot released the chains attached to the spike ball, and threw it as a whip, circling around the eight necks of Orochi to tie Orochi's necks in place. Sir Vincelot was about to create crystal spikes on his chains, "Kofaru Chei—" Before that, the Orochi heads said, "We don't think so. Sanhō!" They dipped acid into the chains of Sir Vincelot's morning star and broke the chain just when Sir Vincelot was about to crystalize them, which is unfortunate. Sir Vincelot, holding a handle with no spike ball and broken chain attached, said in frustration, "Darn, that wasn't cool. Good thing I have a backup," and unsheathed the knight sword from his left waste to his right hand while putting the morning star hilt in his left hand with his dark red shield. Since Sir Vincelot is going to use a sword, Commander Zeon might as well use his large electric sword spell, "Let's just cut their heads and move on. Sorudo Zakeruga!" As Commander Zeon was charging forward, Sir Vincelot stayed at a distance and incanted the sword spell, "Sorusen!" launching a crescent-bladed projectile from his knight sword and aimed at one of the necks. Sword spells aren't Sir Vincelot's forte but it's a good idea for a knight to have sword spells even as a backup when they wield a sword as their backup weapon.

While Orochi was being targeted by Zeon and Vincelot's Sorusen, they spat acid on the ground beneath them and quickly dug underground, not only to dodge Sir Vincelot's sword projectile spell but... "What? Hey, get back here!" Prince Zeon yelled. As he looked into the giant hole, it was filled with corrosive acid so Orochi wouldn't be followed. "Darn, he... they escaped," Commander Zeon said. Sir Vincelot said, "The beast couldn't have gone too far. We'll find—Huh?!" Suddenly, the ground on the mountain started shaking. A few seconds ago, beneath their feet, deep in the mountain, one of the Orochi heads asked the other heads, "What are we doing? Guys, we should be fleeing, like Zulu-dono said." Another head argued, "We're burying our pursuers alive." The first head argued, "But..." Another head agreed to the second head, "They're the type that will be persistent in pursuing and destroying us. We'll kill anyone that stands in our way." As Orochi reached a good spot inside the mountain, another head said, "It's showtime! Everyone, prepare our Sankanketsusen _[酸間欠泉, "Acid Geyser"]_. We're corroding them." Anywho, the Orochi heads are quaking the surface of the mountain by breaking the ground beneath the group with corrosive acid. Dr. Danny wondered, "An earthquake?" Suddenly, pillars of acid were created from the ground with the group reacting, "Whoa!" Commander Zeon figured out Orochi's plan and said, "This is bad. I see what they're doing. Everyone, move!" As the ground was breaking apart, the three tried to escape that spot. As Commander Zeon passed a geyser hole where a pillar of acid dropped, a robotic dragon head of Orochi quickly stretched its mechanical neck through that geyser hole and bit Commander Zeon's leg with his its deadly fangs while saying in a snake-like voice, "Dokuga _[毒牙, "Venomous Fangs"]_ ]!" The dragon head injected Devil's Toxin (as "Devil's Venom") into Commander Zeon's leg, giving him some pain in his leg. Prince Zeon endured the pain and as he tried stabbing the head with his Sorudo Zakeruga but the head went back underground to avoid the attack. Dr. Danny and Sir Vincelot called for him, "Your Highness!" Dr. Danny suddenly got bit by a robotic dragon head too from a geyser next to him, but Dr. Danny can heal the acidic venom.

The ground suddenly broke and the group is falling into a pit of acid with Orochi in it, waiting for them. Sir Vincelot got a quick idea and with the broken morning star in his left, he incanted, "Eijasu Garon!" generating a steel spiked ball with chain as a head replacement for his morning star, attaching the spell's chain to the morning star's chain. It doesn't mean his morning star is back to normal but it's a temporary solution. While holding out his knight sword in his right hand towards Dr. Danny, Sir Vincelot said, "Grab on!" Dr. Danny grabbed the blade of the sword quickly and carefully. Sir Vincelot then launched the chains the newly generated morning star against a wall pass Commander Zeon and smashed the steel spike ball into the wall, essentially using his weapon as a grappling device. He then retracted the chains of his morning star's hilt, which pulled him and Dr. Danny to the wall. Danny thanked him, "Thanks." Meanwhile, Commander Zeon, who's near against the wall in the pit, is stabbing his Sorudo Zakeruga against the wall to slow him, then jumped on his electric sword with a backflip kick off the wall, though he could feel the pain in his right leg from the poison. In the acid pit, the Orochi heads said fiercely, "Don't think any of you are getting out alive. Dokugiri _[毒霧, "Poison Mist"]_!" Orochi emitted poisonous corrosive fumes from their mouths to create a poisonous mist within the pit. Not only Orochi is hidden within the poisonous mist but the mist is rising and if it touches someone, it will corrode their skin or, if they inhale the fumes, it will poison them. Commander Zeon said, "Everyone, move," and jumped off his electric sword spell that's stuck to the wall and out of the pit before it disappeared. Though, Sir Vincelot and Dr. Danny are in a tricky situation with Sir Vincelot asking, "Now what?"

Suddenly, through the mist, the Orochi heads randomly shot more jets of poisonous acid from their mouth, hoping to hit their preys. While hanging for his life, Dr. Danny was getting annoyed by the poison in his right leg used anti-venom magic to get rid of the poison in his right leg and incanted, "Jioruku!" to heal himself. Sir Vincelot said to him, "Climb up. Go heal the Commander." Dr. Danny nodded and while he was holding onto the blade of Sir Vincelot's sword, he ran up the rocky wall, jumped, and kicked off of Sir Vincelot's sword as he used it as a platform. As Sir Vincelot was climbing up himself, acid randomly landed on the chain of his morning star and broke again. Sir Vincelot was falling towards his death into the deadly mist, he tried grappling onto the rock wall again with another spike ball, "Eijasu Garon!" but the attack didn't go through the wall hard enough and Sir Vincelot fell in despair. Awaiting his potential death, he thought to himself while closing his eyes, _is this it? Is this the way I'm going to die?_ However, someone appeared and decided to save him, which was the ex-terrorist Zega. Zega teleported in there and teleported Sir Vincelot out along with himself before the poisonous gas reached them. On land, Sir Vincelot opened his eyes and said, "I-I'm alive?" Dr. Danny healed the poison in Commander Zeon's leg and Commander Zeon asked Zega, "What are you doing?" Zega looked impatient but serious, "Is that how you should treat someone who saved your comrade? Why haven't you destroyed it yet? I'm waiting and don't make me do it for you." He then teleported back to the spot where he was previously waiting. Commander Zeon yelled, "Hey!" Sir Vincelot looked irritated but felt agonized, "Why? Why am I still alive?! Why am I not dead?" He is emotionally unstable, especially for the things that recently happened. Commander Zeon said, "You are a soldier. Keep it together, man." Dr. Danny asked, "Are you alright, Vincelot-kyō?" Sir Vincelot shook it off without saying anything else, but he wanted to complain even more.

A moment later, Orochi yelled from beneath from the ground, "Sansei Ame! _[酸性雨, "Acid Rain"]_ Lots of corrosive, toxic acid sprayed very high up in the air from the pit of acid and showered on the ground from above. Dr. Danny yelled at Sir Vincelot, "Vincelot-kyō, move!" The three ran away from drops of acid and as the acid rain reached Sir Vincelot, his armor was breaking and he was felt his skin stinging, "Kaah!" Dr. Danny turned back and yelled, "Vincelot-kyō!" and ran for him. Commander Zeon looked back and yelled at them, worried, "Oi, Danny, Vincelot?!" Danny covered Sir Vincelot while incanting, "Jioruku!" to heal his own body while he's taking the hit of the acid. Sir Vincelot reacted, "Doc?" Dr. Danny responded, "I got you, buddy." Sir Vincelot said, feeling agonized, "Why? Why me? Just leave me here! I should have died here along with my dead comrades." Dr. Danny said while still taking drops over Sir Vincelot, "Don't worry about me. I'm the toughest doctor. This... is nothing... Listen Vincelot-kyō... The things you went through, the things you saw. I have seen stuff like that... in my life when I joined the Medic Division. Urgh!" Commander Zeon got out of range and yelled, "Danny!" Dr. Danny continued healing himself while taking acid rain to the back, but he continued his speech, "You can't keep thinking about the past. The other Royal Knights don't want to see you like this. You're better than this. They want you to live." The acid rain stopped and Sir Vincelot got a bit emotional. There were small bits of acidic gas coming from Dr. Danny's back. Hit lab coat is ruined but he's still feeling strong.

Suddenly, the ground quaked again as Orochi was digging back up to the level of the mountain and yelled, "These worms are persistent! Why won't you die already?!" Commander Zeon said with irritation too, "I had enough of this. Teozakeru!" He electrocuted Orochi with a continuous wide stream of light blue electricity all over Orochi's body with his hands. An Orochi head said, "Why you—," turned its head around slowly, fighting the electricity and shouted, "Sanhō!" Shooting corrosive acid from its mouth at Zeon. Zeon dodged it and yelled at his comrades while continuously holding down Teozakeru, "What are you two waiting for?" Dr. Danny said, "I'll distract the heads and you slice them off!" Sir Vincelot, mentally feeling normal again, nodded and Dr. Danny ran after Orochi. The Orochi heads were having a hard time moving their heads as they are being held down by Teozakeru, but they also casted, "Sanhō!" shooting acid at Dr. Danny as Danny was dodging them while running and jumping around to get all of the eight heads of Orochi up. While Dr. Danny was high up in the air by jumping off of other cliffs of the mountain above, he signaled Sir Vincelot, "Now!" Sir Vincelot, at a distance, incanted, "Godima Sorudo! Sorusen!" With his knight sword focused at his waste, he empowered it with sharp energy and released a large energy blade, slicing at least five heads of Orochi at once while giving a sliver to a neck of Orochi adjacent to the decapitated heads. As Commander Zeon released his electric spell, Dr. Danny focused demon energy to his right fist while giving a battle shout, "Haaaaaaargh!" and smashed through Orochi's metallic body with his right powerful fist. Danny possesses incredible strength as the force and shockwave of his fist caused Orochi's body to explode with acid flying out but Dr. Danny jumped off of Orochi before that happened. With the battle over, the final layer of Dr. Zulu's force field that's protecting Neo Zecross' fortress disappeared.

After the battle, Commander Zeon said with an irritated look, "Tch! All this trouble. This battle could have gone much better. Should have destroyed it from the get–go. Why did I try to be like my nephew and study the enemy, even for a mere robot? Can't believe I did that. Oi Zega, where are you?" Zega was no longer to be found. As soon as he seen the last layer of the force field in the distance dropping, he immediately took off and teleported to the fortress. Commander Zeon said in frustration, "I knew we couldn't trust him!" Guess Zega isn't as honest as he says but at least he saved a hero's life. But Zega was getting impatient since this was the last Dembot Guardian alive at the time and he was waiting for this final layer to drop. Though Zega would apologize if he could for ditching the others but he's too focused on stopping his godly younger brother.

 **Scene: Main Battlefield and near Neo Zecross' fortress (nighttime)**

Near Neo Zecross' fortress, as the barrier layers were deactivating, Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Another came down." Moments later, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho said, "They did it." Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Alright, now let's—Huh?! Zega?!" Zega teleported in front of the fortress entrance and immediately flew inside the fortress.

Meanwhile, "Aaaaaaarrr! Oof!" As Prince Raiden Bell was fighting Neo Zecross in his Level 3 Rai'oh Armor, he fell fast to the ground as he was hit by some attack. His Level 3 Rai'oh Armor shattered and he was bleeding everywhere with lots of injuries. His parents and aunt yelled in worrisome, "Raiden(-chan)!" Princess Koruru used her Shin Raifojio to make sure he stays alive, as well as for the soldiers that are still alive and fighting, though some soldiers—both demon and angel—were killed when Princess Koruru couldn't get to them to protect them with her spell. On the ground, as Raiden watched the battle between Neo Zecross and Paradise King Jupiter (King Jupiter appears to be losing the battle), he tried getting up but couldn't move it body, saying, "Darn... He's way too strong and just... one attack. Ouch!" He then thought to himself, feeling despair, _what can I do? My normal spells don't work on him... My Level 3 Rai'oh Armor broke... I don't have enough energy to cast another Rai'oh Zakeruga, Rioru Rai'oh Zakeruga, or transform. Is there anything else I can do with this power?_ Suddenly, a beast-like voice said into his head, _are you really giving up, boy?_ Raiden wondered, "Who's that?" The voice said in his mind, _Really boy? Take a wild guess._ Raiden then realized, _Rai'oh?_ It's indeed his inner dragon. Rai'oh said in his mind, _first time we spoke. I woke up and the first thing I see is you getting wrecked out there. Can you even handle my power?_ Raiden yelled in his mind, _of course, but umm... how are you speaking to me?_ Rai'oh said, _ever since my master powered me up, the seal became... looser. You should be able to utilize more of my power than that and here you are, flat on the ground, whimpering in despair._ Raiden said in his mind, _heh, well, how do I do that?_ Rai'oh replied, _you little scrub. Heh! First, you must summon me._ Raiden was surprised, _wait, I can do that? How?_

It seems there's hope left for Raiden to take out the overpowered Supreme God of Darkness. What kind of hidden powers does Raiden possess and can he actually summon the dragon from within?


	24. Ch 22: Final Battle of the Gods

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army** " is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his Demon World Military have successfully defeated the Demon Revolution Army but with some costs of good lives. However, Dr. Zulu, the lone survivor of the Demon Revolution Army and former seventh Death General, attempted to conquer the Human World of the present time and Demon World of the past time. However, the heroes managed to stop Dr. Zulu twice, bringing peace back to the past and present. Some time after returning back to the present..._

 _This is a remade version of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction. The remake's storyline is similar to the original but written differently with some major changes to the story but still flows along with the original storyline. In this fan fiction remake, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Final Battle of the Gods**

 _NOTE: This chapter is a remade version of Chapter 15-12 "Apocalyptic Conclusion" of the original Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army fan fiction series._

* * *

 **Recap**

Following up the deicide of the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld and the Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise, Dr. Zulu activated his new Dembot Guardians that were in construction in his secret lab before his death. Neo Zecross, the current Supreme God of Spirit World, told Dr. Zulu to protect the Spirit God Crown from any intruders and to do that, Dr. Zulu separated his four new Dembot Guardians away from the fortress to activate four layers of force field to protect the fortress and the Spirit God Crown while studying the crown so that he can come up with a plan to take over all known worlds. The ex-antagonist/antihero Zegatook out the Netherworld Army units by banishing them to the Twilight Realm, which angered his godly younger brother, which labeled Zega a traitor to the Netherworld Army. However, King Jupiter of Paradise finally descended to Demon World while his elder brothers were fighting in the Spirit World Kingdom. King Jupiter battled against the overpowered Supreme God of Darkness and Demon Prince Raiden Bell joined the battle alongside the Paradise King. Meanwhile, in order to deactivate the force fields protecting Neo Zecross' fortress, Zega teleported Raiden's friends to the locations of each Dembot Guardian that Zega scouted. The group destroyed the new Dembot Guardians and Zega waltz into his brother's unfinished fortress to seize the Spirit God Crown. How would the crown solve the problem against the Supreme God?

 **Scene: On the mountain east of Neo Zecross' fortress (nighttime)**

After the battle against Unit ZDB-G05 Orochi on the mountain east of Neo Zecross' fortress, Zega disappeared just as soon as the final impenetrable force field layer protecting the fortress was coming down. Military Commander Prince Zeon Bell was frustrated that Zega left without his permission, "I knew we couldn't trust him." Head Doctor Danny looked at the ground and saw some writing in demon text, "Well, at least he wrote something in the dirt." It was an apology message wrote by a finger in the dirt. Zega was caring after all but he was too impatient. Commander Zeon then said in frustration, "And he's making us climb down from the mountain ourselves?" Sir Vincelot said to his Commander, "And you were complaining about me complaining, Your Highness." Commander Zeon was tired of Sir Vincelot's hogwash and yelled at him, "Shut up, or I'll demote you!" Sir Vincelot made a slightly scared expression as a reaction, "My apologies, Your Highness. That was so uncool from me to say." Sir Vincelot was close to getting his Royal Knight status removed. "Me and my big mouth," Sir Vincelot said with a worried expression. Dr. Danny facepalmed to that.

 **Scene: Misty Woods (nighttime)**

After the fire squire Nekolas destroyed Unit ZDB-G08 Son Gokū on his own and took Son Gokū's monkey staff, the Kintaga Sarubō, as his new weapon since his own staff and a fire shield gauntlet were broken, he,Knight Vice Captain Earth, and Nurse Apprentice Haria heard a powerful thunder coming from the southern part of the forest after Sir Earth the Golden Knight gave his speech to his knight apprentice. "What in the blazes?!" Sir Earth reacted in confusion, as he, Nekolas, and Haria saw some sort of light through the fog of the forest appearing upward in the sky. It was King Rain's Baō-Suō Giakuru, destroying Unit ZDB-GO6 Kitsune, but they don't know that as it was hard to see through the blur of the nightly mist. "What the heck is that?" Nekolas asked. Though, Sir Earth may have an idea, "Was that... Baō?" Haria plugged her rabbit ears since she's highly sensitive to sound, "That was loud." The group checked it out, heading south as the nightly mist was clearing up.

Meanwhile, the Knight Captain Black Knight was scavenging for food for the hungry King Rain and Tioga in the southern parts of the forest, wherever may not have been deforested yet. Nekolas' group found King Rain and Tioga alone in the deforested with Nekolas and Haria saying, "Rain-sama? Tioga-chan?" Vice Captain Earth asked in a panic, worried about them, "What happened here?! Why are you two alone?" King Rain felt ashamed, "Sorry, I guess I really overdid it while getting rid of that robotic fox." Tioga said, "We are with Black Knight-san." Vice Captain Earth asked, "Where's the Captain?" Tioga said casually cute, "He's getting us food. We're starving. Tehe!" Knight Vice Captain Earth said in worrisome, "And he left you two alone, in these Misty Woods? It's dangerous here. The mist may have cleared up but you two shouldn't be alone. What's the Captain thinking?" Speaking of the Black Knight, he has returned with yellowtail fish, fruits, and all sorts of cooked meat stacked on his spiral spear like a shish kabob, "I'm back. Oh, Sir Earth." Vice Captain Eath yelled in confusion, "C-Captain? What in the blazes is going on?" The Black Knight responded, "Sorry. I'll take full responsibility."

Nekolas saw yellowtail and said, "Oh boy, fish! Give me, give me!" Nekolas is just like Raiden, though Nekolas will eat any fish, being a cat demon. Sir Black Knight pulled his spear away from Nekolas and said, "This is for His Majesty." Nekolas complained, "Oh, come on! I'm hungry too! I valorously destroyed that monkey on my own. See, I even have his weapon." Haria said, "There he goes again. Tehe! This is what I love about you Neko-kun, you are just like Raiden-kun." She tried to ignore her love for Raiden, "But not like I care about him anymore. That jerk." Knight Vice Captain Earth couldn't take everyone's balderash anymore but didn't have the spirit to argue, "Heh, we need to get out of this wretched forest."

 **Scene: Inside Neo Zecross' Fortress (nighttime)**

As soon as the four layers of force field that were protecting Neo Zecross' giant fortress disappeared, Zega teleported to the entrance and swooped right in. Some time after Ninja Captain Kyanchome and his son, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, destroyed Unit ZDB-G07 Tengu—and when the barrier layers were coming down—they and Head Nurse Tio noticed Zega swooping right in the entrance after the force field came down and are following Zega to the fortress' giant entry gate.

When Dr. Zulu noticed that his impenetrable force field was coming down, he took extra precautions. Dr. Zulu, in his Dioga Robodoruku mecha, blocked Zega's way, "D-don't come any closer!" protecting the giant Spirit God Crown, which is protected by another force field of light. Zega said, "Out of my way doc, I need that crown." Dr. Zulu argued, "S-so do I. I need it to help me rebuild my army. And your brother will kill me if anything happens to—" Zega interrupted and argued firmly, "I'm not asking again. Get out the way and give me the crown and I can stop my brother fr—" Dr. Zulu didn't listen and quickly said, "No!" then said, "It's mine... MINE!" Zega said, "Then you gave me no choice."

Zega flew towards Dr. Zulu's mecha. Inside the Dioga Robodoruku mecha, Dr. Zulu shouted, "Charge Shot!" charging up his mecha's left arm cannon, aiming it at Zega, and released a large energy cannon. Zega teleported to dodge the attack and reappeared directly in front of Dr. Zulu as the energy cannon hit a wall next to the entry gate. Zega kicked Dr. Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku and knocked him into the force field machine that's protecting the crown. Dr. Zulu's mecha destroyed the force field and Zega swooped right in and touched the giant Spirit God Crown. Upon doing so, the giant crown shrunk down to the size of his head. Though, Zega wouldn't know what he would do with it.

 **Scene: Outside Neo Zecross' Fortress (nighttime)**

Demon Prince Raiden Bell tried his best to aid the Paradise King Jupiter against the Supreme God Neo Zecross. Raiden exhausted his energy after unleashed blessing-enhanced Rai'oh-related demon spells at Neo Zecross but it wasn't enough since Neo Zecross was too strong but they were at least effective. He also used his new Level 3 Rai'oh Armor with holy lightning embedded into it along with two golden swords. But those wasn't enough either. Raiden got tossed into the ground from a single dark attack by Neo Zecross that shattered his new Level 3 Rai'oh Armor in an instant. Feeling hopeless and barely able to move after taking a darkness curse directly, Raiden suddenly received telepathic communication from his inner dragon, Rai'oh, Gash's creation, and gave Raiden instructions on how to summon him... "Got it." Raiden tries to fight the injuries on his body by trying to stand up gradually. His family members were worried about him, "Raiden(-chan)..." At the moment, Neo Zecross is fighting against King Jupiter, but King Jupiter appears to be losing. As Raiden was able to get on his feet, he thought on how he should do the summoning and said, "H-here goes... nothing... Now umm..." He then improvised an incantation while slowly placing his left hand on the dragon logo of his shirt, "Empowered from the heavens, O Great Dragon, hea my battle shout. The successor of Baō, the King of Thunder Dragons _[_ _雷竜の王様_ _, Rairyū no Ōsama]_ , I summon thee. I hereby call forth, Thunder King Rai'oh _[_ _サンダー・キング雷王_ _, Sanda Kingu Raiō, literally translates to "Thunder King Thunder King"]_!" After improvising an incantation, he slammed his right arm on the ground while enduring the pain.

Suddenly, the dragon logo on his shirt glowed brightly, distributing golden electricity through Raiden's arms from the left arm to the right arm. With the right hand on the ground, the magical electricity created an electrical golden magic seal on the ground and the electricity focused above the ground from the center of the seal. His family members didn't know what was going on and were deeply surprised. "What's he doing?" Patie Bellasked while Princess Koruru Bell, at a distance, wondered, "What's that?" The dragon logo on Raiden's shirt disappeared and the golden electricity above the magic seal was forming and shaping into a humongous dragon with wings. The electricity also materialized into physical matter, adding scales, claws, and stuff. Gash Bell awed in surprise, "Is that..?! Rai'oh?! My creation?" The summoned giant dragon gave a thunderous roar and Raiden awed in happiness and excitement, "SO COOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SUMMONED MY DRAGON! WOO HOO!"

Rai'oh, in his Level 3 form, which is really huge and very detailed compared to his insignia that was on Raiden's shirt but the insignia was based on Rai'oh's original Level 1 form. Rai'oh, in his current form, has an awesome-but-vicious appearance, as he stood on all fours with his two legs and two arms. As he slightly turned his golden-scaled dragon head to look at Raiden with the back of his left golden eye, he said to his demon partner, "Heh! An incantation is not required to summon me, boy. What was up with that? You can just simply chant 'Rai'oh Summoning' _[_ _雷王召喚_ _, Raiō Shōkan]_ and that would be it." Raiden put his left arm behind his head in shame, but ignoring the pain, "Sorry, I always wanted to do something when I was a kid." Rai'oh yelled, "You still are, boy!" Gash approached his creation, "Are you really...? You look different than what I imagined you to be." Rai'oh said casually, "Heh, and aren't you supposed to be dead? By the way, master, I appreciate the power boost. It actually woke me up. Hey boy, get on my back and let's slay a god!" Rai'oh can sound harsh and aggressive and he does have a deep, beast-like voice, but he shares the same fighting spirit as Raiden since he's been living inside Raiden for seven years, sharing the same feelings as him.

 **Battle: Supreme God/Netherworld King Zecross vs. Paradise King Jupiter and Demon Prince Raiden Bell**

Sometime before Neo Zecross knocked out Raiden but before the prince summoned his electrical dragon, Neo Zecross was battling Paradise King Jupiter and Jupiter looks pretty injured. However, the Peacekeeping Angel Army of Paradise were also attacking Neo Zecross with their blessings. As an angel warrior said, "Leave our King alone, you monster!" while they were attacking the Supreme God, Neo Zecross became irritated and yelled, "Go away you scrubs! Darkness Curse: Black Purge _[_ _闇呪：黒粛清_ _, Yaminoroi: Kuroshukusei]_!" As Neo Zecross swept his left arm from his right side to his left while facing a group of angels, he summoned a giant wave of chaotic darkness energy from the ground around him, sweeping the angels from right to left as if they were complete fodder, and sending the dead ones that were killed to the Netherworld via Dimension Æther: Judgment. Prince Raiden, who was also fighting Neo Zecross at the time in his Level 3 Rai'oh Armor, was caught in the blast and was thrown into the ground. During the middle of that Black Purge, King Jupiter tried protecting as many angelic troops as possible with, "Wood Blessing: Arbor Wall  
 _[_ _木恵：東屋壁_ _, Mokumegumi: Azumaya Kabe]_. King Jupiter summoned a wall of ginormous trees from the ground in front of his angels to protect the rest of them. He then yelled, "Leave my angels out of this! Everyone, stand back." Captain Lucius of the Peacekeeping Angel Army was worried about his holy king, "But, Your Holy Majesty?" As the wall of trees was shrinking, King Jupiter ordered him, "I'll be fine but if you have a healer, go find Gash Bell's son." Captain Lucius wondered, "That boy? Well... I'm on it." The angel captain looked around to see if his companions are alright. His healers and Demon World's Medic Division were already healing other injured soldiers so Captain Lucius flew to find Raiden Bell. Neo Zecross yelled at King Jupiter, "That boy foiled my plans for the last time!"

Neo Zecross suddenly noticed the force field layers of his fortress are going down and sensed his brother entering the fortress, "Uh?! My crown...!" Despite his injuries, King Jupiter readies his Lightning Staff blessing in combat and yelled fiercely, "You shall not pass!" Neo Zecross yelled, "You are half-dead, old man! Darkness Curse: Dark Blast!" As Neo Zecross shot an explosive bolt of corrupted darkness energy from his right hand, King Jupiter countered with, "Lightning Blessing: Lightning Eagle Shield _[_ _雷恵：雷鷲盾_ _, Raimegumi: Raiwashi Tate]_!," turning his Lightning Staff into a white electrical shield with a colored electric logo of an eagle to guard the attack. The Dark Blast exploded onto King Jupiter's white electrical shield and King Jupiter was sent flying back from the explosion. King Jupiter would have normally blocked that attack like it was nothing but Neo Zecross has grown way too overpowered from all of the deity souls he absorbed that King Jupiter doesn't stand a chance against him alone, despite being the strongest archangel. Neo Zecross immediately teleported away from the battle and returned to his unprotected incomplete fortress to make sure the Spirit God Crown is safe. He thought it would have been safer under Dr. Zulu's hands due to the scientists' creations but he guessed wrong and Zecross is angry.

Meanwhile back at Neo Zecross' fortress, after Zega knocked Dr. Zulu while Dr. Zulu was in his Dioga Robodoruku mecha into the barrier machine that protected the Spirit God Crown, destroying the machine, and retrieving the crown, Zega asked in confusion, "Now what?" As Ninja Captain Kyanchome and his son entered the fortress, Kyanchome asked, "What are you doing?" As Zega looked behind him and stared at them, he teleported passed by them, ignoring them, but the great entrance suddenly crumbled loudly near Zega. In reaction, Zega put his left arm over his head while holding the crown under his right armpit. Suddenly, Neo Zecross appeared before him in front of the fortress and angrily snatched Zega in his right giant hand, yelling, "Zega-nī, what is the meaning of this, you traitor?!" Neo Zecross also has Zega under his telekinesis, preventing Zega to teleport. As Zega was struggling to break free, he said, "Brother, stop this. This isn't like y—" Neo Zecross interrupted and yelled, "I'm a god! Don't tell me what to do!" Neo Zecross was about to kill his brother until he saw Dr. Zulu's mecha moving with Dr. Zulu inside it. The Supreme God decided to go after him first, "But first..." Neo Zecross used his telekinetic powers to bring Dr. Zulu's mecha towards him in and smashed the mecha with his telekinesis by closing his left hand until the mecha spell disappeared but held Dr. Zulu in his telekinetic grasp. Inside the palace, Pancho coward on the ground, "Holy crap!" He and his father were panicking and were hoping Zecross doesn't notice them. Levitating in mid-air near the Supreme God, Dr. Zulu begged in fear while mispronouncing his King's name, "Z-Z-Zeo Necross—I mean, Neo Zecross-sama...? Please, spare my life!" Neo Zecross really has gone insane and yelled, "Not a chance. You failed me for the last time. Back to the Netherworld with you, Zulu!" and smashed Dr. Zulu's entire body single-handedly through telekinesis as Dr. Zulu screamed to his second death back into the Netherworld. He was angrier with Dr. Zulu than with his brother. However, Zega is definitely next and Zega is unable to escape and is way too ensnared to teleport as he tried struggling. "Your turn for this treachery. That crown belongs to me... Heh?!" Zecross suddenly felt an immense power heading his way, which he ignored until now...

Before Neo Zecross snatched his brother, as Rai'oh was flying towards Neo Zecross with Prince Raiden on his back, Raiden yelled, "Woo hoo! I'm riding a dragon. Haha! This is so fun!" He loves dragons so much and is so happy to be riding his own dragon, even though Rai'oh is actually magically electrical energy in the form of a dragon. Rai'oh said to him, "Don't get cocky, boy. As long as I'm out of your body, you can't use my powers, that means that you'll be vulnerable to electrical attacks, even my own. I can strike you down if I wanted to." Raiden was a bit scared but cautious to that last sentence, "Wait, what?! You wouldn't do that, would you?" Rai'oh replied, "I wouldn't do that to my creator's child. If you weren't his child, I would have battled you out." Raiden thought that as an interesting challenge, "Sounds fun. Wait, since out of my body, does that..." Raiden was trying to conjure a different spell but he felt pain as he tried moving his right arm, "A-ta-ta-ta..." As long as Rai'oh is not inside Raiden's body, Raiden can no longer absorb electricity, use his Rai'oh Armor, or use any Rai'oh-related spells. However, there is something Raiden can now do...

The Angel Captain Lucius flew alongside Rai'oh and said, "Whoa, is that a dragon? Umm... You're that ex-Demon King Gash Bell's child?" Raiden looked at the angel warrior, wondering who he is, "Umm... Yeah, I'm Raiden. You know my father? Who are you?" Lucius said, "I'm Lucius, Captain of the Peacekeeping Angel Army. I'm an angel from the land of Paradise. I trained your father in the afterlife. His Holy Majesty sent me to aid you. Those wounds... Let me heal you. Light Blessing: Healing Light _[_ _光恵：癒しの光_ _, Kōmegumi: Iyashi no Hikari]_!" As Lucius held his hands out, aiming at Raiden, a golden sparkly aura quickly appeared around Raiden, healing his injuries and restoring some of his energy immediately. Raiden was lost for words but thanked him, "Oh... Umm... Thanks," while looking at his cured body. Captain Lucius said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my comrades." As Captain Lucius left to aid his people, Raiden ordered Rai'oh with a strong, vicious look at Neo Zecross, "Alright, let's get him! Yee-haw!" Rai'oh charged faster towards Neo Zecross at the fortress.

As Neo Zecross curiously looked behind him while still gripping Zega in his right hand, Raiden yelled, "Now!" Rai'oh incanted, "Sacred Thunderbolt _[_ _神聖落雷_ _, Shinsei Rakurai]_!" and Raiden tried a basic spell he hasn't used in a long time, "Hope this works, Akuru!" Raiden actually splashed water from his right hand, combining it with Rai'oh's holy lightning attack as Rai'oh shot a beam of golden holy lightning from his draconic mouth. Rai'oh's blessing-enhanced attack in combination with an unexpected water spell by Raiden and zapped Neo Zecross wrist "Kyah!" The moment Neo Zecross released his grip from his brother, the moment Zega immediately teleported away from his godly brother, still holding onto the crown. Raiden was astounded that he was able to conjure a non-electrical spell, "Oh, yes! I knew it was you that was prevented ming from using my water spells and other elemental spells. Now let's try this one. Akuruga!" Raiden tested another water spell. He tried using Akuruga the same way he does with his Zakeruga by crossing his hands and fingers. However, the water beam just splashed almost immediately after being released, thus, failing the spell with Raiden making a cringing face for a second, "Eee...! I thought Akuruga would work the same way my Zakeruga would." Rai'oh asked him, "What do you think you're doing? Now's not the time to test spells!" Neo Zecross yelled fiercely angry, "Darn you, boy! Dark Blast!" As Neo Zecross shot a blast of corrupted darkness energy from his left hand, Rai'oh incanted, "Electric Warp _[_ _電縦糸_ _, Dentateito]_!" turning himself and Raiden into electrical energy and disappeared to avoid the attack and reappeared in a different location. It's the same technique as Spark Warp from Raiden's Level 3 Rai'oh Armor. Neo Zecross yelled ferociously, "Darn you all to heck!" trembling his fists.

Zega teleported to King Jupiter's location as King Jupiter stood back up. Zega said, "I got the crown, old man, now what do I do?" King Jupiter felt insulted hearing that but ordered him, "Old man?! Never mind, give it here." Zega threw the Spirit God Crown to King Jupiter's left hand. As King Jupiter was about to catch it with his left hand, Neo Zecross used his telekinesis to pull the Spirit God Crown to him and yelled, "I don't think so! This crown belongs to ME and ME ONLY!" As Neo Zecross telekinetically pulled the Spirit God Crown to his right hand, Raiden and Rai'oh came back into action with Raiden yelling, "We don't think so!" Rai'oh incanted, "Electric Judgment _[_ _電正義_ _, Denseigi]_!" creating a thundercloud above Neo Zecross and struct Neo Zecross with an enormous strike of holy lightning from above, making Neo Zecross to accidentally drop the Spirit God Crown. Zega immediately teleported over there, grabbed the Spirit God Crown as it shrunk to the size of his head, then teleport away, back to King Jupiter. While Neo Zecross was enduring the deadly lightning strike, he yelled at his brother fiercely, "Give that back, you TRAITOR...! ZEEEEEEEGAAAAA!" Rai'oh incanted, "Sacred Thunderbolt!" and shot a beam of holy lightning from his mouth at Neo Zecrosss. As Neo Zecross took the hit well, he said, "How are you still alive, boy?! Just die already! Darkness Curse: Nightmarish Death Gods!" Neo Zecross summoned a bunch of unholy shadow reapers after Raiden and Rai'oh. Raiden cringed, "Oh crud, this is not good!" Rai'oh was about to dodge them, "Hold on!" Suddenly, "Lightning Blessing: Heaven's Judgment!" As a large thundercloud was created in the sky, King Jupiter dropped bolts of holy lightning to destroy all of the unholy death creatures to protect Raiden and his dragon with Raiden thanking him, "Thanks, dude!" Neo Zecross yelled ferociously, "That's it, I had enough of you all! I'll destroy this entire planet! Darkness Curse: Dark Repulse _[_ _闇呪：闇拒絶_ _, Yaminoroi: Yami Kyozetsu]_!"

Some time Neo Zecross conjured his next deadly curse, Ninja Captain Kyanchome's group, Commander Zeon's group, and Captain Black Knight's group finally regrouped back with the Bell family at the main battlefield. "Hey! Gash-sama!" Commander Zeon and Ninja Captain Kyanchome yelled. Gash responded to his brother's call, "Zeon-nīsan! Kyanchome!" Princess Koruru was glad her husband was okay, "Darling, you're alright." As the Black Knight and his crew were dashing back to the rest of the group with King Rain and Tioga riding on the centaur's black armored saddle, King Rain shouted for his family, "Mom! Dad! Koruru-obasan! Zeon-ojisan! You're okay!" Patie said, "Rain-chan, your okay. Thank goodness." King Rain said, "It's all thanks to you, Mom. You helped me out." Patie smiled. Nekolas looked up and said with a wide-eyed expression, "Holy crud, is that Raiden-ōji riding on a dragon?! Where did he get that from?" Pancho reacted in surprise, "Holy smokes! I'm guessing that's the Rai'oh dragon Raiden has." King Rain wondered about his brother, "Raiden-onīsan..." Gash said, "He managed to unseal and summon Rai'oh, my creation. Guess my latent power loosened Rai'oh's binding."

Meanwhile, as Neo Zecross was emitted a black, unholy aura around his body, King Rain wondered, "What is he doing?" As the ground became quaking, Gash said, "This is not good," then yelled at everyone, "RUN!" As the group was retreating from Neo Zecross' incoming attack, Raiden asked Rai'oh, "Umm... Rai'oh?!" Rai'oh responded, "Hold on tight! Electric Warp!" teleporting himself and Raiden via electricity away from the upcoming blast of negative darkness energy. Back at King Jupiter and Zega's location, Zega teleported away from the dark explosive wave. King Jupiter tried blocking it so it doesn't expand any further with, "Lightning Eagle Shield!" King Jupiter stopped the attack but the intensity of the Dark Repulse greatly knocked him back but he was able to reduce some damage with his electrical shield and stopped the repulse from obliterating Demon World. When Rai'oh reappeared from electricity, which was just right at the end of the blast radius of Neo Zecross' explosive darkness attack, Rai'oh got blasted by it, "Gaaargh!" Raiden yelled in worrisome while holding onto his thunder dragon, "Rai'oh?!" At a distance, his family and friends yelled for Raiden in worrisome as Gash is also worried about Rai'oh. As Raiden held tight to his dragon, Rai'oh plummeted to the ground and Raiden fell off of him, rolling a few feet from the ground.

As Raiden stood back up with some minor fall injuries, he seen the deep injuries Rai'oh has. Rai'oh doesn't have blood but he does bleed electricity since he's only made of magical electrical energy. Raiden asked him, "Are you okay?!" Rai'oh responded, "You idiot... If I die, you can no longer use my powers. But hey, at least you can learn spells other than lightning. Keh!" Raiden said, "But we're buddies. We've been together since I was 7 years old when I begged Dad to give me his Baō. I'm not abandoning you." Rai'oh said with confidence in his left dragon eye, as he stairs into his host, "There is still one way to win. Fuse me with your body." Raiden asked, "So you want me to re-seal you? How do I do that?" Rai'oh chuckled and said, "Gyeh, I'm not talking about re-sealing inside you; not yet. I'm talking about us merging together; a fusion. Rai'oh Fusion _[_ _雷王融合_ _, Raiō Yūgō]_ , Rai'oh Amalgamation _[_ _雷王合併_ _, Raiō Gappei]_ , call it whatever you want. Just place your hand on my body."

As Raiden placed his hand on Rai'oh, Rai'oh turned into electrical energy and went back inside Raiden's body. Raiden's body glowed brightly gold as he began to transform. His friends and family wondered what's going on but it's too bright for them to see. What's happening is that Raiden is not directly transforming into Rai'oh, but his body was changing to have Rai'oh's features. As all of his clothes started to sink into his skin and disappear—besides his orange karate belt—his skin was changing into golden dragon scales besides his face and arms but he has scaled dragon gauntlets on his hands and forearms, which is also protecting his elbows. His body was also being healed as he was transforming. He also grew two golden dragon wings, a dragon tail, and sharp claws on his hands and feet. His face even faced a bit, looking a bit more sinister. Two lightning emblem of the Bell family appeared over his face lines below his eyes and one on his forehead down to his nose. His eyes became more dragon-like and the fangs in his teeth grew larger and sharper, and the alternate colored-striped pieces of hair on his blonde hair grew longer in the form of lightning bolts. Finally, two Rai'oh Swords that came with his Level 3 Rai'oh Armor magically appeared on his waste, through his karate belt for them to held in.

As Raiden's body stopped glowing, he hovered in the air with his dragon wings. Everyone were shocked and speechless to see Raiden's new transformation. Raiden may not look it, but his power, speed, endurance, spell strength, and all of his other traits have significantly increased, far beyond what Rai'oh Armor and his Zaruku-type spells can do. Furthermore, all of his demon magic has been enhanced with holy magic, capable of dealing damage to Spirit World deities, especially against archangels, as well as other unholy creatures.

Neo Zecross yelled in confusion and anger, "What is he?!" On the ground, Nekolas was wide-eyed, "Whoa! Did Raiden-ōji and that dragon fuse together?! Holy crud?!" As King Rain and Pancho felt the amount of power Raiden gained, they were so surprised with Pancho yelling with a wide-eyed expression, "Holy crud?! His power is so overwhelming. It's like nothing I felt before. It's actually hurting my head." King Gash couldn't stand it either, "Mine too. Oof... Raiden-onīsan..." Raiden in his Rai'oh Fusion form is as strong as a Spirit World deity right now, which is extremely overwhelming for sensory-type demons like Rain and Pancho to feel, which is why divine auras are regularly hidden from demons. Patie wondered in shock, "Is that really... our boy?" Gash said with a smile of confidence, "That's our boy. If anyone could save this world, it's him and Rai'oh. I believe in the power I gave him... that we gave him." Patie smiled and prayed for him. Raiden's friends did the same but the others in the group were confused, like Sir Vincelot.

As Raiden was hovering above the ground with his dragon wings, he said, "That's more like it. Haha!" He then pulls out his two Rai'oh Swords from his waste and said, "Zecross, you are through! Lightning Slicers!" As Raiden threw multiple air blades of holy lightning from his Rai'oh Swords at lightspeed, Neo Zecross tried guarding them with his arms and ended up getting his forearms sliced off, "Kyaaaah! Ahhh!" Raiden said, "Alright! Now to finish you off!" Zega suddenly teleported behind Raiden with Raiden wondering, "Zega?!" Zega said to Raiden, "Don't kill him! Killing him is completely useless. He'll only come back immediately in full condition, unharmed. I assume he can self-resurrect himself at anytime, so try weakening him without killing him or everything will all for naught." As Zega teleported again, Raiden wondered, "Is that so?" then said with enthusiasm, "Then let's have some fun, Zecross. Come at me! That's if you can do anything to me without any arms." Without any forearms, Neo Zecross yelled at Raiden with a tremendous amount of anger, "I hate you so much, boy! Why won't you die?!" Raiden said casually, "You need to chill and have some fun. What happened to you and your love for challenges?" Neo Zecross yelled, "I was supposed to win my game. Me!" He then calmed down a bit and said, "Fine, I'll give you a challenge, once I restore my body. Soul Æther: Soul Body!" Neo Zecross' physical body disappeared and he became ethereal. In his ethereal soul form, Neo Zecross has his arms again but it's transparent. Pieces of his physical arms on the ground disappeared. Neo Zecross said, "Until my physical body is restored, only Spirit World magic can harm me. And how in the blazes do you have blessing?" Raiden answered casually, "My dad gave me these new powers from the afterlife." Neo Zecross said, "Forget it. Darkness Curse: Dark Blast!" In his soul form, Neo Zecross creates balls of explosive dark energy in his hands and shot multiple darl balls at Raiden as Raiden keeps dodging them by moving around or teleporting with, "Spark Warp! Spark Warp!"

Raiden thought to himself, _looks like I can use my Rai'oh Armor techniques in this form. How about my spells?_ King Jupiter rejoined in the battle, "Wood Blessing: Root Capture!" As King Jupiter about to trap Neo Zecross' feet, Neo Zecross wasn't going to fall for that for a second time and flew above it, "I don't think so! Nightmarish Death Gods!" As Neo Zecross summoned more unholy death gods, King Jupiter destroyed each one of them again with, "Heaven's Thunder!" As a Nightmarish Death God was sneaking behind King Jupiter, Zega incanted, "Shirairuga!" shooting a beam of twilight to destroy it. King Jupiter looked behind him and said, "I appreciate the help." Zega said, "I'm only doing this so I get better treatment in the afterlife." Raiden then incanted, "Gigano Zakeruga!" shooting a giant beam of holy lightning from his hands while he was still holding his Rai'oh Swords. Neo Zecross guarded the attack with his ghostly arms. As part of his soul was injured, Neo Zecross thought to himself, _darn it, my real body won't be able to fully heal if my soul is injured._ His physical form returned over his soul form. His arms were repaired but because the soul of his arms was damaged, his physical arms were damaged too. Zega thought to himself while holding the Spirit God Crown, _that Soul Body æther is going to be a problem. We need him weakened so I can absorb his powers and he must be in physical form for this to work._

Raiden said as he flew, "Alright, here I come! Zaruku! Ginisu Zaruku! Lightning Blades!" Raiden created an electrical aura to increase his power and speed, as well a golden electrical aura to increase the power of his electrical attacks. His Rai'oh Swords glowed brightly and shined with sacred electricity that appeared as shining laser blades. Raiden then Spark Warped towards Zega and gave him some slashes from multiple directions while naming this technique, "Thunder Dragon God's Claws!" To Neo Zecross, it felt like paper cuts all over his body non-stop as Raiden keeps teleporting around him and giving him quick slashes. Neo Zecross yelled, "Get off of me you insect! Darkness Curse..." He was about to unleash his explosive Dark Repulse again until King Jupiter said, "I don't think so! Heaven's Thunder!" King Jupiter unleashed massive bolts of holy lightning at Neo Zecross from above non-stop, then commanded Zega, "NOW!" Now's the good time for Zega to make his move.

As held out the Spirit God Crown with its cyan-colored gem facing Neo Zecross' body, Zega made the incantation King Jupiter told him, "From the divine power of the great deities, by the power of æther, the power of quintessence, I hereby strip thee of thy powers, O Great Malicious Supreme God. Thy hereby no more. Thy powers, shalt I take! Balance, shalt I bring!" The cyan gem on the Spirit God Crown glowed brightly. As King Jupiter and Raiden stopped their attacks and Raiden flying away from Zecross to see what Zega is doing, spiritual energy depleted from Neo Zecross godlike body, "Ahhhh! What are you doing?!" The energy transferred to Zega and the Spirit God Crown. As Zega was draining his brother's divine energy, Neo Zecross was shrinking and was slowly devolving back into a demon while Zega was growing bigger and evolving, transcending into a god, with his demon horns spiraling upward, though he is not growing a devilish green tail like his brother did. Zega is absorbing the soul of the former Supreme God Yama (or Enma) into his body and the Spirit God Crown was doing another thing, which was releasing the souls of the archangels and archdevils that Neo Zecross absorbed with Soul Absorption, bringing them back to Demon World in physical form. King Jupiter said in relief, "Everyone..." Neo Zecross is now the demon he was and Zega is now a Spirit World God, but what kind of deity did he become? Though, while his black robes of the Netherworld stretched and expanded, it's shade changed to gray, which are the robes of Spirit World Kingdom.

The demons on the ground were shocked and speechless, seeing so many titans on Demon World. Relief to see that they are still immortally alive, Mercury said, "We're back." Mars said, "It's about time. Being trapped inside that body was getting tight." Venus looked at King Jupiter, who looked pretty injured, "O Holy Father?! Are you alright? Life Blessing: Holy Healing!" As Venus was healing her father, Mars yelled in worrisome, "Dad?!" while Mercury said politely in worrisome, "Your Holy Majesty?!" King Jupiter said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Saturn said, "I'm glad you're alive, My Holy Son." Among the group of angel soldiers, Captain Lucius said in happiness, "General Mars! Everyone! They're back!"

Meanwhile, the archdevils besides Lucid were confused with Leviasatan wondering, "What the heck just happened?" Suddenly, as Asmon heard Belphebub's growling next to him while Belphebub was laying on the ground, "Kyeh?" He panicked upon seeing Belphebub, "B-B-Belphbub? Is that... you?!" Belphebub returned to Demon World in his unchained God of Destruction form, and gave a tremendous roar, "RAAAAAAHHH!" shouting, "For the Nether, I shall destroy this world! RAAAAAAH! RAAAAAAH" King Jupiter, Saturn, and Lucid were shocked as Mars puts up a battle stance without his spear (since his spear was annihilated), yelling, "Everyone, take cover!" Paradise's Advisor Saturn felt despair, "It cannot be. The God of Destruction... has returned..." Venus and Mercury wondered, "What?" The threat is not over yet. Belphebub will destroy this world unless if he's re-sealed in chains. As Belphebub shouted, "Destruction Nether: Erasure Gun!" shooting a giant dark-red laser beam from his eye to erase and obliterate anything he hits on the ground. Everyone ran running away from the beam, avoiding from being utterly obliterated the best they could. Anyone who is killed by a Destruction Nether will also have their soul obliterated, preventing them from resurrecting in Spirit World. In otherwords, their soul will be lost in an empty void beyond the Spirit World, making them non-existent. Some unfortunate angels were annihilated by this curse as Belphebub randomly sweeps the ground, destroying the ground.

Leviasatan was shocked and amazed, "He's even angrier than me! What the heck?!" Lucid became cautious, appeared to be mindblown, but gave Asmon and Leviasatan immediate orders, "Asmon, Leviasatan, hold down Belphebub for me, NOW and QUICK!" After a second of hesitation to think, trying to know what's going on, Asmon and Leviasatan took immediate action and knocked God of Destruction Belphebub to the ground before Belphebub destroys any more of the land. Lucid then incanted the curse, "Darkness Curse: Nightmare Chains _[_ _闇呪：悪夢鎖_ _, Yaminoroi: Akumu Kusari_!" summoning giant cursed chains of darkness, completely ensnaring Belphebub to the ground. Asmon asked, "Now what?!" Zega made a quick thought and shouted, "Dimensional Æther: Dimensional Portal!" As he created a dimensional portal near Belphebub, the Zega yelled, "Hurry, throw him into the Twilight World!" Asmon and Lucid quickly tossed Belphebub into the Twilight World as Belphebub struggled to break free while still shooting laser beams of annihilation from his giant red eyeball. For some reason, even though the Twilight World prevents magic other than light and darkness spells, Belphebub was still able to use his Nether. It may be because most nether are negative darkness energy.

Mars calmed his fists and shield and sighed, "Ehh, that was close." Asmon asked, "What the heck was that? What happened to the old goofball?" Lucid explained, "He was chained mainly for a reason and for that reason alone. We don't know where Belphebub originated from but when he rose in the Netherworld along time ago before you two, the Netherworld was under great threat. Our realm almost went into extinction until me and Hades-sama restrained his powers. Hades-sama wanted the powers he possessed but we couldn't discover how to achieve this power, the power of the Nether." Asmon and Leviasatan were confused, "The Nether?" Saturn explained, "The fourth type of Spirit World magic. A very rare type Spirit World magic that opposes and rivals Æther, divine gray spirit magic. The chthonian chaotic spirit magic is a threat to æther and all worlds. Only one other known deity, possessed nether, but he was banished—not only from the Kingdom—but from the entire Spirit World, into a world of nothingness, over billions of years ago, before the Netherworld was created. Still, I may be a wise old man, but I don't know everything there is to know, like how Belphebub was created, though there is someone I suspect but umm... it can't be." King Jupiter asked, "Who is this deity, father?" Saturn said, "I don't want to mention that old fool, but it's nothing to worry about since he doesn't exist. Come along! We must rebuild Spirit World the way it was." Mars wondered, "What about the archdevils? They're still here." Lucid looked down and seen how puny and pathetic Zecross looked, "Well, you are just pathetic, aren't you, Zecross-sama. What a waste of time, especially since you turned against me, your loyal servant and right-hand man." Lucid gradually made an angrier tone as he said that. As Zega looked down on his defenseless brother, he aimed his hand at Zecross and prepared to send him back to the Netherworld. "Z-Zega, wait! Please... Don't..." Zecross begged. Zega said, "Goodbye, brother. I'll see you later in the Netherworld. Twilight Æther: Twilight Cannon _[_ _黄昏霊気：黄昏砲_ _, Tasogarereiki: Tasogarehō]_..." Zega shot beam of divine light and divine darkness energy with minimum power on Zecross, immediately killing him and sending back to the Netherworld with, "Dimensional Æther: Judgment..." He then thought and said, "I think that's how it works." Raiden, still in his Rai'oh Fusion formed, cringed when Zega annihilated his brother, "Oof," but smiled afterwards.

There was some dead silence for a second, then Mars yelled, "What was that? You could have destroyed this world! And what's with those clothes?" Zega said, "I held as much power as I could. I'm sorry, I'm not used to this sort of power and I didn't think that would... function. But yes, I could destroy this world if I wanted to." Mars yelled, "I'd like to see you try," while Raiden said, "If you do turn against us, I won't hesitate to send you back to the Spirit World myself!" Zega chuckled and said, "Heh! I bet you would." Mars wondered, "Father, that guy has the Spirit God Crown. Is he really going to be the one to rule this world?" King Jupiter said, "We have no other choice. Only the one who could bring balance between good and evil can become the Supreme God of Spirit World, and I support righteousness." Mars agued, "But wasn't he a resident of the Netherworld?" Saturn said, "Not anymore. As you can see, by his appearance, the man has become an archnephalem—half-angel, half-devil—and his robes are gray, which means he's now a resident of Spirit World Kingdom. If he was an archdevil, that angel wing would have been as black as coal. Though, it's not a real angel wing." Zega said, "I always thought of myself as an evil person, but one with honor and dignity. Guess I really have changed. Our father was a mischievious demon with angel wings, but he wasn't a real angel or a nephalem, just a demon with a bad taste. Our mother was pretty devilish but kindhearted, though." King Jupiter asked, "What do you plan to do when we go back to Spirit World?" Zega said, "Well, as the new Supreme God of Spirit World, I'll at least resort all dead demons and bring all of your angels back to Paradise. Looks like I have no other choice but to take Yama-sama's position and judge souls. I'd rather not go back to the Netherworld." King Jupiter said, "But to be sure, we archangels will keep an eye on you. And don't forget, my brother Neptune in Kingdom will also keep a close watch on you. He'll let me know if you do something wrong." Zega said, "Trust me, I have no plans for conducting any more treason."

Raiden's been wanting to ask Zega something, "Hey Zega, next time you come back here, let's have a friendly battle. You and me!" Everyone was shocked, especially since these two warriors are capable of destroying Demon World. Zega replied, "Hehe! You sure are an interesting child. On second thought, next time you visit me, and that's when you'll be dead, I'll consider your challenge. That is, if the other gods will let us." Mars was thinking about going against this, but being the God of War, he was interested and was overzealous, "Hey, don't forget me, the God of War Mars. I'll take any of you sons-of—Ouch!" King Jupiter pounded Mars' head and said, "Not now. Not ever." Mars said, "Oh, come on, Father!" King Jupiter pounded his zealous son again, "Oww!," and King Jupiter yelled, "Don't talk like that to your King again!" Raiden laughed and said, "Hahaha! Oh, that is so much like me and my uncle Zeon." On the ground, Zeon wondered, "Are these gods really that dumb?" Patie yelled at Zeon cautiously, "Don't make fun of them." King Jupiter said to Raiden, "For a demon, you sure are strong. I was right to accept your father's request. I was close of denying his offer though, and I feel I would have regretted it." Zega said, "Speaking of the former King, I think you and your wife should be going back with us." The others on the ground felt sad and upset about it. King Rain shouted and asked, "Why can't they still here? My parents?!" Patie wanted to hug him but couldn't, but she said, "Oh, Rain-chan, don't cry. We're supposed to be dead after all." Zega then thought about it, "Thirty days. I'll give you two thirty Demon World days. We're pulling you two back into Spirit World after that. That's all the time I'll give you." Raiden said, "Thank you so much, Zega. See, even you are a nice guy." Zega felt embarrassed and irritated, "Don't mention it."

 **After the final battle**

Saturn wanted to move on, "Well, this is it. We must get going. Dimensional Æther: Dimensional Portal." He created a giant divine portal in the sky leading back to Spirit World. Lucid said to his fellow demon lords, "Let's go, boys." Asmon asked, "But what about Belphebub?" Zega said, "I'll send him back to the Netherworld once he's cooled down, as well as the other Netherworld residents I've banished to the Twilight World, assuming Belphebub doesn't destroy it. Honestly, I never knew such a lazy deity could be so... overwhelming..." Lucid said, "My Nightmare Chains will eventually re-seal that power. It was my power that sealed him away for a million years and I was hoping not to see that power again. What in the blood blazes reawakened the power anyway? Anger? Wrath? Whatever." Though it appeared that Belphebub's anger broke out of those chains but it appears that something else may have also been in the works. Suddenly, there was some sort of shadow entity, listening to the conversation, from behind a boulder. The invisible mysterious being suddenly disappeared, unseen. Anyways, the group of demons waved goodbye to all of the angels and archangels that came down here and they, along with the archdevils, returned to Spirit World.

After the Spirit World deities and angels left Demon World, Raiden descended to the ground as he was slowly returning to his original human-like form with his clothes re-appearing from his body. However, something seems to be different about his clothing. Raiden said, "Well, that was fun!" Everyone else couldn't believe what Raiden said with Patie being upset, "What do you mean, fun?! You could have died! And this world could have been destroyed with everyone on it!" Gash noticed that the dragon logo is no longer on Raiden's yellow tank top. "Your shirt? Wait, where's Rai'oh?" As Raiden noticed he wasn't there, Raiden panicked, "What?! Where did he go?!" As looked around his yellow tanktop in a panic, he flipped his shirt up and noticed Rai'oh's insignia on the torso of his skin, "Oh, good! He's still here, Dad! Awesome, now's actually part of me." Gash sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Now you can get rid of that shirt." Even though Raiden's shirt no longer has a dragon logo, he cried, "But I want to keep it." Gash chuckled and said, "Hehe! At least your body can handle Rai'oh now. I was only able to place half of him inside of you when you were only seven and the other half in that old tanktop." Raiden just remembered, "I forgot how painful that was."

King Rain asked his ghostly father, "Umm... Dad?" Gash responded, "Unu?" King Rain wondered, "Now that, you'll be with us again, does this mean you and Mom will be King and Queen again?" Patie wondered about that too but Gash answered, "We won't be staying long. You keep that title. Rule as a kind, benevolent king, like me and your mother." King Rain didn't really have the confidence, "I don't think I can do that myself." Tioga said, "Don't worry, I can help you," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As King Rain blushed, Prince Raiden cheered him up, "What are you talking about, little buddy? Of course, we'll help you." King Rain felt embarrassed, "Oh, right..." Sir Vincelot, along with the other two Royal Knights, said, "We'll be rebuilding the cities and villages. Commander, if you'll excuse us." Commander Zeon said, "Very well. Check to make sure all the civilians are alright. Tio, Danny, go with them. Take care of any casualties." Head Doctor Danny and Head Nurse Tio responded, "Yes, sir." As they left, Raiden's belly growled and said, "Ooh. I'm so hungry! Hehe! I could go for a yellowtail sandwich right now." Pancho asked, "When are you ever tired of yellowtail? Don't you care about other meals?" Raiden said, "Not really! Haha!" Princess Kolulu said, "Let's head back to the palace. I'll make everyone a nice meal." Raiden asked, "Why do that when we have maids and chefs? Anyway, would Mom and Dad be able to eat in that kind of form?" Because Gash and Patie are ethereal, they don't need food to survive with Gash explaining that, "No. We don't really need food. Food and water aren't necessary when we're already dead. Besides, we wouldn't be able to eat anything physical here." Raiden said, "Well, that must suck." Gash said, "Well, in Paradise, we can actually eat whatever we want, whenever we want. It's more of a luxury but it's not required to survive in the afterlife."

The rest of the group went back to the Royal Bell Family Palace. They invited a lot of surviving demons to the palace and celebrated their victory in the apocalyptic war, having a grand time. Meanwhile, Nekolas made a grave for his father back at his clan, having the goal of leading his feline clan. Eventually, Gash and Patie will have to leave Demon World and return to Spirit World within the next thirty days. King Rain would be very sad having to see his parents leaving again, but his parents, brother, and future queen will cheer him to move on. King Rain will grow to become a good Demon King like his father and Tioga will grow up to be his kind queen like Rain's mother.

 **Scene: Netherworld and Spirit Wold Kingdom**

When Zecross fell into the Netherworld after being blasted to death by his brother, Zecross landed on the throne of the Netherworld Palace. He still at least had the Netherworld King in hand, but he looked bored and disappointing, yelling at nothing, "Tch! Fine brother, I admit my defeat. Happy, now?! Sheesh..." He then said with boredom and relief, "At least I'm still the Netherworld King, right?" Suddenly, a giant humanoid figure with glowing red eyes appeared at the Netherworld Palace gate. He yelled angrily, "ZECROSS!" It was the former Netherworld King Hades (real name "Pluto") and he looks really mad. "H-Hades-sama?!" Zecross panicked. Hades was calmed when his younger brother Neptune persuaded and pushed him back to the Netherworld, but now he's feeling wrathful again seeing someone on his chthonian throne. Hades yelled wrathfully, "That throne and crown belongs to me, and ME only!" Familiar line? Zecross tried persuading out of fear, "Listen to me umm... Hades-sama?" Hades yelled, "There will be no 'buts' from you, scrub. And my Four Great Demon Lords aren't going to save you this time. I'm sending you to the deepest purgatory of the Netherworld!" Zecross begged in fear, "No, Please... Don't!" Right now, Zecross is completely powerless in Spirit World and he can't do anything to defend himself. Hades conjured in anger, "Dark Fire Curse: Black Inferno!" Hades released black flames from his black scepter and torched Zecross, banishing Zecross to a lower plane of the Netherworld, "Noooooo!" leaving the Netherworld crown behind for Hades to rule over his Netherworld again.

In the Spirit World Kingdom, Zega, who is now the Supreme God of Spirit World, was taking over Yama's place: Judging dead demon souls and sending them to the right places where they belong. He thought to himself in annoyance and boredom, _tch, why did I take this job? This is so boring!_ From the other side of the Judgment Palace behind the door behind Zega, the Prison Warden Neptune said, "You better not be slacking now. I have my eye on you, new Supreme God." Zega said in annoyance, "Everything is going fine. Just leave me be." Neptune said, "We'll see. You better judge everyone in the right places. And even though you are the new Supreme God, don't forget that I'm now King of Spirit World Kingdom, giving me the ability to demote your Supreme God status at any time." Zega yelled, "Everything is fine, Neptune-sama." Zega thought to himself in boredom while judging souls, _Is this what Yama-sama had to go through for billions of years? And because the archangels are constantly watching, I won't be having fun even if I'm Supreme God. I'm starting to think I would rather be tortured in the Netherworld than judging everyone eternally. Speaking of the Netherworld, I see that Hades-sama got his throne back. My brother got what he deserved. Heh! Stupid, little, ignorant brother, this is why you shouldn't have taken revenge. I tried warning you._ Zega then said with a boring expression after reviewing a demon soul, "Go up to Paradise if you want. Next!" The soul ascended upward into Paradise and acquired Paradise's white robes. The next dead soul was then being judged.

The Netherworld seemed normal again: All of the innocent demons and angels that were tortured in the Netherworld were moved to the Kingdom or Paradise. All of the evil demons and devils, as well as Belphebub, that were banished to the Twilight World, returned to the Netherworld by Supreme God Zega, except for the ones that were completely erased by Belphebub's Destruction Nether. As for Belphebub himself, he is back in the Netherworld, sleeping on his magma bed peacefully in his usual, innocent-looking form, having a nice dream while being completely chained down to his bed from all around his fat body. Lucid though, was scolded harshly from his old friend Hades after Hades became the Netherworld King again. Everything was looking good, but there was that same mysterious shadow from Demon World, staring into Belphebub's lair and later into the Netherworld Palace when Hades burned Zecross. The invisible shadow suddenly disappeared again.

 **Scene: Somewhere... Nowhere... in an unknown void**

Meanwhile, somewhere far deep beyond the Netherworld... was nowhere. The same shadow appeared in this unknown world, giving information to a much larger shadow figure with glowing magenta eyes. This unknown shadow titan said with a mysterious, calm voice, "I see. Not only that necromancer failed me but my servant didn't last long enough again. Just when he was re-awakened too. It doesn't matter anymore. I lost interest in returning to existence. No matter, I guess I'll be stuck here in the unknown for eternity... I guess it was my eternal destiny to rule in this void... beneath the Netherworld... To rule, among the Nether... At least he brought... some company..." In this same mysterious world, there appear to be some floating rocks, rubble, and many other things. There's a lot of distorted, erased souls floating around this mysterious void: Some demonic, some devilish, and some angelic, all appearing to be broken with many missing fragments. Who is this mysterious shadow titan? Could it be the deity that Saturn of Humility mentioned? Whoever he is, he may no longer be a potential threat at this point.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **List of updates in this chapter**

 _ **•** **Update #1 (April 17, 2017, 1:34 a.m. EDT):** Actually, the mysterious shadow deity at the end will be glowing magenta eyes instead of blue glowing eyes since that's how I drew him on my cover art for the next story arc._


	25. C23-TFK1: A New Start but a New End

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the _Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash!_ manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arcs takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter.

27 years after a young demon boy named Gash Bell become the new King of Demon World, a rebellious group called the Demon Revolution Army—led by its leading Death Generals #1 Zega and #2 Zecross—commenced war on Demon World to bring chaos and pandemonium into Demon World. As each day passed, the Demon Revolution Army was being defeated. After defeating the Demon Revolution Army, the former seventh Death General—the Great Mad Genius Scientist Dr. Zulu—created his empire, the Zulu Empire, in the Human World and later in the past's timeline (Timeline B), 27 years ago. Demon Prince Raiden Bell, the son of Demon King Gash Bell, and his friends stopped the Demon Revolution Army and put an end to Dr. Zulu's empire in the present and past. Raiden and his friends said their goodbyes to young Demon King Gash Bell and returned back to the future in peace, but only to face another terrible threat in the present timeline (Timeline A): Armageddon. Meanwhile, back in the past timeline (Timeline B), how are the young and kind Demon King, his resurrected parents, and his friends doing? Have the future warriors taken care all of their problems in the past timeline or were more problems created in response?

Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are _Warcraft_ , _StarCraft_ , _Harry Potter_ , and _Star Wars_.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 (The Fallen King Chapter 1): A New Start but a New End**

 **Chapter 16 Recap**

After his defeat in the Human World, the mad demon scientist Dr. Zulu of the present timeline used copied data of the Dr. Kido's and Dr. Coral Q's portable time machine to warp into the past timeline (Timeline B) and teamed up with his much younger-looking self, planning on taking over the past with his rebuilt Zulu Empire. However, his world domination was once foiled again by Raiden Bell, Prince of Demon World of the present timeline (Timeline A). After stopping the Demon Revolution Army from forming in the past timeline, Raiden Bell, his kingly younger brother Rain Bell, and the rest of their friends waved goodbye and went back to their present timeline. Demon World of the past is saved... for now...

A little girl named Patie, who was chosen to become the young Demon King's future bride and queen, became temporarily blinded from toxic acid to the eyes, sprayed by Dr. Zulu's second Dembot Master, ZDB-M02 Death Devil. Fortunately, her eyes were healed by Head Doctor Danny of the present timeline and Dr. Danny also healed all of those wounded by the poisonous Death Devil. Patie was able to see again a week after her eyes were restored and she continued to carry out her duties as a future kind queen, aiding her kingly boyfriend. In fact, after repairing a mysterious fortune teller's house, the Fortune Teller Lady gave a reward in return for their work: The resurrection of two loved ones. Gash and Patie requested to have Gash's parents—the former monarchs of Demon World—to be resurrected. However, Gash's parents will only be alive for as long as the mysterious Fortune Teller Lady is alive due to her strict necromancy regulations.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (a week later in Timeline B)**

A week has passed ever since Demon King Gash Bell's and Prince Zeon Bell's thousand-year-old father and mother, the previous King and Queen of Demon World before their son Gash, were resurrected by a fortune teller that can use necromancy. Demon World seemed very peaceful now. With Gash's and Zeon's parents alive and well, they helped their son's job in monarchy once more. With their parents doing their jobs, Gash and Patie finally went to school together on a regular schedule as they used to take shifts, along with Zeon, in keeping order with their people. Prince Zeon, however, is undergoing some intense military training, like he did when was a baby when his father, as Demon King of the time, forced him to go under intense training. However, Zeon isn't being forced this time and he is training under his own will so that he'll lead Demon World Military someday.

The giant ex-king sat on his old throne, sighing in relief, "Ooh..." with his huge fingers gripped to the giant throne's armrest. His average-human-sized wife asked him, "Are you feeling okay, dear?" Ex-King Bell responded, "Umu... Honey, it's been so long since we did this. This was supposed to be our son's time to shine. I'm no longer King of Demon World and here I feel like I'm going through another thousand years. I'm getting too old for this." Ex-Queen Bell said, "Oh dear, it's been a week since we came back from the dead and you're already being grumpy." The ex-King responded, "Grumpy?" His wife chuckled. Ex-King Bell sighed, "The people didn't even know that we were dead this whole time." His wife was thinking and said, "I don't remember what it was like being... Well, I was scared. Very scared, then... we ended up here. It... It felt so short, yet, we've been gone for a while. Everything is a blank in-between." Her husband was also thinking about it just now, "Umu... Same..." Whatever memories they had in the Spirit World were erased when they were resurrected through demon magic. They'll recover their memories of the Spirit World when they go back.

Following that, the former King was wondering about his killer, "Still, what were they thinking when they kept those... terrorists alive? Amnesia and watch under the military are not a deserving punishment." His wife grew upset and yelled, "Dear, don't be like this. And what would have thought? Executing them? We don't do that anymore. Our little boy wouldn't like that." The ex-king felt frustration but sighed, "Ehh, I know. Well, I hope what they are doing is right, for all demonkind. My apologies, hon. Hmm?!"

Speaking of his son, he sensed his kingly son returning to the palace along with the young King's girlfriend. "We're home!" They shouted as they barged through the palace entrance door happily. Gash is still wearing the same clothes while Patie—while she still wears the same dress and ballet flats—now wearing a pink tiara headband on her head as well as a big pink bowtie at the back of her hair and her hair has slightly grown back to her shoulders. Gash's mother welcomed them happily, "Gash-kun, Patie-chan, welcome home! So happy and adorable as usually. How's that new tiara, Patie, dear?" Patie touched her pink tiara and said, "Very nice. It's just like the one my mama and papa bought for me but prettier. Thank you and Gash-chan so very much." Gash's mother said, "I'm glad. It suits you well, as well as that hair bow. Again, I'm so sorry for what happened to your other tiara at school. Please be careful." Patie pouted and crossed her arms, "Those bullies! I try being nice but they kept insulting me, taking my tiara and breaking it. All I know is that they are jealous that I will be Gash's queen and not them. I'm very tempted fight back, but I promised Gash-chan I would be a kind queen." Gash looked really thrilled and wanted to talk to his parents about something, "Hey, hey, mother, father, I heard from our school headmaster that the barrier between Demon World and Human World was loosened again. Can I invite my human friends over while we have time?" His mother looked pleased, "Sure, hon." The giant ex-King was displeased, "Don't encourage him, hon. We don't need more humans roaming around Demon World." He knows that the Chinese human martial artist Li Yen is living in Demon World with Li's demon boyfriend Wonrei, as Gash told his parents all about his adventures while they were dead. His wife firmly said, "Oh, stop it, you," then said to her son, "I'll get letters for you." Gash said excitingly, "Thank you, mother!" Gash then asked his girlfriend to make sure of something, "Patie-chan, are you sure you don't..." Patie knows what he'll say, "I know it's been a while since I saw him but... maybe next time. I still don't think I'm ready for him yet. I want to see who you might want to bring. It's only opened for three for now." Gash asked to make sure, "You sure?" Patie is sticking with her choice, "I'm fine. So, who did you have in mind?" Gash thinks of some humans to invite to Demon World. The person Patie mentioned was her former human partner, Ururu, though she is not confident enough to confront him. The reason why is because of the guilty things Patie did in the Human World. Though, while there is nothing to fear, she wants to move on; looking forward to a good future.

 **Scene: Takamine Resident of Mochinoki City, Japan of the Human World (afternoon)**

Most schools in Japan in the Human World were over and students were heading home. The 15-year old high school student Kiyomaro Takamine was walking home. As he arrived home, he opened the mailbox to bring in the daily mail, not paying attention to each mail until he entered the house, "I'm home." His mother, Hana Takamine, was washing dishes in the kitchen. She responded, "Welcome home. Suzume not with you today?" Kiyomaro responded, "I dropped her off home." As Hana was washing a plate, she said, "Alright. Kiyomaro, I'm quite proud of you." Still holding the mail in his hands, Kiyomaro wondered, "For what?" Hana said, "You finally started dating." Kiyomaro answered awkwardly, "Well, okay." Hana told him about her love life, "Ya' know, I was quite young when I fell in love with your father. Seitaro was quite dashing during our teen years. Very smart too. Oh, we don't really get to see him often anymore." Kiyomaro sat at the table and sighed, "He's never here. And I just considered getting a girlfriend." Hana said, "Well, I hope you and Suzume bond well." As Kiyomaro was checking the mail, he said, "Yeah." As he was going through the mail, the last two things he saw caught his attention, "What's this?" They appeared to be two envelopes with the Demon World logo stamped on them.

Hana wondered, "What is it, dear?" Kiyomaro said, "Gash sent us messages." Hana was surprised, "Really?" As Kiyomaro handed all of her mail, she checked Gash's envelope. As they both opened their envelopes from Demon World, Kiyomaro read his out loud, "Dear Kiyomaro, it's been... ehh..." Kiyomaro made an annoyed expression, _this bad handwriting..._ The handwriting was a bit sloppy, but at least it was in a native human language they understand [Japanese]. Anyway, Kiyomaro tried reading it, "... It's been a while since we saw you. Well, not that long. Anywayz... Anyway..." _This handwriting..._ Kiyomaro is having a hard time reading it.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking noise from the front door and Hana said, "I'll get it," and walked to the door and opened it, "Hello? Suzume? Welcome, dear." Suzume replied, "Hi! Hey, Takamine-kun..." Kiyomaro felt slightly annoyed, "You know you can just call me Kiyomaro and why did you come here when I dropped you off home?" Suzume responded, "I got a letter from Gash-kun. But umm... Can you tell me what it says?" Suzume Mizuno is a klutzy girl and is not as intelligent, but she wouldn't be able to make out the words on sloppy handwriting. Kiyomaro was surprised, "You too? Alright, let me start over in my message." He restarts his message, "Dear Kiyomaro, it's been awhile since we saw you... Anyway, I sent you and Suzume and Hana-dono an invitation to... Demon World?!" Hana and Suzume were confused but Kiyomaro continued reading after a half-second pause, "The barrier between both worlds were opened once more but... I can only invite three people this time. Oh, I got a surprise I wanted to show you. It's a secret. You'd be excited to see... Well, see you here. It's that red button. Sincerely, Gash." Hana was very curious, "Demon World?" Kiyomaro said, "Sorry, I tried explaining it to you when you asked where I was but you didn't believe... Well, he said to press... this button?" What they are looking at in the letter is a small graphical button to the bottom of the invitation, flat on the surface as if it's not a real button but the three pressed it anyway. They suddenly disappeared from the Takamine home. "Whoa!" They reacted as they disapparate.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (entrance gate)**

As the three humans warped into Demon World, they appeared in front of the palace, over twenty meters away from the giant entrance gate to the palace. Suzume and Hana were shocked and confused with Hana saying, "W-What happened? Where are we?" This was a site Kiyomaro is used to seeing, "This is it. Demon World, specifically where Gash lives. This is his palace." Hana was very shocked, "Oh, my! You weren't kidding But how did we got here?" Kiyomaro said, "We were invited, come on, I'll show you around." As they head towards the palace entrance, which was guarded by two loyal soldiers, Suzume and Hana were feeling intimated walking towards demonic soldiers, however, the soldiers bowed and welcomed them, "Welcome to the Royal Bell Family Palace." "We've been expecting your arrival." As they jabbed the butts of their spears to the ground, the giant palace entrance gate opened slowly.

"Kiyomaro!" The moment the entrance door was opened enough, Gash hastily glomped on Kiyomaro with Kiyomaro being jumpscared, "Gash?!" As Kiyomaro fell over, Gash said, "You came. Hehe!" Hana was surprised, "Gash? Kiyomaro, are you okay?" Suzume was blessed to set Gash Bell again, "Hi, Gash-kun!" The guards felt a bit aggravated that the guests are being informal to the King but they remained motionless and emotionless since they don't want to be rude to the new guests. Kiyomaro, being flattened by Gash, yelled at him in annoyance, "Gash, get off!" Gash then ran and hugged Hana, "Ooh! Hana-dono! Suzume!" Hana patted his head with her left hand, "It's good to see you again, Gash." Gash giggled. Patie just appeared at the gate entrance too, saying, "You must be really happy to see them again. Hi, Kiyomaro." Kiyomaro stood back up and said, "Hey, Patie." Hearing from the story Kiyomaro told her, Hana wondered, "You must be Gash's girlfriend. Kiyomaro told me about you. My, you have such a cute girlfriend, Gash." Gash felt embarrassed and blushed, "Emm..." Suzume loved the adorable water demon as well as well as knowing she is Gash's girlfriend, "Cute! Kiyomaro and I just started dating too." Patie said, "That's nice, umm..." Kiyomaro introduced them, "This is Suzume and this my mother, Hana." Patie said happily, "It's nice to meet you." Hana said, "Same. I would never have thought Gash would get a girlfriend. He didn't seem the type but you two are so adorable." Patie blushed, "Thank you." Gash was just so thrilled that he said, "Oh, Kiyomaro, come in, I want to show you something." Kiyomaro wondered, "Yeah, I read the letter, what is it?"

As the group enters the palace, before they had time to fully be astonished on how nice and huge Gash's home looked, Gash's mother, the previous Queen of Demon World, walked up to them and said, "Hello, there. So you're my little Gash's guests." They wondered and Kiyomaro asked, "Who are you?" She responded, "I'm his mother." They were surprised, especially Kiyomaro, "Ehh?! But Gash, wasn't your parents...?" Gash's mother already knew what Kiyomaro was going to ask, "I was brought back to life along with my husband." Hana wondered, "Brought back, how's that poss—" She then shook off her question and said, "It's nice to meet you." Gash's mother said, "It's nice to meet you. I heard about you. Thank you so much for taking care of my little boy when he was in the Human World. I felt terrible when I heard he had amnesia there." Hana replied, "My pleasure." Suzume was looking around the room, astounded. She just now noticed there was a giant sitting in the back of the throne room, "Ahh! Who's that?"

Hana was shocked to see a giant king—well, giant ex-king. Gash's mother responded, "This is my husband, Gash's father. He was the King of this world before my youngest son." Kiyomaro wasn't that surprised as he has seen his resurrected corpse in the future timeline, but he was still intrigued in meeting him full-fledged. As the group walked towards the former King and looked up to him, Kiyomaro wondered what he should say, "Umm... uh?" The giant said to him, "So, you are the human who led my son to the road of King of Demon World, am I correct?" Kiyomaro answered, "Hmm... Yeah. Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro Takamine. So, you are..." Gash's father answered, "I am the former King of Demon World. I lived for over a thousand years, serving this world as King. You are quite interesting for a human. Your heart, your determination, your power, and the bonds you made, I have seen nothing like it for a long time. Even stronger that me and my old partner a thousand years back." Kiyomaro wondered, "What was your partner like?" The former King said, "Actually, you kind of remind me of him. Strong, determined, bondable. It's been so long that I've forgotten a lot about him. It's a shame."

Kiyomaro then wandered, "And where's Zeon?" Small footsteps were heard across a hallway towards the throne room. It was Prince Zeon Bell. He knew Kiyomaro was coming so he was going to check, "So, you did come." Hana and Suzume were surprised to see a twin but Suzume mistakes him for Gash, "Hi, Gash!" Gash was confused, "Huh? I'm right here." Suzume looked at the twins back and forth and said, "There are two of them?" Zeon cringed in awkwardness. Kiyomaro said, "They are twin brothers. That's Zeon, he's the older brother." Hana and Suzume were surprised with Hana saying, "I didn't know you had a brother, Gash." This was something Kiyomaro forgot to mention to his mother when he told his story, "Oh, right? Did I forget to mention Gash had a twin brother." Zeon didn't bother to stay and was walking back. Kiyomaro asked, "Zeon—?" Zeon said, "I'm going back to training." Gash felt sorry that he forgot about Zeon asked his brother before he left, "Oh, Zeon, I forgot about you. I should have asked you if you wanted to invite someone since... I could only invite three people." Zeon said, "It's fine. There's no one I want to see." Kiyomaro said, "Not even Dufaux ?" Zeon stopped for a second and said, "As long as he's fine, I'm happy. That's all I care about. Sorry, I'm busy." He continued leaving through the hallway.

Gash's and Zeon's father said to the group, "Zeon is training to lead my Royal Knights and the military one day as I fear we may not be here too long. I've been giving him training ever since he was a baby. He was very stubborn, like me." Kiyomaro asked him, "Did you force him to do military training? Did you force him to become a... bad guy, when he was in the Human World?" The others including their mother got worried. The former King answered, "I did force him into harsh training in the past and I was very strict with him. However, because of his jealousy of the power I've given Gash-sama, it has made him... very dark. However, I noticed a great change with him in these times ever since my youngest son took over my stead. I see his dedication in protecting the new King, something I didn't expect would happen. The darkness he originally had no longer surrounds him. I originally feared for what would happen to Gash-sama, which is why we had to send him away as an infant." The mother still felt guilty and sad for having to leave Gash with their maid named Yuno who raised and abused Gash as a child. She said, "I felt terrible having to do such an awful thing. Leaving my baby boy alone with one of our maids that abused our child for years. I was a terrible mother to let it happen, but my husband did it for his protection. I'm so sorry, Gash-sama. I didn't come to visit you until the week before you went to the Human World for that competition." Gash said, "It's okay, mother." Hana remembered, "So what was it about his brother?" Kiyomaro answered quietly, "His brother was the one that gave him amnesia." Hana was shocked and worried while Suzume cried for Gash, "Oh, that's so terrible." Gash said, "Please don't blame Zeon-nī anymore. He's different now. He's protecting me now." Kiyomaro said, "I know. Sorry to bring that up." Patie quietly mumbled to herself, staring over her left shoulder with her arms crossed, "Well, I still can't forgive him for..."

Gash's and Zeon's mother told everyone, "Everyone, why don't we head to the Great Hall and have a feast. I'll show you guys around our palace." Suzume was intrigued, "A feast? That'll be wonderful!" Hana wondered, "Is it really okay?" Kiyomaro said, "We have a whole day before we get back, right? Let's enjoy the time we have." Hana said, "We should leave by tonight." As they were walking through the halls, leaving the ex-King at the throne, Gash said, "Hana-dono, Suzume, you should stay tonight." Hana said, "I can't, I got things to do." Gash was upset, "Ahh..." Hana continues, "Besides, Suzume, did you tell your parents you were leaving?" Suzume forgot and cried in a panic, "Ehh, I forgot to let them know." Gash's mother asked her husband before following the others, "Do you want anything, dear?" The ex-King said, "I'm fine for now, hon. Have fun with our guests and make sure they stay out of trouble."

As the group was looking around the halls, seeing floating mops and dust pans sweeping the walls and other magical things passing by, like animated floating candles, Hana was astounded seeing so many unbelievable things, "Wow, this place is so unbelievable and unrealistic. It's like being inside a fairy tale." Gash's mother responded, "That's Demon World for ya'," then she giggled. She then said, "Demon World is a world full of magic. Don't worry, it's not as evil or bad as humans made them out to be in their mythology, religion, or other stories. We demons [魔物, mamono] are not all evil but there are many nice ones and my boy is growing up to be a kind King with peace and harmony for the next thousand years." Hana was relieved to hear that, "That's really nice. It's no wonder why he had those tiny horns on his head when I bathed him. And his facial appearance. And for a thousand years? How long do you live for?" Gash's mother responded, "It differs from different species of demon but we demons that resemble you humans can live for several thousand years. Some can live for millions at most." Hana and Suzume were amazed and Hana said, "Oh, my! That's a really long time. So, I heard you died. Care to explain how you came back, if I may ask?" Kiyomaro stated, "Necromancers do exist in Demon World but from what I heard, they're very rare and necromancy is extremely difficult to learn. A group that once attacked Demon World had an evil necromancer among them." Patie said, "While Gash and I were helping people, we met this nice fortune teller who brought back Gash's parents." Kiyomaro wondered, "And yours?" Patie replied, "The nice old lady could only bring back two so I wanted to make Gash-chan happy." The others smiled and Hana said, "That's very sweet of you, dear."

The happy gang had a big feast in the palace's Great Hall with yellowtail, all kinds of other meat, desserts, fruits, vegetables, and so forth. After the meal, they said their goodbyes. The former queen instructed them that pressing the flat button on the invitation card teleports them back to the Human World, where they teleported from. After the three left Demon World, their invitation cards disappeared afterward.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace of Demon World (two weeks later)**

Two weeks later, "We'll be out. Take care, sweeties." Gash's mother and her husband were leaving the palace to do political and civil work in Demon World while Gash and Patie were playing with toys and dolls in the throne room. Gash responded before his parents left, "Okay! bye, mother! bye, father!"

 **Scene: Around cities in Demon World**

As the former sovereigns were wandering around Demon World, the ex-Queen said to her giant husband, "It's been so quiet. I'm glad everyone's getting along so well and no troubles." The ex-King replied, "Of course they won't cause any trouble, knowing that I'm back. I was a stubborn King to our world. Hmm?" The ex-King wondered why his wife stopped moving. For some odd reason, as the former Queen was looking at her arms with a panic expression, her arms were disappearing, turning into dust. The ex-King wondered, "What is—?!" He then paused and noticed his new body was falling apart too, turning to dust little-by-little. Something was wrong. His wife yelled in a panic, "Darling, what's going on? Ah!" Her arms completely turned to dust and the rest of her body was starting to disappear too. The ex-King was shocked as his resurrected body was disappearing too, "It can't be... Is this it?" The ex-queen panicked, "Oh god, not now! Are we really going back? No! We haven't properly said our goodbyes to Gash and Zeon. Oh, no!" Her entire body turned to dust out of nowhere. The ex-King grievingly yelled, "No!" but as he reached out to his deceased wife's dust, his new body dropped into dust too.

The civilians around them panicked and were confused with one saying, "What's going? Your Majesties!" They gathered around a large pile of dust.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (night)**

Gash and Patie did not receive word about the incident that day, not yet. Gash and Patie are in the King's bed, alone together in the dark but with night lights shining around them. Gash was getting really anxious, "They never came back before bed. Mother, father, where are you?" As Patie covered herself in the blankets next to Gash while Gash was sitting on the bedsheet with his head and arms down to his knees, she said, "Don't worry, Gash-chan. I'm... I'm sure your parents will be alright." Gash said, "I'm not used to sleeping without them anymore. They always came home before bed time, read us bedtime stories, and we would sleep on father with you and mother holding me." Patie said, "You still have me. I'll hold you." Gash wondered, "What if... what if they disappeared again? What if they... go away again?" Patie tried cheering him, "Listen, if they don't come back by morning, we'll check on that Fortune Teller Lady. Maybe she'll know where they're at, if..." Patie was worried too, "Well, I hope they're alright. Come here, let me comfort you." Gash put his body under the sheets and cuddled up to Patie, feeling sad, tearing up, but felt the warmth from Patie's love as Patie hugged him. She kissed him on his forehead and said while closing her eyes, "Good night, Gash. I hope they'll be back." Gash slowly cried on her in sadness, "Unu..."

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (the next day in the morning)**

The next morning, King Gash and Patie left the palace in a hurry. Prince Zeon received news from what happened and looked around the palace, "Gash-sama, where are you?" He then quietly said to himself in frustration, "Darn it. Where'd they go off to? Did someone tell him?" Seems Zeon knows what happened to them but does Gash and Patie know?

 **Scene: The Divination Shop (shortly after)**

As Gash and Patie rushed inside the Divination Shop to see how the Fortune Teller Lady was doing. Gash said, "We're here," while Patie hastily asked, "Hey, Miss Fortune—Ahh!" She got frightened upon seeing the giant old lady and Gash got worried too. The Fortune Teller Lady, while she was sitting in her large chair with her wrinkly arms on the armrests, her head was down and she was appearing lifeless; not moving at all. Suddenly, a large demon child within the shop was crying like a toddler, "Waah-haha!" As Gash and Patie heard the cry, it was the thousand-year-old (but not physically thousand-year-old) demon child Belgim E.O, a large mummy demon, wearing pharaoh-like clothing and sitting on a tall throne. He was one of the demons who competed in the Battle to Determine Demon King over a thousand years ago but was petrified for a thousand years by Goren of the Stone but was freed in the latest Demon Battle. Gash wondered, "One of Zophise's Four Heavenly Kings? What happened?" As lots of tears dropped into Belgim's zombie-like face, looking so depressed, he said, "Great-great-grandmama died yesterday. Uh-huhuhuhu!" This was a surprise to them as they never knew that with Patie saying, "She's your grandmother?" An ancestor, specifically. Gash got really upset, and because he now knows that the Fortune Teller Lady passed away, he figured his parents went back to Spirit World, "Then, that means..." He started crying, feeling depressed all over again, "Mother... Father... They're gone." Gash kneeled on the ground in despair and cried in grief. While Belgim was crying in the background for the loss of his ancestor, Patie hugged Gash to her chest and apologized to him while crying, "There, there. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Gash. I was hoping it wasn't this soon." Gash, held within his girlfriend's arms and with his head on the heart breast of her dress, said, "I never got to say goodbye to them, properly. As Patie comforted him with tears, she tried cheering him, "If... If we find another necromancer, a good one, we can bring them back." Gash responded, "It's... It's fine. Wherever they may be, I want them to live happy in the afterlife. I just never really got to say goodbye before they left me." Even though Gash did say 'goodbye' to his parents before he left, he didn't get to say goodbye the moment before his parents returned to Spirit World.

 **Scene: A graveyard in Demon World (in the afternoon)**

The news spread around Demon World that the previous monarchs of Demon World officially passed away. Before, no one other than the Demon Revolution Army co-leaders knew that the previous sovereigns were murdered, which was why a funeral was never held until now. King Gash, Patie, Prince Zeon, and many of their friends, as well as hundreds of demon civilians and even the school headmaster, went to a public funeral for the former sovereigns with the dust of their new bodies buried beneath the ground. Everyone felt sad, grief, anguish, and even some just felt neutral during the funeral. Even the Royal Knights who served the previous monarchs gave their support to their fallen King and Queen. All of the civilians learned that their previous leaders were murdered, revived, and died again when the public funeral was announced.

During the funeral, Gash cried deeply, "... I miss them. I miss them so much already." Patie cried softly, "I miss them too. I really loved your mother. She was so kind." Their friend Tio said, "It's hard to imagine how terrible this is on you, but we're here for you." Their anthropomorphic duck-like friend Kyanchome followed up Tio's statement, "Yeah. I mean, I can't imagine how painful it is to lose parents." His froggish adoptive brother Byonko felt sad hearing that since it brought back terrible memories of his and Patie's families being slaughtered by Zophise, "Ehh... I miss mom and dad. Gerororo..." Kyanchome apologized, "S-Sorry, Byonko." Behind them, Kyanchome's father Tiger said to his adoptive son, "You still have us. You're family."

Coming up behind Gash was the elderly school headmaster. The ancient goat-like headmaster said to the King, "I'm sorry for your loss, Your Majesty. To think that our old King would leave so soon. While it was a long time, I remember the day when your father became King as if it were a year ago. Thousand years really passes quickly. Maybe I'm getting way too old for this; living over a million years of our thousand-year tradition." Gash stopped his tears and asked him, "What was my father like... when he was in school?" The headmaster replied, "He was more like your twin brother as what he is now. Bold, strong, and protective. Though, his school grades, well... Umm... I can't remember. I hardly remember your mother's school life. It was a different time." The school headmaster suddenly fell asleep after his speech. "Huh? He's asleep at a time like this?" Patie wondered. Prince Zeon heard the headmaster but he didn't care, though, while he didn't cry in grief even in the slightest, he did mourn to his fallen parents with honor and pride.

Now that it is confirmed that the previous demon monarchs are officially dead, how will Demon World change? Would it change for the better or the worst, given from the recent events within in the last few months including the sudden battles?

 **Scene: A gang hideout somewhere in Demon World (after the funeral)**

A dwarven demon, looking like Viking with long, blonde beard and wearing green Viking clothes with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye, barged inside a hideout filled with demon criminals in hiding, looking exhausted from running. He loudly informed a gang leader in a Scottish accent, "Aye, Boss! We got word. The previous King o Demon World is deid. Really-really deid, me lad." An anthropomorphic hyena demon who was sitting on a styling chair with laughing heads on the back cushion, made a big evil smile with his tongue hanging out to the side of his face and responded in a joker-like voice but raspy, "Kyahahaha! After all the crazy things: The random attacks, the confirmation of a dead King, I'd say this is the best time to strike. We, the Laughing Deathstock Gang, shall take over the world while their guard is down. I, Hyenus Maximus, will bring Demon World into a craze of laughin' chaos. Kyahahahoohaha!" The dwarf demon, named Thodrum Thunderbeard, wondered, "Err, ar ye sure it's the reit time, Maxie, me boss? Right nou?" The hyena demon fixed his black pointy sunglasses said with an evil smile, "Can't have crazy fun without crazy risks. Alright, gang, we got one shot and it's all or nothing. Get ready; we'll strike tomorrow morning. We'll create a laughin' revolution. Kyehehe!" Who is this random hyena demon wearing black pointy sunglasses, a red vest, and a fedora, and what could he possibly do to harm Demon World and its monarchy? What are this random gang's chances of taking over Demon World, anyway, and how do they compare to the Demon Revolution Army of the present timeline? This group in the present timeline did engage battle with some Royal Knights of the present timeline when the Demon Revolution Army announced war and they were defeated, just like the Acolytes of the Nether in the present timeline. Chances that this rebel group may succeed in the past may be low, but they appear to be a very unpredictable group.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 _ **List of updates in this chapter**_

 ** _•_** _ **Update #1 (March 30, 3:41 p.m. EDT):** I just now figured out that Kanchomé's parent that was shown in the final chapter was his father named Tiger (タイガー, Taigā) from one of Makoto Raiku's blog (from July 1, 2008, but I can't link it here). I also fixed this on the Zatch Bell! Wiki.  
 **• Update #2 (April 6, 2017, 12:27 a.m. EDT):** Further "enhanced" _ Thodrum Thunderbeard's _Scottish accent (I'm also updating the dialogue for Thodrum in TFK Chapter 2 & TFK Chapter 3). I researched more Scottish words and phrases as I was talking to dwarves in Final Fantasy (PSP version, as the translation of the PSP version of _FF1 _gave dwarves a Scottish accent). Currently playing that game._


	26. C24-TFK2: The Laughing Deathstock

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**_

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story _arcs _takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _27 years after a young demon boy named Gash Bell become the new King of Demon World, a rebellious group called the Demon Revolution Army—led by its leading Death Generals #1 Zega and #2 Zecross—commenced war on Demon World to bring chaos and pandemonium into Demon World. As each day passed, the Demon Revolution Army was being defeated. After defeating the Demon Revolution Army, the former seventh Death General—the Great Mad Genius Scientist Dr. Zulu—created his empire, the Zulu Empire, in the Human World and later in the past's timeline (Timeline B), 27 years ago. Demon Prince Raiden Bell, the son of Demon King Gash Bell, and his friends stopped the Demon Revolution Army and put an end to Dr. Zulu's empire in the present and past. Raiden and his friends said their goodbyes to young Demon King Gash Bell and returned back to the future in peace, but only to face another terrible threat in the present timeline (Timeline A): Armageddon. Meanwhile, back in the past timeline (Timeline B), how are the young and kind Demon King, his resurrected parents, and his friends doing? Have the future warriors taken care all of their problems in the past timeline or were more problems created in response?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 24 (The Fallen King Chapter 2): The Laughing Deathstock**

 **Recap**

It seemed peace was restored and that everything was normal in the past timeline. With the former monarchs resurrected, they helped their kingly son Gash with his work as King of Demon World from time-to-time. However, a month after their resurrection, they suddenly disappeared back to Spirit World. Apparently, their summoner's lifespan expired. Demon World civilians gave a proper funeral to the previous King and Queen of Demon World. However, hearing this news, how will Demon World of the past change? Will it be better or for the worst? An evil group—the Laughing Deathstock Gang—plans on taking advantage of the recent and past events...

 **Scene: King's Bedroom in Royal Bell Family Palace (same day in the late evening)**

After the funeral for the former sovereigns of Demon World, King Gash Bell went back to his room in the palace, all depressed, sitting on his giant king-sized bed, curled up to his knees. Patie was there with him, worried about him, "Please Gash, I don't like seeing you this sad. It makes me sad too." Gash just cried. He believes that life isn't being fair to him like it should. Suddenly, an old maid knocked on their bedroom door, saying, "Gash-sama, do you want anything? Anything you need, dear?" After a long pause, she asked again, "Gash-sama?" Gash responded, "I don't want anything, Yuno. I just need to be alone." The royal maid Yuna, who used to be Gash's guardian but was abusive to him in the past, said, "Very well, dear. Let me know if you need anything." She left, worried for the young King, but also felt irritated for the King's attitude, quietly saying to herself as she left, "Oh, he gets on my nerves sometimes, even when I try to help." She would like to say, "That brat!" afterward, but she wouldn't want to insult the Demon King as she was already threatened by Prince Zeon Bell to be thrown in jail at one point in time for treating Gash terribly.

Patie was very concerned for her kingly boyfriend, "Gash-chan. At least let me make you a yellowtail sandwich; you didn't eat your dinner when we got back. I... I want you to cheer up." Gash isn't responding. His tears continued falling slowly. Patie was getting tired seeing her boyfriend crying, "C'mon! Gash-chan, you really need to stop acting like this. This isn't what I loved about you in the first place. You were always so cheerful, so happy... and handsome. Want me to look for another kind necromancer to bring them back, because I will if you're going to act like a baby." Gash stopped his tears and said, "It's fine, I'll get over it." He wipes his eyes. The orbicularis oculi beneath his eyes appeared red and swollen from all the crying. Patie said, "Doesn't look like anytime soon. And look at your eyes! You shouldn't cry too much and that's what you've been doing all these months." Patie, holding a washcloth in her hand which was used to dry tears from Gash's eyes, incanted the basic water spell softly and quietly, "Akuru," soaking the cloth with water without trying to get the bed too wet and washed Gash's face, "There." After Gash's face looked better, he said, "I was glad to see my parents again, even if it was short. I don't think they would like me bringing them back from the dead again. It might be better where they are. You're right, I do need to grow up, but... it just—it just feels so painful, no matter how much I try." Patie sympathized with him, understood his pain, "Gash..." She gently hugged him from behind and said, "There, there, darling. You're never alone. You still got people who love you, like me. So please, stop crying." She then kissed the back of his hair. After releasing him, she said, "You rest up. I'll get you a good meal, then we can play something." Gash responded softly, "Unu..."

 **Scene: Marketplace and northern border of the Capital City of Demon World (late evening)**

After the funeral, everyone went back to their own business. A small group of four suspicious-looking demons in brown robes, head concealed, were walking through a marketplace. Lots of construction was still being made from the destruction caused by Dr. Zulu's Death Devil. The small bearded man in a brown robe said, "Aye, Boss, ye sure he'll come?" The Scottish voice and accent sounded familiar. His robed friend with the black sunglasses and a smirky face responded, "We finally got him to motivate. He should be here pretty soon. That's when we'll make our move. Kyeh..." Guess it is the Laughing Deathstock Gang, planning something.

Afar from the city was a titan-sized four-armed warrior in armor. This mysterious titan approached the city from the north with four giant weapons in hand: A giant battle axe in the top right hand, a giant spear in the bottom right hand, a giant sword in the top left hand, and a large metallic shield in the bottom left hand. As civilians heard stomps from afar and turned their attention to that direction, they panicked and ran away from their places, feeling threatened. This full-armored titan, who was just as big as the artificial demon titan Faudo, began to lay his weapons against city buildings beneath him. At the same time, many evil demons, who were underneath this titan rampaged into the city to cause mayhem. They must be minions of the Laughing Deathstock Gang and this giant titan is definitely a bait, which lured most Royal Knights to him if not all. This powerful-looking titan with lots of eyes covered in a metal helmet as well as eyes on his armor is named Argus, the Four-Armed Iron Titan (四本腕の鉄巨人, Yonpon Ude no Tekkyojin) and Hundred-Eyed Iron Titan (百目の鉄巨人, Hyakume no Tekkyojin). He has more eyes inside his head besides the ones revealed on his armor. His name is a reference to the one-hundred giant in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes (or Argos). He may be very shy and prefers to be alone, but he can be very destructive when he wants to be. How on Demon World did Maximus recruit this guy for his gang? Well for one thing, Argus was no longer part of the Laughing Deathstock Gang by the time the Laughing Deathstock Gang attacked Demon World in the present timeline after the Demon Revolution Army announced that other groups were attacking Demon World during the war [Argus left the group way before that war] and the Laughing Deathstock Gang was defeated by three Royal Knights. How will Demon World of the past timeline fair against the Laughing Deathstock Gang now that they got a chance to use this armored colossus as their weapon of mass destruction?

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (late evening)**

Hearing all the commotion going outside the palace, Gash and Patie was going to check it out. In the throne room, King Gash asked his brother, "Zeon, what's going on?" Prince Zeon Bell was ready for battle but he responded, "Gash-sama?! Patie?! You two stay here. The city's under attack." Patie said, "What? What is it?" Prince Zeon replied, "Not really sure, but it's as big as Faudo." Gash and Patie were surprised, "What?!" Prince Zeon said, "Just stay here. Don't worry, the Royal Knights and I will handle this. I'm going with Liuetnental General Rajin, my mentor, to take a look outside the palace. Just stay inside the palace at all times until I return. I'll have highly-trained guards to protect the palace." Gash and Patie were getting very nervous. Under attacked without them even knowing. Well, it at least it drew Gash's attention away from his deceased parents for something more to worry about.

 **Scene: Marketplace of the Capital City of Demon World (late evening)**

As everyone draws their attention to the colossus, especially military soldiers, Thodrum Thunderbeard said in surprise, "Jimminy crickets, he's actually doin something!" Another robed Laughing Deathstock gang member, under a huge cloak with a long body, said with a feminine voice, "I can't believe it. And just when I thought Argus was going to leave this group." Hyenus Maximus said optimistically, "Kyeh, now's our chance, guys, while those pesky knights are distracted!" Thunderbeard wondered, "But, Boss, what about the other muckers? Me brother Cid, Pilaf, Bozo, Vlad..." Max replied, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I wanted all of us to see this through and I don't want to lose any one of you, but they are willing to sacrifice their lives for us as bait. Their losses won't go in vain." The robed member with the large body said in disgust but in a sinister feminine voice, "Poof, enough with the friendship. Minions are just mere pawns and my soldiers live for battle." Thunderbeard was upset, "Araneae?! Me big bro Cid ain't some pawn." Araneae argued and insulted him, "You're right; he's definitely more powerful and useful than you. You should have been the pawn out there, shorty." Thodrum took that insult harshly, "Hey, take 'at back, lassie! Good-old Cid is juist protecting me an everyone—"

Max yelled hastily, "Shut up! We can't stall any longer. Let's go! We'll check on them after we claim this world. Thodrum, have your bombs ready before we siege the palace." Thunderbeard pulled out two black round bombs with light blue lightning logos, "Aye-aye, Maxie, me boss!" Hyenus then asked his two other allies, "Ready, Orgo, Araneae?" The fourth member said in a goofy voice while stomping his feet, "Orgo ready, Boss!" He seems to be another stereotypical muscle-based loveable idiot like the Dembot Guardian Unit ZDB-G01 Yeti and the restrained form of the archdevil Belphebub, and like Belphebub, who was a one-eyed ogre archdevil, Orgo is an ogre demon but with two eyes. Maybe ogre-like demons and devils are stereotypically lacking in brains. Araneae was already ready, pulling out a bow with an arrow infused with something lethal, "Of course. I've been waiting long enough, as Empress of the Arachnid Army." Judging from her title and body type underneath the robe, Araneae (full name: Araneae Zer'ghul) is a spider-like centaur demon, having the lower body and legs of a spider but with a humanoid female torso, two arms, and a female head. The four ran rushed towards the palace in low profile before tossing away their traveling robes that concealed them.

 **Scene: Outside the Northern Border of the Capital (late evening)**

Many Demon World Military soldiers engaged battle with many Laughing Deathstock Gang members on the ground while the Royal Knights such as the Black Knight engaged battle with the Four-Armed Hundred-Eyed Iron Titan. "Halt, giant beast, you are under arrest!" The Black Knight then threw his spiral lance near the giant and using Cage Magic, the Black Knight summoned a gigantic magical metal cave, squeezing the Iron Titan as well as trapping nearby Laughing Deathstock Gang members. Of course, it wouldn't last long compared to the strength of Argus as the Iron Titan roared in anger, using Body Enhancement Magic to make himself physically strong enough to destroy the nearly indestructible cage with ease with his giant weapons and metal armor. As the Black Knight's owl companion was flying high in the sky, scouting the entire battle, he said in a panic, "Ooh, dear! This is not good, not good at all." He then sees a bunch of purple eyes within the small gaps of Argus' helmet, "Ahh! Is... Is that? Ooh, no! This is definitely not good." Argus, while he was attacking other people with his giant spear and giant sword, he flailed his giant battle axe in the sky, trying to slash down the tiny owl. Fukurō, being so small compared to the titan, dodged in a panic, yelling, "Black Knight-sama, help!"

As the Black Knight retrieved his spiral lance, he aimed at an opening to Argus' face and incanted, "Dioga Ranzuruga!," launching a giant laser beam from his lance, essentially destroying the full metal helmet at best, revealing a bunch of eyes around his head with the roots of his long iron hair located above the nape of the neck. All of the eyes opened wide and Argus made a huge roar. His thick muscles further expanded and he grew slightly bigger in size. His body was also turning metallic through Metal Magic in combination with Body Enhancement Magic via his rage. Argus went berserk and started swinging his weapons at random with his weapons empowered as well, being able to throw sharp aerial blades from his weapons that caused massive damage, slicing through buildings at long range. The Black Knight got caught in a huge slash, "Arrggh!" Fukurō cried out loudly, "Black Knight-sama!" Fukurō was then hit by a shockwave from one of the weapon slashes and fell down with major injury. There is no telling if the owl survived the frenzy as well.

Normally, with his helmet on, Argus is usually very shy—prefer being alone and he is usually harmless despite his size unless if convinced to do something—but once his head is revealed, Argus becomes a real monster, destroying anything he sees within his 360° vision. However, "Shin Uigaru Zakeru!" "Shin Aku Furizu Supureido!" "Shin Maguma Gurangaron!" Argus was hit with a massive electrical wind storm and as he fell down to the ground, flat, he was then hit with a massive splash of freezing water, becoming stuck on the ground. And finally, the ground beneath Argus quaked and cracked opened thawing Argus and burned him with summoned magma and lava from the cracks of the earth. Who could have used such powerful spells? One of the knights-in-action said in shock, "It's... It's the Paladins of Nature." The Paladins of Nature (自然のパラディンズ, Tochi no Paradinzu) are a trio of Royal Knights that utilizes the power of the natural elements to their greatest extent. The one that casted a powerful electrical wind storm spell that flung the giant metal Argus to the ground was General Whir, a male anthropomorphic eagle demon that's equipped with two thunderbolt-shaped short swords. Despite appearing to be serious and somewhat intimidating, he seems to be a really cool guy with a cool feathery hairstyle. Whir, known as the Paladin of the Sky (空のパラディン, Sora no Paradin), specializes in lightning magic and wind magic and other weather-based magic and he is considered to be the strongest Royal Knight overall, as well as the fastest knight (even without speed magic). He is based on the Māori God of Weather Tāwhirimātea (also known as Tāwhiri). As a matter of fact, Sir Whir of the future timeline [Timeline A] was Raiden Bell's number one role model and he was the first Royal Knight to be selected as the Knight Captain of the Knight Division. Knowing this, General Whir (and his future counterpart) has been highly regarded as the strongest Royal Knight but his future counterpart, who originally had the title of Knight Captain, gave the title of Knight Captain to Sir Rajin, which was then given to Sir Black Knight. In the past of Timeline A, Raiden would often challenge General Whir to a duel and would lose every time (even with his Lightning Absorption ability to absorb Whir's lightning attacks), but he had fun with it.

General Whir's partners, who are also few of the strongest Royal Knights are General Karoa and General Moko. Karoa, the one who casted Shin Aku Furizu Supureido, is a blue female marine mamodo with a tentacle-like skirt, fins, and gills (but also lungs inside her chests), wielding a blue trident in left hand. In other words, she is an anthropomorphic cephalopodic demon and she is amphibious. Karoa is one of the few females of the twelve Royal Knights and yet, one of the strongest, having the rank of General. Known as the Paladin of the Sea (海のパラディン, Umi no Paradin), she specializes in Water Magic and Ice Magic. She is based on the Māori God of the Sea Tangaroa (also known as Tankaroa). Moko, the one who casted Shin Maguma Gurangaron, is a male magma golem-like demon, wielding two heavy stone hammers, and he is the Paladin of the Land (土地のパラディン, Tochi no Paradin). Based on what he used and his appearance alone, he utilizes Fire Magic and Earth agic (and well as Magma Magic as a combination of both elements). He is based on Rūaumoko (also known as Rūamoko), the Māori God of Earthquakes, Volcanoes, and Seasons. The three Paladins of Nature have been Royal Knights of Demon World for over two-thousand years, serving their previous Kings of Demon World and they continued to serve for King Gash Bell, the son of the previous King they served.

Even though Argus took immense damage, his thick body was tough enough to endure some of the strongest attacks and slowly stood back up. General Whir grabbed the hilt of his left thunderbolt short sword from his left thigh with his left hand and said, "After all that, he still stands? Perhaps, he'll give us a challenge." His short swords are attached to magnetic plates on the thighs of his legging armor. Karoa said, "But Lieutenant General Black Knight... and his comrade..." Whir said, "They shall not be missed. We'll avenge all of our fallen comrades, for justice!" Whir then pulls out his thunderbolt short swords and spins them for a half second before gripping them. Moko yelled in a deep, serious voice, "For justice!" According to Whir, it may be confirmed that the Black Knight and his owl companion did not survive the slashing frenzy. However, these three Royal Knights, as well as the others backing them up, will be able to stop the Iron Titan's wrath. However, that leaves the Royal Bell Family Palace nearly unprotected. The King may be in danger.

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (late evening)**

Inside the palace, King Gash and Patie suddenly heard loud explosions and electricity near the entrance of the palace while they were hiding in the back of the throne room with palace guards protecting them. Gash had the King's Wand tightly squeezed in his hands to make sure no one beside him can cast spells within a fifty-meter radius, so what could be going on outside? The palace guards protecting the palace entrance tried fending off the intruders with their weapons such as swords and spears but they couldn't stop the intruders and were taken out by the intruders with ease. The giant entrance door that was heavily locked was then bombarded with electrical bombs until the bottom of the entrance broke open. Right before that, one of the Palace Guards inside the palace said to their King and future Queen bravely, "Milord, milady, you need to hide, far away! Hurry!" Patie responded, "But—" Gash and Patie wanted to help stop this attack in his own way, but it's very risky. They should get out but it was too late.

The Laughing Deathstock Gang broke into the palace with Thunderbeard holding two more thunder bombs, laughing, "Har har har! Get thunderboomed by me thunderbombs! We're inside, me lads!" Another palace guard yelled, "Intruders, get them!" Six palace guards inside the palace charged after the intruders, gripping their weapons and preparing to strike. However, something speedy passed them. The palace guards stopped moving for a second, then fell to the ground either dead or nearly dead instantly. They were taken out by the gang leader Hyenus Maximus and he didn't use any spells to assassinate them. Patie in the back, hiding behind the throne, whispered in surprise, "W-what just happened?"

After that sweep, the gang leader Hyenus Maximus then resharpened his claws with his fangs and said, "We're in, boys! Nice work, Thodrum." Thunderbeard replied, "Aye, me boss!" Araneae was impressed, "Hmm... That went well than expected. Now what?" Hyenus Maximus said, "All we need to do is find the King, assassinate him, and I become the new King of Demon World. They don't call me Hyenus Maximus the Laughing Max-Assassin for nothing... or the Maxassin! Kyeheh. That sounds even cooler than Max-Assassin. Why didn't I think of that earlier? Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if the King evacuated, abandoned the palace. Kya ha! Let's just wreck the palace and rebuild it under our reign. Though, we still can't use magic so that wand might still be around. Hey Araneae, you said that the King's Wand can disable other people's magic, right?" Araneae said, "Of course, the King should be here somewhere and we'll hunt him down, whether it will be your assassination proficiency or with my X-Spider Bow and poisonous arrows or unless if we get a hold of that wand." Araneae then grabs an arrow from the arrow quiver on her back and injects the metal tip of the arrow with poisonous green venom from her fangs. Thunderbeard said while holding his sack of thunderbombs (there are still some left in it), "Ah canna replenish me thunderbombs until then." Hyenus fixed his sunglasses and said with a smile, "Sheesh, maybe I should have brought a sensory-type with us, but I love a good, blinded hunt. More satisfying assassinating a target without hints or tips. Kyahoho! Oy, Araneae, we still have that deal, right?" Araneae responded, "Of course," but said in her head with a betrayal look, _for now..._

Gash couldn't take any more of hiding and they will eventually get caught really soon so Gash revealed himself and said, "Wait!" and gave them a serious stare. Before that, Patie whispered in worrisome, "Gash-chan, no!" The gang was surprised with Hyenus saying, "Well, well, well. Guess the King was here all along. Welp, there goes my hunt. Alright, let's cut to the chase." Gash said in a serious tone, "Wait, why are you doing this? Who are you?" Patie exposed herself and said, "Gash-chan, what are you doing?" Hyenus responded to the King's questions, "Oh right, my manners. How could I forget, Your Majesty? I forgot to properly introduce myself to the young King before taking his head. The name's Hyenus, Hyenus Maximus, but you can call me Max. I'm a big time assassin. The Laughing Max-Assassin... Maxassin... whatever." Araneae was ready to fire a poisonous arrow but held off and said to Max in a serious tone, "Are you serious right now? Just finish him off!" Max replied, waving his left pointy index finger, "Eh, eh, eh! Wouldn't want to be too rude to His Majesty." He then said, "We are the Laughing Deathstock Gang and after everything we heard going on Demon World, we're taking this opportunity to rule the world. Rules? Laws? We don't need such bull crap in this world." Orgo in the background yelled with enthusiasm, "We'll crush you! Hoof!" "Hold it right there!" A voice yelled. Gash reacted, "Zeon?" Seems Zeon has returned to the palace as he and Lieutenant General Rajin, a Royal Knight, teleported inside the palace, protecting the King and Zeon said, "Stay back, Gash-sama. We got this." Rajin firmly yelled, "You shall not lay a hand on our beloved King, criminal scum!" Hyenus said, "Darn nabbit, was big old Argus not good enough for you?" Prince Zeon said, "We seen the diversion. Seems that giant was just a distraction for you to get to the King. Can't fool me." Max was impressed, "Well played. Ya' know, getting that big old Argus the Iron Titan to do stuff was really difficult. For the most part, he was timidly lazy and harmless. However, if his hundred eyes were to be exposed to the world, oh boy does he becomes a monster of absolute destruction! He'll destroy this entire city." Orgo checked outside the palace and said, "Ahh, boss. The big guy's already on a rampage." Max said, "Well, I'll be darned. So that's what all that ruckus was going on outside. So, Royal Knight and... Prince..., will you protect your King or this City?" Rajin said, "My fellow Royal Knights are strong enough to even take down Faudo. Surrender yourself peacefully, or see to it that I'll settle this myself." Gash begged, "Please, no killing." Zeon said, "Gash-sama, I know, but we're in another war. Sorry to do this." Zeon seems to know what's up.

Zeon takes Gash's wand, then casts, "Zakeruga!" making his first attack by firing a blue electrical laser beam from his left hand with the King's wand in his right hand, aimed at Maximus. Hyenus dodged it with his enhanced speed. He seems fixed on taking the spell-negating wand from Zeon's hand. Rajin makes a quick dash towards Hyenus and attempts to slash him with his sword. Araneae fired two poisonous arrows at once at Rajin. Rajin blocks them with a sword. Thunderbeard, holding two thunder bombs, said, "Get thunder boombed! Yee haw!" He threw the bombs at Rajin, which discharged green electrical energy upon explosion. It didn't phase Rajin much but it briefly stunned him. He is a powerful Royal Knight. Max said, "Use your thunderbombs wisely, Thunderbeard." Thunderbeard took out two more from his bag and replied, "Aye, me Boss!" Araneae then fired off four poisonous arrows at once, aiming at each opposing target including Gash and Patie. Zeon incanted, "Zakeru!" and shocked some arrows off-course including the ones targeting his family and Rajin blocked another with his sword. Araneae was getting frustration then focused her attention on Gash, jumping and clinging onto the ceiling, firing off five more poisonous arrows. Zeon blocks then off with his Lightning Magic again and says, "You'll not lay a hand on my King!" Araneae was getting really frustrated. If she could use spells right now, she would do whatever she can. Hyenus dodged a sword slash by Rajin and said while closing his ears, "Alright Orgo, do your thing." Thunderbeard and Araneae closed their ears as they know what's coming up. Araneae also jumped down the ceiling and the gang members braced themselves. Orgo took a few steps fowrad, inhaled his breath, and screamed extremely loudly, "Gravity... SCREEEEAAAAAM!" His loud voice somehow altered the gravitational field in the area surrounding him that could hear his voice, which increased immensely based on the volume of his voice. It's not a spell, which means the King's wand in Zeon's hand will not prevent it. Everyone in the palace, even the gang members to a little extent, were immobilized by gravity. Using this very moment, being used to this level of gravity, Max takes this moment and quickly seizes the King's wand from Zeon's hand while Zeon was holding his ears with him reacting in disappointment, "No!"

Orgo stopped screaming and Max laughed, "Kyehehahaha! Looks like the King's wand belong to me now. All I need is the crown and I'll be King of this world." Rajin said, "You will not dare harm His Majesty!" Max made a quick order, "Orgo..." Orgo said, "I'm on it boss. AAAARRRRGH!" He made another gravitational scream to specifically immobilize Lieutenant General Rajin. Max, with the King's wand in hand, incanted the following spells, "Gu Riaruku! Zeruku! Uruku!" Max turned invisible as well as growing long metal claws on his hands. In less than a split second later, with the speed boost from Uruku in addition to his naturally enhanced speed, Rajin was slain. His armor was pierced and torn in an instant and scratch marks were all over his body. Hyenus then reveals himself with his long metal claws slowly turning back to normal claws, "Keahahaha! No one can stand up to my Laughin' Deathsredder. Kyahahaha! Now then..." Hyenus fixates his eyes on the King. A powerful Royal Knight, defeated in a single attack? This Hyenus Maximus guy is definitely not someone to mess around with. He could have killed Gash at any time he wanted, especially since Max has Gash's wand to prevent others beside himself from casting spells.

Coincidentally, in the future timeline (Timeline A), Sir Rajin was also killed by Hyenus Maximus with the same spell combination and same assassination technique. Sir Rajin, Knight Captain Sir Black Knight, Knight Vice Captain Sir Earth and some of their Knight Infantries battled against the Laughing Deathstock Gang (including the rest of their gang members) and came out victorious with only the death of Sir Rajin. Fortunately, Argus the Iron Titan was no longer with them and apparently, Spider Empress Araneae and her colony of arachnid demons were no longer with them but the Arachnid Army has fought a different trio of Royal Knights and was defeated. Despite the victory of those three mysterious Royal Knights, they were apparently no longer found alive after the battle... No witnesses... That was when the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld attacked Demon World of the present timeline so what could have happened...?

Anyway, back to the current battle in the palace, the royals are at a high disadvantage and Zeon is getting frustrated. Araneae laughed and said, "Fuhahaha! This is the end of the line for all of you!" Thodrum Thunderbeard cheered, "Yahoo! This is goin a lot smoother than Ah imagined." Orgo yelled, "Orgo crush!" Zeon then went with a second plan, "Headmaster!" Their school headmaster teleported, appearing before them. Patie and Gash wondered what he's doing in the palace, "Headmaster Inemuri?" Inemuri is a nickname for the headmaster, since he usually falls asleep every few seconds or so, even during conversations, but not now. Prince Zeon ordered the Headmaster, "Send Gash-sama and Patie to the Human World, now." Gash and Patie wondered, "What?!" The Headmaster opened a portal to the Human World. He can even do so without the King's wand blocking it. Max reacted in disappointment, looking at the wand, "What the heck?" Gash wondered, "What about you, Zeon?" Zeon said, "Go, now! Don't worry about me!" The Headmaster said, "This is for your own protection, My Majesty and his beloved." Thunderbeard tried to stop them, "Ah noo ye don't, wee lads," and threw thunderbombs at them. They want to do it fast before Max could go after them. He reacted in disappointment, "Why you...?! I thought this thing blocked spells?" The Headmaster stated, "I was the one that created that wand. I do host the thousand-year tradition to determine King of Demon World after all and I will not let you ruin that tradition, Hyenus. You were always such a trouble maker at school." Hyenus yelled in anger, "You old geezer! Doesn't matter. Alright guys, let's finish the rest of these chumps. We'll still rule this world if their King isn't around." Unfortunately for Gash and the others, the King's crown is still somewhere inside the palace. Gash wasn't wearing it at the time. Hyenus then puts the wand in his back pocket and now everyone in the room can cast magic. Zeon is a very powerful demon for his young age but would he and the Headmaster handle the Laughing Deathstock Gang and keep peace in Demon World again?

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **List of updates in this chapter**

 _ **• Update #1 (April 6, 2017, 12:24 a.m. EDT):** Further "enhanced" Thodrum Thunderbeard's Scottish accent. I researched more Scottish words and phrases as I was talking to dwarves in Final Fantasy (PSP version, as the translation of the PSP version of FF1 gave dwarves a Scottish accent). Currently playing that game.  
_ _ **• Update #2 (April 14, 2017, 10:50 p.m. EDT):** Fixing the spell name of Gu Riaruku (I accidentally named it Gō Riaruku because I got confused with the spell level type Gō). Fixing this for all chapters secretly._


	27. C25-TFK3: Fallen, Lost, Despair

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the _Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash!_ manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arcs takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter.

27 years after a young demon boy named Gash Bell become the new King of Demon World, a rebellious group called the Demon Revolution Army—led by its leading Death Generals #1 Zega and #2 Zecross—commenced war on Demon World to bring chaos and pandemonium into Demon World. As each day passed, the Demon Revolution Army was being defeated. After defeating the Demon Revolution Army, the former seventh Death General—the Great Mad Genius Scientist Dr. Zulu—created his empire, the Zulu Empire, in the Human World and later in the past's timeline (Timeline B), 27 years ago. Demon Prince Raiden Bell, the son of Demon King Gash Bell, and his friends stopped the Demon Revolution Army and put an end to Dr. Zulu's empire in the present and past. Raiden and his friends said their goodbyes to young Demon King Gash Bell and returned back to the future in peace, but only to face another terrible threat in the present timeline (Timeline A): Armageddon. Meanwhile, back in the past timeline (Timeline B), how are the young and kind Demon King, his resurrected parents, and his friends doing? Have the future warriors taken care all of their problems in the past timeline or were more problems created in response?

Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are _Warcraft_ , _StarCraft_ , _Harry Potter_ , and _Star Wars_.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 (The Fallen King Chapter 3): Fallen, Lost, Despair...**

 **Recap**

After the heroes of the future timeline went to the past to prevent the Demon Revolution Army from forming, it seemed that there would be peace in Demon World in the past once again. Gash Bell's and Zeon Bell's parents—who were the previous King and Queen of Demon World— were resurrected a month after peace was restored. However, their resurrections didn't last long enough: Their summoner, the Fortune Teller Lady, reached the end of her lifespan a month later. As to the rules and regulations she was given for her necromancy, all of the demons she resurrected were sent back to the afterlife. A public funeral was hosted for the previous King and Queen of Demon World. With the confirmation of their deaths and after all of the other previous chaotic events, a criminal organization called the Laughing Deathstock Gang made a surprise seize on the capital city, using a four-armed colossal demon known as Argus the Iron Titan to assault the city and distract Royal Knights and all soldiers alike. While chaos spread across the border of the capital, the selected four members of the Deathstock gang seized the Royal Bell Family Palace. Prince Zeon and the Lieutenant General-ranked Royal Knight, Rajin, returned to the palace to protect their King. Lieutenant General Rajin, despite being one of the top 5 strongest knights, was slain by the gang's assassin leader, Hyenus "Max" Maximus. The school headmaster also came to protect the King by teleporting him and the King's girlfriend to Mochinoki City, Japan of Human World. Will Prince Zeon and the Headmaster be able to stop Gang Leader Maximus from taking over the throne and crown? How are Gash and Patie doing in the Human World?

 **Scene: In the streets of Mochinoki City, Japan of the Human World (evening)**

The school headmaster's dimensional portal sent King Gash Bell and Patie to the Human World, specifically in the city of Mochinoki of Japan. They appeared to be slightly injured from Thodrum Thunderbeard's thunderbombs when he bombed them at the portal before Gash and Patie escaped. Patie asked her injured boyfriend, "Gash-chan, are you okay? Those bruises. Ouch!" She tries picking Gash up as he was more injured from the electrical explosions of the thunderbombs. Patie wondered, "Where are we?" Gash recognized part of the area, "Is this, Japan? But what about Zeon? Ah, my crown, my wand. They're still inside the palace. Oh, no! They'll take my crown! I left it in our room." He was really concerned about Demon World and his depression was growing back. With the King's Crown still in Demon World, there is a chance that the enemy may claim the title of King of Demon World from Gash. Patie then carried Gash around a neighborhood and said, "Gash-chan, now's not the time to be doping around. I'm sure they'll be fine. You are still the King." Despite the cheer, Gash still felt depressed and worried, "Not if those bad guys get their hands on it. And right after mother and father... Why is this happening to me? It's not fair; I'm King!" After the yell in his last sentence, Gash started to cry. Patie felt sad for him for all the misfortunes he had, "Gash-chan..." They then heard a familiar male voice over the right side of the fence. "That voice," Patie recognized. It was Kiyomaro Takamine and he was walking with a girl his age with short hair named Suzume Mizuno, who would be his wife in the future's timeline (Timeline A).

As Kiyomaro was walking with Suzume back to his home, Kiyomaro noticed something strange; he saw the air being distorted, "What was that?" and ran around the corner to find Gash and Patie on the ground, injured. As Patie was still carrying Gash, Kiyomaro reacted in surprise, "What?! Gash? Patie?" They responded, "Kiyomaro?" Gash was about to cry but he wasn't sure if it would be in happiness, sadness, or both. Suzume got so confused, "I wonder what that was in the sky." Suzume can be klutzy and clueless; the opposite of what Kiyomaro is. She continued, "Never mind, it's so great to see you again Gash... Ahh!" She just noticed the injuries. Kiyomaro said, "Gash, what happened? Why are you and Patie back in the Human World? Those injuries..." Gash finally cried, "Kiyomaro..." Patie answered, "We were attacked... again." Kiyomaro was surprised and curious, "What?!" Patie tried explaining to him, "After Gash's parents umm..." Kiyomaro wondered, "What about them?" Gash ran up to Kiyomaro and cries to him while explaining things that happened after Kiyomaro returned to the Human World, "Kiyomaro! Just when my parents... were revived, they died again... Today, or yesterday? The fortune teller we visited to bring them back... she died... and my parents went back. My palace is attacked. They came for my crown and my title." Kiyomaro wondered, "Who?" With the way how Gash said it, Kiyomaro was immediately thinking it was the Demon Revolution Army but wants to doubt it since they were rehabilitated. Patie explained, "They called themselves the Laughing Deathstock Gang. A criminal organization, I think." She started to tear too, "It just happened... so suddenly. Like in a flash." Gash cried, "Zeon-nīsan is fighting to protect me. Zeon-nīsan... Our Headmaster sent us here to be protected until they're defeated. I left my crown in Demon World. If they take it I might lose my title as King. I'm worried about Zeon. His teacher... his teacher died in front of us. It happened so fast, I got so scared and I didn't know what happened. I thought it would have been me next." Kiyomaro felt awful and sad for what happened to them, but he said, "I'll take you guys home to get taken cared of. Suzume, I'll see you later." His girlfriend replied, "O-okay... See you later Takamine-kun. And bye, Gash-kun. Hope you and your little friend get better and welcome back to Mochinoki!" Suzume then went to her home.

Meanwhile, Kiyomaro brings Gash and Patie back to his house. As Kiyomaro's mother Hana Takamine welcomes her son home, "Welcome home, Kiyomar—OHH?!" she noticed Gash and Patie with Kiyomaro and the two still have some bruise marks, "Oh, Gash! Oh dear, what happened to you and your lovely girlfriend? And weren't you living in that other world?" Gash cried to her, "Hana-dono... Eeeh-hheh-heh! My parents died again. I haven't been with them much and they just came back for a month... and they're gone again." Patie still feels sad for Gash and she still misses her own parents too even though she doesn't think about it. Patie's feelings for Gash's keep changing and she can't make her mind up to show sympathy or tell her boyfriend to toughen it up but she knows her boyfriend is going on a very hard time. While Hana was worried, she smiled and said, "Well, you two are welcomed here as long as you want. We'll talk about it later. You two can clean up and I'll make dinner. You must be very hungry." She then asked her only son, "Kiyomaro, sweetie, is Suzume coming over?" Kiyomaro replied, "She went home after our date." Hana responded "Okay."

Gash and Patie bathed together in the bathtub of the bathroom with bubbles and bath toys. Patie was scrubbing her boyfriend's back with a washcloth and soap but Gash still seemed down. Patie didn't like seeing him frown, "Gash-chan? Come on, dear, cheer up. Here, let's play with some duckies and with Mr. Octopus. Enjoy yourself." Patie squeezes a rubber duck and made squeaky sounds. Gash responds emotionlessly, "I guess," and plays with the bath toys with his girlfriend. Though, Gash was still feeling uneasy. Mentally, Gash is currently feeling almost the same as he was when he was under the influence of Zeil's dark clone apparitions during his grief of his parents' first deaths, with his anxiety gradually increasing.

After their bubble bath, they put on new clothes to let their old clothes to be washed in the washing machine. Gash and Patie joined Kiyomaro and Hana for dinner. Hana cooked fish cakes, rice, and some vegetables. While the group was eating dinner, Kiyomaro just thought of something and was about to ask Patie, "Hey umm... Patie..." Patie responded, "Huh?" Before Kiyomaro could say anything, Hana asked Gash, "Gash, what's wrong, dear? You haven't been eating much." Gash hasn't really touched his plate of food, still feeling anxious on what's happening in Demon World at the moment with paranoia increasing gradually, "I... I can't... Zeon-nīsan..." Feeling mentally overwhelmed by anxiety and paranoia, Gash immediately throws the chair off his body and immediately sprinted out the house in a panic. The others were shocked and worried for him with Kiyomaro and Patie yelling, "Gash(-chan)!" A second later, Kiyomaro and Patie ran after him. Before Kiyomaro left the house, he told his mother, "I'll make sure he's alright." Hana was very worried and curious about Gash.

 **Scene: A playground in Mochonoki City (evening)**

Gash went to the public playground he used to go to all the time. He was swinging slowly on the swing set, looking at the ground, thinking about his brother and Demon World. Zeon is the only family he has left (other than his girlfriend) and Zeon is fighting against dangerous criminals.

Suddenly, as Gash is slowly swinging in the chair swing, an intimidating-looking human girl around his age with big teeth widely shown, riding in a red toy car, sees the poor demon child swinging on a swing set that she's familiar with, "Is... Is that..." She then made a nasty grin and a sinister chuckle, "Chuchu-hehehe..." As this scary-looking human girl approached Gash from her car, she said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Gash." Gash recognized the voice and became frightened from hearing the girl's voice. As he slowly turned his head, his depressing-looking face turned into fear, seeing the human bully who picks on him, "N-N-Naomi?!" The bully said, "To think you would ever come back." Then she yelled at him angrily, scaring Gash, "Why did you leave me?!" Gash screamed in a frightening panic, "Tyaaaa-ha-ha-haaa!" and started running around the playground, crying in fear while the bully chases after him in her toy car. As Naomi was chasing Gash near the entry gate of the playground, another girl stops the bully's vehicle with her right ballet flat after Gash passes by. Naomi yells at Patie, "Hey, who you are?! Get your foot off my car! Shoo!" Patie then made a creepy face and yelled in a gravelly tone, "What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?! Leave him alone!" Naomi got frightened and intimidated by Patie's ruthless expression and drove away in a heartbeat. Kiyomaro, who was behind Patie, thought to himself, being a bit frightened himself, _I forgot how scary Patie can become when angered; her and Tio._

Normally, Gash would be frightened too and Patie apologized to him for having to show that side of her again, "Oh, I'm sorry. I know you didn't like it when I act like that but..." Gash didn't really care. He went back to a state of depression and slowly walked back on the swing set. Patie was worried about her boyfriend, "Gash-chan..." She joined her boyfriend on the swing and asked him, "What's wrong? Was that the Naomi girl that you told me about? Why do you let her bully you? But please, Gash: You just need to stay positive. I don't like to see you moping around." Gash said, "I know. But Zeon is the only family I have left." Patie argued, "I'm family too, aren't I?" Gash said, "Of course, but... I already lost too much. I don't want to lose either you or Zeon. And those guys back there, they look too strong. That boss guy killed Zeon's teacher. It happened too fast, it made my heart beat, I thought I was having a heart attack; I got scared. I was thinking he would do that next to me or him or you. And now that he and the headmaster after fighting them. I know they're strong but I'm scared for them. I might lose my title as King of Demon World." Patie couldn't handle Gash's depression anymore and instead of taking sympathy again, she smacked him in his right cheek with her left hand, leaving a small red mark, but not as hard, yet it made Kiyomaro shock to see Patie's action. Gash reacted to that in slightly pain, wondering why Patie slapped him, "Why... why did you do that?" Patie said, "Gash, I know how you feel but..." He wonders, "Huh?" Patie stated in a serious tone, "... I don't like seeing you like this. I can't love you for the way you are now..." Gash was surprised to hear that and was afraid of what Patie might say. For Patie, the one who was highly infatuated and obsessed with the King prior to his reign, to say such a thing. But she explains, "... You were always so positive, always smiling. That's what I always loved about you. You aren't under the possession of Zeil's dark clones again, are you?" Kiyomaro wonders about that but Gash said, "I... I don't think so." Patie then says, "Then there is no reason for you to be like this. Gash-chan, why did you change? Why do you have so much doubt? It's only been an hour and you're already like this. I know we've been through a lot of terrible things and I still miss my family to this day, but I haven't cried about them over and over. I became stronger since that happened since I have you. I want you to go back to the way you were, even in times like this." She smiled softly and continued, "I want to see your smile, your happiness, your love. Listen, I'm sure your brother will be alright. I know he was a jerk, but he is really strong and caring. I'm sure he can take care of himself against those thugs. Okay, even if you lose your crown, I'm not giving up on this and I won't give up on you. I'll make sure you're still King... or will be King again because... I was going to be your queen. I was your queen in the future; a strong and kind one. I'm still on the road to redemption. I still feel like I haven't done enough for the bad things I've done and I'm not quitting. You shouldn't either. So smile. Don't give up hope." Gash wiped his eyes and made a smile, "Unu!" Though, while he is appearing to be happy, is he really in a happy mood? Even so, Patie is smiling to see his smile again.

For a while, Kiyomaro has forgotten what he was going to say to Patie but remembered it now, "Oh right, Patie, I was going to tell you, umm..." Patie wondered what it was, "Huh?" Kiyomaro decided: "Actually, I'll keep it a surprise. When you two are ready, we'll head to the bakery, if _he's_ still selling them here in Japan." Patie wondered, "Who?" Kiyomaro said, "You'll see," and escorted Patie and Gash to buy something from the new bakery store in town. What could Kiyomaro had in mind for the sweet, little ex-yandere?

 **Scene: A new bakery shop in Mochinoki City**

As the three arrived at a bakery store and as the shopkeeper bell rung when Kiyomaro opened the door, an employee asked, "Hello, what can I do for... Uhh!" The man sees a familiar face among Kiyomaro's group, "Patie?!" Patie paused for a half-second wondering, then she became really thrilled when she noticed him, "Eh?! Ururu!" Ururu was Patie's bookkeeper and partner in the Human World during the Battle to Determine King of Demon World. He was a poor man back then. Kiyomaro said, "Hey..." A manager in the back of the store asked his employee, "More friends of yours?" Ururu responded, "Yeah." After the manager went to the backroom, Ururu asks Patie, "What brings you back to the Human World?" Patie: "Well..."

After Patie explains the current situation about Demon World in moderate detail, as well as some previous events, Ururu responded, "How terrible. I've never been to Demon World so I wouldn't know what it's like over there. In the past week, when I started touring my pastry specials in Japan, Takamine-sama told me all about it and how you've been doing. Even heard you two had kids in the future and heard bad things about what happened to you two in said future. I'm glad you've been doing better, from what I heard. Striving to become a kind queen." Patie smiles and nods, "Mmm-Hmm!" She then blushes and said, "Raiden and Rain were great, especially our little Rain. Well, Raiden... He's kind of like Gash but also umm... kind of like me, but crazier. But it was terrifying when we saw our older selves died." Ururu said, "I heard about that. Sorry for their loss..." He then said something else, "When we first met, we've done terrible things together, that I wasn't proud of, even if it was to support my family. We were very poor." Patie felt bad, "I know. I was awful and selfish. All I cared about was making my beloved Gash to notice me and for you to guide me to him. We finally got together after our parents were murdered... That Zophise... You were right about him and I was blinded from my broken heart. I hate him more than anything. He hurt me and Byonko badly. Byonko is living with our friend Kyanchome. Everything I did with you, I regret it all. I didn't think I could face you like this, which is why I was scared to mail you." Ururu said, "You shouldn't be. I would have been glad to visit you and see what your world was like." Patie continued, "Anyway, I wanted to become Gash-chan's queen to redeem myself and become a better person. I wanted to do that before meeting you again. If Gash-chan hasn't lost his title as King of Demon World yet, I can do that. I believe that I—we can make Demon World a better place, for everyone to be happy. That's my goal. If Gash-chan loses his title as King of Demon World, I'll do whatever it takes to make him King again, even if we are stranded here in the Human World for a long time. He deserves it; not this Max guy... and not the guys from the Demon Revolution Army." Gash smiles a little, "Patie-chan... Thank you." He is slowly returning to normal, hearing that speech. Ururu was happy for his former demon partner, "You really have changed a lot since I last seen you. I'm really proud of you, Patie. Oh yeah, now that you're here, I was wanting to give you this."

Ururu goes into the back and returns with a surprise, "I've even baked cakes with the old hairstyle you had." He shows the three a strawberry cake in the shape of Patie's head with the bunny ear hairstyle she used to have as frosting, along with frosted crowns. Patie drools over it, "Wow! That's awesome and it looks so delicious!" Patie loves sweets. Even Gash even thought it looked tasty and awesome, "Ooh! Haha!" It's nice to see Gash all happy again. Patie said to him, "I'm glad your back to normal, Gash-chan." Kiyomaro said, "Ururu baked a lot of these cakes when he came here to Japan within the week." Ururu said, "Tomorrow is my last day. We're heading to Australia to sell my pastries. You can keep this one for free; this one's on the house." Patie was happy but Kiyomaro was worried and curious, "Are you sure it's okay that—" Ururu said, "You guys supported me enough already. And it was thanks to Patie I got this job, despite the awful things we did. Even bad things can end up being better things. I pray for you two little ones and I hope for your success as King and Queen." Patie thanked him, "Thanks, Ururu. Later, and thank you so much." After Kiyomaro, Gash, and Patie left the bakery story, the manager from before told Ururu, "Even if they are your friends and that little girl is the star of your work, you really should be giving our pastries away for free. Gosh, darn it, Ururu." Ururu apologized to his manager, "Sorry about that, boss. Just a thankful offer. You can take that one off my next paycheck, sir." The bakery manager shrugged it off, "Whatever. I'll allow it this time, but I expect extra sales tomorrow."

 **Scene: Kiyomaro's bedroom in his house (an hour before midnight)**

After Kiyomaro and the young demons return to his home, Gash finished his dinner after Hana reheated his dinner. Gash and Patie had some fun later in the night before bed. They slept together on a floor bedding in Kiyomaro's bedroom like Gash used to always do when he lived with Kiyomaro.

Gash seems happy or tries to stay happy but still very worried. It's been a whole day and no one has brought them back or informed them the current situation. As days passed by, Gash started becoming upset again and started losing hope. As much Patie wanted to keep Gash happy, she was feeling uneasy too but tries to keep her hopes up. What could be going on in Demon World?

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (2 days after the incident)**

Two days later at Demon World after the night Gash and Patie first returned to the Human World... The royal palace had cracks and holes in the walls. There is a big fight outside the palace. Inside the palace, "Kyahahoo! Feels great to be King of Demon World. They're scared of the Laughing Deathstock Gang." Hyenus Maximus, the new self-proclaimed King of Demon World, is wearing a lot of bling as well as a golden crown around his head in addition to wearing Gash's King crown that he found in the King's bedroom. The throne that surrounds him is filled with blocks of gold. Though, the King's wand isn't anywhere to be seen so that must have been presumably destroyed at some point. What happened to Zeon Bell and the school headmaster?

Araneae Zer'ghul said, "Heh, the Demon Resistance Army can't handle my armada of arachnid demons. My Arachnid Army won't disappoint their Spider Queen." Apparently, Demon World Military was reformed into Demon Resistance Army (or DRA for short, the same acronym the terrorist group Demon Revolution Army had). In other words, the Demon Resistance Army is like the new Demon Revolution Army, fighting to bring back their freedom and privilege. They are currently fighting Araneae's swarm of arachnid centaur demons. Arachnids such as spiders, scorpions, ticks, but with a human-like upper body. Empress Zer'ghul currently have the damaged palace on guard with two powerful-looking, armored scorpionic warriors, serving as Royal Guards. For the Laughing Deathstock Gang, they seem to be alright for them except they lost a lot of members (but the small group that was with King Maximus is still alive) and that they are constantly being attacked by rebel soldiers from time-to-time. Guess they truly do reign Demon World now unless if the new Resistance dethrones them for unauthorized reign since Gash is still alive and they would know Gash wouldn't approve of their reign.

Among the Laughing Deathstock Gang inside the palace, the ogre demon Ogro was feeling down, "Ooooofff..." King Maximus asked his ogre buddy, "What's wrong, Orgo?" Orgo replied in third-person speech, "Orgo misses Argus." Thunderbeard was feeling down too, "We aw still misst the big guy, lad. Oh, Ah misst me big bro. Cid, whaur ar ye?" Thodrum wonders where his older brother Cid is and he misses him. He is hoping his older dwarven brother isn't dead. Cid is a stronger and tougher dwarven demon than Thodrum who uses Weaponry Magic and Mechanical Magic, building, crafting, or summoning powerful artillery like cannons and such. Both Thodrum and his missing older brother are blacksmiths with Thodrum being a bomb maker. Though, Thodrum's brother seems to be missing lately and no one has confirmed his current status. King Maximus stated, "I'm sure your big bro will be alright. Cid is a tough one; one of our big hot shots. We lost a lot of members, but as boring as Argus may have been, he was our strongest crew member, stronger than all of us combined. His sacrifice wasn't in vain. We wouldn't have become rulers if it wasn't for him, and if it wasn't for him, we would have been in jail by now, telling jokes behind bars. Either that or they would have erased our memories and give us a normal, boring life. Kyeheh! Anyways, cheers to Argus the Iron Titan, our brave, strongest warrior." Max lifts up his arm with a red glass drink in hand, "Cheers for Argus! Cheers for everyone else that died for us!" Orgo cheered in, "Cheers!" Thunderbeard agrees to that too, "Aye!" Arachnid Empress Araneae was still in a serious mood and argued, "Honestly, you guys gave that giant hundred-eyed ogre too much credit. He was most likely going to leave our group, abandon us." King Maximus said, "Now, now, Araneae, no need to get uptight." Araneae wondered, "Milord, what about the prisoners you ordered me to keep alive in the dungeon? There's no need to keep them alive. They're from the Resistance after all." King Maximus replied, "I know, but I believe in second chances. If they're willing to cooperate and join the Laughing Deathstock, we might as well give them that chance. We may be a cruel laughing stock but we can't show that we're just a bunch of laughin' murderers. Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm a freaking assassin and a mercenary who turned King, with all of this glory and gold on my side. Hehe! Anyway, I'm willing to take that risk and they'll come to respect the Laughing Deathstock Gang sooner or later."

Suddenly, outside the palace, as two scorpion Royal Guards were guarding the palace, they saw five robed demons walking towards the palace from a distance and the left Royal Guard said, "Hold it!" while the right Royal Guard said, "Intruders? Who goes there?!" The left Royal Guard wondered, "It must be the Resistance, but how could they have gone past our warriors?" The right Royal Guard said, "No, these guys are something else. Arrest them!" The scorpion guards charged after the introducers. One of the robed guys made an evil smirk and chuckled in an evil, dark manner, "Hehehe..."

Back inside the palace, Araneae was thinking about Demon King Hyenus Maximus, _I still can't believe he used the crown's power to wish for all that gold and accessories. Seriously, what a waste of a single wish._ Seems like the King's Crown has the ability to grant the new King one wish and only one wish if they haven't already wished for something after winning the Battle to Determine King of Demon World, which sucks for Gash since he couldn't wish for eternal peace in addition to restoring the bodies of the participants' souls. Maybe Gash perhaps, also made a useless wish because what if the participants' souls would have returned to their bodies regardless? Even if Gash takes his crown back, he already made his wish at the end of the King Festival and wouldn't be able to make another wish. Araneae continued thinking with a betrayal look on her face, _... enjoy the throne while you can, mercenary. You're not a real royal unlike me, who really deserves the throne. I'm the Spider Empress, the Queen of the Arachnids..._ At the same time, she also said, "I'm still against this idea. Ya know what? The only reason my warriors and I are still part of this ridiculous gang is because we are still in debt to you for slaying those pesky n—"

As much as King Maximus doesn't like Empress Araneae's attitude, he was worried about something else. Suddenly, the entrance of the palace started to quake and banged with a loud noise and the entry gate was being bombarded. King Maximus asked loudly, "Whoa?! What's going on out there?" Thunderbeard wondered, "Is... Is it the Resistance? Haur already?" Araneae was wondering what her scorpionic Royal Guards are doing, "Impossible! What are those fools doing out there? Those Royal Guards better do their job." What's interesting about Empress Araneae is that she and the Reptilian Queen Zedusa are archrivals. They battled out in epic wars throughout centuries between their Arachnid Army and Reptilian Army respectively. Their races are equally matched and they would either end in the draw or the absolute King of Demon World, which was Gash's and Zeon's father at the time, would send his Royal Knights to stop their rivalry war. Both racial queens, however, were battling each other to prove who would be suited as the better Queen of Demon World when they planned on overthrowing the absolute King of Demon World, but in the end, both armies were equal in power. In the past of the future timeline, they even battled out while Zedusa was working with the Demon Revolution Army while Araneae cut her relation with the Laughing Deathstock Gang. The co-leaders of the Demon Revolution Army were interested in Zedusa's archnemesis that they wanted to recruit the Arachnid Army to their side, but it wouldn't happen with Zedusa's Reptilian Army on their side; that would have caused too many problems but Araneae's group was one of the rebellion groups that would have gone war on Demon World when Zega and Zecross announced that other groups would attack. Zedusa and Araneae had a long, deep history with each other and Araneae was one of the demon children who bullied Zedusa during their school days for how "ugly" Zedusa looked and Zedusa once turned Araneae into stone once she unlocked her Petrification Glare ability. Their real rivalry began since then when the "Pretty Princess" Araneae was first unpetrified.

Anyway, intruders are bombarding the entrance gate and they blew it up. The scorpionic Royal Guards were apparently defeated and couldn't stop the five intruders. Could they be from the Demon Resistance Army or are they from something else? Orgo saw a few robed figures in silhouette through the dark smokescreen, "Intruders?! Show yourself or Orgo will Gravity Scream you into—" Suddenly, waves of bony spikes appeared beneath the ground, heading and thrusting towards Orgo and Thunderbeard in waves. Thunderbeard shouted, "Watch out!" and dodged away from the bony spikes but unfortunately, Orgo didn't dodge in time and got impaled from the bones through his torso and his head. Orgo instantly died and suddenly, his soul was being pulled towards the intruders for some reason.

Thodrum and King Maximus got worried and cried, "Orgo!" Thunderbeard said angrily, "Whoever did 'at will taste me thunderbombs. This's for Orgo, Ganzu Zabegiru! Get thunder boomed!" Thunderbeard generated multiple black bombs with lightning symbols into his hands and threw them at the entrance, creating electrical explosions non-stop. Araneae was trying to aim at the intruders through the smoke with her X-Spider Bow and poisonous arrows but Thunderbeard is generating more smoke from his thunderbombs and couldn't see the intruders, "Will you stop creating more smoke, Thunderbeard?! Forget it, Arakuno Baruron!" Araneae summons poisonous spider demons that burrowed into the ground to chase after the intruders. While Thunderbeard still threw bombs, a mysterious invisible being (under the invisibility spell Gu Riaruku, the same invisibility spell King Maximus uses for stealth and sneak attack purpose that's the same as Pancho's Inbisuruku but with a different incantation) snuck up on him and revealed his ugly zombie-like face and blue hood in front of Thunderbeard, jumpscaring Thunderbeard, "Yaaargh! Whit the—" The invisible zombie-like demon opened its undead mouth. King Maximus shouted, "Thodrum, watch out!" The revealed zombie head used some Soul Magic (without incantation) to pulled Thunderbeard's soul and spirit out of his body into his zombie-like mouth and chewed Thunderbeard's soul before swallowing it. Thodrum's body then collapsed with King Maximus crying, "Nooo!" Araneae fired her poisonous arrow and pierced the zombie demon's head. However, it had no effect. The zombie revealed his right undead arm with a blue-robed sleeve and pulled the arrow out of his head and broke the arrow. His flesh, skull, and brain were healed a second later rather than being damaged by the venom. Araneae was shocked, "What the heck?!" The strange zombie turned invisible again via Gu Riaruku without providing its incantation. Who was that undead creature? He seemed immortal. Anyway, two laughing gang members down, two to go. What is this new threat?

As Araneae's poisonous spiders were lurking beneath the ground for a sneak attack on the other intruders, a robed demon put his hand out and telekinetically pulled up two floors of stone from the ground with rocky spikes where the spiders were, pulled those spiders above them and smashed them with the spiked earth pieces right-side up as stone walls. The robed demon casted the Earth Wall spell Gurandamu (but with spikes added to the Earth Walls) without shouting its incantation. Being able to cast spells without yelling its incantation is pretty difficult, but Gash's horse friend Schneider was able to do it with his mind since the young horse couldn't speak properly to cast spells vocally. These strangers must be experts at casting spells voicelessly. However, one of them, a female, incanted her spell in retaliation with an evil and creepy feminine voice, "Mwehehehe! It's time to exact my revenge! Oru Ryūrosudon!" Araneae wondered, "What's going—: The robed female demon summoned undead, man-eating roses beneath Araneae. King Maximus yelled, "Araneae, watch out!" Araneae noticed it right away and quickly jumped on the ceiling of the palace, hanging on top with her spider legs. As the man-eating roses lunged their thorny vines towards Araneae, Araneae readies her X-Spider Bow with several poisonous arrows and took aim. Before she could release her arrows, additional vines that were apparently above the ceiling, broke through the ceiling and ensnared Araneae's spider body. As she was struggling to break free, it was too late for her. Plant heads lunged at her body spider and started chewing Araneae's body. Araneae screamed in pain while being eaten alive, "Aaaarrgh-ha-har!" while her attacker is laughing sinistrously, "Myehehehahaha! Finally, your plant food! Revenge is finally mine!" Who is this crazy lady and what is her relation to the Spider Empress? King Maximus cried out for his ally, "Araneae!" Araneae has then been pulled underground with the undead man-eating plants and a geyser of red blood poured out the hole. Three down, one to go. Self-proclaimed Demon King Hyenus "Max" Maximus is the only one left to go. Where are the rest of the Laughing Deathstock Gang members? Where are the Arachnid Army? Why aren't they backing up, protecting their New King of Demon World?

King Hyenus Maximus got really frustrated and cried angrily, "Darn you, you're not the Resistance Army. Whoever you are, you are seriously going to regret crossing the Laughing Deathstock Gang and the new King! You killed my best friends!" He then charged after the intruders. A robed figure in silhouette said, "We're not the Resistance Army, but thanks to your friend's soldiers holding them off, my new King, your reign is coming to an end very shortly, Your Majesty." Max charges after them with his deadly claws and preparing his assassination technique, "Darn you! This is for my friends! Gu Riaruku! Zeruku!" Hyenus turned invisible and tried to claw his way through the intruders. The other blue-robed demon that used the earth spell put out his hand and bound Max in mid-air with telekinesis, as well as revealing him from Gu Riaruku. This earth-elemental demon in blue robes, who appeared orcish, was a sensory-type that detected Max's presence with Demon Perception, even detecting Max's high velocity. The blue robed demons grouped together. The one that killed Orgo with Bone Magic appears to be a horned skeleton with a scary, beastly face with a glowing red light from its deep, black, eye sockets. King Maximus struggled while trying to move in mid-air, "Urgh! Who... who are you, people? What do you want?" The mysterious leading demon in purple robes walked up to him, used telekinesis to take the King's Crown from Max's head and smirked, "To take my rightful claim..." This is it. It is the end of the Laughing Deathstock Gang. Another dark group rises up to take the throne of the Demon World King. Who is this dangerous dark group of people? Does this really mean Gash Bell is no longer the King of Demon World?


	28. C26-TFK4: The New Demon World

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arcs takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _27 years after a young demon boy named Gash Bell become the new King of Demon World, a rebellious group called the Demon Revolution Army—led by its leading Death Generals #1 Zega and #2 Zecross—commenced war on Demon World to bring chaos and pandemonium into Demon World. As each day passed, the Demon Revolution Army was being defeated. After defeating the Demon Revolution Army, the former seventh Death General—the Great Mad Genius Scientist Dr. Zulu—created his empire, the Zulu Empire, in the Human World and later in the past's timeline (Timeline B), 27 years ago. Demon Prince Raiden Bell, the son of Demon King Gash Bell, and his friends stopped the Demon Revolution Army and put an end to Dr. Zulu's empire in the present and past. Raiden and his friends said their goodbyes to young Demon King Gash Bell and returned back to the future in peace, but only to face another terrible threat in the present timeline (Timeline A): Armageddon. Meanwhile, back in the past timeline (Timeline B), how are the young and kind Demon King, his resurrected parents, and his friends doing? Have the future warriors taken care all of their problems in the past timeline or were more problems created in response?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 26 (The Fallen King Chapter 4): The New Demon World**

 **Recap**

King Gash Bell and his girlfriend Patie were sent to Human World by their school principal for protection until the battle with the Laughing Deathstock Gang was over. They are currently living with Kiyomaro Takamine and his mother until the battle was over. Three days has passed since then and no news was given to them yet. However, in those three days, it appears that the reigning Laughing Deathstock Gang was dethroned from the throne. It wasn't the Demon Resistance Army's doing but rather, another villainous group that took the throne. What is going to happen to Demon World now?

 **Scene: Takamine Resident in Mochinoki City, Japan of the Human World (as days pass...)**

Throughout the days as days passed by in the Human World, ex-King Gash Bell and even his girlfriend's hopes were fading away. The young former King was getting more depressed, curious, and upset as time passed by and Patie felt sorry since she had high hopes for her royal boyfriend. They eventually accepted that no one was coming for help and decided to live a normal life with Kiyomaro Takamine and his mother as their new life forever... until...

 **Scene: Somewhere in Mochinoki City, Japan of the Human World where no one is witnessing (30 days since the second downfall, afternoon)**

30 Earth days has passed ever since the Laughing Deathstock Gang was under siege in the palace... A mysterious portal opened in the Human World in Mochinoki City and out came a moth-like warrior with four arms, wielding a spear, and a red-scaled man. The strange-looking moth soldier said, "So, he's living in this town?" His red companion responded, "Most likely. If so, I know where he'll be." That red-scaled man seems... familiar... They must be talking about the former King Gash Bell. The moth-like warrior said, "I can sense his energy from here. Let's go." The moth-like warrior put his upper-left arm out and created another dimensional portal. Are these two strange creatures allies or foes?

 **Scene: Takamine Resident in Mochinoki City, Japan of the Human World (afternoon)**

At this point in time, Gash and Patie were now wearing their usual clothing while Patie's hair grew longer to the point where she could use her pink hair bowtie to make a small ponytail and Gash kept his hair trimmed to normal length. Gash looked about the same a month ago.

About ten minutes ago, while Hana Takamine was preparing a meal for the family including their guests, Gash and Patie were watching TV. They were watching Gash's favorite Japanese action TV show, _Kamakiri Joe_. Kamakiri Joe, the main heroic protagonist of the show, is a praying mantis superhero with a light human head with blonde hair. The actor playing as Kamakiri Joe in the TV show is a human man named Yabuki, who is actually bald and cowardly in real life; completely opposite to his superheroic ego counterpart, ironically. As Gash and Patie watched a climatic scene from the episode they are watching, Gash said enthusiastically: "Oh, this is the best part!" Patie was astounded, "Ooh..." Kamakiri Joe on TV said, "Stop right there villains!" An anthropomorphic cockroach criminal gangster in the show said, "Oh no! Kamakiri Joe is here! Let's beat it, boys!" As villainous criminals were fleeing with a bunch of food they stole (since they are cockroaches), Kamakiri Joe jumps in on them and prepares his Razor Sickles, "In the heart of justice, you shall be punished for theft! Leave the food to the poor children!" Gash and Patie awe in excitement for the action as Kamakiri Joe slashes down the criminals with his sharp praying claws. Gash shouted happily, "Joe wins! Justice will always prevail! Hehe!" Patie smiled after feeling excitement for the entertainment. It's great to see Gash in high spirits again. He seems pretty normal now, now that he accepted his new life. He returned back to his old self at least a week ago.

Kiyomaro returned home with his girlfriend Suzume Mizuno, "I'm back." Gash got excited and told him about the episode he saw, "Woohoo! Kiyomaro! Kamakiri Joe defeated the Cockroach Thugs! Justice prevails!" How ironic considering that justice wasn't in the favor of Gash, Patie, and the others back in Demon World over a month ago. Kiyomaro obviously didn't care, "O~~~kay..." Suzume greeted the young ones happily, "Hi Gash-kun! Hi Patie-chan!" Hana asked the teens, "How was it out there, you two?" Kiyomaro said calmly, "It was fine." Suzume showed a stuffed pink bear with a hot pink heart on it, "Takamine-kun bought me this stuffed bear. Cute!" Patie was infatuated with Suzume's cute teddy bear, "Ooh, that's so pretty and cute! I want one!" Kiyomaro said, "I bought you enough things." Patie begged, "But... But... I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" Patie waved her arms around, begging Kiyomaro while Kiyomaro ignores her. His mother was nearly finished cooking dinner, "Dinner's almost ready, guys. Suzume, dear, will you be eating here?" Suzume wondered, "May I?" Hana replied, "Of course." Gash wondered happily, "Is it yellowtail?" Kiyomaro asked, "Gash, don't you think you had enough yellowtail this week?" Patie said to her boyfriend, "Oh come on, Gash-chan, I've fished a bunch for you last week." Kiyomaro was feeling indifferent, "Sheesh, I'm now suddenly reminded of Raiden." Gash's and Patie's son Raiden Bell from the future (Timeline A) had a huge love for yellowtail fish, more than his father and Kiyomaro just remembered that. But the family will have a different meal for dinner today.

During dinner, those two demon strangers approached Kiyomaro's house from the portal they came out of. The muscular humanoid moth-like warrior asked his red-scaled warrior ally, "So, the King is living here? I do sense his energy and another one in this building. Are you sure this is alright? I'm also sensing several humans and I want to avoid human contact as much as possible." The red-scaled warrior responded, "It's fine, I've been here before. I know these humans, specifically one of them. I recognize his aura." The moth warrior wondered, "His partner, I assume?" The other guy nodded. They knocked on the door. Hana asked, "Who's there?" Kiyomaro got up from the table, leaving his unfinished plate of food, "I'll get it." Before opening the door, the mothman demon said, "This sure is an odd place for our—" Kiyomaro opens the door and is surprised. He didn't except odd people to show up. He doesn't know the humanoid moth-like warrior but he knew the red-skinned demon and was shocked, "Huh? Ahh! A-Ashuron?" The red-skinned dragon-like demon replied, "Kiyomaro. It's been a while." The musclar moth demon was surprised, "So, this was his partner." The moth-like warrior was not expecting the way Gash's human partner looked. Ashuron replied, "Yeah." Gash was shocked and happy to see him, "Ashuron?!" Patie wondered who they were, "Who?" Hana wondered, "Who's at the door, Kiyomaro? Oh, my!" She was surprised to see some strange demons and so was Suzume, "Oh my god, what is that?" Even though they have seen some strange ones in Demon World, they haven't seen a large insect-like being, even if he looks more humanoid.

As Gash ran up to Ashuron, Ashuron and his friend bowed to Gash. The humanoid moth warrior bowed down and said, "Milord!" while Ashuron followed up with, "It's been a while..." Kiyomaro was shocked and wondered, "How'd you get here, Ashuron? And who's this?" The strange warrior identified himself with a deep manly voice, "Call me, D.D. Veni. Different Dimension Veni _[異次元ベニー, Ijigen Benī]_. I'm a Lieutenant General and one of the twelve Royal Knights of Demon World Military. Actually, of the Demon Resistance Army at the moment, since that's what we reformed to. It's an honor to meet the man who led our young prince to King of Demon World. As my title suggests, I used my powers to cross dimensions to meet our King... Well, our former King, as much as I hate to say it." Kiyomaro was shocked hearing that word, "Former?! Does that mean, Gash was really dethroned?" Gash and Patie got worried and upset, "No way..." Gash was starting to get paranoid and wondered, "What's going on in Demon World? Please, tell me!" Patie ran towards the door, "So... does this mean that Max guy from the Laughing Death or whatever is King?" Seeing that Gash and Patie have no idea what's been going on, Ashuron and D.D. Veni looked at each other for a second as Ashuron nods. Seems that they were communicating telepathically for a second there. Gash was getting very worried and was barely crying, "And what about Zeon, my brother? And the school principal?" Ashuron said, "A lot has changed since then. Don't worry, your brother is still alive." Gash and the others were surprised, "Really?!" Ashuron continued, "He is actually serving as the leader of the Resistance, as a Marshal General _[元帥大将, Gensui Taishō]_. Your school headmaster, however..." D.D. Veni explained, "It's been long million years since he was around, keeping our thousand-year tradition as the host of the Battle to Determine King of Demon World. But now he's gone; assassinated by Maximus. He at least got your brother out of that mess that day. I apologize that I wasn't there to protect them as I had to hold off an armored titan from destroyign the capital." Patie felt bad, "How terrible," but wondered, "But, does that mean there will be no school or is the Vice Headmistress the new Headmistress?" Patie's question wasn't answered but that would be logical if the school Vice Headmistress becomes the new school Headmistress if she's still alive.

Ashuron said to Gash, "Even though Demon World no longer considers you King, My Majesty, we will still follow you as if you are still our King. As long as you live, we will be fighting to bring you back. As a Sergeant Major of the Resistance ever since I joined the Resistance for this battle since the start, I've been fighting to bring you back. You officially became King through the thousand-year Battle to Determine King of Demon World. I still remember the day we fought together against Clear Note during the King Festival, preventing the extinction of demonkind." D.D. Veni was shocked, "Extinction of demonkind?" Sergeant Major Ashuron continued, "But now we have a worse threat than him, though, at least not one to bring Demon World to extinction, but still horrendous. Actually, I take that back: We're slowly becoming extinct as time passes." Before Ashuron explained, he asked the other house members, "You guys don't mind if we stay to talk?" Hana stuttered, "I-it's fine. Come on. D-do you need anything?" Ashuron replied, "We're fine, mother of Kiyomaro Takamine." Hana said, "Just call me Hana." D.D. Veni stated in his opinion, "We really shouldn't talk to humans that may not understand." Kiyomaro said, "We've all been to Demon World, it's fine. I would like to know what's going over there."

As Ashuron sat down on the couch in his humanoid form while D.D. Veni stood against the wall near the front door, Ashuron said, "I joined the Demon Resistance Army when the Resistance was formed, which consists of Demon World Military soldiers. The Laughing Deathstock Gang, the little girl spoke of... They were defeated long ago." Gash and Patie were surprised, "Really?" Gash wondered, "Did you guys defeat them? But then, my title?" D.D. Veni explained, "No. Over two days after Hyenus Maximus unofficially ruled over Demon World as a substitute Demon King, while we were fighting against the Laughing Deathstock Gang's Arachnid Army—which was led by their Spider Empress Araneae Zer'ghul—someone else defeated the Laughing Deathstock Gang, taking over the throne before we could." Patie was surprised, wondering, "Really? Who?" Ashuron explained, "A group who's much to be feared. A group more dark, sinister, and powerful than any group than we fought before." Patie wondered, "A group more dangerous than the Demon Revolution Army?" Ashuron was confused, "The Demon Revolution-what-now?" D.D. Veni already knew and explained: "His Highness, Prince Zeon Bell, told us Royal Knights about a dangerous terrorist group from the future. Fortunately, Demon World Military and its allies stopped them before they were formed in this era. But what we are currently fighting against, in order to bring Bell-dono back to his throne, is more threatening than anything we fought. Demon World... is currently in an apocalyptic state." Gash and the others were shocked. Another apocalypse in Demon World? Ashuron stated, "My younger brother Elzador sacrificed his life for us to get here." Kiyomaro was curious, "Your brother?" D.D. Veni stated, "My dimensional powers are limited, though I can freely use them here without a spellbook. We first had to teleport to Demon World from our headquarters, which was from a different dimension I created; a pocket dimension. Then we had to find a location where I can open a portal to the Human World, specifically towards this area. Demon World is a wretched mess, filled with the dead, darkness, and despair. All happiness vanquished across the lands. Crossing Demon World is very dangerous now." Patie felt terrible hearing that, "That's terrible. So who is controlling Demon World?" Ashuron and D.D. Veni were silent for a second.

D.D. Veni explained a second later, "They called themselves... the Acolytes of the Nether." Kiyomaro slowly repeated what he said and wondered, "Acolytes... of the Nether?" D.D. Veni explained, "A very dangerous cult and terrorist group. A cult that worships the dead. They are a fearsome cult to deal with. Their group consists of numerous red-robed acolytes, as well as five demon necromancers who call themselves necrolytes and among the necrolytes is the Dark Lord himself, who took over the throne. Dealing with those red-robed acolytes are somewhat easy but those blue-robed necrolytes are very dangerous and they'll take your soul if you're not careful enough. If they detect anyone stepping into Demon World, they'll hunt you down, claim your soul; add them to their military power. Not only that but no matter how many times you defeat them, the necrolytes will bring them back, meaning that killing them won't work and is mostly pointless. They're pretty much... invincible until we can figure out how to stop the necrolytes, but they're too strong and aren't easy to find. However, we do have five of their acolytes under custody for interrogation, but they haven't said anything, so far. Their Dark Lord, the current substitute King of Demon World, is especially dangerous to watch out for; someone who you can't even get close to without getting your soul taken. This Dark Lord's name... Gul'ren." Kiyo and Patie wondered "Gul'ren?"

 **Flashback Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (3 days after the Laughing Deathstock Gang took throne)**

Back at the battle between the Laughing Deathstock Gang and Acolytes of the Nether, after the necrolytes killed King Maximus's friends, King Maximus prepared to fight back, "Darn you. This is for my friends! Gō Riaruku! Zeruku!" After turning invisible and grew sharp metal claws over his hands, using his extreme speed, he tried assassinating the leading necrolyte in purple robes; the Necrolyte Dark Lord. However, the Dark Lord's right-hand man identified Max's aura and held him above ground via telekinesis and revealed him. King Maximus struggled to move, "Urgh! Who... who are you, people? What do you want?" The Dark Lord takes his right hand out and used telekinesis to take the King's Crown off of Hyenus's head and moved it to his hand. He smirked, "To take my rightful claim... The throne and your soul..." Hyenus struggled, "I'm King. Me! Kurr! Kyah...!" Unable to move in mid-air, he calms down, thinking about his comrades in despair, "Thodrum, Orgo, Araneae... My friends..." Lord Gul'ren stated, "You be joining them soon enough. We are the Acolytes of the Nether, a cult of the dead. I am Gul'ren-sama, Dark Lord of the Nether. However, you did hold off the Resistance. Hmm... Alright, as thanks for holding off the military, we'll spare your soul, but that depends on your choice. I know how you're feeling in this situation and I bet young Bell felt the same way you're feeling now when you dethroned him instantly. Serve under my reign and I'll see to it you'll get your friends back in time. Or... you could suffer in the Netherworld. Your choice." Hyenus struggles with the choices he's given. He wants to slaughter these necromancers for what they did to his friends. What fate did he choose?

 **Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace (present)**

D.D. Veni stated, "Demon World has been plagued, blighted in darkness ever since the Dark Lord took over the throne. He used the crown's wishing powers to plague the entire planet with blighted land to further enhance their necromancy and their undead units and to make us weaker." Kiyomaro wondered, "Wait, you can grant a wish using the King's Crown?" D.D. Veni explained, "Only if the new King haven't already used the wish granted from their victory of the thousand-year-old battle but only one wish per new king. A new King is only decided directly by the crown if the previous King is dead or out of the existence of Demon World. We thought the Dark Lord killed Hyenus but rumors say Hyenus Maximus has joined them as an acolyte." Gash and Patie were surprised and wondered, "Really?" D.D. Veni said, "One of our Royal Knights was slain in battle, scratch marks all over his armor and body. Other soldiers had deep scratches too when we found them but we managed to find a few survivors. That happened a week ago. Anyway, repeating to what we said, our job as warriors of the Demon Resistance Army, is to defeat the new King and make sure Bell-dono is our King again. We are also tasked to find any survivors living in the wretched plains of Demon World and bring them to safety, back to the hideout in my pocket dimension. We sacrificed a lot of our lives to rescue survivors and fight off against the Acolytes of the Nether. We defeated at least a dozen of their acolytes and many of their Warchief's Death Knights within the past thirty Demon World days and zero necrolytes. Technically, we have defeated their necrolytes a few times but they kept resurrecting, especially those undead necrolytes that are nearly invincible in the blighted lands. We lost at least one Royal Knight against them and another is still missing. They became too powerful ever since the Dark Lord became Demon King. Substitute or not, when the Dark Lord rose as a Dark King, his wish was to fill the entire Demon World with the undead, plaguing all the fine lands, killing everyone, and turning all that they kill into the rotten undead. He was given that dreadful wish and we're at a disadvantage because of it." Kiyomaro asked, "Besides acolytes and necrolytes, who are these Death Knights you mentioned?" D.D. Veni explained, "They are a group of orcish warriors from the Deathscream Clan. Their orcish warlock and warchief, one of the necrolytes known as Dan'ro Deathscream, commands the Death Knights and they are trained in combat, unlike the red-cloaked acolytes who simply utilize various forms of black magic. The more warriors we lose, the stronger the cult becomes. And as we kill, no progress will be made. We still don't know their real objectives other than plan names that I got from our prisoners." Kiyomaro thought about that one line and remembered hearing something like that, "'The more we lose, the stronger they become...' There was a demon among the Demon Revolution Army that was a necromancer. He was quite fearsome for a leader and Demon World Military of the future was at a disadvantage, but a miracle happened. But having five evil necromancers roaming around... that's crazy, especially since they can revive each other, potentially limitlessly. The only other way to defeat them is by sealing them away with something." D.D. Veni stated, "Exactly, and we do have some warriors and Royal Knights that could permanently seal them away, but many opportunities were lost in our attempts." Ashuron said, "At least they haven't found D.D.'s pocket dimension, which we refer to as D.D. Sanctuary _[Ｄ．Ｄ．聖域, D.D. Seiki or 異次元聖域, Ijigen Seiki]_. Everyone will be in danger if the Acolytes knew where his pocket dimension was located and found a way to get inside." D.D. Veni said, "It's very risky but we all must find as many survivors as possible that haven't died or been recruited as an acolyte. Demons are becoming extinct as time passes by and there's not a whole lot of us left." Gash wondered, "What about our friends?" Patie wondered about their friends too, "Yeah? Byonko? Tio? Kyanchome? Schneider? Wonrei? Everyone?" Ashuron said, "Most of your friends should be safe. We prioritized you younglings before anyone else. Though, there is no guaranteed that everyone that you love survived." Gash and Patie prayed that they are all right.

Gash asked his draconic friend, "Please, Ashuron, take us with you. I want to see our friends again." Everyone besides Patie and Kiyomaro was shocked hearing such a risky request, "What?" Ashuron responded, "But Gash-sama, Your Majesty, it's too dangerous." Royal Knight D.D. Veni stated, "We only came here to tell you the status of Demon World, as requested by your brother, our Marshal General. You are completely safe here in the Human World and you should stay here until we defeat the Acolytes of the Nether so you can rule again in peace." Gash yelled, "I don't care! I want to see my friends again!" Patie agreed, "So do I!" Kiyomaro followed them up, "Gash? Patie? Then I should come too." Hana was worried about his son, "Kiyomaro!" Ashuron firmly said, "No! It's too dangerous, especially for a human." Kiyomaro stated, "One of my human friends is living in Demon World. What about her, Li Yen?" D.D. Veni was shocked and yelled, "A human?! Wait, that human girl in my pocket dimension? What was a human doing in Demon World anyway? Never mind. Ashuron, we're leaving." As Ashuron and D.D. Veni were leaving the house, after giving all the information Gash needed, Gash begged, "Wait! As your King... As your ex-King, please take us there. Please!" Patie begs, "Please!" D.D. Veni and Ashuron were having trouble deciding if it's worth the risk. Ashuron couldn't resist denying his ex-King, "... Fine. I'll protect His Majesty and the girl with my life." D.D. Veni stated, "I'm still against this but I won't defy His Majesty's wish, as a Royal Knight, regardless of the Marshal General's command. However, the human cannot come. I'm sorry. Traveling across the blighted lands of Demon World in its current state is too dangerous, even for the average demon, and it's a long trip between my portal to Human World and to my pocket dimension. The human girl that came to my pocket dimension was dreadfully ill from the scourged lands. Her demon boyfriend carried her blindingly when we found them roaming among the dead. As a Royal Knight who travels between dimensions and worlds, I'm usually tasked to return wandering humans to the Human World with their memories erased but it was too risky at the time. At rare occasions, humans randomly appear in Demon World, depending on time and location, as the barrier between the Human World and Demon World was never truly stabled, and Demon World was already dangerous enough for humans anyway." Kiyomaro said, "Li Yen is strong for a human. She voluntarily stayed in Demon World to be with her loved one, Wonrei." Gash stated, "I even allowed her to stay. But how is she now?" Ashuron replied, "She's been recovering just fine with the medics, so there is need to worry about your friend. We'll protect everyone with our life. Humans as well." Kiyomaro said, "Alright, thanks. Gash, Patie..." Kiyomaro hugged both of them with his arms, "You both take care. Mail me when you become King and Queen or when you become King again, Gash." Gash responded with his royal phrase, "Unu!" and Patie thanked him, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. Oh, we should pack up!" Patie is thinking what to bring back to Demon World. D.D. Veni said, "Hurry up, there are still Resistant warriors fighting to ensure that we get back to headquarters safely. They can't return to headquarters without me."

At least five minutes later after Gash and Patie packed up their new belongings in backpacks, the dimensional Royal Knight asked, "Are you ready, Your Majesty?" Gash said, "We're ready. But... you don't need to call me that. I'm not King anymore, after all." D.D. Veni said, "Like we said, you'll always be King in our eyes. Alright, no more time to spare." The mothman Royal Knight put his hand out, outside the house and created a dimensional portal. Strangely, he can create portals in the Human World without the need of a spellbook or spell incantation. "My Dimensional Magic to travel between worlds only works in certain areas, so we're going to be doing this a few times. Are you ready, young ones?" Gash and Patie were ready to return to Demon World with Gash saying his regal catchphrase, "Unu!" Gash then said his goodbyes to the others, "Bye Kiyomaro, Hana-dono, Suzume!" and Patie said her goodbyes, "Goodbye and thank you so much." The others waved, "Goodbye!" Gash and Patie entered the portal to the original point of the Human World where they can travel back to Demon World and created another dimensional portal from there to enter Demon World. Kiyomaro thought to himself with hope, _I hope you two make it back safely. Gash, I hope you become King once again._


	29. C27-TFK5: Demon Resistance Army

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen Ki** ng

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story _arcs _takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _27 years after a young demon boy named Gash Bell become the new King of Demon World, a rebellious group called the Demon Revolution Army—led by its leading Death Generals #1 Zega and #2 Zecross—commenced war on Demon World to bring chaos and pandemonium into Demon World. As each day passed, the Demon Revolution Army was being defeated. After defeating the Demon Revolution Army, the former seventh Death General—the Great Mad Genius Scientist Dr. Zulu—created his empire, the Zulu Empire, in the Human World and later in the past's timeline (Timeline B), 27 years ago. Demon Prince Raiden Bell, the son of Demon King Gash Bell, and his friends stopped the Demon Revolution Army and put an end to Dr. Zulu's empire in the present and past. Raiden and his friends said their goodbyes to young Demon King Gash Bell and returned back to the future in peace, but only to face another terrible threat in the present timeline (Timeline A): Armageddon. Meanwhile, back in the past timeline (Timeline B), how are the young and kind Demon King, his resurrected parents, and his friends doing? Have the future warriors taken care all of their problems in the past timeline or were more problems created in response?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 27 (The Fallen King Chapter 5): Demon Resistance Army**

 **Recap**

Ever since the Laughing Deathstock Gang attacked Demon World, King Gash Bell and his girlfriend Patie have been living in the Human World for protection for an entire month. After the month passed, a pair of warriors from the Demon Resistance Army (DRA) including Sergeant Major Ashuron (who was a competitor and Top 9 contestant in the Battle to Determine King of Demon World) and Lieutenant General D.D. Veni (a Royal Knight who can cross dimensions) traveled across the scourged dead plains of Demon World to Mochinoki City, Japan of the mortal universe's Planet Earth (or "Human World") to give their former King the current news of Demon World. Knowing what's going on in Demon World now, Gash and Patie requested to return to Demon World to see their friends and said their goodbyes to Kiyomaro Takamine and his family. Kiyomaro prays for their safety. How dangerous is Demon World in its current state?

 **Scene: A dark, dead wasteland in Demon World (evening)**

The Royal Knight D.D. Veni created a magical black portal between the area where they appeared in the Human World from Demon World back to Demon World in the spot where they disappeared from, which is a barren wasteland. Ex-King Gash Bell and Patie were shocked on how ghastly, empty, and dead Demon World appeared. No life in site. Every tree in the area appears dead; leafless. And a spooky mist just passed through the area. The sky is so cloudy with dark clouds, blocking the sun that made the atmosphere to be seemingly night all day. Gash stuttered as he was having trouble breathing in this new environment, "Is... Is this..." Patie followed him up, "Demon World?" They coughed, "Kuu, kuu!" Patie stated, "What happened to the air? It's terrible." Gash said, "It's hard to breathe." The polluted oxygen is already giving Gash and Patie trouble as they aren't used to it yet. Kiyomaro Takamine definitely would become really ill if he came along as his Chinese friend Li Yen was bedridden for a few days from the dreaded lands when it first started and Li barely survived. D.D. Veni said hastily, "We have no time to waste. I'll get us to base as soon as—"

Suddenly, zombies appeared from the grounds. Gash was frightened. Patie panicked, "Z-zombies?!" More spawned from the ground along with skeletons, ghouls and such. Sergeant Major Ashuron yelled, "Go! I'll hold them off! Raaaargh!" Ashuron transformed into his red-scaled dragon form and started shredding zombies and ghouls with his dragon claws enhanced with a spell, "Digaru Kurō!" and followed it up with another spell for his dragon tail, "Teiru Disugurugu!" sweeping a whole group of zombies with his spiked dragon tail. While Ashuron was holding off the undead, D.D. Veni said to the children while creating another portal, "Stay close to me." Ashuron incanted, "Ganzu Buroa!" firing multiple balls of heat energy from his dragon mouth at numerous numbers of the undead. As Gash and Patie were about to head into the portal, a zombie appeared beneath Gash and grabbed his legs. Gash and Patie got scared but D.D. Veni stabbed the zombie's head with his oddly-bladed spear and shouted, "Quickly, now! Sergeant Major, make sure you get back to us." Ashuron responded, "Go! I'll catch up." Gash and Patie entered the portal with D.D. Veni to another area in the wasteland of Demon World just so that they can get closer to the access point to his hideout. Ashuron yelled at the undead wrathfully, "This is for my brother, Dioga Buroa!" Ashuron charged up a huge sphere of heat energy and unleashed it on zombies and skeletons in its path, blowing them up. When the area is cleared, Ashuron incanted, "Shin Feiuruku," drastically increasing his flight speed and flew towards the dimensional access point to D.D. Veni's hideout.

After Lieutenant General D.D. Veni and the children exit out the first portal, D.D. Veni said, "We're almost there. We just cannot let the enemy know where we—Hold up!" Zombies and skeletal warriors suddenly popped out of the ground just right before D.D. Veni was about to open another portal. Patie said, "There's more of them." D.D. Veni stated, "We'll have to destroy them all first. For the safety of everyone's lives, we must destroy all witnesses; we cannot allow the Acolytes of the Nether to know where we are. Ha!" D.D. Veni launched green psionic energy balls from his hands as well as using telekinetic powers to grab onto zombies and skeletons to smash each other. Besides being skilled in Dimensional Magic, D.D. Veni is highly skilled in psychic powers such as telekinesis (moving objects from a distance with his mind), telepathy (reading minds and communicating people mentally), demon perception (detecting a nearby demon's presence or heart energy), memory alteration (changing or erasing a person's memories), teleportation (in addition to Dimensional Magic), and he can attack or defend with green psionic energy. Quite ironic for someone with a muscular body to have psychic powers since he would appear to be a brawler with his physique. In fact, a few months ago when Dr. Zulu's Dembot Guardians fused into the Dembot Master Chimerabot (ZDB-M01), D.D. Veni was the Royal Knight who protected the Demon Capital from Chimerabot's Chaos Burst attack with green psychic shield when Chimerabot's ultimate attack would have wiped out the entire city. That is how powerful D.D. Veni's psychic powers are and he wouldn't need a spellbook in the Human World to utilize his powerful psychic abilities as they aren't magical spells. He doesn't use demon magic other than Dimensional Magic. Strangely, he doesn't need a spellbook to utilize Dimensional Magic outside Demon World, which is pretty convenient, just like Gōmu, a friend of Kyanchome, was able to create dimensional portals at any time without the use of his spellbook during the Battle to Determine King of Demon World.

Anyway, Gash casted Ganreizu Zakeru and fired off multiple lightning balls from eight floating electric drums to attack the undead and Patie casted Ganzu Akuru, rapidly throwing small balls of high-pressured water at the undead too. Even just using one spell in Demon World in its current state, Gash and Patie are already feeling exhausted as they coughed. D.D. Veni asked, "Are you two okay?" Patie said, "I'm already feeling woozy." Gash said, "Me too." When the coast is clear and no undead spying on the group, D.D. Veni said hastily while opening a portal to the DRA headquarters in his D.D. Sanctuary, "You really shouldn't be out in the opening. Quickly, before more show. Here comes Ashuron, make way for him." D.D. Veni just wanted to make sure the enemy weren't spying on them when he opened the portal or the HQ and the sanctuary will be in danger along with all of its survivors if the enemy could gain access to it. As Gash, Patie, and D.D. Veni were entering the portal, Ashuron finally caught up and sped inside the portal before it closed.

 **Scene: Demon Resistance Army Headquarters (South Wing's Main Command Center) in D.D. Sanctuary (evening)**

As a dimensional portal opened into a high-teched area of a whole new world and as D.D. Veni and the two demon kids exit out the portal, Ashuron bursts throughout of the portal at high speed while morphing back into his humanoid form. Gash and Patie got jumpscared, "Eep!" and their hearts beat as a speeding dragon almost crashed into them. Ashuron slows down as he stomps the ground until he came to a complete halt. Every other soldier in the main headquarter did not expect that unpredictable entrance and had their guard up to their face in shock, reacting in a jumpscare, "Whoa!" But there were some soldiers that had zero reaction to that stunt and ignored it, like General Moko and General Whir of the three Paladins of Nature but General Karoa chuckled it off. The three strongest Royal Knights are still alive from Argus the Iron Titan's siege on the capital.

D.D. Veni said to Ashuron, "Careful, Sergeant Major." Ashuron apologized, "My apologies." D.D. Veni said, "Here we are. The Resistance Headquarters. Also known as D.D. Sanctuary _[Ｄ．Ｄ．聖域, D.D. Seiki]_ beyond these quarters." Now that the crazy entrance is over, everyone at the headquarters was surprised to see their young ex-King. The Marshal General of the Resistance Army, Zeon Bell, yelled at Ashuron for that crazy entrance, "Sergeant Major, what the heck was that all ab—" He then noticed his brother and his brother's girlfriend and couldn't believe that they are here, "Gash-sama?! Patie-sama?!" Gash was happy to see his brother again, "Zeon-nīsan?! You're alive!" Zeon yells at his brother harshly, "What are you doing—" However, Gash immediately ran up to his brother, crying in his arms, "You're alive!" Zeon asks again, but more softly, "Gash-sama, why are you—?" Lieutenant General D.D. Veni bows and apologizes, "My apologies, Zeon-dono. His Majesty was very persistent to see you and his friends. I told him he would be better in the Human World, but—" Zeon interrupted and said to his younger twin brother, "Gash-sama, you and Patie-sama should have stayed in the Human World. You're much safer there than here." The young fallen King apologized for his impatience, "Sorry Zeon, I had to make sure you're alright. What happened?" Zeon said and explained, "Guess we have no choice but to protect you here. After you and Patie were dropped off, we tried holding off against the Laughing Deathstock Gang. I clearly underestimated them. Hyenus Maximum was a lot stronger than I anticipated. Not only did he murder Lieutenant General Rajin, but he even killed the school headmaster. I wanted to fight and make those guys suffer but our headmaster pulled me away and warped me away from battle and took the final hit; the coward." Gash asks, "What about our friends? Are they okay?" Zeon said, "They are safe here in their respective residential halls. I'm not sure if we're missing some people you knew but I don't have time to check. We must be prepared to fight the new King of Demon World at all times."

One of the twelve Royal Knights, Rosella the Rose Witch, impatiently said, "Marshal General, now that Veni returned, I'm out of here." D.D. Veni was curious, "Rosella?" Zeon said, "Now's not the time for personal feelings, Major General." Major General Rosella said in a serious tone, "This isn't about personal feelings. Vincelot was fighting one of the necrolytes and we still don't have any word from him. He could have been killed and brought back to their side or they could be interrogating him for the location of the Resistance Headquarters. I'm going to look for him and don't stop me. It's for the sake of the sanctuary." Patie was curious who this female Royal Knight was, "Who is she?" Seems like Gash and Patie never got to meet most of the Royal Knights until now, especially Gash since he was King of Demon World for a while. Gash and Patie are stilling looking around the high-teched main headquarters area with fresh air and they seen decent to high-ranked soldiers including most of the Royal Knights that are among the ranks of Major General, Lieutenant General, and General. The young Marshal General was irritated for Major General Rosella's rudeness, "Tch! You're not going out there alone." Rosella turns around and called for a pair of cute soldiers, "Gale, Lucida, you two are with me." Gale and Lucida responded in a cute tone, "Yes, Mistress. We Starlily Sisters will help be glad to help look for your boyfriend." Rosella felt embarrassed and annoyed, "Tch! He's not my boyfriend!" Her assistants giggled as they shrunk into the size of butterflies and spun around before resizing themselves back to average human-size. Gale Starlily and Lucida Starlily are average human-sized fairy demons with pointy ears, pink wings, and cute faces, but they can naturally shrink themselves. They are Corporal-ranked soldiers in the Resistance (second lowest rank above Private-rank, the lowest rank besides Recruit), trained under Major General Rosella. While they both are young adults (age 20 each), they are both carefree and nearly happy all the time, personality-wise. Corporal Gale said to her elder twin sister, "We shouldn't make the Rose Witch mad, Lucida-nēchan." Corporal Lucida giggles. Rosella yelled at them, "Stop playing around." The Starlily Sisters apologized, "Sorry, Mistress," and grouped with their teacher by hovering to her with their pink fairy wings. As Rosella and her small crew were approaching the young former King and Patie, she bowed down and said formally, "Greetings, Milord, Milady. My apologies for not introducing myself properly. Your arrival was quite... unexpected. Make yourselves comfortable. Excuse me, please. My apologies for my rudeness." Gash was speechless but Patie felt inspired, "Wow. Amazing!" The Starlily Sisters were infatuated with the cute, young (ex)-King and his girlfriend, "Aww!" Lucida said, "I never knew our King was this adorable. So much younger and cuter than I expected." Gale said to the ex-King's girlfriend, "And what a cute girlfriend you have... or sister. Were you going to be his queen or are you just friends... siblings?" Rosella yelled at her companions, "Enough!" Patie blushed and said with a smile while closing her eyes and holding her cheeks cutely, "Oh, thanks for the compliment. We're not siblings and I was going to be his queen." Lucida and Gale said in their sweet tone, "Cute!" Gash was just speechless and his mind was still wandering. Lucida said, "I'm getting married soon, after this war." Gale said in a sweet-but-sad tone, "I wish I still had my boyfriend. I miss him still. Poor Lotus-kun!" Patie wonders who Lucida was marrying to and wondered what happened to the Gale's boyfriend. Rosella yelled, "You two, what did I say about romance during war?!" Lucida and Gale apologized while shrinking, "Sorry, Mistress," and followed her as they returned back to normal size.

As Rosella and her crew marched towards D.D. Veni, Rosella said firmly, "Lieutenant General..." D.D. Veni already understood as he read Rosella's mind, "Right away. Be careful." He created a portal for Rosella's crew. They are on a mission to find a missing Royal Knight, Major General Vincelot the Blood Paladin, one of Rosella's comrades and teammates. Hopefully, he's alright. He has managed to survive the battle against the Acolytes of the Nether in the future timeline [Timeline A] but that was because the Acolytes of the Nether was missing one of their current necrolytes and that the three Royal Knights had reinforcements to fight the undead and the other acolytes and contributed very well. Due to that, the Acolytes of the Nether of the past are more powerful than their future counterparts, especially in the new Demon World's environmental condition.

After Rosella's small group left, Zeon said to his brother, "That was Major General Rosella. She is one of the Royal Knights in our military and Resistance but she also schools students in botany and Plant Magic." Patie said, "Quite feisty, but there is something about her that makes her remarkable. But the other two seem really nice." Zeon said, "Her accomplices are a few of her students, Gale and Lucida Starlily. They're twins just like us. They are a strong team together but those two are just straight-up annoying. Well, they at least keep everyone in a positive mood in these dark times. Anyway, you never met all of our Royal Knights yet, have you, other than my personal trainer Rajin and the Black Knight, both who were Lieutenant Generals? Rajin trained me to lead these soldiers as it was something father wanted and I'm honored. You also met Lieutenant General D.D. Veni, whom I sent to give you information on our situation. I wish you two would have stayed in the Human World but I guess I'll show you guys around while we're on standby." Zeon led his brother and future sister-in-law to meet the military generals in the command center in the middle of the room. The Royal Knight Generals bowed and the anthropomorphic eagle Royal Knight said, "Greetings, Your Majesty. It's an honor to meet you in person, at last. General Whir, Paladin of the Sky, at your service, Milord." Gash felt embarrassed being called formally, "I'm still not used to the formality. Just call me Gash, and I'm not really King anymore, after all, am I?" The magma golem Royal Knight said in a deep warrior-like voice, "As long as you are alive, Sire, we'll still treat you as King, just like your father. General Moko, Paladin of the Land, at your service." The female anthropomorphic cephalopodic Royal Knight chuckled and said, "Hmm-hmhmhm! My apologies if you don't prefer formalities, My Young King, but we must show respect to the 'King' we follow. You two are so adorable. I take it you would be his queen." Patie blushed and said, "Well, it would be very nice." General Karoa said, "Don't worry, my dear, we'll make sure His Majesty takes the throne again. It's just taking us more time than we like." Zeon said, "Anyway, the three Generals here make up the Paladins of Nature, who're skilled in elemental magic. Our strongest warriors and great leaders, leading the Resistance other than I." General Whir said, "Since you are here, My Majesty, we'll protect you with our lives. That, we'll guarantee. The enemy is more troublesome than we anticipated, even being able to rival our power." General Whir then said to his Marshal General, "Your Highness, when you are ready, we'll discuss our next plan." Zeon said, "Alright, General. Let me tour these two for a bit to let them know what's going on." General Whir said, "Time is of the essence. We'll be waiting, Your Highness."

Going past the command center, Zeon introduces Gash and Patie another Royal Knight, "This is one of D.D. Veni's comrades, T.F. Golbar, Royal Knight and Lieutenant General. Time Force Golbar." T.F. Golbar (Ｔ．Ｆ．ゴルバー, or Jikan Ryoku Gorubā [時間力ゴルアー]) is a large koala demon with a handlebar mustache and an a fancy analog clock on his golden-silver armor. He bowed down with his gravity mace in hand tapped on the ground—making a tiny quake which made Gash and Patie flinch as they felt a tiny shift in gravity to a half-second—and said, "Greetings, My Young Lord. My apologies for not being in the palace to protect you at the same time I was protecting the city. As for my title, I do have the ability to manipulate time but my time magic is quite limited, and I can also manipulate the forces of gravity. My apologies if you felt that sensation from my Gravity Mace. As a user of time, there is a lot you need to know about the time we fought the Laughing Deathstock Gang. You may not know this or remember this and I don't expect you to know this, but the first time when they appeared in the Capital, while we have destroyed the Iron Titan Argus and the legion of the enemy, everyone in the palace... fell into pieces." Gash and Patie were confused, "Huh?!" D.D. Veni explained, "By the time I found your body in the palace after finding out it was attacked, your body—my apologies for saying this—was already torn to shreds by Maximus, from the looks of it." Gash and Patie were shocked couldn't believe what they were hearing with Gash saying, "What do you mean?" Golbar continued his story, "I couldn't believe my eyes to see My Majesty and his precious friend slain so I rewound time to the farthest point I could and let the others know that they were preparing to strike. In the second run, I joined His Highness and Lieutenant General Rajin against the Laughing Deathstock's assassins in the palace. With my help, we defeated Hyenus Maximus and stopped the others assassins, protecting everyone in the palace. However, without me protecting the city against Argus and the Laughing Legion, the Iron Titan managed to march his way into the capital, destroying the palace and everything else before the Generals and my other fellow Royal Knights stopped him for good. You have also fallen into that attack." Gash and Patie were shocked and couldn't believe it, "Really?!" T.F. Golbar continued his story, "His Highness was erasing the enemies' memories and I was too weak to save you at the time. We were both weakened and injured from the assassins' attacks. Your friend was grieving to you over a pile of rubble." He looked at Patie's worried face and said, "I could still hear her screaming at me and His Highness, 'Why did you two not save him? You were supposed to protect him. Why didn't you do anything?' I felt so guilty for not protecting you in time, Milord. His Highness too, yet I was the one to blame. We're dreadfully sorry. I had to rewind time again with my powers I had left at that time but this time, we had less time to spare before their attack. Furthermore, it was my final reset for the day. This time, after I told your brother—this one—about the previous attacks that happened, he suggested that I should just let him and Rajin take on the criminals inside the palace. I suggested them that they should bring your school headmaster as backup as he was the only one other than D.D. Veni who could teleport you to the Human World and we needed D.D. to stop Argus's rampage. I took that risk and aided our fellow Royal Knights to stop the titan from advancing. I prayed that you would be safe with just Lieutenant General Rajin and His Highness by your side. I didn't think Rajin would have been slain that easily without me there and you ended up in the Human World." Zeon said, "Anyway, thanks for your time but you wasted enough of our time as it is." T.F. Golbar apologized, "My apologies, Marshal General. My apologies for taking up your time, Grand Marshal General." Gash wondered, "Grand Marshal General?" Zeon said, "We figured we would give you that title since you are our King... or King-to-be again. But know this, despite giving you such a rank, we won't let you take part of this battle."

As Zeon was continuing the tour, Gash asked his brother, "Those things that guy said, did those really happen?" Zeon replied, "He's the only one I know who's capable of manipulating time. It's thanks to him that you're still alive and that we're in this terrible circumstance. It's too bad his Time Magic sucks, otherwise, we wouldn't be having any of these problems and our parents would still be alive, but there's nothing we can do about that since Time Magic is a very complicated mess to learn or master, perhaps even more so than the enemies' necromancy. But he has proven to get out of many situations in the past when he served under our father's reign but I didn't know about his powers until we formed the Resistance, otherwise, I would have had him rewind a lot of stuff but it's too late for those. I thought it was strange that he had a clock on his armor but apparently, he can only rewind time up to an hour, two times a day, and he can also see up to an hour into the future, but apparently, he didn't do that at the time before it happened. As a matter of fact, he saved us from Dr. Zulu's fused creation, the Chimerabot. The Chimerabot actually destroyed the capital along with us on it with that final attack. But thanks to Golbar's Time Magic, the Royal Knights saved us just in time with D.D. Veni shielding us with a powerful psychic shield." Patie and Gash were astounded. Zeon said, "When the Royal Knights fought the Chimerabot the first time, they noticed that elemental magic didn't work on it, which made our Generals partially useless, but they were fully prepared to destroy the Chimerabot after Golbar rewound time just to get a more flawless attempt. He, along with D.D. Veni and C.S. Galactica, are still some of our strongest loyal warriors as Lieutenant Generals and together, they make up the Paladins of the Universe."

Patie wondered who that third Paladin of the Universe (宇宙のパラディン, Uchū no Paradin) was, "C.S. Galactica?" As Zeon toured Gash and Patie to meet her, C.S. Galactica responded in a female French accent, "Yohoho, that would be me, Madam. Cosmic Space Galactica, at your service, Sire, Madam. I'm actually a Royal Knight who came from another planet of the magical universe." She bowed down to Gash with a cosmic scepter in hand. C.S. Galactica, or Cosmic Space Galactica (宇宙空間ギャラクティカ, Uchū Kūkan Gyarakutika), is actually an extra-terrestrial demon from another planet of the Magical Universe (魔法の宇宙, Mahō no Uchū), outside the "Demon World" planet. She appears to have blue humanoid skin with antennas on her head and she wears a space-themed dress instead of armor. A rather oddly choice of wear for a Royal Knight. Gash and Patie were surprised, "Wow!," and Patie asked, "Really?" C.S. Galactica said, "The planet I come from in this Magical Universe is Planet Garnet _[惑星ガーネット, Wakusei Gānetto]_. I lived for over ten-thousand years but I lived on Planet Terra _[惑星テラ, Wakusei Tera]_ , your planet which you folks call 'Demon World' _[Makai, 魔界]_ for over two thousand years. When I landed here, I was founded by the royals of Planet Terra at the time and they took me in. I was initially a maid until I was trained into a soldier. And before you know it, I became a trusted Royal Knight; an alien as a knight close to the Planetary King, even though I am more of a sorceress and a scientist than a knight that use Cosmic Magic. Yohoho. Oh sorry, am I taking up your time, Sire and Madam?" Gash stuttered, "I-it's okay." Gash and Patie didn't know any of that. Patie said, "So our planet is called Planet Terra. I never knew that. Wait, does that mean Gash was considered King of all the planets?" C.S. Galactica explained, "Only on this planet. Each planet in this galaxy has their own absolute ruler, deity or deities, or government, and they have their own ways on how leadership is determined like we of Planet Terra had the thousand year battle on Planet Earth of the mortal universe, which we often call the 'Human World' since humans are currently the most sentient animals on that mortal planet. Each magical planet has their own type of governments like Planet Terra, for the longest time, had monarchy while my planet, Planet Garnet, was democratic where the planet is 'ruled by the people equally', but it's been so long and I haven't explored the universe in a while. So, even if you are King on Planet Terra, or were King; you are still considered to be a mere alien on any other magical planet so be wary when traveling into unknown territory." Zeon said, "There's more to the universe than meets the eye. I thought this was the only Demon World but other 'Demon Worlds' exist. It goes to show that the planet's King or deity has no authority on other planets but their own." Gash understands, "Oh, okay."

Patie asks Galactica, "And you're a scientist? You don't look like one." Judging from the Galactica dresses, she looks more like a galactic sorceress than a scientist, unless if she is specifically a scientist to a specific study. C.S. Galactica explained, "Oh ho ho ho. I used to be one a long ago. You see, my family and I were astrologists, space researchers. We studied the galaxy through science and Cosmic Magic. Our planet was highly advanced in magical and scientific technology compared to Terra. One day, a huge war was occurred by a terrorist organization. I was so young at the time, I didn't know who they were but it was so bad that my family and other astronomical researchers evacuated from the planet in escape pods. Our space station was eventually hijacked. The terrorists hacked into our orbital satellite cannons and destroyed our escape pods. I was the only survivor floating alone into the vast, empty space for many eons. Thankfully, my species don't require any edible resources or oxygen to survive from the vacuum of space, but it was very lonely and I was just a poor petite dame _["little girl" in French]_. So sad. It was a long time until I found another planet, Planet Terra, where you live in." Patie felt terrible for what happened to Galactica and her family, "Oh, you poor thing." C.S. Galactica said with a smile, "It's okay, dearie. I made lots of nice friends on this world and it's wonderful here, despite how primitive Terra felt to me. Excuse my rudeness, Votre Majesté _["Your Majesty" in French]_. Took me a while to get used to not being able to use scientific technology since I was a spoiled child. Yo ho ho ho! But we'll definitely make you the Planetary King of Terra again, just give us some extra time, dearies."

From a distance, D.D. Veni is giving a strange look at C.S. Galactica, his own comrade. Seems as though there's something mysterious between the Paladins of the Universe, but Galactica seems to be a nice, alienated ancient lady, yet, D.D. Veni is seemingly giving his fellow comrade quite a stare. What's his problem? Was there something strange about what C.S. Galactica's said or do they have trust issues? The Paladins of the Universe are rather strange compared to the other Royal Knight trios.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:** Planet Terra is the planet I'm calling Gash's "Demon World" planet since "Terra" is another name for "Earth" (in Latin) and that I made it so that both planets are linked. And I made up some original planets in their universe, expanding the Konjiki no Gash!universe for this fan project._

* * *

As they continued touring, Zeon said, "Well, that's pretty much every Royal Knight besides Major General Vincelot and Major General Barburos. One of our Royal Knights died this war and we lost connection to Major General Vincelot. Major General Barburos... Well, he's out looking for survivors along with Private Rein." Gash wondered, "Rein? Which Rein?" Zeon answered, "The white werebear demon; your friend. Barburos is also a demon of his race. Rein just recently joined under Barburos' squad." Gash said, "Oh, that Rein." Patie thought wrong, "Oh, I was thinking of our future child Rain-chan. I still wonder if Gash-chan and I will still have him when we grow up. I can't believe I almost forgot about him. He was wonderful, nice, and cute, especially around his cute girlfriend! Eeee!" Patie started exaggerating in excitement, remembering them. Gash blushed in embarrassment. Zeon made an awkward expression, "Calm down, you're being loud. And why would you think that? He's not part of our timeline and they never came back; they have their own problems like we have our." Despite what Zeon said, which is true, he has no idea what Timeline A is currently facing which is something similar to their problem that may be better or worse than Timeline B [this timeline]'s problem. At least Timeline B don't have four "planet busting" archdevils invading Planet Terra.

In the far back of the headquarters, Zeon said, "Anyway, over here, we have the Leo, our new Sergeant in the Resistance, who nicknamed himself the 'Red Lion'. He's been really impressive so far." What a surprise: Nekolas's father Leo the Red Lion is a Resistance soldier, yet while he was a one-man militia aiding the military at times, he was never a soldier until now. Although, Nekolas wasn't even born until 13 years later. Leo was minding his own business against a wall with his arms cross, either resting or not caring. His significant other, standing next to him, said, "Leo, don't be rude, dear. Why don't you greet our King?" Leo felt embarrassed, "Lucille..." So that's Nekolas's mother's name. Lucille is an anthropomorphic tiger demon with reddish-orange fur. She doesn't look like the combatant type like her husband but she can also use Fire Magic like him but only long-ranged Fire Magic while Leo mostly uses melee-ranged Fire Magic. Leo stood forward, then bowed a second later, greeting the former King, "It's an hour to meet His Majesty. Excuse me." Leo didn't want to stay to chat. Lucille teased her husband, "You don't really talk much, do you?" Leo responded, "Lucille, please." Clearly, he wanted to be alone.

Continuing on with the tour around the headquarters (and Zeon is getting tired touring), he introduced another medium-ranked soldier to chaperone Gash and Patie, "Sergeant Major Victor?" The blond-mustached golden knight responded in a gravely-but-honorable voice, "Yes, Marshal General-Your Highness?" Zeon said, "Show Gash-sama and his beloved around the residential areas to their room. I got to talk to General Whir with strategies for the battle." Guess they already had a room set up for Gash and Patie just in case if they ever came back to Demon World, which was going to be useless until now. Sergeant Major Victor bowed and responded, "I am very honored, Your Highness, and will gladly chaperone His Majesty and the Young Mistress." Before Zeon grouped with the Generals, he said to his brother, "Gash-sama, Patie-sama, I'm sorry to leave you but I have important matters to attend to. I'm leaving you with a reliable soldier. He'll show you around. Meet your friends, visit the cafeteria, and a King bedroom that we never thought would ever be occupied. But I'm letting you know that you young ones other than myself will not be partaking in this war, for your own sakes." In the future timeline [Timeline A], Victor was a Knight Infantry in the revamped Demon World Military and he was one of the soldiers that recklessly got himself banished to the Twilight World; the colorless counterpart of the magical universe. Is he really reliable in this timeline, even as a Sergeant Major? Nonetheless, he should be good enough to His Majesty around Veni's pocket dimension; the D.D. Sanctuary.

After Zeon left, Sergeant Major Victor bowed to the ex-King again with his sheathed knight sword to the ground and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Sire. I hope my tour will satisfy your Royalness." Patie asked Victor, "Those scars on your face. What happened?" Victor explained, "Oh-ho, I had these battle scars decades ago, way before all these unholy messes started, Young Mistress. Shall we resume your tour?"

 **Scene: East of the South Wing of D.D. Sanctuary**

As Victor was touring the ex-King and Patie, Victor said, "Oh, ho! It's great to see the kind King alive and well. I'm impressed you made it through the unholy, plagued lands of Demon World. I was a soldier for a quite some time when your father was still King." Patie was curious about this soldier's abilities, "So, what kind of warrior are you? I mean, your abilities and such?" Victor didn't expect a question like that and gladly answered, "I use Light Magic to sweep away the evil and the darkness that corrupts the lands. Heh-heh, actually, don't take that literally. My magic isn't strong enough destroy the blight of Demon World in its current state and to be modest, I'm quite average, otherwise, I would have at least been a Captain by now. Haven't reached Warrant Officer yet and I'm still within the enlisted ranks of all these years while all the new guys jumped up here so quickly. But I'm a well-trained knight and I'd be glad to sacrifice my life to protect you, Sire. As well as you, young Madam, since I hear His Majesty chose you as his queen." Patie blushed and said, "I'll do my best as queen. I really hope this war is over and Gash-chan becomes King again." Victor said, "Such young love. Wish I still had those days when I was young and cheerful. And don't worry. As long as we have hope, we'll make sure you take the throne again."

As Victor took the youngsters towards the East Wing from the South Wing (in other words, from the Command Center), they met Gash's friends Corporal Vincent Bari (a rival, actually) and Corporal Earth (who was Gash's law advisor) walking through the Southern Resident Hall together. Gash was surprised to see those two former contestants in the Battle to Determine King, "Ehh! Bari, Earth?" Vincent and Earth were shocked with Vincent saying, "Gash-sama?" and Earth wonder why he's here, "My King, what on earth are you doing here?" Victor explained, "Lieutenant General Veni brought them here." Earth said, "It's too dangerous for our King to be here." Vincent corrected Earth, "Ex-King, you mean?" Hearing "Ex-", Earth pushed Bari into a wall with his right golden gauntlet against Bari's collarbone in anger, "Ex? Don't you ever disrespect His Royalness." Vincent was struggling in anger but calmed down, "My apologies." Earth released him and Vincent brushes himself off. Victor yelled at Vincent, "Dethroned, he may be, but gosh darn it, Corporal Bari, show respect. He's still King to us." Vincent apologized, "I got it. My apologies, Gash-sama." Gash didn't mind, "It's fine." Earth yelled, "It's not fine. Royalties must be treated with respect at all times."

Gash asked them, "By the way Earth, Bari, are my friends okay?" Earth said, "Most of them are fine. However, there are a some that..." Earth is having a hard time wanting to answer that question. Gash and Patie wondered as Earth paused for a second. He continued speaking, "... Some didn't make it. Sorry." Patie and Gash were curious and upset, "Who?" Earth really didn't want to make the young former King sad, but he needed to know, "It pains me to say it in front of you. One of them, Umagon, and his family didn't make it." Gash and Patie felt awful hearing that, "Schneider?" Gash was starting to cry. Vincent yelled at Earth, "Way to go. You made 'Our King' cry." Earth felt really bad having to tell the young poor ex-King, "My apologies, Sire, I won't say anymore that could hurt you." Gash and Patie are sad and anxious. Schneider wasn't the only the one, but Earth won't say anything else that could hurt Gash and Patie further, mentally. Victor sighs, "Ehh, we weren't able to evacuate everyone in time, Sire. It went heavy too fast, ever since the Laughing Deathstock Gang sieged the Capital... If you'll excuse us, Corporal Vincent, Corporal Earth..."

 **Scene: East Wing of D.D. Sanctuary**

As Vincelot and Earth passed them, Sergeant Major Victor continued the tour in the residential areas including some bathrooms where they could bathe or shower in the fancy bathtubs, or micturate or defecate in their fancy, clean toilets where their disposals are cleared afterward into a void. The Residential Halls also have beverage fountains and magical snack makers near the bathrooms. Victor also showed them where the East Wing's Infirmary was at, in case if Gash and Patie were to get sick but they were checked in with its medical doctors to see if they contained any diseases from crossing over Demon World's nightmarish land. The tour continued after His Majesty and beloved got a check up and they were good to go.

From the residential halls, the room doors look so close to each other that the rooms would look small, but on the contrary, they are a lot bigger on the inside of those rooms as if there are internal dimensions in addition to external dimensions. Besides creating dimensional portals, Different Dimension Veni can also use Dimensional Magic to create additional spatial dimensions—internal dimensions—to make areas a lot bigger or smaller on the inside than they would appear on the outside; think about areas being able to stretch or compress when entering them. External dimensions are the standard three dimensions of height, width, and depth. Interior dimensions are fourth, fifth, and sixth spatial dimensions with inner height, inner width, and inner depth. So in reality, D.D. Veni's Pocket Dimension is just about the size of a five-star hotel with four command centers on each wing with quick easy access to each command center without having to travel too far. Despite how it would look on an overworld map with only the three standard dimensions, in which case the passageways between each command center is longer than the residential hallways, traveling between command center (or "quarter" with the south quarter being the main headquarters) through its passageway around the residential areas is actually pretty shorter than traveling through the residential hallways as the internal dimensions that cover the command centers' hall passageways' exterior dimensions is very short and stretched, it only takes a few second to go from one command center to another, conveniently. It may look confusing and distorted, but it's pretty convenient since D.D. Veni wants to use other points of his pocket dimension to access other locations in Demon World so that they are not warping in the same spot every time in Demon World, otherwise the Acolytes of the Nether will find them out faster on where they are coming from.

Anyway, as Victor was still touring Gash and Patie around the East Wing's Residential Hall, Gash asked the blonde and scarred golden knight, "Hey, Victor-san, besides those cool snack machines, is there anywhere to get... real meals?" Victor responded, "Why yes. We are heading to the East Wing's Great Hall. Might as well hurry before the cafeteria's closed. I guess I should have brought you two there first. My apologies, though you really had to get checked in the Infirmary after venturing Demon World for diseases and all." Patie said, "We actually had dinner in the Human World." Victor said, "Ahh, okay. But I'll let you know where the East Wing's Great Hall anyway and I'll introduce you to their Head Chef, who is actually pretty amazing, to say the least." Patie asked, "By the way, where do you get all these food from? And how do you survive here?" Victor answered, "Food Magic exists, thankfully. Just creating cooked meals with your imagination. Some individuals can do that like our chefs and cooks. Also thanks to Water Magic that we are still alive." Patie said, "I can use Water Magic. I can be quite useful for regular survival." Victor said, "I bet you can, Young Mistress. Anyway, here we are."

 **Scene: East Wing's Great Hall of D.D. Sanctuary**

A large crowd of people was heard on the other side of large fancy doors with windows. The East Wing's Great Hall was crowded with over a thousand demons. There are four Great Halls in this dimension in total. Gash and Patie were shocked and said slowly, "Woooow..." Victor said, "I'll let you meet the Eastern Head Cook and get you something to eat if you are still feeling hungry." Gash was happy, "Oh, boy! I hope they have yellowtail." Victor said, "They'll have anything you like. Among all the Great Halls I've been to, I might say the East Wing's Great Hall has been my personal favorite. Great people and great food. Let's just hope we're not too late." As Sergeant Major Victor, ex-King Gash, and Patie were looking around, seeing so many survivors chowing down or leaving the Great Hall after their meals, or playing around the Great Hall—as there are kids running around the Great Hall, having fun—Gash and Patie actually spotted many of their best friends with Patie saying, "Is that...?!" Gash was so happy he actually spotted them on at a table full of kids and yelled to get their attention, "Hey! Tio! Kyanchome! Byonko! Koruru! Everyone!" When they all heard a familiar voice, they all reacted in shock, "Gash(-sama)?! Patie(-sama/chan)?!" Tio said happily, "Oh my gosh, is that really you? How on earth did you two get here?" From the table, a cool-looking blonde friend named Ted said, "Yo, Gash-sama! It's been a long time!" Gash was happy, "Ted!" At that kid table, he noticed a lot of his friends including Tio, Kyanchome, Byonko, Leopardon Papipurio, Koruru, Ted, Reira (a little girl that was petrified for a thousand years by Goren of the Stone until the recent Battle to Determine King of Demon World), Danny, Wonrei, and even Wonrei's human girlfriend Li Yen. Li Yen looks pretty well at this point. Gash noticed that Schneider wasn't there so Corporal Earth's story seems to be true. Tio, Kyanchome, and Byonko ran towards Gash and Patie and Tio said, "When did you come back?" Gash said happily, "Tio! It's so nice to see everyone. Is everyone alright?" Tio was feeling a bit down thinking about that, "Well..." Patie said to Byonko, "Glad you are doing alright, Byonko-kun." He replied, "You too, Patie-sama-gero." Gash said to Tio, "I heard from Earth that Schneider didn't make it. Please tell me that's not true." Gash was feeling emotional and Tio felt really bad. She didn't say anything for a second, but was about to until Victor butted in the conversation and said, "Mind if I take His Majesty to get something to eat and meet the Head Chef?" Tio said to Gash and Patie, "You two get yourself a good meal, then we'll talk. Hurry, though!" Gash responded, "Unu!" and Patie said, "We already ate an hour or so back at Kiyomaro's house, but alright." Kyanchome said, "We want to hear your adventures back in the Human World." Gash responded, "Unu!"

Sergeant Major Victor took Gash and Patie to get some food. The Head Chef was already packing up and told him with her back turned, "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, we were closing. I'm already exhausted." Gash and Patie aren't really that upset that much as they already ate, but was still disappointed, especially Gash. Sergeant Major Victor asked the Head Chef, "Would you have enough power for two more, including His Majesty, Matilda?" Matilda is an anthropomorphic cow demon. She and her employees that are also mammal-like demons are skilled in Food Magic, Plant Magic, and Water Magic. Matilda responded and screamed, "Huh? His Majesty?!" immediately turning around, looking around wildly until she saw the young former Demon King and the ex-King's girlfriend's young body standing in front of her behind the hot food counter, "O-M-G! His Majesty is here?! Why didn't you say so?!" Everyone in the cafeteria suddenly gasped as they just now realized that former King Gash Bell was in the building and they never noticed it until now, "His Majesty?!"/"No way!"/"What's he doing here?"/"He's not even King anymore." Everyone was shocked. Gash and Patie were getting anxious since they suddenly got all the attention. Sergeant Major Victor said to everyone, "Now now, everyone. I will like everyone to calm down. This is a big surprise to us all to see that His Majesty made his way all to D.D. Sanctuary. Please continue to what you were doing. The Resistance will surely protect His Majesty, fighting to get his rights back." Even though Victor tried to calm the refugees down, his efforts failed as hundreds of demons approached Gash and Patie saying, "Is that really the King?"/"Idiot, he isn't King anymore."/"Oh my gosh, he has returned!" From then on, the cafeteria got really loud and chaotic. Sergeant Major Victor felt pressured into the sudden mess that was made but the Head Chef yelled loudly, "Everyone, shut up and go back to your seats and let's give the young Master a grand feast." The many disrespectful demons responded with words such as, "Yes, Mattie-san!"/"We're sorry!"

Head Chef Matilda apologized and said happily, "Sorry about that. So, what can I get you, dearies?" Gash said, "Do you have any Yellowtail?" Matilda responded, "Sure do!" Patie asked, "And a slice of strawberry cake, if it's in your power?" Matilda, "Sure do. I may be tired out but I might be able to do this two more times. Ready, ladies?!" She then started dancing along with her employees as they chanted random words, "Vicky-vicky. Picky-picky. Beafy-beafy! Voodoo-hoo! Mooooo! And... Ting!" While they just said random words instead of providing the actually spell incantation, they surely summoned what Gash and Patie wished for, on glass plates and all ready. Also came with boxes of milk. Milk, ehh? Who knows where that milk came from, Miss Mattie the Cow? Gash and Patie awed in excitement and as the chefs and cooks danced, Miss Matilda shouted, "Everyone, with the return of the young King who's gonna be our King again, let's all throw a wondrous, fabulous party."

In celebration of the return of Gash Bell, confetti magically appears in the cafeteria along with rainbow neon lights and folk music was suddenly playing somewhere the cafeteria. A lot of demons started dancing, going wild as Miss Mattie shouted, "Get your groove on, everyone! Moooooo!"

As the party went on in the cafeteria and Gash Bell and Patie joined their friends and ate their snack, Li Yen said, "It's great to see you again, Gash, Patie." Gash said, "Unu!" Patie said, "Glad to see your okay. I heard what happened to you, which is why we couldn't bring Kiyomaro with us." Li Yen said, "I see, so you were living with Kiyomaro. Yeah, when it all happened, I suddenly got sick." Her demon boyfriend Wonrei said, "I ran everywhere, looking for help. I was still blinded at the time, wandering hopelessly until the Danny found me." Danny next to him said, "Couldn't leave a friend behind, especially a blind friend. I helped Wonrei and his friend evacuate the area until we found the sanctuary." Wonrei said, "If it wasn't for you, I thought Li Yen wouldn't make it. Again, I very much appreciate the help." Danny replied, "No problem, dude." Patie said to Wonrei, "So, you can finally see again like me." Wonrei no longer has his bandages and his eyes healed too. He was blinded for a while from Zeil's sword attacks. While he isn't permanently blinded, he has a small horizontal scar across his eyes. Patie then asked him, "So, are you going to join the Resistance or are you already part of it?" Li Yen felt anxious hearing a question like that to his boyfriend. Wonrei responded, "I'm still a bit too young to join. I would like to avenge my parents. They were slaughtered by the undead. Though, I wouldn't want to make Li upset." Li Yen held his left arm and said, "I'm glad because I worry about you."

When Sergeant Major Victor passed their table, he said to the ex-King, "I got to go somewhere. Will you younglings show His Majesty his room when you're done, and please don't wreck his room again." Gash's close friends responded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!" Victor said, "My apologies, Your Majesty, Young Mistress. Excuse me," and left. Gash felt down about Schneider's lost, "I can't believe Umagon's gone." Tio said, "I know. It was really hard on us. We lost a lot of good friends. Maruss, who I hated for betraying our friendship, actually sacrificed his life to save mine when I was separated from my parents before coming here. It was when those new guys showed up and... he was eaten by zombies." Gash and Patie cringed and felt bad. Kyanchome sighed and said, "We lost a few other friends too. We haven't seen Rops, Momon or Gōmu." Rops was a cute little ladybug-like demon boy that used Chain Magic and Rope Magic and Momon was a pink simian rabbit demon who was perverted towards girls and used all sorts of trickery-based magic. Kyanchome's friend Leopardon Papapurio said, "Gōmu was with us in the Sanctuary for a while. He suddenly disappeared all of a sudden without saying anything. Don't know if he went to his Black Room pocket dimension or tried fighting those guys." Gash felt even more bad, "Ohh..." Gōmu is a beetle-like demon who also used Dimensional Magic just like D.D. Veni, and can create pocket dimensions just like him but calls his pocket dimension "The Black Room." He was the former ally of Clear Note (the Boy of Annihilation, currently known as White) and friend of Kyanchome and Leopardon. It's possible their friend has given up on life. Byonko said, "That big and scary Demoruto tried putting up a fight and was crushed by those guys-gero." Reira said nonchalantly without care, "Eh, everyone dies. It is a war." Gash asked, "What about Brago? Is he here?" Tio said, "We haven't seen Brago." Kyanchome wondered, "Rumor say he's been fighting those Acolyte guys." Gash asked loudly, "Really?" Kyanchome said, "I can't say for certain. But he is pretty scary and strong, I'm sure he still alive somewhere out there." Gash said, "Yeah, I hope so. What about White? That... kid in our school." Tio said, "Huh? Oh, that White kid. I'm not sure." Koruru said softly, "I seen White-kun. I thought he was evacuating like everyone. He looked lost but my parents were trying to get us evacuated, I couldn't get to him. We were evacuating during the time those spider and scorpion demons were attacking the city." Ted remembered something, "Wait, me and my girl Cherish seen a little bleached-hair kid in an alley who called himself White that was when the Dark Lord showed up. He was lost and injured so I tried getting him out of there. He fell and a horde of zombies pulled him down from the ground chow him from legs up. Cherish tried sniping those trash but those zombos already got him in time but then those zombos suddenly exploded by some strange power the kid unleashed. I tried waking up the kid, but he was already long gone. Me and Cherish got here together and we couldn't save anyone. I felt so rubbish!" Ted smacks the table. Ted specializes in Body Enhancement Magic while his girlfriend Cherish utilizes Crystal Magic. His girlfriend isn't sitting with the group, but she's in her's and Ted's bedroom in the East Wing's Residential Hall as they share a room. Wonrei and Li Yen also have a room to themselves. Gash said, "Oh. Well... I kept this secret for a long time but... Now that he's gone, I might as well tell you all the truth about him but keep it a secret from anyone else." Everyone was curious and Gash revealed, "White was actually Clear." The others were shocked and couldn't believe it, "What?!" Gash said, "Because on how dangerous he was, I reimagined him into a kind, little boy after becoming King." Kyanchome said, "As much I hated how scary his powers were, he could have taken out those bad guys for us. But at the same time," Kyanchome cringed, "He could have destroyed Demon World if he was still around, so never mind."

Gash was thinking about his deceased friends and felt really sad they didn't it. He was at least glad his best friends were still alive, though.

 **Scene: King's Bedroom in the East Wing's Residential Hall of D.D. Sanctuary (nighttime in Demon World)**

After the party in the East Wing's Great Hall ended, Gash and Patie's best friends Tio, Kyanchome, and Byonko escorted them to the King's Bedroom, which is near the center of the sanctuary from a perpendicular hallway in the East Wing's Residential Hall. The King's room had a huge entry door. "Here you go." Tio showed them their room. Patie said, "Wow, it's beautiful, just like our old bedroom. I can't believe they spent their time making a room for us if we were never meant to be here." Kyanchome chuckled and said, "Kehehe, sorry if we messed up anything. We were being mischievous a little bit at times until guards thrown us out." Byonko said, "Sorry about that-gero. You two take care-gero." Gash responded, "Unu," and Patie nodded. Kyanchome rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and said to Byonko, "Hehe, we better get back before dad finds out or we're grounded again." Byonko, "Oh, no! Take care Gash-sama-gero. Take care Patie-sama-gero." Patie said, "Bye Byonko," while Gash said, "Bye Tio, Kyanchome."

Several hours later, after unpacking their belongings from their backpacks, Gash and Patie decided to get some sleep together in a nice, large bed, unlike the small floor bedding that they had to sleep together on in Kiyomaro's room. Patie said in bed, "Ahh, this feels so cozy. So nice now that we don't have to sleep on the floor anymore." Gash looked upset and Patie said, "I know your sad that everyone didn't make it. I am too." Gash said, "Unu. But I wonder if we made the right choice to come here. I'm glad I got to see everyone, but I wonder if I am an easier target here than the Human World or if the other way around." Patie said, "Well, we made that risk. I hope we're still safe. It's too bad we're not allowed to fight for you. I would fight to make you King again." Patie held onto Gash's right hand with her left hand under the covers. Gash said, "I don't want to lose you or anyone else. I hope I become King soon." Patie said, "I'm sure you will, darling. We still have hope." Gash responded, "Unu..."

 **Scene: In the wasteland of Demon World (dawn of the next day)**

Dawn of a new day in Demon World. "Kee heh, kee heh, kee heh... Garche!" Brago was walking through a wasteland, alive, but severely injured, bleeding everywhere, _not now, not here. I will not fall... Not until..._ He seems to be missing his left arm, bleeding to death, and he suddenly passed out and collapsed on the ground after screaming in pain, "Chee-arrrgh!" Is he alright? What caused him that much injury and how is he still alive after living in Demon World for a month, battling against the Acolytes of the Nether by himself? Who was he fighting and how is his soul still intact? Suddenly, two beast-like warriors approached him...

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 _This will be the last chapter I will upload for now until I finish writing the rest of my fan fiction expansion. **I plan on writing 15 Chapters** and **I currently have written 14 chapters so far** (ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT TO WRITE!). Before I start writing the final chapter, I'm going to read what I wrote for TFK Chapters 6-10, then I'll start publishing them. Chapter 28 (TFK Chapter 6) will probably be up before the middle of July (knowing how much I lack in my fanfic work)._


	30. C28-TFK6: BF Witch and DB Skeleton

_**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**_

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story _arcs takes _place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _After stopping Demon Revolution Army from forming into the past, peace was restored in Timeline B, or so it has thought. After King Gash Bell's and Prince Zeon Bell's resurrected parents returned back to the afterlife and after all the terrible events that occurred before that, a criminal organization called the Laughing Deathstock Gang took advantage of its current situation and surprise attacked the Demon World Capital and took over the Royal Bell Family Palace. King Gash Bell and his queen-to-be_ Patie _were banished to the Human World for protection until the battle was over. However, it turned out that the boss leader_ Hyenus _Maximus the Max-Assassin successfully stole the title of King of Demon World from Gash Bell. However, in a short amount of time, the new substitute King of Demon World was overthrown by another evil organization: The Acolytes of the Nether, a cult of the dead. The Dark Lord took over the crown and the throne, submitting Demon World into pandemonium filled with undead beings, scouring the lands into chaotic darkness. Demon World Military reformed itself into Demon Resistance Army to fight against the Acolytes of the Nether and the Laughing Deathstock Gang before them to bring Gash Bell back to sovereignty. Will the Resistance defeat the Dark King of Demon World_ Gul'ren _, or will the Resistance crumble by their hands? What are the Acolytes of the Nether's true purpose?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 28 (The Fallen King Chapter 6): Black Forest Witch and Demon Beast Skeleton**

 **Recap**

Gash Bell and Patie returned back to Demon World with the help of Lt. General D.D. Veni the Different Dimension Royal Knight and Sergeant Major Ashuron. They now see the true horror of Demon World of what it became after the Dark Lord of the Nether took over sovereignty of Demon World (also known as "Planet Terra" by Lt. Gen. C.S. Galactica the Cosmic Space Royal Knight). As the Major General Royal Knight Rosella the Rose Witch went out on a mission along with a few of her soldiers to find her missing Royal Knight companion Maj. Gen. Vincelot the Blood Paladin, Gash and Patie were toured around the headquarters and the residential areas of D.D. Sanctuary, D.D. Veni's pocket dimension where all civilian survivors are safely living. He found out that most of his friends were alive while some didn't make it. A rumor was told that Brago has been fighting against the Acolytes of the Nether alone. Still alive over a month, he appears to be on a brink of death until two beastly warriors found him nonconscious.

 **Scene: Demon Resistance Army's Main Headquarters (South Wing's Command Center) of D.D. Sanctuary (dawn)**

At dawn of a new day, as Marshal General Prince Zeon Bell and the Royal Knights were viewing Demon World with a dimensional vision screen created by D.D. Veni, they noticed Major General Barburos the Beast King carrying the deeply-wounded Brago underneath his right heavy-muscled arm with Private Reinwalking by his side. The two albino werebear demons are approaching a warp point. D.D. Veni wondered, "Who's that boy Major General Barburos is carrying? Wait, is he...?" As Marshal General Zeon looked through the dimensional vision screen at headquarters, he recognized the edgy teen, "Brago?!" He wonders, _is he alive? It's about time he was found. That guy..._ "Bring him in." D.D. Veni said, "I don't sense any undead around them. Very well." D.D. Veni teleports to the western command center and opens up a portal. Zeon and the other Royal Knights walked to the western command center from the south to see what the albino werebear demons brought back. Zeon asked the beastly Royal Knight, "Is he alive?" Barburos nodded. Rein said, "We came across trouble. The Demon Beast Skeleton." The other Royal Knights were surprised and Zeon said, "What?" General Whir asked, "Did you destroy the Demon Beast Skeleton?" Barburos said, "This brat did a number on him but the beast retreated before I could smash all his bones. The brat's just unconscious. Tried escaping on his own." General Whir reacted in disappointment, "Tch!" Zeon was also disappointed but said, "Well, bring Brago to the infirmary." Major General Barburos said, "On it. By the way, has Vincelot returned? Where's Rosella?" General Whir said, "Still missing-in-action. Major General Rosella is on a search mission too." Barburos said, "Teh, the Blood Paladin better not be dead," then walked through the Western Residential Hall with Brago in his arm.

As Private Rein was going to follow his superior, General Whir halted Rein, "Hold up, Private." Private Rein asked, "Yes, General Whir, Sir?" General Whir stated, "For the amount of effort you made and holding off a necrolyte even with your superior by your side, I'll grant you the rank of Corporal. You are now dismissed." The new Corporal Rein said, "Thank you, General Whir." General Karoa said to Whir, "My, my, General Whir, you sure have been really upping up all these newbies lately." Zeon said, "By the way, new Corporal?" Rein asked, "Yes, Your Highness." Zeon said, "You know my brother, right? His Majesty has returned." Rein was surprised, "Really?! When?" Zeon explained, "Yesterday when I sent Lieutenant General D.D. Veni to inform him." D.D. Veni explained, "His Highness was—I really hate to say this about His Majesty—but he was very impatient, demanded to return with us." Rein said, "I see. I still have a debt to pay to His Majesty for the kindness he's given me. I'm willing to give my life to protect him. Excuse me, I'm sure Barburos-sama requires my attention and I don't want to face his wrath for being late." General Whir said to Zeon, "So, Your Highness, your thoughts?" Zeon said, "As much as I hate to this and it is very risky, we might actually go with General Moko's plan." General Whir wondered, "So, an all-out attack again?" General Moko said, "We cannot keep His Majesty waiting any longer. I suggest we crush the Acolytes and the Dark King here and now." General Karoa said, "I still disagree on this all-out attack of yours. A lot of soldiers will die. An all-or-nothing. We once tried this before at the start and we lost a lot of precious soldiers." General Whir said, "Exactly, but we wasted more than enough time to give Bell-sama the throne. Though we will need some Royal Knights to guard the headquarters and of course, Lieutenant General D.D. Veni will be guarding his dimension." D.D. Veni said, "Don't forget I can create an exact clone of myself once for each different dimension, but of course I'll defend this colony." C.S. Galactica said, "I'll be standing by too. Golbar-san?" Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar said, "At worst case scenario, I can always rewind time when something goes wrong, twice per day, coming up new strategies. I remembered what happened in those non-existing attempts I rewound. I'll be standing by as well." Zeon said, "Well, we also need Major General Rosella's and Major General Barburos' thoughts and perhaps Major General Vincelot's if he's still alive." General Whir said, "We also have the non-Royal Knight Major Generals too. They'll be staying here, for sure, and we all can go out. And if we die, they'll take over as the next Royal Knights and guard the sanctuary from their attacks." General Kaora said, "You do have a point there, General Whir. But this is assumed they know our location."

General Whir said, "It's been a month since this war; they should already have suspicion on a few of our warp points in the least, if not all. We may have to change our arrangement. First, I want to get information out from our prisoners." He then pressed a button on the western command center's central control panel, which opened up a magical vision screen to the main southern command center to order some soldiers, "Sergeant Leo, Sergeant Major Victor! Check on our prisoners, especially that new one. Make sure you get intel out of them this time. Possible goals, purposes, anything. Do whatever it takes but avoid killing them." In the main headquarters, Sergeant Red Lion Leo opened his eyes, uncrossed his arms and said, "On it, General." Sergeant Major Victor responded, "We'll do whatever we can, General Whir." The two left that were guarding the dungeon door head into the dungeon beneath the southern command center. D.D. Veni said to Whir, "This is getting ridiculous. If the prisoners were hiding something, I would have been the first to know it before anyone else." D.D. Veni is capable of reading minds, after all, being a psychic user. T.F Golbar stated, "I stationed those soldiers for a reason." D.D. Veni read T.F. Golbar's mind and gasped, "Guh? then said, "I see." Seems as though T.F. Golbar already rewound time today but for what reason. Whir said to T.F. Golbar, "What is it that you are not telling me?" T.F. Golbar said, "It should be fine as long as those guards know what their doing, General. No need to worry." Zeon asked, "You mean you already rewound time?" T.F. Golbar stated, "Indeed, to prevent an invasion." An invasion? What did T.F. Golbar see? Anyway, he only has one more rewind for this day left.

General Whir said to his fellow Royal Knights, "In the meantime, I'm going to scout for Major General Rosella. She's taking too long." General Moko said, "I'll come too." D.D. Veni said, "Before losing connection, she was heading towards a forest far north from the main headquarters' warp gate." Major General Barburos just entered the room and said in a beastly voice, "I'll do it." General Karoa said, "Major General Barburos?" Zeon said, "Go along with them. Be back shortly." They'll be leaving from the North Wing's Command Center since it will be faster to find Rosella, knowing where she may be, even though Rosella and her team exited through a South Wing's warp point, which led to a long journey to her destination.

 **Scene: East Wing's Great Hall of D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

After the news got out throughout the whole sanctuary about Major General Barburos's catch as a rumor, in the eastern Great Hall as every East Wing resident were eating breakfast in the morning, Tio said to her friends at the kids' table, "Hey guys, did you hear? Brago is here, alive." Former King Gash Bell was surprised and wondered, "Really? Brago?" Guess he didn't know. Kyanchome said while eating fruity cereal, "It's a rumor but it's quite a surprise. I didn't expect him to be found, and right after you and Patie came back." Byonko said, "Knowing that guy-gero, there was no way he was going down that easily-gero." Gash agreed with his regal catchphrase, "Unu!" Patie asked, "Should we check on him? Where could he be?" Gash said, "If he's really here, I want to talk to him. I want to know what's going on. I'll go see Zeon." Patie agreed, "Same." Kyanchome looked disappointed, though, "Doh, we don't get to do anything. The Resistance won't let us fight and our parents let us leave the hall. We once tried sneaking out with my illusions but Veni-san caught us very easily, sneaking out. He even saw through my Shin Poruku like it's nothing." D.D. Veni is a powerful psychic after all; illusions won't work on him. Byonko said, "We really got in trouble for that-gero. Bad, bad trouble-gero-gero." Kyanchome, still disappointed, said, "Doh, if only if Gōmu was here, he could get out into Demon World through his Black Room. Oh, well." Patie said to Kyanchome, "It's not a game out there. Haven't you experienced the horror Demon World was in? Gash and I could barely breathe out there. I don't know how those warriors handle it. And Li got sick by it, right?" Kyanchome sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am pretty stupid. But, it just makes us feel so useless and we were some of the Top 10 contestants of the King's Festival"

Gash was thinking about Brago, "Well, I'll be right back. Coming Patie?" Patie said, "Okay." He and Patie exited out of the Great Hall. At least there is no parent stopping Gash and Patie from leaving their residential area.

 **Scene: A haunted forest in Demon World (** dawn **)**

A while ago during sunrise (but Demon World is still dark as the night), Rosella the Rose Witch and her fairy demon companions Gale and Lucida Starlily were battling undead units in dead plains, heading towards a dead forest. As Rosella was whipping zombies and ghouls with her vine whip of poisonous thorns while the Starlily Sisters were using their Wind Magic and Light Magic respectively to destroy ghosts, wraiths, and other specters. "Jikiruga!" "Biraitsu!" Corporal Gale blew away banshees with a beam of wind energy while Corporal Lucida destroys some of them with a reflective beam of light. Gale and Lucida were getting tired with Gale saying, "Mistress. It's already been hours, how much longer are we looking?" Rosella said, "My instincts tell me that Vincelot was in this forest and I think I know who..." Lucida is doubtful, "Are you certain? This place looks very spooky." Rosella said, "Don't doubt me," and whipped through some skeletons, "Just stay close to me."

As they were approaching a haunted forest and as the Starlily Sisters got scared, Rosella yelled fearlessly, "Vincelot?! Vincelot?! If you're here, answer me. It's Rosella!" She really has a positive feeling that their missing Royal Knight companion is in this Haunted Forest or at least was and Rosella may know who he was fighting. After a long second, Rosella asks again but softly, "...Vincelot?" She wonders if her instinct was off, misleading her companions into a hazardous area, possibly a death trap. Lucida was worried, "Mistress?"

Suddenly, tree roots ensnared Lucida's right leg, "Ahhh!" She screamed highly and quickly. Gale reached out to her sister, "Lucida-nē!" A second later, an animated dead tree pulls Gale towards its bark from its arm-like tree branches, tears off her fairy wings ferociously and chews on Gale's back with its opened mouth from the tree bark with spike-like tree barks as teeth. Gale screams in pain being eaten alive by a dead, animated tree. Her back was pouring out blood and her flesh was being torn apart... It looked and sounded painful. Lucida, ensnared by a tree root, shouted for her sister, "Gale-nī" and Rosella called out for her, "Corporal Gale!" While Lucida gets herself free by creating spiral beams of light around her body, "Garu Biraitsuruku!" while Rosella destroys the attacking tree with her thorn whip, ripping the tree apart. Lucida grabs her deeply-wounded sister and cried, "Gale, sis, please don't die on me. Jujio!" She summoned a beautiful bright red flower, which produced healing pollen to heal her sister's back. Gale is barely conscious but she cannot move. The flesh on her younger twin sister was really torn off badly and was very uneven and she was bleeding terribly. As Lucida was crying for her sister, trying to heal her. Rosella felt terrible—guilty—and started shaking, "I'm sorry..."

Just right before Rosella decided to cancel the search mission, a creepy female laugh was heard through the haunted forest. Dead trees moved towards the group. Rosella recognized the voice "This is..." Shen then quickly yelled, "Lucida, stay away from the trees! Get Gale out of here!" As Rosella attacks the animated dead trees approaching them with her whip and spells including, "Juron," to create extra vines on her thorny vine whip strike and rip them with sharp thorns. Lucida asked, "But what about—" A wicked female voice said, "You aren't going anywhere, my dear. Fufufufu!" Dead roots were about to strike Lucida. She dodges and flew in the air, carrying her wounded sister on her back. However, there are a lot of banshees in the sky, preventing her from escaping as Lucida squeals in a flinch, "Eep! Oh, if you could size down, now would be a good time." Too bad Gale is a bit too unconscious to shrink herself and if Lucida were to shrink herself, Gale's mass would pull Lucida down. Rosella found a necrolyte in the forest, "You!" The evil witch revealed herself in a seductive but evil voice, "My sweat, sweat darling. Came back for him, I see. Fwahahahaha!" Rosella wondered and yelled, "Vincelot...? What have you done with him?!" The mysterious necrolyte witch said, "Fufufufu! Come into my haunted forest, Rose Witch-deary, and find out." Lucida, with Gale on her back (still being healed by Jujio), said to her superior, "Go on, Mistress. I'll deal these banshees." The mysterious necrolyte disappears into the haunted forest and Rosella follows her. As Rosella is following the female necrolyte, the necrolyte laughs, "Fuhahahaha!" Rosella yells the necrolyte's name, "Araesa!" The mysterious witch continues to laugh upon fleeing, "Fufufufu!" As Rosella follows the witch, Rosella slays undead plants and ghosts in the black, haunted forest with her whip and her Plant Magic, leaving Lucida behind.

Araesa came to a halt on a dead tree branch, still hiding among the trees, taunting the Rose Witch, "Fwahahaha! Isn't it beautiful, Major General Rosella the Rose Witch?" Rosella had enough of her enemy, yelling angrily, "Enough of this, Araesa! Vincelot? Where is he?!" Araesa said, "Now, now, no need to be hasty." Rosella yelled angrily, "Don't mess with me, where is he?" Araesa's nerves were struck, "Tch, why are you always like this, like, come on? Weren't we best friends?" Rosella said harshly, "That was a long time ago. Don't make me ask again." Araesa grants her "best friend's" wish, "Very well. Oruryū Juruku!" The Witch of the Black Forest summons the corpse of a deceased Vincelot, modified with plants. Vincelot is covered in a plant-like armor, wielding a thorned vine whip with a poisonous-thorned spike ball as a flail, which is a recreation of his trademarked morning star but plant-themed. He doesn't have his knight sword or knight shield recreated. Rosella was shocked, "Vincelot..." and yelled angrily, "How... How dare you do that to him? Araesa Blackforest, you murderer." Araesa said, "Calm down, dear. I only took his soul and body. I'll give your friend's soul back if... you become one of my acolytes, dear friend." It's quite obvious that these two elven demons knew each other since their childhood but what happened between them?

Rosella yelled at her ex-friend, "You witch!" Araesa chuckled, "Fufufu... We are both witches. Ya know, we could have been great allies. We're both elves that loved wild life in the forest. Our love for plants, our love for nature... Well, we both admire nature in different perspective, but we're both witches of plants. You are the Rose Witch while I am the Witch of the Black Forest, Araesa Blackforest. You are a forest elf while I am a night elf." Being one of the five necrolytes among the Acolytes of the Nether, Araesa seems to be really powerful and dangerous. In addition to Plant Magic, she can also use Ghost Magic to summon ghosts, wraiths, banshees, and other spirits, and she can use Soul Magic to manipulate people's souls such as absorbing them, and it seems like she has killed Major General Vincelot, taken his soul, and now she is controlling his undead corpse through plant-like necromancy. Rosella asked her ex-friend, "Just tell me one thing? Why are you doing this?"

Araesa explained, "We had a deep history, Rosella, my dear. We were close friends—best of friends. We played together, learned Plant Magic together, watch the environment, see the stars at night, and even sparred each other. You were always better than me; you were always special while I was nothing. I envied you. But, ever since the fearsome Zer'ghul Kingdom, a nation of arachnid demons, destroyed the Blackforest Tribe, killed my family, I lost everything. You were already a knight-in-training. I'd hope you came but... you abandoned me. I was lost." Rosella said, "You're wrong. I searched everywhere for you. You were nowhere to be found. I thought you were dead." Araesa said, "Exactly. I was lost, alone for a long time. The only Blackforest survivor out in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to take revenge on the Zer'ghul Kingdom. Sought out power to destroy that colony. Sought out power, to bring back my loved ones. As I wandered the dead wastelands of Demon World, I eventually found _them_ , the Acolytes of the Nether. Through their guidance, my Plant Magic evolved. After many years after years after years of searching for life and power, I acquired the power to revive the dead, to bring back my love ones back to life. Though, by now, I already lost interest in restoring the Blackforest Tribe. But with my newfound power, I would have the power to destroy the Zer'ghul Kingdom and get my revenge. Last month when _they_ ruled Demon World, I finally got my revenge. I devoured the Zer'ghul Kingdom's Queen... Araneae Zer'ghul, the militant commander of the Laughing Deathstock Gang, with my Undead Plant Magic. As much as I hated to do it, we spared her warriors, taking the advantage of the battle between Zer'ghul's soldiers and the Resistance until the Arachnid Army was wiped out by the Resistance when I wanted to slay them myself. Though, you Resistant warriors are pathetic as well, unaware of our undead legion. No time to recover... Fufufu... Why bother with the Resistance if they cannot win? Like I said, I'll return your friend's soul if you join me as my acolyte. He can become one too. Why not join the winning side?" Rosella understood, "So that's how it was. Araesa, you've gone down a dark path I will not follow, and for your crimes, for your murder on my comrade, I will not forgive you. You had other options and you chose wrong!" Rosella prepares to attack.

Araesa was disappointed, "Abandoning me again. Fufufufu... You were really a hard one to read. Always arrogant. So be it. My risen warrior, attack!" Undead Plant Vincelot charges in to attack Rosella with his thorny flail. Rosella defends with her thorn whip, "Vincelot?!" Undead Vincelot then summons explosive thorned plant balls near Rosella from his thorny flail but Rosella dodges the explosion and defends herself from the poisonous thorns that launched around her in a widespread. The spells Vincelot used as an undead plant-infected corpse are a plant modification of his Multiple Metal Star Projectile spell Ganzu Gafarusen and his Metal Star Projectile Explosion spell Gafarusen Radomu. Rosella aimed at Araesa and retaliates with, "Juron!" As her thorn whip lunges towards Araesa, Vincelot jumped in front of the whip, getting impaled. Rosella reacted, "Vincelot?!" Araesa taunted Rosella, "Fufufufu! If you want to get to me, you'll have to destroy your soulless friend's reanimated corpse first." Vincelot uses a plant variation of Gafaruruku, his Metal Star Enlargement spell, to triple the size of the thorny bulb of his thorn flail, then lunged it at Rosella. Rosella defends with, "Rōzushirudo!" creating a rose-shaped shield to block it. At the same time, Vincelot used a plant variation of Eijasu Garon, creating a branched vine with a thorny bulb, which dug underground below the rose shield towards Rosella. Rosella dodges it but Vincelot lunged the main thorny vine from his flail, aiming it at Rosella while Rosella was still in motion in mid-air. She won't have time to react to this one but... "Jikiru!" The new thorny vine was blown away from Rosella. Rosella was surprised, "Corporal Gale...? Corporal Lucida?" "I'm still alive, Mistress." Though, while Gale's back was healed, her damaged fairy wings were unrepairable, but she was able to protect her teacher with a blast of wind. Lucida said, "The ghosts are blocking our escape so we'll back you up. I wish Zackipoo was here." The man Lucida was referring to was her boyfriend/fiancé named Zack, who is a Sergeant-ranked soldier who is also a student of Major General Rosella. Araesa was impressed, "Fufufufu... Still alive, are we? You will not get out of my haunted forest alive. Barujuryūron!" Araesa animated all of the dead trees of the forest to attack the group. Barujuryūron is similar to Barujuron, the Tree Animation spell, but revives and animate dead trees under the user's control.

Gale Starlily incants the spells, "Jikiruga! Juruga!" firing a concentrated beam of wind and a beam of spiraling sharp leaves to destroy some undead trees while Lucida Starlily incants the spells, "Juruga! Ganzu Biraitsu!" also firing a beam of spiraling sharp leaves in addition to firing multiple beams of light to destroy some extra undead trees. While the Starlily Sisters were holding off on the undead units of the forest, Rosella continues her battle with her former comrade. Both Royal Knight battled with their vine whips. While the action was going on, Araesa decides to flee into the haunted forest. When Rosella noticed her escape, she yelled, "Get back here!" and tried following her but the Undead Plant Vincelot was still in her way until "Zeberuon!" Gale launched a seed onto Vincelot, which grew into a flower that implanted into Vincelot's body in an attempt to take control over Vincelot's corpse. However, dead vines that surround Vincelot are trying to regain control over the corpse. While Lucida was attacking a tree with another light beam, "Biraitsu!" she noticed Gale was trying to take over Vincelot and got an idea to her sister with the same spell, "Zeberuon!" Using another flower of manipulation, the Starlily Sisters successfully gain control over Vincelot and used Vincelot's body to attack other undead units with Vincelot's modified spells. Gale thanked her sister, "Thanks, sis," then she said to her superior, "We'll take it from here, Mistress." Rosella was surprised, "Vincelot... Thanks, Gale, Lucida," then chased after Araesa through the haunted forest.

 **Scene: South Wing's Command Center/Main Headquarters of D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

Directly after General Whir, General Moko, and Major General Barburos left D.D. Sanctuary to search for Major General Royal Knights Vincelot and Rosella including Rosella's party from the North Wing's Command Center, Gash and Patie went back to the headquarters to look for Zeon, "Zeon!" As the Marshal General was thinking, he turned around in surprise, "Gash-sama?" Gash said, "I heard Brago is here." Zeon said, "So, the news was spread?" Patie asked, "Do you know where he is, Gash-chan would like to see him." Zeon answered, "He's in the West Wing's Infirmary. I'll go check on him when he wakes up because he has a lot of explaining to do." Patie asked, "Where do we—?" Zeon already knew the question and gave them directions, "Go through the inner-dimensional passageway here through to the western headquarter. Exit its headquarter, make a right and head down. You won't miss it. I'll be there in a few minutes." Gash thanked him, "Thank you, Zeon."

 **Scene: West Wing's Infirmary of D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

Gash and Patie were so confused on how the change in dimensional spaces worked in D.D. Sanctuary but found the West Wing's infirmary quicker than they expected. They also found Corporal Rein standing guard by the infirmary and Gash said to him happily, "Rein! So you are here." Rein was surprised, "Gash-sama?! I heard about your return." Gash said, "Unu! By the way, is Brago in here?" Rein responded, "He is. By order of my superior, Major General Barburos, I'm standing guard until he awakens. Your brother, the Marshal General, asked me to get him when Brago wakes." Brago is asleep but he seems to be healing quite well. Patie wondered, "So who's this Barburos? Is he a Royal Knight like the others?" Rein said, "The strongest Royal Knight, well, in terms of strength, he is. He's the strongest warrior of my tribe and he's quite barbaric but not as much as I was back then before I was exiled from my tribe." Patie asked, "What happened to you?" Gash answered for Rein, "I found Rein on the bottom of the cliff, injured." Rein said, "And even all the threats I made, you treated me as a friend. You even freed me during the Battle to Determine King. I owe you my life and I'll be honored to sacrifice my life for you." Patie said, "Wow, you really are a nice guy, despite how scary you look." Rein said, "Heh, if you think I look scary, you sure haven't met Barburos-sama. He is much more frightening and intimidating than I and even I'm scared at him at times. Anyway, I think he left to look for his Royal Knight partners. Major General Rosella was supposed to bring back their missing ally, Major General Vincelot, I think it was." Patie said, "We met her yesterday before she left. She's not back yet?" Rein said, "I'm not worried about it. What I'm worried about is our future." Suddenly in Brago's nursery room, Brago was starting to move and wake up as Rein said, "So, he's waking. Excuse me, Your Majesty. I must send the Marshal General his regard. Can you keep an eye on him for me?" He then realized he was ordering the former King, "Ugh, pardon my rudeness. My apologies, I forgot you were King and here I was order—My apologies, excuse me, Your Majesty." Gash didn't care, "It's okay. There's no need for formalities."

Gash and Patie entered the room Brago was occupied in. As Brago was slowly waking up, Gash said happily, "Brago, you're awake." Brago wondered, "Where am I?" A blue elven nurse demon with wavy red hair said, "Finally awake, I see. It's a surprise you weren't infected for being on the outside world for a month but you certainly lost an arm. Very surprising. Anyway, you're in the West Wing Infirmary of the Resistance Headquarters, known as D.D. Sanctuary, in another dimension outside Demon World. I'm Nurse Margaret, head nurse of this specific infirmary. I'll be right back to provide you nourishment and hydration and we'll suit you to a new home." As Head Nurse Margaret left the room, Brago said, "So, this is the so Resistance Headquarters I heard. D.D. Sanctuary?" Gash wondered, "What happened, Brago? Your arm?" Brago also wondered about Gash, "I should ask you the same. I heard you left the throne, abandoned Demon World." Brago, feeling confused and angry, grabs Gash from his brooch with his right hand, "What kind of king are you? How could you let a gruesome cult take over the throne?" Patie yelled at Brago, "Hey, what's your deal?" Brago continues his rage, "Abandoning the title of King of Demon World that we both fought to achieve? You're stronger than that, I know you." Patie is feeling angry for the way Brago is treating Gash, "Hey!" but a flash of light blue lightning, "Zakeru!" past next to Brago.

Marshal General Zeon came in Brago's nursery room with a serious and angry look on his face, with the temptation to attack Brago in rage, "Next time I won't miss. Release him or I'll throw you in the dungeon." Brago released Gash. Gash was only worried about Brago, "Brago..." Patie asked Brago firmly, "What's your problem?" Zeon said to Brago, "It's no surprise to see you alive, after this time. But just to let you know, if you harm Gash, I'll end you. Just because you were runner-up in the King's Festival doesn't give you the same authority Gash-sama has. We're still treating him as King even if the Dark Lord is the current King of Demon World. I have several questions and you had the nerve to fight the Acolytes on your own. Trying to become King on your own, even suiciding your way through? Perhaps you were jealous that Gash-sama became King and not you in the final battle. What the heck were you doing out there fighting on your own?" Brago stated and yelled, "You don't know me and don't act like you should. I respect Gash for the battle and he had rights to become King. But a king should not abandon their land... I tried to get rid of enemy myself... for Gash, His Real Majesty." Patie shouted, "Still, you shouldn't have yelled my boyfriend." Gash thanked Brago, "Brago, thank you. But, what happened to you? Did those zombies get you?" Brago stated, "No. I underestimated the necrolytes. While I destroyed many of their acolytes and Death Knights with ease, their necrolytes are not to be underestimated." Zeon stated, "Well, of course not. They'll take your soul. Actually, I'm surprised you are still alive with your soul intact. Who were you fighting, exactly?" Brago said, "Just to let you know, I only have half of my soul left. After crushing enemies after enemies, the last enemy I came across before passing out was the Demon Beast Skeleton, Stalghor." Zeon was surprised and Gash and Patie wondered: "Stalghor?" Brago explained, "This necrolyte was stronger than I anticipated and he only grew stronger as I tried crushing his bones... An invulnerable warrior—an unfathomable beast... He can use spells silently. I flung away from battle, surrounded by the dead until those two white beasts showed up. The necrolyte disappeared without a trace." Zeon said, "A lot of our warriors were slaughtered by him. That was really stupid of you to fight a necrolyte alone. It's a good thing Major General Barburos was there. But for now on, you're staying here in the Resistance and you're not allowed outside until the war's over. Got that? Your room number will be B-0507 of the West Wing Residential Hall." Zeon then left the room, heading back to the headquarters.

Gash said, "Brago, thank you for doing everything for me, but you really shouldn't alone. Stay here with us." Brago didn't care anymore, "Whatever. Don't go around losing that title again after this is over." Brago got up to find his room while holding his left bicep with his right. As he got out, Nurse Margaret came back with food and water and was worried for the late patient, "Umm, sir? You shouldn't be walking out of bed so soon." Brago walked away, "I'm fine. Just leave me be." The nurse was worried.

As Brago was trying to find the room given to him by Zeon Bell, he was thinking of the battles he had in Demon World by his own self, _I can't believe this. After all this time..._ He made some grunting noises, "Grrrr!"

 **Flashback Scene: Around the dead areas of Demon World (within the past month and post-midnight during the same day)**

For almost a month, Brago would occasionally battle against the Acolytes of the Nether. He would also be hiding in places the enemy wouldn't look, just to get rests. Whenever he encounters acolytes or Death Knights, Brago engaged battle with them, destroying his opponents with his Gravity Magic. He has even reached the Dark Fortress, which was the Royal Bell Family Palace reformed by the Dark King. From there, he has battled a few necrolytes including the orcish warlock Dan'ro Deathscream, Warchief of the Deathscream Clan and the Dark Lord's right-hand man, along with Dan'ro's army of Death Knights, orcish warriors on undead horses. Dan'ro's earth-elemental magic and necromancy were too powerful for Brago that Brago had no choice but to retreat and hide. Brago has already lost part of his soul in that battle and couldn't risk his life against that necrolyte warlock any longer. While in hiding, an assassin was sent after Brago. This assassin was a sentient zombie demon of at least nine-thousand years known as Zon'mortuis, the necrolyte that killed Thodrum Thunderbeard by devouring his soul up-front. Brago was in a similar situation but Brago managed to flee, but not before crushing his assassin with Aian Gurabirei. However, while his gravitational beam spell has immobilized his enemy, his enemy's body regenerated over time with auto-Healing Magic but it gave Brago enough time to escape his death with the rest of his soul. He has already one-third of his soul by now. He was lucky he didn't die but he acted quick enough.

As days passed by, Brago kept hiding in empty caves of Demon World, but he also kept moving, looking out for edible resources for survival such as water and food, but even grown food became rotten by then. Eventually, he does find a community of survivors that were abandoned in Demon World that was still waiting to be rescued by the Resistance Army. Brago has stayed with this underground community until he was well enough to fight the Acolytes of the Nether again. This underground community was stocked on good food, supplies, and other basic needs but they would eventually be found and rescued by the Resistance Army, which gave the rumor of Brago fighting the Acolytes of the Nether on his own.

In the recent time, Brago attempted to attack the Dark Fortress again but was pushed back by the Demon Beast Skeleton known as Stalghor, the necrolyte that impaled Orgo the Screaming Ogre of the Laughing Deathstock Gang. During the middle of the battle, Brago was already heavily injured and was already too far away from the Dark Fortress. Stalghor is an anthropomorphic skeletal bison demon, a natural undead demon like Zon'mortuis, who lived over twenty-four thousand years. Very quiet, horrifying, and gruesome. The Demon Beast Skeleton approached Brago through a black mist, standing on two legs with scary red dotted eyes in his blackish eye sockets and with his creepy bison skull with two demonic horns. Brago seems frustrated and is bleeding in some places. The silent humanoid buffalo bent over, placing his arms on the ground, ripped his robes while reformatting his bones into beast form, more specifically into the skeleton of a cheetah with horns and charged after Brago at a crazy speed, attempting to bite Brago like a vicious animal. Brago lifted his left arm and toughen it to block the skeletal beast's bite, then incanted, "Amu Gurunaguru, strengthening his arms with gravitational force. Stalghor's bones shooked and his nasty teeth broke and Brago rips Stalghor's left horn with his right hand, then punches Stalghor off of him with a gravitational punch, cracking Stalghor's creepy skull. Brago's left arm was chewed very badly and became infected by a disease carried by Stalghor. In a deperate attempt to prevent the rest of his body from being infected, Brago, with Amu Gurunaguru still active in his right arm, rips off his own left arm with sheer force.

Stalghor, having one and a half horn and a cracked face, roared beastly in the sky and proceeded to transform his bones into a giant mammoth skeleton. With this intimidating transformation, Brago frustrates in taking on the giant skeletal mammoth. Brago was having trouble battling against this stronger transformation and became severely injured from the waves of spiked bones launched at him as well as being swiped by Stalghor's bones. Brago uses some of his strongest gravitational spells including his strongest spell, Shin Baberuga Gurabidon, to create a massively intense gravitational pull towards the ground to smash all of the giant beast's bones into tiny pieces. Brago became overly exhausted from using his ultimate spell, wondering if it was over, and took a huge breath. Little did he know, despite the vast amount of damage he did to Stalghor, the beast's bones were coming back together, regenerating and Stalghor morphs into a giant behemoth, generating and attacking with lots of bones, then gave a huge roar. Brago said in frustration, "You gotta be kidding me!" He then coughs out blood and could barely do anything after unleashing his ultimate attack in this hazardous environment. He started to fade out but he's not giving up. However...

"Shin Hanmā!" Shin Garubadosu Aborodio!" Major General Barburos and Private Rein interfered the battle. Barburos, wielding his heavy warhammer, enlarges the strength of his arms and enlarges the size of his massive warhammer by a hundred times and smashes it over Stalghor's behemoth head while Private Rein casted his ultimate spell Shin Garubadosu Aborodio to unleash a massively clawed energy attack to destroy Stalghor. The battle seems to be over but it's not the end of Stalghor. Stalghor's remaining bones burrowed underground to retreat the battle. Stalghor may be broken into pieces but his will still lives on and it'll take time for his skull to heal. Is he really immortal just like Zon'mortuis the Immortal Assassin?

Barburos said with a tough act, "Tch, he got away; the coward." During this time, Brago walks away, thinking to himself while gasping a lot of air, _don't think it's over..._ "Keh, heh, keh, heh, keh, heh... Garche!" Brago suddenly felt an immense pain in the arm he severed, holding onto its bicep, trying to stay confident, _not now, not here. I will not fall... Not until..._ "Chee-arrrgh!" That's when Brago collapsed and that's when Barburos and Rein found him. "Was he that crazy enough to fight the Demon Beast Skeleton alone?" Rein asked. "The rumors are true. That'll teach him a lesson. Let's take him back to the sanctuary," said by Barburos, as he picked up Brago.

There seems to be more than what meets the eye with Stalghor. No doubt the blighted lands enhanced his power and his "immortality" may be related to the blighted lands. So, this necrolyte is capable of using Bone Magic (for offense and defense purposes as well as summoning skeletons), Bone Healing Magic (combination of Bone Magic and Healing Magic), and Transformation Magic (to morph into any skeletal animals with immense power, speed, or endurance depending on form) but he also has Soul Magic and has taken part of Brago's soul when he bit Brago in cheetah form. Though, his bones are so rotten and old that they may carry certain infections and bacteria, which is why Brago had to break off his own arm to prevent infections from spreading.

So, judging from Brago's and everyone else's experience, it seems as though the Acolytes of the Nether are a big deal and a huge threat—a bigger threat than the Demon Revolution Army—just as future Prince Zeon Bell thought when Sir Vincelot reported to him about them. Yet, in the future timeline, Sir Rosella, Sir Vincelot, and Sir Barburos (even though he died mid-way through) were able to defeat them within a week but the Royal Knights had reinforcements and even with reinforcements, it was still difficult for the Royal Knights of the future but it seems to be much more difficult in the past. A month has passed and this war still rages on. It's no doubt that the new dead land gives the acolytes the upper advantage and the Resistance the lower advantage. Defeating the Acolytes of the Nether and its undead units easily would require power such as Holy Magic or the white Spirit World magic Blessing. Though, the Supreme God of Spirit World, King Yama the Enma could end it all immediately by taking all of the necrolytes' souls if he wants to but because King Yama is a neutral deity, he won't act against the Acolytes of the Nether unless if the necrolytes break specific rules given from him and they each have their own rules and regulations. So, how will the Resistance Army be able to stop the Dark Lord's reign of terror in the plagued lands and will Gash Bell become King of Demon World again?


	31. C29-TFK7: 10,000 Years…

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arcs takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _After stopping Demon Revolution Army from forming into the past, peace was restored in Timeline B, or so it has thought. After King Gash Bell's and Prince Zeon Bell's resurrected parents returned back to the afterlife and after all the terrible events that occurred before that, a criminal organization called the Laughing Deathstock Gang took advantage of its current situation and surprise attacked the Demon World Capital and took over the Royal Bell Family Palace. King Gash Bell and his queen-to-be Patie were banished to the Human World for protection until the battle was over. However, it turned out that the boss leader Hyenus Maximus the Max-Assassinsuccessfully stole the title of King of Demon World from Gash Bell. However, in a short amount of time, the new substitute King of Demon World was overthrown by another evil organization: The Acolytes of the Nether, a cult of the dead. The Dark Lord took over the crown and the throne, submitting Demon World into pandemonium filled with undead beings, scouring the lands into chaotic darkness. Demon World Military reformed itself into Demon Resistance Army to fight against the Acolytes of the Nether and the Laughing Deathstock Gang before them to bring Gash Bell back to sovereignty. Will the Resistance defeat the Dark King of Demon World Gul'ren, or will the Resistance crumble by their hands? What are the Acolytes of the Nether's true purpose?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars (and for this chapter, Mortal Kombat)._

* * *

 **Chapter 29 (The Fallen King Chapter 7): 10,000 Years...**

 **Recap**

Brago was found wounded in Demon World by Major General Barburos and Private (now Corporal) Rein and was sent to the Resistance base, D.D. Sanctuary. Brago has fought the Acolytes of the Nether for many weeks with no success of victory with his last being against the dreaded undead necrolyte, Stalghor the Demon Beast Skeleton. Stalghor escaped the wrath of the wrathful Royal Knight Barburos and his companion Rein. Meanwhile, with Major General Vincelot still missing, Rosella and her small team went on a search mission to find him inside a haunted forest and encountered the necrolyte Araesa Blackforest, Witch of the Black Forest; a childhood friend of Rosella who went crazy. It was revealed that Araesa killed Vincelot and brought him back as a plant-infected undead soldier to fight against the Rose Witch. The Starlily Sisters took control over Vincelot's body to aid themselves against the animated dead trees of the haunted forest and Rosella chases after her former friend.

Meanwhile, what is the Dark King planning back at his Dark Fortress; the rebuilt Royal Bell Family Palace?

* * *

 **Scene: Dark Fortress of the Dark King of Demon World (morning of the same day)**

At the Fortress of the Dark King (which used to be the Royal Bell Family Palace but remade), Lord Gul'ren, sitting on his throne of bones and skulls, was talking to a certain individual through telepathy, _...it will be done, My Master, once my necrolytes or the Warchief's Death Knights acquire the Eye of the Dreadlord Malfournis._ A mysterious deep voice said in the Dark Lord's mind, _I'll see to it. I'll send my messenger after you obtain it and when the preparations are complete. Do not disappoint me._ Who was the Dark Lord speaking to? Yet, another mystery that the Resistance doesn't know about. What is the Dark Lord's true goal?

An orcish warrior in blue robes, wielding an shaman scepter with an orcish skull, enters the fortress's throne room and bowed, "My Emperor..." Lord Gul'ren said deeply and quickly, "Warchief..." The necrolyte named Dan'ro Deathscream, Warchief of the orcish Deathscream Clan, said, "At last, my Death Knights unearthed and acquired the Eye." The Dark King said deeply, "Good, good... At least they're good for something." The orcish warlock felt insulted but didn't take it too hard as he wouldn't want to anger the Dark King, "Lord Gul'ren, do not deprive my orcish warriors of the Deathscream Clan. Sure, after several fallen battles especially from that single, pesky brat, they'll definitely receive the discipline of my wrath and they'll be pushed into the most fearsome warriors. The Resistance won't stand a chance once I'm through with my clan." Lord Gul'ren looked away, "We'll see about that, Warchief Dan'ro. We'll see..." Introducing one of the necrolytes Brago has fought and miraculously escaped from, Dan'ro Deathscream is an orcish warlock and shaman and the Warchief of the Deathscream orcish clan and he is Lord Gul'ren's right-hand man as a necrolyte. The horned orcish skull that is part of his scepter is actually the skull of his father who founded the Deathscream Clan several thousand years ago who Dan'ro conquered over for leadership of the clan. Besides necromancy, he specializes in earth-elemental magic and he is capable of casting spells without incantation, as when he has fought the Laughing Deathstock Gang and Brago. The Death Knights are orcish demon warriors who ride on undead horses and are fierce brutes, but they are only usually as strong as a Sergeant-ranked soldier to a Warrant Officer-ranked soldier or any other enlisted ranks with only a few within the power of a low to mid-tier officer rank. Warchief Dan'ro asked, "Has the— Ah-hem" He then decided to continue to ask his question via telepathy, _has the Dark Master contacted you?_ Lord Gul'ren replied telepathically, _he has. Once our necrolytes are assembled, we'll begin the next operation._ Warchief Dan'ro said telepathically, _summoning... the archdevil. That'll sure bring the Supreme God to our doorstep. The Master, can we really trust him?_ Lord Gul'ren said telepathically, _I don't have a reason to doubt him. Show respect, Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream. He has made promises to us. Anyway, we're still waiting on Araesa Blackforest and Stalghor to return._ Warchief Dan'ro said telepathically, _I'll believe all the way, but I'm doing this for ultimate sheer power from the Dark Master. For the Nether..._ "For the Nether" is the Acolytes of the Nether's motto, usually used at the end of meetings or conversations.

It seems the Acolytes of the Nether actually have a purpose for everything they are doing for their own goals. As a matter of fact, in the future timeline (Timeline A), while it may not happen here, Dan'ro Deathscream, Gul'ren's right-handed man, betrays his Dark Lord once he and his Death Knights uncover the Eye of the Dreadlord. Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream of the future is a lot more powerful than his past self, this current self, even potentially more powerful than the Dark Lord. The strongest trio of Royal Knights, Paladins of Nature of Timeline A, hunted down the Deathscream Legion when the Deathscreams dispersed from the Acolytes of the Nether, yet, it is unknown to what happened to both parties in the end as they both "disappeared" from Demon World. What kind of power does the Eye of the Dreadlord possess and what is its purpose and how is it still in Demon World? Who was this demon dreadlord called Malfournis?

As the warchief was about to leave the fortress, Gul'ren requested his right-hand man to do one more thing, "Hold up, before you go..." As the warchief turned around, "My Emperor?" Gul'ren summoned spiritual essences in his right hand and threw them towards Dan'ro, "... take these with you." Dan'ro used his necromancy to gather the souls he received and examined them, "You can't be serious. Those imbecile dead fools?" Lord Gul'ren stated, "It's been a month since _he_ was here. _He_ was well behaved in the past few weeks so, might as well give him something for the good he has done so far. Better late than never." Warchief Dan'ro said, "I have no generosity for that man, but if it's your wish..." Lord Gul'ren said, "Consider it a thankful gift from me. Just one for now. Keep the rest. You may need them later." Warchief Dan'ro stated, "Our Death Knights and Acolytes are good enough."

Just right before the warchief left the throne room, King Gul'ren sensed someone else in the throne room, "Hmm? I know you're there, Zon'mortuis." The undead necrolyte Zon'mortuis turned visible after being in the Invisibility Spell Gu Riaruku. As Zon'mortuis was walking towards the Dark King, making zombie grunts, Lord Gul'ren placed his hand over Zon'mortuis's head to read his mind, "So, young Bell has returned." As Warchief Dan'ro was walking away, he turned around and wondered, "Young Bell? The Resistance Marshal General or the ex-King?" Lord Gul'ren said, "Zon's zombies witnessed the return of the former King of Demon, Gash Bell. Interesting, but it doesn't matter... Though, they couldn't find the Resistance's hideout. A shame." Dan'ro said, "I've been hearing reports that Stalghor may have found the Resistance base, said to be in another dimension." Lord Gul'ren said, "Is that so? You haven't brought this up until now?" Dan'ro apologized, "My apologies, Your Dark Majesty, it hasn't come to my attention until now." Lord Gul'ren said, "So that's what he's up to. Good, we can finally get rid of those pests and take all of their souls. And with the Eye of the Dreadlord, things will be much easier if Stalghor can't get the job done himself. Too risky for Stalghor to do it alone if the Resistance's base is clean. Anyway, your both dismissed." Zon'mortuis turns invisible again and Dan'ro Deathscream leaves the fortress. What Lord Gul'ren means is that undead beings will become vulnerable when they are not on blighted areas. What sort of power does the Eye of the Dreadlord possess?

 **Scene: Dark Fortress's Front Courtyard (morning)**

A group of acolytes, wearing red robes, were hanging out in the front courtyard of the fortress. One of the acolytes was complaining, "Ahh, this is stupid. We don't get anything to do." Out of boredom and frustration, the acolyte slashed some dead tree in some pieces with his bare hands. Another acolyte said, "Hey, will you ever calm down?" The first acolyte said in frustration, "No! I'm tired of this crap and I'm tired of—Ahh! Forget it." He has a familiar voice. A third acolyte taunted the first one, "Teheh. Well guess what, newbie? Why don't you sit your butt down and wait for orders." The first acolyte said, "Ordering me? I had enough of you!" He charged after the third acolyte in anger. However...

"Enough!" Dan'ro bellowed in anger, "Geraagh!" as he used telekinesis with his left hand to lift up the first acolyte and gave him a demeanor look. The other acolytes reacted in fear from Dan'ro's intimidating presence, "Dan'ro-sama?!" Warchief Dan'ro said to the acolyte he's restraining in mid-air, "For the first time in weeks you do this crap? Raaargh!" The acolyte, who was telekinetically being choked in mid-air, tried apologizing but couldn't breathe, "Sorry..." Dan'ro released him from his telekinetic grip as the acolyte fell. As the mysterious acolyte landed on the ground, his red hood fell off his head, revealing himself to be the Laughing Deathstock Gang leader Hyenus Maximus. Wait, if Hyenus Maximus is alive, how was Gul'ren selected as the new King of Demon World? Dan'ro yelled strictly, "I would not reward your sorry anus, but you're lucky that the Dark Lord is being very generous today. This one may be chewed, but deal with it. Take it." Warchief Dan'ro reveals an injured soul and restored the soul's body, with the resurrected demon coughing on first appearance. Max was shocked, "Th-Thodrum?" Thodrum Thunderbeard, resurrected and suddenly wearing red acolyte robes, was surprised and confused, "H-Hy—Max! W-whaur ar we? Whit's wi this getup?" Thunderbeard has no idea what's been going on or why he and Maximus are wearing red robes. Warchief Dan'ro said harshly, "You got your reward," and was leaving them. As Dan'ro was leaving, Thodrum asked, "Who was 'at?" Max asked the warchief, "What about Orgo? Araneae?" Dan'ro turned his head and said harshly, "Do not push your luck, maggot! Or shall I take back his soul?" Thodrum was confused but he wondered if he was being mentioned. It's a good thing Dan'ro is not King of Demon World because compared to Gul'ren, Dan'ro is very intimidating, prideful, and strict. The second acolyte said, "Well, looks like we got ourselves another newbie." Thodrum asked his former boss, "Boss, whit's goin on?" He then coughed from the bad oxygen in the air, "Grr! Ahh! Whit's wi this air?" The former substitute King of Demon World said, "I can't believe I got to see you again. There is a lot we need to talk about and that you need to know about."

 **Scene: Throne Room of the Dark Fortress (morning)**

Back in the throne room, King Gul'ren was thinking about his past, _that same dream again. It's been over 10,000 years, Zal'gor-nīsama, but we're another step closer of retrieving you and the lost souls of our parents, using the power from our dead adversary._

 **Flashback Scene: Demon World (10,000 years ago)**

10,000 years ago, Gul'ren's older brother named Zal'gor, a 15-year old dark elf demon with spiky dark-blue hair, came in first place of the Battle to Determine King of Demon World. The ceremony administrator shouted, "I hearby declare you, Zal'gor Duskreaver, the new King of Demon World, for the next thousand years!" Duskreaver is Gul'ren's family name, yet, his future self doesn't use it as part of his Dark Lord title for some reason even though Dark Lord Duskreaver would have made a great villainous title for an emperor.

Anyway, Gul'ren's older brother Zal'gor is wearing a crown different from the crowns Gash and his parents had. Zal'gor is now wearing a golden round crown with silver trims and crimson gems, but it still has the Demon World logo in red [circles] and silver [lines]. Gul'ren, now being treated as a Prince of Demon World, was 8 years old at the time but he wasn't one of the chosen hundred contestants, unlike his brother. King Zal'gor was skilled in Darkness/Shadow Magic but despite his choice in element and the fact that he was dark elven and has a family name like Duskreaver, he is a kind-hearted boy, and so was Gul'ren at the time. After all, even though darkness is commonly used by evil, it is not entirely evil and can be used for the greater good, just as light isn't always good and benevolent either and could be used for chaos and destruction.

After Zal'gor's ceremony of kingship, little Gul'ren and his parents were proud of their kin. The happy and cheerful 8-year old Gul'ren, who had short white mullet-styled hair and wears a purple mantle ran up to his older brother and said cheerfully, "You did it, Zal'gor-nīsama. Haha! Does this mean we can finally live in a rich stronghold and I can be a prince?" King Zal'gor responded with a smile, "Sure thing, little buddy." Gul'ren smiles. Their dark elven father with long white hair and a goatee named Tal'zol said, "And as your old man, you don't mind if I act as chancellor. Is that okay, Your Majesty?" King Zal'gor gladly responded, "Sure thing, Father. But I'm not used to the formalities, yet." The dark elven mother named Petunia, who's slightly chubby, has bushy blue hair, and often has her eyes closed, said to her older son, "Oh, we are so proud of you, deary. Give your mommy a hug." She hugs her kingly son and Zal'gor felt embarrassing to do it in public, "Not here, Mother." Gul'ren asked, "So, you're King for a thousand years. What do you plan to do with Demon World?" King Zal'gor responded, "Not sure what I wanted. To be honest, I didn't think I would make it this far. But I couldn't have done it without my allies and friends." The father Tal'zol said, "You became King with no goals in particular? Then as your chancellor, there is much to be discussed for the fate of Demon World." King Zal'gor nods.

Demon World seemed peaceful at the time. However, in less than a month, as Prince Gul'ren (now wearing a white brooch accessory with a violet gem on his purple mantle with red flames) was studying at school, his family's Royal Stronghold was suddenly under attack by a group of demon terrorists. An evil group skilled in Dark Arts, slaying royalties in the Duskreaver Stronghold. As classroom students were looking out of the windows, a student yelled in shock, "Holy crud, the stronghold's under attack." Prince Gul'ren was shocked hearing that an looked out the window. Another student asked the young prince, "Hey, Gul'ren-sama, isn't that your family's stronghold?" Prince Gul'ren couldn't believe his eyes. He got very worried and scared, but he did not hesitate. He used Teleportation Magic to head home as the students and the classroom teacher reacted, "Gul'ren-sama?!" Gul'ren was skilled in Teleportation Magic as a child and was skilled in some psychic abilities such as telekinesis and telepathy, but those were his only traits at the time.

At King Zal'gar's stronghold, the Royal Guards were trying to defend the stronghold against these unknown terrorists but were slaughtered and some were somehow banished from Demon World. Gul'ren returned home and saw his mother Petunia flat on the ground, blood spilling everywhere, "Mama?! MAMA?!" He screamed in agony seeing his kind mother dead on the ground when he attempted to wake her up, "No..." His mother's body suddenly disappeared. Zal'gor was very sad and wondered why his mother disappeared, but there are other people he was worried about, "Big brother, Father?!" As he ran into the throne room...

"You monsters!" Tal'zol yelled in frustration, shaking. "Tehehehe! Give up, Chancellor. You can't win," said a male demon sorcerer with glasses, dark long hair, goatee. This sorcerer's hairstyle is somewhat identical to Tal'zol but he appears human-like rather than dark elven-like. Chancellor Tal'zol said with a bleeding face, "Never. My son won that title fair and square, Shao-Tsu." They seem to know each other. King Zal'gor shouted, "Leave my father alone! Shidona Sorudo!" King Zal'gor summons a large shadow sword and wield it with two hands and attempts to slice the terrorist leader Shao-Tsu. A large, muscular gargoyle-like demon steps in the way. His left evil eye of gradient red and pink colors glowed, which used some sort of mental torture on King Zal'gor's mind, inflicting unknown pain on his mind, immobilizing him. "Zyaaaargh!" King Zal'gor's body shakes as he screams in pain. His spell dispersed from his hands. To the King, his brain mentally and physically feels like its being electrocuted as well as being stung by a hundred jellyfish's nematocysts.

Gul'ren appeared in the throne room, shouting for his tortured brother and injured father, "Zal'gor-nīsama?! Father?!" Chancellor Tal'zol yelled quickly in worrisome, "What are you doing here? Gul'ren, run away!" Shao-Tsu said, "Ahh, another one." After the mental torture Zal'gor was put into, he yelled harshly at his enemies, "Don't you dare harm my brother! Gul'ren, run!" The Drealord Malfournis continued using the psychokinetic power to torture Zal'gor, as well as Tal'zol, with the glow of his left fiendish eye of red and pink. Gul'ren was scared and he didn't know what to do. Clearly, there was nothing young Gul'ren could do against these villains and all he could do is watch and hear his family screaming in mental pain. The sorcerer Shao-Tsu aimed at the young Prince's throat with his hands in form of a claw and choked him in mid-air with telekinesis, "I had a boy around your age; a strong one; one of the one-hundred children who competed in the Battle to Determine King, but only came in second place. How disappointing; now your 'falsely' king brother will have to pay. Malfournis, finish it." Malfournis, while he was continuing his psychic torture on the King and the Chancellor, choked both King Zal'gor and Chancellor Tal'zol with his large, muscular demonic hands so hard until they were decapitated. That's some incredible strength this large and bulky gargoyle has. Gul'ren cried and tried scream, "No!" Zal'gor's and Tal'zol's bodies suddenly disappeared as the Dreadlord's right fiendish eye of gradient red and purple made an odd glow. What could it mean? As Gul'ren sorrow increased from the deaths of his family, so did his anger... "Raaaaaaaagh!" Shao-Tsu sensed immense potential in that boy and was surprised, "His power..." As Gul'ren bursts out a powerful rage, emitting powerful psychic energy from his body, he somehow freed himself from Shao-Tsu's telekinetic grasp simply by using the rage of his own psychokinetic powers alone, then quickly teleported out of his stronghold and cried, running away outside. "Darn it!" Shao-Tsu quickly yelled in frustration, but didn't take it too hard, "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that my son can become..." As Shao-Tsu was turning to the throne, Malfournis, standing directly behind his master, betrayed him by punching through Shao-Tsu's chest, ripping out his heart from his body. "What are you...?" Shao-Tsu coughed out blood.

The Dreadlord Malfournis, holding Shao-Tsu's heart, spoke for the first time this battle in a deep voice, "Your deal with the dreadlord is over, sorcerer. However, your fate will be different from the others. Rather than sending you to the world of nothingness like them, your powerful soul will be food to my master and the throne... is mine. You're family's souls are next." Shao-Tsu cried, "Nooo! Please!" and the dreadlord shattered the dark sorcerer's heart with his bare left claw. The dreadlord's right eye of red and purple glowed again but in a different. A portal appeared beneath Shao-Tsu's body with skeletal hands pulling him underground. While the dark sorcerer's body and soul was pulled into a different realm, the souls of the Duskreaver family, were not sent to the Spirit World but rather, a world of nothingness; in other words, the "Void Beneath the Netherworld," where the God of the Nether reign. That must mean that the "Dark Master" Lord Gul'ren and Warchief Dan'ro spoke of and serves is that one very ancient deity that was banished from Spirit World billions of years ago. What kind of deity was the Nether God and how would the necromancers free him? But he doesn't appear to be the master for Malfournis. Who is the other "master" Malfournis speaks of?

Anyway, the Dreadlord Malfournis replaced Zal'gor as the substitute King of Demon World throughout the centuries in terror until a Resistance Army that formed in the dark kingdom managed to kill and dethroned the dreadlord before the end of the generation. His dead body eventually decays and disappears with the exception of the right red-purple eye for some odd reason.

 **Scene: Throne Room of the Dark Fortress (morning)**

After remembering about his dreadful past again, Gul'ren closed his eyes and thought to himself as if he wanted to talk to his missing, deceased brother, _brother, your reign for a new world was short-lived from that unexpected assault. Similar situation with young Bell and that zealous fool; how they felt my pain. Trying to find a way to bring you and our birth makers back to life, I searched for that power for many centuries and even looked up books about the afterlife world. Nothing that could help me. But when I learned about the Spirit World on my own, I was given the power to revive the dead and my powers were further enhanced. But even with these powers, I couldn't bring you back. The Supreme God claimed that they were not found in Spirit World; they never checked in at the Judgment Hall in Spirit World Kingdom. After losing hope, feeling despair all over again, it was soon that the Dark Master found me. Hearing that he has your soul, our birth makers, and even that man that ruined our lives, I followed him as an acolyte, creating this occult, serving the God of the Nether, as well as the underworld and the dead. Living between life and death; living in a non-existent world; a terrible fate; a terrible demise. I know you and our kin would be disappointed in my actions, which is why I dropped our family name of Duskreaver, but this is a new era. I'll make sure your souls reach Spirit World in peace if the Master promises, but that's it. Demon World will be my eternal reign in this new age. And I'll come back...  
as Lord Duskreaver... and take the family name once more for my new empire._

Gul'ren continues speaking with his thoughts, a _nyway, while the Left Eye of the Dreadlord has unimaginable psychic powers, which disappeared from this world upon his death, the Right Eye is said to have the power of manipulating dimensions and even have anti-dimensional features including preventing fresh souls from entering Spirit World. Probably the reason why this strange eye never left Demon World after his death. It's his right eye that prevented your soul and our parents' souls from reaching the Spirit World, isn't it, brother? I assume that the fearsome dreadlord never made it to the Spirit World on death, either. Anything can enter the Void, but nothing can escape so I wonder how his Eye can open the void from the other side. Though, the Right Eye is essential for Operation 666. I don't want any interruptions from above. And with Eye, we'll finally get into the realm the Resistance Army are hiding and 'free' everyone's souls. Operation 666 will take care of them._ What Gul'ren means is that for his plan to come into act without interactions, Malfournis's Eye of Dimensional Distortion can block users from Spirit World from entering Demon World and Gul'ren will finally be able to gain access to D.D. Sanctuary and can also prevent soldiers in Demon World from leaving or entering Demon World (meaning that the Eye can block D.D. Veni's dimensional portal, trapping soldiers and survivors into the realms they are in). What's Lord Gul'ren planning and what is Operation 666?

 **Scene: The haunted forest in Demon World (morning)**

Continuing on the battle between Major General Rosella and the necrolyte Araesa while the Starlily Sisters are holding off against animated dead plants with Major General Vincelot as a plant-infested undead under their control, it appears Rosella is losing the battle against Araesa. Araesa keeps summoning undead trees in Rosella's way as Rosella is distracted into fighting them instead of her former friend. "Fufufu... Rosella, my dear, you should really give up. You're looking pale. Guess my poison is really kicking in," said Araesa in a charming tone, as Rosella the Rose Witch does look quite ill as her green elven skin is turning white from some sort of poisonous plant spell the Witch of the Black Forest used on her. Rosella tried embracing it, "As the Rose Witch, your poison means nothing to me." But could she? Araesa said to her in a sweet tone, "You silly. My Ryū Diojugaro carries a poison much deadlier than your Diojugaro. Face it, your Plant Magic is inferior to my Undead Plant Magic." Diojugaro is a Plant Spell that summons a large flower that releases a poisonous pollen to confuse victims while Ryū Diojugaro is an undead variation with a deadlier poison that could, not only harm the living, but it can also heal undead units.

Meanwhile, as the Lily Sisters were fighting undead trees, Major General Vincelot's reanimated corpse was eventually surrounded and destroyed by undead flowers and trees. "Oh no! There goes Master Vincelot," said Corporal Lucida. Failing to keep the reanimated Blood Paladin under control, The Lily Sisters casted their same spell, "Zeberuon!" to control undead trees to attack each other so that they'll destroy each other, but the sisters don't have the energy to maintain control to make all trees destroy each other and more keep coming. "There's too many of them," said Corporal Gale. Lucida said, "We... can't give up... for..." The sisters are really exhausted. The pollution in the air is getting too them too hard. Suddenly, thorny dead vines pierced through Lucida's back as she screamed in pain, "Ahhhhh!" and she was immediately pulled to a group of undead trees where her limbs were being torn off, eaten one-by-one as Lucida screams to her death, "Ahhhhh. Gaaaahh! Help!" Man-eating flowers are chomping her legs and feet. A gruesome way to die but can Gale get her sister away from death in time? Gale cried for her, "Lucida-nē! Ganzu Jikiru Jusen!" Corporal Gale created a cluster of sharp leaves that are blown by wind to slice the trees and plants that attacked her sister while avoiding getting her sister harmed from it. After clearing out a small area, wingless Gale quickly ran towards her torn sister and tried healing her, "Lucida-nēchan, no! Jujio! Please, please..." Lucida's eyes were still closed and she doesn't appear to be responding. "No... No! Please wake up, Lucida-nēchan, don't leave me." Gale cried. Some banshees in the sky flew towards them. As Gale was holding her dead sister and looked up, she yelled, "No! Go away! Ganzu Jikiru Jusen!" She created another wind blast of sharp leaves at the banshees. Two of the banshees in the sky disappeared after being struck by magical leaves but one of them evaded it and entered the corpse of Lucida, taking possession over Lucida. As Lucida's body started to move, Gale released her sister's body in reaction, "L-Lucida-nē?" Lucida's eyes opened with a dark purple glow and the possessed corpse bit Gale's left arm, "Ouch! Lucida-nē?!" Gale threw Lucida's corpse and Lucida made grunting noises like a zombie. Gale cried in agony, having to lose her sister and now her life. "No... NO!" The forest marched in on Gale. She shrunk her self and tried flying around but many trees were blocking her path from all sides. With no hope of escaping, she returned to average size, agonizing on the ground, ready to accept her fate too as she closed her eyes with tears falling down, "Goodbye, cruel world..." It looked like the end of the road for the younger twin sister until... "Teojikeru Zakeru!" A large gust of wind blew through the forest with streams of electricity flowing through the wind, destroying undead plants surrounding Gale while avoiding her, "Huh?" Did reinforcements arrive in time? That strange wind blast would have blown Gale away if she have decided to shrink herself to escape.

Meanwhile, Rosella reached her limit. She couldn't fight anymore and her heart energy was drained from Araesa's poisoning. "That's it? That's all you got? You disappoint me, Rose Witch," said Araesa as her friend was falling to the ground, "Err... err... A-Araesa..." "It's time to end this. I really can't see my beloved friend suffering anymore. I'll quickly put you out of your misery and take your soul. We'll be together, forever, my dear. Fufu! We won't have to fight anymore." As Araesa was putting her hand out, ready to take Rosella's soul, through Demon Perception, she started sensing some demon warriors with huge power approaching her way and she felt a huge wind blowing through the forest, "Ugh... What? Is the Resistance already here? Oh, foo! I don't have enough time to claim your soul, my dear. If you survive, we'll be sure to meet again. Ta ta!" Araesa created a plant around herself and it pulled her within a tree she was on. The dead flower transported Araesa out of her haunted forest. Araesa does not want to stick around and risk stealing Rosella's soul since she knows she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the power of two Royal Knight Generals plus another Major General Royal Knight, but she enjoyed the fight with her "best friend."

Upon disappearing on a tree branch, General Whir immediately landed on it, just to miss the Witch of the Black Forest. General Moko stated, "Darn, the Witch of the Black Forest got away from our wrath." General Whir said, "That coward. If only if I had another 0.05 second, the Black Forest Witch would have been shredded for good." Major General Barburos was carrying Lucida's corpse (the banshee is no longer possessing her) and Gale was following him with dried tears. When they noticed Rosella unconscious, Gale cried again, "Mistress?! Oh no, don't tell me you're dead too." Barburos picked her up too. General Whir said, "We must hurry. As much as I would like to chase after the Black Forest Witch, we need to plan our all-out assault and get Major General Rosella treated." General Moko said, "And we're too far away from the starting point." General Whir said, "Major General, hand me the women, I'll get them back to base ASAP." Barburos placed Rosella and Lucida on General Whir's back. General Whir then said, "Get the other girl back to base safely. Three is too much." Once General Whir got his balance, he flew at extreme speed back to base.

General Moko asked the poor Corporal, "You okay, lady?" Gale cried, "I can't believe my sister is gone. And Mistress..." Major General Barburos yelled at Gale harshly, "Wipe your tears. Soldiers don't cry. You should know that you are risking your life for war. It's not a gosh, darn game." Gale, who had a sad and dead expression on her face, thought to herself, _why? Why must this happen to me? First my boyfriend a week ago... and now my beloved sister? How am I going to this explain her fiancé? And my wings and Mistress..._ Corporal Gale is having the worst day of her life: Losing her fairy wings, the death of her beautiful older twin sister, her teacher is at the brink of death, and she's being scolded. Before that, apparently Gale's boyfriend died, whoever he may be. The Starlily Sisters were at their best when they fought together, but now Gale's all alone, nearly powerless. General Moko said about what Barburos said, "True, but harsh. Let's go." He then said to Gale, "We'll see to it that your sibling gets a proper burial when Bell-dono's King again. We normally would leave your sibling out in battlefield until the end of war but we cannot risk leaving corpses to the enemy." That's true that the Royal Knights made the right call since the enemy would turn corpses into zombies against the Resistance. Despite appearing intimidating, General Moko is a bit more casual than he looks (but he can still be pretty strict at times), but Major General Barburos is very intimidating appearance-wise and charismatically. They both are the strongest Royal Knights in terms of physique and strength with Major General Barburos, despite being two ranks under than General Moko, being the strongest, but Moko is the tankiest in defense. Major General Barburos harshly said in disappointment, "What a waste of a rescue mission. Vincelot's dead and he nearly got another of my comrades dead. I'll have a word with Rosella when she wakes up if she isn't dead too." Barburos literally has no emotions or sympathy for others except respect to the Bell family; that's how barbaric and brutal he is, charismatically. Soldiers are mostly frightened by his presence, more than General Moko.

 **Scene: The Dungeon in D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

In the dungeon at the Resistance, Sergeant Major Victor and Sergeant Leo the Red Lion were interrogating imprisoned acolytes. The prisoners were bound with anti-magic handcuffs to prevent them from casting spells or escaping with other forms of magic and they were locked behind their own cell bars. Sergeant Leo opens the cell of the most recent acolyte the Resistance captured and Leo grabs him by his red cloaked and yelled intimidatingly, "Alright, I had enough of you. We need answers now. What is the Dark Lord's true motive? What are Operation Null and Operation 666 we've been hearing about?" Operation Null? Judging from a name like that, it must be related to the void, perhaps freeing the Dark Master, but what could Operation 666 be? The old and short imp-like acolyte with combed-back long hair said with a smirk on his face, "Heh, like we said, you won't be getting information us." Leo gave the acolyte an angry fire punch, "Grrr! Gō Gadyūbauren!" knocking the acolyte into a wall, but the acolyte didn't flinch and took the hit. "Zama!" Another acolyte called his name in worrisome. Victor said, "Sergeant Leo, we won't get any information if you keep beating them like this." Acolyte Zama spat blood and said, "That's right. Even if we did have the information you seek, we acolytes wouldn't tell you Resistance a gosh darn thing and assuming you have some kind of mind reader, we wouldn't think about it. You really should have killed us instead of keeping us alive." While walking angrily, Leo deeply said, "I'd be glad to tear you from limb-to-limb, you little punk!" Zama said with a smirk and a bloody face, "You're already too late." Another acolyte said, "By keeping us alive, you're giving away the location of the Resistance Base." Victor said, "We are aware, and hiding that odd bone won't make a difference. One of Stalghor's bones fell through the bottom of Zama's red acolyte robe and Victor pointed his knight sword at it and incanted, "Biraitsu!" firing a laser beam from his sword to destroy the bone. The acolytes were surprised the guards knew their plan with Zama saying while smiling, "You have a good eye for a one-eyed freak. How'd you know? Not that it matters." Victor said, "We know you were planning an invasion with a piece of bone from the Demon Beast Skeelton." Zama wondered while keeping his smile up, "What? Now you can predict the future?" On the contrary, while T.F. Golbar could see an hour into the future once per day (though the future can be changed), the invasion with that particular bone already happened and T.F. Golbar had to use one of his two rewinds for the day but it seems like the acolytes have a backup plan that the Paladins of the Universe didn't know about.

As Sergeant Leo grabs the short acolyte again, ready to give him another fire fist to the face, "Why you-?" suddenly, all of the other acolytes were screaming from unknown pain, "Aaaargh!" As Zama's body was also aching from the same thing, he said, "Like I said, you would have been better killing us off. We were already infected by Stalghor-sama. Hehe-he! Too late! Ah... Aaaargh!" Zama's and the other acolytes' bones rattled so hard their skeletons ripped their flesh off and their blood and flesh splatters all over their cells. "What?!" Leo and Victor were shocked. Seems as though the acolytes' skeletons were infected and are now under the influence of the Demon Beast Skeleton. A gruesome and gory way to die but they were prepared to sacrifice their lives. The bone that Zama was holding already multiplied and injected the acolytes prior to their interrogation and D.D. Veni didn't even notice it until they acted just now, "What?!" That one bone was going be used to multiply and to build skeletal warriors and skeletal beasts to attack the sanctuary, which has happened before the reset and now Stalghor sacrificed his acolytes to do so, even in a painful manner.

Technically, Stalghor is in both Demon World and D.D. Sanctuary simultaneously. In Demon World, as Stalghor's real body (now repaired) is hiding in a cave around the southern warp point, his eye sockets were as deep as an abyss with no scary red dot. It may be because his consciousness is currently in D.D. Sanctuary.

As Victor and Leo were fighting the acolytes' skeletons, Stalghors' bones that are attached to their bones are multiplying and separating, building and spawning skeletal warriors and beasts pretty quickly and one of them spawned a copy of Stalghor's body, which is Stalghor's consciousness inside the cloned body. Leo and Victor were shocked with Leo saying, "Is that...?" and Victor followed his words, "The Demon Beast Skeleton?" The Stalghor clone is using skeletal summoning spells to build and spawn skeletons faster. Looks like T.F. Golbar's rewind was meaningless and that the invasion will continue as more skeletons spawn and multiply in the dungeon.

Leo ordered Victor (despite being a rank under Victor), "Get Golbar to rewind time again. I'll hold them back." Victor was worried about Leo, "What about—" Leo yelled, "Now! My life doesn't matter at this point." Victor understoods. As Leo stayed behind to fend off the spawners, Victor got out of the dungeon. The Royal Knights already knew and were there and Victor asked T.F. Golbar, "Lieutenant General Golbar—" "I know, I'll prepare another rewind. Cover me." T.F. Golbar sat down and went into a meditation state and the analog clock on the front of his armor is glowing. His rewinds require some time to activate, thus, he cannot activate it immediately. It only takes sixty seconds, which means that time will only rewind up to 59 minutes prior to the initiation, and interference (via being attacked or other disturbances) will cancel the activation and would need to reset, but Golbar can still at least cast other magical spells to defend himself without resetting the charge.

The moment Golbar initiated the charging sequence of his rewind spell, three skeletal beasts ran up the stairs. Victor looked a second too late to the right and the undead beasts bit his face and arms and chewed on him as he screams to his death, "Ahh! Arrrgh!" "Akugikoru!" General Karoa attacked and destroyed the vicious undead beasts with a jet of ice-cold water with ice shards. Victor appears to be dead with his face bleeding and torn apart with his right eyeball scratched and hanging out. C.S. Galactica reacted to that painful death, "Oh, my! How terrifying." More skeletal beasts and skeletal warriors marched their way up the stairs and the Royal Knights and Marshal General Zeon Bell engaged battle with them with General Karoa saying, "Everyone, use low-level magics as possible." Using high-powered magic in this small environment with thousands of civilians living in this dimensional facility will be very risky and dangerous so they'll have to fight back with weak magic. With these many skeletons approaching, it seems as though Sergeant Leo was overrun and devoured.

As skeletons were approaching the Royal Knights, Zeon incanted, "Teozakeru!" firing a wide stream of light blue electricity from his right hand to destroy a wave of skeletons. As more were approaching, C.S. Galactica, appearing calm, incanted with her galactic scepter, "Faruga!" summoning stars that shot spiraling cosmic laser beams at skeletons to destroy them. While some of her stars are doing the work, she also incanted, "Migron!" to shoot a crescent beam of moonlight energy from her galactic scepter. D.D. Veni grabbed a hold of some skeletons in mid-air with his psychokinetic powers and scattered their bones apart but he also shot psionic energy balls from his hands to destroy them. D.D. Veni then sensed skeletons of different forms through walls, "They're inside the walls and floors. Watch out!" Some skeletal crawlers and diggers broke through the headquarter walls, floors, and ceilings and some of them tried attacking T.F. Golbar while he was still preparing his time rewind. "Golbar, heads up!" D.D. Veni shouted as he tried to get rid of the surrounding skeletons. Only 30 seconds left and Golbar was still in a meditation state. He freed his right arm with his gravity mace in hand and incanted, "Reisu!" and fired a dark-purple gravitational energy sphere at the skeletal crawler on his way with his gravity mace, which slammed and smashed the skeletal crawler into pieces from the gravitation effect. His gravity mace, while not only it has gravitational properties, but it can also enhance his Gravity Magic. Golbar continues on concentrating with his Time Magic as waves of skeletons keep coming from the dungeons. Zeon asked Golbar, "Do you think you can slow time down while prepping the rewind?" Golbar said while concentrating, "Sorry, I can't use more than one time spell at once. Please, defend me at all cost." Golbar can also temporarily slow down time while he is still moving at normal speed, but it is impossible for the user to use multiple time magic. Time Magic is complicated enough as it is. Zeon and the Royal Knights continued fighting waves of enemies and defending T.F. Golbar but there are times when T.F. Golbar had to use his gravity spells to defend himself and he may have became off-sync at one point with his rewind while doing so. 25 seconds later, Zeon wondered, "How much longer?" T.F. Golbar said at the minute mark, "It's done. Ha!"

As T.F. Golbar slaps his koala hand together, time suddenly stopped as a magical time sphere releases around T.F. Golbar. The colors of the environment now appeared desaturated. A second later in time stop, everything started rewinding to the point when the selected Royal Knights left the sanctuary to look for Rosella and her small group, which was actually about 6 minutes ago. Did something go wrong?

 **Scene: North Wing's Command Center and South Wing's Dungeon stairs of D.D. Sanctuary (about 6 minutes ago)**

That one distraction Golbar basically wasted a minute just to go back 6 minutes into the past (basically 5 minutes prior to the rewind's initiation sequence) and he appears exhausted in the North Wing's command center. General Karoa heard him breathing, "Lieutenant General? You okay." Golbar said, "Did I not travel back far enough?" The others were very curious as Golbar just came back from a rewind another ago with Zeon saying, "Did you rewind again?" Golbar strictly ordered Veni, "Veni, tell Sergeant Major Victor and Sergeant Leo to kill all of our prisoners, immediately!" Everyone in the Command Center was curious and so was Veni for a second until he understood what Golbar means through his mind, "Ah! Understood." Golbar said to the rest of the Royal Knights, "Sorry everyone, I had to use my second rewind and I was off-sync with my rewind..."

While Golbar was explaining to the other Royal Knights, D.D. Veni also explained the same thing to Sergeant Major Victor and Sergeant Leo the Red Lion while they were still walking down the stairs to the dungeon cells, _Sergeant Major Victor, Sergeant Leo, change of plans, listening to me carefully,_ Victor wondered, "Veni-dono?" D.D. Veni ordered them telepathically, _kill all the prisoners. Make sure you even destroy even to their bones. No questions asked. The Demon Beast Skeleton are watching. Hurry! Do not let them turn!_ Sergeant Major Victor and Sergeant Leo don't fully understand what's going on, but they'll follow their order, "Y-yes, Sir!" and successfully killed all their prisoners and completely obliterate their skeletons along with Stalghor's bone before Stalghor could take over their skeletons with his own bones. D.D. Veni said to T.F. Golbar, "They are doing as I ask. And my apologies, I don't know how I didn't notice it until now." T.F. Golbar said, "Thank you. And again, I apologize too. I can't believe I had to use both of my Time Rewinds for those prisoners and that I slipped up with my second rewind. But the Demon Beast Skeleton knows where one of our warp points is located in Demon World because of that new guy." Zeon complained, "Great, just great. We'll have to cancel that all-out attack since it will make the sanctuary vulnerable. Everyone, just take a break until General Whir, General Moko, and Major General Barburos are back." T.F. Golbar said, "Thank you, Your Highness. But a fair note that I still have my foresight spell to use for the day." Zeon said, "Might as well use that now. If the enemy knows where we are, we need to know what they're planning." T.F. Golbar said, "Right." Golbar meditated to see what may be happening in Demon World within the next hour. He felt very pressured near the end of the hour as a gruesome beast comes into his mind, "Ahh! Ha..." This really disturbs D.D. Veni when he reads Golbar's mind, "Gyah." Golbar breathes deeply and says, "We were still going on with our all-out attack with the non-Royal Knight Major Generals guarding the sanctuary. We are doing well so far, but then... It was... It's so powerful. An unfathomable undead beast of incredible power. A giant behemoth-like creature. I can't see anything past that." D.D. Veni appears to be sweating hearing about it and seeing it in Golbar's mind. C.S. Galactica wondered, "A behemoth?"

 **Scene: A cavern in Demon World (morning)**

Inside the cavern where Stalghor was resting, which is near the warp beacon for the southern main command center of D.D. Sanctuary, Stalghor's deep black eye sockets glowed with scary red dots again, becoming conscious back in Demon World after his failure in D.D. Sanctuary. But he knew where some of D.D. Sanctuary's warp beacons were located. After his bones were rebuilt and healed, he stood up making a grunting noise and head out the cavern, preparing his next move.


	32. C30-TFK8: Betrayal?

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story _arcs takes _place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _After stopping Demon Revolution Army from forming into the past, peace was restored in Timeline B, or so it has thought. After King Gash Bell's and Prince Zeon Bell's resurrected parents returned back to the afterlife and after all the terrible events that occurred before that, a criminal organization called the Laughing Deathstock Gang took advantage of its current situation and surprise attacked the Demon World Capital and took over the Royal Bell Family Palace. King Gash Bell and his queen-to-be_ Patie _were banished to the Human World for protection until the battle was over. However, it turned out that the boss leader_ Hyenus _Maximus the Max-_ Assassinsuccessfully _stole the title of King of Demon World from Gash Bell. However, in a short amount of time, the new substitute King of Demon World was overthrown by another evil organization: The Acolytes of the Nether, a cult of the dead. The Dark Lord took over the crown and the throne, submitting Demon World into pandemonium filled with undead beings, scouring the lands into chaotic darkness. Demon World Military reformed itself into Demon Resistance Army to fight against the Acolytes of the Nether and the Laughing Deathstock Gang before them to bring Gash Bell back to sovereignty. Will the Resistance defeat the Dark King of Demon World_ Gul'ren _, or will the Resistance crumble by their hands? What are the Acolytes of the Nether's true purpose?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 30 (The Fallen King Chapter 8): Betrayal?**

 **Recap**

It seems the motives for the Dark Lord of the Acolytes to rule Demon World in unholy darkness was caused by the death of his older brother Zal'gor, who was King of Demon World 10,000 years ago, but only briefly. The Dreadlord Malfournis took over his brother's place as King of Demon World until death was brought upon him. Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream's orcish Death Knights found the Dimensional Eye of the Dreadlord, buried within the ruins of the Dreadlord's latest stronghold. This Eye seems to have importance to Operation 666 and Operation Null to revive the "Dark Master." Meanwhile, Major General Rosella was defeated by her ex-best friend Araesa Blackforest while her subordinate Lucida Starlily met a dreadful demise in the haunted forest of death. Before Araesa could claim her best friend's soul, reinforcements of extreme power arrived so Araesa hightailed out the forest. General Whir is bringing Rosella and Lucida's corpse back to D.D. Sanctuary while General Moko and Major General Barburos are escorting Gale Starlily back to the sanctuary on foot. Prior to the reinforcements showing up at the haunted forest, it seems there was trouble in D.D. Sanctuary during the acolytes' interrogation in the Sanctuary's dungeon. The acolytes snuck a bone of the Demon Beast Skeleton Stalghor into D.D. Sanctuary. D.D. Sanctuary was overrun by skeletons, spawning from the dungeons. T.F. Golbar had to rewind time twice to stop this invasion. Even though Golbar stopped the invasion, Stalghor knows where some of the warp beacons for D.D. Veni's dimensional portals are located and this could put the sanctuary in grave danger.

 **Scene: Dark Fortress of the Dark King of Demon World (morning of the same day)**

* * *

 _NOTE: If you are having trouble reading Thodrum Thunderbeard's Scottish, use a Scottish to English translator. This is the first chapter I'm actually doing English to Scottish translation on Scotranslate and I apologize if you are having trouble reading through it but I'll provide a translation to the more difficult sentences. Previously, I played the PSP version of Final Fantasy I and talked to all the dwarves and figure out their Scottish words and wrote myself a dictionary._

* * *

Outside in the front courtyard of Demon World, Hyenus Maximus was chatting with his resurrected buddy, Thodrum Thunderbeard. They were both wearing red acolyte robes. "Sae whit happened, me gaffer?" Thunderbeard asked in his Scottish accent and "gaffer" is a way of saying "boss" in Scottish but he usually says "boss." Maximus replied, "First of all, I'm no longer your boss. The Dark Lord... The Dark King is our boss now. I underestimated their power." Thodrum Thunderbeard looked at other acolytes in the distance and said, "Sae, ur thae th' lads that attacked us?" _⟨"So, are they the lads that attacked us?"⟩_ Hyenus explained, "Not these particular acolyte dorks. But their necrolytes, the ones that wear these in blue, they are not to be underestimated. Killed us off one-by-one. The only reason why they brought you back is because I managed to assassinate another Royal Knight a week ago. I thought by killing a Royal Knight, they would bring Araneae and Orgo back too and they took forever to decide to bring you back, I couldn't wait any longer." Thunderbeard understood who their enemies were, "Sae they're necromancers. Ne'er wid jalouse we wid come o'er yin." _⟨"Never would have imagined we would come across one."⟩_ Hyenus said while putting all of his fingers up, "Make that five. There was no way I could assassinate all of them. Kill one of them, the other will bring 'em back." Thunderbeard said, "Crickety on me biscuits, me laddie. Yer th' greatest assassin 'n' mercenary 'n' thay git onto ye?" _⟨"You're the greatest assassin and mercenary and they got onto you?"⟩_ Maximus said, "Teh, they have a better assassin than me; that zombie who devoured your soul; Zon'mortuis, who is called the Immortal Assassin. I tried killing the Dark Lord. He just came back on his own. They surprisingly gave me a second chance and I had no choice but to give the throne and crown to the Dark Lord." Thunderbeard said, "Who's this Mirk Laird?" "Mirk Laird" is Swedish for Dark Lord (暗黒卿 _Ankoku Kyō_ ). Maximus replied, "He calls himself Gul'ren-sama, Dark Lord of the Acolytes of the Nether. I became their lapdog ever since, and you know how much I hate being a lapdog. Yet, there's nothing I can do about it." Thunderbeard said, "Ah kin see that ye'r frustrated, me laddie. Ye forordinar pull aff some jokes or laughs. Ah hae ne'er seen ye doon 'n' serious." _⟨"I can see that you're frustrated, me laddie. You usually pull off some jokes or laughs. I have never seen you down and serious."⟩_ Maximus said, "Those days are over, Thodrum. I've changed. At this point, I can't believe I'm saying this but..." He whispers to Thodrum, "I wish the Resistance would win this war already." Thunderbeard whispered loudly, "Crickety, me laddie, oor enemy?" Maximus said, "And apparently there is this rumor that the tiny King we dethroned has returned to Demon World, probably into the place the Resistance were hiding." Thunderbeard wondered, "Pure?" _⟨"Really?"⟩_ Maximus actually sympathized with the poor ex-King, "I may be a big-time criminal hotshot, but I kind of feel bad for him, actually." Thunderbeard was surprised, "Uhh?" Maximus said, "If we haven't attacked Demon World with Argus, none of this would have happened and we'd still be living in a boring world." Thunderbeard said, "Sae yer saying none o' this wis worth it?" Hyenus Maximus said, "At this point, I prefer having a boring lawful world over a dead world of darkness and despair. It was something that we've unexpected and we're usually the unpredictable ones, one step ahead of others." Guess Hyenus Maximus really had second thoughts in life. His life as an acolyte really changed his life.

Thodrum Thunderbeard coughed and said, "Kwah-ha-ha. Criminey, whit happened tae th' air, ah lik' tae ask? bin bugging me sin ah git back." Hyenus Maximus stated, "Like I said, we are living in a dead world. You'll get used to it with no living nature in sight." Thodrum Thunderbeard asked, "Dae ye hae ony fairn or cooncil juice?" He is asking if Hyenus has any food or water and Hyenus responded, "Yeah, but don't expect anything luxurious or fresh. A lot of things have rotten."

 **Scene: North Wing's Command Center of D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

Until General Whir, General Moko, and Major General Barburos return back to the Resistance base with General Whir getting a headstart to return the poisoned Rose Witch and the deceased Lucida of the Starlily Sisters, all of the other Royal Knights, as well as Marshal General Zeon Bell, are taking a break from the command centers with the exception of Lieutenant General D.D. Veni, who is resting in the northern command center, keeping watch for General Whir, General Moko, Major General Barburos.

 **Scene: C.S. Galactica's bedroom in the Royal Knight's** hall **(northern perpendicular hall of South Wing's Residential Hall) of D.D. Sanctuary**

Meanwhile, Lieutenant General C.S. Galactica was in her bedroom, meditating to the cosmos. Her presence disappears whenever she meditates into the cosmos. In other words, outer space. She may be looking for planets to see if aliens could help Planet Terra's troubles but so far, no luck, not even on her birth planet, Planet Garnet, the planet of futuristic scientific and magical technology. Alien demons are most likely not going to help out other planets, but C.S. Galactica will keep searching the universe. If she managed to somehow be able to speak with other planets and miraculously persuade them to join the battle against the Acolytes of the Nether, this would be very advantageous for the Resistance. But even if a planet is willing to cooperate, none of them would know how to get to Planet Terra (Demon World). Planet Garnet with its highly-advanced magitechnology could reach Planet Terra in space ships and C.S. Galactica tried convincing them at several times to join the battle, as she has left the planet several times, but all governments of Planet Garnet in each of its country and continents declined since Planet Terra's situation has nothing to do with them and they don't want to get involve into something that doesn't concern their own planet. Though just in case if Planet Terra is unrecoverable, she has also been searching for empty planets where Gash could rebuild Demon World and one does come into mind but it won't be linked to Planet Earth of the mortal universe's Solar System.

 **Scene: West Wing's Great Hall of D.D. Sanctuary**

As for General Karoa, Karoa is having breakfast with residents of the West Wing in the West Wing's Great Hall. She sees Brago sitting alone on the floor against a wall, eating his breakfast. He was eating steak and eggs with a glass of milk to the side. Brago seems to be doing alright with only one arm and it's very like him to eat alone. The Paladin of the Sea is curious about the new guest, she gave him a visit, "My, my? How are you doing newcomer? You okay with that one arm of yours?" Brago tries ignoring her and Karoa introduces and said, "Silent, are we? And where are my manners? I'm General Karoa of the Resistance. From the reports we got, you've been fighting the Acolytes of the Nether on your own for weeks. That's mighty impressive for an underage who wasn't experienced with military training." Brago said something, "What about it?" Karoa said, "I heard you were doing it for His Majesty. I can commend your loyalty. That power and loyalty would have made you at least Lieutenant or Captain-based level if were you old enough to join, though, if you were doing it for yourself, we could have locked you in the dungeon, with you being a potential threat until proven otherwise." Brago made an odd stare but remained silent, minding his own business, eating his meal. Karoa said, "My apologies for my rudeness. Anyway, enjoy, and please stay out of trouble. Excuse me," and left Brago to be alone. Brago still seems upset and serious about not being able to defeat the Acolytes and being stuck in the sanctuary as a refugee, but he had his time trying. Scene: East Wing's Great Hall of D.D. Sanctuary

Marshal General Zeon Bell was seeing how the former King Gash Bell and Patie were doing in the East Wing's Great Hall. Gash shouted happily for him, "Zeon!" Zeon asked, "Has everything been alright for you two?" Gash said happily, "Unu!" He then frowned, "Though, not everyone made it. Schneider and others didn't make it." Zeon said, "I apologize we couldn't save everyone. Like I said, we saved as much as we could. I hope you are taking it alright. I just came to make sure you and Patie are alright." Patie said happily, "We're fine. The King's bed here was so much more comfortable than the floor we slept in Kiyomaro's bedroom all month and the food here is amazing!" Zeon said, "Okay. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. We're still doing all we can to make you King again, Gash-sama." Patie said, "Any idea?" With the risky plan Zeon and the Royal Knights planned out that could be all-or-nothing, Zeon was cautious telling them the plan, "I cannot say. I don't want to make His Majesty upset." Now Gash was more curious and worried than if Zeon were to them about it. Tio, who was also eating at the kids' table with them, yelled, "What do you mean?! When are we going home?!" Tio is getting really impatient not being able to return to Demon World after a whole month. Kyanchome pulled Tio back, "Hey, you really shouldn't really yell at him." Zeon responded to her, "That depends if we succeed or not. For all we know, we could all come out victorious now or be wiped out in an instant." Zeon pretty much summed up the result of the tactics to them. Gash wondered, "What do you mean?" Zeon tried explaining the plan in a different way, "If we were going out for an all-out attack right now, we could either win the entire war or lose the entire war in a single swoop. We're still thinking about our tactics and we want to end this war one way or another. And if we lose, you would all be stuck in this dimension or perhaps on another planet, if Lieutenant General Veni transports you all away, though, Lieutenant General Galactica is still figuring that out." The kids were curious if the Resistance could pull this off and win. Tio yelled, "Oh, come on! Don't you have anything to else to end this stupid war?!" Kyanchome held her back again, "Tio, please." Zeon said, "I said way too much. Excuse me, Your Majesty," and left. Another demon heard the conversation and wondered, "Is that true?" Some demons in the Great Hall who heard that conversation was very worried what was about to happen. They could lose their home and they would have to make new homes... Zeon really didn't want to say anything but Tio's impatience and Gash's curiosity gave it away. Maybe some of those adult survivors will join the Resistance Army to increase their chance of victory, even if it's just slightly.

 **Scene: South Wing's Bathroom and Residential Hall of D.D. Sanctuary**

After predicting a possible future of Demon World being attacked by a giant undead beast, Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar was in the South Wing's bathroom, washing his face, feeling despair, "I can't believe I had to use both of my rewinds just for that. And that beast I saw in the close future... What was it and why am I getting this odd feeling?" T.F. Golbar, for some odd reason, is feeling like something is haunting him. Every second ever since he used his prediction, he feels like his own fate has been sealed and he is starting to feel paranoid, "What is this feeling in my head?" T.F. Golbar is looking scared. Is someone after his life? T.F. Golbar tried to calm down, _calm down, Golbar. Calm down_. He takes a huge breath and sighs, then turns off the bathroom sink's water faucet. After drying off, he exists the men's bathroom casually. While roaming through the South Wing's Residential Hall with no one in it, an ominous sound passes with Golbar quickly turning around as a sudden reaction, "Who's there?" The hallways looked very empty. No one around... it seems... He was getting paranoid as turned around back to zero, thinking, _am I losing my mind?_ Golbar turned around again and briefly, sees a shaded figure in his path...

While sitting down in the North Wing's Command Center, Lieutenant General D.D. Veni just slightly felt something odd for less than a tenth of a second, "Hmm?" but he couldn't make out what it was. He can no longer sense Golbar's presence so he teleports to where T.F. Golbar was last seen. D.D. Veni was shocked, "What's this?!" T.F. Golbar appeared completely lifeless on the ground; dead in an instant with a small injury mark on his throat. What happened to the koala Royal Knight? General Karoa, holding a plate of eggs while walking through the hallways, found D.D. Veni standing over the corpse of his comrade and as she walking towards the main headquarters... "Oh, my! Lieutenant General D.D. Veni, what's the meaning of this?" She dropped her plate of food in utter shock. D.D. Veni didn't know either, "Karoa-dono? I—" General Karoa acted before D.D. Veni could say anything, "Furizudo!" firing a grounded beam of ice from her right hand, freezing D.D. Veni's legs to the ground all the way up to his torso, freezing nearly his entire body but his head. D.D. Veni was so confused as he struggled, "It was—It wasn't—" General Karoa tapped the bottom crystal spear of the bottom of her water trident in her left hand twice, which is a signal to call all of the Royal Knights to her location, as well as Marshall General Zeon Bell.

Zeon, who came out from the East Wing's Residential Hall, first appeared and was confused, "What's going on?" D.D. Veni wondered, "Your Highness?" C.S. Galactica teleported in the hall through her galactic scepter and said in shock, "Oh, my!" General Karoa said, "I don't know what's going on but I found Lieutenant General D.D. Veni with Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar. What did you do?" Under the current situation from everyone's point of view, D.D. Veni appears to be a suspect of a crime. He couldn't have betrayed his fellow comrade, "I-I didn't do anything. I came here as soon as I detected Golbar's presence disappearing." Zeon checked Golbar's pulse, which wasn't beeping, and yelled, "How did this happen? Another Royal Knight? Dead?! Here?!" D.D. Veni said, "I'm not sure. I detected an unknown presence, which slipped my mind the second later." C.S. Galactica believed her living comrade to be very suspicious, "My my, are you sure that you are not lying?" D.D. Veni turned his head around and yelled as he suspects Galactica, "You! You're presence also disappeared during the time it happened." He was switching the blame to C.S. Galactica and she felt insulted, "Excuse me! I was busy meditating into the cosmos, searching for possible help in our galaxy."

Meanwhile, Sergeant Major Victor and Sergeant Leo the Red Lion, who were still guarding the dungeon in the southern main command center for no reason (since there are no prisoners), heard the argument and Sergeant Major Victor was shocked as they checked into the right side of the hallway, "G-Golbar-dono? What happened? Veni-dono?" Yep, it appears the blame is being put on D.D. Veni by other people, but they didn't want to get involved with the Royal Knights' arguments so they stayed away.

Zeon yelled at the others, "Shut up, I had enough of this. Until we figure out what happened to Golbar, we're putting Veni under lock until the other Royal Knights return." D.D. Veni was shocked, "What?!" Zeon said seriously, "You will cooperate until we figure out the real attacker. But still, I don't trust anyone of you. Clearly, there is a traitor in the mix and if it was you." C.S. Galactica wondered, "What if it was one of the necrolytes doing? Clearing one of their messes could have caused the enemy to do something else. They discovered our base." Zeon said, "True, but Golbar predicted the future with him in it and now he's dead here." D.D. Veni said, "That is true. Even I saw it in his mind." Zeon said, "But it's only a possible future and the future can always be changed, meaning that Golbar, who is lying dead—right here, right now—was assassinated after he made that prediction which means, it has to be one of you and you're appearing as the main suspect Veni. However, it could be anyone and like I said, I cannot trust anyone of you. Some Royal Knights you are. Traitors..." The other Royal Knights felt distrusted by their leader with General Karoa saying, "But, Your Higness—" Zeon yelled, "Silence. We'll deal with this when—" D.D. Veni just sensed General Whir's presence but can't do anything while being held frozen, "Whir-dono is waiting for me at the northern entry." Zeon said, "Oh, really? Bring him in and we'll discuss this with him." C.S. Galactica sighed at the timing the most charismatic Royal Knight returned, "Aye-aye-aye. This could get very ugly."

 **Scene: North Wing's Command Center of D.D. Sanctuary**

After Karoa thawed most of her Furizudo spell on D.D. Veni besides his hands, leaving him with a block of ice as handcuffs, they escorted D.D. Veni to the North Wing's Command Center to keep an eye on him. D.D. Veni opened a portal with both of his frozen hands out. As General Whir was coming out of the portal with Rosella in his left arm and Lucida in his right arm, he said furiously as he was impatient, "It's about time you opened that gosh, darn portal and why are your hands frozen tight?" The Royal Knights were more curious about what Whir has in his arms with General Karoa asking curiously, "What happened to them?" General Whir said, "Major General Vincelot is confirmed dead and was under the enemy's control. Major General Rosella was poisoned by the Witch of the Black Forest and this girl's dead. I had to get them out before the enemy could use the girl's corpse too. What a drag... General Moko and Major General Barburos are on their way back with that other girl." Zeon said, "Get them to the infirmary. West Wing's fastest. There's something we need to talk. Many things to talk about but first, there may be a traitor in the mix." General Whir wondered, asking in a serious tone, "What?"

 **Scene: South Wing's Command Center of D.D. Sanctuary**

After General Whir dropped off Major General Rosella and the torn and limbless corpse of Lucida Starlily to Head Nurse Margaret of the West Wing's Infirmary, Zeon and the other Royal Knights brought General Whir to see Lieutenant General Time Force Golbar's corpse lying in South Wing's Residential Halls. Everyone who was peeking out of their rooms closed their doors when the Royal Knights walked by to avoid suspicion. General Whir looks really furious, "What in the Sanctuary happened here?" Zeon explained, "According to Golbar an hour ago, all of our prisoners were infected by the Demon Beast Skeleton Stalghor and that Stalghor was planning an invasion. Golbar had to use both of his rewinds of the day on that and we had to kill all of our prisoners." General Whir couldn't believe it, "Are you serious? They know where we are?" D.D. Veni said, "Golbar then made a prediction that a giant beast will be appearing in Demon World. I could still see it in my mind." General Whir wondered with a serious look, "And you killed Golbar?" D.D. Veni said in a worried tone, "It wasn't me. Honest. I was waiting by the northern command center, waiting for your return, General. For a tiny second, I detected a dark presence near Golbar. I can hardly recall what it was but it was very ominous and unrecognizable. I came as soon as I felt Golbar's power collapsing. I still believe it has something to do with the Acolytes but everyone was pointing me. I'm still trying to figure out what it was but it has to do something with the acolytes since the Demon Beast found my dimension." General Whir asked harshly, "And how did he slip through your dimension?" D.D. Veni said, "My apologies. I didn't notice at the time when we brought that new acolyte in. He was holding one of Stalghor's bone and I didn't notice it until it was too late." General Whir thought about it, "That gives me a reason to believe you are a traitor in a way." D.D. Veni felt intimidated by General Whir, "But, General—" Whir yelled, "Silence! Why is it always the Paladins of the Universe causing problems, especially between you and Lieutenant General Galactica?" He stares at C.S. Galactica and she apologized in her French accent, "Mes excuses, General." Whir said to D.D. Veni, "If this wasn't your dimension, I'd have you locked up and disband you from the Royal Knight status or worse... executed, but we cannot kill you with ten-thousands of people living here. All of their lives are in your stake." General Whir sounded sarcastic in his last sentence but he can be really intimidating when he wants to be. Besides Zeon Bell, he also acts as the leader of the Demon Resistance Army. But yeah, if D.D. Veni dies, his entire dimension will disappear from the magical universe with everyone in it. D.D. Veni apologized, "My apologies, General." General Whir stated, "With Time Force Golbar gone, we cannot afford to make any more mistakes from here on out. Once Rosella heals and Moko and Barburos returns, we're launching an all-out attack, ending this for good. If we lose, that's it, we're done, and just send the survivors to another planet. I had enough of this. All non-Royal Knight Major Generals will stay to protect the sanctuary as well as you if I can trust you."

D.D. Veni said, "I can still be of use with my dimensional clone in Demon World while still being here at the same time." General Whir said, "That will be fine as long as you pull back into the sanctuary and if you don't turn your back on us. Whatever you do, DO NOT get your real self KILLED! So, before Moko and Barburos return, I want all non-Royal Knight Major Generals to line up at the northern headquarters." Zeon wondered, "What for?" General Whir said, "I want to be clear on the murder of Lieutenant General Golbar. D.D. Veni, I want you to give me your real honesty for each one of them and for yourself." D.D. Veni said, "Very well, Whir-dono." Even though Major General is below the rank of Lieutenant General, that is the minimum rank that General Whir believes that could have assassinated a powerful Lieutenant General Royal Knight with ease. But what if it could have been some other entity? But of all people, D.D. Veni cannot believe that he is the one being treated like a criminal even though he is very well innocent except for the fact he accidentally let the enemy know their location.

 **Scene: West Wing's Infirmary of D.D. Sanctuary**

"Is it true the Mistress Rosella returned?" A young adult male humanoid demon with blonde spiky hair, eye lines, and nature-based armor suits asked the Head Nurse. Head Nurse Margaret responded, "General Whir just brought her in. She was very ill when she came him but she should be fine." A friend of this guy most have told him or maybe a rumor was immediately spreading. The 25-year old Sergeant-ranked soldier asked, "Can I visit her? She's my teacher. Well, my first and latest superior to be exact ever since I lost my other superior." By losing his other superior, could that have been the twelfth Royal Knight that Hyenus Maximus assassinated to bring Thodrum back? Head Nurse Margaret said, "Second room to the right. But don't poke into other things in the room." The man asked, "I wonder how Lucida-chan and Gale are doing. They must've been back too." Could this be Lucida's fiancé that Gale mentioned in her head? After opening the door to Rosella's room, Rosella appears to be well and sleeping fine, "So, Mistress is alright, I guess. I wonder what happened out there. Did she find Vincelot-sama, I wonder. Funny, I thought Lucida and Gale would be here beside her. I hope they're alright. Huh? Hmm?" He noticed a white blanket covering a body on another bed all the way to the end of the room. Even though Margaret told him not look into other things into the room, the man was too curious to check what was inside and when he saw Lucida's corpse with no limbs and a torn body, his body shook and he screamed in agony, "AAAAAARGH!" Seems the fiancé has found the body of his dead fiancée.

 **Scene: Demon World around a North Wing's warp beacon**

As General Moko and Major General Barburos were smashing the undead with their weapons while walking and escorting the agonizing Gale Starlily to D.D. Sanctuary, General Moko said, "We're almost there." Major General Barburos said harshly, "General Whir better have brought back Rosella safely in time." General Moko harshly said to Barburos for a sentence like that, "You do not disrespect Whir-sama in that tone." Major General Barburos said, "Rosella better be okay." General Moko said, "You better change your tone or we'll change your Royal Knight status to another Major General." Barburos apologized harshly, "Alright, fine. Sorry for saying anything. I'm sure Rosella's safe anyway. She's strong but she let her godforsaken feelings get in the way, again." Gale was so silent and was mostly mindless but she occasionally thought to herself, _Oh, Lucida, why did it have to be you? I'm sure Zack is going to get really upset and probably yell at me. I deserve it. I should have been the one to die, not you. You protected me and I did nothing to protect you. I hope Mistress is okay._

Zack, full name Zack Snapdragon, proposed to Gale's sister Lucida right before the Laughing Deathstock Gang attacked Demon World so they've known each other for a long time. Zack is skilled in Lightning Magic and Plant Magic. In fact, his last name Snapdragon is based on a flower called dragon flower or snapdragon. Sergeant Zack Snapdragon trained with Rosella for a long time alongside the Starlily Sisters even though he and his 22-year old younger brother named Lotus were placed under the infantry of another Royal Knight who was assassinated a week ago by Hyenus Maximus during the war, due to lack of troops that unknown Royal Knight had since that particular Royal Knight's infantry were crushed by the military forces of Warchief Dan'ro's Death Knights of the Deathscream Clan and the Demon Beast Skeleton. Zack became part of Rosella's team again ever his since his previous superior was killed but he wasn't present at headquarters at the time Rosella chose her party for this mission, but he is one of Rosella's strongest students (but not one of her strongest soldiers).

As General Moko, Major General Barburos, and Corporal Gale were getting close to one of D.D. Veni's Dimensional Beacon for the North Wing's Headquarters, an army of skeletons appears around that area and waves of spiky bones launched towards the soldiers from another direction. General Moko and Major General Barburos dodged the attack while Barburos was holding Gale to get her out of the way. "Is the Demon Beast Skeleton picking a fight?" Major General Barburos asked. General Moko said, "Hold off his units and guard the lady. I'll get the beast." General Moko hops around and found Stalghor in his behemoth form. It's not the same behemoth that Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar described but it is a similar event.

 **Scene: North Wing's Command Center of D.D. Sanctuary**

D.D. Veni said, "They're in trouble. The Demon Beast Skeleton has returned along with a big horde." General Whir said, "Open the portal, I'll deal with the small fry." D.D. Veni said, "Right. There is no point in pretending to hide this point anymore when the beast knows," and opens a portal for General Whir. One of the seven non-Royal Knight Major Generals asked, "What about our... inspection?" D.D. Veni said, "You are all clear. Your job for now on is to protect all lifeform in the sanctuary. We're preparing for an all-out attack but we need people to defend the sanctuary. I, myself included. Remember, if you find anything suspicious lurking in the sanctuary, kill it; destroy it with no question. Keep all eyes and ears out as Demon Perception may not search out the T.F. Golbar's assassin. Not even my psychic powers could clearly sense it so stay cautious at all times and watch each other's backs." The Major Generals said simultaneously while saluting, "Yes, sir." Seems like D.D. Veni has his name cleared as he is the one giving orders. Zeon still said, "I still have a bad feeling there may be a traitor, though. Everyone, watch yourselves and each other." The seven non-Royal Knight Major Generals said simultaneously while saluting again, "Yes, Marshal General-Your Highness."

 **Scene: Demon World around a North Wing's warp beacon**

As General Whir appeared in Demon World, he swoops into battle, taking out hundreds of skeletons with ease with his thunderbolt swords and his speed, creating supersonic wind with his speed and streams of electricity passing through them. The other two Royal Knights were surprised and worried about General Whir appearing here with Barburos saying, "General Whir? Have you gone mad? You just revealed our location." General Whir said, "D.D. Sanctuary was already found out by the Demon Beast Skeleton anyway. He tried invading the sanctuary with our prisoners." General Moko said as he was battling the beast, "Then it gives it all the more reason to destroy the beast here and now. Dikaruku! Dioga Magumabauren!" The lava golem General Moko turned himself into a giant golem with Dikaruku, which is similar to Kyanchome's Dika Poruku, which creates a giant hologram of himself, except Dikaruku is not an illusion and simply turns enlarges the user's body with increased physical strength and defense. He then bashes Stalghor's skull with a powerful fist of flames, lava, and floating magma and cracked the Demon Beast Skeleton's skull. The Demon Beast Skeleton retaliates with a large roar, surrounding General Moko with a thousand spiked bones, throwing them at the giant magma golem. As Moko was enduring the powerful bone attack with ease, the Dark Lord grew worried and telepathically said to Stalghor, _what are you doing, Stalghor? Pull back already. We have the Eye and we require your assistance._ As Stalghor was burying his bones to retreat the battlefield and as the red scary glow in his eye sockets were disappearing from his body, General Moko said, "You're not getting away. Shin Maguma Gurangaron!" General Moko, in his giant form, stomped on Stalghor's giant behemoth form, smashing it to bits with a huge earthquake that created a fissure of lava and magma that buried and burned Stalghor's remains. The other Royal Knights weren't phased by the extremely powerful attack but Gale Starlily braces herself on Barburos's tall left leg as the ground around her was shaking, "Eeeee!" A few seconds later, Barburos said in his usual harsh tone, "You can let go of me, now!" and Gale immediately released herself from Barburos, apologized in fear, "Sorry!" When General Moko looked around, he noticed at least one of Stalghor's bones got away, burrowing itself underground, "Darn it." General Whir asked across the distance, "Did you finish him off?" General Moko yelled, "Negative! The beast got away again!" General Whir said, "Oh great, not what I want to hear. Veni, bring us back." Stalghor will inform the Dark Lord of D.D. Sanctuary's location. Anyway, D.D. Veni opened his portal to bring the Royal Knights and Gale Starlily back to safety... or what is safe for now...

 **Scene: North Wing's Command Center of D.D. Sanctuary**

As the group returned to D.D. Sanctuary, Gale Starlily, being surrounded by very high-ranked soldiers, reacted, "Oh, my." Marshal General Zeon Bell said, "Did you destroy the Demon Beast?" General Moko said, "Negative. He got away. My apologies, Your Highness, but he may know our location and I'll hunt him down." Zeon said, "It's fine. Like you said, we are preparing for an all-out attack. Besides, the Demon Beast already knew our location the moment we brought in that new acolyte for interrogation. He infected all of the prisoners and had to be put down." General Moko said, "Oh great. Then we'll have to fight immediately. Assemble all warriors for the final battle." Gale Starlily doesn't know what's going on but she asked, "Hey umm, Whir-sama, where are Mistress Rosella and my sister?" General Whir replied while pointing in the direction with his right thumb, "West Wing's Infirmary. Don't take too long and prepare yourself for a potential final battle." General Karoa said, "There also may a traitor or something else in the sanctuary, just to let you know. Lieutenant General Golbar was assassinated here in the sanctuary." General Moko said in disappointment, "Oh, great. That ruins my plan. Who did it?" General Karoa said, "I suspected Lieutenant General Veni for being there. I acted too soon. Anyway, before his death, Golbar said that a giant behemoth is going to come." General Moko said, "Heh, it did. And it got away. That skeleton." D.D. Veni said, "No. From reading T.F. Golbar's mind, it was a different monster. One much more powerful than any of the necrolytes combined. One with more power than we can ever imagine, and if they plan on using that beast on us, we must act and fight now before it's too late. The plan's not ruined yet, as long as we have our non-Royal Major Generals here. Everyone, get ready."

How will Gale Starlily react seeing her sister's fiancé Zack finding out about Lucida's death? What kind of giant beast are the Acolytes of the Nether preparing to summon with the help of the Dimensional Right Eye of the Dreadlord? Will the Resistance Army win the final battle with only seven of the twelve Royal Knights remaining or is D.D. Sanctuary doomed, bringing everyone to extinction? Or will they be sanctioned on a new planet to start a new history, leaving Planet Terra in eternal chaos and despair?


	33. C31-TFK9: Preparation for Operation 666

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story _arcs takes _place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _After stopping Demon Revolution Army from forming into the past, peace was restored in Timeline B, or so it has thought. After King Gash Bell's and Prince Zeon Bell's resurrected parents returned back to the afterlife and after all the terrible events that occurred before that, a criminal organization called the Laughing Deathstock Gang took advantage of its current situation and surprise attacked the Demon World Capital and took over the Royal Bell Family Palace. King Gash Bell and his queen-to-be_ Patie _were banished to the Human World for protection until the battle was over. However, it turned out that the boss leader_ Hyenus _Maximus the Max-Assassin successfully stole the title of King of Demon World from Gash Bell. However, in a short amount of time, the new substitute King of Demon World was overthrown by another evil organization: The Acolytes of the Nether, a cult of the dead. The Dark Lord took over the crown and the throne, submitting Demon World into pandemonium filled with undead beings, scouring the lands into chaotic darkness. Demon World Military reformed itself into Demon Resistance Army to fight against the Acolytes of the Nether and the Laughing Deathstock Gang before them to bring Gash Bell back to sovereignty. Will the Resistance defeat the Dark King of Demon World_ Gul'ren _, or will the Resistance crumble by their hands? What are the Acolytes of the Nether's true purpose?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 31 (The Fallen King Chapter 9): Preparation for Operation 666**

 **Recap**

After Lieutenant General Time Force Golbar made a vision of the future, showing a terrifying image, he sensed danger lurking in his very near future and was assassinated by an unknown being. This caused a lot of confusion and chaos among the Royal Knights with Lieutenant General D.D. Veni being the targeted suspect, the very own Royal Knight that rules over the Resistance headquarter's dimension. A lot of trusts were shattered among the Royal Knights but that didn't stop them from their goal to bring Gash Bell back to the throne. The Royal Knights are planning to end this war in one final battle; an all-out attack on the Acolytes of the Nether. This will either bring the resistance to ultimate victory or ultimate defeat. They must strike now before it's too late. The Acolytes of the Nether are preparing to summon an undead beast of unimaginable power to destroy the sanctuary and everyone in it, now that they have the Dimensional Right Eye of the Dreadlord in their possession. Will the Resistance Army win the final battle or will it be the end of life in this Armageddon?

 **Scene: West Wing's Infirmary of D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

Corporal Gale Starlily found the infirmary where her dead sister Lucida Starlily and her teacher Rosella the Rose Witch are held. She looked really sad and she softly asked the Head Nurse at the counter, "Excuse miss..." Head Nurse Margaret was doing paperwork and asked, "Yes, what can I do for—Oh." Head Nurse Margaret might know what Gale was going to ask but Gale asked away, "Which room is Mistress Rosella and did my sister—" Head Nurse Margaret said, "Second room. A young man just asked about her shortly." Gale knew who that was and had a sad, surprised look, "Zack?" Nurse Margaret said, "I told him not to be poking around. He came running out, rushing to the restroom. I warned him." Gale probably guessed what happened, "Oh..." Guess Sergeant Zack Stardragon's stomach couldn't take the amount of gore his dead fiancée received including but not limited to missing arms, feet, wings, and ripped flesh.

Gale entered the room with Rosella and her deceased sister and said sadly, "Oh, Mistress... Lucida..." Lucida's blanket on her medical bed was already uncovered and Rosella still appears to be resting well on her medical bed. Gale sits down on a chair with her legs up, feet on the chair, with her head on her thighs. She held her legs to her body, feeling immensely depressed. Gale is very similar to ex-King Gash Bell, where they both were once happy and cheerful, but after losing loved ones, they became deeply depressed. Losing loved ones may change people into something new but dark that they aren't the same anymore. But sometimes, losing loved ones may not affect people or change them for the better, like Patie.

"Oh, gosh, I can't believe that happened, Lucida-chan... Why? Just, what happened?" Zack just came back to check on Major General Rosella and saw Gale curled up in a chair, crying. "Gale!" He was surprised. "Zack..." Gale said softly, "I'm sorry." Zack just noticed her wings are missing, "Your wings...?" Gale cried, "I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you. You two were going to be married. Lucida-nēchan... It was so scary. She saved my life and I couldn't save her's. I couldn't protect her." Zack just felt frustrated and tears dropped from his face. His fists were shaking. Gale cried, "First Lotus-kun and now Lucida-nēchan. I'm scared and I'm so alone. I... I don't know what to do anymore. I can't fly anymore, I'm weaker without Lucida-nēchan, and Barburos-sama told me I'm not cut out to be a soldier anymore." Lotus was Gale's boyfriend who died a week ago, the same day Zack's Royal Knight superior was slain by Hyenus Maximus. Zack walks up to Gale, appearing frustrated, but he bent over and gave Gale a hug, crying over her, "Gale..." Gale cried, "Zack... Ow-ow, that hurts. My back! It hurts." Sergeant Zack apologized and released her, "Sorry, didn't know." Sergeant Zack sat in the chair next to Gale and said, "I loved her. I proposed to her before this all started and our wedding was overdue because of this war. I was hoping we all would have made out of this alive to the end. I should have gone with you two and Mistress Rosella. Lucida would have still been alive. Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have been glad to sacrifice my life for the both of you." Gale cried quietly, "I'm sorry." Zack continued, "This must have been really hard on you. My little bro loved you and you didn't take that well for a few days. Devoured by the Demon Beast Skeleton after a mere acolyte assassinated Roxx-sama and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

 **Flashback Scene: A week later in a desert of Demon World (morning)**

A cloaked acolyte appeared in a desert with darkness covering his face as a sandstorm passes by. He created metal claws on his hands and feet via Zeruku and suddenly disappeared. "Who goes there?" said by a Major General-ranked Royal Knight in knight armor, wielding two chakrams. "An acolyte? This twelfth Royal Knight was named Roxx and he is skilled in Vortex Magic and Wind Magic, especially with his chakrams. was slain instantly. "Master!" Zack and Lotus Snapdragon shouted in worrisome. Corporal Lotus Snapdragon was three years younger than Zack. He had blue short hair with part of his hair covering his right eye. "Is he...?" Lotus wonders if his Royal Knight superior Roxx was alive. Zack Snapdragon charged at the cloaked acolyte, which was Hyenus Maximus, and shouted, "Take this! Jugiarō!" Zack summoned a wooden serpent dragon with tree leaves from the ground and aimed it at Hyenus Maximus. Hyenus Maximus disappears and a bone shield suddenly appeared to block Jugiarō as the Demon Beast Skeleton Stalghor in his behemoth form appears through the sandstorm. "Is that...?" Zack was surprised. Furthermore, orcish Death Knights of Warchief Dan'ro's Deathscream Clan appeared alongside Stalghor on skeletal horses and battled against the Royal Knight's current forces but the Snapdragon brothers focused their attention on the Demon Beast Skeleton's behemoth form. Corporal Lotus incanted, "Gigano Akuruga!" firing a large straight beam of water from his hands at the Demon Beast Skeleton, which didn't have much effect on the skeletal behemoth form. Zack incanted, "Juron Zakeru!" summoning root trees that discharged blue electricity to ensnare and shock Stalghor, which had extra effect since he was wet, but Stalghor summoned sharp bones to cut the roots. "Darn it!" Corporal Lotus got closer to Stalghor and incanted, "Jugiarō!" summoning a wooden dragon to attack it too. After getting hit, Stalghor made a loud roar and stomped the ground that the ground quaked, dropping all soldiers including some of the Death Knights off of their undead horses to the ground. Stalghor summoned spikes of bones from the ground to impale the soldiers. Zack dodged the spikes surrounding him but Lotus was impaled, "Arrrrgh!" "Lotus!" Zack yelled for his younger brother, "Why you...?!" Lotus thought to himself while he is holding onto the spike with his left hand while reaching out at Stalghor with his right hand, _No, if I'm going to die here, I'm taking out the beast with me_ , "Jugiarō! Akuguru!" Lotus summoned another of his family's trademarked wooden dragon but also sprayed the wooden dragon with water from the bottom and up, enlarging Jugiarō (just like Gash would enlarge his Baō Zakeruga with Zaguruzemu to make his electric dragon stronger) and attacked the Demon Beast Skeleton with full force. It actually phased Stalghor, which also made Stalghor mad. Lotus thought to himself, _darn, it wasn't enough?_

Stalghor raises his spiked bone that impaled Lotus towards Stalghor and as Stalghor was opening his mouth, Zack yelled out, "No! Don't you dare! Zakerug—" Zack was about to firing a Lightning Beam spell from his right hand but a new spiked bone scraped his hand in the way, barely impaling him, "Argh! Nooo!" Lotus screamed for help, "Zack-nīsan!" Stalghor chewed Lotus's legs right off of his torso as Lotus screamed in pain, "Arrrgh!" Zack cried and screamed, "Lotus! No!" There was nothing he could have done for his younger brother at this point. Lotus's last thoughts were, _goodbye, cruel world. I never got to ask Gale-chan to marry me, telling her my true feelings. Take care... Live..._ Lotus was chewed to bits as his soul was being pulled into Stalghor's bones. "Noooo!" Zack screamed. Stalghor proceeded to extract the others soldiers souls that he and the Death Knights killed including Zack's soul until new reinforcements arrived. That battle ended in utter defeat with Zack being of the few survivors of the unnamed twelfth Royal Knight's squad. He cried on the ground with his face nearly in the sand, "Noo... Noo... Lotus. Little bro..." Anger and sorrow were in his eyes, "They'll pay for this. I'll make sure, they'll pay their lives," and smacked the sand. "Gosh, darn it." Rosella and her troops of soldiers including but not limited to the Starlily Sisters were there. "Zackipoo!" Lucida called out for her fiancé and flew towards him. Gale looked around and wondered, "Where's Lotus-kun!" Zack cried on the ground, pounding the sand, "Lotus!" Gale started crying, "No..." Lucida held her as her twin sister cried. NOTE: I didn't feel like giving this twelfth Royal Knight a character and I didn't feel like drawing him (just imagine him with full platinum knight armor, weilding two large rounded chakrams in his hands). He is just going to remain as an unnamed Royal Knight with no background or personality. He is the Royal Knight that would eventually be replaced by Earth in the future timeline.

 **Scene: West Wing's Infirmary of D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

"I wanted to avenge them, but after what the Demon Beast Skeleton did to me, I couldn't make it. I lost part of my soul until reinforcements came... Still over half. But I feel like I'm dead, now that Lucida-chan's gone too. I too feel like I'm alone, but... we still have each other." He grabs Gale's right hand with his left hand. Gale blushes, "Eh?" With his fiancée gone and Gale's boyfriend gone, Zack thought about it and asked, "Gale, I know this is too soon, but we've known each other for a long time when we were dating each other's siblings. If we survive this war, will—will you marry me?" Already proposing to the sister after losing his fiancée. Gale's heart pounded quickly. She doesn't know what to say, "Oh... umm..." Zack sighed and said, "Sorry for asking too soon, but we both lost people who were precious to us and I want us to be happy. I can tell you are feeling so lonely. You need someone to hold you. I'm always here for you and I'll be here to protect you, no matter what. It's what Lucida-chan would have wanted." Gale cried in happiness and said, "Hmm... Thank you," learning her head over Zack's left arm, holding him as Zack carefully holds Gale without touching the wounds marks on her back and she asked him, "Do you think Lucida-nēchan or Lotus-kun would get mad... if... we starting dating?" Zack said, "I doubt it. I think they'll be fine with it. You still love my brother and it's fine if you still prefer him over me, but even though I loved your sister very much, I love you too. We could have been a big family, living in the forest." Gale would have loved that too and she loves Zack too even though she favored his younger brother.

"Heh, a new sight of love, huh?" Rosella just awakened. Gale and Zack were surprised, "Mistress." Rosella, still laying still in her medical bed, said, "I got a secret to tell you two and don't tell anyone." Gale and Zack wondered what it was and Rosella said, "I was actually in love with Vincelot. Just a simple crush." Zack was surprised, "Really?" while Gale smiled for having a hunch, "I knew it." Rosella said, "Just a simple crush. But I am a warrior. Romance isn't really my thing, yet, my feelings in the way like His Highness said and I know D.D. can see through my lies." Zack was curious, "Huh, I never saw this side of you. Did you hit your head or something since you would normally act like a witch without care." Rosella's tone changed as she yelled, "Zip it, Zack!" Zack got frightened by that change in tone and backed off in fear with his mouth opened but teeth closed, "Eee! Sorry Mistress. Guess you are the same." Rosella apologized to Gale calmly, "I'm terribly sorry Gale, I got you and Lucida in grave danger and Lucida ended up... Heh... It's my fault, not yours." She looked at Lucida's corpse to her far left. Zack complained, "Mistress, why didn't you bring me for your mission? Lucida would still be alive and I would have been glad so sacrifice my life for both Lucida and Gale." Rosella said, "Sergeant Zack, you were always such a gentleman, were you?" Zack wonders about that, "Huh?" Rosella said, "But you are right. I should have called you too, but I thought you were still having trouble dealing with your thoughts about what happened to your brother." Zack said, "Of course not, I'm passed that." Rosella said, "You still wanted revenge." Zack said, "Well, true. I still wonder who was that acolyte that killed Major General Roxx." Rosella said, "Seeing all the deeps scratch wounds he had, it had to be the Laughing Deathstock Gang leader, Hyenus Maximus, the group we fought before the Acolytes of the Nether took over. The 'King' we battled before they showed up." Zack was surprised, "Wait, that guy?!" Rosella said, "Rumors say he was recruited as an acolyte after they took over his reign. Probably killed him, took the crown, and brought him back. Maximus is a big time criminal and an assassin, he even killed Lieutenant General Rajin." Zack wondered, "Heh?" Rosella said, "You may be strong but he's out of your league, as well as the necrolytes. I could have defeated the Witch of the Black Forest, but I was holding back. She was my childhood friend, Araesa. I had a feeling she was involved with Vincelot's death, yet, my feelings got in the way again. Again, Gale, I'm sorry for putting you and Lucida into that risk, into that deathtrap of a haunted forest." Gale understands but she doesn't know how she feels. But she decided to forgive her teacher, "I forgive you." Zack is against his teacher, "But I don't think I can forgive you. My future wife's life was on the line and look how she turned out. Why?!" Rosella said, "Forgiveness isn't always easy. I can't forgive my friend for going over the dark side. She chose the wrong path. Next time I meet her, it will be the last; no more holding back. Even if I have to seal her away. I'm one of the few that can seal away the Dark Lord and the necrolytes for good anyway." That's something Zack can agree and he will still fight alongside his teacher Rosella.

Major General Barburos suddenly bursts through the door, breaking it apart with his thick body instead of opening it, "It's about time you're up." Gale and Zack immediately got jumpscared and from the desk, Head Nurse Margaret yelled in the background, "Don't you know how to open doors?!" Major General Rosella sat up in bed and asked, "What do you want?" Barburos yelled, "We can't afford to let you die and here you are getting yourself killed. Get up. We're preparing for a final battle." Barburos walks monstrously out of the infirmary. "He scares me," Gale said fearfully. Zack said, "I feel bad for those training under that monster. I'm glad to be back with Mistress, though." Rosella wondered, "A final battle? Really? Gale, Zack..." They understood, "Yes, Mistress." Rosella and her small squad exit the infirmary to prepare for the final battle.

 **Scene: Dark Fortress of the Dark King of Demon World (morning, about fifteen minutes ago)**

A while ago, a high-ranked orcish warrior enters the Dark Fortress of the Dark King and presented the Dimensional Right Eye of the Dreadlord Malfournis to the Dark King, "My Emperor, Warchief, I present to you to the Dreadlord's Eye." As the Death Knight shows the Right Eye of Dimensional Distortions, King Gul'ren uses telekinesis to bring the red and purple gradient eye to his right hand and inspects the eye. "You have done well, Captain. You're dismissed." The Death Knight Captain said, "It's an honor to serve thy King," and makes his leave. Warchief Dan'ro said, "We're finally on the next step." King Gul'ren said, "Indeed we are. I'll inform Araesa and Stalghor and we'll prepare for the summon." Warchief said, "As a reminder, it is not within my contract for this particular summoning." Lord Gul'ren said, "Right. That's why we need the other three." He then used Demon Perception to find Araesa Blackforest and Stalghor in Demon World and used telepathy to speak to them. He found the Witch of the Black Forest, _Araesa, report to back to the fortress. We've got the Eye and we require your power._ He then found Stalghor battling against General Moko and Major General Barburos. The Dark Lord got worried about Stalghor battling against a General, telling him telepathically, _what are you doing, Stalghor? Pull back already. We have the Eye and we require your assistance._ That was when Stalghor retreated before General Moko could finish him off.

Araesa and Stalghor will be back shortly. In the meantime, "Since I have no use for the summoning, I'll prepare my forces." Before Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream left the fortress's throne room, Lord Gul'ren said, "Hold up." Warchief Dan'ro turned around and wondered but Lord Gul'ren gave Dan'ro two more demon souls, "In addition to the Deathstock Gang members, I'm giving you these two for your arsenal." When Dan'ro inspected these two souls, he obviously recognizes one of them, "Are you serious? That traitor?" Lord Gul'ren said, "He may be a fallen necrolyte, but his power may come in use; both of their powers. But note that I have taken his necromancy powers to empower my own." Warchief Dan'ro said, "You are still essentially giving me the power that can kill you, you know that." Lord Gulren said, "I'm aware of the power Zecross possessed. His forbidden spell belongs to me now, never to be used against me. The Shidona Reaper... One of the most unforgivable-forbidden spells in Demon World history. It has the power not only to kill anyone but it forcefully banish their soul to the Spirit World. Zecross was pretty clever finding a weakness to my self-resurrection but that fool never got the day to use it on me." Zecross the Shinigami of Darkness mastered that spell to specifically to kill the Dark Lord as the Dark Lord is nearly immortal with his infinite self-resurrection ability, but the Shidona Reaper will force the Dark Lord's soul into the Spirit World, preventing the Dark Lord's self-resurrection ability from activating in Demon World.

The other soul that the Dark King gave to Warchief Gul'ren is the fallen necrolyte's brother, Zega, Master of Twilight, also nicknamed "Destruction God of Twilight" for mastering the Ultimate Twilight Eradication forbidden spell, Shin Shirairadisu. Before Zega and Zecross formed the Demon Revolution Army, they were part of the Acolytes of the Nether. The younger twin brother Zecross, possessing necromancy, was a necrolyte of the Acolytes of the Nether, wearing the blue necrolyte robe. There were six necrolytes at the time, Dark Lord included. Zega, the older twin brother, was a mere acolyte with the red robes. When did the Dark Lord claim their souls?

 **Flashback Scene: Royal Bell Family Palace reformed (a month ago)**

A month back when the necrolytes invaded the Bell family's palace, where the Laughing Deathstock Gang reigned at the time, after the necrolytes killed King Maximus's friends and took their souls, King Maximus tried fighting back, "Darn you. This is for my friends! Gu Riaruku! Zeruku!" When King Maximus turned invisible and tried to assassinate the Dark Lord with his metal claws, Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream used Demon Perception to find King Maximus and held him up in the air with his telekinetic powers. King Maximus struggled to move, "Urgh! Who... who are you, people? What do you want?" The Dark Lord takes his right hand out and used telekinesis to take the King's Crown off of Hyenus's head and moved it to his hand. He smirked, "To take my rightful claim... The throne and your soul..." Hyenus struggled, "I'm King. Me! Kurr! Kyah...!" Unable to move in mid-air, he calms down, thinking about his comrades in despair, "Thodrum, Orgo, Araneae... My friends..." The Dark Lord said, "You be joining them soon enough. We are the Acolytes of the Nether, a cult of the dead. I am Gul'ren-sama, Dark Lord of the Nether. However, you did hold off the Resistance. Hmm... Alright, as thanks for holding off the military to make this much easier, we'll spare your soul, but that depends on your choice. I know how you're feeling in this situation and I bet young Bell felt the same way you're feeling now when you dethroned him just like this. Serve under my reign and I'll see to it you'll get your friends back in time... Or you could suffer in the Netherworld. Your choice." Hyenus struggles with the choice he's given.

Lord Gul'ren said to Warchief Dan'ro, "Warchief, release him." Warchief Dan'ro drops King Maximus on the ground and Lord Gul'ren wondered what choice Maximus would make; his life or his loyalty, "Well?" King Maximus said quietly, "You know what?" After the decision he made, he yelled, "Screw it! Necromancy is just a myth! You can't trick the Great Max-Assassin! "Gu Riaruku! Zeruku!" He turns invisible again and successfully slashed through Dark Lord Gul'ren in a single swoop, killing him instantly, making Gul'ren to drop the crown as Hyenus Maximus takes the crown back. However, "You fool!" Warchief Dan'ro yelled wrathfully and telekinetically lifted up King Maximus, choked him in the air, and forced him to drop the crown. Gul'ren's soul swoops around his corpse, healing it, and re-enters the body, standing back up as Araesa Blackforest laughs maniacally, "Myehehehe! Fufufufufu! You really shouldn't underestimate our Dark Lord." As Hyenus Maximus barely got a glimpse while trying to turn his head to the right, he thought, _impossible! But how? My assassinations never failed me before._ Dark Lord Gul'ren said, "I'll let you take that shot for free to show you my power. Now, do you believe when we can resurrect the dead? Now, back to the same question. Do you wish to value your soul and pledge loyalty to me or have your soul burned in the Netherworld?" Hyenus Maximus cried, "Please, let me go." Lord Gul'ren said, "So which answer is that? Both? Very well, then." The Dark Lord's dark aura glowed and as he takes his hand out, he takes Hyenus's soul as Hyenus screams in agony, "Aaaaargh!" Hyenus's body drops to the ground, lifeless, as his soul was sent inside Gul'ren's dark scepter. Lord Gul'ren walks over to the King's crown. He lifts his dark scepter in the air, temporarily placing Hyenus's soul in the Spirit World but keeping hold onto the soul, then without a King existing in Demon World [Planet Terra], Lord Gul'ren picks up the King's crown. Suddenly, lands of Demon World, starting with the Bell family's palace's grounds, began to rot into an undead environment, spreading across the entire planet at a moderate pace. Gul'ren, now King of Demon World, returns Hyenus Maximus's soul to his body.

"What? What just happened?" Hyenus Maximus was shocked and scared. He remembers his soul being pulled away from his body but everything else after that was a blank, yet he's scared. All of his golden treasures and shinies he received from his wish slowly disappeared from Demon World including the ones around his body, "My... my gold?! My bling?! All of my money?!" He shakes in confusion and frustration. Gul'ren said, "Now I'm King of Demon World." Hyenus looks outside and sees the colorful land turning dark and gray and the sky is becoming really cloudy with black clouds, blocking the sunlight, "The land. What's happening?" King Gul'ren said, "I banished your soul from Demon World so that the crown no longer recognizes you as its King. This world is mine now. The undead shall reign upon this world." Hyenus Maximus was paranoid, "N-no way..." He felt intimidated and confused. King Gul'ren said, "If you value your friends' souls, I'm going to ask you the same question. Pledge your loyalty to me as an acolyte or burn in the Netherworld." Hyenus Maximus asked to make sure, "Will... Will I really get my friends back? Please, don't hurt them." He turned his head, crying. Hyenus was really sad losing his friends and his life. King Gul'ren said as he sits on the smiley throne, which magically changed into a dark, creepy throne, "In due time. But it also depends if they pledge their life to mine. But you must prove your worth." Maximus, who felt hopeless on the ground, looked at the new King and said "I... I pledge my life." King Gul'ren accepted Maximus's words, "Very well." Using his Dark Scepter, Gul'ren summoned a red acolyte robe around Hyenus's Maximus's usual clothing, "From this day forth, you are now an acolyte of the Acolytes of the Nether, serving the dead and the underworld. If you stay on your good behavior and prove your worth against the Resistance, I'll consider resurrecting your fallen comrades. Cross me, and I won't be as merciful as I am now."

Araesa said with a scary smirk, "Fufufu, be glad Gul'ren-sama is in a good mood today, little slave. I see you are bowing to the new King, fufufufu, ex-King of Demon World. How nice?!" Warchief Dan'ro walked away but also said to Hyenus Maximus, "You're lucky this time. I'd crush you where you stand, pathetic welp." Stalghor and Zon'mortuis doesn't have any care and walks away too. Before Zon'mortuis turns invisible, Gul'ren asked him, "Zon'mortuis, may I have the dwarf's soul." Zon'mortuis transfers the chewed soul from his mouth to Gul'ren's right hand where he placed it in the dark scepter. Zon'mortuis turns invisible and left the palace. Gul'ren suddenly senses a familiar energy somewhere in the palace and stood up, "Hmm? There is something I still need to do. Araesa, why don't you introduce everyone to our new guest." Araesa was glad, "Fufufu, my pleasure Gul'ren-sama, our new King of Demon World. Our new emperor. Let's go, little puppy." Maximus gets up and yells, "I'm a hyena and I ain't little." Araesa said, "Fufufu, close enough." Hyenus Maximus yelled, "You don't know who I am, do you?" Araesa bent her tall body around Hyenus to talk to him at a different angle just to look creepy, "Fufu, I know exactly who you are, Maximus-san. So, how much did Araneae pay you to assassinate my clan's tribe leader." Hyenus wondered, "What are you talking about?" Araesa's not buying his words, "Don't play dumb. Doesn't the Blackforest Tribe ring a bell?" Hyenus remembers, "Gah... But that was over a hundred years ago." Araesa said, "You're lucky I don't have a grudge on you, unlike Araneae. She ruined my life; murdered my family. My tribe leader and the other tribe members, I could care less." She then said in a cute, sad tone, "Oh, I was a poor witty girl, all alone. The only survivor of the Blackforest Tribe. Not even my best friend came to save me." "Tch! Araneae would have eventually betrayed me anyway. I saw that look on her face." Guess Hyenus already figured out what the Spider Empress was going to do. Araesa said, "Exactly, she was using you so she could claim the throne. She has no sympathy for anyone but her own. Now we get to use you for our work. Come, I'll introduce you to your new friends and we may talk about bringing back your old friends, except Araneae; I will not allow her to come back to life. First, we'll finish off her Arachnid Army, then we'll go after the Resistance. Oh, if only if the Arachnid Army was beaten by the Reptilian Army ages ago, led by their underground queen Zedusa, I wouldn't be here. Have you heard of them?" Hyenus said, "Zedusa? Araneae's archnemesis? Ironically, as a matter of fact, I was once hired by Zedusa to take out Araesa, but Araesa had a better payment for me and I liked her company more. Wait, why am I telling you this?" Araesa said, "Don't give me a reason to hate you, Maximus-san. Now, come on." Hyenus followed her and said, "Hey, I'm just a mercenary and gang leader. Do I still get paid for doing your work?" Araesa said, "Have you forgotten already? Of course, your friends' lives." Hyenus was disappointed it wasn't money but he'll accept what he gets but it's too bad he wasn't paid until a month later after assassinating a Royal Knight a week prior to his payment in the present time.

Meanwhile, Dark King Gul'ren enters a hidden dungeon underneath the palace and found locked up criminals and Resistance soldiers, trapped behind bars with anti-magic cuffs that disable their ability to use demon magic (spells and others). The soldiers who were locked up wondered who this robed man was, "Who's there?" and yelled angrily at, thinking he was a member of the Laughing Deathstock Gang, "Hey, release us!"/"Deathstock scum!"/"Just wait until our Generals find out you've been taking us prisoners." Without any care, King Gul'ren, with that dark aura glowing around him, extracted all nearby souls of Resistance soldiers and criminals as they screamed in agony before their bodies dropped. The Dark King then found two familiar demons from two cells, who are Zega and Zecross. Both Zega and Zecross had their memories erased by Zeon Bell and even though they had their magical powers disabled by anti-magic handcuffs, Zega could still sense the Dark Lord approaching, "What is this... dark energy I'm sensing?" Zecross on the opposing cell, said, "It feels... familiar. Who goes there?" Lord Gul'ren approached from the shadows and said, "Ah, Zecross, it's been quite some time, hasn't it, traitor?" Zecross, having amnesia, obviously don't remember Lord Gul'ren, "What do you mean by traitor? Who are you?" Gul'ren wondered, "Are you telling me, you forgot who I am?" Zecross does feel like he knows that energy from somewhere, "This energy... Why do I feel like I know you?" King Gul'ren reads Zecross's mind, seeing it very empty and confused, "I see. Amnesia, right? Figures, no memory up in there." Zega shakes his cell bars with his hands while still cuffed, "What do you think you are doing with my brother?" King Gul'ren said, "Zega, I almost forgot about you. You wanted to start a rebellion, not only against my cult but against the world itself." Zega wondered, "What?!" Zega's eyes looked fierce, though. King Gul'ren said, "Though, I don't have much interest in you, fallen acolyte," and telekinetically pushed Zega against the back wall of his cell. Zecross got worried, "Zega?! Who do you think you are? Are you with those Laughing Deathstock?" Gul'ren laughed from that idiocy, "Hehehe? Me? No. The name's Gul'ren-sama, Dark Lord Gul'ren of the Acolytes of the Nether. Make that King Gul'ren now that the throne is mine. In fact, you were one of my necrolytes of the Acolytes of the Nether while your brother was one of my acolytes. You both betrayed my cult." Zecross said, "I don't remember a gosh darn thing about my past." Lord Gul'ren said, "Exactly, you have amnesia. I suppose you don't remember you have necromantic powers or the power you have to kill me." Zecross wondered, "What?" Gul'ren said, "This is a good thing. I would have been dead if you still remembered. That is if you weren't cuffed. And you, Zega, have that power that can potentially destroy this entire world, which could have also erased my soul." Zega wondered, "What do you mean?"

Annihilation Magic like Zega's unforgivable-forbidden spell Shin Shirairadisu is also a weakness to Lord Gul'ren's self-resurrection ability, as it can also obliterate his soul. Clear Note's Annihilation Magic could defeat Dark Lord Gul'ren. Clear's reincarnation as White is still alive at this time but he'll die against the undead today. D.D. Sanctuary is finally built and everyone in Demon World is starting to evacuate into D.D. Sanctuary. The undead legion is rising in the Demon World as the lands are being blighted. Demons are being devoured and turned as many try to escape. People were already evacuating when Hyenus Maximus took over the throne but it wasn't this bad until now.

Dark Lord Gul'ren said to Zega, "That's enough. Time to return to the cult." Lord Gul'ren takes Zega's soul as he screamed in agony, "Arrrrgh!" Zecross was worried as his brother's body fell, "Zega? Zega?! What did you do to my brother?" Lord Gul'ren said, "The same I'll do to you, Shinigami of Darkness. Your powers belong to me now." He has also taken Zecross's soul. Lord Gul'ren noticed that this is the last soul he could extract for now, "Looks like I reached my limit for now until my Soul Extraction cools down again. Ya know, Zecross, I could bring you back to life with your memories back and you could become my necrolyte again and take away your instant killing spell or better yet, I'll take that power and your necromancy and augment mine to control this entire world." The undead plague in Demon World began spreading faster as Gul'ren absorbs Zecross's necromantic powers to enhance his necromancy. Now Lord Gul'ren can use the regulations Zecross had with his necromantic powers (which is currently limited right now) and collect dead corpses for necromancy in addition to being able to summon corpses from owning their souls. It's not against Supreme God King Yama the Enma's contract to take the powers of another necromancer but they'll have to live with their rules and regulations in addition to their own but Gul'ren must get his contract with the God of Death updated to fully use Zecross's powers. As Gul'ren checks to see what Zecross collected through Zecross's Corpse Collect ability, he recognized some of the demons Zecross had collected said, "Heh, interesting. You even had the corpses of the former monarchs of Demon World. Very impressive, Zecross. Now their corpses are under my control. Now I don't need their soul to resurrect them. But first, I'll need to update my contract with the real God of Death to have full access to your powers."

In the present time, Gul'ren already summoned them weeks ago and the Royal Knights already destroyed their corpses. The former giant King was really hard to destroy but the Generals managed to destroy their former King even though they felt dishonored, killing their glorious King, but Marshal General Zeon granted the Royal Knights' permissions to dispose of his father and mother, but it took them a while to defeat the ex-King.

Between Zega and Zecross—who eventually formed the Demon Revolution Army—and Dark Lord Gul'ren of the Acolytes of the Nether, Lord Gul'ren is much more powerful, especially in this timeline, but Zega and Zecross could have defeated the Dark Lord but they haven't fully mastered their forbidden spells at the time when they rogued themselves from the Acolytes of the Nether so they didn't take their chances. Zega was uninterested with the occult and wanted to build his own army to attack Demon World and have fun along with his brother.

 **Scene: Dark Fortress of the Dark King of Demon World (morning, present)**

Araesa Blackforest finally returned to the Dark Fortress and said, "I have returned, My Emperor." Dark Lord Gul'ren said, "I see you have failed taking out your target." Araesa sincerely apologized, "My greatest, deepest apologies, Milord. I was wanting to have fun with my best friend." King Gul'ren didn't really care at this point, "It doesn't matter at this point. Either way, once Operation 666 is complete, the Resistance is finished and we'll have all of their souls." Araesa asked, "So when we will begin, My Great Dark One?"

Stalghor just returned and he rebuilt his skeleton. "The Resistance base has been found." Stalghor actually said something for the first time and he has a really deep, scary voice. Araesa said, "Fufufu! I haven't heard you speaking in forever." Stalghor continued, "They blocked my invasion. All prisoners are dead." King Gul'ren said, "Well done, Stalghor. Well done. But you got too cocky out there and we couldn't afford to let you fight the Generals alone. Worry not, once the summoning is complete, the Resistance is through, anyway. Zon'mortuis." Zon'mortuis turned visible in the palace and Lord Gul'ren stood up from his chair with the Eye of the Dreadlord in this hand, "Let's begin. Operation 666." Lord Gul'ren exited the palace into the front courtyard. At a giant warp gate made of stone in the courtyard, Lord Gul'ren created a giant portal into the Netherworld with his dark scepter and activated the Eye of the Dreadlord's anti-dimensional magic. "Now that the Eye of the Dreadlord is activated, we shouldn't worry about the other Spirit World realms. We should be hidden from King Yama the Enma until the summoning is completed as long as the eye functions."

To maximize the barrier between Demon World and Spirit World, specifically Paradise and Spirit World Kingdom, and even blocked the gate between Spirit World Kingdom and Netherworld, to make sure the angels, archangels, nephalems, and the archnephalem Yama the Enma don't interfere, the Dimension Right Eye of the Dreadlord is required to prevent interference from those Spirit World realms. The Acolytes of the Nether are trying to resurrect one specific dead creature from the Netherworld, one that has died over a million years ago. The creature they plan on summoning is an archdevil and the original Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath before Leviasatan. The archdevil that Leviasatan has slain in the Netherworld with his physical power alone. Spirit World would most likely interfere if necromancers were to revive an archdevil without permission which is why the Eye of the Dreadlord is required. But how will the eye be used for Operation Null, to resurrect their "Master?"

After opening a huge, dark red portal, King Gul'ren said, "Now that the portal to the deepest purgatory of the Netherworld is opened, the Eye of the Dreadlord will prevent the other realms of Spirit World from interfering. We should lose connection to King Yama the Enma at this point but even still, don't do anything that would break your own contracts. Araesa, Zon'mortuis, Stalghor, prepare the resurrection. The resurrection of the fallen archdevil, Behemoth, the original Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath. Even if we don't get his maximum power, whatever power the beast has remaining should be enough to destroy D.D. Sanctuary and claim everyone's souls, should everything go as planned." Araesa asked, "And what about Operation Null?" Lord Gul'ren said, "We'll wait until the Master sends his client. Now, Warchief Dan'ro and I aren't allowed to perform this particular resurrection, so I leave this up to you three." The three chosen necrolytes prepares the resurrection in front of the portal but it'll take a while. Lord Gul'ren said, "With the powers of you three, the Great Behemoth should be resurrected within a half hour and hopefully before the God of the Underworld, Hades-sama, realizes. Make no mistake, I'm sure the Resistance have foreseen this with their time warper and preparing to strike. And with Stalghor's plan and back-up plan being a failure, I imagine that their time warper is at their limit. Plus, the Master has already made his move to eliminate that threat. While he specifically he wouldn't be involved in the war, he is waiting for his resurrection from the Nether of the Void." It appears King Gul'ren was aware that the Resistance Army had a time manipulator, T.F. Golbar, and that the Master's client assassinated Golbar just to make things easier for his return and informed the Dark Lord about it. So, who is this client?

 **Scene: D.D. Sanctuary (morning)**

After the plans were discussed among the Royal Knights and Marshal General Zeon Bell, D.D. Veni projected his voice throughout his entire dimension to speak to all residents in his pocket dimension, which had quite a reverb as if it were from microphones, "Attention, all residents of D.D. Sanctuary. This is Lieutenant General D.D. Veni of the Resistance Army, the owner of D.D. Sanctuary, speaking. We have been fighting the enemy for over a month. I can tell you all vastly want to return to your homes and return back to your normal lives. We all want that. So does His Majesty, our real King. As you may or may not know, our true King of Demon World has returned to us since yesterday." Many demons in the sanctuary—both military soldiers and refugees—didn't know that Gash Bell has appeared in the sanctuary and they were surprised. "We see that the King is tired of all of the fighting. We know our young King despises all of the fightings and wishes for peace. We, of the Demon Resistance Army, will surely bring back that peace, one way or another, as we are preparing one final battle to determine victory, to bring His Majesty back to the throne. We're preparing to go all out on the enemy. It's been a while since we made a full assault on the enemy but the last time was weeks ago and it didn't end very well. During that time, we didn't know the true power of the enemy but after all of this time, after all the fighting, now we know what they're capable of and how to counter them. First of all, all Major General soldiers that aren't appointed as Royal Knight will be staying in the sanctuary to protect all survivors. But, as a precaution, even if these brave soldiers are willing to protect you, keep your guard up at all times. Earlier this morning, Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar, Time Force Golbar, was assassinated here in the sanctuary, who was concealed from my senses." All residents became worried hearing that. D.D. Veni continued, "We still cannot confirm the culprit, but what we do know is that D.D. Sanctuary is in danger and without our brave Lieutenant General Golbar, who has been altering time for us, we cannot afford any more mistakes from here on out. The enemy has found several entry points into this dimension. For the remainder battle, I highly suggest you take shelter and lock yourselves in your designated rooms or another closed area. If you have somewhere to be, don't go alone; ask a trustworthy soldier to guide you to your destination. I, D.D. Veni, will be fighting alongside on the main battlefield on Demon World, but I'll keep a dimensional clone here in the D.D. Sanctuary as a backup and return here, shall things go wrong. Victory is not guaranteed and there's a major possibility that we can lose this war entirely. Should we lose this final battle, should we fail, Lieutenant General C.S. Galactica—Cosmic Space Galactica—has found an empty habitable planet nearby; a new world in the magical universe where you can reside on and recreate Demon World. I, D.D. Veni—Different Dimension Veni—will bring you to that new planet whether we fall in defeat or if the sanctuary is deeply besieged."

 **Scene: East Wing's Great Hall**

Gash Bell and the other kids were playing in the Great Hall after breakfast. After D.D. Veni's announcement when demons were leaving the cafeteria with their guards up, Kyanchome said, "Hey, if we win, we can finally go back to our homes." Tio said, "That is if Demon World changes back to normal. We can't live in that nasty environment." Patie said, "I hope they pull through. I really want Gash-chan to be King again." Gash responded, "Unu." Kyanchome said, "He'll still be King whether we win or lose like Veni-san said." Kyanchome's father Tiger approached them and said to his son and his adoptive son, "Kyanchome, Byonko, we better get back. Say goodbye to everyone." Kyanchome said, "Okay, daddy. Bye guys," and Byonko said, "Later-gero. Be safe Gash-sama-gero, Patie-sama-gero." Tio said, "Be careful. I gotta get going too. Careful Gash, Patie..." Patie said, "You too. Let's go, Gash-chan." Gash responded, "Unu. I'd like to talk to Zeon about what's going on." Patie said, "We can't. It's not safe. I can't believe a Royal Knight was murdered in the sanctuary. You have to get to safety."

As everyone went to their rooms, they locked their doors and used emergency dimensional shields to make sure nothing comes in or out of their rooms. With the "Master's" client roaming around the sanctuary, whoever it may be, it is not safe to stay in the Residential Halls or anywhere else out in the opening. As Gash and Patie were leaving, they found Corporal Earth. Gash said, "Earth-san." He responded, "My King, it's no longer safe for you to be out here. Zeon, His Highness, sent me to escort you and your lady back to your room. Be sure to use the dimensional shields. We'll also have additional guards on standby, protecting your doorway." Gash wondered, "What about you Earth?" Earth said, "I'll be fighting on the front lines. I'm part of General Whir's land force." Patie said, "But you'll be putting your life on the line." Earth said, "I'm willing for sacrifice my life for His Majesty." Gash was upset, "But you can't. You are my friend. I can't lose any more friends." Earth said, "I'm sorry, My King. Stay brave. You have a good future to look forward to; a new home if we can't recover our world. You'll finally be able to live in peace either way. Remember what I've taught you and you should have true peace on the new world." Gash wondered, "And when my time as King of Demon World is up, then what?" Earth said, "I'm not sure. Our old administer to decide King of Demon World has perished a while ago. You'll have to decide on how the new government should run and if that's too much for you, you can have people that can help you. I'll try to be there if I'm still alive after this. But for one thing, if we live on another planet, we can no longer visit Planet Earth of the mortal universe." Gash said, "So no more Kiyomaro, Hana-dono, Suzume, and the others?" Patie would also be sad leaving them forever if the Resistance loses this war.

After Corporal Earth escorted Gash Bell and Patie to the King's bedroom near the center of the sanctuary from the East Wing's Residential Hall, Gash and Patie locked themselves from the rest of the residential halls with some trustworthy soldiers guarding the locked door from the outside. Even if someone tried opening that door (or any locked door) or break it open from the outside, it won't affect the door in that particular room and the attackers will only see the pitch-black darkness of the Different Dimension, which they could fall into. That's how the dimensional shields work; it warps the room out of the sanctuary and will return to that spot when the dimensional room shields are down. Even if there was an assassin for one particular demon in the sanctuary, everyone must keep themselves safe from harm. There is no telling who the Master's client really is and where.


	34. C32-TFK10: Fallen Archdevil's Revival

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** _ (金色のガッシュ! ! _：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story _arcs takes _place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _After stopping Demon Revolution Army from forming into the past, peace was restored in Timeline B, or so it has thought. After King Gash Bell's and Prince Zeon Bell's resurrected parents returned back to the afterlife and after all the terrible events that occurred before that, a criminal organization called the Laughing Deathstock Gang took advantage of its current situation and surprise attacked the Demon World Capital and took over the Royal Bell Family Palace. King Gash Bell and his queen-to-be Patie were banished to the Human World for protection until the battle was over. However, it turned out that the boss leader Hyenus Maximus the Max-Assassinsuccessfully stole the title of King of Demon World from Gash Bell. However, in a short amount of time, the new substitute King of Demon World was overthrown by another evil organization: The Acolytes of the Nether, a cult of the dead. The Dark Lord took over the crown and the throne, submitting Demon World into pandemonium filled with undead beings, scouring the lands into chaotic darkness. Demon World Military reformed itself into Demon Resistance Army to fight against the Acolytes of the Nether and the Laughing Deathstock Gang before them to bring Gash Bell back to sovereignty. Will the Resistance defeat the Dark King of Demon World Gul'ren, or will the Resistance crumble by their hands? What are the Acolytes of the Nether's true purpose?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 32 (The Fallen King Chapter 10): The Fallen Archdevil's Revival**

 **Recap**

The Acolytes of the Nether are preparing to summon a deceased archdevil of the Netherworld, Behemoth, the former Great Demon Lord of Envy and Pride before Leviasatan. With the deceased Royal Knight T.F. Golbarseeing into the future about this, Marshal General Zeon Bell and the seven of the twelve remaining Royal Knights prepare for a final battle to determine the winner of the longtime war. If the Resistance lose this battle, Planet Terra may forever be lost in dreadful darkness under the reign of Dark Lord Gul'ren but Gash Bell will be King of a new planet of the magical universe but will forever lose connection to the mortal universe's Planet Earth (or "Human World"). Which side will become victorious in this final battle and what will be the ultimate fate of Demon World [Planet Terra]?

 **Scene: Dead Plains in Demon World (noon)**

While the Major Generals of non-Royal Knight status are inside D.D. Sanctuary, protecting the headquarters and the residential halls from all sides, along with some middle-ranked guards and a dimensional clone of Lieutenant General D.D. Veni (that Veni can shift his real consciousness to if he dies in Demon World), the rest of the Demon Resistance Army are outside in Demon World, standing together in team formations. Leading them were Marshal General Zeon Bell and the Generals of the Resistance Army.

Under General Whir's large squad were Sergeant Major Victor, Corporal Earth, Corporal Vincent Bari, Corporal Keith and a lot more. Keith is a self-proclaimed rival of Vincent Bari who is skilled in Light Magic (while Vincent is skilled in Vortex Magic) and has string-like arms to stretch for long punches. He often smokes cigars and is an amateur musician.

Under Major General Barburos's team were Sergeant Leo the Red Lion and Corporal Rein and many other strong-looking demons. General Karoa had a majority of aquatic demon soldiers on her team. Major General Rosella had a lot of soldiers who utilize Plant Magic, like Sergeant Zack Snapdragon and Corporal Gale Starlily, as well as soldiers who had other forms of nature-based magic. Meanwhile, General Moko, Lieutenant General C.S. Galactica, and Lieutenant General D.D. Veni had a diverse team with each one of them having plenty of healers. Sergeant Major Ashuron was also part of D.D. Veni's team while the deceased Royal Knights' units were scattered among C.S. Galactica, Moko, and D.D. Veni.

Time is running out but the Generals and the Marshal General of the Demon Resistance Army are making their brief statement for the final mission. "Alright, everyone, you have been gathered here for the final battle to recover the crown and throne of the Demon World King to my brother, His Majesty, Gash Bell-sama." General Whir said, "We will all be putting our lives for this final battle. If you wish to value your lives, now is your last chance to back off and defend the sanctuary but we require a huge platoon for this final battle. There is no turning back after this. We're going to either survive and win or die trying." General Moko said, "And as Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar visioned, the enemy is planning on summoning a beast that will assault the sanctuary. Like General Whir said, if you wish to value your lives, now would be a good time to build up the sanctuary's defenses but a majority stays on the main battlefield." General Karoa said, "I want every one of you to be careful, stay on guard, and fight with all of your efforts. Let's not make it how it turned out last time. Because of the amount of units we have, the enemy will certainly be sending out a mass legion of the undead after us." Zeon Bell said, "We'll split up into our respective divisions, fight our way into the Capital of Demon World and attack the Dark Fortress of the Dark King from all directions. Focus on the small fry and leave the Dark Lord and the necrolytes to the Royal Knights. Don't attempt to face them alone." All soldiers saluted and shouted nearly simultaneously, "Yes, sir!" General Whir said, "Alright, everyone, march to the capital. From the time Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar predicted, we have less than a half hour to win this war before the enemy summons their monster." Lieutenant General D.D. Veni and Major General Rosella were focused, Lieutenant General C.S. Galactica smiled, and Major General Barburos still had that intimidating expression on his face.

 **Scene: Outside the northern border of Capital City of Demon World (25 minutes later)**

The Resistance Army bash their way through the legion of the undead including zombies, skeletons, ghosts, ghouls, and more, as they keep spawning from the ground and the sky. Marshal General Zeon Bell incanted, "Teozakeru!" firing a large stream of electricity from his hands, electrocuting over a dozen zombies at once. General Whir flew through hundreds of skeletons, electrocuting and slicing through their bones with his thunderbolt short swords. Lieutenant General C.S. Galactica incanted, "Faruga!" summoning stars that shot ghosts and other spiritual beings out of the sky. General Moko and Major General Barburos are bashing through anything in his way with their weapons. General Karoa freezes her enemies and shatters them with her water trident. And Lieutenant General D.D. Veni is smashing the undead together by using his psychokinesis, as well as slashing and stabbing them with his spear.

Among General Whir's military group, as Sergeant Major Victor is slashing through ghouls with his sword, "Taste my blades, you fiends!" and he attacked several ghosts with, "Ganzu Biraitsu!" firing multiple beams of light at ghosts to make them disappear. Corporal Vincent Bari incanted, "Gigano Zonisu!" firing a large, purple spiral energy beam from his right hand to destroy ghouls in a straight path. As Corporal Keith was smoking his cigar, he said to Vincent, "Heh, anything you can do, I can do better. Dioga Ginisudon!" Keith fired multiple powerful beams of green light from his body to destroy many undead and spiritual units.

Among Major General Rosella's group, as Rosella was attacking the undead with Plant Magic and with her rose whip, Sergeant Zack Stardragon and Corporal Gale Starlily were fighting side-by-side, making sure they are both alright. While having his sharp leaf daggers embedded with electricity, Zack said, "We'll do this. We'll fight and we survive. I'll always have your back." Gale agrees, "Hmm!" Zack slashes through zombies and shocked them with his lightning-embedded leaf baggers while Gale incants, "Jikiruga!" attacking and blowing away undead units in a single path with a straight beam of wind.

Among D.D. Veni's group, Ashuron turns into his dragon form and starts clawing through the dead. Speaking of claws, among Barburos's group, Corporal Rein is slicing through enemies with his Claw Magic.

 **Scene: Front Courtyard of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream assembled his orcish warriors of the Deathscream Clan, the Death Knights, "Alright men, the Resistance is fighting at full force, bashing through our undead legion. Until the necrolytes have the summoning complete, the portal must be protected at all costs. For the Horde! For the Nether!" All Death Knights responded back in a shout, "For the Horde! For the Nether!" All of the orcish Death Knights in dark armor rode on skeletal horses and charged their way to the northern border of the Capital.

Araesa Blackforest laughed maniacally and said as she was waving her arms around the large portal, "Mwehehehe! Fufufu! The resurrection is nearly complete." Stalghor and Zon'mortuis are very silent and focused on the resurrection. The acolytes are supporting over a bloody demonic pentagram near the portal for some reason, probably to increase the resurrection speed. Even Hyenus Maximus and Thodrum Thunderbeard are bowing back and forth and Hyenus Maximus looks really annoyed, s _eriously, how much longer? Grr! I can't believe we were forced to do this stupid ritual. This is so stupid!_ Thodrum Thunderbeard couldn't take anymore, leaning back and forth, "Ahh-phooey, mah back cannae tak' it anymair. Ouch, th' ache!" _⟨"Ahh-phooey, my back cannot take it anymore. Ouch, the ache!"⟩_

 **Scene: Northern Broder of the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

As the Demon Resistance Army is fighting against the undead, the Death Knights of the orcish Deathscream Clan appeared in front of them. "Death Knights, approaching!" Zeon shouted. General Whir said, "We got this." A Death Knight Captain said, "All units, attack! For the Horde!" The rest shouted, "For the Horde!" and the Captain followed up, "For the Nether!" as they followed him up again, "For the Nether!" The Death Knight jumped off their skeletal horses and the horses attacked the Resistance Army. The Royal Knights destroyed these horses approaching them with their weapons.

The same Death Knight Captain command, "Attack with full force! Do not disappoint the Warchief and the Emperor." The Dark Knights attacked with their weapons such as axes, two-handed swords, warhammers, and such, as well as various black magic like throwing flaming skulls, chaotic blasts, and such. General Karoa shouted, "Everyone, watch out!" Some of the Death Knights teleported into military groups and swung their weapons around at soldiers, killing them unexpectedly, and some of those Death Knights used offensive spells that caused area-of-effect damage, knocking or killing soldiers from all around their body. The Death Knights teleported away from the crowds and started surrounding the military with undead units on their side.

Zeon wondered, "What's going on?" D.D. Veni said, "Be careful everyone, suddenly, they are much stronger than the last time." Warchief Dan'ro must have trained them well for the final battle. Even the strongest Death Knights could rival at least a Colonel-ranked soldier, which is beneath Major General.

The Death Knights and a horde of undead units attacked them on all sides but General Whir said with his winged helmet on, "I have no time for this." General Whir moves with incredible speed and takes out a bunch of Death Knights and undead units in a flash of lightning with his swords. A Death Knight sorcerer casted a Slow spell on General Whir, "Ora Norojio," slowing his extreme flying slow as he was surprised, "Oh?" The Death Knight warlock also summoned golems from the ground, "Take this!" The summoned rock golems fired rock blasts from their bulky fists at General Whir. Under his current condition, General Whir wouldn't be able to dodge or block in time but General Moko jumped in the way, blocking the stone golems' rock blast with his magma fists and sent lava flowing through the rocks, which traveled to the golems and blew them up. General Moko then incanted, "Magumasen!" generating a magma boulder into his right hand and threw it at the orcish warlock at full force but the warlock teleported away from the attack. All of the Death Knights suddenly disappeared afterward with General Whir regaining his speed.

Zeon Bell wondered, "Where'd they go?" Among Rosella's group, Zack was worried for his new girlfriend, "Gale, are you alright?" She responded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly, four giant earth golems appeared from the ground, controlled by ghosts. "Attack us all you want, Resistance, but this will be your final hour," Dan'ro Deathscream shouted as he appeared in the scene. The Royal Knights reacted, "Dan'ro Deathscream!"/"It's the Warchief." Dan'ro Deathscream teleported out of the area and let his fearsome giant phantom earth golems battle against the Resistance as they shot green fireballs from their mouth full of green flames at the Resistance soldiers. General Karoa incanted, "Dioga Akushirudon!" summoning a giant aquatic sphere to block the spiritual flames of the golems from all sides, then released the barrier in a splash to knock the giant earth golems back.

General Moko said, "I'll take care of them. Dikaruku!" The magma golem demon General Moko turns into a giant to the size of the summoned phantom earth golems. Major General Barburos said, "I got your back! Dikaruku!" He also turned into a giant along with his weapons and equipment. As Moko and Barburos are battling against Dan'ro's giant earth golems, Zeon said, "Alright, let's move. We'll split up from here." General Karoa said, "My army will surround the fortress from the east." As General Moko was beating two giant golems with his hammers, he said, "Take my army with you." Major General Rosella said, "We'll take the west." As Barburos was beating up the other two golems with his two heavy axe and warhammer in hands, he ordered, "All of my forces, follow Rosella." D.D. Veni said, "Since it'll be too risky to warp straight into the fortress, I'll teleport my group past the fortress to the south and wait for you all to catch up." C.S. Galactica said, "I'll join you." General Whir said, "My troops and the Marshal General will attack from the north. We'll wait until you are all in position. Surround the palace. All soldiers, focus on the small fry and let us Royal Knights handle the necrolytes. I'll personally take the Dark Lord myself. If I can't incapacitate him myself, I know General Karoa or Major General Rosella will do it. Stay alive, make no mistakes. Remember, we only got one shot without Golbar or this world is unrecoverable. Don't forget that we are on a short time limit until that new creature appears."

The armies spread around the capital of Demon World to prepare to strike the fortress. But given the time they have left, there is no way they could defeat the Acolytes of the Nether and prevent the summoning from happening.

 **Scene: Front Courtyard of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon, a few minutes later)**

The giant dark red portal discharged a lot of infernal electricity from the Netherworld. Araesa yelled sinisterly happy, "Fufufu! Myehehehe! My Emperor, the resurrection is complete! Fehehehe!" Dark King Gul'ren came up to the portal and said, "Finally, now to wait for the Great Behemoth to make his appearance from the portal." Among the group of acolytes that were worshipping over the pentagram, Hyenus wondered but said harshly, "Now what?" while Thodrum Thunderbeard rubbed his back with his right hand as he was feeling a lot of pain in his old, dwarven bones, "Ahh, mah back... Oof! Noo ah wish ah worked oot mair instead o' making boomers 'n' engineering machinery." _⟨"Ahh, my back... Oof! Now I wish I worked out more instead of making boomers and engineering machinery."⟩_ Lord Gul'ren said, "I'll guard the portal from here until the God of All Beasts _[すべての獣の神, Subete no Kemono no Kami]_ emerges, assuming Hades-sama hasn't noticed. I haven't exactly got his permission to summon an archdevil. The Resistance will be attacking from four directions." Araesa said, "Yes, Milord. I'll take the forest in the west." Zon'mortuis burrows his bones underground and Zon'mortuis turns invisible with Gu Riaruku. They are preparing to defend the fortress from the Resistance Army.

 **Scene: Netherworld Palace and the Lowest Purgatory of the Netherworld**

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, it appears the Netherworld King Hades (real name Pluto) is sleeping on his throne with his Netherworld Trident in hand. Such a convenient time... or inconvenient time for the Reistance. In the deepest purgatorial layer of the Netherworld lies the remaining corpse of the archdevil Behemoth, the archdevil defeated by Leviasatan. Leviasatan absorbed most of his beastly soul and body when he used to be an anthropomorphic sea-dragon demon and that's how Leviasatan turned into a beastly archdevil, also known as an "unholy beast" (悪聖獣, waruseijū). Behemoth in his current state upon being restored appears to be a titan-sized rhinoceros archdevil with a missing right eye and lots of missing flesh and organs from its unholy godlike body with lots of its ribs and bones shown. It looks really intimidating, scary, and monstrous in its undead form. Question is, how powerful is it?

 **Flashback Scene: Netherworld over a million years ago**

King Hades was sitting on his throne in the Netherworld Palace, appearing serious and intimidating as usual. He heard the commotion outside the palace, "Hmm? What's going on out there?" with some of his devil guards screaming in pain, "Gyaaaah!" as a deceased demon of evil heart slays them with his claws. A red anthropomorphic sea creature with an angry look barged into the Netherworld Palace and yelled, "Hades-sama!" King Hades yelled furiously, "You again?! You've got some nerve, demon." The anthropomorphic sea dragon demon said in an angry voice, "That's Leviasatan to you, Your Majesty. King of the Leviathan Ocean in Demon World. I'm not done yet. I had enough of this eternal torture and I'm here for freedom." King Hades yelled angrily but charismatically, "You dare challenge the God of the Underworld? Me?" Leviasatan said, "No. Bring me, Behemoth, the God of All Beasts; the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath! If I win, I have my freedom to take over his place as the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, a perfect position for my fury, as well as his powers." King Hades was curious, "Mmm! You have the courage to battle against an archdevil, a mere demon like you? You didn't even try becoming a devil first. Very well, demon. But if you lose, your soul is mine forever to burn including your arrogance in the deep pits of my purgatory." Leviasatan didn't have any second thoughts about his choice, "Terms... accepted," and walked out of the palace.

Sometime later, a group of devils of the Netherworld as well as the other archdevils of the Netherworld including the Netherworld King himself but excluding the Netherworld Gatekeeper Cerberus gathered near the lair of the Great Demon Lord of Wrath and Envy with Leviasatan being in the center. Besides King Hades himself, the other archdevils presented were the King's right-hand man Lucid the Great Demon Lord of Pride, the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony and Sloth Belphebub, and the Great Demon Lord of Lust and Greed Asmon. Belphebub was obviously sleeping on the ground among the crowd, making a big snore. Asmon looked richer and younger than his future self, wearing golden accessories and wearing black, pointy sunglasses. He was the newest archdevil at the time. Asmon was sitting on a large devilish chair with small female devils cuddling to him. Seems like he was really popular and happy back then. He said, "Kyehehe! I can't believe a puny demon is challenging against that monster Behemoth, right ladies?" The sexually attracted female devils laughed, "Oh-hehehe!" The one on Asmon's left said, "I like that man's confidence," while the other said, "I'd put my money on the God of All Beasts."

Lucid said, "Behemoth arrives." Large stomping was heard through Behemoth's lair and deep, beastly growls were heard too. Leviasatan was full of confidence as he grips his claws around the palm of his red-scaled hands. A roar was shouted through the lair and the giant rhinoceros archdevil emerges out of his lair towards the sparring field. The devils on the ground and in air moved out of Behemoth's way as a red devil soldier said, "Keh! This demon must be really crazy in the brains if he thinks he can defeat Behemoth-sama." Lucid wondered about the outcome, "Let's see if this is worth the watch. Haven't seen a challenge in a long time."

Leviasatan prepares to strike. He has lots of confidence in his draconic eyes. The Great Demon Lord of Wrath and Envy Behemoth said in a deep, beastly voice, "You again? Rooooooar! Face my wrath, mortal! Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath!" This is a fire curse that Leviasatan would learn later. Behemoth starts off by breathing out infernal flames from his mouth at the ground where Leviasatan stands. Leviasatan jumps really high above the ground and dives towards Behemoth's head with his claws, battle shouting, "Take this!" Leviasatan slashes Behemoth's heads with his claws. Leviasatan is skilled in Fire Magic and Water Magic and can combine them into Steam Magic but unfortunately, he cannot cast demon magic in the Netherworld as demon magic don't work in the Spirit World or outside the magical universe except with third-party devices like spellbooks. "Why you?!" Behemoth yelled. Lucid was a bit impressed said, "Oh, the challenger got the first strike." Leviasatan, standing on Behemoth's head, then injected his spiked dragon tail into Behemoth's head, injecting some kind of venom into Behemoth as he reacted to pain, "Grrrrrr! What did you do to me, freak? Lightning Curse: Lightning Horns _[雷呪：雷角, Rainoroi: Raikaku]_!" Behemoth charges his horns with dark-yellow electricity and aimed them at Leviasatan. Leviasatan jumped off of Behemoth's head fast enough to dodge the lightning strikes from the horns as they hit the opposing horns like electricity would emit between two tesla coils. As Leviasatan landed on the ground, he said, "You're through, Behemoth. My Angry Devil's Venom will corrode your body over time. Don't underestimate my kind. We toxic sea draconians carry a deadly venom that can kill anything. I may not be able to use Steam Magic here but my venom is good enough and it should be good enough even to a deity." Asmon was shocked, "What?! He's actually doing damage to an archdevil?!" Lucid was impressed, "Hmm! This could actually get interesting." King Hades was very well emotionless.

Behemoth yelled, "Why you?! Don't you dare underestimate a god! Dark Fire Curse: Hellhounds of Fury!" A curse that Cerberus the Netherworld Gate Guardian also uses. Behemoth summoned ten infernal beasts of dark flames to attack Leviasatan. Leviasatan dodged each of the hellhounds with his agility and even quickly slashed through them without getting burned, which is quite impressive. "Lightning Horns!" Behemoth beamed hell-lightning bolts at Leviasatan from his horns and Leviasatan dodges again. Leviasatan then suddenly disappeared with his speed. Behemoth wondered, "Where'd that rodent go? Ahh, my head." The Angry Devil's Venom is kicking into Behemoth's head. To an archdevil like Behemoth, the most intoxicating poison and acid of Demon World is like a deathstalker scorpion's venomous sting. Leviasatan appeared beneath Behemoth's head, jumped and stung Behemoth's bottom jaw with his scorpion-like dragon tail. "Grrrr!" Behemoth reacting to the acidic poisoning but he is still standing strong. If a demon or devil were to be fighting Leviasatan, the poison would have already dissolved and killed them by now after two injections.

This ancient race of sea demons from Planet Terra was one of the most dangerous demons during their time and they are a very rare breed, meaning that they eventually went extinct. It is why the Angry Devil's Toxin is very rare to come across in modern time.

As the battle passes by, Leviasatan keeps outsmarting the wrathful beast and inject more of his Angry Devil's Venom within Behemoth until Leviasatan ran out of venom, which will take time to regenerate within his tail. Behemoth is still standing on all fours but his tough body corroded and weakened a lot, "Gaaargh! I can't believe it. It hurts!"

Leviasatan made his final blow from the swing of his right claw, "Yarrrrgh!" that his claws ripped through the corroded tough skin, and ripped through Behemoth's bottom jaw to his head, through the brain and out the top of Behemoth's head. Behemoth reacted in immense pain, "Aaargh! Noooo!" until he turned into spiritual particles while Leviasatan said pridefully, "Fatality..."

All of the devils and archdevils of the Netherworld were shocked (except for Belphebub as he was sleeping). Asmon said as he pulled his large, pointy sunglasses downward, "I... I can't believe my eyes!" Lucid smiled and King Hades was shocked. For the final touch, Leviasatan inhaled his breath so big, he sucked Behemoth's spiritual particles (in other words, his soul) into his mouth. Leviasatan felt incredible power as he was absorbing Behemoth's powers and soul. Leviasatan gradually grew larger and his anthropomorphic body was mutating into a beastly form, devouring an unholy beast deity. Leviasatan became a giant crocodile dragon-like archdevil and he gasps for air, "Errr, errr, gurrr..."

Lucid clapped a few times and said, "Congratulations, Leviasatan. That was an impressive display of power. And without using any magic, not that you would be able to use any here. Now you're one of us." Asmon was shocked, "I—I can't believe my eyes. That demon killed an archdevil... and became an archdevil." His lady friends were also shocked, "Ooooh!" with the one that voted for Behemoth saying in disappointment, "There goes my bet." King Hades said, "So, now that you ascended to archdevil as the new Great Demon Lord of Wrath and Envy..." Leviasatan felt like he could continue fighting and said, "I'm not done yet. Gyaaaah!" Leviasatan, on all fours, lunged to the King of the Netherworld with an attempt of killing the Netherworld King. King Hades quickly became aware and struck Leviasatan to the ground with his Netherworld Scepter, "You dare challenge the King of the Netherworld? Me?!" Lucid summons his Nightmare Sword and aims it behind Leviasatan's scaled neck and said, "Stand down, Leviasatan." King Hades said harshly, "Breaking my Devil's Code already? Strike One. You're still a million years too early to be challenging the King of the Netherworld. Two more strikes and you'll be banished from the Spirit World entirely." Leviasatan struggled under King Hades's scepter, _gosh darn it, why did I get a form like this? A beast form?!  
For killing a beast deity?_ He may have ascended to archdevil but he doesn't know his new powers yet or how to use them. He said, "Fine. Leave me to my domain." Asmon laughed at the newest archdevil, "Kyehehe! What an idiot, challenging His Majesty already!" Meanwhile, Belphebub slept through the entire match without waking up and Asmon noted, "I can't believe the big guy is still asleep. That lazy bum. Guess I'll fill him the details later. Let's go ladies and we can make some 'moolah'." The devil girls responded with a dirty mind, "Ooh hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo."

 **Scene: Front Courtyard of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Dan'ro Deathscream just teleported near the dark portal and wondered, "I held them off. It's time?" Dark Lord Gul'ren responded, "The final hour is at least. Once the Behemoth gets rid of the Resistance, I'll have enough souls to rebuild this world in my image." Dan'ro Deathscream said, "I'd much rather leave this world in putrid darkness." Hyenus Maximus asks impatiently, "What do we do now?" Dan'ro yelled, "You dare ask? You're to stay here and guard the fortress. If you die, we'll just bring your sorry butt back to life to fight more." Lord Gul'ren thought to himself, _brother, I know you would be disappointed in my actions, but once this is all over, I'll free all of the souls I collected to rebuild the world to the way you wanted but to let you know, I'll also build it the way I want it._ It seems Lord Gul'ren's true motive is world peace just like Gash, but in a much darker way from the use of malicious methods. If that's true, Gul'ren could have wished that but he always wanted his banished family members' souls to be live peacefully in the Spirit World. He couldn't simply wish for his family members' souls since they are no longer within the magical universe and wishing has its limits. Anyway, the undead Behemoth is arriving through the giant dark red portal, making beastly grunts.

 **Scene: Forest to the west of the Dark Fortress in the Capital (noon)**

Major General Rosella and her forces, along with Major General Barburos's forces, plan on attacking the Dark Fortress from the west but they must travel into a small forest within the town. While approaching the forest, Corporal Gale Starlily got really scared, stunned in fear seeing another haunted forest. Sergeant Zack Snagdragon turned his head around and saw Gale halting in fear with her eyes closed so Zack turned around to see if Gale was alright, "Gale? Are you okay?" Gale cried in fear, "Not another forest. I'm scared. I can't..." Zack might know why Gale is afraid and said, "It's alright, Gale. Just stay next to me." Gale cried, "I don't want to lose you too." A Captain-ranked soldier among Rosella's team said to them, "Hey, you two. Don't hold us back." Zack responded, "Sorry Capt. She just lost a sister in a forest today." The plant-armored Captain said, "That's no excuse. We are at war and you agreed to put your lives on the line when joining the Resistance. Now move out." Zack said to Gale, "Let's go, Gale. Just stay really close to me. Close your eyes if you have to." Gale said in fear, "O-okay..." Zack held her while proceeding into the forest.

The forest suddenly turned alive with a witch laughing evilly in the forest, "Fuhahahaha! You're too late Rose Witch, my dear! The end is near!" The soldiers wondered who that was but some recognized it. Major General Rosella ordered, "Everyone, keep your guard up; attack the forest. Araesa, where are you? Show yourself!" Her soldier's and Barburos's soldiers prepared themselves against the living dead forest. Rosella chases to the direction where that freaky laugh came from. Her Colonel-ranked soldier said, "I'll come with you, Major General." Rosella said, "I'll deal with the Black Forest Witch myself. Colonel, destroy this forest and wait on orders to attack the fortress." The Colonel followed her orders, "Yes, Ma'am," and ordered the rest of the group including Barburos's warriors, "Everyone, watch yourselves." Corporal Gale was scared and screamed in paranoid, "Ahhhh! Zack!" Zack said, "Calm down. Watch my back, Rioru Zakeruga!" As Gale got behind Zack, Zack launched two beams of electricity from his hands with his leaf daggers beneath the palms of his hands and destroyed some moving undead trees approaching them. Despite being scared with her eyes shaking, Gale defended Zack from behind with a beam of wind at undead trees, "J-Jikiruga!"

 **Scene: Ruined buildings to the east of the Dark Fortress in the Capital (noon)**

As General Karoa and her units along with General Moko's units were surrounding the Dark Fortress from the east, they suddenly encountered a huge horde of zombies. A Major-ranked water soldier among General Karoa's forces said, "There's too many of them." General Karoa said, "I didn't want to flood this ruined city but it looks like I got no choice. Everyone, stand back. Shin Aku Supureido!" General Karoa, being in the front of her army, summoned humongous tidal waves in front of her over an entire town of ruins in the capital to wash away all of the zombies. "Are they all gone?" A Colonel-ranked soldier among General Moko's units asked.

Suddenly, random soldiers were dying left and right with their souls taken out of their bodies. It must be Zon'mortuis the Immortal Assassin, invisible. More zombies spawned from the ground and bit some soldiers' legs while others were prepared to take their heads out from the ground. "Ambush!" No one could sense Zon'mortuis's presence. General Karoa stabbed some zombie heads as they were spawning from the ground with her trident and said, "Oh, no! Everyone, keep you guards up and keep a watch out. They must have sent their assassin. Be careful, he can't be sensed out that easily." Slowly over time, the zombies that the soldiers kill or try to kill auto-regenerate. Suddenly, Zon'mortuis appeared in front of General Karoa and used some sort of Undead Healing Magic ( _Ryūjioron_ ) to quickly regenerate all of the broken zombies before attempting to turn invisible again with Gu Riaruku. General Karoa said, "Zon'mortuis... Be careful, he's regenerating all of the zombies. Furizudo!" She shot a beam of ice to freeze Zon'mortuis and make him visible again. Zon'mortuis dodged out of the way but only his left forearm was frozen. Zon'mortuis rips his left arm right with his right dead hand and regenerates his left arm before disappearing with Gu Riaruku. General Moko's Colonel said, "We'll need to defeat Zon'mortuis first, General. We'll hold off the horde for you as you seal him away." General Karoa said, "I plan on it. It's the only way to defeat the Immortal Assassin. Keep me safe, he's very well undetectable."

"Heh... If you can't find me... General... Your last moments... at end," A deep, long raspy voice said as if it had a frog in the throat. The soldiers were surprised or shocked with one of them saying, "Who's that?"/"That zombie man can speak?!" General Karoa was curious and was looking around, _this guy is giving me the creeps_. Everyone is surprised that the zombie demon Zon'mortuis can speak and is very well sentient for the most part. Zon'mortuis is very silent and almost never talks and mostly moves around as a zombie (at least when he's visible as he can be very unpredictable with his location while invisible). Though, would this debunk his second alias as the "Silent Zombie?" Not really, as he does move very silently no matter how fast he runs, and Zon'mortuis has incredible moving speed but he doesn't ever show his true speed visibly. It what makes him a deadly assassin like Hyenus Maximus.

 **Scene: Ruined buildings to the south of the Dark Fortress in the Capital (noon)**

D.D. Veni, C.S. Galactica, and their armies teleported to a ruined town to the south of the Dark Fortress and wait until everyone else got into position. C.S. Galactica asked D.D. Veni, "You ready for this, D.D.?" D.D. Veni responded, "Nonsense, of course. Hmm? Hmm? We got company." D.D. Veni sensed the Demon Beast Skeleton Stalghor somewhere in the area with thousands of skeletons of various species (flying creatures included) spawning out of nowhere, from the ground and sky up. C.S. Galactica wondered, "Ohh?" Among D.D. Veni's Infantry, Sergeant Major Ashuron morphed into his dragon form and started clawing all of the skeletons in his way including those flying in the sky and used some of his spells like, "Ganzu Buroa!" firing many heat bolts from his dragon mouth. All the soldiers were holding off Stalghor's army. D.D. Veni said, "Now that I'm here, I'll permanently seal the Demon Beast Skeleton away into the next dimension."

Somewhere in the southern end of town, a dreadful, deep voice said, "Your end is near... Raaaaagh!" The creepy Stalghor immerges from the ground into his large behemoth skeletal form, looking scary as usual. C.S. Galactica said, "Spooky, as usual." Stalghor then made a loud roar, "Raaaaaagh!" and started reforming his behemoth body into a new giant form; the form of a dragon, standing on four bony legs with bony wings, a bone-spiked tail, and a draconic skull with a destroyed left horn. Spiritual green flames emit from his dragon-like mouth and his red eye dots had a flaming glow. C.S. Galactica was surprised, "Oh mon Dieu _["Oh my God" in French"]_!" D.D. Veni was surprised too, "He had another form?!" Ashuron said, "A dragon form, huh? I'll show him what a real dragon can do." Stalghor was at least twenty times bigger than Ashuron's regular dragon form. C.S. Galactica said, "Guard me, I'm going to search for a meteor and attack from above. D.D.?" D.D. Veni said, "Very well." C.S. Galactica sat down with her cosmic scepter in hand and meditated into the cosmos, searching for anything that can be used as a weapon from above. During this time, C.S. Galactica remains undetectable but her body is very vulnerable.

 **Scene: Dark Fortress of the Dark King in the Capital (noon)**

As the Undead Behemoth emerged from the dark portal and gave a loud roar in Demon World, Dark Lord Gul'ren said, "At long last, the Great Behemoth. The end is here." The Undead Behemoth gave a loud roar, which is heard throughout the entire capital. The fallen archdevil was successfully revived, reanimated under the Dark Lord's command. The first part of Operation 666, the mission to revive and summon a fallen archdevil, has been successful. How will the Resistance Army defeat such a titanic beast on their own? Even if he came out with less than thirty percent of its original power, the blighted lands of Demon World that the Dark King wished for will make him nearly invincible and more powerful. All that's left for the Acolytes of the Nether, other than to finish the remaining steps of Operation 666, is to accomplish is Operation Null, the re-existence of the Nether God—their "Master." What will the Resistance do if that operation is successful as well?


	35. C33-TFK11: Return from the Nether

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arc takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _With the defeat of the Laughing Deathstock Gang by the Acolytes of the Nether, the Demon Resistance Army has continued to fight for Former King Gash Bell's rights to the throne. The current King of Demon World in the past timeline is Lord Gul'ren, Necrolyte Dark Lord of the Nether, and he plans on recreating Demon World from the ideals of his deceased brother Zal'gor, who was King of Demon World 10,000 years ago, in his own dark way. A month later, the former young King and his queen-to-be returned from the Human World to Demon World to D.D. Sanctuary, a refuge from a different dimension created by the Royal Knight Lieutenant General D.D. Veni. The war has gone too long and the Resistance Army launches one final battle to determine whether or not Demon World [Planet Terra] is recoverable or the former young King will have to rule on a whole new planet without being connected to Planet Earth of the mortal universe anymore. Will Demon World be restored or will Lord Gul'ren forever rule the planet in his own peace?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 33a (The Fallen King Chapter 11a): Return from the Nether**

 **Recap**

The final battle between the Demon Resistance Army and Acolytes of the Nether begsn. The Resistance plan to attack the Dark Fortress from all sides. However, it seems that the Demon Revolution Army is already too late as Operation 666 became a success. The Acolytes of the Nether unleashed a powerful, deceased archdevil known as Behemoth from the Netherworld into Demon World. They plan on killing every last demon with this giant, godlike undead-unholy beast.

 **Scene: Dark Fortress of the Dark King in the Capital of Demon World**

Behemoth, the former Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, emerges from the giant dark portal. All of the acolytes ran far away from the portal. "At long last, the Great Behemoth. The end is here," said Lord Gul'ren. The undead Behemoth looked up in the sky and made a loud roar, which created black thunder clouds and caused a thunderstorm all over Demon World. Seeing so many flesh torn away from Behemoth's tough body with lots of bones, blood, and organs shown (with some missing organs), Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream said with some enthusiasm, "Darn, that is one ugly beast. This unholy deity better be on our side. Spirit World deities can resist demon magic after all, which can be advantageous or disadvantageous on how well we can tame this creature." Lord Gul'ren holds the Dimensional Right Eye of the Dreadlord Malfournis in his right hand. Lord Gul'ren said, "Yes, one slip up and this mighty undead beast will go berserk, killing us all. Fortunately, I have the powers of the Lich King—the King of the Undead. Let's put that to the test." Lord Gul'ren aims his dark scepter with green orb at the undead Behemoth. Dark spiritual lightning discharged around the green orb and Lord Gul'ren is trying to get control of Behemoth's mind.

 **Scene: All around the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

While the soldiers of Demon Resistance Army were battling against the undead and the other three necrolytes, their eyes were distracted by the new monster summoned in Demon World. A soldier among General Whir's company in the north said, "Hey, what is that thing back there?" Marshal General Zeon Bell wondered, "Oh great, is that the creature Golbar told about?" General Whir said in disgust, "We wasted too much valuable time on these undead maggots. Destroy that behemoth-of-a-creature at all costs; do not let it intimidate you."

Among General Karoa's group with General Moko's soldiers among them to a the east of the fortress in a ruined urban area, General Karoa looked surprised (even with her knight visor equipped), "Are we too late?" "Keh... keh... keh..." Zon'mortuis gave a slow, deep laugh somewhere in the area while he's invisible. General Karoa accidentally had her guard down and part of her soul was being pulled out by Zon'mortuis, "Ahh!" until she acted by stabbing Zon'mortuis's invisible head with her head with her water trident and attempted to freeze him. Zon'mortuis chokes himself really hard with his right hand until he decapitated himself. Despite being headless, Zon'mortuis body can still act on its own for a while without a brain but he is slowly generating a new zombie head and brain. He truly does go by his title as the "Immortal Assassin" and it was proven when Spider Empress Araneae Zer'ghul pierced his brain with a poisonous arrow a month ago and that was before Demon World's land was plagued with the undead (but Stalghor was more vulnerable back then until the world turned to death). Zon'mortuis turns back invisible with Gu Riaruku while his head regenerates. "Almost had him," General Karoa said as she breathed heavily. A Colonel-ranked aquatic soldier of her army asked after slaying a few regenerating zombies, "General, are you okay?" General Karoa said, "Don't make the same mistake as me, Colonel." The Colonel of her army said, "But your soul?" General Karoa said, "Keep your eyes out. We'll take on that beast once we're through here." The Colonel of General Moko's group that is leading the Land Paladin's squad said, "Our General will handle the new guy. Don't get distracted General Karoa." Karoa responded, "Right," and kept her focus on Zon'mortuis, making sure he doesn't escape the battlefield in town.

Among Major General Rosella's military squad with Major General Barburos's squad, Corporal Gale Starlily felt frightened not only by the forest but what is out there at the fortress in the east, "What? What is that thing?" After Sergeant Zack Snapdragon slashed an animated tree with his leaf daggers, he noticed Behemoth in the distance at the fortress, "Whoa! Where'd that thing came from? It's huger than and more ugly than Stalghor's behemoth transformation." Even Major General Rosella was surprised but speechless. Among the haunted forest from the west of the Dark Fortress, Araesa Blackforest, who was hiding among the dead forest, smirked, "Fufufufu! It's the end for you, my dear friend. The Great Behemoth will be your d-o-o-m unless if you join the winning side. Last chance." Major General Rosella yelled harshly, "Forget it! This Great Behemoth, what is this monster?" Araesa chuckled but couldn't really explain to non-necromancers, "Fufufu! Even if I was allowed to tell you, which I'm not allowed to—as a necromancer—it wouldn't matter. But let's just say, this unholy god-of-a-beast from another world will be Demon World's downfall, especially if we lose control over it. Kill us... seal us... and that thing will go berserk in this entire world." Rosella became frustrated on what she should do and Araesa asked, "Now, Rose Witch, what will you do?"

 **Scene: Judgment Hall of Spirit World Kingdom in Spirit World**

Even though Spirit World Kingdom and Paradise of Spirit World's communication with the living Demon World are cut off by the Eye of the Dreadlord's anti-dimensional properties, hiding demon necromancers from the God of Death—Supreme God King Yama the Enma—Araesa doesn't want to take her chances. King Yama, who's in the Judgment Hall of Spirit World Kingdom filing lots of papers, is already aware of the distortion and noticed a disturbance but he wonders what's going on in Demon World, yet his Dimensional Æther spells aren't working properly, "What's going on in the living world? Blasted! What is this dimensional distortion?" The giant red-skinned, black-bearded angel-demon deity is having a tantrum as he smacked on his large desk. A nephalem [angel-demon hybrid] in rune armor with black and white angel wings approached the archnephalem and shouted, "Your Divine Majesty, the Netherworld... The Netherworld is gone!" King Yama couldn't believe it, "What?!" The nephalem soldier stuttered, "Enma-sama, the Gate—the Gate of the Netherworld opened up to a pitch-black void. It's—it's just gone." King Yama the Enma yelled in frustration as he smacked his desk, "Impossible! Find out what's causing that dimensional distortion." The nephalem soldier stuttered and was confused but proceeded anyway, "Ah? Yes, sir!" This proves that the anti-dimensional properties of the Eye of the Dreadlord are working even among the æther of Spirit World. Each of the three major realms of Spirit World is their own dimension; similar to pocket dimensions. The powers of the Dreadlord Malfournis are amazing, even after his death over nine-thousand years ago. No wonder why that particular gargoyle demon was called a "Dreadlord." King Yama wondered, "First that brief feeling in the Netherworld, now this? I wonder if _he's_ involved." Who could King Yama be referring to? Yama appears to be sweating...

 **Scene: Paradise King's Palace in Paradise of Spirit World**

Even the archangels of Paradise seem to have noticed a disturbance, especially the Great Angelic Saint of Humility, Saturn the God of Time. The ancient, former King of Paradise was meditating in the Paradise Palace, "Hmm..." The current King of Paradise, Jupiter the God of Thunder, asked, "Something seems wrong, doesn't it, father?" Saturn responded, "It seems it has. No doubt about it. Not only my Dimensional Æther is being affected by this dimensional distortion but strangely, my Time Æther and are affected in some way too but my Time Blessings seem normal." It's strange that the "dimensional" eye is also preventing time magic, specifically time warping and time traveling. Perhaps there was more to this eye than it was originally stated. Perhaps this "dimensional" eye affects spacetime all together and not just space. Was the Dreadlord aware of this power of his? Saturn has the ability to revert time with Time Æther: Revert, which is just like T.F. Golbar's Time Revert spell except it has less limits than Golbar's Time Magic. It's strange that Saturn's Time Æther don't work but his Time Blessings can. Time Æther is universal while Time Blessing benefits the user or target such as de-aging them to their strongest age with Time Blessing: Youth. He continued, "Something has happened in the Netherworld and to a further extent—Demon World—in other words, Planet Terra. I fear the worst for what's going on in Terra." King Jupiter said, "There's nothing we can do and we can't get involved with the living, no matter how much trouble a planet is in." Saturn asked his kingly son, "Unless if an archdevil is involved. Think about it. Why else would we be blocked from the Netherworld's communication? Whatever is happening in Planet Terra of this universe affects us as well. It's our problem as much as their's." King Jupiter thought about it, "Hmm... Very well."

 **Scene: Ruined urban areas south of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon, several seconds before Behemoth appeared)**

Meanwhile in the ruined city in the south of the Dark Fortress, Lieutenant General D.D. Veni's and Lieutenant General C.S. Galactica's divisions were having trouble against Stalghor's dragon transformation and his army of skeletal beasts. Stalghor breathed chaotic green flames from his bony dragon mouth and incinerated a bunch of soldiers at once as they screamed in pain. He then roared in the sky. Sergeant Major Ashuron of D.D. Veni's army was heavily injured, "Gyeh, heh, heh. His power is insane and limitless. Just, what is he?" C.S. Galactica was still in a meditational pose and her consciousness is still out of her body. She was searching for a weapon in space like a giant meteor or an asteroid to attack Stalghor from above to give D.D. Veni enough time to throw all of Stalghor's bones into another dimension. D.D. Veni thought to himself, _I wish it was easy for me to banish all of his bones at once but we can't let any escape or he'll keep coming back and who knows how many he backed up before this fight. What's taking her so long?_ D.D. Veni was growing impatient with C.S. Galactica. He could banish Stalghor even in his strongest transformation, the dragon form, but as long as one of his bones exist in Demon World, Stalghor will rebuild himself from that bone in this dimension and D.D. Veni is trying to sense out all of Stalghor's bones hiding around but barely could find any. He didn't even sense the ones that were smuggled into the sanctuary. How will D.D. Veni and C.S. Galactica defeat a nearly immortal undead beast?

As Behemoth was appearing through the dark portal, D.D. Veni noticed the giant as he turned his head around, "It... It's can't be...?!" _This... this creature...? Are we too late?_ D.D. Veni definitely recognizes it from T.F. Golbar's future memories before he died and he seems to have an idea on what Behemoth may be. All of the soldiers were surprised too but had to focus on their current fight. C.S. Galactica is still out of commission and may or may not be aware of the current situation.

 **Scene: Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Meanwhile at the Dark Fortress, after Behemoth was summoned, Hyenus Maximus and Thodrum Thunderbeard were shocked at what they brought into Demon World with Hyenus Maximus shouting, "Holy crud, what is that thing? It's huge! Way huge, man!" and Thunderbeard shouting, "Criminey-Jiminy, whit did we juist summoned? Tis gargantuan. Oof, mah back aye aches." _⟨"Criminey-Jiminy, what did we just summoned? It's gargantuan. Oof, my back still aches."⟩_ Thunderbeard rubs his back with his right hand as his back was still in pain for all of the worshippings. Under the Dark King's control, Lord Gul'ren ordered Behemoth, "It's time. Behemoth, kill all Resistance soldiers on Demon World and kill all survivors in their headquarters, immediately." The undead Behemoth roared in the air and casted Dark Fire Curse: Hellhounds of Fury, summoning thousands of dark infernal flaming beasts of the Netherworld into Demon World that dashed throughout the capital in all directions. Figuring out where the dimensional warp points to D.D. Sanctuary are located from Stalghor's memories, Lord Gul'ren used the Dimensional Right Eye of the Dreadlord to create dimensional distortions in random areas, warping some of those dark, blazing hellhounds into D.D. Sanctuary. The sanctuary is in deep danger...

 **Scene: D.D. Sanctuary (noon)**

While Major General-ranked soldiers of non-Royal Knight status were stationed in each of the four command centers of D.D. Sanctuary and the four residential wings with some extra lower ranked soldiers guarding the sanctuary, a Major General-ranked Dragoon in the main southern headquarters complained, "I can't believe we're stuck in the sanctuary with no action. Lieutenant General, what is the status of the war?" This Major General-ranked Dragoon wears armor made of obsidian and he wears a dragon-shaped helmet and wields a dragon lancer. D.D. Veni's dimensional clone replied, "It's... it's terrible." He then felt a disturbance, "Hmm!" Suddenly, D.D. Sanctuary began distorting. Spatial dimensions in the halls are expanding and retracting uncontrollable and even D.D. Veni's clone was being distorted, "M-My dimension? Herr!" The Dragoon was worried and wondered what's going on, "D.D.?!"

Hellhounds of Fury warped inside the sanctuary, running around, attacking high-ranked soldiers as they defended themselves. Some civilians that were being escorted by guards to facilities like restrooms were being attacked as well. Lieutenant General D.D. Veni's clone said, "How'd they get into the sanctuary. Everyone, defend the sanctuary at all cost." The Dragoon asked, 'But what about you?" D.D. Veni's clone said, "I'll be fine, I hope. Ha!" Veni's clone shot bolts of psionic energy at some hellhounds and try to banish them to another dimension but realized, "My Dimensional Magic isn't working. I lost contact with my original self." As the Major General-ranked dragoon destroyed some hellhounds with his dragon lance, "Ha! Hoo-ah!" he said, "There's too many of them. Are you sure you cannot bring the survivors' rooms to the new planet?" D.D. Veni's clone said, "Too dangerous. Until I find out what's causing this distortion—Ahh!—I cannot risk warping everyone." The dimensional clone's body was being warped from the Eye of the Dreadlord. Suddenly, some hellhounds disappeared in the residential halls and command centers. The Dragoon wondered, "What's going on?" These disappearing hellhounds randomly warped their ways into residential rooms and started attacking and devouring innocent civilians in their rooms.

Using the Eye of the Dreadlord, Dark Lord Gul'ren in Demon World pulled the freed souls of D.D. Sanctuary into Demon World and placed them into his scepter. No one is safe, even in D.D.'s world as long as the Dark King wields the Right Eye of Dimensional Distortion in his hand. The reason for the dimension distortion everywhere in D.D. Veni's pocket dimension is because most areas' spatial dimensions were altered by his Dimensional Magic and are shifting all over the place. The young former Kingand his queen-to-be are in grave danger if the hellhounds suddenly find their way into the King's room.

D.D. Veni's tries to communicate everyone in his dimensional but is having trouble connecting to everyone telepathically, _every... This is D.D... ... the sanct... under attacked. For some reas... cannot transport... to the... ...anet._ With those particular words caught in the King's Bedroom as the King's room was also being distorted, Gash and Patie were scared and Patie panicked, "What's going on? Ahh—" A hellhound found its way into the King's room and was about to attack the defenseless young King and future queen-to-be until D.D. Veni's dimensional clone managed to warp into the King's room to destroy the Hellhound. Gash was scared and speechless as he and Patie held each other in fear and Patie asked, "W-what's going on? What's happening to you and this world?" D.D. Veni's dimensional clone was having trouble moving said, "Ahh! I'm glad I found your room in time. Something is interfering my dimensional powers. I may be a dimensional clone but I'll be fine but I lost contact with my original. I just need to get you all to the new planet if I can." Gash asked, "But what about Demon—Planet Terra?" D.D. Veni's clone said, "We're still fighting to bring you back. We're just trying to keep you safe until Terra's recovered. It appears my sanctuary is no longer safe, especially since Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar was assassinated. I'm not sure if the assassin is involved in this but I will bring you all to the new planet once it's safe for me to warp everyone there. Listen, Your Majesty, if we don't recover our planet within the next four hours, you'll have to rebuild Demon World on the new planet and rule over it." Gash said, "And that means, we can no longer see Kiyomaro and the others." D.D. Veni's clone said, "You're gonna have to live with that if we fail but know that you will have true peace either way."

 **Scene: Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

As the Dimensional Right Eye of the Dreadlord was still glowing in King Gul'ren's right hand, Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream wondered, "Those souls?" Lord Gul'ren said, "I managed to get some Resistance soldiers and survivors' souls from that dimensional world with the Eye of the Dreadlord. Surprisingly a low number of survivors obtained, though. But we have more than enough for me to rebuild _my_ world." Warchief Dan'ro is still opposed to his Dark Lord's plan with a betrayal stare but said, "The Resistance will be here any moment. I'll assemble the acolytes and my Death Knights and bring them to their—Mmm?!"

A dark fog appeared before them and was forming into a known Demon Resistance soldier but made of black nether energy. Warchief Dan'ro was preparing to attack this familiar person that's shaded, "Resistance?! You dare approach the Dark King and Warchief of—" Despite appearing as one of the high-ranked soldiers wielding a staff-like weapon, the entity spoke in a deep, spooky-and-mysterious voice, "You know why I'm here, my Acolyte of the Nether. My master has sent me to retrieve the Eye for what you call 'Operation Null' and I require Behemoth's power to achieve this plan. Not to worry, your primary wishes will still be granted by my Master upon his freedom." This is definitely the same entity that has assassinated T.F. Golbar in D.D. Sanctuary. Lord Gul'ren said, "Already? I wanted Behemoth to eliminate everyone but if it's his wish now, very well," and gave the Eye of the Dreadlord to the entity resembling a particular Resistance soldier before it disappeared with the Eye but it continued using the Eye's power to prevent Spirit World from interfering but D.D. Sanctuary is released from its power. Who is this entity and who was this entity shapeshifting as?

 **Scene: D.D. Sanctuary (noon)**

D.D. Veni's dimensional clone noticed that his dimension is back to normal and so is his body and wondered, "We're free? Come now, before anything else terrible happens, I'll transport everyone to the new planet. If we can recover our planet, we'll bring you back there." Gash responded, "Unu." D.D. Veni's dimensional told everyone in his sanctuary telepathically, _attention all survivors. The dimension distortions appeared to have stopped. However, there are still intruders attacking the sanctuary so I'll bring you all to the new planet right away. If we don't recover our Demon World within the next four hours of Demon World's time, please recreate Demon World on this new world with His Majesty as the Planetary King of that new world. Please treat him with respect and help His Majesty build the new world the way he wants it if we can't recover our old world. Transporting you all now._

The dimensional rooms traveled through space until they reached a new planet. D.D. Sanctuary is linked with both Planet Terra and the new planet ever since D.D. Veni got coordinations from C.S. Galactica's mind.

 **Scene: Planet Zenma (noon in Demon World)**

D.D. Veni transported all of the locked residential areas to a new empty-but-habitable planet of the magical universe. The residential rooms resemble trailers on the outside with one door and no windows. They landed on an empty plain of grass and dirt with some strange trees in the distance. Even though there is plant life, there doesn't seem to be any native animal [demon] life around so this could be perfect for Gash to recreate Demon World on this new planet. D.D. Veni's dimensional clone was still in his pocket dimension since the dimensional clone and his real self cannot be in the same dimensional world even though they would be on different planets. D.D. Veni's dimensional clone could still communicate them telepathically and as he was communicating to them, the residents slowly and cautiously exited their rooms to see the new planet, _attention all residents. Because D.D. Sanctuary was invaded during that distortion, we transported you all to the new habitable planet Lieutenant C.S. Galactica found called Planet Zenma. This planet doesn't seem to have any sign of animal life but it does have an atmosphere similar to ours so it seems to be perfect enough to recreate Demon World on this planet if our planet is unrecoverable from the damage the Acolytes caused. You may explore the area but stay cautious and stay near the camp. There is no telling was hazard there may be in this new environment and we don't know what's edible to consume on this planet yet. And as a dimensional clone, I cannot leave my pocket dimension into the same dimension my other self is in so I'm stuck here until myself in Demon World has time to come here. If I don't come for you all within the next four hours, you may help Gash Bell-dono, His Majesty, rebuild Demon World on this new planet. His Majesty would prefer staying on Planet Terra and some of you may also not like changes and losing your homes so we're doing our best to see if we can defeat the Acolytes of the Nether and recover Planet Terra from the evil darkness it was consumed by. But if we fail, recreating Demon World on the new planet will be the best option. D.D. Veni signing out._

The environment around the camp looked really nice to a lot of demons and looked really peaceful. Honestly, the Resistance Army could stop the war now and come to this planet to live in peace and leave Planet Terra eternally corrupted, which is arguably the best recommendation. However, they still plan on risking their lives to see if Planet Terra can be purified. Patie climbed on the King's trailer to get a good view and was astounded, "Wow, this place looks beautiful. What do you think, Gash-chan?" Gash followed her on top of their trailer and he does like this new place so far but like D.D. Veni said, Gash prefers his birth planet, "It does look nice, but I would still like to see Kiyomaro someday or message him." Patie said, "I understand. Let's hope they stop those bad guys but it will be a lot of work bringing back our planet to normal. I wonder if we could have this planet too." They looked in the sky. They can't see Planet Terra since it's way too far away but Planet Terra would look very gray and cloudy if they could see the planet. They are keeping their hopes up but they'll get over it if Planet Terra is really unrecoverable. The only loss would be the permanent loss of connection to Planet Earth.

 **Scene: Ruined urban areas north of the Dark Fortress in the Capital (noon)**

After General Moko and Major General Barburos defeated Warchief Dan'ro's giant earth golems in their giant forms via Dikaruku and sprinted towards the Dark Fortress, they saw a giant beast in front of the fortress, summoning dark hellhounds all over the capital. General Moko wondered, "What is that undead creature?" Major General Moko didn't care and readied his giant warhammer and giant battle axe, "Heh, I'll crush it into nothing." The two regrouped with General Whir's army. General Moko said, "General Whir, we'll handle that beast." General Whir was slaying some hellhounds with his thunderbolt short swords and he replied, "Right, I'll get the Dark Lord." General Moko said, "Unless if you have any sealing spells, we can't defeat the Dark King. You know that." General Whir said, "Yes, of course, I am aware of that. Major General Rosella or General Karoa, one of them should be here by the time I've weakened the Dark Lord enough while avoiding wasteful kills on him." General Whir speeds forward towards the Dark Fortress alone while slashing through undead and infernal creatures.

Major General Barburos in his giant form made a long jump and whaled on the undead Behemoth with his massive warhammer and battle axe, dealing immense damage as Behemoth roared. Knowing Major General Barburos's immense physical strength, he could actually stand a chance against an archdevil like Behemoth alone since Leviasatan as a demon could slay him alone without spells. The only major problem would be the plagued lands healing Behemoth's undead body, making him nearly immortal as an undead archdevil.

"Not so fast, Resistance scums!" Warchief Dan'ro enters the battlefield with rocks levitating around his body. All of the red-robed acolytes followed Dan'ro on buildings including Hyenus Maximus and Thodrum Thunderbeard while his army of orcish Death Knights stormed on the ground with skeletal horses. Dan'ro then summoned more giant earth golems and used ghosts to control the golems. These earth golems growled with spiritual green flames in their mouths. General Moko said, "Everyone, keep advancing, I'll handle the Warchief." Warchief Dan'ro said, "This is the end for you, Resistant maggots! You don't stand a chance. Raaaaagh! From their souls, I call upon warriors from the dead." Warchief Dan'ro incants Oruryūdon and lifting his shaman scepter, souls release from his scepter and they form into their original bodies in red acolyte robes. From left to right, he has summoned Zega and Zecross of Demon Revolution Army, Araneae Zer'ghul of Laughing Deathstock Gang and Arachnid Army, Orgo of Laughing Deathstock Gang, and a white n' blonde-beared dwarven demon of the Laughing Deathstock Gang with blue eyes. Zeon was surprised, "What? Zega and Zecross? Since when?" Even Hyenus and Thodrum were surprised, especially Thodrum, seeing his dead brother into the mix, "Is... Is that pure Cid? mah muckle bro?!" _⟨"Is... Is that really Cid? My big bro?!"⟩_ Hyenus wondered, "But how? I knew he had Araneae and Orgo, but Cid as well?"

 **Flashback Scene: Outside the Capital of Demon World (a month ago)**

As the remaining members of the Laughing Deathstock Gang and the Arachnid Army were battling against the Demon Resistance Army in the capital city, outside the edge of town, a Laughing Deathstock Gang member asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Cid? He's been gone for over a day and we could really use his help." Another member said while fighting against a Demon Resistance soldier, "Now's not the time to be asking—Ahh!" The second spoken member of the Laughing Deathstock Gang was killed by one of the resistance soldiers that was brutally attacking the Laughing Deathstock Gang members and arachnid centaurian demons.

This was on the same day the Acolytes of the Nether would make their attack on the palace but Cid has been traveling on foot within the last few days away from battle.

Somewhere outside of the Capital, Cid Thunderbeard was climbing a mountain. "A' this trip, noo o' a' times? thaim blasted Deathscream orcs. Ah wid lik' tae blaw thair gooney-gumdrops yin o' thae days. A've bin crafting weapons fur thaim fur days 'n' thay aye haven't held thair end o' th' bargain." _⟨"All this trip, now of all times? Them blasted Deathscream orcs. I would like to blow their gooney-gumdrops one of these days. I've been crafting weapons for them for days and they still haven't held their end of the bargain."⟩_ Cid approached the orcish Deathscream clan hidden within the mountains. Two orcish guards blocking the wooden gate shouted, "Who dares approach the Deathscream clan?" Cid said to the orcish guards, "Ye ken how come A'm 'ere. A've crafted weapons fur ye a' 'n' ye a' ne'er held up th' end o' th' bargain. Where's Dan'ro-dono? _⟨"You know why I'm here. I've crafted weapons for you all and you all never held up the end of the bargain. Where's Dan'ro-dono?"⟩_ One of the orcish guards said, "Dan'ro-sama said it's not enough," while the other said, "Begone, dwarf." Cid's temper went loose, "That's it, Ah hud enough." _⟨"That's it! I had enough."⟩_ Cid blew up the wooden gates with a mortar and the orcish guards were knocked out. He then de-summons his mortar bomb cannon.

Cid, as a dwarven blacksmith like his younger brother Thodrum, is skilled in weaponry magic for summoning weapons (medieval and magical weapons), as well as metal magic for summoning different kinds of metal for crafting weapons and bomb magic to summon explosive objects. Cid is stronger than Thodrum but he has been seeking help to defeat Demon World Military (and later Demon Resistance Army) for many days in preparation for this full-on assault on the Demon Capital.

As Cid invaded the orcish village, taking some steps in, orcish warriors and Death Knights surround Cid, preparing to arrest him. Cid didn't flinch and kept his serious expression up with his green golden goggles covering his serious blue eyes. Suddenly, an ominous wind surrounded the area and Dan'ro Deathscream appeared in front of Cid in his orcish shaman outfit. "What's the meaning of this?!" Dan'ro asked furiously. Cid replied fiercely, "We hud a deal, Warchief. Mah craftsmanship fur yer hulp against th' Resistance Airmie. We wur jammy enough tae tak' ower th' throne wi'oot yer a hawn bit we're at a deep disadvantage. A've bult` weapons fur a' o' ye. We require yer a hawn this time 'n' we cannae lest anither day." _⟨"We had a deal, Warchief. My craftsmanship for your help against the Resistance Army. We were lucky enough to take over the throne without your assistance but we're at a deep disadvantage. I've built weapons for all of you. We require your assistance this time and we can't last another day."⟩_ Dan'ro threatened him, "Teh, you again. You know what will be better? Your soul. Then the deal will be made!" Cid got angry, "Why ye?" He magically summoned a mortar and quickly fired a bomb from it at Dan'ro. Dan'ro quickly warped to the side and lifted Cid telekinetically, choking him to death and said, "You don't know who I really am. Your deal with the Deathscream is over and so is your leader's reign. Your souls belong to us now, but we'll finish off those Resistance for good to fulfill that trade of yours." Cid screamed in agony as Dan'ro extracts Cid's soul from his body.

After collecting Cid's soul, another ominous wind appeared and the Necrolyte Dark Lord Gul'ren appeared before Dan'ro, saying, "Mlord, the time is nigh." Dan'ro and his Deathscream orcs bowed down, "Milord!" At the same time, Dan'ro magically summoned his blue necrolyte robes over his shaman clothing. Lord Gul'ren said with a scary-but-serious expression, "With those fools weakened, holding off against the Resistance, we shall take over their palace. Dan'ro, prepare your Death Knights." Dan'ro saluted with his right arm over his chest, "For the Nether," while all his orcish Death Knights shouted, doing the same pose, "For the Nether!" Lord Gul'ren finally said, "We must make haste. The others are ready. We need to reach the palace before the Resistance breaks through. That must not be allowed..."

Thus began the Acolytes of the Nether's surprise attack on the ruined Bell family palace...

 **Scene: Ruined urban areas south of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Back on Planet Terra in the southern area of the planet's capital, as D.D. Veni's and C.S. Galactica's soldiers were having trouble trying to destroy Stalghor's undead dragon transformation and Stalghor's skeletal legion. However, "Heads up." C.S. Galactica's consciousness has returned to her body. Suddenly, a giant meteor fell through Terra's atmosphere and smashed against Stalghor's bones, dealing immense damage but the giant meteor broke into many pieces. C.S. Galactica said, "D.D., if we want to get this over with, encase him with my meteor." D.D. Veni complained, "What took you so long?" but he understood. He used his telekinetic powers to move the broken meteor around Stalghor's damaged undead dragon body to trap Stalghor inside it. Suddenly, several giant purple laser beams from space suddenly fired on Stalghor about ten seconds later while Stalghor was trying to break out of the meteor and Stalghor's bones broke into many pieces as Stalghor roared in pain. C.S. Galactica explained, "I managed to receive permission from Planet Garnet's Magical Space Foundation to use their satellite laser cannons." D.D. Veni said, "You could have used it on that undead beast back there." C.S. Galactica covers her mouth and said, "Oops, didn't notice. Hmm, such an astonishing creature isn't it? Be right back." D.D. Veni gave a strange look at C.S. Galactica before Galactica teleported away from battle but D.D. Veni stayed focus on Stalghor and trapped his broken bones even further with those meteorites. D.D. Veni then said, "Everyone, stand back. Hoo-ha!" D.D. Veni used his dimensional powers to banish the enclosed meteorites with Stalghor's bones inside it another dimension. Stalghor's undead army fell into pieces with his disappearance.

Sergeant Major Ashuron wondered, "Is it over?" D.D. Veni didn't sense any remains of Stalghor and hoped, "I hope that takes care of Stalghor for good. Huh?! Everyone, heads up! We got beasts coming our way." Seems to be an anti-climatic ending of a ferocious final battle but could it really be the final battle against the Demon Beast Skeleton? As long as a single bone of Stalghor remains in the blighted lands of Demon World, he'll always come back.

Anyway, hundreds of Behemoth's Hellhounds of Fury are approaching and D.D. Veni wondered, "Galactica, what were you thinking...?"

 **Scene: Near of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

In the northern area of the Dark Fortress, Major General Barburos was brutally slashing and hacking Behemoth in his giant form. Despite the amount of effort of damage he is putting into the undead Behemoth, Behemoth's unholy undead body keeps regenerating from the blighted lands. Behemoth made a loud roar and fired lightning from his horns via Lightning Curse: Lightning Horns at Barburos, which dealt a great deal of electrical damage to him but Barburos is enduring the attack to the best he could and fought back, slashing Behemoth with his battle axe, shouting, "Errrr! Why won't you die?!" After regenerating again, Behemoth roared into the air, breathing hellfire into the air via Fire Curse: Hellfire Breath. Following that up, Fire Curse: Hellfirestorm was unleashed all over the capital at all battlefields. The entire city was being rained by infernal fireballs. Marshal General Zeno Bell shouted, "Everyone, watch out!" Everyone kept their guard up and some used shield spells to defend themselves and others for this upcoming bombardment. However, a green psychic shield appeared over the entire capital, protecting everyone from the Rains of Inferno.

D.D. Veni was floating in mid-air, near the center of the capital as he defended everyone from utter destruction. He may be exhausted from it but he managed to protect everyone. His psychic powers are overwhelmingly overpowered. Who is this demon and even though he is a Lieutenant General Royal Knight, how does he have such powerful psychic powers to even stop the immense powers of Spirit World magic? D.D. Veni descended down to General Whir's army and Marshal General Zeon said, "Thanks, D.D." Marshal General Zeon was focusing on his battle with Zega and Zecross. D.D. Veni breathed heavily but wondered, "I see you are in need of assistance. We've just gone through the Demon Beast Skeleton." Zeon said, "I can handle these two on my own. I know how their powers work. Help the others against those resurrected Laughing Deathstock Gang members. How are you feeling?" D.D. Veni said, "Exhausted. My head is really banging after blocking that area attack, but I'll be fine. I'm on it. My soldiers should be on their way." Zeon said, "Don't overdo yourself. We need you." Zeon then dodged a beam attack of twilight energy casted by Zega (via Shirairuga) and a beam attack of darkness casted by Zecross (via Shidoruga). They aren't exactly "undead" but their souls are under the mind control of Dan'ro Deathscream. Zeon is strong enough and knows his enemies well enough to take them on by himself, especially since Zecross's powers have been weakened by King Gul'ren.

The resurrected Laughing Deathstock Gang members attacked soldiers from other angles. Orgo stunned soldiers with his Gravity Scream and while immobile, some soldiers were shot by poisonous arrows from Araneae Zer'ghul's X-Spider Bow and some soldiers were blasted by bombs and shotgun shells from Cid Thunderbeard's mortar and boomstick respectively. Thodrum tried calling for his brother, "Cid, Cid, ower 'ere! kin ye hear me?" _⟨"Cid, Cid, over here! Can you hear me?"⟩_ No response; his soul was under the Warchief's control. Hyenus Maximus said, "It's no use. His soul is being controlled." Thodrum was worried, "Och, Cid. Whit did thay dae tae ye, Muckle Bro?" _⟨"Oh, Cid. What did they do to you, Big Bro?"⟩_ All of the other acolytes besides Hyenus Maximus and Thodrum Thunderbeard were attacking the soldiers. Cid de-summons his mortar and boomstick and summoned a giant laser cannon, firing a massive magical laser beam of destruction at soldiers that caused a large magical explosion. This weapon is nearly unblockable and may even obliterate targets into nothing on direct contact. A lot of soldiers were killed instantly from that one blast with a few having their bodies completely erased. Thodrum wondered, "That's his Ultima Cannon. Jings, crivens, help ma boab, that thing kin wreck nations whin charged tae maximum. Whit shuid we dae, Boss?" _⟨"That's his Ultima Cannon. Blimey, that thing can wreck nations when charged to maximum. What should we do, Boss?"⟩_ Hyenus Maximus just watches the war enrage and remains motionless, "I—I'm not sure anymore." The two just watch the battle while the rest of the acolytes engages action against the Resistance. Thodrum and Hyenus are the only ones remaining neutral in this battle as they are unsure on what they should do.

On the opposite side of Dark Fortress, General Moko (normal-sized) is pursuing Dan'ro Deathscream, pushing the orcish warlock away from the fortress. They both use the power of the earth to attack each other until they got to a point where they are in a good spot to really spar each other. As Dan'ro Deathscream was using the earth to build himself an armor of stone, covering his entire body via Doruku, he said, "You persistent scum. I'll show you my true power as a geomancer. Gyaahhh! Come, my phantom earth golems and earth elementals!" Dan'ro summoned giant earth golems possessed by ghosts and summoned spirits made of earth energy. He also enlarges his earth armor to this point where he becomes an earth giant and Moko re-incants, "Dikaruku!" enlarging himself to Dan'ro's armor size. Both warriors of earth engage battle with Warchief Dan'ro shouting, "Give me your best shot, General! For the Nether!" General Moko said, "As the Paladin of Land, I'll show you my strength and justice! Come, my soldiers!" Also without providing spell incantations, General Moko summoned giant lava golems from the ground to counter the Warchief's phantom earth golems and earth elementals. Foreshadowed Scene (Timeline A): A throne room in another dimension on Demon World

In the future timeline (Timeline A), the three Paladins of Nature have battled against the Deathscream clan in another dimension during the Demon Revolutionary War and the apocalyptic war. In that timeline, after acquiring the Eye of the Dreadlord, Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream and his orcish warriors betrayed the Dark Lord to acquire more power than they could ever imagine, across space, with the Eye of the Dreadlord. Dan'ro Deathscream, who had red skin at the time for some unknown power up, was immensely more powerful in that timeline that he defeated and killed Sir Moko as Moko was crumbled into that pieces. In the aftermath of that battle, where the paladins finally killed Warchief Dan'ro, Sir Karoa was unconscious, near death. Sir Rajin barely lived as well with his left arm ripped off and he did his best to drag Sir Karoa to the Eye of the Dreadlord and warp them out of the chaotic dimension. But it is unknown whether they returned safely back into Demon World.

Even though Warchief Dan'ro defeated General Moko in the future timeline, General Moko would still have a chance against him in the past timeline even though Dan'ro is still very powerful in the past. Though, General Moko would still have a disadvantage since his body is made of minerals from the earth and that Dan'ro is a master of the element of earth and thus, could possibly manipulate him.

 **Scene: Ruined urban areas east of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World**

Meanwhile, in the battle against Zon'mortuis and his horde of zombies, General Karoa seems to be very exhausted. A Colonel-ranked aquatic soldier in her army was worried, "General, General, are you okay?" General Karoa said, "I'll be fine. Heh heh... Just need to be focused." The Colonel said, "You aren't looking too good. You lost most of your soul against the Immortal Assassin." As General Karoa was gasping for air, she told everyone, "Everyone, get out of here. I'm finishing this now." Her Colonel was very worried, "Don't do what I think you'll do. You'll die if you use it in your current condition." She yelled, "Go now!" then said softly, "Please..." Tears fell dropped from her eyes, behind her knight visor. The Colonel was worried but said, "Understood," and ordered everyone else, "Everyone, pull back, now!" As they were retreating, Karoa said, "This time, I'll make sure you'll be sealed away forever. Shin Furizudon!" As she slammed the bottom crystal of her water trident on the ground, the entire ground was freezing and the air was also freezing. "What is this...?" asked Zon'mortuis with his deep voice while he was invisible. General Karoa found him, "There you are," and focused all of her attention in that direction and incanted, "Gigano Akuruga!" firing a large beam of water at Zon'mortuis and while the water spell was in motion, it was quickly freezing by Shin Furizudon and she managed to hit Zon'mortuis while he was invisible. "No..." Zon'mortuis turned visible and he was slowly turning into crystal-solid ice. General Karoa then surrounded the ice with more ice and submerged Zon'mortuis deep into the frozen earth. All of the zombies in the area were frozen and shattered.

After the final attack, General Karoa fainted and dropped to the ground, freezing to death as well. Her Colonel returned and yelled, "General!" A Major also called out for her, "Karoa-sama!" Another asked in worrisome, "Is she...?!" Her Colonel checked on her and was surprised, "Ugh! She lives but she's in no condition to move. Medic, we need medic! Hurry!" Some of the medics tried to help save her. Will Karoa be alright or is the end for her?

 **Scene: Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Some seconds after the strange entity disappeared from the Dark Fortress to retrieve the Eye of the Dreadlord, the Dark King turned his back and proceeded to return to his castle until he was suddenly assassinated with great speed by General Whir and his thunderbolt swords. A grand entrance from General Whir.

Lord Gul'ren laughed as he was putting his soul and body back together, "Hehehehe... I must say General, that was quite an entrance." General Whir said, "How about you stay dead, Your Dark Majesty?" Lord Gul'ren said, "Coming here alone? You must have some kind of death wish, General. Actually, you all have death wishes if you think you can stop my reign. All full-on attack? Tehehe, the last time you've done such a thing was a miserable attempt and you gave us a lot of your men. Gave me no choice but to unleash the wrath of the former King of Demon World." General Whir said while holding his left thunderbolt sword horizontally back, "And we defeated Bell-sama at a great cost. But we now know what you are all capable by now. We intend this to be our final battle and even if we fail, our real King will still be in the hands of a new planet, safe from your hands." Lord Gul'ren chuckled, "Teh, so that's why young Bell and the others disappeared from your headquarters. Heh! I got a question for you, General: If you have found another planet in the galaxy for your... 'King'... to live on, why bother staying on this dreadful planet when there is no hope for you left? Why waste your lives for nothing?" As the two slowly walk in a circle, facing each other with their guards up, General Whir answered, "It's His Young Majesty's preferred place to rule over; to keep in touch with the Human World. We've promised His Young Majesty that we'll put an end to this and bring back his crown and throne even if it cost all of our lives. Where is his crown anyway?" Lord Gul'ren answered, "Teh, you'll have to defeat me to get to it. It's very well hidden in my fortress." General Whir then asked, "Another thing I would like to ask you, Your Majesty, how did you get access to D.D.'s pocket dimension?"

Lord Gul'ren chuckled, "Heh, have you ever heard of a Demon King called Malfournis the Dreadlord?" General Whir said, "I have been a General for a few generations. There are many Kings I have heard in our history; evil and benevolent ones. Your point?" King Gul'ren said, "Do you know why he was called a 'dreadlord'? Malfournis possessed power that exceeded beyond our world. He possesses two different types of magical eyes. The left eye, containing an immense amount of psychic power which can be used to torment people's minds. And the right eye, which can cause dimensional distortions across the entire universe. While his left eye disappeared upon his death centuries after he took over the throne, his right eye stayed in this world, buried beneath his stronghold... My brother's stronghold." General Whir was interested in hearing this story as they continued slowly circling each other, "Your brother?" Lord Gul'ren said, "Ten thousand years ago, my elder brother, Zal'gor, was King of Demon World. He had a good and strong will. I became a prince. Though sadly, his reign ended short, just like your young King. The week later, our stronghold was invaded by a powerful demon sorcerer and his dreadlord. The dreadlord betrayed his master, killed my family, and took over the throne. Their souls became lost outside of space and time from his Right Eye of Dimensional Distortion and there was nothing I can do about it even after acquiring these dark powers." General Whir understood, "I see. And you expect me to give you any sympathy after what you've done?" Lord Gul'ren stopped moving and responded, "It doesn't matter at this point. You are all doomed to death anyway for staying here, and I'll rebuild the world to the way my lost brother intended. In fact..."

General Whir's soul was starting to be extracted by Gul'ren's dark scepter, "Your soul will be mine." Whir's body suddenly disappeared into the wind as if it wasn't really him. Gul'ren wondered, "Hmm..." General Whir stood behind Lord Gul'ren with his right thunderbolt sword across Gul'ren's neck and Gul'ren smirked, "Heh, a wind clone, ehh?" General Whir said, "You are under arrest, Milord. Surrender peacefully." Gul'ren was impressed with the General's abilities, "Impressive, most impressive. But not good enough, General."

Lord Gul'ren teleported away from General Whir as Whir tried to get a hold of him and Gul'ren appeared several feet away from General Whir and fired bolts of purple lightning at Whir, electrocuting him in a mysterious way, "Geh? What kind of electricity... Is this? Feels like it's pulling my soul away." Gul'ren explained while shocking him from his hands, "Ryū Zakeru. In other words, Phantom Lightning Attack. It attacks directly at your soul." In other words, in RPG (role-playing game) terms, Ryū Zakeru is a lightning-elemental attack that would permanently drain a target's maximum HP (Hit Points) over time. It's a ghost-enhancement of Zakeru that can continuously be held for damage over time. General Whir may be affiliated with lightning and can resist lightning magic but this spiritual lightning magic has a different shocking feel that General Whir is not used to, but General Whir manages to break free from it and retaliated with electrical aerial blades from his thunderbolt swords at Lord Gul'ren. Suddenly, a giant skeletal hand appeared from the ground to shield Lord Gul'ren from the long-ranged electrical attacks before the hand sunk back into the ground and disappear. General Whir wondered, "What was that?"

Lord Gul'ren chuckled, "Heh, this is the power of the Lich King, the King of the Undead and the God of Undeath." Ominous darkness was surrounding Lord Gul'ren as a giant humanoid skeleton was appearing from the ground with a round crown on its head and geared up with metal armor, a bladed scepter (which was formed from Gul'ren's scepter, in shape of a spear), and a bony shield. In other words, this creature protecting Lord Gul'ren is known as the Lich King's Warrior Mode but there is more to it as Lord Gul'ren says, "In other words, I am the Lich King. It what makes me invincible." That explains where his self-resurrection ability came from. If Whir could permanently destroy or seal this Lich King entity, perhaps Lord Gul'ren can become vulnerable to death but that's currently just a theory.

The Lich King entity casts ghostly fire magical attacks from its scepter at General Whir as he dodges the Lich King's attacks with his speed and engages battle with it. A voice said in King Gul'ren's head, _my acolyte, the time is near. In a few moments, I should exist once more. You and the others will handsomely be rewarded if this succeeds._ King Gul'ren replied telekinetically, _Thank you, my Master. I shall be there soon._ King Gul'ren suddenly teleported away from the fortress to let his Lich King Warrior deal with General Whir for a moment.

 **Scene: Near of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

As Major General Barburos was beating Behemoth, Behemoth retaliated by bashing into Barburos with his horns and knocked Barburos down. Behemoth the roared in the air and prepared to cast Dark Fire: Hellhounds of Fury again. However, a familiar Royal Knight was floating high above him, holding the Eye of the Dreadlord, and thought to itself in a demonic voice, _it's time to end this charade and commence Operation: Null and become whole again. I require a huge amount of Spirit World energy and Behemoth's power should be just enough and pieces of me should be arriving soon._ Some time ago, around the entire galaxy on other planets, nether spirits are exiting out of alien bodies and disappearing, heading their way to Planet Terra, and some of these nether spirits killed strange witnesses on their respective planets that may be a threat to them. Some of these nether spirits that are also lurking in Spirit World are also disappearing and reappearing in Demon World. The nether spirit that is in possession of a familiar Royal Knight that is wielding the Eye of the Dreadlord, aims its scepter at Behemoth and incants, "Death Nether: Death Ray..." and fires a dark purple laser beam at the undead Behemoth from above, instantly killing him without him resurrecting. His remaining spiritual particles that Leviasatan missed out on scattered through the air. "What the heck was that?!" Major General Barburos wondered as his axe swing missed Behemoth. He and all of the other soldiers noticed that Behemoth disappeared as well and noticed someone floating in the air as the entity extracted Behemoth's final remains. "Galactica?" Barburos noticed.

It can't be! Was it really that sweet extra-terrestrial Royal Knight all along? After Zeon defeated Zega and Zecross, he looked up and said, "How did Galactica take out that beast in a single hit? No matter, it's finally destroyed." They seem to be naïve on who she really is. After D.D. Veni took care of a few Laughing Deathstock Gang members, he was feeling very anxious and started sweating, "No... It can't—I knew it..."

While Behemoth's fragmented corpse was surrounding C.S. Galactica, Galactica used her scepter to duplicate the Eye of the Dreadlord and incants, "Void Nether: Exclusion _[空冥気：除外, Kūmeiki: Jogai]_ ," and banishes the duplicated Eye of the Dreadlord straight into the world of nothingness. Nether spirits from other planets are gathering to Planet Terra and C.S. Galactica along with the rest of them are preparing to use the power of the Dimensional Right Eye of the Dreadlord from both sides of to open the void from the other side and they use Behemoth's powers to help open the void. The same nether spirits are also in the void, using the duplicated Right Eye.

"I knew you were behind this, Galactica... No, whoever you are!" D.D. Veni yelled. He now knows the truth as Galactica's mind is different. D.D. Veni chases after C.S. Galactica but he suddenly got hit by a powerful magical shockwave that C.S. Galactica unleashed from her body, which also acted as a shield. D.D. Veni landed on the ground and yelled, "Ugh! You will not get away with this." Zeon wondered, "What do you mean by that?" D.D. Veni said, "I was right. C.S. Galactica is the traitor—No—Whoever's been controlling her. They are the one who killed Golbar." They were surprised, "What?!" Whenever C.S. Galactica "meditates into the cosmos," the nether spirit within her sneaks out of her body and remains undetectable, but Galactica's real consciousness is within space during that time. In fact, this nether spirit first found Galactica when she was floating in the vacuum of space unconsciously after many eons after her escape pod was destroyed. After posessing Galactica's body, the nether spirit took this alien demon to Planet Terra to look for ways to bring the "Master" back while other nether spirits took over other people on other planets to look for ways too. These nether spirits are nearly undetectable from demons and these nether spirits can use their hosts' personality and memories to further keep them unsuspected but D.D. Veni's mind is too good that he has suspected Galactica for a long time. He seems to know these things. Who is D.D. Veni?

The nether spirit within C.S. Galactica said with Galactica's voice, "If I could kill you now Lieutenant General D.D. Veni—No—General Venierro—I would but I'm busy at the moment and require focus. Now stay down and be a good boy, half-breed." D.D. Veni shouted, "I will not let you succeed." Zeon wondered, "Why'd she call you a General?" C.S. Galactica laughed, "Oh ho ho ho ho! I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets. So tell me, General Venierra of the Nephalem Military Police Force, how much longer will you keep that ugly disguise? You can't fool me with that clone in Spirit World, especially since I now know that the other you in that world is really a dimensional clone. Or are you the clone? So, did the old goat sent you to spy on me? I'm certain that he sent agents on many planets where my essences were lurking." D.D. Veni now knows what those nether spirits were planning, "So, that was your plan. Now I understand Operation Null and I won't let you succeed," and tried attacking C.S. Galactica and the nether spirits in the air with green psion bolts. A magical barrier is protecting C.S. Galactica and nether spirits, though. Galactica said, "It's too late, half-breed. It's over."

Marshal General Zeon asked, "Lieutenant General? What is the meaning of this?" D.D. Veni paused for a few seconds and C.S. Galactica taunted him, "Yes, General Venierro, what is the meaning of this? Hmm?" D.D. Veni explained, "My apologies for keeping secrets this entire time, Your Highness. I don't deserve to be a Royal Knight anymore due to my secrecy that I kept from you all but for good reasons. My real name is Venierro and like Galactica, I'm not from this planet. In fact, I'm not from this living world..." The mothman-like Royal Knight uses his upper left arm and ripped off his bug-like mouth off his face, revealing a manly face. His moth wings morphed into white angel wings and he is now equipped with blue, sleeveless rune armor, but he still has bug-like antennas and bug-like compound eyes (or anthropod eyes) Everyone was shocked. Venierro flaps his white angel wings that are hanging from wing guards and said, "I am a nephalem, an angel-demon hybrid. I'm a General of the Nephalem Military Police Force in the afterlife, known as Spirit World; one of the military's strongest warriors." Foreshadowed Scene (Timeline A): Near the entrance of the Zer'ghul Colony in Demon World

The three Paladins of the Universe, including Sir Golbar, Sir Veni, and Sir Galactica, were responsible for the defeat of Araneae Zer'ghul and her army of arachnid centuarian demons around the entrance of Araneae's underground colony in Timeline A. Their battle started during the middle of the Demon Revolutionary War and their battle has ended during the time the apocalyptic war began and the three paladins came out alive in the end. During this time, Galactica was still possessed by that nether spirit and she was watching the battle fold out between archangels and archdevils on Demon World during Ragnarök from a far distance. D.D. Veni still had his suspicions while Golbar was very well naïve.

After the battle, Sir Golbar sighed and said, "Ehh, that's the last of them. Glad I didn't have to rewind time today." Sir Veni said, "We've got new problems in Demon World. We must make haste." They grouped with Galactica and Sir Veni said, "This is terrible. I can't believe this is happening." Golbar wondered what was going on, "Who are those giant creatures?" Galactica chuckled in her mouth, "Hmhmhmhm," and said, "Well, let's find out, shall we." It was at that moment, Veni had heightened his suspicion on Galactica. As they were traveling together, Galactica slowed herself to get behind the group while remaining mindless. Sir Golbar wondered, "The city. The world. It's being destroyed." Sir Veni said, "We must hurry or else..." Suddenly, without any warning, the nether spirit within Sir Galactica casted Death Nether: Death Beam and killed Golbar from behind as he screamed in agony for a split second, "Argh!" before falling down. Sir Veni shouted, "Golbar! Darn you, I knew something was wrong about you. You are—" He suddenly stopped moving, then experienced unknown pain in his body, "Ahhh!" Galactica walked passed him and said, "I cannot allow you to reveal my true identity. Death Nether: Death Ray." Sir Veni was also killed and he was transforming back to his original nephalem form. The nether spirit within Sir Galactica said, "Oh, so you were General Venierro after all. With Death Nether, by killing one of them, all should be gone." With that statement, it means that General Venierro as a dimensional clone in Spirit World died as well and no one knew how it happened.

The nether spirit within Sir Galactica said, "Hmm, since I've taken out two of my biggest threats, I guess I no longer need this body," and left Sir Galactica's body, then incanted, "Death Ray," on Galactica's body to kill her before she could awaken. The nether spirit disappeared and reappeared in Behemolith Town near Belphebub during his battle with Mars, Great Angelic Saint of Diligence and Temperance, God of War, and General of the Angel Peacekeeping Army.

Belphebub ensnared General Mars with his Chain Curse: Capture and started slamming Mars all over town in anger. The nether spirit watched the battle while remaining completely invisible and undetectable as if it was trying to be non-exist-able. After Belphebub slammed him a more few times with his cursed chains from his chain shackle, Mars looked up while he was injured and said in a silly tone, "Hehe... Hey buddy, how's it going?" Belphebub yelled, "You hurt Belphebub's friends. You woke me up from my beautiful sleep. And you hurt my feelings, calling me names. I'll rip that armor off and eat your soul! Raaaagh!" The nether spirit said, "Yes, that it. Keep going Belphebub. Awaken your true form, destroy this world, and use your hidden powers to free our master." The nether spirit raised its hand towards Belphebub and caused Belphebub's anger and evilness to increase, pushing Belphebub to become so enraged, his inner God of Destruction self went loose as both voices of Belphebub yelled, "Anti-Chain Curse: Breaking the Seal! RAAAAAGH!" transforming the Lord of the Flies into his original God of Destruction form. So that's how Belphebub acquired enough rage to break his cursed chains and return to this form. But in the end, it became a failure and the God of the Nether was forever trapped in the void for eternity in that timeline.

 **Scene: Near of the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Major General Barburos, still in his giant form said, "You lied to us this whole time?! You worked for another military?! I'll deal with you later but first, this traitor." Barburos jumped high in the air while trying to attack C.S. Galactica but one of the nether spirits that weren't busy opening the portal to the void got in Barburos' way and incanted, "Death Nether: Death Ray!" firing a dark purple beam of death from its dark incorporeal right hand, instantly killing Barburos without harming him, "Arrrgh!" He reverted back to his original size and fell to the ground lifeless. Everyone shouted for him, "Major General!"/"Barburos-sama!" The nether spirit within C.S. Galactica said, "Ya know what, the portal is nearly complete. You can have her body back. I have no need for her anymore." The dark spirit exited out of C.S. Galactica's body as Galactica fell towards the ground, barely conscious, but the spirit decided to kill its host, "Death Nether: Death Ray..." However, Venierro teleports to Galactica and carries her away before the dark beam of instant death struck them as it hit the ground instead, not damaging the earth. As Venierro held Galactica up on the ground, Galactica feels agonized, "Gehhh..." Venierro was worried about Galactica and looked up, yelling at the spirit who controlled her, "You will pay for what you did to Golbar, Barburos, and Galactica!" He gently sat Galactica on the ground and flew up in the air with his four white angel wings in armor. He prepared to swing his spear, incanting, "Dimension Æther: Dimensional Blade _[次元霊気：次元刃 Jigenreiki: Jigenjin]_!" slicing through the air with his spear across the sky. A dimensional rift was being sliced open as the nether spirits dodged the dimensional aerial blades while avoiding the dimensional cracks in the sky. The other soldiers were surprised to see this kind of dimensional power coming from Venierro with some soldiers saying, "He cut through the sky?"/"I didn't know he could do that."/"What kind of power is that?" The nether spirit that controlled Galactica incanted, "Death Ray!" and fired a nether beam of death at Venierro but he teleported away via Dimension Æther: Body Phase _[次元霊気：体相, Jigenreiki: Teisō]_ without incantation. In his original nephalem form (still resembling insect-like but more human-like), Venierro can no longer use his Demon World magic but he now has access to his Spirit World powers such as Dimension Æther and he still has his psychic mastery. In other words, his type of powers haven't really changed much, but his Spirit World variations are an improvement.

Galactica's nether spirit said in a deep, mysterious-but-creepy tone, "It's time. You shall all meet my master, Guthorax-sama, God of the Nether; King of the Void." As the Right Eye of the Dreadlord from the existing world and the void were linked and with the use of Behemoth's spiritual remains, a black portal grew big enough on both sides that a giant nether deity slowly flew through the portal above Planet Terra along with more nether spirits and what appears to be shaded nephalems and shaded devils. Normally, anything can enter the void but nothing can escape the void but today, with the power of two Dimensional Right Eyes of the Dreadlord in each world—creating dimensional distortions simultaneously—the impossible became possible. This deity of the nether, Guthorax, said, "After all of these eons, finally, I exist once more..."

This Guthorax resembles to be an archnephalem (angel-demon deity) with no corporeal body. His entire body was shaded in darkness and was transparent with a purple aura glowing around the edges of his body. He has four shaded angel wings and shaded horns on his forehead and no openings to his body (like he has no visible mouth or visible ears, yet, he can still speak and hear). Has the void corrupted this archnepalem into this... dark archnephalem? What has Guthorax done to be banished from Spirit World Kingdom and why was he banished in the first place? What could this mean for Demon World, Spirit World, or even the magical universe? Does he have a grudge on anyone? Does he have any evil intentions? If so, could it be the end of the magical universe?


	36. C34-TFK12: Wrath of the Nether

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arc takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _With the defeat of the Laughing Deathstock Gang by the Acolytes of the Nether, the Demon Resistance Army has continued to fight for Former King Gash Bell's rights to the throne. The current King of Demon World in the past timeline is Lord Gul'ren, Necrolyte Dark Lord of the Nether, and he plans on recreating Demon World from the ideals of his deceased brother Zal'gor, who was King of Demon World 10,000 years ago, in his own dark way. A month later, the former young King and his queen-to-be returned from the Human World to Demon World to D.D. Sanctuary, a refuge from a different dimension created by the Royal Knight Lieutenant General D.D. Veni. The war has gone too long and the Resistance Army launches one final battle to determine whether or not Demon World [Planet Terra] is recoverable or the former young King will have to rule on a whole new planet without being connected to Planet Earth of the mortal universe anymore. Will Demon World be restored or will Lord Gul'ren forever rule the planet in his own peace?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 34 (The Fallen King Chapter 12): Wrath of the Nether**

 **Recap**

During the final battle between the Demon Resistance Army and Acolytes of the Nether, an undead Behemoth was risen from the dead and caused chaos in Demon World's capital and in D.D. Sanctuary. Due to the attack on the sanctuary, Lieutenant General D.D. Veni had no choice but transport all survivors to the new planet, called Planet Zenma, but the Resistance Army continues to fight to bring back Demon World (Planet Terra). The two undead necrolytes were defeated: Zon'mortuis was cryogenized by General Karoa, Paladin of the Sea, while D.D. Veni banished Stalghor's bones to another dimension. It was revealed that the traitor who killed Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar, Time Force Golbar, was none other than Lieutenant General Cosmic Space Galactica. However, it turned out that Galactica was under possession by a dark spirit before she first arrived on Planet Terra of the magical universe. D.D. Veni has always risen suspicion towards Galactica and it was also revealed that D.D. Veni is actually a nephalem from the Spirit World Kingdom named Venierro, General of the Nephalem Military Police Army (led by the warden and military chief Neptune, the God of the Sea). Venierro was tasked by the Supreme God of Spirit World, King Yama the Enma, to look for suspicious creatures as these dark spirits from the void planned on bringing their master, Guthorax, King of the Void and God of the Nether, back into reality and their plan succeeded. The dark archnephalem stands above Planet Terra along with his army of nether spirits, dark nephalems, and dark devils. What does this mean for Demon World, Spirit World, or perhaps the entire magical universe?

 **Scene: Haunted forest in the west of the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

A shadow titan appearing in the middle of Demon World has shocked every living soldier fighting in the capital. In the nearly destroyed forest where Major General-Royal Knight Rosella the Rose Witch and Necrolyte Araesa Blackforest the Black Forest Witch were fighting, Major General Rosella turns her head around with curiosity in her eyes as she saw the dark archnephalem, "W-what—Who is that?" Araesa, on a dead tree, responded in her creepy voice, "Fufufu! The Master has arrived," then said in a wimpy-but-creepy tone, "Too bad Behemoth didn't do as much work as I hoped and it took me thirty minutes to summon that godlike beast. Oh, well. I wonder what the Master is planning. But you know, Rose Witch," her tone started to sound sinister again, "You shouldn't let your guard down." Dead vines were preparing to attack Major General Rosella as Rosella dodges them in time and retaliates. Her soldier's and Barburos's soldiers were doing a good job eliminating animated dead trees in the forest but Araesa can spawn new times whenever she has the time and space too, to keep those soldiers off of her.

 **Scene: Around the Dark Fortress of the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

As dark devils were roaming and flying around randomly, attacking random demons while laughing evilly, the dark archnephalem Guthorax looks at his shaded hands while moving them around, "Hmm... Even after exiting the void filled with nether, I am still this... dark archnephalem, a mere angel-demon deity without æther." A lot of dark nephalems are guarding him and one of them said, "So, this is the living world..." Those shaded nephalems were surprised while the roaming dark devils had no care in the world. Void King Guthorax decided to test his powers, "But now, I can test my new powers properly. Void Nether: Exclusion _[空冥気：除外, Kūmeiki: Jogai]_..." Guthorax aimed his hand at some rubble and banished them into the void and said, "I see, so while other forms of Nether can work in the void, Void Nether and all other types of magic only operates outside the void. Ironic, is it not? Though, it does make sense. Anything can enter the void but nothing can escape, not even with Dimension Æther, the opposite of Void Nether. But now, we're free. We exist once more." He then found the Dimensional Eye of the Dreadlord floating around some of his nether spirits and used telekinetic powers to bring it to his non-corporeal left hand and said, "The dreadlord's eye, which created a miracle. I was right in trusting these necromancers of Terra. Not even Dimension Æther could operate in the void, yet this demonic eye could; fascinating. It appears to be made from something... divine... In another time, my plans would have failed and I would have been trapped among the nether for a much longer period of time." For some reason, he seems to know what happened in Timeline A (Universe 001). Perhaps all timelines and alternate universes share the same void or perhaps Guthorax used to be a...

Dark Lord Gul'ren teleported and floated in the air with his magic and said, "My Master..." Several dark nephalems soldiers in the air aimed their shadow weapons in defense, "Halt!" Lord Gul'ren tightens his eyebrows and a dark devil said, "Heh, we should kill them all." Guthorax said to his warriors, "Stand down," and they put their incorporeal weapons away.

Dark nephalems are angel-demon hybrids made of nether energy that lost their æther energy due to the effects of the "empty space". Likewise, dark devils are devils made of nether energy. The dark nephalems that came out of the void used to be nephalems that committed serious crimes but have not turned into devils from their crimes, but they have been banished into the void for resisting banishment to the Netherworld. Dark devils used to be devils of the Netherworld, or nephalems or angels that turned devil from having an evil soul. They were either banished from the Netherworld from breaking the Devil's Code three times or banished into the void after being metamorphosed into devils from their corrupted hearts and resisted from being banished into the Netherworld. These two dark races usually don't get along together but they serve under the King of the Void, Guthorax. In roleplaying terms for their morality, most dark nephalems would stereotypically be considered "chaotic neutral" while dark devils would stereotypically be considered "chaotic evil".

Void King Guthorax said to Lord Gul'ren while revealing many demon souls in the palm of his right shaded hand including Gul'ren's family members, "Well done, necromancer. As proof of my word, I shall restore the souls of your lost kindred. One problem though: If I were to open Spirit World for them, surely I'll be hunted. However, it's time that I shall pay them back." Guthorax suppressed the powers of the Eye of the Dreadlord and released all of the souls into the air, which faded into the Spirit World. Lord Gul'ren thanked him, "Thank you, My Master," and thought to himself, _rest in peace, brother Zal'gor. I'll continue where you left off... on my own terms._

Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream, while his golems and earth elementals were battling General Moko of Land, teleported towards Lord Guthorax too and asked, "And what about my wish? Ultimate power and strength?" Lord Gul'ren did not like the look in his right-hand man's eyes and his attitude, saying in a calm but fearful tone, "Warchief, do not—" Lord Guthorax responded, "Your men have proven their worth. You shall be granted power like none other. My powers of the Nether. Use them however you want." As the Nether God aimed his left hand over Warchief Dan'ro, he was developing a dark purple aura as his green orcish skin was turning purple and dark red tattoos appeared over his body. He wasn't sure if the feeling he had felt painful or pleasureful, but he could feel an immense power flowing through his body, "Aah-aaargh!" Gul'ren said with a displeasing snarl, "What have you done?" The new and improved Dan'ro yelled, "I'm tired of taking orders from you, Dark Lord. From here on out, I'm the Dark King and Demon World shall remain in utter chaos. Raaargh!" Lots of rocks surround Dan'ro and he unleashed a powerful earth blast at Lord Gul'ren, ultimately betraying him. Lord Gul'ren dodged it via teleportation and yelled furiously, "This treachery and treason will be your last!" and teleported out of the area and back to the dark fortress.

Void King Guthorax didn't understand those two, "I could never understand those two. Even that orcish demon would have betrayed the dark elf in another time period, using the Eye of Dimensional Distortion for his own tribe's personal gain, which resulted in me using God of Destruction Belphebub as a backup and even that would have failed. I couldn't even trace that traitorous orc but he was at least useful in this timeline." Yup, somehow, he seemed to know what happened 27 years later in Timeline A. "No matter. I'll see to it that—"

Suddenly, "Stop right there!" General Venierro sneaks up on the Nether God and incants, "Dimension Æther: Dimension Spear _[次元霊気：次元槍, Jigenreiki: Jigenyari]_!" stabbing through the air with his spear, creating a dimensional riff that stabbed through the Eye of the Dreadlord and banished it to another dimension. The Nether God was surprised, "Hmm? Well, if it isn't the General whom King Yama sent. I thought you weren't allowed to reveal your true identity in the living world." The dark nephalems were surprised, "Is that...?"/"General Venierro?!"/"That guy..." These dark warriors recognize the Nephalic General and Guthorax could have used the Eye of the Dreadlord to block General Venierro's dimensional attack, yet, he didn't for some reason. General Venierro wondered, _those creatures... are they... nephalem? Devils?_ but then said, "Enough talk. His Divine Majesty will be here soon enough with reinforcements not only from the Kingdom but also from Paradise." Guthorax said casually, "I'll be waiting. And know this, General Venierro, I intend to become the Supreme God once more." The four-armed insect-like nephalem General just now realized and was curious, _so, that eye was the one causing problems in my pocket dimension and Spirit World. I see now. But why didn't he used it to block my dimensional attacks? Is he really baiting His Divine Majesty?_ Venierro then said, "From the way you have been, using these necromancers to do your bidding, which caused the destruction of the beauty on this planet, we will not let you become Supreme God again. I may be nephalem, but don't underestimate my powers, dark archnephalem. The Æther is no longer part of you." Guthorax responded, "Don't underestimate the power of the Nether. My servants, deal with that nephalem." The nether spirit that used to possess C.S. Galactica said, "Our pleasure," and the nether spirits engaged battle with General Venierro again. As a dark nephalem said, "I can't wait to kill the guy that banished me to the void!" Before some dark nephalems recklessly attack General Venierro, Guthorax ordered them, "Halt, I'll need my most trustworthy warriors by my side." The dark nephalems obeyed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

So it's official. This deity of the nether was once an archnephalem that was the Supreme God of Spirit World; most likely the original Supreme God before Yama the Enma even though Yama, the God of Death, built Spirit World. But this deity is still one of the Spirit World's co-founders along with King Yama and while Yama was King of the Kingdom even back then, Guthorax was the Supreme God of the entire afterlife. Since it was stated that the Supreme God has the power to see the fourth dimension of time when someone changes the fabric of time, he is able to see the changes that happen. That explains how he knows about the future but it still questions if the void lacks space-time.

 **Scene: The forest on the west side of the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Necrolyte Araesa Blackforest the Black Forest Witch and Major General Rosella the Rose Witch continue their battle of nature. Seems like Rosella and her team are winning. "Surrender, Araesa." Rosella aims her thorny vine whip at Araesa. The remaining living soldiers among her group and Barburos's group surrounds Araesa after taking care of her undead forest. Araesa believes, "This isn't over yet. Now that the Master is free, your world is toast." Araesa is struggling and yelled out of her character, "Ugh! Why? WHY?! Why was I always inferior to you?" Major General Rosella said, "You don't have any allies supporting you. It's over." Among the soldiers, Sergeant Zack Snapdragon asked her superior impatiently, "Will you finish her already, Mistress?"

Araesa yelled, "No, it's not over yet!" With her remaining power, she summons a new whole forest of undead plants that killed or devoured many soldiers and teleported inside a flower covering her. As soldiers were being attacked again, Sergeant Zack Snapdragon asked his partner, "Gale, are you alright?" Corporal Gale Starlily responded in slight fear, "They just keep coming," but she continued to fight them. Major General Rosella was annoyed, "Tch, that's it. I had enough of this. Everyone, march into the fortress, I'll take Araesa on my own for now on." Her female Colonel-ranked soldier asked, "Are you sure? Because last time—" Rosella responded, "I won't make the same mistakes I've been making from here on out. Now, beat it!" Rosella hunts down Araesa, wherever she may be. Her Colonel said, "Roger," and ordered the team, "Everyone, to the fortress. Move it!" Before proceeding with the other soldiers, Gale was worried for their leader, _Mistress, be careful..._

 **Scene: Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

General Whir was still standing strong against Lord Gul'ren's Lich King but it looks like the armored Lich King entity is still standing strong too. The giant skeletal spellwarrior casted a blast of dark ice from its bladed scepter and General Whir dodges away from it while the ice attack froze the ground and General Whir made a quick swipe with his thunderbolt swords across the skeleton wizard's bones, but only to be healed a second later after General Whir landed on the ground. The Lich King entity then raised its bony arms and summoned a bunch of liches from the ground inside the palace, which are undead mages; zombies or skeletons that can cast magic. General Whir complained while slicing through them, "Oh great, now I got to deal with more of these creatures. And they can now use magic?" He also dodged some of their magical attacks.

Suddenly, Lord Gul'ren returned on the left shoulder of the Lich King entity and said in a bad mood, "Heh, still at it, eh? I'll deal with you later." Lord Gul'ren merged himself with the Lich King and now he really is the Lich King. The Lich King's warrior-like armor was replaced with dark wizarding robes. General Whir kept a straight look, "You aren't going anywhere! Zakeru Kiroro!" While dodging the smaller liches' magic attacks that destroyed each other, General Whir launched several aerial blades of lightning from his thunderbolt short swords at Lich King Gul'ren. Gul'ren blocked it with his bone shield and General Whir launched a larger electrical blade wave, "Gigano Zakeru Kiroro!" Lich King Gul'ren used teleportation magic to escape the palace. Right now, he wants to deal with his right-hand traitor, keeping General Whir busy with his summoned liches.

 **Scene: Near the Dark Fortress of the Capital of Demon World**

Back at Marshal General Zeon Bell's group as they were fighting against the undead, Zeon wondered who that giant shadow deity was, "Who is that titan?" A Colonel-ranked soldier in General Whir's army said, "Your Highness, we must make haste to the fortress. At least collect the King's crown." Zeon nodded and headed their way.

A giant magical portal then appeared from space and out came the Supreme God of Spirit World, Yama the Enma, God of Death and King of Spirit World Kingdom. Followed him were six archangels including the Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise, the Paradise King Jupiter, and Military Police Chief/Warden Neptune. Numerous amounts of nephalic soldiers of the Neptune's Nephalem Military Police Force and angelic soldiers of General Mars' Peacekeeping Angel Army flew out of the portal to engage battle with the dark nephalems and dark devils.

"Ah, they're here... In the living world as well," Void King Guthorax said casually as he looked up. "Guthorax-sama..." said by the archnephalic Supreme God Yama calmingly but with tightened eyes. Guthorax said, "It's been a very long time, Yama." Paradise King Jupiter said, "I can't believe we have to reveal ourselves to the living world. So much for our secrecy, Supreme God." The Sky God of Thunder's brother Neptune, Chief of the Nephalem Military Police Force of Spirit World Kingdom and God of Water said, "It had to be done, brother. The universe is at deep threat." Jupiter's daughter Venus, the Goddess of Love and Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and felt horrified seeing this world in utter pandemonium, "Oh my, this looks terrible; much worse than watching from above."

Every demon on the ground wonder who these titan-sized angels were and the winged warriors that are aiding them.

Guthorax said, "I see you brought all of the archangels with you, Yama the Great Enma. It's also been a long time Saturn. No longer the King of Paradise, I see." Great Angelic Saint of Humility Saturn squinted his eyes, "Hmm..." General Mars of the Angel Peacekeeping Army readied his crimson-bladed spear and crimson parma and said, "Just who and what the heck are you? An archdevil or something?" Guthorax, still staring upward, said, "You haven't heard of me, Guthorax, one of the co-founders of Spirit World and the first Supreme God of Spirit World? I must say I am very disappointed in the new generation." All of the archangels beside Saturn and Neptune were surprised with General Mars and the Messenger God Mercury reacting, "What?!" The Goddess of Love Venus wondered and asked her father Jupiter and grandfather Saturn, "Is this true, My Holy Father? Grandfather?" Jupiter said, "It's my first time hearing this." while his brother Neptune said, "I'm surprised father never told you about him, Jupiter. Enma-sama informed me on the history of Spirit World when I took on the job as Chief of the Kingdom's Nephalem Military Police Force eons ago." King Jupiter got mad at his father, "Father, you were also one of the co-founders. Why have you kept this secret from me and everyone else the entire time?" His father Saturn apologized, "My apologies. To be honest, I wanted to forget the whole thing forever. It's... It was too tragic for me. I was a coward and I did nothing to stop it from happening. I haven't mastered Time Blessing or Time Æther at the time so there was nothing I could do to turn back. Forgive me, My Son." Jupiter yelled at him, "What happened, father? Can you rewind time now?" Saturn said, "My apologies, My Holy Son. Even after that artifact affected this entire universe until now, space-time has reset and no magic or science can rewind time before this point. I would have to reset to the beginning of time but that would take approximately 2,820 seconds to initiate Time Æther: Temporal Reboot _[時恵：時間の再起動, Jimegumi: Jikan no Sakidō]_ , time we do not have." Jupiter shouted, "Darn it!" and wondered, "What kind of artifact had such power to affect the space-time continuum?" Guthorax realized, "Oh, so then it is the Eye of Spacetime Distortion, not just Dimension Distortion. Something I wasn't informed... Interesting..."

While it was commonly known that the Dreadlord Malfournis's right eye was known as the Eye of Dimensional Distortion, as no one knew about its chronokinesis (except for Malfournis) until now, it is pretty much the Eye of Spacetime Distortion. How did such an ancient demon possess such power to control even the fabric of the universe? What is this "divine" eye?

 **Flashback Scene: An unknown cryptic cave in Demon World (about 10,000 years ago)**

Somewhere over ten thousand years ago, a group of large gargoyle-like demons including Malfournis as well as various large bat-winged vampires gathered in some occult-like demonic cavern. The place looked really creepy but religious. A holographic image of a skeletal wizard head with a bone crown appeared in the center of these eight dreadlords over a demonic seal, "The time is now, my dreadlords." The gargoyle and vampiric dreadlords bowed and the bloody vampire-like dreadlord said, "My Lich King—Your Majesty, the sacrifices have been made. One-hundred twenty-five victims... over two thousand pints of blood extracted." A stone gargoyle dreadlord said, "Two hundred and fifty-five souls gathered within my stone cold body, My King. All for you." The Lich King said, "Excellent. Now then... I've heard a new absolute ruler of your world was recently selected but his intentions... questionable... perhaps unacceptable."

Malfournis stepped forward two steps and said, "My Lich King..." The Lich King asked, "You have something to say, Malfournis?" Malfournis responded, "I came in contact with a humanoid demon sorcerer who arranged a terrorist attack on the King's stronghold. This man named Shao-Tzu is a father of a second place competitor who seeks revenge on the new monarch. I can use this man and his organization to infiltrate the stronghold and delete the new monarch but with powers, I require for utter success." The bloody vampire dreadlord said, "You just want to be King of Demon World for yourself, don't you? What have you done, Malfournis, to deserve this when I, Vlanador, sacrificed over one hundred and twenty-five lives? Why am I not the one that—" The Lich King ordered the Blood Vampire Vlanador, "Silence!" and granted Malfournis's permission and wish, "Very well, Malfournis. Through my remaining powers, I shall grant you powers with that could potentially manipulate the powers of space and time over your right psychic eye." A red and purple aura surrounds Malfournis as he closed his pink n' red psychic eyes and the Lich King said, "Use it well. Let none survive, even your cohort. Succeed and you shall be granted the ruler of Demon World. Do not disappoint me or there will be severe consequences." Malfournis's eyes glowed in different colors as he opened them and he said, "Thank you, My Unholy One. It shall be done but this eye... You sure you don't need any more souls?" The Lich King said, "The others have gathered more than enough for my survival in this infernal world. Do what you want with them; banish their souls to the void... or into the burning pits of the Netherworld. Your choice, Dreadlord... But of course, while I don't require any in the time being, I would be very generous if you could donate some to my side. In the meantime, I found a young demon of great dark potential within the King's stronghold. He could be perfect as my new host once I'm out of this wretched world. My liches will serve him well. Keep that boy alive. That new eye I've developed and given you might be useful in a very far future when it develops enough to free myself from this decaying realm and possibly one of my former cohorts from another. You are all dismissed." Malfournis understood, "Very well, My Unholy One. For the Nether..." The other dreadlords also chanted, "For the Nether..." They all have the same chant that the Acolytes of the Nether has, oddly enough.

So it was the God of Undeath that granted Malfournis the powers of space-time distortion in his right eye. He already had psychic eyes but his right psychic eye was replaced with the new eye he received that can distort space and time throughout the universe. Malfournis does his job well, killing everyone in the palace and spared the young child the Lich King spoke of, young Gul'ren. And of course, Gul'ren would eventually make contact with the God of Undeath himself after he learns necromancy from King Yama. And the liches the Lich King spoke of were most likely Stalghor the Demon Beast Skeleton and Zon'mortuis the Immortal Zombie Assassin. But who is the Lich King exactly? His "cohort" must be Guthorax, which would make sense on how Gul'ren gained contact with the Nether God King of the Void after obtaining the Lich King's powers. They are certainly affiliated with each other in some way, yet, it seems the God of the Nether never realized who was trying to help him the entire time.

 **Scene: Above the Dark Fortress of the Capital of Demon World**

King Jupiter ordered his father, "Return back to Paradise and initiate it anyway." Some of Guthorax's dark nephalic soldiers surround Saturn and Guthorax said harshly, "I don't think so. Don't make me harm you." Yama asked and stated, "What has happened to you, Guthorax? You used to be the God of Balance, the Hierarch of our birth planet, Ishtar. To be balanced within the universe..." Guthorax's his anger suddenly increased, "Silence! I'm done listening to you! You threw me into the void for over many eons and made me turn into this... dark archnephalem. I only feel chaos now!" Yama wanted to explain, "Please, let me explain—" Guthorax shouted angrily, "And you've taken my place as the Supreme God of the entire Spirit World. Wasn't being King of Spirit World Kingdom good enough for you?" Suspiciously enough, one of his nether spirits thought to itself, _Yes... feel the wrath, My Master. Feed my power..._ Considering the nether spirit that controlled Sir Galactica in the future timeline unlocked the God of Destruction within Belphebub through an increase of rage, the same nether spirit in this timeline is doing the same to its Nether God. What are these "nether spirits" and are they acting on their own?

King Yama shouted, "Let me explain. Don't forget that I, as the God of Death, was the one built Spirit World, but what I did was for the safety of—" While he was talking, a nether spirit snuck up on Yama without Guthorax's permission and incanted, "Death Nether: Death Ray!" and instantly killed the God of Death Supreme God Yama the Enma with a single dark beam of death, "Arrrgh!" as his spiritual particles spread through space. Suddenly, Guthorax's temper suddenly calmed down and wondered what happened, "What?!" Neptune shouted, "Enma-sama!"

Mars prepares to attack Guthorax, "Why you?!" Guthorax looked surprised, "What did—? I did not order my proxy to—" Mars incants in anger, "Fire Blessing: Phoenix Fire _[火恵：鳳凰火, Kamegumi: Hōōhi]_!" firing a large ball of holy fire from his crimson shield at Guthorax while Neptune incants, "Water Blessing: Holy Water Spear!" firing three highly-pressured jets of holy water from the tips of his water trident. Guthorax defends while putting his left nether hand out, "Void Nether: Null Shield _[空冥気：空白盾, Kūmeiki: Kūhakutate]_ ," summoning a black and purple vortex in front of him that banished the fire and water blessing attacks into the void. Mars wondered, "Nether? What the heck is that?" Saturn explained, "The fourth 'rare' type of Spirit World magic; null Spirit World magic. The exact opposite of the divine gray Spirit World magic Æther." Mercury said in the back, "I didn't know there was something that opposes Æther," while Mars said while focusing his attention on Guthorax, "Me neither, but we cannot let a guy like this take over the universe." Guthorax said, "You fool. Do you really think I want to take over the whole universe? But Spirit World will be mine again." Mars shouted, "Over my dead body! Haaargh! Fire Blessing: Talon of the Phoenix! Wings of the Phoenix!" Mars engulfs holy flames on the tip of his spear [Talon of the Phoenix] and over his angel wings [Wings of the Phoenix] to increase his flying speed and flew towards Guthorax in melee combat while dodging Death Nether attacks launched at him from those nether spirits. King Jupiter shouted at his son, "Mars, get back here!"

Guthorax said to Mars, "You are a fool if you can defeat an ancient deity, new gen," and teleported away from Mars's flaming spear. As Mars was making a turn-around, Guthorax aims his right hand at him and incants, "Void Nether: Nullification _[空冥気：無効化, Kūmeiki: Mukōka]_ ," forcefully cancelling Mars' active blessings, negating them, "What?" Saturn gave them a warning, "Mars, I advise you to be careful. Nether is not to be underestimated." Guthorax said, "You should listen to the old coward. I could kill you anytime I want to with Death Nether. Don't make me use my Death Ray, boy." Neptune shouted in anger, "Just like you killed Enma-sama, you freak! Water Æther: Waterspout Rage _[水柱激怒, Suichū Gekido]_!" Neptune summoned a divine water tornado below and around Dark Guthorax as he flinched, "Mmm..." Being made of nether, Dark Guthorax takes extra damage from offensive æther spells. Mars incants, "Fire Blessing: Phoenix Arrow!" engulfing holy flames on his crimson-bladed spear, throw it up vertically in the air. As the holy flames on the spear shaped into wings of fire, the spear arched into the water vortex from above to attack Dark Guthorax from above. Both attacks exploded into steam of holy æther.

As an explosion of steam hides the attacked dark archnephalem, Mars wonders, "Did that get him?" The fog of steam was suddenly blown away as the Nether God came out nearly unharmed, "Your Water Æther did hurt me a bit due to my body type, but it'll take a lot more than that to stop me." Mars was surprised, "What?" while Neptune seemed irritated, "Err..." but thought, _so, it seems that a being like him is weak against æther magic. The opposite can be said too as seen what he did to Enma-sama._ Just to note, all non-nether Spirit World deities' bodies, regardless of race, are made of æther, the spiritual essence that flows through existence. Anyways, Guthorax holds Mars' spear in his ethereal right hand and he completely obliterates and erases it with, "Destruction Nether: Obliteration _[破壊冥気：抹殺, Hakaimeiki: Shōkyo Bakudan]_ ]." Mars seemed even more uneasy now that his main weapon was deleted, "Ah crap, there goes my spear." Mars summons a holy sword in his right hand as a replacement.

Between the height from the ground and to the deities, General Venierro wondered, _is there anything we can do?_

 **Scene: Around and at the Dark Fortress of the Capital of Demon World**

Meanwhile, around the ruined town buildings near the Dark Fortress, it appears that every red-cloaked acolyte was slain in the city, all but the two remaining former members of the Laughing Deathstock Gang. "That'll show them," said Hyenus Maximus, concealed under his own red robe as he resharpens his claws. He appeared to have slashed through all of the living acolytes. "Urr ye sure this is a guid idea, mah gaffer?" _⟨"Are you sure this is a good idea, my boss?"⟩_ , said Thodrum Thunderbeard. Hyenus Maximus said, "I'm done listening to the occult. They can all rot in the Netherworld—or whatever—for what I care. They didn't bother bringing our friends' souls back other than you." Hyenus Maximus rips off his robes and reveals his casual clothing. Thodrum Thunderbeard appeared sad, "Ah lassy mah muckle bro. Finally git tae see him again bit ainlie fur a short time afore th' Resistance destroyed him. Ehh, he wasn't his-sel anyway 'n' that cannon sure blew up th' toun, killing a bunch o' fowk. Crimey, ah wonder howfur thay git his soul." _⟨"I miss my big bro. Finally got to see him again but only for a short time before the Resistance destroyed him. Ehh, he wasn't himself anyway and that cannon sure blew up the town, killing a bunch of people. Crimey, I wonder how they got his soul."⟩_

Suddenly, a soldier found the two and shouted, "Freeze! Surrender yourself, acolyte scum!" Hyenus and Thodrum surrendered quickly with their hands up and Thodrum said, "Dinnae hurt me! ah wasn't yin o' thaim anyway." _⟨"Don't hurt me! I wasn't one of them anyway."⟩_ Hyenus argued, "Oi, you should all be thanking me for slaying all of those acolytes for you although—" He was thinking about that one Royal Knight he assassinated a week ago, though he would prefer not admitting that with his life. The random soldier recognize him, "You! You're Hyenus Maximus, aren't you? I should kill you right now but if you surrender peacefully—" Hyenus said loudly with a panicking look, "Yes, we surrender peacefully! I'd much be happier with you guys winning the war than the cult." A group of soldiers seized them and one of them said, "Don't do anything funny." Hyenus chuckled and said, "Kehehee! Funny is my middle name, but I'll be serious this time." The same soldier ordered him, "Keep walking. I'm warning you."

Meanwhile, Marshal General Zeon Bell and General Whir's men arrived at the Dark Fortress. The fortress's throne room was filled with busted skeletons and Zeon wondered, "Where is everyone?" General Whir comes out from another room with the King's crown in his hand, "Crown acquired. The Dark Lord left in a hurry, leaving this behind." He seems to be alright; probably taken down the group of undead wizards [liches] with ease before searching for the King's crown. The other soldiers were happy, "Whir-sama!" and Zeon was really surprised, "That... that was easier than I thought. Where is the Dark Lord?" General Whir said, "No clue but we must track him down and get rid of him. Lieutenant General D.D. Veni is actually our best bet." Speaking about Veni, Marshal General Zeon would like to mention, "About that..."

Before Zeon explained to General Whir, the same soldier from before said, "Your Highness, General, we secured two... of these crooks." His team had Hyenus Maximus and Thodrum Thunderbeard cuffed with Hyenus saying, "No! Anywhere but the fortress. The Dark King is going to kill me!" Zeon was surprised, "The Laughing Deathstock?" Hyenus said, "Okay, I know we did some crazy awful things in the past but..." He then begs and cries, "Please win the war! I don't want to be a pawn with this cult anymore. The—The Dark King isn't here... is he?! Please protect our souls!" Hyenus is worried for his life. Zeon said, "You killed not one but two of our Royal Knights. Do you really think we should trust you?" General Whir was preparing to pull out his thunderbolt swords, "You scums..." Hyenus just peed his robes, "Eeeeek!" and whispered in a high-pitch voice, "I just peed myself," and Thunderbeard sighed, "Ehhh..." Zeon said, "Fine. If you want to live, stick with us and don't do anything stupid. But you'll be meeting jail time when this is over unless." Hyenus and Thodrum cried happily, "Thank you." General Whir wondered what Zeon was about to explain, "Now, about that?" Zeon explains to Whir about who Veni really is.

 **Scene: Northern area of the Capital of Demon World (a while ago)**

Dark King Gul'ren the Lich King and the nether-augmented Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream teleported to the northern urban areas of the capital of Demon World. King Gul'ren appeared as a giant skeletal dark wizard with purple glowing eye dots while the purple-skinned Warchief Dan'ro with dark red tattoos geared up in a gigantic geokinetic exoskeleton with spiritual energy supporting the rock limbs as joints and crystals and metal ores sticking out of his rock armor. Lich King Gul'ren said in a scary tone, "I will not tolerate this betrayal." Warchief Dan'ro said in a deep, growly voice with attitude, "Don't underestimate my new found powers. The Deathscream shall reign. He-aarrggh!" Warchief used his geokinesis to summon giant boulders in the air as well as telekinetically lifting building debris in the air and threw each object at King Gul'ren's giant undead body. Lord Gul'ren used some magic to banish the boulders and the debris out of his way and said softly but angrily, "So be it."

Lord Gul'ren summons three giant skeletal liches that casted elemental magic of fire, ice, and lightning respectively. Warchief Dan'ro summoned an earth wall from the ground and blocked each elemental magic attacks. From the explosion caused by the collision of the spells, Dan'ro Deathscream charges after Lord Gul'ren while quaking the earth with each step and shoved Lord Gul'ren into a giant earth wall of spikes he just summoned behind Lord Gul'ren and impaled him as Gul'ren reacted in slight pain, "Gaargh!" Dan'ro also summoned three phantom earth golems. Warchief Dan'ro then punched Lord Gul'ren and smashed him through the spiked earth wall. While Dan'ro's guard was focused on Lord Gul'ren, he was attacked by the giant liches again with elemental magic, "Gerrgh!" His phantom earth golems retaliate in revenge. As Lord Gul'ren's undead body and bones slowly regenerated, he knocked the earth with the bottom of his spear-like scepter and unleashed waves of spiked bones that rushed the from the ground, stabbing through Deathscream's giant earth body to immobilize Deathscream's giant form, "Err!"

Lord Gul'ren ordered Deathscream while approaching him, "Stand down," and Dan'ro responded angrily while busting through the bony spikes with brute force, "Never!" So, who'll be the winner of this treacherous battle?

 **Scene: Haunted forest in the west of Capital of Demon World (a while ago)**

A lot of soldiers among Major Generals Rosella and Barburos's group were killed and devoured by undead plants and ghosts from the Witch of the Black Forest's latest spell. Araesa is making her escape and as the rest of the soldiers were heading to the fortress in an attempt to secure the Dark Lord (which isn't going to happen at this point as they're too late), Rosella was chasing after her former best friend for their final confrontation. At the back of the group of soldiers that were heading towards the fortress, Corporal Gale was worried about Rosella, telling this to Sergeant Zack, "We... We just can't leave her behind... Zack?" Zack was feeling the same as well as something else but remained silent until they find a spot among building debris where they can cut off from the rest of the group without them knowing. "I know. I got a funny feeling she might do something she'll regret." The two ran back towards the forest.

Rosella caught up with Araesa again, destroying two banshees that were in her way with plant magic. Araesa looked exhausted and so was Rosella. Araesa appeared upset; frustrated. "Why? WHY?! What have I gone wrong?" Rosella said, "It's not just you, it was also me. But now that I'm serious, I'm not giving you any more chances, my friend. No more mistakes. You lost your way long ago." Araesa only has angry eyes at this point. Rosella ordered her, "Surrender now, or I'll put you away, forever." Araesa's angry face turned into a smirk, "Kill me if you want. It won't make a difference, Rose Witch. I'll be resurrected and you... you and your little pals are through. You are all already dead. Fu... fufufufu..." Her mind seems to be lost for a few seconds. After getting serious again, she yelled quietly and sinisterly, "Now die!" Araesa summoned poisonous dead vines from the ground behind Rosella. Rosella had her guard up the entire time and made a fast dodge just right before the vines could stab her but instead, the poisonous dead vines accidentally impaled Araesa's body, "Arrrugh!" She spat out blood. Rosella was still exhausted and said, "Our fates have been sealed. As your friend, I'm taking you out with me. The others will fulfill their roles." Araesa coughed out blood and said while trying to end her spell, "You wouldn't..." Rosella wraps her rose whip around Araesa, inflicting pain on her and injecting her with poisonous thorns, "Err-arrrgh!" Rosella then incants, "Shin Diojugaro! Shin Giga Ra Rōzuron!" Rosella first summoned a gigantic flower that sprayed poisonous sleeping pollen all over the area, putting them both to sleep but Rosella thought to herself before going into eternal sleep, _I wish I was there with you at the time. It was always my biggest regret. I'm sorry, old friend._ Then with the second spell, a black rose summon under them and around them, sealing them both together.

Zack and Gale arrived too late with Gale shouting, "Mistress!" and Zack shouted, "No!" Zack stood still but while Gale kept running, Zack ordered her, "Gale, stand back. This is a poisonous sleeping pollen; it'll put you into eternal sleep." Gale stood still before entering the field of sleeping pollen but was worried, "But..." They both watched Rosella and Araesa sleeping, being devoured by a black rose forming around them, which pulled them underground, where they'll both be buried together. These are the same two spells Sir Rosella of the future used to seal away the Dark Lord for eternity but instead of just using it for one person, Rosella of the past is sealing herself away with her former best friend, giving hope to the rest of the army to finish the mission. "Mistress!" Zack and Gale cried for her, but there is nothing they can do at this point.

Their Colonel came back and said, "What are you two—Rosella-sama?! Why?" Even though he is upset for the stunt his superior did, he said to his subordinates, "Let's get back to the group. The others are waiting at the fortress." Zack responded softly, "Yes, sir."

The only known soldiers that could seal away the Dark King at this point is General Karoa, but she is not feeling well at the moment, as well as General Venierro of the Nephalem Military Police Force.

 **Scene: In the sky and space above the Dark Fortress of Demon World (current time in the afternoon)**

The battle between the gods continued. Saturn ordered the dark archnephalem, "Please, stop this madness. You were never like this, Guthorax." Guthorax appeared to be in an anger state, "Shut it, old man. I'll do whatever it takes to rule supreme once again." One of the nether spirits said quietly and suspiciously, "Yes... keep building that rage... kill them... Kill them all..." Dark Guthorax was preparing a nether incantion, "Death Nether..." Neptune shouted, "Everyone, prepare to evade." The Nether God was about to finish his incantation, "Death R—Errgh! Arrgh!" He stopped as he started agonizing. He had his intangible shadow hands to his head. Mars wondered, "What's happening?" Guthorax was confused, "Get—Get out! Get out of my head! My mind, what's going on? No..." Something really seems to be controlling his attitude and it has something to do with his shadow proxies; the nether spirits, with one of them saying, "Oops, guess I pushed him too far. Busted... Enough of this charade, though..." Saturn understood, "I see. Something was controlling him. It really wasn't his doing. How could I have missed this? No, Yama-sama's soul!"

Suddenly, more shadow spirits just appeared and they gathered together and they extracted King Yama's spiritual particles that were floating in space. All the nether spirits starting fusing together along with King Yama's soul into a new being. An evil feminine laugh was heard throughout the sky, "Ahh-hahahahaha!" Guthorax recognized the voice, "That voice... It can't be... This... entire time? How did I not—" The other deities were confused. Saturn also found it familiar, "It's... her...? How did we miss this?" Mercury wondered, "'Her?'" and Mars also wondered, "Who?" All of the nether spirits that are presented formed into a giant devilish female deity that resembles a succubus with a nearly solid but hollow body and said, "If you won't finish them off and give me their soul, Master, then I will." Guthorax was surprised, "Themis? No..." He mistook her for someone else but he corrected himself along with Saturn saying this female archdevil's real name, "... Adikia..." Suddenly, the Nether God's mind was struck with a powerful force as he holds his ethereal hands to his hand, "Err! Get out of my head!" What's happening to him?

From the lower part of the sky, General Venierro felt pressured, "Eh? So this is who Enma-dono was talking about... She was the one who controlled Guthorax-dono... Adikia, Themis's archdevil form and evil personality... I've only heard about her. Her body is mixed with æther... and nether essences. How is this possible to have both essences in one body? Oh, Enma-dono..." He still felt terrible for what happened to the Supreme God of Death.

The hollow Adikia stares down at the other deities with an evil, smiling glare. She must have been the one pulling the strings behind the God of Balance/Nether God the entire time but how did Guthorax and the rest of the deities miss that this entire time and who is she? And who is Themis, her so-called original form, that Guthorax mistook the hollowed archdevil Adikia for?


	37. C35-TFK13: Spirit World Origins

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arc takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _With the defeat of the Laughing Deathstock Gang by the Acolytes of the Nether, the Demon Resistance Army has continued to fight for Former King Gash Bell's rights to the throne. The current King of Demon World in the past timeline is Lord Gul'ren, Necrolyte Dark Lord of the Nether, and he plans on recreating Demon World from the ideals of his deceased brother Zal'gor, who was King of Demon World 10,000 years ago, in his own dark way. A month later, the former young King and his queen-to-be returned from the Human World to Demon World to D.D. Sanctuary, a refuge from a different dimension created by the Royal Knight Lieutenant General D.D. Veni. The war has gone too long and the Resistance Army launches one final battle to determine whether or not Demon World [Planet Terra] is recoverable or the former young King will have to rule on a whole new planet without being connected to Planet Earth of the mortal universe anymore. Will Demon World be restored or will Lord Gul'ren forever rule the planet in his own peace?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars (and A Nightmare on Elm Street, particularly for this chapter)._

* * *

 **Chapter 35 (The Fallen King Chapter 13): Spirit World Origins**

 **Recap**

Guthorax, former Supreme God of Spirit World, successfully returned to the existing universe from the void of nothingness. Guthorax freed Lord Gul'ren's family and released them into the Spirit World while Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream gained dark divine powers from the Nether God. Both necrolytes with two different purposes battled each other for the reign of Demon World. King Yama and the archangels from Spirit World teleported into the world of the living to stop Guthorax and his plan. King Yama was assassinated by one of Guthorax's nether spirits without Guthorax's permission. However, it was revealed that Guthorax's proxies were not actually his own and were simply using Guthorax for their own resurrection. The nether spirits formed into a long lost female archdevil known as Adikia, Goddess of Injustice and All That is Evil. What is this strange female archdevil's real purpose and who is Themis, Adikia original archnephalic form? How did Spirit World begin and where did these gods originate?

 **Flashback Scene: History of Planet Ishtar and the Twilight Council (over billions of years ago)**

Over billions of Spirit World years ago on the planet Ishtar, a planet of not only demons [mamono], but also a planet unique to another race of sentient creatures: Bird-winged human-like creatures called "angels." For a long time, angels and demons would not get along well. Wars would engage. Blood would shed for years. But not all angels and demons were against each other. Some would form alliances; a peace treaty. Some of these particular angels and demons lived together equally and some even produced offspring of demon-like humanoids with angel wings. They dubbed these hybrids, "nephalem," and they believed that these angel-demon hybrids would bring balance to Planet Ishtar, bringing the long everlasting war to an end. These alliances, however, wouldn't last forever and war broke out again. However, it was prophecised that one day, a creature with the blood of a demon and an angel would bring balance to Ishtar, bringing everlasting peace to not only to Planet Ishtar but to the entire magical universe. This nephalem, known as Guthorax, was the miracle that brought angels and demons back together and formed a religious government (or theocracy) known as the Twilight Council (黄昏評議会, Tasogare Hyōgikai) as its Hierarch. Hierarch Guthorax was hailed as the Planetary God of Ishtar. Peace was restored for the most part. With Guthorax bringing balance to the world as the God of Balance, order and chaos were balanced. Even though peace was restored to Ishtar, chaos would still co-exist alongside peace: Angels and demons would love each other again but arguments and battles would still continue in other places. But regardless of all of the fighting, they respect the theocracy of the Twilight Council, worshipping the Hierarch Guthorax for all the things the messiah has done for the world.

However, there was still one more thing that was left to bring into balance: Life and Death. An afterlife world did not exist and spirits of deceased demons and angels (even across all planets) would still be roaming among the living, floating and flying in the sky around their planet with their ethereal soul. It became too much for each habitable planet to handle at the time. As the God of Balance, Guthorax wished to bring forth a balance for the dead and the living and with the rightful amount of priests in his council with powers beyond death, Spirit World would be that answer.

"Current status within the dimensional warp hole, Father Yama?" Guthorax approached his fellow priests of the Twilight Council. "Ahh, Hierarch—Guthorax-sama... We estimated that the new world will be a success and should be established within the next month or so." Yama the Enma and the other priests were busy creating a new world. Other priests of the Twilight Council that are working on this afterlife project are the angel Saturn, Saturn's angelic wife Ops, and a fleshed-out demon with a neutral heart. To ensure balance, at least one of each of the three races with similar minds should be part of the Twilight Council. The Twilight Council appears to be an outdoor area with crazy paving paths, stone pillars in a circle in the central room with a magical portal above it, and stone stairs leading up to the throne. Hierarch Guthorax looked in the dark sky that is filled with millions of deceased angel and demon souls and said while holding his hands behind his back, "All these poor souls. Nowhere to go but fly through the æther. Not only on this planet but throughout the rest of the habitable planets. I feel sorry for them."

The demonic priest that was helping with Father Yama's dimensional port said, "I still wonder if I'm the only demon who has returned to life. As the Priest of Undeath, I believe that all sentient beings should have a second chance in life." Yama said while working on his new world spiritually, "Don't forget that I, as your teacher and the Priest of Death, was the one who taught you such power." Guthorax respected the demon priest's thoughts but said, "I respect your decision, Lich, but they'll have a new wondrous life, once the new world is established." Father Lich responded, "As you wish, Our Gracefulness." Hierarch Guthorax responded, "Carry on," and left to his throne at the top of the staircase just to look closer to the night sky with spirits flying around.

Father Lich is the neutral demon that would eventually become a chaotic neutral archdevil-like being known as the Lich King, God of Undeath, but he is currently the ambassador for demons on Planet Ishtar. Ops, who is Saturn's wife and the Priestess of Earth and Fertility, said, "I also like your idea, Lich. For everyone to have a second chance in life, but we must let a balance carry their destiny. Hmm-hmm!" She chuckles happily. Lich nodded in agreement even though he would have preferred otherwise. Father Lich said, "Still, if I wasn't here, representing for the demons, wars would still break out. Same with your husband, representing for the angels. But I do thank Enma-dono for his teachings and vouching for me as the demon ambassador after I was resurrected." Yama said, "You know, you no longer need to call me by my nickname, Father Lich. You are one of us, as equals. No longer are you my student." Father Lich agreed, "Yes, Father Yama." Father Saturn said, "As the Priest of Time, despite our efforts, I can still predict conflicts in the future. Despite coinciding with the demons, the angels still fear the demon race, still having a hard time trusting them." Lich wondered, "But you still trust me, right, Father Saturn?" Saturn said, "You have been a blessing to all of us, Father Lich, but I still see a clouded future in your head. Please, be careful of the path you choose." Lich said, "I'll let destiny decide my own fate."

Hierarch Guthorax walked down the stairs and said, "Excuse me." Yama wondered, "Guthorax-sama?" Guthorax said, "Please, continue. I'll be back momentarily... Just for a stroll," and left the council. "Be careful, Your Graceful One," said Yama.

 **Flashback Scene: A village on Planet Ishtar (nighttime)**

In a nearby village with a church, a pregnant angelic nun walked out of a church of the Twilight Council and before closing the wooden front door, an angelic priest in the church said, "Mother Themis, wait! Do you want me to walk you home?" The angelic pregnant nun said, "Oh, don't worry about me, Father Marlin. I may be pregnant but I'll be fine." Father Marlin said, "You know, it is not safe out at night. You know what happened to your husband the other night. I want to make sure your—" Mother Themis said, "I know, I know. You are such a good gentleman, but I'd rather be alone tonight." The priest nearly closed the church door and said, "May His Divine Majesty bless upon thee," and closed the door.

As Mother Themis was returning home, holding her stomach, a group of a dozen scary evil demons laughed across from her home, "Err-hahahahaha!" Mother Themis looked shocked, "Oh, my!" One of the devilish-looking demons looked upon Themis lustfully, "Hehe! Where do you think you're going?" Mother Themis was scared. Another devilish demon glomped on her and said, "You must be one hot Mother." Mother Themis was scared for a second but struggled, "Oof! Get off! Help! HEL—" Mother Themis tried calling for help until the criminal on top of her casted the Stunning Charm, "Zálisma _[ζάλισμα, Greek for "Stun"]_!" paralyzing her movement momentarily that she wasn't able to shout. During that time, the criminals ganged up on the nun. She was being sexually attacked by this group of evil demons and one of them said, "Let's do something about that baby of yours, baby. Gonimopoió!" Suddenly, waves of light and darkness struct around them as a warning and a loud shout ordered them, "ENOUGH!" As the demonic criminals turn around, they got scared, "Ehh? His... His Divine Majesty?! RUN!" and hauled off in an instant, fearing what may happen to them. Mother Themis was aching on the ground, "Ohhhh... Ouch!" Guthorax approached her and asked, "Are you okay, young mistress?" and helped her up.

Mother Themis was surprised and she blushed as she saw Guthorax's handsome bald face, "Ohh, Your Divine Gracefulness. Thank you so very much. Oof! Ohh! My womb." Guthorax could sense two unborn souls within the nun's belly, "They placed the Impregnancy Charm on you. Gonimopoió _[γονιμοποιώ, Greek for "Impregnant"]_... You're... You're carrying twins." Mother Themis was surprised, "Twins?! Oh, I thought it was just one, a baby angel girl. I can't believe this is happening? He was right, I shouldn't have gone alone. Ohh, what am I going to do? Ouch!" She felt pain in her womb. Guthorax was worried, "Young Mother?" Mother Themis said, "What's going to happen to me?" Guthorax said, "I sense a great evil presence among your baby and they appear to be... merging." Mother Themis was scared, "Oh, no! Please, don't tell me that to be true. What should I do?" Guthorax suggested, "You're Mother Themis from the nearest church, right? Come back with me to the council. We'll see what we can do but we must make haste." Mother Themis thanked her Lord, "Thank you, Your Gracefulness. Thank you so much," but she was sad and worried, "I can't believe this is happening to me." Guthorax was curious about the nun's babies, _Hmm... I never saw anything like it. How they impregnated their evil soul into her body. The second soul, a demon soul, merging with the angelic child. It's not going to be an ordinary nephalem, that's for sure. A mutant nephalem with two souls... two personalities. Their growth rates are increasing rapidly, especially that new one at an unbelievable rate. She's going to give birth really soon. Father Saturn can slow down the birthing process with if we hurry._

The Hierarch opens a black portal with his left hand while escorting the pregnant nun, "Hurry, in here. We'll get back to—" "Ohhh!" It was already too late; the nun is about to give birth to the mutant nephalem. Without any more hesitation, Guthorax quickly took Mother Themis into the portal back to the Twilight Council's central chamber. "Hierarch?" Mother Ops asked. Father Saturn asked, "What's going on?" Hierarch Guthorax tried asking Saturn hastely, "No time to explain but Father Saturn, can you—" "Ahh! Oof!" Mother Themis couldn't take it anymore. The curse aged the embryo too fast that she is already giving birth to the mutant nephalem of good and evil. The priests were shocked and Mother Themis screamed for her life, "AAAAHHHHH!" The baby was born immediately and Mother Themis appears to be unresponsive. Mother Ops was worried, "D-did she?!" Guthorax checks her pulse and responded, "There's nothing we can do for her but..." Mother Themis died from her abnormal childbirth.

The female mutant nephalem cried but it appeared to have no eyes... no tears to be able to fall down her red cheek lines... The baby also had four colored angel wings; two light blue wings on top and two light red wings on bottom. The priests and the Hierarch were speechless. Guthorax picked up the blinded female mutant baby nephalem and wondered about it. Ops wondered, "A baby nephalem?" Saturn said, "I feel goodness but grave evil within that child." Lich wondered, "Am I sensing two souls... in one body? What is it?" Guthorax said, "She's cursed. She was supposed to be an angel. Mutated and fused with a demon soul of pure evil. What did those demons do to her?" Suddenly, the baby stopped crying. An evil purple-color eyeball slowly appeared in the baby's left eye socket and her four angel wings were darkening in red. The baby made an evil laugh, "Hee-hahahaha," for a second before turning back to normal and scared, crying again, "Arrrr-herr-herr-herr!" That was creepy... and spooky... The priests were astounded and Yama wondered, "What was that?" Suddenly, her red cheek lines beneath her eyeholes were disappearing and her wings were turning light blue for a second as she was acting afraid before turning back nephalem. The mutant nephalem was struggling between demon and angel. Guthorax and the others were shocked.

"What is this madness?" Father Yama asked while building the Spirit World. Guthorax magically summoned a towel around the scared child and said, "She's struggling between angel and demon." Father Yama said, "That is one strange nephalem. She is nothing like you and me, Guthorax-sama." Guthorax looked at Mother Themis's corpse. Themis's soul finally appeared out of her body and cried, "Oh that poor child. Please, protect that child for me. I wanted to name my baby angel Dikē before she was cursed. Don't let her turn. That evil spirit... Adikia, I'll call it. Please don't let my baby girl turn into that." After naming her mutant children's personalities, Themis's soul flew into the air with the rest of the dead spirits. Guthorax said, "Farewell, young nun. And I shall call their fusion after you, Themis. As the God of Balance and Hierarch of Ishtar, I'll do my best to keep her personalities in balance." Baby Themis Jr. stopped crying is just making baby noises, "Hee-hee-hee-hoo!" as the Hierarch held her in his arms.

 **Flashback Scene: Twilight Council (a month later)**

For the rest of the month in Ishtar time, the priests finally finished constructing the insides of the Spirit World from the outside of the portal, "Hierarch, it's finally finished," Father Yama told Guthorax. Guthorax walked to the central chamber with baby Themis sleeping in his arms. Mother Ops was distracted by the mutant baby, "Ooh, she is so adorable! You are not going spooky again, are you? No jumpscares?" Yama said to the Hierarch, "Because of the massive popularity of dead spirits across all planets, we've decided to create a second realm in Spirit World so far." Guthorax asked, "Still, the Spirit World will inhabit all of these deceased spirits from above, right?" Father Yama said, "Just enough, but there will be a time when we need to build a third realm but like you said, you want to bring balance between life and death as soon as possible and the time is right." Guthorax said, "Very well. For now on, all life that shall die—no matter where they are—this will be their new home."

 **Flashback Scene: All over Planet Ishtar and the Twilight Council (next noon)**

A day later, thousands of living angels and demons of Ishtar gathered to the bottom of the Twilight Council's entry staircase for a meeting. Millions of other angels and demons viewed through visionary globes in the sky for this announcement by their Hierarch deity, "Greetings angels, demons, nephalems of Ishtar. For a long time ever since the creation of life, death has lived among the living—not only on this planet but on many other habitable planets. As time progressed in this universe, the deceased has been overly populated the universe. To bring balance to life and death, we of the Twilight Council have finally created a whole new world; an afterlife world we would like to call the Spirit World. I, Guthorax, Hierarch and founder of the Twilight Council, God of Ishtar, and God of Balance, have been chosen as the Supreme God of this new world and as the God of Balance, I'll bring balance to the entire universe: Life and death, light and darkness, order and chaos, good and evil... So far, we've developed two afterlife worlds that'll occupy these deceased souls; the middle, we dub 'Spirit World Kingdom', which will be ruled under Father Yama the Enma's rule as a King and the judge of newcomers—and the top, we dub 'Paradise,' which will be ruled under Father Saturn's rule, also as a King and his wife Ops will be joining as his queen in that realm. A nephalem ruling the bottom while an angel ruling the top. Yes, Spirit World is not yet balanced and we wish to separate the good from the evil. Unfortunately, we don't have enough time to create a third realm so all dead that is neutral and evil will be living among the Kingdom. To counter this imbalance, our demon ambassador, Lich, will be serving as head of security in the Kingdom, occupying the evil in the Kingdom. Meanwhile, all that is good, will have true freedom up in the holy realm of Paradise. The Spirit World is made of pure divine energy that flows through the entire existing universe, known as æther, and æther lives through all of us, among the living and the dead. The divine energy within Spirit World will help us transcend into divine beings and as gods of the universe, we'll do everything in our power to ensure balance is spread throughout the entire universe. We'll continue watching over Ishtar from the other side. Now then, Father Yama, Father Lich..."

On top of the largest mountain near the Twilight Council, Yama asked his former demon apprentice Lich, "Ready?" Lich replied, "At once." Yama the Priest of Death and Lich the Priest of Undeath reached their hands to the sky with millions of spirits floating above them. All the spirits within Planet Ishtar gathered inside the large magical portal leading to the Spirit World. The deceased spirits on other planets were magically be teleported inside Spirit World. All angels and demons of Ishtar looked very surprised. Many of them were sad that they wouldn't be able to see their beloved ones within the living world anymore but they'll grow to understand.

 **Flashback Scene: Spirit World Kingdom of Spirit World (over 100,000 Ishtar years later)**

Supreme God Guthorax, now an archnephalem—appearing similar to his nephalic form but titan-sized—is seen meditation in front of divine waterfalls, sitting above the divine grounds in front of a lake. He is levitating from the ground, meditation in the air. He appears to be one truly in balance.

Meanwhile King Yama the Enma was busy judging deceased demons of other planets which realm they belong in: Spirit World Kingdom for neutral and evil demons or Paradise for purely good demons. Devils were not a thing yet. Lich, warden of Spirit Prison and head of security, was referred to as an archdemon (大魔物 dai mamono), and so was Adikia back then. The term "archdevil" (大悪魔, dai akuma) wasn't used for demonic deities until the Netherworld was created (it wouldn't be for several hundred thousand years later). Lich was the only known archdemon/archdevil with a neutral heart and because he wasn't born with angelic traits, he did not become an archnephalem upon ascension.

Lich, God of Undeath, has undead demon soldiers serving as security guards in the Prison, securing demons that were imprisoned for their crimes they committed in life or in the Kingdom. Lich lost a lot of skin and flesh (or all of his flesh) from his bones after transcending from demon to archdevil (or "archdemon") that he appears as a horned skeleton in dark wizarding robe. He uses Soul Curses to create and summon undead soldiers to guard the prisoners but he can also use Soul Curses to torture criminal souls. Very fitting as a prison warden for the deceased and this was before the Netherworld was built, but the Netherworld is currently under construction since the Spirit Prison is getting a bit too crowded. Lich is also capable of manipulating souls normally or resurrecting people through Soul Æther, just like King Yama, the God of Death. Even though he summons undead beings through Soul Curses, his undead beings are rather neutral than evil and they get along well with innocent nephalems and angels, ironically enough.

Despite blessings benefiting angels and archangels and curses benefiting devils and archdevils/archdemons, blessings and curses are technically neither good nor evil despite how they sound, but their effects depend on the user's race (and the target's race if applicable) and the archdevil/archdemon Lich uses his Soul Curses for balance.

As for the mutant Themis Jr., it seems the baby Themis has aged very well into an archnephalic adult. However, since Themis transcended from a nephalic mutant into an archnephalic mutant, the ascension also transcended her angelic Dikē personality into an archangel of good and the demonic Adikia personality into an archdevil of evil and the balance between them seems to be troubling her still. Right now, Themis Jr. serves as the Goddess of Justice and Morality, judging people for their deeds within the Spirit World Kingdom. Because of that, she is also the commander of the Nephalem Military Police Force, the military who keeps crime watch within the Kingdom, which was originally Lich's role until little Themis grew strong enough and ascended. While King Yama judges newcomers for their deeds in the living, Themis judges residents' deeds within the Kingdom.

Themis approaches the Supreme God while Guthorax was meditating, "Master, my apologies for interrupting again, but I require your guidance again." Guthorax opened his eyes and wondered, "Is Adikia stirring trouble again? I see you are very well unbalanced, my student." Themis still appeared to be blinded as eye bandages were wrapped around her head, above her pointy red ears. Themis said, "I worry about my soldiers. Dikē is growing very weak inside me. It's only a matter of time until—" Supreme God Guthorax said, "Relax. Stay calm. Erase all thoughts in your mind. Concentrate. There, you will find balance." Themis was still feeling stressed, "I already harmed thirty of my most trusted good soldiers. I'm not a good military commander as Lich was. It's only a matter of time until my soldiers lose their faith and trust in m—" Guthorax strictly told her, "Enough!" but said calmly, "Complaints and negativity will only feed the dark within you, making Adikia stronger. You need more light and positivity to heal Dikē, and become balance with yourself." Themis's archangel side Dikē resembles closely to Themis, being blinded, but Dikē resembles more like a human angel with less curly hair. Themis said, "Your right, I'll try again. I may not be a good leader of the military as Lich was, but—" Guthorax stopped her speech again, "Say no more." Themis stopped speaking and instead nodded and left him to his meditation.

Within Themis's mind, her evil persona Adikia spoke, _hehe! Why fight it? Isn't this more fun?_ Also within Themis's mind, the good sister Dikē replied, _no, it isn't. Why can't you ever be nice?_ The Goddess of Injustice taunts her older twin sister, _You goody two-shoes, big sister. You'll never learn. If you ever think justice will ever prevail, you're wrong. Hehehahaha! Ooh, you'll be surprised for my next scheme; it'll be the biggest one yet._ Dikē cried, _please, stop!_

 **Scene: Paradise Palace of Spirit World**

Saturn, the God of Time, rules over the throne of Paradise in the holy palace. His wife Ops, the Goddess of Earth and Fertility, ruled over by his side as his queen. The two archangels recently had three baby angels (or "cupids") including Pluto (the oldest brother, and he had light red angel wings at the time), Neptune (the middle brother), and Jupiter (the youngest brother). Ops was holding baby Jupiter in her arms while Pluto was playing with toys with his younger brother Neptune. Pluto was currently the only brother sentient enough with minimal knowledge while Neptune and Jupiter are still developing from infancy but even as a baby, Pluto tries teaching his little brother at times. They were so adorable back then.

At the moment while Pluto was playing with the Cupid of Water Neptune, Pluto takes an unlit candle and said in an adorable baby voice, "Neppy, look what I do. He!" Pluto conjured a small Fire Blessing spell from the tip of his right baby index finger and lit the candle with holy fire. Neptune looks... amused, "Ooh," but he can't speak yet.

King Saturn asked his oldest son, "Hmm... Fire Blessing, already? Impressive." Pluto responded, "Thanks, Daddy," but Saturn asks, "But be careful. Playing with magic can be very dangerous, even if it's just Blessing, white and holy Spirit World magic we developed." Prince Pluto responded, "Okay. But me strong for cupid. Cupid of Fire. Maybe one day me king." Saturn wondered with a smile, "We'll see." Ironically, Pluto would eventually be rejected from the title of Paradise King, which would lead to a path to darkness and evil. At the moment, Saturn can't see that far into the future to know their children's fates as they are currently clouded. Queen Ops smiled, "Maybe it could be your baby brother, Juppy. Hmhm!" Pluto was upset, "But I'm oldest." Even as a baby angel [cupid], Pluto is arrogant. Saturn said, "We'll see. It's still too early, Pluto. Maybe in the next hundred thousand years or so, then maybe I'll decide."

Queen Ops has something on her mind and Saturn noticed, "Something on your mind, dear?" Queen Ops said, "It's been a while since I visited Ishtar." Saturn asks, "Going back?" Queen Ops said, "I am the Goddess of Earth and I am a high priestess of the New Twilight Council. Ooh, I must make haste!" King Saturn said, "Well, may I have our little Cupid of Lightning?" Ops gave Jupiter to her husband and said, "There, there, Juppy. Daddy will play with you. I'll be back. You'll be good for me, will you? Of course, you will! Hmhmhmhm!" Jupiter laughs in a cute baby voice as he looks up to his happy, chubby mother, "Eee-hahahaha!" Even though Jupiter is still way too young to learn any blessing, Saturn knows that he'll eventually learn Lightning Blessing. He can see a little bit into the future (but not for everything) despite being the God of Time.

 **Scene: Nephalem Military Police Force Barracks of Spirit World Kingdom**

At the military police barracks in the Kingdom, something was going on. A high-ranked nephalic soldier asked, "Themis-dono, are you alright?" Themis was looking bummed, sitting in a chair, but tries to get back into a neutral expression, "Oh, I'm alright. I'm so sorry I can't control myself." Another soldier whispered to a different soldier, "So, when is the next time she'll go berserk? I really can't take her anymore." The soldier responded quietly, "Yeah, she can be really scary when she lets loose and she's supposed to be our Goddess of Justice. I'd much prefer it when her devilish side torture the wicked in Lich's prison when he doesn't do his job." Another nephalic soldier yelled at the two soldiers quietly, "Will you guys can it? You're only encouraging that to happen."

Meanwhile in Themis mind, _yes, encourage me, why don't you?_ Adikia is plotting something again, but something big. Themis stood up from her chair and said, "I'm going out for a bit. Sorry, everyone." The third soldier scolded the other ones, "Now look at what you did!"

Sometimes, Themis (as the archdemon/archdevil "Adikia") would sneak in the Spirit Prison to torture the wicked for fun (and not for justice as she is "injustice") and Lich isn't too thrilled about her methods of punishment and would often boot Adikia out of his prison when she goes too far. Lich does punish the wicked himself at times with Soul Curse: Soul Torture or with his undead guards at times but at least he has standards and is fairer. Despite that, Lich was often referred to at the most feared deity in Spirit World at the time but it's mostly due to his intimidating appearance, being fleshless and having his creepy horned skull and skeletal hands revealed. Or perhaps Adikia's sexual devilish appearance has appealed many dead criminals that they don't mind being tortured by her, regardless of how brutal it is.

 **Scene: Judgment Hall in Spirit World Kingdom** **to...**

Queen Ops exited through Paradise Gates back down to Spirit World Kingdom and asked King Yama the Enma at the Judgment Hall, "Yama-san, I'll be leaving for a few years for the New Twilight Council. Can you let Guthorax-sama know?" Yama replied, "Very well. I'll let him know when I have the chance." Before Ops left, she asked him, "By the way, why don't you take a break from your job? That looks very tiring." Yama stated while stamping a report paper for a deceased demon soul, "You know I cannot do that. I no longer have that kind of freedom while judging newcomers all day, every day. Paradise! Next!"

It's quite a line in Yama's office. Lots of demon souls that died across the entire universe lined up to be judged and placed. Millions of dead demons and other magical beings line up every day and Yama has no vacation time because of it. Demons with that have committed more evil deeds than good deeds will temporarily be placed in the Spirit Prison under Warden Lich's care until their sins are "cleaned" via Lich's punishments (or "overly cleaned" through Adikia's unwanted torture). After that, the "cleansed" wicked would be living among the neutrals in the Kingdom with their own homes until they start committing crimes again.

As Ops exits the Judgment Palace and opens a dimensional portal and as she entered the portal, someone in the background was watching her with an evil smile. Very suspicious...

 **Scene: Corruption World**

Suddenly, Ops ended up in... an unexpected world and Ops is very confused, "What on Ishtar is this?" It wasn't Planet Ishtar. She appeared to be in a whole new world but a dreadful, empty world; one that no one could ever imagine. Suddenly, her body was starting to decay and tear away, "Ahh! What's going on? Ouch! My body?" Ops tried opening another dimensional portal back to Spirit World but it didn't work, "Huh?" but she tried again with its incantation, "Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal. Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal!" Strangely, it didn't work. "Why? WHY?! Someone, help! Where am I? HELP! Aa-ooooooh!" Ops is panicking as her body is deteriorating in this strange, corrupted world. This world appears to be distorted with mixed brown and black backgrounds in motion. What is this place?

 **Scene: Paradise in Spirit World Kingdom**

Paradise King Saturn was feeling uneasy all of a sudden, "Hmm?!" He doesn't know what happened to his wife but what he does know, he knows that Ops didn't return to Planet Ishtar and he feels like he's never seeing Ops again. Cupid Pluto asked his father while holding an angel doll, "Daddy, something wrong?" Saturn hopes he's wrong and lied, "Oh? Everything's fine." Pluto asked, "When mama coming back?" Saturn lied in hopes he's wrong, "Don't worry. She'll be fine. She may be back in a few years." Pluto said, "Okay," and went off playing with his younger brothers.

 **Scene: Somewhere in Spirit World Kingdom**

An evil-looking deity in silhouette thought to herself, _fwaha! I think my testing went well. If I did it right she should be in the Corruption World _[腐敗界, Fuhaikai]_ I found. She'll die a slow painful death and there is no returning back to Spirit World. Now to test my Morality Curses. Let's see what my powers can really do._ It's Adikia succubus-like archdemon/archdevil body. She has taken over Themis's mind and body. What is this next scheme? Also, poor Ops. So that's what happened to Saturn's wife.

 **Scene: Spirit Prison in Spirit World Kingdom**

Warden Lich is currently at his desk in the dark Spirit Prison. Suddenly, hundreds of nephalic soldiers entered through the dark prison gates with many insane demons captured and the first nephalic soldier said, "Lich-sama. A large group of demons terrorizing the town." Warden Lich asks, "Another one this week? It's only a matter of time until my prison is full. I don't have enough cells for all these sinners. Try fitting them in with the rest and stay cautious. They started getting... nasty lately. It's a frenzied mess in there." Lich gets off of his giant dark chair and leaves his dreaded-looking desk and the first nephalic soldier wondered what he was doing, "Lich-sama?" Warden Lich said, "Do your work. I've got business with Enma-dono."

 **Scene: Judgment Palace in Spirit World Kingdom**

Lich teleported to the Judgment Palace through smoke. Some nephalic guards in the palace were jumpscared seeing the undead archdemon/archdevil popping up in front of them. As King Yama was still judging demon souls, he wondered, "Lich? Something wrong?" Lich responded, "Enma-dono, how's the third realm coming along? For the sinners?" Yama wasn't in a good mood, "Look, Lich, I've been too busy judging souls and this is my job as King of Spirit World Kingdom and as the God of Death. The Netherworld is still in development but of course, you'll be King of the Netherworld, as an archdemon like yourself. Why do you need it now? Kingdom! Next!" Yama continues to judge souls while conversing with his former student. Lich said, "The prison is getting overcrowded." Yama said, "Already? Then free some of them already." Lich explained, "None are in a good position to be free with their current mental attitude. I fear for the Kingdom." Lich said, "Do something about it, why don't you? You are the prison warden. Paradise, next!" Lich said with a small temper, "Fine..." and teleported back to the prison by disappearing into smoke.

 **Scene: Spirit Prison in Spirit World Kingdom**

Lich reappeared in his infernal Spirit Prison through a slow poof of smoke and noticed that every demonic and nephalic prisoner that were berserking in their prison cells were metamorphosing into an even more demonic creature known as "devil" (悪魔, akuma)—turning red and growing bat wings (or changing angel wings to bat wings) and spear-shaped tails. They broke out of their cells and destroyed Lich's undead guards. Lich was surprised by this, "A riot? And they are morphing... What is this madness?" Warden Lich was not going to stand around but as soon as moved a few feet, Lich was caught in some kind of magical stasis trap, shocking and immobilizing him, "Ehh! What's this?" He was then transported to another world.

A female laughed evilly loud, "Ah-hahahaha! You fell right into my trap. Goodbye, Lich. This archdemon... no archdevil is taking over. Your prisoners are now my devils to control." The archdevil Adikia reveals herself from the shadows. "Two down, three to go. I shall give Master a visit." A red devil asked, "What shall we do, Mistress?" Adikia said, "Make the city red. Have fun with your little chaos." The devil prisoners laughed in excitement and rushed out of the prison. Adikia teleports out of the prison. During the riot, Adikia was thinking about her actions, "Hmm... Actually, I wish I could have tested my moral powers on Lich-sama since he was archdemon... archdevil... Oh well, let's see how my powers fair well against a deity of absolute equilibrium. Hmhmhm! This'll be a huge challenge." She then disappears from the prison.

While the prison was emptying, there appear to be a few bones of the Warden Lich lurking in the prison. These remaining bones hid in Spirit World and later in appeared the living worlds.

 **Scene: Corruption World**

Lich appeared in the Corruption World as well, "What? Where am—? This is the Corruption World. The forbidden world that I used to use to delete the most dangerous of sinners of universal threat. That blasted Adikia, I can't let her vile schemes become a success. How can I warn Enma-dono and His Divine—" As Lich was looking around the desecrated brown world, he found Paradise Queen Ops floating unconsciously and her body is slowly deteriorating. "Ops-dono?!" Lich hovered towards her body and said, "What's she doing here? Darn you, Adikia. Urgh... Her living body won't last in this wretched world, even as a deity, and will disappear into nothingness. Fortunately, my undead body is resistant to the effects of these decaying particles, but even I won't last eternally, and our souls will corrode. Not to worry Ops. I'll take care of you and find a way out of this defiled world. As long as my remains still exist among the living, I'll find a way to get us out. The least I can do is keep you alive, even if sacrifices must be made. Err, and you were supposed to be at the New Twilight Council."

This explains Lich's actions when he organized dreadlords all over planets to do his bidding. Lich finds them with his bones that remained in Spirit World and in the living worlds. All the sacrifices his dreadlords made were actually meant to keep Paradise Queen Ops alive in the Corruption World, more so than himself. But despite the "evil actions" he has done, he was more selfless and caring than he appeared to be. He has used most of the demon sacrifices to keeps Ops alive rather than himself and in order to get out of the Corruption World, Lich used the last of his powers to give Malfournis an eye that would potentially grow to be strong enough to free Lich and Ops from the Corruption World. As weak as Lich became, he had to find a demon host for himself and Ops in the living world. That host became Gul'ren and Lich infused himself along with Ops inside Gul'ren. To do that, Lord Gul'ren, with the help of two of the Lich King's servants—Zon'mortuis and Stalghor—used their powers to bring forth the Lich King (and Ops) into Demon World and sealed them inside Gul'ren.

The Lich King had no choice as his undead divine body grew too weak by then and even to this day, the Lich King was still recovering inside Lord Gul'ren while the Goddess of Earth Ops was sealed inside the Lich King. The Lich King wouldn't be able to survive in the living worlds in his condition as he was beyond death... beyond undeath... Only unholy grounds that isn't the Corruption World could properly heal his undead body and he was unable to heal properly until Gul'ren took over Demon World as King. In the present time, Lich is nearly complete...

 **Scene: Guthorax's** **Meditation Grounds in Spirit World Kingdom of Spirit World**

Meanwhile, devils were attacking cities of the Kingdom. During meditation, Supreme God Guthorax became aware of the situation, "So, she has given to her dark side. Adikia, you shall be stopped for disrupting the balance." Guthorax opens his serious-looking eyes and stands up.

 **Scene: Judgment Palace in Spirit World Kingdom**

While Spirit King Yama was busy with his job, judging newcomers' souls, he thought he felt a strange presence, "Hmm?" Something didn't seem right to him.

 **Scene: Guthorax's Meditation Grounds in Spirit World Kingdom of Spirit World**

Guthorax hears an evil female laugh surrounding him, "Hahahaha!" Guthorax said, "Adikia, show yourself." Adikia reveals herself in front of him, "My-my. Learn to have fun, Master. Come get me if you can." Adikia then disappears with an evil laugh, "Hahahahaha!" Guthorax chases after her through teleportation too. "Adikia? Adikia?!" One of the nephalic soldiers that found Guthorax said, "Your... Your Divine Majesty! Demons from the prison attacking the city. Millions! Some of our soldiers were acting weird and transforming. Ugh? Ahh!" The nephalic soldier was suddenly killed by something unknown and Guthorax became worried, "Urgh?" He then shouted, "Adikia, stop this attack. Adikia!"

Adikia's voice somewhere in the area said, "Only if you can beat me so come play with me." Guthorax shouted, "This is not a game. You're disrupting the balance of Spirit World."

After a few minutes of chasing Adikia while stopping hundreds of savage devils with his Twilight Æther, Guthorax was starting to feel more agitated by the minute. Meanwhile, during the chase, Adikia was destroying divine city buildings while remaining invisible and undetected and townfolks are running away. Slowly but surely, Guthorax, who was supposed to be the God of Balance, was becoming... unbalanced emotionally. "Adikia, I'm getting tired of this nonsense. Call of your evil demons, or I'll..." Adikia taunted him, "Or you'll what? Kill me? Banish me? You don't have the guts!"

Suddenly, Guthorax became a bit enraged, "Aaaargh! Don't make me do this to you. Twilight Æther: Twilight Trident _[黄昏霊気：黄昏三叉槍, Tasogarereiki: Tasogare Sansasō]_!" Guthorax shot three laser beams of mixed divine light and divine darkness æther that homed on Adikia. Adikia keeps dodging them while hiding her presence in the æther of the city and Guthorax destroyed some buildings. Right now to the civilians and soldiers from their eyes, it seems like Guthorax is the terrorist as they can't see or sense Adikia.

 **Scene: Paradise Palace in Spirit World's Paradise**

King Saturn of Paradise looks devastated when he feels and sees the chaos happening below in the Kingdom, "Argh!" Utter shocked and speechless.

 **Scene: A divine city in Spirit World Kingdom**

Yama teleported in the city to see Guthorax's twilight attacks blasting through the city, "What is this madness? Your Divine Majesty?" Guthorax locked onto Adikia where he managed to detect her and actually impaled and revealed... Dikē?! "M-Master?! W-why?!" She cried in pain. King Yama was shocked and so was Guthorax, "Dikē?" The Archangel of Justice disappeared into spiritual particle but Adikia's laugh was still heard inside Guthorax's head, "Hahahahaha!" Guthorax's mind was in confusion as he holds his hands to his head. King Yama shouted, "Your Divine Majesty? How could you? This mess?!" Guthorax made a loud shout that created a divine shockwave of chaotic light and darkness energies, destroying more buildings in the divine city and accidentally killing some residents. King Yama resisted the effects. King Yama can't believe what he is seeing, "I can't believe this! Just... why?"

Guthorax rage became uncontrollable through Adikia's influence. She may be considered temporarily dead and is still respawning, but her powers are still very active, but mostly onto Guthorax at this point as the devils are starting to calm a little. Morality Curse: Evil Influence (道徳呪：悪感化, Dōtokunoroi: Aku Kanka) is the curse Adikia used, which forces anyone's minds with a negative mind or heart to become evil or chaotic and this curse can cause demons, nephalems, or angel to metamorphose into a devil, which is now a new race of Spirit World beings. But being the God of Balance, Guthorax tries to fight the Evil Influence in his mind and preventing himself from changing into archdevil, but it's already too late for him. King Yama takes action as Guthorax mindlessly charges after him. "Guthorax-sama, don't make me do this!" Guthorax tries to warn King Yama but said it in a raging tone rather than in the neutral voice he wanted, "Get out of my way!" King Yama took it as a threat, "I'm sorry to do this but it's for your own good. Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal!" and created a portal in front of him where Guthorax flew into. The portal that leads to nothingness... a void beneath the Netherworld. For some unknown reasons, some of Themis's spiritual particles warped into the dimensional portal too... perhaps on their own will?

King Yama was sad for his actions, "I can't believe you of all people, the God of Balance would do something horrible like this. I'm sorry but you left me no choice but to banish you to the void."

 **Scene: Paradise Palace**

In Paradise, King Saturn too cannot believe what "Guthorax did." His oldest son Pluto wondered what was wrong with his father, "Daddy?" As a child he is, he was completely clueless to what is happening in the realm below. Saturn kept it silent to himself.

Note that back then, even though Saturn is the God of Time, the power to rewind or revert time via Time Æther: Revert hasn't been developed yet and even if Saturn were to figure out how sooner, it's already too late; he would only be able to revert time to the point where he first masters the rewind of time. Though when Saturn did learn and master Revert, he eventually found out the hard way of the limits of his powers and he couldn't stop these events from happening. Even Spirit World deities have limits when manipulating the space-time continuum. Time has existed before the God of Time existed, ironically.

 **Scene: Void Beneath the Netherworld**

When the Supreme God found himself into a world of nothingness, he finally calmed down but felt devastated and lost when he found himself in complete darkness, "No... The void? Yama? Why? Of all places? Why the void?" His temper slightly went lose again but he tried to calm down. Suddenly, he noticed a few of Themis's spiritual particles that traveled in the void with him, saying to him in a sad and nice tone, "Master?" Guthorax was surprised, "Uh?! Dikē?" Dikē, even though she is broken spiritual particles, was crying from the inside, "Master..." Guthorax said, "I can't believe Yama would do such a thing. Why the void? Dimensional Æther: Dimensional Portal." Guthorax tried opening a portal but just as he thought, it didn't work, "Just as I thought, anything can enter the void but nothing can escape. Yama, you fool. There were other ways. Did you not notice the situation or were you naïve?" While he can't physically though Themis's spiritual particles, he still gently placed his hands under them, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Dikē... Themis... I don't even sense _her_ presence. She must still be among the æther, somewhere." Guthorax stares into the distant black world with random rock platforms and such floating along. "In the realm of nothingness beneath the incomplete Netherworld, I guess I'll have to make this void a world."

That was when Guthorax became King of the Void. Over time while he was trapped in the void, he would notice that he and Themis's spiritual particles were losing æther and were being replaced with nether instead, which is how Guthorax was metamorphosing from an archnephalem into a dark archnephalem. Themis's spiritual particles that never formed back to herself (due to incomplete spiritual particles in addition to not being in Spirit World) eventually became nether spirits serving under Guthorax. However, he never realized that Adikia was also hiding among them as he thought Adikia was still only in Spirit World even when she comes here.

 **Scene: Judgment Palace of Spirit World Kingdom (days later)**

After the incident, King Yama cleaned up the rest of the mess Adikia made (that he thought Guthorax made) by banishing as many devils as he can as well as nephalic soldiers that were corrupted by Adikia into the void. After everything calmed down, King Yama of Spirit World Kingdom became the new Supreme God of Spirit World. Themis's remaining soul pieces that remained in Spirit World were being brought back together and she eventually revived in Spirit World Kingdom but many feathers of her light blue and light red angel wings missing since most of her soul was banished into the void. Is Themis Jr. really herself, though?

Inside the Judgment Palace, while Yama was doing his job as the God of Death to judge new souls, Themis enters the Judgment Palace, looking pale and exhausted, "Urgh! What happened?" Themis asked. King Yama said, "Themis. You're back. Your wings..." A few nephalic guards were surprised and happy, "Themis-sama!" Themis said, "I... I can't believe that happened. Why would Guthorax do such a thing? Although, Adikia seemed to have disappeared with him as I don't feel her." Is she lying or just confused? King Yama said, "First Lich disappears then... It was such a tragedy..." Themis approaches King Yama but is acting suspiciously. King Yama sees right through her lie and act, "... A tragedy, you caused, Adikia."

King Yama stands up and ensnares Themis into a magical stasis trap. The guards were confused, "What?" Themis's body morphed into Adikia and Yama said, "You can't fool me anymore, but I should have known. You were the cause for those conversions. The one who manipulates morality in the minds of sentient beings: Converting those demons and the military police into those... devils. As a matter of fact, I didn't even feel a slight of Dikē's presence inside you at all." King Yama creates a dimensional portal behind Adikia and said, "I now realized that Guthorax-sama tried stopping you and yet, you swapped places with Dikē at the last second and now she's in the void with him. You should have been the one to be banished to the void, not Guthorax-sama. And now I can't bring him back because of my idiocy." Adikia shouted in anger, "Darn you! Darn, you old man! You'll pay for this! You'll pay—" King Yama casted, "Soul Æther: Soul Release _[魂霊気：魂の解放, Konreiki: Tamashī no Kaihō]_!" Adikia's body was breaking up into spiritual particles [soul pieces] and was separating from her body. The portal pulled her soul into the void but before Adikia completely disappeared into the void, she separated some of her soul away from the rest to hide among the Spirit World and the living world. These pieces of her soul later turn into nether spirits in the cosmic space of the magical universe, which is theoretically made of nether and not just æther. Soul Æther: Soul Release is the same spell King Yama used in the future timeline when he extracted Zecross's soul during the misunderstanding.

At least King Yama wasn't too naïve about Adikia this time, unlike those other events that happened in both timelines. It's a good thing he already set a trap or he would have been killed and the archdevil Adikia would have taken over as the Supreme God. Adikia's return and end were quite anti-climatic, but it had to be done for the sake of Spirit World and the entire magical universe. With Adikia out of the way, it seemed the afterlife would become peaceful for many eons until the election of the new Paradise King when Prince Pluto betrays the archangels out of jealousy when his youngest brother Jupiter would be selected as King of Paradise. Then later after that, the greatest threat to Spirit World returns in the living world and that threat actually paid Yama back with vengeance.


	38. C36-TFK14: The Truth from Beyond

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 _ **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arc takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter._

 _With the defeat of the Laughing Deathstock Gang by the Acolytes of the Nether, the Demon Resistance Army has continued to fight for Former King Gash Bell's rights to the throne. The current King of Demon World in the past timeline is Lord Gul'ren, Necrolyte Dark Lord of the Nether, and he plans on recreating Demon World from the ideals of his deceased brother Zal'gor, who was King of Demon World 10,000 years ago, in his own dark way. A month later, the former young King and his queen-to-be returned from the Human World to Demon World to D.D. Sanctuary, a refuge from a different dimension created by the Royal Knight Lieutenant General D.D. Veni. The war has gone too long and the Resistance Army launches one final battle to determine whether or not Demon World [Planet Terra] is recoverable or the former young King will have to rule on a whole new planet without being connected to Planet Earth of the mortal universe anymore. Will Demon World be restored or will Lord Gul'ren forever rule the planet in his own peace?_

 _Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are Warcraft, StarCraft, Harry Potter, and Star Wars._

* * *

 **Chapter 36 (The Fallen King Chapter 14): The Truth from Beyond Chapter 34**

 **Recap**

Guthorax, former Supreme God of Spirit World, successfully returned to the existing universe from the void of nothingness. Guthorax released Lord Gul'ren's family into the Spirit World while Warchief Dan'ro Deathscream gained a massive power-up from the Nether God. Both necrolytes with two different purposes battled each other for the reign of Demon World. King Yama and the archangels from Spirit World teleported into the world of the living to stop Guthorax and his plans. King Yama was assassinated by one of Guthorax's nether spirits out of their own revenge against Yama without Guthorax's permission. However, it was revealed that Guthorax's proxies were not actually his own and were simply using Guthorax for its own resurrection. The nether spirits formed into a long lost female archdevil known as Adikia, Goddess of Injustice and All Evil and the evil personality of the Goddess of Divine Justice Themis Jr.

Adikia was banished to the void after King Yama discovered the truth behind the riot but some of Adikia/Themis's remaining soul pieces traversed around the universe, finding ways to free herself and now that the insane Goddess of Injustice is freed, what does she plan to do? Will the former Supreme God of Balance's innocence be justified and what does he plan to do?

 **Scene: The Sky Battlefield above the Dark Fortress in Demon World (noon)**

Deep in the sky, nearly outside the atmosphere of Demon World, the Nether God's mind is struggling as he place his ghost-like hands to his ghost-like head, "Err! Get out of my head!" The archangels were surprised and confused with Saturn, Great Angelic Saint of Humility, figuring out who was the mastermind behind everything, "Adikia..."

From the lower part of the sky, General Venierro felt pressured, _eh? So this is who Enma-dono was talking about... She was the one who controlled Guthorax-dono... Adikia, Themis-dono's archdevil form and evil personality... I've only heard about her. Her body is mixed with æther... and nether essences from being decomposed between the existence and the non-existence, as well as taking Enma-dono's æther. How is this possible to have both essences in one body? Oh, Enma-dono..._ He still felt terrible for what happened to the Supreme God of Death. And speaking of Supreme God, Venierro is taking a look inside Guthorax's mind, _she's controlling his mind... Changing his aspects of morality. This is bad... If he goes berserk... Keep fighting it..._ Even the ghost-like dark nephalems stopped fighting nephalic soldiers for a few seconds as they were worried about their Nether God, "Guthorax-sama!" The dark devils, however, had no care in the world as they fight and kill angelic soldiers and living demon soldiers.

The dark devils are pretty much siding with the Goddess of Injustice Adikia since she is an archdevil and that they are under her influence while the dark nephalems are siding with the former God of Balance, and these nether beings used to be allies until now. Though, some dark nephalems are seemingly being affected by Adikia's Evil Influence and are unwillingly being brought to her side with a dark nephalic warrior saying to one his turning comrades, "Oi, what's wrong? Stop!"

As Adikia made an evil high-pitch laugh, "Ahh-hahahaha!" The Sea God Neptune shouted in anger, "So, you must be the one Enma-sama told me about ages ago. You'll feel the wrath of the Sea God." An angry water aura surrounds Neptune and Adikia said, "Hehe, look at all that rage. So feisty! Easy picking for my Morality Curse... Evil Influence." While Guthorax's mind was already struggling, the Sea God was going into the same state and he is trying to fight the influence off with willpower as well. Jupiter was worried for his older brother, "Neptune, what's wrong?"

General Venierro teleported to the archangels and shouted, "Neptune-dono, stay calm! Don't let her curse get to you. Fight it! Fight it, calmly!" As Neptune was struggling from Adikia's Evil Influence, he said, "It's... too late for me. My wrath's... too powerful. Mars, I've given you my holy beast... Urgh! Use it well! Save this univ—ARRRGH!" Guthorax and Neptune completely fell into Adikia's Evil Influence and Neptune is turning around against his fellow archangels with evil in his eyes. Venierro was worried, "No! Commander!" Saturn said, "There is no saving him. It's all my fault." Jupiter was slightly infuriated, "Neptune, you stubborn..." Mercury wondered, "What's happening to him?" Mars, without hesitation, called upon Neptune's holy beast with his right hand raised, "I summon thee, Pegasus! Bestow your holy light and elegance!"

A dimensional portal of light opened above Mars and came out the portal was a giant white unicorn with angel wings and a golden horn as it neighs, "Neeeeigh~~~!" Holy beasts (聖獣, seijū) like Pegasus are like the beast variations of archangels. They are the exact opposite to beast-like archdevils (or "unholy beasts" [悪聖獣, waruseijū]) such as Cerberus, Leviasatan, and Behemoth. Venus was happy to see the holy beast's shining light, "Pegasus..."

General Venierro flew to Paradise King Jupiter and informed him, "Jupiter-dono, my pleasure to meet you but... You must save Neptune-dono and Guthorax-dono from that female archdevil's clutches." Jupiter wondered, "What? That corrupted archnephalem?" After taking a look inside their minds, General Venierro explained to him while explaining to the other archangels telepathically, "I checked their minds. Guthorax-sama is seemingly not a bad deity like everyone says but right now, their mind and soul are being corrupted. That female archdevil, Adikia, is apparently responsible for everything. I recognize that evil energy of her from before. Recently, she killed some of mycomrades of Demon World, under the influence of another one of my Demon World Military comrades. Her heart is apparently made of pure evil since the day of her birth but there is still something strange about her. Something else is inside her but barely. She seems to possess another soul... one of pure heart of goodness, but it's buried so far... dying, it seems. I only briefly felt it. As a late general of the Nephalem Military Police Force, I have heard that there was some sort of mutant or merged archnephalem of split personality who was the commander of the military force before your older brother but had personality issues. You must free the evil from their souls and bring back their original selves. Hurry. I can already feel your brother slowly turning into archdevil." Jupiter understood, "Very well," and General Venierro gave his last regards, "Pardon me, Your Holy Majesty, but I need to check on Demon World's survivors to see if they're alright," and teleported to Planet Zenma, where the remaining survivors of Demon World are still camping out.

Venus agreed with General Venierro as she could feel them, "He's right. I can still feel good in them. Please save them." Adikia laughed said, "Hahahaha! It's too late for them. They're my puppets now and I, Adikia, Goddess of Injustice and All That is Evil, will be the new Supreme God of Spirit World. And a horse, really? What could a winged horse possibly do? Get them!" The evil influenced Guthorax and Neptune responded simultaneously, "Yes, Your Ungracefulness," and began attacking the other archangels.

 **Scene: The camp in a forest of Planet Zenma (noon in Terra, afternoon in Zenma)**

As time passed by on the new planet. "I wonder what's going on in Demon World," Patie wondered, as she was standing on top of her's and Gash's dimensional trailer. Gash also looked up to the bright sky, wondering, "I do too." Pate said, "Well, this place does seem to be really nice." Gash kind of agrees, "Unu. But, I'll miss Kiyomaro and everyone else." Gash images Kiyomaro's happy face in the bright green sky.

Suddenly, they see a portal appearing the sky and out came a blue-armored soldier with four angel wings flapping. Everyone wondered who this man was but he greeted himself, "Greetings. It's me, D.D. Veni." Everyone was confused since, while they do recognize his hairstyle and body type, he looked so different without the bug mask, the change in wings, and change in armor. Suddenly, everyone that decided to wander off were immediately teleported back to camp with them saying in confusion, "What's going on?" Venierro explained, "Don't be alarmed. To truth be told, this is my true form. My apologies for hiding my secret identity. My real name if Venierro. Digression aside, we are still the best we can, saving Demon World. If you really need to know what's really going on in Demon World..." Venierro turns around, facing the sky, and casts, "Dimensional Æther: Subspace Vision _[次元霊気：亜空間視覚, Jigenreiki: Akūkan Shikaku]_!" creating a visionary dimensional portal to show the events happening in the capital city of Demon World. The survivors had no idea what kind of incantation that spell was since it was not demon magic but they didn't seem to care.

First, Vienerro showed them the aftermath of the battles of Stalghor and Zon'mortuis. The area where Stalghor fought appears to be empty but still in ruins while the ruined village where Zon'mortuis fought appears to be completely frozen solid. Venierro said, "We've successfully incapacitated both undead necrolytes. But we apologize for those that live in that town. Guess General Karoa had no choice." He then show the dead forest where Araesa Blackforest was seen, "Guess Major General Rosella finally did it but..." Venierro cannot believe that Rosella sacrificed herself and sealed herself with her former friend. While he hasn't visited these areas, he can still read minds through the subspace visions, even from those nearby or within sight of the vision and many soldiers—dead, alive, and injured—appeared on the screen. Some kids were scared seeing gruesome content like that but Venierro didn't mean to scare them.

A female demon mother asked him while holding her scared child, "Please, stop. Children don't need to see these kinds of stuff." Venierro turned off his divine dimensional vision spell and apologized, "My apologies for showing such horrifying content. But as you saw, while we have lost lots of our soldiers, some being your family—my apologies—their deaths are not in vain. We are closer to victory. His Majesty prefers to return to Demon World when we win, which is why we are sacrificing our lives for his wish. All that's left are the Dark Lord and his second-in-command." He then thought to himself, _I can't show them what's really happening out there. No need to worry about the Dark Lord and his rogued necrolyte when they're brawling to the death, but that female archdevil..._ Just in case if any mind readers attempted to read Venierro's mind, he shielded his mind through occlumency. He's purposely trying to keep the traditional law of Spirit World a secret from all living beings even though the military soldiers of Demon World are starting to figure them out.

 **Scene: The Sky Battlefield above the Dark Fortress in Demon World (noon)**

The evil influenced Neptune incanted, "Water Æther: Sea God's Wrath!" and created a surf of divine water waves that floated across the sky and a water-like blue aura around his body. Jupiter and Mars were prepared to guard the waves but the sky water waves diverted away from the group. Mercury, already equipped with the Armor of Neptune (via Water Blessing: Neptune's Armor), used the power of his armor stopped his teacher's water attack activation and instructed, "Leave Neptune-sensei to me. Holy Father, Mars, focus on the other two." King Jupiter nodded and Mars said to the holy beast, "Right. Do your thing Pegasus. Unblight this world with your light." Pegasus neighs in the sky, "Neigh~~~~!"

Pegasus dives down and stomps through the air as it flies and emits holy light that is clearing the dark sky, bringing light into Demon World, and slowly clearing the blighted land of Demon World, reviving the beautiful nature that the land of Demon World once had. While there were still lots of areas still covered in the blight of the dead, a lot of demon soldiers were surprised to see the land in their area returning to normal. However, those soldiers couldn't keep their guards down while dark devils were attacking them.

As Mercury was battling Neptune and as Mars and Jupiter were battling Dark Guthorax, Adikia taunted them, "Really? You're actually using that stupid horse to save this helpless world? Wow, just let this pointless planet die." She aims her right hand at Pegasus and incants, "Death Nether: Death Ray!" firing a negative purple beam at Pegasus in an attempt to instantly kill Pegasus. "Time Æther: Zone Pause!" Saturn temporarily halts the Death Ray in place, floating in the air, doing nothing, although, because of the Eye of Spacetime Distortion, the spell didn't last long as the beam hit the ground with no damage inflicted on the land. "What?" Adikia was surprised. Saturn appeared next to Adikia out of nowhere as he incants, "Time Blessing: Youth!" Saturn aged himself younger to a stronger body and threw an aerial blade at Adikia with his scythe. Adikia reacts in time to dodge the aerial attack, "Whoa! The heck was that?" Small angry veins slowly appeared on Saturn's face as he said furiously soft, "Adikia, for all the things you have done: Sending my wife to a slow permanent death, corrupting our previous Supreme God and creating havoc in Spirit World, murdering and absorbing our latest Supreme God... I may be a humble old man as the Great Angelic Saint of Humility but you... I'll never forgive as someone as devious as you." Adikia said with an evil grin and arms crossed, "Well, what do you expect, ex-Paradise King? I'm an archdevil, after all." Saturn said, "Not all archdevils are as cruel as you are." Saturn is remembering the times he spent with the archdevil and former demon Lich before his disappearance. "I should have prevented your birth when I had the chance, though it happened too quickly and it was already too late. But I'll stop you here, right here, right now! Earth Blessing: Terra's Armor!" Young Saturn covers his entire body in an armor of minerals.

Adikia taunted Saturn, "Come at me, old man. And don't think about reverting time. The Eye of Spacetime Distortion in the void already corrupted all time magic. Your form won't last. You couldn't hold down my spell long enough." Suddenly, Saturn disappears. Adikia's guard was down, "What?" and nearly got slashed down with the right side of her torso cut, "Argh!" Adikia barely avoiding an unexpected attack by Saturn but rather than appeared bleeding, the inside of Adikia's body appears to be made of dark purple nether energy. Saturn noticed Adikia's dodge though, "I see. Normally, you would have already been dead where you stand but having the Supreme God's power, you managed to see my Time Stop and react in time." Saturn indeed secretly used Time Æther: Stop. However, he wasn't able to maintain the halt of time due to the Eye of Spacetime Distortion but Adikia was still able to see right through the halt of time, having the powers of a Supreme God. She also used the Supreme God's powers to slowly heal herself and said, "I see. So it's true that the Spirit World Supreme God can see any change in time. Heh heh!"

 **Scene: Outside the Dark Fortress in the Capital of Demon World (noon)**

Meanwhile, "Kiikikikiki!" "Tch! These ghost freaks are every where! Rēdo Dirasu Zakeruga!" Marshal General Zeon Bell created a huge electrical buzz saw-like yo-yo and swing it at dark devils in the sky. However, while his electrical buzz-saw did slice through their incorporeal nether bodies, their ghost-like bodies came back together unharmed. A large dark devil with four horns and an evil large grin laughed and counterattacked, "Kyakyakya! Puny demons, take this! Death Nether: Storm of Death _[死冥気：死の嵐, Shimeiki: Shi no Arashi]_!" The powerful-looking devil unleashed a raining barrage of negative purple energy. Zeon and the high ranking soldiers dodged or guarded against the raining attack with shield magic but those that physically got hit by the attack immediately died. An overkill attack. However, a holy barrier protected the rest of the Resistance and that large dark devil was suddenly eliminated by an angel's bright light beam attack, "Light Blessing: Shining Holy Spear _[光恵：輝く聖槍, Kōmegumi: Kagayaku Seisō]_!" That angel happens to be Captain Lucius of the Angel Peacekeeping Army. His Shining Holy Spear attack is a brighter and stronger Holy Spear attack.

Zeon said, "That was crazy. I have no idea who they are or where they came from but it seems like they're on our side. Huh?" Suddenly, as Pegasus passed by the Dark Fortress, the blighted area where Zeon and General Whirare at became clean and beautiful again with the Pegasus' holy light. Among General Whir's group, Corporal Earth wondered, "The land. It's back to normal," while Corporal Vincent Bari wondered, "What is that winged horse? A pegasus?" Sergeant Major Victor said, "A holy light that shines across the lands of Demon World. What in the name of the heaven's light is that beautiful winged horse?" He and a lot of other soldiers were feeling happiness. General Whir said while holding the King's crown, "It's strange. I can't believe how well this is going. What the heck's going on here? They aren't our people but they know what they're doing. Now what?"

Suddenly, some sneaky dark devils ambushed the flying Pegasus with, "Death Nether: Death Ray!" Pegasus noticed it and casted a spherical barrier of holy light to protect himself while galloping through the air. However, a very sneaky dark devil infiltrated in the Pegasus light and in the last ray of hope, Pegasus was shot dead, "Death Ray!" The attacker was destroyed by Pegasus's holy light at the same time. As Pegasus's spiritual particles spread through the air and were transported back to Paradise of Spirit World, Mars shouting from the sky, "Nooo!" while he holds off against Neptune as the evil influenced Neptune shouted, "Gosh darn it, Mars. I should have never trusted you with my Pegasus! Nephew or now, I'll hold you deeply responsible for this, Mars! With your life!" With his backup sword locked on Neptune's trident, Mars shouts, "Come on, Uncle, snap out of it!" Neptune's body was slowly turning more devilish by the second by Adikia's Evil Influence with Mars noticing, "Y-Your body..." while Dark Guthorax remained the same. Mercury in his Neptune Armor made a fast strike on Neptune with his Caduceus and said, "I got you covered. Focus that other guy with Our Holy Father." Mars replied, "I'm trying dude but uncle got in my way."

Back on the ground near the Dark Fortress, some soldiers from other groups grouped up with the main troops with one of them shouting, "Your Highness, Whir-dono, we've got big news." As they listened, the other rushing soldier said, "It appears the Dark Lord and the Warchief are in mortal combat..." The first one continued, "And they are fricken huge..." while the second one continued, "Look over there, near the mountains." General Whir and Zeon Bell jumped on top of the Dark Fortress and found the titan-sized Dark King and Deathscream battling out in a distance on blighted land and a soldier asked, "What should we do?" Zeon asked, "So that's the Dark Lord's undead form." General Whir said, "So that's why the Dark Lord left in a hurry after entering that form. They must had some kind of quarry recently. I can't believe this battle has gone out so smoothly, compared to our previous attempts. The other three necrolytes down for the count and these two are battling to the death. We'd usually get surrounded by hordes of the undead and now we suddenly got reinforcements protecting us. This certainly wasn't part of our strategy, but we'll take what we're given." The soldier asked again, "Your orders, General? Commander?" General Whir said, "We'll wait. If they'll actually end up beating each other to the death, we'll destroy the other. Then we get His Majesty back and call it a home. Speaking of His Majesty, where has Veni taken them? Veni, where the heck are you? Show yourself! I know you can hear me somewhere."

With that being said, General Venierro teleports to General Whir's location, "My apologies, Whir-dono." However, it seems he has two young demons following behind him as the former King shouts, "Zeon!" Patie was surprised, "Are we really back? It's too beautiful to be—" Zeon was shocked, "Gash-sama? What are—What's the idea bring them here?" Whir told Venierro harshly, "You have a lot of explaining to do. What's this idea?" Venierro apologized, "My apologies. I couldn't disobey His Majesty. They were desperate in returning when they saw the land clearing." General Venierro has shown a little bit more of what's going on in Demon World without exploiting the deities. General Whir said in a threatening tone, "And are you really Veni? Have you, as a Royal Knight, been hiding a secret from us? And where did you get that armor and those wings? Are you one of those guys up there?" General Venierro looked up and saw the battle of the deities, as well as nephalems battling against dark devils and rogued dark nephalems and said to his Demon World knights honorably, "I guess I can no longer keep my identity a secret. Venierro is my full first name and I'm only half-demon; a nephalem; angel-demon hybrid. I came from the afterlife world known as the Spirit World and yes, the mythical world in your mythology really does exist, but for protection of life and death and to prevent invaders and necro-pandemonium, Spirit World must be kept a secret and away from the public so please, don't tell anything I say to the living public." Gash asks him, "Is that true? So, are my parents there?" Patie asked, "And mine?" Venierro replied, "Yes. But I'm not sure which realms they live in, but it depends on their deeds in the living world. But I digress." He then explains about himself, "I am a General of the Nephalem Military Police Force, led by the archangel Neptune. Right now, my boss is under mental control by a female archdevil up there in the sky, known as Adikia. I heard from my Supreme God that this female archdevil caused a huge uproar in Spirit World Kingdom billions of years ago and was banished from existence along with our first Supreme God. Now that she's returned, if she is not stopped or returned to her original self, Spirit World will be in grave and potentially, this entire universe. I hope the other deities can save my boss and our former Supreme God from her grasp. We just lost our second Supreme God to her."

General Whir wondered, "I don't really get what you're saying but tell me, who's side on you are? Are you a traitor? And that incident back at the sanctuary?" General Venierro said, "I figured it out. Spiritual remnants of that female archdevil in the sky were hiding among the living and one of them possessed Galactica. She's been watching us for a long time. A long time ago, I was sent by our second Supreme God to investigate the living world for these spiritual remnants. When I came across this planet, I joined your military and heard a rumor from our Supreme God that one of these remnants may have been among your ranks, which is why I had to join to find out. I've suspected Galactica for a while. But know this Whir-dono, I still honor Demon World Military. It's a home to me as much as my own military. They'll do whatever they can to prevent dark devils and dark nephalems from attacking this world but know this, they are not here to fix Demon World's problem... at least we weren't supposed to until I saw Pegasus cleaning the world, which was a deep surprise to me. We were supposed to be forbidden from acting among affairs in the living world, but me, as a soldier of Demon World Military, I had no choice but to disobey that law and I did for thousands of years living here. I feel disgraceful to my own kind as their military general but I had no choice, for the sake of my mission. I should have stopped Galactica a long time ago but I didn't have enough evidence to justify it. But if I did, Golbar and the others would still be alive but I didn't have proof to do‒" General Whir didn't want to hear anymore, "Fine, enough."

Gash noticed General Whir was holding his crown behind Whir's back, "Ah, my crown!" General Whir bowed and said, "Oh, my apologies for hiding this, Your Majesty," and gave Gash his crown back. Gash and Patie were happy but... "But as long as the current King of Demon World still lives in this world, the crown will only see him as King. We're still waiting for the best time to strike. But note this, you've already used a wish when you won the Battle to Determine King of Demon World, right? The crown cannot grant the same King a second wish. The plague may probably be gone once this is all over but the damage is done. So I'm afraid, this world may take a long time to recover, especially since that giant Pegasus vanished into thin air for no reason. An unknown miracle that died without fulfillment. I'm also afraid to say this, but you are better off on that new planet until then." Gash felt saddened but Patie intervened and said, "Wait." General Whir listened and Patie told her idea, "I'm the King's girlfriend, Patie. What if, I could use his crown to umm... make the world beautiful world again under Gash-chan's reign again?" General Whir thought it was a good idea, "That's not a bad idea if you phrase it like that." Gash smiled, "Really? You'll do that for me?" Patie said, "Of course. You are the true King of this world after all..." then said in an angry tone as she notices the hostages among the soldiers, "... And not this guy over here! What's he doing alive?!"

Patie spotted Hyenus Maximus and Thodrum Thunderbeard secured by soldiers with Hyenus responding, "Okay, my bad! Definitely all my fault, definitely! I didn't think that—" The soldier securing him yelled at him in an army voice, "Shut your pie hole, dirty scum!" and frightened Maximus. Gash wondered, "Ahh, you're that guy." Zeon said, "He's no threat to us anymore but I wouldn't trust him. But right now, we're waiting for the other divisions. We're all supposed to meet up here."

Suddenly, A soldier on top of the fortress shouted to the others, "General, Your Highness, you've got to see this." Something must have happened at the battle between the Dark Lord and the Warchief.

 **Scene: Northern border of the Capital (noon)**

The battle between the Dark Lord of the Lich King and the Necromancer of the Earth rages on in the northern area that is still blighted in undead stench. Surprisingly, the wrathful orcish warlock is at the upper hand with his new found powers as he bashes Lich King Gul'ren through the border wall, "Is that all you got My King? I'm just getting started with my new powers of the Nether. Destruction Nether: Shattering Earth _[破壊冥気：地球を粉砕, Hakaimeiki: Chikyū o Funsai]_!" The giant earth-armored Deathscream aimed his right hand at Gul'ren as he landed on the ground and casted a destructive earth-elemental Nether beneath the ground where Gul'ren lands, quaking and destroying the land where Gul'ren sat, creating a massive bottomless pit to the void. Nether spirits of the void (not Adikia) attempted to pull Gul'ren into the void until a powerful explosion occurred within the bottomless pit with Lich King Gul'ren slowly floating right out the pit while emitting a cold ghastly fog from his body that froze the limitless pit solid. Gul'ren said, "You should never underestimate the power of the Lich King, Warchief." A voice then said in Gul'ren's head, "Duskreaver, end this battle already, once and for all." Gul'ren replied through his mind, _give me a minute, Lich King. I'll deal with this traitor. And don't use my family name. I'd prefer not to be called by that._

Lord Gul'ren shouted, "You shall feel my anger," and released ghastly electricity from his bony large hands via Ryū Zakeru. Dan'ro Deathscream summons a giant earth wall as a shield but the phantom lightning bolts surround the wall and pass through it to shock Deathscream, slowly draining away his spirit, "Ergh!" Normally, lightning would be grounded by the earth but phantom lightning is not normal electricity as it can go through objects like a ghost. Dan'ro shouted as he resisted Lord Gul'ren's Ryū Zakeru, "Do not... UNDERESTIMATE ME!" and broke free from the electricity, "I only used a fraction of my new power. I could obliterate this planet into nothingness if I want to with my previous attack." He then summoned giant boulders and threw them but Gul'ren used Ryūporuku (a spell Zecross had) to turn his body incorporeal to avoid the boulders, then conjured ghastly flames at Deathscream, which Deathscream guarded against. Deathscream's new nether powers, specifically Destruction Nether: Shattering Earth, can completely destroy an entire planet the user stands and everything on it but even he is not that chaotic or stupid to destroy everything on Planet Terra including himself.

Gul'ren said as he was preparing a familiar spell, "Then I'll kill you now where you stand with _his_ power." Gul'ren summoned several shadow reapers via Zecross's Shidona Reaper but much larger and Gul'ren targeted them at Dan'ro Deathscream. "The Shidona Reaper is weak compared to my new nether powers. Destruction Nether: Obliteration!" As the large reapers of instant death grew near to the earth titan Dan'ro Deathscream, Dan'ro aimed his arms near the reapers of death. Crystals on his earth body glowed and metal ores on his earth body shined as Dan'ro immediately destroyed the large shadow reapers on near contact before they could touch his stone cold armored body. "Do not underestimate the Dark Master's powers of the Nether. The Shidona Reaper is feeble compared to what I can do. I am the new God of Destruction!" It seems Gul'ren already figured out how to use his new Nether powers and have mastered them instantly. He can potentially become the new God of Destruction, replacing Belphebub. Gul'ren said deeply, "We'll see about that."

As the battle between the two dark titans rages on, it turns out that Dan'ro Deathscream is still in the lead as Lord Gul'ren gets knocked back again. Lord Gul'ren seems to be really frustrated, _it can't be. Are the Master's powers really this overwhelming? The Lich King's powers... Is it not enough?_ Dan'ro Deathscream looks down at Lord Gul'ren, "You're a disappointment. Pathetic excuse for a Dark Lord. Now, that title will be mine and your soul..." Dan'ro extracts Lord Gul'ren's soul from his godlike undead body as Gul'ren's soul shouted in anger, "You'll pay for this, Deathscream! YOU'LL PAY!" The purple glowing dots within the eye sockets of the Lich King's body disappeared and Gul'ren's soul essence was pulled into Dan'ro's giant left rocky thick hand. He continued his statement, "... Will be obliterated." Dan'ro plans on completely destroying Gul'ren's soul, banishing him to the void... However...

A few seconds after the black emptiness inside the Lich King's eye sockets, it started glowing with yellow spooky dots. The Lich King himself summoned titanic-sized hands from the ground from a dark green portal that were even bigger than his titan-sized body to encase the titan-sized Dan'ro Deathscream along with Gul'ren's soul, "Heh?!" and said sharply deep, "To the Netherworld with you," pulling the victorious Deathscream into the ground and banished him and Lord Gul'ren into the Netherworld. They are now technically dead with Gul'ren unable to resurrect himself anymore. The Acolytes of the Nether have been defeated, but it's not over yet...

As Lich stares into the sky, he said, "Because of him I couldn't save Enma-dono. That cocky Dark Lord. Stalghor, I summon and restore thee!" Turns out that a bone of Stalghor still existed in Demon World. The Demon Beast Skeleton seems to always have a backup and the bone recreated Stalghor's dragon transformation within a few second. Stalghor stares into the air with his red glowing eye dots as he views the battle of the gods, glaring at Adikia, and flew up into the air. As the soldiers from below looked up into the air, the soldiers that battled against the Demon Beast Skeleton were shocked that Stalghor was still active, "No way!"/"The Demon Beast Skeleton?"/"Didn't Veni-sama banished him from Demon World?"

Patie and Gash were scared but curious with Patie saying, "It's that thing...?" Gash said, "The one Brago fought?" General Venierro was surprised, "Impossible. I banished him from this world unless... he still had a backup. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Though it's strange. His mind is set to..." Yup, Stalghor, under his master's orders, is focused on helping the deities against Adikia. Lich still seeks revenge against Adikia to this day and will aid the archangels but will they trust the aid of an archdevil?

 **Scene: Near the Dark Fortress of the Capital (afternoon)**

Suddenly, the king's crown started to glow in Gash's hands, "Huh?" "It's glowing," said Patie. It's ready to select a new ruler of Demon World as General Whir said in confusing as he looks at the Lich King, "Impossible? Is the crown ready to select a new King? But isn't the Dark Lord still...?" General Venierro sensed a different presence and said, "No. The Dark Lord's presence just banished from this world. From the Spirit World, I can barely sense the Dark Lord's soul in the Netherworld, the infernal realm of below the Kingdom I live in. But... who is this? An archdevil? Was an archdevil hiding inside the Dark Lord the entire time? How'd I miss it? But it's strange... he's using the Demon Beast Skeleton to..." It's clear that General Venierro, while he was told about Adikia, was never told about Lich, Yama's former student. General Whir wondered, "Archdevils, archangels? Spirit World? So all those weren't just a myth after all, aren't they?" General Venierro complained, "Asking too many questions that are supposed to remain secret. But yes, it's all true. The archangels are Holy Gods of Righteousness while archdevils are Unholy Gods of Evil. But please keep it a secret from the general public." He then thought to himself, _but this new archdevil... While I do feel darkness and vengeance in him against her, he feels different than the archdevils I heard of. I can't tell if he's really evil at all._ Archdevils of the Netherworld are natively evil but he's sensing Lich's mind and heart to be chaotic neutral. It's mostly because Lich was originally a demon that transcended into an archdevil natively in the Spirit World Kingdom. It's impossible for a non-hybrid to transcend into an archnephalem (and Zega of the future timeline already had an angelic trait natively as a demon, which is how he became one).

Venierro then told the children the same thing he told Whir, Zeon, and the other soldiers, "Same goes for you, My King and his bride-to-be. Don't tell any of your friends what you just saw. I tried avoiding showing anything that was meant to be concealed from our world. It's just to protect the Spirit World from unwanted living beings who could potentially disturb the dead endlessly." Gash and Patie understood, "Unu..."/"Okay..." Patie wondered, "So, about that wish?" Venierro said, "Hold that thought. Not until we see how this battle plays out as it's very risky if something goes wrong because of this battle. And whatever wish may you have won't affect the gods or any aliens not habiting this planet and you don't want to waste a wish during this kind of battle if the world turns into chaos again." Patie kept that in mind.

Wishes that affects others only affect those who lived on the owner's planet and wishes won't affect alienated worlds except the Spirit World as the user could use the King's wish to resurrect their families, friends, civilians, etc. (but not aliens that never lived on the owner's planet).

 **Scene: Battle high in the sky (afternoon)**

The battle between the gods continue to rage out and it appears that the archangels are losing. Neptune destroyed Mercury's water armor with his enraged water trident with Mercury being knocked back, "Argh!" Venus grabbed Mercury and incanted, "Holy Healing..." to heal Mercury's wounds and energy as he thanked her, "Thanks. I've got to stop him before he completely turns." Neptune's transformation is in-between archangel and archdevil and his light blue angel wings are very gray right now and his eyes glowed with a dark blue coloring.

Meanwhile, Dark Guthorax incanted, "Destruction Nether: Erasure Gun _[破壊冥気：消去砲, Hakaimeiki: Shōkyohō]!_ " firing a dark sphere of destruction energy from his left index finger hand at Jupiter as he attempted to block with, "Lightning Blessing: Lightning Eagle Shield!" turning his Lightning Staff blessing into a large eagle-themed lightning shield. The shield is highly defensive but it wouldn't matter against Destruction Nether. As Dark Guthorax's Erasure Gun was blowing up King Jupiter's electric shield, King Jupiter put his guard up with his arms, but Dark Guthorax provided an incantation following up his nether spell with another Destruction Nether, "... Cluster Bomb..." After blowing up Jupiter's eagle shield, the explosion multiplied all around the first explosion. As Jupiter was guarding with his arms, his left forearm got annihilated, "Arrggh!" and Jupiter was bleeding from his left bicep. Mars shouted in worrisome, "Father!" Dark Guthorax said while aiming at Jupiter, "Let's finish this, Death Neth—Heh?" Dark Guthorax fired the Death Ray at Jupiter but noticed a summoned giant bony hand was protecting King Jupiter as a shield.

The archangels don't know what happened and as Adikia reacted in surprise while battling young Saturn, "Huh?" Dragon Stalghor assaulted and pushed away Neptune when Neptune attempted to impale Mercury and Venus. They were shocked, "Ahh?" Mercury wondered, "What's this?" Adikia was confused. Somewhere, the Lich King said, "Resurrect from the frozen lands. Zon'mortuis the Immortal Assassin. Soul Curse: Undead Summoning _[魂呪：アンデッド召喚, Konoroi: Andeddo Shōka]_!" Suddenly, an invisible creature jumped off of Stalghor and without anyone knowing and stroke through Adikia's body as she screamed in pain, "Ahh! What's going? Ahh!" The invisible Zon'mortuis came through Adikia's back where the heart would normally be (although being partly made of nether energy, she doesn't have organs anymore) and appeared out through her chest. Zon'mortuis lands on Stalghor's draconic bones with frostbite all over his body. He would have been completely frozen for eternity if it wasn't for the Lich King teleporting him and restoring his undead body.

On the ground, as General Karoa was still unconscious, being healed, one of her Colonel-ranked aquatic soldiers wondered as he stared into the sky, _wait, what was that? It can't be, General Karoa made sure to seal him away permanently. No, it can't be him but what was that in the sky? Zombies can fly now? I must be losing it._

Suddenly, Neptune and Guthorax were slowly getting their senses back with Neptune slowly turning back to archangel from the midway point, "Errrgh! My head!" Neptune was worried, "Master?" Saturn was wondering who is helping them and he may know, "These undead creatures... could it be...?"

Mars said while holding his holy father up, "Father, you okay? That guy, though?" Mars then detected some strange dark presence in the area, "Heh?" and found a giant skeletal mage floating in the air, "Ahh! What is this? Another archdevil?" Venus was shocked and Mercury wondered, "Who the heck is this?" King Jupiter, who was injured, wondered, "What, another archdevil here?" Mercury and Mars kept their guard up for this new archdevil and Mercury said, "Whatever you think you are doing? Stand back, whoever you are and go back wherever you came from. Just, what are you?" The Lich King was looking around with his glowing yellow eye dots and said, "It's been a long time Saturn. You certainly aged... a lot." Saturn appeared shocked as his Youth blessing was wearing out, giving him wrinkles and gray hair. Lich then directed his attention at Adikia, "But as for you... Adikia... " Adikia wondered, "Who do you think you... Wait, but... Impossible! You were supposed to be dead. I erased you! How are you still alive after all these years?! Arggh!" Adikia is feeling pain. Lich said, "I... am... Death. Adikia, after all these years, vengeance is mine! How dare you do that to Enma-dono, my master!" Lich unleashed a storm of ominous dark energy at Adikia, torturing her, "Arrrgh!"

After Dark Guthorax came back to his senses, he recognized the new guy, "Huh? Lich?" Mars turned his back to see what Guthorax was up to and wondered about that new archdevil, "Lich?" Lich said, "Billion years have passed ever since I've been in living that infernal hole. Now, I'll send you to that wretched world and you'll feel the torment I shared." While Lich said that, Lich opened a dimensional portal behind Adikia, leading to the Corruption World and Stalghor bashed Adikia towards the portal. Adikia hangs outside the portal, grasping the edges of Demon World. As Stalghor assaulted her again to get Adikia into the Corruption World with Zon'mortuis on top of his bony dragon head, Zon'mortuis jumped for a deadly slash of his undead nails, Adikia quickly broke up souls of her body and fled into space, opening another portal for her to escape. Stalghor and Zon'mortuis accidentally disappears into the Corruption World, where they'll slowly rot into nothingness.

"Blasted. She will not escape my wrath," Lich shouted in frustration since he was close to victory. As Lich opened to the portal to Spirit World with, "Dimensional Portal!" one-armed King Jupiter shouted, "Hold up, you fiend! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Mars said, "You're definitely an archdevil alright. Are you an archdevil?" He puts his guard up and the other archangels got worried but Saturn got curious, "Hmm..." Lich said, "Now's not the time, second King of Paradise. If we don't do something, Adikia will corrupt the entire Spirit World." Mars wondered, "And why should we trust you? You're an archdevil, right? Why do you care?" Lich said, "Do not compare me to your modern day archdevils. I would much be preferred to be called an archdemon but regardless I am archdevil by race." Mars said, "I got a funny feeling from this guy," while Mercury said, "Same." Saturn said, "Lich, it's been a really long time. What happened in that wretched realm? What happened to my wife?" King Jupiter said, "Wife? Did he do something to Mother?" Mars shouted at Lich while putting his guard up, "What did you do?" Lich said, "Feister ones, you new generation archangels are. Queen Ops... Ex-queen Ops is safe." Lich summons the soul of Ops as well as her body. She appears to be unconscious but she seems to have all of their body. Lich used telekinesis to move Ops to Saturns arms, "Ops!" He was surprised and so were the other archangels. While holding his young-looking obese wife in his arms, old Saturn cried over her body, "Ops... I thought I'd never see you again."

Lich's body suddenly starting breaking away slowly and said, "I kept her alive all these years. Me, however, I'm already dead... beyond undeath... My body will fade away to the void unless if I go to the Netherworld. This blighted world saved me as much as it could but I used up all my restored energy. I made many unforgiving sacrifices in the living world to keep her alive, more so than I. Therefore I'm taking the consequences of the Corruption World's effect." Mercury wondered, "Corruption World?" Neptune said, "It's a forbidden world where we used to send the worst of the worst to, from what Enma-sama said, but there was no need since there is the Netherworld." Lich then summons a dimensional portal with last few remaining energy, "Quickly now, Spirit World is in danger. I'll soon vanquish and fade into non-existence due to the Corruption World destroying my body beyond undeath unless if I heal properly in the purgatories of the Netherworld. I'll be greeting your elder brother, young Jupiter, young Neptune. Last time I saw you three was when you were infant cupids but only at one time. I was the one who was supposed to rule over the Netherworld anyway until your feisty elder brother finished it for me, taking over as the Underworld Deity but I was already banished to the Corruption World by Adikia long before then. Save the Spirit World and obliterate Adikia or save her former self. Also, Neptune, you've done wondrous in my place as Head of Security in the Kingdom when I was away. Now, enough stalling. I can't hold this portal any longer. The Eye of Spacetime Distortion I created is trying to corrupt my portal and I'm the only one who can get around its effect, knowing how it works. Besides, my bones are disappearing from the effects of the Corruption World and my portal won't last long either way unless if you can figure a way around my mystical artifiact."

Dark Guthorax said, "He's right. We must go." Mars asked cautiously, "Why do we think we could trust you?" Dark Guthorax said, "It's my fault for releasing that archfiend and I will bring her back to balance or destroy her if I must. I was once the God of Balance and I'll make things right again. I can't believe that she used me this entire time in my fit of rage and how did I not notice until now? No, she prevented me from creating suspicion of her actions over me with her mental manipulation powers. Still, I am disgraceful to myself as the God of Balance and ex-Supreme God but now's not the time to throw a fit. We must save Spirit World at all cost and I'll give you my aid and fix my grave mistake. I must return back to balance now that I am back to my true self." Mars was still skeptical and asked his father Jupiter, "Father?" and his grandfather Saturn, "Grandpa?" King Jupiter is unsure but Saturn said, "Glad you're back to your old self, Guthorax-sama. We must hurry." If Saturn agrees to Guthorax's return then so do the other archangels with Venus saying in relief, "Thank goodness." The archangels went into the Dimensional Portal to Spirit World as Lich's portal was becoming unstable and Lich dematerializes his body to transport himself to the Netherworld through the portal. The unholy environment of the Netherworld will heal the Lich King's undead body much faster than the blighted grounds of Demon World.

 **Scene: Near the Dark Fortress of Spirit World**

Marshal General Zeon Bell said as he looked up in the air, "They're gone." Gash wondered, "Where did they go?" General Venierro in this world is shaken in fear, "This is bad... This is really bad. That fiendish woman... how'd she caused this much discord already?" General Whir wondered, "What's going on?"

 **Scene: Spirit World Kingdom**

"I can't believe she already has the archdevils under her whim," said by the dimensional clone of General Venierro of Spirit World Kingdom. "Tch!" _This is bad. Most of our military is in Demon World and we don't have the fighting power to stop an entire group of archdevils._ "Everyone, divide yourselves into smaller divisions. Restrain the archdevils and stay cautious at 110 percent!" Archdevils are rampaging in Spirit World Kingdom, including King Hades as he made a battle shout, "Raaaah!" The female archdevils' evil laugh is heard in a background, "Muhahahaha! Ahh-hahahahaha!"

Despite being shown as a villain, it turns out that the "Dark Master" was a victim the entire time, manipulated by his former student: Creating the God of Destruction Belphebub in an attempt to destroy the Netherworld and later Demon World of the future, making a deal with necromancers, all of those deeds... Adikia was the one pulling the strings inside Guthorax's head the entire time and there was nothing Guthorax could do to realize the things he was doing. Adikia, as the Goddess of Injustice, certainly has a special gift for mind-controlling dark-hearted beings and is very slick and sly despite being caught in Yama's trap a long time ago. Will Gurthorax and the archangels defeat the true villain and restore her true self, save Spirit World, as well as the entire universe?


	39. C37-TFK15: Divine Justice

**Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King**

 **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** , also known as " **Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun II ~Taoreta Ō~** (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物の革命軍II 〜倒れた王〜)" and " **Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army II - The Fallen King** ," is a sub-sequel/extension to my Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army** (specifically my **remade version** ), which is a fan sequel to the _Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash!_ manga series by Makoto Raiku. This new story arcs takes place directly after Chapter 16 of my remade storyline in the other timeline, thus branching off from Chapter 17 and onward, which means that this sub-sequel can be read after Chapter 16 (remake) or after the final chapter (Remake: Chapter 22). However, it is recommended to read this story arc after reading the Revolution from the Dead (RftD) story (Remake: Chapters 17–22) due to potential spoilers and that The Fallen King (TFK) arc is labeled after the last RftD chapter.

With the defeat of the Laughing Deathstock Gang by the Acolytes of the Nether, the Demon Resistance Army has continued to fight for Former King Gash Bell's rights to the throne. The current King of Demon World in the past timeline is Lord Gul'ren, Necrolyte Dark Lord of the Nether, and he plans on recreating Demon World from the ideals of his deceased brother Zal'gor, who was King of Demon World 10,000 years ago, in his own dark way. A month later, the former young King and his queen-to-be returned from the Human World to Demon World to D.D. Sanctuary, a refuge from a different dimension created by the Royal Knight Lieutenant General D.D. Veni. The war has gone too long and the Resistance Army launches one final battle to determine whether or not Demon World [Planet Terra] is recoverable or the former young King will have to rule on a whole new planet without being connected to Planet Earth of the mortal universe anymore. Will Demon World be restored or will Lord Gul'ren forever rule the planet in his own peace?

Trivia: Franchises that inspired me to make this new story arc are _Warcraft_ , _StarCraft_ , _Harry Potter_ , and _Star Wars_ (and _Undertale_ for this chapter).

* * *

 **Chapter 37 (The Fallen King Chapter 15): Divine Justice**

 **Chapter 35 Recap**

The one pulling the strings from behind, Adikia—the lone female archdevil, the Goddess of Injustice and All That is Evil, the master of manipulation—returned from beyond and placed Dark Guthorax and Warden Neptune under her Morality Curse: Evil Influence and used them as her puppets against the other archangels.

Meanwhile, a battle to the death raged out between Dark King Gul'ren and Warchief Dan'ro Deathstream. With the new nether powers he received from the "Dark Master", Dan'ro Deathscream defeated Gul'ren's Lich King powers. Near victory, the real Lich King awakened and banished both nether-empowered Dan'ro Deathscream and Gul'ren's soul to the Netherworld and aided the archangels against Adikia. Not falling for the same trap Adikia took when battling Yama billions of years ago, Adikia broke her spirit into millions of pieces and fled into Spirit World and has immediately taken control over every wicked demon, devils, and archdevils of the Netherworld with her Evil Influence morality curse. A riot occurred in Spirit World Kingdom.

 **Scene: Spirit World Kingdom of Spirit World**

Chaos is spreading throughout Spirit World Kingdom. Before being manipulated by the female archdevil, King Hades has awakened and felt a terrible disturbance in Demon World and noticed the corpse of Behemoth was missing in the Netherworld purgatories. When the archdevils were exiting the Netherworld, that's when things started getting out of hand... as their hands were being controlled and their minds starting shifting... Without knowing it was an ambush, the archdevils of the Netherworld became the female archdevil's puppets under her Evil Influence and started destroying cities in Spirit World Kingdom. All of the sinful demons and devils of the Netherworld were under Adikia's control and they clustered city buildings, killing deceased demons and nephalems non-stop. Spirit World has almost less than half of angelic soldiers and nephalic soldiers that were left behind in Spirit World.

While leading a squad of nephalic soldiers around town to deal with a group of evil-induced devils, General Venierro of Spirit World Kingdom seemed frustrated and wondered, _where is she? Her presence keeps disappearing from my senses. I know divine energy is usually undetectable for most non-deities but I had exceptional senses of sensing deities. It's like at the sanctuary all over again. She hides her divine energy very well. This is my fault. I should have stopped her long ago when I suspected Galactica._

The archangels and Dark Guthorax finally appeared in Spirit World Kingdom. A major-ranked nephalic soldier said, "The archangels... and who...?" The military doesn't know who that giant shadow deity was but General Venierro said, "Let the archangels handle the archdevils."

When the archangels saw the amount of chaos Adikia has already caused in the short time, they were deeply shocked on how much destruction Spirit World Kingdom was taken in that very short time. "Oh dear! The Kingdom." Venus covered her mouth with her hands in fear. "What the heck? We just left and the archdevils are causing this much trouble?" Mars shouted in surprise. Dark Guthorax said, "It's unbelievable. I never knew Adikia had this amount of power to control a whole batch of archdevils and millions of devils. I clearly underestimated her abilities. Halt the archdevils, I'm going to fix my mistake and find the puppeteer." Mercury wondered, "She can control all of them?" Warden Neptune yelled, "Gosh! Darn it!" King Jupiter noticed the amount of dark flaming power Hades unleashed on a whole army of nephalems and asked his other brother, "Neptune, help me stop Hades and Cerberus." Neptune agreed. Mars said, "I'll get fatso and Lucid. Mercury, can you do Leviasatan and Asmon?" Mercury nodded and Mars asked his grandfather Saturn, "And gramps?" Saturn responded while holding Ops' sleeping body, "I got to keep my wife... Your grandmother safe." Mars understood, "Okay. Venus, go with gramps back to Paradise." Venus said, "Be safe. All of you."

The archangels proceeded to move on their targets while Venus and Saturn teleported to Paradise.

 **Scene: Dark Fortress of Demon World (afternoon)**

Meanwhile, back on Demon World (Planet Terra), with the deities leaving the living magical universe back into Spirit World, it would normally appear to be peaceful with no more undead, no more Dark Lord, and no more necrolytes or acolytes, but there is still chaos spreading around as the Angel Peacekeeping Army and the Nephalem Military Police Force are battling against dark devils that were unleashed from the void. Dark nephalems, however, are left with confusion on what they should do. The dark nephalems only follow their Nether God Guthorax, who has sided with the archangels, but the dark nephalems were originally out for revenge against those who banished them to the void for whatever reasons they did in the past.

On the base of Demon World near the Dark Fortress, General Venierro could sense the bewilderment among the dark nephalem on what they should do. "Be right back, there is something I must do." The other Resistance soldiers wondered and Venierro teleported to the sky immediately.

Venierro appears in front of a group of dark nephalems. They put up their defenses with one of them shouting, "General Venierro?!" Venierro could sudden sense their fierceness in their minds as they prepared to defend themselves. One of them recklessly casted, "Death Ray!" Venierro intercepted and block the attack with, "Dimensional Portal!" creating a portal to use as a shield to banish the beam of death to an empty dimension. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight." One of the dark nephalems argued, "How can we calm down when you banished us to the void? Remember that, General? It was centuries ago." General Venierro remembered, "Ahh, I see. That was for treason against Enma-dono." The same dark nephalem argued, "He paid for what he did to Guthorax-sama. You weren't there when it happened. You don't know how much we grieved to our fallen Supreme God. You weren't born at the time when I witnessed the birth of Spirit World." General Venierro said, "I know there were better solutions but what was done was done. Enma-dono had no choice." The same dark nephalem argued, "How would you know that?" General Venierro said, "Don't underestimate me. If you know me, you should know I can read minds and sympathize with others. Right now, Guthorax-dono is aiding the archangels against Adikia and I can see you were blinded by her Influence just like he was." The same dark nephalem said, "If you were a great mind reader like you said, how did you not know Guthorax-sama until now." Venierro said, "I wasn't thinking at the time and was unaware of who you meant. We can still make things right. But right now, we must stop those rampaging shadow devils before they kill everything. Will you follow me or must I send you to that prison again?" The dark nephalem that was arguing growled, "Hmm...!" and was thinking. The second dark nephalem corrected him, "Dark devils. I never liked those guys. Clearly, they work for that witch." General Venierro wondered, "What will you guys do?" The main dark nephalem decided, "Whatever. If Master would want this, just this one time, General. You owe us big time for the imprisonment you gave us. Or dear to Guthorax-sama, you'll feel my revenge."

It seems General Venierro convinced the army of dark nephalems to join the battle against Adikia's rampaging dark devils.

 **Scene: Spirit World Kingdom of Spirit World**

The archangels are doing whatever they can to hold off the archdevils that are under the puppetry of Adikia, wherever she may be.

 **Battle of the Gods: Jupiter and Neptune vs. Pluto "Hades" and Cerberus**

Dark flames blazed across town as King Hades and Cerberus goes on a fiery rampage. Dark blazing hellhounds were unleashed by Cerberus's Hellhounds of Fury, devouring demon civilians and nephalic soldiers. Neptune sweeps them away with, "Water Æther: Sea God's Wrath." Cerberus and King Hades focus their attention on Hades' younger brothers. "Neptune, Jupiter... Now how do you like me now, you incompetent fools!" Hades shouted in an uncontrollable rage. "Is that the way how you treat you brothers, Pluto?" asked King Jupiter. "That's Hades-sama to you! You'll feel my wrath and pride!" Hades shouted in his fractious fury. He has an angry dark red aura surrounding him. With the Sea God's Wrath blue water aura surrounding Warden Neptune, he said, "There is no point in talking Pluto out of his rage. He's clearly deep down in her influence even greater than how I felt when I let my emotions loose." King Jupiter said, "Just remember Neptune, we must keep our temper in control or she may use against each other." Neptune said, "We're already bad at that, brother. Here they come."

Cerberus dashes towards King Jupiter. With his Lightning Staff blessing in hand, Jupiter incants, "Lightning Blessing: Lightning Bolt!" firing a bolt of white holy lightning at Cerberus and Cerberus jumps over it, preparing to breath dark hellish flames from each of his three canine mouths at Jupiter. Jupiter defends with, "Lightning Eagle Shield!"

Meanwhile, King Hades and Warden Neptune had a showdown with ranged magic from their tridents. With the underworld scepter, King Hades makes the first move, "Dark Fire Curse: Black Inferno!" Neptune counters with, "Water Blessing: Holy Water Spear!" firing three jets of holy water from his sea trident in an attempt to put out the black flames in the sky, creating a steamy smoke screen. King Hades rushes in on close combat. With the evil aura surrounding him, he incants, "Dark Fire Curse: Black Fire Fist!" and Neptune with the water aura retaliates with, "Water Blessing: Ocean Fist!" Fists of holy water and unholy black fire collides. Even though water should defeat fire, Neptune is feeling pressured with the intense villainous aura that surrounds Hades's anger. Neptune's fist was pushed away and he got clobbered in the face with a blazing punch, "Argh!"

While King Jupiter was doing well holding off Cerberus, he was curious as to what happened to his brothers, "Seriously, you let him get the better of you?" Neptune got up and responded, "Oh, can it, brother. This dreaded aura of his. It's... overwhelming... Nothing I felt before in my life, not from him." Suddenly, an evil feminine voice passed by somewhere in the area, "Hahahahaha! Morality Curse: Inverse Karma _[道徳呪：逆の宿縁, Dōtokunoroi: Gyaku no Shukuen]_. It can make goody two-shoes like your peeps weaker. It can make my evil subjects stronger. The curse where evil prevails and the good falls. Too bad you two are too neutral to fall into the effect but my slaves are given fortune." Neptune yelled, "Where are you?!" Adikia's voice passes by again, "Hehehehe! You'll be making it easier for me to control you if you take that temper up there... Hehehe! Bye bye!"

She was clearly taunting the other gods while keeping herself hidden in the unknown shadows. Guthorax is still searching for her, though. But this Inverse Karma morality curse does make evil beings much stronger than normal and it increases their luck while decreasing the luck of those with a good heart and the amount of luck depends on the distance of their alignment. Neutral-hearted characters are nearly unaffected. And to demonstrate its powers again, Adikia now gave Cerberus the same dark evil aura and is pushing against King Jupiter, giving Cerberus a slightly better advantage too. Jupiter may be the King of Paradise, the world of good, but King Jupiter always felt neutral like his brother Neptune. But how will the other archangels with rightful hearts handle against the Goddess of Immorality's curse?

 **Battle of the Gods: Mercury vs. Asmon and Leviasatan**

Mercury speeds into action against the grumpy Asmon and the berserking Leviasatan while wearing Neptune's Armor water blessing. Asmon is violently stealing a lot of money in town, destroying banks in Spirit World. Spirit World Kingdom has an economy just like the real world.

Leviasatan, being the Wrathful and Envy Great Demon Lord, is in a frenzied status, destroying everything in his path. Both archdevils were actually quite far apart. _I need to stop them both but they are both at such a distance from each other. Even with my speed, it'll be hard to hold them both down simultaneously at such distances and I hate using this one æther spell. It feels more like a curse to be but I never really used æther magic much._ "Speed Æther: Godspeed Interlace _[速霊気：神速交錯, Sokureiki: Shinsoku Kōsaku]_!" Speed Æther: Godspeed Interlace is a pseudo-cloning technique where the user quickly moves back and forth at two different places, which looks like Mercury cloned himself once. However, despite appearing to be "two Mercuries" at once to the human eye, there is still only one moving, alternating between two directions beyond light speed and the further the user's "clone" is separated, the easier it will be able to see that the user is flickering his body between both areas while keeping his posture. Anyways, "both clones" make their ways to Asmon and Leviasatan respectively at light speed. Mercury will most likely feel very dizzy and ill once this double battle is over.

Mercury arrives at the places in the kingdom where Leviasatan and Asmon located nearly in an instant and fiercely shouts at Asmon first (even though he is also shouting at Leviasatan), "Asmon, drop the money and fight me!" He then shouts at Leviasatan (which Asmon is also hearing), "And Dragon God, over here!" Mercury's appearance keeps flashing back and forth but he seems to be having trouble holding his Speed Æther together, _krr! I wish I had a real cloning technique but this'll have to do and I'll have to make it work._ "Water Blessing: Holy Water Blade!" As Mercury was holding his Caduceus like a sword, he created a triangular holy water blade above the orb of his wand. _I'll have to make this quick and send them back to the Netherworld, but interlacing between two long distance areas will make me exhausted and nauseous once this over._ "Speed Blessing: Quick Justice!" Traveling between two different areas beyond light speed, Mercury makes extremely dexterous slashes with his holy water-bladed Caduceus in an attempt to immediately finish off Leviasatan and Asmon almost simultaneously.

Leviasatan was defeated and was turned into spiritual particles but it turns out that the Asmon Mercury defeated, wasn't actually Asmon, but an illusion Mercury thought was real. "Kyeeh heh!" Asmon smirks. Suddenly, without Mercury realizing, he received a poisonous sting, "Kerr, what?!" Somehow, Leviasatan managed to poison Mercury through Mercury's alternating positions with his tail. That must have been a random lucky hit Leviasatan landed on Mercury before an immediate death, but the luck was actually caused by Adikia's Morality Curse: Inverse Karma. Mercury received such bad luck while Leviasatan received good luck to hit Mercury him and Asmon received good luck to dodge Mercury's finishing blow. In fact, Mercury's battle was the first one to be affected by Inverse Karma before the battle of the Kings.

Being hit with the poison, Mercury ended his Godspeed Interlace blessing but having bad luck right now, Mercury's body ultimately ended up on Leviasatan's spot and now he has a bad headache along with his body growing weak, "Kerr-Oof! Ohhhh..." _All of the symptoms of this 'cursed' Æther are kicking in. I can't see straight._ He's really feeling dizzy and nauseous, usually more than he should, and now he's seeing hallucinations, _what's going on? I can't see right. Stupid spell, I don't understand! Or is it the venom?_ However, during the time Mercury flinches, Asmon came to where he was via Illusion Curse: Reflex of the Thief and smacks Mercury with his spiked stone club, "Earth Curse: Gravity Hammer!" Mercury is currently immobilized by the shake in gravity, the helmet of his Neptune Amor broke, and he is slowly dying from the poison. _This is bad. What can I do?_ He tries not to feel hopeless and tries fighting back when he can. He's not giving up yet but he is going to take a beating from Asmon. Perhaps Asmon was the one giving Mercury hallucinations with Illusion Curses. Mercury is really having a bad time being under Adikia's Inverse Karma.

 **Scene: Places in the Kindom where Belphebub and Lucid are attacking**

The Great Demon Lord of Pride and second-in-command of the Netherworld, Lucid, was uncontrollably commanding hundreds of devils to destroy the city, "Fight! Fight with all of your might! Show no mercy!" Surprisingly, he isn't doing anything himself. Lucid is considered to be the smartest and the second most charismatic archdevil (after King Hades) of the Netherworld, but not even his willpower and mentality wasn't able to prevent Adikia from getting the better of him. Belphebub, who was the dumbest among all the archdevils, was easily put under Adikia's control. Belphebub may be rampaging in the city but surprisingly, he hasn't transformed into his original God of Destruction status. Adikia is the only one that could trigger his original form and she can do that at any time. Perhaps she is playing her brutal game carefully or is she just toying with everyone?

"Woo! Look at Fatty go," Mars was surprised. He then said seriously, "But we must stop them at all cost. First fatty, then that traitor Lucid. It shouldn't take me that long to deal with Belphebub." _I'm coming for you, next._ Mars made a glare at Lucid. Lucid, back when he was an archangel, was a Brigadier General in the Angel Peacekeeping Army.

 **Flashback Scene: Paradise in Spirit World over a million years ago**

In the military training grounds, some of the low-ranked angelic soldiers of the Angel Peacekeeping Army were training with the few high ranks. The archangel Lucid had light tan skin, no horns, white angel wings, and wearing black armor, wielding his black sword, which is pointed to the ground. It's the same "Nightmare Sword" but back then, he called his weapon "Sacred Night Sword" (神聖夜剣, Shinsei Yotsurogi). He said to two of his students who have fallen down during their sparring match, "Alright, I think that'll be enough for today." One of the angelic soldiers said vigorously while breathing heavily, "Not yet, sir... Just... a little bit more." The angelic opponent said, "We can still go." Both young angels of Private rank stood back up to fight each other and Brigadier General Lucid said, "Very well. Match continued. It'll be a two vee two again. Darkness Blessing: Shadow Guardian." Lucid turned the two fighters' shadows into a shadow clone of themselves to aid them against the opposing team, "Begin!"

After the sparring match ended in a draw, Lucid said, "That'll be enough. Any further and one of you will die, although, dying doesn't matter in the Spirit World. You'll eventually respawn anyway, but it is still considered a crime that we don't want. Darkness Blessing: Moonlight Night _[闇恵：影保護者, Yamimegumi: Kage Hogosha]_. As Lucid taps his black sword on the ground, the sparring area turned into a night-like sky with sparkling stars and this field of calm, relaxing darkness healed the competitors from their injuries. One of the sparring angels said, "Good match," while the other said, "Good match." They both said to their teacher, "Thank you, Lucid-sama."

Mars, who was a Lieutenant General at the time, was watching the battle and said, "Splendid. Love seeing a good youthful battle." Lucid wondered, "Lieutenant General? When were you here?" Lieutenant General Mars said, "A few moments ago. I was busy with uncle—I mean General Pluto—and my General father." So, it seems Pluto and Jupiter were the two Generals of the Angel Peacekeeping Army back then. Interesting... Mars then said, "Ya know, gramps—I mean—His Holy Majesty, has been thinking about turning down from King lately." Lucid said, "Yeah. If that's true, my vote goes to Pluto." Mars said, "Of course, always biased towards uncle. And my vote is, of course, to my dad. Guess I'm biased too. And I'm sorry you didn't make a cut of being selected as one of the Five Great Angelic Saints. Brother Mercury beat you to it." Lucid lied, "It's fine." Mars could see through it, "You sure? You haven't looked fine ever since lil' bro was chosen. Maybe you'll get a chance next time if my pops take up the throne from the Great Angelic Saints. Or who knows, maybe my wife slash sis may take that spot... or maybe my mother Juno. Haha!" Lucid felt slightly triggered by that but remained calm, "We'll see..."

Back then, a maximum of five archangels could become the Great Angelic Saints of Paradise, the higher ups. They were Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, and Mars, and recently, Mercury. The only archangels that weren't chosen (yet) were Lucid, Venus, and Jupiter's wife and adoptive sister Juno. The Goddess of Marriage Juno was adopted by Saturn, sometime during Saturn's life in Paradise after he lost his wife but Juno and Jupiter haven't decided to get together until Jupiter's other lovers departed. Juno would appear to a female archangel with a violet dress, curly hair, and white angel wings with a tint of violet.

Years later, an election to determine the new King of Paradise began and all of the currently known archangels gathered to the palace, including General/Great Angelic Saint Jupiter, General/Great Angelic Saint Pluto, Gatekeeper/Great Angelic Saint Neptune, Princess Juno, Lieutenant General/Great Angelic Saint Mars, Brigadier General Lucid, Great Angelic Saint Mercury, and Venus. King Saturn was sitting on his throne. General Pluto appeared to have lots of confidence in him, _we all know who will be the new King. Get on with it, old man._ He, as an archangel, appears to have black hair with a short boxed beard, skin as light as his brothers Jupiter and Neptune, white angel wings with a tint of purple, purple robes from his waste but a bare torso with abs, and wielding a grayish red trident. King Saturn said, "So, the time has come that I descend from the throne to one of my children. Neptune, you seemed to have dropped out the race." Gatekeeper Neptune, who was leaning against a wall of the palace with his arms crossed and eyes closed, responded, "I have no desire to become King, Father. Just not my desire to watch over the Heavens." Saturn takes a note of that, "Very well. General Pluto, General Jupiter..." They are listening, "From this day forward, one of you Generals of the Angel Peacekeeping Army shall be granted the kingship of Paradise. I have served as King for far long enough, for over millions of year as a co-founder of Spirit World. I have seen many things in my life, great things... terrible things... I'm growing too old..." General Pluto wondered, _growing too old? What? For Pete's sake, Father, you are the God of Time. You can make yourself young any time. Just get on with it._ He is very impatient. Saturn continues, "... I am giving my title, as the Holy King of Paradise to..." A lot of suspense was kicking in. As seconds passed by, Pluto was feeling more impatient. Jupiter remained completely calm, seemingly mindless. Saturn final decision was then made, "My greatest son, Jupiter. Congratulations, my youngest son. You are the new Holy King of Paradise for eternity."

Most of the archangels cheered for Jupiter. Pluto was utterly shocked, "WHAT?!" and Lucid felt surprised his best friend lost the election but at the same time, he did have a bad feeling Pluto would lose the race. Juno said to Jupiter, "I knew you could do it, my sweet Jupiter." Jupiter couldn't believe it but he was honored. Neptune remained motionless. However, Pluto was feeling a lot of jealousy, anger, and hatred, "You got to be kidding me? I received the majority of the votes, especially from my soldiers, the Peacekeeping Army? Father?" Former King Saturn yelled at his eldest son, "Enough! Pluto, I'm sorry, Son, but you must understand—" Pluto yelled while Jupiter glares at him, "Understand what? You said you were going to make me King, back when I was a kid. I was the one with the most talent. There must be a mistake." Saturn said, "There is a mistake. Pluto, you were always so overconfident, arrogant, prideful... This election wasn't just about the votes. It was also about the passion and love for Paradise. The love for everyone... angels, demons..."

A dark aura surrounds Pluto and he yelled angrily, "You got to be kidding! I spent all my life up to this moment and you take it away from me! He didn't do anything greater than me to deserve the title of King. I devoted my whole life to Paradise!" Pluto aims his trident at Jupiter and Lucid in the back shouts in worrisome, "Pluto-sama, don't!" As Pluto attempted to assassinate his youngest brother Jupiter in jealousy, Mercury quickly pulls his raging uncle back with his speed, "Uncle, stop!" Jupiter couldn't believe his eyes but he did have a bad feeling. Everyone got worried. As Pluto was struggling to away from his nephew, "Get your hands off me!" he threw his trident at Jupiter. Juno yelled, "Jupiter, look out!" Three spikes were appearing in-front of Jupiter's eyes as he flinched too much to react in time. However, with a tap from the former king's cane, "Zone Pause!" former King Saturn uses his Time Æther to halt the motion of the trident in mid-air. Pluto can't move either but he can still think, _I can't move._ Former King Saturn said, "Pluto, this is why we can't ever choose someone like you to become King of Paradise, a realm of peace and harmony. I've seen your future. I have seen the things you would have done if I've granted you kingship. As my last moments of King of Paradise, I honorably sorry to but this but it is a must. I hereby banish you from Paradise. You may never return here again. Dimensional Portal!" Former King Saturn summons a magical portal to Spirit World Kingdom. Pluto couldn't move a single muscle but he begged in my mind, _please! Please!_ Lucid suggests, "Please stop. Give Pluto-sama another chance. He'll never do it again, I'll put my soul into it. He's your son, for Yama's sake!" Former King Saturn said, "I've given him more than enough chances to straighten up. Lucid, if you continue to defend my son's behavior, you'll have to go with him." Lucid made up his mind, especially since he knows he'll never become a Great Angelic Saint, "Fine. I had enough. Like him, I should have deserved to have a spot as a Great Angelic Saint but forget it." Lucid summons his sword and prepares to go after the former King. He attempts to strike with the power of darkness until he was stopped by Saturn's Zone Pause too. At that time, his holy darkness was starting to turn unholy. General Mars was shocked, "Lucid, how could you?! I thought highly of you." Lucid said, "Forget it, Mars. I'm done. We're done with all of you. Leave us in peace or swear to his Supreme Majesty, we'll come back and strike you all down. Pluto-sama deserves Kingship, I deserve to be higher up." General Mars said, "You crazy... treasonous traitor." Saturn says, "You always say that there was goodness in darkness and I highly believed you in that and you have proven that... but there was also corruption in your heart as well. Just as prideful and arrogant as my eldest son. Begone! Please, do not return." General Mars drags Lucid and both Lucid and Pluto was thrown into a portal down to Spirit World Kingdom.

It won't be long until their pride, anger, and hatred turns them into archdevil and soon, the Netherworld will be finished for Pluto to rule it as King Hades with Lucid as his second-in-command. After the commotion, Juno wondered, "Jupiter, are you okay? I can't believe he did that. I was scared." Jupiter replied, "I guess so. Pluto was always stubborn." Neptune was curious about what Pluto and Lucid may do in the Kingdom, "Hmm..." Everyone could finally relax and Jupiter asked his father, "Father? What will you be doing now?" Former King Saturn sighed and said, "Ehhhh... This is why I couldn't take being King anymore. I just wanted this to be over and it finally is. I much prefer being humble to everyone. I'm sorry you had to see me so grouchy. I'm going to reduce myself to the status of Great Angelic Saint. A Great Angelic Saint of Humility, I feel it be best for who I am. I already feel humiliated by how you Pluto treated you. I really feel bad for you, but I don't feel sorry for him. Take care, my son. You are now the owner of this realm along with your latest wife." Juno was happy, "Ohh, I get to be queen. Oh, but please don't dump me darling like your other exes even though I'm also technically your sister!" Jupiter said, "Relax Juno, you'll be my queen for eternity. I made you my final, I promise you that."

As Saturn was passing by Neptune, he can tell Neptune was very curious about his elder brother, "I can see something bothering you, Neptune. Your older brother deserved it for the things he did." Neptune said, "I know, but I worry about what he may plan next." Saturn could understand, "Yes." Neptune said, "Father, forgive my rudeness to the new King, but I may step down from my title of Great Angelic Saint and Gatekeeper of Paradise. Give that job to my student and nephew Mercury. I might leave soon... to see that things keep... under control." Saturn understood, "Very well. Plus, Yama-sama would love all the help he needs and I don't see them two doing it. Hmm, I could already see a disaster happening if they aren't checked." Saturn sensed a possible dreadful future, which was fortunately avoided due to Neptune's choice.

It will be soon that Neptune would eventually leave Paradise to become the warden of Spirit Prison and commander of the Nephalem Military Police Force in Spirit World Kingdom and for a while, King Jupiter and the others didn't know why he left, which made Jupiter angry at Neptune for stepping down after he just became King. Anyway, Yama the Enma had too many jobs to do that overloaded him for many millions of years and he was very alone with no other deities helping him.

 **Battle of the Gods: Belphebub vs. Mars and...?**

Before Mars engaged battle with the berserker Belphebub (still restrained by his chains surprisingly), "General Mars!" Mars looks behind him, "Mmm? Oh, you must be General Venierro." General Venierro looked into General Mars' mind and said, "I see that you and Lucid-dono had a history together but allow me and my men to stop him and his men." Mars said, "Wait, how'd you..." General Venierro explained his psychic power, "Mind reading. My apologies for invading your thoughts. We'll wait for you when you're done with Belphebub." General Mars said, "Alright but save Lucid for me. I'll finish him myself." General Venierro understood and teleported away to confront Lucid's devilish soldiers while Mars was focused on Belphebub.

"Hey, Fatso! Over here! Fire Blessing: Phoenix Fire!" Mars throws a holy fireball at Belphebub to get his attention. As he slowly turns around, "Uuun? You calling me fat? You hurt Belphebub?! Belphebub will kill you! Raaargh! Chain Curse: Chain Frenzy!" Belphebub's chains went wild, destroying buildings in Belphebub's path as he charged after Mars. Mars incants, "Fire Blessing: Feathers of the Phoenix!" Mars creates an aura of holy flames around him (which will slowly heal him over time if he takes damage). As Mars was charging in, getting close to Belphebub's wild chains, he also incants, "Fire Blessing: Wings of the Phoenix!" increasing his flying velocity to be able to dodge the chains until he got in close combat with Belphebub, "Fire Blessing: Beak of the Phoenix _[火恵：鳳凰の嘴, Kamegumi: Hōō no Kuchibashi]_!" While holding his backup holy sword, Mars aims for the giant cyclops's eye with a fiery sword slash. Using the luck Belphebub gained from Adikia's Inverse Karma, Belphebub grabs Mars's holy flamin' sword and while Belphebub's left hand may be burning but he doesn't seem to care or filnch. "What?!" Mars looks at Belphebub's angry face. Belphebub smashes the blade of Mars's sword with a single burnt hand and shouts, "Wind-Sound Curse: SCREAAAAAAM!" Belphebub then blew his burnt hand to cool it down. Mars was blasted across town by a loud gust of sonic waves and having his ears screamed out, it made him temporarily deaf with his ears ringing loudly in his brain, "Oww! My ears. Why can't I hear myself? Huh?" His hearing will recover from his Feathers of the Phoenix blessing but right now Belphebub jumped high into the air despite the size of his body and incants, "Wind Curse: Force!" Belphebub unleashed a blast of wind from his right fist, which pushed Belphebub back up into the air while pummelling Mars to the ground, "Garrrgh!" As Mars was getting up he said, "How's he this strong? I thought he was always lazy. Good challenge, though."

As Belphebub landed on the ground, making a small quake on the divine grounds with his heavy bare body, the devilish sexy voice said in his head, "Hehe! I think play time is over. Belphebub, my dear, my creation, don't you think it's time to destroy this pathetic realm?" The voice then said sinistrously, "Release all your anger. Kill him! Kill everything in this world! Show no mercy!" Using her Evil Influence, Adikia made Belphebub go deeply berserk, unlocking his true powers, "RAAAAAAAAGH! Anti-Chain Curse: Breaking the Seal!" Belphebub's wrathful voice raged out and his chain shackles broke. "What's going on?" Mars wondered. Belphebub turned into his God of Destruction original form and Adikia laughed evilly somewhere, "Ahh-hahahahahaha! Get rid of this fool and this entire world." "What the heck is this?!" Mars is so confused. Belphebub makes a war cry, "Raaaaagh!" then incants his spell, "Death Nether: Death Ray!" firing a death beam at Mars. He was caught off-guard due to the bad luck from Adikia's Inverse Karma. "What?" As tried shielding himself, Mars immediately blew up into spiritual particles. Adikia laughs and takes Mars' soul, "Ahh-hahahaha!"

As General Venierro was trying his best to keep Lucid restrained, he felt Mars's thoughts and presence disappearing, "No!" _The heck is going on there? This rage, this insanity, I never felt anything like it from an archdevil. Just what is Belphebub?_

 **Scene: Paradise's Observatory in Spirit World**

Seeing her half-brother and husband's body disappearing into soul particles and being taken away, Venus cries in Paradise's Observatory area as she watched the battles, "No! Mars!"

 **Battle of the Gods: God of Destruction Belphebub vs...?!**

God of Destruction Belphebub wasn't done yet. He raised his flabby arms in the air and prepares his spell of ultimate destruction, "Destruction Nether: Erasure Bomb!" A blob of dark red energy forms into a sphere, growing intensely. He plans on obliterating the entire Spirit World Kingdom. And if he succeeds, the rest of the Spirit World realms... Paradise... Netherworld... they'll be at calamity and will eventually collapse with nothing supporting them since Spirit World Kingdom is the main base that holds all other afterlife realms.

Suddenly, Belphebub and his ultimate's spell has completely paused, frozen in time... motionless... Saturn appeared, "Zone Pause... I will not allow you to destroy Spirit World again. Not this time!" Again? Did it happen? Saturn thought to himself in guilt, _forgive me, my grandson. I didn't make it in time._ Saturn's eyes were shaking. Somewhere in the area, while she can't be seen, Adikia is seemingly confused, "Did he? What happened to the Eye? How's he there?" Dark Guthorax teleports next to Belphebub and said, "Time to get rid of my mess once and for all. Destruction Nether: Obliteration!" Belphebub's body and his ultimate spell simply exploded. "I should have done that first." He then yells, "Adikia, show yourself!" Adikia, still invisible, was frustrated and wondered, "Why you—?! How are you here... and in the void at the same time?! Dimensional Clone? A copy? What?" Saturn explained, "Time Æther: Spacetime Conversion _[時空霊気：時空間変換, Jikūreiki: Jikūkan Henkan]_. The void of non-existence has been overwritten and replaced with that from a disastrous future you caused with that monster. Adikia, your reign of evil is over. Stealing Yama-sama's title as Supreme God, you might be aware of what just happened and I won't let you do it again. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my grandchildren... No, and me as well. That's some evil power you have, to control people's destiny even beyond my time manipulation power. But there are still flaws within your power that my power exceeds."

* * *

 _NOTE: I would have loved to call Spacetime Conversion, "Dimensional Chronomorph," but I'll stick with the actual kanji translation with the kanji I've chosen._

* * *

 **Alternate Scene: What actually happened before Saturn rewound time**

After killing Mars, Belphebub charged up his Erasure Bomb to maximum power. At a distance, Guthorax just now noticed a large sphere of absolute destruction over Belphebub, "What? How'd I miss this? Belphebub, no! STOP!" Adikia laughs somewhere around there, "Ahh-hahahahaha! Bye bye, Spirit World!" and escapes Spirit World back into the living world. God of Destruction Belphebub shouts, "Destroy... EVERYTHING!" and threw his ginormous dark ball of total annihilation on the divine ground. The entire Spirit World Kingdom was obliterated.

With nothing supporting both Paradise and Netherworld, both realms were crumbling into destruction. The air was quaking. Saturn was shocked, "Nooo! The Kingdom! It's gone! His Majesty, Neptune, my grandsons, the civilians... everyone..." He's sweating badly. Ops, who was laying on Saturn's lap while Saturn sits on the King's throne, was still unconscious. Saturn thought to himself, _with nothing supporting Paradise or the Netherrealm, these realms will fall apart. I must rewind time._ The Eye of Spacetime Distortion is still active in the void but Saturn tries it anyway, "Time Blessing: Time Revert!" Nothing happened. "Time revert! Time revert!" Saturn focuses as hard as he can... _don't fail on me now._

All of the fallen deities appeared in the void, confused, but they are all lost from each other and don't know what to do. However, Guthorax, being the God of the Nether, said, "Back into the void, I see." He doesn't see any other deity around him. However he is still able to communicate with the existing world and tells Saturn telepathically, _Saturn, calm down._ Saturn wondered, _Guthorax-sama?_ Guthorax said telepathically, _All of Spirit World Kingdom is in the void. Everyone should be around here somewhere but you must listen to me. I'll find and stop the artifact that's sealing space-time control. When I do, can you overwrite the void of the past with this void?_ Saturn responded, _yes, but hurry. Paradise is crumbling down without Spirit World Kingdom holding it. The Netherworld will crash too._

Guthorax finds a nether spirit of Adikia holding the Eye of Spacetime Distortion and incants, "Death Nether: Obliteration!" obliterating the piece of Adikia and the Eye of Spacetime Distortion. However, having nowhere to go, the Eye of Spacetime Distortion and Adikia's spirit will respawn in random places of the void. From there, before Paradise completely shatters, Saturn incants quickly and recklessly, "Time Æther: Time Revert! Time Æther: Spacetime Conversion!" Spacetime Conversion can only be casted when the caster is using another Time Æther that induces time traveling. With the advanced space-time spell Spacetime Æther: Spacetime Conversion, the caster can make any area(s) of any place(s) of the current time and replace the area of the time he's traveling to, carrying those chosen areas with him during his time travel. That means duplicates of the existing archangels and everyone from Spirit World Kingdom will also be found in the void in the current timeline.

 **Flashback scene near the current time**

However, without calculating his Time Revert correctly since he was struggling as fast as he could (or if he was somehow affected by Adikia's Morality Curse: Inverse Karma), he rewound back a few minutes, right before Belphebub goes Destruction God mode but was too late to save Mars or Mercury. He opens his eyes as Paradise looked normal again but he realized he didn't go back too far, "No! I shouldn't have rushed. I gotta stop Belphebub from destroying Spirit World." Saturn tells Guthorax telepathically, _Guthorax-sama, what are you doing? Belphebub is about to blow up Spirit World. I wasn't able to time travel far enough to protect my grandkids due to my reckless attempts._ Guthorax got the message and heads over in Belphebub's direction, _How could I be so blind, thinking she was here? Adikia must be over there. She must have triggered his true form. It's my fault for making such a destructive creature._ Guthorax teleports to that location.

 **Scene: Aftermath of the battle against God of Destruction Belphebub**

Back in the present time, Adikia said while she was still undetectable, "No matter. Master, kill them all!" Guthorax said, "Your Evil Influence or mental manipulation won't work on me anymore. You used me for eons in plotting to escape the void and destroy Spirit World. I see the truth now. You can hide all you want but I'll continue to hunt you down until Themis regains her true form." Adikia laughs, "Ahh-hahahaha! You got to be joking. Themis is dead. Dikē is dead. You killed her eons ago." Guthorax said, "No. As long as you're alive, there is still hope." Adikia said, "Dream on, I'm out of here. Bye bye!" Adikia suddenly disappears from Spirit World.

Guthorax said, "Now I know for certain I can't sense Adikia anywhere. Where is she?" "Hmm..." Saturn closed his eyes and looked places in Spirit World and in the living worlds from now to the future. He found her and was shocked, "Ahh!" "Hmm?" Guthorax wondered. Saturn started sweating, "She's... Planet Ishtar, our home planet... It's a planetary riot!" Guthorax was surprised, "Hmm!" He then said, "I'll go." Saturn said, "I'd like to go with you. Ishtar was my planet as much it was yours but the Military Police would need my assistance to suppress Lucid." Guthorax said, "And don't forget you have a wife to take care of. Paradise is unprotected, isn't it?" Saturn said, "Of course. Dimensional Portal!" Saturn creates a portal for Dark Guthorax as he makes his way back to his home planet. In the mean time, Saturn will help General Venierro secure Lucid.

 **Scene: Paradise Palace of Spirit World Kingdom**

Speaking of Saturn's wife, suddenly in Paradise, Ops wakes up and wondered, "Ehh? Where am I? Paradise?" Jupiter's wife Juno, the Goddess of Marriage, said, "You are awake." Ops wondered, "Ehh? Who are you? Oh no..." Something seems to be on Ops's mind, "I gotta go!" She ran in a hurry. Juno yelled in worrisome, "Wait!" but Ops ran out the palace in a hurry. Throughout these billions of years, the archangel Ops, who looks the same as before, middle-aged and chubby, is completely oblivious to everything around her. She doesn't seem to remember being decomposed in the Corruption World. At least, she doesn't yet...

 **Scene: Planet Ishtar (late evening/dusk on this planet)**

While it's still afternoon on Planet Terra, night time is near on Planet Ishtar, and it could possibly be the planet of angels and demons' final night. Thousands of evil angels and demons were under Adikia's Morality Curse: Evil Influence, causing mayhem in villages. "Ahh-hahahaha!" An innocent male demon in a village said in fear, "This is crazy. Have you all gone insane?" A female angel crying in fear said, "This is all wrong!" Adikia's laugh is heard somewhere in the sky and she says, "All of my fathers would be proud of me. Now to finish what they started." She still remembers how she was born, when her mother Themis Sr. was molested by a gang of evil demons.

Dark Guthorax appears in space right above the planet and sees the chaos happening on the ground. He feels guilty seeing all of his people killing each other and stealing from each other and such, "This is all my fault. If I wasn't so obsessed escaping the void... Adikia, where are you? Show yourself!" Somewhere in the space, "Light Curse: Shining Destruction! _[光呪：輝く破壊, Kōnoroi: Kagayaku Hakai]_!" A large explosion of chaotic light energy was induced on Guthorax's nether body, "Arrgh!" His ghostly arms were damaged as he guarded against the explosive unholy light. "Found you. Death Ray!" Guthorax figured where Adikia may be and took an accurate guess, firing a dark beam of death, which Adikia evaded. She turned herself visible and said, "You are quite persistent, Master. Ya' know, I really wish I could use that spell against you, but Nether doesn't really work against Nether that well. You may get me out of my real body with that but I'll still live on spiritually as a dark archdevil. So what could someone like you actually do to me?" Guthorax argued, "You shouldn't under estimate the God of Balance, Adikia." Adikia corrected him, "Former God of Balance... or better yet... God of Imbalance." Dark Guthorax said, "We'll see about that." He appears to have acquired and absorbed some æther in Spirit World Kingdom and casts, "Twilight Æther: Yin-Yang Trinity _[黄昏霊気：陰陽三位一体, Tasogare Reiki: Onmyō Sanmiittai]_!" Using all of the æther he acquired, he activated his ultimate sealing spell. "Huh?" Adikia dropped her guard as she was confused. An eight trigram seal appeared beneath Adikia with a divine energy barrier of light and darkness in shape of a pyramid. Each corner on the bottom of the pyramid barrier has two white orbs and two black orbs alternating and the orb on top of the barrier is mixed with white and black.

"What is this?" Adikia wonders. She tries banging on the barrier but the twilight barrier shocked her its energy, "Aarrgh!" _What, what is this power?_ As the barrier continues to shock Adikia, Dark Guthorax wondered, _this should seal her for good but I wondered if I acquired enough æther to finish the job. My first time actually using this æther spell and I never got a chance to use it eons ago._ Despite his worrisome, he explained the effect of his spell to his opponent, "Yin-Yang Trinity creates a barrier that'll seal you away permanently. It's over." _Let this be it..._ Adikia yells in pain, "No... NO! I will not accept that."

 **Scene: Spirit World Kingdom of Spirit World to Planet Ishtar**

Meanwhile, Ops suddenly appeared on the surface of Planet Ishtar, far away from Guthorax and Adikia. "I can't believe what's happening in the Kingdom. Yama-sama, where are you? Saturn? Oh no!" She then noticed Guthorax and Adikia battling in the air.

 **Scene: Planet Ishtar (late evening/dusk on this planet)**

A few seconds later, Adikia looks at her master with a grin and said, "Hehehe! Think again." Suddenly, by manipulating the people's minds, a bunch of evil demons and angels from below started casting ranged jinxes, hexes, and offensive charms into space, aiming at Dark Guthorax. Guthorax got distracted but he pretty much took little-to-zero damage. However, his spell was dispersed, "Err! No!" Adikia breaks free. "Ahh-hahahaha!" Not only it was caused by the distraction but it was also caused by the lack of æther energy accumulated from the Kingdom.

However, Adikia's still feels pain, "Arrgh! What's happening to me?" A lot of her physical æther body was breaking apart, revealing her ghostly nether body. Guthorax incants, "Void Nether: Void Shield!" to send random ranged spells targeted at him to the void, "That manipulative..." As Adikia was continuing to feel extra pain, half of her red face started morphing to a pale, beautiful face with an empty eye-hole, with that half of Adikia's mouth saying, "Help me, Master!" The morphed angelic face disappeared with Adikia's left purple eye returning and she wondered what happened, _what did I just say?_ Guthorax was surprised, "Dikē..." _So, your spirit is still alive after all. If I could just get them balanced, Themis will be back to normal._

Ops noticed Adikia's change in facial appearance and wondered, "Dikē...? Dikē!" Ops slowly flew in the direction of Guthorax's and Adikia's final battle.

Meanwhile, back at the battle, seeing the anger on her face, Adikia turns invisible and hides her divine energy. "Err... Where are you?" Dark Guthorax wonders. As he was looking away, Adikia reappears incanting, "Light Curse: Flash Bombs _[光呪：閃光爆弾達, Kōnoroi: Senkō Bakudan-tachi]_!" creating hundreds of tiny balls of light, surrounding Dark Guthorax that exploded all around him, damaging his nether body, "Argh, oof, ahh...!" as well as blinding and deafening him as if he was struck by a cluster of flashbang grenades, _I can't see. My hearing is ringing..._ Adikia taunts him, "You know, you are really pathetic, Master. And just when I thought you were much stronger than I. But now the Student has surpassed the Master." Guthorax, unable to see right now but was just was barely able to clearly hear Adikia's voice, shouted, "Where are you?!" Guthorax was started to lose it again and became desperate, "Fine then. Destruction Nether... Ehh?!" Guthorax curled up his body and he was preparing to do an area-of-effect explosive nether attack, but he then realized, _no, if I use my Erasure Wave [抹殺, Massatsu], I may end up blowing up the planet. What am I thinking? Was she manipulating my mind again?_ Adikia taunts him, "Keep it up, you imbalanced freak. You'll only make it easier for me to control your moral senses. Keep it up! Try me!" Guthorax thought to himself, _my sight was taken from me but I'm starting to hear her clearer. My Erasure Wave could take her out no matter where she is but I'll hit the planet at this range too. And I'm out of æther. This cursed body of mine, is there anything I can do with a body of nothingness?_

Adikia said, "I think I had enough fun with you, Master. You can go back to the void now." Suddenly, "Heaven's Thunder!" Thunderclouds were summoned in space and Adikia was struck with a powerful force of lightning, "Ahhhh!" It's Paradise King Jupiter but he seems exhausted and beaten up. And his father Saturn is by his side. Guthorax wondered, "What's going on?" He is having a hard time seeing and he just barely heard Jupiter's incantation.

Neptune doesn't seem to be with Jupiter or Saturn. What happened back there?

 **Flashback Scene: Spirit World Kingdom (several minutes ago)**

As Lucid was commanding his devils, "Destroy everything, don't leave any traces, including all those that respawn." He then realized something, _wait, why are we attacking the Kingdom?_ He finally notices something isn't right but he isn't completely removed from Adikia's Evil Influence yet.

Even though Adikia is not in Spirit World, her Evil Influence curse is a nearly permanent curse unless if Adikia is either heavily attacked (which will remove the curse from everyone affected by it) or if the victim realizes their morals and resists the effect through willpower and a strong mind and so far, Lucid is the only one trying. People who were affected by her manipulative psychic ability will only be affected as long as she is around, though.

Saturn casts offensive Earth Blessings to move commanded devils out of his way and said, "Lucid, stop this madness." Seeing an archangel opposing him, Lucid grew deeper into the curse, "Hmm... What do you want from me, old man? Get him!" Dozens of devils tried attacking the former King of Paradise and Saturn incants, "Time Æther: Zone Pause!" halting their movements, freezing time in that area, then says to Lucid, "Are you happy, having your morals controlled by another archdevil?" Lucid shouted, "Don't play with me. Darkness Curse: Nightmare Blade!" and swung a screaming aerial blade of chaotic darkness. Saturn defends with, "Earth Blessing: Temple Wall!" summoning a detailed stone wall to block the attack. Saturn said, "I'm surprised. Among all of you archdevils rampaging in Spirit World, I figured you would know what's going on? You're supposed to be the Great Demon Lord of Pride, yet, you're letting someone else take control of your morals, as well as your friend, my eldest son." Lucid yelled, "Silence!" then realized, "Huh?"

As they look into the distance, it appears that King Jupiter and Warden Neptune have slain Cerberus, who was sent back to the Netherworld, waiting to be respawned. However, King Hades have torn his injured brother Neptune apart with his dark flaming hands. Neptune's spirit would eventually be sent to Paradise for recovery since he is an archangel despite living in the Kingdom. Saturn was worried about his fallen son, "Neptune... At least you'll safely be in Paradise for once in a long time."

Lucid finally gain control of his senses trying to call out for his master, "Hades-sama! What was I thinking? That strange female archdevil, I vividly remembered now. I never even heard of a female archdevil. Whoever she is and wherever she came from, she will not get away from harming my pride or Hades-sama's pride." Saturn wondered, "So you're finally back to your old self?" Lucid said, "Don't get me wrong, old man. I'm staying the way I am but I'll bring Hades-sama back to his senses, then I'll take my revenge on that mysterious archdevil." Saturn said, "You shall not. After returning all of the devils and the archdevils back to the Netherworld, I suggest you should return as well." Lucid said, "I'm not listening to you, old man. I'll have my revenge." Saturn said, "She'll only take control over your moral senses again to use against us and the universe is at stake. Adikia's Mortality Curse: Evil Influence, will take any being of evil heart, archdevils like you included, and amplify them, causing chaos and mayhem. Only a strong will such as yours was able to overcome the effect but it's still a major risk. If only if you were archangel again, it wouldn't have happened, though, she has taken control over my son Neptune's morals, almost turning him into an archdevil. Anywho, leave the battle to us archangels unless if you can turn yourself back into one with a sense of righteousness." Lucid said, "I'm fine being who I am and I'm not turning back. You better not mess this up, Great Angelic Saint of Humility. But you better explain yourself as to what's been going on after this is over." Saturn replied, "Deal."

A temporary alliance between archangel and archdevil but among all archdevils, Lucid is the most reasonable and strong-willed archdevil. His friend Hades is almost the opposite, which is why he is still in a frenzy. As Lucid and Saturn were about to aid King Jupiter to stop King Hades, time resumed in the area with frenzied devils and those devils tried to attack Saturn again. Saturn turned his head, "Hmm?" and Lucid ordered them, "Stand down!" An evil influenced devil asked, "Lucid-sama?" Lucid said, "Our fun time is over. Back to the Netherworld, all of you." Another devil asked, "But, Commander—?" "DO NOT MAKE ME ASK AGAIN! We're all returning back to the Netherworld. Do not question me again." Lucid's fearful charisma frightened the evil influenced devils as they shouted in fear, "Y-yes, sir!" and scrammed. Even though their minds are still affected by Adikia, they are still taking orders by the archdevils.

Between the battle between Paradise King Jupiter and Netherworld King Hades, Hades is still standing strong, having the higher advantage. Jupiter was bleeding and he was sitting on the ground, appearing frustrated. King Hades was about to finish his younger brother with his spiked black scepter, "This is what you and Neptune get for meddling in my fun and for sending my beloved Cerberus back to the Netherworld! Now, go back your throne and leave me alone!" Lucid incants, "Darkness Blessing: Shadow Slide!" turning his body into a shadow that quickly dashed to the fight and he blocked King Hades's trident with his Nightmare Sword in his left hand without looking directly at King Hades and knocks the trident out of Hades's hands. King Jupiter wondered, "What?" King Hades shouted, "Lucid, what do you think you are doing?" Lucid said, "Hades-sama, calm down. We're leaving." Saturn approached his son Jupiter and lowered his right hand, "Lucid will take it from here. Come, Jupiter, we must aid my old friend back on my birth planet before it's too late." King Hades shouted at Lucid, "How dare you attack your King, Lucid?!And ordering me around?! I will not forgive this treason! For the first time, that's your first strike for breaking the Devil's Code!" Lucid thought to himself in frustration, _are you freaking kidding me?! A strike?! To me?!_ King Jupiter said while taking his father's hand, "Home planet? Planet Ishtar, you were from, right? But why are you putting your faith in him?" Lucid looked behind while clashing with Hades and said, "Just go already. I'll get him and Asmon back to the Netherworld. Just get that foul witch." Saturn nods and incants, "Dimensional Portal!"

Lucid would actually have a little bit of a hard time dealing with his King. However, the moment when Adikia's face was slightly morphing into Dikē after Dark Guthorax harmed Adikia with Yin-Yang Trinity, that was when her curse completely disappeared from those controlled in Spirit World (only). All of the remaining devils and archdevils returned to the Netherworld with the exception of Belphebub since he's in the void. And even after returning to normal, Asmon, who's been stealing a lot of things the entire time including women while he under Adikia's evil influence, still brought everything he stole into his lair of the Netherworld. As for King Hades, he wanted to get his revenge on the witch who used him but Lucid explained to him and convinced him to leave it to the others since Adikia would use him again but that did not stop Hades from scolding Lucid for attacking him and Lucid was still given that strike for breaking the Devil's Code. Lucid was unhappy and annoyed about that, being the Great Demon Lord of Pride who always tries to be perfect, but Lucid would have to deal with it for eternity.

 **Scene: In space above Planet Ishtar (dusk above the planet in present time)**

After Adikia recovers from the lightning attack, she says optimistically, "Hehe. It doesn't matter how many there are. You can't win." Suddenly, the deities heard Ops saying, "Stop! Please, stop this! Dikē, are you there? Dikē?!" The other deities were surprised with Saturn responding, "Ops?! Why are you here?" Ops noticed her husband grew very old, "S-Saturn? Is that you? You've grown old and—" Adikia makes a smirk. With this distraction, she immediately disappears and reappears, holding Ops hostage, "Aaah-hahahaha!" Saturn grew very worried, "Ops!" Ops's heart was pounding. She was frightened and scared. Jupiter yelled, "Let Mother go!" Ops wondered, "M-Mother? It can't... Juppy, is that really you? How long has it been since I—/i Adikia covered her mouth with her right black glove and said, "I'm surprised you survive the Corruption World for over billions of years. Whatever Lich-sama did, if I hadn't sent him there too, you would have been completely e-r-a-s-e-d. That snake." This reminded Ops what happened, _Oh, that's right. I was going to go to the meeting but—_ Ops tried calling for help, speaking through Adikia's opened hand, "Dikē, please stop this madness. Turn back!" Adikia's eyes grew serious, "Dikē is dead!" Ops said, "No, I know I saw her. I—" Adikia covered Ops's mouth shut, clawing her face as she bleeds. Saturn shouted, "Stop! Don't harm my wife." Adikia said, "Then you'll do as I say and become my slaves as I rule the entire universe in fear." Ops cries, mumbling, "Dikē, please, stop! Help me..." Her voice was heard.

Suddenly, Adikia's face was partially morphing again for a few seconds, which caused a reaction to Adikia that freed Ops from her grasp, "Ahhhh!" Adikia covered her morphed face. Ops said, "I know you are in there. Think of the good times we've done together when you came over to Paradise. And I even helped raised you. You always came to me when you needed help dealing with this other half. You've always confessed your sins to me, always trying to make things right. Dikē, please, you have to stop her." Adikia shouted in anger while holding her face together, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" As Adikia seemingly remains in control, finding a way to finish off the four, a voice was told through the cracks of Adikia's æther body, "Please, help me." The voice came out of Adikia's mouth and Adikia wondered, "What did I just say?" Dark Guthorax recognized the voice to be Dikē, "I knew it. Erasure Gun!" Guthorax shot a fast bolt of destructive energy at Adikia from his right finger like a gun, destroying some of the æther of Adikia's physical body, "Aaargh! No! Stop!" Adikia's nether energy was leaking out of her body and the nether energy formed into a dark archangel. Dikē was resurrected as a dark archangel, an archangel made of nether energy. Her eye sockets were very deep and empty without the bandages that it appeared creepy. Her hands and forearms, however, appeared to be solid and peachy as if Dikē stole some of her sister's æther. When Adikia opened her eyes, she realized a lot of æther was missing from her arms, revealing her dark nether arms, "What's this? Argh!" Adikia's body of æther and nether was becoming very unstable and she is having a hard time holding this mixed ethereal form together.

Ops wondered, "Dikē, is that really you?" Dark Guthorax was surprised, "Dikē? Her personalities are separated for the first time." Adikia shouted in anger, "You should be dead! Permanently dead! Give me my arms back! Argh!" and flew after Dark Dikē. Saturn said, "You shall not do anything. Time Æther: Zone Pause!" Saturn froze Adikia's movements. However, being the "Supreme God," Adikia can bypass the effects of time magic and as she was trying to move, she said, "I'm a Supreme God. You're Zone Pause won't hold me. As long as I exist..." As Adikia was trying to move through the paused area, Dikē shouted vigorously, "For all the crimes, you committed Adikia, you shall be judged and you shall be punished. Morality Æther: Scale of Justice _[道徳霊気：正義の天秤, Dōtokureiki: Seigi no Tenbin]_!"

Using some of the æther she stole from Adikia, a giant golden pan balance scale appeared above Adikia. One of the two suspended golden platforms was labeled "Καλό" (Kaló, lit. "Good" in Greek) in light blue letters. The other suspended platform was labeled "Κακό" ( _Kakó_ , lit. "Evil" in Greek). Jupiter wondered, "What is this?" Suddenly, the base of the balance opened up, generating ethereal chains that immediately chained up Adikia to prevent her from escaping. The chains emitted a magical stasis effect that and also temporarily disables Adikia's spells and other magical and psychic abilities since she is going to be judged.

Adikia was furious, "Darn you! Let me go!" There is no escape for her this time. Scale of Justice is a spell that judges a person's or persons' morality and deeds and to make sure they are judged, the targeted victim is chained with their powers temporarily sealed. This is how Themis Jr., back in Spirit World Kingdom as a judge and military commander, determines how evil the suspected criminals she brings in and determines what punishment the suspected criminals should receive.

Being the Goddess of Immorality and the Goddess of All Evil, the balance scale obviously weighed so hard on the Κακό side that the suspended golden plate on that side broke off the chain. Adikia shouted, "Darn it! Errrr! I can't even bring my spirit apart or become invisible. LET ME GO! DIKĒ!" Dikē said in a serious tone, "You have been judged. Adikia, Goddess of Immortality, for all of the crimes you have committed and for all those you have manipulated, you shall be punished and you shall be purified entirely." Adikia was shown, sweating in fear, "... Purified?!" Adikia had an idea on what punishment Dikē is going to give her and struggled in fear, "No, this can't be happening! Let me go! You can't do this to your sister!" Dark Dikē was preparing for her most devastating blessing, "Normally, if you were only if a corrupted archdevil, or had a chance of redemption, this would turn you into a good archangel, but you, being an unnaturally-made archdevil—being made of only pure evil—by the curse of our fathers..." Adikia shouted in fear, "No, don't! I don't want to die!" Dikē incants her ultimate blessing, "Morality Blessing: Purify the Wicked _[道徳恵：邪悪を浄化, Dōtokumegumi: Jaaku o Jōka]_!" A holy light flashed upon Adikia from outer space. Adikia's screamed in pain as her entire unstable body of æther and nether body were disappearing into spiritual particles. If either Lucid or Pluto (or even Asmon) was nearby if they tagged along when Dikē casted this spell to obliterate the evilness in Adikia, they would have forcefully be turned into archangels after taking a huge amount of pain. Adikia, being 100% pure evil was obliterated entirely since she had 0% good in her and because she was unnaturally made.

Dark Dikē used all of the æther she acquired to finish her sister for good, "Goodbye, little sister. There is one more thing left for me to do. We cannot live individually after all." Dark Dikē reaches her ghostly right arm at the spiritual particles of æther and nether and absorbed them into her nether body. Soul Curse: Soul Absorption is usually required to absorb someone else's soul but nether beings and (former) necromancers can do this natively, which is how Adikia was able to take the other deities souls without using that curse and how Zecross in the future timeline took Yama's soul with the magical wristband (Leviasatan in history wasn't a necromancer but he forcefully inhaled Behemoth's spirit in his mouth as much as he could into his demon body). Plus, Dikē states, "Our cursed body wouldn't survive without each other. If I really truly died back then, so would have you." They technically share the same soul and if Adikia's spirit were to be permanently gone, so would Dikē and vice-versa. That curse upon birth... Sharing the same soul is why Guthorax couldn't tell the difference between them in the void when he found their spirits in the void and Adikia used her mental psychic powers to trick Guthorax into thinking that was Themis or Dikē the entire time and Guthorax wasn't able to suspect Adikia with his mind under her control. Adikia remained in a low profile the entire time while pretending Dikē was changing sides.

Anyway, by absorbing Adikia's spirit, nether, and æther, Dark Dikē's body morphed into Themis but with mixed æther and nether energy. Jupiter wondered, "She's turning?" Dark Guthorax said, "It's over." By now, everyone who were mentally affected by Adikia's curse or manipulative psychic ability was back to their previous self, except for the devils of Spirit World. Themis Jr. said to herself, "Now, to do the right thing." _I'm going to miss having this body for a while._ Themis releases all of the æther from her body including the souls of Yama the Enma, Mercury, and Mars. The damaged souls returned back to Spirit World to properly heal before they could respawn. Themis now turned into "Dark" Themis. Her eye sockets were still just as deep and empty like Dikē's. Guthorax flew over to her and said, "Themis." Jupiter was confused, "Themis? I thought they said her name was Dikē? Now she's Themis? Still, no eyes." Saturn explained, "This is her true self. Well, not the ghostly nether part but when you saw the æther around her. That cursed child. Born a mutated nephalem." Jupiter wondered, "A mutated nephalem?" Saturn explained, "She was supposed to be born as Dikē by her mother, Themis I'm sure you saw her mother a few times in Paradise. Back on Planet Ishtar, our birth planet right here, her mother was molested by a group of demon terrorists, cursing her unborn angel child with an unnatural demon of pure evil. I was too late to stop their birthing process when I noticed. When we built Spirit World, Themis Junior was having a hard time keeping her evil personality, Adikia, under control. We lost a few of our deity friends when Adikia caused mayhem in Spirit World. Your mother Ops, Lich... Adikia banished them both to the Corruption World where they would disintegrate into nothing. I commended the archdevil Lich for saving her life but I despised the dreadful methods he used." Ops remembered, "Oh, right. Lich... I should thank him later. He saved my life." "Mother..." said Jupiter. Ops suddenly hugs King Jupiter in happiness and said, "You've grown so much since I last saw you Juppy, my sweet Cupid of Lightning." Jupiter was embarrassed, "Mother, stop embarrassing me here. I'm the King of Paradise for crying out loud. And it's Jupiter-sama or Holy Son." Ops said happily, "I knew you would take your daddy's place. I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. Neppy, Plutty, where are your brothers?" King Jupiter was kind of getting annoyed, "Mother!"

The nether archnephalems Guthorax and Themis regrouped with the archangels and Guthorax said, "Let's return at once." Themis apologized to them, "I'm so sorry, everyone. I've done so many horrible things, even when we were in the void. Truly, I am sorry. And I'm sorry for what I did to your brothers and family, Jupiter-sama. I'll punish myself dearly. I am a disgrace to my title as the Goddess of Morality and Justice." King Jupiter doesn't know what to say. Guthorax said softly, "Enough. You can have your personal punishment later. Your Adikia personality was purified and should be unconscious for a very long time. But to make sure if she becomes conscious again, remember to keep balance between good and evil, between order and chaos, between the light and the dark, and..." Themis understood, "Okay, I get it, Master. Must remain balance, not to let either of my personalities become envious or superior." Saturn said, "It's good to have you back, Supreme God of Balance." Jupiter was worried. Dark Guthorax said, "I do not qualify to be Supreme God nor the title as the God of Balance. Not after what happened eons ago. But I will restore balance once more." Saturn said, "Heh, then you _are_ still the God of Balance I remembered, in the least. Now. Dimension Æther: Dimensional Portal!"

 **Scene: Capital of Demon World (afternoon on the planet's area)**

All of the soldiers of Demon World grouped to the palace. General Karoa recovered her energy and Galactica is back to her normal self but still feels sleepy with General Venierro holding her up. A lot of soldiers died this war but they died with honor: Major General Barburos... Major General Rosella (alive but forever self-incapacitated)...Major General Vincelot... Lieutenant General T.F. Golbar, Lieutenant General Black Knight and his owl friend (against Argus the Iron Titan at the start), Lieutenant General Rajin (against Hyenus Maximus at the start)... Major General Roxx (not a very well known Royal Knight but was also defeated against Maximus)... Zack's brother Lotus Stardragon...

Most of the known soldiers survived to the end were ironically lower ranked warriors including: Earth, Ashuron, Vincent Bari, Keith... Victor, Red Lion Leo, Gale Starlily, Zack Snapdragon... They barely survived the onslaught by the undead and dark devils but they did not come out unharmed. Zack protected Gale all the way and nearly died as she is crying on his body while holding him up. He lost his left hand. Leo ripped his left arm off after being infected by a zombie before a medic came for him. Vincent Bari had more battle scars than before. Earth's face was bleeding and his golden armor was damaged. Ashuron lost some of his flesh (but is healed from any possible infections) and Keith is all bandaged up, smoking a cigar. These warriors fought honorably and vigorously. The Angel Peacekeeping Army and Nephalem Military Police Force are turning back to Spirit World now that they finished off Adikia's dark devils, sending them to the Netherworld. Those dark devils will eventually turn into regular devils from the unholy æther of the Netherworld.

But now, it is time...

In front of Lord Gul'ren's dark fortress, Gash Bell says while giving his crown to Patie since it was being recognized as his again, "I hereby surrender my title as King of Demon World to another." Patie holds up Gash's crown, which decided to choose her, and Patie makes a wish, "Now that this nightmarish war is over, as the new Queen of Demon World, my wish is to restore everything... all life... all of the beauty of this world's nature—back to how it was before this nightmare started—under the reign of Gash Bell-sama... once more." Color and life spread across the cross. All of the blighted lands have been purified. Nature was revived... water became clean... non-sentient demons like birds, insects, and fish came back to life. And recently dead demons whose corpses still remained in Demon World are resurrecting... The planet is looking very beautiful as it once was. Some resistance soldiers confirmed that the land was returning to normal and their recently fallen warriors and acolytes came back to life. As the slain acolytes were waking up, they were immediately apprehended by Resistance soldiers. And finally, the dark fortress transformed back into the Bell family palace how it was before the Laughing Deathstock Gang took over.

Everyone celebrated.

Gash said, "You did it." Patie nodded, "Mmm!" and gave Gash his crown back, "I hereby surrender my title as Queen of Demon World with my wish given to the returning King." Once Gash got his crown back and noticed the wish carried on, he hugged Patie deeply, crying in happiness, "Thank you. Thank you so very much." Patie honestly said, "Though I wish I could still be queen, this is your world. You're the true ruler." While hugging his girlfriend, Gash said, "You can still be queen." Patie said happily, "Really? When?" Gash cried happily, "Unu! Not sure yet but I promise you that you'll be queen. Thank you for supporting me, giving me hope, in all of these bad times. We'll get to see Kiyomaro and the others again. Sometimes, maybe." Patie cried happily too.

Earth said, "It's so good seeing His Majesty back to the throne again." Vincent Bari said, "Well, he's technically not on the throne yet." Earth said, "It was an expression but I can finally become His Majesty's legal advisor once more." Vincent Bari said, "Hmm... How boring," and walked away. Keith, who pretty much looked like a mummy with all the bandages, said to his proclaimed rival, "Fine, you win this battle of survival Bari, but next time, I'll win the next competition and—Gaaah!" Keith's body was aching and his wounds were opening up. A nurse said to him, "Try not to move, and why are you smoking in your condition?"

While Gale Starlily was holding her new boyfriend on the ground, she said, "Everything's back to normal." Zack responded, "I'm glad." Gale said, "Hey, Barburos-sama came back to life, and the other fallen soldiers. Wait, how about Lotus and Lucida-chan? Do you think they... Where are they?" Gale was worried. Gale laid Zack back down and asked one of the nurses, "Hey, nurse, have you seen my sister? Corporal Gale Sisterlily? And my friend's brother? Corporal Lotus Stardragon. Their dead bodies. Margaret-san was watching over them." The nurse said, "Margaret-san might be on the other planet with them. I'm sorry." Gale asked, "Since everyone is coming back to life, could they..." The nurse said, "I'll ask Veni-sama." Gale said to Zack, "I'll be back." Zack, on the ground, responded, "K..."

Galactica finally wakes up and asked, "Uuuuh... Qu'est-il arrivé?" ⟨"What happened" in French⟩ General Venierro said, "Finally back to normal?" Galactica wondered, "Heh? Who're you? Veni?" Venierro responded, "You can call me Venierro for now on." Galactica wondered, "Why do you look different?" Venierro explained, "This is actually my true form. Can you move?" Galactica said, "Oui," ⟨"Yes" in French⟩ and Venierro let go of her. Venierro then said to Marshal General Zeon, "Marshal General, Your Highness, I'll bring everyone back to this world." Zeon nodded. Suddenly, the messenger nurse asked Venierro while Gale followed the nurse, "Wait, Veni-sama, before you go, will you check on the dead people on Planet Zenma to see if they are reviving." Galactica remembered something, "Other planet? Oh right, you brought the survivors to the new planet. Oof, so many memory gaps in my head right now, it's hard for me to remember what I was doing." Even though Adikia has taken control over Galactica's body, there were times when Galactica thought that was herself and anything out of character, Galactica doesn't remember. General Venierro responded to the nurse, "There is no point. It's true while everyone on this planet who still had a corpse are coming back to life from the King's wish, the King's wish doesn't affect those outside of this planet." Gale cried, "No... Then my sister... and my boyfriend are still gone." General Venierro said, "I'm afraid so. I apologize."

Guess it wasn't a happy ending for everyone, unfortunately.

Gale returned to Zack to give him the bad news, "They're... they're..." Zack gets it from Gale's expression alone, "I know. If only if they were here. Since the afterlife world seemingly does exist, they'll be watching us from above, I'm sure." Zack then hopes his younger brother hears his voice, "Lotus, if you can hear my voice in the afterlife, please take care of Lucida-chan for me and Gale. I don't mind if you end up dating my fiancée. I miss her so much." Gale said, "But Lotus was my boyfriend. That would technically be cheating on me." Zack then said, "I guess but in a weird way. But when our time comes and when we see them again, I wouldn't mind us splitting apart to be with our loved ones, if they do the same. I wanted to marry your sis after all and Lotus wanted to confess to you." Gale giggled and cried, "Yeah. You are also my boyfriend, at the moment, but I'd love to be with him again and hear what he has to say. Lucida-nēchan, if you can hear me, take care of my Lotipoo. Please."

 **Scene: The camp at Planet Zenma (afternoon in Zenma) and occasionally switching to Planet Terra/Demon World (afternoon there)**

General Venierro warped to Planet Zenma and announced, "The war is officially over. The Dark Lord is defeated. With a new wish granted, all that we lost today have returned to life and the planet is restored. We're going home. All those that died today on Demon World didn't die out of vain and were brought back to life from the wish." All of the civilians of Terra were surprised, "Really?!"/We won?!"/"Hurray!" A random demon wondered and was worried, "Wait, all revived? Does that mean all of the bad guys revived?" Gash's and Patie's friends were happy. Tio said happily, "They did it?!" Kyanchome shouted, "Yaaaay!" while Byonko hops happily, "Gero! Gero! Gero!" A group of survivors asked Venierro, "What about this planet? Since this planet seems, fairly new, could we also start life on this planet?" General Venierro said, "Give me a moment," and teleported back to Planet Terra.

Back on Planet Terra, he asked the Marshal General about it. Zeon said in frustration, "Gosh, darn it! We lost too many people on this planet already to the enemy. We have less than 25% of demon population even after everyone is coming to life and we need all the help we can get." Galactica wondered, "Planet Zenma is a fine magical planet. Life just started on that planet within the last few years and it could use a lot of work since it could take eons until sentient inhabitants would rise on the planet." Gash said, "It's a really nice planet. So many trees and the nature..." Patie said, "It's pretty!" Gash asked, "But... I don't want to force everyone to come back if they don't but... I do wish our friends to come back, at least." Marshal General was rethinking about it, "Gosh, darn it. Hmm... Welp... As long as the majority of people return here with their friends and family, fine."

General Venierro returns back to Planet Zenma and said, "His Returning Majesty and His Highness has allowed it but a majority of you folks must return to Demon World. Those who wish to stay, may. Be concern about the numbers you wish living here and living on Terra. Think about the choices your friends and family would want to make." The group of survivors that was asking about that question was happy. They were the same group of survivors who Brago was hiding with during Brago's time fighting the Acolytes of the Nether. The leader of that particularly group of survivors walked up to Brago and asked him, "Kind sir, for everything you've done for us. Will you take the position as King of this planet or will you be...?" Brago was thinking about it where he wants to go, "Hmm!" A few seconds later after deciding, he said, "I don't really have anywhere else to go. So be it. If you want me to be your leader, don't expect me to go easy like Gash-sama." Tio and the others were surprised and Kyanchome said, "Ehhhh?! He's leaving us?" Tio said, "I never understood what's going on in his mind." Brago thinks to himself, _this is it, Sherry. After that hard work we've been through to make me King, I've been selected as King on a New World. Farewell, forever..._ He was thinking about his former human partner.

General Venierro said, "If there is anyone else wishing to stay, say it now. The rest of you, we're returning to Demon World." Before leaving back into Demon World with her family, Tio asked Brago, "Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Brago ordered Tio, "Tell the King, I found a new place. And tell him not to lose his title again." Tio was suddenly agitated, finding his comment to be somewhat rude, "Fine! Don't come back!" Brago ignores Tio's anger.

 **Scene: Capital City of Demon World (afternoon)**

After General Venierro brings most of the civilians back to Demon World, Tio told Gash about Brago with Gash responding, "Really? Brago's not coming back? He's gonna be King of that new planet." Tio said, "He's so arrogant." Gash was surprisingly happy, "I'm glad for him." Tio and his friends were shocked, "Huh?!" Gash said, "Brago is a strong demon. One of the strongest demons I fought and he came in second place of the battle to decide King. I'm sure he'll bring goodness to that new planet." His friends were baffled and Kyanchome can't believe it, "I doubt that..." Patie suddenly glomps Gash from his right side and said, "Meanwhile, I'm gonna be Gash's queen! We're getting married!" and kissed his left cheek. Gash felt embarrassed and shouted, "Patie, not now. Too soon!" Patie yelled in her angry tone, "BUT YOU SAID..." Gash cries in a circle with an angry Patie chasing him but she is pretty much pretending, playing around with him. Gash shouted in fear while shaking Patie off, "Knock it off!" Patie jumped on Gash and hugged him and said, "Just kidding. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But still, you will... Please tell me you're.." Gash cried in fear, "Yes, I'll make you queen. Of course. I'm just not ready yet. Give me a week or so." Patie winked, "Don't make me wait too long." Byonko asked Patie, "So, were you able to be queen when you left-gero?" Patie said, "A little bit. I did what I thought was right. Restoring the planet and giving the title back to Gash. But that's fine since we'll eventually but married." Gash said, "I did promise you that but I still don't feel comfortable about this. And please don't call me 'husband'; I don't want to feel old." Patie said, "Ya know, I really miss Raiden and Rain. When we get older and... you know... I wonder if we'll probably have them again... or would it be someone new?" Gash still felt embarrassed, "I miss them too but I don't want to about... babies. But even so, I just want us to still act like friends, even though I do see you as family, ever since what happened to our parents, during my saddest times. But I'm still not really into that romance stuff." Patie said, "Deal. Once I become your queen, I feel like this whole world will be like... like our family. Not just about us anymore. There are millions of people to look out for and to care for and to protect." Gash agrees to that, "Unu."

Meanwhile, as the Royal Knights were talking, General Whir asked, "So tell me, Karoa? Where were you when I was waiting for you or Rosella to seal away the Dark Lord?" General Karoa said, "Huh? I was busy dealing with Zon'mortuis. It took all of my energy to seal him away, permanently." General Whir wondered, "Zon'mortuis, ehh? Then why did I see him riding Stalghor to confront a succubus-like creature?" Karoa wondered, "What do you mean? Nothing can escape my ice. Shin Furizudon. The village is completely frozen solid from the sky to the subterrane." General Venierro explained, "Actually, Zon'mortuis was seemingly teleported and restored by the Lich King, the King of the Undead. But they may be gone for good when they were banished to another realm." Karoa wondered, "Who?" General Venierro didn't want to explain anything Spirit World-related to someone who doesn't know about it so he said, "Nothing to worry about. He dealt with the Dark Lord and the Deathscream Warchief. They're gone. That's all you need to know what happened when you were unconscious." General Karoa said, "No, I'm confused. I need to know more. Tell me, Veni!" Venierro is trying his best not to say anything about Spirit World and said, "I will later. Now's not the time when there are people around." There are a lot of people around that don't know about it. General Moko interfered, "No need to pressurize him. He'll tell you everything. I'll make sure of it, later, unless if he wants me to do the talking. I've been watching and hearing things."

"There you are!" Major General Barburos is looking alive again as he has so much anger on his face, marching towards Venierro. He also sees Galactica alive and well and is angered by that, "Why are those traitors still alive?!" As he was about to go for an attack, General Whir quickly interfered Barburos's reckless attack and said, "Stand down, soldier." Barburos wondered, "General? What's going on here?" Whir said, "Did dying really killed a lot of your brain cells? The war is over. Our Paladin of Cosmic Space was under mind possession. Don't make yourself look like a threat to your fellow soldiers again or I'll demote you from Royal Status rank." Barburos turned around and apologized, "Fine, sorry. But I'd like an explanation later, General."

Meanwhile, Marshal General Prince Zeon Bell asked General Venierro, "So, Venierro, what do you plan on doing next? You were never from here." Venierro said, "Like I said, this world is much of a home as it is in... the _other world_. I've been living in both worlds with my dimensional clone." General Karoa said, "Well I wish you would have told the truth about who you were. Why am I the only one left in the dark?" Venierro said, "My apologies. But I was by any means not to let anyone know about... the _other world_." Karoa wondered, "The so-called Spirit World?" Venierro said telepathically, _yes, Spirit World, the world of the dead. And I am a nephalem, an angel-demon hybrid, and I'm a General of the Nephalem Military Police Force in the Spirit World realm known as Spirit World Kingdom, which explains my armor. But note this, I still considered myself to be an honorary Lieutenant General of Demon World Military._ Karoa understood, "Okay then..." She is curious about his backstory and wondered, "Why is it that the Paladins of the Universe always have secrets hiding behind our backs?" Venierro said, "We do have a bad reputation for that. But know this, this world is also family to me ever since I came here and I'm honored to serve our true King once more."

Prince Zeon wondered, "So, what are those other guys up to right now? If you're not allowed to say, you don't have to." General Venierro was taking a look in Spirit World.

 **Scene: Netherworld of Spirit World**

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, "I can't believe it. The Netherworld? Darn you, Deathscream!" Behind him, someone said, "Great, you pulled us into the Netherworld as well." It was Zecross and Zega was with him. "Zecross," said Gul'ren deeplu. Zecross smirked, "Heh! We finally have our memories back. Looks like you had another traitor in the midst other than myself. Actually, make that two more. Who knew that your 'Lich King' powers betrayed you too." They seem to have all of their memories back, now that they are considered "dead". Gul'ren was upset, "Trrrrr! Blast that Lich King! And darn you, Deathscream. I hope Hades-sama burns you in the deep purgatories to Behemoth's remains." Speaking of Behemoth, his soulless corpse reappeared in the deeper purgatories of the Netherworld.

As for Dan'ro Deathscream, while everyone is still powerless in the Netherworld, he still has his nether powers. Right now, he is causing mayhem, obliterating devils into the void, destroying the infernal plains, "Arrrrgh! Raaagh!" "What in tarnation is going on here?" King Hades appears and he looks mad. Dan'ro Deathscream said, "Finally, the King of the Netherworld. I'll blast you into the void with my powers of the Nether! Destruction Nether..." Suddenly, before Dan'ro could finish his incantation, he was instantly swept by a stream of black flames, "Aaaargh!" and turned into spiritual particles, waiting to be respawned. King Hades said, "Hmm... Powers of the Nether..." he collected Dan'ro's soul and said calmly, "Interesting. The same type of power Belphebub had. How did a mere demon get a hold of this kind of chthonian magic? Hmm!" King Hades seems... happy?!

But he wasn't too happy when he got back to his throne, "Hmm...?! Who is sitting on my throne?" The Lich King was restored, "Greetings, Your Majesty." King Hades readies his black scepter and said, "Who do you think you are, sitting on my throne? That's a strike for breaking the Devil's Code" The Lich King stood up and said, "Is that a way how you greet the founder of the Netherworld? Your threats mean nothing to me as I am not one of your archdevils nor am I a resident of the Netherworld, though this should have been my place. But I must say you did a wonderful job finishing this world during my incapacitated years for many eons. But know this, Your Unholy One, keep yourself and your devils under control and fix that darn Devil's Code of yours. Now if you'll excuse me, the Kingdom may need my help. It'll take a while for Enma-dono to restore so I'll take my Master's place until he resurrects." The Lich King teleported out of the Netherworld through smoke and King Hades shouted softly, "Good riddance. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?" It's sad that Lich gets no respect for being the original founder of the Netherworld.

 **Scene: Judgment Palace of Spirit World Kingdom**

Lich apparated from smoke in the Judgment Palace on Yama's throne and said, "Now then..." Suddenly, a bunch of dead demon souls that were queued for judgment suddenly got scared seeing a giant wizarding skeleton appearing before them as if he's the Grim Reaper judging their souls, "Am I really that scary?" But Lich will judge them just as fair as Yama did, despite appearing to be a scary archdevil but once Yama returns, Lich will take back his original job of being Warden of Spirit World Kingdom's Spirit Prison, which is Neptune's job, but...

 **Scene: Paradise Palace of Spirit World**

Mars, Mercury, and Neptune are still waiting to be respawned in Paradise but everything seems to be alright in Paradise for the most part. Jupiter was on his throne with his wife Juno, the Goddess of Marriage, by his side. Jupiter's mother Ops suddenly appeared behind them giving them a hug as close as she could and says in a cute tone, "I'm so happy for you, my little Juppy. You really have grown so much and I can't wait to see your other kids when they come back." King Jupiter yelled, "Mother, respect, please!" Ops is quite the jolly lady. She asks Juno, "So Juno, deary, how long have you been with my little Juppy for and how many kids?" Jupiter is feeling really embarrassed and agitated. Juno responded, "Well, Jupiter-sama had other affairs before me. While we do have three children, Venus here included, Mars is my only biological son." Venus smiled and Jupiter is just embarrassed. Ops then cried to her husband, "And Saturn, why did you grow so old on me?" Saturn said, "Well... It's been billions of years since then." Ops said, "Then make me as old as you. I shouldn't look too young in-front of my grandchildren when they return." Saturn said, "R-Right," and ages her wife into an old lady. Now she is a smiling old lady just like Sabae "Wife" Nakata, an old kind and naïve Japanese human lady. Ops then said, "... And Neppy. And I'm so sad that Plutty turned bad on us. He doesn't want to talk to me anymore. When I tried visiting him in the awful place below, he told me to 'scram'! Waaah-hahahaaaa!" Saturn patted his wife on the back, "There, there. We had a lot of problems with Pluto in the past."

Anyways, what will Neptune do if Lich takes over his job as Prison Warden and if Themis were to take her job back as the Commander of Nephalem Military Police Force?

 **Scene: Divine Waterfall Meditation Grounds of Spirit World Kingdom**

As for Dark Guthorax and Dark Themis, they were medicated in front of a shiny waterfall on golden circle grounds. As they were meditating, they were slowly re-acquiring æther, slowly returning back to their original forms with their physical bodies. They were chanting the order of universal balance together, "Good... Evil... Light... Darkness... Order... Chaos... Life... Death... Yin... Yang... Bringing into balance... Neutrality... Twilight... Chaord... Undeath... Yin-Yang... They combine... They are the universe..." An intriguing chant, perhaps...

 **Epilogue: Royal Bell Family Palace's throne room of Demon World (a week later)**

The week after the battle, a lot of civilians were invited to the palace. Now Demon World seems a lot better (though, a lot of work still needs to be made), they are having a festival this week, celebrating the re-kingship of King Gash Bell... and his marriage... He doesn't feel ready, at all...

At a table while drinking juice, Kyanchome said, "I can't believe Gash-sama's getting married already." Tio said, "I don't know if he can go through it, knowing him. He isn't the romantic type and it's a surprise he asked her so soon but still..." Wonrei and Li Yen were with them Wnorei said, "I think they are a bit too young for this marriage thing but—" Li Yen said while holding his hands, "Seeing them getting married and so young makes me want to marry you, Wonrei." Wonrei said with an embarrassing look, "Right now?" Though, he would like to accept it.

Suddenly, "Yo!" Ted towards his friends with his girlfriend Cherish by his side. Tio was happy to see him, "Ted!" They are dressed very nicely: Ted in a black suit and Cherish in an emerald-colored dress and emerald-colored high heels. Cherish said, "Sorry, we're late. His wedding hasn't started yet, has it?" Tio said, "Not yet." Ted said, "I'm surprised the little guy—I mean His Majesty is getting married. I mean, I still haven't proposed to Cherish yet. Umm..." Cherish said, "Not now." Li Yen was awestruck with her dress, "Ahh, you look so pretty. I love your dress." Cherish thanked her, "Thanks." Ted said, "Honestly, she was the reason why we're late. Girls 'n' makeup and stuff." Cherish yelled, "What do you mean? You were too busy trying to get that tie straight. And one of your shoes came undone!" Ted looks at his feet and noticed his right dress shoe wasn't tied and quickly tied it up, "Yikes!" He then asked, "So, where is His Majesty right now?"

Meanwhile, in a bathroom of the palace, King Gash looked very nervous. He was wearing a black suit just like Ted. He can't believe it's already happening, "You can do this... you can do this... Just... get this over with... I made a promise to make her queen... We can still be like-friends after... No need to worry. No babies... No mommy or daddy stuff... Just regular..." Prince Zeno knocked on the door and asked, "Are you done yet, Your Majesty? We're about to start." King Gash slightly jumped and stuttered, "Ehh! U-Unu. B-be right there." He's sweating. Can he go through this wedding?

Minutes later after the wedding initiation and when Gash and Patie got on the platform to the two thrones, the wedding ceremony was nearly coming to a close. Will they do it? The pastor read his wedding textbook on the pedestal, reading out loud, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the marriage of His Majesty, the King of Demon World..." Right now, Gash is very really nervous. Can he "survive" the wedding he proposed? He did it early just to get it over with but could it be too much for him? As the pastor was continuing talking, they finally got to the last part, the vow... "Your Majesty, will you take this fine woman—Ahem!—girl, to be your beloved queen?" Gash stutters, "I d-d-d-do..."

Patie looks fine. She is wearing a light blue beautiful dress with a light blue gown over her head and she is wearing blue mary jane flats. Her mildly long hair was tied into a small ponytail with a blue ribbon instead of pink. She is showing off a pretty smile, showing off her blue n' yellow lips (which could be yellowtail flavored), standing still. But without showing any other emotion other than being internally ecstatic (especially since Gash said "I do"), she can tell how nervous Gash is.

The pastor said to the new-queen-to-be, "And to the dearly beloved, will you take His Majesty to be your husband, obtaining the royalty status as Queen of Demon World?" Patie yelled happily and highly, "I DO!" The pastor proceeds, "And for the royal gifts. You each have been given a ring that symbolizes your love, your friendship, and your devotion, as well as a crown to give new royalty—"

Suddenly, silence. Was something supposed to happen?

The pastor repeated himself, "I said... 'And for the _royal gifts_ '..." Kyanchome ran to the platform, "Oh right! Coming!" Looks like he's the best man and he is exhausted from running, "Heh, heh, sorry, I just couldn't help myself to the candy but here it is." Kyanchome brought a box of rings as well as the queen's crown but as he was bringing them, loads of candy he collected in his suit fell through his shirt and he tried picking them up and as quickly as possible, "Doooooh!" and quickly raised the box of gifts up. A golden ring with a red gem for the King and a golden ring with a blue gem for the bride, as well as the queen's crown, with the same color of Patie's orange spellbook. The pastor continues after a cough, "Hmhmhmhm! Where was I? Ahh! 'You each have been given a ring that symbolizes your love, your friendship, and your devotion, as well as a crown to give to new royalty. Take the ring opposite to you and placed them on your beloved's ring finger or any appropriate fittable area if possible'..." The pastor has that written just in case when he does a marriage with demons without ape-like hands. Gash let Patie place his red-gem ring on him, "Here you go!" while Gash gives Patie the blue-gem ring, placing it on her right ring finger, "Here... here you go..." The pastor continues, "... And His Majesty crowns his new queen..." Gash grabs Patie's crown and as Patie bows down, Gash sets it on her head. The pastor continues, "The gifts were exchanged. Your hearts have been connected. At this moment, you may now kiss your new queen." Gash is really stuttering a lot, wondering, "Y-you mean, like... on the lips? In front of everyone?" Patie, while she was keeping her smile up, she was internally getting impatient, _Oh, come on, Gash-chan! I'm even wearing the yellowtail lipstick you liked so much._ As Patie was puckering up, Gash tried going up to her but... "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Gash reached his limit and started bailing. Patie yelled at him angrily in her normal voice, "Gash-chan, get back here!" and started chasing after him. In the background, Tio totally got that right, "I knew he couldn't do it..."

Second try! Gash and Patie are back on the platform. Gash is a little bit more confident now and the pastor redoes the last part, "Let's try again, shall we? Ahem! 'The gifts were exchanged. Your hearts have been connected. At this moment, you may now kiss your new queen.'" Gash tries to go in. Suddenly, Kyanchome, appearing to be a yo-yo via Poruku with a string stuck to the ground off the platform via bubble gum, was pulled by Tio behind the second throne, causing Gash to trip, making him accidentally glomp Patie with his lips smashed onto hers. He was so not prepared for that, but that ends young Gash's saga there with a picture shot from a camera-shape demon during the accidental kiss.

 **Bonus Scene?!: A prison carriage... outside the palace... during the wedding**

Meanwhile, "Hey Thodrum, what did the snake said to a nearly broken radio? It'ssssssss sssstarting to losssssssse connection-ssssss." Oh, Hyenus... Hyenus Maximus , who is currently in a small iron jail cell with his pal Thodrum Thunderbeard, was making bad jokes to pass the time. They didn't have their memories erased yet but they are covered in anti-magic straight jackets to prevent them from escaping or using spells. Thodrum responded to Maximus's dumb joke, "Ahh, tairible joke!" _⟨"Ah, terrible joke!"⟩_ Hyenus thought it was worth a shot, "Eh..." Thunderbeard then wondered, "Maxi, mah gaffer, whin ur we getting oot o' 'ere?" _⟨"Maxi, my boss, when are we getting out of here?"⟩_ Hyenus said, "Any time you want. That Marshal General said we can leave at any time, but that is if you want all of your memories removed. Amnesia; clean slate mind." Thunderbeard said, "A'd lik' tae git rid o' mah auld lang syne o' that nightmare we've bin thro', bit ah dinnae wantae lose mah auld lang syne o' mah bro Cid." _⟨"I'd like to get rid of my memories of that nightmare we've been through, but I don't want to lose my memories of my bro Cid."⟩_

Suddenly, Hyenus asks another bad joke, "Hey Thodrum, what do you call a hyena trapped a cage? A CRAZY LUNATIC! Let me out of here!" He starts banging his head on iron bars inside the prison carriage. Thodrums wishes he could facepalm himself if he wasn't trapped in a straight jacket, "Haaeeeeee..."


End file.
